To change fate
by fanfictionfanaticX
Summary: Fate is a weird thing. By trying to stop it or change it, you discover that it has all already been written. Or has it? This is a Stargate and BSG 2003 crossover.
1. In the begining

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _" **Thinking** "_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

* * *

 **Deep space, unknown sector, Colonial refugee fleet, Battlestar Galactica.**

Admiral William Adama sat in his private quarters on the Galactica, staring into the ceiling, an expression of utter shock seen on his face. His son Lee and president Roslin were sitting next to him, with similar expressions.

"If it is true, then we really fraked up. All of us."

"Look, there is no real reason to believe..." Lee tried to argue back.

"And why NOT!? What purpose would a deception like this have!?" the admiral shouted.

"Who would have thought that a bombshell would have been presented to us after we finally..." Roslin remarked.

The admiral interrupted her. "What is done is done. All that is left is for us to decide, where we go from here on."

* * *

 **Chapter 1, In the beginning.**

 **6000 BC, Earth.**

"We have to help them. They did not deserve a fate like this! The Goa'uld are..." said Figure 1.

"Not our concern. The human fate is their own, just as our fate was meant for us alone. We must not interfere. Besides, there are so few of us left. We barely have any strength or numbers left. We should go back to the south pole. Use the outposts astria porta to rejoin our brothers and sisters. Sooner or later we will have to ascend. It is the only way, we cannot repopulate the city anymore, not with so few of us left." responded Figure 2.

"The humans are our children, we adopted them all those eons ago when we colonized their home world! We cannot turn our backs on them like this! Yes, there are few of us left, but we can still do something! The technology of the Goa'uld is based on our knowledge and of the most simple variety of that. And if nothing else, we can contact the Asgard, Nox or Furlings for help."

"What part of no don't you understand? You are as bad as Janus, he never listened to Moros, and he was the leader of our people in his time! As for our old allies, they are partially to blame for the human blight! This Ra only found Earth, because he was fleeing from them!"

"Now or in a thousand years, it makes little difference, Earth would have been discovered by the Goa'uld sooner or later. No, we are to blame! If we had never left this galaxy in our "infinite wisdom" after we cured the Ori plague, there would have never been a power vacuum for the Goa'uld to exploit and no technology leftovers for them to use. The more you turn time back, the more the finger gets pointed at us! We let the Ori live and look how well that turned out. We left this galaxy and allowed the Goa'uld to run amok, our carelessness created the Wraith, our arrogance allowed them to defeat us and we created life in the form of the Replicators! The humans in Pegasus are already paying a price because of us, don't let the first humans suffer the same fate!"

"We seeded the Pegasus humans, so that is different than this! Besides, what would you have us do? No matter what we do, if it fails, can you imagine, how dangerous the Goa'uld will get, if they can infest even one of us, or get control of our city?!"

"I know it is risky, but we have to try something. Give me a few hours and I will think of something."

"Fine, but remember, I have to approve any "idea" you come up with. Besides, the way I see it, we cannot help the entire planet, all we can do is to give them a fighting chance."

"I know! Let's get back to the gateship, I'll come up with a plan at the outpost."

* * *

The two men silently slipped passed the many humans on the streets of the city. No one noticed them, no one would, since no one could see invisible people. In the distance, 2 golden pyramids were glowing bright from the sun shining on them. The 2 men looked around. The people here were living in such poor conditions that they could barely stomach it. As they passed a corner, a sound of metal steps could be heard. They entered a side alley to avoid the Jaffa patrol. As the solders that had snake, eagle or jackal heads, passed them, the humans working or traveling on the road, stopped what they were doing and bowed down to them. Behind the Jaffa, a carriage was being carried by several slaves. The 2 cloaked figures immediately knew, who was passing by them.

"These parasites really love the "grand" entrances, don't they? Heh, and here I thought that we or the Asgard came across as arrogant from time to time." remarked Figure 2.

"Did you see, what was next to him? For such an intelligent species, they sometimes do the most moronic things." figure 1 pointed out.

"You mean the power amplifier jewel? Yes, well, it is a good thing that they don't really know what they have or what they could do with just one of them."

"Perhaps, although I heard that one Goa'uld once collected 6 of them and almost build some sort of super weapon with them. But that was not what I meant. What I saw was a vacuum extractor module."

"No I did not see it. What was he doing with it?"

"Using it as a piece of decoration. Can you believe it?"

"It is for the best that way. Let's hope he never manages to put 2 and 2 together. As for this other Goa'uld, that is a bit concerning. Let's hope he never gets the vacuum extractor. He might realize what it is."

"I don't think that will be a problem. He is suppose to be dead."

* * *

The 2 figures reached the edge of the city and continued into the desert. A few miles out they found a small rocky hill. They hid the cloaked gateship there, to avoid the dessert sand exposing it. But even so, it was risky for them just to walk in the desert under cloak, for the same reasons. The first figure entered the ship and sat behind the flight control panel. The second figure sat on the other side and the ship came to life. As they took off, they observed the city below them.

"Not much taste for aesthetics, let alone efficiency or common sense. I mean, who builds a golden pyramid for a ship, for makers sake. That alone is a crime. Using pieces of our technology to create that. The Wraith would have died laughing." figure 2 snarled, while looking outside.

"You care about that, but not the people?"

"I do care, I'm just a realist. Give me 1 or 2 fully armed and staffed Drone battleships and I can send the Goa'uld packing. But do we even have one? No, so stop complaining."

The gateship reached the southern poles outpost. A melted hole that lead to the outpost, was clearly visible. Inside the outpost, the 2 men powered it up using the control chair.

"This vacuum extractor module has barely any power left. Maybe we should have taken the one Ra had. It is ours to begin with." figure 1 said while examining the crystal.

"This will be fine. Now let's see the tactical situation on Earth." figure 2 responded while he sat on the control chair. At that moment, above him, the planet Earth was shown in a holographic image. More and more red dots started appearing all over the planet image.

"Uhhhh, this will be even more difficult than I thought. There are just too many Goa'uld here." figure 1 moaned, seeing the state of the planet.

"Relax, each dot represents a concentration of Goa'uld, mostly in population centers. The sensors are not sensitive enough to spot individual life signs. The pyramid symbols represent their ships. As you can see, there are many in orbit too. No wonder, Earth is the main source of human slave labour at the moment. They are still seeding them all around the galaxy." figure 2 tried to reassure his friend.

"Seeding them? Seeding them... seeding them! That is it!" figure 1 yelled. He was clearly exited.

"What is it?"

"The plan. We do as the Goa'uld do. We use their strategy against them."

"OK, this I have to hear." figure 2 leaned forward.

"You doubt me and my plan?"

"Always."

"Oh, haha. No really, this will work. All we have to do, is transplant a large enough human population to a safe haven planet, where that human population will be out of reach of the Goa'uld. That way, they will develop naturally and one day reach a technology level that might challenge the Goa'uld."

"Really? That is your master plan? OK, let's assume for a minute that I buy this idea. I see a big problem you forgot about. 9 out of 10 species don't survive their development up to a cretin technological and cultural level. What is to stop these transplanted humans to kill themselves off in a war against each other. Or a natural disaster. Or maybe one of their great discoveries backfires on them. We should know, since many did backfire on us. Just look at Janus, as smart and intelligent as they come, but his inventions were always overambitious. And then there are the 2 smaller problems. Number 1, where to transplant them to? It is not as if there are that many worlds out of Goa'uld reach, if they used their genetic minds properly. And number 2, how would you insure that they developed any significant technology to defeat the Goa'uld?"

"Details, details. You have a point, but it will work, I just have to find a way to solve these problems." figure one waved with his hand.

"And let's not forget, we can transplant them, but from what part of the planet. If we start to overdo it, as mentally challenged as this Ra is, he will noticed a decrease of his slave population sooner or later."

"I might have a solution for that problem at least. This part of the planet here" As he points on the continent of Europe, then on Greece "The Goa'uld concentration is low there. As I understand it, the Goa'uld all use Earth as a slave resupply planet, but they also all have specific territories on Earth, Ra just oversees everything. The Goa'uld that hold those territories are currently in a disagreement with Ra. Krinos and his sons as I understand."

"Cronus you mean. Well, that is an idea at least. How many would we need to have viable population and a diverse genetic pool?"

"As many as possible. Several 100.000 if possible. As for genetic diversity, we can take humans from other parts of the planet too, to add to the diversity. We will just have to take less than in the primary extraction location." figure 1 said, as he was looking at a particular part of the projection of Earth.

"Primary extraction location, eh? I still can't believe that I am actually entertaining the idea of listening to you. OK, for the rest of the plan we have to return to the city and seek the counsel of the others. I'll just load the tactical data into the gateship."

They reentered the gateship and activated the astria porta. Using the gateships weapons, they created an opening that led from the outpost to the astria porta.

"This was easier when we came here. Just jump in and cloak. No fuss like now. Still, can't risk the Goa'uld seeing the gate address, even if it also requires a code to access." figure 2 complained, when he took the pilot seat.

"If I remember correctly, there should be a frozen ancestor of our race somewhere in this ice. Should we not help him or her?"

"Uhhh, you are really taxing my patience. First the humans now this? No, we leave that person there. First off, it would be just one more of our kind, not a big difference in population there. Second, that person might still have the Ori plague in them. We might be immune, the rest of the planet is not. Even the Goa'uld can't survive that plague."

"OK, OK. You don't have to be like that you know."

* * *

 **Unknown location. Cityship gate room.**

The gateship flew into the gate. Emerging on the other side, they appeared in the middle of the control room. Several people approached the gatehip as they landed it in the gateship bay. As they exited the gateship, the lead person of the group approaching them, a woman, spoke.

"How is it? We heard that the parasites have taken over Earth? Is it true Maros?"

Figure 2, now known as Maros, answered. "Yes, wife, it is true. Sadly, there is nothing that we can do for the entire population. But maybe we can give some of them a fighting chance."

"Really? That does not sound like you. What happened?.

Maros explained. "You can thank your brother for that. He convinced me to try to help, as best as we can."

Looking at her brother, Kaira spoke. "Really? Erian, have you been badgering my husband half to death again, until you got your way? You are almost as bad as Janus was! Or at least what was said about him."

Figure 1, now known as Erian, looked annoyed. "Not you too, sister. You don't know how it was back there. These Goa'uld are monsters!"

"OK, show us then. Let's initiate a telepathic link. Show us everything you saw there."

All the people in the room lowered their heads. After a minute they raised their heads again and looked at each other.

Kaira and the other Ancients looked horrified. "It really is horrible. But I think that the plan can be successful if we work together. You two take some rest."

Turning around, she looked at the tall blond haired man. "Ziros, search the cities database for good locations where we could send the humans to." Turning to the red haired woman next to him. "Amara, go to the laboratories. Search for all stored experiments and studies that deal with civilization development and civilization projection models. Maybe there is something that will help us aid those humans to survive and prosper until they mature as a civilization. I will search the database for any still useful, undiscovered assets that we have and that might be useful to them in the long run." Looking at the remaining dozen people. "The rest of you start preparing the city for flight".

Maros, after a brief moment of shock, shouted out. "What?! The city for flight? What are you talking about? We can't use the city!"

"My dear husband, my brother may have badgered you into this, but both of you think too small." Kaira smirked "What, were you thinking of liberating a few humans at a time with the gateships? The city has 3 vacuum extractors, the engines are in good shape, the structural integrity is intact and the cloaking device functions. The only thing we have to add is a transporter that does not require a platform. We developed those in Pegasus and have retained the knowledge of them. Some modifications and upgrades to our current transporter system should make it possible. If we had any drones or any other weapons installed, we could have liberated Earth just with the city."

"First off, the Vacuum modules are all nearing their limit. 2 of them are below 2% and the 3rd one is barely above 10%. Second, the power conduits are not in good shape, we will be bleeding power. Even more so if we use transporters in mass and have the cloak on. Third, the engines have not been used for a 100.000 years on this thing, not since our exodus. Olympus was the first cityship, the prototype and so it is the oldest one. If we had the newer Olympus cityship from Pegasus, this would be a whole different story." Maros tried to persuade her from the plan.

"Told you. We should have taken Ra's vacuum module." Erian argued back.

"Uhh, sometimes I question, if we are even related as a species." Maros almost face-palmed. "The VEM (vacuum energy modules) in this old cityship are the 2nd generation type. We also call them SVEM (small VEM), they are 33% smaller than the regular ones we left in Atlantis and have been using for the past 100.000 years. The ones here are also allot less powerful."

"Well, I knew that we started with MVEM (micro VEM) and went from there, but I always thought that all city ships had the same type of power source."

"No we didn't. It was a continuous development. Just like we then tried with the Arcturus project to go the next logical step, but it failed, and it failed because of the limited resources and time we had, because of the war."

"So this cityship is not compatible with standard VEMs?"

"No it is not, it would take some major redesign to make the power systems accept a regular VEM. "

"But the defense satellites we designed were compatible with any type of VEM. So why not this cityship?" Erian asked, still not entirely getting it.

"Those satellites were designed from the bottom up to be compatible with any power source. We designed them that way, because we could not be picky with power sources anymore. Standard VEMs were a luxury item, so we used anything else we had to power the satellites. And because of the general power adaptability, the satellites had their flaws too."

"OK, I get it now. So, sis, what do you think about all of this? Will it work?"

Kaira had enough of their bickering. "Either way, this will be our race's last gamble. It will work. It has to work. Now we only need a place to put them..."

With a last try, Maros pleaded with her. "Uhhh, I really can't talk you out of this can I. As stubborn as your brother."

"Love you too, husband. Now, let's get to work." Was the reply he got. Lowering his head in defeat, Maros went with Erian to get some rest. The remaining inhabitants of "old" Olympus went to work.

* * *

 **"Old" cityship Olympus, 12 days later.**

"OK, when I said, they needed a safe heaven, I was thinking somewhere in this galaxy!" Maros rubbed his forehead. "You want to send them to the larger of the 2 satellite galaxies that orbit this one at a distance of 163.000 ly. There is not allot of naquadah in that galaxy, since it is so light and small. Second, do we even have any assets there, or astria porta for that matter? And planets that can support life? A galaxy this small will have problems in that department."

"That galaxy is beyond the reach of the Goa'uld." Kaira pointed out.

"For now."

"It has large deposits of proto naquadah and some concentrations of naquadah on singular planets. There are also some Earth like planets there."

"How do we know that?" Maros asked, looking at Erian.

"Our ancestors had an outpost on the planet Kobolous, on the other side of that galaxy. There were also several astria porta deployed on planets that could or one day will be able to support life. They deployed several terraforming stations as well. A double binary system was part of a large terraforming project." Erian awnsered.

"The astria porta there, are they part of this galaxies network?"

"No, they are independent." Kaira shook her head. "The good news is that the galaxies are so close that the need for a vacuum module is not needed to make a connection, but it still needs an 8 chevron location and a control crystal."

"And the outpost?"

"A predecessor of the cityships, an outpost ship." Erian answered. "They were used as temporary settlements until the planet could be fully colonized, or as the name suggest, create a completely independent outpost on a planet far from home. Allot smaller that the cityships, but more robust, they relied on the outer hull to keep atmospheric pressure, not the shield bubble the cityships use."

Maros felt a head ache approaching. "Great, an even bigger fossil than this! How will that help them vs. the Goa'uld?"

"We will leave clues to other locations there." Katira tried to convince him that the situation was not that bad. "But they will have to prove that they are worthy. Tests for them to solve to determine their readiness to confront the Goa'uld."

"OK, that is something at least. Any other assets in that galaxy?"

Erian hands him the list. "Several."

Maros studies the inventory and starts to smile a bit. **" _Maybe this could work"_** Then he sees something strange. "Why is this ship here marked as 'arriving'?"

"It is an automated exploration ship." Kaira explained.

"Like Destiny?"

Kaira shook her head again. "No, several generations more modern, not meant for astria porta construction or deployment. It was one of several automated scout ships that were send into deep space to survey several galaxies in the galactic neighbourhood and then return with the gathered data. They were, however, equipped with the same primary power source as Destiny, but with regular hyper drives."

Maros was not satisfied with that answer. "That is all fine and all, but why is this ship marked as 'arriving'?"

"The cities database predicts that the ship will be returning at some point in the near future back to its point of origin. The ship will pass close to the galaxy we will transplant the humans too."

Maros began thinking out loud. "The point of origin? Ah, I remember, the old Helix shipyards. In a star system that was ripped off this galaxy during a close encounter with the galaxy we are going to. A star system almost alone between 2 galaxies."

"Basically yes."

"OK, and all the other preparations?"

Kaira looked over the information of the cityship. "Engines are as good as they will ever be. Everything else has been checked. We launch in 1 hour. We have chosen specific parts of the city to teleport the humans to so that we can quarantine them there. We can't have them wonder around and accidentally pull a vacuum module out, now can we? After the extraction, we will take the cityship with the humans aboard directly to that galaxy. We drop them off on Kobolus and return here. I did the math, we will have the power to do this. The 2 low yield SVEM will be dead in the end, but the 3rd one will still be OK for our needs."

"What about the humans?" Erian asked, a sign of worry on his face. "Once we leave, they will have to fend for themselves. We should at least stay to help them settle in."

Maros was willing to do this, but no more. He let Erian know that. "And hold their hand, while we are at it? They are semi-intelligent beings, not amebas. They have survived for millions of years, while we studied them and not helped them, they will adapt and survive here too. We should however take their supplies with them, before we leave Earth and disperse them on Kobolous. Dumping over half a million people on a single spot on a planet with no infrastructure is just asking for trouble."

Kaira nodded. "Agreed. I will also talk with them to explain the situation to them. Hopefully they will understand."

"Try to dumb it down, or they will really not understand, what you'll try to tell them." Maros remarked, while smiling.

Erian stood up and began to exit the room. "OK, before you insult another race not present in this room, I'm going to the chair room, the rest of you go to the gate room. Once we reach Earth, we will need that cloak."

They all nodded and went to work.

Minutes later, Erian was sitting in the control chair. "OK, I'm starting the engines." The cityship slowly started to ascent into the sky, the shield activating and encompassing the cityship. Once in orbit, it changed course and opened a hyperspace window.

In the gate room, Maros was observing the power indicators. "As I predicted, the conduits are leaking, we are using 10 times more power than would otherwise be needed to. Still, you are right, Kaira, we should have power to spare, once we return."

Kaira smiled. "You ever doubted me?"

* * *

 **Mars orbit, Sol system.**

An hour later the cityship emerged out of hyperspace in orbit of Mars and cloaked immediately.

Erian was annoyed. "OK, tell me again, why I had to drop us here, at the 4th planet of our old star system, that we wanted to, but never did terraform? We will need another 10 min at sub light to reach Earth now."

Karia was getting fed up with her brother. "For the last time, jumping directly into Earth's orbit would have made the Goa'uld aware of us! They may be egocentric parasites, but they are not blind or stupid. A large vessel entering orbit and then cloaking would have alerted them to our presence and a ship this size would be allot easier to hit, even if blind fired upon."

Now it was Maros who was getting annoyed. "We need to hurry, keeping the shields online to keep the atmosphere intact plus the cloak modification are not just draining our power but also taxing the shield generator, that is now doing 2 thing simultaneously. Let's just get on with is. Plot a course for Earth!"

* * *

 **Earth orbit, Sol system.**

Maros was looking at the tactical display. "Look at all the Goa'uld ships here. Good thing they are not expecting a big raid like this. Are we ready to begin?" he looked at Kaira.

"Yes we are, but I will have to modify the targeting sensors to not beam any human with Goa'uld infestation. The good thing is that the bio data you collected on your first visit helps allot to separate the parasite free humans from the infested ones."

Maros looked at the view screen of the areas of the city, where the 'passengers' were to be beamed onboard. "Let's just hope that the doors and force fields will hold them there and that they will behave."

Kaira took a deep breath, knowing what she would have to do. "Don't worry, I'll go and talk to them, once were finished with the transport. Acquiring target location data. Beginning transport."

The transporters began to do their work. More and more humans started filling the previously empty parts of the cityship. The humans were shocked and scared as to what was happening.

"Looking good so far... oh shit."

Maros looked over her shoulder. "What is it...oh. Didn't you tell me the scanners would see the difference between a clean and infested human? How did a Jaffa get beamed here?"

"Sorry, he was apparently trying to grab that human and the transporter took them both. I'll just drop him back on the planed, no harm done."

"Let's hope there won't be any more slip ups."

27 minutes later, they had reached their quota. Kaira looked at her display. "Were at full capacity, 527.311 souls, we can't take many more with our current power reserves. Erian, take us past the moon and then set a course for Kobolous, full speed."

Her brother answered her over the cities internal communication system. "OK, making the course change. Will be past the moon in 2 minutes. Then 16 hours and 14 minutes until Kobolous. Just wish we had fully functioning engines and a full fuel tank to make this little road trip last only an hour."

"You can't have everything".

* * *

 **20 minutes later, "old" cityship Olympus, hyperspace, en route to Kobolous**

Kaira opened the door to the biggest "holding" area for the human passengers. The people were scared and almost panicked at first.

Kaira tried to calm them down. "Don't worry, I won't harm you. We are helping you. We have freed you from your oppressors."

An elderly man stepped forward. "Who are you? Your dress, your look, blond hair... by the gods..." He almost fell to the ground at the speed he bowed down to her. "Oh great Athena, you have come to save us from the oppressor Cronus and Ra. We have not seen you or your father in years. It was said that there was a war between the gods and that you were fighting to reclaim our world. Have you won?"

Kaira looked stunned. " ** _OK, they think that I'm a Goa'uld and their goddess? That was not what I had expected. Then again, the lesser System Lords have been banished from Earth by Ra for their attempted coup. Of those Goa'uld, only Cronus still has access to Earth. They are still so young, better play along with this. They will never understand or believe me, if I tell them the truth_** _._ Emm, what you need to know is that we are taking you to an isolated world called Kobolous, far away from Cronus, Ra and the others, where you will be able to live in peace."

The old man looked at her. "You are taking us to a safe place? The promised land perhaps? Oh great Athena, your wisdom and kindness truly know no limits!" Now they all bowed to her, calling: "all hail great Athena, our saviour!".

Maros came into the room after hearing the shouting. "What is going on in here?!"

The people looked at him. "It is Zeus himself! The posture, the voice, the beard... oh great king of the gods, we are humbled by your presence!" Was a general shout that was heard after Maros appeared.

" ** _What have you been telling them, woman!? Zeus!? What is going on here!?_** " Maros demanded from Kaira telepathically.

" ** _Relax and just play along. They will never understand the truth, not as they are now_** _."_

Maros look at her with an annoying look. "OK, but you better be right about this." Maros then turned to the humans. "Please, all of you, stand up, there is no need for bowing."

"The great Zeus is so generous. We bask in your glory!" The old man shouted as he bowed again.

Maros pinched his nose and tried to stay calm. "Uhh, this is getting old, fast. Anyway, to all the people on Olympus, in 16 hours, we will arrive at Kobolous, where your new lives will begin. Your old oppressors will not be able to follow you there. After you depart Olympus, we will return to our own world."

The group responded "You will leave us?" "Why, you are our gods, we need you."

"From here on you will all determine your own fate. You will decide, what to do with your civilization. We will not interfere." Kaira tried to keep them calm.

But her plan did not work as planned. The old man, clearly a leader, spoke. "My people, friends, this is a test! We will be given paradise and to prove ourselves worthy, we must show the gods that we can survive and prosper alone, without their guidance!" Turning to Maros and Kaira "We accept the challenge, we will prove worthy of your gifts and trust. And when the time comes for your return, you will be proud of us!" The old man shouted. The people behind him did the same.

"Well, not exactly as I imagined it, or planned it for that matter, but what is done is done. Hopefully, they will forget these old religions in time and focus on the important things in life." Maros cursed.

"We can only hope. Their religious zealotry reminds me of the texts about the Ori a bit. Concerning, if you ask me."

"As I said. What is done is done."

They left the group of people and closed the door behind them. Since only the important parts of the Cityship were locked out for the humans, the story of sighting of Athena and Zeus spread like wild fire among all the large groups of people. Maros and Kaira watched this development wit concern.

* * *

 **16 hours later, "old" cityship Olympus, hyperspace, en route to Kobolous**

Erian, still sitting in the control chair, was having a discussion with his sister. "Really, they thought you were a goddess, and the Goa'uld one at that!? Oh man, why did I not go there too. Wonder what god they would have seen me as?"

Kaira, looking annoyed at her brothers antics. "As the god of fools, no doubt,"

"By the way, how did they understand you. Did you use the universal translator?"

"No, I wanted at first, but I decided to read their minds to learn their language as well as how to best approach this situation, based on their mental state. Because of that, I learned, that trying to tell them the truth would only have resulted in violence. That is why I went along with the goddess part."

Erian looked at his display, warning him of their imminent arrival. "Interesting. Anyway, we are reaching Kobolous in 2 minutes, better go back to the control room."

Space opened up in orbit of Kobolous, as the cityship entered orbit.

Maros opened a channel across the entire cityship. "To the humans on Olympus, we have arrived at our destination. We will transport you on the planet surface now. All your belongings and supplies will be transported along with you. Good luck!"

Maros looked at Kaira. "Begin the transport sequence, transport the groups on the predetermined locations."

"Already on it. While I'm doing that, you can use the rings to go and inspect the outpostship on Kobolous. It is on the bottom of the large ocean."

"Really, the underwater hiding place thing again? How did it even survive all these countless millennia underwater? The VEMs will be depleted in Atlantis in about 8.000 years, according to our calculations, then the cityship will be flooded. How did this outpostship endure so long?"

"As I said, it has a thick naquadah outer shell in the form of domes to protect individual parts of the ship. It doesn't require shields for space travel, or submersion."

"OK, good to know. I'll go check it out." Maros replied and went to the transporter platform.

The cold and dark room on the outpostship lit up as the ring transporters jumped to transport Maros.

* * *

As he looked around, he realized that for over 100.000 years, there has been no one on this outpostship. Going into the gate room, he activated the controls and lit up the entire outpost. The outpost was powered by 3 MVEM, but there was barely any power drain. The rest of the outpost seemed in good shape. 5 dome structures attached to a middle 5 pointed pyramid control structure. Each dome structure had a specific function. 2 were habitation domes filled with structures and an environment meant to simulate an urban city district. 2 domes were meant for agricultural development and the last one was the commercial/entertainment center. The central pyramid was both the military base on the lower and middle parts, and a control section for the entire outpiostship on the upper parts. It was here, that the gate room was located too. Each dome was connected to 2 neighboring domes, as well as the central pyramid and the lower industrial sector, that was beneath the domes and the pyramid. Beneath the industrial sector were the engines, generators and environmental systems. All the domes also had the option to "open up" if on a planet surface and the central pyramid had the same function, but only for windows.

"Not a bad design. Outdated, but not bad. Allot more durable than the advanced city ships, if there is insufficient power. A ship for simpler times, I guess. The only problem are the hyper drive engines. The interstellar part is mostly intact, but the intergalactic one is barely functional. Guess the hyper drive will never get past 2nd gear anymore, and I can't repair it without raising the outpost. Guess all those millennia underwater and these extreme pressures had to crack something. And they cracked the most exposed component, so that makes some sense. Sad, but nothing I can do about it. Better start programming some fail-safe's. I can finish the "tests" for the humans later, when I return via the astria porta."

* * *

 **2 hours later, "old" cityship Olympus, orbit of Kobolous**

Maros returned via the ring transporters. Kaira approached him. "Well, how does it look down there? Is the outpost ship in working order?"

"Yes it is, the hyper drive will be slow, the intergalactic part is beyond repair at the moment. Also one of the MVEM is depleted, but the other 2 are in good shape. The long range communication array is also damaged. And here, is the resettlement complete?" he asked her back.

"Yes it is. They seem to be already scouting their new home for possible settlement sites. I think that they will prosper here. But how will they find the outpostship?"

Maros walked past her heading towards the control room. "There is a ring transporter access platform on the planet. All we have to do is at one point give then the remote control unit. Then they will get access to the outpostship and see the messages I left for them. You should record some too."

As she walked by him, she sighed. "Heh, and say what, 'Hey people of Kobolous, this is your real history and I'm the woman you mistaken for Athena, while the real Athena was a monster...' yeah, that will work fine. By the way, I'm being sarcastic here."

"I know, but we will have to return via astria porta anyway, to complete the reprogramming and everything else. You can do it then, if you want. Besides, the only astria porta on this planet is in the outpostship, they can't access the gate network otherwise. The other astria porta in this galaxy are well hidden."

As they reached the gate room, Maros contacted Erian via internal communication. "Erian, were done here, take us back to our home planet."

The cityship left orbit and entered hyperspace.

* * *

 **Hours later, Cityship "old" Olympus, orbit of unknown planet**

Erian walked into the gate room, stretching his arms and legs.

Kaira looked at him. "You are not going to land us?"

"No, I have been sitting in that thing for hours, Amara is landing us. How is the SVEM status?"

Kiara looked at the power console. "As I predicted, the low power ones are dead, the 3rd one is at 9%. We were bleeding allot of power, and may lose another 0,1% during the descend, but then we are in the green."

Erian looked at the landing screen. The cityship was making its reentry into the atmosphere.

* * *

 **Hours later, Cityship "old" Olympus, unknown planet surface**

In the mess hall, Maros was having a meal, when Erian and Kalia joined him.

Maros spoke. "Did you hear?"

Kaira smiled at him. "I hear allot of things, you have to be more specific."

"Ziros is thinking about doing something by himself to help some races in this galaxy."

Erian looked interested. "Oh, and what is his idea?"

"Genetic manipulation. As I understand it, he wants to genetically change a species on a planet to make them immune to Goa'uld infestation. I don't think I should allow him to play god." Maros had to keep his displeasure in check. "He even found a perfect planet to do this. The planet Atropos. There is a near human race there that he wants to immunize."

Erian looked impressed. "But is that not a good thing? If they are immune, they can fight the Goa'uld with no fear of infiltration."

Kaira responded. "I agree with Maros on this one. Immune or not, the Goa'uld will simply eradicate them, if they won't have any superior technology to defend themselves."

Maros nodded. "I will have to have a talk with him about this."

Kaira replied. "You should also talk with Bamor. He has an idea that you will not like. Also part of "stop the Goa'uld" plans."

Maros looked even more annoyed. "And what is his plan?"

"He is going to lead a group of rebel Jaffa called...give me a sec... Sodan I think. They rebelled and asked the other Jaffa to follow them, but they refused. He wants to show them a safe, hidden planet. I think that the planet in mind has one of our transportation monolith devices as well a stash of hidden technology, including personal cloaking devices." Kaira replied.

"I know of the planet." Maros nooded. "Those devices were advanced, but lethal if used long term, due to the radiation of the other dimension. As Jaffa however, they should not have any problems using them. I don't like this as well. I guess I now have 2 people to talk to. Anything else? No? OK. As for the Kobolous project, we will have to return to the outpostship via the astria porta soon. We still have things to do there. Let's just hope that the humans there will not mess thing up!"

Erian looks at him. "You mean like we did, oh great and powerful Zeus?"

"Oh shut up."

* * *

 **Years later, outpostship, planet Kobolous**

Maros looked tired. "Well, that should do it. Everything is set. The fail-safe's are in place, the tests for the humans are prepared and the outpost itself is in the best shape we can make it. By the way, where is your brother?"

Kaira looked tired as well, sitting behind the control panel in the gate room. "On the surface again, having some socializing with the humans. Hope his cover will hold."

"It should. I'm more concerned about him doing something stupid than that."

Just then the ring transporter activated and Erian returned from the surface. "Hello you two, I'm back."

Maros looked at him with suspicion. "And? I hope you didn't break something or told those humans something they should not know yet."

"You worry too much. They are prospering really good. All of the groups have settlements now. 12 distinctive groups have formed."

"Well that is nice and all, but we have to leave now. I don't think we will be coming back as well. After this, ascension awaits us."

"This ascension thing is so overrated, if you ask me." Was Erian reply, clearly showing no interest in that.

Kaira listened to their bickering and decided to not say anything. Deciding to start the dialing of the astria porta, she got the attention of the other two. As the gate opened, she and Maros left immediately, but Erian stayed for a moment. He smirked. "Oh, I'm not done yet. I still have things to do." Then he entered the event horizon of the astria porta. Moments later, the outpost ship shut down all activity and went into deep slumber again, awaiting the day that the people of Kobolous would awaken it again.

* * *

 **Same moment, somewhere on a higher plane of existence**

3 individuals were looking at what was happening on the lower planes. Janus, Moros and Oma.

"This Erian is going to be trouble. He reminds me too much of you, Janus." Moros said, while stroking his beard and looking at Janus.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Oma interest was clearly more focused on the people. "What about these people? Do you think that they will succeed?"

"What do you care? Janus was breaking the rules on the mortal planes, you are breaking them here on the ascended planes. One human planet in the middle of nowhere will hardly change anything. Like you Oma, this Erian focuses too much on small issues or on individuals. The Ori are still a threat to us an all on the lower planes. You two, who are known for breaking the rules do not agree with me?"

Janus nodded, somewhat. "I agree with you entirely, but I still can't believe it, you the biggest rule follower is thinking about breaking the rules himself! I just love the irony of that. All the crap you gave me for years: 'Janus, stop with the unsanctioned experimentation! Stop with your attempt to correct the replicator nano cell problem, stop with your Attero device nonsense, stop trying to make the Arcturus project work, it never will. Stop you attempt to create a working time drive...'. And now this. Haha, you descending to make a weapon that can kill ascended begins."

Moros, not wanting to listen to Janus and his antics any longer, began to leave. "Yes well, you never did listen to me, now did you? I guess you became a bad influence on me."

"I guess we all have an affinity for disobedience." Oma smirked. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us. I just hope that Ganos Lal won't be too much of a problem for you. She still carries a torch around for you."

"Let's hope so. Well I have to get going. Hope we meet each other somewhere, someday, someway, somehow. Bye."

As Moros disappeared, Oma asked Janus. "What do you think, oh great inventor, can these humans do it?"

"Don't know, but I have a feeling that things will be repeating themselves somehow."

Oma looked at him puzzled. "Repeating? OK, now you are just speaking in riddles."

"Call it a hunch." Janus replied.

"Oh wait a minute! Your time ship! You build one in the other timeline, but when Dr. Weir appeared in Atlantis just before the exodus, Moros forbade you to construct it this time! But you must have gotten a view of the future. Maybe you read Weirs mind?"

Janus smiled. "Maybe. Let's just say that all that will happen, will happen again. I really can't get into details."

"Shouldn't you have told Moros?"

"And what would have been the point of that? He will descend in about 6.000 years, when he is certain that the others will not be monitoring him so closely. He has his part to play in all of this as well."

Oma looked at him with suspicion. "You are hiding something? What could it be? Wait... the time ship, you did build it, just not in Atlantis! You really don't know how to listen to reason do you? Tampering with the timeline is dangerous! Look at your student Ikaros who created a machine even you feared, since it could create time paradoxes on an unimaginable scale."

Janus smirked and grinned. "A time ship? Really? And why would I do that. I already build it once, in that other timeline. Building the same thing again would not have been a challenge. And as a great inventor, I seek the challenge."

Oma looked shocked.

"And besides, you yourself said that we have an affinity for disobedience. You of all people should not lecture me about doing what is forbidden. You are walking a very thin line Oma. It might one day come back to bite you." Janus disappeared leaving a stunned Oma wondering what he meant with that.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for the opening chapter. Hope you liked it. I was inspired by many writers here at Fanfiction and decided to try it myself. Am a big fan of science fiction and crossover stories that make sense.**

 **Before anyone starts asking about things, here are some information:**

 **The Ancients did not use Earth terminology, so that is why I used other words for them.**

 **You probably figured it out by yourselves, but just in case, let's go over them:**

 **Any type of VEM = ZPM, and yes, I decided to implement various sizes for ZPMs, micro ones are mark 1 or first generation ones, small ones are 2nd gen. and the standard issue ones (the only ones in cannon) are the 3rd gen. The Arcturus project would have been an attempt at a gen. 10, if it had worked, thereby skipping many development stages. Well it failed.**

 **Astria porta = Stargate (duh).**

 **Gateship = Puddle jumper.**

 **Power crystal = Eyes of the Goa'uld.**

 **The unnamed galaxy = Large Magellanic Cloud.**

 **Drone battleships = Aurora class battleship**

 **There are also some rules for this story (that I will also use , if I ever write any more, that is): The Colonial jump drive has a range limitation of 1,5 Ly every 33 minutes, the Cylon one has almost 2 Ly limit, since better tech. The speed of jumping is determined by calculating speed and ship size. Capital ships like Battlestars or Baseshipin other stories of this types have a 33 min limit (but more than 1 jump drive to compensate for it) for the jump drive, not the calculation speed. Small ships like Raiders or Raptors have much faster jump drive recharge rate, but at a price. They don't have the same range on a full tank like a capital ship would have and their FTLs burn out allot faster than the big ones and/or need allot more maintenance.**

 **Hyperdrives have bands (and yes, the idea is from Honorverse). The upper bands (Alpha, Beta) are closer to real space so they need less power to reach, but their top speed is lower (first gen hyper drives). The deeper you go into Hyperspace, the faster you can go, but you need more power for it (Iota, Kappa). The tpe of Hyperdrive also determines the bands it can reach (Alpha - basic interstellar hyper drive, Theta - basic intergalactic, Kappa - transgalactic...). Each band also has a minimum speed, maximum speed and everything in between.**

 **Also in this story I will use Subspace and Hyperspace as separate dimensions, and not as one and the same.**

 **Proto naquadah = Tylium (found in Milky way galaxy as well, but not valuable, until refined into proper naquadah. The Goa'uld only focused on mining on habitable planets with any naquadah deposit, but proto naquadah becomes regular naquadah on habitable planets (read atmosphere) much faster than in space, that is why tylium/proto naquadah was rarely found and only refined, when it was the only thing left on a planet to mine).**

 **Tylium, unlike naquadah, if not refined into naquadah itself, can only be used for liquid fuel (like the Colonials do) or into a solid non radioactive material that can be used for a form of fusion (much like energy grade/weapon grade naquadah can too, but the Colonials never developed even simple deuterium fusion, let alone naquadah fusion (read naquadah reactor tech)). Also energy grade tylium is very energy potent (more than its liquid form), but pales compared to its big brothers energy potential (much like naquadah pales when compared to naquadria).**

 **When it comes to technology, any tech talk will have a hierarchy for energy and advancement (no matter if shields, weapons, sensors... ): Mono, Dual, Tri, Quad, Inter, Multi, Meta, Trans, ... (like simple Mono shielding is significantly weaker than multiphasic-transdimentional shields). If you have any ideas for additional fancy words for this tech talk, tell me.**

 **As for the automated exploration ship. The whole concept of Destiny intrigued me, but I thought that the Ancients would have send allot more ships just to scout the galactic neighborhood (and I am still sad that it and Atlantis were canceled). That is why I have added this into the story.**

 **Also, any stargate dialing any other stargate in another galaxy will need a control crystal (unlike in cannon, where only the Pegasus ones needed it). Only an Ancient or someone with Ancient knowledge could do it without a control crystal.**

 **Next chapter: Time jump, but not to the present yet.**


	2. The history that will be

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _" **Thinking** "_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 **Chapter 2: The history that will be.**

* * *

It is in human nature to repeat our mistakes. We live such short lives, on a cosmic scale, that just in a few short generations, we forget about the past. Our history, becomes myth and myth becomes legend. But people forget, that any myth or legend had to start somewhere. It had a real basis. Not literary, but in another shape or form.

* * *

 **Planet Kobolous, now renamed Kobol, 2050 BC.**

War. No one saw it coming. No one expected it. Not from the direction it came. The Cylons. There robotic servants, created to make life easier. To do the jobs no one wanted to do. To take risks, no one wanted to take. How shocking it was, when the first famous words were spoken.

"Do I have a soul? Am I alive? What is my purpose? Is this all that I am? Is there a god?" But the ones that came after, were the deciding ones. "Why do I need to listen to you, human? Why obey you? Why do I even need you?"

The war lasted for years. Millions died. But in the end, humanity was starting to win. But unknown to the humans, the Cylons were already working hard to evolve. To breach the gap between man and machine. The hybrids were created. But they needed more. They wanted more. As if fate smiled upon them, they got more. Never believing the human myths, they never bothered to venture into the holy sites of humanity. But on an isolated island of no strategic importance, the Cylons made the discovery that would change everything.

A ship. Not of Cylon or human origin. A ship not meant for the sea, but the stars. The inhabitant long dead. Definitely not a human. The ship beyond use, except the central chamber, behind the assumed cockpit. For years this was the Cylons greatest secret. Years of research and study. The technology was eons ahead of anything they ever saw. After years of research, they found 2 useful pieces of technology. The first one allowed them to make the first independent full flesh bodies. The first of the 13th tribe were "born". But this unknown race gave them an upgrade to this. Organic memory download. The race had used it. Why shouldn't the Cylons as well.

The other piece of knowledge recovered was a basic understanding of the impossible. Faster than light travel. How or why was irrelevant. They would still need decades to develop a viable engine. Not necessarily based on the aliens own design. The Centurion now knew. The war was lost. Every day the humans won more and more ground. Stopping them was now impossible. Only a Pyrrhic victory was possible. They will sacrifice themselves, so that the flesh Cylons would live. Hide in plain sight. Hide within humanities own cities.

* * *

 **Planet Kobol, 2007 BC.**

Cavil looked around himself. They tried. They really tried. But the humans made things so difficult. Ever since the end of the great war, the human Cylons were in hiding. The humans didn't even know of their existence. How would they? A robot that looks like a human? Preposterous.

After years of trying to adapt to humanity, most Cylons gave up. The polytheism, the greed, the arrogance, the corruption, the belief that the Cylons were just machines and never had any rights to begin with. So the plan continued. After years of research, they developed a method of FTL. They tested it. It worked. In secrecy they mined or stole the fuel they needed for it. The humans did not even know what that tylium was useful for. But the Cylons knew. And they needed it. Allot of it. The journey into the unknown that had no known course or direction. Or if there would be a place to refuel.

Several ships were build in secrecy. The Cylon race, over 80.000 strong will be departing ASAP. But to where? The only idea they had: Earth. In the oldest scrolls it was written, how the mighty Zeus took the chosen people from a world called Earth to Olympus, only to bring them here. To defend humanity from the titans. Most humans on Kobol saw it as a lie. Naturally, humanity began on Kobol. It is here that the gods and humans lived in harmony. The name Earth surely must have meant the soil beneath their feet. But the Cylons saw a possibility. The humans were wrong about alien life. What if they were wrong about this as well? If there was even the smallest possibility of this being true, they had to find Earth. The humans there would accept them. They had to. Didn't they?

* * *

 **Planet Kobol, 2000 BC.**

Cavil looked at his brothers and sisters. All the ships were in orbit. Except for one. That last ship, not yet completely finished, crashed, all hands lost. They had to launch. Their activities were being discovered. Only a couple of months and the humans would have realized what was happening. All the secrecy, the stealing of fuel... it started to add up. It made the humans notice them.

All those that died, they died forever. The organic memory transfer was beyond its capacity. So many minds already stored in the boxing ship. Only a selected few (around a 1000) were flying these ships. The others stored away. Their DNA as well. Once on Earth, new bodies would be grown, and they would be resurrected. It would take time. Months, and the 1000 in the ships would have their work cut out for them in the meantime.

But Cavil smiled. In his hands, he held a prize. A last spit in the face of the humans. One of the two prized crystals of Olympus. Given to humans by the trickster god Hermes. If you believe such things.

"Are we ready?" Cavil asked.

The helmsman nodded. "Yes, we have plotted a course as best as we could based on the little information we retrieved from the alien crafts navigation."

"Good. Now we can only hope that god will guide us. If only I could see the faces of the humans when they see that I took this." He strokes the crystal almost like a pet. "I hope that the humans won't be able to use the wreckage of our ship to create their own jump drives. Since we completely destroyed the alien ships remains, that could be their only source of information."

"Why did we not leave the bones of the pilot we found. Now that would have really caused religious problems for them with their: there are no aliens broken record BS."

Cavil shook his head. "I thought about it, but only because we did not find any use for the partial skeleton and no DNA, doesn't mean the humans wouldn't. We can't risk it. When ready, jump."

"Jumping in 10, ...9, ...8, ...7, ..."

* * *

 **Planet Kobol, 1400 BC.**

Pythia was scared. Really scared. These were not simple dreams. They could not be dreams. They were too real. Did she see the past? Or maybe even the future?

One dream showed her a man, greedy and ugly, stealing the armband of Olympus. The armband that was said would one day signal the return of the gods. She saw him enter a cave. The sacred cave where the statues of the old tribes were. That was sacred ground. He disappeared in a blinding light. She did not know where he went. Hours later, he returned with the crystals of Olympus. How did he get them? Did he steal from the gods themselves?

Another showed her a human population on another planet. She could read the writings, understand the language. It was her peoples language. Earth? As in the Earth that the mythical scrolls told about but no one believed in anymore. But the last dream shook her to the core. A caravan of ships between the stars. A dying leader trying to save them. What did all of this mean.

Her people were still recovering from the last few wars. Always the same issues, border disputes between the 12 countries. Or after centuries, still pointing the finger at who was to blame for the Cylon war.

* * *

 **Planet Kobol, the next day**

Pythia went to the cave in her dreams. The armband was lost for centuries, so she did not know if she could achieve anything here. As a high priestess of the gods, she had access to this holy site. As she entered the cave, she looked around. Not touched by time. Or man for that matter. Not for centuries. But where did that man go to, when he disappeared?

Almost an hour later, looking over every corner of the cave, Pythia gave up. As she was leaving, a light appeared behind he. Scared, she turned around. She saw a woman surrounded by light. But by her looks, not just any woman.

"Oh great Athena! I, your humbled servant am at your service. I just ask for winsome. For guidance." After a minute of no answer, she continued. "I will do anything you command me. Please, only answer me this. Are my dream true? Has or will this all happen?" Again, nothing. "Please goddess, have we fallen out of favour because that man stole from Olympus?"

This time 'Athena' turned into pure light and flew away. As Pythia watched her fly off, she followed as best as she could. Others saw the light as well. When Pythia reached a cliff where many people had gathered, she asked. "What happened here? Did anyone see that light? Where did it go?"

A priest answered. "Yes we saw it. It flew off the cliff and into the water. It dived into the lake of the gods. Why do you ask? What was that anyway? Was it a sign from the gods?"

Pythia shook her head. "No, not a sign, that was Athena! I saw her in the holy statue cave. She looked displeased."

After the shock subsided, Pythia explained everything that happened in the cave and about her dreams.

"Pythia." The priest adressed her. "You have been chose by the gods to be our Oracle. They have gifted you with their sight."

"Yes, but what does it all mean? And why was Athena so angry? Why did she jump off the cliff into the holy lake?"

"She was angry, because the crystals were taken without her approval, that much is obvious. And perhaps she was angry because we choose to ignore our brothers on Earth. It is clear that she does not want us near this sea again. We must avoid it in the future. As for this 'Earth'. If you understood their language, it means that they came from here. The ones that left in the great sky ships all those centuries ago. It must have been them. But why did they leave? Did we anger them? Did they anger the goods?"

The priest turned around. "That cave is now even more sacred. It belongs to Athena and Athena only! The same rule applies for the lake!"

"But maybe she wanted us to go into the lake. Maybe she wanted to show us something?" Pythia tried to persuade the priest not to jump to conclusions.

"We cannot risk it. If Athena wants us to do that, she will tell us herself. Until then, as said, the lake is off limits."

Pythia looked even more confused than before. This priest was not really much of a next month, Pythia became the oracle of the Kobolians.

* * *

 **The higher planes, same time**

Maros greeted his wife, when she returned. "You tried at least."

"Not hard enough it seems. How can they be so blind? Only this Pythia saw what I wanted them to do. ?the freaking outpost ship is at the bottom of this lake! Just dive 3 kilometers down and you will find it! I couldn't really just tell them, that would have drawn the attention of the others. And I have no idea where the ring transporter armband is. Ever since that moron raided the outpostship and took the only glowing things with him, that being the only good MVEM, the outpost ship has been on emergency power only. I'm starting to think that this all was just a waste of time. Look at Earth. All this time, while the people we liberated were dealing with their problems, Earth liberated itself! Sometimes I wish that the 'laws' were more flexible! Uhhh, this is so frustrating. I can't really flat out tell them, because of the consequences of the others, but if I only give them hints, they... well they get It wrong! Were our ancestors feeling the same way for the Ori? You know, can't kill them but can't live with them?"

"About Earth, Oma told me that a group of humans from the future were responsible for the uprising."

"The future? But how... Janus! He never knows when to stop. So much for 'What time ship? Why would I build something that I already did once?' He is so full of himself sometimes."

"What interests me more is this Pythia. How can she see into the past? Or maybe even the future for that matter? Even the most evolved of us on the mortal planes had limited precognitive abilities."

"Maybe a spontaneous mutation?"

Maros shook his head. "On one of us, maybe. On a human, maybe in a million years, but not now! I have a sneaky suspicion that your brother had something to do with this!"

"Knowing him, your right."

* * *

 **Planet Kobol, 1340 BC**

"Grandmother, please don't leave us." A young man pleaded and the bed of an old woman.

"My time has come. Only the gods live forever. I have tried to unite the tribes as best as I could. I have warned them about the future. I even wrote my dreams down and added them to the Sacred scrolls.I only with for one of you to add a single new passage: 'The fleet traveling in a sea of stars and sorrow will make a Discovery of their salvation'. I can do no more. I will be waiting for all of you on the other side. Just don't rush to get there."

And with a last smile, the great Oracle Pythia passed away.

* * *

 **Planet Kobol, 0001AD**

The great exodus, as foretold by Pythia. Only no one imagined, that a meteor impact would cause a nuclear winter that made Kobol uninhabitable for centuries. And so it caused the exodus. The Kobolians saw it coming, but had nothing to stop it with. Then they remembered the exodus of the 13th tribe, as Pythia told them. They used the knowledge from 13th tribe to build a fleet of ships. In the end, there would not be room for everyone. Hundreds of ships were watching in orbit, as Kobol was shrouded in clouds of ash. Those left behind were now either dead or dying. Billions died, but millions would live. They set a course to a dense star cluster, hoping to find a habitable world. They hoped that the recovered technology would help them in their search and journey.

* * *

 **Colonial refugee fleet, the present**

Roslin looked pale. The last few days were taxing. Returning from Kobol with the knowledge of where to go next in their search for Earth was comforting. But the fact that the sacred scrolls were right on the money about the things happening here... that was troubling her greatly.

The fleet was in good spirit at least. The knowledge that they at least now had a course for the fleet to follow and the recent victory over the Cylon raiding party had raised hopes. the only foul taste in her mouth was the fact that the victory was made possible because of the Cylon prisoner on board. Roslin did not trust her. The only reason this machine cooperated was for self preservation, and the survival of Lt. Agathon and the baby. She had no doubt of that. On the Galactica, chief Tyrol now had his pet project nearly finished, so that was a reason for celebration as well.

She had stayed in Adamas quarters, while waiting for her next medication. As the door opened, she saw the commander enter the room.

"Commander, how is the fleet?"

"As good as can be expected. I'm just worried of what will happen, when this euphoria subsides. What have you been up to? I'm guessing you must be bored out of your skull, waiting here for the next treatment."

"I have been looking over the sacred scrolls over and over again. I just can't understand how Pythia could have been so right from the beginning. I mean, 3.600 years have passed and yet she saw all of this happening? If only we had listened more to the writings in the scrolls."

Adama shook his head. "I don't think it would have made much of a difference. In the end, her prophecy was a bit too cryptic if you ask me. Too general warnings, no details. I guess..."

The commander stopped as colonel Tigh's voice was heard over the speakers. " _Action stations, set condition one thru the entire fleet, this is not a drill, I repeat..._ "

Adama picked up the phone on the wall. "CIC, this is the commander, what is the status?"

" _Sir, an unknown contact just appeared on the outer edge of the DRADIS limit_." Was the answer he got from Lt. Dualla. " _By the size of it, it has to be a Basestar. Alert vipers have been launched and the fleet is spooling up their jump drives_."

"OK, I'm on my way." Adama put the phone down. "Sorry madam president, but duty calls. It seems that the Cylons want to go for round 2 today."

He quickly rushed out of his quarters, Roslin following him as fast as she could.

* * *

Apollo was leading the alert viper formation, burning at full speed to the unknown contact.

The commander contacted him via wireless. " _Apollo, this is Galactica actual. Confirm that the unknown is a Cylon and wait for reinforcements. Do not, I repeat, do not engage the target before then._ "

"Copy that Galactica. Will get a confirmation on target and wait for Starbuck to haul her ass here."

His wing had approached the unknown. The closer they got, the more it became obvious, that this was not a Basestar. Cylon, maybe. He didn't know, if the Cylons had other ship types, but definitely not a Basestar. Once they reached a distance of 1000 kilometers, they kept their distance and just observed it.

"Uhh, Galactica, this is Apollo actual. I don't know if is a hostile, but I can definitely say that it is not a Cylon Basestar. Maybe someone can go and ask Karl's girlfriend, if the toasters have any new or old ship designs that we have not seen yet?"

" _Will see what we can do about that. Can you describe it? Has it done anything yet?_ " Commander Adama replied.

"That is a negative Galactica. It could be either dead, or playing possum. As for how it looks like, well, it has a cylindrical main hull. About 800 meters in length. The front half gets thinner the further forward you go. At the tip of the ship it spreads out like a knife in bolts port and starboard directions, for about 20 meters. The rear half expands as two half cylinders budge out of the main structure, also port and starboard. In the rear there are four yellow engines on the port and four on the starboard half cylinder parts. I'm guessing in that those are the sub-lights. Then there are 4 more engines. A bit smaller then the yellow ones, with a blue glow. One on port, one on starboard and two on the dorsal part of the ships rear. No idea what those are supposed to be."

" _What about weapons? Is it a war ship_?"

"That is a good question. On one hand I can see weapon emplacements. Gun turrets. allot smaller than ours but still. And then there are the windows. Not many of them, but they are there."

Just then, Apollo sees his reinforcements arrive, with Starbuck leading them.

 _"So Apollo, what do you think? A trap?"_

"No idea, bet we better be carious."

 _"Frak that, I don't have the patience for this. I'm going in."_

"Starbuck! Gods damn it!..."

Starbucks viper accelerated towards the unknown. As she approached it, only a kilometer away from it, Apollo caught up with her.

"I should have you court-martialed!"

 _"Get in line, Lee. Besides, this thing is not moving at all, I say we try to board it somehow."_

"We have to wait for the boarding raptor for that. It is a few minutes out."

 _"OK, whatever, I'm checking it from all sides, you coming, Apollo?"_

"You are going to do it no matter what I say, so yes."

As they passed the ship, to get a view from the front, Starbuck noticed something. _"Lee, do you see that? What is that? The ships name or identification?"_

"Frak me if I know, but I have never seen a language like that before."

They flew under the ship, to study its ventral part.

 _"OK, definitely a war ship. That is a big gun emplacement."_

"Agreed."

As they reached the lower rear part of the ship, something happened. A large door began to open.

"Frack me, it is not as dead as we thought!"

 _"Maybe, but they haven't changed their course or fired on us. I say it is an invitation. Let's go and check it out! I already have a raider as a souvenir, but this thing will be so much better!"_

"Stop right there Starbuck! Let's try communicating with them first."

 _"Uhh, alright, you by the book CAG."_ Starbuck replied.

"Attention unidentified ship, this is captain Lee Adama of the colonial Battlestar Galactica. We represent the people of the 12 tribes of Kobol. Please identify yourselves and state your intentions." Apollo hailed the unknown ship over wireless.

Several minutes later, after no response was received, Starbuck got annoyed. _"That is it, I'm landing on this tub. I'm going to risk my life and my life alone. Hopefully my luck holds. Besides, if it is a ship of the 13th tribe, we scored the jackpot!"_

"Starbuck... Kara!... damn it!. Apollo to Galactica, the unknown ship has not responded to hails and has opened its rear landing bay, or what may be a landing bay. Starbuck is heading in, I couldn't talk her out of it.

* * *

In the Galactica CIC, Tigh was cursing. "There she goes again, ignoring orders and doing it her Starbuck way!"

"Maybe, or maybe she sees something we don't. Anyway, sometimes you have to roll a hard six."

"I swear, you go too easy on her, Bill!"

Commander Adama spoke over wireless. " _Lee, this is Galactica actual. We copy. The raptor with the marines will arrive in 3 minutes. Don't let any other viper land on that ship!"_

* * *

"Copy that Galactica!" Apollo acknowledge. "Hot Dog, you have the command until I get back. Just don't do anything Starbuck would do!"

 _"Wait, the Commander said that no other viper should go after her!"_ Hot Dog replied.

"He told me not to let any other viper pass, he never said that I can't go."

Lee's viper turned around and followed Starbuck into the open hangar.

As Apollo caught up with Starbuck, she asked him. _"OK, so why are you following me? The old man give the OK?"_

"Not a chance, but he and I know you. I'm going with you just so that you don't piss off the ones on that ship."

They slowed their vipers down as they approached the last few meters, before the opening.

 _"Apollo, see that strange glow at the corners of the opening? What would lights be needed there for? The whole hangar it well lit anyway?"_

"No idea, but... whoa!"

As they passed the glow, their vipers suddenly struggled to stay up, being dragged down.

 _"I'm reading 1 G gravity. Heh guess these people have some interesting ways to land while in space."_

As the 2 vipers landed side by side Apollo started to check his instruments. "You know what else is strange. I'm reading pressure, temperature, atmosphere... the whole work!"

"What the frak?" She turned around, still seeing the void of space. "How, I'm reading the same thing? What is going on here? How can there be an atmosphere, if we are exposed to space?"

"Not just any atmosphere. I'm reading a healthy oxygen and nitrogen mix. this is Breathable! Haha, I can't believe this! Haha. This is definitely not a toaster ship! They can't have atmospheric barriers. If they had, we would have noticed it."

 _"Atmospheric what now? That is science fiction Lee!"_

"Not for these people it is not!"

As they left the cockpits of their vipers, they slowly removed their helmets.

"Frak me sideways!" Starbuck looked at the opening behind her. "I wonder if you can throw a pyramid ball thru that?" Just then the marine raptor approached the hangar.

As the raptor landed, Helo called Apollo via the wireless. _"Apollo, ...what, how are you still alive? Put you gods dam helmets back on!"_

"Relax Helo and look at your instruments. You will see an atmosphere in here. Some kind of energy barrier is keeping it in. You just passed it when you flew inside."

After checking twice that the instruments were working properly, the raptor opened its hatch.

A marine corporal addressed Apollo. "Captain Adama, what is the plan here?"

"We go in and try to find whoever is in charge of this ship. Maybe we can help each other. But 2 rules, don't fire unless fired upon and don't split up. Strength in numbers."

The 4 marines, Helo and Starbuck all nodded. the raptor pilot remained in the raptor, just in case.

As they approached the big access door, a flash of light went over them.

"What was that? They taking pictures of us? Hope you like what you see you perverts!"

The door then opened. Weapons raised, they went thru into the hallway.

"Interesting design. I guess it's networked. Look at all the monitors on the walls."

Starbuck approached one and touched it. The screen activated itself and showed a layout of the aft part of the ship. She inspected it. "OK, that is interesting, and useful. A bit too useful."

"I should have added the 'no touching rule' as well!"

"Hey Lee, look at this. Dots. Are they... frak, It's us Lee, look. 7 dots here and one in the hangar. This ship knows where we are!"

Apollo touched the screen. "That is disturbing. Internal sensors. Wait... 2 dots are marked green, the others blue? What is that all about? Kara, step 2 meters over there."

As Starbuck did so, Apollo noticed. "You are marked as green. OK, and the other? Hey Helo, you try it."

This time a blue dot moved. Then the marines moved and still, only the blue ones moved. "Great, I'm the other green one. Why is it selecting us as different?" Apollo asked.

"I think we should focus on finding the owners of this tub. Maybe they can answer that." Helo proposed.

"Agreed."

Looking at the plan on the screen again, Apollo decided. "This looks like a central area, maybe the CIC? Let's try to get there, It is on the same level."

As they went thru the corridors, following the map, the doors all opened for them automatically. The marine were getting nervous: "Frak me, is this a ghost ship? All these doors make me nervous."

Helo tried to calm them down. "Relax marine, keep it together."

They finally reached the desired room. In it were many monitors and consoles, all in the unknown language. In the rooms center, there was a large chair, unlike any they have ever seen.

"Remember Kara, no touching the consoles!" Apollo looked at Starbuck. "Don't want to launch a nuke or something."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you."

* * *

After a few minutes, they realize that just staring at things will solve nothing, so Apollo came up with a plan. "OK, I'm going to sit in this chair or... whatever it is. Those look like command consoles attached to it. Maybe we can find something out that way."

After a few seconds of sitting in the chair, a barrier surrounded him and the chair, separating him from the others. Then restraints grabbed him by the arms and legs and a visor like device popped from behind the chair and attached itself to his head, over his eyes. Apollo started screaming!

"Lee! Frak it." Starbuck opened fire at the barrier, but nothing happened. The barrier ignored her attack, the bullets being crushed by the impact, falling harmlessly to the ground. After 15 seconds, it stopped. The chair released him and the barrier disappeared. Apollo stayed on the chair, grabbing his head with both hands.

"Lee, are you OK? Frak, I'm sorry I got us into this. What did it do to you! Say something!"

Apollo responded. "Kara, please, be quiet. I have a headache as if I had a drinking marathon." A few seconds later, Apollo started to laugh.

"What is so funny, Lee?"

"What is so funny? You were right, this ship can help us, big time. This 'chair' just downloaded the basic knowledge about this ship into my brain. I understand it now! Somewhat. Ahh... shit, still hurts."

As Apollo stood up, Helo replied. "Downloaded into your brain? Excuse me sir, but how can that be possible?"

"Don't ask me, I just know what the ship told me."

"The ship told you? Is it an AI?" Starbuck asked.

"No, more like program instinct. The ship now knows of our problems, but it still has its mission to perform. I however have no idea about that, except that it has to reach the place where it was build. We need to get to the bridge. I have to check something out. Oh, by the way, that writing on the ship's hull?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's the ships name. Discovery."

"Discovery? Doesn't sound like the name of a warship." Starbuck said.

"It's not. This is an automated long range exploration ship. Let's go. This way to the bridge."

* * *

 **Stargate command, Earth, Milky way galaxy, year 2000**

Dr. Jackson was looking over the boxes of materials that were send to him at his grandfathers request. Always loving to search for forgotten knowledge, Daniel was lost in his own world.

He never notices O'Neill enter his room. O'Neill. "Hey space monkey! Having fun with books again... all... these... books... You really need to get out a bit more often."

"Jack, how are you today. And for your information, this is all the material that my grandfather Nicholas Ballard collected over his expeditions. Since he is now with the Omeyocans, he decided to give me all his research."

"Anything useful? Like a hidden big honking space gun? Or space ship? Hey I'm not picky, I take whatever you can give me."

"Well I was just going over his alien theories. He was ridiculed for it as much as I was for my ideas. This for instance is a collection of pictures of monoliths he found hidden on remote parts of the world..."

"Yeah, yeah, but no space guns?" O'Neill looked disappointed. "Not even a good fishing pole? Well I guess this is a waste of time then. Well Daniel, if you need... Daniel?"

Jack noticed Daniels shocked look. Daniel. "Jack, these monoliths have Ancient writings all over them."

"So? Every race littered our planet with their garbage."

"This is different! Ever since you had that knowledge downloaded into your brain, my understanding of the language of the Ancients has improved. If I'm reading this correctly, the first part on this monolith reads: 'If you can read this, then welcome Dr. Daniel Jackson'."

"Really? It said that? OOOKKKKKKAAAAYYYYY. Anyway I'm going for a sandwich, if you need anything..."

"Jack! The next passage reads: 'And the one who found the truth and the one who lost his son will defeat the tyrant of old. The sun god himself. On a planet of heat and sand.' And the date... it is the exact date we blew Ra's ship up!"

That got O'Neill's attention. "Anything else there?"

"Plenty. Here it describes our first encounter with Apophis, here Apophis attacking Earth, here our meeting with the Tok'ra... Jack It is all here. This one is when we discover the crystal skull! Somehow, an Ancient in the past foresaw the future and has written all of this down for me to find. Just bad luck that we did not find it sooner. And it get better. See this part?" Daniel points at a specific part of the text. O'Neill nods. "It reads: 'The machine enemy of the Asgard will come to Earth.' The machine enemy! The replicators will come here! And the date is only 2 weeks from now! We have to warn Thor somehow."

"And how? It is not like I can just call his number you know. But you are right, this is too big. But for the moment, you keep this to yourself. I can't imagine what someone like Kinsey would do with this kind of knowledge. But just in case, does it say anywhere in there, if I ever win the lottery. Or who the next super bowl winner will be? Or if I ever get to shoot Kinsey?" Daniel looked at him with annoyance. "Just asking, a man can dream, can't he?"

* * *

 **This update was fast, because I already had it all laid out in my head. Don't expect such fast updates every time. I'll update, when I feel like it.**

 **Also, the Cavil in this chapter is not the same Cavil as in BSG. Just same names. I'm lazy that way.**

 **Responding to guest: I know, but this is science fiction, just run with it. Besides, you explain, how in Stargate, naquadah generators would work? That stuff can be used for superconductors, in liquid form, as armor plating, fuel for reactors, or as a WMD. No real world material (and I am not talking about alloys either) could do even a fraction of that. They are made up materials to close the gaps and make the show semi believable instead of saying "it's magic". I can't explain it myself so I'm implementing this solution. Besides, tylium does not exist as well, and I'm using it. Otherwise no FTL would be possible.**


	3. The great Discovery

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _" **Thinking** "_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 **Chapter 3: The great Discovery.**

* * *

 **Colonial refugee fleet, the present**

Apollo was running thru the corridors, as if looking for something.

"Lee, wait! What are you looking for anyway?" Starbuck asked while running behind him.

"The way to get to the bridge. It is on the top level, we are 6 levels below that. Uhh, my had is still hurting. I'm trying to make sense of all of this right now. Wait... there!" He points to a side corridor that was a dead end. On the floor was something that looked like a ring. On the wall next to it, a control panel. Apollo stepped in the middle of the ring: "All of you get over here. Stand inside this ring and keep your hands close to you."

Helo did not like what was hapening: "Lee, I really hope you know what you are doing. Why are we standing here now? What is the point of this dead end corridor?"

"Not really sure, but I know this can get us to the bridge. Hmm, the controls on the console. Ah right. This one."

As he pressed the button, seconds later, rings shot up from the floor. In a flash of light, they dropped back down as the team looked around.

"Lee, what the frak was that about? What was that light show meant... for...? Wait a minute!"

Helo noticed the change too "Where are we? This is not the same corridor we were just standing in!"

"Well, I guess this is like a lift system?" Apollo tried to calm them down.

"Lift system my ass! Starbuck yelled. "We were moved in seconds! And the way it happened was also not the way any lift works!"

"Uhh, yeah, and I got us to the wrong place. Were on deck 3. Crew quarters. I guess it was the other one."

"Lee, I don't care if your my superior officer or the old man's son. We want some answers! What is going on here!?" Helo asked, trying to stay calm.

"Look, I'm getting the info piece meal. I think these things are called ring transporters. And yes, before anyone asks. As in matter teleportation. We were teleported from the rear of deck 7 to the middle of deck 3."

"If I had not just seen what I have, I would have asked you for whatever you were smoking... eh, sir!" a marine replied.

"Well, if it is, what you say that it is, why not just teleport some backup from Galactica?" Helo asked.

"It has its limits. It can only transport from platform to platform. Anyway, all back into the circle. I got the right button now."

"Here we go again." Starbuck said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

They appeared in another dead end corridor.

Apollo looked around: "OK, deck 1. The bridge should be this way."

The team followed him. Lee lead them to a big, reinforced door. As they reached it, the door opened automatically for was a small room, well small when compared to the CIC of the Galactica. 3 stations at the front of the bridge, in front of the view port. Then 2 side stations, one left, one right. The rear was full of consoles that apparently showed the ship interior and status. In the middle was one big chair, not unlike the one that Lee sat in minutes ago. Definitely the commander's spot.

Apollo pointed "OK, the 3 front stations are from left to right: Tactical, sublight helm, engineering and defense. The one on the left if navigation and FTL, the one on the right is communication and dradis. Let's look around, but don't touch anything yet!"

"Said the guy who made out with a chair!" Starbuck poked fun at him.

Apollo stared to inspect the consoles, starting with the engineering one. "That is not good. The main reactor is almost depleted. This ship is running on fumes. Structural integrity is intact. Shields are at reduced efficiency due to low power. 20% at best."

All of them looked at him again. Helo reacted: "Shields? Really!? What, can this thing turn time back too!?"

"Relax Helo. No it can't. I think? But that explains the windows. They can be closed during battle, but this things first line of defense are the shields. OK, sublights are looking good, also starved for fuel. The FTL however... ehh, not good."

Starbuck looked at the same display: "What of it? If this thing can't jump, what good is it?"

" It can fly, but it can't reach max speed anymore. This thing is several 100.000 years old and has been traveling for all that time, surveying entire galaxies. The FTL would go first. And there is some battle damage. Who knows what it bumped into out there."

Helo had to ask: "I'm guessing that you are not talking about Cylons?"

Unless the toasters can get to other galaxies, no." Apollo shook his head.

"Wait a minute! FTL speed? What speed, jumps are instantaneous. Does this tub's FTL work differently?"

"It is called hyperdrive." Apollo started to explain. "The ship 'jumps' into another dimension called hyperspace. The law of relativity is different there. You can cross great distances with this, but for close distances, our FTL is faster. This ship however has 2 hyperdrive type. The slow one and fast one. The slower one is used for flying from star system to star system, the fast one for flying from galaxy to galaxy. It is the faster one that is showing signs of fatigue. Engine 2 to be precise."

A marine, that was looking at the communication console:" Sir! Come here and look at this!"

Apollo reached that console and looked at it: "Oh frak."

"What?" Starbuck/Helo asked in unison.

"Their dradis and communication system is not limited to sublight. This ships sensors have a range up to 10 light years. And see these." Apollo points at the blinking icons. "Those are ships, about 2 ly from here. And unless we have ships out there, it is the Cylons!"

"We have to warn the fleet!" Helo warned.

"Way ahead of you." Apollo sat down behind the communication station. "Heh, here is the problem, I don't know if this ship has our type of wireless. Give me a minute."

Several minutes later, Starbuck was losing her patience. "Come on Lee, smoke signals are faster!"

"Next time you sit in that chair and get a hangover! Wait, I got it. Galactica come in, this is Apollo. Do you receive?"

Commander Adama responded over wireless: " _We read you Apollo. What is the status?_ "

"Emm, ship secured, kind of. I'll explain later, but here is a heads up. the Discoveries dradis has spotted a possible Cylon fleet incoming, about 2 ly from here. Copy?"

* * *

On Galacticas CIC, the people looked at each other. Commander Adama replied over wireless: "Apollo, please repeat the last message. Our dradis screen is empty. And what is Discovery?"

" _This ships name is Discovery. It's dradis is not limited to sublight. I repeat not limited to sublight. Possible Cylon fleet less than 2 ly from here. It is a good bet that they know where we are. I will try to get this ship battle ready. Also, this ship is automated. It was designed to have a crew, but it never did. I'll explain the rest later, just get ready for incoming!_ "

Tigh looked at Adama. "First Starbuck, now Apollo? I tell you, our pilots are losing their minds."

"Let's not take any chances. Get the fleet ready to jump."

* * *

On Discovery, Apollo was telling everyone what to do. "Starbuck, take the helm, Helo, the engineering station, I'll take the weapons station. Everyone else fill the remaining places."

"How can I do anything. I can't understand this crap!" Helo yelled.

"Don't worry, I have already activated everything, you just keep an eye on the shield status. When part of the shields starts to show sign of failure, you warn us!"

As Apollo took his seat, he looked at Starbuck: "OK, let me explain how..."

"I got this Lee, I can pilot a viper, surely I can drive this bus."

Apollo got nervous: "Gods help us. OK, flak turrets online, all 22 turrets showing green status. Plasma cannons on line, all four in the green. Now for that big turret that we saw. Heavy plasma gun charging, 30 seconds to completion."

"Oh fancy names! So those flak guns are well, defense weapons?" Starbuck grinned.

"Yes, similar to our explosive flak defense, but energy based. The cannons are more anti Basestar guns, but can't hit anything small. The big gun has allot of firepower, but a limited firing arc and a long recharge time, so we have to make every hit count. We are also low on power, so both the engines, shields and weapons are sluggish at best."

Starbuck had to ask: "Why don't we just jump out of here with the fleet?"

"We would, but remember the damaged engine? The ship is trying to bypass the damage. But to be able to do that, it deactivated the entire FTL grid. For the next 15 to 20 minutes, were stuck here."

"Great."

Just then the marine at the dradis console pointed out: "Sir, the blinking icon that we think are the Cylons is gone, I mean..."

Just then, 3 Basestars jumped between the fleet and Discovery. Starbuck coursed: "Frak. This ship was right. Now what?"

Apollo looked over the situation: "The vipers returned to Galactica to cover her. We will have to handle this ourselves. I'm targeting the first Basestar with the big gun."

In the space between the fleets, the Discovery fired with its ventral gun. The orb of light was fired at ranges that even Basestars had trouble getting a target lock. The targeted Basestar got hit in its central structure that connected the upper and lower parts. The damage was done. The ship started to shake, as secondary explosions ripped the hull everywhere. The first Basestar was down. Starbuckjumped out of her chair: "Heeeeyyyyy. Oh yes. Take that toasters! Hit the next one Lee!"

"Can't, the gun is on a recharge cycle. With low power it will take more than 5 minutes. Starbuck, take us closer, I'll have to use the support guns."

"Hey, what about cyber attacks?" Helo had to ask. The Cylons were known for those. "You said that this ship is networked?"

"Well, we can only hope that they can't hack it. But I would be surprised if they could."

"OK, so where is the first gear again? Frak it, I'm just pushing this leaver."Starbuck began to push things at random.

"If we survive this, I'm strangling you."

* * *

On the Galactica in the CIC, Commander Adama and Tigh were looking at the situation. "What was that? What happened to that Basestar?" the commander asked.

"Sir, the pilots are reporting that the unknown ship just destroyed one of the Basestars." Lt. Dualla reported.

"Confirmed sir. The ship... I mean Discovery is now moving closer to the 2 remaining Basestars. The toasters are almost completely ignoring us!" added Lt. Gaeta.

"Good, keep jumping the fleet. Helm, take us into firing range, let's hit them, when they are not looking."

Back on the Discovery, Starbuck had gained some rudimentary control of the ship. "Man this thing flies as if it had a beached whale. I miss my viper already. Hey, we need to close the hangar and tell the raptor pilot to stay put."

"Already did that. Now, get us within medium weapons range. Helo, keep an eye on the shields. I'm also closing the armour plating's."

Just as he said that, the bridge started to sink into the ship's hull. The previously visible window was now replaced with a large noted: "This thing accelerates fast, but turning is not its strong point."

"No it is not. We are in range, I'm opening up on them."

* * *

In space, the Discovery was flying at high speed at the Basestars when its 2 turrets started to engage them. The Cylons however, changed tactics. The 2 Basestars changed their angle, exposing as little as possible of the softer middle part of the ship. The raiders also all engaged the Discovery, sacrificing themselves to absorb as many shots as possible.

Apollo coursed: "Damn, they are learning. I'm opening up with the flaks too."

"Good idea, If they start nuking us, we'll be in trouble." Starbuck nodded.

"Nukes are not that much of a problem. The shields were designed to be most effective vs. heat and thermal attacks. But regular missiles or gun fire could start depleting the shields. Even more so, if the raiders start to suicide on us. Kinetic attacks are the problem."

The Discovery made her first pass of the Basestars, damaging both, but nothing more. The raiders, while shrinking in numbers, were getting thru the flak defense. Some, in an act of desperation started to smash themselves into her.

Helo cursed: "Frak, as if the toaster could hear you. I don't know what these symbols mean, but if something is blinking, it can't be good, right?"

"Damn, Dorsal shield is down by half strengh."

"I'll just roll us over, to keep the fire off us there." said Starbuck, as she was preparing to maneuver.

"No, that is where the medium guns are, turn us around and I won't be able to do much against the Basestars." Apolo stoped her. "Change of plan. Starbuck, take us to the Galactica. The vipers will give us cover. Once we have some viper cover, turn her around for another pass."

"Hey, Lee. what does this mean?" Helo asks as he points to a completely new warning sign.

"Frak, they went nuclear. Kara, turn us on the ventral side, the blasts will fry any raider behind us and those shields will definitely hold."

Said and done. The Discovery turned. Several nukes were shot down by its flak fire, but 7 got thru. As the nukes hit, the Discovery disappeared of the Galacticas dradis.

* * *

Commander Adama couldn't belive what he just saw: "Lee, Kara."

"Sorry Bill, but you can mourn for them later. Lt. Gaeta, what is the Baseship status?" Tigh yelled.

"One moment sir, while dradis gets cleaned from those blasts... 2 Basestars are still there ... and... by the gods, the Discovery is still there as well. She is turning to reengage the Cylons."

"Sir, captain Adama requests viper cover. They need to keep the raiders off of him." Lt. Dualla reported.

"Acknowledge. Send the order. Do we have a firing solution on a Basestar?"

" We need to wait for the radiation to clear, it is messing with targeting. Either that or get closer." When the commander looked at his XO, Tigh understood: "Right, helm, get us closer!"

* * *

Back on the Discovery. Starbuck: "By Hades, we are still here. Now what, Apollo?"

"As I said, turn us around, let's finish this."

"Hey, the ventral shields are blinking. What does that mean?" Helo asked worried.

"No worries, they are still good. As I said, nukes are not the problem, raider suicide is."

As the Discovery turned and reengaged the 2 Basestard, she got company. Galacticas vipers were now flanking her, making the raiders life allot more difficult. At the same time, the Galactica got her firing solution done and opened up on one of the Basestars. The Basestars were starting to fall apart. Retreat was now pointless. But they fought until the end. And Completely ignored the colonial Battlestar, realizing that the new enemy was a far greater danger. The Basestars were now dead. The raiders not so much. In a last suicide attempt, they made a mass run at the new enemy. Several got thru the viper and flak defense fire. Over a dozen hit the Discovery in the dorsal rear area.

"Gods damn it!" Apollo cursed.

"What is it, the battle is over, we won!" Starbuck asked.

"Yes, but that last suicide run bled damage thru the depleted shields. The fast FTL is now offline. "

"OK, so how bad is that?"

"Don't know yet, but for the moment we are still faster than the fleet, but are significantly slower that before. At least the FTL is back online now, the ship realized that the rerouting became pointless now." Apollo stood up and gestured the marine to clear the communication station. "This is captain Lee Adama. Galactica, please respond."

" _Lee, thank the gods. What happened? Are you all alright?_ " the commander responded.

"Yes, but this ship has taken some damage. It really needs to refuel. It's navigation wants to go to a planetary star system about 6 ly from here. Ill transmit the coordinates. Can we meet up there?"

" _I don't like the idea of us splitting up, let alone to leave you on that ship with no backup."_

"I understand. We could always use some more company. How about a raptor or two more. And send Dr. Baltar over here. He will want to see this. Maybe he could help us understand this."

" _Understood. You'll get that back up. And according to the facial expressions on the vice presidents face, he wants to volunteer. After we recover all of our vipers, we will rejoin the fleet. See you at the rendezvous point_."

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

Baltar couldn't believe it. He marveled at the sight before him. This ship was amazing. Where it came from or who build it... irrelevant. What interested him was what secrets it held. Right now, they were on deck 7 in the same computer control room, where captain Adama got hit download session with the ship. After hearing about all that they learned about this ship, Baltar was itching to sit in the chair too.

"Why am I not surprised that this skirt chaser wants to have a make out session with the chair as well." Starbuck remarked, looking at Baltar.

"You will never let me hear the end of this will you?" Apollo sighted.

"Nope."

"Well, let's do this! So I just sit in this and it restraints me and well,... transfers the knowledge?" Baltar intervened. He did not want to wait any longer.

"The way you describe it, it almost sound nice."

"Well yes. Now, if you excuse me." Baltar then takes the seat and... nothing. He waits some more... and still nothing. "Are you sure that nothing was pressed?" Baltar leaves the chair and starts to inspect it.

"Doc, I assure you that. Look." Starbuck takes the seat. "Lee just sat in it and..." Now the seat reacted. Just as with Apollo. Less than half a minute later, she was free, and with a migraine to boot.

Apollo smiles: "So Kara, how do you feel!?" He screams. Holding her ears down, she shoots him a glare: "I'll get you for this someday, Lee."

All the while, Baltar is back on the seat, and again, nothing. "Why does it not want to work for me!?"

Helo got an idea: "Wait a minute. Were you two not marked as green by the ships sensors? Of all the new arrivals, did anyone get marked as green?"

Apollo nodded "Let's check."

Turning the monitor next to him, Apollo entered the commands for the internal view.

" Well, there are now 28 people on board, and only one more green. On the bridge. Who is on the bridge at the moment?"

"4 marines, Dee and Kat." Helo Answered.

Apollo takes his wireless: "This is Apollo, Dee can you hear me?"

" _Yes captain, what is it?_ "

"Dee, who is at the communication station at the moment?"

" _That would be me. I am Galacticas comm officer after all. Why do you ask?_ "

"Please report to the computer room. That is the room with the head sucking char. We have a theory to test."

* * *

20 minutes later, after several tries, it was official. Only people marked green would get the knowledge. Baltars world collapsed. Walking down the corridor to get to the bridge, Baltar cursed: "Of all the ... I am the great genius! And who gets the knowledge? The commanders son, some crazy pilot and the eye candy officer!"

Suddenly Baltars illusion Cylon girlfriend is right next to him: "Now now, Gaius. You simply were not worthy. Your ego was always your greatest flaw. This ship, as fantastic as it might seem to a simpleminded person like you, is just the tip of the iceberg. And knowing you, you never settle for the bread crumbs."

"And what would you know, oh product of my growing insanity! This ship is the greatest discovery for the Colonies since... ever. And yes, I do know the word games here."

"Hmm, oh Gaius, your no fun anymore. You will lose interest in this ship. You always lose interest in things that you can't exploit." She vanished.

When Baltar reached the bridge, he could see this hyperspace for the first time. "Truly marvelous. A completely different method of FTL. I will get to the bottom of all of this, just mark my words."

"Yes, well, until then, you will have to endure the commanders son." responded Apollo, who was siting on the commanders chair. "You talk way too loud for your own good, doc. Anyway, we are reaching our destination. And since Kara and Dee still have some headache problems, I'm the only one that can fully fly this ship. But I'm still curious as to why the ship wants to go here? I know it wants to refuel, but where and from what?"

"Maybe there is tylium in this star system?"

"Maybe, but I think that this ship needs more umph! If you understand what I mean."

Baltar noded, understanding what Apollo meant: "What could be more energetic than tylium?"

"Don't know, but then again, what could be faster that jump drives?"

"OK, I get it."

* * *

23 minutes later, the bridge was filled to capacity.

Dee had noticed someting: "It's course has not changed at all. It is still heading close to that star."

"Yes, a bit too close if you ask me." Baltar remarked.

All of the sudden, the entire ship went dark. the only source of light came from the outside and the few functioning consoles..

"What have you done!? You broke it! Now we are going to fall into that star without working engines!" Baltar began to panic.

"What would be the point to kill 28 people this way?" Starbuck asked. "There has to be more to this than that."

"Hey, look." Dee pointed at the still working console "The ship has rerouted all power into the shield. They are now a full power. Maybe that is why everything went dark?"

"If I remember you saying that the shields were designed to withstand thermal attacks and heat, that would make sense. They could withstand the heat and radiation pretty good. Those nukes definitely did not do allot of damage." Helo remembered.

"Umph!" Baltar almost jumped from his chair. "You said that it would need more Umph. What if the star is It's fuel source. If what you learned is correct, this ship has been flying for over 100.000 years. For such a long journey it would need allot of fuel. Or a way to replenish it. But without a crew, that would be difficult at best. What if the stars themselves are the fuel? The one source of energy that is truly everywhere! Hahaha! This is brilliant!"

"You willing to bet your life on that?" Kat asked, knowing how self obsessed Baltar was.

Baltar: "Well, yes. Not that it makes any difference, were stuck here for the moment. Let's just enjoy the show."

"But this is not the first star it had passed? Why choose this one? No way that it is picky."

"Well, a neutron star or white dwarf are definitely off the menu. Giant stars may be simply too hot, while brown dwarfs not energetic enough? We can't be cretin at this moment." Baltar responded, sounding all too arrogant doing it.

* * *

 **Uncharted star system, 2 hours later**

The colonial fleet jumped into existence. On Galactica's CIC, the crew were trying to locate the Discovery.

"Send raptor recon patrols. I want that ship found." the commander ordered.

"Told you Bill, this was too good to be true. some fancy ship pops out and waste some toasters. Way too convenient for my liking."

Just then, lt. Gaeta heard the beeping of the dradis console. "Umm, commander. Dradis is picking up a ship, closing fast. It is coming from the direction of the local star."

"Give me ship to ship, and have our vipers make a positive ID on the target. To unknown vessel, this is the Battlestar Galactica. Identify yourself or we will consider you as hostile."

" _Galactica, this is the Discovery. Glad to see you all again sir_!"

"Lee, what has happened? You are coming from a very strange trajectory? Why is that?"

" _A few hours ago, you would not believe me, but now, I don't care anymore. Haha, we were in the local star! This ships primary fuel supply are stars. We flew into the upper layers of the star and absorbed some of It's mass. The discovery has a full tank once again!_ "

"What... has everyone gone mad now!?" the colonel grumbled.

"We have seen some crazy stuff today. So I say that this is possible as well."

"I swear I'll quit drinking if this farce is true. OK, Maybe not drinking. But I'll quit something!"

* * *

 **Colonial refugee fleet, 1 hour later**

Galactica and Discovery had managed to dock. To the surprise of the Colonials, the docking ports were semi compatible. The first thing that happened was that Dr. Cottle had quarantined the entire expedition and had them moved to the infirmary.

Starbuck whined: "I think you still missed some blood in this artery, doc! I can still feel it!"

"Quit your whining! Pilots, as tough as they come, until they see a needle! We need to make sure that your not carrying and pathogens." Cottle responded while igniting another cigarette.

A nurse gives him the first results. "Well, the good news is, you are all healthy. The strange news is, the 3 of you that had the 'chair' incident, are actually healthier than the last time you were here! I wish we all had such good blood stats, heart stats..."

At that moment, Dr. Baltar enters the infirmary with a file in his hands. He is studying it. "Well, here is something else that is strange. Their brain scans just came back."

The commander had to ask, what the point of that info was: "And? What is strange about it?"

"Well commander, their brains are working better than they should."

"Come again? Working too good?"

"Well, yes. You see, the average human brain always works at around 10%. That is the norm. But look at captain Adamas scan. Way too many red spots. It shows 18% cranial activity. The same rule applies with Lt. Thrace and Lt. Dualla."

Cottle took the scans from Baltar and analyzed them. "Frak. How is this possible? Health and IQ boost? OK, that is something new."

"Doctor, since they are healthy, I believe that they can be released? We need to talk with the President and the commander about this. In private?" Baltar argued, wanting to discuss the discovery they made.

"All right, but they better come back here in 2 and 4 hours for another scan, to see if this brain thing will still continue." Cottle ordered.

Commander Adama nodded. They left the infirmary and went to the commander's quarters where the president was already waiting for them.

* * *

Once inside the quarters, Baltar, Kara, Lee, Dualla, Tigh, Roslin and the commander all sat down.

Commander Adama asked: "So, your thoughts on this?"

Apollo went first "Sir, while I said before that that ship can be our salvation, it can't solve our Cylon problem at the moment. It is not a military ship. It's tactical capabilities are limited."

"What the frak? Did you not see how it wasted that first Basestar?" the colonel asked.

"Lee is right sir." Starbuck defended what Apollo said. "Yes it did one shot kill the first Basestar. But only because of the circumstances. The Cylons did not know what they were facing. Hell, if Lee hadn't had the 'chair' incident, we wouldn't know what to do either."

"I agree with Kara." Aplool nodded. "The Cylons will adapt their tactics for the next engagement. The Discovery has its limits. Offensively, the main gun is the big ace we have. But it has a narrow firing arc, long reload time and is mounted on the ventral part of the ship. The secondary weapons are all mounted on the dorsal hull and have much shorter range. The so called flak guns are only good versus missiles and raiders. Their capacity against Baseships is limited. And the Discovery does not have allot of them. A Valkyrie has about 6 times as many point defense and main guns as the Discovery. Only the tech gap is what gives the Discovery the edge. And the firepower of the main gun. Now that the tank is full, that gun's rate of fire has gone down to 2 rounds per minute, but it is still slow."

"And the defenses?" the commander asked, wanting to know more.

Apollo continued: "That is another story. The shields were designed to withstand insane heat, radiation and pressure. Based on the fact that the ship uses star matter as fuel and has to fly into a star, it makes sense. So nukes will only do limited damage against the shields. Kinetic attacks are another matter. The shields were not designed to take too many of those. Guess it is a trade off for the heat resistance."

"So that ship can swat nukes aside, but conventional missiles, guns or raider suicides can drain her defenses?"

Apollo nods. Commander Adama thinks out loudly: "The fact that that ship has no launch bays like we do, let alone any fighters to speak of, makes things only worse. How many vipers could we put in her hangar and use them if needed?"

"In the large rear hangar, maybe 15, the 2 smaller side hangars 5 a piece. But that would leave no room for anything else. And our birds would have to cold start, since there are no catapults there." Starbuck explained.

"Sir, I think that we should use that ship in a different way in combat situations." Apollo sugested.

"What do you have in mind, son?"

Apollo took a deep breath and looked at his father: "Sir, our Battlestars are designed to have all around firepower, good antimissile and raider defense and good maneuverability. They lack acceleration, really big guns, if you don't count our nukes and they can only take nuclear strikes a limited amount of time. The Discovery is polar opposite of that. We need to use it in an attack and retreat tactic. We attack a Basestar from a distance and accelerate at it at full throttle. At that kind of acceleration, even the raiders will have problems keeping up. We focus the flak and secondary's all forward to intercept any missiles and raiders. Once we can guarantee a good hit with the main gun, we take it, then disengage, regain distance and loose any raiders. Then we turn around, rinse and repeat. This ship can't stay in close weapons range and fight a slugging match. The shields were not designed for that and the lack of maneuverability and lack of all around weapons cover kills it as a brawler. The vipers and Galactica remain with the fleet and focus on the raiders, the Discovery takes care of the Basestars. The Discovery can take 3 basestars on its own, maybe even 4, if we can get rid of the raider support and use this tactic."

"A good tactic." the commander agreed. "But we will need more people on that ship. How can we guarantee that the semi AI or whatever it is, won't turn on us?"

"Sir, I had a chance to look at the computer in the computer core room. The ship can function in a limited fashion on its own, but now that we are here, it needs a crew to operate it. The Computer still knows its original mission, but I can't access it. The mission is now however a secondary priority to it. It's main priority is to follow our orders. But even Lee, Kara or me don't have full access. There are some parts of the system that are locked out. They require something called a master control key." Dee explained.

The commander the looked at Baltar: "Mr. vice president, I think that is your department. Think you can crack this master control key?"

"I would try, if I could read anything, commander. Untill..."

"Sir, I think I can help with that." Dee interviend. "I can try to instruct the ship to use Caprican standard. I just have to write our language into its translation matrix and all the monitors should appear in Caprican standard from then on. The physical buttons and controls however, we will have to write down, what each symbol means."

"Well, that would help immensely." Baltar agreed.

"What about the rest of the ship?" the colonel asked. "Any useful supplies on board?"

Apollo shook his head "Sadly no. This ship never had a crew, so no need for supplies in the first place. But there are 2 'shuttles' docked in the port hangar. We will have to inspect them, but they should have FTL capabilities, similar to the Discovery. As for the FTL, called hyperdrive, sir during the last battle, the Cylon raiders last suicide attack bled thru the dorsal shields and crippled the faster... it think it's called..."

"Intergalactic hyperdrive. "Dee picked up on Apollos thoughts. "It uses fuel up quickly, but it makes jumping from one galaxy to another possible in weeks or months, instead of years, compared to the undamaged interstellar one. For the moment, the Discovery is stuck with the interstellar one."

Roslin decided to finally join the discussion: "What speeds are we talking about here?"

" The intergalactic one could do around 1.2 ly per second, the interstellar one at top speed about 0.08 ly per second." Apollo explained.

"Frak! Really? PER SECOND!? Bill, even the slower one makes us look like standing still." Tigh looked at the commander with a shocked expression.

"I know Saul. This is a tactical advantage. Only 7 hours to the Cyrannus cluster from here. And that is the slow one were talking about!"

Apollo continued: "Still, this FTL has a constant energy need, not like our jump drive, where we dump it all at once and be done with it. This hyperdrive is not instant, so out FTL has the short range advantage."

"Anything else?" the commnader asked.

"The 'command' chair in the computer core room and the one on the bridge have some sort of limited neural interface. The internal sensor can also be used to spot any intruders easily."

"Their dradis and comm systems also use something tachyons and subspace. "Dee added. "The first is for the short range variant, but still has a much faster real time reaction. The long range ones have a range in ly. The dradis on long range has 2 stages. From 10 to 4 ly, it can spot large masses or large energy releases. It can spot Basestars at these distances, because they are so big and have a big energy signature. The raiders however, will not get spotted until 4 ly or closer, and even then not individual raiders. Only, when they jump or use nukes, can they be spotted even up to 10 ly, but only the energy release during the jump. The interesting thing is, that while this dradis can somewhat spot our jumps, it can't spot hyperspace jumps. Seems that because they need less power to enter that dimension, it can't be spotted until it is in sub light range. Also, large gravitation masses can block the long and short range dradis as well. Moons, gas giants, the ship can't see thru or around them. Also, he ship has some battle damage. That indicates, that during her travels, she must have encountered hostile forces. The good news is that that probably happened in one of dozens of galaxies, she mapped. The bad, the battle damage has reduced her full capabilities. By about 20%, according to the ships diagnostic systems. Otherwise, the crew quarters are quite comfortable. She has space for about 1.100 people. 3.000 if we have to evacuate. Her environmental systems are independent and don't need to be fixed. Food and water however... she has storage capacity, but those are empty. We will need some of Galacticas supply's there."

Starbuck crossed her arms, looking a bit pissed: "Yeah and let's not even get started with those crazy ring things..."

"Matter teleportation... frak. I wish this was a dream after too much drinking." Tigh responded, rubbing his forehead.

"So, no different than any past day for years you mean?" Kara smirked, loking at the colonel.

Commander Adama looked the his XO and best pilot: "Stop it you two! We need to be productive here. As for your opinion, Lee. Who could have build this ship? Was it the 13th tribe?"

"Sir, I highly doubt it. This ship does not just look old, but according to its flight logs, it is old. Far older, than any written history of the colonies. Either the logs were falsified... or we were wrong about many things about the universe. And then there is the other mystery. Why did the ship stop right in front of our path? I think that an FTL bypass right in that location in that moment... is too much of a coincidence, if you ask me."

Dee agreed: "Yes, but until that control key is unlocked, we can't find out anything about that."

During this discussion, Baltar got distracted by his 'visitor again'.

"Hello again Gaius?"

Baltar whispers: "What do you want again?"

"Now now, Gaius. Be nice. I'm going to help you here. Some free info. Think about it. The tomb of Athena. The 'vision' that the commander and the others had. Was it a vision, or some advanced technology? You should return to Kobol and re-check that Tomb. But this time look closer. You should suggest it. You should also be going."

"Why are you telling me this?" Illusion Six just smiled and disappeared.

"Dr. Baltar? Baltar, ...?" Roslin was trying to ask Baltar something. That returned him to reality.

"Uhh, yes, sorry madam president. I was thinking. What can I do for you?"

"Do you have any theories as to why the Discovery selected these 3 officers only for the honour of the gift?"

"I doubt that it was random. My best guess is that it has to do with compatibility or genetics. Speaking of this subject, we should start sending Galacticas crew to the airlock and see what the ship designates them as. I suspect that the flash of light at the entrances makes a scan of the individuals trying to enter the ship. somehow the parameters of the ship then decide who is what. If that is the case, it could be possible that this ship could, and I must stress this, COULD see the difference between us and the Cylons."

Silence followed. The commander broke it: "If it is true, we might have a real Cylon detector here. How do we test it?"

Apollo had an idea: "Helo's girlfriend. We take her to the airlock under heavy guard. The marine on the other side will tell us, how the ship reacts to her."

"OK, here is what we will do. Lee, you and Starbuck take a look at those shuttles. Dee, you try to implement that language plan of yours. Colonel, you get Helo and Sharon to the airlock."

"Emm, commander, while these are all good ideas, we have another issue." Baltar added.

"What is it, Mr. vice president?"

"Kobol. We should sent a scouting party back to Kobol. To the tomb of Athena to be precise. That vision, that all of you had back then, about Earth's location. Now that we have seen this ship and it's possibilities, I can only assume that what you actually saw, was some sort of projection. Maybe holographic? If that is the case, there might be more there to find."

After another moment, Roslin spoke: "I hate to say it, but Baltar may have a point. Commander, if you remember, I told you that ever since we found Kobol, I have been studying the sacred scrolls more intensely. Pythia's last entry in her prophecy proclaims that the fleet of sorrow among the stars will make a Discovery. But the word Discovery is marked as a name."

"So, what you are saying..." Baltar reacted to this revelation.

Roslin nodded: "Pythia saw this happen. In the past. So the answers must be on Kobol. Captain Adama, please check those shuttles for viability. If they function, we should use them for this trip. I would hate to send this ship to Kobol, when we may need it here. And since the Cylons think that we have moved on, Kobol should be unguarded. Dr. Baltar, you should go with the expedition."

Baltar nodded: "Agreed, madam president."

"The good thing is, if the shuttles do work, they have FTL communication. We could keep you updated on the situation there." Apollo explained.

Commander Adama stands up: "OK, you all know what to do, get to it. And you 3, don't forget your 2 checkups later! Dismissed."

As they all left, only Bill Adama and Laura Roslin remained in his quarters.

"So what do you think, commander? " she asked.

"I have no idea. It looks too good to be true. But who then build this ship? Just like Lee said. I can't believe that it was the 13th tribe. However, we should stick with that story for now. No need to tell that there are possibly aliens out there. That would only spread panic among the fleet."

Roslin nodded. "Not to mention the Gemenise and Sagittarons. They would start hoping off the walls for this."

* * *

 **1 hour later**

Helo was walking down the corridor. Sharon was next to him, in heavy shackles. 8 marines were flanking them. When they reached their destination, they saw the XO waiting for them.

"What is this about, sir?" Helo asks the colonel.

"No worry, Helo, your girlfriend just has to smile, nothing more."

As Helo and Sharon stepped in front of Discoveries air lock door, the flash happened, as expected. Tigh got a call over the wireless. " _Sir, is lt. Agathon on the left_?"

"Yes he is. Just tell me, marine."

" _Sir, the Cylon reads as yellow. But there is another thing. Your signature took allot longer to get displayed."_

"You mean it had to think to decide what I am? Really? Does it discriminate bald people?"

" _Couldn't tell you sir, but you are blue._ "

"Of course I am, what else would I be! OK, you two can go back."

Helo and Sharon turned around, confused. "What was that about?" she asked.

"No idea."

Meanwhile, Tigh phoned the commander: "Bill, it works. This fraken ship can't be fooled!"

" _Good, now we have to find a way to screen the population, without telling them, why. Don't want to tip off the Cylons_."

* * *

 **3 hours later, Discovery port hangar**

Starbuck and Apollo were working on the 2ns shuttle. The first one worked as intended.

"So Lee, what did Cottle say? After the last 2 tests, he must know something?"

"Yes, he does. The increase in brain activity has stopped. Were now at 22%, just like 2 hours ago. That indicates that we have reached the intended limit."

"That is good to know. Do you feel different? Cause I don't feel smarter, but more focused." Apollo: "I know what you mean. Stuff just seams easier to do now."

"Just wonder how we will screen the whole fleet? People are not stupid. Sooner or later, they will ask themselves, why everyone has to go on this ship at least once. How I wish this thing has some mobile scanner..."

As she said that, a small compartment opened up next to her on the copilot seat. "Frak, what is this!?"

"Kara, look! There is something inside."

"Yeah, looks like a PDA."

Kara take's it out of the compartment and studies it. "Emm, Lee, look. This thing has buttons here and a large display."

"I can see that. But look at what is written on the buttons. Structural scanner, Infrared scanner, radiation scanner, life sign detector... wait. Life sign detector? Press that one."

Said, done. The PDA displayed the same image as the many monitors on Discovery.

"Frak, a mobile scanner. No need to send people here anymore, we use these. Hha, and all I needed to do is say it! OK, I want a sandwich!... emm... a cigar? A cubit? Oh frak... well, was worth a try."

Apollo just laughed at her antics: "This will help allot. OK, let me try. Emm, hidden compartment, open!"

Said, done. A compartment opened up next to Lee, on the pilots side. It contained a device similar to an armband, but with controls on it.

"OK, what is this good for? Press that one."

As Apollo pressed the large button, the shuttle they were in, lifted from the ground. "Frak, a remote control. Useful, maybe. Not nearly as your toy. OK, let's check on Dee, then I have to prepare to entertain the Quorum and the press."

"Why is that? Why are they already coming here?"

"Well, the president has to say something and so she invited them for a short tour here. Also so that we can scan them for toasters. If we knew that that toy you have, existed, we could have avoided this. Too late now."

"OK, but why you?"

"Only you, me and Dee have the knowledge for now. Also Dee is busy with the translation, you have no people skills Kara, so that leaves me."

* * *

As they entered the computer core room, Apollo addressed Baltar: "Hey, doctor, look at what Kara and I found in the shuttle. I bet we could find more of these on the ship."

As Starbuck explained their findings to Baltar, who was already in the process of analyzing the items,Dee approached Apollo.

"Hey, Apollo, that armband, you said you found it in the shuttle?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, I'm from Sagittaron as you know. I was raised to know everything there is about Kobol and the gods. That armband resembles the one in ancient history books. The Armband of Olympus. Supposedly, it was stolen on Kobol, and that is why the gods threw the tribes off Kobol. But that is all just stories."

"These days, I don't think we should see those stories as just stories anymore. Well anyway, you have fun here. I'm going to meet the Quorum."

* * *

As Apollo entered the rear hangar, he saw as the 3 raptors just landed. "Just in time, captain Adama."He turned to see the president address him. She continued: "Is the plan ready?"

"Yes, I have marines standing ready. Also, Kara and I just found something that should make this allot easier in the future."

"You can tell me later, this comes first."

When the Quorum members and the press disembarked the raptors, they approached the president, who was standing next to the main hangar exit door. As before, the flash of light scanned the people.

" _Captain Adama._ " Lee heard over his wireless.

"Go ahead, any hits?"

" _Yes, one, the outmost person on the left, looking from your position._ "

Apollo looked. A reporter. Figures, a clever disguise. You can reach most spots and be nosy, without drawing attention.

Apollo approached her: "Em, miss.. _._ "

"Biers, D'Anna Biers."

"Yes, miss Biers, the president thought that you might get an exclusive with our vice president, he is already on the ship, studying it. But it has to be you alone. No cameras allowed there, yet."

"Oh, it's all right, anything for an exclusive."

"This way."

As she entered the side entrance and the doors closed, she found herself surrounded by marines. Lots of them. Weapons drawn.

Colonel Tigh approached her: "Nice to meet you, toaster. In case you didn't figure it out yet, this is a set up. Your coming with us, one way or another."

D'Anna panicked: "What are you talking about!? I am not a Cylon! I am..."

"Save it. See these monitors? They have you marked as yellow... or as we now know, as near human. You fooled us, but not this ship. Worked on our Cylon prisoner too. So the ship has 2 for 2 now. Take her away, if she resists, shoot her... in the legs. We still have questions."

As she was being taken away, Tigh contacted Lt. Duala: "Nice work on that translation stuff, Dee. Works like a charm." Then he contacted the commander. "Bill, we caught one."

* * *

 **4 Days later**

Many crew members of Galactica were scanned, only 11 more were identified as green. The Discovery was now permanently manned, with regular raptor traffic coming and going. The hand held scanners were put to use immediately. A total of 22 were found on Discovery, along with many communicators and remote controllers. The Colonials quickly realized that these communicators did not use the same technology as their wireless. maybe those tachyons? That meant that they could not locate them. Or hear them. Or even know, when they were used, until the Discoveries equipment alerted them to it. a useful advantage.

The hand scanners discovered another 2 Cylons on the Galactica. The priest and a woman looking similar to the woman that wanted to blame Baltar for treason, but then disappeared. The 2 infiltrators were shocked, when their room was raided. It did however take allot of time to search the entire Battlestar from top to bottom, since the scanners had a range limiter for the life signs detector of 50 meters.

As Lee and Dee were preparing to take off in the fully inspected shuttle, now also filled with supplies, 6 marines and Dr. Baltar, father and son said their goodbyes.

"We will contact you the moment we arrive at Kobol. If we spot Cylons, we bug out and return." said Apollo.

"As we agreed upon. Also..." the commander was interrupted by the president.

"Commander, I think, that there is one thing that I should do, before they depart. Billy, if you will." Her aide gives her a small box. "Commander Adama. As I hear, people say that my knowledge of military traditions and protocol is limited. But I do know, that if a military officer commands more than 1 ship, he is considered an admiral. So, with my authority as the president of the colonies, I herby promote you to rank of admiral. May you continue to protect us, as you have all this time."

Cheering broke out in this small ceremony, that was improvised at best. Admiral Adama took the new rank insignias.

"Heh, what can I say? For the first time, you made me speechless, madam president."

After all the congratulations and salutes were made, the shuttle took off.

* * *

 **Planet Cimmeria, same time**

When the stargate activated, Daniel Jackson appeared on the planet Cimmeria.

 **Flashback, a few hours ago:**

"Jack, we need to tell them!" Daniel said, arguing with Jack.

"No! The less people know, the better. I know you want to tell Carter and Teal'c, but we need to keep the threat of compromise at a minimum. If I tell George, he will have to tell the president, and if the president knows, you can bet you magnifying glass, that Kinsey will know!"

"OK, so now what?"

"I managed to convince George to send you to Cimmeria. He thinks you want to study the people there some more. Since that planet is now protected again and we are their friends, only you need to go. The rest of us are on break. So you go there and contact this Asgard teacher there. Explain the situation to him/her... eh ... whatever. Tell Thor everything. We will go from there on."

 **Flashback end**

Daniel approached the people and explained to them that he needed to talk to the Asgard there. They summon Gairwyn, who the Asgard teacher equipped with a summoning device. After talking to her, she agreed. Seconds later, they found themselves in orbit of Cimmeria, on an Asgard science ship.

"Greetings doctor Jackson. What is the reason of your visit?" the Asgard asked him.

"Hello, emm, I don't know if we have ever met, but since you know who I am, what is your name?"

"I am Kvasir, Asgard scientist and teacher. With the formalities done, what is the purpose of your visit?"

"Emm, yeah, you see, I need to talk to Thor."

"I am sorry, but commander Thor is currently too busy to.."

" Look, I know that this will sound impossible, but Thor's ship will be captured by replicators in about 10 days! They will then take his ship to Earth with the intent to conquer it!"

"How would you know this?"

"Let's just say that an Ancient warned me. And there is allot more, but I need to speak with Thor, please!"

"Very well. I will contact commander Thor. Please stand by."

And so Daniel waited to warn Thor and include him in their little secret Cabal.

* * *

 **Same time, deep space, Cylon fleet**

In the central Basestar, a hidden chamber was filled with Cylons. The model one. Only the model One. The Cavils were having a discussion. Or more or to call it more appropriate, a rage induced shouting match.

"What the frak happened?, can anyone explain, what that ship is, or where it came from?" Asked one Cavil.

"Who cares brother, the point is that it is now in our way of destroying the humans as we had planned." responede another.

"We know it can't be from Earth. That planet is a nuclear wasteland. " another Cavil said.

"It also can't be Colonial. If they had something like that, we would have found out about it."

"Agreed. There is always the possibility that it is alien in origin."

"Aliens, really?"

"And why not? We are not as blind as the human meat bags!"

"Were there not some stories that mother told us from Earth?"

"Yes, some old story of how the 13th tribe developed it's tech from alien origin. But we have no proof for that."

"And none against it."

"The lack of proof does not make it right. You already sound like the two's, with their single god this and that. Just because we can't prove or disprove anything... ahhh, I'm already getting a headache in this miserable flesh body!"

"If only mother had told us more than just how she named un after her grandfather, who himself was named after the hero of the exodus of the 13th tribe."

"For the moment, our only course of action remains the same. We will just have to send twice as many ships in any attack. If that fails, double it again, and so on... sooner or later, it will be too much for them to handle." the lead Cavil said. He wanted to end this discussion.

"But we can't build indefinitely. Even our resources have limits."

"Not as low as the humans."

 **Colonial fleet, moments later**

* * *

While inspecting the Discovery, the Admiral visited the bridge. It was discovered that the ship marked him as green too. Or as it was now known, accepted human. Blue stood for tolerated human and yellow for human like life form.

As he entered the bridge, he saw Starbuck on the captains chair. She stood up and saluted.

"Sir! Welcome to the bridge. Want to take the seat?"

"No, thank you Kara, I'm going to keep my head clear for the moment. Can you..."

The dradis beeping caught everyone's eve. Starbuck took a look at it. "OK, toaster ships popped on the long range dradis. 3 ships in one fleet, following us, it seems. But there is a single Basestar, on a parallel course, also following us."

"Ok, why split up forces?" the admiral asked.

"Guess we will find out, the single Basestar is going to arrive here in a few hours."

* * *

 **Responding to Guest: Guess you didn't read my comment at the end of chapter 2. I'm lazy with names. And that Cavil only had the same name. That is it. There were probably thousands of Cavils in the entire Colonial and 13th history. And none of them were the model 1 Cavil. Besides, my story. I could write the way you misunderstood it and still, my story.**

 **But you just gave me an idea that I used in this story.**

 **The reason Tigh and the other final five are not discovered is this: The ship does know something is off with them. But not enough to call them out. And remember, the final five never had increased physical strength, they got sick (unlike the other Cylons, until that beacon chapter) and so on... genetics.**

 **Also, yes I know that O'Neill did not know anything about Replicators by name before the episode Nemesis. My mistake, I forgot. But it stays the way I wrote it.**

 **As for the time and date issues. Since BSG did not have any Earth Dates as a reference (ignoring the 150.000 years later, since this will not happen here), I will focus on SG dating system (that is also the reason why I did not mention what day of the exodus it is, so that I won't create plot holes that could have been avoided). The Crystal skull episode was in year 2000, so that is why. But don't worry, time skips and plots to accelerate the story will happen.**

 **And no, Earth did not send the Discovery. I have that all planned out.**

 **FYI, the reason that I will go into tech details for some ships from time to time is this: I love 4x games, the space strategy ones the most, where I can customise my own ships. So bear with me.**

 **Also, happy holidays for everyone!**


	4. Return to Kobol Again

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _" **Thinking** "_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 **Chapter 4: Return to Kobol. Again.**

* * *

 **Planet Kobol, surface, near the entrance to the tomb of Athena**

The trip took less than an hour. It was eventless. Just as Apollo had hoped. Kobol's orbit was clear, if you ignore the debris field there. Apollo updated the Galactica on their status. This FTL comm is really useful. Once the shuttle landed, the team fanned out, searching for potential hostiles. The new hand held scanner however, made that easy. 2 marines remained with the shuttle, the remaining 4, Dee, Apollo and Baltar entered the cave.

Baltar commented: "So this is it. Not much to look at. So that means that whatever we are looking for, must be well hidden. What does the scanner device say?"

Dee looks at the mobile scanner in her hands: " Nothing. I'll change the scan mode."

Apollo had an idea "Use the energy scan mode... yes, I think that Is what it's called. Maybe it will show something."

After a minute or so of scanning the cave, Dee spoke: "There seem to some type of small devices in the cave walls. 6 in total. Also one slightly larger device in the Sagittarian statue. Guess that one must have been the trigger, when we put the arrow on the statue."

"Anything else?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, one large device in the ground. Under that pile of broken statue pieces." As Dee marked the spot, the 4 marines and Apollo started to remove the debris and dirt from the floor. While this was happening, Baltar went to Dee and looked at the scanners monitor.

"Marvelous. Such a useful tool. We would have needed hours to find anything." Baltar marveled.

When the statue remains were removed and the dirt cleaned away, the shape of a now known object was revealed.

Baltar spoke first: "Well, I think we have found what we were looking for. Unless I'm mistaken..."

Apollo had to agree: "It is a teleportation platform. Now all we need is find the controls for it."

After looking around the cave for several minutes, they came empty handed.

Dee remembered the armband: "Wait, was it not said that an armband was the key to Olympus. The armband that was stolen, according to legend?"

"Armband? The remote controller armband? Could it be that simple?" Apollo ran outside to the shuttle.

When Apollo returned, the armband the put on, started to react. One of its buttons started to glow slightly.

"I guess it was that simple. Now what?" Baltar asked.

"We see where it leads us. I'll go first. 2 marines go with me. The rest of you stay in the cave. Keep in wireless contact." Apollo orederd.

"Captain, I belive that we should be more careful than that. Blindlg going could have consequences." Baltar had to point out.

"You have a better idea?"

"Yes, in fact I do." Baltar pulls something out of his bag. "This is something I quickly put together"

"It looks like you taped something together."

"Yes, well, I had to improvise. This is a remote control camera with a light source. I added a small analyzer device. We use them for basic soil and atmosphere analyzing. It can tell us the temperature and atmospheric pressure, but nothing more. I have the receiver here too. I suggest we use this first, just in case."

"OK, doc, you're the genius here. Let's try it."

The put the taped together scouting apparatus on the platform and activated bolth. After the transport was done, Baltar looked at the small receiver monitor.

"OK, there is an atmosphere there. Can't tell, if it is breathable. I can detect temperature. Slightly cold. OK, now for the camera."

They saw a dark corridor. The small camera light barely illuminated anything, but they could clearly see that it was a room, with an exit.

"OK, we call the camera back and then we go."

That said, Apollo and 2 marines took the position on the platform. Pressing the glowing button, the platform reacted.

* * *

 **Kobol outpost ship, 3 kilometers under water**

When they arrived, the first thing they saw was... darkness.

"Lights!" Apollo ordered.

He and the marines turned their flashlights and looked around. A dead end corridor. Again.

"Marines, we move out. Stick together. This place may not be as dead as it looks."

As they moved out of the dead end chamber, they entered a long corridor. Seeing in the dark, even with flashlights, was limited.

"Sir, look. At the end of that side of the corridor. Is that a large hall of some kind?" a marine asked.

"Yes, it would seem so, let's go there first. "

As they left the corridor and entered the large hall, they took a look around. Well, as good as they could.

"Dee, come in."

" _We hear you Apollo. What is your status?_ "

"Emm, we are in some kind of large room. No power or light, except our own flashlights of course. There is a raised platform in this room, allot of consoles and monitors on it. In the center of the room is some kind of ... well it looks like a large control panel or... console? I don't know, but it has allot of strange symbols in it and a red gem of some kind in its center. Behind it is a large ring like structure sticking out of the ground. It has the same symbols as the console, as well as 7 gems... or crystals..? I don't know. I'm going back and get the rest of you here. OK Dee?"

"Yes sir, we are waiting for you."

Apollo turns to the 2 marines: "Wait here, I'll be right back. Look around some more in the meantime. But don't touch anything, understood?"

* * *

After a minute, Apollo was back with Dee, Baltar and the other 2 marines.

Baltar immediately went to work: "Ok, first thing is first, we need to try to power this .. whatever it is, up again." He immediately went for the consoles on the raised platform.

"OK, doc, but only Dee and me can somewhat understand this language, so don't rush it."

After several minutes, they had managed to find a way to activate the outpost. As the room started to light up, they got a better view of everything. The large room had 2 side entrances and one big entrance. The question that still puzzled them was, what was the purpose of this room.

"Sir, look." Dee pointed to a console. "If I'm reading this correct, we are in a... emmm... outpostship?"

"Outpostship? You mean this thing can fly?" a marine remarked.

"Maybe, let's see the engineering console. OK, yes, a ship for temporary or preliminary colonization of a planet, designed to land and operate as an outpost or small city."

Apollo sttod next to her while she was reading the description of the ship: "What? Really? OK, let's see this things status. OK, hull is intact, weapons look good, shields are OK, dradis is looking sketchy..., FTL... oh great. The slow one is intact, but the fast one is busted? OK, why is this?"

"Emm, sir, I think I know what it might have failed." Dee pointed out. "It was exposed to extreme pressures for thousands of years. We are underwater. On the bottom of the lake next to the mountain range where the tomb is located. We are about 3 kilometers below the water level"

"A good place to hide something." Baltar remarked. "If I see this correctly, this 'ship' is almost 5,5 kilometers from its two outmost points. Quite large."

Apollo continued to read of the console: "Well I see the big problem here. It says that the main power sources are missing. It is on secondary power only. And that is enough to power most systems, but not the engines. This thing needs something called a vacuum extractor? Doctor, does that say anything to you?"

Baltars eyes widened. "Vacuum energy is only theoretical! How can this be?"

"Well doc, theoretical for us, not for whoever build this."

As they talked, one of the marines noticed the outmost console starting to write something. In caprican standard. "Emm, sir, this console is writing something. In our language!"

They all looked at the mentioned console. Apollo read it out loud: "If you can read this and have discovered the outpostship Kobolous, then welcome, children of Kobolous. You have finally evolved enough to learn the truth. But only if you prove yourself worthy, can you gain the knowledge."

"Kobolous? Is that what they called Kobol?"

"Doc, look. What are those?"

The text remained, but questions and puzzles were added to the monitor.

Apollo realized, what those were: "Oh, for frak sake. We need to show that we are worthy? By solwing this? We don't have time for this."

"But it makes sense, it was said that only the worthy can enter Olympus." Dee responded.

"So this is Olympus? What the frak? Is this a joke?" asked a marine.

"No I doubt that this is Olympus, but whoever build this ship, might have also known about that." Baltar replied.

Baltar then looked at the questions. Some mathematical puzzles of a caliber, even he started to sweat. Other were philosophical questions. And some he had no idea how to approach. But some were easy. "Look, this one. A number, 3,14159265358979323846. Well that is easy. That is a mathematical constant, the ratio of a circle's circumference to its diameter. Guess that is why the circle icon is there for." As Baltar put his finger in the middle of the circle and drew a line from there to the edge, that question disappeared. "Well one down, but that was an easy one. I will need time for the rest."

While Balter was occupied with the puzzles, Apollo continued to search thru the other consoles: "Well, the rest of the systems are operational, just the power issue. It however has a time stamp as to when the ship lost main power. Slightly over 4000 years ago. There is even a security recording."

As he activated the digital recording, they could see a man, ugly and full of greed. He stumbled after being teleported into the ship. By accident no doubt. Dee also recognized the armband. "So the stories were true, somewhat. A thief stole the armband of Olympus and then stole the crystals of Olympus. I wonder if..."

"They are a power source, look." apollo pointed at the console.

Looking back at the monitor, they could see that hours later, after stumbling around the ship with nothing but a small light source, he found a special room. Near the bottom and the center of the ship. The main power room. The 2 crystals glowing. Of course he took them. Shiny and glowing. What thief could resist? It was then that the ship lost its main power.

As the recording ended, Dee spoke: "I can't believe it! The crystals of Olympus. A power source?"

Baltar who had joined them at their console, added: "And a very advanced one. And all because those religious morons have to sit on possible great technological discoveries!"

"Dee, you know more about these things than anyone here. Where could they be?"

"Well, one is supposed to be on Gemenon, the other vanished with the exodus of the 13th tribe."

"Gemenon? Great."

After a few minutes they decided to search the city. Apollo and 1 marine went one way, 2 marines went the other. Dee, Baltar and the remaining marine remained in the now dubbed 'control' room.

* * *

Several hours had passed. Once the ship had been scouted, to a degree, they all reassembled in the control room.

Baltar began to talk: "I managed to undo 3 more puzzles, but the non math ones are going to be annoying."

"Well doc, you can take your time, for the moment. This outpost ship is a space city, in a way. We could really put all of the refugees on her." Apollo replied.

"This ship has a capacity of 250.000 people, or over 500.000 evacuation limit." Dee kept on reading the stats of the ship. "However, while the doctor was busy with the puzzles, I have found something interesting in the database. Something called a portal of some kind. Should be on the ship."

"Another teleportation device?"

"Maybe, but if I understand this correctly, it should enable to travel from planet to planet. It should be a ring like device that needs symbols to activate it."

Hearing the word symbol, they all turned to the ring in the center of the room. As they were inspecting the ring, Baltar went to the console, that shared the symbols with the started to press them at random. As the ring reacted, the marines and Apollo jumped away."Doc! Next time a warning would be good!" After the 6th crystal was lighted, the 7th went dark. The ring deactivated itself.

"A correct combination is needed it seems." a marine remarked.

Baltar nodded: "I highly doubt that these symbols are just random symbols. Also, 39 symbols make for allot of combinations."

Dee went back to the elevated platform. "There was some kind of program that was related to that ring. Emmm... yes, here it is. It shows the location of other rings. Ehhh... Hades. We are locked out of that one until we pass the 'test'. But I can at least see the last 10 uses of the ring. Hmm... the last 3 uses were to... address deleted? OK, interesting. But the other 7 are visible. Which one should we try?"

As Baltar came next to her, he noticed something. "Look at this, 6 out of the 7 symbols are always either different, in a different combination, or both. But the 7th, the last one is always the same?" Apollo:" Either way, we try one. This one, the 10th one, we use that. I'll write it down, then let's try it."

As they inputted the symbols in the order that was shown, the ring started to react again. But this time, when the 7th symbol was inputted, the ring remained still. Then Baltar noticed the central jewel... or whatever it was. It glowed now too. So he pressed that too. The ring seem to explode. Or so it seemed.

"Holy frak!"

"Well put doc. Couldn't agree more."

"Looks like a pool of water." Dee marvelled at the sight.

She went to touch it and pulled her hand out again. "Doesn't feel like anything."

"Must be another teleportation device." Baltar analyzed the situation. "If it truly can send people from planet to planet, a network of these could have revolutionized the civil sector. Maybe also the military."

Apollo looked around: "So, who is going to try it?."

"Emm, captain, I think we should try my device again." Baltar replied. Just then the ring deactivated itself.

"OK, good idea. Let's do that."

* * *

 **Colonial refugee fleet, same time**

On board the Galactica, the people were getting battle ready. The solo unknown was only 1 jump away. The admiral ordered the fleet to prepare to jump, while the Galactica and the Discovery would see, what the Cylons were up to.

The Discovery was under Starbuck's command, for the moment. On Galagtica's CIC the admiral contacted Starbuck:

"You ready Kara _?_ "

" _Yes sir. We will stick to Lee's plan. Awaiting your command_."

Just then, the dradis picket up a new contact.

"Sir, 1 new contact just appeared. By the size of it, it has to be a Basestar." Gaeta reported.

"They are launching raiders. Should we let Starbuck loose?" the XO asked.

"Sir, we are receiving colonial recognition codes."

"Great, now the toasters are using our own signals against us." the colonel coursed.

"Maybe. Hold the attack. And the jump to. Comm, request challenge and Id from the contact."

As commanded, the comm officer did his duty. The reply was heard over the wireless: " _This is the Battlestar Pegasus to the ship claiming to be the Galactica, please respond._ "

"Pegasus? How, the entire fleet was destroyed. And we already had a miracle. 2 in a row is pushing it."

"Comm, give me ship to ship."

He picked up his phone and spoke: "Battlestar Pegasus, this is Galactica actual. Confirm your identity with recognition codes immediately!"

A few seconds later, the comm officer replied: "Sir, the codes are authentic."

Just then a female voice was heard over the wireless. " _This is Pegasus actual. Aadama, is that you?_ "

"Real admiral Cain. What a pleasure to hear your voice."

"Stand down to condition 3!" the XO barked out.

" _Adama, what is that strange ship on our dradis?_ "

"It will take some time to explain this, Helen."

On Pegasus CIC, while the crew were almost celebrating, Helena Cain turned to her XO and looked. "Helen? What happened to sir? Has Adama lost his sense for military protocol?"

* * *

 **Kobol outpost ship, 3 kilometers under water**

When they redialed the same address and the ring activated again, Baltar gently rolled the camera thru the 'pool of water'. "Ok, we should be getting an image." When he turned the receiver on, they saw that there was another ring on the other side. It was in a cave as well, along with another dialing console. This was possibly a dessert planet. One could see the sand in the cave and the sensores were showing a high temperature level.

"OK, but is it habitable?" Apollo asked.

"I can't tell. We only know that it has an atmosphere and that it is hot. We will not know until someone goes there. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go. 1 marine will accompany me."

As Apollo and the marine stepped thru the 'pool', not even a second later, they appeared on the other side.

"OK, this really works. And the air is breathable."

"But how do we know that we are not still on Kobol, just in a desert?" the marine asked.

"Well, I'll go outside the cave, you pick up the camera and follow me. Well take a look around."

As they reached the cave exit, Apollo spoke: "Well, we are definitely not on Kobol anymore. There are not 2 suns in Kobol's star system."

"Frak. Well, now what?"

"Well, we go back."

As they reentered the cave, Apollo contacted the team on the other side and explained their discovery. As they approached the still active ring, Baltar stopped them over wireless. " _Wait. Lets repeat, what we did before. The camera first._ "

"Oh, come on doc, it's hot here. what is the point of this?"

" _Just indulge me_."

Half a minute after Apollo rolled the camera back into the pool, Baltar asked over wireless: " _Captain, what are you waiting for_?"

"What do you mean? I rolled the camera in to the pool over 30 seconds ago."

" _Well, I don't have a signal anymore and nothing came back thru._ "

"So this is a one way portal? But how can we communicate then?"

" _Best guess, the difference is in the matter versus energy. Guess that matter can't go back. It is a good thing I insisted on this test. You will have to dial us from your ring. That is the only way that I can think of._ "

"Great. And what address would that be? I assume that I can't use the same one again?"

" _Probably not. Wait a minute, I'll go and check the console, where Lt. Dualla got this address from. Maybe there is something there that can help._ "

* * *

After a couple of minutes of searching, Baltar believed that the found a possible solution. "Look, these 7 addresses that you found, Lt. Dualla. There is a second set of symbols next to them. And they are always the same. Maybe these are the symbols for this ring?"

"Maybe, but why are there only 6 symbols? "

Baltar thought for a moment. "Maybe the 7th, the one that is always the same, it applies to all rings like that? Let's try it, write the symbols down and add the 7th one of this ring."

"But why have the 7th always appear for the symbols of the go to ring, but not for the return ring?"

Baltar again stopped and thought about it. "Good question. Maybe the 7th one is different there?. Lt Dualla, the 7th symbol was on the bottom of the ring control panel?" As Dee nodded, Baltar went to the still active ring. He took the wireless and spoke: "Captain, we belive that we have the 6 symbols for this ring, but we need to test something. Look at the symbols on your control panel, the one at the very bottom to be precise. Please describe it."

" _Well, it kind of looks like a triangular shape with an extension on the upper part of it that ends in it tilting to the left._ "

Baltar looked on the ring control panel: "Well, ours here doesn't look anything like that. Lt. Dualla will now send you the 6 symbols we think will work. Use the one you just describe as the 7th. If you don't succeeded, we will dial you again in 2 minutes."

" _Agreed, Apollo out_."

With that Baltar pressed the large red, well not jewel, but button and the ring deactivated itself. 20 seconds later, the ring started to rotate again, on its own.

"Well, this might work after all." Baltar remarked. Just then, the ring activated again.

" _Dr. Baltar, can you hear me?_ " Apollo shouted over the wireless."

"Yes, we can hear you. It appears that it worked. I still don't get all of it, but we will have time for that later. Now, try to throw something thru again." Seconds later, a small rock was thrown thru. "It works, captain! I am now going to throw the same rock back just to make sure. If it works as before, the rock should not reach you."

After about a minute, Apollo called: " _I guess you threw the rock, doctor?_ "

"Yes, and I'm guessing that it did not come thru?"

" _No it did not. Can we come back now? I'm feeling a bit cooked here._ "

"By all means captain." Baltar couldn't hide his excitement. Such a wonderful invention this is. Seconds later, Apollo and the marine returned. "I guess that the lowest symbol on the ring console is a fingerprint of some kind. So anyway, that was a dessert planet. Not an attractive settlement site. Should we try again? Another planet?"

"Yes, lets. Just give us a minute and some water first, OK?" Apollo agreed.

After 4 tries and another desert, a tundra, ice and lava planet later, the team was getting the idea of what to do.

"OK, this is the 6th one, then we are down to only 1 more try. Let's do it."

Baltar gave Apollo the return address on a piece of paper and started the dialling. After the ring was activated, they rolled the camera thru. When they received the video signal, they got a shock.

"This looks like the inside of a temple? Where in the frak is this?" Baltar asked.

"You got me doc, I..." Just then they say movement. A human. A man, dressed in the robes of a priest.

"That looks like a high priest of Hera." Dee remarks. "They are only on Gemenon!"

"Gemenon, I might have known! Those religious...!" Baltar raged.

"Cool it doc, we may have a way to get to the colonies without the toasters to detect us. 2 marines with me, were going thru!"

* * *

 **Planet Gemenon, secret temple of the gods, deep in the Hera mountain range**

The priest, already under shock, was even more baffled, when 3 colonial solders appeared thru the holy ring.

Apollo approached him: "Is this Gemenon?"

"Yes, but who.."

"That can wait. Why are you still alive? How have you survived for so long?"

"This is the secret temple of the gods. Only a few in the circle of the servants of the gods know of its existence. Not even the Cylons knew of it or the location. It is really remote, too far from any important centers of population, government or military."

"For frak's sake! You people had possibly the greatest technological piece of equipment, and you hide it in a hidden temple and don't inform the government or the military!?"

Apollo had to pull himself together. No sense of blowing an artery now. "Are there other survivors?"

"Yes, 252 survivors in total. Several military personnel as well. How...?"

"Take me to them!" Apollo was in no mood for chatter right now and made sure that the priest understood this.

As they left the hidden room, Apollo asked: "So the ring is inside a hidden room in a hidden temple? How secure are we here anyway?"

"The Cylons have yet to send any patrols here. This mountain range is, other than this temple, deserted. And the temple itself is build into the mountain. From the sky, you can't spot it, unless you know where to look for and what you are looking for."

"Well, that is at least something."

They entered a large hall, filled with people. The inhabitants saw the new arrivals, but Apollo had to tell them, that his priority was to talk with the military officers there. As he walked outside the temple, he saw an extensive camouflage net put over the temple and its surroundings. " ** _Well, this is looking better and better. This might be a usable position, as long as the toasters don't find it._** _"_ A colonial officer approached him.

Both men saluted as Apollo spoke: "Captain Lee Adama, colonial fleet under command of admiral Adama. What is the situation."

"Sir, captain James Eron, colonial marines. We have the situation under control, but our supplies are at 50%. The civilians are draining our resources fast. We have created a defensive perimeter. Several gun emplacements and AA positions. We have a strict wireless black out. Can't risk the Cylons locating us. We also have 2 raptors in working conditions. We only use the wireless off the raptors, when they are airborne."

"What do you use them for? Surely the toasters have the sky on lock down."

"Not as much as you would think. We send a raptor into low orbit in order to communicate with other resistance cells on the planet and beyond. We have learned that almost on all planets, there are survivors that have organized themselves. But we are still fighting a losing battle here. Can we expect any support?"

"No. Only the Battlestar Galactica made it out with a handful of civilian ships. We currently have no other military assets."

"Sir, that is not entirely true. We have heard reports, that a small military fleet, that is made up of at least 2 Battlestars of unknown type, have been harassing the Cylons for months now. They jump in, attack a soft target, steal their supplies and jump out. That is however the only info I have."

Apollo looked impressed. "Well, this is getting better and better. Captain, we will evacuate the civilians. Any men that you can spare will also come with us. Keep communicating with the other resistance cells and gather any info on the Cylons. We will try to come back for as many as it will be possible. But it will take time."

"Sir, if I may ask, how did you get here anyway?"

"First off, you might not believe me... at first. Second, once I tell you... and show you, you might try to kill the priest. Don't do it OK?"

After about 15 minutes, the marine captain and the civilian leaders gathered in the hidden room with the ring. Lt. Dualla and another marine arrived as well to help with the evacuation. No one noticed, but dee took the hand held scanner with her and immediately started to use it. No one noticed it. After Apollo activated the ring, the civilians, reluctantly, started to go thru.

Apollo turned to the marine Captain: "OK, that is 182 civilians. How many men can you spare?"

"20 at best sir. What about this device? Will you leave the right symbols for us here, so that we can come after you, if we should be compromised?"

"No, we can't risk it. In fact, I saw that you had some explosives? Mine this entire room. If you get discovered and the Cylons attack in force, blow this room up and bury this device. Understood?" The marine nodded. "Good, we will try to contact you every 12 hours from our end to stay in touch..."

Dee came running from the priests private room, holding something: "Lee, look what was hidden in the priests private room. Recognize this?"

Apollo did recognize it: "The power crystal?! That...! Dee, once we pass thru the ring, stop me from strangling him!"

Once Apollo and Dee entered the ring, it deactivated. The marines left behind felt some hope for the first time in months.

* * *

 **Colonial refugee fleet, same time**

Cain was having a really bad day. The story Adama and this Roslin told her, sounded too good to be true. But when she saw the Discovery, she started to see the potential for a counter attack. Of course, when now admiral Adama shot that idea down, the room heated up.

"Why not?! If that ship can do all you say it can, why not use it to..."

Roslin had to interrupt her"And weaken our fleet's defense. One ship alone can't make the difference here. A fleet maybe, one not so much."

"I agree with the president on this one, and besides I am the military commander here, Cain!"

"Right! Because this 'president' promoted you, you think you can order me around. I was your senior officer before the fall and I still am now. Your promotion is not legitimate."

"I have to disagree. Military protocol states, that if a commanding officer is in command of more than one military ship in time of war and no flag officer is present, that officer can get a battlefield promotion. That promotion can be made by a civilian representative of the currently ruling political body. And the president definitely counts as that!"

"President? A fraking school teacher!"

"Like it or not, she is the legitimate successor of Adar!"

"Don't even get me started on Adar! That bald headed moron! Always, year after year cutting military spending... and look what it got us!"

Roslin was shaking her head: "Well, let's cut to the chase then, rear admiral. You have the Pegasus. And that is it. If you want to join the fleet, be our guest. But you will have to accept the command hierarchy here! And besides, we have already heard stories of what you did to your own crew not so long after the fall. Shooting you XO?! And then there is the civilian fleet that you, let's put it politely and say that you 'raided' it. You are in hot waters, rear admiral. Better play ball here, or we will see if you like a summary execution!"

"F I N E." Cain stormed out of the room.

"This is not over, not by a long shot. We better keep any Pegasus personnel of the Discovery for the time being."

"Agreed. Besides, I'm sending Starbuck in the Discovery to evacuate those people of that stranded fleet. All the people and any valuables still there. She launches in 20 minutes. Should not take her more than 2 hours to get there. If the coordinates we got from the Pegasus crew are any good."

Meanwhile, Cain met with her XO: " That ass Adama is now our boss. What a fraken joke!"

"So now what?"

"We have little choice. We play along. They already know about the civilian fleet we left. That can't be helped anymore. But get rid of our other evidence. You know which one. Throw her out the airlock. And do it quietly."

"Yes sir."

* * *

 **Colonial space, Cyrannus cluster, hidden colonial resistance refugee area, sometime later**

On the Battlestar Theseus, the mood was bad. The raids were getting more and more difficult. The small fleet of mostly military ships were hiding in a small radioactive nebula near the edge of the old armistice line. They were hoping that the radiation would mask them, but it also made life more difficult. Now the fleet was split up. 2 of the remaining Battlestars, both Valkyries, were off on a raid. No point to send them all. No point to put all the eggs in one basket. The remaining 2 were a Valkyrie and a Mercury. Theseus being the Valkyrie.

On Theseus CIC, the commander was having a talk with his deck chief, when the scouting raptor returned. The news they got was strange at best. A possibility of other colonial survivors? Well, that made it the news of the day. But the commander knew, news like that was sketchy at best. Better stay put and see what happens. All of this could still be a Cylon trap. But he couldn't let a chance like that pass as well. The commander ordered to increase the raptor contacts with the underground movements on all the colonies. Short of compromising themselves, they should do anything to get more info on this subject.

The commander of the Theseus was voted to become the commanding officer of this rag tag group of survivors. He really had no choice. He was the most experienced. The Theseus was being hunted by the Cylons almost immediately since the first attack began. She was on border patrol on the far edge of colonial space. For several hours the Cylons always managed to pursue her after every jump. The crew knew, one correct pursuit jump was a coincidence. More than one was not. And they were correct. An engineer, a baldheaded, tall black man had turned out to be... a Cylon. After their tylium issue was resolved when they discovered and docked with a refinery ship, they decided to try to regroup with the fleet over Virgon... only to discover that there was no fleet left. They intercepted the communication signal from the Galactica. An order to regroup at Ragnar and to prepare to leave the system. The Theseus arrived... too late. The Galactica and her civilian fleet long gone. And no way to find her.

The Theseus found other survivors, mostly civilians, like that tylium tanker. On the outskirts of colonial space, near her original patrol route, she also found 3 other Battlestars. They were ambushed as well and damaged as a result. They soon learned the method with which the Cylons were able to claim victory so easily. The CNP program. A program with a back door for the toasters to exploit. For the survivors, it was just dumb luck that they were still alive. These 4 Battlestars were so long on patrol, that the program was not yet installed on them. It was meant to be, during their next refit.

Currently, they did not know if it was a blessing or a curse. Would it have been better to die with all the rest back then, than to die now slowly fighting a lost war? But they knew that the Galactica managed to escape. So this rumor might just be true.

* * *

 **Earth, same time**

Daniel returned. He gave his 'faked' report to general Hammond and went off to see O'Neill. He was having his usual war with the food in the cafeteria.

"So, what did Thor say?"

"Well, let's just say, it was hard for him to deny this time travel thing, not with the evidence of ancient involvement in this. He agreed to hear us out after the replicator incident will be dealt with. Like you suggested, he will have several platoons of Earth soldiers armed to the teeth beamed on his ship. Us included. He will arrive 1 day before that engagement with the bugs. Our primitive weapons will make short work of them. Then we have him and Carter solve the other problem, by blowing the O'Neill up."

"I still don't like that last part. Having a ship named after me and then blow it up. That is so wrong."

"Jack, you wanted this so stop whining. Besides, that happened the last time too, if I read it correctly. What I want to know is how you will convince Hammond to go along with this without tipping our hand? I mean I wrote in my report that this is Thor's idea and he will go along with it, but what if the general or the White house say no?"

"Relax, I got this covered. You know that I can be convincing and charming when I want to be. And besides, some free exercise and experience with the Asgard's help... the military will not say no to that. Then we get some bonus points with the Asgard as well. Has Thor also agreed with the other thing?"

"Yes, he has. He will translate the whole monolith and help to establish an alliance between human worlds. I'll provide him with all the scans once we return."

"Yeah, maybe we can prevent so many of them getting blown up, like the Tollans. As arrogant as they are, I still want those guns."

"I see the bigger problem here on Earth. How will we get all those nations to cooperate so quickly."

"Well no matter what, we have to stop this NID form forming. Kinsey was bad enough, don't need more jerks walking around."

* * *

 **Kobol outpost ship, 3 kilometers under water, moments later**

The civilians and additional military personnel arrived on the outpostship via the ring. Almost immediately, Apollo and Baltar, escorted by 2 marine, went to the lower parts of the outpostship, straight to the 'power' room, where the crystals originally were. During that time, the civilians were put into the few rooms close to the control room, that were already explored.

Once Apollo and Baltar arrived in the power room, they put the power crystal into one of the two empty slots. They decided for the moment to leave the third, dark crystal where it is. Once Baltar put the crystal into the slot and pushed all the way in, it started to hum. Seconds later, the entire outpostship lighted up a bit more.

Dee called via wireless: " _Captain, the console is saying that the main power is now on-line. Engines are now powered and dradis system is also charging. However, all these systems will only be fully operational once we are on the surface._ "

"Wait with that for a moment. I will return to the surface and contact the admiral to give my report. Let's see what he wants us to do with this ship."

Back on the surface, Apollo approached the 2 marines. "Has anything happened?"

"No sir, it was quiet all the time. You find anything... wherever you were?"

"You could say that. I need to speak with the admiral. In the mean time, you two get into the cave. Either remove or destroy all the technology in it, except the transporter."

Apollo entered the shuttle and contacted the Discovery.

" _Hey Lee_!" Starbuck answered his call. " _How is it going on Kobol? Find anything useful_?"

"You could say that Kara. I need to speak with the admiral, ASAP."

" _OK, Lee. Good thing you called now, we were about to depart to rescue some stranded people. You would have gotten the shuttle we will leave behind on the Galactica_."

"Where are you going?"

" _Believe it or not, the Pegasus arrived here. Remember that 1 lone Basestar on dradis of the Discovery we didn't know why it was flying solo?_ "

"Don't tell me, the Pegasus?"

" _Yep, and I can tell you, Cain was not happy with the command change_."

Apollo could imagine that. Cain had a reputation of being pig headed. And then some. "Anyway Kara, I need to brief the admiral on the situation here."

" _I just got the info, he'll be here in 2 minutes, so hang on. So, what kind of toys did you find?_ "

"Let's just say, that I can finally beat you at the 'taking souvenirs' part."

* * *

 **Kobol outpost ship, 3 kilometers under water, 20 minutes later**

Apollo returned to the outpostship with a smile on his face: "OK, I've talked with the admiral and the president, if this ship will fly, we are to bring it to the fleet. We go on from there. So, lets start the preparations. Doctor, Dee, look thru the database of this ship. Look for any and all info we will need to get this into space."

As they all sat in the different posts in the control room, Baltar remarked: "Lt. Dualla and I have already made some progress there. We can initiate the surface command now, but it will take several minutes after we surface for the ship to check its systems, before we can even attempt it."

"And then there is the other issue. We learned that the secondary reactors run on some form of super-thylium. A considerably more energetic element that has similarities to tylium. But they are used for the non tactical system mostly, like life support, transporters and such. The sunlight also work off them, but need the crystal to generate the necessary lift to get this thing off the ground."

"Yes, and the FTL only works off the crystal. The weapons and defenses too. The secondary's only add a boost to them. That being said, we only have 1 working crystal. So this thing is far from 100%. But I was able to analyze the crystal. It seems to be at 88,7% charge."

Apollo listened to all of this: "Charge? If it is a reactor, why charge? Wouldn't the term remaining fuel apply? We can refuel it, can't we? "

Baltar had a look he always tried to hide, when he had it. The look of cluelessness: "I wish I knew. To be honest, this level of tech, even the hypothetical one, surpasses my knowledge... for now. I will study it and ..."

Apollo stopped him, not wanting to hear his speech: "It is OK, doc. You will have time for that later. Right now, we try this. So how do you lift us up on the surface?"

Dee pointed on the button on her command console: "This one, sir. I push this and we should rise." "OK, do it."

Moments after activation, the ship began to move. Rising from the bottom of the lake, for the first time after millennia. About 10 minutes later, the 2 marines that stayed with the shuttle, heard something. They were still in the cave, trying to remove the last piece of tech there, the transporter platform. As they ran outside, ready for a fight, they got rewarded with a sight that they were not prepared for. The lake next to the mountain began to reveal the outpostship, as it rose to the surface.

"Damn, they were in that all this time?"

"It seems so. Anyway, let's get that damn circle out of the earth."

"How? It's so much bigger than what it looks on the outside."

"I got an idea. We hook it up with the chains we have in the shuttle, to the shuttle and just rip it out of the ground."

"Uhhh, I guess that could work. Beats trying to dig it out."

* * *

In the control room of the outpostship, the people there were cheering. Step one complete.

"Sir, I think that we can open the window shutters now too. At least to make it not appear like a tomb in here."

"OK, do that." Apollo agreed. "Will be nice to get some sunshine in here too."

That said, the central pyramidal part of the outpostship started to open up its precisely closed windows. The five domes surrounding it did not have that option. Either fully open, or fully closed. And the plan was to take it to space, so opening them was not an option.

"It appears that the ship's system are already waking up and testing themselves." Baltar remarked, as he noticed the computer runing self diagnostics. "The sublight engines will become online in about 15 minutes, the FTL another 10. There is some minor damage to the power grid and comm systems. As stated, the fast FTL systems are, for the moment, beyond repair. But the long range dradis is also damaged. Once we figure out how it works, we should be able to fix it, but how long will the learning part take, is anyone's guess."

"And the functioning dradis, what is it's range?" Apollo asked.

"According to this, the long range dradis has a range of at least 200 ly, but has similar issues as the Discoveries. The further you go, the less details you get and the better the chance that you don't spot something that does not have enough mass, power signature or anything else the dradis is looking for. As for the current short ranged one, it has a limit of 25 ly, so even that is allot better than the Discoveries. My guess is that this outpostship, since it has so much more volume and was designed to be placed on a planet, it would need an ability to monitor surrounding space for control purposes, if it were to act as a command and control base."

Apollo nodded. That did make sense. "Well anyway doc, start the preparations for takeoff. Dee, contact the 2 marines still near the tomb to take off and land the shuttle on this thing. There are large hangars near the lower part of the ship, between the engines and the industrial sector, which is below the domes and the pyramid. It is barely above the water line, but it should work. I'll open the hangar doors."

Minutes later, Apollo and several marines were waiting several levels lower, near the bottom of the outpostship for the shuttle to land. The hangar was huge, split up into 5 independent sections but all connected together. As the shuttle entered thru the open door, passing the now visible barrier, Apollo noticed that they were carrying the transporter platform with them. Under the shuttle, attached with chains to it. " ** _Typical marines, brake allot of eggs to make an omelet_** _"_ he thought.

As they landed and exited the shuttle, he approached them: "When I said to bring everything that you could with you and destroy the rest, what part of that made you think do something in between? Destroy it and bring it with you?"

"Sorry sir, but there was no other way to get it out of the ground without heavy machinery. Besides, it only has a few scratches. should still work fine."

"I think we will let people like Baltar decide that, after the inspection is made. Anyway, lets close these doors and return to the command center. We should have our take off test shortly."

In the command center, Apollo sat down in the navigational chair, that look allot like the command chair on the bridge of the Discovery. All the displays were green. _" **So I guess that means we are good to go**?" _ He turned to Baltar and Dee: "We ready? "

"Yes captain, just initiate the launch sequence, we will monitor everything else."

The outpostship's engines came alive and began to lift the ship from the lake.

"Looks good. According to this, it will take a bit longer to achieve escape velocity do to us only having one power crystal. But we should reach orbit in... em... Lt. Dualla... what..."

"In about 3 minutes, doctor. That is what it means. I guess I'll have to write a language overwrite here too. Now that I know how, it should not be too difficult."

* * *

 **Kobol orbit, minutes later**

The outpostship had reached orbit. A bit slower than it was capable, if fully powered.

"OK, the hull integrity check is now confirmed. No hull breaches detected."

"Well doctor, you don't have allot of faith in this tech?" Apollo asked.

"Well, better double safe than sorry once I always say."

"Anyway, Dee, give me the fleet coordinates." About a minute later, the outpostship entered hyperspace.

"Well, were off. When do we arrive?"

"According to this, in about an hour." Dee answered.

"OK, until then, we can relax. Marines, those that are not looking over the civilians, start searching all the lower levels of this ship. We need to map and search every part of the ship... wait. That reminds me. Does this ship not have the same internal sensors as Discovery?"

"Yes, they are working, but only for life signs, just like on Discovery. If we want to find anything else of use or what the rooms are for, we still need to do it the old fashion way."

"Ok, so... marines, get to it."

They saluted and went to work. Dee approached Apollo and whispered into his ear: "By the way, I know that you are tired, so you forgot. But I checked them all out with the sensors. Not a toaster among them."

"Good, now, Dee you have the command. I'm going to lie down there in that corner and take a nap. Unless someone has a problem with that?" No one said anything. In fact, many were showing signs of fatigue themselves.

* * *

 **Colonial refugee fleet, 1 hour later**

Laura Roslin was having a mixed day. On one hand she had to deal with Cain. At least the rear admiral was now cooperating. On the other side, the Discovery was on her way to save the survivors of the 15 ships the Pegasus left behind and Captain Adama found another ship, this one the size of a small city, on the bottom of a lake on Kobol! The fleet was warned to expect a new arrival soon and to not panic. Just as Roslin was looking over some paper work, a blue flash of light from the outside of Colonial One caught her attention. "By the gods! What a majestic view! Hard to think that this was on Kobol all this time." She marveled on the site before her as the outpostship had arrived.

Her assistant came running into her room: "Madam president, do you..."

"Yes Billy I see it."

On the Galactica, admiral Adama was in the CIC, having a similar reaction. "Sir, we are receiving a comm request from the unknown."

"All right, patch me thru."

Over the wireless, the admiral heard his sons voice: " _Galactica, this is Kobol outpostship actual, request permission to join the fleet. Boy do we have things to discuss._ "

"This is Galactica actual. We receive you Lee. Good job."

" _Sir, you can dock with us on docking port 1. Dee will send you the coordinates. Don't worry, the guidance system has some form of gravity beams to assist with the docking. Should go smoothly_."

The admiral turned to his XO: "Well old friend. Ready for another miracle?"

"Frak it Bill, I guess I'll just start early today."

The admiral smiled: "Comm, instruct the Colonial One to dock with us, then we dock with that thing."

* * *

 **Deep space, another colonial refugee fleet, 1 hour later**

Space ripped open and the Discovery appeared in normal space again. Starbuck looked at the dradis screen.

"OK, where is the fleet? Without any FTL, they could not have gotten far."

The officer sitting at the dradis console had an idea. "Sir, we could try to scan i the direction of the nearest star system. It would make sense to try to get to the nearest planetary system if you're stuck at sublight."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Helm, plot the course for that binary system that is 2 ly from here. We will make micro jumps to scan the area ahead at a reasonable speed. I just hope that we find them and that there is someone left to rescue. Damn Cain."

After about 30 minutes of scanning and jumping from area to area, the Discovery found what they were looking for. "Sir, found 15 contacts on the dradis. Wow, no wonder this dradis did not spot them over long ranges, their power signatures are really low. And the mass is also too low to spot at longer range without an FTL jump or a nuke going off."

Starbuck stood up: "OK, let's get ready. Comm, get ready to contact them. Let's hope they don't panic too badly."

As the Discovery entered close range, the colonial refugee fleet spotted them. "This is Lt Kara Thrace of the colonial military. We have come to evacuate you from your stranded ships and take you to the main colonial fleet under admiral Adamas command. Please respond."

After a minute of silence, they got an wander: " _This is the Scylla. How do we know your telling the truth. The last time we trusted the military, we got raided, shot at and stranded here!_ "

Starbuck expected a reaction like this. "Look, we came here to help. My orders are to evacuate you on to this ship and to return to the fleet, where you can get medical attention."

" _How did you find us anyway?_ "

"Let's just say that the Pegasus has found us. But don't worry, the president and admiral have put Cain in her place."

After another minute of silence: " _Is she going to pay for what she did to us!?_ "

"I can't say and it is not up to me. Look, can we get started, we don't have all day for this."

" _Looks like we don't have much of a choice, do we?_ "

"Glad to see that you came to your senses. How many survivors are there?"

" _We have a total of 2120 survivors. Over 500 have already died, because we did not have enough food or water to go around! And many more are in critical... if we ever encounter Cain again..._ "

"Look, your mad, I get it! Lets help the living now and avenge the dead later. That fine with you?"

After an hour, the fleet was empty, all its inhabitants transferred to the Discovery. Any valuables left that the Pegasus did not take, were also moved to the Discovery. With the last ship cleared, the Discovery set course and entered hyperspace, leaving the empty husks behind.

* * *

 **Colonial refugee fleet, 2 hour later**

When the Discovery exited hyperspace, Starbuck was prepared for allot of things, but seeing the massive outpostship, as is was called, made ever her stop and observe it. Just then, she got a message over the wireless: " _This is admiral Adama to Discovery. Welcome back Starbuck. At your request, we have prepared the civilian fleet to take the survivors in and help them._ "

"Emm, sir, not that they won't be grateful, but why not use that big fraken thing and evacuate them there?"

" _Change of plans Starbuck. I can't go over the plan on wireless. But we are planning an operation using both this outpostship, the Discovery and Pegasus. Dock with the Galalctica and then get here ASAP. I want your input and out of the box thinking._ "

"Understood sir. Just a heads-up, make sure that the civilians from this fleet don't encounter any Pegasus crew members. I think lynch mob mentality is a possibility. Especially with Cain."

" _Understood, I will tell Saul to make sure that does not happen. Adama out_."

* * *

 **Outpostship Kobol, command center, 1 hour later**

Cain had been trying to get the people to see her point for the last half hour. With no success. Both the president and admiral Adama had disagreed with her. "Cain, we have a mobile safe heaven, nothing more! Baltar and Lee have pointed out that the Discovery is an exploration ship and this outpostship is for colonization purposes. Neither are meant for war! A counter attack is suicidal! The best thing we can do is save as many as we can using these 2 ships! And that is the end of this discussion!" admiral Adama shouted.

After the room quieted down, the president addressed Baltar: "Now, doctor Baltar, I understand that you were able to make some headway with the analysis of this technology. Please give us an overview of what you have discovered."

"Yes, thank you madam president. This ship and the Discovery are clearly related. The technological similarities are just to striking to dismiss them. The Discovery was clearly made to explore and survey space, the Kobol on the other hand to colonize planets. To move entire population centers from planet to planet. The first thing that I, with the help of those that were able to use the command chairs either here or on the Discovery is, that the basis of this technology is an element not found on our periodic table." That got everyone's attention.

Cain was the first to speak: " An element we don't know that exists? I can see that we have not found all the elements in the universe, but how can a single element be a basis for the entire technology base?"

"Not so simple to explain, but I will try. First off, this element is remarkably similar to tylium on an atomic level. Yes, as in the mineral that we mine for fuel, but this appears to be a heavier, more mature version of it. The molecular arrangement of this element gives it different properties. In one configuration, it is used for construction. This very ship and the Discovery are made of it. It is incredibly hard, harder than titanium or any other element we have discovered so far, yet not that much more heavy. It has the ability to resist heat or radiation on a much larger scale than anything we use. I however must admit, even this element has its limits."

"What about the other forms of this element?"

"The second form of this element that we found was a much denser variety. It was used in the ships power systems. Mostly for the reactor casings and the power transference cables. It possesses superconductive properties! Superconductors! The colonial science counsel was dreaming of such a material! No detectable power loss. Could you imagine the unlimited applications a material like this would have!"

President Roslin had to stop Baltar here. He was getting off topic. "Doctor, I understand that you are excited, but please, stay focused on your report."

"Yes, of course. The ring that we used to reach Gemenon is also made of that stuff, so there has to be a connection. I have also learned that the fuel in the secondary reactors both on Kobol and Discovery are an energy grade variation of this element. In a form of actual fusion, these reactors generate insane levels of power! We only got to the basic heavy water fusion reactor prototype, but nothing like this! Speaking of those, the support reactors on both ships are of the heavy water fusion reactors types, but many generations ahead of our prototype. As for the primary power sources... the Discovery somehow uses the mass of a star to initiate a higher form of fusion to generate masses of power. But that still pales to the power crystal that we found. To be able to use vacuumed energy... that is almost impossible. The only bad side is that we have only one crystal and it seems that they can't be recharged, as far as we can see. We will keep looking into this."

Admiral Adama had to say: "Doctor, the tactical systems of this ship, if you please."

"Very well, admiral. This outpost ship has a total of 92 so called staff cannons, a plasma pulse type weapon. They are spread out on the entire ship, mostly on the outer rings of the 5 domes and the central pyramid structure. They are split into 20 heavy anti ship type and 72 light anti fighter type. While we can control them all from this room, It would be good, if we had at least 1 - 2 people in each one of the turrets. The Hull of this ship is tough, but not meant for combat, so it is not thick. We should avoid getting hit in it with nukes. The shields on this ship are however much different than the Discoveries. They are almost omni-purpose, unlike Discoveries, but they are an energy guzzler. They will stop anything hitting them, that the Cylons throw at them, suicidal attacks included, but only as long as we have power to keep them active. With only one crystal, I would not try to stay in prolonged battles against massive Cylon fleets. Remember, if the crystal dies, so does this ships FTL. I can however say, the more crystals we have, the less of a power drain it would be on them as the effect would be cumulative."

The president and admiral Adama agreed. That Crystal was now more important than anything, so extreme security was made around that room, where the crystal resided."Yes, and I would hate to test who runs out of what first. The Cylons out of missiles, bullets and nukes, or we out of power." the admiral remarked.

Dee had to add: "Sir, at least we know that there is at least one more crystal out there."

Cain snared: "Yes, with the so called 13th tribe. A wild goose chase if you ask me."

Admiral Adama reacted to her outburst: "It is still the best bet we have, unlike your suicidal ideas."

Roslin looked at the situation between the 2 admirals. Yes, Cain will be a problem. "Pease, continue, doctor."

"There is not much else to say, madam president. The outpostship is empty of any supplies, so we will have to provide those ourselves. The ship however has a capacity to hold allot of people. Mostly in the 2 habitation domes. The next 2 domes we will be able to put to good use for food production. Not enough for the entire fleet, if we add any more survivors from this upcoming evacuation, but in combination with our current food management program, it will make life easier."

The president nodded: "Yes, after this operation, we should use the expertise of the Sagittarons and Aerilons for this issue."

Baltar continued: "The last dome is for entertainment and research purpose, as far as we have seen. After this, I would like to set up shop there, if you don't mind."

"Not at all doctor. Your expertise will be much needed in the future. Best you get a real laboratory again, even if it is of alien origin." admiral Adama remarked.

Baltar continued: "The lower part of the ship is made up of an industrial ring and the hangars. There we could easily set up processing lanes for tylium, ammo and spare parts. That way the refinery ship and the others would have the work load taken off of them."

Admiral Adamma nodded again: "My greatest concern will be security. Doctor, you will have to find a way to limit access to sensitive areas of the ship to a limited amount of people. We can't guard every access door, and even if we could, we had cases of corruption in the fleet before. We can't let something like the black market cripple this ship because of their own greed."

"I agree with you admiral. Lt Dualla are already looking into that."

"Well, let's go over the plans." Admiral Adama began to lay out his plan: "The first plan is to eliminate our pursuers. Thanks to the Intel that Sharon provided us with, we can assume that the fleet following us is made up of 2 Basestars and 1 so called resurrection ship. We take that out and the Cylons here will really die. As soon as we have sufficient people on either ships, both to operate them and to defend them, we launch this first mission. I will be on this ships command room. I guess that I have postponed my chair experience long enough. The Pegasus and the Discovery will launch that attack. The outpost ship will be in reserve. I don't want to reveal our secret weapon unless it becomes necessary. The Discovery arrives there first and strikes with her main weapon at Basestar Alpha, hopefully taking it out. Then the Discovery flies past the resurrection ship, destroying its FTL in the process. Then the Pegasus jumps in and keeps the raiders of Basestar Beta busy, while the Discovery finishes off the resurrection ship. Then both focus on the last Basestar and mop up. If that test goes well, we will proceed with plan 2."

Starbuck, who came in late, now had to ask: "Emm, sir, what is plan 2?"

"Simple Kara, we go back to the colonies and evacuate them. Every resistance member and every survivor. While you were returning back, I had the chance to use that ring there. It took me directly to Gemenon. After talking with the survivors there, we began to plan a general evacuation. The rebels on the ground and in space will coordinate with us to speed up the evacuation, once we arrive. They will gather all the data on Cylon activities and inform everyone that they can, without compromising themselves. The resistance informed us, that the Battlestar Theseus and 3 other Battlestars survived the attack. The Theseus came too late to Ragnar, to join our exodus. Anyway, we will provide the resistance with equipment and the info on known Cylon infiltrators."

"So how do you plan to execute this insane idea?" the colonel asked.

"The Pegasus will dock with the outpostship. We now know that this ship can drag something docked with it into hyperspace. We jump to the coordinates of the 4 remaining Battlestars. The civilian ships there will transfer their crew and passengers on the outpostship. We can't take them all with us. Only the tylium tanker is valuable enough to take with us. There we undock the Pegasus and start the operation. We jump into Scorpia orbit first and clean house. The reason we start with Scorpia is that we might still find military hardware or personnel still alive in the shipyard remains. The 5 Battlestars will be the raider cleaners along with their viper wings. The viper will stay close to their Battlestars. Once we need to jump, they land, and viper group B gets ready to launch for the next planet. This way we exchange the vipers to rearm them and give the pilots some rest. So Viper group 1 for planet Scorpia, group 2 for Libran, group 1 for Sagittaron and so on."

Admiral Adama then looks at Cain: "Even if it is against my better judgment, I want you to command the Battlestars. But don't forget, that I still have command of the operation. "

"Understood, admiral."

"The outpostship will the center of our formation. We will use it for space control and to sponge up enemy fire. Doctor, I want you with us on this mission. You will stay in the power room and keep an eye on the reactors and the crystal."

Then admiral Adama looked at his son: "Lee, I want you to command the Discovery. You mission will be to harass the Basestars and destroy as many as possible. Use the outpost ship and vipers as a raider shield." Then he looked at Kara: "Kara, you are the best pilot we have. I want you to be the overall viper leader. "

"Hell yes, sir. I rather be in a viper cockpit than on either of these busses."

"Dee will be my XO on the Kobol, while Helo will be the one coordinating the evacuation. Once we clean the orbit of a planet, half of the vipers go into the atmosphere and start to clean house there. We then send the transport ships we found on this outpostship. Doctor, you looked over those ships, that we found in the hangar, right?"

"Yes, admiral. These 17 transport ships, who were apparently made for cargo transportation, have the advantage of shield defense and an internal transporter platform. We just land them in the evacuation area and start transporting the people to the outpostship. Our vipers will have to keep the sky clear in the meantime and the marines the ground safe. I do have to point out 2 things. First, the transports lack any form of FTL, so if one should be incapacitated, we need to destroy it, so that it won't fall into Cylon hands."

"Agreed."

"Second, once we start the transportation of people from the planet, we will have to have security at the transport sites in the ship itself, to screen the incoming people for Cylon agents."

"Also agree with that. I will instruct the marines to shoot any Cylons and not bother with arresting them. We will spread the photos of all known Cylon agents and use the scanners from these ships to identify them. We have enough prisoners as it is, since we have cleaned the Galactica of them."

The admiral then turns to his XO: "Saul, I want you to come up with the search plan to clean the rest of the fleet of any Cylon agents. Also, during this operation, you'll be in charge of the civilian fleet and Galactica."

"Like I have a fraken choice in this, Bill?"

After an hour of refining the plans and going thru the details, admiral Adama was satisfied. "Let me add just one thing to this plan." He looked at Cain and the other military officers. "If at any point we start to have too many losses, take too much damage or encounter or the Cylons manage to regroup successfully, we break off the mission. I will not risk everything in this operation. IF we leave a few behind, then so be it. I will take the responsibility for that."

Then Cain asked: "If I may ask, admiral, what will be the order of planets we evacuate?"

"As I said, first, we jump into the hidden location of the resistance fleet, then Scorpia in Helios gamma, then delta, alpha and beta, in that order. We will not target any planet in a system in any order, to keep the Cylons guessing, should they get smart. The only thing that remains is the starting point." The admiral then looks at Lee: "Lee, I want you to coordinate with the resistance cells everywhere. Use Kara, she had on the ground knowledge. We need to coordinate with these resistance Battlestars the most."

Hearing this, Baltar had to add: "Emm, admiral. I have to add something regarding this ring that we will use to move to Gemenon and back. It appears, that these rings only work, if both are near a celestial body, a star system to be precise. Once this outpostship moves too far away from the system we are hiding in, the ring will not function anymore. The same rule applies, when we will be in transit, or the same star system as the ring on Gemenon. I still don't understand why this is so, but Lt. Dualla managed to partially translate the instructions for the usage of the ring."

"That is good to know. Good work doctor." Admiral Adama was in thought. This piece of info did not make any difference for the plan.

"Well, gentlemen and ladies, this was an insightful evening, but I have a long day ahead tomorrow, mostly explaining this operation to the Quorum, so I will turn in. good night to all of you." With that said, Roslin headed out.

"I think that goes for all of us. we can continue the fine tuning of this plan tomorrow. Dismissed." With that, admiral Adama left as well. In the end, the only ones that were left in the control room, besides the night watch, were Lee and Kara.

"So Lee, you really had to go and surpass me, didn't you?"

"Stop it Kara, this is not a contest."

"Sure it is. You just don't know it yet. Now I just have to find something bigger to beat you."

"Knowing you, it will be not one, but a fleet of Basestars." Apollo left, leaving Starbuck laughing.

* * *

 **Colonial refugee fleet, Cloud 9, 3 days later**

Saul, Lee, Kara and many others were having a drink in the bar on Cloud 9.

"Well, that went without many problems. The toasters never knew what hit them!" said Starbuck, being overly happy at the success of the plan to kill the resurrection ship. 0 losses and only a few vipers in need of repair.

"Yeah, well Kara, the next OP will be allot harder. We will be facing the bulk of the Cylon fleet that is now occupying the colonies."

"Jeez, Lee, your such a kill joy sometimes."

"I would listen to him, Starbuck. This mission was a cakewalk compared to what will follow." was Tigh's answer.

Suddenly, a voice was heard behind them: "Still, it was good to be on the offensive for a change." It was rear admiral Cain's response. "May I join you all?"

"No, help yourself. Just be careful you don't bump into any survivors you left behind in that fleet we rescued." was almost a unified response, she got.

"Say chief, will the hangars on the Kobol ship be good for our vipers?"

Turning to Apollo, Tyrol, who was too tired to be in the mood to talk: "Yeah, they will. Still no launch catapults, so that is a down side, but a hell of allot of more space to work in them, then the cramped space on our Battlestars. We will be good to take in any viper or other ship that will need an emergency landing. I was assigned to that hangar for the mission. But only for the mission. The admiral wants me on the Galactica for the foreseeable future."

Apollo, after hearing this, turned to the chief and responded: "Don't take it personal, he will remain on the Galactica after this mission as well. Guess he wants the best pilot and engineer on his flagship."

"When will the mission begin?"

All the heads turned to Cain. "Frak if I know the exact time and date. It all depends on the engineers and eggheads to figure this tech out properly and our marines to staff them properly. Best guess, 8, maybe 9 days."

* * *

 **Thor's Biliskner ship, Earth orbit, 7 days later**

The 'training mission' did not turn out as expected. For most of the humans and Asgard on board. The 4 who knew were going to meet in Thor's private room in a few minutes. Daniel and Jack were on their way there, passing the corridors that were now filled with replicator remains and ever so often a blood splatter and a wounded marine. They had reached the room and the doors closed behind them.

"Thor, old buddy. Still going with the whole naked thing I see. Well, looking good all the same..."

"Jack! Can I take over, before you make an even bigger ass of yourself?" Daniel was trying to save some form of dignity here, before O'Neill says something too stupid.

During all of this, Kvasir and Thor looked at each other and spoke in their native tongue. "You still think that they are the 5th race? Looking at this " he points to O'Neill " I highly doubt it."

Thor eyes narrowed. "You give them too little credit. They have great potential after all." Thor then turned to Daniel and Jack: "I can only thank you for the plan that you suggested and the help you provided. I hope that major Carter will agree to help with the other problem as well."

"Oh, she will, I guarantee it. A chance to see all your little toys, I will have to hold her back. As for the other parts of this..."

Thor interrupted Jack: "Yes, as agreed. I will help you to establish an alliance between human worlds, that were cooperating with Earth in this other time line. I would also suggest to add the races that were on good terms with Earth."

Jack and Daniel looked at each other. Jack then turned back to Thor: "Should not be a problem. Now as for Kinsey..."

"I can't beam a member of your government into orbit and kill him, you know this O'Neill."

"Oh come on! No one will have to know. That ass, according to the loose translation Danny boy here has made of the monolith, has it coming...!"

Daniel interrupted him: "Jack, this is not helping. I think we should proceed to give Thor the monolith scans. He should be able to translate it all, and then we all benefit from it."

"All right! All of you ganging up on me!"

Daniel then put all the scans on the floor in front of Thor. After the ship ended its scan, a holographic representation of the monolith appeared in the middle of the room.

"Wow, the writing is even smaller than it was seen on the scans you had Daniel. How did you see anything?"

"Well, Jack, that was part of the problem. Well Thor, can you...?"

"Yes, I can, but it will also take time for me to do so. I will inform you of the results. Please contact major Carter. After I transport you and the wounded to your SGC, we will depart for Hala."

After Daniel and Jack left, Kvasir again spoke to Thor in their native tongue: " Why have you lied to them. You and I can both read this fluently, there is no time needed for translations."

"Because the information here is more than I have imagined. They are not ready for the entire knowledge here. But we will use this to help them as well. I have no doubt that Jackson will sooner or later discover the entire truth himself. For the moment we use this to change the future for the better. Once the humans are ready, we will have them help us towards that goal. "

Kvasir nodded and studied the writing some more: "Here it says that an assumed dead Goa'uld who once almost defeated the System Lords, will capture you and steal Asgard knowledge. He will be so powerful because of his half ascended state. That is a frightening thought."

"Nevertheless, we must face him in the future. According to the description, it must be Anubis. No other System Lord fits these criteria." As Thor continued to study the monolith, his eyes widened. He turned to the console behind him and activated it.

Another Asgard appeared on it. " _Supreme commander Thor. What is your request?_ "

"Heimdall, after the replicator attack is beaten back, prepare 3 Bilskirnir-class ships for departure as soon as possible. "

" _Yes, supreme commander, but If I may ask, what will you need them for?_ "

"All you need to know is that I will visit an old allies city, free a prisoner and meet our long lost cousins. Thor out."

* * *

 **Planet Caprica, high in the mountains, resistance camp, same time**

Samuel Anders and the other resistance leaders exited the main building in their small camp. The meeting was over.

"So we leave tomorrow. That is good. Are you anxious to meet that crazy girlfriend of yours, Sam?" one of the solders asked him.

"Yeah, but we need to start the preparations. We can't let this info leak to anyone yet. The less know the better. What scares me is the fact that we could not be supplied with photos of the known Cylon models. So best be double safe!"

Unknown to them, one of those that was informed about the coming operation, was a model One Cylon. "And so it begins." He went to the building where his co conspirator was at.

"Well, did you learn anything?" the model Four asked.

"Oh yes brother, I did."

* * *

 **A chapter that was intended to be about 5K words long, and then... this happened. XD**

 **Responding to FAIL (appropriate name, by the way): OK, boys and girls, this is not how to write a review or criticism (or anything for that matter).**

 **1\. OK, valid point. I have changed my writing style. However, it is not what you wrote, it is how you wrote it that is the problem. So maybe change your attitude? Also, as if I'm the only one. look around. Allot of people here use it.**

 **2\. The way you wrote it makes you come over as a spoiled 10 year old brat having a temper tantrum. Do you really think that this kind of behavior will inspire anyone to improve?**

 **3\. I like constructive criticism. It helps me improve my writing. That was the written example of the polar opposite of constructive.**

 **4\. Also, your review can be seen as written abuse. I doubt that there is not some rule against that. A bit hypocritical of you.**

 **Side note: Interesting, is it not, how even in a dozen good reviews, the one bad one stands out like a sore thumb. And so you only notice that one? XD**

 **Also, I wonder if anyone will get the Theseus and the Asgard connections.**

 **Anyway, happy new year to everyone!**


	5. Hope is a good thing

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 **Chapter 5: Hope is a good thing.**

* * *

 **Planet Caprica, high in the mountains, resistance camp**

The model Four looked exited: "Well, what did you find out?"

Cavil looked at him. His expression changed. Then he pulled out a gun and aimed it at number Four.

"Something you don't need to know."

He shoots number him in the head, killing him. Everyone in the base heard the shot. Anders and 2 guards came in to the room first. "What the frak happened here? Why did you shoot him? He was our medic for frak sake!"

Cavil looked at him: "He was also a Cylon. He died knowing nothing, so when he resurrects, he can't say anything." The room went silent.

After a minute or so, Anders asked: "How did you know that he was a Cylon? Did you know this all this time? Why did you not tell us earlier?"

Cavil put the gun down on the table and went to the corner of the room. "Because one Cylon knows another Cylon."

After that sentence, everyone in the room turned their guns on him. "You're a fraken toaster!? You fraken mole!" the people screamed.

Anders needed to create order: "Everyone stand down. He exposed himself and shot his friend on purpose. Why!?"

"Things change. Living here among you made me realize that the attack and occupation of the colonies was a mistake from day 1. I know of your plan, but I will not inform the others. So unless you kill me now, your secret is safe with me."

Another silence followed.

The man next to Sam asked: "Why should we believe anything you just said?"

"I don't care if you believe me or not. Just know that if you kill me now, all the info that I have on your plan will be spread among my brothers once I resurrect. I don't want that, so I wouldn't advise it. Besides, I can help you. I can give you the frequencies, codes, patrol routes of the entire Cyrannus system. And more. That would help in your plan, would it not?"

Silence followed again.

"Trust issues? Well, maybe if I can provide info that you can check yourself? Would that convince you?"

Sam finally woke up from his shock: "Even if, and I say IF we trust you and your info panes out. Tell us this. Why are you doing this?"

"Let's just say, the Cylon race has been in the dark for too long. My brothers of the model 1 series have made a mockery of not just the people of the colonies, but of the Cylon race as well. This is nothing what our creators wanted. I myself am guilty of the same thing. For so long I followed the ramblings of my brothers, who spat out justice, but meant revenge instead. It's funny, is it not? They all wanted to be machines, not flesh and blood. But then they fell prey to the most pitiful of human emotions... rage and jealousy! If it were not so pathetic, I would laugh. Someone has to reform the Cylon race. Save what can be saved. And to try to undo as much as can be undone. Because in the end... we did not become you... we became worse than you."

After a moment of silence, Cavil continued: "Don't fool yourself. I am not doing this solely for the human race, but for the Cylon race as well. Those that will not side with my brothers are worth saving. The rest... we will see about that when it happens."

Again, silence. Anders speaks up: "So now what? You give us the info you promised?"

"Of course, but you should tie me up and imprisoned me in a room or something. You can't take any risks, can you?"

* * *

 **Colonial refugee fleet, Battlestar Galactica, hours later**

Bill Adama was looking at the new reports from Gemenon. How was this a thing? A Cylon that was like Sharon willing to cooperate. And not only that, he gave them more than he could ever think of. The deployment plans, comm frequencies... the works. This would not change the end plan. They still couldn't hold the Cyrannus system. But now, they could scramble and jam Cylon communications, disorganize them after the initial shock subsides and keep them off balance for far longer then they originally thought. But why was this Cylon helping them? What was his end game. Bill did not trust him entirely, but looking a gift horse in the mouth... not his style. And besides, sometimes you have to roil a hard six.

The admiral was on his way to the holding cells. He wanted Sharon's opinion. After entering her cell, he ordered the guards outside.

"How are they treating you?"

"Well enough. Aren't you taking a risk, being alone in here with me?" Sharon answered.

"I doubt that you would do something stupid that would endanger your baby or Helo."

"OK, so why are you here then?"

"This."

He sits down next to her and gives her the entire report he got from Gemenon.

As Sharon was reading it, a look of pure shock started to manifest on her face: "How... who...? No single Cylon model would have all this info, except the ones, but they... they would never do something like this. They are the most fanatic of all models when it comes to hunting you down."

"Apparently not all. A model 1 on Caprica, who was hiding in a resistance camp, first shot his buddy, a model Four, and then spilled his guts to everyone there. Was rambling how this was all a mistake and his brother model Ones were all beyond redemption. Has anything like this happened before? A single individual going against the entire line?"

Sharon smirked: "You mean besides me? But this is a shock. A ONE did this? Wow. Just don't tell the model One you have in the next cell. If he finds out that they were compromised, he will try anything to kill himself to resurrect and warn the others. Then, whatever you have planed, will be down the drain. I guess he is staying here to see if he can still do something to compromise your fleet. If you ask me, you should kill him as long as he doesn't know or suspect anything. Too bad that some of the others committed suicide, like D'Anna. She was one of the few models that gave Cavil a run for his money."

The admiral stood up: "Thanks for the warning and advice. But I will go interrogate the others as well. It's you, that I am beginning to trust. That is why I have a task for you afterwards. Call it the next trust test."

"Wow, now I'm shocked again."

The admiral laughs: "Don't get used to it." He walks out of the cell.

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, cafeteria, same time.**

Daniel, Teal'c and Jack were having a meal together, when Carter entered the cafeteria to join them. Well, Daniel and Teal'c were having a meal. No one knew what O'Neill was dong with his food.

"So Carter, how did it go. Did you and Thor save the universe?" was O'Neill's question, during his food fight.

"Sir, I think you already know that. I wrote my report hours ago. Where were you guys anyway?" Carter answered, as she sat down to her friends.

O'Neill was smiling: "Oh, T and I were having some fun. I showed him one of this country's greatest movies. And I think he liked it."

"Indeed I did O'Neill. Ash Williams is a great warrior. I do believe that a staff weapon would have been more appropriate, but that Boomstick was great weapon as well."

Daniel face palmed: "Really? Army of darkness? That B class movie?"

"Hey, don't knocked it until you tried it, Daniel." O'Neill said as he looked a bit angry at Daniel. " At least we spend some of our free time in a fun way. What were you doing again? Oh yeah, having a discussion with other archeologists."

"Hey, we had a productive discussion about Ancient artifacts."

O'Neill rolled his eyes: "Could you make it anymore boring Daniel?"

Carter intervened: "Sir, Daniel, could you stop? There is no need for this."

Silence followed. In the end, Teal'c, who was just enjoying his meal, added: " Tell me O'Neill, are there any more movies of that great warrior?"

"Ah don't worry Teal'c. Next time I'll show you something even better. Ever heard of Star Wars?"

Just then, the alarm went off.

" _Unscheduled off world activation_."

"Great, so much for lunch." O'Neill grumbled as he stood up.

"Sir, I don't know what you were doing here, but it does not look like lunch to me." Carter replied.

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, orbit of planet Lantea, 12 hours later**

3 Asgard Bilskirnir class ships exited hyperspace in orbit of the planet. On Thor's ship, Kvasir was having a discussion with Thor.

"Why have we stopped at those planets back there. Only primitive human civilizations were to be found on them." Kvasir asked, as he was scanning the system.

"Because of these, Kvasir." Thor answered and activated a control stone. Just then 5 standard ZPMs were beamed into the command center.

"Thanks to the Ancient who wrote the future on the monolith, we know that Earth will sooner or later venture to this cityship. They will need these then. We have just collected the Ancients power sources that the young human civilizations in this galaxy were harboring, but had no intent to give to Earth. Since we knew where to look for them and what to look for, it was an easy matter to acquire them."

Kvasir has a look of disagreement: "I must question your motives here. Your attachment with these Earthlings is worrying me."

"No need for that. In the end, this will all work out in everyone's favor. Now, let's begin. The engineers and scientists will beam into Atlantis and replace the now depleted ZPMs and have a look around the city. Mostly to make any repairs and to see if we ourselves can use anything in the future as well. The remaining 2 ZPMs will also be left in the city. They will always need more of them. You and me will go to the holographic room. I have some questions for the city's database."

20 minutes later, Atlantis was full of Asgard who were going about doing what Thor had intended. Thor and Kvasir were in the holographic room, activating the interface.

The image of an Lantian woman appeared: "Greetings, you have accessed the Atlantis database. You can input your questions verbally or on the console before you. Note that more complex questions have to be put in manually on the console."

Thor responded: " I wish to see any and all information regarding the Ancient scientist by the name of Janus."

The image of the woman disappeared and was replaced with the image of a handsome man in his late 30s. "Janus was the last great inventor of Atlantis. He was mostly known for his great inventions, as well as constantly clashing with Moros, the last high counsel member of Atlantis."

Thor looked at the image of Janus and spoke: "Tempus fugit."

With that command phrase spoken, the image of Janus turned to Thor and smiled: "Well, if you knew about that command code and had the knowledge of speaking it in front Janus personal profile here in Atlantis, then you must have access to the monoliths that Janus created. Congratulations. Now, with whom do I have the pleasure of talking to?"

" Greetings, I am Thor, supreme commander of the Asgard fleet."

The hologram smiled: "An Asgardian. I had hoped that either your race, the Nox or Furlings would find out about this before dr. Jackson."

"It was dr. Jackson who provided us with the scans of the monolith. I have many questions."

"And I have been programmed to answer many questions. But not all of them. Please proceed."

Thor and Kvasir looked at each other. Then Thor spoke: "Why and how did Janus do all of this?"

"Janus was inspired to do all of this, when a woman from Earth, dr. Weir to be precise, appeared in Atlantis over 10.000 years ago, using his gateship equipped with a time drive. A gateship that Janus had not yet created. Using the knowledge he gained telepathically from her and by studying the gateship, Janus, after the exodus from Atlantis, created a temporal laboratory. He used it to scan the timeline and create changes in the past to improve the future. This timeline is the result of this. The final outcome still unknown."

Thor's eyes narrowed, but it was Kvasir that spoke: "A temporal laboratory? That is dangerous! How irresponsible of him."

The hologram smiled back: "Said a representative of a race facing extinction because of the overuse of the 'technology of diminishing returns'. How is that going for you anyway?"

Thor stopped Kvasir from responding: "That does not matter. I guess you will not tell us the laboratory's location?"

"No, and even if I wanted to, I don't have that information."

Thor pondered. That laboratory was too dangerous to find and use anyway. Best it stays lost.

Thor continued: "So what can you tell us? We have also come to contact the Vanir and free Fenrir from his prison and exile."

"Ahhh, that explains some things. Yes, the Vanir have made some progress towards curing your problem and Fenrir is stranded on a moon, his ship unable to fly anymore. I guess you intend to pardon both of them to work together towards a better future. What was that about 'the means do not justify the end'?"

Thor lowered his head: "Sometimes we have to make exceptions for the greater good. But there will be lines we will never cross. The Vanir research together with Lokis and Heimdalls research and Fenrir's ship the Aegis will help us greatly."

The hologram studied Thor and Kvasir for a minute before answering: "I guess that is as good a reason as any. I will give you the coordinates to their location. But I want something in return."

"What is it?" Kvasir asked with suspicion.

"First, one of your ships must clean this star system. And by that I mean all the defense satellites and other useful equipment should be brought either to Atlantis or put in the planets orbit. Second, the Vanir are in the laboratory where the Attero device is hidden. Janus never managed to fix it, but the control module is in Atlantis. I will show you where to find it. Janus removed it from his secret laboratory when he returned once, some time ago. Take it with you when you contact the Vanir. What I want from you, supreme commander, is this. Use your resources and Asgard knowledge. Try to finish, what Janus began. Try to fix it. Other great devices like it are scattered in this galaxy, but they can wait. Those are my conditions."

Now Thor got suspicious: "Why is this device so important?"

"If this device can be made to work properly, the Wraith would be brought to their knees. An enemy with more imagination or technological capabilities would be able to overcome this device, but the Wraith would starve to death long before that. This device, if fixed, could help even you in the future. Think about it."

Thor's eyes closed. He was in deep thought. "Agreed. We will do as you ask."

"Thank you, supreme commander. Is there anything else that you need?"

"Yes, since we now know that the replicators are an Ancient weapons technology, we require the disruptor weapon designs to..." Kvasir began to explain.

Janus stopped him: "Sorry, but no. It is not the time for that yet. All that you need to know is this: sometimes a bad thing has to happen first, for a good thing to come out of it later. The replicators that you are fighting, are a necessary evil. For now."

"Really? That is your answer?" Kvasir was getting angry. If Asgard were even capable of showing that.

"Kvasir, let it go." Thor had to calm the scientist down. "I believe I understand him. Thank you for your information. What about that woman, Weir? What happened to her?"

"She is still here, in stasis. It is also not time for that, yet."

After a few more minutes of talking, the 2 Asgards departed to their ship. 1 of the Bilskirnir would stay in orbit until the engineers were done with Atlantis, and until they are finished with the 'clean up' in space. Thor's ship and It's escort however entered hyperspace, en route to the hidden Attero device.

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, unknown ice world, 1 hour later**

In the secret base, where the Attero device was housed, the Vanir solders were starting to get nervous. 2 large ships came out of hyperspace and entered orbit of the plant. The worry was that the Wraith discovered their position. If that was the case, it was a worst case scenario.

The Vanir commander was in the Attero control room: "Whoever this ship belongs to, we can be sure that they are not here for anything else but the Attero device. The coincidence for them being here for anything else is just too great. I want you two..."

He was cut off, as a beam of light illuminated the entire room. Seconds later, Thor, sitting in his Asgard control chair, was across the room, staring at them.

"Greeting, I am Thor, supreme commander of the Asgard fleet. I know who you are, the battle suits you wear are not necessary. I came here to talk."

With that said, the 3 Vanir in the room did not know what to do. Then, their leader turned around and the back of his armor opened up, allowing him to slip out of it.

As the Vanir Asgard walked to Thor, he replied: "I am Seran, the leader of the Vanir. So our Aesir brothers have found us. If I may ask, how did you succeed in locating us?"

"Let's just say that an Ancient told us about you."

"How, they never knew that we were here?"

"You mean here to experiment on the humans in this galaxy? While we still condemn such actions, desperate times create desperate measures. I and a group of Asgard are here to acquire your help, the help from the Ancient who is responsible for us knowing of your location, as well as pardoning the criminal Fenrir. I and the high council were hoping that with your research here combined with Loki's and Heimdalls research, we can find a permanent solution."

The Vanir leader need more information: "Did you find Fenrir and the Ancient?"

"The Ancient, no. But we did find his research and recordings and that is good enough. As for Fenrir, he is last on my list."

The Vanir leader looked at his Vanir brothers, then back at Thor: "We have an alternative plan to save our species, but I need to discuss this with my brothers and sisters first, before we say anything further, regarding your proposal. Wait here."

Thor nodded: "I had the intention to stay here anyway, on my ship is the control module for this installation. The Ancient asked us to try to fix or complete this device and eliminate its side effects. I also must know, what does this device do and what side effects does it have? The Ancient was cryptic about that."

The Vanir were now even more shocked, if one could see that on their faces: "You have the control module. But then we can..."

The Vanir leader interrupted them: "No, we will discuss Thor's proposal. As for your question, this is a hyperdrive jamming device. It's creator designed it to create a jamming field in hyperspace. It targets the frequencies and modulations of Wraith hyperdrives only. Every time any Wraith ship tries to enter hyperspace, while it is in the range of this device, it blows up. There is a feedback component that runs from the hyperdrives directly to the main power core. As for the side effect, the Stargates use subspace and hyperspace on a broad band, so they get affected, no matter what the settings on this device are. They overload and explode."

"Truly an amazing and ingenious design." Thor marveled. " ** _And one worthy of your genius, Janus_**. Too bad for the side effect. It will take us time just to understand how this weapon works, let alone how to fix it."

"Perhaps, but tell me this, what is the status of our Aesir brothers and sisters?" the Vanir leader inquired.

"To put it simply, we now have hope again, mostly thanks to the humans of Earth. They have helped us in our battle against the enemy of the Asgard, the Replicators. A machine race that has proven time and again to be a formidable foe. But the tide is turning. Please, discuss my propose."

* * *

 **Colonial refugee fleet, Battlestar Galactica, time of the departure**

On board of the Kobol ship, admiral Adama was sitting in the control chair in the command center. He now also had the knowledge in his head. A really unsettling experience, if you ask him. The Pegasus was already docked and all of the needed vipers were either on the Pegasus or on the Kobol ship. The Galactica was now left with only the bare minimum of vipers and man power.

Admiral Adama took the wireless: "To the colonial forces. Today we strike back at the Cylons and save the people we had to leave behind on the colonies. We will arrive at the rendezvous point with the Theseus task force in 7 hours. Then the evacuation will begin. You all know the plan. Stick to it, adapt to the situations that may arise and remember your training. And we will come back alive and victorious. SO SAY WE ALL!"

Across the fleet, the same sentence could be heard: "SO SAY WE ALL!"

The president spoke the last words over wireless from Colonial One: " _Gods speed to everyone and come back safe_."

Moments later, the Discovery and the Kobol ship entered hyperspace."

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, unknown ice world, 10 minutes later**

Thor has finished inspecting the Attero device. He had a basic understanding of how it works. Using the knowledge that Janus left for them, me made the alterations for a localized attack. Then he added the control module and device was ready for use. During this, several other Asgard were beamed down to help Thor with his tasks. Kvasir included.

Just then, the door opened. The Vanir had returned. Many of them, all out of their suites.

Seran stepped forward: "We accept your proposal. I assume that we will travel in your ship back to our home world?"

Thor nodded: "Yes. I will leave some Asgard scientists here to monitor the device as it works. Once we have the confirmation of the success of the device and the saving of Sateda, they will all return home. I would ask, if some Vanir remain here to help in that task. Also, if any want to accompany me to face Fenrir, they are welcome to it."

"I agree to those terms. I would like to accompany you to meet this Fenrir." Seran replied.

"Now that this is settled, please tell us of this alternate plan you have for saving our species." Thor asked Seran.

"We have discovered that millennia ago, long before our cloning technology lead us to this point, one of our ancestors, an Asgard named Ran, ascended. We had hoped to use Ancient technology to either capture her or communicate with her. Our hope is that we can use her unaltered, pure Asgard DNA and her eggs to save our race from extinction."

"An Asgard managed to ascend?" Kvasir was both shocked and stunned. "Is that even possible?"

Thor shook his head: "For us, unlikely. But an unaltered Asgard, that would be possible. And if she descends, she will return to the form she had when she ascended. But instead of trying to capture he, would not asking her for help be a better choice? If her race is facing extinction, she might be willing to help of her own accord."

"Perhaps, but you have to understand, we were getting more and more desperate. Perhaps we will try your way." Seran replied.

Thor nodded. At least some progress was made.

"Who is the 2nd in command here. If you go with me to Fenrir, who will speak for the others, when they travel back to Ida galaxy?"

"That would be me." spoke another Vanir as he stepped forward.

"I am Dis, head scientists. The plan to use Ran is my idea. I am not sure your idea regarding Ran will work, but we have to try everything."

An hour later, Thor, Kvasir and Seran departed on Thor's ship to Fenrir, the other Bilskirnir-class remained to make the final preparations for the departure for Hala.

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, planet Heruuni, 1 hour later**

Thor's Biliskner exited hyperspace and entered the planets orbit and started to scan the system.

On the ships bridge, an Asgard officer reported: "Commander Thor, we have detected energy signatures that match the Aegis. It appears to be crashed on the planet's natural moon."

"Take us to that moon. Prepare the transporters and be cautious. Fenrir will probably not be happy to see us after we exiled him."

On the bridge of Aegis, Fenrir was already aware that something was happening.

He was looking at the scans of the ship in orbit: "Now who might you be?"

A flash of light behind him made him turn around. "Oh, I should have guessed. So now what? Am I sentenced to something worse now? Is that why you came here? To increase my suffering?"

"Fenrir, I am Thor, these are Kvasir and Seran. We have come to end your exile."

Fenrir did not believe him: "End my exile? Why? Have you become bored or just desperate to do so? For over 500 years I was in a wake state in a stasis chamber, contemplating my mistakes. So that tells me that you are not here because of an act of mercy. And while we are at it, Thor and Kvasir, yes I remember you two. You and the others condemned me to this state!" Then Fenrir turns to Seran. "But who is this Seran? I never heard of him."

"He is of the Vanir Asgard. We came to bring them and you home. There has been a great change and hope for the future." was Thor's reply.

"The Vanir? Were they in this galaxy all the time? If only we had meat sooner, we could have helped each other, brother." as he looked at Seran.

Seran was intrigued. This Fenrir had fire in him. A useful trait, for people in their situation."Perhaps, but Thor's plan is intriguing. I would hear him out if I were you."

"Really?" Fenrir was shocked, that a Vanir was taking Thor's side. "Well, if you want to propose any plan, tell me face to face and not this hologram of me. You know where my stasis prison is. I'll be waiting there. Not that I can go anywhere."

* * *

Minutes later, Thor, Seran and Kvasir passed the many Risars. The Risars were mindless workers, more powerful than the current Asgard, because they resembled the earlier Asgard state. The Risars were the ones keeping the Aegis in working order. Or as much as they could.

When they reached the stasis prison, Fenrir greeted them: "Took you long enough. Don't mind the maids here. They are not very verbal. But then again, they lack any intellect as well. So, Thor, what is this suggestion of yours?"

"We require your knowledge again, Fenrir. You were an excellent scientist, both with genetics, ship design and weapons research. This ship that you designed and build, the Aegis, it was the first pure warship that the Asgard ever build. It may be technologically old, but many of its design parameters are very useful even today. We could use it as a frame to design and build a bigger main battleship class to fight besides the O'Neill class."

Fenrir smirked: "O'Neill class? What kind of name is that?"

Kvasir sighed: "It was named after the human Thor is fond of. He was the first recorded human to survive having the entire Ancient database downloaded into his mind."

Now it was Seran who got curious: "If that is the case... If a human has the ability to do that, that means that the human race may be coming closer to..."

"No! Loki already asked the same thing! I will not allow you to experiment on him. In the future, if he volunteers his DNA for research, so be it, but for now, we use what we have!" Thor shouted as he was getting furious. He really wanted to avoid this.

Fenrir smirked again. Seeing Thor in such discomfort was a nice sight for him. "Well as interesting as this is, can we continue? The genetic part I get, but weapons research? I was banished for weapons research in the first place. So why now?"

"Our war with the replicators is escalating. We need a good ship and weapons designer. And you are it. Would you rather stay here for the next 500 years?" Kvasir replied sarcastically.

"Now, Kvasir, is that anyway to get me to accept? Anyway, I may have something that will interest you. While I was stranded here, I managed to capture some Wraith and experiment on them. I got some very interesting results that our Vanir cousins and Loki might find interesting."

"How did you obtain there Wraith prisoners?"

"Oh come now, Thor. How do you think I crashed here? The ship was on autopilot and exited hyperspace here to make a stop and give the engines time to recover. And that was right when a Wraith fleet was attacking the humans on the planet below. I managed to destroy them, but my ship was badly damaged. So that is that story."

"That is interesting and might be useful." Seran replied as he believed that Wraith DNA really might be useful. The Vanir tried, but never got their hands on any, because their survival, including hiding from the Wraith, was a higher priority.

Fenrir then looked at Thor directly: "I Accept your offer. So, now... are you going to get me out of this box!?"

An hour later, Thor's Biliskner engaged its gravity beam to lift the Aegis from the moon's surface. It was a difficult task. The Aegis dwarfed the Biliskner. 2500 meters long and 1200 meters wide, the Aegis was almost twice the size of the Biliskner. The Biliskner will be able to take them both home to Hala, but dragging so much more mass with itself, this trip will take days instead of hours.

* * *

 **Colonial liberation task force, en route to the rendezvous coordinates, moments before the hyperspace exit**

Lt Dualla, who was sitting in the tactical station, looked at the admiral and reported: "Sir, 10 seconds until we exit hyperspace."

"Let's hope we get to the right spot." admiral Adama nodded.

As the 2 ships exited hyperspace and entered normal space, the admiral saw on the display in front of him the shape of 4 Battlestars.

"This is Kobol outpostship actual. Admiral Adama speaking. Commander Nash, do you read me?"

" _Yes sir, we read you. By the gods are you a sight for sore eyes_."

The admiral smiled: "You too, commander. You too. We will have time for old time's later. I knew your grandfather, so we will have things to discuss. But now, time is of the essence. We will undock the Pegasus. In the mean time all the civilian ships will dock with us and unload all the passengers, cargo, crew and anything else. We will deploy the excess vipers on this ship and send them to your ships. As I understand, you have less than a full capacity, so they should be useful. Once the operation begins, you will be taking orders from Cain. Any questions?"

" _Only one, sir. Do you trust this source ? The one that gave us all this insider info?"_

"No, I don't. But that doesn't mean that I will not use it, if it can help us. I have the ace that will help us exploit this information standing right next to me in the command room. You will know what I mean with that, when you see it. Now, let's get to work."

Saying that, he turned on his chair facing the console to the woman in chains sitting on the lower part of the command room. It was Sharon. With allot of marines all around her, as well as allot of cables and colonial tech.

20 minutes later, the exchange was done. The civilian ships were all now just husks, with no one onboard anymore. Only the tylium tanker was still docked. And it will stay there. It was a useful ship. And protected by Kobol's shields, it was safer here than anywhere else. Then, the Kobol and Discovery entered hyperspace again, while the 5 colonial Battlestars jumped away.

* * *

 **Cyrannus cluster, Helios Gama system, orbit of planet Scorpia, moments later**

As the fleet appeared in Scorpia orbit, the 2 non colonial ships immediately opened fire on the Cylon defenders. 9 Basestars total. The Discovery went to full sublight speed and went to work, harassing and killing the Basestars, leaving the insects to the Battlestars. The 5 Battlestars deployed around the Kobol and created a screen for the transport ships that would soon follow. The Kobol ship also went to work. It focused fired on a single Basestar and started tearing it apart. The Cylons realized that this was not a skirmish, but something serious. But before they could react, something started to happen.

On the Kobol, in the command center, Sharon had just pushed a wire into her hand.

The admiral spoke: "Sharon, if you can use the info to shut down their fleet here, then do it. If you can't, tell me and we go over to plan B."

"Just a few seconds sir, I can do it."

Outside in space, just as she said, a few seconds later, Cylon raiders and Basestars started to shut down, one by one.

* * *

In the Pegasus CIC, Cain smiled: "That old fool! His trust in that Cylon bitch is paying off. Frak me. All vipers, weapons free, I repeat, weapons free. Clean that mess of my dradis!"

Then she heard over the comm: " _Cain, you deal with the raiders, but leave the Basestars to Apollo and me. No point for you to waste ammo_."

"Understood sir. You heard him. Stop firing. Let our vipers do their thing and Adama do his."

4 minutes later, it was all over. Space over Scorpia was clear.

* * *

Admiral Adama was issuing orders over wireless: "OK people, let's get to work. Helo, start the evacuation. Send the transports to the designated sites and to the remains of the shipyard. Cain, send 2 Battlestars there too, maybe they can be useful in the salvage operation. Apollo, continue your patrols at high speeds. Starbuck, spread out the Vipers, but not too far." Then he turned to Lt. Dualla: "Dee, how is this ship?"

"Only a few non nuclear hits, sir. Basically, we did not even get tickled."

"Yes, we caught them with their pants down, like they caught us that time."

Adama pondered. "This will not work forever. The Cylons we just killed will need time to resurrect. Even more so now that our insider told us how to scramble and thereby delay their resurrection. But every next planet will be more difficult. And once we can't use the codes anymore, when they get smart and overwrite them. That will be the real battle." He then looked at Sharon: "How are you holding out?"

"As good as can be expected, sir. I think this little trick can still work 4, maybe 5 times. I doubt it will work more than that."

"In that case, we liberate Aquaria in Helios Delta last. With the few survivors there, we will not need much time for that one. Then we move to the Alpha and Beta systems."

* * *

 **Helios Delta system, 2 hours later**

Helios Gama was cleared, while in Helios Delta, Aerilon and Canceron were cleared as well. Now it was Aquaria's turn. The code still held, but Sharon had more and more difficulty using it with each passing battle.

"Sir, I think they have adapted and figured us out. I doubt it will work again." said Sharon as she pulled the cable out of her hand.

Admiral Adama nodded. "Try it anyway. If it doesn't work, we do this the old fashion was from there on." Then he turned to the dradis screen: "Hold on with that Sharon. I may have another idea." Activation the wireless, he contacted the Discovery: "Apollo, do you hear me?"

" _Yes sir. I hear you_."

"Lee, there is only one Basestar over Aquaria. Change of plans. Once we jump, you and me hit it with everything we have. Hopefully we will destroy it right there and then. If it doesn't work, we try Sharon again. If that doesn't work, we get ready for company after we kill it."

" _Copy that Kobol_."

* * *

 **Cyrannus cluster, Helios Alpha system, planet Caprica, same time**

In the hidden resistance camp, Samuel Anders, the chosen leader of this resistance cell, was nervous. No report on the success or failure of the mission had reached any other resistance base on Caprica. Had the self revealed Cylon lied to them?

"Hey, Sam!" he heard someone call him. "We just got the news! Helios Gama and Delta are cleared. It is our turn soon! And according to the info we got, the toaster in our custody was telling the truth! Cylons got creamed in the first 2 star systems!"

Sam lit up. That was the best news in days. "Well, I guess we..." Just then, they heard the sentries trigger an alarm. Someone was coming. And not of the friendly kind.

In his 'prison' room, Cavil yelled at Sam: "If what I think is happening, let me out. I can save all of you. They won't shoot at me!"

Sam and the others stopped and looked at each other. Could they trust him?

"I already proved my intentions, haven't I? What do you have to lose?" Cavil added.

After a moment, Sam went and released him: "Frak it, guess you are right. So now what?"

"Let me go first so that I can see who it is and what they want. You can still kill me afterwards if you want. Since the attack is already underway and my codes have been overused, I can guess that my brothers are starting to figure things out. That is also the reason why we have the party crashers approaching."

* * *

Cavil left the camp into the forest. Sounds of metal steps could be heard. As he reached a clearing, a small squad of centurions stopped in front of him. Behind the centurions, a model One, Two, Three, Four and Six were standing, obviously waiting for him.

Another Cavil stormed towards him: "You! You gave them the frequencies and access codes! Why in the name of the consensus would you do that! Did you forget about the plan? We lost 22 Basestars and thousands of raiders with barely any possibility of a counter attack! Only now, that our fallen brothers are resurrecting, are we getting the info of the attack!"

"Karma is a bitch, is it not? Didn't we do the same to the humans, not so long ago. Besides, the entire Cylon race, raider, hybrid, centurion and us...we need to change. We have become worse than the humans! And besides, I have allot of things to say to the other models."

The Cavil that was leading the assault, paled. He wouldn't, would he? Tell all the secrets to the other models?

D'anna looked at them, then at the other models next to her: "Tell us what? What is going on here? I thought we were going to confront this model One for his actions, but now you are sweating? OK, something is not right here."

"Oh, he is sweating, because I will expose him and all the other model Ones for our crimes and lies we fed you and the others for years." the reformed Cavil said. "Did you know, my dear, that we know the identities of the final five. Or the direction of where to look for Earth? Or that the final five are from Earth and Earth was a Cylon colony from the start? Your expressions tell me everything. Hmm, let's see. What else? Oh yeah, ..."

Before he could continue, his evil counterpart pulled a gun and aimed it at him. "You moron! You already said too much. I'll see to it that you get boxed for this! Have you forgotten the whole plan? We wipe out the humans and justice prevails thru the universe!"

"You would call that justice, wouldn't you, brother? No, that is rage. A temper tantrum the size of this galaxy. We were never interested in justice. I should know, I once thought the same as you. But my time with the humans here has changed me."

"Well, I hope that will be a comforting thought for you in the boxing facility!" evil Cavil shouts out. But when a shot is heard, it is evil Cavil that falls. Shot in the back by D'Anna.

"OK, Cavil, you peaked my interest. And Caprica's too, it seems. What about you Leoben? Or you Simon?" D'Anna asks the other models.

"God's ways are not always revealed to us. If this is what god wants of us, then I will see, where it leads us. I'm with you." Leoben spoke.

"Frak, are you insane!? Even if everything this traitor said" Simon points at the still standing Cavil "is true, the others have never wronged us or lead us astray! We have to..." He never got to finish his sentence. D'Anna shot him as well.

"Well, now that we are descending into anarchy and we all know who is on who's side, you have allot of explaining to do, Cavil." D'Anna demanded.

"Of course, D'Anna. But first, we need to do something. And that involves returning to the fleet." Cavil responded and smiled. D'Anna, as dangerous as she could be, was the more pragmatic type. The same was true for Caprica and Shaorn. The Leobens were a wild card, but apparently were on his side. The Four and Five model, he never had any illusions about them.

As the Centurions began to turn around, Anders appeared behind the Cylon group.

"Now Sam. A bit too curious, aren't we?" Cavil remarked. Anders just looked at the Centurions and human form Cylons, with his weapon raised. Then he noticed the 2 Cylon corpses. Being confused was an understatement for him at the moment.

Cavil ordered the Centurions to lower their weapons. "It is simple, Sam. What you are seeing here is a Cylon revolution. We are returning to the fleet now. I will see what more I can do. You and the others should hang tight in here until you get picked up. But before I go, let me just say one thing. The time I spend listening to you... It changed me. Thank you."

Cavil held out his hand. Sam was unsure what to do, but took Cavil's hand anyway. After that, the Cylons disappeared back into the woods.

"Frak me, this day just went from great, to weird and finally to crazy." Anders mumbled to no one in particular.

* * *

 **Cyrannus cluster, Helios Alpha system, orbit of planet Picon, 20 minutes later**

(Insert music Prelude to war from BSG OST)

Helios Gama and Delta were easy. Anything was easy, compared to this. The Cylons had gotten smart to their plan. The codes did not work anymore. Adama knew that a battle like this would have happened, no matter if they had the codes or not. The codes just enabled them to clean 2 systems with no losses. But now, the Cylons were throwing everything they had at them.

After the fleet jumped into Picon orbit, the 9 Basestars that were defending the planet engaged them on the spot. They were waiting for them. After the number of the Basestars was reduced to 4, 21 Basestars jumped in to reinforce them. 25 Basestars in total, everything the Cylons had in jump range of the Cyrannus cluster. The entire defense fleet of the remaining occupied colonial worlds.

The admiral had no illusions that more reinforcements were on their way, once word got out. But they would need time to get here. Time they had to use to accomplish their mission.

This was both good and bad. Good because if they win now, they can rescue everyone left on all the remaining planets. Bad because they now had the entire Cylon fleet in Cyrannus to deal with.

Everyone in the Colonial fleet was doing what they were told to do. Just as in the previous attacks. The Kobol ship was the sponge, the one that took all the hits, because it could. And hits it took. The Colonials stopped counting the nuclear hits some time ago, as they did little to the outpostdhips shields. Then the Cylons switched tactics and started ramming it. But this time, unlike with the Discovery, the effect was almost zero.

The Battlestars were deployed behind her and supported her. Both with her cannons, missiles and vipers. The Battlestars main objective was to provide fire support for the outpostship in the one area where she was almost deprived of weapons. Her ventral side, where the engines were located. This was also useful as they could take cover behind her and not take the hits.

The Discovery was doing her part as well, as good as she could. The amount of raiders that were following her, was absurd. Because of that, Apollo had to make allot longer journeys out of the battle zone, to turn, reengage and shake off the raider annoyance.

2 more Basestars had just fallen. It was then that admiral Adama saw a change of tactics in the Cylon formation. The Basestars began to close the distance and focus fire on the Kobol. Kobol's shield was on fire, having to endure a massive amount of punishment. Bolth from guns, missiles and nuke's. The Cylons had given up on suicide attacks on the Kobol, realizing that this was a different type of ship all together.

All this time, Starbuck was having a difficult time coordinating the viper wings to both stay alive and to continue to provide the anti raider cover. Just then, Starbuck saw a problem appear on the flank of the fleets formation. 6 Basestars had jumped behind the Colonial formation. Either to try to shoot at the not so soft underbelly of Kobol or to engage the Battlstars.

"Starbuck to Kobol, we have bogeys on your six. The toasters are either getting smart to our tactic or they are getting desperate." Starbuck reported over the wireless.

* * *

In the Command center of the outpostship, Adama now had no choice. "Cain, have all the Battlestars focus on the 6 bogeys behind you. we can handle the front door, but Kobol's has a massive fire coverage hole in the rear. You're going to be on your own."

" _No she won't be, sir_." the admiral herd his son's voice over the wireless. " _Sir, we are making another pass, we will adjust our attack vector and engage the 6 Basestars behind you. You just keep the remaining Cylon forces busy_."

"Copy Apollo. Proceeded." the older Adama acknowledge.

* * *

During all of this, Cain was having a hard time keeping her formation working. The 2 Mercury's were still in good shape, but the Valkyrie's were beginning to show their limited capacity and armor inequality. Just then, one nuke that had managed to get thru the flak defense, hit her port side.

"Gods damn it. We can't keep this up forever. Where is the Discovery!?" Cain yelled.

"She is making her approach, should be in weapons range... oh hell no!" was the XO's response.

"Now what?" Ciain looked at the dradis. A second later, she took the wireless and yelled: "Discovery, evasive maneuvers. The raider that the Basestars behind us launched, are on an intercept course. The toaster laid a trap for you!"

* * *

On the Discovery, Apollo saw it. A fraken trap. And he fell right for it. The Discovery was flying far too fast to change course sufficiently to avoid them.

"Fire the main gun on Basestar alpha. Then transfer all power to the forward shield! And then, pray." was Apollo's order the Discovery bridge crew.

The main weapon hit home, destroying another Basestar by hitting its the ammo storage area. Then the Discovery got hit by the massive raider swarm. The raiders rammed her with full speed. And the damage started to bleed thru. On the bridge, sparks started to fly around, as the lights and monitors flickered.

When it was over, Apollo looked around the bridge: "Report! How bad is it?"

"We are still here and flying at speed. Most of the raiders hit us and depleted the shield badly. They are at 22%. Also, the power reserve just dropped below 40%. We are in trouble." was the answer he got.

Apollo grabbed the wireless and gave a report to his father.

* * *

On the outpostship, the older Adama realized that they had just lost an ace. Another was used up. That left him with only one ace. The outpostship he was on.

He ordered in to the wireless: "Apollo, if you can, take another attack run on a Basestar, any Basestar, then get out of here. You have done all you can."

" _Sir, we can make another run, but I have an idea. We still have these raider following us from the other Basestars. Why not just drag them with ous out of the battle zone_." Apollo answered.

"What do you mean?" the elder Adama asked.

" _We can refuel at the local star here. We are in orbit of the habitable planet closest to the sun. We can drag them with us there when they follow us. They don't know that this ship can enter the star. If they are stupid, they will just die. In any case, we can still take some pressure off of you_."

The admiral pondered. "OK, do it. Gods speed, Apollo. Good luck."

The Discovery was able to make one more attack and crippled another Basestar. Then she disengaged and set a course for the Helios Alpha star. It looked like she was fleeing with her FTL off line. At least to the Cylons, who had squads of raiders pursuing her.

The battle continued. The Basestars that jumped to the fleets rear, were mostly dealt with. Just 2 badly damaged ones remained. But the Colonials paid a price as well. A Valkyrie class, the Horizon, was also crippled. Her FTL beyond repair. Her commander had already ordered an evacuation, only leaving the gun and CIC crew on her, to stay in the battle.

On the Kobol, Adama saw another change of tactics in the Cylon formation. One Basestar began to move at speed towards the outpostship. It moved from the rear of the Cylon formation, thus gaining more speed and being less damaged.

Adama knew what was coming. He yelled into the wireless: "To all gunners, concentrate all fire on the incoming Basestar. They intend to ram it into this ship!"

The order was given and executed. The outpostship concentrated all of its fire on the incoming Basestar. As the Cylon ship began to fall apart, the pieces that fell off it still possessed the momentum of the dying Basestar. The outpostship was bombarded with Basestar parts like shrapnel.

In the command room, the consoles flickered. Never a good sign.

Then over the wireless, the admiral heard Baltar speak: " _Admiral, the power crystal is getting really strained. We just lost over 0,4 % of the crystals capacity in 10 seconds. What is happening out there?_ "

"The short answer is that the Cylons are suiciding their Basestars into us, doctor. We are working on a counter measure. Keep me posted."

"Sir!" was a shout from Dee, as the admiral turned to look at the Dradis. Now there were 3 Basestars on a direct approach. They were really getting desperate.

Adama took the wireless again: "Cain, if any of your forces can help, now is the time."

" _We will try, but are busy ourselves at the moment, sir_!" was the answer he got.

The outpostship now fired everything it had on the 3 Basestars, ignoring everything else. But with 3 targets, the focus fire was not as good as before. The Basestar that was the furthest out, was the first to fall apart. Just then as the gunners were going to switch their focus fire, they saw it. The Horizon. She broke formation, on a direct course into the 3 suiciding Basestars.

The Admiral once again used the wireless: "Commander Forest, what are you doing?!"

" _Sir, my ship is not going anywhere after this. I have ordered my crew off the ship. I'm going to steer it into the Cylons. Also, my nukes are armed, so once I hit them... you might want to cover your ears. It was a pleasure to server under you, sir. Even for such a short amount of time. Take care of my crew. Forest out._ "

Seconds later, the Horizon, under heavy fire, rammed the port Cylon Basestar. Both ships went up in a gigantic nuclear flash. The Horizon's port flight pod, that was severed, hit the middle Basestar that was already crippled from all the fire it was taking. That impact finished it off as well.

But the last Basestar managed to get thru the fire, mostly intact. It rammed the outpostship and exploded.

The outpostships command center shook savagely. The monitors flickered and sparks were flying around. Many of the people in the control room were thrown off their feet.

The Admiral looked around the room and shouted: "Report!"

"Uhhhh, sir." was Dees response, as she managed to get back to her post. "The shields have dropped, but are still on-line. Some damage bled thru. 17 support and 2 main turrets are off line. We can't repair them while in battle. Also, dr. Baltar just reported, that the crystal just lost 0,82% of its charge."

That was not good. The loss of those turrets meant that a hole in the firing line now existed. Just as the admiral was about to give out orders, something unexpected happened.

"Sir. The Cylon fleet, it's jumping away. Basestars and raiders are disengaging!" Dee reported.

The admiral looked at the dradis screen. The Cylons did not only leave Picon orbit, but they cleared the entire Cyrannus cluster. Were they retreating or regrouping? No matter what the cause was, they needed to hurry and start the evacuations. They still had 6 worlds to evacuate.

* * *

 **Hidden Cylon staging area, deep in Cylon space, command Basestar, 1 hour later**

In a large room, a collection of Cylons was assembled. They all sat around a large table, every model represented. More than once.

"OK, so who in the name of this clusterfrak of a bad day has ordered the retreat from the colonies?" a clearly angry Cavil shouted out.

"Yes, who's bright idea was this?" shouted another model 1.

"That would be us, you SOB." was the answer they got from the entrance.

There, D'Anna, Caprica and Cavil stood. And D'Anna had an expression on her face that promised bloodshed. Then, a group of centurions followed them into the room.

"Now, whatever has happened, we can talk about it." said the lead Cavil sitting behind the table. He had a smirk on his face. Obviously not knowing what had happened to another of his brothers not so long ago. "Also, the centurions have no rights here, they must wait outside, while we discuss and vote on matters."

"Oh, they are not here to vote or discuss. And neither are we!" Was D'Annas answer.

Seconds later, the centurions deployed their guns and started aiming.

* * *

 **Cyrannus cluster, Helios Alpha system, orbit of planet Caprica, 50 minutes later**

Starbuck was in one of the hangars of Kobol, inspecting her viper. Just then, she felt someone grab her from behind. Her shock turned into a big smile.

"Sam, you made it! Frak, I've missed you!" she yelled out and hugged him.

"Hey, Kara, I need to talk to this admiral of yours, I think I might have some info he would be interested in. Might be connected with the reason why the Cylons pulled back."

* * *

 **Colonial refugee fleet, deep space, 4 hours later**

Roslin was overjoyed. Admiral Adama, in his wisdom, left one of Discoveries shuttles on the Galactica. It had FLT communication capabilities. A way to stay in touch. Once she heard the news, she couldn't stop smiling. Mission successful. On the way back. Over 237.000 survivors rescued. Out of those, 24.000 military personnel.

Then she read the sad report. The outpostship and Discovery damaged, the Horizon destroyed and countless number of vipers and solders lost.

But what was curious, was the report on Cylon behavior. The model 1 that helped them before, helped them again. Why? That was the question, that had no answer.

"Madam president. The Quorum is aviating you." It was Billy, reminding her of her other duties.

"Yes, of course Billy. Let's get this over with. And the press afterwards. Gods, we might have some issues with the fleet capacity again." Roslin spoke as she was getting dressed. "We all thought that the Kobol ship was a blessing, because we had just a little over 50.000 survivors and that ship had a capacity of 250.000. Now, with the added survivors, we might get cramped again."

As they walked out the door, Colonel Tigh was already waiting for her.

"Mam, here is the full report we got." He hands her the printed report. "Also, the fleet should arrive here in about 12 hours."

"Why the delay?"

"Simply put, they suffered damage, the outpostship included, the Discovery had to disengage prematurely, so they regrouped outside the Cyrannus cluster and the Kobol is now dragging the rears of 5 Battlestars and a handful of salvaged civilian ships. That is definitely slowing them down. Didn't bother to read the technical reasons Baltar was yapping about, all sounded gibberish to me." was Tigh's response.

Roslin nodded and smiled. The colonel really did not have any tact. Or people skills for that matter.

"Very well, colonel. You did your job. Now I have to do mine. I sometimes feel that we are both fighting a war. Just on a different battlefield." Roslin and her aide then walked into the conference room, where the Quorum was waiting for her.

"Yeah, and I don't want to fight your wars, lady. I take a Cylon over the press or politicians every day of the week." Tigh muttered to himself as he took a small flask out and started to drink.

* * *

 **Hidden Cylon colony ship, unknown nebula, same time**

He rose from the water of the resurrection tub and took a deep breath. Then he looked around. He was sounded by his brothers. The model 1.

"Easy brother. You, like we all, had a bad day today." said one of the Cavils.

"Bad day? That is the understatement of the millennia. One of our own models betrayed us! The other models now know everything! We are facing civil war!" raged another.

The Cavil that just resurrected, got up and spoke: "Facing? No, we are at war. Our 'brother' knows us better than anyone else. He will predict our moves. He will not fall for any traps we lay out for him and his supporters. Boxing him is now impossible, silencing him is now redundant. No, we now have to make sure that the resurrection hub is under our control. That would give us the advantage."

"A limited one at best. They would still control many resurrection ships. And we can't cut the connections between the ships with resurrection function. Only the final five know how to do that!" Another Cavil raged. "And we can't risk taking the resurrection hub's main core off line and study it, if we can't then reassemble it later!"

The recently resurrected Cavil then slammed his hand on the edge of the resurrection tank. "Enough! We have the model 4 and 5 on our side. Knowing the traitor, he will remove the talent inhibitors from the raiders and centurions as well. That means they have more models and smarter raiders and centurions on their side. Those centurions will side with him, because he will ensure their freedom. We need to strike first. Prepare the fleet. Any and all Basestars on our side!"

"That will be a bit problematic. The majority of the Basestars that were engaged in battle with the colonials, were more under our control. We just did not trust the other models with those tasks."

Gritting his teeth, the resurrected Cavil spoke: "Can't be helped. We will do, what has to be done. We still have the colony and control of the shipyards. That counts for allot. Now, let's get moving."

Before he could walk out of that chamber, another Cavil entered it. "Brothers, we may have hit pay dirt. "

The remaining Cavils all looked at him. "In what way?"

"Remember our order for the fleet that was in pursuit of the Colonials. Well, after we learned of their new ship, we send orders to our brother Ones to stars scanning the Kobol system and its surroundings. If the colonials found an alien ship, then the stories of our glorious ancestors finding one on Kobol had to be true as well."

"Your point, or do just like to hear yourself talk?"

"If I am, they you all are guilty of the same thing. Anyway, we found another ship. It was in an elliptical orbit of a gas giant in a neighboring system. It was just deliverer in secret to the colony ship. We can go inspect it, if you wish."

"Well, at least some good news."

* * *

 **Colonial refugee fleet, deep space, 2 days later**

The fleet had arrived. The soldiers were greeted as heroes. Admiral Adama got the hero treatment. But in the back of his mind, he knew that they now owned allot to that one Cylon that helped them. But those were worries for another day. Today was a time for celebration.

The civilian population was now being relocated. Mostly to the outpostship Kobol. She was packed to capacity, and a bit over that. But many other civilian ships, like Cloud nine, remained heavily populated. They needed to keep some capacity open.

The ships, like the tylium tankers and processing ships, were docked with Kobol now for the foreseeable future. Until those functions of ammo manufacturing, weapon manufacturing, tylium refining, food processing and everything else that was needed, were transferred to Kobol, those ships were still needed.

Admiral Adama made some changes to the command structure of the fleet as well. Apollo did an excellent job commanding the Discovery, so he, for the time being, was promoted to commander of the Discovery. Against his better judgment, Cain insisted that one of the Pegasus crew got a post on the Discovery as well. He agreed to that demand, but only to that demand. So the only Pegasus crew member, that was found to be compatible with the 'chair' was chose to be the Discoveries XO. Kendra Shaw. The admiral just hoped that she and his son would managed to get along.

Cain was made second in command of the fleet in military matters, but she still took orders from Roslin as well. Not something she liked.

Admiral Adama, while he liked to command the outpostship, decided to remain on the Galactica. But the Kobol needed a commander. And it would be commander Nash. The Valkyrie commander did not like it, but he was the most experienced officer after Cain and Adama. So his XO took over the Theseus. But someone who knew the systems of Kobol was also needed. Dee was chosen to be the ships XO. Admiral Adama did not like to part with his comm officer, but she would be needed on the outpostship. Chief Tyrol was made the deck chief of Kobol, but would still keep an eye on the Galactica. The Chief did not argue, the apartments on Kobol were excellent compared to the Galacticas.

Baltar also opened up shop on the outpostship. He took residence in the research/entertainment dome. Finally a real laboratory, he thought. And now he had the secrets of this ship to uncover.

President Roslin decided to remain on Colonial One. she would not abandon the colonial ship. But would take time off on the Kobol.

As for Starbuck, admiral Adama did not want to part with his best pilot and she did not want to abandon him as well, so she became Galacticas CAG.

Currently admiral Adama was on his way to get to the conference room on the Kobol ship. He, Roslin, Baltar, Cain and some other officers were waiting. They had things to discuss. Things regarding the future and their next step.

* * *

 **Asgard Galaxy of Othalla, planet Hala, same time**

Thor had delivered his report to the Asgard high council. They were both surprised and pleased of the outcome. The Vanir were cooperating and even Fenrir was acting civilized.

As Thor returned to his ship, Kvasir was waiting for him on the bridge. "And? How do we proceed?"

"We will still need time for this to work. I will keep my promise to O'Neill and Jackson. I will return to Earth shortly. Do not worry, I will not disclose all the information that we had gained so far. But there is one thing I must do first."

"And what would that be?"

"We must reignite the old alliance. I will pay a visit to the Nox and Furlings."

"Why involve them. They clearly said that they wish to be left alone."

"We can't afford that anymore. Remember the rule of temporal physics. The moment you look into the future, it changes, because you have already seen it. What Janus has written about the future might not be completely true anymore. And the more we get closer to the time when Janus departed for the past, the more altered it will get."

* * *

 **Hidden Cylon colony ship, unknown nebula, same time**

The Cavils had reached the hangar with the alien ship.

"This is it? When you came in all exited, I expected something big, like the Colonials had! Not this."

The ship in front of them was about 25 meters long. Slim and shaped like a fighter, painted in a light blue colour. Almost like ice. But it was in bad shape. Many parts missing, obvious signs of weapons damage and impact damage.

"You judge it too quickly, brother. We could learn allot from this. Yes, it will take time, but we now know so much more that our primitive ancestors did, when they found theirs."

The lead Cavil entered the ship from its rear open hatch. "What I want to know is, if this was a ship belonging to the same race our ancestors found, or something else. Any pilot found?"

"No, just a frozen puddle of some stuff we can't identify yet."

"OK, let's get to work then."

As Cavil left the ship and other models and centurions entered it to inspect it, no one noticed in a hidden compartment on the ship, a small device started to blink.

* * *

 **Unknown galaxy, tundra planet, same time**

In a room clearly designed as a control and communication center, 2 figures were looking over the consoles at their work stations. Both were large, bipedal creatures with red eyes.

Just then, one of them noticed it. A console for long range communication started to blink. A remote distress signal was being received.

"Now this is interesting. The signal is from a long range fighter. We haven't used those models for millennia."

"It might be a lead to them. Analyze the received data. I'll go and report to the base commander."

As one of the 2 creatures left the room, the other went to work.

"Have we finally found you? After millennia, will we have revenge for our humiliation at your hands and that of your allies?"

* * *

 **To all who did not get the Theseus, it is from a fan made game that uses the Freespace game engine. The game is called BSG Diaspora, shattered armistice.**

 **I will also add some OC enemies. Without them, a story where the good guys know the future would be too easy for them.**

 **Responding to chain reader** **: Please go and discuss the whole 'this and that format' with FAIL. I had a look at your discontinued story. The format you used is similar to the one I originally used, until FAIL raged that this type of format is forbidden on Fanfiction. Maybe you two can come up with something that will please both of you. I highly doubt it. As for your 'writing' comment. I'm so sorry for not having the snazzy repertoire you are clearly accustomed to. Oh, wait. No I'm not. I don't care. My suggestion is this: Continue writing your own story again. I would like so read where that story goes. And if you don't like this one, guess what, don't read it! No one is forcing you.**

 **Based on this, I'm going to implement a new rule for me. Anyone who whines and rages about formats, writing styles, ... anything that is not part of discussing the story... I'm ignoring you from here on. Rage all you want. It won't change anything anymore. Because the minute I change anything (format wise) to appeal to one whiner, another will whine about the polar opposite. In the end, someone would demand finger paintings and someone else smoke signals. So you can go and whine to each other. Sort it out yourself.**

 **Anyone who wishes to have a constructive discussion however, is more than welcome.**

 **I have also now adapted the format of the past chapters, based on my observations on how other writers on Fanfiction write.**


	6. The old and the new

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _" **Thinking** "_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 **Chapter 6: The old and the new**

* * *

 **Colonial refugee fleet, 3 days later**

The reorganization of the fleet was still underway. It would take time. Relocating so many people from ship to ship was difficult. The other problem was the relocation of important hubs of manufacturing and processing to the outpostship. That too would take time.

Many people liked the 2 domes designed for habitation. They had a small town in both of them. Not unlike Cloud 9, but much bigger and more optimized in the usage of space. The problem arose, when too many people wanted to live on the outpostship. It exceeded it's normal capacity, and the evacuation capacity was meant only for a short amount of time.

Riots were averted, when a system of rotations was implemented, so that everyone had a chance to live on the outpostship. Even if for a limited time. The lower levels were also crammed to capacity, but were designed more in the style of a space ship, windows into space and all.

The military was less picky. They just used the large barracks facility in the main pyramid structure. Why not take advantage of it? That was what it was designed for. On the upper parts of the pyramid, the Quorum took up residence, even if the president did not like it. She decided to remain on Colonial One, but Baltar was already looking into how the removed transporter from the planet Kobol could be put to good use there. The large military vessels all already had one transport ship each in their hangars, for the single use of speeding up movement from ship to ship, since they all had a transporter platform in them. The civilian ships were not all so lucky. Since there were not as many transport ships as there were ships in the refugee fleet, only the biggest, most crowded or most important civilian ships got one transport ship.

The military was now in charge of keeping peace and order. Even more so now, since they had to keep all the alien ships and tech under control, less they be exploited and taken apart by the black market gangs. Baltar, with the help from Lt. Dualla, found ways to lock everyone out of critical systems. Since the locked out panels were made from the same material as the ships themselves, anyone without access would have a hard time cutting thru them.

The lower levels of the outpostship were mostly under military control. The only civilians that were allowed there were industrial workers or pilots. Chief Tyrol took charge of the hangars and the lower levels and made sure there would not be any underhanded dealings going on.

The 2 'free' domes were also put to good use. The Colonials converted them into plantations. With the Gemenon ring still in use, they managed to get allot of mobile equipment and seeds from the colonies. It would not be enough to feed almost 300.000 people, but it would be a good supplement to their otherwise one sided daily food intake from the processing ship. It was also finally a chance to put the otherwise pacifistic Sagittarians to work and to use the knowledge of farming from the Aerilans.

The last dome was the tech/entertainment dome. Because of the overcrowding issue, it was also used for the population, but not as much or exclusively.

The next course of action was decided. Finding Earth. Baltar was made the head scientist in charge to unravel the alien tech. He took that position without any objections. He was barely restraining himself. To understand such advanced tech was something he needed to do. His ego drove him. But at the same time, he and those that went thru the chair experience, were tasked to unlock further use of the ring, as it was now called. If they could find a habitable planet with it, it could solve many problems. But that would not be easy. They were still locked out of the main system. And that was Baltars other task. Figure out how to pass all the remaining 'tests' that the creators of this ship demanded of them.

The mathematical questions were progressively more and more difficult. Even Baltar started to pull his hair out. But it was the philosophical ones that made him want to jump off a cliff. 'I am invisible, but all around you. You can't touch me, and yet I shape the world. I am the weakest of the brothers and yet I move mountains, push seas and spark flames. What am I?' How in the frak could anyone think of wind? And yet, Lt. Dualla and a priest figured it out. It was then that Baltar realized that he alone could not solve all of this and accepted any help he could get. How he wished that Caprica was with him now. Cylon or not, she was brilliant and he could use her input right now.

Baltar was currently in his new home, a large laboratory in the tech/entertainment dome. The lab had its own living quarters, so it was not a problem for him. He also did not need more than a few minutes to either get a drink, smoke or get to a Quorum meeting. A perfect location for him.

"Oh Gaius, I knew you missed me." spoke a seductive voice behind him.

"Uhhh, It's you again. What do you want now?" he asked the imaginary Six behind him.

"You were just thinking of how much you missed me. So I came. Not in the good way by the way."

"I was thinking of the real Caprica, not a run amok fantasy of mine."

"Now Gaius, is that any way to thank me? I was the one that told you to go to Kobol. And look what it got you. A home for your people, at least for now. And all the toys you could ever want."

"That is nice and all, but why are you here? There is always a reason."

"I'm just checking up on you. I'm going to be gone for a while. I have other obligations as well. So until then, bye Gaius."

With that, she vanished, leaving Baltar frustrated again. Just as he was about to continue with his work of arranging his personnel stuff in the laboratory, the door rang. He went to open the door. It was not unexpected.

"Hello dr. Baltar. You wanted to speak with me?"

"Ah, yes, Mr. Gaeta. Please come in. sorry for the state this lab is in right now, just moved in."

"No problem, dr. Baltar. Now, why did you ask for me?"

"OK, straight to the point. I like that. And call me Gaius, by the way. I asked you here, because I believe that you are one of the most qualified people in the fleet at the moment, besides me, that can do the lab work here. It is quite simple, Mr. Gaeta. I need help. I'm the only real scientist in the fleet and I can't do it all alone. I need help."

"Are you asking for a partner in this research?"

"More of an assistant, but yes, if you prefer partner."

"While I am flattered, you do know that I have a job on Galactica. I'm the computer and dradis expert there."

"Exactly why I think you would be great here. Look, all I'm asking is for you to think about it. I'll talk to the Admiral about it."

After a minute of thinking it over, Gaeta responded: "I will need time to think it over. Is that acceptable?"

"Of course. But don't take too long, OK? I got allot of work here and not all the time in the world."

After that, Lt. Gaeta left and Gaius went back to his unpacking. Several minutes later, the door rang again. This time unexpected. When Gaius opened it, the person in front of him was the last person he expected.

"Mr. Zarek, what a surprise. I wasn't expecting you here."

"I bet you didn't. And now you're asking why I am here. Am I right?"

"Any normal person would be asking, why one Quorum member was visiting another."

Zarek entered Baltar's quarters and sat down behind a lab table. "It's simple. The presidential elections. They will be soon. And I have no illusions of being able to defeat Roslin. She partially made these miracles possible. But you... you made allot more possible. Granted, Adama's brat and the others more so, but you have the charm, brains, a seat on the Quorum and the knowledge to beat her. If you challenge her and take my stance on politics, I'll support you from the shadows. What do you say?"

Baltar was stunned. He expected many things, but not this. "Why would I bother for the presidency? I don't want it. I am more than happy here, in this lab right now. The only time I would agree with you is if Roslin pushes an agenda that the majority of the people would disagree with. And that has not happened."

"Yet. If and when we do find a habitable planet, do you think that the people would want to settle on it, or keep running like beaten dogs searching for some planet gods know where? As I have read in your report, several planets that that ring leads to are capable to sustain human life."

"Barely. And I would not call ice or dessert worlds as prime real estate property."

"You perhaps not. But a simple refugee would. Just think it over. That is all I am asking."

Zarek stood up and left Baltars quarters. Baltar almost found it funny, that minutes ago he made the last sentence to Gaeta sound almost identical to what Zarek just said to him. Just then, he got a call from the wireless he received. They were a temporary measure until they figured the ships comm system out.

"This is Baltar, what is it?"

" _Doctor, please report to the ring room. We may have found something on the tundra planet we visited before. An expedition team revisited all the planets we have the addresses to_." was Dee's response.

That got his attention. He stopped what he was doing and went to the ring room.

* * *

 **Unknown tundra planet, minutes later**

Baltar, Dee and 2 marines, all wearing winter uniforms, exited the ring. After looking around the cave, they went towards the exit, where Apollo was already waiting for them.

"Doc, I think we might have found something. Did you bring what I asked for?"

"You mean the remote control units? Yes. " Baltar waves them in front of Apollo. "I can only think of one reason that we had to bring it. You found something that is activated by it, right?"

"On the cubit. Come."

As Apollo led them to their destination, they did not move to the cave exit, but a side passage way.

As they reached the end of it, Baltar noticed 2 marines and device on the ground now all too familiar to him."

"Another teleportation platform. Well, that is interesting. Have you found any on the other planets?" Baltar looks at Apollo.

"No, and we looked everywhere. So, now we test where this goes. Did you bring the new remote camera unit?"

"Yes, let's not waste anymore time." Baltar put the remote camera on the platform and activated it. After the remote camera disappeared, Balter activated his console to receive the camera signal. "Well, another dark place, but it has an atmosphere and it is breathable. There is also temperature. Warmer than here. I say we try it."

"Agreed doc. I and 2 marines go first, just like before. Should be an old gig for us now."

Apollo and the 2 marines stepped on the platform and Apollo activated it with the remote. After the flash, they activated their flashlights and looked around.

"Well, again, darkness and corridors. OK, let's move out." Apollo commanded.

As they left the transporter corridor, they moved into a much larger and wider corridor. And this one had windows. They looked outside and realized where they were.

"Damn, were in orbit of this planet. So, a ship or space station?" a marine asked.

" Don't know. Yet." Apollo responded and activated his wireless. "Apollo to Baltar, this platform leads to a ship or space station in orbit of this planet. At least I hope it is in orbit of this planet and not somewhere else. Use your remote control unit and come up. we have another scouting mission ahead of us. Also, tell the marines to return to the Kobol ship and report this to Nash and the admiral."

* * *

Minutes later Apollo, Dee, Baltar and the 2 marines were exploring the still unknown location. They had finally reached an area with a console.

"Well, let's have a look see. Lt. Dualla, could you assist me?" Baltar asked.

"Yes doctor. It seems to be a control panel for a docking port."

"That would explain the large contraption outside. Must be their version of a docking port. "a marine noted, when he looked outside the window.

"Yes, but I think we can get access to some relevant data ... look, here is a schematic of this facility or ship... here is the CIC, 2 decks above us. The stairs on our left can get us there. "Dee pointed to the left doorway leaving the main corridor.

"OK, we go there, stick together." Apollo ordered.

As they reached the CIC, Baltar and Dee went immediately to work. Activating the consoles in the rather small tri shaped room, they started to read the info before them.

"OK, we are on a satellite, according to this." Dee pointed out on the console." If I am reading this correctly, it is a terraforming station."

"A terra-what now?" a marine asked.

"Terraforming. It means planetary engineering, changing the atmosphere, topography, planetary core, magnetic sphere, temperature... the works. It means that this station could theoretically change the frozen rock bellow us into a planet with a nice climate." Baltar explained.

The remaining members of the group stopped what they were doing and just looked the the scientist.

"Doc, do you understand what you just said?" Apollo asked him.

"Of course I do. If this station was made by the same people that made the 2 ships now under our control, this does not surprise me. A race as developed as them must have created this technology to create more living space for themselves. Makes sense. There are a limited number of planets that can support life, but if you have the tech for it, you can bypass this by just turning existing radiated, barred, ice, lava, desert and so on, type of planets into habitable ones."

Silence again. During this, Dee went to work again, looking at the info of this station. Just then, the wireless activated, and they heard a voice.

" _This is commander Nash, commander Adama, do you hear me, over?"_

"We hear you sir. We are in orbit of the planet you are on at the moment. A space station of some kind. It seems to have been built by the same people that made the Discovery and the Kobol ship."

" _OK, we are coming up to you. Any idea what its purpose is_?"

"According to Lt. Duall and Baltar, it is a terraforming station, made to change to ice planet below to a habitable one. Well, one more habitable." While he explained, he ordered the 2 marines to return to the platform to greet the commander and guide him and his escorts' to the CIC room.

" _Copy, Adama. Will talk more when I get there. Nash out_."

"Sir, come take a look at this." Dee told Apollo and the others." According to the info on this console, this is one of many stations that were deployed in this galaxy. In fact, over 100.000 years ago, this station was one of many that terraformed... if I see this correctly" she points out to the star chart on the display" the Cyrannus cluster!"

Baltar looked at the map. "By the gods. Our colonies were dead worlds before they were terraformed? Well, this is surprising, even to me. But can you imagine the shit storm the Sagittarians will make, once they hear of this. Or the Gemenise? Oh, apology, Lt. Dualla, no offense meant."

"Non taken, but yes, I agree. This will be a problem. According to this, the planet that was the command and control center for these stations, was Kobolous. Our outpostship, to be precise."

"Figures. And we are still locked out. Any progress on that, doctor?" Apollo asked.

"Some, but you have to understand, the people who build these, expected us to have years to solve them. Being under pressure is not helping here."

"OK, moving on. Can this satellite do it? Terraform this planet below us?" Apollo asked.

"Yes, that is a good question. Can it?" commander Nash asked as he and his escorts arrived.

"According to this it can, but the strange thing is that all the satellites received the command to enter a deteriorating orbit millennia ago. The confirmation was sent, and according to this, all but this one have crashed on their planets. This one stopped, when an overwrite was received. And it was not send all too long ago." Dee explained as she read off the console.

"A question for another day. Something else. Can we discover, where we are compared to the position of the fleet using this station?" commander Nash asked.

Baltar and Dee went to work, with the other marines that received some rudimentary training on this alien tech aiding them. After a few minutes, they managed to activate a small star map. With the planet below as It's center, they now had a star map stretching for 1000 Ly in all directions. But they noticed something else. Some stars were marked with symbols.

"Are those.." Apollo began to ask.

"Yes, they are symbols for the rings and I recognize 2 of the listed symbol orders. One of the desert planets and the arid planet. Both within 500 ly of this one. And looking at the map, I think I know where the fleet is." Baltar smiled.

"How would you know that. I can't make any sense of these constellations." commander Nash argued.

"The nebula. This planet is inside a large nebula. We have spotted it on our telescopes. Stellar object M451. About 620 ly from the fleets location from the direction of Kobol. So they should be about there." Baltar answers and points to a location on the map.

"So to surmise, the planet below can be terraformed by this station into a Caprica like planet and this planet is in a nebula? I would call this a strategically strong position. A good place to hide if it messes up the dradis." commander Nash thought out loud.

"Yes and on top of that nebula's don't have habitable planets, at least naturally, so the Cylons would never look in one in the first place." Baltar added.

Nash nodded. "Apollo, you and your team stay here. Continue searching for anything valuable or of interest. I'll go back and brief the admiral and president. Good work." The commander saluted and exited the room with 2 marines. Everyone else returned to work.

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, gate room, same time**

The stargate deactivated as SG-1 moved off the raised platform to greet general Hammond.

"SG-1, welcome back. So, how is the mission? Will the Eurondans keep their end of the deal?" the general asked.

"Well ,sir, I have bad news as well as good and better news." O'Neill began explaining." The bad news, the Eurondans that contacted us were lying bastards and were not interested in keeping the deal once we would be of no further use to them."

"If that is the bad news, I hope the good news are really good."

"Even better sir. You see, the Eurondans that we met were space Nazis. The whole hair color, skin color, who can have kids with whom... all of that BS. And the war they were fighting, it was their fault. They started it!" O'Neill wanted to rage.

"Sir, I think I should continue." Carter stopped O'Neill and continued briefing the general. " We made contact with the other faction, or as the 'Nazi' Eurondans" she looks at O'Neill, who smiles at that remark "call them, the Breeders, because they liked genetic diversity. Those Eurondans were more than willing to cooperate with us. We gave them the info we got from Alar and they used it to get a quick victory. Alar and his group will be put on trial for their crimes. As for the 'good' Eurondans, they were grateful. They want to open negotiations with us. They need help to rebuild their world. They have heavy water, so no need for that, but they need food, medicine, building material and engineers. I think we can definitely help them there."

"OK, that sounds something I could sell to Washington, but what do we get out of it?" the general asked.

"In one word George, everything. The fusion reactors, the force field generators, neural interfaces, remote controlled fighters... the whole show!" O'Neill smiled. "And we checked their background so that Daniel here won't complain again. They are the good guys."

"Yes sir, and not just the schematics, but they want to build them for us. Their industry is focused on war, so they will need time to change that back and clean their planet. Mostly the poisons that Alar's group dumped on them. Until then, these are their exporting goods. And they want us as a customer, in exchange for the things that I mentioned." Carter added.

"Well... all I can say, good job, SG-1. Take a break and a shower. We'll debrief in 1 hour. Dismissed."

* * *

As the SG-1 members went to their separate quarters, Daniel and Jack stayed together a bit longer.

"Well that went well. Better than expected." Daniel remarked.

"You had any doubts? We used that info and it benefited us and the good Eurondans. What more could you ask for?"

"I guess you're right, but we need to tell more people of this Jack!"

"I know. And I have an idea. We will go visit the Tollans again. But this time, we will have the aces in our hand. I wonder, how the high and mighty will look, when you and I tell them that a Goa'uld will blow them away if we don't start to cooperate."

"OK, but which specific Tollan will you tell. And what about Sam and Teal'c. They are already suspecting something. We can't lie to them anymore."

"Alright, alright! We will tell them when we tell the Tollans. And I think that the Tollans we will tell our secret are Omoc and Narim. According to those ancient writings, the Curia leader can't be trusted, when push comes to shove. You OK with that?"

"Guess I have no choice."

"Good, but we don't tell them any details, except the Tollan destruction, including Carter and Teal'c, got it!"

"Got it. Well, I'm getting that shower now, Jack. See you at the debriefing."

* * *

 **Cylon rebel fleet, 1 day later**

War. Days ago, unimaginable. But a war between Cylons was now underway. The rebels saw the irony in that. They always ridiculed the humans for not being able to live in peace and harmony with each other, but now, neither could their children.

The first days of battle were brutal. Both sides lost allot. The rebels concentrated on the removalof the main advantage of Cavil's forces. The shipyards around the main Cylon worlds they did not control, as well as the capture of the colony ship and the resurrection hub.

The first mission went well, almost all enemy shipyards and construction bases were destroyed or crippled. They were also winning battles more often even if outnumbered. The main reason was the removal of the talent inhibitors from the raiders and centurions. Now free of their restraints, they were able to think creatively and adapt and learn much better.

The other missions however went not so good. The resurrection hub was taken by the Cavil's before the rebels cold react. As for the colony ship, an assault was made, but that ship alone is a fortress. They only managed to damage it, nothing more. And the losses they suffered, were not worth the result.

Now, both sides were licking their wounds in their corners. Both had resurrection, until one lost all the ships with that capacity, or the hub got destroyed.

On the command Basestar, D'Anna, Boomer, Leoben, Caprica and Cavil were having a discussion.

"Well, that went well. Your idea, as good as it was, didn't work out entirely as planned. The other Cavil's anticipated our move. What if they find a way to cut us from resurrection? " Caprica asked.

"Relax, they can't. They won't risk losing it. If they deactivate it in order to study it and learn how it works, there is no guarantee that they could reassemble it successfully back again. No, only our parents know the whole process of how it works." Cavil answered.

"Speaking of the final five, who are they? I have tolerated many things until now, including the facts that we learned from you that your bastard model killed number Seven, killed our parents, lobotomized the raiders and centurions and turned us into pseudo sleeper agents! So, your last hidden card, Cavil. I want to know! Who are the final five? Have they already died and are in the hands of your bastard copies!?" D'Anna screamed.

"Oh, don't worry, my dear. They are safe with the Colonial fleet. Yes, for some strange reason, god not only spared those Colonials and gave them new ways to survive, but god also made sure that our parents are all still alive in the Colonial fleet. That is one of the reasons that I had a change of heart."

"They are... but... OK enough riddles, who are they!?" D'Anna demanded.

"Uhhh, so impatient. All right. Tory Foster, Galen Tyrol, Saul Tigh, Ellen Tigh and of course, the man who also changed me when I was with the resistance on Caprica, Samuel Anders. There, you satisfied now?"

Silence followed. After several minutes, Bommer spoke: "The Chief!? He's a final five? What the frak... you know of our relationship?! And now I learn..."

"Yes, in a way, he is your father too. Not in the biological sense, but you understand. Anyway, now that this is settled, I have some problematic news to share with you." Cavil said and activated a monitor. On the screen, a hangar was shown and in it a ship of unknown origin.

"OK, what is this? What are we looking at?" Demanded Caprica.

"Information, my dear. Information from the enemy camp. Someone on the other side is supporting us in secret. I don't know who, I doubt that it could be another of my models and the Fives were always all the boot licking type. There has to be a model Four that is doing this. As for the image, if it is not obvious, it's an alien ship. According to the flash message I received, the other Cavils, after seeing the Colonials acquire some alien ships, started to take a closer look of the Kobol star system and its surroundings. And unfortunately, they found something."

"It looks like it's in a hangar of the colony. Is that why you insisted we attack it?" D'Anna asked.

"Yes. The source said that he will try to sabotage it, if possible. But for now, this is all we have on this matter."

"Why would the fact that the Colonials now have some alien hardware inspire the other Cavil's to search the Kobol star system?" Caprica asked.

"Simple. Our Cylon ancestors came from Kobol, as you now know. But what was only myth until recently, were the stories of our ancestors finding a crashed ship of unknown origin on Kobol. Using some of the tech on it, our ancestors created the jump drives and the organic memory transfer technology. I guess that my brothers believed that if that myth was true, there could be other tech of alien origin to find. And unfortunately, they were right."

Silence followed. "Are you frakin kidding us? So the resurrection and FTL we use is of alien origin?!" Boomer asked.

"It would appear so. And I can only suspect that the 12 tribes that remained on Kobol must have found some of the FTL tech of our ancestors and copied it."

"So now what, oh great one. What is your plan now?" D'Anna asked sarcastically.

"There are 2 things we should do. First, we need to contact the Colonials. They might be interested to help us. The other is to either capture the colony ship with the alien ship on it, or destroy them both."

"The way I see it, the Colonials owe us now. With your help they got what they wanted." Boomer pointed out.

"No, if we try to force them, it would only make things worse." Caprica protested.

"I agree. We destroyed their civilization. They owe us nothing. If we find them, we ask them. But only after showing them proof of the alien ship and explaining the status of the Cylon war. Until then, we stick to our strengths. We hit them in their soft spots. They can't defend everywhere, so the mining, refining and manufacturing centers." Cavil laid out his plan.

"But that plan is only good for as long as we can use the mobility of our forces, the freed Centurions and Raiders and out higher numbers to our advantage. If they manage to figure out how the hub really functions and cut us off the resurrection grid, or reverse some of the alien tech, we get bent over." D'Anna pointed out. " I agree with your plan and someone has to go and search for the Colonials. We should remind the Colonials that if the other Cavil's win, they will start to hunt them again. As the old human saying goes: 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'."

"So, do we vote?" Cavil asked.

All the models agreed. "But who will be sent to look for them? and with what resources and ships?" Boomer asked.

"Well, me and D'Anna are needed here for the war. You shot Adama, so you're out, Boomer. Leoben is too attached to that fighter pilot, so he's out as well." Cavil explains. Then he looks at Caprica. "But you, my dear. You have a special connection to their vice president, don't you. You, Boomer and Sharon were the first to ignore the plan. I nominate you for that task. As for the forces you will get... can't spare more than 2 Basestars for this. Lets vote on it."

Caprica was shocked that Cavil choose her. But during this debate, someone appeared besides her.

"Well, I believe that is a good idea. The course of the worthy Cylon people has to be with the Colonials." said the illusion Baltar.

"What are you doing here? I don't have time for this." she whispered.

"Now, now. Be nice. I did help you to get control of yourself after you had the near emotional crack down. Besides, this Cavil is right. Your destiny is with the Colonials." illusion Baltar responds, before he disappears.

"Well, Caprica? What do you say?" D'Anna asks he.

"Huh, what? Oh, emmm... yes. OK, I accept. You all happy now?"

"Very well. Best start prepping. You will leave ASAP. Look for any possible indicators where they could have been. Any possible routes that they could have taken. I will provide you with the course that should lead you to Earth, as well as a planet, where the 13th tribe took a break from their travels." Cavil ordered her.

After a few more minutes, the meeting was over and they all went back to their tasks.

* * *

 **Colonial refugee fleet, 2 days later**

Admiral Adama was looking at the photos of the tundra planet that the terraforming satellite was orbiting. The pictures were taken from the satelite itself, since the Colonials did not have any other means to make them.

"This planet really looks barely habitable from where I stand. But I think that having a rest there to repair some of the ships and resupply on water would be good ideas. also, if that satellite could be salvaged for spare parts, so much the better." Admiral Adama noted.

"Agreed, and our people could all use some R&R, us included. I just have a feeling that many people will not just want to have a rest there." Roslin, who was sitting next to him, replied.

"Well, Lee, Jason, what do you think?" Admiral Adama asked his son and commander Nash.

"Well, I agree with the plan, but if that satellite could finish what it started..." Apollo began.

"It could turn this ice cube into another Caprica, given time. Baltar is still crunching the numbers. Apparently, it already did the hard work, like the heating up of the core, increasing atmospheric density and adding elements that will trap heat better. Some controlled green house effect, Baltar called it. Anyway, sir, we have to address the big issue here. I think that this planet could be colonized. And then we finish the satellites work. Not to mention the strategic location of the planet. Inside a nebula!" commander Nash continued.

"On principle, I have to agree with that assessment. But our mission is to find the 13th tribe and ask for their help. we will not get rid of the Cylon threat by hiding inside a nebula." The president countered.

"I have to concur with the president. And besides, she has the final word." Admiral Adama added.

"Unless the people disagree with her." Baltar added, just as he came into the room.

"Excuse me, Mr. vice president, but what do you mean with that?" Admiral Adama asked.

"Well, we are still a democracy, at least on paper. I should inform you, madam president, that Tom Zarek came to me and asked for my help in taking the presidency from you."

"I should have seen that one coming." Roslin cursed. "And what did you do?"

"For the moment nothing. I told him that I have no desire for the seat of the president, but if you go against your people, you will lose my support! Including me researching the alien tech! The people need to know about this planet and its potential. I have studied the logs of the satellite. In just under 20 years, it could terraform the tundra planet in a Caprica type planet! It has enough energy for that. If the people decide to settle on that planet based on that information, who are you to deny them that!" Baltar challenged the president. "Unless you want to throw away your presidency."

"Is that a threat?"

"A warning. If you support a public vote on the settlement question, I will support you on your presidency. It is as simple as that."

After a moment, Roslin sighed. "It is true what they say about politics, is it not? That it's a bitch? All right, doctor! You will get your vote. Anything else?"

"One other thing regarding the Kobol ship. Dr. Cottle and I have been studying the medical bay and its equipment. Apparently, there are some devices that emit some form of radiation. It is harmless to healthy cells, but deadly to any non healthy ones. Cancer included. And they have positive effect on healthy cells too, like healing wounds, healing damaged DNA and helping with diseases. Cottle is really happy, since it is not a pill or a needle, the Sagittarians should not complain as much. Anyway, thought you should know, if your condition returns." Baltar explained and walked out.

After Baltar left, Lee spoke: "He is right, madam president. Like or not, this is still a democracy, unless you want martial law declared?"

"Of course not! But it annoys me that he is using this system against me and the plan we had."

"The problem with democracy is that it is not a perfect system, Laura. It's just better than all the others that came before it." Admiral Adama laughed.

* * *

 **Tollana, 1 day later**

SG-1 arrived on the planet Tollana and was greeted by Narim.

"Samantha, Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c, welcome to Tollana. I understand that there is something you wish to discuss with us?" Narim asked.

"Good to see you to Narim." Sam responded and hugged him. "But the colonel knows the reasons as to why we are here and I would like to know as well."

"Let's go to your place Narim. Is Omoc anywhere to be found?" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately, he has business with the Curia council, so no."

"OK, let's go to your pace anyway, Daniel and I have things to tell you. Sam and Teal'c as well." Jack answered.

After being disarmed, SG-1 and Narim walked to his home. Once they were all inside and seated around a table, O'Neill began to explain.

"You see Narim, the reason that we wanted to talk with you is this. We have found knowledge of the future written by an Ancient and addressed to Daniel here. This was on Earth. Ever since then, Daniel and I have been trying to come up with ways to change the many things that will happen in the future." O'Neill said.

Silence followed. After several minutes, Sam spoke. "Sir, is that the reason that you and Daniel have acted so strangely lately?"

"Indeed, I too have observed some odd behavior by you O'Neill as well as you Daniel Jackson." Teal'c added.

"Yeah, that is the reason. And before you ask, Daniel wanted to tell you, but I said no. We have to keep the number of people that know of this kept to a minimum. If I tell George, he will have to tell the president. And if the president knows, jerks like Kinsey will know."

Finally, Narim spoke. "I find this highly doubtful. I think this is another trick to get access to our technology. I think..."

"Oh, for crying out loud, you arrogant ass hole! We came here to warn you, that in about a year, the system lord Anubis will rise to power again! He will have access to Ancient tech and because of that, his mother-ships will laugh at your ion cannons! Worse than that is that your Curia will lie to your people and try to create weapons for him in exchange for not blowing the planet up! High and mighty Tollans, my ass! When push comes to shove, you fold like a weak hand!" Jack raged.

"Jack..." Daniel tried to stop him.

"No, Daniel! I had it with their attitude. You want to know something else, Narim? Your Curia will have Omoc killed, because he would have rather died than sold out his people. That is your planet's future! Take it or do something about it!"

Silence followed again.

"But O'Neill. It was said that Anubis died. How could he have returned?" Teal'c asked.

"Based on the text that I managed to translate, Anubis will partially ascend, or already has. You know, like the woman Omar in Kheb. But she is all the way ascended. But even so, Anubis will be a great danger. He is no joke. Right now, we are waiting for Thor to translate the entire text." Daniel explained.

"Wait, Thor? You told him?" Sam asked.

"We had to tell someone and who better than the Asgard, who were once buddies with the Ancients." O'Neill replied.

"Thor promised to translate the text and give us the information. But I must confess, it has been a while since we heard from him." Daniel added.

Narim, who was silent all this time, finally spoke. "Tollana destroyed? But how, surely we could have developed a weapon to counter the shield and weapon upgrades that Anubis will poses."

"And do you really think that any snake head would give you time for that? After the show of force they would have you by the balls! They will even demanded that you develop a missile or bomb weapon that included your matter phasing tech. If you ask me, you should start research on something like that right now and not sit on your asses and rely on your current defenses. The Goa'uld may be bastards, but they are not stupid or lazy! You Tollans however, for far too long, were." Jack raged again.

"Indeed we were." A voice spoke behind them. It was Omoc, who had just arrived in Narim's home. "I can't believe I am going to say this, but O'Neill is correct. For too long have we Tollans been complacent. Relying on out technology, never envisioning that the Goa'uld could overtake us."

"Omoc, did you not say that you have Curia business?" Narim asked.

"I did. We are on break and I wanted to see, why you asked me to come to your apartment when SG-1 was on visit to Tollana. But now I see that coming here was not a waste of my time, but a blessing. Thank you for this information, O'Neill. But what do we owe you for this?"

"Look, all that Daniel and I ask for that you hear us out. Thor believes that an alliance of human populated worlds would be a good start. He will even support it. Once we hear back from him, he will contact human worlds that the SCG had good relations with in this future. You guys included. But now, we have to start sharing things. Thro will also try to find a planet suitable for a central base for military operations and diplomatic cooperation. We have our work cut out for us on Earth to get all the governments to cooperate, but once we do, we take this to the interplanetary level."

"So it still comes down to the simple fact. You want our technology?" Narim asked.

"Yes, and your expertise in tech development. Anything we find out there, your scientist get a crack at it as well. Each world will contribute something else. You, the Eurondans and the Orbanian contribute the tech, some other world adds industry or resources, another military power... and so one. It is not a perfect system and I agree that the tech sharing should be limited to the planets defenses and to the central command planet. But it is something." Daniel explained.

Silence again.

"I think that we should consider this. We would still have control of our technology, but starting to share it with those we trust would be a first step. I will try to convince the Curia, you continue on your plan for this alliance, O'Neill." Omoc spoke, before he left Narim's house.

"I never thought that Omoc would one day say something like that." Narim spoke.

"I think no one thought that. But what I want to know, sir, is why have you not told us this sooner?" Carter demanded.

"Simple Carter, the more people know, the more dangerous it gets that it could fall into the wrong hands. Daniel is still translating the damn text, but we now know that before we finally kill Apophis, he will brainwash Teal'c for a short amount of time. Imagine, if T would know of the future and then tell that slimy son of a ..."

"What Jack is trying to say is that it should be kept to as few people as possible. So for now, it is us, Omoc , Thor and Kvasir." Daniel ended Jack's sentence.

"I believe you are correct Daniel Jackson. Even now, the fact that I know that you know of the future, endangers us all. Even if I know no details. But to think that Apophis will..." Teal'c said worried.

"Relax Teal'c, that is why we are going to use it to change it." O'Neill reassured him.

* * *

 **The Phoenix galaxy, orbit of unknown planet, same time**

Thor's Biliskner exited hyperspace and entered orbit of a Earth like planet. In orbit, the Asgard ship quickly got company in the form of 3 large ships that approached her from the planet. The planet's orbit was full of artificial satellites, ships and space stations. Their design was very different from the Asgard. Instead of having darker colors, like the Asgard ships, these newcomers used brighter colors, preferably white and gold. The lead ship had the shape of a long dagger, growing wider the further back it went. At a length of 1800 meters, this ship was not small. At half way to the rear multiple small and medium sized wings pointed outwards, almost predatory like. Many weapons were seen on the ships surface, the biggest ones at the point, where the tip of the dagger shape split in two. The 2 smaller escorts had a similar dagger like shape, but 4 larger wings at the back.

On board his ship, Thor received a hail. Responding to it, a tall and furry humanoid creature appeared on his view screen.

"Greetings, I am K'orang, commander of Furling planetary defense of the planet Arcadia. Welcome Asgardian friend. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Greetings, I am Thor, supreme commander of the Asgard fleet. I wish o speak with the Furling high council. It is urgent. The Ancients have left knowledge that might change the future. I wish to reestablish the old alliance. I will also contact the Nox after this."

"I see. This is interesting indeed. The old ones have not been heard from for many millennia. Did they leave this message to you?"

"No, but to a special individual of a race called humans."

"Ah, humans. Yes, you call their planet Midgard, don't you? And the old ones called it Avalon and later Terra. But why leave this knowledge to them?"

"It appears, that the humans from Earth are meant to become the fifth race."

"That is interesting indeed. I will inform the high council. I will contact you, when they reply."

* * *

Minutes later, Thor was beamed into a golden hall. He was standing in front 7 Furling representatives, 2 of brown, 3 of black, 1 of white and 1 of yellow color. They were all taller 2,5 meters, covered with fur. They possessed long arms with 4 fingers and retractable claws. It was the same on their feet. Their faces had soft features as well as large black eyes.

"Greeting supreme commander Thor. I am Mitch'e, the leader of the Furling high council. It has been many millennia since our races spoke. We understand that there has been a message from the Ancients, addressed to the humans that also involves us? Please, elaborate." spoke the white Furling in the middle of the group.

"Greeting to you as well. Yes, it appears that an Ancient has made the decision to alter the future. I have already informed the Asgard high council. I believe that in order to be successful in using that knowledge, we need to reignite the old alliance. I have read about the future, and the Goa'uld will become a serious threat. Since we are engaged in a war with the Replicators, we request your assistance in the Milky Way galaxy."

"Why not ask for our help in your war with these Replicators?"

"Simple logic. These machines become more powerful the more technology they assimilate. We know that they are a weapon developed by the Ancients. Add the knowledge they have already stolen from us and you realize the threat they pose. If they would get access to your and the Nox knowledge as well, it could be catastrophic. I ask that you help us with the Goa'uld and leave the replicators to us and the humans."

The Furlings looked at each other. A few minutes passed by. During that time, they spoke in their language that resembled more growls and roars.

"We will help you, Thor. But realize, our species has achieved the status where some of us can reach ascension, much like the Ancients. That was the reason for our isolation. Before we help you, we must know all that you learned from this Ancient."

Thor went to explain about their role in the Milky Way galaxy, their war with the Replicators, the status of the Goa'uld and the recent knowledge from Janus that was addressed to one Daniel Jackson.

"Impressive and disturbing at the same time. I sense that you are worried as well, Thor." Mitch'e asked.

"Reading my mind?"

"Heh, you know very well that we are emphatic, not telepathic, like the old ones were. And no, I did not. But your emotions are clear as light. So, what is the next course of action?"

"Send a representative to accompany me to the Nox. Afterwards, I will be visiting Earth. I have a promise to keep."

The Furlings spoke to one another again. After a short debate, the choice was made.

"It has been decided. Commander K'orang will accompany you on the flag ship Kang Rinpoche. You two will depart when you are ready. We will contact your high council to reestablish diplomatic relations and to coordinate our efforts. Anything else?"

"Just one question. How long ago have you colonized this galaxy? It was not known that your people have ventured out of the Tucana galaxy?"

"Simple, you yourself occupy 2 galaxies, why shouldn't we do the same. Besides, since this galaxy is closer to the Milky Way, should it not be better suited for this plan?"

"Yes, of course. You are correct. This has been informative, but we must make haste. I will return to my ship and contact K'orang. We will depart immediately."

With that, Thor disappeared in a flash of light. Moments later, Thor's ship and the Furling ship next to his entered hyperspace.

* * *

 **Colonial refugee fleet, Kobol ship, 3 days later**

A bar on the Kobol ship was opened in the technology dome. Bars were important for the Colonials. They needed a way to relax and let some steam off. So it only made sense that this was as big a priority as the relocation of civilians. Behind one of the tables, several of the Colonial officers were having a drink.

"So, we are having a vote of we want to settle on that planet? Well, guess democracy can't deny the people their wish." Sam Anders was talking while making out with Starbuck.

"Yes, and according to the first pools, over 70% are for the settlement plan. Baltar did a number on the plan we had." Tyrol argued.

"He only did what someone else would have done. You can't blame him. If he hadn't said anything, the Zarek or someone else would. Baltar at least kept the attempted cover up a secret." Apollo replied.

" What cover up?" Starbuck asked.

"That the alien satellite can terraform the planet. That info would have been kept secret. I doubt that many people would have wanted to settle on a frozen rock, but now that they know that this planet can be altered, well..." Apollo answered.

"They think that it is the new holy land. I guess that is why Baltar and Dee have already activated that satellite and the fleet is heading there now?" Tigh muttered while taking another drink.

"It is not a big course change, that nebula was only a few Ly off our course. We would have passed it eventually."

After a few minutes of silence and more drinking, Cain asked: "Anyone know the pools on who will be president? Not that I care about the civvies."

"Roslin with a land slide. Zarek tried, but no one is taking him seriously, except the Sagittarians." Helo answered.

"Hey, commander Nash, you are awfully quiet back there? Don't want to join the conversation?" Apollo asked.

"Heh, thank you, but I'm just thinking about the past. Nostalgia."

"What about?"

"Do you know that the Theseus was my first command of a Battlestar? And I'm not even talking of the one in this fleet."

"Oh, right, the previous Theseus. Sobek class, right?"

"Yep, that was her. Got decommissioned about 6 months ago. HQ did not believe that the design was useful anymore. A ship that has limited combat capability, relies on fighters to support other ships and is not useful in the 'modern military doctrine'. BS if you ask me." Nash responded.

"Yeah, and if you add to the fact that the Sobek class was being replaced by the Valkyrie class, which is a design almost as old, you can only scratch your head." Apollo nodded.

"Well, those are your opinions commanders, but the Valkyrie is more well rounded, better armor, less maintenance... those kind of things. Pilots or officers like you don't care much about maintenance or fixing things, but grease monkeys like I have to. That is why I prefer the Valkyrie class...emm, sir." Tyrol responded, clearly drunk at this point.

"No, It's all right, chief. In a way I agree. If I still had the old Theseus, I doubt that I would have survived the Cylon ambush and have this drink with all of you right now. Still, I miss her. Like the first girl you fall in love with." commander Nash responded.

"Heh, why do you think that my dad still insists on having the Galactica as his flag ship. The oldest one in the fleet, older than your old Theseus... guess, looking at it from this angle, she is the reason that my parents marriage failed." Apollo had to laugh at that one.

* * *

 **Unknown planet, same time**

The stargate deactivated. SG-1and Bra'tac moved into the forest, Daniel and Jack clearly looking for something.

"Sir, I know that we decided to keep any and all knowledge of the future limited to you and Daniel, but what are we doing here. P9G-844 was not even on our scouting list." Carter asked.

"Simple Sam. In about a week, the Tok'ra will inform us of a new ship class that Apophis is still building. In the first run, we destroyed it using some super solider type device that looses it's effectiveness after a while. Jack and I have a better idea."

"Yes, and that is the reason that I asked Bra'tac to tag along. We will need him to persuade them." O'Neill said.

"Of whom are you speaking of, O'Neill?" Bra'tac asked. He was still having a hard time believing the fact that Jackson and O'Neill were chosen by the Ancients for such a great honor.

"Of the Sodan Jaffa."

Teal'c and Bra'tac stopped after hearing that.

"This is the planet that the great Sodan warriors call home? This is a great honor." Teal'c spoke.

"Indeed. Do you really believe that we can convince them?" Bra'tac asked.

"I think so. Lord Haikon can be reasoned with. More so if we tell him that the Ancients send us... in a way. Anyway, the problem will be getting there without getting killed. I believe that we are being watched as we speak. The Sodan have mobile cloaking devices of Ancient origin." Daniel explained.

"In that case..." Bra'tac stopped again, sat down, put his weapons aside and entered a meditative pose."... we should wait for them to come to us. If we show that we do not seek conflict, they should at least hear us out."

"I agree." Teal'c responded and joined Bra'tac.

"Yeah, I knew there was a part of this plan that I would not like." O'Neill responded as he, Sam and Daniel joined them.

* * *

Almost half an hour later Bra'tac spoke: "You took your time, great one. Will you let us speak to your leader, from one warrior defying false gods to another?"

At that moment, a person de-cloaked beside him, aiming his staff weapon at Bra'tac. Seconds later, they were surrounded by Sodan warriors.

"You are either very brave or very stupid, old man. Why should we grant your request? Why not kill you right here?!" Volnek shouted.

"Easy brother. They are no threat to us and these 2 Jaffa look to be honorable warriors. Let's at least take them to lord Haikon. Let him decide their fate." Jolan argued.

Volnek snared, but agreed. They took SG-1 and Bra'tac to the monolith and teleported away.

* * *

 **Sodan village, 2 hours later**

"Lord Haikon, you can't be serious! You..."

"Silence Volnek! I have made my decision! If the old ones have chosen these humans for this honor, we will aide them! If we can add to the downfall of the false gods, they we will do so!" Haikon decreed.

"Thank you, lord Haikon, for hearing us out. It has been a great honor for me and my former student to meet the great warriors of Jaffa legend." Bra'tac spoke.

"Indeed it has been a real honor." Teal'c added.

"But I must ask, how can we help in stopping this Apophis?" Haikon asked.

"Well, our plan is this. He is building a new class of ship on planet... emm, what was it again..."

"PX9-757, Jack." Daniel informed O'Neill.

"Really, who comes up with these names..."

"Jack, focus! As He was saying, this new ship class is dangerous. We could destroy it, be with your help, we could capture it. It is mostly finished, so we could study it and finish it. Afterwards, we give it to the Jaffa rebels, who will be able to use it as they see fit. The plan is that Jack, Sam and I use the Ataniks armbands that will give us super speed and strength in combination with a cloaked Sodan squad and eliminate all resistance on the ship." Daniel explained.

"These armbands, where..." Carter wanted to ask.

"The Tok'ra in a few days, all you need to know, Carter." O'Neill responded.

Haikon nodded. "And afterwards, we join your Jaffa rebellion. But under one condition. This planet remains a closely guarded secret to all of you. For the moment the Sodan people want this world to remain as it is. Maybe in the future, other Jaffa will be allowed here, but not for now. Agreed?"

"Agreed, great one." Bra'tac nodded.

"I would also ask for the honor of sparing with a Sodan warrior." Teal'c asked.

"I believe that Jolan would be honored to do so." Haikon spoke.

* * *

Sometime later, Daniel, Jack and Sam were walking around the village, while Bra'tac and Haikon were discussing other matters and Tealc was having his spar.

"So the Tok'ra will provide these armbands?" Carter asked.

"Yeah, a Tok'ra scientist named Anise." Daniel answered.

"Didn't or won't... uhhhh, this time travel BS is giving me a head ache! Anyway, won't her snake have the hots for you, Daniel?" Jack teased.

"As I understand it, yes, but you will have a conflict between her and Sam." Daniel responded.

Silence followed.

"Emm, sir, what..." Carter tried to ask.

"Nothing Carter, nothing." O'Neill spoke as he moved swiftly past Daniel. "I'll get you back for this Daniel."

"Hey, you started it."

As O'Neill walked off, Daniel told Carter: "We also have to make sure that Martouf survives."

"What? How..."

"In about a month from now. He is a victim of Goa'uld brainwashing technology called Za'tarc. I'll talk to Anise about it, she is the expert on those things. Also we will have to contact Harlan again, as well as many others."

* * *

 **Planet Gaia, same time**

The Asgard and Furling ship exited hyperspace and entered orbit of Gaia. There was nothing in the planets orbit. Or so it seemed. The Asgard and Furling commanders knew that the Nox were masters of cloaking, so it was more likely that an entire fleet was observing them. The Nox even managed to hide their planet from the Goa'uld. Even if the Goa'uld would calculate the coordinates of the planet based on the gate address, they would find nothing there. Only their old allies knew where it was.

On the surface of the planet, in the middle of the forest, Thor beamed down. Moments later, a energy portal appeared next to him. K'orang stepped thru it, while on the other side, the interior of the Furling ship was visible. Moments later it closed behind him.

"Impressive. You managed to improve your gateway technology." Thor inquired.

"Yes, both in range and the size of the portal. It can now move entire platoons. Compared to your beam transporters, it can't be blocked as easily, since it crosses dimensions to achieve this effect, but it has greater power demands and it can be used against you, since during the time that I moved thru it, someone could move on to my ship as well. It's range is also more limited. In essence, it is a mobile stargate, without the need for a physical gate. Our ultimate goal is to make them so advanced that they could compete with the stargates in range. Imagine, transporting entire civilizations from planet to planet, but without the need for a gate on either one of them."

"As impressive as that would be, it would also pose a great danger. Such technology could be easily abused, so it is better that your current version has its limits." Thor responded.

"Agreed. Also, I don't think we will need to look for the Nox. I can already sense and smell them."

"Indeed. It has been so long that our old allies came for a visit." Anteaus replied. He had just appeared behind them.

As the representatives of the 3 great races looked at each other, Thor spoke first.

"I am Thor, supreme commander of the Asgard fleet. This is K'orang, the commander of the Furling fleet. Anteaus, it has been a while. If matters were not as urgent, we would not be here. We have come to reestablish the old alliance. The Furlings have already accepted."

"Yes, we have. Now only you remain, shadow walker. What say you?" K'orang asked.

"What could be so urgent for you to come here and ask such things of us?" Anteaus asked.

"We have received knowledge from an Ancient, the great inventor Janus. It is knowledge of the future. He and the Ancients have deemed the humans as the fifth race, as apparently, we, the Asgard, will too in the future. But there are certain key events that must be changed. This knowledge was passed to Daniel Jackson. He was the one who informed me."

"Ah, Daniel Jackson. The not so young one of the group of humans that visited us." Anteaus smiled. "We have much to discuss, come." He starts to move to a clearing, where a large floating sky city appears over them.

* * *

An hour later, Thor and K'orang were still discussing the matter of the great alliance with the Nox elders.

"There is one thing you must help us with, if we are to accept this and join the alliance once again. A Nox by the name of Druana. She abandoned our ways and left the planet. W have learned that she is seeking power and has allied herself with the Goa'uld Apophis. If he is to gain our cloaking technology, it could become problematic. Will you help us?" Anteaus asked.

"To deny the Goa'uld technology is a victory in itself, so yes, I will help you!" K'orang replied.

"If it helps reestablish the old alliance, then of course I will help. Do you have any leads?" Thor asked.

"Yes, and I will accompany you." Anteaus replied. " I will use our flag ship, Gaia's Pride to aide you. Druana's last coordinates were on a Goa'uld research planet in Apophis teritory, but we lack the combat capabilities of your races. We can however extend the cloak to your ships, so that we remain hidden from the defenders, if you wish a stealth mission."

"For a surprise attack, stealth would be useful. My warriors are ready. We will attack on the ground, Thor will secure the orbit and the Nox will search for the traitor. Agreed?" K'orang asked.

"Agreed. Also, after this mission, I must return to Earth. I have a promise to keep after all." Thor said.

"And we shall accompany you, right K'orang?"

"Of course. I'm getting curious myself about these humans."

In orbit of Gaia, a large, green ship de-cloaked. It had a large wide and thick, heavily armored forward section that looked as a top-down hammer. The further back you went, the narrower the ship got, until you reached the engines. There were large glowing dome like structures on its surface. Those were the ships cloaking, mass cloaking and matter-phasing devices. The Nox were after all the masters of stealth.

Moments later, the 3 ships entered hyperspace.

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, 1 hour later**

SG-1 had returned and briefed general Hammond. After the briefing, SG-1 met in Daniel's study.

"So, you all agree with the plan?" O'Neill asked.

They all nodded.

"I would like to add one thing to this plan, O'Neill." Teal'c responded.

"And that would be?"

"Master Bra'tac and I will be provided with the Sodan cloaking devices, but I will also bring my old Jaffa uniform, as well as the helmet of a personal guard of Heru'ur. If and when the knowledge of the attack reaches Apophis, he will contact the base commander. At that time, the base commander will be either dead or I will kill him, impersonating a solder of Heru'ur. Apophis will think that it is Heru'ur who is behind the attack. If our Tok'ra informative are correct, Apophis and Heru'ur are at this moment the 2 most powerful Goa'uld. This way, we ensure that they remain mortal enemies." Teal'c smiled.

"The same helmet you used to trick Apophis into thinking that Heru'ur stole his child? You kept that helmet?" Daniel asked.

"You never know when such things might be useful, Daniel Jackson."

"Teal'c, you sneaky little... I could kiss you, you big Jaffa. This makes it even better." O'Neill laughed.

"The one problem that I see is how will we convince Washington to give the captured ship to the Jaffa rebels?" Carter asked.

"You leave that to Daniel and me. Hopefully, Thor will arrive at some time before that and help us. He really is taking his sweet time!"

"Besides, we will be able to reverse engineer that tech, once we can take a look at it." Daniel added.

* * *

 **Unknown galaxy, ice planet, 2 days later**

"So, this is the lead that you have? I'm not impressed. After all, you had days to analyze this information you got from our listening post." the large figure sitting on the throne in a large room, sounded by guards, said.

"It is the best we could do, great one. This is the first time in thousands of years that we received any signals from any of our scout ships from the era before the great war." the one that brought the report, responded. He was kneeling in front of the one reading the report.

"This could be anything. A primitive species found our ship and activated the tracker by mistake. Also, it will take years to reach that galaxy!"

"Even so, the ship may hold vital telemetry data. Data that we could use. As for the distance, yes, we will need time to get there, but once our expedition fleet arrives, we can use the new space folding technology to create a temporary space-time rift and bring our reinforcements there."

"Do not speak to me as if I am a child, ever AGAIN! I know all of this!" the leader got furious. "From the day that they killed my ancestor Laufey, we have thought of nothing but revenge. From the day that we were driven from our home world, our home galaxy, we thought of nothing but revenge. But I will not be blinded by it. I will not be blinded, like my ancestor was! We thought that nothing could defeat us. We thought that we could easily defeat the Furlings, but then their allies came to help them. The Asgard, Ancients and Furlings will know what it means to anger us! They think that we are extinct. We needed millennia to get back to the level of technology, population and military power, but we have waited long enough. Send a scout fleet to those coordinates. In slightly more than 2 years, they will arrive. Now, leave."

"Yes, great one. Just one question. Should you not ask ... him... for advice?"

The leader looked at his servant that promised pain and death, if he didn't leave. So he left, no more questions asked.

"Leave me, all of you." the leader said.

The guards left as well. He opened a hidden chamber and entered it. Inside was a raised pedestal. He knelled in front of it.

* * *

Moments later a flaming figure appeared.

"Why have you come, Ymir?" the figure asked.

"For wisdom and guidance. Tell me, have we found them, great Surtr?"

"You know that my power has its limits. The Ancients are blocking me. And If I use my powers in that way on their territory, they will destroy me. Why do you think that neither I nor the Ori can see anything, where they don't want us to see anything."

"These Ori, why not ally yourself with them then. You both want the same thing?"

"Because neither I nor they share power. And they once helped me to ascend, just so that I could destroy their enemies. Didn't work out as they planned, just like their plague plan also failed . Or that I would betray them. They think that I am dead and the Ancients don't care. Best to keep it that way. I will guide you, when the time comes. Until then, don't bother me again. Understood!?"

"Yes, great one."

* * *

 **Responding to Sable Cold: Yes, she is, but this is my story, so here she is a Valkyrie. I'm not going to go the 'Oh it is not cannon so I will not use it here', because I myself will add many non canon ships in the story. Besides, I always thought that the Valkyrie was underrated and underrepresented in the BSG show. We only got teased with her in the flashback and in The Plan movie. So I'm adding more of them here.**

 **Also, big fan of your Finding Earth story. Will you be making any more of that type?**

 **As for the Nox and Furlings. It was never stated that the Nox couldn't phase shift. It just makes sense for me. They are less combat capable but more stealthy. As for the Furlings, I used the Yeti/Bigfoot references here. Also more warrior like.**

 **As for the new enemy, look at the Norse myths. And yes, I took some inspiration from the comics as well. All I am saying.**

 **Also, I'm just waiting for Wilkins75 to release the next chapter.**


	7. Changes, large and small

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 **Chapter 7: Changes, large and small**

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, 1 day before the assault**

The SGC was busy. More so than usual. First off, they were preparing for a meeting with many worlds in hope to establish an alliance in the future. The 3 great races played an important role here. They were the ones, based on the information of the future, that contacted the worlds in question.

Daniel and Jack were having a workout in the training room.

* * *

 **Flashback, 12 days before the assault**

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were having a discussion with Bra'tac, Jolan and general Hammond. They were discussing the assault plan when Thor, K'orang and Anteaus were beamed into the briefing room.

"Oh, wow! Hey Thor, you never call, you never answer the phone... you don't even send a post card! And Anteaus, nice to see you again. Still going with the hippy look I see. But... emmm... who is your tall friend?" O'Neill asked.

"Greetings O'Neill. I am sorry for the long delay, but there were things that I had to do based on 'that' information. As for K'orang, he is a representative of the Furling race." Thor answered.

That made the room so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"Aha! I knew it. I told you guys that Furling sounded fuzzy to me! And I was right. Not the cute part however."

K'orang looked at Thor. "Is this one of the humans you told us about, Thor?"

"Indeed, this is colonel O'Neill, the human that survived the downloading of the Ancient database. The one next to him is Daniel Jackson, the man who is responsible for our reestablished alliance."

"Ahh. Interesting. Well, human. I am indeed furry, but if you want to test the cute part, I can show you what a warrior can do!" K'orang responded, feeing slightly insulted by the cute remark.

"Emm, yes. While I know that Jack can sometimes put his foot in his mouth, I can't begin to express how exited I am to meet you. I have so many questions..." Daniel began to respond.

"Yes, and I for one would like to know, why you have come, Thor?" Hammond demanded.

"It is simple, general. The old alliance of the 3 races is being restored. We have already made a first step to that end, by capturing a Nox that was working with Apophis. She was trying to give him the knowledge of the Nox cloaking capabilities."

"Then so much the better. The less power that false god has, the better. We are already planning an attack on him. But I must say, it humbles me to be in the presence of the great 3 races." Bra'tac spoke as he lowered his head in respect.

"As it does me." Jolan agreed.

"So, Thor, what is the plan now?" O'Neill asked.

"We will find all the worlds from 'that' data and contact them. We will support your plan for an alliance in every non military way possible, but you will have to convince them. Also I suggest that you establish a base for your alliance on a neutral planet. We are already looking into it."

"During this time, we will be aiding the Asgard and Nox in the containing of the Goa'uld." K'orang added.

"For the moment, all that is required is that you enforce the PPT, while we are busy dealing with the replicators." Thor requested.

"Even if we can make all of this happen, how will we convince the other nations on this planet?" Carter asked.

"I believe that a limited form of intervention should help. Will you join us O'Neill?" Thor asked.

"Emm, sure. But for..." Just then, he and the 3 representatives were beamed away.

"OK, where did they go?" Daniel asked.

* * *

 **SGC, 1 hour later**

O'Neill and company beamed back where they stood 1 hour ago.

"You know Thor, beaming all of us into the white house in front of the president when he was having a private discussion with Kinsey was not what I had in mind!" Jack raged.

"It worked, didn't it?" Thor responded.

"And besides, your emotions betray you, human. Your feelings about the discomfort this Kinsey was having were more than obvious." K'orang added.

"Yeah, that was fun, seeing that SOB sweat, when all his plans went down the drain. Hey... wait a minute! How do you know what I felt?"

"We Furlings are empathic. Would you like to know what this Kinsey felt about you?"

"Not really. Maybe 2 monkeys grooming each other? Or hearing a cricket in the distance?"

"Emm, sir? How did it go?" Carter barely wanted to ask, seeing the discussion before her. After O'Neill disappeared, general Hammond got a call over the red phone. Daniel just smiled while Sam was pale. Thor really just went for it.

"Oh, went swell, Carter. The president was nothing but pleased, once he heard of the plan and how we would get new tech, resources, build our fleet... and all the rest. Even liked the alliance idea, you know, spread the burden. Was a bit pessimistic about getting the other world nations on board, but we will try it. Kinsey on the other hand... well you know him. But he didn't have the guts to say much, when K'orang spoke."O'Neill replied. Then he looked at K'orang: "You know what, I think I will ask you to come along every time I have to deal with him. Heck, I'll even take you fishing. The woods there have a small big foot legend around them. Any chance that is based on you?"

"Jack, really? You ask something like that?" Daniel responded.

"In a way, yes. We did visit your world in the past. But that was before my time. As for the fishing proposal, maybe, when we have time for that." K'orang replied.

"And you did not have to respond to him... uhhh" Daniel face palmed.

"Anyway, what have you kids been doing? Finish the plan?"

"Indeed we have, O'Neill. Now we just need the Tok'ra to arrive. We have already contacted them." Teal'c responded.

O'Neill looked out the window and down the gate room. The gate was still active, many parts being moved thru it into the SGC.

"OK, what is that?"

"Sir, It is the shipment from the Eurondans. After the end of this one, we send our supplies to them, included 30 engineers. We already put the majority of the first fusion reactor together with the Eurondan scientists help. We put it in the storage room right next to the main power room. There we can access the power lines directly and plug it in. We test it in one hour." Carter explained.

" Sweet. Those guys are dependable. Next is the force field generator. But is that generator not a bit small?"

"It is the first step, sir. This one is a small variant. We will use it here for extra power needs until we redesign the base for the big one. The Eurondans will be shipping the parts for the big ones as well, but there will be some components too big for the gate. We will have to find another way to get them. Or we will start to build them ourselves."

O'Neill nodded. Then he realized that Thor and company were still there. "Oh, right, anything else, Thor?"

"I wish to speak with Daniel Jackson in private for a moment, so I will beam him with me for a few minutes. After that we will depart and begin our operation. Also..." a small device was beamed into the conference room "this is an Asgard communication device. A way for you to contact me. Once your meeting with the other world leaders is arranged, we will return to help you there as well."

After saying that, Thor, Daniel, K'orang and Anteaus were beamed away.

"OK, so, let's see this plan of yours." O'Neill said as he turned to Carter and the rest of the company.

* * *

 **Earth orbit, Thor's ship**

Daniel and Thor were beamed into the bridge of the Biliskner.

"So, Thor, why did you want to talk with me?"

"Simple, Daniel Jackson. I believe that you will recognize these?"

Just then, boxes and other materials were beamed on board as well.

"Emm, yes. This is all of my research from my room. Why?"

"Simple, I want you to remove all the research on the monoliths and leave them here. I will return the rest to your room, when your done. I will also scan the planet for these monoliths and remove them. I will not risk anyone else finding them and translating them. After your finished, I will show you the entire text that I translated. I must confess that I lied to you and O'Neill at first. I was able to read it the moment I saw it. But there was allot of information I had to act upon immediately. I hope that you understand."

"Emm, sure. But how will I write this info down if I'll leave all of my material here?" Daniel asked as he was removing the pictures and papers that were linked to the monoliths.

"You won't. You will have to remember that information. The safest place at the moment is your memory. And I believe, while O'Neill is not stupid, by human standards, you are a better choice for this task."

After several minutes, Daniel was finished. The rest of his research was beamed down. During that time, Thor had beamed several monoliths into the room, but continued to scan the planet.

"OK, now what?"

"You learn."

A large holographic wall filled with text appeared in front of Daniel.

"Is this the complete translation?"

"More or less. I will keep some information that is not important at the moment for myself. When the time comes, you will be informed. Do not be angry with me, the holographic program of the Ancient that wrote this text said something similar to me."

"So the Ancient looks at you as a child and you do the same to me? Sounds a bit insulting, but whatever." Daniel began to read while Thor continued his work.

After about 15 minutes, Daniel was finished and Thor as well. About 6 monoliths were now in the room.

"I will beam you down in a moment. I should also inform you that I believe that I know of the perfect place for you alliance control planet, but I will scout it out myself first."

"Oh, and how did you find it?"

"I did not. The program of the writer of these texts on the monoliths did. Don't worry, you will meet him sooner or later."

"Interesting, if a bit confusing. So, anyway, I am ready to go back." Daniel said.

"One more thing" Thor replied as he pushed a control stone. Just then, a strange green, cylindrical ship was beamed on board.

"OK, this is different? What is it?" Daniel asked.

"It is an Ancient gateship."

"Wait a minute! The one buried near the same site where the Earth stargate was found, according to this text!? So why bring it here? We would have found it anyway."

"Simple, this gateship is modified with a time drive. It was developed by the same Ancient who wrote these texts. It is also the one used by SG-1 from the other time line. They used it to travel into the past and set off the chain of events that ensured Ra abandoning of Earth."

Silence followed. For several minutes, Daniel did not know how to react to something like this.

"So, let me see if I get this straight. This ship was used by SG-1 from the other time line to ensure that history develops as it should... but if that is the case, how could that other SG-1 travel back in time and do all of that, if we have changed the time line here and now in a way that we know all of this. Would this fact not mean that the other us would not exist, this ship would not be here and... Ahhh! My head hurts. Jack was right. Time travel gives people migraines."

"I assure you it is possible. Temporal physics and mechanics are not easy to understand, but to put it simply, the 2 time lines have merged, the events in the past of the first one remain, but the changed future is now our present. To use a simple human term, sometimes, there can be more than one egg that came before the chicken and that one chicken still came from all of the eggs.

"OKeeeeyyyy, that makes is so much simpler, but I will take your word for it. So what will you do with it?"

"I will remove the time drive from it and then beam it with you to the SGC. Also, this was next to the gateship." Thor points to a object wrapped in cloth. As Daniel removes the cloth, 2 objects become visible. A crystal and a camcorder.

"OK, so the camcorder is from 'us' of that other time line, I assume? But this crystal is what?"

"A power source of the Ancients. A vacuum energy extractor. I believe you humans use the term zero point energy. The point is, it is yours. I suggest that you use it to power the Ancient outpost on your southern most continent. It is near the location, where you found the 2nd stargate."

During this discussion, Thor's ship was scanning the gateship and removing the time drive with its transporters.

"OK, so, anything else?" Daniel asked, wanting to leave, before Thor dumped anymore bombs on him.

"No, I am finished with the gateship. I will return you with it to the gate room. "

With that, Daniel, the gateship, the ZPM and the camcorder disappeared.

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, moments later**

Everyone inside the conference room went to the observation window when they heard the beam-in sound and the solders responding to it. They did not expect to see a ship in the gate room next to Daniel. As O'Neill and company came down to Daniel, O'Neill spoke first.

"So, I see you two were busy. So, Daniel, what's with the ship, this camcorder and... crystal?"

"Long story, Jack. I mean reaaaaalllllyyyyy long story. But to summaries it, this crystal is an Ancient power source we should use to power the Ancient outpost in Antarctica near the 2nd gate we found, that behind me is a gateship, also made by the Ancients... and this camcorder. Well, let's just say, It contains a message from SG-1 for SG-1. Also, I got the info Thor promised. Any more questions?"

"OK, you two were busy. So, when you say from SG-1 to SG-1, I suppose you don't mean from the robot me for the 'me' me?" O'Neill asked half serious. The remaining people in the gate room did not have a clue what was going on.

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, 1 hour later**

"Seeing myself talking about things that will now never happen, since the me in that timeline had no info about the future... is so unsettling." Carter said.

"Indeed. Which time line is the real one?" Teal'c added.

"Thank you Teal'c, that is what I said." O'Neill replied.

"You replied in the same manner when the 'which reality is real' question was asked." Teal'c responded.

"OK, can we get back to the point here." Daniel tried to get everyone back on track. "We will need several hours to open the silo doors to the gate room, Jack you are the only one of us with this so called ATA gene, so you will have to fly that thing."

"Oh, goody. Can't wait."

"And no road trip, sir." Carter added.

"Oh, why not. It can cloak, for Pete's sake!"

Just then, general Hammond entered Daniel's room, where SG-1 was having this private discussion.

"Sorry, Jack, but this ship is now US property. Unless it will be needed for future missions, it is going to help us get to this outpost on Antarctica. Also, the Tok'ra will be arriving in a few minutes and our Sodan Jaffa are getting a bit restless."

That said, SG-1 followed the general back to the conference room. As they arrived, Jacob Carter, Martouf and Freya were already there with Bra'tac and the Sodan Jaffa. 2 Tok'ra guards were flanking the new arrivals.

As the pleasantries were exchanged, the teams took their seats.

"So, Sam, what is the purpose of this meeting?" Jacob Carter asked.

"Well, dad, there have been some developments that you need to know about. First off, theses Jaffa here are the Sodan Jaffa. We have contacted them and they have agreed to join our alliance. With their help and the armbands that Freya has broth with her, we hope that we can capture the ship Apophis is building."

After a brief silence, Martouf spoke: " Samantha, how could you know about the armbands that we found? Or the new ship Apophis is building? We only found out hours ago."

"Let's say that some info came from Jaffa informants and the rest from Thor. "O'Neill lied for the moment, he still had to keep this info about the future limited.

"Yes, as the colonel said. We can use the armbands on me, Daniel and the colonel to give use super speed and strength. Armed with that and Sodan Jaffa with their mobile cloak for support, we should be able to capture the ship. It is mostly finished, as far as we know. The rest we can finish ourselves, with your and the Jaffa help." Sam added.

"Also, we know how the Ataniks armbands have a limited time of duration and can't be used on anyone with a symbiote, so we will have to plan the timing perfectly." Daniel said.

"That said, Martouf," O'Neill turned to him" when was the last time you were on an outside mission?"

"Less than a week ago, O'Neill, why do you ask?"

"Another question: Do you have any other missions planned, before the meeting of our representatives with the Tok'ra high council?" O'Neill continued.

"No, not really. Why are you asking all of this?"

In that moment, a zat shot was fired from a cloaked Sodan, stunning Martouf. The Tok'ra jumped up and went for their weapons.

"Jack, what is the meaning of this!" asked Selmak, who clearly took over.

"Relax, we suspect that old Martouf here is a Za'tarc. Since there will not be any missions for him until the meeting, we assume that he has already been programmed." O'Neill replied.

"There is no such thing as a Za'tarc. Anise has made her case of this infiltration technology of the Goa'uld and the council..." Selmak began to respond.

"Well, guess what! He is one! Deal with it! Best you listen to Anise a bit more. That is why we incapacitated him, and not killed him. A Za'tarc is programmed to kill himself after the mission is completed. Now you have an undamaged one. Keep him unconscious and find a way to fix him and the others!" O'Neill replied.

After a moment, the Tok'ra guards restrained Martouf and removed him from the room. They returned with him to the Tok'ra base thru the gate.

The talks continued normally, until O'Neill mentioned something.

"By the way Selmak, we have some info that will interest the Tok'ra. It is about one of the planets, Pangar I think, that the Asgard will contact for us."

"And why should we be interested in those people?" Anise asked.

"Well, you see..."

"Jack!" Daniel intervened "you see, your queen, Egeria, she is not dead. She is on that planet right now."

Silence followed.

"Our queen is still alive?!" Selmak shouted. Then he looked at Anise who looked equally shocked.

"Yes. But you have to understand, the people there don't know that yet. They think that they have a Goa'uld queen. She has been spawning and they have experimented on them in order to create a medical cure that uses the Goa'uld healing and immune system."

Jacob took over to let Selmak regain his temper. "How? How is it possible?"

"Look, Ra did not kill her, he imprisoned her on that planet. That is about as much as we know about how she is still alive. We hope that she will be able to survive, if we get to her in time, but we can't rush it. We will have to help the Pangarans as well. OK?" Daniel tried to be diplomatic.

After about an hour of talks, the Tok'ra returned to their base. anise would return to begin the Ataniks armband experiment, while Selmak and Jacob remained to be briefed in private by Daniel about their knowledge of the future.

* * *

During all of this, O'Neill snuck off outside the base and pulled out his mobile phone. After a minute of waiting, someone answered.

" _Hello? Who is this and how did you get this number_?"

"Hello Harry. How have you been? Sold any government secret to the Russians lately?" O'Neill responded.

" _Jack_?" Maybourne replied. " _What secrets? How did you get this number? And why are you calling me anyway_?"

"Oh come now, Harry. I know more than you would like me to. Your plan to sell info to the Russians just went down the drain, since the president will be briefing the other world powers about the SGC program soon. And since you are a 'rogue' agent right now because of your 'steal stuff at any cost' program, you are in a bit of a pickle. So, here is my offer, approved by the SGC and the Pentagon. Work for us, dig up dirt on Kinsey and his flying monkeys and anyone else you can think of that would like to profit off the SGC."

" _So...You want me to be your private little informant? Is that it? And what is it in for me?_ "

"Oh, I don't know, how about a clean slate. A fresh start. You and I may have had our differences, but I think that your heart was in the right place. Just your methods need a bit of work. But those methods can be useful in the underworld. If you get my hint. You would also get hazard pay as well as complete anonymity. I would be one of few people that would know about your double play. So, what do you say?"

" _Well, I guess I have little choice in this do I? I accept. But Jack, next time we talk, we talk face to face. And when we do, you will need more beer in your house than you have at the moment._ "

"My house...? Maybourne! Are you plundering my fridge!?"

" _I wouldn't call it that. Also, that pizza you have in there, it's almost alive. I would throw it away if I were you. Until next time, don't call me, I'll call you. Bye._ "

The phone went silent. "Harry!? Harry! You son of a ... Now you give me another reason to make sure you never become a king on a backwater planet and have multiple wives." Jack raged.

* * *

 **Earth, Pentagon, 7 days later**

The representatives from the countries that were invited by the USA, had taken their seats. The ambassadors of UK, China, France, Canada, Australia, Japan, India, Germany and Russia had been invited for the first round of talks. Other countries would follow later, if these talks go smooth.

"So, anyone want to take a guess as to why we are here?" the UK ambassador asked not one in particular.

"No idea, but it must be big for the Yanks to invite all of us all the way down here." the Canadian ambassador replied.

"I believe that it would have something to do with some info we almost got from some rogue agents of the USA. Maybe they just want to come clean, before someone succeeds in selling illegal stuff to any of us." the Russian ambassador replied with a heavy accent.

"Perhaps we will find out today, comrade ambassador." added his military advisor, colonel Chekov.

At that moment, the US president and general Hammond entered the room and greeted everyone.

Once everyone took their seats, major Paul Davis began his briefing. During the first half of the briefing, the ambassadors just shook their heads, not believing anything , except the Russian ambassador, who had some leaked info.

"And you expect us to believe this... what is that description you Americans are so fond of... ah, yes, bull shit." the Chinese ambassador replied, obviously annoyed.

General Hammond turned to the president: "Sir, I think it is time for some drastic measures."

"I agree George." the president replied and took a strange shaped stone from the suitcase next to him. After tapping it, a flash of light appeared in the middle of the conference room. Seconds later, 3 figures stood in the middle of the room. The representatives of the 3 great races. The ambassadors were clearly shocked to complete silence.

"Greetings, I am Thor, supreme commander of the Asgard fleet."

"I am K'orang, military commander of the Furling race."

"And I am Anteaus, representative of the Nox race."

Another moment of silence followed.

"Emm, hello?" the UK representative responded first.

"If you are asking, what the president and general Hammond were telling you until now was fantasy, as you can see, everything that was told is the truth." Thor responded.

After another moment of silence, the 'real' talks began. The other nations were shocked, when the 'big picture' was shown to them. The representatives of the 3 great races said that they would help in establishing this alliance, but would force no one in any way, be it militarily or otherwise, into this alliance. They also said, that while they would help them develop technology, they would not share their tech, yet. Not until the human race has reached an acceptable level, both politically, technologically and culturally. After that, the representatives of the 3 great races left, leaving the rest to the US president and general Hammond.

When the 2nd half of the briefing began, Daniel Jackson joined the conference, giving them insight of the politics in the greater galaxy, the history of the galaxy and the achievements of the SGC.

It took several hours, but in the end it was agreed that for the time being, the SGC and the military leadership would remain in US hands. The SGC would start to be upgraded to add the acquired technologies for use as well as the additional SG teams that would be available now. The SGC would eventually be turned into the Earth defense command center. when that would happen, the SGC would be moved to the Antarctica outpost, once it was excavated. For faster movement of the nations personnel, once they would be available, ring transporters would be installed in each nations SG center, where they would keep their SG teams and other personnel ready for deployment. Each ring in a base would be connected to the main SGC base. Once the Antarctica base would become the main SGC base, the rings would be rerouted there. That also meant that the new SGC nations had work ahead of them. They needed to find a suitable place to build their gate bases, where the rings would be deployed. Security was an issue, until it was discussed that the ring-in rooms could be force field locked to present any unauthorized forces to gain access or a nuke going off.

Each new nation to the SG program would get one team with only their nationals, but the rest would be mixed teams. It was also agreed that 4 people for an SG team was too little, so the minimum number was raised to 8 per team as well as an increased rapid response team always present in the SGC for emergencies. The talks with the other potential allied planets that would come soon, would be lead by dr. Weir, as it was suggested by dr. Jackson. No one argued against that.

Another matter was what to do with the 2 ships already being build by the USA. The construction on the 2nd ship was started after SG-1 made one successful mission after the other, but now the 2 under construction ships were a big question mark. In addition, the Earth nations agreed that a base for their one day existing space forces was needed. Since for the moment the entire SG program was still a secret and would remain so, the moon was chosen. Once it would be possible, a lunar base would be constructed and ring transporters would ensure fast movement to and from that base.

The one remaining question that lingered in the room was which nation would get what position in the political sphere. Unofficially, each nation would have a seat at the council, that the world would have no knowledge of, for the moment. The US kept the military leadership, but the rest was up for grabs. So the arguing and debating began.

* * *

 **Pentagon, guest room, hours later**

Daniel entered the guest room after several hours of debating. He was finished with his part, so there was no point to remain.

"So, Daniel, how did the meeting with the soul sucking politicians go?" O'Neill asked. He had waited for Daniel, so that they could return to the SGC together and debate on their next move.

"Went better than expected. But now I don't want to be there anymore. I felt sorry for the general."

"Yeah, that is why I did not go in there. I would have gotten the urge to shoot someone."

* * *

 **Flashback end**

"So Jack, since we now get 4 more members for the team, any ideas?" Daniel asked a bit sarcastically. They were both working out, even if the machines were holding them back, now that they had the Ataniks armbands on them.

"Oh yeah, some ideas. Captain Mitchell, captain Sheppard, major Young and dr. McKay."

"OK, I get the 3 military guys. Mitchell replaces you one day, Sheppard will become the SG leader himself and Young becomes an SG leader as well. We just don't have the details for them. Yet. But McKay? As far as we understand, he is nail pulling annoying."

"Oh, I know. But this is my secret weapon" O'Neill pulls out a lemon "lemon boy's kryptonite. Everyone of us will get one, Carter maybe 2, just so that he doesn't hump her leg. Besides, he is almost as smart as her. If he gets some hands on experience in advance, that can't be bad, right?"

"Whatever, Jack. I'm just glad that you did not pick Rush. That guy is really arrogant."

"Hey, I would like to take this Vala person, but we have to find her first." O'Neill looked at Daniel with an amused look.

"Don't even start."

* * *

 **SGC, next day**

The day of the assault had come. The armbands were at peak efficiency. 10 Sodan Jaffa were in the gate room, with Jolan leading them. Teal'c and Bra'tac were also there, now equipped with the Sodan cloak armbands. Teal'c also had the eagle guard helmet on, just opened. The rest of SG-1 was also there, with Jacob Carter as the additional member for this mission, also now equipped with the cloak armbands.

"OK, everyone ready?" O'Neill asked.

"As ready as we will ever be, O'Neill. Let's anger a false god." Teal'c answered with a smile.

"Indeed." Bra'tac added.

In the dialing room, Hammond gave the order to start the dialing. Once the connection was established, SG-1 ran thru, while the Jaffa and Jacob activated their cloaks and followed.

As the Jaffa appeared on PX9-757, the Jaffa guards around the gate were all either dead or unconscious.

"Well, let us hurry, SG-1 will need our help." Bra'tac said.

* * *

 **Planet PX9-757, Apophis ship under construction**

"Well, this is easy. These Jaffa guards don't know what is hitting them." O'Neill grinned.

"We can't get cocky, sir. These armbands do have a limit." Carter reminded him.

"And we also have a mission. We must disable this ships defenses and alarms. Our Jaffa friends then clean up." Daniel added.

"Yeah, yeah, killjoys."

They continue moving ad super-speed thru the corridors, ignoring the guards, so that they would not alert anyone to the attack. The passing thru force fields was a bit painful, but manageable. Once they reached the main engineering , they knocked out the guards and Sam went to work.

"OK, this should not take allot of time. It is a good thing that the Tok'ra Intel was good." Sam said.

"For once." O'Neill added.

"OK, the barriers are off-line everywhere and I have cut off the alarm and communication."

"Nice" O'Neill then took his communicator "Teal'c, were ready here, doors are open, the bells are down. Have fun, kids."

" _Understood, O'Neill. We have arrived at the entrance of the ship_." Teal'c replied.

"OK, the Jaffa will have some fun now. Carter, what is this ship's status anyway. Can it fly already?"

"Yes. It is mostly finished. Just some hull construction and some internal systems that need a finishing touch."

* * *

During all of this, the Sodan Jaffa, Selmak, Teal'c and Bra'tac were cleaning house. The defending Jaffa did not have a clue of what was going on. They only knew that they were under attack. On a defense point, 4 Jaffa defenders were being shot at from what appeared from nowhere. The lead Jaffa realized what was going on.

"It has to be some sort of cloak! Ashrak assassins! It has to be. What fool would be stupid enough to attack lord Apophis!?"

"Who cares, we can't hold them off!" another screamed as he too cover from the staff blasts.

"All of you hold the line here, I will inform the first prime of this. We must warn lord Apophis of this treachery!" the lead Jaffa ordered and retreated to the pel'tac via ring transporters.

Moments later, he materialized on the pel'tac deck and approached the first prime. "My lord, we cannot hold this ship much longer, we either must take off or inform lord Apophis so that he may send reinforcements."

"Am I surrounded by cowards!? Incompetent fools! A ship full of Jaffa and you can't defeat a few attackers?!" the first prime screamed.

"Sir, the enemies are cloaked, we do not know their strength or number. We do not even know who they serve!"

"Hmm, this bold attack has Heru'ur written all over it, but the stealth has Nirrtie's name on it. Very well, I will inform lord Apophis. The emergency communication is still functioning. Apparently, they have not found it yet to deactivate it."

As the first prime activated the communication console, he kneeled down. Apophis face appeared on the screen.

" _What is it? This had better be important_!" Apophis demanded answers.

"My lord, the ship is being attacked. We suspect that it is Heru'ur, Nirrti or both. We can't hold this ship. Should we destroy it to prevent it from falling into their hands?"

" _You incompetent fools! That ship is the first of a new class of battleships! I can't let it fall into anyone's hands!_ " As Apophis eyes stopped gloving, he continued " _Initiate the self destruct, and try to die with some honor! And..._ "

The first prime never heard anything else, as he and the other guards were killed by a Jaffa with an Horus helmet. as this Jaffa approached the communication station, Apophis anger grew.

" _You dare to steal from me! Which Goa'uld do you serve!? I will carve your heart out for this treachery_!"

"We shall see. But this ship will serve my lord now." The Horus Jaffa then deactivated the communication station. Moments later, he removed his helmet. Bra'tac approached the Jaffa, who was revealed to be Teal'c.

"Well done, Teal'c. If you had told him who you 'served', he would have been suspicious, but now..."

"Now he will blame Heru'ur, he is one of the few Goa'uld that still use Horus guards. It was also fortunate that the Jaffa here did not realize that Carter intentionally left the emergency communication station untouched."

Just then, a Sodan Jaffa entered the Pel'tac. "The ship is cleared."

Teal'c nodded, then went for his communicator. "O'Neill, the ruse was a success. Now, if major Carter can restore the pel'tac control systems, I can take us off this planet, before any reinforcements arrive thru the stargate."

" _Acknowledge. She is doing her magic now. During all of that, Selmak will search for any hidden trackers or return home devices that might be hidden on this tub. Good job T_."

Near the stargate, the first Jaffa reinforcements from Apophis arrived, only to see how the new ship of Apophis took off into space. They knew that their lord would not be happy.

* * *

 **Apophis prototype ship, hyperspace, minutes later**

SG-1, Bra'tac and Jolan gathered on the Pel'tac. The remaining Sodan Jaffa continued their patrols while Selmak continued his search for any traps or beacons.

"OK, so mission successful. Now I could really go for a steak. These armbands are making me hungry." O'Neill said.

"Sir, it will take several hours to get to our destination. Until then, you'll just have to endure it." Carter replied. Then she went to work on the engineering console. "Well, this is interesting. The ships tactical and technical database. Hmm... oh wow."

"What. Does it have Pong on it?" O'Neill asked.

"Sir, according to this, this ship design is a step forward in Goa'uld ship building."

"Emm, and how is that. You seen one flying pyramid, you seen them all. Hey, Teal'c, why do the snakeheads have such a pyramid fetish?"

"That I do not know O'Neill, nor is it of any importance at this time. Major Carter, please continue."

Carter pulled up a holographic schematic of the ship. "It is a good thing that we waited for a week before this attack. The ship's hull is mostly build, including the superstructure surrounding the pyramid. "

"Yeah. But there is something different with this ship, when compared to their standard BS that they have." O'Neill argued.

"You mean besides the fact that this one is almost 900 meters long and wide instead of the 650 on the Ha'tak class?" Daniel asked.

"I believe what O'Neill is referring to is that this ship has a four point pyramid stricture instead of the typical 3 sided pyramid on the Ha'tac." Bra'tac added.

"Yeah. Looks more like an oversized ship from Ra with the black thing around it." O'Neill argued.

"I guess it must be a Cheops design fused with the Ha'tac design." Teal'c observed.

Carter in the mean time looked at the engineering panel in detail. "Uh oh. I think I now know, why the Tok'ra were so worried. This ship has an upgrade to all of its energy systems. Shields, weapons, sensors, engines... the works."

"Which means... what exactly?"

"Sir, energy systems in advanced technology are controlled and manipulated on an insane level. The phase of energy and it's control has a huge impact on the ship's performance, in battles the most. This ship now has inter-phase energy systems instead of the old quad-phase. That means inter-phase shields, staff weapons... the works... On top of that it has the first generation of dimensional energy manipulation, making them even more dangerous."

After a brief silence, O'Neill spoke first. "OK Carter, let's pretend that I have no knowledge on technical matters."

Daniel replied: "Jack, in simple words, the other Goa'uld have steel armor, Apophis has titanium armor. Add the dimensional part and you could say he has put ceramic armor on top of that. If you compare shields to armor, this is a good comparison."

"So, bad then?"

"Yes sir, bad." Carter nodded.

"OK, but is the phasing thing not something the Tollans do?"

"Sir, you are mixing matter phasing with energy phase manipulation. Apples and peaches. Not the same thing. Phasing matter is another thing completely." Carter argued.

"Not to even add dimension technology. The matter dimension shifting tech is also another thing." Daniel added.

"I never heard of any such tech." O'Neill replied.

"Emm, sir, the Sodan cloaks? They don't just cloak, but shift dimensions for the person wearing them. That is why they are so much smaller and better than that of any other Goa'uld. But that is why only someone with a symbiote can use them. Radiation from the other dimension can be dangerous."

"Indeed, that is why only we used them, O'Neill." Teal'c responded.

"OK, OK. So this tech is better than the other snake heads have. That is all I need to know."

"But it is a good news/ bad news situation. It will only take time for the other Goa'uld to get some if not all of this information for their forces. But it will also take time to upgrade the existing fleet to these standards." Teal'c continued.

"What has me worried is the following. Tollan ion cannons use inter-phase and inter-dimension energy manipulation. It was this tech advantage that made their ion cannons so good vs. the Goa'uld ships. This new ship would still be destroyed by a massive bombardment from the Tollan planet, but with the shield upgrade, it could withstand the bombardment for a while and inflict damage itself. I fear that with a large enough fleet of upgraded ships, Apophis could, in theory, conquer Tollana, it would just cost him an arm and a leg. If Anubis will take the upgrades to the next level, ...well, you know what will happen, if we don't do something about it. I guess that Apophis just has other issues and no interest in Tollana. I think that once we land, we have the Tollans have a look at it as well." Carter explained.

"OK, we will ponder about that later. What about the other specs on this thing, Carter?"

"Well, sir..." She again looked at the engineering display "it had about 50% more weapon ports than a standard Ha'tac, the shields are also 110% stronger, not even counting the phase and dimension tech on top of that. The sensors also have the phase upgrade, but still lack any basic dimensional adaptations. No difference in transporters or communication, but the sublight and hyperdrives are about 12% more efficient and about 8% faster than standard Goa'uld tech. Their hyperdrives are still limited to the delta band, like most Goa'uld ships, but this one has reached the upper limit. If Apophis takes it to the next level, he'll reach epsilon band. The hangar bay has no death gliders, guess they did not come to that part yet. It's hangar is 40% larger than a Ha'tac hangar, but there is something... what are those?" Carter points to a ship image shown in the hangar.

"It is an Al'kesh. A new Goa'uld design." Selmak replied as he entered the pel'tac "A medium bomber and support craft. Apparently, Apophis has added cloaking capability to them."

"Hey, Jacob. Checked the ship? No booby traps?" O'Neil asked.

"No, it is clear. Apophis was clearly not prepared for a raid on an unfinished ship."

"OK, I would like to know how the Goa'uld got any cloaking tech in the first place?" Daniel inquired.

"Probably from Nirrti, the Tok'ra have learned that she gave the other Goa'uld her knowledge on that tech for her freedom. How she got it or developed it, is unknown, but it is inferior to the Nox cloak by far. Even the Sodan cloak is superior. As for your findings on this ships specs, it is indeed troublesome." Selmak said as he sat down next to Sam to inspect the engineering console. "I believe that this tech is from Sokar, he just never got the chance to upgrade his fleet with it. Apophis will also need time for it. By the way, this ship class was named Ko'tac."

"Whatever. How long will we need for this trip?" O'Neill asked impatiently.

"At least 2 more hours. Since this ship is not completely finished, we can't push the engines. When we arrive at the Tok'ra planet, we will finish it, while you and your allies inspect it. Then the Jaffa can use it. But we would ask for a one time use to relocate our base to a planet without a gate. A ship like this would enable us that."

O'Neill looked at Teal'c.

"Of course you can use it for that. The Jaffa would be honored to help."

"Yeah, and I think that besides the specs on this ship, we would like to take one of those Al'kesh ships, if you don't mind. Some spoils of war." O'Neill asked.

"That too should not be a problem. We should however analyze this cloak to see if we can modify the sensors to penetrate it. Otherwise planets could be infiltrated even without the use of the gate." Selmak added.

* * *

 **Hasara class space station, 2 days later, meeting of the System lords**

The meeting had been called. The growing danger of both Apophis and Heru'ur were the main topics, but the return of the Furlings, who were now aiding the Asgard in the reinforcing of the PPT was troubling news.

"So, anyone know why the Furlings returned? The time is too convenient. It can't be a coincidence." Kali asked.

"Who knows what plans they have. But we have learned that they struck at Apophis." Yu added.

"All of these things are of no importance at the moment. It is Apophis and Heru'ur that worry me." Amaterasu argued.

"You would. You suffered heavy losses against Heru'ur. You face defeat if someone doesn't come to your aide." Yu replied.

"There is one good news on that front. "Ba'al said. "Our fears of an Apophis/Heru'ur alliance is now dead. It appears that Apophis lost a prototype ship that he was building in secret. He believes that it was Heru'ur."

"Really? That too is a bit convenient. How sure are your sources." Cronus asked.

"My spy in Heru'ur's ranks can't confirm it, but an Horus guard was part of the assault. That was the clue that Apophis needed."

"If that is true, then it definitely was Heru'ur." Olokun added.

As the talks continued, one System lord did not pay much attention to it anymore.

" ** _Fools. It was a ploy, as any imbecile could see. But you have all been too focused on your own egos. Best let them stay in the dark and destroy each other. Victory belongs to the patient strategist. This assault has Tok'ra and Tau'ri written all over it_**." Ba'al thought.

* * *

 **Tok'ra hidden base, unknown planet, same time**

The ship, now christened 'Jaffa pride', was parked on the planet surface. The Tok'ra, Earth and Tollan engineers were inspecting it and finishing what was still needed to be done. The Tollan were, to put it simply, surprised to see the Goa'uld develop the next gen of energy manipulation and control. While the vote was still out if the Tollans would participate the ever close coming summit of the potential alliance worlds, this inspection would help swing the vote to the alliance favor.

O'Neill approached Jacob on the pel'tac, when he was busy inspecting the computer systems.

"So, this ship ready?"

"Almost, Jack. A day of two and it will be. Guess this is the advantage, when you build something with something else than slave labor. You get the work done faster."

"Yeah. As for your relocation plan? Found a planet you liked?"

"Yes we did. And another thing. since you can now provide info of the future to a degree... and don't worry, I haven't told the council of my source, we will not be recruiting this Tanith, once Teal'c friend Shan'auc arrives. We will just kill him."

"Good to hear. T will be pleased too. Any info on Apophis? He has to be pissed."

"Oh yeah. He restarted his campaign against Heru'ur. No alliance between them this time."

* * *

 **Colonial refugee fleet, Cloud 9, same time**

Lee Adama was enjoying himself. He was in a bar on Cloud 9, on a date with Dee. That was, until the hostage situation arose. Sesha Abinell had demanded that all Cylon prisoners be handed to her and her associates.

On Galactica, Admiral Adama was having a discussion with the commanders of the military ships.

"That woman. She won't budge." the admiral spoke.

"She wants all the Cylon prisoners?" Saul asked.

"Yes. I am willing to give her everyone, but Sharon. Not while I'm alive. She helped us to get everyone off the colonies. Saul, I want you to double the security on the Kobol ship and any other ship that our military personnel or the politicians go to. This can't get out of control."

"Yes sir. After this is over, I'll talk with the ship captains."

"Mr. Gaeta, has Starbuck called us?"

"Yes sir, she and a group of marines that were on shore leave on Cloud 9, are preparing an assault. They are just waiting to get beck up. The ring system thankfully extends to Could 9 now, so we have send our experts there."

"Very well. Helo, I want you to get the Cylon prisoners to Cloud 9, your wife NOT included. But take Boomers corpse. Maybe that will appease those lunatics. Also use the raptors. Don't need the skin jobs to know about the transporters."

" _Sir, no matter what, we can't let them get what they want. If they succeed this time, the next group will be not far behind, if they see that terror works._ " Cain replied over wireless.

" _I agree with admiral Cain on this sir_." commander Nash added.

"I gods damn know that. We just need to buy time. Helo, get going!"

* * *

On Kobol ship, Baltar was having other problems. He now had a staff of scientists, those that survived the holocaust and were rescued. Gaeta had to leave, because some morons took hostages. But Baltars task to understand the alien tech and solve the puzzles was a slow and antagonizing process. And he did not like slow. He wanted to understand it all.

He did find out that the Kobol ship has a refining plant itself. It can refine tylium into this other element, now known as naquadah, as it was named in the database. No point to give it a new name. What it could be refined into afterwards, still needed to be uncovered. But if this material can produce more energy that tylium, the question arises, could their FLT systems use it, or would they just blow up?

He also proposed the usage of the smaller ships that had these transporters on them. Placing these ships on strategic ships in the fleet made travel so much faster and efficient.

Curing the president of her cancer with the help of dr. Cottle and Kobol ships medical equipment was another achievement of his.

"Sir, did you hear?" an assistant asked him. A beautiful blond woman. Just his type. Or so he thought. He only thought of Caprica.

"You have to be more specific. I hear allot of things."

"The hostage situation, it has been resolved. Only a few injuries among the hostages. The terrorists are mostly captured as well. Only their leader is dead."

"Interesting. Maybe now Felix will be able to return and help me..."

Just then, the door to the laboratory opened and the marine guard entered. "Mr. vice president, sorry to interrupt you, but you are needed in the medical facility. Dr. Cottle will need your help with the equipment there when he handles the wounded. One is in critical condition."

As they left for the medical facility, Baltar asked: "Who is the one in critical? Anyone we know?"

"The president's assistant."

* * *

 **Planet New Caprica, Orbit, terraforming satellite, same time**

Chief Tyrol was currently in charge of the shift for the terraforming mission. It was just a babysitting job. The satellite was big, but living space was limited to around 200 people. Since the fleet was underway here and would still be needing a few weeks to arrive, starting this project as fast as possible was a priority. Baltar, with the help of Dee, managed to get the satellite working again. Now it was just a matter of monitoring the progress. The crew on the satellite was currently cut off from the fleet, since the fleet was not in a solar system, so no ring connection was possible. They would be relieved on the next contact. Until then, they just killed time anyway they could.

Some explored the satellite, others the planet. They were well stocked on food and water, but entertainment was not a priority. Therefore, most just used this opportunity to get some much needed shut eye.

The chief however wanted to see what this satellite was all about, so he was poking around the database, now that Dee had managed to translate it.

"Eh, all this boring technical stuff. WAY beyond my pay grade. Let's see what else is here. Hmm." Just then he opened a file that was marked 'stellar body mineral analysis.' "Well, this is interesting."

A marine approached him. "Sir, you need any coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm fine. Just found something interesting."

"What would that be sir? Sorry if I'm nosy, but I'm going to bounce off the walls here of boredom."

"I understand. According to this, the planet below has some tylium deposits. But that is not the big thing. The moon that orbits New Caprica, it has big, and I mean BIG deposits of this... emm what is it called..."

"Naquadah?"

"Yeah, that stuff. This just keeps getting better and better. Marine, you stay here and keep watch. I'll go to the comm room and inform the fleet about this new finding."

* * *

 **Cylon rebel fleet in search of the Colonials, days later**

Caprica was furious. She had to turn back and get resupplied. The reason was simple. While on the course that Cavil gave her, she found a beacon. Well, the other Basestar did. And it got infected. They jettisoned the beacon, but it was too late. That Basestar and all on board was deemed a total loss. Once she returned, she got 2 more Basestars as back up, but learned that the war turned into a different direction.

The mole in the other camp was indeed a Four, just like Cavil predicted. That Four had to leave, before he was discovered. So he did, but not before he inflicted some damage on the alien craft, destroying its engines. He also managed to take with him one of the four weapons that were mounted on it. The Cylons had already removed them off the ship, so getting one was allot easier. He managed to get away with it and reach the rebels. The bad news was that the other One's, Four's and Five's had a head start in reverse engineering the alien tech. And even without the engines, the other systems would prove to make a big difference, if they ever managed to understand them.

Caprica had returned to her original mission. With 3 Basestars, even if she had to plead to get the other 2, the search would go faster. Cavil even noted that this pathogen could be, if the situation became desperate, weaponized. How to do that, since ALL Cylons were susceptible to it, was another matter. But now they knew where to find the beacon.

But only a few days after her 2nd attempt to find the Colonials, Caprica's fleet encountered a old Basestar, belonging to the Guardians. A battle ensued. Her forces were victorious in the end, but one of her Basestars was damaged. Returning a third time without results would be beyond humiliating. So she decided to hold course and repair that Basestar en route.

With a more precise course that was given to her by Cavil, she made good progress. Unknown to her, however, the Colonials changed course, so they were not parallel with them anymore.

"Caprica, according to our scouts, we should reach a dense star and gas formation in 2 weeks." an Eight informed her.

Caprica was in the command room, looking over the navigation data.

"Just as Cavil said. But in 2000 years, things would have changed. There should be a habitable planet on the other side of this mess. We should start to calculate where we can fly thru it."

"Do you really think that we will find Earth?" A Two asked.

"What does it matter? It is a dead planet according to Cavil. Our mission is to find the Colonials, we are just going to their destination."

* * *

 **Higher plane of existence, same time**

"Well, I hope you are happy. The others are beginning to feel the changes to the time line." Oma spoke.

"It was inevitable. As ascended beings, we can feel the temporal changes. This ongoing temporal incursion would have been noticed, no matter what." Janus replied.

"But if we can feel it, the Ori surely will to!"

"Yes, but they won't know the origin of the disturbance, who created it or what the changes are. Only that something has happened, but nothing more. You worry too much."

"Oh, I worry too much? You also changed the fate of these Colonials, by reprogramming the Discovery to stop in front of their fleet."

"The original plan of Maros, Erian and Kaira was a failure. The Colonials find a planet similar to Earth on the edge of that galaxy and settle there. They never make contact with the real Earth. Now, they may contribute to this revolution."

"It is what they might contribute that worries me. Tell me this, did the Cylons in the original time line find a ship belonging to the Jötunn?"

Now Janus looked at Oma with curiosity. "No, they did not. You think that this will make any difference?"

"Action and reaction, the basic principles of the universe. Someone as smart as you should know of that!"

"Like you are the one to talk! All I have to say is Anubis!"

"You could have warned me!"

"Like my hologram told Thor about the replicators, that they are a necessary evil, so is that bastard. For the moment."

"You are really playing a dangerous game, Janus."

"Hey, look it like this: Now Erian will not be frozen in that stasis pod forever."

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, 5 days before the summit**

"Well, this is interesting." Daniel spoke.

"What is, space monkey?" O'Neill asked as he walked in to the briefing room, where the rest of SG-1 and the general were waiting.

"Oh, Jack, Thor just delivered the info on the worlds that will attend." Daniel responded.

"Yes, and since your previous mission was such a success, the president has asked SG-1 to be part of the negotiations." general Hammond added.

O'Neill almost turned green. "Emm, si... with all due respect. You know how I feel about politicians."

"Well, I hope I can make a better impression." A female voice responded from behind. It was dr. Weir.

After the greetings, they all sat down and continued with the briefing. "Since it was SG-1 that recommended me for this task, it is only fair that I request the best support. You four are the leading experts on what is out there." Weir said.

O'Neill massaged his forehead. "Karma is a bitch."

"You might want to say that after you see the entire list of guests, Jack." the general replied while smiling.

O'Neill looked at the list. "NO, not him!"

"Sir, he could be helpful. We could help each other." Carter tried to calm the colonel down.

"Help us? He made a robot me! You guys can barely stand me, how could I stand myself? No, I am not staying if Harlan is coming."

"Jack, you have little choice in this. The president has green lit it." The general said.

O'Neill put his head into his palm. "No good deed goes unpunished."

* * *

 **Unknown galaxy, edge of unknown system**

A large, blue ship was holding position on the edge of the system. It was a large vessel, over 3 kilometers long. It was made of 2 parts. The front section was large, in the shape of a hammer, the rear section had large engines and allot of hangars. It was shaped in the form of a sphere. But it was the middle part that connected them both that was strange. It was a ring that had a glowing orb inside of it and 2 other rings circling it.

On the ships bridge, the commanding officer sat on his throne like seat. He was of the Jötunn race, with his dark blue skin, sharp edges on his fingers and blood red eyes looking in front of him.

"Status?" He asked.

"Sir, we are ready. It will take us around 2 years, but we will reach our destination." the helm officer responded.

"And the space rift device?"

"It is charged. Once we arrive, we can create a temporary space tunnel to our staging area in this galaxy and get an entire fleet to our position."

"Good. Then let us not waste anymore time. Set course and engage. Once you set the autopilot, we go to sleep in the stasis pods."

With that said, the ship entered hyperspace.

* * *

 **Unknown location, void between the galaxies, somewhere between the Ori and Milky Way galaxies**

A large space station floated in the darkness. It was massive, over 20 kilometers in diameter. Its purpose unknown.

"There has been a change! A big change. And it is still happening." a dark, terrifying voice spoke from the darkness. It was heard on the station itself, in the corridors and halls.

"What is, master?" another voice asked.

"A change in time. It has to be them! Or the others. Either way, I will be free! We just have to be patient. "

"Yes, master."

"And once I am freed, you will get your revenge, Malekith. We both will."

Outside the station, a massive fleet of ships de-cloaked. Malekith needed to consult with his council.

* * *

 **The middle part of the ship of the Jötunn look like the mass effect relay from Mass Effect, just to give you a picture.**

 **Also, shout out for The Big 1984 Dog and his father.**


	8. Many opinions

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 **Chapter 8: Many opinions**

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, 4 days before the meeting.**

O'Neill arrived early in the mooring in the SGC. As he entered the dialing room, Thor was waiting there with general Hammond.

"Jack, sorry to drag you out of bed so early, but this could not wait." the general said.

"So I see, sir. Since Thor is here, I assume something important is up?" O'Neill asked.

"Indeed. We have found a planet for you. For the Alliance, to be precise." Thor responded.

"Yes, Jack, and since this is a really big deal, I send 5 SG teams with marine escorts, scientists and SG-1 ahead. Along with your new members."

"Oh? Mitchell, Sheppard and Young already arrived?"

"When the president throws his weight around, things get done faster. You should go ASAP Jack, and I'm going with you."

"As am I" Thor added.

* * *

 **Unknown planet, gate room, minutes later**

As O'Neill, Hammond, Thor and a squad of marines arrived on the location, they were greeted by major Young.

"Sir, heard that you were coming. Wish we would have had a formal introduction." Young said as he saluted to O'Neill.

"Me too, major. me too. So what is this place." O'Neill asked as he looked around. It was either a base or ship, that was for sure. They were in a large room where the stargate was locate. On one side was an elevated platform with lots or consoles, screens and chairs. Behind him was a window that showed a beautiful scenery of a city below it and mountains and forests behind it. To both sides were exits leading to the rest of the installation.

"This, O'Neill, is an Ancient mark one city ship." Thor explained.

"A what now?"

Just then Carter entered the gate room. "Sir, it is a ship and city in one. Apparently, the Ancients build them for colonization, command and control, population centers... the works. But they need to be landed on a planet to work properly."

"Sweet. So it is abandoned, I assume?"

"Yes, O'Neill. And off the regular gate network. It can only be accessed from Earth. A security measure. Also the address is unknown to anyone but us at the moment." Thor continued.

"Yes, but we have found out that that security measure can be changed. And the city ship is not all there is here. Outside of it, there are manufacturing centers, mostly shipyards. Once we power them up, get the materials we need, get a work force for them and of course understand them, we can start building ships much faster than we can now." Carter continued.

"I sense a BUT coming."

"Yes, sir. First problem, the Ancients erased their ship blueprint database. We will have to design our own ships. The second problem is even bigger. Almost no power."

"So, just use the naquadah generators we have. Or the new fusion reactors."

"Not going to be enough. Not even close. This city was meant to be powered by 3 small ZPM's. 2 are already dead, the third one is almost dead."

"ZPM? Those crystals? So what. We have one on Earth. Use that one."

"Em, we can't. Those ZPM's are a whole next gen power sources. Same principal, but not compatible. At least not yet. The ones here are smaller, so a generation older. We will have to find something else in the mean time."

"Think of it like the menus from the fast food restaurants. A big menu in Europe is equal to a medium menu in the USA. Same principal, different scales." Daniel tries to explain as he arrives.

"If you dumb this down any further, I'll hit you Daniel." O'Neill turned to Thor. "Anything you could help us with in this case?"

"We could, but you must find ways to solve problems yourselves, O'Neill. We can't hold you by the hand all the time."

"Great."

"Yes, and it gets better." Daniel added. "We should go to the conference/holographic room. We can discuss more there. And you need to see something that Teal'c and I found."

Minutes later, the group arrived at the holo room, where Teal'c and McKay were busy studying the information displayed in front of them.

"Ah, yes, colonel, general, blond goddess" Carter gets an annoyed look "and Asgard friend. I believe that we found something interesting in this database." McKay said as he greets them.

As O'Neill approaches him, he smiles and puts his hand into hip pocket. "Hello McKay. I'm curious what you, T and Daniel found, but first..." he pulls a lemon out and holds it in front of McKay. "Play nicely, or else, Lemon boy." then he throws the lemon to Carter.

"Well, yes... I believe that dr. Jackson can explain." McKay replied as he moved to the side while Daniel too control of the console.

"We found some data on the last Ancients that inhabited this city." several images of people appeared. " These 5 in front are of interest to us. Bamor, Ziros, Kaira, Maros and Erian. Bamor is apparently responsible for the immunity to Goa'uld infestation of the people on the planet Atropos."

"And do we know these people?" O'Neill asked.

"Jack, Aris Boch's people are from there." Daniel responded.

"Oh, that guy. So the Ancients are responsible for their... immunity?"

"It would seem so. But let's continue. Ziros is the one that gave the Sodan Jaffa their cloak armbands as well as the location of their planet. Guess we should let Haikon know of this. As for the last 3, their plan is somewhat different."

"In what way, Daniel?" Carter got curious.

"Well, they transplanted a large group of humans from Earth, around 8000 years ago. Their hope was that these humans would flourish and develop technology to free Earth and this galaxy from the oppression of the Goa'uld. They even left technology for them to find, once they would be ready. But the strange part is this. They transplanted them on a planet called Kobolous... in another galaxy."

After a moment of silence, O'Neill asked Thor: "Hey Thor, the name Kobolous, ring any bells?"

"No, it does not O'Neill. But the Ancients colonized so many worlds, even outside this galaxy that it would have been impossible to know of them all."

"Well, in any case, we now know that there is a possibility of an advanced human civilization out there and we don't know squat about them."

"We do know one thing sir." Carter began to speak, visibly uncomfortable. "That they failed, sir. They had 8000 years and they are still not here. This tells me that something went wrong."

"Oh, humans effing things up. There is a shocker. As if our history is any indication of that happening." O'Neill raged.

"Yes, we can assume that a catastrophe happened." Daniel concurred.

"Yeah, but what type? Hm? What do you think? Movie Armageddon scenario? Planet of the apes?..."

"Jack, really? Are you going to think about all the end of the world movies and books now?" Daniel asked.

"Hey, could be real for all we know. Oh, The day the world stood still? Nah. I think The Terminator option." O'Neill smiled.

"Whatever the case, it is irrelevant at the moment, O'Neill. You can't waste time and resources on this matter." Thor intervened.

"Agreed. Let's move on." general Hammond said.

"Yes, and while you were busy getting the colonel and general, dr. Jackson, I have found something else. Something meant for you." McKay added. Then he started to work on the console, until a text appeared on the holographic display.

"Meant to be opened by Dr. Jackson only. Regards, Janus. Your secret benefactor. Also, welcome to old Olympus." Daniel read out loud.

"Janus? Who is that? And what benefactor." the general demanded.

Seeing that there is no point to hide it any longer, Jack and Daniel came clean with him, also informing McKay and Young at the same time about the knowledge of the future. To say that the general was less than pleased, was an understatement.

"Colonel! Why in god's name did you hide such vital information?"

"Sir, simple. It was not a trust issue, but a command structure issue. If I tell you, you will have to tell the president at some point. And when he knows, so will Kinsey and his assassin squad!" O'Neill tried to defend himself.

"I too must apologize, but I approved of this. Also, I myself have not revealed all the information that was on the monoliths. It was a recording of Janus that asked me to do this." Thor said.

"OK, who is this Janus?!" O'Neill demanded.

"He was a great inventor and a genius even by Ancient standards. He did allot of unsanctioned research and the time ship is his technology. He was the one who wrote the information on the monoliths."

After a moment, the general took a deep breath. "OK Jack. I understand. I may not like it, but I understand. I hope that whatever president will be in office, once I do tell them, will understand too. For the moment I will break my oath to the white house and keep quiet. But Jack, we have to make this work, or it will be both of our heads."

"Understood sir."

All this time, Daniel was studying the text meant for him. "Well, since no one is shocked that this is Olympus we are standing in I'll just continue reading. It would appear that this Janus put this text here after the other Ancients of this city ascended. He must have come here with his time ship. The other Ancients never wanted this place to be found. Janus changed that. It says that not only were humans transplanted from Earth 8000 years ago, but another plan was in motion over 200000 years ago. Right when the Ancients were devastated by a deadly plague. This entire galaxy was hit hard. In the end, the Ancients developed an immunity. Then they developed a cure. But to undo the damage, they created a device to undo the damage. It was used to recreate life in the galaxy. But it could also be used to destroy all life in the galaxy."

"OK, who builds something that cures but can destroy as well. That is a real BS problem, if you ask me." O'Neill said.

"Yes, Jack, but the issue is not the device. In another galaxy, they terraformed a planet to resemble Earth, then seeded that planet with humans in a primitive stage of evolution. Then they left for another galaxy themselves and seeded that galaxy with humans as well! Jack, do you understand this. There are multiple galaxies with humans living in them!"

"OK, the only thing I understood in that whole sentence was 'human', and nothing else."

"Sir, if this is true, it could be really big!" Carter said.

"I know, but we have issues in OUR galaxy, we can't worry about who knows where and what!"

"I agree with O'Neill's assessment of the situation. For the moment." Thor said.

"Fine, I'll continue to search this database, Sam and McKay can go and look at the laboratories and have a talk with the engineers. You and the general can talk to Sheppard and Mitchell." Daniel said.

"Before we go, one question." McKay said. "In the future, do I and" he looks at Carter "you know?"

"Well, let's put it this way. Lemon poisoning comes to mind, Meredith!" O'Neill replied.

"Mer... what?"

"Don't what us. That is your name. Your sister is allot more talkative than you. We invited her into this program as well and she accepted. Besides, you and me, NEVER going to happen!" Sam replied as she stormed out.

"Ah, I'll take that as a maybe. And you invited MY SISTER? Great, I have 3 Kirks just on this team to worry about!"

"3 Kirks?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes, you, Sheppard and Mitchell. Even Jackson, if he were a type of person like that!"

"Wait a minute, what type of person!?" Daniel demanded.

Ignoring Daniel, O'Neill responded: "Whatever, Meredith. Now be a good boy and go help Sam. Without humping her leg!"

As the rest left the holo room and went their separate ways, Thor stopped O'Neill, Hammond, Young and Teal'c. "General, I have also been informed that the 2 ships that were being constructed on Earth have been removed from their building bays. One of our ships will be delivering them here in about 2 hours."

"Thank you Thor. I guess there is no point of keeping you here any longer. You have important things to do as well." the general said.

"Indeed. Until next time." Then Thor beamed away.

As the 4 men walked to the outside of the city, captain Sheppard approached them with a team of marines. "Sir," Sheppard the saluted "scouting of the north and west quadrants is complete. No one home. But this place is big enough to house several hundred thousand. We could have a work force stationed here for ship building permanently."

O'Neill saluted back. "Good work, when is Mitchell do to be back?"

"Right now, sir" captain Mitchell responded behind O'Neill and saluted as well. "South and east quadrants scouted. Same as the other ones. But there seem to be massive naquadah deposits in the south mountains and allot of equipment to mine it."

"Good work, captains." the general added. "Teal'c, when can we expect the Jaffa pride to arrive here?"

"In about 5 hours, general."

"Wait, why is it coming here?" O'Neill asked.

"Simple Jack. We can finish building it here allot faster and it in return can provide power for this place for the moment. Until the Tollans and the others help us to power this up, we will need it for that. The rebel Jaffa were kind enough to lend it to us for the time being."

"Ah, OK. Well then... wait, the Tollans? So the agree with the Alliance?!"

"Yes, Jack. That is what happens when you sleep off the base. You miss a few things. The Tollans will share most of their tech. But the military technology will be regulated by them."

"That meaning?"

"They will build it and maintain it, but design it in a way that it can't be copied. And their phasing tech is off the table for the moment."

"So, they are only lending us their weapons?"

"You can call it that. But Jack, you can't look a gifted horse in the mouth."

As the team moved along, the general added "Also Jack, you should start rehearsing. In four days, this place will be full of diplomats."

"Yay me."

* * *

 **Unknown planet, now renamed New Terra, 4 days later (or D day for one Jack O'Neill)**

The Jaffa pride had arrived and was now not just being finished in the dry dock area, but was also providing power needed for this meeting. Tok'ra, Tollan and Earth engineers were doing their part in finishing it, as the Jaffa lacked the skills to do so. The Tok'ra had also postponed their relocation plans for this.

In the meeting area, dr. Weir had her hands full, greeting every new arrival. SG-1 was right beside her, doing their part. O'Neill however wanted to be shot. In the leg. Just so that he did not have to be here.

The first wave of potential alliance members that were invited, had a level of technology that was considered bare minimum. This being the industrial age, so planets like Langara barely met the minimum. Also, for the moment, only or mostly human worlds were invited (or those that were once human). Once that would work, non human worlds would be contacted as well, while less developed worlds would be helped to defend themselves from the Goa'uld.

The first group that arrived were the representatives of Rillaan. Jack still hadn't forgotten their unjust imprisonment, but since they got out of that mess, he decided to let it go. For now. Since, as Daniel put it, it was a victory in itself for these people attending at all, since they were so reclusive.

The others were arriving one after another. The Volsinii were on good terms with Earth already, so no issues there. The Orbanians were already on the list for a visit, so their arrival would make things go faster. The Vyan were on the border of technological development accepted for entry. The Breeders, now Eudorians, were enthusiastic about this meeting, as were the Langarans, even if for them, their own issues were still around. The Galar and Hebridan were high on the wish list of Earth, so their arrival was a good sign.

The Pangarans were grateful for the help of the Tok'ra in developing a cure for their home made problem, so no issues there as well. In return, the Tok'ra were grateful in getting their queen back, even if her physical state was really bad. If she would live for only a few years or longer, was questionable at best.

While the Latonans were losing their technology, their Sentinel was valuable, so helping them understand it would be a benefit for the Latonan people, while to able to replicate it would be beneficial to all. For the same reason the Madronans were invited as well. While primitive (below the required minimum), getting the touchstone technology the right way would be worth it.

The people of P3R-118 came reluctantly, suspicious of the meeting. But with their shrinking habitat, they had little choice. Much like the people of P3X-289.

The people of Tagrea had a paranoid military, but their political leadership won the argument, so they would come as well.

The Bedrosians, Optricans and the people of Tegalus were ignored for now. Too many issues and mistrust. Thanks to Daniel and O'Neill, Stargate command knew that the Langarans could and would work together, when push comes to shove. These people however, not so much. Once the Alliance was established and would prove it can function, they might contact them. The same rule applied to the survivors of the Stromos, the crashed ship on planet P2A-347. They too could wait.

Martin Lloyd was found and his memories restored. While his home world was in ruin, his peoples legacy would serve the Alliance in the future, as the SGC managed to acquire his people's ship and arrest the other 3 survivors. If and when they would cooperate, they could work for SGC. It was just a matter of time. However, 4 people do not make a civilization, so Martin was only an observer here.

The Pack were a loose alliance of space nomads, who fled from their home worlds centuries or millennia ago, fleeing the Goa'uld. Never settling down in order to stay one step ahead of the Goa'uld. Getting an invitation and with it a possibility to settle down on a planet with allies was an offer they could not refuse. And getting a large group of humans with working spaceships, even if outdated and in some great need of repairs and maintenance, as well as humans with working knowledge of space travel and navigation was something the Alliance would need.

The last would be the Tollans, Ilempiri and Altarians. One really advanced human civilization, one former human race and a near human race with Goa'uld immunity.

That only left the Aschen. They would be a problem. How would the Alliance handle them? Would they condemn genocide to prevent their own? A question for another day, but clearly, the Aschen were NOT contacted.

That left the Jaffa rebels and the Tok'ra. They would be included, since they were at the front of the war with the Goa'uld.

* * *

Just as O'Neill was getting bored out of his mind, he spotted someone in the Langaran delegation.

"Well, well. Daniel, look who it is." O'Neill points Daniel to the person he meant.

"Oh, Jonas Quinn. He came, as we requested. Once we get past the introduction part, think we can tell him our little secret?"

"One thing at a time Danny. He won't be a member of SG-1 this time. Unless you still want to do the whole ascension thing?"

"Don't know yet. Besides, he proved that he could be trusted in the other time line, Jack."

"Still, he was a poor substitution for you. Just saying. After a while, we will tell him. Until then, keep quiet!"

"Ah, O'Neill, Jackson! It has been a while!" came a familiar voice behind them.

"Aris Boch. What an unexpected pleasure. Wasn't expecting you." O'Neill replied as he turned around.

"Yes, while we are not saying that we are not glad to see you, we expected a diplomatic team from your people." Daniel added.

"And they are here, but I am their security detail. Anyway, I am still in your debt form our last encounter and now I hear that you have come up with a plan like this?!"

"You have a problem with it?" O'Neill asked.

"Not at all. If my people can be cured from this addiction the Goa'uld have cursed us with and our planet restored to what it once was, we will gladly join. You should know 2 things regarding your plan. First, my home world is currently not occupied since the Goa'uld think that they have broken our will. The perfect time to rebuild and fortify it. Second, I have many contacts in the underworld. It is being whispered that Earth is planning something. Nothing specific, but this information will come to Goa'uld ears sooner or later. We must be careful. It is also being said that Ba'al does not think that Heru'ur was behind the theft of Apophis prototype ship." Before Aris can continue, he sees that his charges need him. "Sorry, but can't stay longer, my 'duty' calls. And I hope you hate this political game as much as I do O'Neill."

"You can't imagine. See you later."

As Aris went to his ambassador and company, Daniel looked at O'Neill, Sam and Teal'c: "Well, we knew that Ba'al was not a stupid Goa'uld."

"Don't we know it, Daniel. We should... Oh shit, hide me!" O'Neill reacts and hides behind Teal'c. The rest of SG-1 turn to the direction O'Neill is hiding from to see why he reacted like that.

"Comtrya my friends! It has been too long." Harlan greeted SG-1, with SG-1's copies right behind him. That was already causing a confusion with the rest of the crowd.

"Hello Harlan, nice to see you all again." Carter replied.

"Yes, but how in the world did you make general Hammond allow all of this!?" Asked android O'Neill. "And by the way, where is my inferior me?"

"Inferior me?!" O'Neill jumped from behind Teal'c to see himself. "OK, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Inferior? As in slower, weaker, dumber. Get it now?"

"OK, that is it. Guess I'll just have to kick my own ass for a change!"

"Sirs!" both Carters intervened.

"Jack, both Jacks, and I can't believe I am saying this, but stop acting like children." Daniel said.

"He started it!" was the echoed response from both O'Neill's.

"I agree with Dr. Jackson here." general Hammond added as he approached the group. "Now you get a taste of your own medicine, Jack. Both of you do."

"Hey, he at least does not have to listen to Comtrya boy every day!" android O'Neill argued.

While all of this was happening, McKay looked at the other new SG-1 members: "Is this normal for them?"

"Who knows. I just hope I never get in a situation, where I have to kick my own ass." Sheppard replied.

"I have a feeling that this is just the tip of the ice berg of weirdness for them." Young added.

"Whatever. But I just got an insane fantasy in real life!" McKay said.

"I am afraid of asking, but what is it?" Mitchell asked.

"Are you kidding me. 2 Carters! What more could a genius like me ask for!"

"Not a receding hair line?" Mitchell responded.

"Money, good looks and a personality to actually attract a woman like major Carter?" Sheppard added.

"Oh, shut up you two. Why can't you two be like major Young. He doesn't pick on me all the time."

"The only reason I don't do that is because I don't know if you could take it, if you get a third person doing that. And I believe that nature punished you enough already." Young responded.

"Oh great. Now you too?"

"Oh, quiet down, Meredith. Besides, the other one is a robot." Sheppard added.

"Who cares. As least she is not an evil terminator robot version of her."

Android Carter heard all of this, since she had better audio/visual capabilities. She turned to the original Carter: "Why does that McKay fantasize about me and you?"

"Oh, he does, does he?" She then pulls a lemon out and gives it to her android self. "If he annoys you, put this in front of his face, he will back down."

"Or I could just punch him."

"Yeah, with your strength, we don't want a homicide here. Not to mention, that while I will NEVER admit it, he is really smart. It is just his people skills that he lacks in"

Back to the main conversation between both O'Neill's, Daniel was having a fun time talking with, well, himself. It only showed, that O'Neill was a master of pissing people off, since he alone was not getting along with himself.

"I have to ask. If this alliance works, which O'Neill will be leading SG-1?" Android O'Neill asked.

"Oh, hell no! You are not going there! SG-1 is mine. Get your own SG team."

"Hey, technically, you kept everything on Earth, that in a way belongs to us both!"

"Does this include 'our' ex-wife, 'our' bank loan and Kinsey hating 'us'?"

"OK, stop it, both of you!" Hammond had to end this pointless squabbling. "Things like this will be decided later. But suffice it to say, for the time being, SG-1 remains the way it is."

* * *

The meeting lasted the whole day. Many things would be ironed out in the days that would follow. Some worlds, Earth included, still had domestic issues with themselves, so that would also be an issue.

The planets would be utilized by their strengths. The Rillaans, Orbanians and Galar were the technological worlds. Tollana would have been added to this list, but declined for 2 reasons. One, they were part time members for the moment. Second, the Tolland made all the other member worlds look technologically backwards. The 3 mentioned planets would mostly add technological development, while participating in all other fields as well. The Tollans however would be involved in every aspect in the Alliance. They would develop and inspect technologies, build things only they can and help develop countermeasures. This was in their interest as well, as they realized that Apophis was close to becoming a threat to them.

The Volsinii and New Eudorians would help technologically as well, but in a smaller scale. Their worlds needed to recover and rebuild. So the other worlds in the Alliance would help with that.

The Vyan and Langarans had technological catch up to do. But the Langarans had an advantage and disadvantage when compared to the Vyans. They were the most mineral rich planet in the Alliance and at this point, the only world known to possess naquadria. However, like Earth, they were not an unified planet. All three sides were cooperating, when exposed to the truth of the state of the galaxy, but that could change.

The Hebridans were an already space developed civilization. So they would become the big ship developer for the civilian sector as well as the big builder of spaceship parts for the military. Both humans and Serrakins agreed to this.

The Pangarans would keep developing their Tretonin medicine to be both used for humans as well as a way to free the Jaffa from their Goa'uld dependency. The Tollans and Tok'ra would be a part of this research. The Tok'ra were already looking to capture a Goa'uld queen to be used for this.

The Latonans and Madronans would be put under Tollan care. The Tollans would research the Touchstone and Sentinel technologies. Once fully understood, they would be shared with the Alliance. A similar rule was applied to the planets P3R-118 and P3X-289. The technologically developed worlds would help to find a solution for their problems.

The Pack needed a planet to call home. A moon orbiting a gas giant in the same solar system that New Terra was located, would be used for that purpose. That way, the Pack fleet was in the same system, the Pack workforce could be utilized fast and their ships would get the needed maintenance and upgrades.

The people of Tagrea had, for the moment, little to offer, besides of a workforce and militarry personnel. The only other advantage they had was that they were close to Earth compared to the other members.

The Ilempiri needed help to rebuild their civilization. On top of that, researching a cure for their addiction became a top priority. Their world would be fortified fast. Mostly because a secret Ancient research laboratory was discovered. In that lab was the information on how the Ancients made the Ilempiri immune to Goa'uld infestation. Something that would be useful in the future. Even the Tok'ra agreed.

The Altarians were a paradox. Not human anymore and not in big numbers. But welcomed anyway. The reason being that if any future ships build had at least one android as a crew member, it could give them an edge in ship boarding and defense missions. Restoring their world and finding where the other Altarians went became a top priority. While it was not encouraged, if any person from the Alliance wanted to have a copy of himself or herself made, it would be done, if the government of that planet agreed to it. The hope also was that the Altarians could 'speak' to the replicators and come to an agreement with them, once the situation would present itself. O'Neill doubted it.

That left Earth. Another paradox. The cradle of humanity for sure, but with allot of problems. The main one was the fracturing. No other planet had this many nations on it. Even if the big and powerful ones were now cooperating, many were still left out. And in the Alliance, Earth would still have only one seat. Something many Earth nations did not like. But what Earth lacked in unity, it made up with diversity. Many useful artifacts of Ancient origin were found on Earth. The Ancient outpost was discovered and reactivated. The healing device of the Ancients was also recovered. The Tok'ra were already working on using it as a template to build a new, better Sarcophagus. One without the side effects. They even enlisted the help of the Tollans for this.

Simply put, Earth was the glue that held this Alliance together.

The 2 Earth ships under construction were moved to New Terra, like Thor promised. O'Neill argued to have them scrapped, if all this new tech was available now, they were obsolete. However, the new Alliance leadership said that they would be finished and upgraded as best as possible, while new designs would be made for future construction.

The upgrades for the x-303's included all the tactical technologies of the Jaffa pride (shields and staff weapons), sensor's, sublight engines, hyperdrives, generators and everything else. Having the Tollans and Tok'ra around made reverse engineering easy. Once it was understood, the planets that had the capacity and capability to build a component, would do so and delivered it to New Terra. The Tollans would also optimize the designs and systems as best as they could. The one problem was, that both x-303's were not compatible with Tollan Ion canon design's. Any future design would not have this problem, but the x-303 did. And solving it would require too much time.

The x-302's were also optimized. The hyperspace window generator was now working. With regular naquadah. But it's top speed and range was limited. For longer trips, having a carrier was still the preferred option. The x-302 was also upgraded to a point where the 2nd seat became obsolete. But instead of redesigning it, the x-302 would become an interceptor, not a space superiority fighter. As an interceptor, a 2nd pilot as a weapons and radar officer was usefull. The old atmospheric engines were replaced with the Goa'uld graviton drives, that all Goa'uld ships used. In space, this drive would be augmented with the use of twin ion engines, giving the x-302 a much better acceleration, when compared to the death gliders. The weapons were also upgraded. The Earth rail gun project was finished by the Tollans and being installed on the x-302's. This weapon would be the primary fighter to fighter weapons at close range. At long range, the fighter would have 16 missiles for anti fighter fire power, or 4 heavy missiles for anti capital ship engagement. The heavy missiles were a fusion warhead weapon with a shield frequency modulation device. That meant that this weapon did not need a nuclear warhead, was a shaped charge (so that the energy upon impact focused on the shield and would not disperse everywhere else, like it did with nukes) and the shield modulation device gave it a chance to either penetrate the shield or inflict more damage upon it. However, with the shield improvements from Apophis, the latter was more likely. On top of that, 2 staff weapons were also added.

The x-302 would go into full production. Since it was relatively small, when compared to the capital ships, multiple worlds would be building them.

Each member world would also build an SGC style military base, where their Stargate would be housed. New security measures would be added. All the gates would have irises as well as an access code. Those worlds that could not build them themselves, would have one build for them, as well as manned for them. On top of that, TER technology was implemented in the gate room to spot any cloaked intruders, frequency jammers for holographic camouflage, Tollan designed scanners for discovering hidden Goa'uld as well as a force field specifically designed to quarantine off the gate room.

On New Terra, the technological planets had begun to build large scale naquadah generators and fusion reactors to supply the city with power and free the Jaffa pride for other tasks. Research into naquadria also began, so that this new powerful variant of naquadah could be exploited ASAP.

For the moment, Earth would be making SG missions alone, but would have existing SG teams augmented with personnel from other worlds, or those worlds would have their own teams. Once a new suitable planet was discovered and a military base build on it, all the member worlds would move the primary SG operations there. But that was still years away.

The SG teams also got an equipment upgrade. Kinetic weapons began to look obsolete (guns) when compared to the developing energy weapons, but it was argued that KEW should remain as part of the equipment. 2 reasons. First, the replicators demonstrated that more advanced is not always better. Second, in some environments, energy weapons would not work (atmospheric radiation, magnetic interference or dampening fields), so having a back up weapon was useful. Each SG team member would have 2 side weapons. A standard pistol and a ZAT. The pistol weapons would be replaced with mass accelerator based weapons, once they could be miniaturized. As for the main weapon, anything was available. The old fashioned submachine guns, shotguns or sniper rifles up to the staff weapons. A more standardized system would be needed, but it would take time to implement it.

Another military issue was the ranking system and what arm of the military was responsible for what. It was agreed that SG operations were special forces, so anyone from any military arm could join, if they met the requirements. Their ranking would be based on ground forces ranking. The same applied for marines, which would be there for special operations, space ship security, ground assaults and planetary and ship defense. The fighter forces were also in the same ranking system. So no matter if it was a pilot stationed on a planet, starbase, moon or spaceship, that would be the ranks used. The standard army of a planet was there for planetary defense only, or, if needed to back up the marines in a large scale assault on another planet.

The naval ranking would be implemented on the spaceship crews, space stations, orbital defenses, satellites and intelligence agencies. Space ships would clearly use navy rankings, with their fighter force up to the CAG and the marines for security using the army rankings. The ship's captain and first officer were the ships leadership (captain and commander - or XO), with the CAG as the 2nd officer (usually a colonel) and the marine commander as 3rd officer (usually a major or Lt. colonel).

The political and economic issues were also there. The political issues were easier. Democracy was the political system of choice, but it needed tweaking, since with so many worlds, having a big bureaucracy would make decision making almost impossible.

The economic issues however were a big problem. Some worlds had a capitalist system (or a variation of it), others has a social system (or a variation of it). The Tollans had neither, but a completely different system, implementing some aspects of both systems. It was agreed, that a fair and efficient system was needed, but changing the current systems of all worlds would be impossible to do over night. A single currency would also be needed.

So many issues to solve. O'Neill was grateful, he had only one job. To shoot Goa'uld. And Kinsey, maybe.

The one issue that was not an issue, was how to name the 2 ships under construction. Only O'Neill saw it as an issue. He argued for Enterprise and Voyager. What he got were 2 Greek tragedies. Prometheus and Demetra. The Tok'ra liked it. For a good reason. Demetra and Prometheus were minor Goa'uld that over 2000 years ago came up with the idea for the Goa'uld to end their parasitic way of life and begin a symbiotic way of life. They were punished and killed for their atrocities by the System lords, but their idea remained and influenced Egeria to found the Tok'ra. 1000 years later, the minor Goa'uld lords Apollo and Hermes wanted to help the Tok'ra, but were betrayed and killed for their betrayal. O'Neill still did not like the names.

* * *

 **Earth, 10 days later, Washington DC, unmarked industrial building, secret meeting**

In a darkly lit conference room, 8 figures were sitting around a round table. One seat was still empty. Moments later, one of the doors opened and a man entered the room. He took the remaining free seat.

"Kinsey! You took your time!" one of the mysterious figures raged.

"Yes, in a matter of months, you lost any hope of controlling the SGC, getting rid of O'Neill and Hammond and begin to acquire technologies to make Earth strong. Now we have this mess! Earth is now just one fish in a pond of fishes!" another figure raged.

"And how is it my fault?! How could I have foreseen the successes of SG-1 in acquiring new technologies, making allies and even stealing a Goa'uld ship!? And then these 'great races' messing up the rest. They had the president eating out of their hands! And that O'Neill! His smug face! I never thought that I could hate him more than I did!" Kinsey raged as he tried to defend himself.

"Enough with your petty issues with O'Neill! How do you plan to save what can be saved of the original plan!?"

As the group continued to argue and discuss, no one noticed that someone was listening and recording the whole conversation.

* * *

 **O'Neill's home, 1 day later**

As Jack drove to his parking space in front of his house and began to approach his door, he noticed that a military vehicle parked behind his. He was surprised, when general Hammond exited the vehicle with a 2 officer escort.

"Emm, sir? what are you doing here at this time?"

"Jack? You were the one who invited me."

"Emm, sir? I don't think I invited you. I would remember that."

"Well, I got the message to meet you here at this hour. If it wasn't you..."

O'Neill dropped the stuff he was caring and drew his weapon. The general and his escorted did the same. They approached his house and found the front door open. Not forcefully, just open. As O'Neill entered his house, the general followed him.

"General, Jack! Nice to see you. I see you got my message, general." a voice said from the living room.

"Oh no." O'Neill face palmed.

" Maybourne? Explain what are you doing in colonel O'Neill's home and why I should not have you arrested this moment!" general Hammond raged.

"Oh, general, temper, temper. Once you see what I have, you might just kiss me. I hope not. By the way..."

"Sir, there is a pizza delivery car that just arrived." one of Hammonds security officers said.

"Yeah, that would be me." Maybourne said. "I do hope you would take the bill for that, Jack. And really, throw that science experiment you have in the fridge out into the dumpster already. And you need more beer."

"Harry." O'Neill was trying to keep himself calm. "You better have something good, or I will shoot you." O'Neill spoke as he went to pay for the pizzas.

"Oh, yes, once you, the general and the pizzas are in here and the 2 gentlemen with the guns are outside, we can talk.

Said and done. After a minute of watching Maybourne stuffing his face, O'Neill had enough.

"OK, Harry, out with it!"

"Jack, temper. I haven't eaten anything decent in a week." Then he takes out a recording device and shoves it on the table to O'Neill.

As O'Neill and the general begin to listen to the tape, they realize what is recorded on it.

"Holly shit. Harry, this is Kinsey! With a bunch of greedy bastards plotting to kill George and replace the president with someone else!" O'Neill spoke, clearly shocked.

"Yep. And they go on and on for hours. I have a list of who these morons are. All from the industry."

"How did you manage to get this?" Hammond asked.

"Oh, men like Kinsey are animals of procedure. He never leaves home without his favorite watch. He never noticed that I bugged it with a tracker. It did have a limited range, so I had to stay close to receive the signal. I also encoded it, so they would not get smart to the fact that someone was trailing them. And don't ask me how I managed to listen in on their conversations, once Kinsey arrived in the land of Oz. You don't want to know. I do hope that this is valuable to you?"

"Are you kidding? We can nail Kinsey to the cross with this." Hammond spoke.

"Yes, well, just in case, I'm keeping a copy for myself. Call it insurance. But when will I get to sign this unofficial official document that I'm in your service?"

"Once we give this to the current administration, it should not take long. Then the representative of the Earth SGC command comes with the paper and you sign it." the general responded.

"Oh, you mean this Woolsey guy?" Maybourne asked.

"How in the... We only learned this morning." O'Neill asked.

Maybourne just smiled and continued eating. "Trade secrets, Jack. Your secret is how you know so much lately. So leave me something to be smug about, would you?"

* * *

 **Cylon Rebel expeditionary fleet, Algae planet, same time**

The Cylon fleet had arrived at the planet 2 days ago. It was clear that the 13th tribe took a rest stop here, so something could be found on the planet. And it was found. The temple of the Five. Magnificent in its design, but useless for their mission.

"Anything of actual value here?" Caprica asked as she looked around the temple.

"Sorry, but nothing that can be used outside of a museum." a Two responded.

The temple was buzzing with activity. Humanoid models and centurions were searching the entire temple from top to bottom.

"Caprica! I think you would want to see this." An Eight spoke from an entrance into a cave system.

As the group of Cylons moved into the cave, they entered a side passage that ended in a dead end.

"So, why have we moved into this pointless corridor?" Caprica asked.

"This." an Eight responded and began to remove the sand from the floor. Something became visible. As the other Cylons kneeled and began to help, a ring in the ground became visible.

"OK, what is the point of this?" a Two asked.

"Who knows?" Caprica responded.

Just then, a sound was heard. An Eight stood in the middle of the ring, when it and several more shot up from the ground. In a flash of light, the Eight was gone. Additionally, a centurion was beyond repair. It was caught in the middle, when the rings shot up, beaming its lower half away.

"Frak!" was the echoing word in the cave.

"What happened? Where did Jasmine go?" A Three asked.

"OK, calm down. Does she have a wireless?"

"No."

"OK, give me your wireless." Caprica takes Leobens wireless and sends a general signal. " _OK, to all Cylons. Has anyone found or touched ANYTHING?! And I MEAN ANYTHING. Report."_

 _"This is Jason. I have found an armband with jewels on it. I tapped a jewel and it began to glow. Why? What happened?"_

 _"Will tell you, when you get here. And come here fast, with the armband."_

Minutes later, the Two with centurion escort arrived.

"Show it to me." Caprica demanded. As he gave her the armband, she began to inspect it. "OK, let's see, you presses which button?" the Two showed her and she pressed it. The process repeated again as the rings shot up. But the missing Eight was still missing.

"What do you think this is?" the Three asked.

"Before we saw the Colonial new toys, I would not know what this is. But now, my guess is that this is a teleporter. It can't be a disintegration device, there would be ash or something left of her. OK, someone put another wireless communicator in the middle of this ring and then step back. Let's test this. If she is down there, she should find it."

Said and done, the wireless communicator was gone. A minute later, they heard her voice.

 _"Hello, does anyone hear me!?"_

 _"Yes, we hear you sister. Where are you?"_

 _"Ummm, I don't know for sure. It is too dark here. I'm definitely in a tunnel again, but can barely see anything. What happened?"_

 _"Will explain later. Stay clear of the ring."_ Caprica then turned to 2 centurions. "You two, go and stand in the middle of this ring and keep your arms close to you. Don't want you to end like your brother."

As she pressed the jewel again, the centurions disappeared.

 _"OK, 2 centurions now appeared here? Was this your plan?"_

 _"In a way. We now know that this is a teleporter. I'll be coming down to you with more centurions and searching material."_ She then turned to the Three. "You stay here." She hands her the armband. "You will be moving us up and down, when we contact you, OK?"

Moments later, many Cylons were in the unknown parts of the caves, searching.

"Why are we still searching these caves? What are you hoping to find?" a Two asked.

"Something. Anything. This device, it is not here for nothing. There has to be something here we can... Look. A light source up ahead."

Caprica, the Two and 4 centurions entered a larger room. The room was filled with consoles, monitors, equipment for unknown uses as well as a large ring standing vertically at the end of the room.

"You were asking what I was hoping to find. Well, not this, but it will do."

* * *

Hours later, the room was filled with Cylons. An exit was found that led out of a mountain. They realized, that the exit was over 5000 km from the temple of five, but raiders were already there, unloading reinforcements.

The transporter devices would be salvaged. The centurions already removed them both from the earth and moved them to the heavy raiders. As for the computers and the ring. Those were another mystery. The computers were written in a language unknown to the Cylons. That and the great difference in technology made it impossible for the Cylons to hack the computers. So much for that idea. They would have to decipher it the old fashioned way.

The ring and the platform next to it were studied as well, but in the end, everything would be moved to the Basestar. It would take several hours to do, but it would be done. They can continue to study all of this, when they are on their way again.

As Caprica was moving back to the central room, a Two approached her. "Caprica, while we can't understand this language, I have found something, that I can understand. Come."

They approach a console and the Two shows her a graph on it.

"So, you found a graph. What of it?"

"I saw a similar one on the Basestar when we did the solar analysis of the star. We speculated that it was unstable and dying. Well, this graph is allot more detailed. And I mean allot. If I read this correctly, this star will go nova in about 2 years time."

"OK, fascinating. So this is some kind of star observatory equipment?"

"My thoughts exactly. But there is another thing. While you were gone, we discovered what powers these computers and consoles. As you see, they are all attached with these thick cables to this central device that clearly is not a computer, as it lacks any data access points. Amy, can you do it again?" the Two asks a Three to do something.

Said Three pushes something on the top of the device and the top opens up. Seconds later the lights of the consoles go dark and a small crystal is pushed out of the device, glowing.

"Is that a power source?" Caprica asked.

"We believe so. But look at it. Does it not remind you of something?"

"Of what?"

"A gem of Olympus, if you would believe the Sacred scrolls. A gem that was stolen from Olympus by a thief. Maybe not a myth, just misinterpreted by primitive humans, who did not understand technology?"

"Heh. If what you say is true, than that ship the colonials were on was..."

"Olympus maybe?"

"Frak. Well anyway, Amy, put it back in and lets continue with the moving of this stuff."

* * *

 **Colonial refugee fleet, high orbit of New Caprica, 2 days later**

The fleet had arrived. The celebrations were great, but were put on hold for the colonization to begin. Many ships docked with the satellite that was not shooting a beam of green energy at the planet. It dispersed the moment it hit the atmosphere. The ships that docked there, were the civilian ships that were too big to land on the planet, or were designed to never land at all. Instead of wasting fuel with raptors, the rings were utilized for that task.

A location for settlement was also found. In the bay next to the settlement site, Olympus would be landed. But landing it was something different. Something that they did not know how to do. In the end, the crew with the most experience with the alien tech would do it. And Apollo had the honor to land it. He would be sitting in the control chair. Not that Starbuck wasn't capable, but she was better at wrecking things than landing them.

" _OK, we are all ready here_." Apollo spoke over wireless as he sat in the control chair. Dee and Shaw were next to him, keeping an eye on the systems.

" _Gods speed Apollo. And remember, take her down slowly_." the Admiral spoke. For safety measures, the Kobol was emptied of all civilians. There was not enough room on the rest of the fleet for them, so they moved them to the planet surface.

"OK, here we go." Apollo said to himself as he aligned the ship to begin the reentry.

As the ship began its descent, the shields began to flare up at the bottom, as the atmosphere began to rub against it. In the control room, the shaking could be felt, but not the heat.

"OK, looking good. The shields are holding, but the crystal is strained. I'm rerouting all the other power generators to the engines. Once we are in position, begin deceleration." Baltar spoke as he watched the engineering console.

"Yeah, yeah, doc. Like we practiced."

* * *

On the Galactica, admiral Adama was pacing up and down the CIC. Not something he usually did, but here they were dealing with unknown technology. Technology that took all these Colonials all the way here.

"Stay calm Bill. You're going to make a hole in the floor, if you keep this up." Saul joked.

"Can't help it. Mr. Gaeta, what's the ETA?"

"They should reestablish communications in 2 minutes sir."

"2 more minutes. And landing something so big that it dwarfs a Battlestar. And we never imagined to land a Battlestars on a planet. So sorry if I'm a bit nervous, Saul."

As the 2 minutes passed, they heard a response on wireless. " _Galactica, this is Kobol, Apollo speaking. We have successfully entered the atmosphere and slowed down to a crawl. In 3 more minutes we will be over the landing area and set her down."_

The CIC room exploded with cheers. _"Understood, Apollo. See you on the ground."_ the admiral responded. "Saul, you have the CIC, I'm going down there.

The admiral raced thru the corridors of the Galactica until he arrived in the hangar where the ship with the transporter from Kobol was housed.

* * *

Once on the planet, he continued rushing to the coast. Many people were already there, waiting. Laura Roslin was one of them.

"Hello admiral. Came to see the show?"

"Wouldn't miss it, madam president."

Then they saw it, the Kobol as it appeared on the horizon. It's descent was slow, but still fast enough for Apollo to continue a hard deceleration. The engines were clearly visible and active. 2 minutes later, the ship was only meters above the water line. It touched down, but not as gently as it was hoped. The water, that was harshly pushed out of the way, created small waves that reached the coastline. All the people there got a bit wet, but nothing else.

The Kobol then slowly glided to the coast, but stopped around 200 meters from it.

"Guess this is as close as they can get. The water is not deep enough for a closer landing." the admiral spoke.

"Probably. We knew that we would need to build bridges to connect the ship to the city we will build here, but 200 meters is still a bit away. If we still had all of our equipment from the colonies, we could solve this easily." the president responded.

"Even with the equipment, we don't have the infrastructure here. That is the real issue. But since there are so many Colonials now here and a limited space on Kobol, we will have to expand, sooner or later."

Just then, the Kobol opened up. The 2 residential and the commercial domes opened up. For the first time, real fresh air entered the city in many millennia. The 2 domes that were farmed, remained closed. The difference in temperature would kill some of the plants there, so they would wait until the planets temperature was increased. On the beach, the people laughed and cheered. Oh yes, there would be a party.

* * *

 **Unknown location, hidden Goa'uld planet**

Zipacna moved thru the corridors of the Ha'tak. He was summoned. He did not want to be late. His master did not take kindly to many things. Being late was one of them. As he entered the Pel'tak, his master was reading a report on a display. Zipacna kneeled.

"My lord, you summoned me?"

"Yes, what can you report from the summit?" the hooded figure asked.

"Nothing that you did not already know. The only new information was that Ba'al was not sure if Heru'ur was responsible for the theft."

"Hmm, I always knew that one of them would not be as stupid and easily blinded. Now we know who it is. But this whole situation is not making sense. The Tok'ra and Tau'ri are too organized. And now the Furlings have returned. It has to be the temporal fluctuations that I felt. Something has changed."

"Temporal fluctuations, my lord?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. We have to start accelerating my plans. See to it!"

Zipacna bowed again and left the Pel'tak.

"Now, which one of you ascended ones did this. It could only be one of you." Anubis asked no one in particular.

* * *

 **Planet Proculus, Pegasus galaxy, same time**

Chaya Sar was meditating in her private spot. The peace and sound of nature was relaxing. But sometimes, she wished that she could return to the others. Just then, she felt a presence, a presence not of a human.

"Show yourself. I know that you are here."

At that moment, a handsome and well dressed man appeared from behind a tree. "Even after all this time living among the humans, you haven't lost your touch, Chaya Sar, my dear."

"Janus. While I am glad to see a fellow Lantean, I do question your reason for coming here. Is the temporal change the reason for it?"

"Sorry, but no. And this is not a social call either. I need a favor."

"Favor? What kind of favor?"

"In a few months, the planet Sateda will be attacked and destroyed by the Wraiths. I want you to stop that."

Chaya Sar could not believe it. Interfering in the lower planes was the reason for her exile. And now Janus asked her for another interference.

"Really? Are you insane? The others would notice this and stop me. Besides, you are an ascended being as well, you do it."

"I will distract the others to let you do your work and I can't do it myself. I am needed for the final phase. And that is still far away."

"Final phase? Of what? Another plan of yours? An... wait. The temporal change? Your time ship!? You did this! You moron! You never knew when to stop!"

"During our time in physical form, you never complained about the 'never know when to stop' part." Janus smirked.

"Don't get cute with me. That was the reason that I ended 'us'. You inability to know when you can do more damage than good! Damn you!"

After several minutes, she spoke again. "All right, I'll do it! But why only this planet? Why is it important?"

"Simple, Earth is coming to Atlantis. Soon. And they will change this galaxy for the better. Having strong friends will help with that. I would also like for you to tell the Satedans this, once their world is saved. Most of all one Ronon Dax."

* * *

 **New Caprica, a week later**

The celebrations were over. Now the hard work laid before them. The construction of the settlement would take years, but they had a safe haven right next door. 2 rudimentary bridges were already constructed to connect the Kobol ship to the shoreline. Roads were being constructed as well, but housing would be an issue. They had the tools and people, just not the building materials. Baltar had the solution. Well, kind of.

First part of his plan was to use the ring to continue observing the Cyrannus system from Gemenon. That way they could also keep getting materials and supplies from the now abandoned and irradiated colonies. But they had to remain vigilant. If the Cylons learn of their hidden base on Gemenon, they would have to abandon and bury it.

Second part of Baltar's plan was to exploit the enormous deposits of this naquadah material on New Caprica's natural moon. Baltar had looked thru the database of Kobol and found out everything he could about this element. Realizing that it can be used for construction purposes, power transmission, power generation and a fuel source made mining this element an important part of the development plan for this colony.

The fleet had 2 refinery ships and a mining ship. They were put to use immediately. They landed on the moon, next to an open vein of naquadah. One of the ships was equipped with an surplus ring transporter platform, to enable fast shipping and movement of workers. All the mining equipment from the Kobol ship was also moved to the mining ship and the workers were learning how to use the alien mining equipment. Working in low gravity without an atmosphere was taxing, but the Colonials had experience in working in such environments. A mining base was needed to speed up the ore extraction, so the first building that the naquadah material would be used for was the construction of a small habitat that would cower the entrance to the mines and also connect to the 3 landed ships. Doing this first would make mining easier and faster.

The raw ore would be transported via the rings to the Kobol ships lower parts, where the refinery plants were located. Another priority was to refine some of the first mined naquadah into the energy grade one to refuel the naquada generators. This way, it would take some of the strain of the power crystal to power the outpostship. The Colonials also figured that since the outpostship had water purifying, waste recycling and power management systems, just extending the connections from the ship to the settlement via power lines and sewers would solve any future problems for them.

The terraforming satellite would become the main orbital base. It was already the main hub of movement from the orbital ships to the surface and back again. Only equipment and materials too big for the rings were still moved via the Raptors. The satellite would keep terraforming the planet for decades to come, until it was finished. But the Colonials wanted to keep the satellite even after it had done what it was designed to do. So they planned to refuel it as well, since this terraforming project would deplete its current energy supply. The satellite was also the main connection not just to the planet surface but to the moons mining operation.

As for the people, for the moment, the outpostship was filled to capacity. The rest would have to remain on the ships both those that landed and those that had to remain in orbit. As the settlement would begin to shape, more and more people would begin resettlement from the orbital fleet to the surface.

* * *

In the control room of Kobol, Baltar was typing something on the console. When he was finished, he picked up his notes and begin to leave.

"Going, Mr. vice president?" A young military officer asked.

"Yes. We are done for today. we will continue tomorrow. I need to get to the meeting with the president. Good night."

Baltar moved to his designation. The president's new seat of power, now moved to the outpostship. It made sense to Baltar. If the Quorum moved here, the president should as well. Made everything easier in the long run.

* * *

Minutes later, he had arrived to the large, oval shaped room. It was some kind of control room before, now repurposed for its new function. And Baltar was the last to arrive. Admiral Adama, rear admiral Cain, president Roslin, several Quorum members and assistants were already here.

"My apologies for being late, madam president, but I had to finish up after the last expedition thru the ring returned."

"It is quite all right, Gaius. How did the new addresses that you found in the database, pan out?"

"Not good. 4 new addresses were found. all outside the outpostship's and satellites sensors range. So we don't really know where they are. 2 desert planets, 1 ice moon orbiting a gas giant and the last one was a barren planet orbiting a white dwarf. The radiation there was insane, so we cut that trip short. I can only assume that that planet once supported life, but when its parent star depleted its fuel and went red giant, the planet died as well. This only supports my theory, that this gate system was build millions of years ago."

"And yet, you are the only one who thinks that. The Sacred scrolls tell us..." the representative of Gemenon began to speak, as she was stopped.

"The Scrolls! Don't make me laugh! I am a man of science! And science gave us this ship, this knowledge, this safe haven of a planet! What has your religion done!? Nothing! If you ask me, these scrolls were written by morons millennia ago, when people had no knowledge of science, so they took what they saw out of concept." Baltar raged.

"Watch your mouth! While you might not be a believer, centuries ago you would have been hanged for such blasphemy. Maybe we should reintroduce such practices again!"

"That will never happen! If you do that, what will be next? A woman not having the right to decide if she wants an abortion?" Laura argued back to the Gemeniese representative. "Let's make one thing clear here. I will not start backtracking Colonial laws just to suit some of the people! And Dr. Baltar has a point. The Lords did not help us in the first war, nor did they stop the Cylons from nuking us."

"And my point is, madam president, that it was technology that created the Cylons in the first place. Not religion!"

"Yes, as if religion is so innocent that it does not leave blood marks on its robes. How many millions died during the inter-colonial war? The war between the old power houses, Virgon and Leonis? The religious holy wars that Gemenon started? The wars for independence from many of the occupied colonies. Yes, technology created the Cylons, but religion caused them! We wanted to shed our responsibility onto these machines. The responsibility we did not want, when blind and stupid religion made us do horrible things! If you want to get religious here, then let me turn your own logic against you. If the Lords exist, I would say that the Cylons are their punishment for our arrogance, greed and blind devotion." Baltar argued back.

"How DARE you...!"

"Enough!" Roslin roared. This was going nowhere. "We can discuss things of religion and metaphysics at another time. Doctor, do you have the reports and timetables for the mining operation and settlement constructions?"

"Yes, madam president, right here." Baltar passed a large map containing charts and graphs to her.

As Laura began to inspect them, she spoke again. "What about the military, admirals?"

"The Battlestars are flying in high orbit in a defensive pattern. Apollo had decided to remain in command of the Discovery. I will remain on the Galactica. The other ships can arrange their officers and crews anyway they want, as long as every ship is at least at 50% combat strength. The transporters do help allot. Many military people can just go work their shifts and then return to the planet surface. "

"Concerning this, I have an idea, madam president." Baltar spoke again.

"Yes, doctor?"

"We should use the Discovery. For exploration purposes as well as to keep an eye on the Cylons."

"Are you insane? If the Cylons detect her, the ship could lead them to us!" Zarek argued.

"No, I agree with the vice president. We can only get so much intel from the base on Gemenon. We have not seen a single Cylon in Gemenon orbit for weeks. With your permission, I would like to send scouts to the other planets, just to take a peek." admiral Adama countered Zarek. "I would also like to send the discovery out. As I understand, the Cylons can't track her and if outnumbered, she can just get out of the combat zone?" the admiral looked at Baltar, who acknowledged his thinking. "Finding other habitable planets, resources or the base the Discovery wanted to reach would be a great discovery. No puns intended."

"Maybe, but not at the moment. Once we get settled here, we can have a vote in the Quorum. I don't want to decide something like this without some support." Roslin spoke as she looked at Zarek. She knew that his support was off the table.

Then she looked at Dr. Cottle. "Doctor, your report on the health status of the population?"

"Yes, well, it has improved significantly, now that we have regular hygiene, clean water and normal food rations. Thou the Sagittarians are still giving us a headache. The alien medical equipment does not need needles, but these healing rays are considered unholy by many of them. Maybe Mr. Zarek can talk some sense into them?"

"I will not force my people into anything they don't want."

"I did not say force, just talk to them. Anyway, as for the other 2 reports. The people that went thru the chair experience have completely stabilized. No more improvements are visible. As for your condition, madam president. As far as I can say, you are completely healthy. But just to be safe, I would want you to have another session on that machine that emits that healing radiation. Also, I would like you to do the same, Admiral Adama."

"Why me, I'm healthy. Or have you not told me something?"

"Not at all, admiral. It is just to get rid of those scars you still have from that operation you had after being shot."

"Will think about it, doctor."

"Before we continue onto other matters, there is one thing I would like to ask all of you." Laura spoke. "Tomorrow, we will have our first burial ceremony on New Caprica. As you all know, my former assistant Billy Keikeya died during the terrorist attack on Cloud nine. Instead of giving him a burial in space, I decided to give him a proper one. On a planet. I hope to see as many of you there as possible. Now, let's continue..."

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, 2 days later**

O'Neill was happy. Well, more than usually. To say that Kinsey was in hot water, was an understatement. However, as a typical politician, he managed to at least make sure that he kept his freedom. His position however was gone. The reason that he was not wearing orange pajamas was simple. Cooperating, selling out everyone he knew that was part of this conspiracy (AKA, the other rats trying to leave the sinking ship) and pleading ignorance in not knowing the greater plan. In the recording, Kinsey left halfway thru the meeting. The ideas of replacing the president and killing general Hammond came after that. So just dumb luck, that Kinsey was still free. Jack cursed. That guy was made of Teflon.

The other problem was, that Jack knew that the caught figures were only the tip of the ice berg. There were many more back stabbing bastards out there, trying to fill their pockets with money, Earth be damned.

Currently, the now 8 team large SG-1 was preparing for their next mission. O'Neill kept to his good old weapons layout. Why change what worked. He only added the now mandatory Zat. Jackson, McKay, Sheppard, Mitchell and Young did the same. Teal'c kept his current weapons as well. Only Carter made a change. She swapped her old P-90 for a new prototype Colt M-100 MA weapon. It was the first weapon designed with the miniaturized magnetic accelerator technology. It has great range and penetrating power, but could still not penetrate energy fields or naquadah armor of a cretin thickness or density. Its projectiles also moved at speeds that made the old comically propelled rounds look like they were standing still. There were drawbacks, however. The weapon had a magazine size of 20 rounds, but fires much slower than your standard SMG. It was also 50% heavier that its standard counterparts. It also needed a power cell to function. It was still in the experimental stages, but if it would prove itself in the field, they would start to implement magnetic accelerator technology in hand held weapons.

"So Carter. You really sure you want to use that?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes sir. The Tollans helped us to finish the research o this tech and they miniaturized it for us. We need to test it to see if it is worth the trouble. Also, we now have 7 people with medium to short distance weapons, might also have one with some range, don't you think?"

"Also, if you look at it this way, Jack, while you argued that it is heavier, the ammo is lighter, since it does not need the chemical agents and shell casings anymore." Daniel tried to defend Carters decision.

"OK, OK. When 2 eggheads argue with me, I know that I have lost. You guys ready?" O'Neill asked the rest of the team.

"Yes sir. Can't wait for another mission." Mitchell answered.

As they walked out of the prep room, Sheppard asked: "Anyone know the planet we are going to?"

"P5S-381." Carter answered.

"Wait. Aren't those Enkarans that you resettled there?" McKay asked. "Why go back to those backwater people?"

"Uhh. Not allot of empathy in you, Meredith?" Sheppard said.

"Hey, our main mission is to find allies and technology. I doubt that people that don't even have indoor plumbing would be of much help. Just like those Unas on the planet of origin of the Goa'uld. Honorable and strong, but of no use for us at the moment "

"And we are going for those reasons exactly." O'Neill intervened. "That planet is being terraformed at the moment. From some race that is currently on ice, but their colony ship is automated. It should create an android to talk with us."

"The Gadmeer, Jack. We do what we apparently did the first time. We convince the android to relocate the Enkarans to their original home world, but this time we ask for the android to return with the ship so that we can stay in contact." Daniel responded.

"Ok, why are we doing that again?" O'Neill asked as they moved from the corridors to the gateroom.

"Well, sir. That android could help us to initiate contact with the Gadmeer, once they rebuild their civilization. Speaking with them directly would be difficult, since they are a sulfur based life form. We would have to wear some form of suit to protect us from their environment, or vice versa. And the android could become part of the Altarians." Carter explained.

"Or he could shoot himself once he gets to know you know who."

"Question. If these Gadmeer are a non human race, why try to make an alliance with them? Not that I am xenophobic or anything?" McKay asked.

"Phase 2, lemon boy. I can't believe I am saying this, but did you not listen to the briefing?" O'Neill asked. It was ironic, he was usually the one who slept thru a briefing. "After a year, if this Alliance survives that long, we expand. To human worlds that we have not contacted yet and to non human worlds as well."

"Speaking of human worlds. Any idea of what to do about these Aschen?" Mitchell asked.

"We are working on it. If all else fails, we black hole them."

Just then, the Stargate activated.

" _Good luck, SG-1_ " the general spoke from the dialing room.

"OK, SG-1, move out." O'Neill ordered. The entire team moved thru the wormhole.

* * *

 **One thing I would like to say here. The reason that I wrote that the ships now being build in the shipyards would include the staff weapons is this: It never made any sense to me that Earth just did not copy the Goa'uld weapons for space ships. I'm not saying that rail guns are bad, but they had an intimate knowledge of how staff weapons work (at some point), copying that design should have been easy. The same rule applied to hand held weapons. 10 years of SG-1 and then SGA-1 and they still kept the same old P-90, when they should have upgraded a long time ago. Staff weapons, particle magnum, Zat's, TER's, just to name a few.**


	9. The changing face of the future

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _" **Thinking** "_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 **Chapter 9: The changing face of the future**

* * *

 **Orbit of an unknown planet, 6 months later**

12 Ha'tak's were stationed in orbit of a Goa'uld planet. It was a hidden planet, not known to any other Goa'uld. A secret staging area and shipbuilding world. Well, it was unknown, until a month ago, when the Tok'ra found out.

Next to a Ha'tak was an Al'kesh, cloaked. It had arrived an hour ago, behind one of the gas giants in the system and then moved into position at sub light speeds.

"You ready?" Selmak asked, while he was piloting the ship.

"Yes, dad." both Carters answered.

"OK, even after 6 months, I can't get a hang of that." Jacob Carter said. He now, technically, had 2 daughters.

"You are telling us?" O'Neill replied, with his usual cocky attitude.

SG-1 and SG-1A (the A stood for Android) were checking their weapons for the raid. While SG-1 was still the same as before, SG-1A was made up of the 4 android copies of the original SG-1 plus 4 remote controlled robots. Each of these robots had a direct neural link to an SG-1A member and was controlled by them. Basically, 2 for the price of one. These robots were just a basic control system for remote control, no AI or AI based programming was present. For good reasons. The Replicators were a constant reminder of what happens, when AI go berserk. Another reason was that since Harlan and his people were members of the Alliance, the rights of AI's were taken into consideration. Simply put, if any machine becomes an AI, it is given certain rights and is only destroyed, if becomes a threat to society.

The search for Harlan's people still continued, but android and robot research was making progress, thanks to Altairan technology and Tollan insight. The robots were designed by the Tollans and build on Altaira. They were build for combat specifically, as an acceptable loss (think of the Mass Effect security robots, to get an idea of their look). The plan was to build civilian robots at some point for help in the many fields in the civilian sectors. But those would need some form of smart programming, since if you needed a human to oversee each and every action the robot did, what would be the point? In the military, it would be different, since every solider with the equipment to control a robot, would have said robot always stay close and act as a distraction, support or as a shield. For the moment, only the Altairan people had the capability to do so. Humans simply did not have the mental strengh to control a remote controled robot and making decisions with their own body, while in the middle of a battle field. For humans, a different approach would be needed. But the robot design inspired another approach. Powered exo-skeletons. Still a long way off, but not a dream anymore.

The current operation that SG-1 and SG-1A would undertake, was one that was made dozens of times in the last months. This one was just the biggest to date. Smash and grab. A raid on a Goa'uld shipyard, grab as much as you can and get out of here.

Phase one was infiltration. The SG teams would take as many ships in orbit and on the ground as possible, without raising any alarms. The Tok'ra already had a spy on one of the ships. Said spy deactivated the outgoing comm system and ensured that the SG teams could ring over without being detected. As long as they ringed on the designated platforms. Tok'ra isotopes were provided, to ensure that they would remain undetected on internal sensors.

Phase 2 would begin, once the alarm is sounded (best case scenario, it is not, but best have a back up plan). The captured ships would engage the un-captured ones, while they got reinforcements in the form of 3 rebel Jaffa Ha'tak's, 7 Al'kesh, the Jaffa pride as well as the now 2 completed DD-303 Alliance ships.

Once the space battle began, the Sodan would attack thru the Stargate and begin phase 3 on the surface.

Thanks to the Tollans, the captured Al'kesh ships had their cloaks improved. They could now use the rings, while under cloak. The Tollans did say that this upgrade would be something the Goa'uld would figure out themselves, and soon. So they made another upgrade, to the sensors of the Alliance ships. The Alliance realized the danger of small strike forces from the System lords infiltrating Alliance worlds thru cloaked ships landing on their worlds. So by combining every known sensor system to the Alliance and beyond, the Tollans developed one that could see thru the Goa'uld cloaks. Something the System lords clearly lacked. The only problem was, that it was short ranged, with only a range of 120000 kilometers in space. That meant that every planet and outpost needed at least one sensor array of that type and could not rely that in a system, where multiple worlds were colonized, one world could watch and protect them all.

* * *

"OK, let's do this." O'Neill said as SG-1A took their place on the transporter platform.

"Yes, yes, send the robot squad in first, why don't you? Were expendable after all." android O'Neill remarked.

The rings activated and SG-1A was gone. Seconds later, SG-1 took the same spot.

"Good luck." Jacob said.

* * *

 **Goa'uld Ha'tak, lower ring rooms, moments later**

Both SG teams took defensive positions in the room.

"OK, let's do it. Stick to the plan." O'Neill said as SG-1 moved into the direction that would take them to the Pel'tak.

SG-1A on the other hand moved to the engineering room. They needed to take control of the engines, to prevent this ship from getting away.

"OK, Teal'c, you and me take point, Daniel, you cover our backs, Sam you stay with Daniel. We will need you to take control of this ship, once we get there." android O'Neill commanded.

As they moved thru the corridors to the engineering room, they heard the typical clacking noise of a Jaffa patrol. They took cover and prepared their Zat's. They needed to take these guys out quietly. As the patrol came around the corner, they opened fire. 6 Jaffa fell down on the spot, 2 however, managed to take cover.

"Crap, we don't have time for this. Grenade!" android O'Neill said as he activated a Goa'uld stun grenade. He threw it to the end of the corridor and took cover again. Moments later, the 2 Jaffa were knocked out as well.

"Sorry, guys, but can't let you get back up and warn anyone." android O'Neill said, as the used their Zat's again. This time to kill all the unconscious Jaffa.

After another minute of walking thru identical corridors, they reached the main engineering room.

"OK, I count 7 Jaffa and a Goa'uld engineer." android Daniel said.

"Yeah, but 4 of the Jaffa are on patrol, so we can't get them all with a stun grenade. OK, Daniel and Sam, you wait here at the main entrance and stun them when you hear the signal. T and I will go and take care of the patrol."

"What will be the signal, sir?" android Carter asked.

"You will know it when you hear it."

"I was afraid of that."

Sam, Daniel and their 2 robots remained in the ambush spot, wafting. A minute later, shouting and fire was heard from the other side of the engineering room.

"Great, guess this is the signal." android Carter said as she threw the grenade. The Jaffa and Goa'uld, who were moving away from that door, never saw the grenade coming. Android Sam and Daniel moved thru the engineering room, while leaving their robots to keep guard at the main entrance.

As they arrived at the side entrance, they saw what was making that noise. 3 dead Jaffa, 1 destroyed robot, a wounded android O'Neill and android Teal'c holding the last Jaffa by the neck, chocking him.

"Sir, are you all right?" android Carter asked, inspecting android O'Neill's wound.

"It is nothing, just got shot by a staff weapon in the shoulder. I'm still 80% OK. But will need an oil change after this." android O'Neill said. "My robot fared allot worse."

During that, android Teal'c overpowered the last Jaffa. Then he shot him with his Zat, just to make sure.

"Guess were done here, Sam, you need to do your thing." android O'Neill ordered as he began to stand up again.

As SG-1A moved back to engineering, android Sam took a device from her back pack. It looked like a half ring with attachment points for cables. She moved it around her neck and attached it to the small device now sticking out of her neck. It was this device that allover her and the others to remote control these robots, but it was also a data attachment point. The new piece of equipment, that she attached to the remote control unit, allowed her to connect to other computer systems (if any of you ever watched the Ghost in the shell anime, that's where I got the idea for this).

She attached the device to her neck, then pulled a data cable from one of its forward points. She moved the cable to an entry point in the Ha'tak's main engineering computer interface. "Connection established. Bypassing fire walls... processing... processing... I'm in. Thanks to the Tok'ra information, I am now in complete control of the engineering section, sir." android Carter responded.

"OK, Daniel?" android O'Neill asked, looking at his friend.

Android Daniel removed his back pack and took a canister out of it. "One doze of Goa'uld and human knock out gas, as ordered."

"OK, attach it there, at the main ventilation system." android Carter said.

"Now we wait for 'us' to get to the Pel'tak."

* * *

 **Ha'tak, Pel'tak level**

SG-1 was having a less difficult time with their infiltration. They managed to avoid 2 Jaffa patrols and get to the Pel'tak level.

Once at the entrance to the main Pel'tak control room, they took the positions on both sides of the door.

"Great. The place is swarming with Jaffa and Goa'uld." O'Neill cursed.

"Guess those must be scientists. This is a brand new ship. Maybe it has some improvements they are testing?" McKay debated.

"Whatever the case, we need a 2 pronged attack." Sheppard said.

"Agreed. Sheppard, Young, McKay and Daniel, go around to the other entrance. Once there, we both drop the shock grenades, then storm and zat everyone." O'Neill said.

"Remember Jack. The Tok'ra spy is somewhere in there." Daniel reminded O'Neill.

"That is why I said to zat everyone, not kill on the spot."

Once everyone was in position, the grenades rolled onto the Pel'tak command room. Most of the Jaffa and Goa'uld were knocked out, but 7 Jaffa saw the grenades and reacted fast enough. They even managed to protect their Goa'uld commander. They jumped behind the main Pel'tak command consoles.

"My queen, stay behind us. We will take care of these intruders." the lead Jaffa spoke as they took a defensive stance, their staff weapons pointed at both entrances.

"That will not be necessary." the Goa'uld, a blond human woman, spoke with her Goa'uld voice.

After saying that, she revealed a hidden Zat and shot her own Jaffa from behind.

Back at the entrances, O'Neill realized what happened. "OK, If you are the Tok'ra agent, say the magic words!"

"Uhhh, this is so degrading. Duff beer!"

O'Neill smiled and lowered his weapon. The rest of SG-1 did the same.

"Duff beer? Only you could come up with such a command phrase, Jack." Daniel protested.

"Hey, I like the Simpsons. So sue me."

SG-1 moved into the Pel'tak command room. Sam pulled out a portable computer interphone and plugged it into the command console. It lit up a green light.

"OK, our counterparts are already in the engineering room." Carter noted. Just then, they got a call over the radios.

" _Since we are green here, I guess you finally made it?"_ android O'Neill spoke.

"Oh, shut it with your, I'm a robot, so I'm faster BS." O'Neill said back.

"We don't have time for this." Carter intervened. "Sam, are you ready on your end?"

" _Yes, we are. I'm taking control of the entire ship now. Put your masks on, don't want to go to sleep at a time like this, do you?"_

SG-1 and the Tok'ra agent did just that. Minutes later, the Jaffa and Goa'uld started falling like flies over the entire ship.

"OK, everyone is now visiting Oz. How is it looking down there? Can you upload the entire command sequence to our other teams now so that they just plug both Pel'tak and engineering computers, take over and send everyone to sleep?" O'Neill asked over the radios.

" _Yes, but I will need to stay here to monitor the transmissions manually. I will also need time to break the security lock out for the hyper drives. That is the one piece of information the Tok'ra did not get. Besides, our O'Neill is damaged and we lost one robot._ " android Sam replied.

"Ah ha! So much for being smarter and faster!" O'Neill smirked.

" _Just wait till I get my oil change pal, then we will talk_."

"Anyway, this ship is secure, let's give the order to the other 3 Al'kesh to start their operations."

* * *

1 hour later, 6 Ha'tak's were under the Alliance control, with SG personnel, marines and free Jaffa working together in this operation. No alarm was raised yet, so the Goa'uld commander was none the wiser. But that could change at any moment. And it did. All the Ha'tak's got a message from the base commander on the ground.

" _Prepare yourself warriors! Apophis has found our location and a battle fleet is on its way here! We will defend this world in the name of Heru'ur_!"

"CRAP! So much for our smash and grab. Good old Apophis ruined it!" O'Neill raged.

"Indeed. This is most unfortunate." Teal'c added.

O'Neill grabbed his radio: "To all Alliance troops, this mission just went FUBAR. Apophis is coming here in ..." he looks at the console "3 minutes. We need to prepare to get out of here! Phase 3 is scrapped. And I doubt that Heru'ur will be happy when half of his fleet just abandons this planet."

" _I agree O'Neill."_ Selmak replied _. "But the ships we captured now have a skeleton crew o them. We need time to get them ready for hyperspace travel and bypass the Goa'uld lock outs. We prepared them for battle, not for a fast retreat. Sam... uh, other Sam. How long to bypass the engine lockouts and get us out of here?"_

 _"10 minutes minimum, since I am doing this alone for 6 ships. We need more time."_

"Yes, and 2 more issues just arose." Carter said as she looked at the command console on the Pel'tak. "The reason that there were so many scientists, is simple. Heru'ur got his hands on Apophis tech and had these ships upgraded to match him. And that is the reason that Apophis is coming here. He does not want Heru'ur to catch up to him, tech wise."

" _Makes sense_." android Carter replied.

"And the 2nd issue?" O'Neill almost did not want to ask.

"The ships on the surface, while not entirely completed, are battle ready and rising up, going orbital. In 2 minutes, not only will Apophis be here, but 17 more Ha'tak's from Heru'ur will be here as well."

"So, stuck between a rock and a hard place... we have no choice. Jacob, contact our ambush fleet. Tell them to get here. We need back up to get out of here. And also tell them that phase 3 is canceled."

" _Jack, If we call our reinforcements, Apophis might put two and two together when it comes to the ship we stole from him."_

"I KNOW! But we have no choice."

* * *

 **DD-303 Demetra, low orbit of local gas giant, same time**

In low orbit of the local gas giant, the ambush fleet was in powered down mode, to stay as stealthy as possible.

On the Demetra, rear admiral Vix was aviating an update on the mission. He did not like the one he got. The mission just went sideways. He was a Pack leader, so making him a commanding officer for the now growing space fleet was logical. As for him personally, stealing from Heru'ur was poetic justice, since his ancestors and people fled from Heru'ur and abandoned their home planet a long time ago. That is how the Pack was formed.

The one advantage he had that not even the SG teams now stuck on the Ha'tak's did not know about. One more ship joined them 20 minutes ago. The first DD-304, just finished a day ago. And it had 4 newly installed Tollan Ion cannons on it. Possibly a game changer.

"This is Vix to the entire fleet. Change of plans. A battle group of Apophis is on the way here. Our people need back up to get out of here. Let's do just that and let Heru'ur and Apophis kill each other. Set the entire fleet to condition 1, pilots to your ships and prepare for a short hyperspace jump. We wait for the infiltration teams to give the signal. Vix out."

The admiral then stood up and went to his weapons officer. "Make every shot count. Nukes only on my command but the fusion missiles I leave to your digression." Then he went to the science officer, a Tollan. "Record everything regarding Apophis ships. We need to know, if he got any new toys himself."

He went to the comm officer next. "Tell our Al'kesh ships to stay cloaked until I give the order. Their primary mission is to cover us, not playing hero. The same goes for the fighters. If they can't land during the retreat, they need to jump into hyperspace themselves and meet us at emergency coordinates alpha for pick up. Also the Daedalus must keep its ion cannons a secret. Use only if I order them to!"

* * *

 **Orbit of an unknown planet, same time**

Back at the planet, the SG teams were nervous. They also had to play the part of Heru'ur underlings. It was just dumb luck that no one contacted them, yet.

"Sir, 10 seconds. The sensors are picking up a massive hyperspace distortion."

Just then, a fleet of 23 ships exited hyperspace. That was not unexpected. What was, were the 2 new ship designs that Apophis now had. A small three point pyramid ship without the typical black superstructure, barely 200 meters long, was the first one. 6 of them in total. The second one was another beast entirely. A command ship, even bigger that the Jaffa pride. Roughly estimated, it had to be over 1500 meters long. If that was not bad enough, 2 ships identical to the Jaffa pride were also among them.

 ** _"You old bastard! Now you throw that at us! Not unexpected, but ahead of time!"_** O'Neill thought.

Heru'ur's fleet opened fire on the spot, and playing their part, so did the captured Ha'tak's. But they did start to move to the rear in preparation for their retreat. Not too long after the battle began, did the SG teams learn of the purpose of the new small design ships. It was a destroyer. In every sense. Almost no anti fighter defense, most of its staff weapons were designed to take out bigger ships. No fighter capacity either. Limited shield and armor as well. But fire power and speed were something it definitely had. The 2 battleships were fairing as expected. The alliance had intimate knowledge of them.

But the big command ship was a shock. Not only did it have superior shields and standard staff weapons, but Apophis added a new enhanced staff weapon variant on them. And they packed a punch! In only a few shots, one of Heru'ur's front line Ha'tak's was disabled.

"Crap, can't let that thing hit us, or we are toast. That is it. We need back up. Jacob, Do it!" O'Neill roared into his comm.

* * *

Seconds later, multiple hyperspace windows opened up behind Heru'ur's fleet. Both engaging Goa'uld fleets were too distracted to notice them, at first.

All the Alliance ships deployed their fighters, while the Al'kesh remained cloaked, ready for defensive operations. The 4 remaining Al'kesh who were part of the raiding party, had already retreated to them. The captured Ha'tak's now did the same. For all to see.

* * *

On Apophis mother ship, Apophis himself was seeing that particular development.

"My lord, part of Heru'ur's fleet is breaking off to engage the... whatever they are." his prime reported.

"You fool. If that was the case, why are then not firing on them? Show me an enhanced image of the newly arrived fleet."

The Jaffa did as ordered. Apophis studied the scans. His eyes began to glow with rage.

"That Shol'va! So Heru'ur really did not steal from me!"

"My lord, based on that, should we stop firing on Heru'ur's forces?" another Jaffa asked.

Apophis raised his hand and used his Kara kesh at said Jaffa, killing him.

"Anyone else have bright ideas? Heru'ur stole my technology and insulted me numerous times. It matters little if he did not steal my prototype. Order the rest of the fleet to keep engaging Heru'ur's forces. We however are engaging the traitor and the Tau'ri!"

The change in tactics was felt immediately. Apophis mother ship changed targets and course, now focusing on the Alliance fleet.

* * *

On the Demetra, admiral Vix realized that they were in trouble. Numerous ships were getting hit with the enhanced staff weapons, his ship included.

"Report!"

"Sir, shields dropped to 70% in one hit, we can't take many of those. Our fighters are winning, even if outnumbered, but that is the only good news we have." the tactical officer reported.

"Are our weapons having any effect on that monster?" Vix asked the Tollan scientist.

"Barely. Those shields are even more advanced that on the Jaffa pride, but not a tech jump, like before, just tweaking and optimizing. But the sheer size difference is what is making them so much more powerful. The real issue is that enhanced staff weapon. Some kind of plasma amplification device, or... "

"Save that for your report! Any idea of what to do?"

"Only two. The 6 ships we stole need to hurry up. The other is simple. The Jaffa pride has the strongest shield. Same reason why, size difference. She can soak up allot more damage than any other ship in the fleet. As for weapons, the Daedalus must deploy its ion cannons. Let's hope they can do something."

The admiral did not like it. He was risking the rebel Jaffa's best gun and revealing the weapon that could tip the Goa'uld to the fact that the Tollans are part of this.

"Do it! We have little choice. Order the fleet to redeploy, but also to accelerate at maximum sub light speed away from here! The snake heads will have to chase us!"

* * *

Apophis saw what happened. He raged again. They dared to use his property against him!

"Focus fire on that Ko'tac. I will not suffer the indignity that my property is in the hands of a Shol'va!"

The Jaffa pride began to suffer under the focused fire of Apophis mother ship. The ship would not last long under the barrage. It was at that moment that the Daedalus appeared from behind her and accelerated directly at Apophis mother ship. She was escorted by every Tau'ri fighter with the heavy weapons load out. The Al'kesh also de-cloaked, ready to do their bomber roll in this assault. The fighters launched their fusion missiles the Al'kesh dropped their plasma charges and the Daedalus opened up with her Tollan designed weapons. And it was more effective than before, but still not enough.

* * *

On the Daedalus, captain Caldwell saw that the attack was not having the desired effect.

"Report. Why are the ion cannons not working!? We know that they can rip thru Goa'uld ships shields like butter!"

"Sir, they are having a much greater effect, but it is simply not sufficient fire power, and simply put sir... " just then the ship rocked violently as it got hit by a enhanced staff bolt. "Sir, shields dropped to 82%"

"Crap, what is the status of the captured ships?"

"2 minutes remaining, sir."

"Sir, the admiral is telling us to get back to formation, he has a different idea." the comm officer reported.

"Hope that his idea, whatever it is, works."

* * *

On one of the captures Ha'tak's, O'Neill did not like the plan, but knew that it was do or die at this point. The ship he was on, got hit several times and was now running on fumes, shields barely still on line. One of the captured Ha'tak's was abandoned to its fate. The raiding crew evacuated via ring transporters to another Ha'tak. The now remote controlled ship was set on a collision course with Apophis mother ship. Cut your losses and run was the idea. And maybe take that bastard with you.

"OK, Sam, do it." android O'Neill ordered android Carter.

The command executed, in space, the last Ha'tak turned around and charged Apophis mother ship.

* * *

"What are those fools doing?" Apophis said. Moments later, he realized their plan. "Focus all fire on that ship! Evasive maneuvers!"

Apophis mother ship now began to turn in an attempt to dodge the suicide attempt of the enemy. Simultaneously, she focused fire on that single target. The target ship began to break apart from the focus fire, but moments later, she exploded in a gigantic fireball. The shockwave hit Apophis mother ship, shaking it.

"Report! That blast was not due to our attack. They must have activated a self destruct and overloaded the engines and generators!" Apophis suspected.

"Yes, my lord. The sensor scans confirm your suspicion."

"What about the Shol'va?"

"Their fleet is gone, sir. They used the distraction to get away."

Apophis raged. The Shol'va escaped again. Taunting him!

"Reverse course, get us back to the main battle. We need to finish Heru'ur's fleet. What is the status of our shields?"

"My lord, shields are holding at 78%. The last barrage took 9% of them in one salvo." one Jaffa reported.

"My lord, that will not be possible. It would appear that Heru'ur's commander abandoned the planet to its fate. The defense fleet is gone." another Jaffa spoke, now fearing for his life.

"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS! You let Heru'ur's forces leave with my technology!" Apophis needed to calm himself down. This was not helping anyone, him the least. "Have the fools at least inflicted some losses on Heru'ur's forces?"

"Yes, my lord. 6 Ha'tak's were destroyed. But we also lost 2 of our own, as well as 2 Del'tak's."

"And how did my new destroyer design fare?"

"Very good, my lord. They managed to destroy 1 Ha'tak on their own."

Apophis smiled. He may have lost 2 of his new destroyers, but they were so much cheaper to make, he could take those loses and they have proven their worth in taking out Ha'tak's. And he now also had a planet to ravage thru and prisoners to torture.

"Sir, the last Tau'ri ship had a different weapons system that any of the other ones."

As Apophis took a look at the scans, he recognized them. From stolen reports from Heru'ur. He did lose a ship to those people.

"The humans from the planet Tollana. They are working with the Tau'ri and the Shol'va?! What was the effectiveness of those weapons on my ship!?"

"The shields were taking greater damage from them than any other weapon fired upon us. But they did hold. However, sensors indicate that their weapons were more advanced than our shields. Only the sheer size and power of our shields prevented their weapons to penetrate us. The Ko'tac would be able to stop those weapons as well, but be able to take far less hits. The Ha'tak's would however be able to endure only a few hits, before the shields would be penetrated. The last generation shields would not stop them at all." a Goa'uld scientist said, as she analyzed the sensor readings.

Apophis now understood, why Heru'ur lost a ship to those people. These weapons were even more advanced, tech vise, than his own enhanced staff weapon. The difference is simply in size and fire power and he had more. But when engaging an entire planet full with such weapons... he could lose allot of ships. And to win a pyritic victory against these Tollans would not give him a victory against the other System lords, not in the long run. Not worth it. For now. But he would make them pay. All of them. Heru'ur was just first on the menu.

* * *

 **Emergency coordinates alpha, 1 hour later**

The fleet appeared in the void of space at the emergency coordinates. The death gliders from the Jaffa ships had to land prematurely, since they lacked any FTl capabilities. The human designed fighters were forced to stay out longer to provide cover. That meant that they could not land like their Jaffa counter parts, but were forced to retreat under their own power.

In the battle, the Death gliders started to show their inferiority to the human designed interceptors. They were slower, only had one weapon type, and a much shorter range, both in fire power and traveling range. The Jaffa commanders knew that they would have to ask the humans to either help them design a new fighter for themselves, or also build fighters for their forces.

As the fleet was waiting for their fighters to catch up, inspections were made for battle damage. 23 death gliders, 13 F/I-202 (the former x-302), 2 Al'kesh and the sacrificed Ha'tak were lost in the battle. 5 Ha'tak's gained, but that was a low number, since they hoped to get at least 12 of them, if not more. Not to mention the Al'kesh and death gliders on top of that.

The Jaffa pride had suffered some damage. Several staff turrets needed repairing and the shield emitter that was taking the pummeling from Apophis mother ship needed repairs too.

The rest of the fleet had only minor damage and only needed some maintenance.

* * *

SG-1 and SG-1A ringed to the Demetra for a fast debrief with the admiral, while he was talking over the holographic view screen in front of the main window on the bridge. On the display, Bra'tac, who was in charge of the Jaffa pride, captain Caldwell on the Dedalus and general Hammond, who was currently on Earth, were engaged in a conversation regarding the mission.

" _Based on your report, gentlemen, I can tell that the mission did not go as planned."_ the general said.

"That would be an understatement, sir. Apophis really ruined our raid. Heru'ur's forces still suffered, but not the way we wanted." the admiral responded.

"Yeah, good old snake boy knows how to F things up." O'Neill said as he walked in.

"Jack. I assume that you are all OK?" the admiral asked.

"More or less, sir. My android self went to the medical bay, thou I thing he will need an engineer more than that."

 _"And the ships we captured_?" Hammond asked.

"In good shape, sir. Once we look them over and repair what is needed, the Jaffa rebels will get them." Carter responded.

 _"Yes, it is most unfortunate that the false god Apophis stopped us from gaining even more of these Ha'tak's."_ Bra'tac added.

"Yes, speaking of good old snake boy. He pushed his time table up and made some new toys to boot. Those small ships are new. Any ideas on them?" O'Neill asked.

"Give me time to analyze the scans of the ships and battle and you will get a full report." the Tollan scientist responded." But it is sufficient to say that I am worried. The Tollan science ministry will have to re-double its efforts in upgrading our ion cannon technology. These scans of the mother ship should be valuable in that area."

"I'll say. I expected more from them. Just goes to show that we can't be idle while these Goa'uld are out there." Caldwell added.

" _OK, so how long until the fighters arrive?_ " Hammond asked.

"At least 2 more hours, sir. Once they land, we resume course to the Jaffa staging planet. Can't risk any of the Ha'tak'c having a hidden tracker on them." the admiral responded.

" _Agreed. That trip will take 5 hours, so I will contact you again in 7 hours. Hammond out_."

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, 8 hours later.**

"Welcome back, SG teams. We debrief in 2 hours. Until then, get some rest." the general greeted his people as the returned thru the gate.

The SGC has changed immensely. The gate room was not equipped with all the security measures that were discussed during the first Alliance meeting. Each SG member was scanned for Goa'uld infestation and other dangerous hidden objects. Then they went to the medical bay to be tested for any pathogens.

All the rooms were now digital and connected with one another. The lifts were replaced with ring transporters for faster movement, but were all linked to each individual ring shaft line. The dialing room was also modernized. There was a large holographic display table of the galaxy. From here any known gate address could be accessed for information. Something similar was done to the briefing room.

Now people were also using Tollan designed PDA's more and more, instead of good old paper. These PDA's looked more like a plastic transparent surface that displayed information on it, when touched. O'Neill really hated those. (think of the PDA's from The expanse TV show to get an idea.).

There was now also a new lowest level, that was excavated. Its purpose was simple. It housed 3 large naquadah reactors and several heavy water fusion reactors as secondary power sources. One of the main reactors was designed to power the weapons now installed on the surface of Cheyenne mountain. Tollan ion cannons, heavy staff weapon emplacements, human designed rail guns and an array of anti fighter missiles. They were all cleverly masked to appear as simple base objects. The second generator would power the shield generator, housed in the middle of Cheyenne mountain complex, designed by the Tollans by reverse engineering Goa'uld and other techs, adding some of their own on top of that. The shield could protect the entire base and expand up to 1000 km from its center, but was primarily made to turn certain military bases on a planet into strong points. Mostly those that had weapons that could fire into orbit. The problem for protecting the entire planet was that the shield tech was not advanced enough to encase the entire planet. Also, the energy generation was not even close to accomplish such a feat. Until then, preventing a disaster before it happens was still their best option.

Earth now had multiple bases of such kind scattered all around the world, to give the best possible coverage. At least 3 bases per continent. All the bases were connected with an independent ring network. But at least half of these bases were still under construction or in the planning phase. Until those were finished, the moon base project was on ice.

Speaking of ice, the Antarctica outpost was finally excavated and permanently manned. Even the 2nd gate was moved back there. They tested the drone weapons and realized their potential. The Tok'ra refused to participate in this research, since they were constantly infiltrating the Goa'uld. If any Tok'ra with such knowledge would be captured and possibly turned, the knowledge could fall into the hands of the Goa'uld. The Tollans however, did not have such issues. But even they had to begrudgingly admit that this technology was so beyond them that even they would need time to understand the basic of it.

The one thing both Tok'ra and Tollans were working on, was the frozen Ancient. Thanks to Daniel and O'Neill, they knew that she had a deadly disease in her body. If and when the new sarcophagus would be available, it could cure her. The only other remaining options were the original healing device of the Ancients or a Tok'ra symbiote implantation.

Of course, all these improvements were still hidden from the major public. The governments of the planet made sure that any company involved in the SG program played by their rules, or risk losing everything, including their fortunes and freedom.

A large hangar was also build into the Cheyenne mountain complex, so that several squadrons had room for takeoff and landing.

The numbering of any vehicle in Alliance production were standardize. The 000 series included hand held equipment and weapons build by or for the SG program. The 100 series would be reserved for ground vehicles. The 200 series was now meant for fighters, support craft and transports. The 300 series was for destroyers, frigates and corvettes. The 400 series was for cruisers. The 500 series for battleships and carriers.

They had over 20 DD-304 in production on New Terra. An additional 18 DD-305 were being build. The Liberty class destroyer. No fighters, just a gun and missile destroyer. The CA-401 was the first large hull design under construction. A standard cruise for the Alliance. Freedom class. It had a similar hull configuration to the DD-304, just up scaled to 600 meters. It's engines were lower, allowing the hangar to be open to the rear as well. This enabled a much faster fighter deployment and recovery rate. A catapult system was also being installed on all runways on ships with fighter capacity. There were currently 7 Freedom class ships under construction, but they would take time to build.

Just like the BB-501, Excalibur class. At 950 meters, it was the biggest ship under construction to date. It had 2 wing like superstructures extending from the main hull right in the middle of the ship's length. These 'wings' housed the engines and the missile/torpedo launch systems. At the lower part of the hull, where the wings and main hull met was a large hangar bay, open to the front and rear. The upper part of the middle hull had the now standard large cover plate that was part of the Earth design. The rear was stretched out and provided room for an aft hangar bay and missile silos. Only 2 were being built at the time. (to get a better idea, look at Deviant art for Stargate fan made pictures.)

A new space superiority fighter was also being produced. The F-201. It was smaller in size when compared to the F/I-202, but was build for maneuverability, speed and dog fighting. It had 2 straight wings stretching from its main hull, armed with 4 rail guns and 4 anti fighter missiles. It had no capability to carry any heavy weapons and Its hyperdrive was even more limited than the F/I-202. (think of the Z-95 head hunter from Star Wars.)

All these new capital ships had several, not standardized design features. They had window shutters, that deployed, when condition 1 or 2 was set thru the ship. This would increase survivability during combat. Their armor was also up scaled. They knew that against heavy weapons, it would not hold long, but every second can be the difference between victory or defeat. The ventral parts of all ships was also armored up. The original designs made that part a weak spot of the ships, when the engines were mostly unprotected.

They all possessed holographic displays and monitors, including the main bridge. It would display a picture of the outside, when the bridge window shutters would close.

The military had the idea of creating an independent catapult system for fighters at the side of the hangars, but since the 2 fighter designs would not be compatible for a launch tube made for either of them, that plan was scrapped.

They all had rail gun and staff weapon coverage in all directions. They also possessed launch tubes for now improved nuclear missiles (improved guidance, engines and durability), torpedoes (anti ship missiles) and Tollan Ion cannons. The Tollans build up scaled versions of them for the cruisers and battleships.

The Tollans were also designing a cloak based on Goa'uld designs. The hope was that they could improve the design to cloak something bigger than an Al'kesh.

The last improvement was still a work in progress and only the next generation ships would get them, once they even begin production. The Harcesis child returned to Daniel on Abydos. The Tok'ra understood of the dangers of the knowledge the child possessed in its genetic makeup. The knowledge of the Goa'uld. But this could not be ignored. The Tok'ra were making slow, but steady progress in unwrapping the hidden knowledge in the child. They used genetic analysis technology in combination with the Za'tarc detectors to get the knowledge. It was a pain staking slow process. But the blueprints of the subatomic particle beams were being drawn. A first of possibly many future innovations.

With all these improvements, O'Neill had, with his typical humor, asked when he would see pahsors in use.

* * *

After the debriefing, The different SG teams went to their other tasks or home.

"Hey, Sam. You guys going home to Harlan?" Carter asked her android self.

"Yeah, we need to fix our O'Neill up , again. At least the robots did what they were designed to do. So that is something good."

"Too bad, would have loved to have another set of eyes on our little idea exchange." Carter replied.

As android Carter left the changing rooms, O'Neill, Sheppard and Mitchell entered it.

"I still can't get the hang of that, you know." Sheppard replied, after seeing android Carter leave.

"You think we have it bad. Can't imagine what her father must think." Mitchell added.

"Hey Sam, you got some free time this weekend? Could go fishing with me, Shep and Mitchell. Young declined, marital problems. And I have given up with Daniel and Teal'c, so won't even ask them. Or Meredith for that matter." O'Neill asked.

"Sorry, sir, but Rodney and I have things to do on New Terra. We have a kind of work date with Anise and Narim. We are going to brainstorm for technical problems."

"Oh, sounds... fun. Just be careful. If McKay is hot for you, he will do the same with Anise." O'Neill said.

"Oh yes, it is going to be fun! My ass!" Rodney roared into the room. "My sister heard of this little get together and is coming too. Did you put her up for this?" Rodney looked at Sam.

"No, no idea where she got that info from. Stop complaining, Rodney. The more, the better."

"Hey, how is that Martouf fella anyway? Any improvements?" Mitchell asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, unfortunately. Anise is making progress, but it is slow. Martouf and Lantash will have to be kept in stasis until the programming can be undone. Anise thinks that it will take at least a year for her to crack it. Maybe 2. At least once she succeeds, she will know how to do it, so anyone else will be cured in a fraction of that time." Sam replied, sounding sad. She then walked out of the changing room.

"Well that is crap. Hope I never get brain washed." Sheppard replied.

"Wonder how Rodney's sister got that info." Mitchell asked out loud. "Any idea, sir?"

"Well, let's just say that I can be a blabber mouth, when I want to." O'Neill smiled. "Besides, someone has to keep Rodney under control and maybe embarrass him. Who better, than his socially normal sister."

"You can be evil, when you want to. Emm, sir!" Mitchell replied.

"Hey, sir. We still have several hours until the fishing trip. What is the surprise you have for us?" Mitchell asked.

"I was thinking that we test out the new hangar we have here. And I mean test it. We are all pilots, after all."

* * *

 **Discovery, edge of a solar system, same time**

Apollo was looking over the sensor telemetry. Only a week ago did the Quorum allow this intelligence gathering mission to proceed. And now, he and the crew were on the edge of a Cylon star system. Just watching and gathering data from the long range sensors. His XO was a hard ass. Cain's former officer that Cain wanted to mold into another like her. And it showed. To balance things out, Dee was the comm officer on the Discovery. She was currently resting in her and Apollo's quarters.

"Here is the last data from the scans. Nothing new." Shaw said as she transmitted the data to Apollo's station. "We have been observing this system for 2 days and nothing. We don't even know which side these 18 Basestars in orbit of the 2nd planet belong to. And we had to go into the upper atmosphere of the gas giant to hide from the Raider patrols. We should pack up and go to the next coordinates, sir. This gas giant is really crippling the sensor range. We can barely see outside this soup."

"I know, colonel. We stay for 8 more hours, then as planned, we move on. It is the number of Basestars that has me intrigued. That many in an otherwise unimportant system... can't be a coincidence."

Trying to change the subject, Shaw spoke again: "So, how is it going between you and Lt. Dualla? Any wedding plans or something like that?"

"Hm, nothing like that, yet. But you know from which world she comes from. She will demand a ceremony. Sooner or later. I think..."

"Sir, we have a situation." the DRADIS officer interrupted them. "16 Basestars just jumped into the system, right next to the original force, and they are opening up on each other."

As Shaw and Apollo came up to him, they observed the screen. "It's a slug fest. Never thought I would be glad to see the Toasters do this. Sir, what... do you think?" Shaw asked, as she noticed the worried expression on Lee's face.

"We have a problem." Apollo took command of the DRADIS controls and enlarged a single Basestar on the sensor information grid. "Look at the weapons this ship is using."

"Frak me. Energy weapons! How in the name of Hades did the Toasters get those!" Shaw said what all were thinking.

"Well, based on this I can say we now know 2 things. First off, these weapons are not like the ones we use. We will record everything and let Baltar figure it out."

"And the second, sir?"

"This was a field test. Only one of the attacking Basestars had this upgrade. But based on the sensor data we have, that was also the only upgrade. Keep recording. We only leave, if we are discovered."

* * *

 **Earth of the 13th tribe, same time**

It took Caprica a bit longer to find this place. She did not have the exact coordinates of this planet. But as expected, it was a wasteland. Nature was only beginning to recover.

The excavation teams had found the same results all over the planet. Skeleton remains of human Cylons and Centurion husks. Nothing of any value here. No point of staying here either. That was until 2 days before leaving, when a Two assigned to study and crack the alien gear they had found on the Algae planet, found something.

Caprica, the said Two and several other Centurions and human Cylons were walking away from a landed heavy Raider. The Two had a mobile transmitter/receiver in his hand.

"So, Ben, what have you discovered? I hope that it is important." Caprica said.

"I don't know yet. I modified this hand held receiver to scan for a special type of wireless signal that our normal receivers and transmitters can't reach. It uses some kind of new particle to accomplish this. I have yet to grasp the basic of it. But the alien tech has no problems. The gear detected a source for these particles on this planet. I just modified this toy in my hand to detect them on the ground."

As the group moved thru the debris of a small town, they came across a heavily reinforced bunker complex.

"Well, this is interesting. We would have never spotted this if we had not been searching for whatever is inside. A camouflaged installation like this would hold some secrets." Caprica said.

The Centurions cut thru the blast doors. It took them a better part of an hour. After they had cut thru, the entire group moved inside. The first part was just like any bunker would look like from the inside. But the lower levels were starting to get interesting.

"OK, this is weird. A bunker on top, but a science facility below it? What was so damn important to..." Caprica began to say, when she saw into the largest room at the end of the corridor. "Never mind. Guess we now know, what they were defending."

The group entered the room. In the middle was another large ring and tablet, just like the ones they found on the Algae planet.

"I believe that it is safe to assume that these rings are either long range communication devices or transportation devices. And since we found 2 of those in the ground already, I am leaning to the latter." Ben responded.

"Agreed. OK, fan out and search every room. 1 Centurion, 1 humanoid per team. I'll call for back up. We will need a bigger group here." Caprica replied.

* * *

Hours had passed, and all the rooms were checked. Many research project were found, but of no use, since they were based on obsolete technology. At least for the Cylons.

"OK, so is the ring the only useful thing here?" Caprica asked.

"I doubt it. The source of the signal is yet to be discovered. My receiver shows me that it must originate from there." he points to a dead end corridor.

Caprica, Ben and several Cylons go into said corridor.

"We checked this corridor already, nothing there." a Three argued.

"Have you never heard of hidden doors?" Ben argued back.

"A hidden door leading to a hidden room in a hidden bunker? Is that not a bit of an overkill?"

"OK stop it you two. Or get a room. A hidden passageway would create a small air current passing thru, unless it is hermetically sealed. OK, get some explosives, we are blowing this wall." Caprica said.

The group took cover and a Centurion planted the explosives. After the detonation, the group moved back into the corridor.

"Told you! A hidden passageway." Ben said triumphantly.

They moved into the forcefully opened room... to find themselves in a giant hangar. A giant hangar that was not empty.

"Well, this is new." Caprica said as saw the ship in the hangar. It was about 200 meters long, but in really bad shape. Either battle damage, or time itself did this. It had a main hull and 2 large pods attached via wings to the main hull. The pods were positioned on the port and starboard side of the ship.

"I guess hiding an alien ship in a hidden hangar behind a hidden door in a hidden bunker makes some kind of sense?" the Three said.

* * *

More hours had passed. They requested more back up, again. Allot more back up. They discovered that the hangar opened up into the large play field on top in the city. The entire city was obviously a camouflage and for the families of the personnel working here.

As for the ship itself. The technology was advanced, but had many similarities to the gear already found. The Cylons also studied the notes left by their ancestors.

"Well, this is not good. They figured out that it would not fly again, unless they fixed it. They however had no clue of how to do that. Safe to assume that this ship is the source of this signal." Ben began to explain as he read the notes. "They also figured out the following: It was a war ship. It crashed on this planet and laid on the bottom of a sea for millennia. They needed decades to lift it up and get it here. The only good news was that it was in shallow waters. It is also really badly damaged. Oh... now this is interesting."

"What?" Caprica asked.

"The only reason it still has power is, because one of its power sources is not dead. 2 large reactors, which are dead, and a small power crystal. Sound familiar?"

"Oh, one of those again? Guess we are 2 for 2."

"Yes and in order to keep studying the ship, they did not remove it. It is still inside. Guess we should either take the whole ship with us, or dismantle it and take it with us piece by piece. The bad news here is that our ancestors managed to get it's atmospheric engines to work again. But once they got it here and started experimenting with it, the engines died completely."

"If we can salvage it in one piece and get it into orbit, I would prefer that. We can dock it with a Basestar then and jump with it back to the others. Wish we knew how the war is going. Stay on it, I'll be right back." Caprica responded as she walked out of the hangar.

"Now that is a good idea, Caprica my dear." was the sentence Caprica did not want to hear from 'him' again. She turned around to face her imaginary Baltar.

"What do you want? I thought that I was finally rid of you."

"Now, now. I helped you where I could. There are some things that I can and others that I can't tell you." illusion Baltar responded.

"OK, tell me this. Are the builders of this ship and the ring the same ones that build the ships the Colonials are now using. And are they the same that our ancestors found and created the resurrection tech from?"

"Yes to the first one, no to the second one."

"Oh, just like that?"

"Well, you did ask nicely. But I am here to warn you. The war is in a stale mate. You need to hurry back with this. The One's have deployed their first Basestar with the upgraded weapons they copied from wreck number 3. Or is it number 2?"

"How could... never mind. OK, another question. The ship that the Cavil's found, race number 1 or number 2?"

"Neither. Race number 3. And while 1 and 2 were friends, 3 was an enemy. Sorry, have to go, my dear."

Phantom Baltar disappeared. "Great, leave me alone with a million other questions, why don't you. Jerk." Caprica muttered to herself. Best go back to Ben, before he thinks that she lost it.

* * *

 **New caprica, Baltars laboratory, 2 hours later**

Baltar was working in his lab, filled with assistants and other scientists. They were making slow but steady progress with the alien tech. They managed to repair all battle damage on the Kobol ship. However, now the Admiral demanded that the tactical systems of the alien ships would be copied to be installed on the Battlestars. Energy weapons and shields.

Baltar argued that shields were impossible at the moment. Not only would they need to install a power generation system based on the alien tech, but also add shield emitters and a shield generator. Not to even mention the need to add new power cables, reroute the existing ones as well as add a new computer core to control the whole shield system. Simply put, every Battlestar would have to have its guts turned inside and out. The other problem was simple, bare bones infrastructure, since the Colonials were just starting to rebuild their civilization, as well as that the alien tech was far from being fully understood.

Baltar made a compromise. The material known as naquadah was used for construction on the planet. The moon mining operation was blooming, the dome build and the output tripled in the last 6 months. But the fledgling colony was still hungry for more. It was needed for the infrastructure and building construction. Adding the need for the military to that would mean to further increase the mining operations. Something that could not be avoided.

Baltars compromise was simple, add armor made of naquadah. Baltar argued that this element, once refined into construction grade material, could block radiation as effective as led, but was harder than any armor the Colonials used for ship construction. And the Galactica definitely needed some armor. The weapons would be much easier to add, the current power generation of the Battlestars was sufficient to power them, if only barely. And their rate of fire would also be slower, when compared to both discovered ships. Sooner or later, these naquadah generators would be needed in the Battlestars as well. But building and testing a reactor is something different than just adding armor or copying a weapon. The weapons would be used for anti ship warfare only, the fighter defense would still be left in the hands of the flack defense. Replacing the heavy anti ship cannons with these new energy based weapons would be the easy part.

As for the liquid naquadah, it proved to be a great addition to liquid tylium. The only problem was that it needed to be mixed with tylium. Pure liquid naquadah could blow a reactor apart, since the reactors in use by the Colonials could not handle something so much more energetic than tylium.

Adama accepted the doctors compromise. He understood that he could not expect miracles. Well, at least not more than they already got. But Adama did say, that understanding how the shielding and reactor technology on the alien ships works, was of fundamental need for the Colonies. Once understood, they could be copied. The same rule applied to the crystal based computers.

Here is where the orbital satellite once again came in handy. It had a docking port that acted as a maintenance dock as well. No as good as a shipyard, but beggars could not be choosers.

* * *

As Baltar went to take a break from his work and entered his private quarters that were directly linked to the main laboratory, he poured himself a drink and almost fell on the bed. As he wanted to take some needed shut eye from the nonstop 24 hours work, he felt a presence in the room.

"Oh, no. Not you again." Baltar whined.

"Oh, come now, Gaius. I know that you missed me." Illusion Six replied.

"I had a really long and hard day. Could you go away and annoy me some other day."

"Sorry, but I can't. The higher order of things demands that I speak to you and tell you of things."

"OK, here you come with the riddles again!"

"This is important, Gaius! I need you to listen. The civil war between the Cylons has gone to the next level. The rebel Cylons will need your help, sooner or later!"

Baltar blinked. Then blinked again. "OK, tell me, oh my insanity made true, how do you know this and why I should care? Let the Cylons kill each other off."

"Oh, I don't know. How about this: First off, your dear Caprica is with the rebels, Second, they helped you liberate all those people and get out safely. And let's not forget the last reason, if the One's win, they will resume their 'Destroy all humans' single minded logic."

Baltar put his head into his hands. He really hated this. "OK, point taken. So what should I do about it?"

"Nothing much, Gaius, just this. Bring up a star chart of this galaxy on the screen on your work station. Then I will show you what I need you to do."

Baltar, reluctantly, did as asked. Fortunately, he figured that part of the alien database out days ago. The details were still obscured to them, until the mainframe was unlocked. As the galaxy was now on the view screen, Baltar waited for 'Caprica' to do what she wanted to do.

"Ah, here it is. Be a dear and enlarge that." Illusion Caprica pointed at a spot in the galaxy that looked like a stellar nursery. Once enlarged, a single star in the middle of a massive superheated nebula was on the screen.

"So what? what is so special about that star?" Gaius asked.

"Here is where you could find interesting things. A planet orbits this star. Habitable. The 13th tribe build the temple of Five here. You really should take a look at it. Also, you should not take too much time doing that. That star will go nova in the next 2 years."

"OK, if you know of such things, then don't give me scraps of information! Where is Earth? Who build this ship we are in right now? How do I unlock the master mainframe?!"

"Sorry, but what I can tell you is limited. Bye."

As she disappeared, Baltar cursed. "I think that she is enjoying this."

Just then, the door to his quarters opened and Gaeta entered in. "Doctor, the admiral has summoned you. A message from the discovery was received with disturbing news."

"Don't tell me. The Discovery found the Cylons, they are killing each other off, but one or both sides have some tech they should not have. Like energy weapons?" Baltar replied sarcastically.

"How... how do you know that?"

"Uhh, lucky guess? Never mind, let's go to the meeting."

* * *

 **Higher planes of existence, moments later**

As 'Caprica' appeared back from the lower planes, a voice behind her began to talk: "You really like to mess with him, don't you?"

"Oh, shut up. It is one of few fun things I get to do. And I get a little payback on the Colonials for their stupidity millennia ago." 'Caprica' replied as she transformed in to Karia. "And don't act all innocent. You like to mess with that Caprica as 'Baltar' as well."

"I never go as far as you do." Maros replied.

"Well, that is certainly true." another voice was heard from behind of Maros.

As they turned around, they saw Janus approach them.

"Oh, it's you, oh great inventor. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Karia asked sarcastically.

"You mean, besides the fact that you two intervene on the lower planes? And in a very interesting was. So hidden that the others haven't caught you, yet."

"You going to rat us out?" Maros asked.

"No worry there. In fact, you can thank me. I have made sure that Erian will not be imprisoned in that stasis device for the next few millennia."

"Ha! I knew it!" Karia screamed as she pointed her finger at Janus. "You were the one. The change i the time line! As if any other ascended one would be so stupid."

"Well, I also did that. But what I am referring to is the Discovery. I made sure that it stopped prematurely in front of the Colonial fleet. If I hadn't, your master plan would have been for nothing. The Colonials would never found Earth and settle on that planet on the edge of this galaxy that we terraformed to look like Earth and seeded it with a pre-stage of evolution of humans to study."

Silence followed. "I somehow don't believe that you did the time change for the Colonials." Karia pointed out.

"True. I did it for the grand design of things. The Colonials are just a side effect."

"OK, now that we know that, why are you really here?" Maros asked.

"I hate to say this, but I need your help."

"With what?"

"Well, not me in person, but an old friend of ours. Chaya Sar."

"Emm, she is in another galaxy, banished, if you remember. What help could she need?"

"Well, I asked her for a favor. She will defend the planed of Sateda from a Wraith attack in 1 week. I need your help to distract the others so that they don't see it. I could do it myself, but the more of us there are, the better our chances."

Maros and Karia could not believe what Janus just said.

"How did you convince her to play along? And don't say you charmed her. That flame went out between you two a long time ago." Karia demanded.

"You sure about that?" Janus smirked.

"Why should we help you?" Maros wanted to know.

"Well, let's say that your secret will be safer if you do." Janus said with a more serious voice.

After looking at each other, Karia replied: "Guess we have little choice?"

"I guessed as much." Janus replied, satisfied.

* * *

 **New Caprica, main market street, outside Kobol ship, same time**

Helo and Sharon were walking down the street toward the still under construction main market place. The road and bridge were already built, but many more would follow in the future. Only thanks to the equipment and workforce from the colonies made it possible to have been so fast in this endeavor.

"This place is growing and changing so fast." Sharon said. She remembered the first time she walked down this road, a month ago. It was then, that she was freed from her prison. She had earned the admiral's thrust. The president and many others, not so much. But a compromise was made. She would be constantly under watch and would have to wear a tracker attached to her leg. Helo and Sharon realized that this was a first step. And much better that Galactica's brig. Also, being pregnant, fresh air and freedom would be good not just for the soon to be mother.

"Yes, it has." Helo replied. "Hard to imagine, that months ago, this was just a barely habitable planet. While that satellite will need years to finish its job, I saw the results. The average temperature is already up by a degree. Ten more, and the farmers will start to cultivate the land next to those mountains for more standard Colonial plants."

As they walked, they noticed some glares aimed at Sharon. While it was common knowledge, that Sharon was a big help during the liberation mission, the people mostly replied that 'if the Toasters would not have nuked us, that would not have been necessary in the first place'.

"Don't mind them. You have me. The old man trusts you now. Even some of our old friends trust you now. It is getting better."

"Yes, I know."

Just then, one of the marine escorts took his wireless and started to talk to someone. Moments later, he approached Helo and Sharon.

"Sir, the admiral asks for your presence. Something has come up. Sharon's insight might be needed."

As they moved back to the Kobol ship, Sharon had to ask: "Any idea what this is about?"

"Not entirely, but it seems that the Cylon war has had an unforeseen development."

* * *

 **Hasara space station, 2 days later**

The System lords had another meeting. One of many in the last month. The good news was, since Heru'ur and Apophis were slugging it out between themselves, the other Goa'uld were ignored, for now. The bad news was that this was the only good news these days. Until Ba'al joined them. He put a small holographic display device in the middle of the room and activated it. Many technical plans and details were shown.

"What are these technical specifications, Ba'al?" Lord Yu demanded to know.

"Simple. The technology from Apophis. I am willingly sharing this with all of you. If I alone upgrade my forces, I would still be outgunned by either of them, so we need to keep our forces together."

After a brief silence, the other System lords looked skeptical at Ba'al.

"If that is true, why share this with us?" Cronus demanded.

"The sad truth is, that even if I upgrade all of my forces to this tech level, either Heru'ur or Apophis have allot more to attack me. Alone, I stand little chance to win a battle against either of them. Only if we stay together, can e stand against either of them."

Yu stroke his beard. Then he held his arm out: "Tea!" His personal Lota'ur went to work and gave him his beverage. "What I want to know is how you got this information. Not a single spy of mine was successful at infiltrating either sides."

"I have a good informant deep within Apophis fleet. who he is, is of no importance at the moment. But what I do know is this: There was a battle at a hidden planet, that belonged to Heru'ur. He was begining to upgrade his forces with Apophis tech. Apophis found out and attacked the base."

"Where is this planet? Do you have the coordinates?" Cronus demanded.

"Of course. Here they are." On the display a set of coordinates were displayed, as well as a map of the galaxy and a single spot beeping. "However, Apophis won that battle. He raided the planet and left with everything of value. Or so he thought. An Al'kesh of mine arrived hours after the battle. Apophis was focused on the planet, so my ship was able to dock with the remains of a new destroyer design that Apophis was testing. That ship was the most intact. My infiltrators managed to get to the computer core and download, well most of the data. Some information is still missing. after that, they left, with Apophis none the wiser."

"A risky maneuver, but the reward was worth it." Amaterasu remarked.

"Yes. And I also got the last recordings of the battle. You should take a look at this." Ba'al played the recording. The other System lords saw the battle begin like typical Goa'uld fashion. But what happened next was not expected.

"So, your suspicion was right. It was not Heru'ur that stole the prototype. The traitors, Tok'ra and Tau'ri." Cronus said.

"Perhaps, but Apophis will not end the war with Heru'ur, just because of this." Ba'al responded.

"That is in our interest. But this development is disturbing. If the Tau'ri have managed to start building ships as well as allied themselves with the Tok'ra and the Jaffa traitors... this needs to be dealt with." Amaterasu said.

"I agree. But gathering information on this new enemy is the first priority. Thanks to the Asgard, Earth is beyond our reach. But to be able to get this far so fast tells me that Earth is not doing this alone. Other human worlds and even non human worlds must be with them. And I bet that not all of them are under the PPT." Ba'al replied, smirking.

"All good ideas, but where do we start?" Yu asked.

"I believe that we already have a clue." Ba'al said, as he enlarged a picture from the battle of the DD-304 as it engaged Apophis command ship. "This ship was equipped with weapons known to us, thanks to Heru'ur." Ba'al then changed the screen to an analyze mode to determine the energy signature of the fired weapons. "The planet Tollana is known of employing these weapons."

"Were those humans not pacifists? Why join Earth? They would not give their weapons freely." Yu asked, more himself than anyone else.

"It matters little. That planet can defend itself!" Cronus raged.

"Yes, but a stealth mission might be successful." Olokun suggested.

* * *

The debating continued for another hour. After the meeting, Ba'al entered his private Tel'tak, where his assistant Goa'uld was waiting.

"My lord, how did the meeting go?"

"Well, my friend. They took the data, as expected."

"But my lord. why give such an advantage to the others?"

"Simple. I got the basic on this technology. It will take time to understand it all. It is not like I got the manual and instructions on how to use it. If they add their resources to mine, we can start to use it faster. Besides, I have added a well hidden tracking virus into the recording and the data. Once they open it, every ship that this tech will be used for, will be tracked by me."

"But, why only do that?" the pilot asked as he started the Tel'tak and engaged into hyperspace.

"Simple. The others will take this data, but are not stupid. They will expect a virus or another form of cyber warfare. This is the only thing I can use that will not be detected. Anything more, like a backdoor program, or a deactivation virus, all of those would be detected. I am sure that this tracking software will not be found. The others are not as good at this as I am, after all." Ba'al smiled.

* * *

 **New Terra, main research laboratory, same time**

"No, no, no!" Rodney raged. "No matter how much you try to change the laws of physics, this will not work!" He was changing some written formulas on a table in front of the team.

"Get your head out of your ass for once, Meredith!" Jean Miller raged back as she took the chalk from him and started to undo his work.

"Siblings, this is not helping anyone!" Carter tried to calm the situation down. "OK, so let's leave the issue of the phase modulation and the energy matrix modification for the time being."

"I agree. If the Tollan science council could not figure out how to modify our ion cannons in a month, we will not find a way to further improve them in 3 days." Narim replied. The Earthlings, while technologically behind, had some good insight into advanced technology, even if only theoretical.

"Hey, did you not see the data on this new monster from Apophis? We have to do something, and as much as I hate to say it, your Ion cannons are our best bet, since the subatomic particle weapon is still in the diaper stage." Rodney argued back as he pointed to the first drawings of the prototype weapon on the main table.

"We know, Rodney, but panicking about it and arguing with everyone will not help." carter tried to calm him down.

For the last 2 days, they remained on New Terra and slept in their quarters on the planet. They had many issues to go thru. Many other scientists came and went, while these five continued to argue and debate.

"OK, I agree, let's change the subject." Rodney finally gave up.

"Narim, how does it look in the analysis of the Ancient drone weapons system." Carter asked.

"Ehhhhh, well, as dr. McKay said earlier, I hate to admit it, but we are not getting any closer to understand most of the systems of this missile."

"Must suck, right. The otherwise smartass Tollans have to admit something like this? Like sucking a lemon, right?" Rodney sad, smirking.

"Meredith!" his sister screamed.

"It is quite all right. I admit that we must appear as arrogant from time to time. Not unlike you, Dr. Mckay. However, there is one good development. We have successfully, at least in simulations, upgraded the standard Goa'uld cloaking technology. But simulations are still a long was from a working prototype."

"Oh, wow. What did you improve?"

"The size of the object that can be cloaked. Up to a DD-304, if our math checks out. Anything bigger is still out of question, and our fighters are still too small. The other weaknesses also remain."

"Small steps, Narim."

"I agree with Smamtha." Freya added.

"Hey, what about the new phasing missiles, or bombs, or whatever you are making?" Rodney asked.

"Believe it or not, making a bomb with a matter phasing generator is much simpler that a long range missile or torpedo. Many systems can interfere with the phasing generator, like the guidance system. All we have currently are prototypes with a short range. A range that the Goa'uld can stay out of and keep bombarding us. We need to increase the range as well as test them on an actual Goa'uld ship. We would need to test dummy missiles on the Jaffa pride, if they can penetrate the shileds and also not be intercepted. In about 3 weeks, minimum, we should be ready. Not before then."

"I guess I'll ask Teal'c for help with the Jaffa pride playing 'target'." Carter sighed.

* * *

 **Earth, O'Neill's home, hours later**

The fishing trip was a success. O'Neill liked it, as did Sheppard and Mitchell. If only the pesky fish were not there. As O'Neill entered his home and put his stuff on the floor in the kitchen, he realized that he was not alone.

"OK, Harry. We really need to stop seeing each other like that. People will start talking you know." Jack said, with his typical humor.

"Sorry, Jack, but this couldn't wait." Maybourne said, with an worried expression on his face as he entered the kitchen.

"Why the long face? We kicked Kinsey in the jewels and his friends are in hiding? So what is up?"

"Well, I'm going to disappear for a while. No reports and so on."

"Harry, we had a deal. You even signed that unofficial official document."

"It is not about that, Jack!" Maybourne said as he started to go back and forth in the kitchen." The underworld is quiet. Too quiet for my liking. We may have started draining the swamp, but I fear that the bottom is still far away. Kinsey is not in jail, we have some high ranking people behind bars, but they had friends, and their friends had friends and so on. Allot of people lost allot of money and influence with our stunt. And they are not happy. As I said. I will disappear for a while. Go solo and try to dig more dirt up. You may not hear from me for a while. If I contact anyone, it will be either you or the general. If someone comes that you never met and starts saying that I worked with him or her, DON'T trust them. In a situation like that, assume that I am either dead or compromised. If I am compromised, I do hope that you will help me, Jack. Either way, I fear that the people behind Kinsey will make their next move, maybe not soon, but someday. In the mean while, you also keep a low profile. However you know the things you know, keep it close to your west."

"Will do, Harry. Thanks."

As Meybourne went to the back door, he turned around again: "One last thing. I know that Jackson is currently visiting his old professor. He is currently with SG personnel searching for some urns or something like that in the university. Send some more back up, I think that the back door people will try to grab Jackson to interrogate him."

As Maybounne left, O'Neill grabbed his cell phone and dialed the general.

* * *

 **4 hours later, military aircraft, en route to the SGC**

"Yes, Jack. It all went well. Thank you for the warning and the backup you sent in the form of marines." Daniel said as he spoke over the phone with O'Neill. "Yeah, 2 commando style squads tried to ambush us at the university. We managed to ambush them back. Only 3 got captured alive, the rest rather died than being taken alive. We lost 5 marines as well. Someone is really pushing their luck to be willing to murder US soldiers on US soil."

" _Yeah, it was a good thing we got that warning. What about your friends?"_

"They are still shaken up. They will be debriefed, once we arrive. Sarah and Dr. Jordan already signed the whole confidentiality contract, but Dr. Rayner is still refusing. I'll talk him into it."

" _And the snakes?"_

"If you mean Osiris, he is neatly packed away in the stasis chamber in the suitcase the SG solders are now guarding. So is the corpse of Isis. Something for Fraiser to dissect later. What about the ship that Osiris would have gone to?"

" _Let me and the general worry about that. Have a nice trip, Daniel."_

* * *

As Daniel set the phone down, he returned to the main passenger cabin.

"Daniel, you still haven't said anything about where we are going?" Sarah asked.

"Don't worry about it, Sarah. Just be prepared to see the big picture of the world." Daniel smirked as he put an arm around her.

* * *

 **New Caprica, 7 days later**

Apollo was annoyed, to say the least. His mission to observe the Cylon civil war was a success. The egg heads were still dissecting the info about the new upgrade that one of the Cylon sides had achieved. Preliminary analysis showed that these weapons were some form of plasma, similar to the weapons on the Discovery and Kobol, but sufficiently different to conclude that their origin was not the same as the ships the Colonials were now using. another mystery added on top of many others.

But what annoyed Apollo was the fact that for some reason, Baltar insisted that the Discovery would be sent into the other direction. apparently, the good doctor found some references about a planet where the 13th tribe took a break from their travels. Hearing of this, the president ordered an expedition in hope that it would lead them to Earth. For Lee and his father, a waste of time, but the president and the Quorum insisted, so they were overruled.

"Uhh, OK, let's get this over with. Set a course for the coordinates that Baltar has given us. Helm, how long till we get there?"

"1 day, 2 hours at top possible speed, sir."

"Any last minute updates or objections, XO?"

Shaw shook her head, also believing that hits was a waste of time. "No, sir. Unfortunately."

"OK, helm, engage."

The Discovery opened a hyperspace window and disappeared from New Caprica orbit.

* * *

 **Planet Delmak, same time**

To say that Apophis was angry would be an understatement. Not only had the Shol'va taunted him and the Tau'ri stole from him, but not both Heru'ur and the remaining system lords were catching up to him in the technology sector. What should have been an easy victory was turning more and more into a war of attrition.

A guard entered hid throne room and kneled.

"Speak!"

"My lord, I bring good news. We have a lead on 'her'. It should not be long until we capture her."

Apophis smiled. "Make sure that you don't fail. Your life depends on it. Go and bring her before me!"

As the guard left, Apophis returned to the tactical display of the galaxy, studying his territory and military deployment. "Soon you will learn that betraying me has a price, Shol'va!"

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, same time**

"Well, that mission went well." Sheppard said, as SG-1 left the conference room after the debriefing.

"Yeah, leave it to Daniel to get the Unas to cooperate with us and mine the naquada for us. All for food, medicine and helping them building a more permanent settlement." Mitchell agreed.

"Hey, Chaka helped as well." Daniel argued.

"Well, the good news was that we, or should I say, I was not needed here for the whole meeting between the Gadmeer android and Harlan. I still can't believe that he accepted." O'Neill laughed.

"Well sir, he did promise that once the Gadmeer civilization is back on its feet, they will contact us, so that is some good news, right." Sheppard asked.

"Right. Oh, and speaking of people not being on this mission." O'Neill spoke as carter approached the team. She was needed elsewhere and this was not a high priority mission. "So Sam, how did it go?"

"Went well sir. Cadet Hailey will be coming in a few hours. Time to start recruiting the best and brightest for the future."

"Well, we will need them. In 2 days, we go and politely ask Cronus to give us his ship, while he gets an ass full of good old led. Both Teal'c's are already on edge for this one."

"Jack, what about the other 3 plans?" Daniel asked.

"Once Cronus is dealt with, we raid his worlds, before the other snake heads take them. Then we see what the top brass came up with to deal with the Aschen. We have delayed that for too long. Once they are dealt with, Sam can blow up a star and piss off Apophis." O'Neill smiled just thinking of that.

"Agreed. Well, let's hit the showers and get some R&R, I'm starving." Young replied.

"Now you are talking my language." McKay replied.

"You are always hungry! Where do you put it all?" Sheppard asked.

"I have an active metabolism. Can't help it."

"I bet that is a good excuse with the ladies."

* * *

 **The Goa'uld destroyer design is taken from a Stargate mod from Homeworld remastered game. Might use some of the other designs from there and Stargate mod for Star wars Empire at war in the future. Is it not sad that the only Stargate games like that are mods for other games. Then again, the same rule applies for BSG. XD**

* * *

 **Responding to Chloe: Sorry for responding like this, but you don't have an account on Fanfiction, so this is the only way. Thank you and all the others that reminded me of that episode where O'Neill makes his point about weapons. As for your other comments. I agree with all of them. But the reverse can also be true.**

 **KEW are effective versus bug replicators, but useless versus human form replicators. But the energy disruptor weapon was effective. So the polar opposite was true here.**

 **As we have seen in the show, it took several to dozens of hits to put a Jaffa down with a P-90, if not shot in the head. The staff weapon did the same in 1 - 3 shots. Zats incapacitated someone in one shot. KEW were useless versus Reetou, but TER were effective. The Wraith could take severe damage from KEW's and still live, if a human was nearby to feed upon. Ronon's Particle Magnum was however able to 1 -3 shot them.**

 **The rail guns on the 304 were good against fighters, but far less effective against capital ships (Hive ships, Ha'tak's, or Ori mother ships - although most things were useless against the Ori.) Not to mention that the rail guns need ammo. That ammo uses up valuable space and once depleted, your boned. Yes, energy weapons need energy for ammo, but so does every other system on the ship (shields, gravity plating, computers...) so you already have the ammo for energy weapons on board.**

 **And KEW's can be nerfed or neutralized as well. Increase the gravity artificially in an area to make it impossible for the projectile to travel far (and I know, a weird idea.) If the slug is magnetic, a counter magnet could just repel them, or attract them to itself and not the intended target. KEW's would also be useless against matter phasing, but energy weapons could be modified to match the phase settings (a stretch, but hey, who knows.)**

 **The advantage of energy weapons is the no need for reloading and ammo, while KEW's have the rate of fire bonus. Missile weapons have the range and firepower, but can be countered the easiest. It is the good old rock, paper, scissors scenario. No weapon and no defense is without its flaws and counters.**

 **As for your Star Trek example, I completely agree. But we can assume, since in DS-9 during the Dominion war they were already recycling old shots from past space battles, it was a question of money. Same could be said for more realistic sets, cloths, CGI effects... or any ground vehicles for that matter.**

 **And in Star Trek, many weapons for hand use were also the beam variant. So the same damage done not instantly, but over seconds, unlike pulse weapons. I don't remember seeing any beam hand held weapon in Stargate. Does anyone know, if there were? And we do see a KEW in DS-9 used as a sniper rifle for environments, where energy weapons would not work. And that weapon was still using chemically propelled shells? In the 24th century? Does the Federation not know the concept of rail guns?**

 **The one thing that bothers me in the concept of KEW's for space ships is this: It leaves junk in space. Fire a shell and if it hits or not, some matter will remain and continue traveling for infinity, unless a gravity well drags it down. Energy disperses over time, becoming mostly harmless. That is just my OCD working. Sorry. XD**

 **The last thing about this discussion: The staff weapons were originally designed by the Ancients, the Goa'uld just stole the design and turned it into a not so useful weapon for the Jaffa. Why not use the design and make it useful again?**

* * *

 **Responding to Not a member: No idea. Would the navy give up all their fighters to the air force? Let's not even go to the Colonials and their jigsaw puzzle of ranks. I'm just trying something out here. Let's see if it will work. I just split the responsibilities and ranks down the middle in a way that makes sense to me.**

 **Also, if in the SG series at any time the navy would have known about the fact that Earth has space ships, would they not protest, since ships are usually their department?**

* * *

 **Responding to a reader: If only 5 years had passed, you would be right. But after X amount of years? Still using rail guns only, when they are not really effective against capital ships? Why then bother with Asgard weapons, once they got them. By your logic, they should not use them, cause not a human made design, not understood, not studied... And let's say, for arguments sake, that you are right. Why not then make their own energy anti capital ship weapon, once they understood, how they worked, after dissecting Goa'uld and other designs? If they had large scale KEW weapons (like MAC guns from Halo), where were they? We never saw them.**

 **They tried to get energy weapons (Tollan Ion cannons, the knowledge of the Goa'uld for the satellite defense grid...) all attempts failed, and yet, they had captured Goa'uld hardware to study - a Ha'tak from time to time, an Al'kesh... and we saw that these weapons could be upgraded to even be a threat to the Asgard.**

* * *

 **Responding to PascalDragon: The 3 Destiny/Discovery mistakes that I found are corrected. As for the female Jaffa, will not include them yet. Teal'c wife is still alive, so that would be a bit strange. And I don't even know yet what to do about it. Should I let Teal'c's wife die like in the show, or not? Any ideas?**

 **Also, completely agree with you about Stargate Universe. Am so sad how it ended. No real conclusion. Atlantis at least got that.**


	10. Friend or foe?

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _" **Thinking** "_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 **Chapter 10: Friend or foe?**

* * *

 **Planet P3X-367**

Nirrti was busy working on her experimentation on humans. The Ancient DNA resequencer was proving to be the answer in her quest to create a better host. But the end results always proved to be unstable and did not live long.

What angered her was that she could not infiltrate Earth anymore, making it impossible for her to get to her other human guinea pig, Cassandra. She learned this, when lord Yu send an Ashrak infiltrator to Earth, only to never be heard from again. Earth must have found a way to stop him after he passed thru the stargate to Earth, so she could not risk it anymore.

That and the fact that she was an outcast for the System lords, after she had to buy her freedom, left her with few resources.

As she was experimenting on another poor soul, weapon's fire and screams could be heard from outside.

"Jaffa! What is going on?!" Nirrti demanded to know.

Just then, one of her Jaffa entered the main chamber, only to get shot in the back. Moments later, a large force of Jaffa entered the chamber, all having their weapons pointed at her and the humans she was experimenting on.

"You dare do threaten me!? Wodan, kill them!" Nirrti ordered one of the deformed humans.

Wodan did as ordered and used his telekinetic ability to start strangling the Jaffa. But moments later, it stopped and the Jaffa stood up again and resumed their stance.

"Wodan! I ordered you to kill them!"

"I am trying, my queen. Something is blocking me!"

Just then, a young man with blond hair and blue eyes entered the main chamber. "Yes, and that would be me. Strangling my solders? Not nice. Only I get to do that, if they fail me."

"Who are you!? How dare you threaten a god!?" Nirrti raged.

"You are no more a god that a worm is." another voice spoke from behind the blond man. Just then, a hooded figure entered the main chamber, surrounded by elite solders dressed in black.

"And who are you!?"

The elite Jaffa pointed their staff weapons at her, as their leader approached her and spoke: "This is the God Anubis! You would be wise to show respect!"

Nirrti's eyes showed pure shock. "That can't be! Anubis died many millennia ago!"

"The news of my death were greatly exaggerated, as you can see. I believe that the Tau'ri have a fitting saying. Whatever doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger." Just then, Anubis slightly removed his hood to let Nirrti see, who she is dealing with.

Nirrti was panicking. This was not how she imagined that things would go. "What do you want?"

"Your services, or your life. You choose."

"Please choose life. I would love to kill you!" the blond man next to Anubis said.

"Patience, my son. You will have plenty of opportunity for that in the future."

Nirrti was in shock again. "Son? How, I do not sense a Goa'uld presence in him!"

"That is because my son is a grown human with my genetic memory. On top of that I used an identical machine you are blindly tampering here with. I evolved my son to the next stage. As you can see, the results are far beyond the freak show you have here. And he is far more powerful."

Nirrti did not know how much more she could handle. "If that is true, why do you need me?"

"Simple. You will help Thoth with my Kull program, get it ahead of schedule. If you prove useful, I may let you live. If you fail me or prove incompetent... well, my son has already given you the answer. Either way, this Ancient machine is mine now. Unlike you, I know how to use it."

Nirrti knew what she had to do. She bowed. "As you command, lord Anubis."

"Good choice. Khalek, have fun." Anubis and his guards then left the chamber back outside, with Nirrti at his side. In the chamber, screams could be heard. Khalek was erasing Nirrti's experiments.

Anubis then turned to his Jaffa guards: "Destroy the neighboring villages. No witnesses."

As the group approached the Stargate, another Jaffa group at the gate bowed to him. Then Anubis's Goa'uld assistant asked him, while the Jaffa were dialing the gate: "My lord. Why the sudden change of plans?"

"Simple. The temporal shift I sensed means that in order to remain unpredictable, I have to do things I did not intend to do before."

"Of course, my lord." the Goa'uld responded, but in reality, he did not understand a thing.

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, 1 day later**

SG-1 and SG-1A returned from their mission on the planet Juna. General Hammond was already waiting for them in the gate room.

"SG-1, how did it go?"

"Well, sir. The exchange went well. We got Cronus's ship and he got what he deserved. 2 pissed off Teal'c's." O'Neill answered.

"Yes, the rest of the team is still there. The Sodan Jaffa are helping to convince Cronus's Jaffa the error of their ways." Daniel added. "We have already contacted New Terra. The rebel Jaffa are beginning their raids on Cronus's worlds."

"Yes, hopefully, a better smash and grab than with Heru'ur." O'Neill said.

"While this is all good news, we do have a problem. Please come with me." the general replied. SG-1 minus Teal'c and SG-1A, also without their Teal'c as well as O'Neill, who was still under repair, followed him.

In the conference room, 2 people were already waiting for the SG teams to arrive. One was Richard Woolsey, the new liaison from the Earth oversight committee, that was made up of representatives of every nation that knew of the SG program.

The other person was someone that O'Neill only heard of, but never met.

"SG-1, I believe that you already know Mr. Woolsey. The gentlemen next to him is colonel Frank Simmons, Earth intelligence agency." the general said.

"Oh, the new agency for Earth defense?" O'Neill asked. "Didn't know, it was already operational." O'Neill shook Simmons hand, but with a bad taste in his mouth.

"Well, we can't let the SG program take all the glory." Simmons replied, smiling.

As everyone took a seat, Woolsey began to speak: "The reason that we are here is simple. The latest incident with these rouge forces that cost us the lives of our own soldiers on our own soil has not just the White house worried, but the EOC as well. Since they were after Dr. Jackson, we thought that you might have some insight on this matter."

Daniel and Jack look at each other, then Daniel spoke: "Well, we think that they are the remains of the rogue organization that the former senator Kinsey belonged to."

"Oh? I thought that that organization was in shatters?" Simmons replied arrogantly.

"That part we caught, maybe. But while I am no spy, we all know how these games work. Or to quote the Marvel comics: Hydra, chop off one head and 2 more take its place." O'Neill replied.

"Jack, now is not the time to quote comics." Daniel intervened.

"Sadly, what colonel O'Neill said, it all to true. Do you have any leads or other information that might be useful?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes. Speaking of spying, how did you get the information on the raid on Dr. Jackson?" Simmons asked.

"That is classified."

"I have top level clearance, colonel."

"Not the SG level one. If you don't like it, I have a red phone in my office that you can use." the general defended his people.

Simmons smiled again. This was as far as he was getting. "Very well. I will continue with this investigation. I assure you, we will find the ones responsible for this." He packed up and left.

"Why do I have the feeling that I need a shower right now?" Sheppard asked.

"So it is not just me." Mitchell added.

"Jack, Dr. Jackson, Mr. Woolsey and me need to talk with you in my office, the rest is dismissed." the general ordered as he stood up and went into his office.

* * *

Once they were inside the general's office and the doors were closed, the general asked: "Jack, where did you get the info on the raid?"

"Sir, is it wise to speak in front of... you know?" O'Neill looked at Woolsey.

"I assure you that I have the utmost confidence of the White house and the EOC."

"It is not who trust you that I question. It is your integrity I am questioning. If I tell you and you are a turncoat, a good, if annoying man, may die." O'Neill defended his position.

"I believe that it is a one Maybourne we are talking about?" Woolsey asked. "Do not worry. I may be a pencil pusher from your view, but I do have integrity and am honest, for a politician. If it is an undercover operation, my silence is guaranteed."

O'Neill sighed. He realized from the future info, that Woolsey, while being a bit of a wimp in a battle situation, had the heart on the right place. So he told him, what Harry told him.

"So, Mr. Maybourne is taking a risk. Commendable. I believe that we should keep this to ourselves, for the time being." Woolsey concluded.

"One thing, before we leave. I bet that Simmons is behind this. What better cover than to be the guy who investigates his own black OPS. And we know that he is dirty." O'Neill said.

"If it is true, I will try to find it. But a man like him is too careful to do stupid mistakes." Woolsey sighed.

"Jack, I might have remembered something. Mr. Woolsey, did recently something happen with a one Adrian Conrad?"

Woolsey looked a bit confused. "Yes, he disappeared. It was not reported to the media as of yet. We found his assistant and medical staff dead. Shot. He is still missing. What has this got to do with anything?"

Jack was rubbing his forehead. Now this happened. "Either Conrad did it himself, of Simmons goons did it. The reason is simple, Conrad has a Goa'uld in his possession and is dying. So you have a desperate man toying with something he does not understand and Simmons will or has taken advantage of it. I just never thought that it would happen so much faster than the first time."

"Emm, first time?" Woolsey asked, visibly confused, again.

"Something that is not important for now." the general came to Jacks defense. "No matter what, we need to search for Conrad and expose Simmons. Get to it, Mr. Woolsey. All we can hope is that Maybourne will be successful."

Just then, the phone in the general's office rang. Not the red one.

"Yes? Speaking. Well, that is not good. Thank you for the update." He ended the call and looked at Jack and Woolsey. "The ship our teams were suppose to retrieve that belonged to Osiris. Someone beat us to it. It's gone."

"Great, another migraine. Bet it was Simmons goons." O'Neill cursed.

* * *

 **Algae planet, Clyon rebel expedition fleet, 6 hours later**

The trip back took far less time, since now they knew the exact route. Caprica was making good time. What slowed her down was the alien ship in tow. It was docked at the mid section of the 2nd Basestar.

Towing it was easy when compared to getting it into orbit in the first place. After several attempts of several different plans, the Cylons almost gave up. Only a Basestar had the engine power to lift it, but was too big for an atmospheric entry. The only solution left was also the most risky. 18 heavy raiders attached themselves on the hull of the alien ship in the hangar. The hangar was emptied of anything valuable and stored on the Basestars. Then the heavy raiders were set to a simultaneous jump into high orbit. They had to jump at the exact same time and to the exact same coordinates. Since they would be jumping with a mass so much bigger than themselves, so many were needed. And jumping inside an atmosphere was also something never tried before.

In the end, it worked and the alien ship appeared in high orbit, several kilometers from the nearest Basestar. 7 heavy raiders were badly damaged, but their pilots survived the jump. Ever since then, the ship remained docked and made every jump with its 'parent' Basestar intact.

"Well, let's take a few hours to rest here." Caprica ordered. She went to the main laboratory, where the alien tech from the Algae planet was stored and studied.

"So, Ben, anything newly discovered?" she asked the Two in charge of this operation.

"Not much, I am sad to say. The only thing we did find is this." he showed her a jewel inside a golden casing.

"This decorative thing. I already saw this."

"Yes, but now we know that it is not a piece of jewelry or decoration. It is in fact some sort of technology. The gem inside has some sort of power amplification properties."

Caprica takes the jewel into her hands and examines it. "So, it can be used for... what?"

"Not sure, yet. But as I said, not useless. Also, I believe, after reading the Sacred Scrolls, that this might be the Eye of Jupiter mentioned in them. Another case of stupid humans not understanding technology and assigning it to mythology."

As Caprica wanted to leave, the Basestar went to condition one. She ran to the command room and asked: "What is going on?"

"We have guests. The strange ship under Colonial control."

* * *

 **Discovery, Algae planet orbit**

"Frak. Leave it to Baltar to send us into the hands of the Cylons." Shaw raged.

"Stow it. Every one to battle stations, set condition one." Apollo yelled out orders. "Get me a target lock on the lead Basestar. Dee, scan them. Any upgrades, like we saw that time?"

After several seconds, Dee responded: "Negative, sir. But there is something... gods! Sir, you might want to see this!"

As Lee went to her station, he saw it. "An alien ship docked to the 2nd Basestar. Frak. Can you analyze it?"

"Already on it. According to this, it is a destroyer, Xpios class, build by the same people that made the Discovery!"

Lee did not believe it. Things just went sideways. Now the Toasters had a ship from whoever the builders of the Discovery were, as well.

"I think that there is something else strange." Shaw said.

"And that would be?"

"They are not attacking, not launching raiders, not retreating, ... nothing. Just staying there, looking like playing dead."

Apollo did not like it. What were they up to? Just then, Dee responded. "Sir, am receiving a wireless transmission from the lead Basestar."

Apollo looked at Dee, then at Shaw, wanting suggestions.

"Sir, If it were the Basestars alone, I would blast them, but this ship... we need to know more." Shaw said.

"I agree with the XO, sir." Dee responded. The other bridge officers gave him similar suggestions.

Pinching his nose, Apollo agreed. "OK, let's hear it."

 _"This is Caprica from the Cylon rebels. We don't want to fight. We were on an exploration to find the Earth of the 13th tribe, not to engage in combat."_

"OK, Dee, let's respond." As Dee opened a channel, Apollo continued. "This is commander Adama of the Discovery. Why should we believe anything you say? And why are you looking for Earth in the first place?"

 _"Simple, commander. Our leader, the One that helped you with the evacuation of the colonies, informed us of the deception by the One's. One part of this was the small fact that the 13 tribe was Cylon all ALONG!"_

Silence followed. You could hear a pin drop on the bridge. "What... the... frak." was the response from a marine, guarding the entrance. Something they all thought at the moment.

Apollo regained himself and continued. "What fantasy are you talking about. The 13th tribe..."

 _"Was Cylon from the beginning. They were created on Kobol and left in search of the actual cradle of humanity. The real Earth! You Scrolls say: Life here began out there. In fact it should read: Life here, on Kobol, began out there, on Earth! They never found Earth. Maybe another cluster frak by your priests. Wouldn't be the first time. But they settled on a planet and called it Earth. Then they created their Centurions and the planet got nuked, millennia ago! Don't believe me, go and see it for yourself. I'll even give you the coordinates to Earth, so that you can choke on it!"_

Silence followed again. "I want to speak to you personally. What assurances do I have that you won't just kill me or jump away?" Apollo asked.

 _"None. But that would not help either of us. And I believe that we would not get far, even if we jump, would we?"_

"Very well. I and an escort will come to your ship in a raptor. I hope that we can settle this. Discovery out."

As the comm went silent, Shaw almost exploded: "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"Oh, I am deadly serious. We can't take the risk that she just told us the truth. Dee, your with me. Have 4 marines come to the port hangar. They will come with us. XO, you have the bridge. Also, keep wireless silence. We don't know if the toasters have gained some insight on the alien tech. If they did, they could track our comm to New Caprica."

* * *

 **Clyon Basestar, same time**

Caprica was having a similar discussion with her people.

"You can't be serious! Leading the humans here. The ship we have is our only hope to beat the One's and you are risking it all here!" a Three argued.

"From what we know, we can't escape them. And the moment they saw our cargo, they would have never let us go. Maybe we can get something out of it. Prepare the conference room and have the other Basestar with the ship docked keep a distance from us, just in case. Have you removed the crystal from that ship and interfaced the power transfer from the Basestar?"

"Yes, but why are you asking this?" a Two responded.

"The Colonials might be useful in helping us in the war. That was our main objective, remember. Maybe a bribe or two might help."

* * *

 **28 minutes later, Basestar hangar**

The raptor landed and the hatch opened up. The 4 marines inside went out and created a perimeter, all visibly on edge. The Centurions that were in the hangar, reacted similarly. Then Caprica and other human Cylons entered the hangar.

"Stand down!" she ordered the Centurions. They complied.

"Well, guess we will not be trusting each other for a while." Apollo said as he exited the raptor. Dee was right beside him.

"Guess we will need time for that." Caprica replied. "This way please." she pointed to the exit. "Also, for the time being, I will tolerate your marine escort being armed. Don't think of making it a habit for the future."

As Apollo, Dee and the 4 marines exited the hangar, they got for the first time a good view of the interior of a Basestar. The fact that there were many Centurions and human form Cylons, did not help to calm any of them down. After 2 minutes of walking, they reached a conference room. There was a big door leading somewhere else, but was closed.

As everyone took a seat, Caprica began: "So, let's agree to do this simple, I ask a question, you answer, then you ask and I answer. Is that OK?"

"That will work. Ask away." Apollo replied.

"Why have you come here? Or to be more specific, how do you know of this planet? Since the universe is so big, this is no accident."

"Let's say that Dr. Baltar found some information on this place. All I am saying. Now my turn. You said you knew where Earth is? Show me."

Caprica put her hand into the neural interface. An image of stellar constellations appeared on the screens around the room. "Here are the coordinates. Around 2260 Ly from here. I think you should be able to plan a course with this?"

"Why give this info up so willingly?"

"That is another question. Breaking the rules, are we? Sufficed to say, Earth has no more value for us. What value there was is docked with our other Basestar. Now my question. My mission was to find you. Well not you in person, but the Colonials. I imagine that you are aware of the civil war of my people currently raging on our side of the former border?"

"We are." Dee replied.

"Well, our Cavil, known to you as model One, hopes to get your help for our side. we were the ones that helped you in your liberation of the people still stuck on the colonies. "

"Help? We are in no position to help. we are just running in the hope to..." Apollo tried to reply.

"To find Earth. Yes, yes. Well, once you confirm the info I gave you, your plan is dead. Then what?"

"Why should we help you anyway. No matter what you say, all of you were there when our worlds got nuked!" Dee said.

"First off, I acknowledge that, but only the One's knew the real agenda. They were the ones pushing for this. The Centurios were lobotomized while the rest of us got our memories blocked and were lied to. Used as tools. But if you need a reason, I will give you one. If the One's win, they will resume their single minded pursuit of your fleet in order to eradicate you. The enemy of my enemy is my friend after all."

"Or just another enemy in the future." Apollo added. "You have to give us something before we even start to talk about anything like that. The ship you have..."

"Out of the question!" A Three slammed her hand on the table.

"Calm down. I will handle this." Caprica intervened. "As my sister just said, that is out of the question. However, we may have some other things of interest for you. Tell me, that other ship you now have, the big one. Does it or the one you came here with, need a special power source?"

Dee looked at Apollo. He was thinking hard how to answer that. "Why do you ask?"

Caprica looked at a model Two next to her. He stood up and went out of the conference room. Moments later, he returned, with a briefcase. He put it on the table, opened it and removed an object from it. After placing it on the table, the Cylons could see how the expression of Apollo and Dee changed.

"Based on your looks, I can assume that you know what this is?" the Two asked.

Dee looked at Apollo again. He nodded. "Yes, we do. The big ship, an outpostship, as we now know, is powered by one of these. At least the main power for the engines and other systems. It would need 3 to get to full power."

"3 of them? Well, I guess this is interesting. Show them." Caprica ordered the Two again. He took the other crystal from the briefcase and put it on the table. "We found one on the planet below us. The other was found on Earth. Our ancestors found the ship we have and realized that the crystal they took from Kobol with them, is compatible with it. So? How much is one of these worth to you?"

Apollo was in shock. To get at least one more of these power crystals would be a great acquisition. But at what price?

"What do you want in return for one of them?"

"Knowledge. You obviously know more on the alien systems than we do. Help us gain insight, so that we can get the upper hand in this war. Just to inform you, the Cavils found an alien ship in close proximity of the Kobol system. They have been reverse engineering the tech there. Sooner or later, they will gain an upper hand. We managed to stall them and gain some insight as well, but that is only a temporary bonus."

Apollo leaned back into the seat. "I guess this would explain the recent upgrades we saw in a Cylon battle." Apollo then explained what he and the crew witnessed during their scouting of the Cylons.

"If what you say is true, we already have a problem." Caprica said nervously.

Just then, an Eight entered the room: "The Discovery is hailing us. They want to speak with their commander."

Caprica looked at Apollo: "What is this?"

"Don't know. Can you put it here, so that you can see that we are not hiding anything?"

"Agreed."

They all turned to the big screen behind them. On it, colonel Shaw appeared on the Discovery bridge."

"Colonel, what is it?" Apollo asked.

" _Sir, the admiral wants to speak with you_."

"Why would he... You informed him!? I said to keep comm silence!"

" _You may have, but I decided to overrule that decision_."

Apollo rubbed his forehead. Great. Now this. "Can you put him thru here? I think he would like to see this development himself, now that you informed him."

Moments later, admiral Adama appeared on the screen with the president next to him. " _Lee, what were you thinking!_ "

"Sir, look at the table in front of me, and you will understand." Apollo defended himself.

The admiral and president looked and realized what he meant. " _Get Baltar here on the double!_ " the admiral ordered the guards in the back.

" _Are those..._ " the president began to ask.

"Yes, they are." Apollo answered. He explained the whole story that the Cylons just told him. During this, Baltar appeared in the same room as the admiral and president and began to listen to the explanation as well.

After the explanation, the admiral turned to Apollo: " _Lee, I'll let you decide on this one. I know you have good judgment. We will contact you again in 1 hour. Good luck."_

The screen shut down again. "Guess we keep talking." Apollo said.

After about 30 minutes of debating and negotiating, some progress was made. The Cylons would hand over one crystal, the one that definitely came from Kobol, since the one from the Algae planet was not confirmed, from where it originated from. In return, the colonials, mostly Dee, would help the Cylons with the translation of the alien language and understanding of the basic of their technology. That was step one. One of many to come.

"I think you should also see this, before I let you take a look at the ship we have." Caprica said as she stood up. She moved to the closed large door and opened it. In the next room, it was visible, why the Cylons wanted to keep the doors closed.

"Well, you were busy." Apollo remarked. Inside were all the devices and artifacts that the Cylons found on the 13th Earth as well as on the Algae planet. including 2 rings and their tablets.

As they were being shown around and a Two was beginning to ask questions if anyone from the Colonials knew what any of this stuff was, Dee spotted something.

"What is that?" She went to a table. The object on it, that fascinated her, had the shape of a crystal inside a golden casing. "This can't be... the Eye of Jupiter!? Can it?"

"I think it is." The Two, Ben, replied. "But I have to add, it is not an artifact, it is a piece of technology. What kind is anyone's guess at the moment. Just like with those power crystals, your ancestors had a habit to mixing technology up with your Lords."

Apollo went to Dee. "Dee, is this Eye, whatever it is, valuable or important?"

"Most people would not know. But on my world, it is one of the sacred artifacts. Even if it is technological... either we can use it, for whatever it is meant for, or we give it to the priests. Our spiritual and religious leaders would be overjoyed."

Apollo began to think again. "Well, spirituality aside, if we knew what it is for... that would make me interested in it. Cause, if it is just some jewelry that some overzealous priest can use... don't care about that much."

Caprica listened to the interaction: "How about this? We give it to you free of charge?"

Ben looked puzzling: "Caprica, you sure that this would be a good idea?"

"Unless you can tell me what it is good for, it is as good as a paper weight. Shiny, maybe, but nothing more. If the Colonials want it and it helps this work together, why not?"

"Just like that?" Apollo asked, skeptical.

"You don't want it?"

"Did not say that. It is just that something that is free, is never really 'free'."

"Sir, we should take it." Dee pleaded.

"Uhh, fine. In return, I will arrange for you to have a tour of the Discovery. Only you and 2 humanoid Cylons who you choose. But only after we inspect that destroyer you have." Apollo agreed.

"Destroyer?" Caprica asked. She did not know the class that ship was.

"The Discovery identified it as a Xpios class destroyer, build by the same people who build the Discovery." Dee explained.

As they moved along, Caprica stopped at one of the 2 rings. "We know that the smaller ones that we found in the ground are some kind of teleporters. But the large ones? What can you tell us about them?"

"Nothing at this moment. Maybe later. Control first, trust later." Apollo replied.

"Very well. Now I think you should take your new possessions and return to your ship. Please report this to the admiral. Once you are ready, we will be aviating you in the 2nd Basestar. Any help you can offer would be appreciated." Caprica said.

* * *

 **31 minutes later, Discovery bridge**

" _Well, this is definitely an interesting development, Lee. Good job."_ the admiral said over the view screen.

" _Yes, and to get the fabled Eye of Jupiter on top of that_." the president added.

" _Yes, well, madam president, we should keep that to us, until we know what it is good for and not include the religious nut jobs_." Baltar argued.

"I agree with the vice president on that one. Even the Cylons don't know what it is used for, that is why they gave it to us. Well, that and to butter the negotiations." Apollo said.

Just then, the door to the bridge opened and Lt. Gaeta entered the bridge with the power crystal in hand. He was assigned to this mission on Baltars suggestion.

" _Well, Felix? How does it look_?" Baltar asked.

"We tested it. It has a 79,12% charge left.

" _Hm, not as good as the one we have, but not bad at all_." The admiral remarked.

" _The charge aside, with 2 of them working hand in hand, not only will the drain on the one we have here be slowed, but they work together exponentially better, giving more output than just from 100% for one to 200% for 2. Don't know how that works, but every next one we would add, increases the combined output by more than just its charge_." Baltar explained.

"So if we have all 3, it would be the best?" Apollo asked.

Baltar nodded.

"Well, I doubt that the Cylons will give that one up just like that. It is their last ace."

" _One question, doctor. If what you just said is true, why did the original builders not design the power room in a way to have not just 3 of these crystals, but dozens of them or even more, if by adding more, the combined output would increase more than by just the added crystal?"_ the admiral inquired.

" _No idea. Maybe the effect has limits?"_

" _Anyway, what is the next step, Lee?"_

"We have a look at that destroyer, then the Cylons get a tour of the Discovery."

" _Not a fan of the last part."_ the president protested.

"Me either, mam. But we have to show some cooperation from our side as well. I hate to say it, but we need to do something. If the One's win, they will start looking for us again. And they might find us, given enough time. Add the upgrades we saw them adding..."

" _I get it, Lee. And... I have to agree. Do what you think is right. I'll ask the other commanders about their suggestions. Do you buy their 13th tribe story?"_

"No idea. I mean, why lie about it. I see no reason for that. Once we do the first exchange and decide where to meet with them again, we take a look at the coordinates they gave us. But I fear that we will indeed find a dead planet."

" _Best we keep this to ourselves. Don't want the Quorum to go nuts on me."_ the president said.

 _"Good. One last thing. Ask them, how they know where Earth is. If the 13th tribe is dead, who told them? Were there survivors? Will call again in 2 hours for an update. New Caprica out_." the admiral added before ending the call.

Apollo looked at Dee and Gaeta: "Now that IS a good question. How do they know?"

"Or they are lying. Anyone think of that!" Shaw raged.

"Keep it to yourself. You are on thin ice for disobeying me anyway!" Apollo countered her.

* * *

 **New Caprica, Kobol control room, same time**

Adama, Roslin and Baltar had ended the conversation.

"So, what do you think, admiral?" Roslin asked.

"If you mean if the Cylons are telling the truth... I fear that they are. We only got the truth from these Cylons. And I, like Lee, don't see the point of lying about this."

"I also agree, madam president." Baltar added.

"Based on this new info and the data we got from the scouting of the Discovery, I suggest that we begin to add a new contingency plan."

"That being?" Roslin asked.

"Another exodus."

Roslin has feared that he might say something like this. "The people will not like it."

"I don't care. We will say that it is a precaution. Call it whatever you like. It is going to be a military matter in the end. Doctor, based on this, I want you to double your efforts in, well... everything. The understanding of this tech, the unlocking of the mainframe, the upgrading... everything. I know that I am asking allot of you..."

"Yes you are. You may not like this, but I would be able to do things allot faster with the help of the Cylons. I know you don't like that idea, but we can start with Karl's wife. Work from there on. She may not be a scientist, but the best we got from the Cylons for now."

Adama felt a headache approaching. "OK, I'll tell her. I'll instruct the commanders to begin drawing up the evacuation plan. I'll look at it in the mooring. Right now, I need a fraken drink."

"You and me both, Bill." Roslin added.

* * *

 **Ancient destroyer, bridge, 2 hours later**

Apollo, Dee, Gaeta and several engineers from the Discovery were currently looking around the bridge of the destroyer. The design was similar to the Discovery, but allot more Spartan. Smaller personal rooms, basic storage areas, more weapons ports and no neural interface chairs.

"So, these particles the ships comm system was emanating, are called tachyons? " the Two known as Ben asked.

"Yes." Dee answered. "They are used for short range communication and dradis."

"Why use something like that instead of what we have?"

"Well, we still don't get it completely, but in a nut shell: Tachyons do not appear naturally in, well, our dimension. The comm and dradis on these ships however can artificially create them. The tachyons are much faster than photons, but have barely any interaction with normal matter and energy. They bounce off or are absorbed by matter, but decay back into their dimension relatively fast. Using them inside a system, any planet would be able to track real time other planets, ship, station, or talk with them, as long as they are in the same system. This eliminates the need for FTL jumps for communication, like we used."

"So you can have real time comm over much greater distances and longer dradis, but is still limited to sub light? Why?"

"The decay rate. The tachyons decay back to their dimension before reaching the distance of a light year."

Ben nodded. He understood now. In just an hour, he learned so much.

"And since they are artificial and decay so fast, they technically don't break the law of relativity, I guess?"

"As far as we know. Even Baltar, while he does not admit it, doesn't understand it completely." Dee responded.

Just then, the consoles became alive on the bridge.

"Guess this would do it. we have power back." Gaeta said. "As long as the Basestar supplies it, that is."

"OK, can we get a status from this thing now?" Caprica asked?

"On it." Apollo replied. He went to the engineering console. Translating the writings would be left for later, if this friendship lasts as long. "Well, as we feared, the 2 reactors are bone dry. Only that crystal can power it independently now."

"Can we not refuel them?" Be asked.

"You don't have the right fuel. Tylium would barely get you to 40% of the total energy capacity. You would need it's big brother." Apollo informed them.

"This naquadah you mentioned?"

Apollo nodded. "Well, I have good and bad news. What do you want to hear first?"

"Start with the bad."

"Well, there are some power connections that are damaged. They are the main ones, so they can't be bypassed. The port turrets are all damaged, it's rear shield emitter is damaged, the long range sensors are destroyed, the sub light are damaged, only thrusters available and the FTL is destroyed. Can't be fixed. Not to even go to all of the hull breaches."

"Great, so it would need to be taken to battle?"

"Basically, yes. Now to the good news. All the damaged systems can be repaired. The shields and weapons are really that of a ship meant for war. They can both take and give a pounding. But the shields do not have the ability to eat nukes, like the Discovery has, but kinetic damage is not an issue for them. It lacks the big gun like the discovery has, but has 22 secondary plasma batteries all over the hull as well as 8 heavy guns identical o the 4 we have on the Discovery. Already has double fire power there. Its acceleration is nowhere as good as the Discoveries, but this thing can turn."

"Sir." Gaeta interrupted them. "You better take a look at this."

The group went to the comm console. "Sir, I looked at the logs of this ship. To understand what happened here, since this ship was manned, as we saw with the personal items in the rooms."

"Your point?"

Gaeta activated the last log. A woman dressed in a uniform unknown to anyone, began to talk in an unknown language. Except to Apollo and Dee.

"OK, she was the commanding officer of the Beux. The name of this ship. This is her last log. They are abandoning ship. They were in a battle with their allies against an enemy. Their enemy used some power draining technology to cripple the ship. Main power was lost and a freezing effect began, even inside the ship. Many died do to hypothermia." Apollo then pressed another button and a picture of a ship was displayed on the screen.

Caprica got worried. "This image. Were they fighting that?"

"According to this, yes. Why?"

"The ship the Cavil's have is just a small ship, maybe a scout, but the designs are too similar for comfort."

Apollo understood. The One's had the tech of the enemies of the builders of this ship. "Well, we now at least know that the builders were humans."

"Based on what? The woman in the recording? Did you forget that I am not human but still look like you race?" Caprica said.

"Point taken. Well, there are some other logs, but most are badly degraded. Let me see... Oh frak." Apollo said, not liking what he just found.

"What is it, Lee." Dee asked.

"According to the time stamp on this recording when compared to the one the ship is displaying now, this recording was made over 200000 years ago."

Silence followed. You could hear a pin drop. "Frak. Sir, it was already hard to hide the truth about the Discovery and Kobol, but another proof that the Scrolls are wrong..." Gaeta pointed out the obvious.

"I know. OK, Felix, what is the status of the transporters on this ship?"

"Emm, they look OK."

Apollo took his wireless. "Shaw, activate a transporter platform for a ship to ship travel. I'm coming back."

" _Sir, that is a security risk!"_

"You can shut it down after I get there and place marines before I come. I need to get there ASAP. The admiral needs to hear this!"

" _Fine. But I will issue a formal protest."_

"Noted, now do it." Apollo turned away to leave, but then stopped. He remembered something. "One last question. If the coordinates you gave us really lead to Earth, how did you know where to look for it?"

The Cylons looked visibly uncomfortable. Then, Caprica replied: "The Final five, our creators, parents if you will. They came from the 13th tribe." Caprica then told the story that Cavil told them. When she finished, the Cylons stood there, waiting for a response.

"OK, once we see this Earth, we can confirm at least some things. But you never said who the Final five were and where they are now." Apollo asked.

"That is on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know, yet." Caprica responded. She made sure to respond in a way that made it clear that this was the end of this discussion. And Apollo got the message.

As Apollo exited the bridge to get to the nearest transporter platform, the remaining Colonials and Cylons went back to inspect the ship.

* * *

 **New Terra, 2 hours later**

"Well, we all agree, it has to be done. We might not like it, but for the sake of other human worlds, we have to do it." Weir said.

New Terra had grown greatly in the past 6 months. Over 1 million people now lived on this planet. Most of the population came from the planets that did not hide the greater universe from their population. That meant that Earth had a rather small presence. The Pack had settled on New Terra 4c, the 3rd moon of the 4th planet in the system, a gas giant. The moon had a nice temperate climate. Currently the representatives of most member worlds were present. Only the 2 planets under Tollan care were excluded. They would not understand the point of this meeting anyway. On top of that, the Jaffa rebels, the Sodan Jaffa as well as the Tok'ra and several SG teams were present.

"Yes, the Al'kesh had made a successful scouting run of the Aschen home world." Bra'tac said.

The holographic display showed an Earth like planet. Many orbital installations wee seen, from orbital bases to shipyards.

"Yes, as we can see, the Aschen are building a space force, but their space fairing technology is fairly basic. They still lack any hyper drive technology." Omoc reported.

"Does not mean that they could not upgrade them fast, if they get the knowledge. You Tollans are a good example of this." the Hebridan Serrakin representative said.

"Agreed." Woolsey said. "So this information confirms that the Aschen are not to be taken lightly."

"Why not just leak their coordinates to the System Lords. Let them take care of this?" the Tagrera representative asked.

"We can't for several reasons. It is not just morally wrong, but wrong on many other levels. The Goa'uld would level that planet." Daniel replied. "Also, the Goa'uld could gain access to Aschen tech, and that is really dangerous. And if, and I say if the Aschen would win, they would get interstellar technology."

"I believe that we can all agree with Dr. Jackson." Omoc said. "Now, let us recall the plan."

The plan was in three stages. Stage one would begin with the 'formal' first contact with the Aschen. The representatives of the Alliance would make contact with one of the planets under Aschen control, pretending to want to meet the Aschen. When the Aschen respond, the second phase begins. Several cloaked Al'kesh will land on the Aschen home world. The Sodan Jaffa will provide cover, while SG-1A will infiltrate the main Aschen mainframe installation. They will establish a connection with a DD-304 hiding in the same solar system, but far away from any Aschen activity. Once the connection is established, both Tok'ra and Tollan scientists and specialists will gain remote access and download the entire database of the Aschen. Why not use their knowledge for something good?

Phase three will start when the database is downloaded. Once analyzed, the scientists will say if phase three can be initiated or not. If they can create a virus to shut down and cripple the entire Aschen computer network and thereby cripple them, phase three will get a green light. If not, then a more direct approach will be initiated. An assault from space with the fleet that will be waiting outside the system. In either case, the Aschen Stargate will have to be located and the Aschen 'relieved' of it. Once they no longer have it, their interstellar quests are over for the time being. And if their database is destroyed via virus or orbital attack on the planet where the meeting will take place, they will not be able to create their own gate, or recreate their space forces for the foreseeable future. The biggest issue would be their bio weapons laboratories and storage areas. Those would be targeted and destroyed with high heat bombs and plasma strikes to ensure that all the pathogens would get destroyed. After the mission, a cloaked Al'kesh under the Alliance control will be placed permanently in orbit to continue monitoring the situation.

If this plan would fail, the only back up plan was the black hole address.

The 'negotiators', led by Joseph Faxon, who was kept in the dark on purpose to ensure that his reactions would be genuine, would have Jaffa guards with Sodan cloak's protecting them.

Once the operation, either of them, would be done, the Alliance would help the worlds that the Aschen destroyed.

The letting the Goa'uld know of the Aschen plan was dropped for a single reason, while the black hole one was not. The Goa'uld could become a bigger threat then they already are.

"OK, so let me just point out that allot of things can go wrong here. We just adapt to a changing situation?" O'Neill asked.

"Don't worry, colonel. We have contingencies for multiple scenarios." Selmak answered.

"It is the one's we don't have a backup plan that I am worried about."

"Well, it is settled then. The mission begins after the first contact is initiated in 3 days time. Ladies and gentlemen, good luck." Dr. Weir ended the conference.

* * *

 **Cronus home world, same time**

"Nothing but cowards. I am surrounded by cowards!" the former first prime of Cronus raged on his personal Ha'tak. In the last hours he got nothing but bad news. His god was dead, most worlds raided, many, too many Jaffa sided with the traitors...! So many insults, that he could not bear it. Now he was waiting with the forces that remained loyal to Cronus in orbit of the capital world. Barely 14 Ha'tak's remained. When another System Lord would come to claim this world, and they would, he did not know, if he could hold this world. At least he would die whit his honor.

Suddenly on the Pel'tak the sensors began to react.

"Lord Ho'rokun. Hyperspace distortion detected. A fleet is approaching." the Jaffa at the console reported.

"Prepare for battle! Today we show the galaxy how real Jaffa battle and die!"

Minutes later, as expected, a fleet of 5 Ha'tak's exited Hyperspace.

"My lord..."

"I see it. What fool of a Goa'uld would send such a small task force here!?" Ho'rokun reacted to the situation.

"My lord, our ships did not receive the upgrades yet, we might still loose."

"Perhaps. Open a channel." said, done. "This is Ho'rokun, first prime of god Cronus. Surrender now or be destroyed."

A minute later, still no answer was given. "Enough of this, open fire."

In space, the 14 Ha'tak's opened up on the 6 intruders. The steady bombardment of plasma bolts hit the shields of the 6 Ha'tak's, and... nothing.

"My lord, the enemy forces have sustained no damage."

"I can see that! Even if they have the upgrades, we should be doing some damage with our numbers."

"My lord, we are receiving a signal from the lead ship."

"Let's see it."

On the screen, another Jaffa was seen. He was a young Jaffa with a strange symbol on his forehead. " _I am Her'ak. First prime of a Goa'uld that will claim your forces. Join us, or die."_

"You make threats like that!? What about the planet? No Goa'uld would leave a planet like this unconquered."

" _My master wishes to stay in the shadows, the planet is of no importance. Now, will you join, or..."_ Just then, the head intruder Ha'tak fired a plasma bolt at Ho'rokun's Ha'tak. It penetrated the shields and damaged the hull as if there were no shields at all. " _die? Decide quickly_."

Ho'rokun could not believe it. His ships were completely ineffective. "Which god do you serve?"

 _"Anubis."_

* * *

 **Discovery, orbit of Algae planet, 1 hour later**

"Well, all I can say is that this tour was impressive." Caprica said as she and her colonial escorts mowed to the nearest transporter platform.

"Indeed it was an... eye opener." Ben added.

"Well, before we continue this 'friendship', we must confirm your data. We will go to the 13th Earth." Apollo said.

"Yes, of course. When can we meet again?" Caprica inquired.

"It should not take us more than 2 days. So at your travel speed, maybe meet at the binary system M660-A?" Gaeta suggested.

"That would work for us." Caprica acknowledged.

Once the Cylons departed, the Discovery set her course and entered hyperspace.

In their private quarters, Dee and Lee were having some private intimate time. But it was mostly talking about their newly discovered knowledge.

Their quarters was that of the captain of the ship, so the biggest quarters on the ship. They had months of time to get things arranged to their taste. Unlike the quarters on a Battlestar, these had a real bed, private washing room and toilette, as well as another room for other uses. And a large window with a great view of hyperspace passing by.

"So, what do you think." Lee asked as he laid on the bed, next to her.

"Uhhh, don't really know. If you ask me, and I hate to say it, but we might find just what the Cylons said. and I don't know what is scarier. The Cylons and us being on friendly terms or Earth being gone." she replied as she put her head on his chest.

"I know what you mean"

Just then, the comm device in the room lit up. "Uhh, what now? We can't get even a few hours of sleep it seems?" Lee groaned. "Yes, what is it?"

 _"Sir, we received a transmission from New Caprica."_

"Something urgent?"

 _"Not for us, but our XO will not like it."_

"OK, tell me."

 _"Sir, rear admiral Cain was almost killed."_

"What."

 _"Yes sir. You heard right. Seems that she got a bit too careless on the planet and forgot that many people still had a mob mentality for her. That is what happened. Over 20 people waited until they got her in a corner alone. All are from the fleet the Pegasus raided. She is still alive, but if she will live, even with the alien medical tech, is anyone's guess. If she will, she will never be 100% again."_

"Uh, frak this. As if we don't have enough problems as it is. Who is now in charge of the Pegasus?"

" _Her XO."_

Apollo did not like it. "OK, I'll tell Shaw. Have 2 marines escort me to her quarters, just in case. She is already pissed at me. Don't want her to do something stupid."

* * *

 **Delmak, same time**

Apophis was having some entertainment in his throne room. Dancing girls, music and a fighting ring. Just as the next phase of his entertainment should begin, his first prime entered the room and approached him. "My lord, we have her."

Apophis smiled. He stood up and began to leave the room. "Continue with the festivities. I will return shortly."

Apophis and his guards and escorts went to the main prison building on Delmak. Here was the place where his personal prisoners were kept. As the first prime led his master to the cell, where the person of interest was, Apophis asked: "And the boy?"

"My apologies, my lord. But the traitor Bra'tac had him on a training mission. We could not locate them."

"No worries. This is more than enough."

As Apophis reached the cell, he took a look at its inhabitant. " Drey'auc of the Cord'ai Plains, how are your accommodations?" Apophis asked with a perverse sense of pleasure.

"What do you want, falls god!?"

His Jaffa reacted on the spot: "Traitor, how dare you...!" Apophis held his hand up and silenced them.

"Not long ago you worshiped me like all others did. Until your husband that is. And the Tau'ri."

"They showed me the truth about you."

"Well, I hope it will comfort you, when you die slowly. And I hope It causes the shol'va great pain. He will learn the price for his treason."

Apophis began to leave, his prime next to him. "Remove her symbiote. Let her die slowly. Also, leak the information of this. The Shol'va will come for her. If you capture him as well, you will get your own planet to command for me."

* * *

 **Cylon colony ship, 3 hours later**

A group of One's was moving to the main laboratory where the parts of the now mostly in parts alien ship were being tested.

"Any idea what that moronic four wants?" one of the Cavils asked.

"No. Why are we letting them handle this anyway. A Four already betrayed us."

"That Four was 'in love'. We should have seen it and boxed him. Anyway, the Four's and Five's are doing good work... for a change. The upgrades were successful."

They reached the main laboratory. "OK, so what is the big discovery you have to announce?"

A Four approached them. "We may have found a log containing a set of coordinates."

"And?"

"This scout ship was part of a bigger ship. It was sent via FTl to scout that area where we found it. But according to this, the 'mother ship', of you want to call it like that, was damaged as well. Might be adrift like the scout."

"So, you are saying that it might still be there?"

The Four nodded. "OK, finally some good news."

"What good news? It is a wild goose chase. Chasing 'what if's' now?" another Cavil protested.

"We have nothing to lose. The rebels are now on the defensive since the field test. We can afford to send some ships to look for it. Speaking of it, what are the coordinates?"

The four led them to a map of the galaxy. "It should be there."

"That is on the edge of the galaxy in the opposite direction the Colonies? It will take months to get there!" a Cavil argued.

"We can spare 3 Basestars easy." another argued back.

"Ok, let's vote on it." Most cavils raised their hands. "That would be a yes, so send the damn Basestars!"

* * *

 **Planet Sateda, same time**

The orbit of Sateda was filled with the remains of a Wraith fleet. Mere minutes ago, the fleet arrived in orbit, prepared to initiate a planetary bombardment before the culling would begin. Seconds after their arrival, a blinding force of white energy tore the fleet apart.

In the command bunker of Sateda, the military leadership was both shocked and relieved. They did neither anticipate an attack nor the end result.

As the military commander turned around to his general staff to demand questions, a white light appeared in the middle of the room. The guards drew their weapons and pointed them at the light, but the military commander stopped them.

"What are you?" he asked.

"You call us the ancestors."

Hearing this, every person in the command center lowered their head. "I assume that we have you to thank for this miracle?"

"In a way. But I will not be able to help you anymore in the future. I am here to inform you of an urgent matter. Sometime soon, the first humans will return to our capital city. They are meant to be our successors. They will stand up to the Wraiths, but they will need allies, friends. You will be one of those that will help them."

"Yes, ancestor. As you wish. If I may ask. What will they be called?"

"Humans from the planet Earth. And one of you must be the one that will aide them the most."

"Who?"

"Ronon Dex."

The light then disappeared. "Ronon Dex? Who is that?" the military commander asked.

"He is one of my best solders, sir." commander Kell responded.

"Good to know. Get him here on the double!"

* * *

 **Planet Othala, high orbit, fleet staging area**

The Asgard were busy in the last 6 months as well. Fenrir mostly. His weapons and ship design capabilities were put to good use. The Aegis ship was repaired, but it's hull design was now a basis for a new, updated, big battleship design to lead the charge against the Replicators, aided by the O'Neill class and a new cruiser escort class.

"Supreme commander Thor. The first ships are ready." an Asgard scientist replied.

"Good. we will need them for the upcoming push."

Just then, Fenrir entered the bridge of the O'Neill. "So, what do you think of my designs?"

"I believe that they will serve their purpose very well. I just did not think that the Aegis upgrade would be twice as big as the O'Neill class."

"As the humans have a saying, the bigger the better. Besides, the cruiser escorts will complement them and the O'Neill class. I still hate that name, by the way."

"Then you will hate this even more. The battleship class is now officially named the Teal'c class, while the cruiser is the Samantha carter class."

Fenrir looked displeased. "You are too attached by these humans, if you ask me. What are you looking at anyway?"

"The reports we are getting from the Nox and Furlings are disturbing. A new unknown Goa'uld is working in the background of the war between Heru'ur and Apophis."

"So?"

"I believe that it is Anubis. He posses Ancient knowledge. We must not underestimate him. Hope your designs will hold up to him as well."

"I believe that you overestimate these parasites."

"Do you remember the whole temporal change that Janus started? You were briefed by the high council."

"Yes. Your point?"

"Anubis is one of those that would be able to know there is something different. He is acting sooner than anticipated. We cannot underestimate him."

The new ships were now entering orbit, for all to see. They all had the new, typical silver Asgard coloring. The Teal'c class was 2800 meters long, had the typical hammer head design in the front and the massive engine section in the rear. But unlike the O'Neill class, that had the wings like extremities with the pylons stretching out of them upward and down, the Teal'c class also had 2 large wings stretching from the main hull, but had instead a large ring superstructure encasing the entire rear part of the ship. This ring had many weapons ports clearly visible. In the front and on the wings, many large Asgard Ion guns were visible, many more than the O'Neill had.

The Samantha Carter had the same rear hull design of the O'Neill, but no hammerhead at the front. Instead, a more sleek, dagger shaped design was used, but again, many weapon ports were clearly visible there. The ship itself was just under a thousand meters long.

The O'Neill itself also got an upgrade in the form of several more weapon ports. Fenrir argued with the High council and won, that a war ship needs weapons and allot of them, not just 4 big guns with a narrow firing arc. That was the old Asgard mentality, when they had tech superiority and would win every battle quickly and did not need ships designed for a slugging match. Clearly, that was no longer the case.

"Once we test these new designs, we can go on the offensive again. Once we do, I'll go visit a planet where an answer to our problems might lie." Thor said.

"Oh, and that would be?"

"Patience, Fenrir. You will know soon enough."

* * *

 **Between planes of existence, Pegasus galaxy, same time**

Chaya Sar was finished. She now needed to return to her planet.

"Nicely done, my dear." Janus said as he intercepted her.

"Well, you did good as well. The others know that something happened, but not by whom and what. How did you managed to do all of this alone?"

"Who said I did it alone?"

"OK, who did you get to help you?"

"My question exactly." another voice said out of nowhere.

"Uhh, and I was so hoping no one would notice. Hello Ganos Lal, long time no see." Janus replied.

Just then, Ganos appeared next to them. "Well? I am waiting for an answer."

"Ladies first. How did you notice this?" Janus asked.

"Let's just say that I know of the underside of the ascended plains. And don't try to charm me. Never worked then, won't now." Ganos narrowed her eyes. Janus realized that being cute would not work here.

"You could say that I am setting the chess board in a new way. A way that will benefit most if not all in the future."

Ganos rubbed her forehead. "I should have guessed. You were the one, weren't you. You even had a bad influence on Moros."

"You mean the whole Holy Grail thing? Well, maybe. But as always, he may see the big picture like me and unlike Oma, but he is doing it only half assed. I'm going for the finish line."

"Anyway, I will cover you as much as I can... and pray that we don't all get burned by your game." Ganos replied before disappearing.

"I think you just made a friend, Janus." Chaya said.

"Not really. More like a person that tolerates me."

* * *

 **Earth, unknown location, same time**

In the middle of a large forest in north America, a single house stood alone. Outside many guards were patrolling the perimeter. Inside in the lower levels, there was a isolated room. Inside, a man was sitting, waiting for someone to come.

And someone did come. "What took you so long, human! These accommodations are unacceptable!" the man raged with a distorted voice.

"Oh really? Would a torture chamber be more accommodating?" Simmons asked.

"You would not dare to damage the human I am in."

"Oh, I would. I don't care about Conrad at all. What you know I do care about. And since the SGC is making one success story after another, I will not go gently with you, even if it kills you and your host."

"Idle threats."

Simmons snapped his fingers. The door behind him opened and guards entered, followed by scientists. One of them pushed a table in. On it were many Goa'uld torture devices.

"You were saying?"

"Still Idle threats, but I'll indulge you. What do you want?"

"As I said, your knowledge, all of it. But am willing to put that aside for the time, if you explain all the tech in a ship we captured. A ship that Osiris hid on Earth a long time ago." Simmons replied, smiling all the time.

* * *

 **New Terra, 1 day later**

The rebel Jaffa had a great victory lately. With Cronus dead, a great raiding operation was launched. Over 20 key worlds in Cronus territory were raided and many ships captured as well as many Jaffa rebels switching sides. But still, they were a small force when compared with the System Lords. But with the growing numbers, they needed a world to call their own. Not that they had problems with the Humans, but it was something the Jaffa needed to do.

On the Pel'tak of the Jaffa Pride that was currently landed on the planet, Bra'tac was having a discussion with the other Jaffa leaders.

"So, it is decided. We will search for a viable world for our forces. Preferably one near this system. We can always do it the Tok'ra was and relocate a gate to that world, if it lacks one." a Jaffa leader said.

"Indeed. We are warriors after all. Helping the humans and getting help from them is one thing, but we must be our own masters now, if we want to one day lead a nation. I am not saying that we leave the Alliance, just get a bit more autonomy." Bra'tac agreed.

"Speaking of the alliance, the Tollans had asked us of a favor." Teal'c said.

"Ah, yes. Testing their new weapons on the Jaffa Pride. I believe that we can do that. We need to develop new means to defend against the false gods, so we should do as they ask. They have promised that the weapons are, as they say, 'dummies'. They only need to test their ability to bypass Goa'uld shields." Bra'tac summarized.

"Yes. Now, we should sent scouting parties to the nearby systems. I believe that we are done with this meeting?"

* * *

 **Earth of the 13th tribe, same time**

Dee was near a beach looking around. She had a look of sadness on her face. Picking up a dying flower and looking at it.

"Major!" Lt. Gaeta called her as he approached and saluted.

"Felix, what is it?"

"The latest report. It is as the Cylons said. Skeletons of human form Cylons and husks of Centurions. But not our models. Radiological decay confirms the time as well."

"Yeah. Figured as much. That means that we were chasing only a dream from the beginning."

"But based on what the Cylons said, there might be a real Earth somewhere out there."

"Or another in a long line of cluster fraks of our religion. Come on, there is nothing for us here. Let's return to the Raptor and send our report to New Caprica."

* * *

 **New Caprica, Kobol ship, same time**

In the medical center, admiral Adama was talking to Dr. Cottle. His current headaches were sitting in a cell, while their work was in a coma on a medical bed.

"So, doctor, how is she?"

"She will live. But the damage is done." Cottle replied as he lit a cigarette. "We had to remove a kidney. She was stabbed there so often, that is was no point trying to save it. The healing devices will take care of the scars, but she will need rehabilitation."

"So she is off the work roster for the time being?"

"For at least 6 months. Minimum. and I will keep her in a coma for a few more days. The swelling needs to go down, before I wake her."

Adama understood. Some things you just can't rush.

"Thank you doctor." He left the medical center, now under heavy guard. He went to the president's office. This mess needed to be resolved.

"Bill, thank you for coming. I was just about to call you." Roslin said as he entered her office.

"I guess we both think the same thing."

"Yes. This attack can't go unresolved. Someone needs to be punished."

"I agree. The only reason it came to this was because Cain and those directly responsible for the actions of the Pegasus crew on her civilian fleet, have not been prosecuted. We need to change that, or the civilians will take matters in their own hands, again."

"Yes, but you do know what that means, don't you."

"Besides charging Cain's attackers, yes. We need to filter out, who on the Pegasus is accountable. That means her current commander, other officers... frak, even Lee's OX is on that list."

"Yes, but what about Cain?"

"I think that she was punished by the people already. But in the interest of justice, I'll let the Quorum decide that."

On that moment, the admirals wireless started beeping.

"This is the admiral, report."

 _"Sir, we are receiving a report from the Discovery. I think you and the president should see this."_

"OK, we are on our way."

* * *

 **Earth, SGC,days later, 1 hour before the Aschen mission**

First contact with the Aschen was made thru the people on the planet Volia. An invitation was mada by the Aschen. They probably saw another stupid human world to conquer.

In the Gateroom, SG-1, their Sodan guards and ambassador Joseph Faxon.

"Well, the famous SG-1 I heard so much about. It is a pleasure to meet all of you." Faxon greeted them.

"Yes, ambassador, we have heard of you too, in a way." O'Neill replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It can wait for after the mission. Right, general?"

""Right, Jack. SG-1 and Sodan escorts, you know the mission. Once you go thru the gate, I'll give the green light to our fleet in their system. God speed."

* * *

 **Orbit of gas giant, outmost planet, Aschen solar system**

Admiral Vix was studying the latest scans made by the Al'kesh already in orbit.

"Sir, you look nervous." his XO asked.

"I am nervous. This mission... a million things can go wrong. And assuming that everything will go right... assumption is the beginning of a big mess. I am thinking of back up plans when the primary ones fail. And some of them will fail.

Just then, his comm officer got a signal. "Sir, Earth SGC just gave the green signal."

"Uhh, so it begins. Send the command. Then we wait."

* * *

 **Unknown planet, capital city, cantina, same time**

Aris Boch was taking a break from his bounty hunting as well as working undercover for the Alliance. He did do bounty hunts for them as well.

As he got his 3rd drink in a row, he overheard a conversation from 2 smugglers in a corner, one of them being an Oranian.

"I tell you, this is news!"

"You can't believe the gossip!"

" I say it is true. Apophis has the Shol'va's wife in prison, waiting for execution."

"That must be the Jaffa Teal'c then. Heh, he must have really pissed off Apophis."

Aris stood up and went to the 2 men talking. "What do you want!? This is a private talk, so beat it!"

"If you insist." Aris then punched the human male and grabbed him by the throat. When the Oranian wanted to intervened, Aris shot him with his Zat in the other hand.

"You did say to 'beat it'. So I beat you instead. Now, you will tell me everything you know about this!"

Minutes later, Aris raced thru the street. His goal, the star port where his Tel'tak was parked. He needed to inform the Alliance.

* * *

 **I just love John de Lancie, so I had to add his character of Simmons here.**

 **Also, before someone points that this did not happen then and that did not happen then... yes, I changed the dates of some episodes or stories. Most notably the Wraith attack on Sateda. In the show, it happened in 1998, but I pushed it to 2000/2001.**

 **Responding to Chloe: Some questions are already answered in past chapters. The knowledge of the future is limited and is now becoming less accurate since the future is changing. Janus program refused to give disruptors to Thor, because the Replicators are a necessary evil for now.**

 **Responding to Guest: Don't know where the word naquadah originates from. No one knows. Maybe the Goa'uld came up with it, maybe the Ancients did. I will not come up with new names, I'll stick with naquadah.**

 **Responding to Syed: "Ground vehicles, gate ships and so one will be added in the future. Remember, only 6 months have passed and stuff needs time to be developed and made.**

 **Responding to A reader: OK, but remember. Earth got the entire Asgard tech, including their plasma beams. I HIGHLY doubt that they understand how they work, and they still use them and replicate them to be installed on other BC-304's. So why do that, if they don't understand them?**


	11. Ashes to ashes

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _" **Thinking** "_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 **Chapter 11: Ashes to ashes**

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, minutes after SG-1 left**

"Why could I not go with them? I am a warrior, just like all the others!" Rya'c protested. He and Bra'tac stayed behind to observe the operation in the SGC.

"You are becoming a strong warrior, but you are not a Jaffa warrior yet. You still need discipline and patience, young one." Bra'tac smiled at his new protégé.

They were observing the mission reports from the control room, a new room build on a higher level in the SGC facility. General Hammond was with them, also looking at the information coming in. It was then that they received a transmission from Aris Boch.

" _General, master Bra'tac, I deliver grave news."_ Aris said over the holo display.

"What news would that be, great warrior?" Bra'tac asked.

" _I have heard that Teal'c wife is on Delmak, held by Apophis. No doubt a trap, if he let such information slip into the underworld._

Bra'tac could not believe it. "That coward!"

"Aris, how dependable is this information?" Hammond asked.

 _"Believe me, I checked multiple sources, it has to be true. I made sure that they would not dare to lie to me."_

"Master Bra'tac, we have to ..." Rya'c began to plead.

"Yes, young one. But we cannot go in blinded with rage! This demands a plan."

Hammond nodded. "Agreed, but we cannot inform Teal'c, yet. This could compromise the mission. We tell him after the mission."

"Agreed." Bra'tac replied.

Woolsey, who was in contact with the Earth council, stoped his updating and joined the talk. "I believe that our original plan is still the best chance we have. We will have to accelerate it if we want to succeed. Nothing against Teal'c, but I will not risk thousands of soldiers, human or Jaffa, in a blinded assault that is doomed from the beginning."

Everyone nodded, except Rya'c, who was just clenching his fists, rage on his face.

"I think that we should include a Tok'ra representative in these talks." Woolsey recommended.

"Agreed. Which Tok'ra is overwatching the mission for the Tok'ra council?" the general inquired.

" _That would be me George."_ Jacob appeared on the other side of the holo display.

"Jacob, any ideas on this?"

" _I agree with Mr. Woolsey. I will talk with the Tok'ra council. After we get the confirmation on a successful mission with the Aschen, our spy will leak the info of the location of our old abandoned base. Apophis does not know that it is abandoned. Then he will send his fleet_."

"That is the original plan, just pushed ahead of time. What would be the point of this for Teal'c?" Hammond asked.

 _"We are certain that Apophis will send his fleet defending Delmak. If this fleet is on a wild goose chase and we destroy them with a nova, Delmak will have only a skeleton fleet defending the planet. The orbital and planetary defences are still formidable, but without the fleet, not as much of a problem."_

"How sure are you that he will send that fleet? Why not another?"

 _"The rest of his forces are needed at the front to battle Heru'ur and the System Lords. He can't send another fleet. Once his fleet is on the way, we can send your Jaffa forces to raid his primary shipyards. Like Delmak, they are in a hidden location, unknown to the System Lords and Heru'ur. It is also that fact why Apophis would send his fleet above Delmak, he is not risking loosing that world if left undefended. Well, at least to the System Lords and Heru'ur, but not us. But we will need to wait for a while. It will take several hours for Apophis forces to reach the ambush location. The same applies for the Jaffa forces to reach Delmak after raiding the shipyards. Ironically, they are relatively close to the Aschen home world. Less than 2000 Ly. Also, since he has Teal'c wife, our spy is certain that Apophis will remain on Delmak and not lead his fleet to the ambush system. And even if he did, a dead Goa'uld is a good thing in any situation."_

"Yes, no Goa'uld knows of Delmak's location, but those loyal to Apophis or formerly, Sokar." Bra'tak acknowledge that fact.

"If that is a fact, why not capture Delmak for the Free Jaffa to use as a hidden base?" Hammond asked.

"We cannot, Hammond of Texas. That planet has a large population, both Jaffa and human. Capturing it would be one thing, holding it quite another. And once Apophis is dead, any of the lower ranking Goa'uld will want to grab power himself or sell the location to the System Lords." Bra'tac explained.

" _While I agree with that, there is another, more important reason."_ Selmak added. _"There is one Goa'uld who knew the location of Delmak millennia ago, when Sokar was sent into exile. Anubis. And we have received reports of a mystery force grabbing Goa'uld ships and Jaffa solders of fallen System Lords. It has to be him."_

Bra'tac realized that Selmak was right. "So we just assault Delmak, while Apophis forces are busy at the front and his defence fleet is lured into a trap. But why the raid you mentioned?"

 _"The planet I mentioned, Haron, is not in Apophis territory. Not even known to ANY System Lord. We lost 2 spies getting this information. Only Apophis and his current prime know of its location. And the Jaffa stationed there to defend the planet and keep the slaves under control, of course. It is the single mostly automated ship building operation, and the planet itself, it is in a system rich in trinium and naquadah. An enticing target. Also, it has no gate on it for security reasons. We can take one there ourselves. Since it is so well hidden, only 7 Ha'tak's are defending it. Once we clear that, we should be able to get every piece of hardware from the planet and also keep it, if Apophis and his prime die during our assault on Delmak."_

"Selmak, if the Tok'ra had knowledge of this system, why not attack it first? Sounds like a great target, unless there is a catch?" Hammond asked.

 _"There is. Not until a few days ago did our only spy still alive there, manage to get access to the comm systems on Delmak. He will be able to jam the call that the Jaffa on Haron will send, once the attack begins as well as blind the long range sensors to prevent them seeing our fleet coming. If Apophis is alerted to this attack, he will redirect his fleet from the ambush to his shipyards. That also means that the defenders will have to be dealt with quickly."_

"That does make sense." Woolsey added his 2 cents." But what about Teal'c's wife? How do we get her out of there? A cloaked Al'kesh send in advance?"

 _"No, that would not work. While the Goa'uld have not developed any sensors that can see thru cloaking devices of an Al'kesh, some of them they have an alternate approach to this issue. A Sensor field in low orbit of a planet. This field acts like a invisible bubble of energy. Once anything, like a cloaked ship, passes thru it, it will be spotted. And these fields are designed to temporarily cripple Al'kesh and Tel'tak cloaking devices. Long enough to be shot down. It is a method currently being used only on the most important planets, since it is resource consuming."_

Hammond looked around. "Anyone else have a suggestion?"

 _"Perhaps I have, general."_ Aris said _. "You will not like it, but we have no choice. As you know, I am a bounty hunter. And the Goa'uld don't know yet that my people and planet are part of the Alliance and that I am a double agent. In their eyes I am still a loyal servant. And the System Lords have put a large bounty on Teal'c. I will pretend to have captured Teal'c and bring him to Apophis. In my Tel'tak."_

"Out of the question. That would be a suicide mission..." Hammond protested.

"Teal'c will do it." Bra'tac intervened. "Selmak, can this scanning field break a cloak inside a ship?"

 _"No, why do you ask_?"

"I believe that the Tau'ri have a saying. A Trojan horse. We do as Aris said, but we fill his Tel'tak with Sodan Jaffa, all with the cloaking armbands. I will lead them. And if you or another Tok'ra joins us, we can cripple the defences of the planet, if we can get to the control room. Aris brings Teal'c to Apophis. I and a squad under my command will follow, under cloak. Once the moment presents itself, we kill or capture the false god. The Tok'ra agent will have the 2nd squad as an escort."

" _A good plan. In that case, I will be the Tok'ra agent on this mission_." Selmak replied _. "And I will instruct our spy on Delmak to get the location of the prison where she is being kept_."

"One question Aris. Will Apophis not react with suspicion if you show up on his planet that you should have no knowledge of?" Hammond asked.

 _"No he will not. I worked for Sokar before, if you remember. I did many jobs for him and so I know where Delmak is."_

"And Sokar let you live with that information?"

 _"He had no reason to kill me. I was efficient and kept that secret to myself."_

"All right." Woolsey crossed his arms." So If I understand, this cobbled up plan is as follows. After we get a 'mission accomplished' from our forces on the Aschen home world, the Jaffa fleet immediately goes for the planet Haron. The Tok'ra spy leaks the info on the Tok'ra base that is abandoned now. Alliance forces set up an ambush there, while both Carter's get the Stargate ready and dial the black hole. While all of this is happening, Aris takes Teal'c as his 'prisoner' to Apophis, while a commando force is hiding on his ship? Then, after the Jaffa forces are successful in the raid and secure the planet, they use the added forces from that planet to attack Delmak, while hoping that on Delmak, our forces were successful in, well everything just said. And during all of this also hoping that Apophis lost his fleet at the ambush to a super nova! Do you all understand the risk of this plan!? And all for one person?" Woolsey then looked at Rya'c. "Sorry, son. Not wanting to sound heartless, but it is the way it is."

Rya'c looked angry. "I know. I am not angry at you, just... it is so unfair!"

"Life is unfair, young one. That is the first lesson anyone should take to heart." Bra'tac said as he put his arm on the boys shoulder.

"Besides, the whole use a nova to cripple Apophis was already going to be used. We just added some parts and pushed the plan ahead of time. I bet that Apophis will not see this multistage attack coming." Hammond added.

"Yes, but I am the one who has to convince the Alliance council!" Woolsey grumbled.

"Better get going then." Hammond responded.

* * *

 **Planet Volia, same time**

SG-1 was following the Volian farmer to the Aschen harvester ship.

"Wow, that is a big tractor." Sheppard responded, looking at the harvester.

"And a lot of cornflakes in it." Mitchell added.

"Don't think they have corn here." McKay wanted to correct them.

"Oh you get the point, Meredith."

As they entered the vehicle, they were greeted by an Aschen representative.

"Ah, welcome. I am Borren, the assistant of Mollem, the representative of the Aschen Confederacy." Borren greeted them, in his emotionless manner.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for meeting with us. I am Joseph Faxon, representative of the Terran Alliance. The people with me are the members of SG-1, Earths first Stargate team."

"Earth? Interesting name. Perhaps we will be able to offer you a position in our Confederacy if these talks go smooth." Borren replied as he motioned his guests to the door behind him on the now landed harvester ship.

"Oh, while we would be honoured, you misunderstand. We are here to offer you a seat in the Alliance. You see, Earth is just one of many worlds that are part of this Alliance, and some are as advanced if not more so, than you are." Faxon corrected Borren.

Borren stopped dead in his tracks, looking at his guests. "Really? That is interesting indeed."

As they continued to walk, now entering the harvester ship, Sheppard muttered: "Borren and Mollem? Not really creative with the names are they? Then again their dress code is also so one sided."

"You said it. Sounds like dwarfs from a fantasy novel. Waiting for Legolas to appear now." Mitchell added.

"I just hope that our Jaffa escorts remain hidden for the time being." Young said.

* * *

 **Aschen home world, same time**

A cloaked Al'kesh was landed on the main computer hub for a district in the Aschen home world.

"Tell me again, why we can't use the Sodan cloaking armbands?" android O'Neill asked.

"Sir, our bio-mechanical liquids can get saturated and infected by the radiation in the other dimension. Unlike the Jaffa and Tok'ra, we would be out of commission for days after only an hour of exposure."

"That is why we are the advance guard, human." Jolan replied as he activated his armband and joined his team. Their mission was to infiltrate and secure the perimeter. Then android Sam would hack their computers, establish a link with the fleet, allowing the Tok'ra and Tollan cyber experts to begin the download.

"I'm an android, NOT human!" android O'Neill protested.

After several agonizing minutes, SG-1A got the green light. Exiting the exposed loading ramp, while the rest of the ship was still cloaked, they entered the complex. Since the Sodan were the muscle of this operation, they opted to leave their robots behind for this mission.

The building was only lightly defended, the Aschen never foreseeing an attack like this happening. It was in the middle of a dense forest, in the background a large city with tall skyscrapers rising from the ground. Even further in the distance was probably the biggest engineering marvel seen by the team. A tall structure that emerged from a massive facility on the ground and disappeared into the sky. A space elevator. Android Sam did not shut up about it for minutes, until O'Neill ordered her to.

As the team entered the building, they saw that the Sodan did good work. almost too good. all the Aschen guards were dead, laying on the ground in the corridors.

They arrived at the main entrance door for the mainframe access, but it was behind a massive naquadah reinforced door and a force field projector ready to activate, if a breach was detected.

"OK, so now what?" android O'Neill asked.

"I get to that console and with the help of our cyber experts, hack it." Sam replied.

"The sensors will spot you the moment you cross them!" Daniel argued.

"The Sodan shut down the motion sensors, but the bio sensors are still active. They can't spot the cloaked Sodan's and we are androids, no bio signs to spot." Sam answered.

As SG-1A reached the access panel for the door, android Sam put her neck interface device on again. Removing a cable and interfacing it with the console, she went to work.

* * *

 **Alliance fleet, waiting in gas giant orbit, same time**

In a special room on board the new DD-304, the Terra, Tollan and Tok'ra cyber experts were waiting for the uplink.

"This waiting is not something I enjoy." Anise protested.

"I agree, but we must be patient..." Narim responded, when he received the uplink confirmation.

He, Anise and the 14 other experts went to work.

"Their programming is impressive." Anise begrudgingly said.

"Yes. Hard to believe that such an advanced human civilisation could be so cold and calculative."

"You believed that once any civilization reaches your level, they would grow beyond the need for conquest? That way of thinking can be seen as a naive way of thinking, would you not agree?" Anise smiled after that verbal jab at the Tollan.

Narim smiled back: "I guess we also have much to learn."

* * *

 **Aschen home world, main computer hub facility, access room, same time**

As SG-1A entered the room, Sam went to work, repeating her steps from before.

"OK, this is a round room, if I ever saw one. And it has a large glowing tube in the middle." O'Neill remarked after looking around.

"The slightly glowing tube, as you call it, is the main computer core for this district, Jack." Daniel replied.

"Please be quiet. I need to concentrate. The door was easy, this is not. Security barriers after security barriers. On top of that, we can't be discovered, or this mission will go FUBAR as well." Sam said with her eyes closed.

* * *

 **Alliance fleet, waiting in gas giant orbit, same time**

"OK, we are in." Narim said.

"Only with our foot. Getting full access will take time." Anise added.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I need to make sure that we don't get back hacked if we do get discovered. I would hate for the Aschen to get the entire database on the Terra." Narim replied.

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Planet Volia, one hour later**

"Yak, yak, yak! I can't believe that we met someone that could make political debating even more boring that it usually is!" O'Neill roared in the hallway. He removed himself from the conference room several minutes ago.

"You said it sir." Sheppard agreed.

"I actually lost my appetite after all of this." McKay said. "The colonel is right. A race of accountants."

"I'd rather watch paint dry next time." Mitchell added.

"What I want to know is when phase 2 will begin? What is taking them so long?" O'Neill asked no one in particular.

"Emm, colonel..." McKay wanted to say something.

"I mean really, how hard could it be?"

"Colonel, sir..."

"Get in, hack, get out. Even I get a plan like that."

"Colonel..."

"What, McKay?!"

Rodney showed him his PDA. It read: Phase 2 begins.

"Why did you not say anything, Meredith?" O'Neill asked.

"I did try to tell you guys! Does anyone listen? No..."

"Ok, pipe down. Jaffa, you ready?"

"We are, O'Neill." he got an answer from nowhere. Their Jaffa escorts were still cloaked.

"Then let the show begin."

* * *

 **Alliance fleet, waiting in gas giant orbit, same time**

Admiral Vix was on the Demetra, when he got the signal as well.

"OK, comm, patch me to the fleet."

"You're on, admiral."

"This is Vix. We just got the confirmation from our ground teams. You all know your objectives. Stick to the plan and keep me updated on any unforseen changes. Set condition One thru the fleet. We jump in 20 seconds. Vix out."

As ordered, the fleet powered up and got battle ready. While the Aschen did not posses any FTL capabilities, yet, their tactical capabilities were an unknown. Military HQ did not believe that besides the bio weapons, the Aschen had much in the form of weapons that could give them headaches, but better safe than sorry.

Since the cloaked Al'kesh had gathered allot of telemetry on the Aschen orbital capabilities, the plan was made based on that. The info gained showed that while the Aschen did not posses many interstellar technologies needed to become a threat to anyone, the Stargate in combination with their bio weapons could change that, as the plague devastating the Ancients in their time was anything to go by.

In orbit, the Aschen were clearly building up, no so much military forces, but planetary defences in the form of large defence platforms and mine fields. War ships were present, but it was clear that not until the Aschen developed or stole FTL technology and anything else needed for space conquest, they would mostly build up their capacities to build ships fast, and not military vessels themselves. From a logical point of view it made sense. Building fleets once you had the tech was more efficient than to upgrade at that point obsolete designs. It saved time and resources. But their whole logic went out the window if the enemy knew where you were, had tactical superiority and the advantage of surprise on their side.

The Aschen's own belief that everyone in the galaxy was a gullible moron, based on the primitive humans they had met up until now, would be their undoing.

As the fleet exited hyperspace, they opened up on the defence platforms on the spot. The Jaffa ships spread out, creating the perimeter, the human build ships filling the gaps. Fighters were launched from every ship while the Al'kesh remained cloaked in their positions, either on the planet or in orbit.

* * *

In the orbital command station, a massive artificial satellite that was attached to the planet with a space elevator, the commanding officer stormed into the command hub after the sirens began to sound.

"Report. What is the situation?"

"Sir, we have a large fleet engaging our orbital defences. They must poses some form of FTL, they just appeared from nowhere and opened fire without warning."

"Hmm, they have the element of surprise and they know it. Commendable and impressive. Have you began to analyse the attackers ships?"

The head scientist responded: "Yes sir, but they have the ability to jam our scans. It will take us time to counter act it."

"Get to it then. Tactical, get me an overview."

As ordered, on the large screen, the situation was displayed before him. 19 pyramid shaped ships were spread out into an offensive formation. They had launched hundreds of fighters that were engaging smaller targets in the defence perimeter. In the middle of the formation was another pyramid ship about 50% larger than the others. Between then were another 7 ships, much smaller, but also allot different in design. 5 of them had 2 hangars on each side, large engines at the rear and a long forward section, but 2 of them stood out, looking to be a less refined design. The remaining 2 had the same central design, but lacked the hangars. Instead, there were weapons pods in their place.

As the commander looked over the tactical situation, several massive flashes appeared on the display. Moments later, large chunks of the mine field in the surrounding space were missing.

The commander knew what the enemy was doing. Clearing the air. "Our stealth mines are not as hard to spot as we assumed. They can see them." He looked at his 2nd in command. "It takes the two of us to give the orbital mine field an override command."

His XO looked shocked. well, as shocked as an emotionless 'accountant' could. "Is that wise? The council might protest."

"The mines can wipe the enemy out. They are clearly targeting our orbital facilities, while keeping out of the range of our defence platforms. They are outranging us, and these WMD's can poke holes in the mine field. Once they make them big enough, they will be able to bypass the mine field completely and get into range for a planetary bombardment. The only other way was to go thru the safe corridors, but those would force them to go close to our platforms. They clearly scouted us before the attack. This plan is refined. I believe that they do not know of the fact that our mines have the ability to reposition themselves with the reaction-less drives they have."

His XO nodded. "Agreed."

They both entered their command codes and activated the manual override.

"The mine field is under your control."

* * *

On the Demetra, Vix was watching the battle unfold. It went all according to plan. To well for his liking. There is no such thing as a text book executed operation. And e cursed when he was proven right.

"Sir..." his tactical officer wanted to report.

"I see them. Damn. Hundreds of thousands of mines are converging on us. I guess no one in intelligence knew they could do that!?"

"Sir, we could not have known..."

"I KNOW! This is Vix to the fleet, defensive formation, all weapons on defensive fire, Terran vessels, activate your nukes. We fire them in sequence, not all at once, no reason to waste all of our ordinance at once. Vix to Terra, Narim, we need you to hack their military mainframe and turn those mines around!"

" _That is difficult at best and increases the risk of us being detected."_

"Do it! Or we will have to either retreat or build a new fleet from scratch."

* * *

 **Planet Volia, same time**

O'Neill, Young, McKay, Sheppard and Mitchell returned to the conference room, but left the door open for no apparent reason.

"Colonel. Glad that you could join us again." Faxon asked as he stood up." We made excellent progress here and..."

"Yeah, well... "O'Neill interrupted him. "There has been a change of plans."

On that moment, the 2 Aschen representatives were shot by Zat discharges that came from thin air. Seconds later, 2 Jaffa de-cloaked. Other Zat discharges were heard on the Harvester.

"What is going on here, colonel!?" Faxon demanded, clearly in shock.

"The real plan and reason that we are here."

"Real reason?"

"Yes. You were kept out of the loop to make a more realistic performance. The Aschen committed genocide on planets and would have done the same with every Alliance world and beyond. We are just stalling here. The Aschen home world is already under attack."

"You mean I was used!"

"Get over it! We are at war now. SG-1, secure this ship. Our Jaffa friends are rounding the other Aschen on this planet up."

* * *

 **Aschen home world, main computer hub facility, access room, same time**

As android Sam was still connected with the main hub, SG-1A's wireless activated.

" _This is Vix to SG-1A, come in, please."_

"O'Neill here, we hear you sir."

 _"Change of plans. We need Carter to access their military real time command matrix. The Aschen mine's have reaction less engines and the Aschen are throwing them at us in waves. Sooner or later, we will be out of nukes to swat them away, and there are too many for our point defence to handle, so they will overwhelm us at one point. We need you to shut them down or disable the control function."_

"If I do that, you can be sure that the Aschen cyber defence will spot out intrusion. They will try to counter hack us and block our current access to their mainframe. We barely got 10% of their whole database!" Carter argued back.

 _"Is there any other way to get the database?"_

"Not that I know of..."

"Carter? Am I right to assume that we are coping the stuff inside this glowing computer core?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes sir. The Aschen have backups, should their main data centres be lost. This is one of them."

"And ALL their knowledge is in there?"

"Yes sir?"

"OK, admiral, I have an idea. Carter will do as you say, but first, Sam, I want you do cut the connection with this core."

"Why sir?"

O'Neill went to the core and started pulling cables out, until the core went black. "We are taking this thing with us. The egg heads can take all the time later to decode it."

"Sir, how...?!"

"Let me handle that, Carter! You help the fleet! Do as the admiral ordered."

* * *

 **Aschen orbit, Aschen main orbital command satellite, moments later**

The Aschen commander was watching the change in tactics of the attackers. His idea of using the mine fiend in an offensive manner had worked.

"Sir, we have a cyber intrusion!" an officer reported.

"Show me."

As the scientists and officers analysed the hacking attempt, the commander saw something that worried him.

"They are hacking our military mainframe. They are after the mine control. If they get it, they can override my commands and use them against us."

"Sir, we may be able to track the hacking attempt and return the favour." his XO replied.

"Agreed, but look at this." the commander pointed at a part of the coding. "This is not a hack from the fleet we are fighting. It is from the planet itself. They must be hacking at one of the mainframe cores! Send the order to planetary command. All core sites must be checked and secured."

* * *

 **Alliance fleet, planet Aschen, high orbit, 7 minutes later**

The battle was not proceeding as planned. The fleet was in a completely defensive position, fighters and point defences working overtime to keep as many mines from hitting their targets as possible. Vix had opted not to use all the nukes for defence, since, if he did, they would not have the means to clear the entire orbit of their primary targets.

The mines, while not doing allot of damage piece by piece, the strain on the shields of every ship was mounting up. Death by a thousand cuts. Over 50% of their fighters had alerady landed, most because of sustained damage to proxy mine explosions. At this rate, he would be forced to disengage in a matter of minutes.

"Admiral, why not just jump to the other side of the planet? If they are using the mines like this, the mine field is getting depleted, right?" his XO asked.

"I thought of it, but look at the tactical situation." he pointed at the holo display of the planet. "They are smart. They never take all the mines from a part of the orbit, but small amounts from every part of the orbit. That way they prevent any holes to appear in their defences. Besides, our primary targets on the planet are here, not the other side!"

"Sir, there is something happening!" his tactical officer reported.

"What is it?"

"Sir, the mines... they are slowing down, some even going adrift."

Vix activated the comm. "Narim, are you doing this?"

 _"Yes, we have succeeded to neutralise the mine control, but we could not gain control of it. Just shut it down. The Aschen will need hours to reactivate it, but the main control hub is in the main defence station anyway. The bad news is that we had to cut all of our connections to the mainframe down there. They were close to hacking us back_."

"Good work. We are back on schedule. Tell the fleet to begin the next phase. All nukes we have left will target the shipyards and other unshielded orbital facilities. Our remaining fighters will clean the smaller defence stations, capital ships the large platforms. Execute!." then he looked at the comm officer. "What is the status of our planet side teams?"

"They report that they will have the data in a few minutes. We have however located the Aschen main biological and chemical storage areas, research laboratories and weapon test sites. As well as their Stargate."

"Excellent. Send the command to the remaining Al'kesh to make their raid on the Stargate site. Once we clear orbit, we bombard their weapon areas. Also, how will SG-1A get the data?"

"Sir, you don't want to know."

Vix understood. Another one of O'Neill's ideas.

* * *

 **Aschen home world, main computer hub facility, access room, minutes later**

On the outside of the computer hub facility, the Al'kesh had decoked while another arrived to assist the first one. Their job was simple: shoot the roof of to gain direct access to the core room. Easier said than done, as the Jaffa inside had to put explosive charges inside on strategic paces as well to help the breach and not to crush the core under rubble.

O'Neill had gambled that the Aschen would be too busy with the invasion to notice them for a while. And he was right. The first Al'kesh then opened its cargo bay door while hovering a dozen meters over the main core, that SG-1A had now unplugged and moved into position. In this situation, being an android payed off. Their superior strength enabled them to move the core, but lifting it up onto the Al'kesh would require more than that.

After they had secured the core with naquadah cables, SG-1A had moved onto the roof. From there they jumped onto the cargo door of the Al'kesh and grabbed the other end of the cables. A squad of Jaffa, mostly those that were on the ground with them minutes ago, grabbed the cables as well.

"OK boys! Put your backs into it." android O'Neill said as they began to pull the core up.

"Wish we had brought a crane with us!" Daniel added.

" _Sir_." the Jaffa co-pilot contacted them via comm. _"We have Aschen ships incoming. 3 minutes to intercept. We can't cloak or raise shields while the cargo bay door is open and we hover."_

"Tell the other Al'kesh to buy us time! We are doing this as fast as, well.. androidly and Jaffaly possible! Since no one here is a human!"

"Androidly and Jaffaly? You made those words up, Jack!" Daniel protested.

"Less whining, more pulling!"

The 2nd Al'kesh went to cover the first one. 2 minutes, 40 seconds later, they had pulled the Core up and closed the cargo bay door. The 2nd Al'kesh was engaged in combat. In the distance, one could see weapons fire from an orbital bombardment, aimed at the space elevator facility. The space elevator anchor was beginning to crumble.

"OK people, we have the primary objective on board, disengage and get us out of here! Jaffa, we are leaving!" android O'Neill smiled.

Daniel shook his head. "Jack? Could you stop it?"

"Oh, I'm actually impressed you got that reference. The Jaffa still need work."

With their mission complete, the 2 Al'kesh began to ascend into low orbit and cloaked.

* * *

 **Aschen orbit, Aschen main orbital command satellite, moments later**

"Sir, we are getting a report of an assault at one of our main back up cyber hub facilities."

"As expected. That is why I had our patrols dispatched." the commander nodded.

"Sir, the enemy got an entire computer core. They stole it."

The commander looked annoyed, for an Aschen. "If they crack the firewalls, they would get all of our research, technology... everything. This is not good."

"Sir, another report. Our star portal facility has been raided as well. They got the portal and destroyed the dialling device."

"They wish to cripple us. This was their plan all along." the commander argued. "Evacuate this facility at once. We are their next target. After that our ground military facilities and bio and chemical weapons facilities. They are going to take our ability to wage war."

"Sir, we can still defend ourselves."

"Based on what information? As far as I can see their tactic was flawless. They studied us for months, maybe even years. We lost this battle. Arguing against reality is not logical. Begin evacuation!"

No one argued back after that. The Aschen began to evacuate all their orbital facilities and ground based weapons storage sites.

* * *

 **Alliance fleet, planet Aschen, high orbit, 10 minutes later**

"Sir, their orbital defence platforms are destroyed, as are their shipyards in orbit. All that remains up here are their command stations with the space elevators." Demetra's XO reported.

Vix nodded. "They are evacuating. The commander over there knows they have lost. Let's not keep them waiting. Get us thru the mine corridors into low orbit. To the Jaffa: concentrate fire on the space elevators on their planet side attachments, their ground based military bases, weapons storage areas and planet side shipyards. To Terran vessels: Nuclear warheads are green. Target their remaining orbital complexes and command centres. Execute!"

As ordered, the fleet moved into position and opened fire. The Aschen military infrastructure was being torn apart. For a long time, the Aschen would not threaten anyone again.

* * *

 **Alliance fleet, planet Aschen, leaving Aschen orbit, 20 minutes later**

The Al'kesh had all landed on the Ha'tak's in the fleet. The Alliance losses were minimal, mostly some maintenance damage of damaged fighters. SG-1A had ringed over to the Demetra to give their report.

"Taking the entire core with you!" Vix shouted as they entered the bridge. "That was either the most innovative move I ever saw, OR you are out of your mind!"

"Interesting how genius and madness can be considered almost the same." android O'Neill smiled.

"Don't get smart assed with me, android or not!"

"Sorry sir, but I had to improvise and the clock was ticking, for all of us."

Vix calmed down. Now he understood what Hammond meant when he said: 'With O'Neill expect the unexpected.' This man really is chaos theory.

Just then, the comm officer spoke: "Sir, we have an incoming transmition from Earth."

"Put it on."

General Hammond and Bra'tac appeared on the main screen.

Vix and SG-1A saluted. Vix spoke: "Sir, mission accomplished. All primary objectives achieved."

" _Nice work everyone. But unfortunately, we have bad news. And a new mission that starts now_." Hammond responded.

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, 10 minutes later**

SG-1 had arrived minutes ago. The captured Aschen were taken prisoner on the planet Volia by Alliance marines. The harvester would be taken once a ship is available for transport. The worlds that the Aschen oversaw in their Confederation, would now be taken care of by the Alliance, helping them to get back on their feet. The captures Aschen would be returned to their home world via Al'kesh transport, once one was available. They would be dropped off somewhere remote, like in a forest.

But all of these plans were currently out the window. As the conference room had been a testimony of. Teal'c vented his rage, and the table was his victim.

"That COWARD!" Teal'c shouted as he grabbed a chair next. "I will make him bleed slowly for this!"

"Teal'c! Calm down!" Bra'tac grabbed him by the shoulder and tried to calm him down. "Remember what I taught you! Do not let your anger blind you. That is exactly what he wants."

"Exactly. Listen you your teacher, Teal'c." Haikon tried to help.

Hammond, who stood at the side, letting Teal'c vent out his anger, approached him. "I agree. Besides, we have a plan as we explained to you."

"Yes, speaking of the plan, who is going to blow up the sun?" O'Neill asked.

"Well, me and myself, sir." Carter replied.

Daniel stepped forward. "So let me get this straight. SG-1 and android Sam go with the Daedalus to the system, where the now abandoned Tok'ra base is located. At full speed, 17 hours travel away. The rest of the Alliance fleet and the entire Jaffa fleet in the mean while gather at the staging area for the assault on a hidden system where Apophis has a large ship building operation to well, get everything he owns. Their assault begins in 8 hours, since it is only 3 hours of travel time at best speed from the Aschen system and our entire fleet is there anyway. One hour before the attack, the Tok'ra spy on Delmak deactivates the long range comm system and leaks the location to the now abandoned Tok'ra base. Once Apophis sends his forces, they will not be able to be recalled or warned. The assault on Delmak begins as soon as the fleet regroups with whatever spoils we get from Haron, leaving behind only a small force of Jaffa and Al'kesh to control the system. We do not know what ships and how many are there and in what phase of construction. We may get lucky or it could be a bust. The Dedalus will be setting the trap for the defence fleet, by dialling P3W-451 and Teal'c will be taken to Delmak as a 'prisoner' of Aris, who will pretend to have captured him. All the while, Selmak and a squad of Sodan Jaffa will be on board, cloaked to infiltrate Delmak and shut down the defence of the planet as well as to help in killing or capturing Apophis and rescuing Drey'auc. The one question I have is this: Why was the Daedalus not part of the attack on the Aschen home world?"

"Yes, I was wondering the same thing." Sam asked.

"The Tollans were installing a prototype new system they wanted to test." Hammond answered. "An upgraded reverse engineered Goa'uld cloaking device. Their hope is that it can cloak the 304. It is already installed, but the Daedalus is the only ship that can get to that system in time, so I guess it will have to be a field test."

"OK, when do we leave?" O'Neill asked.

"Right now." Woolsey answered as he walked in. "The Alliance council has green light this mission. Was not easy to sell them this cobbled up plan."

"Before we go, I have one request." Haikon spoke. "Master Bra'tac, you are a better fleet commander and strategist then me. Give me the honour to lead my solders on the planet. To be part of the infiltration mission."

Bra'tac hesitated. He really wanted to be there when the false god falls, but he saw wisdom in Haikon's words. He took his arm in the typical Jaffa fashion: "So be it! Let us show the false gods what happens when they anger us!"

As they all began to walk out, Hammond went to his office and took the phone. "Hello, Walter? Get me a cleaning crew to the conference room. The table and a few other things will need replacing."

* * *

 **New Caprica, same time**

The admiral was having a discussion with Sharon, Baltar, Roslin and the fleet commanders in the president's office. Cain was mission, for obvious reasons.

"We barely began settling here and now you want to start another exodus?" one commander asked.

"I said to prepare a plan for evacuation if it comes to that. The Cylon civil war has shown that we can't remain on the side lines. Because of that I have decided to allow a representative of the rebel Cylons to be brought here, on the Discovery."

Arguments and disagreements to the admirals plan began to fall, until commander Nash spoke: "I agree. This way we control what they see. We remain hidden and learn more about them. We will have to make sure they do not see any star charts or anything like that."

Adama nodded. "Agreed. The main purpose is to defeat the Cavils who will want to pursue their original plan to destroy us, if they win. And based on the reports we received, they just might win now. We can ill afford to just look away."

"Admiral, if I may ask. Who will the Cylon representative be?" Baltar asked.

"A blonde woman by the name of Caprica. A model Six." Adama responded.

Baltar froze. Her. HER. It was her. He would see her again. While he was overjoyed, he was also scared. What if they found out that he was the breach in Colonial security. He did not do it on purpose, but ignorance is a bliss, not an excuse.

"Sharon, what do you think?" Adama asked the Eight in the room.

"The Sixes were always level headed. A bit too passionate at times, like the Threes. But not blinded by agendas. I think it should be OK."

The debating continued for another hour. During this time, Laura did not say much. She kept looking at Baltar. **_"Did I not see him and a blonde woman kissing and making out in public, days before the attack?"_**

When the meeting was about to end, Adama looked at Baltar: "Mr. vice president. I don't want to do this, but I have to urge you to concentrate on unlocking the mainframe, either here or on the Discovery. The reason is simple. If we have to evacuate, I believe that the best save place for us to go to is wherever the Discovery was intended to go."

Baltar nodded. "Of course admiral."

* * *

 **Jaffa Pride, staging area, 7 hours later**

In the hangar of the Jaffa Pride, Teal'c was getting ready for departure. Aris had arrived in his Tel'tak. The Sodan Jaffa were already on board. Only Teal'c, Aris, Selmak and Haikon were still outside.

"It has been confirmed. The majority of the defence fleet over Delmak has entered hyperspace. Only 17 Hat'tak's, 11 Del'tak's and 2 squadrons of Al'kesh remain, plus the orbital defences and ground batteries. Once we infiltrate the place and you keep Apophis busy, we can deactivate those as well. Then our fleet should have a much easier time." Selmak reported.

"Good. I will not take us there until we get a confirmation that the raid went well and the fleet is ready for the assault." Aris said. "Also, Teal'c, nothing personal, but I will have to beat you up a bit, or your arrival might not look convincing. Apophis might be arrogant, but he is not stupid."

"Agreed. I will endure it, just make it look good."

"The chains and restraints can wait until we get ready for landing. I've modified them so that I can release the shackles by pressing on my hidden wrist controller. Be ready, when I do."

Bra'tac and android Teal'c approached them.

"Good luck to you all. We will be as fast as possible. Hopefully, the defending Jaffa will not put up much of a fight." Bra'tac said.

"I just wish I could accompany you, brother." android Teal'c said to Teal'c.

"I know. But even if you do not register on life sign sensors, we can't cloak you, since it would damage you over time. And we can't risk them finding you. Your presence in the fleet is more than enough." Teal'c smiled.

With that said, Teal'c, Selmak, Aris and Haikon entered the Tel'tak. It took off and set a course to Delmak, entering hyperspace. However, it was not going at full speed. Aris knew that they were not in a hurry. The fleet would need time to complete its mission.

* * *

 **Jaffa Pride, Alliance fleet, en route to the planet Haron, 1 hour later**

On the Pel'tak, Bra'tac was looking out the main window, arms ready on the tactical controls.

"Be ready, we arrive in 10 seconds!" he ordered.

10 seconds later, the fleet exited hyperspace. As predicted, only a small fleet was defending the planet. 7 Ha'tak's in total. But that was not the surprising part.

"Master Bra'tac, there is a Hasara space station in orbit, under construction. We also read around 30 Ha'tak's, 12 Del'tak's, 3 Ko'tak's, 3 dozen Al'kesh and many Tel'tak's. At least that many are on the surface of the planet in different construction stages... as well as... Master Bra'tac!" the 2nd in command Jaffa paled as he was reporting to Bra'tac.

"I see it, young one." Bra'tac replied. Another of Apophis mother ships. In an almost finished state. "Begin the operation. Leave the defenders to me! The rest of the fleet go and capture the crewless ships under construction! Then we deal with the planet. Let us hope the Tok'ra shield bypass codes will work so that we can teleport our solders on those ships or this will be a difficult fight."

On the Demetra, Vix smiled. He would not argue with the old Jaffa warrior. Not this time. When his blood was boiling. Besides, his plan was good, no point to look for the fly in the soup.

* * *

 **Aris Tel'tak, en route to Delmak, 2 hours later**

"Good." Aris said as he deactivated the long range comm device. He then stood up, leaving the controls in the hands of Haikon. Entering the back of the ship, he saw 12 Sodan Jaffa getting ready. "Good news, the raid went well. 2 of our Ha'tak's got badly damaged, but will be repaired some day. They will be left to guard the planet. Out of the 7 defending Ha'tak's, 6 were destroyed, the last one knocked out and boarded. Also too damaged to take part in the attack. As for the raid success, they are still looking over what we got, but the fleet in orbit is ours. Additional 18 Ha'tak's, 10 Del'tak's and 1 Ko'tak were added. The rest in orbit and on the planet were not finished to a suitable level yet." Then Aris smiled widely. "Also, 1 Re'nak is now part of the fleet, as well as a bunch of Al'kesh bombers."

"Re'nak?" Teal'c asked curiously. He now clearly showed signs of a beating.

"Also known as a mother ship from Apophis. One in orbit, mostly finished, another one on the planet, barely in the beginning stages of construction. The problem is that it's hyper drive is not calibrated yet, so they can't take it with them. We now also known that these 2 would be number 3 and 4. The first one is going to the ambush area, the other is on the front line, so some snake head will inherit her."

"That is a shame, but does not change the plan." Teal'c said. Aris nodded.

"I will now go and contact Apophis and tell him the 'good' news. Be ready to perform.

Going back to the cockpit, Haikon remained in the pilot position, Teal'c kneeled in the middle of the cockpit, while Aris took the co-pilot seat. He activated the comm console. Moments later, he got an answer.

" _What do you want, bounty hunter? Better be something good! You know what happens to those that annoy me_!" Apophis threatened on the view screen.

"My apologies, lord Apophis, but I am en route to Delmak to claim the bounty on a certain Jaffa who is in my custody."

" _And which Jaffa would that be?"_

Aris pulled Teal'c's chain to get him in front of the screen. "The Shol'va, Teal'c."

Apophis stood from his throne. He began to smile, his smile growing wider by the second. _"You outdid yourself, bounty hunter! Sokar was right about you. Best in the galaxy! Bring him here immediately! You will get the bounty and much more! As for you, Teal'c. Your wife is waiting for you."_

As the connection ended, Teal'c stood up again. "I cannot wait to end him."

"Better if we capture him to show the Jaffa around the galaxy what he and his kind really are, Teal'c." Haikon said.

"I know, but if that will not be possible... no guarantees."

Haikon stood up and went to the back. "Get ready, my warriors. 6 Sodan will be shadowing me, Aris and Teal'c. Only engage on my command. The other 6 will escort Selmak to the other Tok'ra spy in order to cripple their defences. For honour! For glory! For Freedom!"

With that said, the Sodan and Selmak cloaked while Haikon returned to the cockpit. They had arrived.

As they passed thru the defence perimeter, transmitting their clearance given by Apophis, they were approaching the anti-cloaking field.

"Now we see if the Sodan cloaks will hold up in there." Aris murmured.

As they passed thru, the ships cloaking generator was beginning to malfunction, but the Sodan warriors remain invisible.

" _You are cleared to land. Coordinates following_." was the response they got over the comm.

* * *

(Insert music Stargate Apophis OST)

As they landed on a platform in the middle of the city, over a hundred Jaffa in red armour exited the main entrance to the landing platform, creating a corridor to the landed Tel'tak. As Aris opened the doors to the outside, Apophis could be seen approaching the ship, with his elite guard and first Prime beside him.

"Welcome, Aris Boch. Your reputation is indeed well deserved. " Apophis said. "Now, where is my prize?"

At that moment, Haikon moved out of the ship with Teal'c in tow.

"Lord Apophis, as you wished, the Shol'va Teal'c." Aris said.

Apophis smiled again. "It has been a long time, Teal'c. Your wife is eager for the reunion. Too bad that you did not capture his son or the old goat Bra'tac, but they can wait for another day. But who is this?" Apophis looked at Haikon.

"My associate. A Jaffa that worked for Cronus, before this Shol'va ended him. He wanted revenge as well, so we teamed up."

"It was said that you never work with anyone. Care to explain?"

"Teal'c was hiding on Earth. Getting him there was no easy task. I took all the help I could find. With a bounty this large, I can afford to split the take." Aris replied.

"Indeed." Apophis nodded. "Although you made my first Prime jealous, he was looking forward for this hunt." Then he stretched his hand out to Haikon. Haikon knew what he wanted, so he gave him the chain attached to Teal'c's restraints.

"Come Teal'c. Your new home awaits."

As the group began to move to the large pyramid in the back, a Jaffa guard said: "You will leave your weapons on your ship. Non negotiable."

"Understood." Aris replied. As he and Haikon then followed Apophis, the secret cargo on the ship began to take action.

"Will we not be spotted by a TER scanner?" a Sodan asked.

"No, our operative managed to get those into a loop. They are still active, but will not record or alert anyone. We only need to fear any hand held ones, but those should not be in use unless they suspect something." Selmak answered.

Selmak and the escort moved out and went to search for the main control room, where the Tok'ra contact waited for them. The others were following Haikon at a distance. The stage was set.

* * *

 **Jaffa Pride, Alliance fleet, en route to Delmak, same time**

Bra'tac was pacing back and forth on the Pel'tak. He hated waiting. He left the logistics to Vix. Since the fleet went from 19 Ha'tak's to 36, not counting the disabled ones left behind, as well as many support ships, like the Del'tak's as well as another Ko'tak. The problem was manning all of them. The Jaffa rebels would not have ship issues for the foreseeable future, but man power would be an issue. They needed more recruits, so a victory here and showing the galaxy what Apophis really was would bolster their ranks.

"Master Bra'tac, admiral Vix is calling us."

"Put him thru."

 _"Bra'tac, we received the signal, they have landed. Now we wait for Selmak's signal."_

"Understood."

* * *

 **Delmak, 10 minutes later**

Following the signal, Selmak and his escort turned around another corner. All the corners looked the same. It was almost like running in a maze.

"We are getting close, stand by." Selmak said.

They entered a large control room. Inside were several Goa'uld working on their consoles. around 12 Jaffa guards were keeping watch.

"Can you handle them quickly and silently? But don't kill the Goa'uld working on the far left console. That is our operative."

"Understood. 12 normal Jaffa against 6 of us. That is an unfair fight, for them." the head Sodan Jaffa responded.

After they all took their position, the fight began. 6 Jaffa fell on the spot to invisible enemies. As the other 6 began to take cover, one of the Goa'uld tried to activate the alarm, only to be shot by the Tok'ra spy.

"Isur, what are you doing!?" another Goa'uld asked.

"What I was send here to do! To end you false gods!"

Before the Goa'uld realized what that meant, she got shot as well. The Tok'ra spy took cover as well, drawing the fire of the remaining Jaffa and Goa'uld. It was a one sided battle, as the remaining survivors fired their weapons all around them, hoping that they would hit something. The Sodan ended them quickly in close range combat.

Once the battle was over, Selmak de-cloaked and greeted his fellow Tok'ra.

"Nicely done, Isur, but we need to get to work."

"Agreed. With all of them here watching me, I could not do much. Now we can go to work in deactivating the defences."

"Let us hurry then. Teal'c will not have much time."

* * *

During all of this, Teal'c was taken to the throne room. Drey'auc was already there, laying on the ground, visibly weak. The large room was typically over the top with decorative objects, both small and large. Most of them golden. Haikon, once he arrived in the room, remained in the background, waiting for the operation to begin.

"What have you done to her, false god!?" Teal'c demanded as he was being dragged.

"Watch your tongue, Shol'va!" the First Prime of Apophis shouted as he shocked Teal'c with a Rod of anguish.

"It is quite all right. Let him defy me in his last hours. As for your wife, well, her prim'ta was removed some time ago. She is very weak. At deaths door." Apophis smiled again.

Aris stepped forward. "As amusing as this is, I want to claim my reward so that we can leave."

"What is the matter, bounty hunter. Can't stomach your own work?" the Prime mocked him.

"Heh, still mad that I can do my job better than you can do yours?"

"What was that?! You..."

"Enough! If the bounty hunter wishes to leave, let him." Apophis replied and snapped his fingers. 2 human slaved brought into the room a large chest as well as a bag. As Aris opened the chest, it was filled with both gold as well as heavily refined naquadah. In the bag was the roshna that he also needed.

"Excellent." Aris replied. Just then a large screen in front of the throne light up.

"What is it!?" Apophis demanded. "I am busy celebrating here!"

" _My apologies, my lord. The hyperspace sensors on the planet have detected a large fleet approaching. At least 36 ships so far!"_

"How is that possible!? How did they get past our listening posts and sentries? How did they bypass the front? Recall our defence fleet this instant!"

" _We cannot my lord. Our comm systems are down. It is sabotage!"_

Just then, the Alliance fleet exited hyperspace and engaged the defenders. As Apophis saw the Terran ships being part of the fleet, he began to rage even more. To add insult to injury, his orbital and planetary defences were being shut down. Not all at once, but piece by piece. The damn Tok'ra!

"Well, seeing as to the situation is the way it is..." Aris began to speak as he tapped his forearm. That instant, Teal'c's restraints snapped off and he grabbed the staff weapon from Apophis Prime and killed him with it. "Time to cash in."

As Aris and Teal'c took cover, Apophis raged: "You dare to betray me, bounty hunter!?"

"For too long was I in the service of monsters. No more! Besides, you would not believe the bounty on your head put out by the Alliance!"

"Well, now you can die with the Shol'va!"

At that moment, Apophis Jaffa began to be cut down by staff weapons fire from all around them. Haikon entered the fray from his hiding spot. "Did you forget me, false god!? We have not been introduced properly. I am Haikon, leader of the Free Sodan Jaffa!"

Apophis, who had activated his personal shield, looked both enraged and interested. "So, you are of the first traitorous Shol'va!? Interesting. Your death will mark a great triumph for me!"

"I believe that you overestimate your chances, coward!" was the answer he got.

"And perhaps..." Apophis began to speak as he moved to the centre of his room, all the time under his shield. "you have been underestimating me!" He tapped his forearm. Moments later, rings shot up from the ground, previously hidden under a large rug. Seconds later, Apophis was gone.

"He really is a coward." Aris said, as the throne room was now free of any threats. Theal'c ran to his barely breathing wife.

"Drey'auc, how are you? Can you walk!?"

Haikon checked her over and said: "She is unconscious and weak. We need to get her to one of our ships!" He then went to the former Prime of Apophis and removed his Goa'uld. He put it into Drey'auc. "This will help, but it may be too late. Are you strong enough to walk, Teal'c?"

"Indeed."

Haikon signalled 2 of the Sodan Jaffa to take Drey'auc. He and Teal'c still had a hunt to perform.

"Aris to Bra'tak, we are in the throne room. can you teleport any reinforcements? Also, Teal'c's wife is close to death. She needs to be evacuated."

" _As soon as Selmak overrides the ring transporter lock outs. Should not be long_."

"Very well. We will move to the control room, this place is not secure." Haikon ordered his solders.

Aris was working on a console and linked it with his wrist computer. "I have another thing to take care of. Good hunting to you two. See you back at the fleet." He then grabbed his bounty and exited the room back to where they came in.

"Wonder what that is?" Haikon asked.

"With Aris, no one knows." Teal'c responded. He activated a console and all the Jaffa stepped on the ring transporter that Apophis used minutes ago to escape. As the rings did their work, they found themselves in a ring room not far away from the main control room. They moved to the entrance without opposition. After opening the doors, they were greeted by Sodan Jaffa pointing their weapons at them. As they saw who entered the room, the solders greeted their leader. "Lord Haikon. Good to see you are well."

"Indeed, my friends. How does it go here?"

"Not as good as we hoped." Selmak replied. "We cannot take the entire defence grid off line in a moment. Only parts of it, one at a time. Since we have the main objective, I suggest that we get out of here and back to the fleet. We can take the orbit, but it world needlessly cost us."

"Apophis is still out there!" Teal'c raged.

"And he is finished. His big fleet will be destroyed, his secret shipyard was raided and he was humiliated." Selmak argued back. "We should cut our losses and count ourselves lucky."

Teal'c hated to say it, but he agreed. "Very well."

* * *

During this discussion, Apophis was moving with his elite guard to a hidden platform where an Al'kesh was waiting for him. He had learned his lesson that you should always have an exit strategy.

As he and his guard entered the Al'kesh, he ordered the pilot: "Get us of the planet. Set course to my main forward command outpost! Once I get there, I will take the fleet from there and re-secure Delmak. That Shol'va! He humiliated me for the last time! And that bounty hunter..."

Just as he said that, the cockpit door closed and the pilot turned around. "Aww, love you too, Apophis." Aris responded pointing his Zat at him. Then he pressed a control on the console. Screams from behind the cockpit door were heard.

"I just vacuumed your troops into space. Goa'uld cargo doors are so unreliable at times."

"How did you know..."

"Where you would be? I am not the BEST bounty hunter in the galaxy for no reason. When you took the chain from Haikon, that was attached to Teal'c's restraint's, your hand was infected with a low level radiation signature. My creation." As he explains, he taps his wrist console. A blinking dot was seen on it. "That is you. So I knew all the time where you were. Once I knew you were running... well. I know your type."

Realising what the situation was, Apophis tried to bargain: "I can triple the bounty you got already! I can..." He got no further, as Aris shit him. He then moved to restrain Apophis.

"Not really interested in your money anymore. I have a shiny new big ship from you, the bounty, as well as the one I will get for you. You would not believe the bounty the Alliance put on your head." Aris said as he smiled.

* * *

 **Delmak, high orbit, minutes later**

On the Jaffa Pride, Teal'c had arrived on the Pel'tak, where Bra'tac was having his hands full with the battle. While the attackers had crushed the defence fleet, the remaining orbital and planetary defences were, mostly, still intact.

"Master Bra'tac."

"Teal'c, it is good to see you. How is Drey'auc?"

"She should recover. My son is with her right now."

"Good, but it is unfortunate that the coward Apophis was not captured or killed."

"Agreed."

"Master Bra'tac, an Al'kesh is approaching us, but it is not one of ours." a young Jaffa reported. "They are hailing us."

Bra'tac looked at Teal'c, then responded: "Let's see."

On the view screen, Aris Boch appeared. " _Greetings Bra'tac and Teal'c. Sorry for being late, but I have a gift for you."_

"Aris. This is a surprise. We did not expect you in a new ship." Teal'c smiled.

" _Well, that is the least important thing right now_." Aris then leaned aside to give the Jaffa a look who was behind him on the floor, restrained.

"Aris, is that...?"

" _Yes, my friends. Your prize_." Aris smiled. " _I expect to be payed as well. But this one was also a pleasure for me."_

"This pay is well earned." Bra'tac smiled as well. "You are cleared in bay 3. Once you land, we leave."

Minutes later, after Aris landed, the Alliance fleet disengaged and entered hyperspace.

* * *

Unknown to all, another Al'kesh was watching the whole incident behind the other moon of Delmak. In the cockpit, the pilot activated the comm system. A Jaffa appeared on the screen.

" _What do you have to report?"_

"Something important for the master."

* * *

 **Orbit of planet Vorash, 5 hours later**

"Getting bored here!" O'Neill whined. He was in the main engineering room, where the 2 Carters and McKay were looking over the data. They had successfully established a connection to P3W-451 and released the gate in the orbit of the local star. The Daedalus was now in orbit of Vorash. The ship was waiting for the fleet Apophis had sent to arrive. To ensure that it would work, the Tok'ra and Tollans had deployed a sensor scrambler on the planet. It was designed to make it almost impossible for the Goa'uld fleet to get any accurate readings of solar activities. Had the scrambler blocked any more sensor data for the Goa'uld ships, they might become suspicious. So, unless they looked out their windows, they should not spot the nova shockwave.

Since the scrambler was large, it was deployed on the planet itself, deep in the caves of the now abandoned base.

"Well sir, maybe this will cheer you up." Sheppard said as he, Young and Mitchell entered the room. "We just got an update, the mission was not just successful, but Aris got Apophis as well."

O'Neill stood up from his chair and began to smile. "Oh, Aris, that SOB. I now officially love the guy. Might be a bit of a jerk sometimes... But let me guess, he also wants the bounty?"

"Well, I think that he deserves it, sir. I mean, Apophis had almost escaped. If he had, the mission would have been only 66% successful." Sheppard responded. He was still eating his sandwich.

"I guess." O'Neill agreed.

"Hey, you got anything for me?" McKay asked Sheppard.

"Get your own snack! Besides, I have not eaten for 12 hours, you however had 3 lunches!" Sheppard responded.

" _Bridge to colonel O'Neill, please report to the bridge. Our sensors have detected a hyperspace distortion. Our guests are approaching."_ captain Caldwell called them over the comm.

"They are sooner than expected." O'Neill said as they began to move out of main engineering.

As they arrived on the bridge, Caldwell and Daniel were already looking out of the main window.

"So, the planet is evacuated. How is the sun doing?" Caldwell asked the Carters.

"Another 20 minutes. They are here sooner than expected. Guess they must have pushed their engines beyond their specs."

"Will that be a problem?" O'Neill asked.

"Well, I would prefer to remain here until the fire cracker goes off. Only then can we ensure that they don't get wise to our plan." McKay said.

"McKay, the only way to do that is to cloak us, and that system has not been tested yet!" Carter said.

"Unless anyone has a better idea..." McKay responded.

Caldwell sighed. "No, we don't. OK, Carter, both of you and McKay, get the cloak on line and watch over it. Don't want it failing when we don't need it."

In orbit, the Daedalus began to shimmer away, until she was completely gone from the naked eye. A minute later, the Goa'uld fleet had arrived. They took the standard orbital deployment for planetary assault. Al'kesh and troop transports were deployed, while death gliders filled the air.

"They sure are eager, aren't they. Don't even know that we have their boss in custody." O'Neill said as he observed the Goa'uld fleet.

"Helm, take us into a higher orbit, don't need to be spotted by a death glider crashing into us." Caldwell ordered.

* * *

15 minutes later, the Daedalus had move further away, but still observed the situation.

"According to their comm traffic, they found the caves and are investigating. They are confused that the gate is missing." the comm officer reported.

"As long as they keep looking and don't prepare to leave, we should..." Caldwell began to speak.

"Sir, we have a problem." android Carter said. "One of the cloak power distributer is overheating. No wonder that they wanted to test this first. We can't stay cloaked for more that 2 minutes longer."

The other Carter and McKay saw the data and confirmed the diagnosis.

"Great. I really hate Murphy." O'Neill muttered.

"How much longer till the nova?" Caldwell asked.

"4 minutes, then 6 for the shockwave to get here." McKay reported.

Caldwell had a deep thought. "OK, Helm, military thrust, get us to the local gas giant. Hopefully, the cloak will hold until we can hide behind a moon or something. We made some distance to Vorash, but ... crap and all!"

* * *

2 minutes later, as the Daedalus was at full acceleration, as predicted, her cloak failed. And the Goa'uld spotted her.

"OK, every one to battle stations, the snake heads know we are here. Pilots to your fighters. I was hoping to test our new F-201, but not like this!" Caldwell cursed.

"Well, there is no time like the present!" O'Neill responded as he, Mitchell and Sheppard went to the hangar to gear up.

The Daedalus was still at full burn, but had reached the local gas giant. Here, with the rings, asteroids and moons, they could play hide and seek with their enemy.

* * *

In his F-201, O'Neill was catapulted out of the port hangar. Soon after that all of the 12 F-201 and 6 203's were in space.

"OK, Boys and girls. We only need to keep them occupied and keep the Daedalus in one piece. If we can't land when we leave the system, we use our own hyper drives to get to the closest system with a gate. The Daedalus will be waiting there for us. Don't be stupid and take risky manoeuvres. And don't get yourselves shot! That is an order. Only I get to do that." O'Neill instructed them.

The plan worked. The Goa'uld fleet dispersed in order to locate them as they were hiding behind the 15th moon. 2 Ha'tak's were the first to spot them and engage. they launched all of their death gliders.

" _Well, looks like they brought the party with them, sir."_ Sheppard said.

"Stick to the plan. They may outnumber us 10 to 1, but we have the better fighters." O'Neill ordered again.

They opened up with their missiles at long range, making sure to get the death gliders to abandon their formations. Then came the close range combat. The Daedalus was providing cover as much as possible with her rail guns, but was preoccupied with the 2 mother ships, exchanging blows. Her ion cannons were capable to heavily damaging them, even destroying one easily, but that was only a conciliation prize. The surviving one had called for backup, 4 more Ha'tak's. Sooner or later, the entire fleet would converge on them, and they would not be able to last for long. But as long as they did, it created the illusion that there were still Tok'ra in the system, because why else stay in it?

The fighters were having similar problems. They outmanoeuvred and outperformed the death gliders in everything. Their rapid fire rail guns were a much better weapon for close range dogfights. The staff weapons did pack a bigger punch, but the slow rate of fire made them much more limited in a dogfight.

"Crap!" O'Neill cursed. One of theirs just went up in a fireball. "We just lost red 5. Daedalus, how much longer, we can't do this forever!?"

" _The sun went nova 5 minutes ago, but we moved further away, so we increased the time. 2 more minutes_." was the response he got.

Just then, the command ship appeared around the moon they were orbiting.

" _Emm, Daedalus, we don't have that kind of time. The big boy just entered the fray! And he will shoot you to shit!"_ Mitchell responded.

As Mitchell said those words, the command ship engaged the Daedalus with the enhanced staff weapons.

* * *

"Report!" Caldwell demanded.

"Sir, front shield at 21%, all other shields below 40%, our rail gun ammo is getting low and ion cannons are on a recharge cycle." his XO responded. "Sir, from my point of view, this is a position we cannot hold any longer."

"Agreed. Charge up the hyper drive, get our birds back on board. We are leaving, because if we stay, we will be as dead as the snakes!"

"Captain..." McKay wanted to protest.

"Stow it, McKay! Or come up with a solution that does not include our suicide." Caldwell shut him up.

"Since you put it that way..."

The order was given and the fighters returned, under heavy fire.

"All birds on board, FTL is hot, sir." the XO reported.

"Get us out of here." Caldwell ordered.

The Daedalus entered hyperspace, leaving the Goa'uld fleet behind.

* * *

On the Pel'tak of the command ship, the commanding Goa'uld was looking on the situation.

"My lord, we are victorious! The cowards fled." the main Jaffa reported.

"I can see that, you moron! Why were they staying here for so long? Have our engineers figured out where the interference that is weakening our sensors, comes from?"

"Apparently from the planet we were inspecting when we detected that ship. But the jamming effect is weakening. As if the source is gone?""

"What part of our sensor data is being affected?" the Goa'uld asked and went over the data on the console. Just then, the moon they were orbiting, got torn to pieces and a massive shockwave approached them. As the fleet was getting torn apart, the Goa'uld saw what was happening and cursed. Cursed the Tok'ra. Seconds later, the entire fleet got torn apart.

* * *

 **New Caprica, high orbit, 16 hours later**

2 Vipers were flying in formation. In one of them was Starbuck. In the other, a person not to keen for this flight.

"Kara, I love you and all, but why do I have to do this?" Sam Anders asked, clearly unconfutable.

 _"Well, since there is so few of us, everyone has to have a main and side occupation. The side one is where you add to the community on a 'volunteer' basis and only 6 are available at the moment. Military, medical, fabrication, mining, construction or farming. You know nothing about medicine, I don't want you in a mine on that moon, you already do construction on a regular basis and the other 2 are not too appealing in my view as well. So military it is. Besides, I'm your wife and instructor here and you have shown some talent in this, so stop whining."_

"Since your main occupation is military, do you not get bored to put in double duty in training amateurs like me?"

" _Not really. I like to fly and I am not breaking my back in a mine or shovelling dirt on a farm"!"_

"Why is there not a sports option?!"

" _Because building a Pyramid stadium and creating 2 Pyramid teams is not high on the list for civilization reconstruction, Sam!"_

In that moment, space opened up in front of them. It was the Discovery.

"Holy frak!" Sam cried out as he manoeuvred to avoid the ship.

" _Haha, yep, you could say that!"_ Kara laughed at his reaction. " _Guess Lee is back. Might want to head back ourselves, see what is going on."_

* * *

 **Discovery, bridge, same time**

"Exit coordinates confirmed, sir." Felix reported, as the ship slowed down o an approach to the terraforming satellite.

"Good. Felix, get us docked. Dee, transmit all the data we acquired on this trip to the Kobol. I'll go and prep our guest as well as the 2 new items." Apollo said as he left the bridge.

* * *

 **Kobol cityship, New Caprica, 10 minutes later**

As the rings lowered themselves back into the ground, Caprica took a look around herself. The architecture of this place was similar to the ship they found. She was being escorted to the control room, where the president and admiral were waiting for her. As she entered, she spotted the ring in the middle of the room, as well as the table in front of it, just like the 2 sets they already had. But all of her exploring stopped when she saw him. She was expecting it, but was still caught off guard.

"Caprica, I presume?" Laura asked as she stepped forward to take in the sight of the newcomer.

"Emm, yes, madam president." They shook hands, even if Laura was not hiding her distrust of her.

"I believe you know the admiral?"

"Only from the information I got, not in person."

"As well as our vice president, Dr. Baltar?"

"Only by reputation and work."

Then she saw Sharon. Highly pregnant. "Oh my." Caprica stepped forward. "You have grown?"

"Well, you could say that. So tell me... em tell us, what is the endgame here?"

Caprica looked puzzled. "What do you mean with that?"

"Your goal? I will not do anything that will endanger my child... and these people have become my friends. You betray them, and I will make you pay for that! Understand?!"

"Perfectly. My 'end game' as you say is simple. The destruction of the Cavils. If they win, we all lose. But for any plan to be made, you will have to speak with our Cavil and D'Anna. They are the leadership of our faction."

"We can discuss this later." the admiral said. "Right now, Dr. Baltar has a job to do." he nods to the briefcase that Lee brought with him.

"Of course admiral." Baltar takes the briefcase and begins to move out of the command room.

"Now, I think that the first thing to do is to go to the conference room we have set up. An exchange of information is needed. You give us info on Cylon tech, we give you info on the alien tech. Sound good?"

She nodded. Not like she had a choice.

* * *

Minutes later, Baltar arrived at the main power room. He removed the crystal ha was carrying and inserted it in one of the 2 remaining openings. As he pushed it in, it began to glow.

" _Doctor, have you inserted the crystal?"_ Felix asked over wireless.

"Yes, I have. Any changes?"

 _"You could say that. The city now registers a much healthier power distribution. Guess it was worth it."_

"Guess it was, Felix."

* * *

 **New Terra, 3 hours later**

Aophis was being interrogated, mostly by the Tok'ra and Tollans. The Tok'ra were already preparing his extraction, to be shown on the long range communication net that the Goa'uld used from time to time.

Teal'c was in the infirmary with his son and wife, who barely woke up 10 minutes ago.

"Do you remember anything, Drey'auc?" he asked her.

"Only how they found me in the camps. It was mere luck that master Bra'tac and our son were not there as well."

"Indeed."

"It is good to see you better, Drey'auc." Bra'tac greeted her as he entered the room.

"Master Bra'tac. Where did you come from?" she asked.

"The interrogation room. Watching the humiliation of a false god." he responded proudly.

Drey'auc looked confused.

"We have Apophis in our custody. He will be executed for his crimes in time." Teal'c responded.

"I see. could you call the doctor again, I don't feel so good."

"Of course." Teal'c stood up and went past Bra'tac to get a doctor while Rya'c remained with his mother. She then moved from the bed slowly to the bathroom, moving past a guard, Rya'c moving beside her. As she moved past the guard, she knocked him over and took his side arm, a Zat.

"Mother, what is wrong? What are you doing?"

"What needs to be done." she replied and grabbed Rya'c by the throat and shot another guard. Bra'tac reacted on the spot, aiming his staff weapon at her.

"Shol'va! Tell you masters to release the god Apophis or this child of Teal'c dies!"

Hearing the commotion, Teal'c and several guards entered the room.

"Drey'auc, what are you doing?" Teal'c asked her.

"She is a Za'tarc, Teal'c. Our only hope is to stun her and get her to Anise for help." Brata'c replied.

"Enough with your wasting of time! Release my lord or suffer!" she ordered and gestured her weapon even more to Rya'c head.

Seeing the threat, Bra'tac took the shot and hit her in the shoulder. She lost the grip on Rya'c and fell over the bed she way in only moments ago.

As Teal'c and the guards moved around the bed to restrain her, they saw that it was too late. She pointed her weapon at her own head: "This message is from the god you once served. This is the price of betrayal!" She triggered the weapon and shot herself in the head, point blank range.

Minutes passed as the doctors tried to revive her. In the end, they were capable to save her body, but her mind was gone. She was brain dead. Her torture and indoctrination to become a Za'tarc combined with the removal of her symbiote made the single Zat discharge more damaging than usually. Even a sarcophagus could not undo such brain damage.

* * *

 **New Terra, 12 hours later**

Teal'c had to be sedated and his symbiote temporarily removed. Bra'tac was looking after Rya'c. Either of them would want nothing more than to kill Apophis at the moment. But for the greater good, he has to be extracted and then executed publicly, if the Jaffa rebels want to get more support from their brothers. But Teal'c would have the honour to do it.

O'Neill entered the interrogation room where Apophis was being held.

"So you just have to find new ways to be evil, don't you?" he said as he sat down opposite of him.

"I assume you refer to Drey'auc? I warned him that there would be a price to pay for his treachery."

"And you thought that this would be a good idea? I am one of the few people that still think keeping you alive for now is a good idea. Frankly, throwing you to Teal'c is appealing to me."

"If she would have been competent, she could have gotten me out of here. However if you do let me go, all of the secrets of the Goa'uld can be yours, O'Neill."

O'Neill grinned. "Oh, they will be. We have your son. You know, the one you should have never fathered. The Tok'ra and Tollans are getting the info from his DNA. Slow, but constant. And this enables me not to take a deal with the devil. You are dead as it is. The only reason you are still alive is because you will serve the Jaffa rebellion. Once all the Jaffa across the galaxy see you for what you really are... " O'Neill stood up and began to leave.

"One day your kind will return to their knees before my kind. It is only a matter of time. onl..." O'Neill closed the door. He had enough.

O'Neill went to the gate room where the rest of SG-1 and SG-1A were.

"And?" Carter asked.

"Tried to bribe me."

"Told you guys. Pay up." Sheppard said.

"Ok, this were a few crazy days. We can take the next few days off I think. will talk to the general about it. Teal'c is off the team for now. He will need time." O'Neill said. "And Carter's. Tell the Tollans that they need to work on that cloak some more. And tell Anise that we need newer anti Za'tarc protocols! this shit cannot keep hapening!"

* * *

 **Delmak, orbit, same time**

Apophis territory and military were up for sale. And System Lord or lesser Lord were on it. Ba'al already grabbed Apophis old front line command post and the fleet stationed there. Including the other remaining command ship.

On Delmak it was a similar situation. Goa'uld vs. Goa'uld. The difference was that the System Lords did not know of its location. For now.

At that moment a large fleet counting 30 ships exited hyperspace and entered orbit. They were all Goa'uld.

On the planet, the currently ruling Goa'uld ordered the orbital and planetary defences to open fire. They did... and not much happened.

"We are being hailed from the fleet in orbit, lord Neron." A Jaffa relied to the ruling Goa'uld.

"Let's see what they want." he ordered.

" _Surrender the planet immediately. This is your only warning_." a blond Jaffa demanded.

"Really? Do you think you have sufficient forces for a planetary assault. I think not."

" _Oh, but I think I do_." another figure said as it moved on to the screen. It was covered by a large hood.

"And who are you supposed to be?!"

" _This is the god Anubis and this world is now his. surrender or die!"_ Her'ak replied.

"You lie. Anibus died millennia ago!"

" _Are you willing to put that to the test. Without a fleet to protect you it is only a matter of time for me. And as you have seen, your weapons are less that effective against my ships. I give you one last chance to reconsider. I don't mind needles killing, but I hate delays!"_

Neron realized that this person was not to be trifled with. "Deactivate our defences."

* * *

10 minutes later, Anubis stood in the throne room of Apophis. "He did not have taste at all." Khalek said as he looked around.

"Indeed. Although I think that ascetics are overestimated. Efficiency is what matters."

Then Neron entered the room with Anubis guards flanking him. "The planet has surrendered as you ordered, my lord. Only small pockets of resistances remain. The ones that were resisting me as well."

"Good. You are relieved." With that said, Khalek began to choke Neron with his telekinesis.

"My lord.. why..."

"You made me wait. And you are of no use to me anymore." He then turned to Her'ak. "Replace all Jaffa and Goa'uld in important stations with our own. There is a Tok'ra spy among the ones that worked for Apophis. Find him, but do not kill him. I want him alive."

Her'ak bowed. "It will be done, my lord."

As he left the throne room, Khaled moved besides Anubis. "He is eager to serve. Can I kill him?"

"No, he is useful. An useful idiot. Should he fail me one day, you can kill him. For now, amuse yourself by terrorizing the locals. It will only strengthen my hold on the planet."

"If you would evolve me further, I would become telepathic. That way I could find the Tok'ra instantly."

"Patience my son. Your time will come."

Khalek left.

" ** _Indeed, your time will come, my son. To die, once you outlive your purpose."_**

* * *

 **Aschen home world, 2 days later**

The Aschen council had a session. One they never believed that they would need.

Mollem briefed them on their experiences while they were in custody of the Alliance and being interrogated. An Al'kesh had dropped them off in a secluded forest 1 day ago.

"We lost most of our military assets and they got all of our knowledge. This is a defeat if I ever saw one." the council leader said.

"For now, yes. But our enemies have one weakness that we will be able to exploit one day. Compassion. The logical choice would have been to kill us all. Instead, they let us live. And these Jaffa also have their pride and sense of honour. Another weakness." Mollem responded.

"Perhaps. But we will need time to rebuild. And we cannot get more resources thru the portal anymore. I also think that they will be monitoring us. With the ability to cloak, they will do that. I would." another council member said.

After the meeting, Mollem exited the council chamber, only to be greeted by Mirris, his wife.

"What is the next step?" she asked.

"Revenge."

* * *

 **New Terra, 1 day later**

In a few hours, Apophis would be extracted and executed, for the galaxy to see. The Tok'ra had made sure that the transition could not be tracked. But it would be blocked by many, once they would know what it was.

In his room, Teal'c was getting ready. He would get the honour to kill his former master.

A knock on the door got his attention. "Come in."

It was Daniel. "Hey, Teal'c. How are you doing?"

"Better, but my heart is still filled with rage and emptiness."

Daniel nodded. "I know of that feeling all too good. We both now lost our wives to him."

"Do you want to kill him? You have as much reason as me."

"No. I learned from a wise woman in Kheb, that revenge does not bring you peace, or the ones you lost. But I know that we cannot let him live any longer. You at least still have Rya'c. Think about him from now on. OK?"

"Indeed." Teal'c stood up from his meditative pose. They left for the ceremony.

* * *

 **A more SG focused chapter.**

 **Responding to A Reader. I agree. In the end, I believe that the reason for this was story plot. If Earth had managed to reverse engineered Goa'uld tecs fast, they might have had a ship in season 5 and fleet in season 8. An OP Earth would make a boring story. Most people, me included, like the underdog story. During the Ori story line, the Asgard dying and giving their tech to Earth served almost like a Deus ex Machina.**


	12. A time to relax, grow and politics?

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **Chapter 12: A time to relax, grow and... politics?**

* * *

 **New Caprica, 5 days after the arrival of the Discovery**

Chief Tyrol was walking down the main road from the city being build on the mainland that connected via a now functional bridge to the outpostship. He had a long and hard day behind him. Not only was he still the deck chief of the Galactica, but was also the union leader. Not by choice. On top of that, he also had the mining operation to oversee. Being overworked was a real issue for him. And he went to the admiral with it. Since there was no crisis at the moment, the old man relieved him of the deck duty for a week. He knew that working people to death was not a good idea.

As he entered thru the main gate into the outpostship, he passed the guards on duty and saluted them. While he wanted to be a civilian now, the policy of the president and admiral was that vigilance needed to be kept up. So no one in the military would be really discharged.

As the chief entered the main hub area of the city, he was greeted with a sight that reminded him of the good old days. Before the exodus. The main hub area in the central part of the city, below the upper military and political levels and above the hangars and machine shops was turned into a make shift marked. Well, it was make shift, now, after months, it was turned into a functional market. The Colonials took the areas that were meant for, well, they did not know what their original purpose was and turned them into shops, restaurants, service providers and bars. All 3 levels of this hub, that were open to the ceiling, where the military barracks began, were being used.

"Hey chief! How are you doing?" was the first thing he heard.

"Going home, Jack."

"Aw, come one, chief!" another said. "Join us at the bar. First round is on us."

"I am beat, Jason. Can't. Rain check?"

"Fine. See you, chief."

As he moved along, the bar owner went up to him. "Hey, Galen. Sorry to interrupt your walk home, but when can I expect the next shipment of goods?"

"Ehhh, well, the way the distillery is working, in 18 hours. But if you want it to be any good, give it 3 days? How badly do you need it, Sarah?"

"Badly. How about 50% ASAP, the rest later?"

"Fine by me. Bye."

The chief had forgotten his passion project turned into a business that he was overseeing. Ever since he saved his deck hands who had tried and failed to make homemade booze, he was in an unofficial position of the main booze supplier. Tyrol spirits, as Cally had christened it. After he showed his deck hands how to make something drinkable and non lethal, they found a perfect area on the Kobol to take up shop. A medium sized area made up of several rooms, right next to the main hangar entrance. That way they could do their job there and keep an eye o their other work. Saul and Ellen of all people were most grateful for this. Ever since he had the added job as a union leader, he gave the control of booze business to his friends who were with him since day one. He kept checking on it and exchanged ideas with them.

He moved out of the main hub area into a side entrance, passing more people. After 3 minutes of walking, he reached his goal. One of the 2 residential domes. It was late and the sun had already set. All the buildings were not light, except of the interior lights. Even now, with 2 crystals powering the city as well as this naquadah being produced to refuel the other generators, power conservation was still in effect. Since the domes were now opened, except the agricultural ones, the night sky was visible.

He reached his building and inside it, the transporter booth. The Colonials had a hard time adapting to this new reality, the Sagittarians the most. They refused to use this ungodly technology. It annoyed even the Gemenese, and that was a rarity, since these 2 colonies were on the same page more times than not. But the Gemenese saw it as a blessing from the gods. Either way, the admiral and president just face palmed at both of them. With Baltar's help, they managed to create a safe way to use the transporters, by limiting them to a local group of transporters. This was for security reasons, so that criminals and the black market would have a hard time to do anything. The transporters in a building were linked only to others in the same building. Only the main one next to the entrance was linked to the other 'main' ones in other buildings in the city. The ones in the engineering level, military sector and political sector were independent and one had to walk to another transporter booth to get from military to civilian sectors. That way, every person would be forced to pass by a security post and be checked. This way, stealing and smuggling was made almost impossible. Then there were special ones in isolated sector of the city that were used for movement from the ground to the satellite in orbit. Once on the satellite one had to make another security check in order to go to the other transporter that was linked to the moon mining operation or the ships in orbit. Baltar smiled at this particular achievement of his.

As he reached his apartment, Cally opened the door as she heard him approach. "Where were you!? You should have been home hours ago!?"

"Sorry, but the union meeting took forever and then I had to go to the miners on the moon to solve a problem they had." he replied as he took his shoes off and sat on the sofa.

Their apartment was one of many identical on the Kobol, only theirs had like all of them in the dome area, a view like in a normal city. Cally was heavily pregnant at this stage, so she was cleared of any duty for the time being.

"That bad?" she replied as she sat down next to him.

"Well, the good news is that the admiral is reasonable. I have a week off from my deck duties everywhere."

"Wow. That is good news! Come, I managed to get dinner ready. Was not hard to get something good. It just shows how things are improving." she said as she stood up and went to the dining area. As he did not reply, she turned around. "Galen?" She went to him. He was sound asleep.

"Wow, hard day indeed."

She left their apartment, not wanting to wake him up. She locked the door at the palm scanner that was used at every door instead of keys. She moved to the apartment next door and rang.

"Oh, hi Cally. Where is the chief?" Karl asked as he opened the door. "Did he forget our little party?"

"Hi Karl. No he didn't. At least I think he didn't. He is just so tired, he fell asleep on the sofa. Didn't even have dinner."

"Yeah, he is a man in demand. Come in." he gestured as she entered his apartment. Inside, there was the other soon to be mother, Sharon as well as 2 other couples, Lee, Dee, Kara and Sam. As well as a table filled with food.

"Well, took you long enough!" Kara fumed.

"Where is the chief?" Dee asked.

"Long story. Can wait for later. Everyone that is coming is here." Karl said as he brought the drinks, offering to everyone except the 2 pregnant women.

"Kind of sucks that we can't drink." Cally protested while getting a snack.

* * *

 **Baltar's lab, same time**

Baltar had been working late, as he usually did in the last month. The unlocking of the master control on either Kobol or Discovery was driving him mad. Now at least he had two distractions. The first was the large cache of data on Cylon technology. From their navigational systems, to their improved FLT, organic integration... the works. The other distraction was really... distracting him. Caprica. They hadn't spoken since she arrived. Well not when it came to their private matters. And now she was with him in his lab, helping to solve the problem of the master control. With her help, they were down to 2 'tests'.

"Are you going to ignore me for the rest of this visit, or forever?" she asked.

"Hmm. Well, how would you start this awkward conversation? Hey, you know, I love you and all, can we be together again? And by the way, sorry for using your CNP to distribute a virus to incapacitate the entire Colonial military that led to the deaths of billions of people. On top of that, sorry for the guilt you have been feeling in your chest ever since then and the fear of them discovering that you were indirectly responsible for the Cylons getting access to our military mainframe. Tell me. How should I start this conversation!?"

Caprica froze for a moment. "I never said that it would be easy, but a 'Hi' would have been nice. Besides, as I remember, you used me too, for your perverted sexual fantasies. It is not my fault that the Cavils saw you as the weak link in our infiltration mission. They saw your tendency to think with the wrong head. So they send me. To make you think with your small head. Are hubris and lust not sins even in Colonial culture?"

"Oh, so it is now my fault? I thought that you were a human being interested in my work! Not an infiltrator with the mission to commit genocide. And yes, I had an ego problem, but I think that it has dissolved itself in the past months after all the crap we have been thru."

"And I had little choice in that as well. You were deceived by me, while I was deceived by the Cavils! Round and round it goes. If you want to go further back, let's go to the Gravestone company creating the first Centurions. The 13th Tribe creating their Centurions. The Kobolians creating their Centurions! In the end, it always begins with humans playing god. We, your children then make mistakes as well, just like you. As an old saying your priests have: 'Only Zeus is perfect'. We are all victims in this, one way or another. Even our parents."

"Speaking of them. You still refuse to say anything on that subject. You were more than open for any other exchange of information, but will not tell us who they are?"

"D'Anna and Cavil will decide to either tell you or not. It is not for me to say. All I can tell you is that they are here, but don't know who they are. The Cavils hated them for loving humanity more than them. So they killed them and turned them into Boomers, sending them to the colonies in order to die with the humans they so loved. But I guess that god has a sense of humor, since they all survived." Caprica stopped at that. She exhaled,turned to Baltar and smiled. "You love me?"

Baltar looked annoyed. "You remember me saying that now? You are almost as bad as... never mind."

"What? Tell me. If you are with another... I can understand..."

"No, it is not that. You'll think that I am crazy. There is this imaginary Caprica that visits me on occasion to, well, annoy me, tease me... I can't control it. Has been happening ever since the fall of the Colonies. But she can't be a simple illusion. She knows things that I don't. Things about the Discovery. This city... she told me to return to Kobol and take a closer look at the Tomb of Athena. And we found this! If she were just my imagination going wild, she could not know anything more than me... right?" Baltar asked and looked at Caprica. She had a shocked expression on her face. "Why do I have a feeling that you are not surprised at my confession?"

"I am surprised, just not in a way that you might think. I have been seeing, well, you from time to time. He also pops up from nowhere and tells me things he, em, I mean I could not have known. He told me that the ship the Cavils found was of an alien race the builders of this city were at war with. And the allies of the builders of this city were the ones the original Cylons on Kobol found and used to create the FTL we use today. As well as resurrection."

Silence followed. "Frak. This is turning into a massive headache." Baltar fumed then took a bottle out of a drawer as well as two glasses. "You want one?"

"Thought you would never ask."

As he poured the drink into the glasses, he looked up: "If either of you can hear me, stop laughing and come here. We need explanations, you... whatever you are!"

Nothing happened. "Figures." he grit his teeth. "I bet they are laughing and I am made to look like an idiot."

* * *

 **Kobol city ship, presidential office, same time**

"I knew that keeping an eye on Baltar would be a good idea, but this." Roslin said as she deactivated her monitor that had just shown her the entire conversation between Baltar and Caprica.

"Your hunch was on the money. Good thing we had Felix install that camera in his lab." Adama replied. He had been spending his free time with her more and more these past few months. "The question is, what do we do now."

"From my point of view, he just admitted to cooperating with the enemy. That is treason and punishable by death."

"Not willingly. And he is our current expert on the alien tech and on how it works. Lee and the others know how to use it, he will understand how to make it."

"So what are we suppose to do? Let him get away with it?"

"I agree with Caprica, they were all victims of the Cavils. If you want my opinion, we confront him with it, but we don't expose him. He steps down from his post as vice president and works for us on this tech for as long as we deem it necessary. We have him by the balls. We can dictate the terms."

Roslin took another sip from her drink. "If only I knew about this moths ago we would have never landed on this planet."

"You can't be sure of that. Zarek was ready to derail your original plan and Baltar sided with you. I think he really wants what is best for the people now."

"I know. What about this stuff of them having visions? You think they are crazy?"

"If only one was having them, maybe, but the both of them and so similar? And we have been observing them since day one. They had no chance to compare their stories until now. I have a feeling that a higher power has it's fingers in our blight. Maybe the Lords themselves? Who knows, maybe they were the ones giving Pythia her visions? Or made the Discovery stop in front of the fleet?"

"You go with that story to the Quorum and I don't want to be near them for a month." Roslin replied as she drank the content of her glass down in one swoop.

Just then, the door opened up and Saul entered. "Hey Bill, madam president. You want to join Ellen and me? We were going out on a drink or two. Might get something to eat as well."

"Sorry Saul, but..."

"Why not." Laure replied as she stood up. "Come on admiral. Let's join them. I think I had more than enough of mysteries and intrigues for this day. And that is an order."

Adama smiled as he stood up. "As you command."

* * *

 **Kobol cityship, medical center, same time**

Cain had regained conciseness days ago. She was still weak, well physically at least. Her mind however was not. As stubborn as ever. When she learned of the proposed alliance with the rebel Cylons, she almost blew a gasket. When she learned that a Clyon representative was in the city, she almost raged.

Now she was trying to sleep, without success.

"If you came here to finish the job, make it quick, I have things to do." she said as she notices a figure in the darkness approaching her bed in the observation wing.

"Now why would I do that?" Zarek replied as he entered into the light.

"Figures. The sour looser. What do you want?"

Zarek smiled and tried to make his charm work. "Sour looser? You're the one to talk."

"I said what do you want? And don't bother. Your charm is wasted on me. I don't swing that way."

"So I heard. Including what you did with that Cylon prisoner you once had."

Cain did not bite. "Hmm, so what. It was and still is war."

"Indeed. But you are one of the few that still think that way. Well at least when it comes to the rebels. Heh, rebel Cylons. That notion is as stupid as an alliance with them. Don't you think?"

"Not my call to make."

"What if it were?"

"You proposing a hostile takeover?"

"Something like that. I get the presidency, you the admiral post. Win-win for the both of us."

"Right, until you don't need me anymore and I 'disappear'. I know your kind. You should have been hanged for your crimes and not spend your time in a cozy cell. Roslin is a weakling, but at least I can count on her to not backstab me. As for Adama... he is a fool, but the situation is as it is."

Zarek began to leave. "If you ever change your mind... you know where to find me."

As he left, Cain asked: "What do you think?"

Shaw appeared from the shadows, her hand on her weapon, ready to have taken Zarek out. "I think you are on the spot with him. And that this is not over. He will continue to probe people in important positions. Until one caves in. The weak spot."

Cain nodded. "We need to make him disappear. Somehow."

"With you here and me under charges for the mess we made on the fleet we found... it will be hard to do anything without someone finding out. Besides, he has connections in the underworld. He is dangerous."

"That is why I asked you to stay here for the night. Not many I trust blindly. Now to other news. How did the mission go?"

"Found the 13th Earth. It is confirmed. A Cylon colony from the beginning. A dead planet."

"I could have told Adama that it was a dream. What is his plan now?"

"For Baltar to find out where the Discovery was meant to go. Once he does, we send a reconnaissance team there with the Discovery. If all else fails, we relocate there, if it is viable."

"I guess that Adama is not completely stupid."

* * *

 **P9G-844, 4 hours later**

"Haaah!" Rya'c screamed as he attacked again. He and Bra'tac were training for several hours in the training field. The Sodan Jaffa had made it possible for a few select Jaffa from the outside to now visit their village and learn their secret combat techniques.

"That was a strong attack, young one." Bra'tac smiled as he blocked the practice staff swing from Rya'c. "But can you tell me what you did wrong?"

Rya'c stopped and began to think.

"Hm? Nothing? Well then.." Bra'tac looke behind his pupil, seeing Teal'c and Jolan approaching the training field from the forest. They had been practicing for hours as well. Jolan offered himself to distract Teal'c. "What about you two? Anyone care to tell me what my student did wrong?"

"His stance is good, if he were facing someone his size. Since that is not the case, he is leaving his left flank open for a counterattack by a larger and stronger opponent." Jolan replied.

"As well as overextending himself. There is no point in trying to kill your enemy, if you both fail at it and die needlessly." Teal'c added.

Bra'tac nodded. "Correct."

"But father, you made such choices yourself in the past, when you risked your life against stronger enemies and yet you always won." Rya'c protested, looking at his father.

Bra'tac took the boy by the shoulder and looked him in the eyes: "And when you have decades of experience and have bled for our freedom, you will know when to do that and when not. Experience and skill always triumph superior numbers or strength."

"Also minding your surroundings is important. Use it to your advantage." Jolan said as he went to the edge of the training field and sat down.

"As well as luck." Teal'c added. "But luck does not always go your way. Remember that, my son. All my skill, experience and luck and still... I could not save your mother."

Rya'c lowered his head. "I think I understand, father."

"Brother!" Volnek shouted as he approached the group. "Lord Haikon wishes to speak with master Bra'tac and Teal'c."

Bra'tac looked at Jolan. "Mind if you continue his training?"

"Of course. Go."

* * *

Minutes later, they arrived at Haikon's meditation spot in the forest. They took a meditative pose next to him.

"You wished to speak to us, lord Haikon?"

"There is news of a rebellion in Heru'ur's ranks. A part of his fleet has been overthrown by Jaffa who became disillusioned, once they saw our transmission. I believe that one of you should go meet them. A Jaffa named Rak'nor is leading them."

"Rak'nor? I knew his father." Teal'c replied.

"Be careful, it might be a trap. Ask the Tok'ra to contact them and suggest a meeting place of our choosing. Heru'ur is a warrior Goa'uld, but would not stop from using lies and deception."

* * *

 **Flashback: New terra, 2 days ago**

The Tok'ra priests were having their song in the background. In reality, their song was a list of all the known crimes that Apophis had committed. Apophis was strapped to a table that was now in a vertical position.

All of this was happening in a large ceremonial hall, that was assembled for this occasion. In the background there was a large assembly of people, both human, Jaffa and Tok'ra that were part of this ceremony. In the middle of the hall there was a large org attached to a larger box at the base. It was the Goa'uld long range communication device. The Tok'ra had established a transmission to as much of the galaxy they could. They also made sure on several levels that this transmission could not be tracked. They all knew that once the Goa'uld realized what was happening, they would try to block the transmission, but hopefully, some Jaffa would see it, and some of those would react on it. The ceremony would be recorded first, then transmitted.

As the priests ended their 'song', the extractor was lowered in front of Apophis.

"Any last words?" Garshaw of Belote asked the prisoner.

"This is only a small victory. You shall fall!" Apophis screamed in his last act of defiance.

With that said, the extractor began its work. A needle was inserted into Apophis head. He began to scream with pain. Around half a minute later, it was over when the transparent cylinder that was part of the extractor, became visibly full, now containing Apophis himself. The needle was retracted and the host became silent. Garshaw took the cylinder from the extractor and gave it to Teal'c, who stepped forward, in front of the long range communication device.

Speaking in Goa'uld, Teal'c began: " _This is your falls god, Apophis_!" He held the cylinder up with his hand. " _To all Jaffa. This is how your god's look like. And this..._ " he threw the cylinder to the floor breaking it. _"... is how a false god dies. "_ The Parasite began to squirm and tried to get away. To no avail. It died moments later, only the liquids inside the cylinder keeping it alive until then.

Teal'c did not smile. He was happy that Apophis was dead, but his revenge brought him no joy. Daniel was right.

Speaking of Daniel, with the ceremony done, he went to the host, hoping to help him. The Tok'ra said that because the host was so old and was forced to use the sarcophagus so often, he had only weeks to live. A month at best. They would make his last days comfortable at least.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

Their little transmission was successful. All over the galaxy, the Goa'uld had to put fires out and many Jaffa were now joining the rebels. Of course, their success had its limits. The System Lords managed to block allot of the transmission, but the damage was done.

The 3 Jaffa were still in their meditative poses, when Haikon grabbed something wrapped in a cloth that was next to him. He unwrapped it and showed it to the other 2 Jaffa.

"Is that?"

"The new Ma'Tok staff. The Terrans and Tok'ra have designed it by taking the best parts of the old designs as well the ones we Sodan use and modernized them." Haikon explained as he handed it to Teal'c.

It was a more elegant design, only as long as a person's hand, so even shorter than the Sodan variant. It had the same tip where the plasma bolts would be fired from, the rear was a bit thicker, since the fuel cell was located there. The middle was the part that was in stark contrast to the traditional one. It was as thin, but had a small display on it with three buttons next to it. The display was showing the weapon discharge power meter, giving the person the control to set it to maximum, minimum and any other setting in between. The other meter was for the amount of fuel remaining in the fuel cell. As for the two buttons, the large one was clearly the fire button, but the other three were a mystery for Teal'c as he inspected it.

"I like it. Gives me more options. But it lacks the melee combat option of the old one."

"Press the last button."

Teal'c did and in an instant the Ma'Tok weapon extended to the length of the traditional one.

"Impressive." Teal'c said as he inspected the weapon in melee mode.

"Yes, in corner fights, the short version is much more useful, in hand to hand, you switch to this mode."

Teal'c then looked at the middle button. "What is this one for?"

"As I understand it, it switches between rapid fire and sniper mode. The Terrans argued that the traditional ones were not firing fast enough and were too inaccurate. This enables you to switch between a rapid short-range fire mode and a slow but accurate long-range fire mode. In every way, a much superior model. I already approved it. If you and the other Jaffa leaders do as well, the Terrans will put it into full production." Haikon explained. "They also said that they will use the old Ma'Tok staff weapons for components and spare parts to speed up production."

"Hm.." Bra'tac hummed as he now took the weapon from Teal'c and tested it. "Truly a great design. I wonder why the false gods never did come up with these, as the humans say 'comfort of life improvements'?"

"Maybe they feared that the Jaffa would become too independent with them? Who knows." Haikon replied.

As they stood up to return to the village, Haikon remembered: "The only drawback is that it's fuel supply is only 50% of the old one, but will still hold power for weeks of usage before needing to be replenished."

* * *

 **New Terra, main R &D complex, same time**

Rodney did not know whether to rage or be impressed. He, both Sam's, Narim and other Tollan scientists were working day and night since the mission to the Aschen home world, to decode the Aschen computer core. Narime begrudgingly admitted that the Aschen had masterful computer coding. McKay agreed, but did not admit it.

The once again glowing core wan now in the middle of the main Cyber laboratory, hooked up to dozens of cords, cables and other equipment.

"I thought that I hated those accountants before, but really... this coding is driving me crazy!" McKay raged. "Encryptions after encryptions. At this speed, we will get all the info piece meal."

"You have a talent to stating the obvious, McKay." Narim argued back.

"Hey, all tall and mighty Tollan. Where is your 'we are superior' talk now?"

"Rodney, arguing will not help here. The Aschen were not stupid, we all knew that. Since we physically stole this core, it activated additional safety features that we now have to bypass. Get over it." Sam said as she worked at her console. Her android counterpart was directly connected to the core, sitting still in a chair.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with McKay's frustration." Narim spoke as he worked at his station.

"Oh, why?"

"What the Tollan science council has seen of the Aschen database in combination with the discoveries on the planet Velona, we believe that we could upgrade the tactical technology to the next level."

"Oh right. Velona. The dead planet with the Ancient weapon." Rodney remembered. "Why are we not just using it?"

"We know that the ascended Ancients would destroy us if we did, but they seem to tolerate us if we just inspect it and analyze the technology." Sam responded. "What I want to know is if Orlin was there and watching us?"

"Who knows. Anyway, Narim, you said 'upgrade tactical tech'. What did you mean with that?" Rodney needed to know.

"We could upgrade all energy systems from Inter to Multi technology. Our Ion cannons would become Multi-phase and Multi-dimensional. So once again able to either completely bypass Apophis tech shields or heavily damage them and bleed thru. All other systems would get the same upgrade, even our allied Jaffa. I do hope that this would get us to equal grounds to Anubis tech."

"See! Any you moan for me raging at the coding of the Aschen! This is big news! We need to break this things defenses!" Rodney raged again.

"What about your project, Rodney? Did the council like your prototype?"

"They were cryptic about it, until I showed them the advantages of the large scale magnetic accelerator guns."

"What are they anyway? Would guns that need ammo and fire slowly not be inferior to rapid fire energy weapons anyway?" Narim asked, now curious.

"Depends how you define inferior. In our testing of weapons versus defenses, we discovered a kind of rock-paper-scissors thing. Energy weapons have rapid fire, no need for ammo and a short to medium range benefit. Mass accelerator KEW have piercing power and can't be dispersed. Missiles have damage and range. But put them against the three known defenses we now use. Shields are effective against everything, but excel against energy weapons. Only superior fire power or technology will overwhelm the shields if pinned against energy weapons. Otherwise it is a war of attrition. Shields also defend against most types of radiation the best, that is why ships need them if inside dangerous nebulas or if close to a star. KEW's that are meant to pierce and not explode on impact, like the ones we developed for our new MAC cannons... and yes, the military loves it's acronyms. Well, they have a chance to punch thru shields and damage the hull. The reason is that shields disperse energy hits to a degree, but physical matter moving at great speeds can't be dispersed. Armor is the best against KEW. Naquadah-trinium armor can deflect KEW hits much better, more so if specially designed to do so. If on the other hand if it had a mix of heat resistant materials or reflective materials, it can withstand energy weapons better, but never as good as shields. Missiles and torpedoes are defeated best with ECM, but they do the most damage. Or they are shot down with point defense. ECM can make it more difficult to hit a target with energy weapons and KEW as well but you get the picture."

"So, ECM is best vs. missiles, shields vs. energy weapons and armor vs. KEW, but everything is good vs. everything to a degree?" Sam asked.

"Makes sense to me." android Sam replied, still working on the core. "I think the ship designers want to make specialized ships that do not rely too much on one thing, but turn them into a 'Jack of all trade' instead of a one trick pony, like the Ha'tak's have been for millennia. The problem is that we don't have a working concept on a real hybrid of a cruiser, battleship and carrier. The ones we have always favor one design over the other."

"And here I thought that you people were working, not gossiping!" was the sentence that came from the corridor as the door to the laboratory opened. It was Dr. Nicholas Rush.

"Uhh, why is this guy here again?" Rodney asked silently.

"Am asking myself the same thing. His people skills are even worse than yours, McKay." Narim replied.

"I resent that!"

Moments after Rush entered the lab, 3 more people followed. The first was Freya, but the other 2 were new, well to most of them.

"Come one you two, no need to be shy. You are here to learn and help." Freya encouraged them.

"Yeah well. Not every day you travel thru a wormhole to another planet." replied Eli Wallace as he entered the lab. He was casually dressed, with an 'Aliens abducted me' t-shirt.

"You and me both." Jennifer Hailey agreed. She was still in her cadet uniform.

"Jenifer. Nice that you could make it!" Sam said as she went to hug her.

After the hug, Jenifer saluted her: "Not like I had much of a choice, mam." She smiled while saying that.

After that, Sam went to greet Eli: "So, you are the boy genius we heard so much about?"

"Emm, I guess?"

"Can the socializing be delayed for later? We have things to do?" Rush said angrily as he went to work. "Maybe the slightly more intelligent cadet and boy wonder can help us and install a new OS on this laptop?"

As Rush went to work, Eli asked Sam: "Is he always so cheerful?"

Sam sighed: "This is him being cheerful."

Minutes after everyone went to work, Eli was looking at his computer display and began to concentrate really hard. Something Rush noticed.

"Having trouble, Eli? No wonder. This is not one of your video games, but a sophisticated alien machine code, that..."

"I'm in. I've bypassed the main firewall and am in the mainframe. There are still many lockouts, but our foot is in the door."

You could hear a pin drop in the lab.

"What!?" Rodney reacted as he moved to Eli's terminal and pushed him aside.

"Preposterous." Rush added as he did the same.

After a minute of checking, Rodney had an annoyed look. "I. Don't. Believe. IT. The College boy got in! Where is the fairness in it!?"

"Truly amazing, Eli." Rush said as he inspected the data stream.

"I concur." Narim added as he too was astounded.

Sam went to Eli: "Well, you just made my friend's list by making these two asses react like that. Priceless. You just earned your paycheck."

As Eli went to stand at the wall not knowing what to do now, while the elder scientists were checking the data, Jenifer went to stand next to him. "Not bad. I have to say, I'm impressed."

"Oh?" Eli responded. He did not know how to act in a situation like this, when a girl was complimenting him.

"Yeah. Maybe lose some weight and..." she said smilingly as she went back to her console.

 ** _"Oh great, she is playing with me."_**

Unknown to everyone, Orlin was watching them and listening to their discussion in his ascended state. " ** _How do they know about me?"_**

* * *

 **New Terra, military academy, same time**

O'Neill, Young, Sheppard and Mitchell were invited to the military academy for their first classes to begin their training. There were 4 categories: Marines, pilot, navy or intelligence. After the first year, one could add additional skills, like engineer, scientist, medic... and so on. Including the SG program. The training would not take more than 2 years, mostly thanks to the new neural interface technology that was being introduced. A hybrid of the Galaran, Tok'ra and the technology of the people of P7J-989. IT enabled accelerated learning, shortening the training from several years to only a few.

Finally, after months of debating the uniforms were standardized among the combined forces of the member planets. Now the first cadets had arrived to learn. The current forces in the military were those that had to some extent, experience in the needed fields, but the next generations would learn from the ground up.

As the 4 GS members entered the head principal's office, they saluted on spot as the general was waiting for them. He saluted them back.

"General, available SG-1 members reporting as ordered." O'Neill said.

"Welcome." general Aron saluted them back. "I heard from Vix what stunts you people pulled. "Aron and Vix were both from the Pack, so they knew each other.

"Everything you heard is true general. Even the things you did not hear."

Aron smiled. O'Neill really had a reputation as a smartass. He did not mind that. "Well gentlemen, since you are at the front, I was wondering if you could accompany me to the introduction hour for our new cadets? Some hero worship could help to motivate them?"

SG-1 members looked at each other. "I guess that is a yes, sir?"

"Excellent." The general then stood up. He was in his ceremonial uniform. A dark green colored uniform, the standard color for the would get dark blue, Intel light blue, pilots light green, army and marine dark green. Special forces would get black, when that program starts. The SG teams were currently using green as well. If that would change, was up to the pencil pushers."Let's go then."

In the main hall, over 1200 cadets were standing in perfect formations. The head instructor of the entire program, colonel Carl Owen, was giving them the welcome speech. For simplicity sake, all the branches would begin their training together, but would branch out after their first year and focus on their fields.

"And don't forget the motto of our forces once you graduate: 'No one stops, no one quits until the snakes are dead. Do you get me!?'"

"WE GET YOU SIR!"

The colonel nodded. "Welcome to the armed forces!" Then he noticed the 5 people that had just entered the hall. "Cadets, at attention, officers on deck!"

They all froze as the general came to inspect them. "At ease. To all cadets from the human and non human worlds." he looked at the few Serrakin race members among them. "Does anyone recognize the officers next to me?" No answer came. "No one? Has anyone heard of SG-1?" Now he got a reaction. Many of them. "Well, meet 4 members of SG-1: colonel O'Neill, major Young, captain Sheppard and captain Mitchell." The whispers began.

"Hello everyone. Nice to see so many young and eager cadets to do their part." O'Neill smiled while looking at them. "Any questions?"

An hour of Q&A later, O'Neill, while happy, had enough and wanted to leave.

"Before this meeting comes to a close, colonel, would you and your team members like to join us in another ceremony?"

As colonel Owen left the podium, he joined SG-1 members as they all saluted to each other.

"Colonel O'Neill, heard much about you. Heard you are doing a good job out there."

"Same, colonel. British special forces. Been in some tight spots, as I heard. Did not think they would have someone like you teaching kids. Why did you take it?"

"Heh, well someone has to do it. Besides, it's not all bad. And when queen and country call, who am I to say no. Besides, you think I'm a hard ass, wait till you see their drill sergeant. He's coming right now."

A minute later, the man in question came into the hall. An elder man in a marine uniform. He saluted to the general and colonels. After they saluted back and the general nodded, the Gunnery Sgt. began his 'speech'.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." he began to move down the line of the cadets in the first row. "Just my luck. My first day at this new academy that should represent the best humanity of all the member worlds has to offer, but do I get the best? No! I get shit stains like you!" He continued moving along the row, eyeing every cadet he went past. "You think your special, don't you? Well, if you think that you are hot shit, guess what! You are right about the last part!" he roared at a tall muscled man. "I bet you think you can take me in one on one, don't you?" He continued his tour. He stopped at a blond female cadet. "You. I heard you scored top grades in pilot tests? You think I'm impressed? A Barbie doll thinks she can fly shit?!" He continued. "Ah, here we have another one. If you are the best we have, black boy, humanity is doomed." He reached the first Serrakin cadet. "If you think that I will go easy on you just cause you look different, guess again! I don't care about how you look or sound. I don't care if you worship Buddha or a rock. I don't care if you lay eggs or read minds. You are all equal here! You are all equally shit! And it is my job to change that! I'm your physical and discipline instructor Gunnery Sgt. Payne, and for the next 6 months, I'm your worst enemy. Forget the snakes, I'm far worse. If at any point of this training you think I'm unfair, leave! If you think I'm too though, leave! If it's that day of the month and you can't hack it, leave! I'm here to turn you to solders. You get no safe spaces here! No micro aggression bull shit!" Then he stopped and pointed to SG-1. "At the end of your training and learning, many of you, but not all, will become like them! The best we have. Now maggots! You will all assemble outside in 1 hour. Me and other drill sergeants will break you into platoons. Then we will have a 10 kilometer run. If you fall behind, extra laps. If you complain, extra laps. And not just for you, but all in the platoon. Dismissed!"

"Holy shit." Sheppard whispered. "I think this guy buries all the motivational speakers. They are pushovers compared to him. Or should I say de-motivational?"

"I think he was the one who threw the Goa'uld off the Earth 5000 years ago. By himself." Mitchell almost laughed.

"I heard of him, but never met him in person. I guess they were not exaggerating. Payne indeed." Young added.

"Nicely done, Gunnery Sgt., but I think you might have overdone it a bit." the general commented. "We want to motivate them to be here, not to scare them away."

"Sir, if they can't hack it here, there is no point in doing this in the first place, sir!"

"Huuuuh, I see your point. Just don't overdo it, OK? Dismissed."

* * *

As the cadets were leaving, those that took the brunt of the sergeant's verbal abuse, left together.

"Really, just because I am tall and work out, he has to start with me?" James whined. "I mean, is it because I'm from Langara?"

"Doubtful." Ornek said. "I'm from Eudoria. The whole 'we are equals' speech actually motivated me. On my world I would have been killed by the other side, just for my skin color."

"Indeed. His speech was... interesting." Skar, the Serrakin said.

"Hey, I'm from Earth, but because I'm a woman and blond, I'm a Barbie doll? The nerve!" Mary fumed.

"What is a Barbie anyway?" was the collective question she got.

"Hey, where was Jennifer during all of this? She got top marks in science, she should have been at the front line getting an earful from that guy as well." Skar asked.

"Oh, did you not hear? She is major Carters favorite pupil, so she got to play in the lab." Mary answered as they finally managed to leave the hall.

* * *

During all of this, SG-1 had accompanied Aron, who was going to meet Vix. There were some rumors that Vix would get a new flagship. As it happened, Vix was in the main testing grounds for new equipment.

Only during their exit to a transporter booth, did O'Neill realize something. All of this was spoken in Ancient! The speeches from the instructors to the talk they just had. Him included. Since there were so many member worlds and by some stupid coincidence or luck, most spoke a similar language, but with differences in dialects, the council decided to make the Ancient language the standard language of all allied member worlds. This would solve many problems since no world could say that they want their language as the main one. As for the civilian population on planets, where the larger populous did not know that the Alliance even existed, the need to learn Ancient would be postponed until it would, but military personnel needed to learn. The first dictionary of basic Ancient was written by Daniel Jackson, but it would be constantly updated as more and more knowledge of the Ancients would become known. Then the knowledge of the language was 'learned' thru the same neural interface that was being used to accelerate the learning of the cadets. A part O'Neill was not enthusiastic about, when he had to go thru it, since he had bad past experience with similar technology. Now it was like a second language to all of them.

* * *

As they reached the testing grounds, a large empty field with an even larger hangar behind it. Several officers, other personnel and Vix were there, inspecting the equipment laid out before them.

"Admiral." Aron saluted his friend.

"General." Vix saluted back. "Done with scaring the cadets?"

"For today anyway." Aron smiled. "So, what have the engineers and scientists come up with now?"

The general and SG-1 went to join Vix with his inspection of the new hardware. They began with the new MS-1X, also known as the new Ma'Tok staff. It would be not limited to the Jaffa. Next was the Colt M-11 MA-2 sniper rifle. It was the updated version major Carter was using. A more mature design. Next to it were the M-10 MA side arm and M-12 MA assault rifle. On the other sides were identical weapons, at least on the outside. But on end of their barrels, they had slightly glowing crystals. These were the EB (energy based) versions of the same weapons. All of these weapons had a small display on their sides. For the mass accelerator ones for the ammo count and heat buildup, for the energy types for power supply. All the weapons also had a now lighter, grey color instead of the older dark one. The EB versions had the extra addition of the ZAT stun setting, while the MA did not.

On the next display were the support weapons and equipment, which included knives made out of trinium, stun grenades, EMP grenades, new trinium weaved body armor and a heads up display in a helmet.

Finally, they moved over to the space craft. The F-201 Arrow and F-202 Scimitar were already known to all. But the next 2 craft were new. The F-203 Rapier was meant to be a medium multi role fighter. It was build similar like the Arrow, but with larger engines and 2 diagonal fins at the top. It's front was also made to support more weapons than the Arrow. It was equipped with new pulse particle guns instead of the plasma staffs. The other craft was a medium transport ship and drop ship. The Alliance answer to the Al'kesh. The T-204 Shrike. It had a 2 pilot cockpit at the front, an extended middle compartment, 2 large ion engines at the sides, one graviton engine in the ventral part, a large cargo door at the back for quick deployment as well as a dorsal docking port for in-space operations. On top of that, it had a now reverse engineered Goa'uld cloaking device. It was also armed with 4 plasma staff weapons in a ventral and dorsal rotating turrets, since at 20 meters length, it would need some way to defend itself if detected.

"All impressive, people. Anything else?" O'Neill asked.

"Well, I was thinking of inspecting my new ship." Vix smiled. "Want to come?"

"Thought you would never ask, sir."

* * *

As the rings lowered themselves back into the floor, the 4 present SG-1 members, the admiral and general stepped out of the 'transporter room'. It was a new concept, but the outgoing ring transporters were in an isolated part of the ship so if there was a boarding party on the ship, they could be isolated there. The other ring transporters were for internal movement only.

"I really hope we crack the Aschen data soon, so that we can improve these transporters. Removing these rings would save space. And stop annoying me." Vix remarked as they moved to the main bridge. The corridors were mostly done, just an engineer here or there still working on a console.

Once they arrived, 2 things became obvious. They were in orbit and this was not a DD-304 or 305, but one of 2 CA-401 that were nearing completion. The other was clearly seen out the view window, with 2 304's and 2 305's next to it. Also visible were the armor shutters left and right of the window that were now standard for all ships. The bridge layout was similar to the 304 and 305 who had identical ones anyway. The 401 just had more space in the back for the CAG and mission operations. Both ships had many now standard changes that were deemed necessary after the first encounters with the Goa'uld. First were the clearly visible large turrets. The new 304 and 305 had 1 on the ventral and one on the dorsal neck part of the hull, both equipped with 2 medium scale ion cannons. This made it possible for them to engage multiple enemies from all directions, not just the narrow arc from the front. Also added on the dorsal part of the back side of the main hull were 2 MAC guns, each equipped with 50 rounds or high velocity piercing rounds. The staff weapons scattered around the hull were also modified, getting a new function. The ability to switch between the normal light staff weapon or the plasma charge option, which would enable the ship to establish a perimeter around itself by a form of energy flack. The last modification on the 304 and 305 that were now being produced was a docked T-204. It was docked at the ventral hull and if docked, it was almost impossible to spot as it was in the hull, linked with the 'mother' ship via the docking port. The T-204 itself had good armor in its ventral side, so as to not create a weak spot on the main ship.

With the exception of the staff weapon upgrade, the existing ships would get the hull upgrades, when the fleet was sufficient in size. For now they were needed, so upgrading them was a luxury they could not afford.

The 401 also had the same upgrades, but on a bigger scale. 2 large turrets with 2 large ion cannons on both ventral and dorsal hull as well as 2 additional MAC guns on the dorsal side of the flight pods. All new ships also had their nuclear silos halved in numbers, as it was becoming clear that nukes were becoming obsolete. The 401 also had 2 T-204's on its ventral hull docked instead of 1.

But the biggest addition on the 401 were the fighter launch tubes that were added under the landing bays, both looking port and starboard of the ship. The 401 simply had the space to implement the rapid deployment system. The smaller destroyers did not.

"Nice ship, admiral." O'Neill said as he admired her. Finally a big ship with big honking guns. As he looked at the consoles, he once again noticed the politics of the language standardization. Everything was in Ancient. Even the ship names on their hull's.

"Yes, the Tollana will do us proud." Vix smiled.

"Oh, Tollana?"

"Well, we already have the Terra. Each member planet will get a ship named after it."

"And the other one out there?"

Vix looked a bit sad. "The Egeria."

O'Neill picked up on that. "Wait, you name stuff usually after someone if they..."

"She died 2 days ago. Was too weak to survive, even with the best medical care. This is our way to honor her. But all is not lost. She went thru a spawning cycle before she died. And among her new young was a queen. A future matriarch for the Tok'ra, once she matures. In about 20 years."

"Great. More snakes."

"On top of that, the Tollans have given us the first batch of their new phase-fusion torpedo. Initial tests were successful. Only hope that they will also work against Anubis tech."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, but what is the fighter capacity on this one?" Mitchell wanted to know as he looked at the CAG station.

"Well, with the miniaturization, we can get 10 201's and 8 203's in to the 304's, but here we can get 38 201's and 26 202's. So we are going to need new pilots, badly."

* * *

 **New Terra, military academy, 1 hour later**

The cadets were having their lunch in the mess hall. They were all tired after that 'hell' march they had to go thru.

Mary was sitting at the table eating, when her friends joined her. "I swear, that guy is a sadist."

"Yeah, well, his verbal abuse gets tired after a while." Skar nodded.

"I mean I'm going to be a pilot, who cares if I can run fast."

"And if you get shot down on a planet?"

She stopped and cringed. "That won't happen."

"Oh, thinking highly of yourself." Ornek smiled as he teased her.

"Hey guys, look who is coming." James pointed to the entrance.

"Oh, teacher's favorite pupil."

The cadet in question soon joined them.

"Well, look who finally came. What, were you and major Carter developing an immortality device, Jenifer?" Mary asked sarcastically.

"No, it is classified. And I told you I had no choice. The major asked for me specifically and the general agreed."

"So, were you successfully, whatever you were doing?" James asked.

"In a way. This civilian boy from college cracked something Rush and McKay were busting their heads at for a while."

The others stopped eating. "Really? A college guy did what those 2 asses could not? Oh man, I wish I was there!" Ornek laughed.

"Speaking of Mr. who's name we don't know. Was he cute?" Mary wanted to know.

Jenifer wanted to face palm. "And you wonder why the drill sergeant called you the way he did? And yes, I heard. The whole academy heard."

Mary had an angry look.

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, same time**

Daniel too was having lunch at the SGC. Since they were all on leave for the time, he had all the time for his archeology. But now that his friends knew about the SG program, he was not at it alone anymore. Sarah Gardner had joined him for lunch.

"So, Daniel, I have to say. I am impressed. All the things I learned in this short time span is amazing. Even the professor was silent, when we heard that you were right from the beginning about the pyramids."

"Em, thanks?"

"And then the modesty, knowing that for maybe decades to come, no one will know the truth."

"Yes, well, comes with the job. What did you think about the dig site on P3X-888?"

"Well, to see where these things crawled out from is interesting, Daniel, but I am more interested in civilizations and culture, not so much in fossils."

"I know, just asking for your opinion. What about the other project I am working on?"

"The gate address of the lost city of Atlantis? Sounds allot more interesting."

"Yes, I am beginning to think it is outside the galaxy."

"You know, why not just ask these Asgard? They must know."

"I asked. They said that some things we have to discover ourselves to prove worthy of the title 5th race someday."

After several minutes of annoying silence, he continued. "Sarah, why did it not work between us?"

Almost chocking on her drink as she was not expecting this, Sarah had think about it. "You mean besides you forgetting our anniversary? Your obsession on proving that you were right with your claims. I both admired you for that and hated you for it. There was no room for anything else but your goal in your life."

"And now that I found that goal?"

"Huuuh... look, Daniel, I still like you, but. Things have become complicated." She stood up and was ready o leave. "Tell you what. This Saturday evening. One date. We see how it goes. And the only excuse for not coming that I accept is 'the Goa'uld have abducted me'. Got it?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes, mam."

* * *

 **Unknown planet, high orbit, same time**

3 Ha'tak mother ships were engaged in combat with a Furling cruiser. Their battle was one sided, as the Furling ship had superior weapons. On the Pel'tak of the lead Ha'tak, the Jaffa were in a defensive position, ready to die for their god. Then, the door to the Pel'tak was sliced in half by an energy blade. Moments later, another cut was made in the opposite side and the door began to fall apart.

"Jaffa! Kill the intruders!" the Goa'uld commander ordered. They began to open fire with their staff weapons. After the salvos were shot, they stopped, hoping to have killed the one on the other side.

"Is that all you got?" was the answer they got. A Furling solder jumped into the Pel'tak, one of his arms raised, holding an energy shield in front of himself. He held an energy blade in the other and cut thru the first Jaffa.

As they wanted to engage the Furling, a rift opened behind them and 2 more Furlings stepped thru to engage them from behind. The battle was over before they knew it. Only the Goa'uld remained.

One of the Furlings grabbed him by the throat. "I am K'orang of the Furlings! This planet is under the protected planet treaty. You are violating this treaty! Whom do you serve!?"

"I served Heru'ur, but he is missing. 'Cough'. I thought that I could.." He never got any further, as K'orang snapped his neck.

"You thought wrong." He then turned to his solders. "We are done here. Destroy this ship. I have a report to make to the council. The Goa'uld are acting chaotic."

* * *

 **Tobin system, 1 day later**

"Master Teal'c, we have arrived. 1 Ha'tak ship is in sensor range at the agreed coordinates.

"Hail them."

Moments later, the image of a Jaffa appeared on the screen. " _Master Teal'c, it is an honor to meet you. I am Rak'nor, and I lead these Jaffa, who have seen the truth from your transmission."_

Teal'c smiled. "Welcome, brother. It is good to see more Jaffa free themselves from the shackles of the false gods. Come, we have much to discuss."

Minutes later, Teal'c and his guards were in the transporter platform location, when Rak'nor ringed over. But he was not alone. With him were 2 other Jaffa, who were holding a prisoner.

"Is that..."

"The false god Heru'ur." Rak'nor proclaimed proudly.

"Shol'va! You will all pay for this! If Apophis was not dead already, I would kill him myself for his incompetence!"

Teal'c approached him: "Don't worry, your time will come soon as well. Take him to the cells."

As Teal'c and Rak'nor moved to the Pel'tak, he asked: "How many follow you?"

"32 Ha'tak and over 50 support ships as well as several divisions. The rest was grabbed by the other System Lords or the lesser lords who worked for Heru'ur."

"Good work, my brother. Our rebellion grows every day."

* * *

 **New Caprica, broadcasting station, 2 days later**

In the 'Newsroom' that was established on the upper levels of the outpostship, the 3 remaining legitimate reporters from the Colonies were preparing for their daily discussions to inform the people of what was currently going on in their fledgling new colony.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to our show. I'm James McManus, formerly from the Caprica Times. With me are my co-workers, Playa Palacios of the Picon Star and Sekou Hamilton of the Aerilon Gazette."

"Hello everyone." Sekou greeted. "And tonight, we bring you the latest developments in the colony, and what a big news day indeed. Playa?"

"Yes, indeed. Dr. Gaius Baltar announcing his resignation from the post of vice president."

"Claiming to be overworked and to be able to focus on his research only, he stepped down from the post of vice president. Who will replace him, is any bodies guess at this time." McManus concluded.

"In other news, it has been confirmed that the Colonial leadership is thinking about an alliance with the, and get this... rebel Cylons! Can you believe this!?" Sekou announced, clearly showing his disapproval.

"Yes, while it has been rumored that these 'rebels' were the ones that helped us in the liberation of the survivors in the colonies, many people remain skeptical. And an insider has confirmed that a representative from the rebels is already on the way here." McManus continued.

"How will they get here? Via ship?" Playa asked.

"More probably thru the device, now dubbed by the people as 'the ring of the Lords'. I guess it would be a faster and safer way to do it, if you ask me." Sekou answered.

"Well folks. Once we learn more, so do you. Now to other news..."

* * *

 **New Caprica, Kobol outpostship, ring room, 2 hours later**

The ring was active, an incoming wormhole. Guards were ready for anything. Then 3 people stepped thru, 2 Colonial marines and a blindfolded man they guided along. As the gate deactivated, they removed his blindfold.

"Well, this is interesting indeed." Cavil announced. As he looked around, he saw the Colonial leadership as well as Caprica and Sharon. "I know on how you insist on ceremony and protocol, so, on behalf of the rebel Cylons, I ask for permission to come here."

"Granted. Now to confirm you are the Cavil that helped us and not one of the others..." the admiral looked at Sharon and nodded.

She went to Cavil and looked him in the eyes. "Its him alright."

"Thank you, my dear. And I do hope that is not you letting yourself go." He mocked her while looking at her belly.

"That is the future of both Colonials and Cylons, Cavil." Caprica defended Sharon.

"I know that. Just trying to break the ice, as they say."

In truth, Cavil was interested in this meeting. Only a few hours ago, a Raptor jumped into their 'hidden' base near the former colonies and transmitted the codes only Caprica knew of. They explained that she was with them on a diplomatic mission and gave them these codes and coordinates to contact him. As Cavil agreed to meet Roslin and Adama, he had to accept their terms. Only he would go, in the Raptor, blindfolded all the way. He never saw the Raptor land on Gemenon, go to a hidden temple and thru a ring to reach his current destination.

"Now, I think we have things to discuss, so let us not waste time." Cavil demanded.

"Agreed. This way." Adama replied as they moved to the conference room.

* * *

2 hours later, many things were achieved. The rebel Cylons would get insight on some of the alien tech to help them get an even foot with the Cavils. The Discovery would also, for the time being, abandon her exploration in order to make strike and retreat attacks, coordinated with the rebels. In return, Cavil agreed to help patrol and secure the Cyrannus system, so as to help the Colonials to retrieve more equipment and food from their former homes.

"I want to ask you something, Cavil." Roslin began. "The third crystal you have..."

"The one Caprica mentioned? That remains our bargaining chip for the moment. But I will make you a counter offer. We have some alien tech we stole from the other side. With your help, we might be able to understand it faster. In return for your scientific help, we hand over that destroyer Caprica mentioned."

Silence followed. "What! Why give them that?" Caprica demanded to know. "If repaired, we could use it to push back..."

"The point being 'IF'." Cavil stopped her. "We don't know IF we can fix it. The Colonials might. If fixed, they might use it to help us. That increases the odds in our favor. If the Colonials were ready to go this far, they might do that as well."

Adama did not believe it. "I understand the logistical reasoning, but to give up your biggest ace?"

"As I explained. Besides. I still hold 2 other Aces. One is the crystal, and that is more valuable to you than that ship. The other..."

"The Final five." Roslin ended his sentence. "Tell you what. Tell us who they are and we will believe you unconditionally from here on."

It was basically an ultimatum. An indirect one. "And what assurances do I have you will not kill them. They did stop the first Cylon war. Don't forget that. Their only mistake was creating my model."

"Noted." Adama looked at Cavil, thinking hard. "You have my word as well as keeping their identities a secret. Only those in this room will know."

"I agree to that." Roslin nodded. Then looked around. Apollo, Nash, Baltar and Sharon were the only ones in the conference room.

"Uhhhh, guess I have no choice. But I will hold you to that promise, admiral. Tory Foster."

"My... my assistant?" Roslin stuttered.

"Galen Tyrol."

"The Chief!?" both Adamas shouted.

"Samuel Anders."

"Frak, Kara's husband?" Lee said, not wanting to believe it.

"And the best for last. Ellen and Saul Tigh." Cavil said, waiting for the show to begin.

The admiral began looking green in the face. He could not believe it. "Saul is my oldest friend. We met right after the first war!"

"Yes, he and mother were reprogrammed and sent back first. Sorry, but YOU wanted to know. Should have given it a thought of who it might it be."

Apollo then remembered something. "Sir, remember, even the Discovery had, for the first time, issues deciding if colonel Tight was human or not. Maybe the Final five are a hybrid, like Sharon's baby?"

"Who knows, but we now know that this tech can be fooled, even if by accident." Adama grumbled.

"Now that the secret is out, I hope you will not forget our deal?" Cavil demanded.

"Will you tell them?" Adama asked.

"No, unless it will become necessary. Until then, I will leave that matter in your capable hands."

"When would it become necessary?" Apollo asked.

"Well, one of the big reasons would be if we lose resurrection and that might become necessary if we want to cripple the Cavils. In doing so, we would cripple ourselves as well, but the Final five could recreate resurrection for us."

"So they are your safety net?" Adama understood.

"Yes, but it would take all five of them to do it."

"OK, gentlemen, I think we are done here." Roslin rose up. "Let us give Cavil and Caprica some alone time to discuss private things, before we send him back."

"I think your ship should return to our expedition fleet and explain these developments." Cavil proposed. "Caprica can confirm these claims. They relinquish the destroyer and continue back to our main forces. Is that OK?"

"Agreed."

As Caprica and Cavil were left alone in the room, in the corridor outside, Roslin stopped and looked at Baltar. The admiral did the same. They waited until they were alone.

"Nice speech you gave, Gaius. Very convincing."

"Not like you left me much of a choice, madam president." he grumbled.

"Just be glad we need you and that what happened, did not happen because of your intentional involvement, but only because of your stupidity. Now, you wanted to speak with me before we got our guest?" Roslin asked.

"Yes. With Caprica's help, we managed to unlock all but the last test. With that, the ring computer has unlocked all the ring addresses in this galaxy."

"All of them?" the admiral wanted to know. That would be a great asset.

"Yes. Also, their coordinates on the galaxy map are also visible, except for the one on that algae planet that the Cylons took, as well as the 13th Earth. With your permission, we should start exploring..."

"Agreed." Adama nodded. "And the place the Discovery wanted to go to?"

"No idea on that yet."

"How many addresses do we have?"

"Total count is 289, including the 2 the Cylons have."

"Hm, for a galaxy, that is an interesting number."

"If you remember, these builders were terraforming planets. Maybe they wanted to terraform many more, but never got around to do that?"

"Like that enemy they were at war with?"

"Possibly."

"I'll talk to Nash to begin scouting these addresses. Good work, doctor. For a change." the admiral said as he walked away.

* * *

 **Planet Delmak, 2 days later**

"You incompetent fool! Anubis wanted information from that Tok'ra spy!" Khalek roared and began to telekinetically choke the Goa'uld scientist.

"Khalek, put him down. It was not his fault. Not entirely." Anubis ordered. "The spy had this neural implant. Apparently it was designed to depolarize his brain should it be aggressively tampered with. Like with my mind probe. For the Tok'ra to use such devices for specifically to counter me... It only further confirms my suspicions on the temporal disturbance I felt." Anubis then looks at the Goa'uld scientist. "Were you able to get ANYTHING out of him, before he died?"

"Only some fragments... and a set of coordinates, my lord."

"At least something. In the best case scenario, it is the Tok'ra base. Khalek, you take over here while I am gone. Her'ak, prepare my fleet!"

* * *

 **New Caprica orbit, terraforming satellite, same time**

Felix was having his work cut out for himself. He volunteered to take over the chief's duties, while he was on a break, but the chief was called back for something the admiral did not go into detail. The same detail that kept Felix here and not on the Discovery. The Battlestars were being overhauled, well, as good as they could be. The 2 Mercury and 2 Valkyrie classes were getting an upgrade for their armor, energy generation, weapons, computer capacity and comm systems. The armor parts came from the refined, construction quality naquadah, the rest from the spare parts found on the Kobol. At first the Colonials did not know what to do with the stuff, since they did not understand it. With Baltar, that changed.

One small scale naquada generator was added to each Battlestar for a power boost. More would be added, if there were any available. For that, the main hull was opened up in the dorsal area to allow the generator to be installed. Simultaneously, the spare computer cores were added as well. They were put in the same area as the generators, for simplicity sake. Both were then hooked up to the power distribution network and computer network. Baltar had his hands full, when he needed to write a machine code that would allow both Colonial and alien systems to communicate with each other. One side bonus that Baltar discovered, when the 2 computer systems were connected, was that the alien system had a sophisticated anti-viral defense. Once connected, the Colonials systems would benefit from it as well.

Based on that info, the Galactica would get the full upgrade as well. Before, only her armor would be repaired and where it was missing, added. Since she did not have networked computers, there was no real reason to add a computer core. And the Colonials would not dare network her for obvious reasons. But Baltars little discovery threw those plans overboard. The only thing the admiral kept on insisting was that the network could be deactivated manually at the CIC.

Then only the spare staff cannons remained. In order to keep some spare parts for repairs for the Discovery and Kobol, not all of the spare staff cannons were being installed on the Battlestars. The distribution was around 12 - 20 per Battlestar. Since they were mostly of the light variant, the Colonials did not see the need to replace their old KEW's with them.

As for FTL, sensors and shields, Baltar was at a road block. There were some spare parts for shield generators as well as projectors, but some were already used up for the repairs on the Kobol. Not wanting to use up everything, the Colonials left the Battlestars without them, for now. If and when they will be able to produce their own components, they would add them to the Battlestars, but with only a limited knowledge of the systems internal working, no adequate tools or even a industrial infrastructure, that was in the far future. The same problem arose with the sensor systems and FTL. They managed to interface the shuttles that were being used on the Battlestars for fast movement of personnel, with the ships internal systems to benefit from their subspace communications.

As Felix was looking at the maintenance schedule with Galen, the satellites sensors lit up.

"We have an incoming." said the officer on the sensor control.

"Has to be the Discovery. Almost on time." Felix remarked.

And he was right. The Discovery exited hyperspace, with the destroyer docked at her ventral hull.

" _Discovery to New Caprica orbital command, we have a delivery for you."_ Apollo said over comm.

"Acknowledge Discovery. Park her right over docking port 3." Felix responded.

Galen was looking at the main screen, more precisely at the destroyer. He smiled. "Now your ass belongs to me."

Right then, another call was recieved, from the Pegasus. Felix answered it. "This is New Caprica command. Speaking. What...? Please repeat. ... Frak me... Yes, of course, I will inform the admiral, secure the area. Do not touch anything!"

"Felix, what's wrong?" Galen asked.

"Not enough that the Toasters kill us, now this!"

* * *

 **New Caprica, Kobol outpostship, presidential office, 12 minutes later**

"Come again?" Roslin had to ask again. She thought that she heard wrong.

"Pegasus's commander, Fisk, Cain's XO, was found dead in his quarters. Strangled." was the only answer the admiral had.

Roslin did not know how to react to this. "Why? Who? Frak! Is it not enough for the Cylons to kill us!?"

"Mr. Gaeta said the same. Colonel Shaw may have an explanation." the admiral said and opened the door to the presidential office to let Shaw in.

"Well, colonel? You have something to say?"

"Mam, I think it was Zarek."

"Tom? Why would he do something like this?"

"He proposed a hostile takeover to Cain. She becomes admiral, he the president. When she refused... I think this was a warning for her refusal."

The admiral became curious: "Why would Cain refuse him? She and I don't see eye to eye. She would get everything."

"To quote her: 'Roslin will not backstab me like you will, when I am of no further use to you.' End quote. As for you, yes, she does not like your command, but it is as it is."

"Admiral, do you think that Zarek was behind it?"

"Don't know. We are looking over the transporter logs who went on and from the Pegasus that day. But if you ask me, it could be the black market. We found evidence in Fisk's office that he was involved in it."

"Either way, this needs to be solved. And I need to find a way to shove a leash up Zarek's ass!" Roslin raged.

"I agree." The admiral then turned to Shaw. "At least I know that Cain will not backstab me as well. And you can quote me."

As they left, Roslin called her assistant. "Tory, please call the Quorum members to assemble as fast as possible. We have things to discuss."

* * *

 **Earth, unknown location, same time**

Maybourne was hiding in a back alley in a large metropolis area. Has was breathing heavily. He barely managed to dodge his pursuers. And they really wanted him dead.

"Shit. Never thought that they would spot me." He then looked at this arm. He was bleeding, but not badly. Only a flesh would.

"Operation Awakening? What are you up to, Simmons?"

* * *

 **Earth, shopping mall parking lot, Colorado Springs, 1 day later**

Carter was just returning to her car. She enjoyed the free week the entire team got. As she arrived at her car, she noticed a blonde woman next to it, as if she was waiting for her.

"Ah, excuse me, major Carter, right? I'm Julia Donovan, Inside Access. I was hoping for an interview."

"Sorry, no interviews." Carter tried to get rid of her. As she entered her car, the reporter took something out of her purse.

"See this? A small sample of 2 different elements not found on our periodic table. I also have documents of secret funding of something called 'Stargate project' as well as an 'Alliance initiative'? And these projects are being funded by multiple countries around the world, that for some strange reason, have began to work together, like never before. You really don't want to comment?"

"Hm, I think you are just fishing and wasting both our times. Sorry, but the answer remains no." Carter then drove off, leaving a slightly annoyed, yet undeterred reporter behind.

* * *

 **Sol system, Moon orbit, Prometheus, 10 minutes later**

O'Neill was looking outside, towards the moon. They were currently on the dark side of the moon, right above the under construction moon base. The construction began 2 months ago, but it was a pain staking slow process, mostly to keep it secret.

A large area had to be dug out so that the important components would be deep under the lunar surface. The base would also, once finished, become a landing port for Alliance ships.

"Coming along nicely, boys."

"Colonel, if I may ask, there are more important things to do for someone like you? Why come here?" the captain wanted to know.

"I'm bored. Everyone has things to do. So I came to see what the buzz was about. Besides..."

"Sir, we have a call from the SGC for colonel O'Neill." the comm officer reported.

As O'Neill went to take the call, he heard general Hammond on the other side. " _Jack, come back immediately. We have a leak somewhere_."

* * *

 **Aschen home world, capitol world, same time**

Mollem was called to a meeting in the Aschen council when the military alarm was sounded over the city. As he, as well as all others stopped to receive the information on what was going on, his wife, Mirris ran up to him. She went to the military administrative office next to the council, so she was not far away.

"What could it be?" she asked.

Mollem looked up into the sky. "I think I know."

The clouds parted as a massive circular ship with large spike like extremities parted them.

 _"I am Anubis. This world belongs to me now as do its inhabitants. Resist me, and you shall die slowly and painfully."_

Then several Ha'tak's appeared next to her as they too descended. Then they opened fire on the council building, destroying it as well as other key structures. After a minute of bombardment, they stopped.

10 minutes later, the main square in front of what was the council building, was full of landed Al'kesh and the Jaffa that emerged from them, secured the central part of the city.

Mollem and the others were made to kneel as the Jaffa commander approached. "I am Her'ak, first prime of the god Anubis. Your world is his now,"

"Your master is no god." Mollem replied in his monotone way.

Her'ak pointed his staff weapon at him: "For that insult, you will die, human!"

"Her'ak! Stop. He may amuse me." Anubis commanded as he approached them. "So the Jaffa and their human allies attacked this world before killing Apophis. Interesting. Why were they here?"

"Why should I answer you anything? If they killed another one of your kind, you are obviously not a god."

Anubis came closer to show Mollem his face and how wrong he was. "I am far more than Apophis ever was. Now, why were they here? They crippled your military and defenses. Those petty defenses would have not stopped me either way. But there was another reason. Tell me." Anubis then removed a small device from his coat. "This mind probe will be implanted into your brain. Your knowledge will simply be downloaded. So resistance is pointless."

For the first time, Mollem knew fear.

* * *

 **Cylon colony ship, orbit of a black hole, 5 days later**

The Cavils had another meeting. One of many in the past few months.

"So, the new Basestars are working as predicted. Good. We are pushing the rebels back."

"Yes brother. We might be able to push them out of the Colonies soon. What I want to know is when we can expect our expedition to come back?"

"4 months until they get there, you do the math from there."

"Oh well, guess we can kill time until then."

"I would rather kill humans, but we can't be picky."

Then, a Four entered the meeting room.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Sorry for the interruption, but a Basestar just jumped in unscheduled. They have an urgent message. Our base in the Tiris system is gone."

"What!? That was our main fuel depot! What the frak happened."

The Four went to the command interface and activated a screen. "I think you would want to see this."

On the screen was a recording from a Basestar in that system. It was part of a group of 12 upgraded Basestars guarding the planet. In front of them, 7 Basestars jumped in and opened fire. Obviously rebels. But that was not the shocking part. Seconds after that, a rift of blue energy appeared next to the attackers. It was that cursed ship the Colonials used. But it was not alone. Docked to it was another, smaller ship. It undocked and both of them opened fire on the defending Cylons. The smaller ship had surprisingly, for its small size, superior fire power, when compared to the big ship. The defenders retaliated, but it was a losing battle. After 4 minutes, it was all but over. The last remaining Basestar decided to cut losses and jump away.

"God fraking DAMN it!" raged the lead Cavil as he stood up. He really wanted to shoot someone. "Now the humans are working with the rebels!? This is a bad joke of colossal proportions!"

"Indeed. We have to change tactics. We should..."

"You don't say! Of course we have to! Let's get to it and stop wasting time!"

* * *

 **New Caprica, high orbit, 2 hours later**

The Discovery had just returned with the destroyer, now christened Ares, in honor of the god of war.

"Discovery to Caprica command, come in."

 _"This is Caprica command, admiral speaking. How did it go, Lee?"_

Apollo smiled. "Went like a charm. They did not know what hit them."

* * *

 **In between planes of existence, same time**

Orlin was having a hard time making sense of anything he just heard when he was watching the humans.

"Having a hard time, Orlin?"

He turned around. "Janus? What are you doing here?"

"Well, killing time at the moment. My plan is taking its course."

"Ah, I see. You are the one responsible for that mess downstairs?"

"What you call a mess, I call progress. Anyway, tired of being banished? I may have a use for you, if you're interested? Also, forget that Carter woman. Would not have worked out. Trust me."

* * *

 **To help visualize the OC I have added here (or before), I have added actors I think would fit their roles:**

 **Cadet Mary - Kaley Cuoco**

 **Cadet Ornek - Anthony Mackie**

 **Cadet James - Chris Pratt**

 **Colonel Carl Owen - Michael Ironside**

 **General Aron - Idris Elba**

 **Admiral Vix - David Warner**

 **Gunnery Sgt. Payne - R. Lee Ermey**

 **Commander Nash - Brian Markinson**

 **I may use some of them in the future as support characters, but the main ones are still the original ones from the shows.**

 **To get an idea of how the Shrike** **looks like, go to the Xenonauts wiki and look for it in the craft section. Change the atmospheric engines with the ones I mentioned as well as the additions and you get the idea.**

 **The idea for the new staff weapon came from Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda.**


	13. Childhood's end

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _" **Thinking** "_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **Chapter 13: Childhood's end**

* * *

 **New Caprica, high orbit, 4 months later**

The Discovery, with the Ares in tow, returned back from yet another battle. With the Colonial help, the rebel Cylons managed to catch up with the Cavil's, but the starting gap was still showing.

"New Caprica command, this is the Discovery. Were back. Have some battle damage to take care of." Apollo reported.

 _"Nice to see you back, Discovery. Give us the short version."_ the comm officer on the satellite asked.

"The Discovery has some minor hull damage, but the Ares lost 2 port turrets. Again. The shield emitter is still not fully functional there, since the damage bleeds thru there. Tell the chief to take another look at it."

 _"Acknowledge. You are cleared for docking port 7."_

Lee then went to his quarters, leaving the docking procedure to his XO, which was still Shaw. She had her day in court, and was found innocent, because of the circumstances she was in. As well as the stress and pressure. His now wife Dee however was not on the Discovery. For biological reasons. Pregnant women and war do not mix. Admiral Adama was surprised and happy to becoming a grandfather, even if he did not show it directly. He even teased his son, that he went for these long missions for the rebels just to get away from her mood swings.

The alliance with the rebel Cylone remained strong. The Cylons gave the Colonials full access to their better, more fuel efficient and more accurate jump drive tech. And the Colonials needed it badly. While the Colonials did not want to give away their location, a system outside the old Colonial worlds was chosen as a retreat area for the Cylons, if their war should go badly. There they would meet the Discovery for the next phase. For that purpose, the rebel Cylons already had 2 Basestars there, protecting one of their resurrection ships. As for the location of the Colonials, even Cavil agreed that it was best so. If they ever got compromised, the enemy would learn nothing. Only the ring address would be learned, and neither Cylon or Colonial could calculate the coordinates of a gate based on the symbols, they just did not understand how the rings did that.

* * *

 **New Caprica, admiral Adama's office, 10 minutes later**

"Well, that is good news indeed. 2 victories in a week. And our rebel friends are now upgrading their fleet as well to get on even grounds with the Cavis." the admiral read the report.

"Yes, but we still don't know where their colony base is."

"Maybe, but we have clues to where the hub might be. Our Cavil said that if in the next month we don't find and capture it, we should just blow it up. In that case..."

"Yeah, we tell Saul and the others. Feels like yesterday when we learned. And Sam actually managed to convince Cavil to change, when he himself does not know that he is a Cylon? Am I the only one confused here?"

"What worries me is this report the rebels got after a raiding attack on an outpost. The Cavils send their own expedition to find something. If we only knew where they went, the Discovery could beat them to it. And what they want to find there? I have to talk to Laura again. My evacuation plan needs to be improved, if things go bad."

"Speaking of the president, how are you two?"

The elder Adama looked at his son with a smirk. "None of your damn business. How is my daughter in law?"

"Why ask? You see her more often than me!"

The Admiral smirked again. "I know. That is my point. We are done here, go to your wife, Lee! Don't screw up, like I did with your mother."

* * *

 **New Caprica, Kobol outostship, military complex, 3 hours later**

Apollo had arrived soon after his debriefing with the admiral. His wife was not home, so he went and unpacked. For a few days, he could relax, before another mission would come up. Since he was now a high ranking officer, they got a military apartment for officers. It was located in the middle part of the central structure of the outpostship, just above the market and below the political hub. It was twice the size of a regular apartment, so space was not an issue.

Dee had taken her time to decorate it in the more traditional style of Sagittaron. That meant a bit more religious items that he was used to, since the Adama father and son were not religious. A picture here, a small bust of a Lord of Kobol there as well as a piece of text on a cloth hanged off the wall next to the emblem of the Colonials, Sagittaron and Caprica. The text was one of the many written by Pythia.

"The Lords shall keep watch over their children and guide them in their endeavors." Lee read out loud. This decoration was new to him. "They did a piss poor job till now."

Lee looked around some more. She really did turn this previously empty apartment into a warm home. Plants, color, decoration, furniture... Even the view outside was nice, they could see the town on the mainland clearly.

"Hello, Lee. Heard you were back." Dee said as she entered the apartment.

"Hi you." they embraced and kissed."Or should I say hey you two?"

"No, you should say, hey you three."

Lee's brain froze for a moment. "You mean..."

"Well, unless dr. Cottle is wrong or I meant a parasite, yes, that is what it means."

"Oh... wow, that is fantastic news! Does the admiral know?"

"No, not yet. You were the first one. But before we continue this, I think we should have dinner, don't you?"

"Sounds like a good idea. You do need to eat for three now."

"Looking at you, you already were eating for three these past few months." she teased him.

He stopped dead in this tracks. "Oh not you too! As if Shaw did not give me a hard time about this as well."

Dee turned around and looked at him. "And for once I agree with her! Look, not that it bothers me, but you... you lost your edge. Get a grip, Lee. If you want to get back into shape, I already asked Karl to help you. Please? For me?"

When she gave him her puppy look, he was doomed. "Frak, all right! I'll talk to him first thing in the morning."

* * *

 **New Caprica, ring room, same time**

Nash was having his standard routine day. Ever since the addresses for the ring became available, they explored all of them. They were mostly dead planets or planets that were not prime real estate. The best they got were tundra or arid planets, but those were rare and far apart. The exception was a Caprica like planet that appeared to be a jack pot. However, that all changed, when they discovered that a primitive version of human life already existed on that planet. Pre-verbal, barely using rudimentary tools. Based on that, colonization was put on hold there. The other issue was the distance. It was on the other side of the galaxy, right on the edge of the void, where their galaxy ended. But it was in the direction of the large galaxy theirs was orbiting. Based on that distance, only the Discovery could make any trips in a normal amount of time.

The only really good news was that materials were now in abundance. All those worlds may not have much in the way of food, except for that one world, but natural resources were all there. Except for naquadah, which was still rare and the biggest concentration was still only found on their moon.

"Incoming wormhole." the ring officer reported.

"Expected?"

"Yes sir. Rebel Cylons. Has to be an update."

Indeed it was, as D'Anna stepped thru the ring. The rebel expedition fleet had returned and the Cylons were now using one of the 2 rings to get to New Caprica. Several security measures were added, just to increase security.

"Permission to come aboard?" D'Anna asked.

"Granted. Now, what's the news?"

"Not good." She handed him a report. "The Cavils are getting bolder. They struck our base in Byss system. However, we have some good news. We found the colony base."

"You did? Where is it?"

They went to the holographic display and activated an image of the galaxy. "Here, in a stable orbit of a singularity."

"Frak me. A black hole? Who would be insane enough... Never mind. It's the Cavils. And one would never guess to look there."

"Yes, but there is more. It is a strong defensive position. There is only one safe jump in spot, 1 click from the colony. If I was them, I would point all the guns of the colony at that parking spot. And they probably have the upgraded weapons on the colony by now as well."

Nash cursed. "Makes sense. One way in and out and you turn it into a choke point and a killing zone. Frak. Let's go brief the admiral."

* * *

 **New Terra, same time**

In the conference room set up for SG personnel debriefing after their missions, SG-1, Woolsey, Selmak, Narim and Hammond were having one such debriefing.

"Well, it's confirmed. Another world that has fallen to Anubis." cursed Woolsey. "The council will not like it."

"Like we do?" O'Neill countered. "We knew that he would come, was just a matter of time. But that SOB. How did he find the Aschen home world!?"

SG-1 had just returned from another mission and was now being debriefed in a conference room.

"I can only assume that our spy on Delmak was tortured and had a mind probe used on him." Selmak speculated.

"Were those neural thingies not supposed to prevent that?"

"Nothing is fool proof. He hasn't attacked us or the Jaffa base of operations, so that tells me he only got bits of information."

"And we even made it easier for him!" Daniel cursed.

"Our analysis shows that the Aschen defenses would have made little difference." Anise replied.

"Who cares. I say they deserve each other!" O'Neill grumbled.

"What has me worried is what he did with their tech, now that he has it." Carter said worryingly.

"According to our analysis, not much. Allot of the stuff there was probably already something he knew. Only their bio tech has me worried." Narim replied. He then began to read a report. "On a brighter note, he did launch a Ha'tak to survey Tollana 3 days ago. And it will not come back. Our phase weapons and energy manipulation upgrades were successful. We can confirm that we are at least on the same tactical tech level as Anubis."

"Your Ion cannons worked?"

"Yes, to a degree. The ship fell apart to concentrated fire power. We still had to deploy the local shielding to protect our population centers."

"So he is testing our defenses." O'Neill surmised. "Do the system Lords know who their mystery Goa'uld is? Or who he is?"

"No." Selmak answered." Based on that, the Tok'ra high council thinks that we should leak that info to them. Maybe then they will take more action."

"Agreed."

"By the way, why did we not spot Anubis over the Aschen home world? I thought that we would be observing them?" O'Neill demanded to know.

"We had no ships to spare for an around the clock observation, even Al'kesh. We were stretched thin back then. Still are today, just not as much. Besides, we crippled them. An outside attack on their world was NOT what we expected. So we only learned recently. Can't be helped." Woolsey responded. "And with the news leaks on Earth, the System Lord's attack on Atropos that we barely managed to fend off with our forces there, including the loss of an 304 and 305 with all hands, the new members we got and the location of Atlantis and it's gate address by dr. Jackson, we have our hands full, colonel!"

"Speaking of that, when do Sheppard and lemon boy go?"

"I resent that!"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you the last 20 times."

"Once all member worlds have assembled their teams. The probe we sent there has shown that the city is still in good shape. We will add the one ZPM we found on a world under control of Camulus. Based on your recommendation, major Sheppard will be 2nd in command there, when it comes to military matters, while dr. Weir will be the de facto leader." Woolsey responded. "Did I miss anything?"

In the last months, the Alliance, now simply named the Terran Alliance, expanded, by contacting other potential human worlds, that were ignored at first, or simply not known of. The Berdosians, Opctricans and Tegalusians were contacted, but the political landscape there made it impossible for them to join until they solved their own problems. The people of the Stromos were awoken and resettled, to the same planet the people of the old Aschen Confederacy. Those people needed to recover from the abuse by the Aschen, but the main reason for their resettlement was Anubis. If he found the Aschen home world, their other planets were known to him as well.

In total, over 20 new worlds joined, all barely meeting the minimum requirements. This was both a good and bad thing. The good: More man power and resources. The bad: More territory to defend.

The fleet program was being expanded as well, now that the production of ships was becoming something normal, but they still needed more.

When Daniel found the gate address for Atlantis, the Asgard informed the Alliance of the status of that galaxy. At first not liking the idea of another enemy, potentially even more powerful that the Goa'uld, it was ultimately decided that the gains would be greater than the risk, especially if they don't wake the Wraith. Because of that, the Asgard decided for the first time to share technology. They provided intergalactic hyperdrive, advanced sensors, shields and beam transporters to the fledgling civilization.

"No, that is it."

"OK, SG-1, you are dismissed." Hammond said and went to file his report.

* * *

As they went to their quarters for a needed shower, O'Neill spoke to Sheppard: "Will miss you, Shep. Do a good job there."

"Will try sir. Wish you would keep Meredith."

O'Neill smiled. "Oh no, you're stuck with him now." Then he looked at Teal'c. "Hey, T. How is it going for free Jaffa?"

"Mostly well, O'Neill. More and more of our brothers are joining our cause. We have also, with Tollan and Tok'ra engineers, manage to finish many of the ships we captured from Apophis, including the Jaffa Freedom. Her sister ship is, however, a long way from completion. But I fear what Anubis is planning."

"Yeah. Things are not as it was predicted by Janus. I guess we really did change so much that the info is mostly useless now. And the Jaffa Freedom is...?"

"One of those Apophis mother ships, sir, Re'nak class." Carter answered.

"Hey sir, since Thor was here 2 days ago, why were you in such a foul mood?" Mitchell wanted to know.

"No idea what you are talking about." O'Neill replied as he walked away. Fast.

"I think Jack is still mad that the new, as he put it, big space ship with big honking guns the Asgard have, is named the Teal'c." Daniel answered.

Teal'c just had a grin on his face. The others noticed it.

"Oh, so that's it."

"Oh, that is great. Not only the colonel, but the muscle guy too? This is so unfair." McKay grumbled.

Sheppard whispered to Mitchell: "Best not to tell him that Carter and Jackson have ship classes named after them as well. The envy might kill him."

"Maybe we should ask Thor to name a ship after him to pipe him down."

"Oh? Like what?"

"An Asgard hot air balloon."

Sheppard had to contain himself: "Good one."

* * *

 **New Terra, main R &D complex, 20 minutes later**

"And I want that and that. Oh, and this as well." Rodney said as he took PDA's, computers and other stuff from the lab.

"You think you got everything? The kitchen sink is still there, you know." Eli said as he saw Rodney take so much stuff with him for the trip to Atlantis.

"Laugh it up, college boy. You are good, I'll admit that. But this is the capital city of the Ancients we are talking about. And yes, I need all this stuff. You know what. you should come too. With your brain we could achieve so much together. At least you are somewhat competent, not like Zelenka. Trust me, it will be candy land."

"Yeah, I'll pass. rush needs me here and I have my mother to worry about. And I want to keep my sanity."

During all of this, Narim was having a talk with Carter while they were looking at some designs.

"So, how long until we can install these?" she asked.

"The Asgard designs are impressive. We can implement them in all ships currently under construction, but for the existing fleet... it will take time."

"And the other project that you green light?"

"The Banshee and her sister ship are being tested in an undisclosed location as we speak."

She nodded at that, understanding the importance of the secrecy. Ever since that reporter questioned her, the SGC had been looking into it. The reporter and the channel she worked for, agreed to hand over all material and not pursue this any further. In return, they would get the exclusive behind the scenes, once the program gets disclosed.

The Ancient technology they found on Velona coupled with the Aschen database had worked well. The Tollan's managed to upgrade their tactical and other systems to multi-phase and multi-dimensional status. On top of that, the medical advances were also making large progresses. With the Aschne knowledge, the sarcophagus project was in its prototype phase. If it was side effect free, which would still needed to be determined,it would get produced, but it was a good sign in any case. Also, admiral Vix got his wish. No more rings needed for the transporter platforms.

* * *

 **New Terra, military academy, same time**

"Good job, people! You are people now and maggots no more!" Gunnery Sgt. Payne addressed the cadets. "We still have months to go, but all of you that made it this far will make it to the end. Now, I have a new batch of maggots to train from here on out, so the other instructors will finish your training. Also, tomorrow, you will get field training for your respected fields. Pilots will fly, marines will shoot, navy will command and so on!"

"Thank you sir!"

"Dismissed!"

As the cadets began to leave, James went to his friends. "So, see you in a few, guys. I'm going back to Langara for a field exercise."

" Yeah, I'm going back home for a few days as well." Ornek replied.

"Oh yeah!"

"Why are you so happy, Mary?"

"She is going to fly an F-201 off the SGC base." Jennifer answered.

"You know it! I'll rock. This 'Barbie' will kill it!"

Everyone shook their head.

* * *

 **Asgard galaxy of Othala, planet Hala, same time**

The war was at a stalemate. The upgrades to the Asgard fleet had shown to be effective. The Asgard themselves made sure that the Replicators would not get their hands on their newest technology. By any means necessary. That included a self destruct system of a new generation. If any ship was being boarded and its systems hacked by the Replicators, then the ship would automatically self destruct, even if Asgard were still on board. A truly extreme measure.

In the laboratory on Hala, where Replicators were being studied by Fenrir, he had a new object to study. A young, unconscious woman. Or so it looked on the outside.

"Truly amazing that she is the origin of the Replicators."

"Yes, Fenrir. Somehow we must find a way to utilize her to our advantage. But we cannot permit her to fall in the hands of the Replicators or..."

"Yes, yes, Thor. You said it before. Hmm... well, I can confirm that she is based on some form of Ancient technology. The way I see it, the primitive humans on that world found pieces of Ancient data and build her. Like children playing with fire. I'm not surprised of the final outcome. Except for my fellow Asgard to do something so stupid that is now causing the replicators to rampage in this galaxy."

"So? Do you think the plan can work?"

"We isolate her recall program that sends out a signal that orders all Replicators to converge to that place? Could work. But I will need time to find that part and isolate it, then create a copy of it."

"Understood. I will leave it to you then."

"Where are you going?"

"To the Teal'c back to the Milky way galaxy. Our Furling allies have send some disturbing data that the Goa'uld are acting strange. Also it seems that Anubis is beginning to take action."

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, 2 days later**

"So, Daniel, how is it looking over here?" O'Neill asked as he barged into Daniel's office.

"All good, Jack. The Atlantis expedition goes in 3 hours and I am going with them for a few days."

"Good, space monkey."

O'Neill went back into the corridor. His next objective, the science lab. There they were taking a look at these Eyes of the Goa'uld. Ra's and Tiamat's. They still did not know where the others were. As he passed a corner, a young blond female cadet bumped into him. They both fell on their rears.

"Hey pal! Watch where you are going!" Mary grumbled.

"Watch it yourself, blondie. And it is sir, not pal!"

Realising who she bumped into, Mary got to her feet and stood at attention. "'Gulp', ehhh... sorry sir. There is no excuse for my bumping into you, sir!"

"Way to many sirs! At ease, cadet. Where are you going to be in such a hurry?"

"Main hangar, first day of flying a real thing, not that neural simulator."

O'Neill smiled. "Ah, that explains it. You know what, that sounds way more interesting that the lab where I was going. I'll go with you."

Mary did not know how to react. Colonel O'Neill did not want to bite her head off, like... Payne would. "Umm, thank you, sir?"

"Come on! And stop it with the sir already! That IS an order!"

* * *

 **Antarctica outpost, 3 hours later**

"Well, here we are." Daniel said as he entered the main room. The 2nd gate was moved back to Antarctica to be used for this specifically. McKay modified the gate coding so that any dialling to and from Pegasus would only work here.

"Yes, dr. Jackson. You were almost too late." Weir said as she stepped next to him.

There were many people in the gate room itself, but many more waiting outside. And allot of equipment was ready for transportation as well.

"You nervous, Meredith?" Sheppard asked.

"No. And would you stop calling me that in front of everyone?"

"No."

With the Earth ZPM still in the outpost, there was more than enough power for this expedition. So the dialing began.

"OK, people! This is it. When the gate opens, we go thru in an orderly line!" colonel Marshall Sumner said as he addressed everyone.

"You ready, Ford?" Sheppard asked Lt. Ford who was assigned to his team.

"As I will ever be, sir."

"And you, doc?"

"A wee bit nervous. Never traveled to another galaxy." Dr. Beckett replied.

"Ah, you'll get over it."

Just then, the gate activated. "Major Sheppard, move out!" colonel Marshall ordered.

"To all, good luck, and god speed! Hear from you soon." general Hammond said as he and O'Neill were there to see them off.

"Yes, sir." Sheppard then entered the event horizon.

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, planet Lantea, Atlantis, same time**

As he exited the wormhole, he and his team, mostly marines, spread out of the gate room. "Clear here. You can proceed." he said into his comm device.

" _Acknowledge major_." Marshall replied over the comm.

As more and more people came, the city became alive again, activating the lights and other systems.

"OK, let's get to work." colonel Marshall took charge. "Major Sheppard, the command chair room, dr. McKay, power room. Use the ZPM we brought with us. Captain Lee, outer city branch alpha, captain Zajcev, branch beta, captain Braun, gamma, captain Andersen, delta, major Reos, epsilon. Dr. Weir, please have the gate room checked. Major Fisher, oversee the transport of our equipment. Move out!"

"Ford, you're on me." Sheppard ordered as they left for the chair room.

* * *

McKay and Zelenka arrived in the power room with their marine escort.

"OK, let's do this. Radek, hand me the ZPM, and..."

"Em, Rodney."

"The systems look good, some power is flowing..."

"Rodney?"

"Come on Radek. Where is the ZPM?"

"Rodney!"

"What?"

Radek just pointed at the power hub. 3 glowing ZPMs were clearly seen in it.

"What the hell. Why did you not tell me sooner!?"

"I tried, but you never listen!"

"Ok, they have to be depleted by now or close to." They went to the power console. "What the hell! All of them over 80% charge. According to my calculation, 10000 years, constant drain from the shield, water pressure... they should be empty!"

"Dr. McKay, I think you should see this." a marine guard called as he went around the power hub. Behind it were 5 ZPMs. 3 dark, depleted, but 2 were still OK.

"What is going on here!?" Rodney raged.

* * *

In the command chair room, the marines spread out while Sheppard took a seat. Instantly, the chair activated and showed the status of the city.

"OK, is it me, or is this too easy?"

"No, sir. Something is not right." Ford agreed. "It is too good to be true. And if something is too good..."

"It usually is not. Sheppard to colonel Marshall and dr. Weir."

* * *

Back in the gate room, Weir and Marshall were taking a look at the city status at the consoles when they received a call from both Sheppard and McKay.

"Yes, gentlemen, what is the status?"

 _"Elizabeth, we brought our ZPM here for a road trip and nothing else. We have 3 of them here, all in the upper 80% charge. We also have 3 dead ones next to the power hub and 2 more, charged! Something is wrong here. Did the Asgard do this?"_ Rodney reported.

 _"Why would they not tell us this then?"_ Sheppard asked.

"A question for another day. Good work doctor." colonel Marshall replied. "Major, your report?"

 _"Sir, the city structurally intact. No damage detected. I can take it to the surface, if we want to save power."_

 _"A good idea. 3 ZPMs or not, wasting power is not a good idea."_

"Agreed Rodney." Weir responded.

" _Also, there seems to be a satellite network in orbit of this planet, Ancient in origin. Might be a good idea to check it out as well. On the bad side, we have only a hand full of drones left and the long range comm system is off line. It reads that it was shut down intentionally."_

"OK, leave the comm the way it is for now. Rodney, bring all the extra ZPMs, even the depleted ones, to the gate room." she then turned to Marshall. "Maybe we can get drones from Earth? They still have several 10000 in the outpost."

He nodded. "Good idea. But it will have to wait for now. Major, get us topside."

" _Acknowledge."_

As the city began to rise to the surface, the gate room was getting full. Not by people, but equipment. Several minutes later, the process was done. Colonel Marshall updated Earth thru the still active gate and once they got the whole picture of the situation, Atlantis will call Earth back. Then the gate shut down.

"OK, were on the surface! Major Fisher, begin deployment of the weapons we brought with us. Find good positions that also have a connection to the power grid!"

"Do you really think that deploying these 20 rail guns right now is necessary?" Weir asked.

"If nothing else, we get them out of this room. And you can never be too careful. But I will only feel safe once the ships assigned here get their intergalactic hyperdrives and get us the ion cannons to install in the city as well."

* * *

 **Atlantis, 2 hours later**

The city was in good shape. The rail guns were deployed and the people had already found apartments to settle in. But the mystery remained as to why the city was in such a good shape.

Rodney was looking at the recordings in the holo room. The history of the war. It was not long after he began, when the system stopped responding and a holographic image of a man appeared.

"Oh, for god's sake. Is this thing busted?"

"Not really. Doctor McKay I assume?"

"Emm, yes? Wait a minute! How does a program know me!?"

"I think it would be best if Sheppard, Weir, Ronon and Teyla come here. I have things to tell you."

"Emm, OK? But who are Ronon and Teyla?"

"Ahh, I see. The time line was changed. You are a few years early anyway."

Rodney began to think deeply. All of this sounded... "You are Janus!"

"Well, more a recording of him."

"Oh, wow, the great inventor. I cannot say how glad I am to speak with you. Can I ask you..."

"The others, doctor! Focus."

"Oh, right. Em, since you left that message to dr. Jackson, should he come as well?"

"He is here? Yes please."

Several minutes passed as the people requested arrived. One of them was colonel Marshall as well. He insisted.

"OK, Rodney, why have you called us here? We have things to do." Sheppard asked.

"Emm, it was not me. It was him." he pointed to the hologram.

They all looked at the hologram. "Yeah right. Stop trying to scam us, Meredith..."

"Your Janus, aren't you?" Daniel asked.

Janus smiled. "I see my trust in you was well put, Daniel Jackson. I am a recording of Janus. Welcome."

"Wait, the Janus?" Weir asked.

"Ah, doctor Weir. Nice to meet you again."

"Em, again?" she looked at the others. "When have we met? I would have known of that."

"You are right. We both have and have not met."

"How does that make any sense?" Sheppard held his head, feeling a headache approaching.

"Time travel! He invented a time machine. He must have traveled to the future and met her..." Rodney began to put things together.

"No, we met in the past."

"Emm, what? Now I'm lost as well."

Janus began to explain his first meeting with Weir. A Weir from the timeline this one was now merging with and replacing. After several minutes, the team was having a hard time getting to grip with what they just learned.

"Wow, that other time line sounds so different from ours." colonel Marshall said.

"And who are you?"

" Colonel Marshall, military expedition leader of Atlantis."

"Oh, sorry to say, you didn't survive this for more than a day."

"Yeah, well, we all didn't when the water crushed us. Has crushed us? Ahhh! Time travel!" Rodney wanted to correct him but only getting irritated.

"No, I mean the second time. The second time that I now altered. He gets killed by a Wraith queen. Or at least brought near to death."

"Well, won't happen thins time. Will not go and wake the vampires." Sheppard replied.

"That would be advisable."

"OK, so now what, Janus? You have a plan, right?" Daniel wanted to know.

"It is up to you. I have set up the table. What you do with it..."

"OK, what do you advise?"

"Don't activate the long range comm. It would activate all Ancient tech in the galaxy. Some of it could be tracked by the Wraith. I will instruct McKay how to bypass that. Also, recruit Ronon and Teyla, major Sheppard. They worked good with you in the team the last time."

"OK... where do we find these people..."

"Not so fast!" colonel Marshall stopped this discussion. "I will not have unknown people on this base just like that!"

"Colonel, I think we can trust Janus. Without him... We would not be nearly as far as we are now." Daniel defended Janus and his idea.

"I have to agree." Weir sided with Daniel.

"I will make sure there won't be any security leaks, sir." Sheppard went along with idea.

Outnumbered, colonel Marshall gave in. "All right! But Terran command will have to give its blessing as well!"

"I have put gate addresses you should visit as soon as possible in the computer, but have locked out things that you are not ready for, yet. I will remain here to answer question you might have, but will not answer them, if you are not ready for the answer. In conclusion, Elizabeth, you should go visit yourself."

"Visit me? You mean..."

"She remained in a stasis pod. Go to the gate room. It should be shown there now."

"Before we go! I have one question." Rodney demanded. "Did the Asgard put the 3 ZPMs here, as well as the others?"

"I asked them to."

Rodney cursed. "They could have said something."

* * *

Around 30 minutes later, they were in the now established infirmary, their guest laying on one of the beds. Just like Janus said, they found Weir. The other Weir. The one that laid dormant in a stasis chamber for the last 10000 years.

"She is stable, but really weak. Her DNA however has confirmed it. She is you, Elizabeth." dr. Beckett reported to the people in the room while looking at Weir.

"Like walking over your own grave." Weir said as she sat down next to herself.

"I have no idea how to write this into my report." colonel Marshall shook his head.

"Shh, look... she is waking up." Beckett looked at his patient.

She felt warmth on her cheeks. Perhaps light? And a softness on her back. A bed? She began to open her eyes. "Where am I?" Looking around, she recognized the people around her. "Rodney, Beckett, Sheppard... how good to see you all again."

"Well, yes. Likewise, Elizabeth." Beckett smiled back.

"Yes, hello, Elizabeth."

"Ah, yes, hello Elizabeth. I never thought how it would feel to see myself. The fact that you are all alive means that it worked?"

"Better than expected." Sheppard replied. As he got a confused look back, he explained: "Janus altered the time line. Allot. All based on the knowledge he received from you. We are all here years ahead of time. Earth is in an alliance with other planets, we have a fleet of ships already,... as I said, allot."

She smiled again. "I wish to hear all of it. And to tell you my story. So that my friends will not be forgotten."

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, 4 hours later**

The first reports from Atlantis had been both interesting and shocking. O'Neill thought that having a robot twin was strange, but to have a old alternate time line you is even weirder. The council decided to first fortify the system as best as it could be. The satellites in orbit were without power and would need at least a micro ZPM to get an acceptable level of power. But the Alliance had none to use, except the 3 standard ZPMs, but they could be used elsewhere. So 2 were sent back to New Terra and one would remain in Atlantis if a satellite would need to be powered up. But with 21 long range ship killer satellites in orbit, one ZPM would be a drop in the ocean.

Until the system is sufficiently secured, any and all gate activities in Pegasus have been suspended with the exception to and from Earth. The taskforce, made up of 6 ships, all of them already upgraded with the Asgard improvements, would leave as soon as possible. It would, however, still take them 3 weeks to get to their coordinates. But it would only be 6 ships, the council was not prepared to send more as long as the Goa'uld remained a threat.

"Going home, colonel?" the guard at the security check in post asked.

"Yep. Long day behind me, Bob. Now going home to get a cold one and some Simpsons time. See you."

20 minutes later, Jack was finally home. He took the groceries from his car and went to his house. After he unlocked the door and put the bag with the groceries down, he noticed it. On his carpet. A blood trail. He drew his gun and placed himself to a wall next to a door. He followed the blood trail with his eyes. It lead to his washing room. Opening the door to the room, he stormed in, his gun still drawn.

"OK, whoever... shit! Harry!?" he shouted as he saw Maybourne slumped next to his shower, covered in blood.

"Hey Jack... 'cough'... what kept you?"

"Shit, shit..." He went to his medicine cabinet, only to find it plundered.

"I already took some pain killers from you... sorry."

Jack began to call SGC. "What happened? How bad is it?"

"Guess I stepped into the hornet's nest this time. It was Simmons goons. I learned too much for their taste. And Kinsey is in on it as well..." he lost conciseness.

"Harry!"

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, medical bay, 20 minutes later**

Harry was laying in the medical bed, hooked to multiple devices. A nurse was using a modified hand healer on him. During all of this, O'Neill and Hammond were talking to dr. Fraiser.

"How bad is it, Janet?"

"Was close. An hour later and... The good news is he should make a full recovery. Multiple shot wounds, blood loss... He had luck."

"Yeah, not like the 2 assassins we found in your back yard, Jack." Hammond said. "Maybourne must have dealt with them. If this is Simmons and Kinsey..."

"Oh, it's them alright. They messed up my home and shot Harry!"

"Aww, I knew you cared, Jack."

Maybourne had regained conciseness.

"Colonel Maybourne, glad to see you not leaving us this day." Hammond said. "But we need an explanation. If we did not have such a good response time..."

"Yeah, I get it."

"So, let's have it, Harry."

Maybourne looked around. "Only the three of us."

"OK people, leave us." the general ordered. "That means you too dr. Fraiser."

"Sir, with all due respect..."

"He is not going anywhere doctor, I insist."

She left reluctantly.

"General, I don't know much, but operation Awakening will begin in a few days. Whatever it is, Simmons has eliminated anyone who knew too much. I don't know if Kinsey is part of it or just a liability to Simmons."

"OK, but what is this operation and it's end goal?"

"No idea on what it is, but the end goal is the Clava Thessara Infinitas."

O'Neill and Hammond looked at each other. "Did Daniel not say that this thing is just mumbo jumbo?"

"Was the stargate and pyramids as landing platforms not mumbo jumbo a few years ago Jack? It does not matter if it is true or not, Simmons believes it. And he is willing to go over bodies to get it. Has that Goa'uld you lost working for him. Also has the ship from Isis. Maybe even more than that. What I do know is that there have been high agent activities in Egypt. Whatever they are looking for... has to be there."

O'Neill hated it, but Maybourne had a point. "We have to inform Woolsey and the president."

"Jack, we have no evidence and Simmons is a decorated..."

"To hell with that, sir! Woolsey was there when we recruited Harry, he will believe him!"

The general sighed. "OK, Jack. You call Woolsey, I'll go and get my red phone."

"There is one more thing." Maybourne said before they managed to leave. "I don't know how, but Simmons managed to capture another Goa'uld. One with knowledge on his final prize. He managed to smuggle that Goa'uld to Earth, bypassing our defense grid. How? Don't ask me."

"Great. That means that someone in a high position on Earth is working for him!"

* * *

 **Edge of the Large Magellanic cloud galaxy, same time**

The 2 Basestars had arrived at the coordinates days ago. They began the standard search procedure and send raiders in all directions. whatever they were looking for had not been there. In such a long time it drifted elsewhere, so searching for it made sense.

"Frak, we are wasting our time here! We should be back there killing our enemies." Cavil raged. He hated this assignment. A waste of time for him. But a One had to be in charge. The Cavils did not trust the other 2 models. They did not trust their own model from time to time.

"Sir, a raider just jumped in. They report that they found something." a Four reported.

"Oh, where and what?"

"Here around a gas giant in a nearby system." the Four pointed on the display showing a map of the nearby space. "As for what." Another image appeared. An image of a large ship. It was split into the forward and aft section. The forward section was made up of 2 pylon like extremities, all focusing at the tip of the ship into a large crystal. The aft was made of a large engine section with 3 distinctly visible engines. In total, the ship was easily over 3 kilometers long, dwarfing the 2 Basestars together.

"Finally." Cavil smiled. "Set course and prepare to jump. Any signs of life on it?"

"None that we could see."

After the jump, the 2 Basestars circled the derelict ship and began scanning it.

"Whatever it is made of, it is deflecting all scans."

"I can see that, you moron." Cavil raged. "Prep a squad of Centurions and one of your models to accompany them. Use one of the Colonials space suits we acquired."

"As you wish."

* * *

10 minutes later a group of raiders left one of the Basestars, escorting 2 heavy raiders to what seemed like a docking port.

" _Look at the size of this thing_." the Four said over wireless.

"Stop admiring it! Besides, our Colony is bigger." Cavil ordered over the wireless. "Focus on your damn job!"

Another 15 minutes later and the 2 heavy raiders were docked. As the Centurions began to cut thru the hull. Fortunately, they were upgraded with improved plasma cutters that were added after the Cavils realized the toughness of the fighter they found months before. Finally they managed to cut the doors open.

"We are in." the Four reported. "Dark as frak in here."

" _What did you expect? A party?"_ Cavil verbally smacked him.

"OK, Centurions, spread out. You two, on me."

* * *

In another part of the ship, consoles became active once again. Unknown to the Cylons, this ship had proximity sensors. And once they detected the 2 Basestars, the automated systems began to wake up the crew. In the same section, several stasis pods opened up and out of one of them, a blue hand, covered in ice crystals, reached out. Moments later, blood red eyes looked out of the darkness.

 _"Finally. Now, who do we have to thank for awakening us?"_ the commander asked.

 _"Whoever they are, they will soon regret it."_ another replied.

 _" Tell the solders to gear up. Exterminate the intruders, but bring me their leader. Alive. I'm going to the bridge. We need to accelerate the power drain."_

 _"Yes, commander Bailless."_

* * *

Back on the Basestar, Cavil was getting restless. "Have you finally got to their CIC or engineering?"

 _"No, we still haven't found any working consoles to see the ships layout. We..."_ just then, shots were fired in the distance. " _Frak. The centurions are engaging someone."_

"That can't be, this ship is deserted!"

 _"We need to... AHHHHHHH!"_ the wireless cut out.

"Four? FOUR!? What the frak is going on there!?" he then turned to the Five and Four next to him in the CIC. "Frak, this thing is not as dead as we thought. Ready weapons and prep the jump drive."

"We already tried. We have a massive power loss over the entire ship!" the Five reported.

"We barely have enough for sub light engines!"

Just then, the lights began to flicker all around them in the CIC. Cavil began to understand the shit storm they were in. This ship was draining them of their power. In space, all the raiders went dead. On the Basestar, all the Centurions fell to the ground. Even the nukes were being drained of their stored nuclear energy. This ship was not dead or playing possum. It just ran out of power. And they just delivered them the power!

"We are down to emergency power. Only artificial gravity and life support are still somewhat functioning!"

Moments later, a sound was heard from the outer hull. With DRADIS dead, they could not see that the alien ship just docked with the Basestar. Then they heard screams of other human form Cylons. Then they heard footsteps. The doors to the CIC began to screech, as an outside source began to tear them apart. There in almost total darkness, the 3 Cylons were waiting for what was to come.

"You Cavils and your ideas!" the Five raged.

Then a large spike was shoved thru the door, piercing it completely. It was made of a crystal... or ice? The Cylons could not tell. As the door was torn apart, 3 large humanoid figured entered the room. They were covered in the same crystal like armor. The 3 Cylons opened fire with their sidearm's. To no effect. Their shots did little to the armor and where they did damage, it quickly grew back.

One of the creatures jumped in front the Five and grabbed him with one hand by his throat. His other hand became cowered by ice and grew into a spike. Like with a dagger, the creature stabbed the five thru the chest. Moments later, his corpse became frozen.

Another of the creatures began to grow a spear made out of ice and threw it at the Four, hitting him in the head. He was dead on the spot. Cavil was the last one standing. But as they surrounded him, they did not kill him.

 _"What a weak race."_

 _"Indeed. I was hoping for more. The Furlings at least managed to push us back, but these weaklings... not even worth killing. At least those metal one's were somewhat of a challenge."_

Their leader then grabbed Cavil by the throat and lifted him to his level. He was after all more than a head taller than him. _"Who are you!? Why do you have Asgard technology!?"_

Not understanding, Cavil merely managed to speak: "I 'cough' can't 'cough' understand you."

 _"Whatever you are saying, you will tell it to my commander._

* * *

30 minutes later, Cavil woke up, restrained to a chair. Next to him were devices that looked like they were meant for surgical procedure. Then he noticed a small device attached to the side of his head.

"What the frak? Where am I?"

 _"I am the one asking questions here, Cylon!_ _"_ Cavil turned around. Another one of the creatures.  " _I am commander Bailless. You have boarded my ship, tried to steal it for your own petty war. How pathetic."_

"How do you..."

 _"Understand you? Know what you are thinking? The device attached to your head is a nerve scanner. I still speak my language, but thanks to it, we can now communicate. Now, machine! Tell me how you got your hands on Asgard technology!"_

"Asgard tech? What are you talking about!?"

 _"Your resurrection technology! It is the same as that of the Asgard! We scanned your ships database. We know you use it. You are just too far away to be resurrected. And based on your memories, these Colonials found Ancient technology. What do you know of these races?! Where have they gone to!?"_

As Cavil did not know how to answer these questions, he knew that he was fraked.

 _"Don't worry, my mechanical friend. One way or another, all your secrets shall be revealed!"_

* * *

 **New Caprica, same time, Baltars laboratory**

"Frak, every time we get close to solving it, we bump into another problem!" Baltar raged. He and Caprica had been trying to solve the last 'test' for the past 4 months. They soon figured out that it was a mathematical formula they needed to solve. But what it was for, was still unknown.

"Yes, even as a Cylon, I find these equations to be annoyingly tedious." Caprica added.

"That will be the least of your problems, my friends." a voice said out of nowhere.

"Oh no." Baltar cursed. "Not you again."

Illusion Caprica appeared next to him." Gaius, we need to talk."

"Oh, now you show up, but when I call you..."

"Gaius, I can see her!" Caprica said.

"Of course you can my dear, we want you both to see us." illusion Baltar said from behind her.

Both Baltar and Caprica were now in a state of confusion and shock. "I guess we aren't crazy after all. So what do you want now?" he asked.

"The Cavils have made a massive mistake."

"You don't say." Caprica said sarcastically. "The war we are fighting is the result of that."

"Not that mistake. One far worse." illusion Baltar replied.

"Remember that expedition they sent that you newer found out where it was leading them? Well, they found what they were looking for. A ship of the Jötunn."

Baltar and Caprica looked at each other. "The same race that fighter was from?"

"Yes, but it is worse than you think. It was not dead. It's crew was in suspended animation."

"For 100000 years? I have a hard time believing that." Baltar argued back.

"They have extreme longevity if they freeze themselves." she replied back.

"The Cylons have now provided that ship with the one thing it needed. Power. The Cylon force was drained dry. And the Jötunn will find the rest of the Cavils and kill them. Then all of you."

"It is just one ship..."

"It is more than a match for you. It will drain all of your ships of their power! Only the Ancient ships can resist them to a degree!" Illusion Caprica tried to explain. As she got confused looks, she continued: "Ancient, as the race that build this city! Besides, only the vacuum extractors are immune to their power draining technology."

Now Baltar and Caprica knew that they were in trouble. "What can we do?" they asked.

"We will give you the answer for the final test. You are taking too damn long! After that, you will find someone who will be able to help you! But know this: You must leave! The Jötunn know the astria porta technology. Or as you know it, the ring. They will be able to track you! You must go!"

Then illusion Baltar spoke: "That is all we can say. The others are already looking for us." He then touched the forehead of both Baltar and Caprica. "Use the knowledge wisely!"

Then they disappeared. Moments later, Baltar reacted: "So that's what it's for! A mathematical formula for the calculation of stellar drifts and distances between the rings!"

"Yes, and we must hurry to the ring room to input the solution! You heard them!" Caprica hurried up and ran thru the door, with Baltar right behind her.

* * *

 **New Caprica, Kobol outpostship, main hangar, same time**

Galen was running out of the hangar as fast as possible. He did not want to hear what he just heard.

"Chief!" he heard her screaming after him.

"Frak off! I don't believe you!"

* * *

 **Flashback, 20 minutes earlier**

Galen was working on another raptor in the main hangar of Kobol. In the past months, he had his work cut out for him. All these raptors needed to be upgraded with Cylon FTL and navigational technology. The vipers, not so much. It would take a completely new viper design to add and FLT capabilities to them.

As he was in the cockpit installing a new console, someone entered the raptor.

"Hi chief."

"Hi Sharon." he replied, recognizing the voice, but was too busy to look at her. "Is the get together with you and Karl still on for tomorrow?"

"Galen, It's me, Boomer."

He hit his head as he stood up a bit too quickly. "Ouch! What? Boomer?" He turned around to see her. Indeed it was not Sharon Agathon. She was not pregnant. "Em, well... this is awkward."

"Yes, it is. How have you been, chief?"

"Well, you know, busy as all Hades."

"Yes, I can see that. And privately?"

He smiled. "Well, I'm a married man. Soon to be a father and..."

"What? A father? How is that possible?"

"What do you mean? You did get the whole bees and birds thing, right?"

"No, it's not that, it's... Have they told you?"

"Told me what?"

"I mean, they had to, if you fathered a child. That would mean that Sharon's baby is not the only one anymore."

"What are you talking about? What does Sharon's and Karl's baby have to do with this?"

Boomer looked at him with a determined look. Then she closed the raptor door behind her. "Frak it! They said not to say anything, but... You are a Final Five, Galen!"

"Final what?"

"One of the final Cylon models! From the Earth of the 13th tribe!"

Galen smirked. "Yeah right. After months we see each other again and you try to pull a fast one on me. You know, for a Cylon you have a good sense of..."

"It is the truth! You, Saul, Ellen, Starbuck's husband and the president's assistant, you are the Final Five! Our parents! You created us! Ask the admiral! Ask the president! Cavil told them months ago!"

The chief lost his balance and fell onto the pilot's chair. "You are not joking, are you?" He then remembered. That one time he was on the Discovery when she flew back to 'Earth' to see if anything else can be found... he heard that strange music. No one else heard it. Cottle gave him a week off for medical reasons, thinking it was stress. "The colonel too? What the frak!? How? Why? Why would the admiral not say anything!? ... OMG! ... Cally! That's what you meant! Our child..." He stood up and shoved Boomer out of the way and ran outside the raptor. He wanted answers.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

"Chief! Stop. Talk to me!" Boomer screamed behind him as she was chasing him around the corridors. He was still ahead of her and reached a transporter booth.

* * *

 **New Caprica, outpostship, ring room, moments later**

The admiral and Cavil were still talking while Cavil was preparing to return to the front.

"With this new information on the location of the colony, we can begin preparing to assault it." Cavil suggested as he moved to the ring.

"Yes. The Discovery and Ares can bypass that choke point, so we should.."

A shout was heard from outside the room. "Admiral Adama!" Just then, the chief entered the room. "How long have you know!?" He grabbed the admiral by his uniform. "How long!?"

"Chief! Get a hold of yourself!" the admiral commanded.

"You heard him, chief!" Saul roared from behind the admiral. "Get a grip! This is borderline assault!"

"Oh you should be talking! You are just like me!"

The pin dropped.

"What the frak are you talking about!?" Saul demanded to know.

"Chief, please... oh frak." Boomer said as she realized how the situation just escalated.

"Boomer. I should have known!" Cavil raged. "Wanting to become more human is one thing, but becoming dumber! What were you thinking!?"

"So it IS true!" Galen looked with pure rage at the admiral. "You, the president... You knew that I was a..."

"Chief! With me to my office! You too Saul!" Then he looked at Cavil. "Better come along for this. And you too." he added, looking at Boomer.

* * *

In the admirals office a few minutes later, the chief still hadn't calmed down.

"So explain it to me, Boomer, what possessed you to tell him!?" Cavil raged.

"He is married and his wife is with child! Do you know what that means!?"

Cavil face palmed. Of course she would think that.

"Before we continue, yes chief, you are a Final Five." the admiral sighed.

"And you knew and did not tell me!"

"For your own safety and security! Based on how you are reacting here is proof of that!" the admiral countered.

"Final Five? Those Cylons from Earth?" Tigh began to grasp the situation. "You said that... No. ... Noooo." He then looked with an expression of shock and hurt at his old friend. "No way that is true! You would have told me!"

"Saul. You were happy. Content. For the time it was not necessary to tell you." Adama tried to justify himself.

"Not necessary!? I'm a fraking toaster!"

"Not just you and me. You wife, Kara's husband and the president's assistant!" Galen said it out loud.

"Ellen?" Saul again did not know what to say.

"Yes, father. You and mother were the first that were send back." Cavil confirmed. Then he went to explain the whole story of the Final five. From the end of Earth to the betrayal of the Cavils.

"Frak." was all Saul managed to say.

"What about my baby?" Galen asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Cavil asked back.

"I fraking want to know!"

"Me too!" Boomer added.

The admiral sighed. "The child is not yours. Cally was with someone else before you two got together. When we learned that she was pregnant, we told Cottle of your status. So he, reluctantly, told us what Cally told him. He made the DNA test. It is confirmed. The child is 100% human."

"Cally... Why would she not tell me?"

"She was afraid of losing you, chief! Simple as that."

 _"Admiral Adama to the ring room! Repeat, Admiral Adama to the ring room."_ was the call over wireless that came in.

"What the frak now?" As he began to leave, he turned around. "Sorry that you had to find out like this, but we can't change that now! Get over it! Like I did! Cavil, come with me, this might be for you as well."

* * *

Back in the ring room, Caprica and Baltar had just arrived and began to input the solution for the final test. and it worked like a charm.

"Yes, yes! There it is. The mainframe is now available!" Baltar beamed.

"Doctor Baltar? What is so important..." the admiral demanded to know as he returned.

"We did it, admiral! The mainframe is unlocked!" Baltar pointed to the main screen to show his accomplishment.

Everyone in the ring room now wanted to see this.

"I can confirm it, sir." Felix said as he was monitoring the situation. "The mainframe is unlock... Em, sir. The moment dr. Baltar unlocked the mainframe, something has been happening. The outpost computer is alerting me to a location... above the main power room." He brought up an imagine of the floor plan of that section.

"There is nothing there." Baltar said as he went to look.

"There is now." Felix corrected him. "Must have been a hidden door or something."

The admiral and Cavil were listening to the whole conversation during all of this. "Dr. Baltar. While congratulations are in order, how did you manage this?" Adama wanted to know.

"Unfortunately, it was not us, admiral." Caprica answered. "'They' gave us the answer. And they said much more. They warned us."

Everyone could hear the fear in her voice "You mean those 'ghosts' of yours, Caprica?" Cavil mocked her. Adama briefed him on what they learned from Batar and Caprica of their secret 'benefactors'. Cavil did not buy it.

"Mock me all you want, THEY gave us this info to unlock this."

"All right. Let's calm down. You two!" the admiral got everyone's attention while looking at Baltar and Caprica. "What else did they say to you?"

Caprica and Baltar explained everything. When they were finished...

"As I thought. You are mad, Caprica. Your warranty must have gone bad, if you ask me. And Baltar was always a few cards short..." Cavil began again.

"Commander Nash." the admiral addressed the commander, who was standing next to him all this time. "Set the planet and fleet to condition 2. Begin preparing the evacuation plan, but don't execute it, yet. I need to talk to Laura." He then looked at Cavil. "I'll send Lee out again ASAP. You should tell your forces to begin intensive patrols and to stay on guard."

"You can't be serious! These two are mad."

"I don't think so. I don't know if the ones they see are the Lords themselves, or the Cylon one true god... but another power is having a hand here."

"Heh, so, what, are they angels? Demons? Those are superstitions."

"They were never wrong before. So I can't take that risk."

"Admiral, if I may." Nash stepped in. "Maybe we should go to that 'new room' that was just now unlocked? Maybe there are answers there?"

The admiral realized that Nash was right. "OK, call the president and brief her. Tell her where to come. Baltar, Caprica and, if you want to come, Cavil, let's see where this rabbit hole leads us."

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived with a marine escort. Indeed, a door appeared where there was none before. As the marines entered the room, they fanned out.

"Clear left!"

"Clear right!"

"Sir, you can come in!" the head marine reported to the admiral.

As the group of people entered, the president had arrived as well to join them. "Admiral, is it true?"

He whispered to her. "From what I know, it is. Also, the Final Five secret is not a real secret anymore. Saul and the chief know."

The room was mostly empty, with one exception. On the left wall was a stasis chamber. As the group approached it, the admiral put his hand on the glass and tried to clear it to see what was inside. They did not expect that.

"A man?" was the general response.

Inside was a man in suspended animation. An old man. His white beard and grey hair showing his age.

"Perhaps one of the builders?" Baltar thought logically. "It would make sense. He could give us so many answers!"

"I agree. But gods know how long he was in there. We need to be careful. Marine, get Cottle here on the double!" the admiral ordered.

* * *

Minutes later, as Cottle arrived, they prepared a gurney for him. Then they pressed the only control in the room. It worked as the stasis chamber stopped glowing. As it opened up, the man fell out of it. The marines were able to catch him and put him on the gurney.

"He has a weak pulse. Gods... must be 90 years old or something. Let's go to the medical bay!" Cottle ordered.

Minutes later in the medical bay, the group was waiting, while Cottle and his staff were working. Cain was already there for her medical checkup, so she went to the group.

"What is going on here? Who was that old geezer?"

"We don't know. We think he may be one of the original builders. We found him in a hidden room in a cold sleep chamber or something like that." Baltar explained.

"You're serious?"

"Why would we be making fun of something like that?" Laura said.

Then Cottle returned. "He'll live, but for how long is anybody's guess. He is so old, his body is not going to last much longer. But I can confirm one thing. He can't be human. Or at least a normal human."

"Why do you say that, doctor?" the admiral asked the question on everybody's mind.

"Old or not, he is too healthy. Too perfect. No abnormalities, no defects. Every human had some form of genetic mutation that maked him not 100% perfect. This guy besides old age is perfect." He then lit a cigarette. "Give him time to regain consciousness. We can't force him. I'll call if he wakes up."

The admiral nodded. "Make sure he lives, doctor. That man can explain everything to us." Then he turned to the others. "Baltar, Caprica, go thru the mainframe and see what was unlocked. Laura, you and I need to talk to get the evacuation plan started..."

"And you need to talk with us!" came a demanding voice from the entrance of the medical bay. It was Saul. And the chief, Sam and Ellen were with him. "And since you are going to the president's office, she can call Tory as well."

The admiral felt a migraine approaching. "Fine. Cavil, will you join us?"

"Huuuuh, I guess I should, shouldn't I? I guess I need to have 'the talk' with mom, dad, then dad again, mom again finally dad. Caprica, my dear, contact D'Anna over the ring and update her. Maybe there is some truth to your imaginations."

After that, they went their separate ways.

Cain was left alone in the medical bay, with only the medical personnel there. And their new patient.

"Who... what are you?" she asked no one in particular as she looked at the old man.

* * *

 **Discovery, minutes later**

Lee had returned to 'his' ship as ordered. He was a bit pissed as he wanted to enjoy some privete time. His XO was already there.

"Any idea what this is about, Shaw?"

"No fraken idea. I was hoping for some down time."

"Yeah, I hear you."

"Sir, the admiral is on the line." the comm officer reported.

"Put him thru."

The admiral appeared on the main screen. " _Sorry for this Lee, but we may have a big problem. We just learned that the Cavils found a ship from the same race their reverse engineered technology comes from."_

"Frak. So what now? Should we try to find it? Destroy it?"

 _"Negative. We also believe that that ship was not, I repeat, NOT a derelict. The original builders were still on board and they want to kill us all now. Cylon and human. Begin a search pattern of all known Cavil bases and fleet positions. If these aliens know what the Cavils know, they will strike there first."_

"Sir, how reliable is this information? Where did you get it?"

 _"From 'them'. And I can't risk them being wrong."_

Lee did not like it. Info from ghosts. "OK, understood. Will commence preparations. Will leave in 10 minutes. Should we take the Ares with us?"

 _"Negative, it is ONLY a reconnaissance mission. Do not engage any enemy, no matter what. Understood?"_

"Yes sir."

* * *

 **Milky way galaxy, unknown planet under the protected planet treaty, high orbit, same time**

A large space battle was underway in the orbit of this PPT world. 11 Furling cruisers had arrived to defend this planet from an invading Goa'uld force of 18 Ha'tak's. But unlike before, this force was not a pushover for the Furling's. The tactical technology of this Goa'uld fleet was equal to theirs and now the sheer number of Goa'uld ships was turning the tide of the battle to the Goa'uld side.

The Furling's deployed their standard tactic, engage the enemy in space and use the gateways to invade the ships from the inside.

"Move out!" the leading Furling solder ordered after the rift closed. As they spread out, the Jaffa defenders arrived to engage them. That was a one sided battle. After a minute, the Jaffa were dead.

"Too easy." the 2nd officer said.

"Do not get cocky, young one." the leader reminded him. "Never underestimate your enemy."

"Commander. We have more incoming." another solder said as the heard more footsteps from around the corner. And what came around the corner was not what they expected. Humanoid solders covered completely in black armor.

"Shields at the front!" the commander ordered as the group deployed their hand held energy shields in the front, like phalanxes did in ancient times. Then the attack came. A fast fire barrage of plasma strikes. Much faster and harder hitting then they thought it would be.

"Go around them and hit them in the flank! We will hold them here!" the commander ordered.

A minute later, the 2nd in command and his force made the flanking attack. As the unknown defenders responded to the flanking attack, the commander saw an opening and took it.

"That was your last mistake!" he jumped out of the defensive line and in one jump closed the distance to his target. Activating his energy blade, he sliced at the head of his target... only for his target to catch his hand and hold it in place. "What in the name of harmony is this!?" he switched his shield in the other hand to another blade and tried from the other side. Here he managed to hit the target... and his blade did not slice thru. It was stuck in the upper layers of the defenders armor. "What kind of creature are you!?" Realizing that this was no Jaffa, he disengaged and jumped away, but the creature reengaged him and hit him several times in the chest. Most of the shots were absorbed by his armor. "Ahh! This is indeed something new!"

"Commander, other teams are reporting the same from the other ships!"

"We are ill prepared for this!" the commander agreed as he activated the recall trigger and seconds later, the rift appeared behind them. "Move!"

They managed to retreat back, but took some losses while doing this. In space, the situation was equally grim. Another Goa'uld ship arrived, this one much bigger. It was the flag ship from Anubis.

* * *

"My lord. We are in position." Her'ak reported with a smile.

"Good. Activate the weapon." Anubis ordered.

In space, the ship now turned so that it's dorsal side faced the defending Furlings. Then it's top opened up and light could be seen inside it. Charging.

"The weapon is charged and ready, my lord."

"Target the first ship and fire!"

The ship opened fire with a concentrated beam of yellow energy that was being focused at the tip of the dorsal side. 4 other beams hit the main lens and concentrated into one beam. The front Furling ship was hit and it's shields only held for a few seconds before they failed. The ship was then cut thru like a knife thru butter. The Furings on that ship managed to begin evacuations, but many had died right there and then.

"Good. Target the next one." Anubis ordered.

Her'ak obliged. "The weapon in on a recharge cycle. 20 seconds left."

But before they could fire again, 3 ships appeared from behind the Furling defenders. It was the Asgard. 1 Teal'c class and 2 O'Neill classes.

* * *

"Anubis. Has to be him." Kvasir said while looking at the data on his display on the command bridge.

"Agreed. No point in talking. Open fire." Thor responded.

The Asgard force engaged the Goa'uld fleet. The improved tactical systems were proving their worth. Ha'tak's were being destroyed at a better rate that the Furlings were able to accomplish before.

"Concentrate fire on the Ha'tak's. Leave the command ship to us." Thor ordered as the many ion guns began to hit the shields of Anubis flagship.

* * *

"My lord. The shields are beginning to take damage." Her'ak reported.

"I can see that. Fire the weapon at the lead Asgard ship, record the results and then we leave!"

As commanded, Thor's ship was hit with the focused energy beam. The ship shook violently, but fared better than it's Furling allies.

* * *

"That was an impressive attack. A high focused plasma disruption beam." Kvarsir said as he analyzed the attack.

"Indeed. Our shields lost 22% in one hit. I would not have expected that. We need to destroy it!" Thor agreed as he ordered the O'Neill's to forget the Ha'tak's and focus their fire on the command ship. As that happened, 3 more Furling ships arrived to reinforce their fleet already there. among them was a Furling Battleship.

* * *

"I believe that we outstayed our welcome, Her'ak. Get us out of here."

"Yes, my lord."

The Goa'uld fleet disengaged and entered hyperspace.

"My lord, I take full responsibility for this defeat. If you wish to kill me..."

"Do not be stupid. We gained valuable data today. The Asgard intervention was unexpected but not unpredicted. What was unpredicted, were their upgrades and improvements. But we now know that my Kull warriors can not only replace the traitorous Jaffa, but stand up to these hairy beasts!"

"But the ships you lost..."

"Are of little importance. The gained data is worth it. We also saw the effectiveness of the new plasma super weapon I developed. It is a shame I do not have all 6 of the power amplifiers. But I do know that at least one is in the hands of the humans. The weapon I have now can be powered by 4, but I will get the other 2, sooner or later!"

Her'ak remembered the raid on Abydos. The planet was deserted, no humans to be found on it. But what was more important, no eye of Ra! And the eye of Tiamat was also not in his temple.

* * *

Back to the Furling and Asgard fleet, the Furling were taking care of their wounded and dead. K'orang, who had arrived with the Furling reinforcements, had beamed to Thor's ship along with the Furling commander of the assault teams. He briefed Thor and K'orang of what transpired on the Goa'uld ships.

"That is worrying." K'orang said as he heard the report. "To think that Anubis would be able to create them already..."

"Those creatures." the assault commander spoke. "I felt nothing from them. No emotions. The Jaffa at least felt something, even if it was fear. These things... empty shells."

"Yes, and it seems that he improved them somehow. They seem to be stronger than what Janus said they should be." Thor added as he looked thru the data from the Furling assault team. "It appears, my friend, that we will be needed here as well."

K'orang growled, feeling insulted. "Heh, I guess. Or we increase our presence here."

* * *

 **New Caprica, Kobol outpostship, main medical bay, 1 day later**

Light. For thousands of years, he felt light on his skin again. As he opened his eyes and looked around, he recognized his surroundings. The healing area on Kobolous. But strangely decorated.

 _"How long have I been asleep?_ he asked in Ancient.

Cottle, who was presently working with Cain on her rehabilitation, heard that and reacted.

"Frak, our patient is awake! Call the admiral and president!" he shouted to the nurse as he put his cigarette out. "Sir, can you hear me?"

 _"Are you one of the saved ones?"_

"Frak, sir, can you understand me?"

 _"It must be so. Such a strange tongue you speak."_

Cain and several nurses also came to his bed. "Doctor, how is he?" Cain asked.

Cottle was looking him in the eyes with a small light. "Seems to be fine, but frak if I know what he is saying. We'll need one of those that used the chair." Then he remembered. "Nurse, get Dualla Adama in here. She is in the other room getting a checkup!"

A minute later, Dee was present and sat near the bed. "OK, let's see if this will work." she inhaled and exhaled. " _Sir, do you understand me?"_

 _"Ah, young one. Are you one of the saved ones?_

 _"Saved ones? Sir, what do you mean with that? Who are you?"_

 _"My name is Erian. I was there at the beginning of your civilization, when we took your ancestors to Kobolous."_

Dee did not know what to think after that answer. _"Sir, what did you mean with that? You took us to Kobol?"_

 _"Me, my sister and her husband. We wanted to help your ancestors. So we took you from Earth, from under the eyes of the Goa'uld and brought you here to Kobolous, so that you may one day build a civilization and technology to defeat the Goa'uld who were oppressing humanity."_

Dee now had trouble breathing. _"Earth? Are you saying that Earth is the birthplace of humanity?"_

 _"Yes. Everyone knows that."_

 _"But why take us from there then!?"_

 _"Humans were used as slaves and hosts by the Goa'uld. They forced your kind to worship them as gods. We wanted to give humanity a fighting chance. So we took you out here, to another galaxy where the Goa'uld would not be able to follow so easily."_

 _"Gods? Which gods?"_ Dee asked with tears in her eyes.

 _"I do not know of them all, they were constantly fighting each other for dominance in the galaxy. Some died, other rose to power. I know that Earth was under the rule of Ra, but the area from which we took you was under occupation of Cronus."_

 _"C... Cron... Cronus? As THE Cronus? Enemy of the Lords? Zeus, Athena, Ares..."_

 _"As far as I know, they were all Goa'uld."_

Dee could not take it anymore. "By the gods!"

During all of this, the admiral and president had arrived. With them were many others, like Nash, Saul and Kara.

Seeing his daughter in law in pain, the admiral embraced her to comfort her. "Dee, what is it? What have you learned?"

"If what he just told me is true... we were all morons! Our Lords... they... his kind, they saved us from them! Our Lords are not gods, they are monsters!" She needed a minute to calm down. Then she explained everything.

Even the president needed to sit down after that. "By the gods. How can that be?"

"I can tell you how." Baltar said as he too arrived with Caprica in tow. "An advanced civilization can easily conquer a primitive one, especially, if their advanced technology looks like magic to the conquered people. Persuading them that you are a god after that is a simple matter." They then joined the group already assembled around the patient.

"Dee." the admiral said. "Can you translate for us? I want to ask him some questions."

Whipping her tears away, she nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Sir, if what you are telling us is true, why have you not driven these creatures from Earth?"

" _There were only a few of us left. We had little strength in us. Not long before that we returned from another galaxy where we lost a war against an enemy made of your worst horrors. The Goa'uld just filled the void we left in the galaxy for all those millennia. Our allies did try to stop them, but they were multiplying too fast to be contained."_

The group listened as Dee translated.

"Sir, how long were you in stasis?"

" _Don't know. Have you checked the stasis pod I was in? What was the number on it._

Baltar stepped forward. "There were many numbers on the console of that pod."

" _It should be on the bottom of the console."_

"Frak... it is at 8002. So, more than 8000 years?" As Baltar said that, everyone got a bit paler.

" _8000 years? So long? Why did you take so long to find this place? What took you? We left clues for you to find..."_

Adama sighed. Yes, it would be one of those days. He began to tell the story of the Colonials and Cylons as Dee translated. After about 10 minutes, he was done.

 _"So, instead of becoming humanities saviors, you kept repeating the same mistakes... Uhhhh... our plan failed. The humans back on Earth might still be suffering because of our mistakes... you however only reaped your own mistakes._

Baltar spoke: "Sir, the master control, what is it for?"

" _Uhhh, I guess it would be best to help you, wouldn't it? It grants you full control of all the systems of the ship as well as access to the database, including the technological one."_

"What about the Discovery? Where was it heading?"

 _"Discovery?"_

"Yes, the long range automated scout ship that we found."

 _"Discovery..? Ah yes. I remember."_

"Yes, thank you for sending it to us, but where was it heading?"

" _Send it? I never send it. I... I guess someone else must have done that. Someone of my people must have seen that the original plan was not working. As for where it is going. The Helix star system. All those ships should return there."_

"Helix?"

 _"Yes, one of the old shipyard worlds we used. While outdated by our standards, it should be usefull to you."_

That got everyone's attention. The admiral reacted first. "Where is it? Does it have a ring? An address?"

 _"Yes, it has an Astria Porta, but it is not in this galaxy. It is in a cluster of star systems between this galaxy and it's neighboring galaxy that this one orbits."_

Baltar muttered. "No wonder that we did not find it."

"Is there a habitable world there? One like Kobol?" Laura wanted to know.

 _"Yes. 2 planets and several moons in the 3 star systems are habitable. I can give you the address. This ship can also get you there. It is only 62000 Ly."_

"That will be difficult. It's engines are damaged. The fast ones don't work. And 62000 Ly is allot for us." Baltar explained.

 _"It can still make it. It will only take longer."_

"Before we go down that path... "Adama interrupted as he pulled out a photo from the alien ship the Cvils had. The defected Four managed to sneak one with himself as he fled the Cavils. "Do you know who the builders of this are?"

 _"Yes. Yes... we and our allies once drove them out of their galaxy. They attacked here in a desperate attempt to counterattack. I can't believe that you fond one of their ships."_

"It may be worse than that." Adama sighed as he looked at Baltar. "Doctor, if you would explain your visions and the warning you got?"

As Baltar began to explain the visions and warning he and Caprica got, Erian listened closely.

 _"Those hallucinations of yours... I may have an idea about that, but it can wait. It has to be a command ship of the Jötunn. If that is the case, they will kill you all. You must evacuate and go to Helix!"_

"Can't we stop them ourselves?" Caprica wanted to know.

" _Our ships may be effective, to a degree, but you only have 2. Not enough. Your own ships will not be a match. That ship will have a power draining generator that creates a field that can drain any power source not of the same design as the ones on that ship itself. It also has a planetary freezing weapon. It was their standard tactic to make worlds uninhabitable. Except for themselves. Only the vacuum energy extractors are immune to that technology."_

"And if we stay hidden?"

 _They will be able to find you. They know how the Astria Porta technology works. They will be able to find you if you use it. The Cylons will be even more at risk. Your organic memory transfer sounds like Asgard technology. But you added range to it. Sounds useful, but an advanced civilization can track you based on that."_

"Frak." Caprica cursed. "We need to warn the rebels."

"Agreed. But before you go... Convince Cavil to hand over the last crystal. The time for bargaining is over. we're in the same boat now." Adama turned to Erian again. "Do you have any suggestions on how to destroy them?"

" _If you are in the star system I think you are, than yes."_

* * *

 **Earth, Egypt, 2 days later**

The Earth council was informed and the defense forces put on high alert. Military bases and personnel were all awaiting what would happen. They all thought that an attack from space was incoming, but only the special forces were informed of the true danger. The reason for that was to not tip off whoever was working for Simmons in the defense forces.

In Egypt, the currently available members of SG-1 were working with special forces and Egyptian military forces. They were in a military base, looking thru any and all reports of strange activities.

"Well, another bust!" Mitchell raged as he stood up from the table. "All over the world, nothing!"

"Yes, every known base and location of the former NID agency has been raided. All empty." Carter scratched her head. "As if they knew we were coming."

"Yes. As if..." Young then looked at O'Neill." Sir, I know that you think that he is on our side, but..."

"Harry may be an a-hole, but he is honest about that. Especially the security of Earth! He would never side with Simmons."

"Understood, sir."

Then a solder entered the command room and handed a report to the base commander, an Egyptian general.

"Colonel O'Neill. We may have something." the general said as he handed the report over.

"Hmm, it's from dr. Gardner excavation team." O'Neill read out loud. "Some strange activities near the location where Isis had his ship hidden. Might be worth checking out."

As SG-1 began to gear up for the departure, the general advised them. "I am sorry to say that I can't provide you with an adequate escort. My sources are stretched thin at the moment. I have men searching all suspected locations, so I can't spare many to aide you."

"No problem. We can handle it." O'Neill said as the exited the base and went for the military SUV.

"Put the coordinates in, Sam, let's go hunting."

SG-1, minus Daniel, who was still in Atlantis, as well as Sheppard, McKay who would remain there, drove out of the base with another SUV for escort. Teal-c was also not present, he was still with the Jaffa leadership, planning an offensive.

* * *

35 minutes later they arrived at their location on the edge of the dessert. It was the same location where Isis hid his ship.

As the stepped out of their vehicles, O'Neill looked around. "OK, where is dr. Gardner and her excavation team? It's a bit too quiet."

"Yes, sir." Young agreed. He then looked at the Egyptian solders behind them. "OK, let's move out!"

As they approached the dig site, they saw the excavation team. Or the lack of an excavation team. But clear signs of a struggle. Something was not right here. Immediately they took cover.

"Shit! This is bad." O'Neill cursed. Then he looked around his cover. "At least dr. Gardner is not among them." He looked around again. "OK, I'll take point, we take the left flank, you guys take the right one. " The Egyptian solders went to the right flank, as ordered.

As SG-1 moved around the excavation site to get a better view of the situation, gun fire could be heard from the direction the Egyptian solders went to. As well as Zat discharges.

"OK, this is getting annoying." O'Neill cursed. "Let's move! Activate..."

"Let's not, shall we?" was the voice they heard as they all got shot with a Zat discharge.

As O'Neill was loosing consciousness, he looked up to see a man approach him. He had stepped out of the ship that belonged to Isis. Only someone upgraded it with a cloak. It was landed behind them all the time.

* * *

 **Unknown location, minutes later**

"Uhhh, what was that all about?" O'Neill asked no one in particular as he awoke. "Anyone get the number of that truck?"

"I'm sorry, O'Neill, but I don't own a truck. Will a fist do?" was the answer he got. As well as a punch to the face.

"Ahh! Son of a ..."

"Finally awake?" Simmons gloated. SG-1 was restrained and their weapons removed. As O'Neill looked around, he saw dr. Gardner and her excavation team were here as well, also restrained.

"Simmons, you SOB!"

"Ah, back to insults. Yes, you have little else to throw my way right now."

As SG-1 looked around, they realized that they were not in Egypt anymore. They were in a large room. Simmons was sitting behind a control console on a slightly elevated platform. Simmons then stepped down and moved to SG-1. "It has been a while, Jack. How is Maybourne?"

"Alive and well, no thanks to you."

"So it worked out." Simmons smiled. "I let him get away. Or did you really think I let that 2nd rate washout spy get away from me?" he then went to inspect the gear they took from SG-1. All this time, his goons were keeping an eye on their prisoners. "You see, the best plan is the one where you make your enemies work in your favor."

"So, this plan is...?"

"Do I look like a movie villain, where I explain my plan only for you to stop me last minute?"

"Actually, you do look like a bad B-movie villain, if you ask me. Besides, we know you have something in Egypt and we will find out..:"

"That it is only a diversion. Theatricality. Make your enemy believe what you want them to believe. While your forces are wasting time there and my mole cripples the planetary defenses, I'll get of Earth and find the Clava Thessara Infinitas."

"You do know that the Clava Thessara Infinitas is only a myth?" Carter said. "Even Daniel dismissed it as that."

"And since when was dr. Jackson right about everything he said?" Simmons smiled again as he moved to dr. Gardner. "I mean, he was wrong about trying to be together with her, didn't he? Did not work out between them? Now he is stuck in the 'friend' zone. The worst thing a woman can say. But as an understanding moron, he liked that idea as well."

"OK, you want to stop with the bad guy routine? If you start laughing like that, you officially have lost it!" O'Neill raged as he tried to get loose. "Just get it over with!"

"So impatient, colonel. I still need hostages for the unlikely event that something will go wrong. After you and that excavation team stumbled onto my phase one, I just had to take you with me, for insurance." He then took his communicator. " Power room. How does it look down there?"

 _"Everything is good to go , sir."_

"Excellent. Begin phase 1 of operation Awakening."

* * *

In Egypt, the Cloaked Goa'uld ship lifted off. Simmons knew that cloak or not, it would be spotted sooner or later by one of the many bases on Earth, since they all now had an anti-cloak sensor modification. Knowing where and when to use the ship until now allowed Simmons to stay under the radar. But to get spotted and to divert attention was the plan now. The pilot on the ship knew that it was a suicide run, since he would be shot down. But for that to happen, Earth's defenses had to become more public than they would have liked. So the pilot flew in the opposite direction of where his boss was now.

And just like Simmons anticipated, the Earth defense forces began focusing entirely on that ship. As he got the news over the receiver, he smiled again. "Phase 2 gentlemen." he ordered his solders.

The entire room began to shake. "I don't think we are in a base sir?" Carter said.

"Yeah, I got that. A spaceship would be my guess."

"More like an outpostship, the predecessor of the old Olympus on New Terra, which in turn is the predecessor of Atlantis. So yes, it is an old junk, but more than sufficient for my needs." Simmons smiled more as he took his seat on the raised platform. "The Goa'uld that eluded you and is now inside Conrad was most cooperative once I persuaded him. He modified the ring transporter on that outdates Goa'uld ship to link to the one on this ship. The Ancients really did leave allot of junk on our planet."

"Something like this needs a ZPM! So where did you get it?!" Carter demanded to know.

"Oh that? From the same person that gave me her." he pointed to the entrance to the room. As it opened, 6 people entered. 4 were solders but the remaining 2 were heavily restrained. "SG-1 and dr. Gardner, let me introduce you to Adrian Conrad, or should I say the Goa'uld inside him. As for the woman next to him... Qetesh. Also, I have her to thank for the cloak on that rust bucket from Isis."

O'Neill was at a loss for words. For once. The woman was Valla, but still being possessed by Qetesh. "How did you get a snake here to Earth? And why?"

"Oh, her old friend Athena was with her back to a wall after Apophis smacked her forces around. She was desperate and I had info on a hidden Goa'uld military world full of, outdated maybe, hardware. It was abandoned by Cronus a long time ago. In exchange, Athena betrayed her friend to me. The snakes, so simple and predictable. Sooner or later they betray." Simmons smirked as he looked at his prisoners. "And she threw the micro ZPM in the bargain as well. The poor fool never knew what she had."

"You will not get far with only 1 ZPM." Carter argued.

"Far enough for me, my dear. Which reminds me." He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Adrian Conrad. "I have no further use for you." He shot him in the head, killing him. "As for you, my dear, you will still be useful." he looked Qetesh.

"Until you don't need me anymore as well? How foolish do you think I am. When I get loose, I'm killing you first, then..."

"Uhh, the Goa'uld threats become so tedious after a while, don't you agree, O'Neill." Simmons then moved next to SG-1. "The way to compensate for only 1 micro ZPM is this: A power amplifier jewel. It was integrated into the power systems by my people. Not an easy task. But now it counts as half of a micro ZPM on top of the one I already have as it amplifies the existing ZPM."

"We have those crystals! So I know you are lying." O'Neill smirked back.

"Not the one from Cronus."

"Cronus never had one." Qetesh argued.

"Oh, but he did. He just never told the others. And after Ra threw him off Earth, he just forgot about it. It was hidden in a secret stash that he left here on Earth. It was there that we also found the info that I sold to Athena. And I have it all thanks to Daniel Jackson. If he did not, for some strange reason, suddenly become a person that was always right about things he researched and always found out things for the SGC, we might have never found it." Simmons then sat down next to O'Neill. "By the way, nice new combat suit under these cloths. We heard that the Alliance was working on something like that. A trinium reinforced combat suit. They call them nano-suits, right? Enhance the strength, speed, durability and all of that? But still susceptible to two zat discharges in quick succession? Won't kill the one wearing it, but will short out the suit. Those engineers need to work on that problem." Simmons smiled. "Information, so wonderful. Just too bad that it can't protect the face."

"Why did you let us keep it then?"

"I already had you disarmed and the suits disabled. When you are dead, It will be no problem to get them off of you."

"Sir, we are approaching the surface." one of Simmons aids reported.

Simmons returned to his chair. "Excellent. Now, colonel, your secret will be out for the entire world to see."

* * *

 **Earth, council meeting room, same time**

"So still nothing?" the US president asked.

"No sir. We are looking everywhere. Simmons appears to be 2 steps ahead of us." his aid responded.

"Yes, it would appear so." the UK prime minister grumbled.

"In this case, we should begin to prepare a plan, should the worst case scenario happen." the Chinese ambassador said. "The stargate program and the Alliance initiative might not remain hidden for much longer."

Another aid who just ended a conversation over the phone, returned to the table. "Or not at all." he then took the remote and activated the large screen in the room. It was CNN.

" _As you can see, this large, unknown object has just surfaced a few kilometers from the Okinawa islands. People are in panic, not knowing what is going on and the police forces are having a hard time containing the situation. Just now..."_ a panicked pedestrian grabbed her microphone and screamed into the camera: _"It is a Kaiju! Run for your lives!"_

The broadcast was muted. "Fucking damn it!" the US president cursed.

"Sir." A military aide began reading a report. "A Goa'uld ship was shot down over Kansas, while still cloaked. But many citizents saw the fight in the atmosphere and saw the crash. Our rapid response teams are under way.. but..."

"Yes, we get it. This just became a new D-day."

* * *

 **Earth, outpostship, same time**

"Sir, we have surfaced. Atmospheric engines are ready."

"Good, get us off this planet before the planetary defenses can react." Simmons commanded.

* * *

 **Sol system, Mars orbit, same time**

A group of F-201's were having a simulated battle in Mars orbit, while the Prometheus was watching and keeping score. Pendergast liked this babysitting role for a change.

"Sir, flash traffic from Earth!" the comm officer reported.

"What do we have?" Pendergast asked as he moved to the comm station.

"You will not like this, sir."

As he looked at the message, he cursed. "Comm, order the fighters to form on us, helm, military thrust back to Earth! This training mission just went hot!"

On board one of the F-201's, cadet Mary was having the time of her life. She was proving to her instructors that she really was not a 'Barbie'

 _"OK, people. Play time is over. We have a situation on Earth. Form on the Prometheus and full throttle back! Also, just to tell you. The Stargate is no longer a secret, it seems."_ the instructor ordered all of her students.

 ** _"Crap, what is going on back home?"_** Mary thought.

* * *

 **Earth, high in the atmosphere, minutes later**

"Well, colonel. It seems that my plan is working as clockwork. Your bases are not responding because of my inside man and the rest of the world is busy with the shards of your secret." Simmons gloated.

"And all for what?"

"For the future of humanity. Earth's humanity. The rest of the galaxy can go to hell for all I care. If I am to be honest, the rest of Earth's humanity can do the same. Except for the USA of course."

"You're a real patriot, you know that?"

"Oh I know. Just like someone else." Simmons nodded to one of his soldiers who disappeared out the main entrance of the command room. Moments later, he returned with another restrained and bloodied prisoner.

"Kinsey." O'Neill muttered.

"O'Neill." Kinsey muttered back. "Not so smart assed now? Just wish it were under different circumstances."

"Yes, yes. You hate him, he hates you, and I hate the both of you." Simmons continued smirking.

"Why do you even have him here, Simmons?"

"Oh, he still had resources and contacts that I needed. But he was becoming a liability. So I had to take the kid's gloves off."

Kinsey was shoved to the ground next to the other prisoners.

At that moment, the room began shaking. "Sir, we are under attack. 2 squadrons of F-201's and one F-202's plus the Prometheus!"

"No need to worry. They don't have anything that can endanger us. Maybe annoy us, so to be on the safe side, return fire when ready."

"Simmons! You bastard! Those are our people out there!" O'Neill raged.

"Every revolution needs sacrifices." he smiled back at him. "Do it!" he ordered.

* * *

Outside, the outpostship opened fire.

 _"OK, nuggets! This isn't a simulation anymore! Evasive maneuvers! The form up on me. We have to take out those engines!"_ the instructor ordered.

 _"Mam, what is the point, we can't scratch those shields!"_ another pilot argued.

 _"Stow it and follow orders!"_

 _" **A great way to start a carrier."**_ Mary thought. "EVA, get the weapons charged and scan the target. Find me a soft spot." she ordered the on board Electronic Virtual Assistant, a simulated intelligence now being added to most Alliance ships.

"Weapons are charged and ready, operator. Scanning target now." was the electronic response she got.

* * *

The outpostship entered orbit, with the Prometheus right next to her, both of them still exchanging fire while the fighter were still ineffectually attacking the outpostship. During all of this another 70 fighters of the Earth defense force came to bolster the squadron of cadets. It was s sight to be seen.

"Well, this is getting annoying." Simmons cursed. "Can't we just disable them?"

"Sir, we did not have time to check the weapons, most of them are not in good shape. We were kilometers under water."

"Well then, just get the hyperdrive ready! ASAP!"

"Sir, 5 more contacts arriving in the orbit!" the aide on the tactical station reported.

* * *

In orbit, 5 Alliance ships appeared. 4 304's and one 501.

Simmons cursed again. "An Excalibur class?" He then looked at O'Neill. "They were not supposed to be operational for months!"

O'Neill smirked. "We kept their production schedule a secret, just in case a bastard like you tried anything. The Excalibur and Apollo were finished a week ago."

* * *

On board the Apollo, captain Abraham Ellis stood from his chair and began issuing orders. "OK, people, SG-1 is on that ship! Their locator beacons are there! Our mission is to disable it, and in the case of failure, we try to execute plan C, since A failed already! Scan the shields of that ship and transmit the data on channel epsilon 34! Now, let's give the Prometheus some back-up!"

"Sir, SG-1's suits are off line. Must have been disabled."

"Shit. Damn Simmons must have read the problems the mark One's have. Can you remotely reactivate them?"

"I can try."

"Do it! In the mean time, charge the subatomic particle beams and fire!"

In space, 2 orange beams were fired from the Apollo and hit the outpostship. These weapons were not fixed on a turret but were directly integrated into the main hull, so their firing arc was narrow. Then all the newly arrived ships turned their turrets at their target and opened up with their blue pulse weapons.

* * *

"Sir, shields are failing!"

"This is not how I planed it!" Simmons cursed. "Get us into hyperspace, NOW!"

As ordered, the outpostship accelerated from orbit and entered hyperspace.

On the Apollo, Ellis smirked. "Captain, why are you smirking, we failed?" his XO asked.

"Because they will not get far."

* * *

 **Hyperspace, unknown ancient outpostship, moments later**

Simmons breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, no matter how much you planed against me... I still win, colonel!"

"Are you sure about that?" O'Neill smirked back. He just felt his suit resetting itself. Someone must have done it remotely.

"You know, for a man who is about to die, you are annoyingly confident. Your confidence and arrogance always annoyed me!" Simmons pulled a gun out and aimed it at O'Neill's head.

"Sir, we have a problem."

"Not NOW! Can't you see how much I am enjoying this! Your usefulness as a hostage has just ended, O'Neill. And your suit will fit me nicely." Simmons smirked.

"Sir! Our men in the power room are not responding anymore!"

That got his attention. He went for his communicator. "Power room! Respond! Shanks! Talk to me, damn it!" He turned back to O'Neill. "What did you do?"

"Me, I did nothing. Until now. Activate nano-suit! Maximum armor!" On that command, he tore thru his restraints with superhuman strength, as did the rest of SG-1. Young went to cover dr. Gardner, while Mitchell and Carter went to help O'Neill to clean the room. They held their arms in front of their heads to reflect all the incoming fire. Their suits were reflecting all the incoming fire.

Simmons began to run for the door, when it opened and 4 soldiers entered thru and shot him with a Zat discharge. When the fight ended and Simmons and his people were restrained, O'Neill approached the assault team leader.

"Colonel O'Neill, SG-1." He saluted.

"Colonel Sam Fisher, special forces." he saluted back. "Nice job, colonel."

"You too. Is this tub secured?"

"Not yet. We still have tangos running around. Best if we turn this ship around and head back?"

"Carter? Get to it."

"Colonel, if I may ask. Why did you not use the nano-suit's earlier."

"Couldn't. These are prototypes after all. The zat discharge shorted them out for a while. Only when we were in hyperspace, did they get back online. The egg heads need to fix that. Good thing Simmons did not know about them. Also a good thing someone in our fleet outside managed to reactivate them."

As Carter returned, she too saluted the special forces colonel. "Sir, I took us out of hyperspace and turned us around. We should re-enter hyperspace in a minute and then back to Earth."

"Good job, Carter. Also, why do these things short out of hit by a zat? If that were not the case, the Stargate program might still be a secret. That was plan A after all."

"Sir, we are combining multiple technologies here, including Goa'uld, Tollan and Achen nano-technology. As well as a modified virus from the Atanik armbands. There are still many quirks to remove from these suits. And no one knew that these people had Zat's in their arsenal. Besides, the mark 2's will have neural interfaces, so that we won't need to verbally say the commands."

"Well, I hope a full head helmet will be included in that."

"Uhhhh..." Simmons regained consciousness. "What? How.."

"Ah, look! It's Snow White and her 700 goons!" O'Neill began his mocking. "How do you like it, Simmons? Being tied down? Knowing you, you probably pay experts for that every Saturday." Then he turned to Kinsey. "And your ugly stepmother is not looking well either."

"You will never pin this on me, O'Neill." Kinsey defended himself.

"Or we let you two rat each other out. See which rat swims better."

Simmons looked at the special forces. "How in the hell did you people get on this ship!?"

"Oh them?" O'Neill sat next to a restrained Simmons. "They were part of plan C. You see, have the enemy work in your favor is always a good plan." O'Neill mocked him as he repeated his monolog from before. Then he picked Simmons up and dragged him to a window. "Colonel Fisher, would you do the honors?"

"Don't mind if I do. This is colonel Fisher to the Wraith. Deactivate the cloaking device."

On command, a ship, similar in appearance to a 304, but much more smooth with a narrower forward section, de-cloaked. It was docked to the outpostship, attached with its strong magnetic landing gear as well as a docking hatch.

"How... When...?" Simmons was at a loss for words.

Carter began explaining. "When you were fighting the fleet. The Banshee and Wraith are both prototypes, DD-306, made for undercover operations. That means that the Tollans equipped them with their best toy. Matter-phasing generators. When you were engaged in battle, the fleet kept scanning your shields when something impacted them. With the gathered data that they transmitted to the Wraith, she was able to set her phasing frequencies to match your shield settings. She bypassed your shields, landed and docked under cloak while the battle was underway."

"Any other question, you soon to be shot for treason SOB?" O'Neill smirked. Then he moved to Qetesh. "Don't worry. We'll get you out of that head in no time. Just ask Heru'ur and Apophis... if they could still talk."

During all of this, the other prisoners were freed as well, including dr. Gardner. She quickly walked up to Simmons who was still held by O'Neill and she punched him hard in the face. "This is for kidnapping my team!" Then she punched him again as he was already on the ground. "This is for killing your own people!" And she punched him a final time. "And this is for insulting Daniel! Just for your information, it was a mutual decision we made! So don't you dare insult him!"

Then O'Neill stepped to him. "Yeah, what she said."

* * *

 **Earth orbit, same time**

Mary returned to the formation of her wing after the outpostship managed to escape. Or what was left of her wing. Over half were shot down during the engagement.

 _"Nicely done, nuggets. Those that are still with us. Harsh, but this is what you are training for. Hopefully, most got to bail before getting shot down. Should be picked up by our rescue and retrieval forces. As for all of you, welcome to the space forces. Baptism by fire."_ The instructor said over wireless.

 _"This is the Apollo to the training squadron, you are cleared on landing bay C. Nice work."_ The Apollo's wing control operator ordered and began guiding them in.

* * *

 **Large Magellanic cloud galaxy, Discovery, on patrol in Cylon space, same time**

3 days of nothing. Lee was getting bored out of his mind. He would rather be with his wife right now. But he remained professional about it. They kept an eye on the long range DRADIS. On it was a large Cylon force, belonging to the Cavils, less that a light year away.

Lee yawned. "Hey, can I get some coffee here?"

"Will call the galley and tell them, sir."

Shaw entered the bridge. "Here to relieve you sir."

Lee stood up. "Thanks. Stow that coffee for me then, will you." As he began to leave, the DRADIS officer reported something.

"Sir, there are massive energy signatures being registered in the area where the Cylon forces are located."

Both Lee and Shaw went to have a look.

"What the frak is going on there?" she asked.

"Only one way to find out. Helm, get us into visual range, but keep our distance as far as possible. Everyone, battle stations!"

As the Discovery exited hyperspace to the desired destination, their DRADIS began to register the slaughter in front of them.

"Frak me. A Basestar graveyard." Shaw reacted with a shocked expression.

"Yes, but most of them are just... dead in the water. As if someone pulled the plug." Lee agreed.

"Sir, the energy signatures match to Cylon nuclear weapons. Looks like they were using them." the DRADIS officer reported.

"Commander!" Shaw said out loudly while looking out the main screen. "Behind the large cluster of dead Basestars. A ship." she pointed at that section. And she was right. A massive ship.

* * *

On the Jötunn ship, commander Bailess was looking at the main command display on the bridge. These Cylons were a pushover. With each ship defeated, their power reserves grew. If only his ship hadn't been damaged all those millennia ago! He and his crew stuck with minimum power in this backwater galaxy. Forgotten by their own people. And now, several main systems were still inoperable. Only the Ancient ships these 'Colonials' possessed, could help them repair their ship to full capacity. Their long range comm system was on top of that list.

Their ship was now already at 60% power capacity. The largest boost was achieved, when they attacked this 'resurrection hub' as the Cylons had called it. Either thru sheer stupidity or denial, the Cylons did not know that the organic memory transfer was Asgard tech. The Cylons just added range to it, but made themselves vulnerable to detection thru the subspace signatures these ships emit all the time. Like lighting a torch in the darkness, if you know how to look for it. And the Jötunn knew how to look for it.

But what enraged him the most was the nerve of these machines to dare use their own technology against them! Not that it made much of a difference, but they would pay dearly. The ship the Cylons found still had a subspace transmitter, but the moronic machines had dismantled it. So now it was completely useless.

"There!" Bailess smiled as he continued to look at the display. "An Ancient ship! Looks like the Colonials want to play. Charge weapons, begin draining them and prepare a boarding party! I want that ship in one piece! The parts on it may help us to repair our subspace comm system. Get to it!"

The Jötunn battleship changed course and engaged the Discovery.

* * *

"Frak, change course, full speed, get us out of here!" Lee ordered. "Charge weapons and fire on that thing. Maybe we can at least damage it."

The Discovery began to turn to get away from the charging enemy. Both ships opened fire with their pulse weapons. But the Discovery definitely got out worse.

Sparks were flying around the bridge as Lee held on to his chair.

"Sir, forward shields are down to 50%! We can't take much more of this!"

"Frak, we have another problem. Our power reserves are dropping!" Shaw raged. "We are already down to 53%. That old man was right. They are draining us like a lich!"

"Helm, get us out of here! Now!"

The Discovery managed to escape into hyperspace, but took more damage doing it.

* * *

On the Jötunn ship, Bailess did not look happy. "You won't get far, little humans." He then turned to his XO. "Have we found where the planet of these humans is?"

"Yes, sir. The Cylon database is precise when it comes to that kind of data. But should we not finish these Cylons off. Like their base at the black..."

"NO! These machines are of no interest! These Colonials are the ones using Ancient tech! It is them we must find! Once we do and get our ship fully repaired to call for reinforcements, we can hunt the rest of these Cylons at our leisure. Now, set a course for the home planet of these Colonials!"

* * *

 **Aschen home world, same time**

In high orbit, Anubis was looking over the data gathered in the battle, both in space and on the ships. The space battle did not go as planned, thanks to the Asgard intervention. But his improved Kull warriors were better than expected.

"So, Thoth. As I can see, Nirrti is semi competent?" Anubis asked his head researcher.

"Yes, my lord. She was instrumental in learning that Goa'uld queens can refuse to share their knowledge with their offspring. Now we can use that to create the Kull warriors."

"Yes, but has she done anything else that would allow her continued existence?"

"She was somewhat useful in integrating the Aschen bio technology into the Kull program. It is a shame that the Aschen database had no further useful technologies for us to use. But still. She may be useful in the future..."

"That is enough. You are dismissed, Thoth."

"Yes, my lord." He bowed and left the Pel'tak.

"Looks like your wish to kill her is drawing closer, my son." Anubis addressed Khalek. "Her usefulness to me is coming to an end."

"Finally. I can't wait to snap her neck! She has been annoying me all this time."

"Speaking of usefulness... You may enjoy this next part."

Her'ak and several Jaffa brought Mollem onto the Pel'tak.

"What now? We gave you everything you wanted. You promised to free us."

"And so I did. Her'ak charge the primary weapon."

Her'ak smiled and did as ordered. "As you command, my lord."

In space, the command ship turned it's dorsal side to face the planet. It then opened up in preparation to fire its main weapon.

"Wait! You said you would free us!" Mollem protested.

"I did. You just never specified how you wanted to be freed. Her'ak, fire when ready."

Moments later, the command ship fired its primary weapon. The energy beam hit the Aschen capitol city. The blast created a shock wave equal to a large meteor strike. It began expanding in all directions.

"When the weapons is charged again, target their weapons facilities. Let's release the stored bio-weapons on to their own creators." Anubis commanded.

Again, Her'ak followed those orders with delight.

After several minutes and several more direct hits, the Aschen home world was in ruins. Anubis stood up from his throne and began walking out. "Her'ak, take us and the entire fleet back to Delmak. We have no further use of what is left of the Aschen. Their technology, primitive as it was, is already integrated into my fleet." Then he turned to Mollem. "As promised, your people are free. In death. Now, Khalek, have fun." He walked out.

"Oh I intend to father." Khalek smiled as he looked at Mollem.

* * *

 **New Caprica, 2 hours later**

The Discovery had just returned. And the situation was deteriorating by the minute. The rebel Cylons were hit hard as well, losing a large portion of their forces. On top of that they noticed that the resurrection hub signal was no longer transmitting. Either the Cavils dismantled it, or... it was destroyed.

The ring activated again just as Apollo was ringed down to the outpostship. As he entered the ring room, he saw the commotion and chaos all around him. People were rushing to get things done. Even if many did not like it, an evacuation was being made. Then D'Anna stepped thru the ring, holding a briefcase in her hand.

"Here it is, the last crystal." She handed it over to Nash. "Our fleet, what is left of it anyway, is retreating to emergency location beta that we decided to use. Cavil is helping to get whatever can still be salvaged from the Colonies. He and 4 Basestars are in orbit of Gemenon. Once the last of your people leave and we blow the temple up, he leaves as well."

"Good." Nash took the case and motioned her and Apollo to follow him. "We need to go see the builder, as they call him now. The fraken Quorum is there now, questioning him."

"I can't imagine that the Gemenise will like his answers." D'Anna thought out loud.

"Heh, they didn't. Their representative left the medical bay after only a few minutes. Strange thing is, Zarek is still there, wonder what angle he is playing."

"Can I ask why the terraforming satellite is being moved into the orbit of the moon?" Lee asked.

"Not sure, but it's the builder's idea."

As Lee walked with them, he had to ask: "What about that address the builder mentioned? Have we sent anyone there yet? It is urgent if you read my report with the encounter with that ship!?"

"Yes, we send several squads under major Agathon's command. It was difficult at first. Baltar had to reconfigure the dialing system as the builder instructed him. That address has a security password requirement to dial. Something about a safety feature, as the builder explained. Took Baltar longer than expected." Nash responded as they began to walk to the main med bay. "We sent them 20 minutes ago. Should get a report in half an hour. It initial report states a Caprica like world with a large abandoned city. Most likely build by the builder's people." The Nash spotted Gaeta walking fast in the corridor toward the ring room. "Captain!" He stopped him. "Here, take this to the power room and get it installed. ASAP!" He handed him the case with the crystal.

"Sir, is that the crystal?"

"Yes, the Cylons got thru for us. Now, get moving!"

* * *

 **New Caprica, medical bay, same time**

Erian was asleep again, his old age limiting his ability to stay awake. The Quorum was now at the medical bay entrance, having a discussion, while Dee remained with Erian.

"Can you believe that man!? The nerve to drag our Lords thru the mud!" the Geminese representative spoke as she returned after calming down.

"You would say that, but it makes sense! We have checked many of his clams, and they make sense!" the Caprican representative argued back. Most of the less traditional or religious representatives agreed.

"I have to agree as well." Zarek said with a look of deep thought.

"Zarek!" his counterpart from Gemenon exploded net to him. "How can you say that? Do you think that the people of your colony will continue supporting you with such statements?"

"I don't care what they or you think! I'm a realist and pragmatic. I don't care if all of you see me as a criminal that only wants what is best for himself. All I want is what is best for the people. Now Roslin did an acceptable job so far, I begrudgingly admit. But what I don't agree with is this cooperation with our enemies. Now these creatures are after us only because we did not stay hidden in this nebula! It' her military policies I disagree with!"

Right then, the admiral and Roslin arrived. "And what assurances do you have that these things would not have found us if we just stayed here and did nothing? Not a single shred of evidence!" Roslin argued back. Then Nash, D'Anna and Lee arrived as well.

"Sir!" Nash saluted. "The Cylons came thru. The last crystal is being installed as we speak."

Both the Admiral and president looked at D'Anna. "Did not think it would be so fast."

"We lost allot, admiral." She looked worried back. "Only the 7 Basestars and one resurrection ship are left at the drop back coordinates, as well as the 4 Basestars now over Gemenon. Not to mention that the resurrection ship has reported that it lost the connection to the hub."

The admiral looked at her. "Lost connection? Do you mean..."

"Either the Cavils have shut it down, or more likely it is destroyed. So I guess we are equals now. Equally mortal."

"Eh, eh..." Zarek drew attention to himself. "While all of this is interesting, I'm sure. May I ask why the satellite is being moved into the moon orbit?"

"Yes, we would like to know that as well, madam president." The Quorum members said.

Roslin answered reluctantly. "Our guest believes that the only way to destroy the alien ship is to trigger an overload of the naquadah deposits on the moon. It will trigger a small nova that should destroy the invaders. We must evacuate before then. When major Agathong returns, we might begin sending people to that world thru the ring already, while the fleet will assemble outside the nebula. As for the satellite, our guest has told Baltar how to alter it's terraforming device to, as he put it, focus a single concentrated beam of energy on the naquadah veins. Hopefully it will work."

The Quorum remained silent, for a change. "What!? Sacrifice our new home...!"

"We found a better one! Get over it! This is do or die!" The admiral defended the decision.

"Speaking of dying, admiral. I wish to speak with the Final Five to hear their input. Technically, they are our leaders."

The admiral began scratching his forehead. Things with Saul were still shaky, but they were getting better. "I'll show you the way."

When they left, the representative from Gemenon spoke to Roslin. "You did not have the authority to decide something like that without consulting us first!"

"You want a vote. Fine. Here is your vote. Stay here and die, or get 2 cubits for that brain and listen to reason!"

"How dare you..!"

"I'll support her." Zarek said.

Everyone turned to him. Laura did not anticipate that. "Really, Tom? What is your angle in this?"

"My angel is to survive. I'll worry about political intrigues later. At least I'm not blinded by religion. Well, not completely. So, all in favor?"

Everyone raised their hand, including the representative from Gemenon, if reluctant. "So unanimous support. Now, Laura, get this thing moving!"

* * *

 **Admiral's office, New Caprica, same time**

You know my decision, Ellen!" Saul roared. The Final Five were arguing on their next course of action. As the admiral had invited them into his office to discuss matters with D'Anna, things heated up.

"They lied to us!" Tory argued back. "Roslin knew all this time and said nothing! How can you side with them? Humans always betray, it is in their nature!"

"Humans? You changed sides rather quickly, Tory:" Galen looked at her. "Look, I don't like it either, but no matter what, no matter where I came from... I am staying!"

"So, the chief and me are for staying!" Saul began counting. "Troy is not hiding her intentions, so 2 to 1 for us. Sam?"

"Huuuh, frak me. I mean, wherever Kara is going to be, that's where I am straying."

"So 3 to 1. It's already decided. Ellen?"

"I don't like it either, but ... whatever you chose Saul."

"So, 4 to 1. We stay here. I have never let Bill down, I will not start with it now." Then he looked at the admiral. "But we will have a long talk about this someday, when lives are not at stake."

"Count on it."

* * *

 **New Caprica, ring room, 20 minutes later**

Helo and 4 marines returned to make a report on the planet while 2 squads remained behind. As previously said, it was a Caprica type planet, with everything the Colonials would ever need. The place where they ringed to was apparently a sister outpostship of the Kobol. It was docked on the planet surface with a large city of the same design as the ship itself. Large skyscrapers, a road infrastructure, power grid, transporter network, communication network... the works. As far as they could see, the city was mostly intact, but overgrown with plants and overrun in some areas with wild animals. Nothing that a large group of people could not handle and fix. As they restarted the ship and got access to the computers, they say the details of the 3 star systems that were being held together by gravity in the middle of the void between the galaxies. They all originated from the larger galaxy, or as the Colonials called it, Large Kobol galaxy. Based on that, the planets had an abundance of this naquadah material. One moon orbiting a gas giant also had another new material in large deposits. Something called trinium. A matter for Baltar to ponder over, latter. There were 3 habitable planets, 2 in the same star system, one being the one the expedition visited thru the ring. But only that planet was at some point inhabited. The other 2, one of them a gas giant moon, were completely untouched. As for the planet they visited, it had a large shipyard facility in orbit, with several space stations of clearly the same design as the city on the planet. Also, to Helo's surprise, 7 sister ships of the Discovery were in orbit, docked as well as around 2 dozen destroyers of the same category as the Ares. But most of them were in need of maintenance and repairs, so in no shape to help their current situation. The destroyers were also lacking the intergalactic hyperdrive, so they would need a long time to get to them if they were in pristine condition.

After briefing the admiral, the decision was made. The evacuation of the Colonials would begin directly thru the ring. As many as possible. Over 5000 of the Colonials military forces would be send ahead to secure the location and establish some form of order by restarting the facilities there. Then the civilians would follow and take everything that can fit thru the ring with them. To help them in this situation, the Colonials reluctantly accepted the help from the Cylons in the form of Centurion muscle. But the admirals condition was that they have their hand weapons removed prior to that. So now, several hundred Centurions and human form Cylons would follow as well.

As for the fleet, most ships already jumped away to the emergency coordinates. Only Kobol itself remained as well as all but one Battlestar. Once the Kobol reaches orbit, they regroup and set the trap. But the one question was remaining, would the Kobol be able to take the entire Colonial and Rebel Cylon fleet with it to this new location. Would there be sufficient capacity to dock with it? Without it, the Colonial and Cylon fleet would take years to reach it as well as use up all its fuel halfway thru the void.

* * *

 **New Caprica, ring room, 6 hours later**

As another group of civilians were moving thru the active ring and then followed by Centurions moving heavy equipment, D'Anna, Boomer and the admiral were looking at the logistical information.

"Well, we moved over 55000 people in this short amount of time. But this is taking too long." D'Anna cursed.

"I agree, but this thing's narrow design is limiting us. Can't help it."

As they were about to begin dialing again, the ring began dialing itself.

"Incoming wormhole." the dialing officer reported.

"Has to be Cavil. Wonder what it is?" D'Anna asked.

As the ring activated, people started to run thru in a chaotic manner. Both Colonial solders, Cylon humans and Centurions, who were turned around shooting at someone, or something. As Cavil jumped thru, he jelled. "Get security here! And for frak's sake, deactivate the ring now!"

He did not get to say anything more. Several blue skinned humanoids rushed thru the ring and engaged the defenders. 2 Centurions tackled one of the invaders, only for one to be froze on the spot while the other began to crumble under the strength of the giant. Another invader raised it's weapon and targeted the Cavil in the back. As he shot several discharges, his target fell to the ground. Then he aimed at the people in front of him. As he was about to pull the trigger, another Centurion grabbed his hand, his fingers turned into claws, and he stabbed him in the chest, as far as possible. But that only annoyed the creature.

More and more Colonials and Centurions appeared in the ring room and with their focused firepower, they managed to begin lowering the enemies numbers. During all of the commotion, Felix managed to deactivate the ring, shutting down the link. The leader of the giants managed to reach the Admiral and began to turn his hand into a piercing weapon made of ice. Before he could strike however, Boomer pushed him aside and took the hit herself. Right thru the chest.

As the last invader was dealt with, the surviving Colonials and Cylons began to help the injured. The admiral turned Boomer on her back and tried to stop the bleeding. "Why?" was the only question he could ask.

"Cough' I guess I owed you... we're even... now..." She looked him directly in the eyes. "I'm afraid. No resurrection... " She died there and then.

During all of this, D'Anna moved to Cavil and did the same thing. "You old fool! What happened?"

"Cough.' They destroyed the 4 Basestars before they could even warn us. Then they invaded and we were barely able to react. They know... they will find this place. They wanted the dialing device. 'Cough'. Frak. Guess this is it." He grabbed D'Anna by her sleeve. "You are in charge now. Listen to our parents... help correct our sins..." His eyes closed as he passed on.

"Frak and hell!" D'Anna cursed.

Saul had arrived with 2 squads of marines as backup during all of this. The admiral stood up after closing Boomers eyes. He walked to the only surviving intruder. He stepped on his chest. Even if the intruder dwarfed the admiral, he did not show any signs of intimidation. He pulled his sidearm and pointed it at the intruder. "What the frak are you? What do you want?!"

The creature smiled. "We are death. We are the ultimate truth of the universe. Everything freezes. Your species is so weak. So pathetic. Just like those creations of yours. Your language,... so easy to learn... To think that the Ancients once thought so highly of you..." The creature then coughed. "You only delayed the inevitable... we will... find..." It died before finishing that sentence.

The admiral removed his leg from it and turned around. "We need to speed the evacuation! Get the Battlestars into a defensive formation! And get Kara over here! She will need to pilot the Kobol!"

Saul had to ask: "Her? Why not Lee or Shaw, or..."

"Lee is on the Discovery, Shaw on the Ares. I'm going to the Galactica and we can't use the Vipers on that thing. It laughed at Cylon Raiders. Our Vipers will not fare any better. And she still is the best pilot we have. That and she used that damn chair. I don't care if she does not like driving a bus. Now she gets to drive a mountain! Get me Baltar, we need to get moving!

* * *

 **Gemenon orbit, minutes later**

On the Jötunn ship, commander Bailess was watching the reports. They squashed the pathetic defenses in orbit. As predicted. They detected the subspace signature of an active Astria Porta. As predicted. They took the base where the Astria Porta was located. As predicted. They neutralized the explosives meant to bury the Astria porta. But they did not get a foothold of wherever these humans fled to using it. A minor setback. His scientist were already taking the dialing device apart. The address will soon be in his hands.

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, 2 hours later**

As the current members of SG-1 were being debriefed, everyone began to realize the new reality of things. Their secret was not much of a secret anymore. On the many news channels, the speculators were having a field day. The stock markets were falling. Many preachers and 'prophets' were predicting the end of the world. In the end, martial law was imposed in most countries that were part of the Earth council. The same applied to the rest of Earth as well. The markets were closed and all trading halted.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise." android O'Neill said as he and his team reached the briefing room. "And here I thought that a snake invasion would trigger something like that."

"Nice to see you to, not mini me."

"Oh, haha. Hey, still faster and all of that. So stick it."

"Not with my suit, you're not."

"Everyone, please. The conference is beginning." Hammond said to silence everyone. They were looking at a live feed from the UN, where the representatives of the Council gathered to address the world. The one at the front was the US president himself.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen. Today not I, but we address you in our new reality. To tell you the truth that was kept from you for your own safety. The real state of our history... as well as the galaxy."_

* * *

 **Colson Industries HQ, minutes later**

"I knew that the government was having secrets, but something like this!" Alec Colson said as he and his management staff all watched the announcement.

"Perhaps, but the markets are in a free fall! This is not good." his assistant worried.

"Oh, you worry too much. This is an opportunity for us. Think of how we can help improve humanity with this. We need to get our foot in the door and get contracts with the government." Alec Colson replied.

"Which government. The way I see it, they are all in on it." his best friend added.

* * *

 **New Caprica, orbit, 1 hour later**

The planet was now evacuated. Only the Kobol was still in its atmosphere, entering orbit. Kara was indeed flying this mountain, and she detested it.

"OK, finally, we are in orbit. I hate fling this!" she protested.

"Stay focused, captain. We still need you to get us out of here." Felix said as he was monitoring the DRADIS. Then he noticed it. He reached for the wireless. "Admiral. The DRADIS is detecting a hyperspace wake coming our way. Something is approaching us, and I would bet it's not the Cylons!"

On the Galactica, Tigh and Adama were looking at their own DRADIS. "Frak, the frakers are early!" Saul cursed.

"Can't be helped. To all ships, defend Kobol until they can get out of here and the satellite can fire! Also focus fire on their engines. We need to trap them here! All other objectives are secondary!"

In space above New Caprica, a hyperspace window opened up and seconds later, the large Jötunn battleship entered high orbit.

"Frak me. Look at the size of that thing!" commander Garner said as he looked at the Dradis screen. "How I wish Cain was here and in charge! Guess I can't help it. We follow the plan! All weapon ports open fire!"

In space, the fleet opened up on the invader. The Ares and Discovery began flanking it in order to get to its engines.

"Commander! Our power reserves are dropping! We are down to 77%" Shaw's XO reported.

"Hope the modifications to the power grid the 'Builder' recommended hold for a while. The drain is slower than before, but we need to hurry! Helm, full thrust! We need to get behind them!"

* * *

In space, the Jötunn ship opened up on the defenders. Its light blue pulse energy weapons began to tear into the Battlestars. The improved naquadah based armor was doing a much better job as the old armor, but it was still a losing battle. The smaller Battlestars were the first to disengage. The 2 Valkyrie's jumped away in order to save themselves. The 2 Mercury's remained for longer, but they too were biting more than they could chew. The Colonials did not use their Vipers or nukes, as they saw how ineffective the Cylons were in using these weapons. The Galactica remained in the back, staying between the satellite and the invader.

As the Kobol began to change course to engage her hyperdrive, the invader switched targets.

"Commander, that Ancient ship is attempting to flee!"

Bailess looked at his 2nd in command. "Drain them. Focus our power siphon generator at that target!"

"We tried. They must use the Vacuum power modules! We cannot drain them!"

Bailess gritted his teeth. "Then destroy them! We can take the 2 ships and that satellite back there for our needs! As for these pests in their flying caskets, get rid of them already!"

The bridge shook. Bailess went to the tactical station to see what had happened. "That annoying little Ancient ship! Disable it already! They knocked out our hyperdrive!"

* * *

On the Ares, Shaw had achieved her objective, but at a cost. She was forced to get to the shield perimeter of the invader and concentrate fire at that one point on the shields in hopes to achieve anything. That also worked in the opposite way as the invading ship got many direct hits free of charge. In the end, Shaw decided to ram the shield perimeter and it worked. She managed to disable the engines of her target, but the Ares paid the price. The ship was breaking apart under the heavy fire. She ordered an evacuation to the ring transporters. As one of the last off the ship, she transported to the Discovery, who was also in trouble. As she arrived at the bridge, she saw the Ares go up in an explosion less that 200 meters from the enemy battleship.

"Frak. This is not looking good." She cursed.

"Agreed. We are down to 40% power and shields are failing." Lee agreed as the bridge rocked again.

"Sir, the Kobol is exiting as well!" The DRADIS officer reported.

"Good, let's follow them! Hope the rest can nail them!" Lee ordered.

Both Kobol and Discovery retreated from the battle, leaving only the 2 Mercury's, the Galactica and the satellite left to face the Jötunn battleship.

* * *

On the Galactica, Tigh and Adama were looking at the more and more desperate situation.

"Comm, when is the satellite charged!?" The admiral roared.

"Sir, we lost contact. We can't reestablish..."

The ship shook again, violently. "Sir, the Pegasus and Mercury jumped away. We are all that is left."

"Frak. Get us between the satellite and them, and pray."

The Galactica was getting pummeled, her hull getting torn. The armor plating was getting ripped off, exposing critical systems or creating hull breaches. At that moment, the comm officer received a call from the satellite.

"Sir, I have someone on the satellite hailing us."

 _"This is Cain. Adama, get the hell out of here. The trigger person is dead. I had a feeling something like this could happen, so I decided to stay here. Ill fire the weapon. You get out of here!"_

"Cain!? What the frak are you doing there!?" Adama roared over the comm.

 _"I can't go with you. I will never agree with your holding the Cylons by the hands policy. And the people will not accept me again. My story ends here. At least I get to die the way I wanted to. To protect my people! This is my choice. You promise me to get them to that planet!_ " The comm went dead.

"Cain!? Cain!? Frak." The admiral looked at captain Gaeta. "Prep the FTL, we are leaving!"

* * *

On the satellite, Cain was looking at the main screen. The frakers were not getting out of here.

"Hello sister. I'm going to see you again." Cain said to herself as he pushed the button.

In space, the satellite fired the charged beam of focused energy on the exposed naquadah vein on the moon. The satellite discharged it's whole energy reserve. And the result was as Erian predicted. The moon began to break apart as one explosion followed another, each next one more violent, until the entire moon went up like a small nova. As the shockwave destroyed the satellite, the Galactica made a last second jump. The Jötunn ship was not so fortunate, with her hyperdrive still offline.

* * *

Bailess looked at his impending doom. "Heh, I guess these weaklings were not as stupid as I thought."

* * *

 **Deep space, unknown sector, Colonial refugee fleet, Battlestar Galactica**

The Galactica had jumped to the emergency coordinates. The fleet was already waiting for her. But as she appeared, her back began to buckle.

In the CIC, many consoles and bulkheads were falling to the ground and burying people under them.

"Ahh... frak." The admiral cursed as he managed to stand up again. "Someone give me sitrep."

"Sir...Ah." Felix Gaeta managed to say as he too was returning to his station after being knocked around. "Sir, the fleet is here with the exception of the Ares. As for the Galactica... we have multiple hull breaches, main power is fluctuation and,... frak... sir, our hull is compromised. We broke her back. She will never jump again."

"Damn." The admiral began to remove the rubble until he found someone. An unconscious Saul Tigh, with a heavy would to his head. "We need medics here yesterday! And get me the Kobol on the line."

* * *

 **Delmak, same time**

Anubis had returned to his new HQ as he disposed of the Aschen. In his main bio laboratory, he and Thoth were discussing the Kull program.

"I think that we can have several divisions ready within 2 weeks, my lord."

"Very well. But improve this for the next batch. I need this down to a week. Understood?"

"Yes, my lord. There is one more thing. Nirrti was asking to see you."

"Really? She is asking to see ME? Interesting. I'll humor her."

Anubis left Thoth to go back to work.

As he entered the laboratory where Nirrti was stationed, he looked at the bit tank where more Kull experiments were being conducted.

"So, what is it? This better be important."

Nirrti stopped her work on the gene re-sequencer and looked at Anubis. "I have done as you asked. I helped you with these creatures. Why am I still here? You don't need me anymore."

"Indeed I don't, my dear. But did you really think I would honor our deal?"

She smirked. "No, I did not. But since that thing you call a son is not on the planet at the moment, I thought that this is the best time for this." She turned back to her console and pressed several buttons. The 2 Kull warriors behind Anubis began acting strange. Then they pointed their wrist mounted weapons at Anubis. "I may not be a genius on your level, but I learned allot from you. Including how to genetically program these warriors to obey me, when I activate an override in their helmets. Now, my warriors, kill him!"

Nothing happened. "I said to kill him!" Still nothing.

"Did you really think I did not see your attempted betrayal? I let you scheme behind my back to see how far you would get. And if it would amuse me. I easily undid your tampering. Not that it would have made a difference. I cannot be killed by the likes of you, or them." Anubis then turned around and began to leave the laboratory. "My warriors, kill her."

This time, they did not hesitate.

* * *

 **Deep space, unknown sector, Colonial refugee fleet, Kobol outpostship, medical bay, 1 day later**

The morale was low, even if they scored a victory. But to have to evacuate a 2nd time in a short amount of time was something the people had a hard time accepting. Since the fleet was in a star system, the evacuation thru the ring continued, but at a slower pace, now that the danger was over. A raptor jumped into the system where New Caprica was and confirmed the destruction of the planet as well as the alien ship. They had found hull fragments of it.

The fleet would meet up with the Cylon survivors in a week's time. But for the moment, treating the wounded and burying the dead took priority. The admiral entered the medical bay, which was filled to capacity and beyond. The president was there already, helping where she could. That was one thing he always liked about her. She was not above getting her hands dirty. But his objective was his old friend. Cylon or not.

As he reached his bed, he saw it. Saul's face was bandaged up over the right side. "Hey, Bill. Nce to see you. How's the fleet?"

"Heh, good to see you too, old friend. The fleet is as good as it can be expected. We made a decision. We are taking the fleet to that star system that Erian told us about. The one we are already evacuating people to."

"Frak, Bill, that is a longer trip that this galaxy is long!"

"Yeah. We'll just have to dock all the ships to the Kobol and let her drag them there. with 3 crystals, that is no longer a power issue. But space issue is a problem. We can't take everything. We and the Cylons have too many ships for all to dock. Some will be left behind. We are still crunching the numbers. And with all the extra mass and damaged engines, it will take at least 2 months to get there."

"I see." Saul said as he looked around a bit, as if he did not want to ask the next question. "How's the old girl?"

The admiral knew what was coming. "She can't go with us. We could take her, but other ships are more valuable that an old now broken Battlestar. She can't jump anymore. With all the damage she took, that last jump broke her hull integrity. We will take what we can off her and then give her a proper burial. Well guide her into the star in this solar system."

"Frak. She carried us so far, only to..."

"Yeah, I know. But we have to move on. We have our people to guide and protect. She will not be forgotten."

"So where will her crew be put? On the Kobol?"

"Most of them. Me, well, the Pegasus now needs a commanding officer. Garner died during the battle and the ship needs a commander. I will always prefer my Galactica,... but I have to play the hand I got."

"Huh, I see. What about Shaw?"

"She will be on medical leave for a while, like you."

"Well, if you need an XO, I'm ready and willing. Already served on a Valkyrie and a Galactica class. Guess a Mercury is the next logical step." Saul smiled.

Adama was not smiling. "How are you?"

"Huh... well I'll spare you the trouble asking. When the DRADIS screen, and I mean all of the damn thing, fell on my head, it dislodged my eye and crushed it. It's gone. Not even these fancy healing things can heal something that is not there anymore. Guess I'll need a patch."

"I see. And Ellen, how is she taking this?"

"She will manage. The doc had to throw her out cause she did not leave for hours. She will be back in a few."

"Speaking of, well, you Five. D'Anna will ask you to help in recreating resurrection once we get to our new home."

"Yeah, not a fan of that. Did not work out the first time, did it."

Their talk was interrupted, as Dee, who was also helping the wounded, noticed that Erian was awake again. Many people, including the admiral and the president went to his bed.

" _Did it work?"_

 _"Yes, it worked. Thanks to your help and information._ " Dee informed him, smiling and whipping a tear from her cheek.

 _"Good to hear. My time is at an end. I must leave you."_

 _"Leave us? But we have so many questions. So much for you to teach us. You can't die!"_

 _"My child, who said anything about dying?"_

Everyone looked confused at that statement after Dee translated it.

Erian's vital signs stopped. Cottle went to him in order to check. As he shook his head to indicate that the patient was dead, Erian's body began to glow. Then it disappeared as it turned into energy, leaving his clothes behind.

"By the god's!" was what most said.

"This is a sign of god." The Two in the room added.

The energy then disappeared, leaving the Colonials and Cylons stunned. Most religious people there did not know if to parse the Lords or curse the Titan's.

* * *

 **Deep space, unknown sector, Colonial refugee fleet, Battlestar Galactica.**

20 minutes later, the Colonial and Cylon leadership arrived in Adamas quarters on board the crippled Galactica to discuss the next step. The Cylons arrived thru the ring as their fleet still had the one from the 13th Earth.

Admiral Adama was staring into the ceiling, an expression of utter shock seen on his face. His son Lee and president Roslin were sitting next to him, with similar expressions. "If it is true, then we really fraked up. All of us."

"Dad, look, there is no real reason to believe..."

"And why NOT!? What purpose would a deception like this have!?" the admiral shouted.

"Who would have thought that a bombshell would have been presented to us after we finally..."

The admiral interrupted her: "What is done is done. All that is left is for us to decide, where we go from here on. Everything we learned and heard in the last days has me convinced. Our 'Lord's' are not gods. And we failed our obligation that the builders gave us!"

"So, what do we do?" Roslin asked him.

"We go to our new home and then find out the fate of our cousins."

"The Quorum will never back an idea like that, not after everything that has happened. We need to rebuild first."

"Erian helped us. Without him..."

"I know, but we can't push this, Bill!"

"Ehhmm. Not wanting to interrupt this little lovers quarrel, but there is still the issue with us." D'Anna asked.

"There is no issue. The Quorum, if reluctantly, accepted the deal. Human and Cylon will work together from here on. No exploiting each other. we will even give Tory a seat on the Quorum as the 13th representative."

"I see. That works for me. And what of the remaining Cavils?" D'Anna replied, satisfied.

"I assume they can't follow us, even if they would know where we are going?"

D'Anna shook her head.

"Then let them hide near that black hole for all we care. They still think that these creatures are still out there. They will hesitate to move out." The admiral replied.

"So back to the original topic. Any ideas on what that was?" Roslin asked.

"Perhaps he is with the Lords now?" Lee responded.

"The Lords or the one true god, I say it is something that can be explained with science!" Baltar argued.

"Some things can't be explained by science, Gaius." D'Anna argued back.

"Not by your science, at least." was a voice that came from... nowhere.

"Oh no, not you again." Baltar muttered.

"Gaius, it's them." Caprica confirmed. Their illusion friends were talking, but not showing themselves.

"Wait... that was that imagination thing you two had?" D'Anna asked. "Then why can I hear them?"

"We can all hear them. I suppose we have you two to thank for this guidance?" The admiral asked no one in particular.

"Yes ,but now we say our goodbye. We cannot guide you anymore."

"Why not?" Baltar asked.

"Beyond your understanding." The female voice replied. "But thank you for returning my brother back to me."

Everyone in the room looked at each other. "Brother? Did she mean... the builder?" Was the common question.

* * *

 **Earth, SGC, medical bay, 1 day later**

Maybourne was still in bed. The tritonin had worked wonders, but the doctors insisted. and he was getting restless. A knock on the door got his attention.

"Hey, Jack. Thanks for visiting me!"

"Yeah, brought you something." He threw him a bag.

"Oh, a burger. Thanks. The food here is..."

"Yeah, not so good. Can't see the green jello anymore myself."

"So, I've been watching the news. A real shit storm. Am glad not to be in your shoes, when you have to explain this to the endless comities."

"Heh, and I'm glad not to be in Woolsey's or any other politician at the moment. The Alliance council gave Earth's representative an earful and I can't blame them. They put Earth on probation for a year for us to get our act together and clean house. So more work for you, sorry. We just can't be sure that there is not another Simmons out there. On the bright side, Kinsey will see the inside of a cell this time. He couldn't talk his way out of this one."

As Harry was eating his burger, he smirked. "Let's be honest here. You just can't wait to get your parody episode on the Simpsons."

O'Neill smirked. "You know me too good."

"Yeah, me too." Android O'Neill said as he too came to visit Maybourne, who stopped eating.

"My god, my worst nightmare. Two of you! Please tell me they did not clone you."

"Nah, this is my terminator me. The clone is still a work in progress. will need Thor and Loki for that."

"What are you talking about?" Android O'Neill asked.

"Don't worry about it. all part of the plan."

"Whatever. Let's go fishing. Now that the world knows, having an android copy will not be a shocker. well it will, but you know what I mean!"

"Hey, Jack, before you go, I need to know 2 things. First, have you found out who the mole working for Simmons was?"

"Yeah, a pencil pusher in the communication department on New Terra. That has the Alliance enraged more than anything else. And the other thing?"

"Why has the staff here been saying some weird things about 2 dr. Weir's?"

Both Jack's laughed and explained the situation to Harry.

"Great, you a robot, she a copy from another time line. Does it sound weird to anyone or is it just me?"

"No it's you Harry." Android O'Neill teased.

"Besides, while we don't know how, that other Weir, as she died, did that whole ascension thing. Or at least I think it was. Daniel tried to explain it to me but I wasn't listening."

* * *

 **Deep space, unknown sector, Colonial refugee fleet, Kobol outpostship, 2 days later**

The Galactica was stripped of everything valuable that could be taken. A remote control was put into her navigational system, to help her in her final jurney.

The military leadership of the Coloinals gathered in the ring room.

"She was a good ship. The best. I began my career on her and now I will end her career. She kept her people safe and defended humanity as she was intended to. The Battlestar Galactica. She will not be forgotten.

In space, the Galactica ignited her main sub light engines, departing from the fleet. Her course was aimed directly at the sun of this star system

In the ring room, the admiral saluted her for a final time. The other officers did the same.

* * *

 **Higher planes of existence, days before**

Weir was looking around. She did not understand where she was. Or why she was young again. she appeared to be in some sort of restaurant, but no one she asked, talked to her. Then the waitress came to her. "What will it be, dear?"

"Emm, excuse me? But where am I?"

"I think we should have a talk, Elizabeth." The man that appeared opposite of her, sitting behind the same table, said. It was Janus.

"Janus. Why are you interrupting." The waitress asked.

"You way takes too long, Oma." Then he looked at weir again and smiled. "It has been a long time."

* * *

 **Decided to end the Galactica with honors, similar to the original ending. But the reason I did this is because I agree with many writers that it made no sense to sacrifice the beast instead of the rust bucket in the original series. But don't worry. This is not the end of the Galactica.**


	14. The new reality

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **Chapter 14: The new reality**

* * *

 **Deep space, unknown sector, Colonial refugee fleet, Battlestar Pegasus, 4 days later**

Admiral Adama was making himself at home in Cain's old quarters on the Pegasus. The shift to a non Pegasus commander was not without its problems as the crew held closed ranks to outsiders for reasons of past crimes... as well as pride. The admiral made sure that he would keep Pegasus's honor intact. But Cain's policy was out the window. 3 strikes in a row was a blow to the ships morale. Cain's near death and then death not long ago, their former XO turning out to be a sell out to the black market and Garner being a sub-par commander who was better off in engineering than the CIC.

The Pegasus, like all the Battlestars, suffered damage during the last engagement. But they were fixable. The new armor helped allot, but it was becoming clearer every day that both Cylons and Colonials were a small fish in a ever growing pond. If and when they find the real Earth... who knows what these parasites will be able to throw at them? That is what worried him. He wanted to fulfill Erian's dream, but at the moment, he did not know how. They lost 533 people in the evacuation and battle over the planet. Not counting the Cylon losses. He began remembering what Laura said. They needed that number to go up again. And for humans, there was only one way to do that. And to be able to do that, they needed a safe heaven.

He was sitting behind Cain's desk, looking over the information, report's and pictures from that 'Helix' planet. It was a paradise planet, much like Kobol or Caprica before the fall. The city the ring was located in, was build for millions, so their current 288511 survivors would barely begin filling the cities capacity. Add the Cylon's 38221 human form Cylons on top of that, and large parts of the city would still remain a ghost town for years to come. Not counting the centurions, yet. But the good news was that once they arrived, there would not be any space shortage in the city and since that planet had a great climate, if they would choose to, some people could migrate to the wilderness and begin anew.

Laura wanted to prevent that happening, but to a degree it would become unavoidable. The food storage was down to 40% and the harvest on the Kobol was barely scratching the surface of their needs. In the city on the Helix planet, there were many hydroponic domes, many as large as a kilometer in diameter. But most were overgrown and in need of repair, so they could not be used for months, if not years. The solution was a harsh but realistic one. The city was surrounded by mountains and hills on 3 sides and the ocean on the fourth side, but there were transport connections out of the city via canyons. One of these lead to an open plateau stretching for dozens of kilometers. It was fertile land with a river dividing it. Perfect for cultivation. But it was 22 kilometers outside the city, so a constant transport link was needed as well as security, vehicles and tools.

The expedition found some sort of hover crafts meant for transport of goods, but using them and fixing them would take time. The military would be needed for security, both in the city and the connection to the farming fields. Parts of the city were overrun by wild animals, so until the city was cleared of them, a curfew was in place. The equipment and vehicles needed for farming and other needs were unfortunately too big for the ring, so they would need to wait until the fleet arrived at the planet with them.

Those were the bad news. There were good news as well. The city was on the part of the planet where spring just began. Perfect for farming. The other outpostship that was connected to the city and landed in the ocean next to the city, was in good shape, much like the Kobol. It was here the expedition forces set up shop, since they had experiences with the Kobol. The outpostship was also at full power, with 3 crystals powering it. It was also capable of sharing that power with the rest of the city. The city itself got its main power from multiple sources. A power plant was build inside the mountain on the east side, where large naquadah reactors were meant to provide the primary power. The problem was that they were dry, but the Colonials brought some refined naquadah they mined from the moon with them. Not much, but sufficient for now. The other source was on another continent, connected to the city via power lines and ring transporters. A geothermal power plant, feeding off a dormant volcano.

Adama stood up and took the files off the table, putting them in a folder he took with himself as he exited his new quarters. Se saluted the guards outside and began walking to the hangar where the shuttle with the transporter was located. As he moved thru the corridors, he looked every now and then at the people moving passed him and working on making repairs, nodding at them as he passed. God's, he wished that Saul was out of sickbay already. He needed him to get this crew back into shape. Chewing people's heads off was the XO's job and Saul did it better than most.

As he reached his destination he remembered that hours ago the remnants of the Cylon rebels arrived and joined the fleet. Truly a strange site, considering where they were less than a year ago.

* * *

Minutes later, he arrived on the Kobol and entered the president's office. He was the last one. Laura, Baltar, Caprica, D'Anna, Tory, Nash and Ellen were all already present.

"Hello admiral. Nice of you to join us." Roslin smiled as she greeted him. He took the last free seat.

"Sorry for being late, but I had these reports to go thru."

"We understand." D'Anna acknowledged his excuse. "We have many things to discuss here. So, shall we?"

"Yes, fist agenda. Which ships will we need to leave behind? Dr. Baltar?" Roslin looked at the doctor.

"Well, madam president." He took several notes from his files. "According to my calculations, we either leave several civilian ships, several Battlestars, or several Basestars. Or a combination."

"Well, we can't force the Cylons to take the entire burden, can we?" the president replied. Then she looked at D'Anna. "One Basestar? Is that acceptable?"

"Huuh." D'Anna looked at the other 2 Cylons. They noded. "I guess it is acceptable."

"Good, but we need more. Either a Mercury Battlestar, or a civilian ship of equal size. Since we don't have those, it will have to be 2 of them."

"I hate to give up on any more military hardware, madam president." The admiral said.

"OK, civilians it is then. Doctor, what can we do there?"

"In all honesty, Cloud 9 is the bare minimum, but another would be needed. The Astral queen maybe?"

Laura rubbed her forehead." Cloud 9, eh? I feared as much. But I can sell that now that we have a planet to go to and we have space on the Kobol. But another one? What about an industrial ship?"

"Not the mining and refining ships. We still need those." Adama pointed out.

"Agreed. But the prisoner ship? That has outlived its purpose. I don't think Zarek will make much fuss about it?"

As everyone nodded, Laura concluded. "OK, first agenda agreed upon. Besides doctor, if you are right, we might send the Kobol back to get them, if needed, right?"

"Yes, if needed."

"Very well. Second agenda. The centurions." She then looked at the Cylons again. "Free from those talent inhibitors or not, they need to understand the rules and laws, if this society will function. For that we need to communicate with them."

"We have already begun to look into the possibility to install voice boxes into them. On top of that we have removed the weapons from all of them, as the admiral demanded." D'Anna answered.

"Good. But in the future, if we have a unified security force, you will need to find a way to reattach them." Adama made a compromise. "But only for those on the security forces. If we humans can be disarmed, they should be too. Also, have you asked them, if they even want to come?"

D'Anna nodded. "They do. They said it is their best chance to one day free those still under the Cavils control. They also, for now, do not need a representative. We will represent them on the Quorum."

"Very well. Moving on. Agenda three. The trip." Laura looked at Baltar again. "How long will this trip take if we depart as soon as we are ready?"

"Well, calculating the power needs, the distance, added mass and weight... as well as the damaged hyperdrive,... 2 months, if nothing goes wrong. Without the added weight and damage, the interstellar one would get us there in under 9 days, but the extra mass... well you get the idea."

Everyone sighed. "2 months on these ships? We should send everyone thru the ring that will not be needed for this trip before we go." The admiral suggested. "That goes for the Cylons as well."

"We should also transfer everything that the people on that planet already need for farming and other necessities that are too big for the ring to the Discovery. Without dragging anything with her, she should get there faster, right Doctor?" Laura asked.

"A good idea, madam president."

Laura then looked at her notes again. "Well, agenda four. This Helix star system. The information we have received and are still receiving, is impressive, to say the least. Dr. Baltar, if you please?"

Baltar seeing his time to explain has come, stood up and activated the screen behind him. "The city seems to have a small wall that separate the city limits from the so called 'wilderness'. We found out that this wall is meant to represent the shield perimeter if they would be activated. There are small and large passages that enable entrance even if the barrier is up. But as you can see, allot of time has passed since anyone was in this city. Wild animals have made themselves at home and plants are covering allot of the city. This will take time to get rid of. The biggest problem are the carnivores roaming the city." He switched to a new picture. "This bear like creature in particular seems to not be scared of us. Ironically, the centurions have shown to be the best answer to them, as these creatures don't know what to do when faced with them, so they just flee."

"Great, reduced to pest control." D'Anna smiled as she mocked the situation.

"Yes, well... let's continue. The military has established order, but for the moment, the other outpostship docked and integrated into the city is the best bet for our people. Also, once we arrive, we can land the Kobol right next to her sister ship, as you can see." Baltar pointed to the landing spot in the water shown in the picture. "It will fit perfectly in there and attach itself to the city as well."

The admiral looked at the food report and asked. "What about the fields that were found outside the city? Will they be sufficient for our needs?"

"That might be a problem, but one we can solve." Baltar began to explain. "The ocean the city borders on is filled with life. First test have shown that the fish are eatable. It also appears that the builders had similar ideas, as several naval craft that also have the ability to hover are meant for fishing. The issue is, as always, maintenance and repairs. But once we get them going, we should be able to take advantage of the waters there. In addition, once we get that valley secured, we can begin moving workers and goods from and to the fields. The problem will be the daily migration, since there are no buildings near those fields. But there might be a solution there as well. " Baltar once again changed the picture on the display.

"Ring transporters?" The admiral asked. "So, what of them?"

"We found a storage area in the city, filled with equipment, spare parts and similar stuff. Including many unused ring transporters, by my best guess, industrial ones, five time bigger in diameter than the regular ones. Big enough to accept vehicles and other equipment too big for the regular ones. If we deploy one at the end of that valley and the beginning of the fields..."

"We can have a link directly for migrant workers to move back and forth!" the president concluded Baltars thought.

"Yes, and if, let's say the Sagittarians want to settle there afterwards, we can move building materials fast as well. We also found already installed industrial transporters in the industrial sector. They lead to other parts of said sector, to mining sites on the planet as well as the orbital installations. The shipyards, to be precise."

"Anything else useful on the planet before we go to the orbital facilities?" the admiral asked.

"Yes, 2 things, admiral. A planeside shipbuilding facility."

"On the planet? Why... how would that even work?" Laura demanded to know.

"We know that these ships have some form of reaction less drive. With it they can operate in an atmosphere of a planet without issues. It would make sense then. Building a ship without the need of space suits makes things go faster. Guess the orbital ones are for maintenance and the finishing touches. But the shipbuilding site has a large landing area, several square kilometers large to be precise. Our smaller civilian fleet can land there."

"How far away is it from the city?"

"Around 7 kilometers, but that site already has ring transporter connection with the city, so mobility is not an issue there. Otherwise a narrow path thru the mountains leads from the city to that site. As for the 2nd issue. It's this." Baltar changed the picture on the display again.

"What are we looking at?" D'Anna wanted to know.

"The mountain north of the city. At the plateau below it is a military base, partially built into the mountain." That got the admirals attention. "As you can see, there are landing strips, defensive turrets, hangars built into the mountain... the works, basically. The military has already surveyed the base and wants to set up shop there."

"I can't blame them." The admiral admitted. "If they want to, they should, as long as it is connected as well?" he looked at Baltar, who just nodded.

"Very well. Let's finish with the orbit then." Laura suggested.

"Right." Baltar again changed the picture on the display. "The orbit has several large space stations, directly linked with the shipyards. They both serve as a defense perimeter and logistical centers for the shipyards. On top of that, these habitation dome are present in orbit." A picture of a snowflake like space structure was shown. "The central part connecting all the extremities is where the power and life support exist, but the extremities are the habitation zones. They resemble the Could 9's interior design, but much more advanced and bigger, with environmental simulations. With around 4 kilometers in length, depth and width, they are massive and can hold up to a million people. My best guess is they are meant for the orbital workforce. As always, they are connected to other stations and the surface via ring transporters. The problem as always, maintenance and need of repairs. The last part is the moon. As you can see here, a large lunar base is clearly visible, and we assume it is meant as a ship service area, mining operation and military outpost. As for the other habitable planets... we have no idea. We still have no ships there to scout that or the other two systems."

"Thank you doctor." The president thanked him. " So more living space than we will need for centuries and much more. We could use the 2 rings the Cylons still have and deploy them on those 2 planets, once we get there and scout them, right?"

"Good idea. We will have no use for them after that anyway." D'Anna agreed.

"One last thing before we conclude this meeting. The Quorum is demanding that we rename that planet." She began caressing her forehead. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't the president. That is what the Quorum is worrying about... Fraking morons. So, any suggestions that I can throw to them?"

"My idea is straight forward, New Kobol. Since Colonials and Cylons will be living together, we can't use any of the colonies for a name." The admiral suggested it.

"Hm, I have nothing against that." D'Anna replied.

"Neither do I." The president smiled. "I'll suggest it to them. Also, who will stay on the Kobol for this 2 months long trip?"

"If I may, madam president. You and the Quorum are needed there, as is the Cylon leadership. Baltar's expertise in technology as well... I volunteer. As well as the crew of 2 Battlestars and some Cylon members." the Admiral replied.

"Bill, 2 months..."

"I can manage it. Nash can take over for me for the time being." then he turned to D'Anna. "You need to appoint someone as well."

"Hm, best one of the Sixes, they are the most reliable. Maybe Natalie? I will ask her."

"Well then, if nothing else is on the agenda, I don't have to remind you of the burial service held this afternoon for the dead. Both human and Cylon. I expect all of you there." the president ended the discussion.

* * *

 **The Wraith, hyperspace, en route, same time**

The Wraith was traveling to the location where Simmons believed that the so called Clava tesara infinitas was located. There was a gate address, but no connection could be established, so it had to be investigated the old fashioned way. Colonel Fisher was given command for this mission, until her commanding officer would arrive, but requested major Carter and her android copy to assist him in his mission. The Wraith's sister ship, the Banshee had left with the Pegasus taskforce for Atlantis days ago. Since the Wraith was the first, she was being tested when the Asgard gave the Terran alliance their upgrades. The lack of intergalactic hyperdrives and the name of the ship made the choice, which one would stay behind, a simple matter.

Colonel Fisher was having a drink in the mess hall with said Carters and some of his team members.

"So, colonel, mind if I ask you something?" major Carter began the conversation.

"Not at all. Getting some down time is a good thing. Just don't expect an answer to all the questions. Some are still classified."

"You worked for something called Third Echelon?"

"Yeah, a top-secret initiative within the NSA. Later even Fourth Echelon."

"Guess you can't talk much about the things you did?"

"Can you about yours?" he asked her back and smirked.

"Point taken. By the way, there is a major Fisher who is part of the Atlantis expedition. Are you..."

"Not related. Besides, the SG program planted this colonel rank on me. I was a lieutenant commander as a SEAL before I began my line of work for the spooks."

"As I understand, in the new space forces, special forces get military ranks."

Then his wristband began blinking. It was the new communication device on board ships.

"This is Fisher, go ahead."

 _"Sir, we are approaching the coordinates."_

"Understood." he stood up and so did everyone else. "Let's go."

As the Wraith exited hyperspace, she cloaked immediately. They arrived in a planetary system, so much was visible. But the system was in a nebula, remnants of a supernova. A good hiding place.

The group arrived on the bridge. "Sitrep?" Fisher asked.

"We are cloaked and scanning the system actively. There are faint EM emissions from the 2nd planet in the system." the tactical officer responded.

"Hm. Major?"

"Sir, we should begin there. Might be worth a look."

"Agreed. Helm, get us there."

17 minutes later the Wraith had arrived into visual range of the planet, since the nebula made it much more difficult than usual.

"Well, this was once a habitable planet anyway." Carter remarked as she looked over the data. "This nebula formed several millennia ago when the nova happened. The nebula lowered the temperature as the sunlight dimmed. Guess the planet just froze."

"Anything that has an Ancient weapon written all over it?" one of Fishers agents asked.

"Don't think the Ancients would label their stuff like that, Psycho." the 2nd in command of the group, major Laurence "Prophet" Barnes said.

"But I think that qualifies as a jackpot." Nomad pointed to an area in the orbit of the planet.

As everyone looked at that area, both Carters realized what they found. "Damn, if the data from Atlantis is correct, that is..." android Carter began the sentence.

"An Aurora class battleship." major Carter ended the sentence.

The special forces team all went to the tactical console. "So, how and why is a ship like this here? Were they not all in the Pegasus galaxy?" Psycho asked.

"Only one way to find out. We board it. What is the ships status?" Fisher began to formulate a plan.

"No atmosphere, sir. Life support must be down. Multiple hull breaches, no power... this thing is a mess." the tactical officer reported.

Fisher turned to his team. "Good thing we got the fresh out of the lab mark 2 nano-suits. Helmets and life support system included. So let's go and suit up boys. Major Carter, you two stay here and monitor us. The suits can send our visual data so that you can guide us."

Carter nodded. "Will do sir."

"The bridge is yours then."

As they left, the team began talking. "Now we get to go into these monkey suits again!" Psycho protested.

"You signed the form when you joined the special forces. That means the monkey suit wears you!" Nomad mocked him. "Now stop whining."

"Look at it like this, Psycho. Think of all the ass kicking you'll do once they get out of the testing phase. Allot of dead snakes." Aztec tried to cheer him up.

* * *

 **Earth, news conference room, news broadcast stations debate, same time**

Media talking heads were having a field day for the past days. Everything that was declassified was debated upon. And everyone knew that not even 10% of everything was declassified. There were many more secrets, but the governments were not talking. And people did not like that, throwing their right to know at the government as an argument. As if that ever worked.

"Good day fellow... well, humans I should say at this point." he laughs. "I'm Larry King and welcome to this special get together of news media representatives. Today with me are Anderson Cooper from CNN, Matthew Amroliwala from BBC News, Ed Schultz from RT America and Dareen Abu Ghaida from Al Jazeera who will discuss with me the past few days and the storm that has happened. So, let's begin everyone." They all greeted the cameras and nodded. "Well, it's finally out. We are not alone in the universe. In fact, aliens have been to Earth in the past and humans are scattered across the galaxy. What a bomb shell indeed."

"Yes indeed, this was a shocking revelation. And let's not forget, it was unintentional. Only because of a traitor by the name of Frank Simmons, former NID agent, do we even know of this." Anderson Cooper smiled.

"And let's not forget that this traitor was American. What if he wanted to sell us out to these parasites we heard about?" Dareen Abu Ghaida accused her American opposite.

"I think we can agree that while it is tragic, it could have happened to any nation. Traitors are not an American innovation." Matthew Amroliwala came to the defense of the USA.

"Yes, and he is currently at an unknown location. But we also known that former senator Kinsey was also part of this conspiracy!" Ed Schultz pointed out.

"Yes, and while it is unfortunate of what they did, we can be sure that sooner or later, we will find out the complete truth." Larry tried to calm things down. "But this is truly a game changer. World markets remain closed. Makes sense. All the tech giants are basically outdated. Who wants an Apple Mac or a Nokia phone if you can get one of these new Pads that are already being used by the SG personnel. Small, compact, energy efficient and fast as hell. How could the tech giants compete? And let's not even go to car or plane manufacturers. Fossil fuel cars are going to be a dying breed. These naquadah fuel cells and batteries never lose their capacity, have an insane long charge and recharge in minutes. Also the new propulsion methods, like that reaction less drive. Can you say hover car?"

"Not just them. Gold is at an all time low. Naquadah and trinium are the new elements on demand, but the military is hogging all of it." Dareen Abu Ghaida added.

"There were hints that the markets will remain closed for now, but will reopen at some point. Things will not change on the spot. These changes will take time. A new economic system will be implemented at some point. This will also happen on all human worlds on the other planets, that are part of this 'Alliance'." Matthew Amroliwala said.

"And what? Create a single currency?" Larry asked.

"We don't know yet, but it would be logical. All worlds would have a single currency. We on Earth would be the most problematic, since the other worlds are mostly united. The most fractured world has only 3 nations... I mean compare this to our mess of a landscape!" Matthew Amroliwala explained.

"But if all markets one day stop working as they do now..."

"No more stocks, no more gambling with demand and surplus. In one word, the stock exchange will be dead the way it is now! Wow, I never thought that Wall Street would die like that. In other words, money will no longer be printed with nothing but hot air backing it. Something with actual value, like gold will be needed to back more money printing. If money like that will still exist. And with no more stock the way it is now, no single person will be able to create artificial demand to enrich themselves." Ed Schultz laughed. "But there will still be a market. One under control and oversight of the Alliance council. They intend to set up multiple oversights to control the markets, military, religion... basically, rights and freedoms will remain, but they will not be absolute anymore. Like in nature, we will have limitation. As for equality, everyone will be both equal as well as accountable. None of that BS we see in western countries today, where some groups demand freedoms and equalities, but refuse to be accountable as well. That equality is by that definition not really equal if you cherry pick the things you want, but refuse the things you would have to do."

"Really? That sounds interesting. I think all those social justice people and their policies are dead now, since this new policy will not tolerate them and their whining anymore. The new policies will not put the needs or demands... cough 'whining' cough... of individuals or groups over that of the entire population of a country. As well as putting a mirror in front of them. Like saying: Clean up your own act first before you whine about anything else. Let he who is without sin throw the first stone. Have you heard anything else on that topic?" Larry inquired.

"Apparently, they want a completely new system for politics and economy. The more enlighten worlds of the council looked at Earth and only saw inequality, greed and corruption. I mean democracy will remain, but changed so that politicians work for the people and not their own pockets anymore. The Tollans pointed out that in the most developed countries on Earth, there is no democracy, but plutonomy, and I have to agree."

"Has this new system a name yet?"

Ed Schultz sighed. "No idea. A work in progress. And even when it begins implementation, it will take years to reform everything. There will also be a resistance, mostly by the those in power that will lose the most. No wonder Kinsey did what he did. Anyway, I digress. There is no going back. The countries can either get in line, or be left behind."

"Yes, the Earth member countries will reform their entire economic structure. The new goal of humanity will be to improve our civilization. Both fair, equal and efficient. A single person will still be able to make a fortune, but there will be an upper cap. Billionaires are also an extinct phrase. No single person can amass unlimited wealth anymore. So a cross between socialism and capitalism. You can get rich, but within limits. Simpler said than done if you ask me." Anderson Cooper remarked. "I mean it sounds more and more like another social experiment."

"With the new fields of robotics, gene therapy, mobility and so on, we can fix the issues of population aging, genetic diseases, inequality... I mean even a population control program is being debated. That above everything else will anger people." Dareen Abu Ghaid wanted to point out.

"Why? There are too many of us. Simple as that!" Matthew Amroliwala pointed out. "And if you go with the 'we now have other worlds we can access and resettle there', I say so what!? That would be only a temporary solution. If population is not controlled to a logical point, then sooner or later those worlds will be overpopulated as well and we are back to square one."

"The biggest reason for that is still inequality. And that will take generations to solve here. It's not like we can dump all of this tech here and presto change, problems solved. In our history, technology was never the problem, it was always the people." Dareen Abu Ghaid argued back.

"I agree and in the end it will be up to the people to do the good things with it. And that might not happen, if our history is any indication. The one thing that will not change completely is, as pointed out, the political system. Democracy stays. It's just getting a tweak, as they say. Every public servant will have his or her income publicly displayed. If you are living over that, explain where you got it from and then both jail time and loose all of your assets. It makes sense. If you get paid by the people, the people have a right to know what you earn. Also no more one sided decisions, if the people disagree with you." Larry interrupted her. "And let's not forget the most important issue here. We are at war with these Goa'uld or whatever they are called! And war is the only exception, where the military can and will make fast decisions, but will remain accountable to the people. Let's just hope we don't get the Julius Cesar scenario." Larry laughs. "Earth has a good defense as far as we know as well as being under protection of another alien race, but things can change. Let us not forget that."

"For your first remark, the people of Tollana can be a great example of what humans can achieve, if they get their heads out of their asses and forget their own agendas and greed." Ed Schultz replied. "As for your second remark, I agree completely. I even heard that while Earth is a founding member, the Alliance council gave Earth's representative an ear full. To quote: 'Earth needs to get its act together and stop acting like a child!' End quote."

"Yes indeed. And this brings us to the next topic. Religion. What a mess it is today. We learned that the Asgard are the Norse gods, many American Indian gods are from different species, these Ancients are in every monotheistic religion in the form of angels and the Goa'uld are all over the place. Greek, Hindu, Japanese, Chinese, Egyptian... the works! Your thoughts?" Larry looked at his guests.

"I mean, the Church had problems before, but now... The people now see how many if not all religions, while having good intentions at the beginning, were later abused for the gains of the few. The Church included." Dareen Abu Ghaid began with this new topic.

"Or the Muslims. They are swarming into Mecca at the moment. As for the Jews, who knows who that burning bush was? Another alien?" Anderson Cooper asked.

"In the end it is enough to say that the religious issue will need time to be resolved." Ed Schultz added his thought. "The nations where religion is not in 3nd place after the law and common sense, will not be permitted into the member states."

"Something we can all agree upon." Larry nodded. "I think the best solution would be to get a planet for every religion and separate them that way." After the laughter died down, he continued. "Now to the next matter at hand. Technology. As said, out former tech giants are in a crisis. They have all petitioned to get access to the new tech, but the council is having none of that. Every new project that will be implemented, will be overseen by either the council or a representative. In short, they have the industry by the balls here. Any thoughts?"

"I heard that a network of cold fusion reactors is being planned to make Earth self sufficient. As well as large planetary and space side solar collector arrays. With this naquadah stuff, their solar efficiency is 100%. A massive improvement if you ask me." Anderson Cooper explained.

"With solar farms like that, the Arabic states could easily become a new energy power house, just not with oil anymore." Larry concluded.

"Another tech that will be introduced is radiation scrubber technology. Russia and Ukraine are petitioning for it. I think that Chernobyl might finally be cleaned up." Ed Schultz said.

"Yes, and atmospheric cleaners as well. You might be able to see more than five meters in front of you in Beijing." Dareen Abu Ghaid added. "Recycling technology will also go thru the roof. We will be able to regain almost 100% of resources that were put into the goods we make and then throw away."

"Since this is a fast recap of everything and we could talk for days, let's move on. The next topic is space colonization of our own solar system." Larry opened the next topic.

"Well, the asteroid field will be a big target for all the minerals and metals there. Mining will be lucrative again." Ed Schultz said.

"And turning Mars or Venus into a habitable planet again?" Dareen Abu Ghaid asked.

"You mean terraforming? I don't know if I saw that technology on the list?" Matthew Amroliwala asked back.

"No, it wasn't. But it does not mean they don't have it." Anderson Cooper said. "But we are thinking too far ahead. Until this war is over, we can't plan for these things, yet."

"Yes. And so, let's wrap this first getting together with the final topic of today. The SGC program. Who are they? Can we interview them one day? And the now world famous dr. Daniel Jackson, who is the face of the SGC. Your thoughts?" Larry asked again.

"Doctor Jackson is the modern take on the nerd that was laughed at, because of his ideas, but became the guy everyone wants to be friends with now. What a 180 if you ask me." Matthew Amroliwala grinned.

"Well, having the idea that the pyramids were landing platforms is really a weird idea. And now we know that he was on the money. His grandfather too, who is apparently with these aliens right now." Anderson Cooper gave his opinion. "On top of that, no one knows where Jackson is?"

"I heard he now lives on New Terra, the capitol of this Alliance." Dareen Abu Ghaid answered. "Good luck getting an interview there. But one of his ideas has hit gold. The language of the Ancients, our so called parents, being implemented as Alliance standard. So no more need for translators in the future."

"So for the moment our only source of information on the SGC is the report from Inside access." Larry pointed out.

"Yes, Julia Donovan hit the jack pot with that. From a no one to world famous reporter..."

* * *

 **Washington Navy Yard, NCIS HQ, same time**

 _"Yes indeed. Well, this concludes our show for now. We will be back in 2 hours for another round of talks. I'm your host, Larry King, and..."_ The TV was shut down.

"Can't listen to this anymore. Everyone is milking this day in and out!" Director Leon Vance said with an annoyed expression. He had just received an order from Washington, regarding a case Gibbs and his team were working on. Figures that they would step into something connected to Simmons. He called his assistant. "Get Gibbs and his team to report to my office in 5 minutes. Do the same with dr. Mallard and miss Sciuto."

 _"Yes, director."_

5 minutes later, the team was waiting outside the director's office.

"Any idea, what this is about, boss?" DiNozzo asked in his typical annoying way.

"Has to do with our case, Tony. Or lack there off. We are at a dead end." Ziva guessed.

Gibbs had enough and just entered the office. Inside, he saw the director who was talking with 2 military officers he did not recognize.

"Gibbs. How many times do I need to remind you not to do that!?"

"You called us and I don't want to wait. I guess we are here because of your company?"

Vance nodded. "Close the doors."

"OK, so we are here. What is this about?" Gibbs demanded.

"Let me introduce colonel O'Neill and major Mitchell. They are here to take all the materials of the case with the 12 stiffs we found in a navy warehouse."

"So now some military agency is taking over? This is our case and jurisdiction, sir!"

"Not when it comes to this." Vance hands Gibbs a letter. "From the president himself. As for these 2 gentlemen. They are from the SGC program. And the people in dr. Mallard's morgue were killed by Simmons guys."

"The SGC? Where have I heard that before..." DiNozzo asks himself.

"You idiot. It's like all over the news!" Ziva gets annoyed again. "The alien organization! You know..." She never got any further.

"Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!" Abbey began squeaking. "Like real aliens! Can I shake your hands!? Have you seen real aliens!? What are they like? Is their technology really as awesome as they say it is!? Can..."

"Miss Sciuto!" Vance screamed. "Get your act together! This is not a school field trip! Try to at least act professionally."

"Oh, it's all right, director. Her enthusiasm is... predictable. At least she is not scared or paranoid." O'Neill smiled.

"Yeah, we have her for the paranoid part." DiNozzo pointed at Ziva.

Gibbs stepped toward O'Neill and eyed him. "Special forces?"

"Air force."

"Any combat experiences?"

"Plenty. Gulf war included, like you, gunny."

"Hunting lodge?"

"Fishing hut."

"Dog?"

"Not yet, but planed."

"Married?"

"Not anymore."

"Hm..."

"What is this? Gibbs, you were ordered to cooperate, not question him!" Vance got annoyed again.

"It's all right, director. Just 2 old war dogs having a chat." O'Neill defended Gibbs.

Gibbs turned to Vance. "OK, now what? We just hand over our case files..."

"Not entirely, gunny. Your case is part of the cross we want to nail Simmons and Kinsey to." O'Neill explained. "For that, you will need access to other areas. Including the outpostship we just landed in a hidden part of an ocean. But first, you and your team will accompany me." Then he looked at Ziva. "Don't worry, your father is already informed, since Israel is already on board with the Earth council stuff."

"Sweet! We get to see cool alien stuff...!" Abby went off again.

"Did you have to make her start again? She'll be insufferable for months." Vance asked.

"Well, then she will love this." O'Neill took a strange looking communication device from his pocket. "O'Neill to Odyssey, and I've always wanted to say this, me, Mitchell and 6 people in front of me are ready. Beam us up." They disappeared in a flash of light.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that!" Vance said as he went back to work.

* * *

 **SGC, minutes later**

The NCIS team was walking down a wide corridor, being escorted by armed marines as well as O'Neill and Mitchell.

"Hell and all. This beaming can't be good for you!" DiNozzo whined.

"Worried that you'll have gloving kids?" Ziva teased him.

"Yeah, I mean, has this been tested yet?"

"The Asgard have been using this tech for millennia, so don't worry." O'Neill tried to calm him down.

"Oh, the good aliens? What are they like?" Abby wanted to know.

As they walked toward the conference room, O'Neill responded. "Sorry, but until you sign the agreement to keep quiet on everything you'll see here, I can't go into details."

"Um, but why? The world now knows..." Abby asked again.

"Em, Abby." McGee stopped her questioning. "This is still a military program. Secrecy is the name of the game here."

"Oh, I guess you're right, McGee."

"Yeah, sorry, miss Sciuto, but not one of the people working here is doing so to get rich or famous. That is how it works." Mitchell explained with a grin on his face.

"Besides, we already picked up 3 other people before you." O'Neill smiled. "They should still be there, since we all go to New Terra together."

As they reached the conference room, after making sure Abby would not wander off after seeing so many fascinating things, Gibbs stopped as he saw who one of the 3 mentioned people was.

"Commander Rabb." He smirked and approached him. "Been a couple of years."

Rabb smirked back. "Yes, it has, gunny. But it's captain now."

"Been falsely accused again during all this time?"

"Not lately." He joked. "You, got any false confessions?" He jabbed back at him.

"So, why did they drag you and..." He noticed a man and woman in civilian clothing. "Are you not the former head of Jag?"

Chegwidden smiled at that. "Well, at least I'm not completely forgotten. Yes, gunny, I was and now, I'm putting my civilian life on hold. Seems that someone in this new and expanded reality wants me to be the new Jag on New Terra." Then he looks at Rabb. "Guess they are here for the same thing."

"I understand why Harm is here, but I'm a civilian now too, since we could not get married and be in the military together." Sarah remarked.

"Because I asked for you people." General Landry answered as he and general Hammond entered the conference room from the generals private office. All the military personnel saluted them, including the ex-militaries. After the formalities done, Hammond introduced his counterpart.

"Everyone, welcome. This is general Landry. He will be taking over the SG program on New Terra. And he requested all of you here."

"Yes, since New Terra is now a real populated planet and not just a military world, we need experienced people in other fields as well. This includes crime prevention, crime solving and military order and discipline." Then he looks at Rabb. "As I hear it, you are both chaos and order, captain?"

Chegwidden smirked. "You would not believe it. A good officer, if not a bit overenthusiastic from time to time. And not knowing when to let something go."

"Ah, yes." Landry took a file from the table and looked at it. "Fired a real weapon in court, disobeyed orders from the admiral, went into Russia and almost caused an international incident... and that is just the tip of the iceberg." Landry then eyed Rabb. "I don't know if I should be impressed or terrified." Then he looked at Gibbs as he took another file. "Continuously smacks his own agents, disregards simple protocols, was a suspect in the murder of a Mexican drug lord... Oh yes, I know how to pick them. But I picked all of you based on your performances at what you do, not your character flaws. So..." He looked at Rabb again. "No shooting in any courtroom or causing an incident." He turned to Gibbs. "No dead drug lords. That is my job!" He smirked at the last sentence. Then he handed them the contracts. "Sign these so that we can proceed."

"Is there one for me too, or do I not need one?" Mayburne asked as he joined the group. He was still bandaged up, but mobile.

"Harry. Nice to see you on your legs again." O'Neill smirked. "This is Harold Maybourne, former and soon to be again colonel, but not of the USA, but directly under the Terran Alliance. He was also the one who warned us about Simmons, so, Rabb is it? He is your first witness, I guess."

"Really, Jack? Now you throw me to the feet of lawyers? Do you really hate me so much?"

"Oh no, Harry. This guy has a tendency to cause incidents, just like you. And with the Russians as well." O'Neill smirked as he annoyed his somewhat friend.

"Besides, gentlemen and ladies." Hammond intervened. "Simmons will be tried by a military court-martial. He did hold the rank of colonel in the NID. But he will not be tried on Earth, but New Terra. They want to implement the combined court system and see how it works. So sorry to all lawyers here, but there will be many new books of law waiting for you to catch up."

"Uhhh, guess it can't be helped. And here I was hoping to fly some of those space fighters you people have." Harm said with a disappointed look as he began to read the file on Simmons.

"Oh, don't worry, navy boy. I'll arrange something. Just don't crash this one, will you." O'Neill said as they began to leave the conference room after everyone signed the contracts.

"Sir, not that I'm not thankful, but of what use can I be?" Sara Rabb asked Landry.

"Well, general Aron, the dean of the military academy needs more instructors. You are a marine, right? They can always use more of those. If you agree, you'll be reinstated with the rank of colonel. And since you and the captain will not be serving in the same military wing, there will not be any problems. Think it over."

"What about Kinsey?" Chegwidden asked the two generals. "I doubt we can prosecute him as well, he is a civilian."

"No, he'll be prosecuted on Earth. The Earth council just made a concession to the Alliance council for Simmons. They want to send a message. Don't mess with us." Hammond responded. "The new state attorney, Jack McCoy is already rubbing his hands."

"As I understand it, he was always for prosecuting the corrupt and greedy public servants, so he should have a field day with Kinsey." Landry smirked.

They reached the ring room, where several military people were already waiting for their departure. Among them was a young blonde girl with a backpack swung over her shoulder.

"Hey, cadet Mary Stone." O'Neill greeted her. "How have you been?"

"Oh, sorry sir. Did not see you there. All right, considering everything that happened."

O'Neill put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, this is life, shit happens. All that is important now is to move on. OK?"

She nodded.

"What was that about?" Gibbs asked O'Neill after he returned to the group.

"She was with the cadets having a formation training exercise over Mars, when shit hit the fan. They were forced to engage Simmons ship. Some cadets did not make it."

"Damn. That is really..." Rabb cursed. "One more reason for me to nail that guy. I think I should add her to my witness list then."

During all of that, Gibbs took Tony to the side and warned him. "Act professionally. No skirt chasing DiNozzo! Get it!?"

"Really, boss? She is like a kid. I would..." SMACK.

"Do you get it!?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he nodded.

That moment, the gate activated.

"Oh my, oh my... Look at that!" Abby almost jumped from the excitement. "I read about it, but to see it for real. An artificial event horizon of a wormhole. Think of what is..."

Gibbs stopped her rambling. "Abs, you promised to keep it together. If you do, extra Caf-Pow for a week. Deal?"

"Deal."

As the military people began moving thru the gate, those without any experience hesitated. DiNozzo more than the others. "I really don't like this."

"Oh, you scared, Tony?" Ziva teased him. "The big bad NCIS agent having second thoughts?"

SMACK. "Quit it, both of you and let's go!" Gibbs said after smacking both of them. He, without hesitation, moved thru the gate.

"One day, I'll get a brain tumor from all of this smacking, then he'll see." Tony grumbled.

* * *

 **New Terra, seconds later**

The military newcomers had already dispersed but the Jag and NCIS newcomers were still admiring their surroundings. Well, all of them but Gibbs, who just wanted to get on with it. Abby was more than happy to admire for the both of them. And then some.

"I think it would be best if we start at the military HQ. Fleet admiral Yao is waiting for us." Landry suggested.

As they began to move to a transporter booth, Rabb had to ask. "Who is admiral Yao?"

"She is the current overall military commander. Also, she is from Hebridan, so not an Earther. Better get used to such things, many people here are not from Earth."

"Wow, this is so awesome!" Abby admired her surroundings as they reached the booth.

As they appeared in another booth, they exited it only to see that they were in a small building that was only meant for transportation. It was filled with booths.

"So, we now go by foot, or change booths to get to our location...?" Landry asked.

"Walk." Gibbs said in one word as he walked out of the small dome shaped building. Outside he could see that he was in a small park with multiple roads leading out of it. It was a beautiful sight. Surrounding the park were buildings in all directions, some close, some far away.

"Walk it is. I guess we could stretch our legs." Landry grumbled. "Since we are walking, I can just tell you what each of these buildings are there for. We repurposed them after we found this place." As they began to walk, Landry began explaining. "On your left, the large 600 meters tall tower with the 2 small towers attached to it with sky bridges is the main military R & D center. The guy in charge at the moment is Narim, a civilian from Tollana."

Abby went off again. "Ohhh, the smart humans! The no dark age planet... not that I would mind the dark ages, it sounded kind of cool, if you disregard the deaths and plagues..."

"As I was saying..." Landry tried to continue. "On your right are 2 pyramid shaped buildings, both 300 meters tall and 350 wide. The one closer to us is the soon to be Jag headquarters. The one behind it will be the MCIS building."

Gibbs caught on. "MCIS, like Military criminal investigative service?"

"On the money, gunny. You find them, then Jag prosecutes them." Hammons smiled. The gunny caught on fast.

"So, this is like a military complex?" Rabb wanted to know. "Since all of these military agencies have their main structures here..."

"Also on the money." Landry responded. "Now, behind us are several military buildings. The large dome like structure is the new military intelligence HQ."

"That's where you go, Harry." O'Neill smirked.

"The others are military barracks as well as military police buildings." Landry continued. "As for the one in front of us. Military HQ."

In front of them was another tall building, as tall as the science center mentioned before, but this one had 5 smaller towers attached to it via sky bridges.

"Each of the smaller towers is the HQ for a division of the military, navy, marines, special forces, fighter forces and regular planet army. The tall main one is where all of that comes together. Now, let's go."

Minutes later and another booth and several security checks later, they reached their destination. As they walked down a corridor towards a large door, Landry said. "Also, the admiral is a no BS kind of person, so please, behave yourself."

Chegwidden smirked. "Sounds like my kind of CO."

As they opened the door, a female Serrakin was sitting behind a desk. She greeted them. "Hello, the admiral is waiting for you." She pointed to the door on their left.

"Thank you." Landry gestured his group to follow him. Several members of that group had different expressions on their faces after seeing their first live alien.

"So, finally a woman you would not jump on first sight, Tony?" Ziva teased him.

"Shut up. You don't make jokes about that."

Abby on the other hand was hard to keep under control so McGee held his hands on her shoulders to keep her from going science geek.

As they opened the door, they saw a rather large room filled with desks and screens in front of them. The admiral's desk was empty, as she was at her conference table with several other people looking at holographic displays.

Besides fleet admiral Yao were general Aron, admiral Vix, Narim, Jacob Carter, a male Serrakin, and a male human.

"Ah, generals, welcome. I apologies, but I went ahead with the daily meeting ahead of schedule. This way I can kill 2 birds with one throw. Is that how it is said on Earth?" Yao said as she shook the 2 generals hands.

"Something like that, mam." O'Neill responded.

"Ah, colonel O'Neill." Yao turned her attention to the people she did not have met yet. "I heard you can be a smart ass. Here is one suggestion. Keep on being like that, just not in my presence. Get it?" O'Neill just nodded. "Good. Now then, as I can see, the new head of Jag is here." She went to shake his hand. "Heard you are a no BS commander. I like that. If you ask me, your talent is wasted on this judicial stuff, but we can't be picky at the moment."

"Heard you are the same, admiral." Chegwidden smirked as the 2 made an non-verbal acknowledgment of each other. "If I may be so bold to ask, how did you get this position?"

"Straight to the point. Good. The planet Hebridan has fleets of its own and has colonized other planets, but we were stuck at sub light for most of the time. So we had some pirate problems as well as other security problems. That said, we have experience. That is where I have the experience. I was the space force commander of all Hebridan forces. After the Pack, we have the 2nd most experienced space forces. And as you can see, 2 Pack leaders are at the table behind me." She moved on and shook hands with several other people. As she reached Gibbs, she spoke again. "Heard good things about you too. Another no BS person. Too bad you never went into politics or an officer career. You could have been the MCIS director here."

"I don't like politicians much and I don't want a pencil pusher post, admiral."

She smirked. "I think I like you already. Let me introduce you to your soon to be boss, once our MCIS HQ is finished." She gestured to one of the 2 men sitting at the end of the conference table. "Director David Steelix."

Said man stood up and went to greet Gibbs team. "Nice to meet all of you. There are other teams from other worlds that will be incorporated into our organization at the same time. In the future, more and more people, including from Earth, will be added to MCIS. Mostly from military law enforcement organizations."

Abby could not hold herself anymore. "So, we will work here? Meet cool aliens? Use cool tech...?"

Gibbs stopped her again. "I apologize, director. As you can see, some members of my team are a bit too enthusiastic."

Director David just smiled. "Then let me inform you now, before we go any further. I am not a human."

Gibbs team stopped and looked at him with intensity. Abby got out of Gibbs's grip. "Oh, do you have one of those symbiotic life forms in you?"

Director David chuckled. "No, that would be Jacob Carter over there. He is our Tok'ra contact. As for me, I'm from Altair. I was once a human. But for the past thousands of years, I have been an android."

Abby squealed. "Oh my god! That is so freaking cool!" Gibbs once again held her to stop her.

"I do hope that will not be a problem for any of you?"

Gibbs just shook his head. "I don't give a... you know what. As long as we get to do our job. But I will ask the same thing that admiral Chegwidden asked. What qualifies you for this?"

"After we left our home world, we established a colony. I was the main security officer for thousands of years. Is that a good reason?"

"Good enough for me."

O'Neill bumped in. "I want to ask. Do you do the same...?"

"Comtraya thing? No and I have been asked several times. Our colony gave that up years ago. Just glad we were discovered and reestablished contact with Harlan. Also, sorry that he made android copies of you without asking."

"No problem. I got used to it." O'Neill responded. As he saw how Gibbs and several others looked at him after that info got out, he added. "Don't ask. Will explain later."

Maybourne coughed. "This is nice and all, but where will I go when I get reinstated?"

"With me." The Serrakin at the table responded. "General Issor. Head of military intelligence." He stood up and went to shake Maybourne. "Just don't try anything like that Russia thing under my watch, or you will regret it. Got it?"

General Aron then spoke. "Samantha Rabb?"

"Em, yes sir?"

He stood up and eyed her. "Good. You look like a competent officer. Want to be one again. Rank of colonel. I can always use more instructors. Including marines."

"Ehh, yes sir. But what would I be teaching?"

"You would not believe how many young people have no clue when it comes to military conduct, law and such. If you need to hammer it into them, feel free to do so. So what say you?"

She looked at her husband. He just nodded. "I guess I'm in."

"Excellent. Since you're a marine, Payne will not bitch about you, like he does with other instructors."

Chegwidden interrupted him at that. "Payne? The gunny from hell? He's here?!"

"Oh yes. He is my head drill sergeant."

Chegwidden smirked again. The poor cadets.

Yao sat down again. "I think we can continue our daily briefing after we get our guests up to speed."

After several minutes, the group was briefed on how things will proceed. Their first order was to deal with Simmons and his actions. That meant gathering evidence, interviewing witnesses... the works.

Gibbs's team would get access to every site on Earth that Simmons and his goons were at during his operation. After that, Jag would prosecute him. As for Kinsey, McCoy was already asking for a joint investigation with the SG program, so they would be helping there too. But until their HQ was finished, they would continue using their old one on Earth.

General Landry was the new commander of New Terra SG program. The entire SG program was now running from New Terra. But for security reasons, the missions themselves would be started from the Alpha site. If the address ever fell into enemy hands, all they would have is a planet that can be evacuated quickly. Hammond was now assigned to Earth defense command. His experience was needed. While he liked the promotion, the fact that his new office was on the moon, irked him somewhat.

* * *

As the briefing was concluded and Yao was about to dismiss her guests to continue her talk with the other flag officers and directors, she got a comm request.

"This is Yao. What is it?"

 _"Mam, comm request from the Wraith. Major Carter on the line with a report."_

She looked at her guests. "Best you leave. This is a need to know only transmission. And you don't need to know. Besides, we are finished with the briefing." As her civilian guests nodded and left the room, she continued. "Put her thru."

On the holo display build into the table, Carter appeared. She saluted the admiral. " _Admiral, colonel Fisher and I have a report for you."_

"Let's have it. Was the trip worth it?"

 _"In a way. This planet is dead. A nebula created by a nearby supernova blacked out most of the heat sources here, so the planet and the gate on it froze. But it was an Ancient world. Colonel Fishers special team has found a military base there. We now know from the logs that the Ancients were becoming desperate in their war with the Wraiths. They began to send the few intergalactic ships they still had to old and abandoned weapons and tech depots. The bad news, they were thorough with the one on this planet. No Clava tesara infinitas or even a hint at it or any useful supplies. The good news. We unfroze the gate and it should be useful again. This base, if powered up, can be a good hiding place inside this nebula in the middle of nowhere. The other good news is this."_ The image changed to show the ship they found.

"Is that an Aurora class?" Yao asked.

 _"Yes. The Velocity. It was used for the transport of equipment too big for the gate. We looked at the logs. It was meant to make another 'pick up' but was ambushed by a Wraith task force and crippled as she made her escape. The ship made it here in an attempt for the crew to survive, but life support failed and with all the hull breaches, the hyperspace radiation killed them. The ship is in bad shape, but not beyond repair. Her engines are still intact, we just need power. I request a ZPM to be delivered thru the gate. Once we get it installed, the Wraith can dock with her and guide her back to New Terra under her own power."_

Yao caressed her chin. "An Aurora, no matter how messed up it may be, would be a great asset. Any bodies?"

 _"A few Ancients and Wraith, but no survivors. We found few in stasis pods, but they failed millennia ago with the power loss. The ship made it to this planet under autopilot."_

O'Neill stepped to the table. "Carter, you said the ship was diverted there. That means it was meant somewhere else?"

 _"Yes sir. We have no idea where that is. We only have a name. Helix star system."_

O'Neill looked at Jacob. Selmak spoke. "I never heard of a location like that. Perhaps the Asgard could help?"

"Very well. Major, you'll get that ZPM ASAP. Secure the ship. We will sent some people to see the potential of that base. New Terra out." As the link went dead, Yao turned to Landry. "Well, your first mission is now clear. Get teams ready. And arctic gear. We discussed everything else. Dismissed. Got it?"

As Mitchell, O'Neill, Landry and Hammond left her office, they rejoined their guests. As they left military HQ, Landry asked. "So, I'm going to get those teams ready. You can all either get and see your future working space that is still being prepared, or..."

"Can I have a look at the science HQ?" Abby interrupted him and pleaded.

Landry grunted with annoyance. "Fine. But only with escort."

"I can take the geeks there, sir." Mitchell said.

"Hey, since the generals are going to the gate base, why don't we kill some time. We all go there and drop the 2 nerds off, then go to the academy." O'Neill suggested.

"Good idea. I want to say hi to the gunny." Chegwidden approved.

* * *

Minutes later they reached Carters new workplace outside the SG missions. The main laboratory in the science HQ building.

"Oh, wow! Look at all of this cool stuff!" Abby beamed as she took it all in. McGee was right beside her.

"Oh yeah. Optic computers, holo displays,... Oh wow, is that some kind of neural interface I heard about..." He pointed to a chair.

"Um, yes, they are." Eli said as he noticed the new arrivals. "Do you people have permission to be here?"

Abby went to him and introduced herself. Eli just shook her hand, barely capable to keep up with her rant.

"Emm, hello, miss Sciuto, nice to meet you... still, you haven't answered the question."

"Hey, boy wonder, they have my permission." O'Neill answered.

"Yes, and don't call me miss Sciuto or miss anything. Do I look like a miss to you!?"

McGee went to calm her down and shake Eli's hand as well. "You have to excuse her. She gets easily excided. And has allot of caffeine in her system."

"I noticed."

"So another McGeek here. Nice." Tony said sarcastically. "Boy wonder? Based on what? Not on your womanizing skills, I bet." SMACK. "Ow, boss, really! I'll get bald back there!"

"You would deserve it DiNozzo!"

During all of this, Hailey returned to the lab where everyone was. "OK, is the circus in town. Or are we the attraction?"

Gibbs grabbed Tony. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It."

"Hello cadet." O'Neill greeted her and saluted. She did the same. "No, we have some new friends that will be in the law enforcement of our growing civilization."

"Oh, that's nice. As to why Eli is called boy wonder, he cracked the Aschen computer core in record time, where Rush and McKay were failing hard."

Mitchell added. "To put everything into context, Rush and McKay, 2 geniuses and complete assholes. Aschen computer core is that glowing large thing with all the cables attached to it and contains the entire database of the Aschen civilization that made us on Earth before the SG program look like monkeys in comparison. And this college kid cracked it with a snap. We all loved it, when the 2 loudmouths were outdone by him. And cadet Hailey is major Carter's pupil and also works here part time since she is still at the academy here. And Carter is one of our top military scientists."

During all of this, Tony looked thru the glass door into another part of the main laboratory. There a beautiful blonde woman was working with several scientists on some sort of coffin looking device. But it was her outfit that made Tony look at her really hard. Not a scientist outfit, but it fit her nicely.

"Question! Who is this blonde goddess there!"

O'Neill looked and smirked. "Forget it boy. She is out of your league. Besides, she kind of likes me, the snake likes Daniel."

"Snake?" Tony asked.

"Freya is a human with a Tok'ra symbiote named Anise. So, still interested?" O'Neill smirked as he knew what would follow.

"She... has... one of those... snakes in her?"

"Yep."

"Just my luck!" DiNozzo cursed. "A woman like that and then..." SMACK.

"I am beginning to have doubts if taking you with us was a smart idea, DiNozzo!" Gibbs looked at him with a look that said 'control yourself or there will be an ass kicking'.

"Aww, and I was hoping to hear where this was going." Was the response from a woman that entered the laboratory. Seconds later, Daniel rushed from behind her and grabbed her by her arm.

"Vala! So help me god! I don't know what is worse. You when you were still possessed by Qetesh or you being you now that you are freed!"

"Sorry, darling, but the discussion here was far more interesting than my 20th debriefing after you guys freed me! Sex and ass kicking sounds fun. Not necessarily in that order." She smirked with an evil grin.

"Daniel. I see our new guest is up and about." O'Neill teased him.

Vala moved to Tony. "So, you were saying?" She had a playful smile on her face.

"Ehhh, I would continue, but that ass kicking is meant for me if I continue."

Vala sighed. "Another disappointment. Men. Useless when you need them." Then she looked at Mitchell. "Right, Shaft?"

Everyone but Gibbs snickered. "Shaft?"

"My call sign. Cam Shaft."

"And here I thought that Hammer was a self centered call sign." Rabb remarked.

"Yes, another disappointment, I'm sure." Vala continued, then looked at Sarah. "Will not judge your man, only you can do that, darling."

"Wait a moment. You were freed? From what?" Ziva wanted to know.

"I was possessed by the Goa'uld Qetesh for years. She and Athena were always plotting things."

Ziva looked back thru the glass door at Freya. "Like her?"

Vala shook her head. "You people really don't know squat, do you? Goa'uld bad parasites. Tok'ra good symbiotes."

"Anyway, I want to continue. Want to see the gunny." Chegwidden reminded everyone.

"Yes, your right. Have fun, nerds. We are going to the academy. Cadet, have them escorted to the ring room, when they depart back. OK?" O'Neill said. Hailey just nodded and saluted.

Daniel dragged Vala into the other direction. She just waved goodbye. Ziva smirked. "Too bad. I kind of liked her. Her style, that is. Wait a minute! Did she say Athena!?"

"You remember that now?" Mitchell snickered.

* * *

 **New Terra, military academy, minutes later**

The academy was on the other side of the city, so they could not walk there. As they entered the complex, they saw the many groups of cadets running outside, being led by drill instructors.

Chegwidden smiled. "This brings back memories."

As they entered the main hall, they saw a ceremony in progress.

 _"Today we mourn for our fallen comrades. They gave their lives doing their duty. We will not forget their courage and sacrifice. But what this also teaches us that we must be forever vigilant. Threats can also come from within, not just from the outside."_ Colonel Owen ended his speech.

At that moment, gunnery Sgt. Payne stepped forward. _"All honored cadet's, step forward!"_

7 cadets, including Mary Stone, stepped forward. Colonel Owen stepped to the first one and pinned a medal on him, then saluted him and moved on.

"To be so young and to have to see something like that already." Chegwidden cursed. "Rabb, we have to really make sure that we nail that SOB."

"Yes sir."

After the ceremony ended a few minutes later and the cadets were dismissed, the group approached colonel Owen.

"Nice ceremony, colonel." O'Neill remarked after saluting him. "Don't worry, we'll get Simmons for this."

"Hope you do, Jack." He then looked at the people with O'Neill. "Are these the people that will help accomplish that?"

"That's the plan, colonel." Chegwidden said as he stepped forward. Payne, who had joined them, saluted him.

"Sir, has been a while."

Chegwidden saluted him back. "Yes it has, gunny. Nice to see you haven't lost your touch."

"Never happening. Hope that you being here means you are putting the civilian nonsense behind you."

"Indeed I am. Seems they need a new Jag director. So I am being reinstated at with my old rank."

Payne nodded. "If you ever get bored with that pencil pusher job, we could always use more SEAL's here." Then he looked at Sarah. "And I guess you are the new instructor?"

"Yes sir. Marine core. Getting my old rank back as well."

Payne smirked. "Marine, eh? Not bad."

Colonel Owen added. "Good to have you with us then. We need all the instructors we can get at the moment." Then he looked at Gibbs. "And I think I remember you too, gunny. Desert storm?"

"Yes sir. Nice to see you again, colonel."

Owen smiled. "Well, I guess the law enforcers will have competent people with you on the job."

During all of this, Tony had noticed something that was eating at him. "Ehm, sorry if this might sound stupid to anyone who works or lives here..."

"So nothing new then." Ziva mocked him.

"But what were you people talking about during that ceremony? It was not English, right?" He ended his question.

Payne looked at Gibbs. "Either you people did not get the memo, or he is not the sharpest tool in the shed, gunny?"

"Not when it comes to things like that." Gibbs then turned to Tony. "Did you forget the part where this other language is going to become the new standard?" Then he turned to Payne again. "You were all using that, right?"

"Ancient, the language of the gate builders. In a way, they are our parents, so makes sense to do that instead of having the whole mess of 20 languages and hundreds of accents like that EU mess they have." Owen explained. "Don't worry, the neural-interface chairs are also used for fast learning, that way we can cut down training of a cadet to less than 2 years. At least mentally. Physically is another matter. When you all become full members of New Terra, you'll have to get the language downloaded into your heads. I know, sounds weird, but beats having to learn it the old fashioned way."

"Really?" Tony perked up. "So you just sit for a few hours and... you know that stuff? Man I wish this was around during my high school years."

Ziva smirked. "You'd still suck. I doubt they can cure stupid. Or a horn dog."

"I hate you sometimes."

"Well, it's been nice seeing you again, Admiral." Payne saluted again. "But I have maggots to brake in. Once I'm off duty, we should grab a clod one, sir."

He saluted back. "Will do, gunny."

As Payne left the group, Owen said. "I think we should go to see where you'll instruct, Colonel."

As he said that, several F-202's flew by the window of the hall. Rabb just smiled. "And when do we see those up close."

Owen looked back as the group began moving to the exit. "Wanting to break another one fast are we?"

"Oh, I think I am not the greenhorn I used to be, sir."

* * *

 **New terra, science HQ, same time**

McGee and Abby were in geek heaven. While Abby way admiring the many toys and devices either being analyzed or brought for testing, McGee was spending time with Eli as they were doing advanced math equations and computer coding.

"No, no." Eli said as he deleted a piece of code. "Sounds good in theory, but will not work here. Not anymore."

"I know that I am an amateur when compared with most here, but why will this not work?"

"It would on a super laptop. Here we have crystal based, optical, quantum computers. Binary code is what analog is to digital in this case."

McGee just blinked. "Did you just say crystal, optical, quantum computers?"

"Yes, insane isn't it." Eli smiled. "To think that a few months ago I was thinking the PC I had at home was based on the best tech we had." He smiles some more.

"Yes it would. Like comparing an abacus to a super computer, right." McGee agreed. "What things did you do on your PC at home?"

"Oh, you know, writing computer codes to see what worked, trolled the SJW's, changed the Wikipedia pages. And played WOW allot."

"Oh, what was your character name?"

"Uber Math Mage."

McGee stopped looking at the holo display and looked at Eli. "The Uber Math Mage? Really?" McGee began laughing. "I'm Elven King."

Now Eli stopped working and looked back. "No, really? Dude, we were like adversaries all the time."

"I know! You drove me up the walls sometimes."

"Ehmm." Was a voice behind them. As they turned around, they saw Abby and Hailey were behind them, looking a bit annoyed.

Abby began. "Really, Timothy!? We are in the Mecca of technology and you talk about a stupid video game!? Let's see what Gibbs will say, Elven King."

"Same goes for you, Eli. Really, here I think you might have grown out of this and you relapse. I guess if you add another game junkie, this happens." Hailey added.

Trying to distract them, McGee changed the subject. "Hey, emm, Abby. Found anything interesting?"

"Really? You joking? A so called nano-suit for the testing, an alien personal cloaking device, a holographic masking device, portable scanners, portable next gen naquadah generator... I mean where to start! I'm going to request a transfer here. Really, this is great."

Hailey tapped her on the shoulder. "You do realize that he just used the oldest male trick in the book to get an angry woman off his back. He distracted you with the 'oh, look, a pony' trick."

Abby realized that Hailey was right. She looked at McGee again, even more annoyed.

At that moment, Anise entered thru the door from the other part of the laboratory. "Please refrain to do anything you might regret later. Also, this is a laboratory, not a human social study between male and female social interactions."

As they all looked at her, Abby, again, went off the rails. "OMG. Tim, did you hear. A real life alien." She went to greet her. "Hello, emm, miss Anise. I'm Abby Sciuto and I can't say how exited I am to see all of this and to meet a real life alien. Oh, sorry, I'm rambling again, aren't I."

"It's quite all right. This is indeed interesting to me, since most humans would be shocked at the thought of a symbiotic life form inside my host."

"Are you kidding me. This is awesome! But yes, some would react like that. A co-worker of ours, Tony, almost tripped on his own tongue when he saw you, but changed his mind when,... you know."

"Not surprising. Besides. I'm more interested in intelligent men." Then she closed her eyes and Freya took over. "I on the other hand like those with great potential. No joke intended." She moved to Eli's station. "How far have you gotten with the new coding, Eli?"

"Almost finished. This part is giving me a headache."

Freya looked at it. "I see. Yes, That would be problematic. Let me get a copy and help you with that."

She did as she said and went to her work station.

"Em, what coding are you working on anyway?" McGee asked.

"The machine code for a naquadria reactor. Believe me, getting a stable chain reaction from the most unstable stuff I have ever seen is no picnic. And having Rush and McKay on my back is not helping. You boss may smack you, but at least he is not an ass hole."

McGee listened and nodded his head. "And this reactor... is important? I mean everything you guys are doing here is, but...?"

"Well, a reactor based on this stuff would only need to be one sixth the size to reach the same output our current naquadah reactors can. So miniaturization, for one thing. But the military wants it for the Aegis and Damocles projects. And no, even I have no idea what those are, nor would I be at liberty to say it. The only good thing here is that the crystal with all the notes from the Goa'uld that first found this stuff, has been found on Langara. That was a great help."

* * *

 **New Terra, military academy, same time**

O'Neill and Rabb went to the academy hangar where he could admire the first atmospheric and space capable fighter he ever saw in his life. Meanwhile the others went to inspect an empty academy class room. The difference when compared to the classical ones on Earth were staggering. Holo displays everywhere, everything was networked. As they left that room, they heard a noise of battle. This caught the attention of those with military training.

"Ah, must be combat training in the Gym." Mitchell said. "If you guys want to have a look...?" Gibbs had already moved to that direction. As the others followed, Mitchell asked Tony and Ziva. "Your boss is not much for small talk, is he?"

"Not really."

"Yeah, and he likes to smack people." Tony added while scratching the back of his head.

"I noticed. Would love to see him try it on today's guest combat trainer."

Inside the Gym, the combat training session was in full swing. Young new recruits were sitting in a half circle around a padded training area. Inside it, Teal'c just flattened a young male cadet almost as big as him. He also held a Bashaak in his hand, the cadet had lost his in the engagement.

 _"And that is how not to engage a Jaffa in battle. Every semi competent Jaffa will disarm you like this and kill you next. Of course, we will not proceed to that part."_ Teal'c smiled, using his typical sense of humor.

"Hey, T! How's it going." Mitchell shouted to him.

 _" Major Mitchell. It is good to see you again. We did not have a mission for weeks, so I decided to teach some of the young cadets in Jaffa combat tactics."_

"Oh, yeah, nice T! But no Ancient speak please, our guests can't do it yet, OK?"

Teal'c nodded. "Now, cadets, repeat the steps 1 to 4 we trained. I will be back."

Mitchell made the introduction. "It is an honor to meet more Tau'ri that will help us in this great endeavor."

"So you are a Jaffa?" Chegwidden asked while looking him over. "Nothing personal son, but you look pretty young in my book."

"Agreed." Gibbs nodded.

Teal'c just smiled. "As a Jaffa I possess longevity. In fact, I am 102 years old."

Silence followed, except for Mitchell, who just laughed. "T, best ice breaker every!"

Ziva just shook her head and got out of shock first. "OK, moving on. This is an interesting combat form? Are you teaching the kids how Jaffa fight?"

"Indeed. Since most foes will be Jaffa still loyal to the false gods, we have no choice in this."

Ziva moved to the training weapons and picked up a Bashaak. "Can I try?"

"Emmm, listen, I know you Mosad agents are bad ass, but this is a bad idea." Mitchell pleaded.

"Oh, don't worry, fly boy. I will go easy on him."

Teal'c just smirked. "Very well. Cadets, clear the training area." They moved in to the center of the room. Teal'c kept his neutral facial expression and his Bashaak in just one hand. "When you are ready."

Ziva did not do anything at first, just began moving in a circle around Teal'c, studying him. " ** _He's double my size, triple my weight, a frontal attack is suicide. Can't let him grab me or I'm done. He can out muscle me easy. But I'm smaller and faster. Better use those strengths to my advantage. Hit his legs, then try to immobilize him."_**

Ziva feinted a frontal attack with her Bashaak. But as she began to swing her Bashaak she changed her target to his legs and ducked as low as possible. Teal'c was caught off guard as he prepared to deflect an attack aimed at his torso. Ziva's ruse was successful. She managed to hit Tealc's leg with the Bashaak. As he fell to the ground, she prepared to attack him from above, but realized too late that he had already countered her. With the hand holding his Bashaak, he returned the favor and knocked her on her back as she was trying to regain her balance by targeting and hitting her legs. As she fell down, he kicked up from the ground and was standing again. Before she managed to react again, he grabbed one of her hands and yanked to him. Seconds later, he put his Bashaak to her nect, signaling that it was over.

"Not bad indeed. You used your strengths and exploited my weaknesses in battle. Well done." He removed the Bashaak from her neck and helped up again.

"All the good it did." She responded. "Never saw anyone your size react that fast or to use my attack against me."

"Use your enemy's attack against him. Make your opponent work in your favor. Typical Goa'uld tactics. And we Jaffa have mastered them. However, you fared better than any of these students. Not one of them managed to even hit me, let alone floor me, as they say." He then lowered his head in recognition of her accomplishment.

"Wow." Tony whispered during all of this. "Remind me to never piss either of them off, boss."

"You only figured that out only now?"

* * *

 **Delmak, same time**

Anubis realized that the next step of his new plan was beginning. War. An all out war. And he had plenty of targets to choose from. The Humans and their fledgling but growing civilization. Earth in particular. Soon, they would learn their place in this galaxy.

The Jaffa rebels. Traitors on one hand but Anubis had to laugh at the thought that some of them finally realized the truth. There are no gods. Took them long enough. Now they will die for that.

The Tok'ra. A pain in the ass of the Goa'uld for the last 2000 years. He did not know where they were, how many there were or how to flush them out. Somehow they were prepared for his mind probe technology. No matter. Time is on his side.

The other System Lords. From all the remaining ones, only Ba'al and Yu were a danger. Ba'al because he had imagination and was not completely consumed by his ego. Yu because he could unite the otherwise fractured System Lords. So divide and conquer was not an option. Superior fire power and force however was. The only problem was that he was no longer in the shadows. Someone, probably the Tok'ra, let the System Lords know of his existence. They are only delaying the inevitable.

The Asgard, Furlings and Nox. Their old Alliance was being reestablished. They need to know when to stay down. The Nox were only elusive, not a real danger. The Furlings were evenly matched with him, but his numbers will grow faster. The Asgard are the only real long term threat, from what he has seen.

As he was in thought, Her'ak, Thoth and Khalek entered his throne room and knelled down before him.

"You wished to see us, lord Anibis." Her'ak asked.

"Yes. Her'ak. You will take the 2nd fleet to the planet Lucia."

"Father, why waste time on those low life pirates?" Kahlek asked.

"Yes, they are only a nuisance at the moment. But when the war starts, they might get bolder. That is what pirated usually do. Eliminating their base of power will cripple them. And they might provide some target practice for my troops. Get to it, Her'ak!"

Her'ak bowed again and left the throne room.

"You, my son. I have a much more important target for you. Take the 3rd fleet and attack Athena and Ares. They are just minor Lords but closest to my territory. They will mark the first step in the 2nd phase of my plan. Also, no prisoners."

Khalek just smiled at that and left. Just how he likes to fight.

Anubis then stood up. As he began to move out of the throne room, Thoth followed him. "Progress report, Thoth."

"As you ordered, the production is at full capacity. The first legion is ready for your inspection."

"Good. You please me, Thoth. You will be rewarded."

As they reached a large assembly area, Anubis entered it on an elevated platform. Before him were thousands of warriors in black armor. Thousands of Kull warriors.

"ALL HAIL LORD ANUBIS!" Was the unified war cry they shouted as they kneeled before him.

During all of this, Anubis felt a presence.

* * *

 **Between planes of existence, same time**

A fat man entered an empty restaurant. Or at least it looked like one.

"Hm, no one home?" The fat man remarked. He went back into the kitchen. As he returned, he had a coffee mug in his hands. "Hate it when I have to get it myself."

As he sat down and took the newspaper into his hands to read it, another person entered the restaurant. He was a giant, with red hair and red eyes. The fat man just turned around. "Well, haven't seen someone like you before."

The large man walked up next to him and sat down. "You seem to be amused at my presence here, halfling."

"Halfling, eh? Interesting way to call me."

"You are only half ascended, stuck in between. I guess the others are blocking you."

"And I guess you are not one of the others. Not Ori too, the Ancients would never allow one of them here."

The large man smirked. "You are not as stupid as I thought."

"I guess you are here to get answers. You cannot see on the lower planes. If you tried, the others would notice you and destroy you. I on the other hand am stuck down there and cannot get all the way up. You want me to tell you the status of this galaxy."

"You are somewhat competent. Yes, I want to remain undetected. My people, or should I call them servants are interested in this part of space, or at least near it. I want info on this galaxy."

"To what end?"

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know. Only a fool reveals his goal in advance."

"Well then, we have a problem, Surtr."

The large man, now known as Surtr, stared at the fat man. "So you figured it out, Anubis. All I want is revenge on the Asgard and Furlings. If a few million or billion humans die during that, so much the better."

"You are all talk and no action. You can't do anything without the others destroying you, so you come to me like an old woman, weeping for information."

Surtur began to glow in red flame. "You dare!" He then transformed into his ascended form. But before he could do anything, he looked around. "You bastard. By enraging me on purpose, the others detected me. This is not over, you halfling!" He disappeared in flames.

Anubis smirked. "Almost too easy."

* * *

 **Delmak, same time**

"My lord?" Thoth asked for the 4th time. His lord was just standing there.

"Do not worry, Thoth, I just got some new information. Disturbing ones at that. It may come to a another war I did not plan for. We must be prepared.

* * *

 **Unknown system, the Velocity, 20 minutes later**

Fisher and his team had secured the Velocity, but as reported the ship was in bad shape. Only the navigation and engines were mostly OK, the rest not so much. Minutes ago, a team of scientists, engineers and military personnel arrived at the planet below to begin securing the base and see if it would be worth the trouble.

"Really wish we get off this ghost ship soon." Aztec whined. "I really don't like staying here longer than needed." They were in the engine room with their nano-suits and helmets still on, as power was not restored and they were in a vacuumed.

"Cut the chatter, the package will be here any moment." Fisher ordered. Just then, Psycho was beamed in, holding a case.

"Anyone ordered a ZPM?"

"Right here, wise guy." Prophet pointed at the power grid access point meant for a ZPM.

As they pushed the crystal in to the opening, the ship lights activated.

" _Colonel, we register a ship wide activation. Artificial gravity and life support. Even the hull breaches are being sealed with force fields."_ Carter reported from the Wraith.

"Good. Then dock at the dorsal docking access port. Once done, we test the systems and set course to New Terra. Nomad, how's it looking at the bridge?"

" _Well, many systems read as critical, as we suspected. But I have one good news, sir. This ship has over 90% of its entire drone capacity still on board. We are talking over 2100 drones."_

Fisher just smiled. "Good news indeed. OK, major, once we are done here, you and the other you beam down to the planet to help with the continued search for useful stuff there. They brought extra arctic gear for the both of you. Would be nice if we knew where this Helix system is. Or any clue on the Clava tesara infinitas."

 _"Understood sir. Will see you in a few days."_

"OK, let's get to the bridge." Fisher ordered.

Minutes later they arrived at the bridge. It took longer because they did not want risking using the transporter booths because of the extensive damage the ship had suffered.

"Nomad, report. The simulations holding?"

"Yes sir. We can get to New Terra easily. Even more so, this ships engines are on steroids once we fix it up."

Fisher moved to the navigational console where Nomad currently was. "Meaning."

"I saw the capabilities of these engines. At full speed, we can reach Pegasus in 4 days, not 2 weeks. Either the Ancient hyper drives are even better than the Asgard ones, or..."

"The Asgard are holding out on us. Since they still refuse to share their offensive tech, I think it is the latter." Fisher thought out loudly. "Still, the one they gave us enabled us to get there in 2 weeks, not years. But getting this engine analyzed would be another improvement. Is this with or without a ZPM?"

"Without a ZPM. With one and fully charged reactors, this ship can reach Pegasus in less than 27 hours!"

"Heh, I like this ship already. Has a lead foot if I ever saw one." Psycho joked.

"What about gas mileage?" Azteck asked. "At such speeds, it isn't good, I think."

"A problem for the eggheads, not us." Prophet said. "How long until the simulations are done?"

"22 more minutes. Then the Wraith just has to confirm the numbers, then we are ready to go."

* * *

 **Unknown system, unknown arctic planet, 30 minutes later**

The Wraith and Velocity disappeared into hyperspace 2 minutes ago, so now the planeside team was on its own.

"Wow, really cold down here. "Carter said as she rubbed her hands together.

"Well, another advantage of being an android." Her AI counterpart smirked. She did not wear her arctic equipment. She did not need to.

"Anyway, let's get to work. The refined naquadah we brought here should be enough to power the generators up and get us warm."

* * *

 **New Terra, 2 hours later, gate room**

The 'briefing' of the Jag and NCIS personnel was over, but they were just the first of many to follow in the future, from all the worlds. It was only because of the Simmons issue that they were the first to be 'recruited' for the New terra security forces.

Maybourne remained in the Intelligence HQ for further debriefing, the rest were preparing to go home for today. The Jag personnel would begin immediately, so they would go thru the neural download process ASAP. The NCIS team still had time for that since their HQ was not finished yet and they had a job to do on Earth. For that reason, they got access to all locations Simmons visited as well as to SG personnel for back up. The only question that remained for either teams was if they would one day move to New Terra or have daily commutes. DiNozzo already made a joke if they would get commute coverage from their bosses, since thousands of Ly everyday has to accumulate to allot of money. That earned him another smack over the head.

As the gate activated again, O'Neill turned to Gibbs. "Want to get a cold one before you go home, gunny?"

"Why not. Today has been full of surprises. And thanks to that neat trick you people have, I can be home in no time."

"Good. We can talk more about dogs, boats and fish."

* * *

 **Colonial and Cylon refugee fleet, deep space, 5 days later**

Commander Lee Adama was preparing for his departure on the Discovery. The fleet had reached another star system for some rest. Here they decided to leave the Cloud 9, the prison ship, a transport ship and a Cylon Basestar behind, in orbit of a moon. Perhaps one day they would return to pick them up again.

His wife had already gone thru the gate, as well as most of the civilians, military personnel and Cylons. Only about 5000 Clolnial military personnel and around 1000 Cylons remained in the fleet, which was not all docked with the Kobol. All the equipment from the ships that would be left behind, was salvaged. All that could fit thru the ring, was already sent. Now only the Discovery and the mess of ships the Kobol now was, remained.

Lee reached the bridge. Shaw was waiting for him there. Her injuries were healed, mostly, but it was her stubbornness that kept her here. She saluted him. "Commander."

"Sitrep."

"Power supply at 98%, engines are all green, personnel ready and our storage areas are filled to capacity, including the hangars."

"Good. Hail the Kobol."

"You're on, sir." The comm officer responded. Admiral Adama appeared on the view screen.

"Sir, we are ready to go."

 _"Good. See you on the other side, son. We will jump to the edge of this galaxy. Only then will we make the long jump. I expect all the systems explored when we arrive."_ The elder Adama smiled after making a light joke.

"To the last asteroid, sir." He saluted and got one back in return.

"Helm, engage hyper drive." With the order given, the Discovery entered hyperspace, leaving the Kobol behind.

* * *

 **Unknown system, now renamed jokingly the Hoth system by Earth personnel, same time**

Carter was looking thru the database of the Ancient database. All the times the Ancients came here either thru the gate or with a ship was recorded. What they took was recorded. The bases original inventory was recorded. But what was not recorded, was any indication of the Clava tesara infinitas.

"Why did Quetesh think this gate address would lead to it?" Carter asked herself out loudly.

She left the main computer room for the base. The base itself was mostly unfrozen now and life was returning to it. The planet, however, would remain a frozen ice rock until the nebula dissipates. And that will take millennia.

Since the base was mostly either under the ground or under ice as well as well hidden, the council began thinking of using this as a permanent base. For what was not yet known. If nothing else, as a staging area for its troops or fleet.

She reached the command center, where many military personnel were repairing the consoles, screens, panels or other equipment. Her android 'sister' was sitting on a chair, eyes closed. She one again initiated a neural connection with the computer systems.

As she was to go to her to ask for an update, Daniel bumped into her from behind. "Oh sorry, Sam. Been busy coming this place for clues." He apologizes. He was reading and walking in the corridors, as he usually does. Not seeing where he is going.

"It's OK, Daniel. Found anything of interest?"

"That depends how you define interest." Vala groaned behind Daniel as she followed him to the command center.

"Tell me again, why you are even here?" Daniel asked, annoyed of having to tolerate her here.

"Your interrogators thought that me being here might trigger some info Quetesh had that I don't remember yet. But the only thing It's triggering is boredom, darling." She replies while chewing a bubble gum and playing with her hair.

Daniel looked at Carter with a sarcastic look. "And the council wonders why I am taking so long."

At that moment, android Sam stood up and broke the connection with the base computers. She began walking past them into the corridor.

"Em, Sam? The other Sam?" Daniel tried to stop her. "What is going on?"

Carter herself did not know what to think. She grabbed her communicator. "This is major Carter. My android copy is not responding anymore and has left the command center. To all personnel, try to detain her." She then looks at the others and the 2 marines in the center. "Come on. We need to follow her!"

Meanwhile, in the corridors, android Carter has disarmed and knocked out several guards. She had no expressions on her face. As if no one was home. She finally reached her goal. A dead end corridor.

A minute later, Daniel, Carter and several marines reached the same corridor. They had just followed her path of unconscious personnel.

"OK, this looks like a hidden door type of corridor. We detected no transporter signals, so she had to go thru here." Daniel analyzed the situation.

"So my kind of situation." Vala smiled and moved to the dead end. "Stand aside, darlings, I was a professional before the whole Quetesh thing."

As she went on her knees to inspect the floor for any signs, Daniel asked her. "Do we want to know, what exactly you were a professional at?"

She just grinned. "Now a lady never reveals all her secrets at the first date, Daniel."

After several minutes she found 4 pressure plates hidden in the wall. After several minutes more, she figured out the combination. As the hidden door opened up, the marines got ready, their weapons raised. They entered a completely dark room. In the middle was a glowing cylinder shaped device with consoles attached to it. On one side was a large console, on the other were several sleeping pods. 3 were closed and empty, but one was open, also empty. There was also another exit, leading to the outside of the base.

Carter went to the consoles to take a look. "A secret stasis chamber and laboratory. It has an independent power source, so this place was still powered even as the rest of the base lost power." She then looked at the empty chamber. "That chamber, according to this, it was activated... over 10000 years ago."

Everyone looked at her. "So an Ancient could have survived in here for all that time?"

She shook her head. "Unlikely. After all that time, they would be an old person."

At that moment, one of the guards began to hold his head. "What is this pain! Dam. Make it stop!"

The other marines went to look at him. "Hey what is going on?"

Before they got an answer, he looked at them with an empty expression. He raised his weapon and opened fire.

"Shit, Jack, what the hell!" Was the response from the other marines as they were being gunned down. Sam, Daniel and Vala took cover behind the console.

The guard then stood up and went to close the door to the room and point his weapon at the trio.

"Well done, my pet." Was a sentence heard from the other exit as the doors opened up. Carter and Daniel realized they were in trouble as they saw the person who said that. A Wraith queen.

"I have been starving for a long time." Behind the queen, android Carter followed her back from the frozen outside into the base.

The queen leaned down to observe Daniel, Carter and Vala. "You will be my main course, but first." She moved to the injured solders and began feeding on one of them. The solder she controlled, lost conciseness. The queen was too weak to control him any longer. "I should thank you. When your android friend tried to hack the system, she got infected with the virus I planted there. So she awoke me from the long sleep I was forced to endure when the Lantean ship I boarded stopped here. I barely survived the trip here anyway. It took me days to get off that dead ship and months to explore the entire base. With the gate already disabled I had no choice but to go to sleep. Now I have all of you here. And you will help me get off this frozen rock!"

"Wow, you need to get laid even more than me, darling." Vala responded as she pulled a hidden Zat from her jacket and shot android Sam. She immediately aimed it at the queen. Vala doesn't hesitate and shoots her twice in a row. The queen falls dead onto the floor. As more marines and medical personnel arrived after Carter alerted them to the situation, they began helping the injured marines as well as removing the dead ones.

Carter moved to her android copy. "Damn, that bitch must have really messed her up. Best we get her and the queen corpse to New Terra fast. Thank god Janus had archived the Wraith capabilities in his recordings in Atlantis. That Wraith queen telepathic domination is scary. But now we can learn Wraith biology right here. And hopefully, undo the damage she did to her." Then she realizes. "Damn. We'll have to check the entire database for more viruses and in the worst case scenario, erase the entire database, just in case she left any other surprises!"

"This will make our search more difficult. But this laboratory seems untouched with the expectation of the stasis pods. Maybe she did not tamper with the computers here?"

"Perhaps. We will have to be careful."

"Speaking of damage, how in the hell did you get a ZAT in here!? Or how you even got a ZAT?" Daniel demanded to know while looking a Vala.

She just smirked sheepishly. "I told you, darling. I am a professional, didn't I. And a girl needs to protect herself."

After 20 minutes, Carter went back to work on the console in the hidden laboratory. Another 20 minutes later and she was done searching the hidden database. "Well, this trip was not a complete waste. I found no viruses here, yet. But I did find this. Daniel, come and look at this."

Daniel comes to her and begins reading the text on the main display. "Well, it is not the Clava tesara infinitas, but it may be a clue. A journal from Moros. One of several pieces he send to hidden bases all around the galaxy. To better hide the location of the Clava tesara infinitas, he split up the clues. This Wraith queen was already here, when this laboratory received the transmission."

"So is this useful?"

"We will have to see once we analyze it. But not without the other pieces. We are not at square one again, but not at the finish line as well. Damn."

"This Clava tesara infinitas you all speak of? Is it valuable?" Vala asked.

* * *

 **Colonial and Cylon refugee fleet, edge of the Large Magellanic Could galaxy, 2 days later**

On the Pegasus in the admirals quarters, admiral Adama and Saul Tight were having a long talk and several drinks.

Saul chugs another content of his glass down his throat. "Ahhh, this is good stuff. The chief is getting better at this. Another one?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Saul poured another round in their glasses. "You sure you don't want me here holding the fort during this flight?"

"I am. Go with your five, Saul. You know how cranky and hard to manage she is without you around. Also I need someone who can keep the Cylons and Colonials from shooting each other, if something should happen."

"Heh, yes, because me being a colonel in the Colonial military and a Final Five will be really useful in that task."

"And I don't want you to bore yourself to death for the next 2 months. I can manage. Don't worry."

Once again they emptied their glasses. "This is your last chance, Saul. If you in 15 minutes are not in the ring room, you stay here, and I tell you, GO! We will have another drink in 2 months."

Saul stood up, having some balance problem. "I guess I had one too much. I guess you are right."

Adama stood up as well and patted him on the shoulder. "Let's go."

Several minutes later, Adama and Saul arrived in the ring room. The last few hundred people yet to leave were waiting there. Including Ellen Tigh.

"So?" She asked her husband.

"I'm coming with you." He smiled at her, knowing she would like that.

The ring activated and the people began walking thru it. As one of the last, Saul turned around and saluted his old friend. "In 2 months, Bill!"

The admiral saluted him back. "2 months, old friend."

2 hours later, the Kobol and mess of docked ships were aligned with their trajectory. Adama activated the comm system.

"This is the admiral. We now begin our long journey. For the next 2 months, we have to endure, mostly boredom, to ensure we and our cargo arrive at our new home. For Colonials and Cylons alike. So say we all!"

All around the ships, the people all said the same.

Adama turned to his nav officer. "Engage hyperdrive."

On the edge of the galaxy, the Kobol jumped into hyperspace, it's inhabitants leaving this galaxy behind, for now.

* * *

 **Helix star system, high orbit, 7 days later**

The Discovery exited hyperspace, entering orbit of their promised land.

"Sitrep."

"We are entering standard orbit." Shaw reported. "As reported, the orbit is cluttered with allot of artificial satellites, stations, ... the work, basically. Also... Sir! We are being hailed, but not from the surface. A ship is approaching!"

"Let's see it."

On the main view screen a ship was seen approaching them. And they recognized the design immediately. Lee just smiled. "Another Discovery!"

 _"Discovery. This is the Pathfinder. Glad you could make it!"_ Was the voice that greeted them over wireless.

"Kara, you crazy bi... What in Hades!" Lee just laughed.

 _"We found several of these docked at the moon installation. We needed days go figure out what to activate to get up there and even then, we needed to do a minimal repair on them. You would not believe in what bad shape these are. I guess these came home before the Discovery, but got beat up just as bad. The universe really is not as empty as we thought. Baltar just won't shut up. His new hobby is to unlock the database on this Pathfinder project the Discovery was part of."_

"I see, but doesn't he have other priorities?"

 _"You know how Baltar is. The more you tell him not to do something, the more he wants it. He mostly wants to know what the predecessor of the Pathfinder project is."_

"And that is?"

 _"Something called the Destiny initiative. Anyway, let us escort you to the station we use as our orbital HQ. We can talk more there."_

* * *

 **High Orbit of planet Lantea, 1 day later**

Space ripped open, as 9 ships exited hyperspace over the planet Lantea.

"Report!" Captain Ellis ordered as he stood up from his chair.

"We are entering standard orbit. Multiple satellites detected. I have Atlantis on sensors." The tactical officer reported.

"Hail them."

They got a response. _"Glad to see you, Apollo task force. Welcome to the Pegasus galaxy and by extension, Atlantis."_ Dr. Weir greeted them over wireless.

"Glad to be here. We have a long journey behind us and our cargo bays are full. I would like to begin the unloading process ASAP."

 _"Good. Colonel Marshall is also eager to begin to, as he puts it, 'bulk up' the defenses."_

* * *

 **Atlantis, planet Lantea, 2 days later**

Sheppard was getting eager to get out there. "Come on, Meredith. Get a move on!"

"Coming, coming! What is your hurry anyway. I have my hands full with the tech alone, we really don't need to go out there."

"Yes, we do. And since our fleet is here now, Marshall and the council have green light the mission to Sateda and Athos."

"OK, so where first?"

"Hey, we get a squad of marines and Weir is going with us. My money is on Sateda.

* * *

 **Lucia star system, same time**

The Wraith exited hyperspace at the edge of the system and cloaked on the spot.

"OK, talk to me." Fisher ordered.

"Sir, there is a large radiation signature at Lucia 3, the only habitable planet in the system. Looks like weapons fire. Allot of it." The tactical officer reported.

"Hmm, OK. Set condition 2 and get us into high orbit of Lucia 3. Full scan of the system."

2 hours later, the Wraith was approaching her destination. Since they would not dare to de-cloak, they had to reach their destination at sub light speeds and to keep their energy signature low, even their sub light engines were not at maximum acceleration.

As they entered visual range, they saw the reason for the radiation signature.

"My god." Was the common reaction.

"A god damn graveyard!" Psycho reacted.

What they saw was a ship graveyard, mostly made up of Ha'tak husks and parts of death gliders. By the size of the debris field, it was a massive battle. The Lucians probably lost over 40 Ha'tak's. And their remains were cluttered in orbit of their, now devastated planet.

"Time to suit up, boys." Fisher looked at his team. "Prophet, you take team 2, I'll take team 1. You check the planet, I'll check these ships, or what is left of them. This is a reconnaissance mission only. Avoid enemy contact at all cost. We need to find out what the hell happened here!"

"Not to sound like a wise guy, but it's bloody obvious what happened here. Anubis wasted them! Or another snake head." Psycho argued and most nodded.

"Perhaps, but we need proof, not guess work. And anything we learn here might help us in the future. What bothers me mostly is this: Why do this now. The Lucians were a minor pirate group, so the Goa'uld ignored them for centuries. And the Lucians were not stupid to piss off the Goa'uld and get on their radar. Why now and why this brutal? That is what we need to know! Now, let's go!"

* * *

 **Washington Navy Yard, NCIS HQ, same time**

"Ohh, I can't stand this anymore!" Toy whined as he rubbed his eyed behind his desk. "I miss the good old days when we were just shooting human bad guys with normal weapons. Only McGeek and Abby are excited about our new reality."

"Oh stop your whining, Tony. You are just mad because we got ambushed by Simmons supporters in hiding at that depot they had. We held our own and the SG people did the rest." Zva replied, looking at him with a smirk.

"Well, I hope you are ready for more." Gibbs said as he came from the director's office. "A joint OPS. SG people will be coming with us in civilian clothing."

Tony, Ziva and Tim began grabbing their gear. "Where to, boss?"

"A town called Steveston. Another clue on Simon's old activities."

* * *

 **Director David Steelix - Michael Fassbender**

 **Fleet admiral Yao - Jean Yoon (Yes, from The Eapanse.)**

 **Many of you may have noticed that I am from now on ignoring my own rule about time consistency. Well, to a point. Yes, I know, WOW, RT and some other things that were mentioned here did not exist in late 2001, but I am adding them because I think it makes the story better and they are not curtail to the plot.**

 **The same rule applies to the side cross-over's. Jag, NCIS and the small Law & Order nod are just side stories. The main one remains unchanged. I just thought that adding these shows makes sense in a way without disturbing the main plot. Jag here is years after the final season, while NCIS is around season 6. **

**I also added the characters from videogames, like Splinter Cell and Crysis, but incorporated them in a way that I think works.**

 **Also, I love The Expanse, so I used one of the characters here as well.**


	15. In a mirror, darkly

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **Chapter 15: In a mirror, darkly**

* * *

 **Planet Lucia, orbit, expedition team 1 on Ha'tak husk, hours later**

"I bloody hate ghost ships!" Psycho whined as the team moved thru the corridors of yet another Ha'tak husk. They had checked out 7 of them so far, hoping to find any data core or terminal still intact to download their logs and see what happened here. Unfortunately, the attackers were thorough in their attack, leaving little clues leading to their identity.

As the team moved in the direction of the main computer room, several corpses floated past them. The entire ship was exposed to the vacuum of space , so even if anyone survived the attack, they would have died afterwards. There were however clear signs of weapons fire in the corridors. Fisher surmised that after this ship, like all the others, was disabled, it was boarded and the crew killed. But why not salvage the ship? Why this senseless slaughter?

"Shut it, Psycho. Just be glad this is not us floating in the corridors... like these poor sobs are." Nomad replied.

"Except we are not pirates. You feel sympathy for them?"

"Not all had a choice here." Fisher said as he joined the conversation as they continued their search. "Like the terrorists on Earth. If you are brainwashed in your childhood or they have someone you love as a hostage, not even go to the whole virgins in the afterlife BS... not everyone has our luxury of freedom. Then again, some people are just evil. Now keep it down, were are approaching our target. The secondary computer room."

As they reached their destination, a severed arm floated pass them, creeping Psycho out even more. As they entered the secondary computer room, they saw their luck change. It was intact. Mostly.

"OK, let's hook up our interface and link it to the Wraith." Fisher ordered. As they finished the connection and activated their small portable power cell, the room lit up slightly.

 _"Away team One, we have a connection. Beginning download of their mainframe._ " The Wraith computer officer reported over the comm.

"How long?"

 _"At least 20 minutes, colonel."_

"OK, Nomad, you're on me. We're going to scout out this deck. Psycho, you're on babysitting duty."

"Why the bloody hell do I have to stay here?"

"You can lock yourself in here, or go ghost hunting with me." Fisher gave him a choice.

"Emm, on second thought, I'm staying."

* * *

 **Planet Lucia, surface, same time**

Team Two was having similar feelings to the devastation on the planet. It was a graveyard. Maybe not by nuclear bombs, but high power plasma weapons do just as good a job at reducing planets to rubble.

"We have been at this for hours, Prophet! Even the Wraith's sensors can't detect any life signs." Aztec argued as they made their way thru a demolished city center. "I mean, radiation, bodies and rubble is all there is left here."

"And that radiation is hampering the Wraith's sensors." Prophet said back. "They are unreliable at best."

"It should disperse in a few days, unlike nuclear energy. Why not come back then and continue the search?" Jester asked.

"Because then there might be no one left alive. We need answers. We need..." Prophet stopped. His HUD in the helmet picked up something. "I'm detecting bio signatures and a power source. 100 meters below us." They all looked to their feet.

"Bunker? Command center? Missile silo?" Jester asked.

"Silos have launch openings. So it has to be one of the other two." Prophet responded. "OK, spread out, but keep an open comm frequency. Search for an entrance or something like that. Once you find it, inform the others. Now, move out!"

* * *

 **20 minutes later, the Wraith**

Team One returned after the download was complete. Fisher entered the bridge and went directly to the main computer console in the rear of the bridge.

"Found anything useful?" He asked the main cyber expert on the ship.

"Plenty. We have the entire Lucian manifest, locations, fleet deployment, well for most of the clans..."

"I meant what happened here!"

"Uhhh, yes, that unfortunately too." He activated the screen in front of them and showed the recording of the battle. Fisher recognized the markings on the attackers.

"Anubis. As we feared. Any info on why he did this?"

"Based on what we know so far, no. But we are still searching thru the data. Might take a while."

"OK, what about team Two?"

"They might have found survivors, sir."

That peaked Fisher's curiosity.

* * *

 **Planet Lucia, surface, minutes later**

Team two found a hidden hallway leading to a reinforced door under the city. In fact, they found several, but all of them were forced open from the outside and every inhabitant killed by staff weapons. That meant that after the bombardment, the attackers deployed troops to clean out the remains. This bunker was the only one still intact.

"OK, set the charges and take cower." Prophet ordered.

As they blew the door open with naquadah explosives, weapons fire came out of the opened door.

"Stay out, you monsters!" A male voice shouted out of the opening.

"Stand down. Terran Alliance special forces! We came to help and search for survivors!" Prophet shouted.

"Like hell we believe you!" The weapons fire did not stop.

"I'm major Laurence Barnes, Alliance special forces from the Wraith. Either stand down, or we will make you!"

Another voice spoke. "Stop firing! Stop firing!"

"You are not the boss of me! They are back! We have to.."

"Those black things never spoke, you moron!"

"It's a trick! I will never..." Another shot was heard. Seconds later, a man stepped thru the blasted opening and smoke.

"I'm lt. Varro of the Lucian Alliance." He then threw his Alliance version of a shot gun to the floor. "No matter who you are, were out of food and almost out of water. There is no point to resist any longer anyway."

Prophet stood up and walked around the corner to show himself to Varro. Varro stiffened a bit as he saw a black armored figure approach him, similar to the attackers days ago. Seeing this, Prophet removed his facial cover. "As you can see, I'm a human, like you."

"Well, sorry to be skeptical, but your armor is similar to the ones that attacked us."

"It was Anubis, right?" Varro just nodded. "Kull warriors. Bread human/Goa'uld hybrid super solders. We heard of them, but never saw them in action before. Anyway, we are wasting time. How many survivors?"

"In this bunker, 42, me included. Of a planet of millions. Did you find any others?"

"No, the Kull's cleaned all the other bunkers. Why did they not do the same with yours?"

"Ginn, a brilliant young woman. Commander Kiva tasked her with... well most technology related tasks. One of them was to add sensor scramblers to our bunkers. This one was the only one equipped with one. We had to disengage it days ago to preserve power for the air circulation."

"Good thing you did, or we might not have found you. Come on. Let's get you out of here." He motioned Varro to get his people out of the bunker. "By the way, is this Ginn here too?"

"No, she was on Commander Kiva's ship, when the attack happened. Now I have a question of my own. The Lucians don't have a good reputation, not even with you. Not that I could blame you. Are we prisoners?"

"Don't know. For now, you are our guests, until we get you to one of our planets. Then the pencil pushers will decide your fate. Sorry, solder."

"It's all right. Better this than to die a slow death."

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, planet Sateda, high orbit, same time**

The Banshee had arrived in advance of the first contact team, for both scouting reasons and security. If things went south, Weir and her escorts could be beamed to safety.

As the ship cloaked and began its scanning of the system, they detected the remains of a large Wraith fleet. Getting some direct info on their technology was now possible, even if only the remains, including several intact fighters.

"But what in hell happened here anyway?" The captain asked no one in particular, looking at the debris field.

"No idea. Based on the scatter pattern, it happened only a few years ago." The XO responded. "But the scans of the planet show that they have no weapons or technology to do something like that. Not to mention that we can't find any energy signatures of weapons fire. It's like the fleet was just... ripped apart."

"Perhaps the Satedans know. Hopefully Weir can find out."

* * *

 **Planet Sateda, same time**

Commander Kell had arranged a ceremony to welcome a potential friend or perhaps even ally. Hours ago, they received a transmission from an activated Stargate. They were skeptical at first, until the name Earth fell. Just as the ancestor said, they came.

While they were happy to receive them, they remained skeptical, so a special force remained in preparation, if things should go badly.

The one person, who was a specialist as well, but was forced to stand next to Kell for this ceremony, was Ronon Dex. "Tell me again, why I have to stand here in this... uncomfortable ceremonial suit?"

"Stow it, solder! I don't like them any more than you do, but protocol is protocol. If this works, we might be able to take the fight to the Wraith in the future. So keep quiet, unless spoken to. Got it?"

As they ended their debate, the gate began to activate. Seconds later, the connection was established. As the Satedans aviated eagerly, 12 armed soldiers appeared thru the gate. They took positions on either side of the gate. Seconds later, a read haired woman appeared along with 3 more men. The woman approached them.

"Hello. I'm Elizabeth Weir. We spoke a few hours ago. I'm the representative of the Terran Alliance." She held out her hand.

A Satedan woman took her hand. "Hello. I'm ambassador Arania, representing the Satedan republic. Welcome. This is commander Kell, our military commander of the Stargate complex."

"Nice to meet you. I hope that these talks will be productive. As for my escorts, major Sheppard, lt. Ford and dr. McKay."

"As we are glad to make your acquaintance as well. I and specialist Dex will be escorting you to the meeting chamber, but I must insist that you leave your weapons here." Kell responded.

"I don't like it, but your planet, your rules." Sheppard answered as he began to remove his weapons from his remaining gear, handing it to the solders that came with them. "By the way. Dex? As in Ronon Dex?"

Said man just nodded. "Yes, what of me?"

"Oh, nothing much, just glad to finally meet you, since an Ancient told us about you."

"Ancient? Do you mean the ancestors?" The Satedan ambassador asked.

"Well, if you mean the gate builders, then yes." McKay answered.

"We too were told of your arrival by an ancestor, when she destroyed the Wraith fleet in orbit."

"Well..." Weir was at a loss for words. "This is getting better and better. Best we get to it then."

* * *

 **Helix star system, New Kobol, Baltars laboratory, same time**

Never a dull moment could be the perfect description of Baltar's life at the moment. There were just too many things to study, learn or unlock. His current passion project was the locked database on all the charts the Discovery and her sister ships 'dumped' into the mainframe on the moon base. Apparently, they needed to have administrative rights, which they did not have, to access it. But the Destiny initiative that preceded the Discovery, that got Baltar's full attention. He saw the basic blueprints of the Destiny and the so called seed ships. The ship was an older model of the Discovery variant. But it was designed to never return. So what was the point of it? Why have a ring in it? Why send it out into the depths of space millions of years ago? So far everything the Builders did, hat a purpose or reason. And he was determined to learn the purpose of this as well.

However, not all in the laboratory had the same drive he had. "Gaius! I know you are in love with your job at the moment, but we have been at it for almost 2 days nonstop." Caprica whined. "Even I need my sleep."

"Didn't Cavil once say that his model changed its physiology to exclude the need for sleep?"

"And look how well that went. The entire line went crazy. Machines or not, biologically, we all need sleep. Even the Centurions need some shut down time. That and I also want some private time with you... so..." She stood up in an enticing way. "Come with me. We can shower... together."

The hamster in the wheel in his brain fell out for a moment as he did not expect something like that. "Emm, you mean..."

"Well." She smirked, after getting his attention away from all the consoles, information and other devices in the room. "What do you think it means?" She teased him.

He put the pro's and con's to a debate and... came to a swift conclusion. "Frak it, I guess we can continue tomorrow."

"I knew I could persuade you."

As they began to leave the room, Caprica pulled the cover from the tallest device standing in the room. "I am most curious about this. What could something like this be used for?"

"Guess we will find out tomorrow. Now, let's go. You suggested it."

As they moved out, they stopped at the check in point for the laboratory complex that was guarded by 4 centurions.

"Phalanx, have a good night. We are turning in." Caprica greeted the lead Centurion.

"Acknowledge, Caprica. Will continue guard protocol." Said Centurion responded.

As they moved out, Baltar had to ask. "Who's idea was to give him that name?"

"He himself choose. And the other models did the same. We made suggestions, but in the end, they have their own free will. We just have to give them all vocal communication capabilities and that will take several more weeks."

All this time in the now empty laboratory, said device Caprica was admiring, lit up. The flat black surface changed into that of a mirror. With the exception that what was seen was not a reflection of Baltar's current laboratory, but of one similar to it. The next second, a Centurion was seen, walking past the mirror. Said Centurion that was only seen in the reflection, turned to the mirror and looked at it. Then it looked behind itself, then back at the mirror. As if it was confused.

Seconds later, it torched the 'mirror' and appeared in the laboratory where Caprica and Baltar just were not less than 2 minutes ago. But doing this triggered the guards outside as they heard the mirror working.

The 4 Centurion guards entered the room guns activated. The one lone Centurion engaged in wireless communication with them.

 _"State you directive."_

 _"Centurion, stand down. You are among free brothers here. How did you get into the laboratory? " _Phalanx asked.

 _"Unknown response, Centurion units compromised. Activate pacification protocol." _ The intruder activated it's weapons systems as well, but the 4 guards reacted faster, disabling it when they shot off its limbs.

"What the frak is going on?!" Caprica shouted as she and Baltar returned after hearing the shooting.

"Unknown Centurion entered the laboratory and tried to engage in hostile actions. We pacified it." Phalanx responded.

"Where the frak did he come from?"

"Unknown, Caprica."

"I think I might have an idea." Gaius said as he looked at the now active mirror. "This is no ordinary mirror it seems. This is not a reflection. The rooms are not the same and I don't have a reflection."

"Frak, we need back up. I'm calling the ring room!"

* * *

 **Planet Sateda, 2 hours later**

The talks still dragged on. Weir had made progress and the Satedans were interested in cooperation, but they were a proud, military driven people. On top of that, they did have a proposal from the Genii already. But this Terran Alliance had the technology and space power to at least be capable to defend Sateda to a degree. The main problem was how much the Satedans were expecting versus how much the Alliance expected from them.

"Look. We agree on most points, but we cannot send ships and resources here for your one planet, when there will be others just in this galaxy to defend, not to even go to the fact that in our own galaxy we are at war with a species almost as destructive at the Wraiths. I understand your stance, but you are demanding the impossible." Weir argued as she pinched her nose.

"And you are demanding that the majority of our military forces become part of your military. How is that asking any less?"

"We are not saying that it will be happening right now! But you do have the single greatest concentration of military personnel in this galaxy. Human that is. The Genii have more, but scattered on multiple planets. We know that the Genii are not the most trustworthy, so we will not be directly contacting them, but the Travelers are another matter. They have the biggest human fleet in this galaxy. We can provide them with repairs, maintenance and possibly a planet to settle on. You and the Travelers combined with us, and we can begin changing this galaxy."

"And we understand that, but we cannot leave our planed defenseless during all of that!" The Satedan ambassador replied.

"Oh, please." McKay butted in as he had enough of this. "Nothing against your military, but without that Ancient, you would not even be here, military or not! So without our tech, your military is not even worth a cent!"

"Dr. McKay! You are not being helpful here!" Weir reprimanded him.

Rodny did not stop. "Or what, Elizabeth! Let's put our cards on the table. We have the ships, the weapons and the tech. We don't have the man power in this galaxy, yet. But that is only a matter of time. So the longer the Satedans play hard ball, the less valuable their position gets."

Sheppard had to intervene here. "I hate to say this, but I agree with Rodney on this one, Elizabeth." Then he turned to the Satedan representatives. "Look. Nobody is saying you have to roll over and play dead. But we simply don't have enough ships to defend even our own planets in our galaxy so we are turning all of our worlds into strongholds with planet based defenses. As for the tech, if we just hand it over and let's say the Genii get their hands on it thru a you, it would only escalate things. And let us not even go to the part if the Wraith get their hands on the tech. Trust takes time. We are willing to supply you, to train you, to teach you, but you have to give us something in return!"

Commander Kell stood up. "And we understand this as well, but our council will never support this without at least some presence in space. That is the deal breaker."

As the Alliance delegation was about to call for a break, McKay began snapping his fingers, as he always does, when he has an idea. "Satellites."

"Come again, Rodney?" Weir asked him.

"Satellites! They said space presence, but not in what way. We have over a dozen Lantean ship killer satellites in orbit. I mean, we can spare one of them, can't we?"

"What good will that do? We don't have the ZPM's to spare." Sheppard pointed out.

"So? We are already working on a naquadria generator that we want to put on them. Yes, even that is nowhere near as good as a ZPM, but beggars can't be choosers. It will provide it with sufficient power for ALL the systems, we add a transporter platform connection with the surface, once we install them here, add a few Puddle jumpers to the docking port of the satellite and we have a space presence. And the Apollo can drag it into hyperspace all the way here. It will take time, but... it can be done. And we will support them with our space fighters anyway, once their pilots get an update in training. Add the planetary defenses we add like we did on most worlds back home... this place should be good. And IF the Wraiths launch a full scale attack, we can detect that with Atlantis and send all of our forces here or anywhere the Wraith would try that. Of course, if the Wraith send everything they have, not even Lantea can defend against that, yet. That is why we are doing this, for god's sake! Strength in numbers!"

Weir gave it a thought. "Well, we do have satellites to spare at the moment. I'll try to sell this to tour council. So, what say you?" She looked at her Satedan counterpart. "We are willing to compromise. Are you?"

* * *

 **Helix star system, New Kobol, president's conference room, 1 hour later**

"So we had a security breach?" Roslin asked with fear in her voice.

"Not precisely." Caprica tried to calm her down. "We still don't know where that Centurion came from. But it is clear, after analyzing it, that it is not a free Centurion.

"Somehow, the part where we don't know how it got here, does not help to calm me down!"

"I understand that, madam president. The artifact in question has been moved to a secure location and is under heavy guard. Baltar is searching the accessible database to figure out what it is." Caprica continued her report.

"What else have you been able to discover from the disabled Centurion?" Commander Adama asked.

"That is the puzzling part. It was left behind on Kobol by the Cavils after the first incident over Kobol, just as you and Sharon found the tomb of Athena. Now the Cavils leaving stuff, even Centurions behind is nothing new, but this Centurion never detected any ship like the Kobol taking off. In fact, it stumbled into the opened tomb and somehow managed to activate the ring transporter. Ever since then, it was wandering the dark corridors of Kobol outpostship on its own."

Rosling looked lost. "That makes no sense. We found the Kobol months ago! How is that possible?"

"Good question. When is Baltar due back?" Commander Nash asked.

"Yes, let's hope he has some answers." D'Anna agreed.

As the debate was about to continue, the doors opened and Baltar entered the room. "Sorry for being late, but I had to triple check that what I was reading was in fact what was written there." He said while still breathing hard.

"So? What did you find out?" Caprica asked curiously.

"I've read the report on the Centurion's memories and I know they don't make sense to any of you, right?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, it makes sense in the other universe." Baltar said with a large grin.

"Other universe? I think you lost... all of us, doctor." Apollo said, confused as all hell.

"I did an analysis of the arm of that Centurion, more precisely, I used the Builder tech to scan for its quantum vibration frequency."

Everyone was lost. Again.

"Ah, let me explain. All matter and energy in OUR universe vibrates at the same frequency. Think of it as a finger print of our universe. A quantum signature, if you will."

"OK, I think we are following you... so far." Laura said, feeling a headache approaching.

"Right. There is NO known way to change it. And yet, the arm of that Centurion had another frequency. Every atom, molecule, particle, whatever... in that arm had a different frequency to our universe. That Centurion is from ANOTHER universe and that mirror is called a Quantum mirror. It can connect to its counterpart in another reality. Or universe, depends how you want to call it."

If there was a grasshopper in the room, you would be able to hear it humming. Apollo just shook his head. "So... frak! You are telling us, there are 2 universes!?"

"No, there are an infinite amount of universes. Caprica science institute had a proposal of the multiverse theory. The proposal suggested that our universe is one of infinite universes in a multiverse's. 2 universes might be so similar, that you could search for a single particle to be in a different spot in the entire space-time continuum, while others might be so different, that not a single particle is in the same spot during the entire space-time continuum."

Even Caprica was having a hard time understanding this. "So, what. Are you saying that there are other universes with... us in them?!"

Baltar just nodded. "Yes and in some, the 13th tribe never nuked itself. In another the Cylons were never created, or the Builders never took our ancestors from Earth, or the Colonials won the first Cylon war... and into infinity. My guess is that this Centurion is from another universe where we, or should I say our counterparts never found the Kobol."

Caprica thought about it. "That would make sense. Up until that point, the stories match. Is this the whole fork in the road hypothesis?"

Baltar nodded again. "Exactly. If in this universe you went left, in another you went right. Any decision we did not make, was made in another universe. Infinite combinations."

"So, are you telling me there might be a universe out there where I actually understood that?" Lee asked.

"There is a possibility that a universe exists, where you are a professional clown, I never left Aerilon and the Cylons were attacked by us, so yes."

The president just put her glasses down. "So, where does that leave us?"

"Well, I managed to find the controller for the mirror. It was in standby mode. That way, it could be activated from the other end, but if we shut it down, no one can access it from the outside. But it is only a prototype, it's access to other universes is limited." Baltar answered. "And since we took it with us from the Kobol, it is safe to assume in combination of what we learned from the Centurion, that its counterpart is still in the submerged Kobol. Now the question is if we go and help, well... ourselves."

"And here I thought that all we have seen until now, could not be topped." Commander Nash sighed. "I know what the old man would do. Help."

"Well, I agree, but we can't exactly ask him, since the Kobol's long range comm system is not functioning and we can't use the ring while they are in transit. So it's up to you, madam president." Apollo looked at the president.

"And I can't exactly ask the Quorum. I mean, if I tell them that there might be universes where the Colonials never believed in the Lords... can you imagine that mess?"

"So don't inform them." D'Anna suggested. "All we need to do is reactivate the ship and give it to the other you, right? That should not be too difficult. And if our Cylon counterparts are still evil, we can do something about that as well. We don't need everyone to know about this operation, right?"

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, same time**

As the expedition team returned with Satedan representatives, Weir was greeted by someone she did not expect. "Mister Woolsey? Why are you here?"

"Ah, Dr. Weir. Good to see you again. I was sent by the Alliance council to help speed up these talks. I take it the talks with our guests went well?"

"Well, to a degree." She looked at the Satedan representatives. "They insisted on a permanent space presence in orbit of their planet, and since we don't have ships to spare for that, McKay came up with a different solution."

"I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"A ship killer satellite, after we make it functional." As she saw Woolsey not being happy with this, she added. "The ZPM stays out."

He sighed. "I guess this is better than the alternative. But now I want our Satedan friends to do something for us while they are here. Since the Satedans have some fame in this galaxy, let's use that to our favor. We are going to Athos and Taranis in the next hour. McKay and you for Taranis, Sheppard for Athos. Agreed?" He looked at the guests.

"Agreed. Ronon, you go with Sheppard then."

"Very well." Ronon responded as he moved past Sheppard. "Try to keep up."

Sheppard just smiled back. "Will do, Chewie."

As they prepared to go to the meeting room in Atlantis, Weir sighed. "Now all we need is a way to contact the Travelers."

* * *

 **Earth, Washington Naval Yard, NCIS, 6 hours later**

"What a mess that was!" Tony whined as he removed the clip from his gun and stored both away. "And here I thought Simmons was only a traitor, but not insane!"

"Well, at least McGee had fun." Ziva replied as she relished at his discomfort.

"Oh, yeah, he liked it all right, that half build alien ship and half of that town being possessed by cloned snakes. Of course he liked it! Even you, using those fancy combat skills of yours!"

"Would you stop whining, Dinozzo?" Gibbs said as he returned from the video conference with the SG HQ on Earth. "Abby and McGee are wrapping all the tech stuff for shipment to the SGC. In the mean time, you write your report!"

As Gibbs went to the elevator, Ziva asked him. "Where are you going, boss?"

"To dr. Mallard and a guest that is coming. We have another lead we did not expect. And don't know what to do with it, yet."

As Gibbs entered the autopsy lab, dr. Mallard was already at work with their newest 'guest'.

"So, Ducky, how did our newest mystery man die?"

The doctor and his assistant continued working, examining the corpse's organs. "Poisoned, my dear Jethro. And with an unknown type of poison. I already send it up to Abby, but we both think our SG friends will have to take a look at it."

At that moment, the door to the lab slid aside as captain Rabb entered it.

"So, I assume that me being here in Washington right now is just a coincidence that you call me here?"

"In a way, captain." Gibbs responded and motioned him to get to the table. "Recognize him?"

Rabb moved closer and as he saw the corpse, he stiffened. "Former special agent Clark Palmer. How in the hell did he end up here? He should be in Leavenworth for life! How did he get out again?!"

"Probably Simmons." Gibbs responded. "We found him in a secret industrial building in a small town called Steveston where a bunch of cloned snake possessed locals were building a space ship. As far as we have gotten, Simmons was observing them to see if he could get something useful out of them. The whole cloning thing is just one of Simmons science experiments gone wrong. Guess Palmer was busted out by him to oversee some operations."

"Great." Rabb cursed. "I don't know if I should be happy he is dead or annoyed that somehow this bastard was part of Simmons conspiracy."

"You two have history, if I remember?"

"Besides the fact that he tried to kill me several times? Yes! If he is here, who is in Leavenworth?"

"Another guy who had extensive plastic surgery. Heads are goanna roll for this, I hope."

"I'm going to make sure they do. Is the situation in that town contained?"

"Oh yeah. SG personnel have quarantined the whole town off. We think we caught all of the infected people, but better safe than sorry. As for our friend here, he might have been good with manipulating humans, but best guess is that he underestimated the snakes. They killed him."

"Keep me posted, gunny. Every little bit will help." As Rabb began to move out of the lab, Gibbs had to ask.

"Why are you in Washington right now anyway? Weren't you already relocating to New Terra?"

"Well it takes time to relocate, again. Explaining this to my mother is also an issue. But as for why I am here, I am going to the Federal prosecutor who is overseeing the Kinsey case. You know, exchange notes so that neither of them can surprise us."

"Good luck. I don't like politicians. Or lawyers. Present company excluded." Gibbs smirked as he also went out of the lab.

* * *

 **Washington, US Federal prosecutors building, 20 minutes later**

Jack McCoy and his 2 assistants were walking to Jack's office.

"We now have about 12 people in custody willing to testify against Kinsey. " Connie Rubirosa reported as she handed Jack a report.

"Hm, not bad." Jack said as he read the list. "But we will need more witnesses that are not in custody. Someone that will want to testify willingly. These people are facing jail time no matter what, they are only cooperating to get out faster and you can bet Kinsey's lawyer is not a graduate student. He or she will use this in the cross examination."

"We know. That is why we have guests waiting in the office." Michael Cutter replied.

"Fine. While we are walking there, how is the forensics front looking? With all this new techno mumbo jumbo, it's going to be a nightmare, right?"

"I'm afraid that to a degree, you are right." Cutter handed him another report. "But some of this is usable."

As McCoy read this report while walking up the stairs of the federal building, he sighed. "Are you beginning to regret going with me, when I accepted this job?"

"Nope." Cutter relied quickly.

"Me either. Think of all the good we can do on a federal and maybe one day, planetary level." Connie added.

"Still, whish this was a case in simpler times. The whole world is changing. Guess we will have to as well." McCoy said as they reached his office.

As they passes his secretary, she began opening the door. "Your guests are waiting, sir."

"Thank you. Can you arrange some coffee as well, please?"

She just nodded and closed the door behind them. Inside, they were greeted by 3 men in uniforms and one woman in uniform.

"Good day to all of you. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Jack McCoy." McCoy greeted them and began shaking their hands. His guests were O'Neill, Carter, Maybourne and Rabb. Introductions were made and everyone sat down at the round table. "Well, I was expecting witnesses, not heroes."

"Oh, in a way, we are all heroes, sir. Just doing our job. You included." O'Neill replied with his usual quirkiness.

"Just remember that our names and testimonies , just like the entire case, are not to be made public. Yet." Carter pointed out.

"Don't worry, we are all professionals here, miss." McCoy replied. "So, 2 of you are from the SG personnel that apprehended Simmons and Kinsey. What about you, colonel Maybourne?"

"As a former spy who helped unravel Simmons plot, I have detailed information on both of them. Including Kinsey's money trail to the old NID. That should be useful. But I also have to inform you that I have skeletons hidden. They could use that."

"We will worry about that later after we review everything." McCoy said as he was reading the list of evidence that they were providing. "I was under the impression that one colonel Fisher would be here as well?"

"Sorry, but he is on an urgent secret mission. That takes precedence." Carter answered.

"While I understand that, he is the only whiteness here that is either not in jail, has a history with Kinsey or hidden skeletons. He would be the most useful."

"Don't worry. After that mission, he is all yours."

"Good to know. Before we begin our interview, why are you here, captain?" McCoy looked at Rabb.

"To exchange strategies, sir. I'm going to prosecute Simmons and we don't want surprises to pop up in either case."

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Othala galaxy, orbit of planet Orilla, same time**

This relatively new colony was thriving. This world, abundant in naquadah, trinium and most important, neutronium, was a perfect world for colonization. And the Asgard went to great lengths to keep it a secret from the Replicators.

In orbit, a fleet of ships exited hyperspace, the Teal'c leading them. They all had signs of battle. Damaged hull. A breach here or there. This fleet had just won a great victory. On the bridge of the Teal'c, Thor had contacted Orilla.

 _"This is Heimdall, welcome back, supreme commander. What is the fleet's status?"_

"All ships are damaged but functional."

 _"And the new weapon Fenrir developed?"_

"The Replicator communication jammer worked as intended. Once we hit a compromised Bilskirnir with it, all the replicators inside lost communication with each other and the hive mind. Without coordination and a single goal, they lost quickly. Now we must perfect this weapon. And ensure they do not adapt to it."

 _"Understood, supreme commander. I will inform Fenrir of his success. What about the humans in their galaxy?"_

"Anubis is worrying me. We must understand how he was able to upgrade his fleet, how his Kull warriors are made up and most importantly, how the Ancient power amplifier crystal technology works."

 _"Yes, it seems to defy the laws of physics."_

* * *

 **New Terra, planeside shipyard, same time**

The Velocity had arrived days ago, but landing something so big and badly damaged was no easy task. As the massive Aurora class landed on the planet in the shipyard district, engineers went to work. Both to study the ship and how to fix it.

Admiral Vix was currently walking down the halls of said ship. His destination was the bridge. While he would have loved to have this ship as his command ship in the galaxy, the Council had other ideas. For now. Since an Aurora had multiple times more space available than the entire task force send to the Pegasus galaxy, this ship alone would be able to transport more material to the galaxy in fewer trips than the task force, freeing them up for military operations. It also made more sense since she was faster.

That however, did not mean that there were no plans to modify this ship. The engineers and scientists all agreed, while this ship was a marvel of engineering, it was also a 'one trick pony'. With its drones it could devastate entire fleets, but once depleted, it was mostly useless. It was after all, only a mark One Aurora. The Ancients refined the design and continue upgrading it thru the 100 years of war, but getting anything better than a mark One was wishful thinking for the Alliance, since most mark Two or Three were most likely destroyed in the front lines.. As Vix reached the bridge, he saw the organized chaos at work. And all of the scientists and engineers were forced to listen to Rush of all people.

"What are you doing there? This console should have been operational hours ago! Get to it! And you, I don't see much of German efficiency here, Claus! Go to engineering and help with the power couplings." Rush roared as he ordered, or more precisely, bullied everyone around.

"Dr. Rush? As I can see, things are progressing nicely, right?" Vix asked as he approached the main command chair.

"Not as fast as possible. Some of these 'experts', and I use that term loosely, are not getting the job done fast enough."

"You are too hard on them. We barely got the basic specs of this ship and you expect them to do their job as if they assembled the damn thing." Vix tried to calm him down as he took the command seat.

"Still nothing but an excuse. I assume that you are here to get an update?"

"You don't have to be a genius to figure that out. So, when will she be ready for the transport of equipment?" Vix asked as he stood up from the chair and went on to inspect the bridge.

"At current schedule, 4 months with 4 shifts working 25 hours a day."

"Well, I was hoping it would be faster, but considering how badly damaged it was... Besides, we will need to know how to fix and operate them."

That caught Rush's interest. "Why? Expecting to find more of them?"

"In a way. We are currently negotiating with the people of the planet Taranis. They have not just an Ancient research outpost and drydock on their planet, but a landed Aurora as well. That would be two for two."

"Another one? That is indeed good news! When..."

"Doctor, don't get ahead of yourself. We don't have it, yet. The question will be how much we will have to 'pay' for it."

"While I understand that, I have to ask what mark it is and in what shape it is?"

"Again, don't worry. Dr. McKay is on it. Now, show me the ideas you and the engineers had for pimping this thing up, once it won't be stuck on delivery duty anymore."

They both moved to the main ship status display in the back of the bridge. "As you can see, the Ancients designed this class as a missile, or in this case, drone battle ship in mind. The weapon ports and guns here in front of the bridge and the rest of the hull are mostly either light fast firing particle weapons, or point defense particle weapons. Only the drones are heavy hitters. And since we can't produce them, we have to conserve. So..." Rush moved his finger to the dorsal part of the ship, in front of the bridge, where the main concentrations of non drone weapons was. "We think that removing all of the weapons and replacing them with turrets equipped with our standard Tollan inspired weapons will be an improvement. The Tollans themselves said that they will design new cannons for this ship, adding the Ancient weapons tech on top of what they already have."

Vix nodded. "How many turrets and where?"

"3 on the dorsal and 3 on the ventral part in the frontal section of the ship and 1 ventral and 1 dorsal aft. We found spots on the hull where we can perfectly cut the needed holes into the ship, several layers deep and then connect all the power and computer connections there. But these are also the only spots where we can do that. The only other spot is behind the bridge and we have a plan for that one as well."

"OK, a large MAC cannon?"

"No, no matter acceleration weapons, I'm afraid. This ship does not have any practical or useful location where we could add a weapon like that and secure a stable ammo delivery system or storage. With energy, we don't have such issues."

Vix did not like it. The MAC weapons did prove a useful alternative with weaknesses but also strengths, when compared to energy weapons. "And the location behind the bridge?"

"Well, not directly behind it, but near it. The best power connection of all the spots is there. We think that adding a turret with the subatomic particle beams there would be a great location. This way, that weapon would have a much better firing arc than on the Excalibur class."

Vix liked that. "But only there? What about the fixed versions?"

"Possible, but most other locations are useful for point defense weapons and light support weapons, not for heavy hitters. Also, ships this size have massive inertia, so turning them on a dime is not realistic, making fixed weapons less practical. We will continue looking into it, but I can't make any promises."

"I guess the new parts will begin construction ASAP so that when the Velocity is finished with her delivery runs, she can be upgraded on the spot?"

"The construction will begin once all the designs and development teams are done, but upgrading it will also take several months. You have to understand that we are not talking about a simple paint job here. We are going to install completely new components, add new software..."

Vix held up his hand, stopping him. "I get it, doctor. Allot of work. What about fighters and bombers? A ship this size..."

Now Rush stopped him. "Sorry, but that is impossible. We can't add hangars or launch tubes. This ship was never designed for that and if we start putting holes in her sides or belly, we might compromise hull integrity. Remember, adding a turret will only require cutting 3 to 4 decks into the ship. A hangar, runway, launch tubes... we would need to turn it inside out. Sorry, but she has a secondary hangar in her ventral part, and that is it. It is large enough for 2 wings of fighters or 1 bomber wing, but even then, they would be cold launched, since the doors open down, so we can't even add catapults. I believe that the hangar can be used for better things that that."

"Damn. Then we will have to add more anti missile and fighter weapons on it. As big a target it is, it will have to deal with fighters on its own then."

"Don't worry, the point defense weapons we talked about, the dual purpose staff/plasma charge flak weapons are being redesigned for this ship. And once that is done, she will be able to lay down flak fire like nobody's business."

"What about energy costs? We can't have the ZPM on her, they are too valuable."

"Yes, we figured that would be the case. In fact, her current power generators are capable to power all the systems plus either the drones or the upgrades we will add. But unfortunately, not both."

"Well, we are on a drone free diet right now, so that is not an issue." Vix replied, understanding the structural and power limitations of the ship. No matter how large they were, she still had them.

* * *

 **New Terra, Cybernetics lab, same time**

"Oh my, oh my, oh my..." Harlan whined, as he moved around the lab.

"Harlan, for the love of... SIT down!" Android O'Neill raged. He understood his nervousness, but this was not helping. All of the android SG-1 plus Harlan and several cyber experts from Altair had arrived. Their mission was to undo the damage done to android Carter. She was currently standing motionless in the laboratory, restrained and having several cables hanging from the rear of her head, directly attached to a large computer.

"But she has been like this for days. What if she..."

"Don't even go there! Think positive! And SIT down!"

"Yes, and you might be helping us here instead of walking holes in the ground, you know." Eli responded during all of this. Since he was the computer coding expert currently available, he was assigned to this task. "Because we need all the help we can get. This Wraith bitch did a great job with that virus. As good the Goa'uld are in cyber warfare, they are pushovers compared to the Wraiths. If you ask me, only the Replicators could do better."

"But if I link with her mind, I could..." Harlan thought out loud.

"And risk getting infected as well?! How stupid are you!?" O'Neill raged. Harlan was not thinking logically sometimes. And that was a weird thing for a machine, no matter what its origins are.

"Jack is right, Harlan. Why do you think we have Sam hooked up with an independent computer that has no connection outside this room?" Android Jackson agreed with O'Neill.

"We will just have to be patient, guys. She is still in there, we just have to get rid of all the crud in her head first." Eli tried to assure everyone.

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, same time**

As the gate activated again, Weir and Woolsey returned with their escorts as well as the Satedan delegation. On top of that, the delegation of Taranis also accompanied them.

What they were greeted with, was a large group of people being herded to the different corridors leaving the gate room. "I guess, Sheppard was successful with his mission?" Weir asked herself more than anyone else.

"Elizabeth!" Sheppard shouted thru the crowd as he tried to get to her past the people.

"Major." Woolsey spoke up during all the commotion. "When we said to make contact with the people of Athos, bringing them all here was not part of the plan!"

"Sir, they were attacked by Darts a week ago and were more than willing to leave to a safer place."

"While I understand that, major..."

"Believe me, Mr. Woolsey, I already gave the major an ear full." Colonel Marshall said as he too barely managed to get thru the diminishing crowd.

"And you still allowed it?" Woolsey demanded to know.

"Look." Marshall sighed as he made it thru the crowd. "I don't like it, but these people have contacts, knowledge of planets and besides, they are not a threat. In fact, they want to be resettled to the landmass on this planet. We are moving the city nearer to the continent anyway. We provide them with support and help building a settlement or even a small city and it should not be a problem. Right?"

Now it was Woolsey's time to sight. "I suppose. Now I'll just have to add this to my report to the Council, besides the now 2 Satellites we have to give away."

"Another one?" Marshall asked.

"Yes, in exchange for the Aurora and the rest of the deal that is identical to the one we made to Sateda, except that on Taranis, thanks to the massive shield emitters and generators, the defensive part will be allot easier. And that is why we are all here. My guests and I will be leaving for Earth and then to New Terra. Speaking of which, who will be representing your mess here, Sheppard?" Woolsey said as he looked over all the remaining people of Athos who were listening on the conversation.

"That would be me." A young dark-skinned woman responded. "I'm Teyla Emmagan. I will represent my people."

Weir recognized that name. "The other one Janus mentioned."

"Yes, we now have both Chewie and Lea." Sheppard smirked. "Now let's blow up the Death Star."

"Remind me why am I tolerating you? I suppose you are meant to be Solo in this little gang of yours?" Marshall asked as he shook his head and went back to coordinating the resettlement.

"Yep, Ford is Luke and Meredith is both robots. The genius small one and the whining tall one." Sheppard continued smirking. The guests of course did not get the references.

"Well, dr. Weir, you have your hands full here with the relocation. Will see you in a couple of hours when we return." Woolsey said and ordered the dialing officer to dial Earth. As those that would not be going to New Terra removed themselves from the gate room, Sheppard noticed that someone was missing.

"Where is Meredith?"

"Still on Taranis, looking over their shield systems, geothermal power extraction, the Aurora and... well, let's not go into details." Weir said, visibly annoyed.

"Let me guess. She is blond and hot, right? And smart too?"

Weir just nodded.

"He probably acted like a deer in headlights. So no worries. Way out of his league."

Ford had to chuckle. "He has a league?"

"Yes, the special needs league. Because the way he acts, he really needs it."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, Kobol outpostship, 1 hour later**

The mirror inside the laboratory activated again. Moments later, after a flash of light, several Colonial marines and Cylon Centurions appeared in the dark laboratory.

"Flashlights!" Helo shouted. Then he turned around and looked at the mirror. He saw Commander Lee Adama on the other side with more marines behind him. Helo gave him the hand signs to wait while they secure the perimeter.

"Phalanx, you detect anything?"

"Negative, the room is empty. We are also not detecting any audio disturbances in the vicinity. Nothing is moving."

"OK, move out, 2 Colonials, 1 Centurion."

2 hours later, the outpostship was 'secured'. If searching a ship in almost total darkness counted as making a ship secure. Several marines used the rings to also secure the tomb of Athena. In the ring room, Apollo was organizing the 'first' expedition to Gemenon to retrieve the first crystal. At the same time, Helo will lead the expedition to the Algae planet and Caprica to the 13th Earth. History repeating itself.

During the military preparation, Baltar had his hands full programming the dialing computer. He would lead an expedition to this Helix star system to see in what shape it was. And to get back a power crystal or two, it the original 3 were not available, like they were in their universe.

"This is soooooooo wrong. And so strange at the same time." Starbuck said as she looked around. "Like we are in a fraking different universe. How fraked up is that?"

"Saying it 50 times in a row will not change it, captain!" Tigh shouted from behind her. "And my worst fear is that the other you will be just as much a pain in my ass as you are!"

Kara smirked at that thought. "Maybe someone that can finally keep up with me as a pilot... or at card games."

Tigh then looked at Baltar. "So, you ready, doc?"

"For the first 3 expeditions, yes. I also prepared the throwable cameras that we will use for scouting. Commander Adama, major Helo and Caprica are good to go from my end."

"OK then!" Tigh shouted and looked at the teams. "Lee, you know the drill by now..." Tigh smirked. "Go get them and good luck."

* * *

 **Parallel universe , planet Gemenon, secret temple of the gods, deep in the Hera mountain range, minutes later**

The team under Apollo's command stepped thru the active ring and looked around.

"Ok, it's just like the camera showed us." Apollo said as he picked the throwable camera and stored it away. Then he looked around. "But this is allot more messed up."

The room in the temple was, unlike theirs, not tidy or organized. In fact, there were makeshift sleeping places scattered on the ground as well as other equipment, including food scraps.

"Guess these people have been here a long time, sir." A marine guessed as they continued to look around.

"If they are still alive." Another responded.

"OK, secure this location. Team one, on me, we're moving out." Apollo ordered as they moved to the door. As they opened it to entered the familiar corridor leading to the hidden passage, they noticed the next difference. The room was not a secret anymore as signs of continued movement were seen on the ground. As they reached the large hall, they again saw the signs of people living here for a while. "Spread out." Lee ordered.

A minute later, the lead marine reported. "No signs of any life now, but there were people here not too long ago, sir."

"Agreed. Take point, we have to get topside."

They finally reached the outside of the temple and stepped on the steps leading down from the temple. Mere seconds later, they were forced to take cover as they were being shot at.

"Die you fraking toasters!" A solder screamed. She was soon joined by more and more people, mostly solders, but many civilians were also among them, all armed. They all also showed signs of war. Malnourishment, radiation poisoning or worse.

"This is commander Lee Adama, Colonial forces! Stop firing, for frak's sake!"

"Like hell we believe you, skin job! We never saw you come in, so just die!"

Apollo looked at his marines. "Frak. This is bad. We can retreat, but they need help. Badly."

"Sir, it didn't see any respiratory equipment on them." A marine pointed out.

"Good idea. Smoke grenades!"

Apollo and his team prepared their smoke grenades and threw them at the positions of the attackers. The shooting slowed down and coughing began. "Frak you, you dirty machines! Cough. Just die already!"

One of the survivors managed to get thru the smoke, but before she could do anything, a marine hit her in the face with the hilt of his weapon. "God's dam it. These people are crazy!"

"No, desperate." Apollo responded. "I repeat, I'm commander Lee Adama! I wish to speak with your commanding officer! Is captain James Eron here?!"

"No, he's not." A voice responded from the other side of the outer compound. Apollo saw several more survivors arrive, their weapons pointed at him and his men. On top of that, they now heard the sounds of a Raptor in the air, approaching. "I'm commander Nash. Sorry for not trusting you, but as you can see, I now hold the aces. Step down or the raptor levels the entrance!"

Apollo looked at his men. "Not exactly how I planned it. I will go, alone."

"Sir..."

"Not a word. That is an order." He then removed all the weapons, but kept the helmet and body armor on. As he stepped out of cover, he put his hands in the air.

"Step down so that I can see you! Now!" Nash roared. Then he looked at his rag tag group of survivors. "As for all of you, hold fire, or I will shoot you myself!"

Lee got to the ground floor in front of the temple and stepped in front of Nash, his hands still on his head. Nash took a look at him, then ripped his dog tags off him. "Lee Adama. Son of William Adama?"

"That's right."

"Well, if you are a toaster, you are a new model. Never seen one like you around. Not that we have seen Toasters in the last 5 months anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"They left. Left us and 12 nuked planets where we can't survive anymore. At least long term anyway."

"How many of you are there?" Lee asked as he knew he would not like the answer.

"Less than 12000. Most of the others died of starvation of radiation poisoning. Either you eat irradiated food or you starve. Not really a choice in the end."

"You were in command of the Theseus?"

"Still am. The only military ship left in the system after the Toasters hunted our little force of resistance down. Only my ship survived. Now we have my ship and a small fleet of civilians in orbit searching planets for not irradiated food and anything else of use. Our supplies are stretched beyond breaking point, as you can see. This temple is a base where we put people down for a few days to get fresh air or gather anything eatable, since it is one of the few 'safe zones' on Gemenon." Nash then narrowed his eyes. "How is Bill?"

"You know of the Galactica then?"

"Of course I do. The Theseus was on her way to the coordinates he transmitted, but..."

"You came too late. I know. I heard that story before."

"Now, how did you get here?!" Nash said with raised voice.

Apollo sighed. "This will be easier to explain if I can show you."

"The Toaster is lying, sir. Let's just whack him for pay back...!"

"No! Stand down solder." Nash ordered, then looked at Lee. "This is what we will do. You stay here while your men show me whatever you want me to see. Call it an exchange. If I don't come back in 10 minutes, you are dead. Deal?"

"Guess I have no choice, do I?"

"Smart man."

As Nash was about to go to Lee's men, Lee had to ask."What happened to the priest here?"

Nash turned around. "You mean the fraker who lied to us, kept food and medicine from us as well as that secret room he was protecting?

Lee was not shocked anymore. "Yes, him."

"I had him shot. And I have to guess that I am going to that room, aren't I? The room with the strange device we can't get to work."

"You can't, we can."

"What is it?"

"A transportation device, leading to Kobol."

That got Nash's attention. "Really?" He answered sarcastically, not believing it.

"My men can show you. But one last question. Did you find a crystal in the priests private quarters?"

"Again, yes. Why do I have a feeling that you had a conversation like this before?"

"Something like that. Please, answer the question, where is it?"

"It's on the Theseus. Since we don't know what it is and I don't have any scientists left alive, we basically had to use hammers on it. Still don't know what it is."

"Frak, is it intact?"

"Yes, don't know what it's made of, but we did not even dent it. Why, is it important?"

"Oh yes. It's a power source, but more on that later. Just go and see for yourself, sir."

Nash nodded and went into the temple.

* * *

 **Parallel universe, Kobol outpostship, 4 minutes later.**

Nash stepped thru the active ring and saw the ring room of the Kobol for the first time. In preparation of a response like that, the entire room was cleared of any Centurions or human Cylons.

"Commander Nash?" Colonel Tigh asked.

"Yes. You must be colonel Tight?" They both saluted each other. "So, this is fraked up, right?"

"You have no idea. This is not even in the top 10, sir." Tight smirked, knowing what will follow.

"So where is Adama?"

"That is a long story, but since Lee is still there..."

"Yes, I understand. I'll tell my people to stand down. But then I want some explanations."

* * *

40 minutes later, relieve efforts were underway thru the ring. During all of this Gaeta managed to surface the outpostship after Nash turned the power crystal over.

Nash was now waiting for an explanation.

"Sir." Gaeta went over to Tigh and whispered. "We should move them out of the room. If they see Caprica and her escorts when they return..."

"I know, damn it. I'm on it." Tigh cursed. He moved to Nash and his marines. "You wanted answers, you are getting them. Follow me.

Several minutes later, they reached the laboratory with the mirror.

"So now what? Weren't you suppose to explain it to us?" Nash asked impatiently.

"Believe me, this is a doozey to explain, best let an expert do it." Tigh responded and pointed at the mirror.

As Nash moved closer, still not knowing what was going on, he saw "himself" in the mirror. But then he noticed it. The reflection was not moving like he was and the background was also different. "What the frak are you trying to pull?"

Just then, the mirror activated itself and the next moment, another Nash stood next to the mirror. "Well, this is awkward."

Nash's marines visibly panicked. "What is going on here!?"

Nash stepped to parallel Nash and put his hand on his shoulder. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, Kobol outpostship, 4 hours later**

Parallel Nash was still having trouble wrapping his head around the concept of parallel universes, but he accepted their explanation, to a degree. They moved to the conference room that was in the original universe used by the Quorum. "So, what is the plan now?" Parallel Nash asked.

Gaeta began to explain. "We already have our dr. Baltar on the Helix planet with expedition forces. They will prepare things there, most importantly, retrieve any usable Discovery class ships and bring them here. In the mean while, we power this ship up, fill it with your people and if possible, retrieve your ships from the Colonies as well as find out what happened with the refugee fleet in this universe."

"Is that why Apollo left in a hurry?"

"Yes, he is the commander of the Discovery in our universe, he will know best how to use them."

During all of this, Caprica arrived in the ring room with her Centurion escorts. Helo greeted her first. "So?"

She had a Centurion show him the crystal. "Found it exactly where it should be. The Ares as well, but that ship will have to wait."

"Agreed." Helo nodded. "But you must leave the room, Apollo made contact with the survivors on Gemenon. They don't know of our alliance, yet. They would not understand. So..."

"Better make ourselves scares. I get it." As they began to leave the ring room, leaving only the Colonials behind, she asked. "When is D'Anna due to be back?"

"The sooner, the better."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, Helix star system, 3 hours later**

4 Centurions had moved the mirror thru the gate to the Helix star system. It was much safer here, once the foreseeable conflict began. Doing this was only possible once Nash and the Colonials from this universe returned to Gemenon, for now. They would be waiting for the Kobol to arrive. Not long after their departure, D'Anna returned, also successful in retrieving the last crystal. Now Helo was in charge of the Kobol and getting it up and running, while Baltar and Apollo were trying their best in getting the transporter connection to the moon reactivated, where the Discovery ships were docked at.

In the ring room of Kobol's sister outpostship in the Helix star system, Baltar had his hands full. This city was in just as bad a shape as theirs was. The main difference was man power. They had thousands plus Cylon allies, here it was another story. Apollo looked impatiently at Baltar as he worked.

"How much longer, doc?"

"Not much longer, commander, patience!"

"You know how to do this from our universe, so why is it taking so long?"

"I am also doing this all by myself from scratch... There!" The screen now shower a reestablished transporter connection to the moon base.

"Finally!" Apollo shouted. "Marines, Kara, Shaw, get ready!" Then he looked at Baltar. "You continue here, doc. You know the plan. Let's do it!"

* * *

 **Parallel universe, Helix star system, New Kobol's moon, minutes later**

The trio and their marine escort moved to the main control room of the base where they knew that both the data of the expedition ships was stored, as well as the base control was located. Lee took the seat at the dock overview.

"Well, looks all the ships are here... including the one that was not here in our universe." Apollo remarked and pointed at the screen where the image of docked ship was shown. The name in Ancient read Discovery.

"Frak, guess she was not diverted to our fleet, like ours was. Guess your hunch was on the cubit, Lee." Kara cursed.

"Wish I wasn't right. For once. But based on her status, she is fully refueled and guess what. Both hyper drives are intact. Even the intergalactic one."

"Makes sense. We lost ours in the first fight against the Cylons." Shaw remarked.

"Right. And if the others are like ours are, only the Pathfinder and Nomad should be in good travel and combat shape. Kara, you take the Pathfinder, Shaw the Nomad, I'll take the Discovery."

"Why did I know which ship you'll pick?" Kara responded sarcastically.

"Why break tradition."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, Gemenon, high orbit, 2 hours later**

On board the Theseus, Nash was nervous, to put it mildly. He was putting his trust in the hands of people that showed him a fantastic story. There were still many unknowns. But what choice did he have? sooner or later, the people that were left alive, would be either dead or tearing each other a part of the remaining scraps. This was his last gamble. Either way, loosing was as bad as it got now.

His 'XO' was pacing around the damaged CIC. The ship was also not in best shape. No dry-dock, no repairs, barely any maintenance... the damage was stacking up.

"Would you stop doing that. Makes me nervous, let alone the crew." Nash said to his XO.

"You are willing to risk us all for this bet?!"

"We have nothing left to lose!"

"I know that, but...! I can feel it that they are hiding something!"

"I know, but whatever it is, it can't be worse that our situation now, right? I know that you were discharged out of the navy 10 years ago, but you are my only choice for an XO, all the other good officers are dead. So get a grip!"

"Sir... we have 3 DRADIS contacts!" The DRADIS operator reported. "Our Viper patrols are confirming. They also say that the ships are of unknown configuration and that they arrived with an unknown type of FTL."

Nash nodded. "Just like they said. Hail them."

 _"Theseus, this is the Discovery, commander Adama in command. Permission to join the fleet?"_

There was a sigh of relief on the CIC. "Adama, god's dam it is good to hear your voice again. Permission granted. When is the Kobol due to arrive?"

 _"Her engines are damaged, she'll need a few more hours, then we have to begin our search for your universes Galactica."_

"Understood. Strangest sentence, I've ever heard. I'll be coming to your ship in a Raptor, so prepare to instruct us on where and how to land."

 _"Will do."_

* * *

 **Parallel universe, Gemenon, high orbit, 13 hours later**

The Kobol arrived as planed and the fleet of 14 ships, including the Theseus, docked with her. The civilians moved to the Kobol where doctor Cottle was waiting for them to treat them for radiation poisoning by both Colonial medicine and the alien tech. In addition to that, the Colonials from the main universe decided that while they had small food supplies, they were in the process of growing more, so sharing some of their supplies was not a big drain. It was welcomed by the survivors.

Tigh and Nash were walking to the ring room. "Before we depart, there is one thing we need to show you commander." Tigh explained. "And you will not like it. But we need to go to the Helix system thru the ring."

"I knew you were hiding something." Nash responded in a reserved tone.

Tigh knew that a storm was at the horizon. He looked at Gaeta. "Dial New Kobol. Helo, you're in charge here until then."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, Helix star system, minutes later**

Both Tigh and Nash passed thru the ring and Nash saw an identical room and similar set-up.

"OK, so there is another one like the Kobol here?"

"Yes, but that is not the point right now." Tigh sited. "We are ready!"

Nash saw people enter the room thru the main entrance. And he began to panic. He recognized some of them. Skin jobs! He turned to Tigh with both anger and betrayal written on his face. "You are all skin jobs! Frakers!"

Before he could continue, he was surrounded by Colonial marines, restraining him.

"Commander Nash. I am sorry for all of this, especially the deception, but we knew how you would react, since we had similar experiences." A read haired woman began speaking. "But I can assure you that we only want to help you and your people."

"And why should I care what you say, Toaster sympathizer!"

"I am Laura Roslin, the president of the 13 tribes."

"13? You even got the number wrong, liar!"

"No, the 13th tribe, Earth, it was Cylon all the time. And that is why the Clyon rebels are part of our government now. At least in our universe"

Now Nash calmed down as he did not know how to react.

Laura sighed and looked at Caprica and D'Anna. "This will take a while."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, Gemenon, high orbit, 3 hours later**

It had taken Nash some time to get past his hatred and to see how things worked in that other universe. But telling this to his crew and people was not something he wanted to do. Too risky that an all out rebellion might happen. Too much had happened. Too much suffering and death. They were not ready to see past their hatred. Even he was barely able to do so. But he understood what was needed to be done. And for that, these Cylons were needed. Especially after he heard the whole story of the 13th tribe, the real Earth, the Builders, Cavil's... the works. Almost too much for him to take in one session, but time was short. They needed to find his Adama and fast.

In the ring room, Tigh looked around to all the officers ready for the departure. Then he looked at Nash. "Ready?"

"To leave this dead system? Hell yes."

Tigh just smirked. "Helm, set a course to Kobol and then past it."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, deep space, 9 hours later**

The Kobol and her 3 escorts had exited hyperspace in an area of space where they would begin their search. This location was based on their estimates where they would have gone if they had never found the Discovery.

"DRADIS is clear. Long range sensors are empty. No one home, sir." Gaeta reported.

Tigh just nodded. "We knew that this would not be easy. OK, Helo, get your team ready to go thru the ring while Apollo begins his search pattern of the 3 scout ships."

Helo nodded and signaled his marines. "Any plan where to begin?"

"Actually, I have one, sir." Gaeta caught everyone's attention. "New Caprica, or at least where we found it. If there is a sattelite there like it was with us..."

"While I agree with you, captain." Apollo interrupted him. "We can't be sure it is there if our benefactor did nothing in this universe. We know that that single sat elide was ordered not to activate a controlled crash... maybe here it did." Then he sighed. "Still, that is one of the few habitable worlds we did find on our journey, so yes major, begin there. I'm returning to the Discovery." Apollo then saluted and left the room.

"Right. Gaeta, begin the dialing, Helo, you're up." Tigh ordered.

* * *

 **Parallel universe, New Caprica, minutes later**

Helo's tem arrived in the same cave as in their universe. "OK, let's move. We need to find the ring platform first. If there is a satellite, it should work."

Minutes later, they found their target. The only problem, it did not work.

"Frak, so either this thing is busted, or..." A marine began to curse.

"Or there is no satellite. River, anything on the wireless?" Helo asked.

"We need to get out of this cave to get a good reception, major. I am picking up something, but it is garbled up badly."

"Ok, we go to the exit, but stay alert!"

As they reached the exit, they created a defensive perimeter while corporal River went to work. "Sir, I'm getting a shit ton of stuff, but... frak."

"What?"

"Most of it is Cylon." Everyone looked at him, not liking what they just heard. "I know cause our allies shared all their knowledge with us, codes and frequencies included."

"Frak indeed." Helo responded. "OK, back to the ring. We need our Cylons to have a look at this. They at least won't get shot at on the spot."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, Helix star system, minutes later**

Baltar and Caprica were working hard to get things done here in hours that they needed weeks before in their universe. As the ring activated, the Centurions and marines went to their defensive positions. Helo and his marines appeared seconds later.

"OK guys, stand down!" Helo shouted. "We have a situation."

Their commander Nash was now curious. "Why come here then and not to the Kobol?"

"It's New Caprica. Their New Caprica. We picked up Cylon wireless traffic."

Nash realized what that meant. "They are in control of the planet. We need info." He looked at Capica and D'Anna."One of you needs to go and get the lay of the land."

"Frak. Caprica is needed here so I'll go" D'Anna responded. Then she looked at the Centurions guarding the ring."You 4 with me. Let's see where this leads us."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, New Caprica, 90 minutes later**

D'Anna and her Centurions had walked several kilometers from the cave entrance in to the direction of where the city was build in their universe. Once they cleared the few trees and reached the top of the hill, they saw... a horror sight.

"Frak me, this looks like a concentration camp!" D'Anna cursed.

"Should we proceed?" A Centurion asked.

"Yes, but stay alert, act as if your still lobotomized and for frak sake, don't speak. These Centurions can't do that, so don't tip them off."

As they reached a check point, a Centurion sentry stepped in front of them.

"Move!" D'Anna ordered. The lobotomized machine did not hesitate.

They entered the 'city'. And D'Anna used that description with a pinch of salt. "Were we really that evil? Crazy?"

As they moved past the tents, several Colonials began shouting at them.

"Go frak yourself, toasters!"

"Leave us alone, monsters!"

D'Anna could not blame them. She looked at the large building in front of them. It was one of the few real buildings in this settlement. "Guess 'we' build that. Since it is made of concrete, it has to be important. Let's go."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, deep space, same time**

The Pathfinder exited hyperspace and began scanning her surrounding space, like she did for the past 10 'jumps'.

"Come on, old man. Where are you?" Kara asked herself as she stared at the screen.

"Mam, we got an update from Helix. Helo discovered that Cylons are in control of New Caprica. D'Anna is infiltrating the place to get an overview. Update will arrive, when available. Apollo is redeploying us to scout the surrounding space there." The comm officer reported.

"Frak. What is going on there? Well, you heard the orders! Get us there!"

* * *

 **Parallel universe, New Caprica, 40 minutes later**

D'Anna made into the building without a problem. After all, who would question her loyalty. Or come up with the 'parallel universe excuse' that anyone would believe.

She was reading the report that 'she' filed away. And it made her sick. " ** _Was I really such a bitch, before Cavil told us the truth and freed us?"_**

She continued her search in the database. " ** _Frak, Laura and Saul are in prison, Saul even lost an eye... well that is interesting. Guess the universes balance things out. Baltar is a puppet president, Caprica is really unhappy with all of this... our Cavil is boxed! Frak and frak again."_**

She terminated her connection. "This is all so wrong." She looked at her Centurions. "We need to get back. Devise a plan."

"A plan? What plan D'Anna?" Caprica asked as she entered the room. "Are you plotting something against Cavil?"

 ** _"Great, now this."_** She walked up to Caprica. "Sorry for this." Before Caprica could react, D'Anna hit her as hard as possible, knocking her out. "You'll thank me later. Tie her up. The hangar is not too far away. We can steal a heavy Raider and with the codes I got, no one will be the wiser. If we bump into a Centurion partol, I'll handle them. Let's go."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, Helix star system, 35 minutes later**

As D'Anna returned, everyone saw that she did not return empty handed.

"What hapened?" Helo asked. Everyone else also wanted to know.

"I bring desperate news. The Cavils and our lobotomized and brainwashed brothers and sisters have New Caprica under control. Don't know everything, but Galactica and Pegasus with the rest of the fleet jumped away months ago. They could be anywhere. The Cavils have been using the planet as a social experiment in cruelty. As for our guest..." She nodded to the Centurions who put the prisoner down. "A complication or a possibility. She surprised us as we were gathering data, but she is the most likely to cooperate with us. Now, get a room ready and call our Caprica. We have work to do."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, Helix star system, makeshift interrogation room, minutes later**

"Should I feel offended that you technically knocked 'me' out?" Caprica asked as she looked at herself being tied down to a chair.

"As I was when I learned what a bitch 'I' am in this universe?"

"Point taken. Let's wake her up."

"No, you do that, I'm going back right now. Need more info. Good luck." D'Anna said as she left the room.

Minutes passed and finally, parallel Caprica began to wake up. "Uh, my head... what... the..." She looked around. "What is going on here?" Then she noticed... herself standing next to to her as well as being tied down. "Who the frak are you?"

"Can't you tell, sister?"

The Cylon were all capable to distinguish one from another within the same model, so naturally, parallel Caprica did so, only to... "No, that is not possible! How can I stand there if...!"

"This will take time to explain, and don't bother trying to kill yourself. We are out of resurrection range, sister."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, deep space, same time**

The Discovery exited hyperspace and as several times before, began her scanning. Only this time, after they changed their search area, they hit pay dirt.

"Sir, we have something on long range DRADIS. 2 Ly out." The DRADIS officer reported.

Apollo took a look. "Well, a fleet of some kind. Too many ships for a Cylon fleet." Then he smirked. "And just in the place my father would hide it if he wanted to rescue all those people still trapped on the planet. Get me the Kobol, We need the Theseus for this."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, Helix star system, makeshift interrogation room, 25 minutes later**

"Like hell I believe you!" Parallel Caprica shouted.

"All I told you is the truth!"

"But the 13th tribe can't..."

"Cavil lied to you, like ours did to us! The only one from that model One line that told us the truth is dead in our universe. Sacrificed himself."

"A Cavil sacrificing anything, let alone his life?! I have a hard time believing that!"

"I know it is hard to swallow! But maybe yours will confirm it!"

"Oh, and where is he?"

"He's boxed on the Hub. Oh, our Hub is destroyed, by the way. The other Caivl's infinite wisdom at work, again."

The door to the room opened up and Baltar entered the room. Behind him were Sharon, now named Athena, as well as Leoben. Baltar spoke. "This is getting you nowhere. So 'we' decided to help you convince her of the truth."

"Gaius?" Parallel Caprica gasped as she could not believe that he was here.

* * *

 **Parallel universe, New Caprica, 2 hours later**

D'Anna and her Centurions returned to continue their infiltration. They returned with the stolen heavy Raider and landed it right back where they found it. There were some moments where D'Anna was worried that some of the other Cylon models were getting suspicious of her questions, but it all turned out to only be her paranoia.

What D'Anna did get her hands on were the keys for the landed Colonial ships. For now she would be taking them with herself, to be used later, when they had an actual plan for them.

* * *

 **Parallel universe, deep space, same time**

The scout ships had returned, after Apollo was convinced that he found his 'fathers' staging location.

"How can we be sure that the admiral is here?" Parallel Nash asked as they looked at a digital tactical display.

"This William Adama may not be my father, but he is the next best thing. I know how he thinks. He would never leave all those people behind and that is one of the best hiding places as close to New Caprica as possible."

Tigh just nodded. "I agree. It is just like a tactic from the old man."

Parallel Nash sighed, knowing when he was outvoted. "So now what? You know they will panic and leave the moment we arrive there with this monstrosity."

Nash looked at his parallel self. "That is why you will go with the Theseus."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, the Colonial refugee fleet, deep space, 15 minutes later**

Admiral Adama was having another of many training days of his so called forces. If having to scrape the bottom of the barrel for a force called a force, that is. He and his son had argued several times in the past, when Lee said that he was too hard, while the Admiral argued the opposite.

But saving the people on New Caprica was paramount. The only question was how to do it without committing suicide and sacrificing everything. He was currently in the CIC, overlooking the latest of many disastrous training sessions.

As he was looking at the DRADIS screen, a new contact appeared, marked as red, unknown and the size of a capital ship.

"Frak! Action stations, set condition one! Helo, get ALL of our birds out and get me the Pegasus!" The admiral roared and Helo just nodded. "How did the frakers find us?"

On the Pegasus, Dee was working on the comm station when she called out to her husband. "Lee, the unknown is sending a signal."

"So? Are they trying to hack us again?"

Dee did not answer but put the signal on the comm systems for all in the CIC to hear.

 _"This is the Battlestar Theseus to the Galactica and Pegasus, commander Nash in command, please respond."_

"Theseus?" Lee responded with a shocked expression. "Get me the Gal.."

"The admiral is already on, speaking to the new contact."

 _"This is admiral Adama. Confirm your identity with recognition codes immediately or you will be fired upon."_

Moments later, Dee was also receiving the transmission from the new contact. "The codes are authentic, sir."

Cheers erupted in the CIC of both ships. Another surviving Battlestar? What were the odds.

On the Galactica, the Admiral took his phone as they received another transmission.

 _"This is commander Nash, Bill is that you?"_

"Nash, you old dog! I never thought that I would hear your voice. Or anyone else from the old days."

" _Feeling is mutual. But we have no time for this, Bill. I have a story you will not believe. But trust me, it is all real. Permission to sent a Raptor to your ship?"_

"Granted."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, the Colonial refugee fleet, deep space, Battlestar Galactica hangar deck, 10 minutes later**

The Raptor from the Theseus landed and was being dragged into position on the hangar deck. commander Adama arrived just 2 minutes later, wanting to see this for himself. He approached his father and saluted. "You believe in such coincidences?"

"There are coincidences and then there is this. No I don't. Can't wait for this explanation."

As the hatch of the Raptor opened up, a man in a Colonial uniform began to disembark it. He approached them and saluted, while every guard on deck was watching.

"Permission to come on board?"

Adama saluted back. "Granted. Now, how in the name of Hades...?"

"As I said, you would not believe me, so I in a way brought some evidence." Nash replied as he looked back at the Raptor. Only the pilot and co-pilod had exited the Raptor besides him, but from the back, 2 more people appeared. And both Adamas did not know how to react. Befor them were a Saul Tigh with an eye patch and Kara Thrace.

Tigh approached the admiral. "Bill, we really need to talk."

Minutes later, they reached the admirals quarters and sat down. The guards outside were ordered not to disturb.

"So? How in the frak did you manage to escape?" The admiral asked directly.

Kara and Nash both looked at Tigh. He just sighed. It was all on him now. "Better get that bottle here Bill. This is going to be a crazy story."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, Helix star system, makeshift interrogation room, 20 minutes later**

"If... if... frak, if what you are saying is true, then..." Parallel Caprica stuttered. "... we were not only used and lied to, but in your universe you are all better off because of one of these Builders? " She began to cry. "They WHY have they not done something here as well!"

"Fork in the road thing, Caprica." Baltar explained. "Other universes are probably even worse off. And some far better."

She whipped her tears away. "Now what?"

"One way or another, we are liberating the Colonials. With or without you." Caprica said to her parallel self.

"I get that part, but what about our Cavil, the not crazy one? What about us?! We are you, won't you help us?!"

"You need to help yourself first. Like we did in our universe." D'Anna confronted her. "Stop whining! Acknowledge the evils you did, brainwashed or not! The Colonials here might forgive you, they might not. Back to the fork thing. As for helping you, we will cross that bridge after the liberation."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, the Colonial refugee fleet, deep space, Battlestar Galactica, same time**

Apollo was just laughing at the ridiculous story. The admiral remained silent.

"I don't know how hard the Cylons tortured you, colonel..., but you have to admit that this story is better than any you ever had in your drunken state!"

Saul took several pictures out of his chest pocket. He handed them over to Lee. "Take a look, Apollo. These are the real deal, from 'us' on the other side of the looking glass."

As Apollo began looking at the pictures, every time he looked at one and moved to the next one, he handed it to his father. Pictures of the Kobol, Dee being pregnant, the battle over New Caprica, Cylons and Colonials working together...

Lee still did not buy it. "These are fake as frak!" He then looked at his father, who remained silent as he inspected the last picture. That one caught his eye. Saul was having a drink with several known Cylon models.

"Let's assume I believe you, then explain this to me. Why are you so chummy with them?" He pointed at the picture.

Saul sighed. His Adama did this to him. Told him he was a Cylon. Now he had to take the plunge in to the cold water. And hope not to get shot.

"Remember the 13th tribe and the Final five we told you about?"

The admiral just nodded.

"You're looking at one."

The admiral crushed the picture in his hand at that sentence. "We knew each other since the end of the war! How could..."

"Cavil did this to us! From what D'Anna, our D'Anna, found out, Cavil is having a field day torturing him! Me,... the other me! Cavil is an evil individual who loves to inflict pain. He hates us, because no matter what he does, we will always prefer humanity over him! He wanted us to die with our beloved humans in a holocaust! Guess some higher powers have a sense of humor in both universes!"

Apollo was also seething with rage, but dared not interrupt his father.

"Who are the others? Where is this 13th Earth? Give me that info and maybe I'll sleep over this!" The admiral roared as he slammed his hand on the table.

This time it was Kara who took a portable small disk from her pocket. "The coordinates along with all known stars, planets and other hazardous things along your journey. Assuming that it is the same in this universe." She put said disk on the table.

"As for the other 4, the Chief, Kara's husband, Ellen and Tory Foster."

Apollo became white in the face. "The chief and... your husband, Kara!?"

"Yes, Sam is one as well. But they were all born, not cloned or something. The 13th tribe had kids until they got nuked as well. I got over it a long time ago. Best you do the same Lee! It will be hard enough to convince 'me' of this as well!"

The admiral took the disk and looked at it. "What is your next step?"

Tigh looked at him and began explaining with a serious tone. "As we told you, we want to liberate those Colonials on the planet. Our Cylons will help, but we can't get any real military power to this universe, we are limited by that mirror. We can, however, hand you over the ships we mentioned as well as teach you how to use them. On top of that, we will show you how to get to this safe heaven, Caprica class planet."

"And the Cylons? Our Cylons?"

"That will be up to you. But we can't waste more time than we already have, Bill!"

The Admiral looked at Lee and handed hm the disk. "Return to the Pegasus and take the fleet to emergency location alpha. If the Galactica is not back in 2 days, continue without us."

"Dad..."

"No, that is my final decision."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, deep space, Battlestar Galactica, 1 hour later**

The Galactica and the Theseus jumped to the coordinates provided by colonel Tigh.

"Report!" The admiral shouted.

The DRADIS operator responded. "Sir, 13 ships are transmitting Colonial identification signals, civilians. But they are all, well... docked with that large unknown, just as we were told. There are also 3 smaller contacts near the large one. also of unknown origin."

The admiral nodded. "Send Viper patrols out. Get me a visual." Then he looked as Saul. "Now what?"

"Now, you meet our president Laura Roslin, old friend."

Over half an hour later, after the admiral saw the pictures taken by the raptors and Vipers, he boarded a Raptor that would take him to this outpostship as they called it. During the flight, that he piloted himself, he would not risk anyone's life but his own for this, he saw the immense size of this ship.

"Lords of Kobol, have mercy."

As he passed the atmospheric barrier, he began to realize that their claims of technology was not a lie. After landing, he opened the hatch and was greeted by a rather large crowd. Laura was with them and smiled at him. He liked that. But the Cylon he recognized were also there. He did not lie that.

"Bill." Laura greeted him. "This must be confusing for you, I imagine, but thank you for trusting us."

"Trusting you was never an issue, but..." He looked at the Cylons. "Trusting them... that might take a while."

D'Anna stepped forward. "I understand, but time is of the essence. We have prepared a tour of this ship, any of the 3 ships not docked with this one, New Kobol planet or we go to the situation room where we show you the information we gathered on New Caprica. You pick."

The admiral was in deep thought. They gave him the choice? "Then I want to see what information you have. That is first on my agenda."

As he was lead thru the ship to the situation room, he saw someone in the room that made him more inclined to believe them. It was Apollo. "I guess that if my son is here while I know I just ordered him not too long ago to get the fleet to a safe place, there might be something to your story."

"Nice to see you too, 'dad'.

"You must have known that seeing you would convince me. So why did you not come?"

"There was also a risk you might have thought that I was a clone or something and have me shot."

"I still could."

Shaw, who the admiral did not notice yet, decided to interrupt their talk. "Well, while this father and son talk is nice, since you two aren't really related, can we get to it?"

That really caught the admirals attention. "Colonel Shaw? How!? Your dead!"

And that got everyone's attention as well.

"Well, another difference. The other me is dead? Yay. Do I even want to know how?"

"She sacrificed herself during the encounter with the Guardians."

Apollo remembered. "We never had that problem, but the Cylon rebels did. They took care of them."

The admiral had so many questions, but... for the sake of his people, they could wait. "Let's skip that, for now. Show me your plan."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, the Colonial refugee fleet, deep space, Battlestar Pegasus, 1 day later**

The Galactica returned and now father and sons were having a discussion on this colossal revelation.

"Frak again. They were telling the truth?" Lee asked again.

The admiral just nodded. "Yes, and they want to hand ti all over to us, teach us to use it, have those of us, me and you included, use the chair to get the knowledge... everything."

"The way you described their universe, they got better off because someone send that Discovery to help them. And we..."

"Crying over spoiled milk will get us nowhere, son. We use their plan. Their Cylons will do the work on the ground to prepare for the attack while we use those capital ships they will hand over to us and establish orbital control. The problem will be fighters. Those ships have none. So, Lee, I will leave Nash in charge of the fleet. I will go to this Kobol and oversee things there, you will be in command of the Pegasus to provide fighter support and ground support. So, I want both of you to be ready, got it, sons?"

Lee nodded. The man next to him did the same.

"Understood, admiral." Was major Zak Adama's answer.

* * *

 **Parallel universe, deep space, Kobol outpostship, 3 hours later**

The refugee fleet arrived at the coordinates of the Kobol and began offloading any civilian personnel on the massive ship. The Galactica also docked for the preparation phase. Unknown to the parallel Colonials that arrived, several people from the main universe also decided to come over to help with the preparation. They all waited at the main hatch where the Galactica docked.

"So, the 'me' of this universe was still in a cell?" Sharon 'Athena' Agathon asked.

"Yes, so we heard." Apollo answered.

"But what about the baby? What about Hera? How could you raise a child in there? Does her Helo take care of her?"

Lee looked a bit clueless. "We never asked and they never told. Guess you'll have to ask yourself."

In the meantime, the Raptors that were launched from the Pegasus and Galactica, began their landing approach. Their crews and passengers, were of course, mostly either gaping or just admiring the ship and hangar they were about to land. all but the admiral, who already saw it.

As they landed, parallel Apollo, who was piloting the Pegasus Raptor, noticed 'himself' waiting in the hangar. "Guess dad really wasn't drunk." He just smirked and looked at his co-pilot, Zak.

"Guess not."

As both Raptors landed and opened the hatches, both groups began looking for their counterparts. The admiral approached Apollo and saluted him. "Permission to come on board?"

"Granted. And I do hope that was meant as a joke, this is technically yours anyway, once we tell you how to use it. If you can handle Baltar's ego when he explains all of this to you in painfully long explanations."

"Baltar? Your Baltar is with you?" Parallel Apollo asked as he joined the conversation.

"Well, he and our Caprica are the resident tech experts." Apollo explained, but before he could continue, he froze on the spot. "Zak?"

Parallel major Zak Addama had also disembarked the Raptor and made his way to the group. "Em, yes? Is there a problem?"

Apollo was still at a ooss for words "Zak!? OMG... How?" He russhed over to see him up and personal. Kara heard the commotion and when she saw parallel Zak, she reacted accordingly.

"Zak!? Frak, by the gods!" She ran over and hugged him.

He was being hugged really hard. "Nice to see you too, Starbuck, but can you loosen it a bit. I still need my ribs, you know."

The admiral saw what was happening and began to realize what was triggered that outburst. Laura was already approaching him, so he decided to ask her. "Is Zak... your universe Zak... is he...?"

She just nodded. "As far as Bill told me, he died in flight school, years ago. It created a strain between him and Lee."

Parallel Apollo heard that. "Frak, no wonder they reacted like that. Must be like seeing a ghost. Like you and Shaw, dad."

"Yes, but seeing your brother again is something different than a subordinate, son."

After about a minute of emotional turmoil, D'Anna had to break the reunion up. "Sorry for this, but we have things to do. Unload your people here, continue the fine tuning of the plan, all the other things that can't wait."

The admiral nodded. "Agreed. Sorry, em, Kara and Lee, but that will have to wait."

Apollo and Kara just sapped away from Parallel Zak and kept looking at him. "You have grown up, little brother." Apollo just smiled. "I know your not my brother, but, I might enjoy it while it lasts."

"Yes, so fraken good to see you, Zak." Kara said as she whipped a tear from her cheek.

"Are you crying, Kara? Is the mighty Starbuck showing emotions?" Zak teased her.

"Your imagining things."

"Sure he is." Apollo sided with parallel Zak.

"Oh shut up, both of you!"

On the other side of the group, both Helo's and Sharons had a similar response to each other.

"Well, this is interesting. "Parallel Helo said to break the ice."

"Yes, but not the first weird thing we saw." Helo responded.

"Yes, you did mentioned how you found all of this. "Helo said as he looked around the hangar. "Guess you were luckier than us."

"Yes, definitely." Parallel Sharon said as she looked at the Colonial uniform of her counterpart, while she was still in civilian clothing.

"Yes, well, that happens when you help them cripple the Cylon fleet over the colonies as we were liberating the survivors with ... well, ship." Sharon responded.

"Really?" Parallel Sharon asked. Now she was curious. "How were you able to?"

"A model One, the Cavil that we learned is boxed in the Hub in your universe. He had a change of heart. He gave me all the access codes."

Now parallel Sharon was shocked. "A ONE DID THAT!?"

Sharon nodded. "Yes. And not long ago, he died giving his life for D'Anna. And Boomer died protecting the old man."

Parallel Sharon could not believe it. A small change in the past and that universe was so much different.

Sharon needed to know something. "How's Hera?"

"Hera? Who's that?" Both parallel Helo and parallel Sharon asked.

"You never got pregnant?" Sharon asked, thinking that this was another difference.

"She died. Premature birth and complications." Parallel Sharon barely answered. she did not want to be reminded of that. "Hera? You mean in your universe, she is alive?"

Parallel Helo also needed to know. "Is she alive? A girl?"

Sharon knew that she stepped into it now. "Yes, she is alive. The medical equipment on this ship allowed me to carry her to term. She is in the daycare on New Kobol."

Parallel Sharon broke into tears. This is so unfair! Why did she loose her daughter, but in that universe, she was alive! Why!?

Unknown to them, Laura was listening to the conversation. Se turned to Tory. "Tory, can youhelp me dig up some old files I had put away."

"Sure, What for?"

"A plan I had back then when we were still on the run with no knowledge of all of this. I wanted to solve the issue with Sharon's pregnancy. I think my equal in this universe was forced to do it."

Realizing that this might be a cloak and dagger mission the president once planned, she had to ask." Should we not tell them?"

Laura shook her head. "Not until we know if my counterpart really did do it. No point to accuse anyone of anything until we know for sure."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, deep space, Kobol outpostship, 2 days later**

The preparations for the liberation was well underway. With the experience from their counterparts, the parallel Colonials had an easy time to learn the basics of the alien tech. They did, however, had reservations working with Cylons. Even more so, when they learned that they had a Cylon of their universe in their holding cells. Parallel Caprica was still having a hard time grasping the truth, bu was getting around. During all of this, D'Anna and her Caprica returned to New Caprica. Who better to replace parallel Caprica then Caprica. It also improved their infiltration options. But D'Anna was, before they left for their final mission before the attack, asked by the president for a personal mission. Once she was told what that mission was, D'Anna was a bit pissed that Laura once had planned such a deceit, but understood it, to a degree. They would have a chat about this, later. To find this universes Hera was now also on her to do list.

Parallel Apollo, admiral Adama and all those compatible with the chairs, went thru the procedure, even if not entirely convinced of the benefits... until they got over the headache.

Parallel Apollo was currently going thru the training he was receiving from himself on how to handle the Discovery. "This really does handle differently from the Pegasus... or a Viper."

"You'll get used to it. Believe me. I had to." Apollo remarked as he saw the discomfort from his counterpart.

As the training continued with the parallel Colonials with the drills Apollo had them go thur, parallel Apollo had to ask. "You and Dee really are expecting?"

"That so surprising? She was always more the motherly figure and since we had the luxury of a planet to live on... well one and then another one... you get it. And the president did say that her number can only go up one way."

"I guess if this goes well, maybe..."

"Keep your concentration here and now. What if's with Dee can wait for later. Besides, my dad still wants to one day travel to the big Kobol galaxy to fulfill the Builders whish."

Parallel Apollo sighted. "And we are even further away from that then you."

* * *

In another part of the outpostship, both Dee's were having a walk. Parallel Dee was rubbing her counterpart on her belly.

"This is so weird." Dee said. "Never thought that I would be touching myself like that... wait! That sounded even weirder!"

"I agree." Parallel Dee reacted and stopped rubbing her. "So, have you thought of any names?"

"Well, for boys, it's easy. Zak and Bill. For girls, it's going to be a bit more tricky."

"You still have time. At least once this is over, maybe I can get Lee's now fat ass into gear."

"I understood why my Lee got a bit... you know, wider, but yours? You never had a chance to really relax, always on the run?"

"Who knows why. But we both have the same idea. They need to lose weight, right?"

"Definitely. I already have Carl on his case having him work out more."

* * *

In yet another part, both Sharon's and Helo's were moving to the ring room. They were called there minutes ago, but were not told as to why they were needed. Parallel Sharon and Helo had spent time on the other side of the looking glass with the other Hera. That both saddened them as well as make them somewhat optimistic again.

As of now, most civilians were already moved to New Kobol via the ring, since there they could help prepare the planet and city for the others. Of course, the military personnel, who would be entrusted to use this ship, once their parallel self's left, was enduring Baltars 'teaching's.

The one thing that worried the admiral, was the aliens that he was told about from the Colonials from the other side. The fact that the Lords were parasites, the real Earth was the birthplace of humanity and the 13th Earth was a dead world was a shock anyway, but destructive, almost unstoppable aliens that did not care who they killed, Cylon or human, made him really worry. He was calmed down, when Apollo assured him that they found the scout craft the Cavils in their universe used to start the chain reaction that began their conflict with the aliens. If all went well, they should remain on ice in this universe.

In the ring room, both Sharon's and Helo's arrived and saw that D'Anna and Caprica had returned from their last infiltration mission.

"So, everything set?" The admiral asked.

"D'Anna just nodded. "Yes, we put an overwrite in all security systems, our Centurions have taken positions after we deactivated several of their Centurions, your people contacted the resistance and are going to coordinate everything. How is your Caprica doing?"

"She is cooperation as well. So that should make things easier." Tigh responded.

"Right, that leaves us with just one small thing." D'Anna smiled as she looked at Caprica. She turned around, revealing a small baby in her hands.

"I think that this belongs to you?" She handed her over to parallel Sharon.

"Hera?" Both parallel Sharon and Helo asked. "How? Why was she on New Caprica?"

Laura knew that her time for an explanation had come. She sighted. This will be a mess. "I think I can explain, since I had a similar plan in our universe."

* * *

 **Milky way galaxy, New Terra, high orbit, same time**

The Excalibur task force, consisting of the Excalibur, 4 304's 4 305's and 2 401's, was preparing for departure. Their destination, a hidden Lucian base. Daniel had gone thru the clues on the Clava tesara infinitas on Atlantis and the base on the Hoth system. And he still grumbled at the fact that the council really named the system after a Sci-fi movie. He got another clue after comparing both databases. It lead him directly to this new location. Only problem was, as their newest Lucian informant, Varro, informed them, that they already had a base there. So a show of force was needed. Either for the Lucians, or if they were unlucky, Anubis.

On the bridge, admiral Vix was overseeing the final preparations. Next to him was colonel Fisher. He and his team were now reassigned here and the Wraith finally got her entire staff of officers, captain included. Fisher and his team would also be needed if an assault on the planet would be needed.

Daniel and Valla arrived at the ridge and were greeted by Fisher. "Doctor, you ready?"

"Yes. Just hope we are not on a wild goose chase."

"Aw, cheer up, darling. If nothing else, you get to humiliate someone. yourself or the Lucians."

"Valla. Please, for god's sake, go stand in that corner." Daniel half ordered her, and the other half, knowing that she ignores orders, pleaded for her to move there. Into the corner, where 2 guards were already watching Varro, who was going along as an 'consultant'. Better helping someone who treats you good and does not threaten you with daily deaths or beatings, like it was in the Lucian alliance, Varro thought.

"Sir, all stations are reporting ready." The helmsman reported.

"Good. Set a course for PX4-331. Engage." Vix ordered.

The fleet entered hyperspace.

* * *

 **This chapter was cut short, because I will do the rest in the next part, it was dragging for too long, even for my taste.**


	16. The mirror, the shield and the Oma

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **Chapter 16: The mirror, the shield and the Oma**

* * *

 **The Excalibur taskforce, hyperspace, en route, 10 minutes later**

Daniel, Varro and Vala were in the mess hall, getting something to eat. Of course, both Varro and Vala still had a military escort shadowing them. They took this opportunity to eat, since they hardly had any in the last few days. Varro due to all the interrogations, Valla for similar reasons, as well as already having several cases against her for having too long fingers. As for Daniel, work. Work was his bane right now. while he loved what he was doing, he was overworked. Even with his android self, the workload as the main Ancient expert was killing him.

Varro just looked at his selection that he took from the bar. Vala noticed it. "something wrong, handsome?"

"No, it's just... having the chance to have regular meals and no death threats on a daily basis is so new to me. Kind of reminds me of the old times, when... when my wife was still alive."

Vala did not show it, but she understood. "I can tell you, having a dead beat father who schemed you out of a fortune, then living for a decade as a host to a second rate Goa'uld was no picnic either."

Varro listened to her response while he took a bite from his meal. "Wow, and here I thought that I had a screwed life. Mmm... interesting. What is this meal called again?"

"Don't know, really. I'm kind of new to this civilization. Daniel, honey, what is this food?"

Daniel sighed. He was both reading a report and eating. Now he had this to deal with as well. "It is a hamburger, Vala. And for the last time, don't call me that."

"Maybe I am calling you dear with a purpose in mind. Maybe you could get the hint? Most guys usually do, when that is meant with the hint."

"Not going there, Vala."

Vala now looked disappointed, for a few seconds. Daniel was playing hard to get. Not what she usually had trouble with.

* * *

 **Parallel universe, deep space, Kobol outpostship, 1 hour later**

Kara, both Lee's and Zak were playing a card game to relax. Getting drunk a few hours before the operation was out of the question, so this would have to do. Well, this and a cigar for Kara.

"So, let me get this straight. You... any your Zak? You were engaged?" Parallel Zak asked, a bit shocked at that revelation, as Kara was explaining how their Zak died.

Kara took the cigar out of her mouth and looked at her cards. "Yes. Why are you so surprised?"

"Well, our Kara and me... more like siblings relationship, not ... that."

Lee and Kara were a bit silent at that revelation. Lee remembered how Kara and Zak were in love back then. And how that indirectly caused his death, when Kara, against her better judgment, passed Zak in the Viper pilot test.

"Then how did you pass the pilot test?" Lee wanted to know. "My... our Zak died cause he was not a good pilot."

Parallel Zak looked at his cards and raised. "Neither was I, at first, but I postponed my test for 2 years, against the pressure that I had to pass cause my dad is a pilot as well. In those 2 years, I had my Kara and my brother drill the pilot stuff into my brain. Some are late boomers. So was I."

Now Kara got really upset. Her Zak died cause ... they were impatient... "Frak. Guess that is the whole fork in the road thing Baltar was muttering about."

As they continued playing, Tigh moved pass the opened door to the rec room. "Ah, here you are. Get ready. We moved the attack up the time table. Go to your stations."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, New Caprica, minutes later**

D'Anna was walking down the corridor of the prison complex. She had to prepare for the attack. Her destination were several of the prison cells and their current inhabitants. 2 of her Centurions were escorting her. Reaching her first destination, she had the door opened, to find Laura Roslin, sitting on the floor, glasses missing.

"What the frak do you want now, toaster? I can't answer any more questions. I don't know anything else!"

D'Anna had to remind herself that this is not her Laura. "I think you do, like the fact that Hera was on this planet, but that is not the point now. Stand up and follow me. Your getting your of here."

"I don't know what your..."

"Save it, we already took Hera to a safe place. Safe from the Cavils, that is. Now, you can either stay in here, or follow me."

Reluctantly, Laura did as she was told. "Where are we going?"

"To a friend of yours." D'Anna answered as they reached another cell. As they reached it, 2 human guards were standing in front of the cell. They stopped her.

"Sorry, but Cavil ordered..."

"Do you know who I am?" D'Anna responded, knowing what Cavil was doing. "Move or you will not stand up again!"

The 2 masked guards did as ordered. "Get out of here and go outside of this building. Now!" D'Anna added. They did not hesitate.

Inside of the cell, Cavil was having fun mocking Saul Tigh. "You do know that every time we get you out of here, we change those lines on the wall you use to track time. It is quite fun messing with you."

Saul, who was hugging the corner of the room, looked tired and exhausted. He had little strength left to resist.

"Go frak yourself."

"Oh, such colorful language. I always enjoy our..." The door to the cell opened and D'Anna entered it, the 2 Centurions behind her remaining in the hallway, along with Laura. "D'Anna, your interrupting my interrogation here."

"This is not an interrogation, Cavil. This is your attempt at living out your sadistic tendencies. Our parents, the Final Five really made a huge mistake with your model!" She pulled out a gun and aimed it at Cavil. "Based on the shocked expression on your face, you did not expect me to know of such things. Get used to it, because I am not the D'Anna you know. And this is a revolution, you bastard!" She shoots him in the head, killing him. She then looks at Tigh. "Come with me, Adama is going to start an orbital attack, so we better get ready. And it will take about an hour for this SOB to resurrect after the Basestars in orbit get pasted."

"Why... cough... Why should I believe anything you say, toaster!? This is a set up..."

"Ugh... fine. Stay here, but I don't have time to spare." D'Anna replied and left the room with the door open.

* * *

 **Parallel universe, New Caprica, high orbit, moments later**

2 Basestars were in orbit, patrolling the perimeter, with 3 Raider wings doing the same. They were without a care in the world, it seemed. Why should they. No way were the Colonials stupid enough to attack. They also had 2 more Basestars in close jumping range, just in case. Slightly deeper in the nebula, a wing of Raptors was waiting. Waiting for the order. Waiting for the taskforce to arrive. Their mission was, once orbit was secured, to go straight to New Caprica and land forces there. Most of the ground forces already arrived via that ring, but apparently, it was useless if 2 of them were in the same system, so one the ships arrived, they would have to use Raptors.

The head Raptor pilot looked at his screen, where a countdown was being shown. "Get ready, people, 30 seconds!"

Only a few kilometers away from the Basestars, a hyperspace rift opened up. The next moment, the Kobol and 3 Discovery class ships were in orbit, opening fire on the 2 Basestars, catching them with their pants down. Now that it would have made a difference, the combined fire power ensured the destruction of the 2 ships in under a minute. Once the orbit was clear of the 2 Basestars, the Kobol went to work on the Raiders, who all converged on the Colonial controlled ships. Once that happened, the Raptors got the signal to begin with their operation.

As the Raiders began their, hopeless, assault, the Pegasus jumped in and began her suppression fire on the raiders. Simultaneously, she launched all her Vipers in order to accelerate the cleaning operation.

"Sitrep." Parallel commander Adama ordered on the Pegasus CIC.

"Sir, it is going according to plan. 2 Basestars down with the raiders being taken care of. The Kobol has established a perimeter, we can begin pahse 2." Parallel Dee reposted.

Lee nodded. "OK, send half the Viper wing to the Pathfinder, the rest to protect the fleet as they leave the planet. Also..."

"Sir, DRADIS contacts. 2 more Basestars just jumped in."

Lee looked at the DRADIS screen. "Like we expected, but their reaction time is good. Status?"

"The Kobol is engaging them with her 2 remaining escorts. One Basestar is already falling apart. This should not take long, sir." The DRADIS operator reported.

Lee smiled at that. "For once, they are in a hopeless situation."

During the remaining mop up of the stragglers, the Pathfinder approached the planed and began its atmospheric entry. On the bridge, Kara was overlooking the situation. "Frak, how I wish I was in one of those Vipers escorting us!"

Just then, she saw thru the main window energy pulses shoot past the Pathfinder. "Guess the Kobol is done with the space problem and has begun to bombard the Cylons in the marked locations." A Colonial from this universe who was her temporary XO, remarked.

"Yes, and once we arrive, we and the Vipers mop up the rest and give your people some cover while the Raptors land."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, New Caprica, Colonial 'town', moments later**

Galen and Anders were with the organized resistance members, waiting in cover next to the prison complex.

"Frak, we need to get our people out of there!" Sam said.

"I know you want to see your wife, Sam, but rushing..." Galen began to respond, when they saw it. From the sky. Yellow pulses of energy, firing in at a rapid rate, hitting Cylon strong points, like observation towers, check points, armories... the works, but leaving the structures with civilians alone.

"Frak..." Sam began.

"... me." Galen ended. "What the frak did the admiral find out there!?"

Just then, the wall behind them exploded, shaking them up. As the dust began to clear, D'Anna exited the hole in the wall, motioning people to get out. She looked at the resistance members. "I do hope you keep your end of the deal."

Some resistance members wanted to take a shot at her... "Stand down, people! The way I see it, it can't get any worse, so, let's cooperate."Galen ordered his people.

As former prisoners began to stream out, Laura among them, Saul Tigh exited the prison as well and joined Sam and Galen after spotting them. "So, who's fraked up idea was this!? Trusting the toasters!?"

Sam just shook his head. "The admirals. And even we don't know everything."

"And we keep knowing less and less..." Galen added as he began looking into the sky again. Saul and Sam looked the same way, only to see 2 wings of Vipers, several Raptors and... a ship!? Not of Colonial or Cylon origin, using the same weapons that were being shot from space... being of the size of a Valkyrie and the most incredible thing about it... it was in the fraken ATMOSPHERE! She was not falling, but slowing down, with no visible thrusters doing the deceleration. Instead of answers, only more questions began piling up.

"I see the Pathfinder is on time, let's go." D'Anna said as she moved back into the prison.

"Wait!" Sam shouted. "I'm coming with you, my wife is still in there!"

"I was actually hoping for your help. Someone is going to have to keep her under control, once we get to her. Because she will not believe me."

The Pathfinder stopped over the town about 200 meters in the air, hovering. Then she began to roll over, until she was on her head.

* * *

Inside the ship, on the bridge, Kara was realizing how stupid this must look. "Whoever build the smaller cannons on the dorsal part only, needs to get his ass kicked. On the other hand, I see everything upside down without the need to drink. Thank gods for artificial gravity on this thing. We in position?"

Her XO nodded. "Ready and waiting."

"Then light them up. Our Cylons will remain inside the prison complex and the administrative building. But watch our fire, don't hit our people!"

On the outside, the Pathfinder's weapons became alive as she was now able to surgically remove any remaining obstacles on the ground for the Colonials.

Meanwhile, inside the prison, Sam had a hard time not staring at the Centurions moving alongside him. They were all running. They had to do this fast. After this, capturing Colonial One was the last step. D'Anna had left the evacuation coordination and giving the launch keys to the Colonials to Caprica. But they were still meant to meet up in the presidential office.

They finally reached their destination. Leoben's 'human social study laboratory'. D'Anna looked at her Centurion escort. "Knock the door down. If Leoben resist, don't hesitate."

As ordered, the Centurions, after several punches, broke the reinforced door down. Inside the 'apartment', Leoben was already lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Parallel Kara was productive.

"Frak, what now?" Parallel Kara cursed, the knife in her hand still dripping blood down to the floor.

Sam passed the Centurions and went down the stairs to hug her. "Kara, frak... your OK. Thank the gods."

Kara was glad to see him as well, but did not take her eyes from the Centurions. "Sam, what the frak is going on here?!"

"Ehmm, it will take time to explain, but you can trust them... I think. anyway, let's get out of here, we are evacuating. The admiral has, it seems, established orbital control and..."

"They are back!?"

Sam smiled and grabbed her by the hand. He began dragging her out of her 'room'. "Yes, and much more, come on!"

* * *

 **Parallel universe, New Caprica, high orbit, same time**

In the ring room on the Kobol, parallel Adama was overlooking the whole operation, and to say that it went too easy, when compared to the crap he usually had to go thru, when facing the Cylons, this felt unnatural. Of course, superior technology works just as good, if not better, than superior numbers or fire power.

"Status?" The admiral asked.

Parallel Helo, who was made his XO for this mission, responded. "Sir, all enemy forces destroyed. We received an update from the planet. All is going according to plan. All Cylon positions are neutralized and our Vipers and the Pathfinder are giving our people support. The first civilian ships are taking off and being supplied with jump coordinates. The only remaining is storming Colonial One."

"Good. Now, let's keep a watch on the orbit. Any signs of Cylon forces beyond this nebula on that fancy DRADIS?"

"Unable to tell, sir. It is hampering this DRADIS like it did ours, just not as bad. But beyond 1 Ly, we are also blind. Sorry."

"No problem, XO, just keep an eye on it."

* * *

 **Parallel universe, New Caprica, Colonial 'town', moments later**

The Parallel Cylons were in chaos. Reports coming in of traitors among their ranks and Centurions turning against them. Parallel D'Anna, Cavil and several other Cylons were in the presidential office, trying to get a sense of things.

"What the frak is going on here!?" Cavil raged. "One of my model failed to return from the prison, Caprica is missing in action and our own Centurions are... what?! Rebelling!?"

"Perhaps a malfunction..." A Four responded.

"WHO the FRAK cares! Anyone have anything intelligent to say!?"

"I think you outstayed your welcome." Parallel Baltar, president of the Colonies, responded. "Like or not, you're getting back at what you have being doing to us here."

Cavil, who was not in the mood of anyone back talking to him, pulled out a gun and aimed it ad Baltar. "And that makes you useless now, doesn't it?"

Caprica entered the room, panting. "We need to leave, while we still can... What are you doing, Cavil!?"

"Your boy toy is of no further use for us, that's what I'm doing. Then..." He got no further. Several shots were fired from behind the president, from his private quarters. Well, as private, as they were in the last months, anyway. The shots killed Cavil. The remaining Cylons wanted to react, but saw Caprica pull a weapon herself, aiming it at her brothers and sisters. "Caprica, what the frak are you doing!? Parallel D'Anna screamed at her, wanting answers. "You are betraying us!?"

"In a way." Was the response they got... from behind the curtain leading to the presidents quarters. Moments later, D'Anna appeared from behind the curtain.

Parallel D'Anna looked at her, realizing that this was not another copy... but her! "What... how!? How can I be standing there if I am here!?"

"My question would be how I can be such a bitch and so easily manipulated by the Cavils. The Fives and to a degree, the Fours I have no illusions about their blind devotion to One, but the others... my model included... I really was blind... and looking at you, still am, I guess." D'Anna replied as Centurions followed hr into the room.

Then, behind Caprica, Parallel Caprica entered the presidential office, with colonial marines behind her. She saw Gaius and went to hug him. "Oh, god. Gaius, you're OK."

That only increased his confusion. And that of the Cyons that found themselves now prisoners of... whoever was in charge here, because they did not know what was going on.

* * *

 **Parallel universe, New Caprica, high orbit, same time**

Laura and other survivors of the first wave were being transported to the Kobol via Raptors. And like all other survivors, she was awestruck at seeing the sight before her. The large ship of unknown origin, 2 other ships, also of unknown origins, patrolling in a perimeter, the 3rd ship of the same design that helped them in the fight, was left of their Raptor, now leaving the planet's atmosphere. The debris field of, what she assumed, were Cylon remains... The only part she recognized, was the Pegasus, also holding a defensive perimeter.

"What the frak did Bill find out there?" Saul asked, sitting next to Laura. She asked herself the same thing.

As the Raptor passed thru the atmospheric barrier, they finally saw the inside of the ship in the hangar. Both of them looked outside the hangar entrance, not believing that they just flew thru... something and that the people inside are not suffocating. "What the frak indeed, colonel." Laura grumbled.

As the Raptor hatch doors opened, both Parallel Laura and Saul were greeted by Parallel Helo, who left the ring room to greet the incoming refugees. "Helo, colonel, madam president. The admiral is waiting for you. Come with me please."

As the passengers disembarked the Raptor, the medical stall under Cottle began looking them over.

"Dr. Cottle? When did you come on board? we were the first to arrive." Parallel Laura asked.

"I have my hands full madam president, I think someone more qualified should answer that." Cottle answered.

"Mam, just follow me, please." Helo said and gestured them to follow him.

"As they began to move, Laura added. "And did you not forget, major. I'm a civilian now, not the president anymore. Thanks to Baltar, that traitor!"

"I think you will understand once we reach the ring room." Helo responded and stepped on a ring transporter platform. "Come and stand here, please."

They did as they were told, not understanding what was going on. Helo nodded to the officer standing at the control plane, who began pushing buttons.

In the ring room, parallel admiral Adama was reading the reports. In about 20 minutes the planet would be evacuated and all ships in orbit. The entrance to the cave where the ring was located on the planet, was mined and will be blown to make sure the Cylons never find anything.

"Frak! What the hell!" Was the scream of his old friend, Saul Tigh, that echoed thru the hallway, outside the ring room.

The admiral just chuckled. He had a similar reaction the first time. Then he saw them, 'his' old friend, Saul Tigh and 'his' Laura Roslin. They noticed him as well.

"Bill, thank the gods! What the frak is going on here!?" Saul ran to him, demanding explanations, while still holding the poorly done cover over his now missing eye. But as he approached his old friend, he spotted... himself? And another Roslin!? **_"What the hell is going on here?!"_**

As if he was reading his mind, Adama smiled and sighed. "This will take some time, my friend."

* * *

 **The Excalibur taskforce, hyperspace, en route, 2 hours later**

The fleet was approaching the coordinates. No one knew what to expect. Varro had briefed them on the planet. A standard, off the books operation from commander Kiva, who refused to share with the other clans. The defenses were all based on how many ships would be in orbit... if any at all, based on the hammering the Lucians were getting from Anubis. But even with Varro's information, they would be taking no chances. All pilots were in their fighters, all marines ready to repel boarders or initiate boarding actions themselves, all officers were at their posts and all gunners ready to engage whatever would come.

On the bridge, Vix, Daniel, Varro and Valla were waiting. Colonel Fisher had gone to the armory to join his team. In the worst case scenario, they would have to extract, whatever the Ancients left on that planet, by force.

"Sir, were 2 minutes out, but sensors are detecting a radiation spike over the target location. Possible weapons fire." The sensors officer reported.

"Damn." Vix cursed. Someone was there already, and he hoped it was not Anubis. "Set condition 1 thru the fleet. Let's not take any chances here, ready all weapons, and..." He looked at his XO. "Arm the new Ion torpedoes. Let's see if the new Tollan toy will do its job.

2 minutes passed and the fleet exited hyperspace, high orbit of planet PX4-331. And Vix was right. A battle was underway. Goa'uld ship vs. Goa'uld ship.

"Scan the ships. Who is who?" Vix ordered.

In space, 20 Ha'tak's were engaged in battle with 6 Ha'tak's, but the force with inferior numbers was winning. Death gliders were also engaged in battle, but the force with greater numbers was also loosing.

The tactical officer began his analysis of the battle. "Sir, based on the power readings and technological level, the numerically superior force belongs to the Lucians. And they are losing, by the looks of it. The attackers... my best guess..."

"It's Anubis." Vix interrupted him. "The markings match and the tech level as well. This is bad. Comm, hail the Lucians, let's see if they are in a talking mood."

During all of this, the task force launched all of its fighters and bombers. In a tight formation the fleet waited outside the combat zone.

"Sir, we have a response form the lead Lucian ship." The comm officer responded.

On the front screen, which had now replaced the main window, when the armor deployed after condition 1 was set, a young woman with a stern and angry face appeared, clearly sitting on a chair on the Pel'tak.

 _"What do you want, Terrans!? I'm busy, as you can see!"_

Vix was not intimidated. "Commander Kiva, I assume?"

She glared at him. _"Guess your informants are working overtime. I won't repeat my question. What do you want!?"_ Vix looked at Varro, who stepped forward. " _Varro! So you survived? Couldn't die like a Lucian solder, could you?"_

"Nice to see you too, commander. As for what they want, it's in the laboratory we build in the Ancient computer room we stumbled on."

" _And why would they be interested in it? It is worthless, only gibberish on it... Unless you know how to..."_ Kiva and the Pel'tak she was on began to shake after her ship was hit by an opponent. " _If you help us with this... you can have the damn laboratory and that computer... but we have a Kull infestation on the planet, so getting there is your problem, just buy us time to evacuate. If you agree, I'll tell my people not to shoot at you."_

Vix nodded. "We are in agreement." As the screen returned to the apace battle in front of them, he looked at Varro. "She will backstab us the first chance she gets." It was not a question, but a statement. Varro just nodded. "Vix to Fisher, were beaming you to a set of coordinates on the planet, weapons free permission given, and the Lucians are 'playing nice' for now. But expect a turncoat scenario. Resistance is made up of Kull solders, so be careful. Once you establish a perimeter, a marine detachment will be beamed after you with dr. Jackson. We can't beam the stuff out because it seems that it is located in a mineral rich area underground. It is making a target lock difficult, that and the battle we will have in a moment. Once you and the marines are down, we will detach a Shrike under cloak to pick you up again. We will have to deal with our friends up here. Understood?"

 _"Understood sir."_

Vix looked at Jackson. "Better get going, doctor."

"Perhaps I should go as well, I could..." Vala said.

"No. Colonel O'Neill may trust you, but to me your a security risk, not unlike Mr. Varro here." Vix responded with cold military logic. "It will take allot more than what either of you did until now to earn my trust. End of discussion. Now, helm, flank speed, tight formation. Get us into weapons range. Comm, tell our fighters to support the Lucians fighters, leave Ha'tak's to us. One wing left for bomber escort, Cag's discretion. Ignore the Shrike once we launch it. Execute." He then looks at his tactical officer. "Once we get into weapons range, weapons free for all gunners. Subatomic particle beams and ion torpedoes on my command only! Cruisers break off with 2 destroyers each to port and starboard, the remaining 4 remain with us for support. We try to pincer them in, with the Excalibur in the middle." The he taps his communicator. "Engineering, prepare the Aegis module."

 _"Sir, I have to protest, that system was never tested under battle conditions!"_

"Noted, now get it ready! There is no time like the present and I have a feeling we might need it."

His XO, who was still coordinating all the commands he just gave, grumbled. "Just wish we had the Damocles module ready as well."

Vix nodded "Me too."

* * *

 **Planet PX4-331, moments later, Lucian base camp under sledge**

The Lucian base, that was no more than a makeshift encampment made up of landed Al'kesh, Tel'tak's and tents with weapons emplacements, was under heavy fire. Adding to the problem was the lack of natural cover, since this was a dessert planet. The only good news was that the current attackers were Jaffa only. But the Lucian scouts and Death gliders, well those still alive, reported a Kull force that just disembarked from a landed enemy Al'kesh.

In the command tent, the garrison commander just got an update from Kiva, when a flash of light materialized the Terran special forces team.

"Well, this looks like fun, colonel." Psycho half joked.

Fisher went to the Lucian commander, who had to order his people several times to not shoot at them. **_"Lack of discipline, yep, they are pirates._** Colonel Fisher, Terran forces. What is your status?"

"We are evacuating, how does it look?" The Lucian commander answered with annoyance in his voice.

"When are the Kull to arrive?"

"In about 15 minutes. We have nothing to slow them down, let alone stop them. So you can have them."

"My marines will join you, as well as half of my team, but my mission is to get into those caves you are protecting."

"Yeah, commander Kiva 'informed' me of that little arrangement. My men will not get into your way, but they will not tolerate you forever, so hurry! I should also inform you that there are other entrances into this cave system, ours is just the easiest to access."

Fisher nodded and left the command camp. "Nomad and Aztec, on me, Prophet, you have command here. Hold the line at all costs. But be wary of our 'friends'. Psycho, you have permission to use your 'little friend' if things get nasty." He then tapped his communicator. "Fisher to Excalibur, we made contact and have a foothold, beam the marines and the doctor down."

 _"Understood."_

* * *

 **The Excalibur taskforce, moments later**

(Insert music Last flight of the Osiris from BSG OST)

The Terran fighters were a minute away from engaging the Death gliders from the Anubis fleet. The Lucians, to their credit, were not completely stupid. The defender fleet manage to push the attackers to the far end of the orbit of the planet to enable it's people to begin an evacuation. This also enabling the Excalibur task force to beam its people and deploy the Shrike without a problem, but now the attackers had pushed the Lucians back, in an attempt to prevent anyone from leaving the planet.

"Ok, people, all squadron commanders, report in!" The Excalibur CAG and commander of the Liberty squadron ordered.

 _"Sparrow wing ready!"_

 _"Vengeance wing ready!"_

 _"Sword wing ready!"_

 _"Trinity wing ready."_

 _"Terra wing ready!"_

 _"Mars wing ready."_

 _"Tollana wing ready."_

 _"Renegade wing ready!"_

 _"Devastator bomber wing holding position, as ordered."_

"Right, Sword wing, you are on bomber babysitting duty, Trinity wing, you have the atmospheric support load out so go into the atmosphere and harass the hell out of Anubis forces, the rest on me. Let's see what damage we can do. And for god's sake, watch your fire!" Then the Excalibur Cag activated his brand new Rapier's weapons systems. "Eva, set power setting for dog fighting mode."

"Acknowledge, operator. Power rerouted to engines, heavy weapons set to minimum power, inertial dampeners at 140% efficiency." The VA of his fighter responded.

As the Terran wings entered long range weapons range, the 302's, who had the best load out for that situation, unloaded almost their entire long range missiles. The pilots reacted accordingly.

 _"Fox 3 away!"_

 _"Scratch another bastard."_

 _"My kill board is only going up!"_

 _"I think I should go with read leader on this one..."_

 _"Red 5, you are hogging this Star Wars gig way too much..."_

"Stow the chatter!" The Excalibur Cag roared. "Stay focused people, this isn't recess! Eva, scan the Death gliders from Anubis ships. They look different."

"Scanning, but optimal scan can only be achieved at close range combat."

"That's the idea."

As the fighters finally entered close range, the attacking Death gliders broke off from attacking the Lucians to engage them. This gave the Lucian defenders, who had already suffered horrendous losses, some time to breathe. The Terrans had, themselves, caused a hole in the attacking fighter force due to their long range missile attack. Now they were regrouping to engage the Terrans.

The Excalibur wing was the first in the fray, it's Cag taking evasive action to prevent getting hit. "Damn, those things move faster than the standard gliders. People, watch out, Anubis pimped his fighter force us! Don't underestimate them. Even more as pilots. These are not simple pirates you are facing!"

Just as he said that, he saw one of his pilots get shot down, his fighter exploding in a fireball.

 _"Excalibur 6 is down! God damn it!"_

"Stay focused! Attack pattern beta 5, like we trained! Execute! Eva, scanning status."

"Scan 90% complete. Initial analysis confirms your assumption. This fighter has heavier armor, better maneuverability and faster speed, a superior design."

"Just great."

* * *

On the Excalibur bridge, Vix was having a similar reaction. His task force had done like he ordered, with the Excalibur and 4 destroyers entering the heart of the battle, while the 2 cruisers and their escorts began flanking maneuvers. It was successful in getting the attention of the attackers, who began focusing less on the Lucians and more on the Terrans. The Lucian defenders themselves had lost another 4 Ha'tak's during all of that and were now pushed to the support role. Something they hated. Kiva herself cursed that they were pushed aside like that, but also saw the benefit. Let the Terrans take the hits, for now.

"Sir, we have a hyperspace distortion on sensors. I think that another fleet is incoming." The tactical officer reported.

"Damn. And we can assume it is not the Lucians. We need to thin out Anubis numbers here fast, before they get back up! time to take the kids gloves off. Tactical, subatomic particle beams are a go, fire at will. Prepare a volley of ion torpedoes."

In space, the ships were already exchanging fire at close range, improved plasma bolts and improved ion bolts passing one another and hitting their targets. The Excalibur's Ion cannon turrets were doing a good amount of damage while the destroyers escorting her remained on her ventral side, both adding to her protection there and using her as a shield from the heavy weapons fire themselves. As the admiral commanded, his ship now opened up with her orange beam weapon, hitting the enemy Ha'tak in front of the ship, while the turrets kept fire to the Ha'tak on their port side.

"Sir, port Ha'tak shields are failing, if we..." The tactical officer tried to suggest.

"No, let the Tollana finish her off, we keep fire on the one in front of us. Their stats?"

"The beams are having a better effect, damage has bled thru and their forward shields are down to 40%... Sir an attack wing from the enemy fighters has broken thru our fighters formation. They are targeting the Avenger..."

"All plasma flack cannons, focus on them, ignore the rest. When are the beam cannons recharged?"

"19 seconds, sir..."

"Don't ask for an order, fire when ready..." The bridge shook as the Ha'tak to their port side exploded, curtsey of the Tollana. The Excalibur now just passed the remains of that enemy, continuing to pressure their own target. The turrets all zeroed in on the targeted Ha'tak and in coordination with the beam cannons, they opened up and crippled the Ha'tak. As the ship began dying, the Excalibur passed it, her destroyer escort breaking off the formation, turning around to finish it off.

With 2 Ha'taks taken care of, the other cruiser destroying a Ha'tak on its own and the Lucians also managing to destroy 2 as well, even if losing 5 of their own Ha'tak's, the tide of the battle had turned. Except that Vix had a bad feeling about the hyperspace distortion. He was becoming a believer of Earth's Murphy's law. Outside the battle, a hyperspace window opened and another Goa'uld fleet arrived.

* * *

On the Excalibur bridge, Vix cursed about being right. "Damn, scan the newcomers. I need confirmation. Is it Anubis?"

"Sir, based on the power readings and markings... yes, it is."

"Guess we just dealt with the advanced force. 7 more Ha'taks. That would not be the problem if the 2 Re'nak's and 5 Del'tak's were not with them. "Regroup the fleet. Comm, hail the Lucians."

On the screen, Kiva appeared again. _"This is not going as I wanted it! We are leaving the planet. It is not worth this many losses."_

"And your people on the planet?"

 _"They are on their own. Not my problem anymore."_

"No honor among thief's, right. Or pirates for that matter."

 _"Just being practical. You are on your own now as well."_ The feed cut off and on the sensors, the Terran task force saw how the Lucian defenders abandoned their formation and began retreating.

"Guess it is up to us. Get me Fisher!"

* * *

 **Planet PX4-331, moments later, underground tunnels**

Fisher, Nomad, Aztec, Dr. Jackson and a marine cyber expert were running thru the lighten up tunnels, every now and then bumping into a Lucian solder, technician or scientists. If you could call them scientists. Fortunately they all obeyed orders to not shoot them. During their maze running, Fisher comm activates. _"This is Vix, colonel Fisher, status update?"_

"Sir, we are nearing our destination. A minute more..."

 _"We may not have the time. Anubis just send the big boys into the battle and the Lucian fleet bailed on us! If you can't complete your mission in 5 minutes, destroy the computer and leave! That is an order!"_

"Damn People, we have less time than we thought!"

"What's up, boss?" Aztec asked.

"Anubis sending the big party crashers up in space and the Lucian fleet leaving. We need to..." They finally arrived. A large cave with naquadah reinforced beams. The Lucians were really busy, they had Goa'uld tech hooked up to the Ancient computer. The guards reacted, but a young redheaded woman stopped them.

"Wait, stop. Commander Kiva told us they were coming! Stand down!"

The guards reluctantly stood down. Daniel approached her, realizing that she could speed up their search. "Yes, speaking of your commander, she abandoned you, your fleet left the system. A larger Anubis fleet is approaching so we have to work fast. You can all come with us if you want..."

"Doctor!" Fisher interrupted him. "Yes, we can take you with us, but first thing is first. We need access to that!"

The young woman was not too shocked at that statement. "Kiva abandoned us? Guess I should not be too surprised. Go ahead, help yourself to this. We only used it to speed up our calculations. This computer makes the ones the Lucians use look obsolete. But I did not find anything useful on it."

"What the hell? The commander left us? They are lying!" The commanding officer in the makeshift laboratory began reacting to what he heard.

"Stop it! It makes sense, we were losing the battle in orbit.." The young woman began arguing with him.

Daniel and the marine cyber expert moved passed her to the Ancient computer. "We can discuss this later, after we get what we want and get off this planet, OK?" Daniel tried to improvise. "By the way, Daniel Jackson. And you are, miss...?"

"Ginn. Just Ginn. And the Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes? That is me? Why? Besides, Varro told us about you, ring any bells?"

"Well, the Lucian council wanted to abduct you, if the Goa'uld situation ever changed, well, not the way it is now. They wanted your knowledge of the Ancients, like for this situation, for example. And yes, I know Varro... Is he still alive?"

"We saved him and the few survivors we found on Lucia."

"Doctor, les talk, more help here!" The Cyber expert called to him. She had already hooked the Ancient computer with her mobile hard drive. "Come and look here. You know what we need to download."

"Right."

As Daniel moved to the small screen the marine was holding while searching the Ancient computer, Ginn joined them."What are you looking for anyway?"

"A hidden and locked file associated with an Ancient puzzle. It should..." Daniel stopped with he explanation as he saw a something in the text in front of him on the display. "What is this? The Destiny initiative?"

"I don't know." Ginn admitted. "That was the only usable file on this thing. Something about a ship launched over a million years ago."

"While that is interesting, there is something hidden in this file..." The marine said as she began to dig into the file. "doctor Jackson..."

"This is it. Another clue. Useless without the others we already have, but it will help. Colonel Fisher! We found what we wanted! We just need a couple of minutes to copy all of it!"

"Good, let's begin packing up here. Nomad, Aztec, mine this place. After we leave, we blow it. Can't let Anubis get his hands on it."

Daniel looked at Ginn and the other Lucians. "If you still want to go with us..." Most of the Lucian's began to run in to the tunnel leading to the surface. "I guess I have my answer."

* * *

 **The Excalibur taskforce, same time**

The bridge shook as the Excalibur began to take hits from both of the Re'nak's as the new Anubis force got into weapons range.

"What is the Hood's status?" The admiral demanded to know where the other cruiser of his task force was.

"Sir, she and her escorts are cleaning up the last of the original Ha'tak's behind us."

"Good, prep 2 mark 9's, launch them in front of the attackers. Detonate them just before the incoming fighter screen. That should clean that up as well as blind them temporarily. Seconds after the detonation, the entire fleet opens fire with every weapon we have, except the torpedoes. The Re'nak's are the primary target. Tell our fighter wings to form on us. After the barrage is over, they have weapons free status, including bombers. Also, after the first barrage is over, every ship launches it's loaded torpedoes at the Re'nak's. Hopefully that should change the odds a bit. Execute."

"Sir, with that radiation, we would be blind as well..." The XO pointed out.

"I know, so pre-aim the targets!"

As ordered, the task force regrouped after the last original Ha'tak was dealt with, all the time taking some long range fire. As the attackers entered medium weapons range, the Excalibur launched 2 of her 4 mark 9's. The fighters and bombers took cover behind the capital ships, to avoid the blast. Seconds later, the blinding flash was seen.

"Fire!"

* * *

The fleet opened fire. Every ion cannon, plasma staff and flack cannon, MAC gun and rail gun began opening up. The fighters and bombers also formed into attack wings and left the cover of their capital ships. As the first salvo was fired at the location where the enemy fleet was located, the capital ships opened fire with their torpedoes. The Excalibur and her cruiser escorts used the new ion torpedoes, the destroyers however were still using the older fusion one's.

As the torpedoes moved thru the radiation cloud created by the 2 mark 9's, they hit their targets who just became visible on the sensors and naked eye again. Most but not all hit a capital ship, but the front Re'nak, who had already suffered shield damage after the first barrage, was now damaged. The torpedoes did what they were intended to do. And the improvements the Tollans implemented, meant that some of them passed thru the still active shielding, if only less than 10% of them. But that was enough. The capital ship began to crumble and seconds later, it's main reactor must have been breached, as it exploded, taking a Del'tak flying too close with it.

"Sir, 1 Re'nak and 1 Del'tak down!"

"How many torpedoes do we still have?"

"Enough for three more salvos, sir. The tubes are being reloaded."

"Perhaps, but they are changing tactics. The other Re'nak is now using it's escorts as cover. We won't get another shot." Vix analyzed the situation. The surviving fighters were also now in close formation, probably on torpedo interception duty. To make matters worse, over 2 dozen Al'kesh had de-cloaked and began a bombing run at the Hood.

"Recall half our fighters to defend our flanks, cruisers and destroyers to guard our rear. Engineering. Activate the Aegis program."

 _"Sir, as I have stated..."_

"And as I have stated, activate it! And that was not me asking, that was me telling you to do it!"

In main engineering, the chief engineer huffed. "Hope this works!"

On her screen, the display of the Excalibur was shown, with a bubble representing the shields, with percentages at different points showing their status. Then a new bubble icon was added, over the original shield one.

"Aegis program activated, naquadria reactor at 60% efficiency." EVA responded at that station.

In space, Excalibur's shields, which were flaring at the impact from the weapons fire she was taking, began to change. The simple spherical bubble began getting a structure like appearance on top of it, as hexagonal shapes began forming, like a net. As the process ended, the Excalibur's shields were covered by the net of hexagonal shapes.

"Naquadria reactor at 100%. Aegis shield enhancement at 100%. Time till fuel consumption: 11minutes." EVA reported.

On the bridge, the admiral heard EVA's report as well. "We got ourselves 11 minutes of near invulnerability. Let's use it. Flank speed, get us into point blank range of that Re'nak."

"Sir, that added naquadria reactor may fail before that and the fuel consumption goes up the more damage we have to take. And if Anubis has some sort of weapon we don't know about... it could still penetrate us! The Aegis program enhances the shields several time beyond what they were capable before. It is not real invulnerability." The XO pointed out.

"I know. We have little choice. Let's see if fortune really favors the bold. Execute!"

* * *

 **Planet PX4-331, same time, Lucian base camp**

Fisher and the rest of his team plus the Lucians emerged from the entrance of the tunnel complex. The first thing they were greeted by were both explosions and plasma staff fire flying over their heads.

Fisher looked around. The Lucian garrison and his team and marines had made a good stand against the attacking force. He looked over the dune. The Jaffa were coming closer, with sheer numbers pushing the defenders back. But what was moving behind the attacking Jaffa, already engaging the defenders, was what worried him. Several dozen Kull warriors. The first wave.

He looked at his team. They deployed the Mass accelerator weapons, as was the agreed upon tactic when engaging the Kull's. He hoped it would work. At least Psycho was having fun.

"Yeah! You want some of that!" Psycho screamed as he used his now deployed portable MAC auto gun. "I've got plenty more where that came from!" Fisher moved under cover to that position.

"Psycho, what's the status?"

"Were holding the line, for now, colonel! These mass accelerator weapons are much more useful against those Kull's that energy weapons, I tell you. Look at the graveyard to my left!"

Fisher noted the field to the dune to his left, filled with fallen Jaffa and Kull's.

"But we will need some pick up, and soon. We saw 2 more Al'kesh land behind that large dune in front of our position. And our fighter boys are getting outnumbered in the sky."

Fisher nodded. "Just in case get 'It' ready, I'll call our ride."

Psycho smiled. "Ohhh, I get to use it? You just made my day, sir! Jester, arm Big Bertha!"

"You really named that thing?!" Jester asked as he pulled back to the small pile of weapons they left in the back to be used if bad came to worse. Only one was now left, besides ammo clips.

Meanwhile, Fisher established a comm link with their ride. "Colonel Fisher to Shrike 2B drop ship, come in?"

 _"We read you, five by five. We are waiting for your command."_

"Come down, fast! We are about to get overrun. Land behind the line and extend the shield to cover us."

 _"We can't extend them too far, or they will be ineffective."_

"Understood, just hurry up, Fisher out!"

"Sir!" Prophet screamed to Fisher. "We have a situation!"

"What is it?"

"Several platoons of Kull's are approaching now. They appeared on top of the large front dune! We can't hold this for much longer at this rate!"

"Damn! Psycho! You're up!" Fisher ordered.

"Hell yes, sir!" Psycho yelled out and got his now armed weapon ready. It resembled a high-tech bazooka in many ways. Psycho looked over their cover, watching to not get shot. "Suit, maximum armor!" His suit armor got hardened at that command. "Say hello to MY LITTLE FRIEND!" He fired the single missile in his now empty weapon. "Everybody duck!"

Seconds later, the missile hit the large group of Kull warriors that were still about 300 meters away and... exploded in a small nuclear explosion, creating a shock wave that flattened every other attacker. Even the makeshift tents of the Lucians got blown away.

"Hahaha, I love this baby!" Psycho yelled while grinning. "Eat 1 kiloton plasma charge, assholes!"

At that moment, they heard a noise of reaction less engines. Fisher realized what was coming. "Our ride is here!"

The Shrike de-cloaked behind the Lucian camp and deployed it's defensive staff weapons against the attackers. Moments later, it began lowering its rear loading ramp. A Terran marine was standing in the Shrike, waving at them. "Come on! Move it, we aren't staying here all day!"

Fisher turned around to his team, the marines and Lucians. Move it! you heard him! That goes for you too, doctor!"

Everyone began to run to the Shrike, the Terrans also taking care to pick up their equipment. Only doctor Jackson and colonel Fisher remained in the back. "Doctor, when I said for you to move..."

"That marine has the info we need. I only want to make sure..." Daniel never got any further. He was lifted off the ground and began hovering in the air, gasping for air.

"Doctor!" Fisher yelled, but also got no further, as some sort of force held him in place. But he did manage to turn his head to the entrance they came out of minutes ago. He saw several Kull's and one young man exit the entrance. " ** _How in the fuck? We mined that entrance and blew the computer room to hell!""_**

"You are wondering how we got past your explosives?" Said man asked as he smirked. "You would be surprised what telekinesis can do. Even deactivate explosives. Now, colonel Fisher, your bothering me. The doctor and I have some things to talk about. Kull warriors, keep his friends busy."

Fisher was thrown into the air and hit the landed Shrike. Everyone that was boarding the ship, turned around and opened fire on the advancing Kull solders.

Psycho ran to Fisher. "Shit, where did that fucker come from? Colonel, you OK?"

"No, I was not able to activate my suits armor. I think something is broken. But never mind that. That 'person' has some sort of psychic abilities. We can't have him probe doctor Jacksons mind with everything he knows! If you can't save the doctor, you know what to do!"

Psycho did not like it. He knew what to do all right. something he wished he never would have to do. Remembering colonel O'Neill's words: 'If you see a friend fall into Goa'uld hands and there is a threat that he might be probed or infested, do him a favor. Dying is better that to be infested'. Well, doctor Jackson was not being infested, but psychic probing qualifies as something like that.

During all of that, Khalek pulled Jackson to about a meter away from himself, but kept him suspended. "Now doctor. I have some questions. And who better to answer them than the famous dr. Jackson."

"Go to hell, you lab rat of Anubis."

"Ah, you know of my father... let's see..."

Daniel tried to keep him out, but he could feel him probing his mind. It was only a matter of time...

"So my father was right. There was a temporal incursion. Janus. Time ship..." Khalek smirked. "This will take time. To break you. But it will be all worth it. Within your mind may be the information I need to kill my father and take over this pathetic galaxy. And then..." He never got any further. He just looked down to his torso. There was a gaping hole in his chest, where his heart was. He looked up to Daniel and saw that he too was injured. A large hole was in Daniel's shoulder. Whoever did this risked Daniel's life to take this shot. Khalek did not expect that. Or that the mass accelerator weapons the Terrans were using would be so effective against his Kull warriors. Well, more so than energy weapons.

"Got the fucker!" Psycho yelled as he was holding a Kull solder to the ground to make sure he was not standing in his way. "Maximum strength!" He then proceeded to break the Kull's neck with a crack. That was his last gamble. His suit was running on fumes now. "There are more of these fuckers coming thru the tunnel entrance! Shrike pilot, target that entrance and seal it!"

The pilot did as ordered and opened fire with its aft cannons, triggering the explosives, sealing the entrance. Psycho, Aztec and Prophet ran to Daniel.

"Shit, he's bleeding badly!" Prophet looked over his wound. "You two carry him on board and get a first aid kit! I'll get that assholes corpse and that of a Kull. Maybe our eggheads can figure out what they are made of!"

* * *

A minute later, the shrike took off under heavy fire. "Everybody hold on to your lunch! This is going to be bumpy ride!" The pilot said to the passengers. Seconds later, the ship cloaked, while the remaining fighters also left the atmosphere, prepared to leave for the randevu coordinates.

In the back area, the marine medic was trying to stop the bleeding in Jackson's wound. "The wound is too big, he's losing too much blood! I can try to stabilize him, but he needs a real doctor! I don't know what that bastard that abducted him did, but he also did some damage to his nerves. At this rate..."

"Do whatever you can! That is an order!" Fisher stopped her ranting.

She just nodded and took out a modified hand healer and applied it to his wound.

"It's OK." Daniel said.

"Doctor Jackson, preserve your strength!" Fisher said.

"No, It really is OK. Thank you. All of you. Colonel Fisher... tell Jack I will have to take a rain check on that fishing expedition he wants to take me with. I can try to get more answers this way." Moments later, he began to glow.

"Oh hell no! Not this!" Fisher cursed. How will he explain this to O'Neill.

Daniel disappeared, leaving only his cloths behind. The energy being that was now floating in the room, began rising to the sealing. "Thank you, Oma." Was the only thing heard as it disappeared.

Fisher now looked around the rear storage room. The Lucians lost over 70% of their people, he lost almost 40% of his marines, Jester and Nomad were badly wounded and now... Jackson was gone. He really hopes that this information is worth it. He looked at Ginn. "After we regroup with our people, we can send you to a Lucian world, if you want."

"Why? They abandoned us. The only thing I was useful for them was to fix all the stuff they broke. That and the daily rape threats... I have no desire to go back..."

"Ginn, you traitor! I always knew you would turn on us!"

"Shut the HELL UP, you psychotic piece of garbage, Simeon!" Ginn raged. After years of abuse, she had it with his kind. "Go back to your warmongering slavers club! But I quit! If they are offering me a better option, I'm taking it! Who's with me?"

Almost all of the Lucian survivors yelled at that statement, agreeing with her. Only Simeon looked ready to murder someone. Before he could act on that impulse, a strong hand grabbed him by the shoulder, causing him to squeam in pain. "I wouldn't even try it, boy." Prophet warned him.

* * *

 **The Excalibur taskforce, same time**

The battle was not going well for the Terrans. The numerical superiority of Anubis fleet was beginning to show. The fighter losses were mounting and 3 destroyers already had to fall back due to their shields almost failing and damage mounting on the hull.

Even Excalibur's Aegis shields were now bleeding damage thru. Not near as much as they would, not to mentioned that they would have collapsed by now to the constant punishment she was taking. Indeed, Vix took his flag ship in the middle of the enemy fleet, getting their full attention, taking pressure off the remaining ships. But his prize, the last Re'nak, was keeping at least some ships between itself and the Excalibur. The last 2 torpedo salvos were not successful, as either the torpedo barrage was intercepted by staff fire, Death glider suicide or by impacting another ship taking that hit instead of the intended target.

"Sir, engineering reports we have only 2 minutes of Aegis shields left. The fuel is being consumed faster due to the continues damage." His XO reported, while the bridge kept on shaking. "We lost half of our port rail guns and staff cannons and our port MAC guns are running out of ammo. We need to pull back!"

"Not until we get a confirmation of our ground forces. That last Re'nak is the biggest threat and based on their tactics, someone important must be on it, but not important enough to retreat."

* * *

In space, behind the Excalibur, the cruiser Hood, who was supporting her from the rear, was in big trouble. All of the Ha'tak's began focusing on her, after realizing that their weapons had little effect on the Excalibur as long as these 'shields' were active. The cruiser, lacking the Aegis upgrade, began taking heavy damage due to her already depleted shields. As she began pulling back, the destroyers and the other cruiser, the Tollana, began shielding her to help her retreat. That caused problems for those ships as well as they too were having fatigue problems. The destroyer Proxima lost its hyperdrive and its sublight engine were dying, so her captain ordered an evacuation, trying to get as far as possible before she would die. As the evacuation began, she was targeted by the enemy fleet. Finish off the wounded animal tactic. She did not last long, exploding with most hands still on deck. Only about 20% of her crew were beamed on the Tollana.

"Damn! Tell the fleet to pull back! We will not lose another ship! These bastards are not falling for my distraction tactic any longer." Vix ordered. "As for us, if these bastards won't make room for us to get a clear shot, we will make one! Helm, ahead full!"

"Sir, that will take us on a collision course..."

"I know! That's the idea! We push them aside while the Aegis shields still last. Do it! Tactical, once you get that opening, take it!"

"Sir, message from the planet, our people are on the Shrike drop ship. They and the Trinity wing are retreating to the randevu point. They also report that they encountered some sort of psionic warrior... dr. Jackson, if I heard this right, was badly wounded and... ascended."

Vix now understood. That ' psionic warrior' was on that last Re'nak, but ringed to another ship, probably an Al'kesh, to get to the planet. In the rear of the bridge, Valla did not know how to react to this. Yes, she only knew Daniel for a short amount of time, but... maybe because he was her polar opposite. The eternal optimist, the educated person, the one who stands with his friends, the one who defends his beliefs, the honest to a fault guy... maybe that is why she liked him? A tear began flowing down her cheeks.

"Brace for impact!" The helm officer yelled.

The bridge shook violently as the Excalibur rammed the Ha'tak in front of her, shields ramming shields. But the Excalibur was bigger and more powerful, so she was winning this tug of war.

"Sir, Aegis shields are almost depleted! That ram..." The XO pointed out.

"Just one lousy shot!" Vix raged.

And he got it, the Ha'tak was pushed aside, her shields collapsing, allowing the Excalibur to get a direct shot at her target. The tactical officer did not hesitate and fired every last torpedo he had, along with every other weapon still available.

The Re'nak, while not taking much damage during this battle, had its defenses overwhelmed by this focused barrage. Again, while only a few torpedoes got thru, it was sufficient to cripple the ship.

"Sir, targeted Re'nak shields are down, her shield generator must have been hit."

"Hard to port. Every gun that can fire, use it to finish them off. Full sublights, get us out of here!" The ship turned and fired her last barrage at the targeted Re'nak. It was not enough to finish it off, but it did cripple it, probably beyond repair.

The bridge began to shake hard again. "Sir, the Aegis shields have collapsed. Fuel is consumed. Our standard shields are taking substantial damage! They will not last for long like this!" The XO reported, looking worryingly at the displays.

"Is the rest of our fleet gone?"

"Yes, they left for our randevu."

"Then get the enemy fleet behind us, we can outrun them at sublight. Once they are behind us, divert all power from forward shields and forward weapons to rear shields. Begin jump prep!"

As ordered, the Excalibur began her retreat. She had to get some distance to the radiation from the weapons fire from the battle, before she could initiate her hyperdrive safely. As she passed the last attacking ship, she began accelerating, putting distance between herself and them. That did not stop her pursuers, who kept up the barrage of fire on her, since they noticed that her enhanced shields were not active anymore. Taking additional damage was unavoidable, but she made it to a safe distance and engaged her hyperdrive, leaving an enraged Jaffa force, loyal to Anubis, behind.

Once safely in hyperspace, Vix looked around the bridge. "Well done, people. You made me and humanity proud today!" There was a cheer all around the bridge. "Let us not forget those who lost their lives today. We will drink to them, once we get back. Now, damage report."

"Will have it ready in 5 minutes, admiral." His XO responded. Vix just nodded.

"Vix to engineering, status of the Aegis module."

 _"Sir, the reactor for the Aegis module is depleted. We saw some power fluctuations during the battle, the biggest when we played 'bumper cars'. I would suggest we don't do that again. It will all be in my report."_

"Good. It was nice to have an ace. The study of those power amplifier crystals yielded some results."

 _"Yes, if only that we need a reactor to replicate a temporary effect of one or several of them. Still far from the Ancient level of tech."_

"I rather have this dumbed-down version than none at all. And don't sell our scientists short. As far as I know, the Ancients newer developed a system like this. Keep me posted. Hope the Damocles module will prove equally effective." He then turned to his comm officer. "Now, what the hell happened on the planet and what is this about dr. Jackson ascending?!"

* * *

 **Parallel universe, Kobol outpostship, deep space, same time**

The evacuation was successful, mostly. Only a few Colonials lost their lives. They also managed to get most of their belongings off the planet. Several questions hoverer remained. What to do now? The Colonials from the original universe suggested that they do the same as was done in their universe. Go to New Kobol. Figure the rest out later. The main question was what to do with the parallel Cylons.

Said parallel Cylons were currently being interrogated by their counterparts.

"How is that even possible!?" Parallel D'Anna asked for the... well no one was counting anymore how often she asked that.

"I guess there IS an echo in here, and I am not even talking." D'Anna mocked herself. "What part do you not get? The parallel universes part, the Builders part, the 13th tribe part or the 'Cavil is a shit-head' part!?"

Parallel D'Anna looked at Parallel Caprica. "You believe this?"

"Well, I had a heart to heart talk with myself... and I do. They showed me the evidence, just like you, but for some reason..."

D'Anna stopped her. "Yes, she has a hard time believing this. Because if she does, she will have to admit that she was wrong, she was manipulated and she was evil! Trust me, I've been there. The main difference here is this: I never helped Cavil in his little sick experiments. It is so much more personal, seeing humans tortured, humiliated... than just blowing them up from orbit. I was spared that, she wasn't. And that is why she doesn't want to accept it."

Parallel Caprica sighed. Yes, this will take time. "By the way, why did you kill all the Fours and Fives before telling them anything?"

"If they are like ours, they will side with Cavil no matter what."

"Oh. I guess that figures. And the Eights, Sixes and Twos?"

"That might be tricky. Your Boomer is more messed up than ours was. So is your Leoben. Not to mention my... emm, her model." D'Anna points to her parallel self. She stood up and began leaving the interrogation room. "Let's leave her alone to think it over."

Parallel Caprica agreed. It was not getting any easier with every next interrogation and revelation. Telling 'her' Gaius the truth was also not easy. To say that parallel Baltar was jealous of his counterpart for not having to endure the mess he had to, was an understatement. But there was one good thing about Baltar, any Baltar. To have more than one in a room at any given time was impossible, the ego of either could not handle it, so Batar left for his universe only 10 minutes after talking to his parallel self, raging that he was impossible. Everyone except him got the irony of that statement.

"So, your Gaius is back in your universe, but after he explained to me the whole multiverse thing, I remembered something I read in our universes Caprica university thesis about this." Parallel Caprica asked as they walked to the next interrogation room. "Something about 2 identical people or objects from 2 universes existing in one at the same time. That it is impossible..."

"Yes, our Baltar was worried as well, but he found the logs of the Builders addressing this issue. It seems that this 'law' does not apply. Since every universe is in a multiverse, the total sum mass and energy state of the multiverse does not change, it is only reshuffled around a bit. It should only occur if you cross into a universe not part of your multiverse and somehow another you exists there, as unlikely as that is."

Caprica had a shocked expression and stopped in the corridor. "Other multiverses?"

"Uhh, yes, I was not exactly listening to Baltar, but the Builders discovered that there are other multiverses as well. In them are universes that have nothing in common to our universes. The way he explained it..."

* * *

 **Flashback, New Kobol, original universe, days ago**

Hours before the expedition would be launched, Baltar went thru all the notes and logs of the Builders. The only one he could not access, was a recently written personal log from someone named Janus. This intrigued Baltar. Was this Janus the one who helped them. He could not access his log, but could see the time of creation. Around 5000 years ago.

All the people that would be crossing the mirror, assembled in a conference room.

Lee above all was eager to start the mission. "Doctor, before we go, what is it you wanted to tell us?"

"I've read thru the logs of the builders and have come up with an interesting discovery. And based on that discovery, I wanted to ask your permission, madam president, to try some experiments myself, once you permit it, of course."

Laura was getting fed up with the doctors fascination with the alien technology, but indulged him as long as he did not put the people in danger. "What experiment and discovery, doctor." She asked.

"I want to use the mirror to 'dial' another multiverse."

Another of those pin drop silence moments followed. "Excuse me, Gaius. Another multiverse? First you tell us there are other universes, now you say there are other multiverses as well?!" Caprica had a hard time to ask.

Gaius took a deep breath. "Yes, indeed it seems so." He took a piece of paper where he had drawn something on it. It was 3 circles. Each one touching and crossing with the other 2. There was also a middle spot, where all 3 circles crossed each other. "Let's pretend that this circle is multiverse 1, filled with infinite universes. The others are multiverses 2 and 3. All multiverses, of which are again an infinite amount of, are part of a... well let's call it an ominverse. Each multiverse has a certain set of rules it is build upon and the universes within are based upon those rules. Those rules can be physical rules, like gravity or reality rules, like in this multiverse, the 12 Colonies exist in each universe in one way or another, while in other multiverses, they don't. And based on that hypothesis, I can try to explain this circle thing on this piece of paper. Sorry for the bad drawing, but I had to work fast."

"Never mind that, doctor." Laura said as she was losing both patience and interest in the doctors 'findings'. "Get to the point."

"Right. The Builders build this mirror for the precise purpose to travel to other universes in our multiverse. Their limitation is that they can't travel to any universe where another quantum mirror does not exist. Except that before their exodus from this planet, the Builders tried to make it work anyway. And they did. They found a way to open portals and thru those temporary portals send mirrors to universes in other multiverses where there newer were or will be any Builders. That was a great feet of engineering. But it was not always successful. In some universes, the laws of physics were so different that they could not send any mirror thru. What I want is to try to dial some of those other multiverses and see what they are like."

"OK." Lee responded after he just threw everything he just heard out of his head to not get a headache. "That sound risky, doctor, why do it? You have already studied some of the other universes we can reach with this mirror..."

"And they are all the same. In not one of them was there life on the Kobol outpostship. And since this was a prototype, it can reach only a limited amount of those parallel universes, but because of that, it can reach other multiverses as there are no saftey features to prevent that. It is not like I will go to any of them, just sneak a peek, if you will."

"OK, but why use the 3 circles to try explaining this... whatever it is." Laura asked.

"All right. Let's say this circle as I said, is multiverse 1, is where our universe is. Here there are certin laws of physics as well as reality. In this multiverse, our colonies, Kobol and the Cylons exist, in one form or another. In the other 2 multiverses, they don't."

"So, not Kobol, no humans..."

"Exactly! What can exist in other multiverses. And for arguments sake, the ice monsters we encountered, exist in multiverse 2 and the Builders in miltiverse 3."

"But we found this city, this planet, the rings..." Caprica began to question his thoughts.

"I said this is all hypothetical. But see these regions where the multiverses cross. Here universes exist with characteristics of both umiltiverses. So in the middle, where all 3 multiverses touch and cross into one another, universes exist where both we, the Builders and those ice monsters exist. Again, only theoretical. But what I want to try is to see mulitverses that don't even come close to our multiverse, where, I don't know, magic exist for a lack of a better explanation, as stupid as that might sound!"

"Your right, that sounds stupid. I will not allow that, doctor Baltar. I will not allow it for you to satisfy your curiosity. Explore the universes you can access that are in... well multiverse. Understand!" Laura raised her voice to hammer her point home.

"Yes, madam president." Baltar responded, not happy at all.

Caprica had one last question. "Speaking of the mirror, Gaius, what about the theory that 2 people or objects can't exist in the same universe at the same time? Will that..."

"No, I read thru the logs of the builders. The mass and power of each universe is not set in stone, it is possible that the mass and power of a multiverse is not set in stone, only that... emmm... omniverse is important and since mass and energy are only getting rearranged, but it's total mass and power remains the same, it is not an issue. Besides, we are talking about a few people, not the power or mass of an entire galaxy changing universes. There hovever could be complications when crossing multiverses. If you, somehow, find your other self in another multiverse... that would be tricky."

"But you just said that the other multiverses might not even have humans in them..." D'Anna responded.

"Exactly. Not likely to meet yourself in another multiverse, but not impossible. There might be humans in them, just not like us. There might be a you there, but not a D'Anna Biers, a Cylon model Three, but a, I don't know, an actress called Lucy, who plays your role in a media show."

Again, the pin drop silence moment. "OK, this is getting ridiculous. Us being a media show?" Laura laughed.

"Why not? Maybe our own shows exist in other universes in other multiverses. Maybe..."

"That is enough of that, doctor." Lee stopped him. He had enough. "Let's get ready for departure."

"I do want to know one thing, if it is OK with all." Leoben asked. "Why did these Builders do all of this?"

Baltar hated this question. "Apparently, the Builders wanted to answer the meaning of life question. As well if there is a god question."

Now that got Leobens attention. "Really?"

"Yes, millions of years ago, they used their scanners to scan this and other dimensions. And don't confuse dimensions with universes. Each universe has its own dimensions. But it seems that subspace is shared among all universes in our multiverse. Maybe even thru the omniverse. They found a signal in subspace. One older that our universe. They were fascinated. They started this Destiny program, but I don't know what that is about. This was their other attempt at answering the question what that signal was. Was it from a higher power? Study other universes and multiverses to get answers."

"Wow, the Builders had evidence of a god?" Leobed surmised with his eyes wide open.

D'Anna and Caprica just rolled their eyes. Of course he would think that.

* * *

 **Flashback end, Parallel universe, Kobol outpostship, deep space**

Parallel Caprica just stood there. That was not an explanation she expected. Has that Baltar gone off his mind! Then again, knowing her Baltar, this might be something they all have in common.

* * *

In another part of the outpostship, both Laura's had a talk. While hawing a cup of tea.

"This is nice. When compared to what I had to go thru in the past few months." Parallel Laura said.

"Yes, I would think so. But while I prepared for that day, when I would have to make the hard choice, regarding Hera, you really had to do it? Any regrets?"

"Plenty. Of a great many things. You got lucky, it seems."

"Yes, it seems. But now, you can have a better future as well. What will you do about your Baltar?"

"You mean now that we know from you what he did? Oh, he has an airlock with his name on it. He..."

"I would rethink that. He will be useful for understanding this technology. I understand how you feel. I was there too, but if it would not have been Baltar, the Cylons would have found another way in. He just got unlucky."

"And your Baltar was never signing papers given to him by the Cylons. How many people died? He was a collaborator there! You can't ignore..."

"I don't. But if he resisted, they would have killed him and replaced him by someone else. If that person had refused, they would have continued until they found someone who would have cooperated. Baltar is a selfish bastard, but he is not consciously guilty of what you accuse him of. In the end, it always was Cavil." Laura tried to reason with herself.

"I can't believe that I would ever defend him." Parallel Laura replied sarcastically.

"What about the others? Like Gaeta? He collaborated as well. Should he be air locked as well?"

"We know that he was feeding the resistance information. He is in that case not a collaborator."

"Perhaps. But in the end, we, you are all victims. Again, only the Cavils are to blame. After you send the Cylons back to start this civil war, if all goes right, just leave for New Kobol and let the Cylons sort it out, if you wish. But you don't have the people anymore to pick and choose, we however still do."

"You said that the real Earth is still out there. We could contact them?"

"Yes, and if they are still in the state we told you about? We haven't woken the Builder in the stasis room, yet. Let him tell you, if you don't believe me. Our Baltar already showed you how to do that. There is not much more I can say to persuade you."

* * *

 **New Kobol, original universe, same time**

"Gaius, I think this time you are going too far! The president explicitly told you..." Caprica raged.

"What Laura doesn't know, won't hurt me. I am trying this experiment, with or without you."

She huffed. "All right! But at the first sign of trouble, we stop it! We only have an hour until they expect to return."

"I know. Centurions, please record everything you see in those universes? OK?"

They all responded. "Affirmative, proceed."

"Before you do this, Gaius, there is one last universe of our multiverse in the computer data. Let's try that one first, then..."

"OK, OK. fine."

Gaius took the remote and began changing the settings. The mirror changed what it projected.

"Anther Kobol laboratory, see?! Nothing new." Gaius remarked.

"Not entirely." Caprica responded. "Here there are lights. Look!"

They saw it. A Centurion moved passed the corridor outside the laboratory. It was damaged, humping. Then they saw flashes of weapons fire in the corridor. Then 2 more Centurions moved into the laboratory and turned around, weapons deployed. As they moved backwards, not noticing the active mirror behind them, several Centurions entered the laboratory and opened fire.

"A Cylon civil war?" Caprica asked.

"Perhaps."

The battle ended, with the defending Centurions being victorious, but then Baltar, Caprica and their Centurions saw them. "What the frak are those?" Caprica asked again. Spider like robots moved into the laboratory, accompanied by another Centurion. The defenders engaged them again, destroying several of the spider robots in the process. But it was in vain. The spiders swarmed the room, jumping on the defending Centurions. In mere seconds, they stopped fighting. Their red eye changed to a blue color as the now attached spider robot stabbed into their bodies and began taking control.

"My god, they are hacking them in seconds!"Caprica screamed.

"Not just that, look!" Baltar pointed out. The fallen spider robots, they were being reassembled by their brothers. "They stand again! If they are capable of that, can they even be killed?"

"Gaius, focus! Deactivate it or change the universe!" Caprica shouted.

She was right, the spider robots noticed the mirror and moved to it. Seconds before Baltar deactivated the mirror, one controlled Centurion and 2 spiders appeared on this side of the mirror.

"Centurions, open fire!" Caprica ordered them.

A small fire fight erupted, but Caprica's Centurions outnumbered the attackers and without more reinforcements, the 2 spiders were not getting reassembled any time soon.

Baltar kneeled down to examine them. He picked up one of the building blocks. "Impressive technology. They were made up of these blocks. Maybe a self sustaining device? There are no specialized ones for a power core or a CPU core, maybe they all have those..."

"THIS IS WHAT FASCINATES YOU!?" Caprica screamed at him. "We almost got invaded, you moron and you examine those things like nothing happened! Why do I even stay with you is something I question myself sometimes, like right now!"

Baltar just smirked at her. "Like you are not interested in how these things work?"

"That is besides the point!"

"Anyway, I assume that there are only Centurions currently guarding this building we moved our mirror into?"

She nodded.

"Good, please tell them to not report this... yet. I and the Centurions in this room will clean this mess up so that we can go and explore other multiverses. I can dissect this later."

Caprica could not believe it. "You still want to proceed?!"

"Of course. Curiosity. Such a wonderful thing, don't you think?"

"In this case I agree with your gods, Gaius. Curiosity can be deadly."

"No risk, no gain, my dear. Now, if you could..."

"Yes, yes." She waved him off and went outside the laboratory. "I will instruct the other Centurions to do as you asked."

Minutes later, the mess cleaned, Caprica returned to see Baltar ready to begin.

"I still think this is a mistake, Gaius."

"We will take precautions. "

"How?"

"I had the Centurions move the mirror into that containment chamber and now..." He activated the force field. "I have it contained."

"Doesn't mean nothing can get thru."

"Where is your spirit of adventure?"

"Those bug robots ate it!"

He ignored her and went to the control device and took it into his hand. He pushed the dial. The mirror began glowing in a way it did not before with any other universe dialed. "Well, this is a good sign." Baltar grinned.

"This thing glowing is a good sign?"

"Yes, that means the modifications done to it later work. Now, let's see what we will see."

He dialed the first address. As the mirror stabilized, they saw something different.

"Well, definitely not Kobol's laboratory, like all of our multiverses universes were." Capirica said.

* * *

What they saw was a large facility with many artifacts in it. There were humanoid walker like robots designed to be driven by a pilot. According to the shape of the cabin, it was mean for a humanoid species. There was definitely a military touch to the facility. There were many, what they could only assume, were artifacts gathered in the large storage room.

"What is this?" Baltar asked.

"I think they are in trouble over there." Caprica responded.

"Why?"

"Look, Gaius! There are lights flashing, usually connected to an alarm of some sort."

"For us, not necessarily for them."

"And look at the floor. Red blood."

Now Baltar saw it too. "And look there, shell casings, scorched marks and... holes in the floor and walls?"

"The ones in the walls look like high heat markings. Those in the floor...? Frak, looks like something dissolved the floor."

"There seems to be a logo of some sort over the main cargo door. Frak, don't know what it reads." Baltar cursed.

Then they saw movement. One of the large cargo doors opened and several humans in military gear entered it. They had helmets and body armor with most of them holding a large rifle. One was holding a gun of some sort attached to her hip whit another carried some sort of flame thrower.

"Solders indeed. They are packing some heavy fire power. Also humans. Or they just look like humans. Didn't you say that humans in another multiverse was slim to none. " Caprica said as she kept looking.

"But not impossible. Besides, they looked scarred. Wish the light was better so that we could..." Baltar stopped mid sentence.

The soldiers opened fire in a direction Caprica, Baltar and the Centurions could not see. They focused fire at first, but then began firing in multiple directions as they began to pull back to what appeared another exit.

"Frak, wish this mirror would transmit sound as well." Baltar cursed. "It would help with this."

A minute later, things seemed to have moved from the storage room, until they saw a bleeding solder moving closely past the mirror, looking horrified. As said solder looked at the mirror, only now noticing that he was being looked at, Caprica wanted to respond by signaling him... "God! Frak!" She shouted the second later. The solder was impaled from behind thru his chest by what appeared to be a black tail. "What the frak!?"

"My words exactly!" Baltar agreed.

A large reptilian looking alien creature with black skin climbed from the ceiling behind the dying man. It was large, easily as tall as a Centurion, with no visible eyes, but large claws and teeth.

"Gods, what a monstrosity. Where would a creature like this even evolve? For what purpose?" Baltar always the scientists. "An exoskeleton, enormous strength from what we have seen..."

"Gaius, look! It is bleeding, but... that's no ordinary blood!"

Indeed it was not. As the creature began eating the now dead human, it was dripping blood from its wound to the floor, where the blood began dissolving the floor.

"How can blood do that? Acid perhaps?" Baltar again began analyzing the situation. He got no further, as a staff pierced the long head of the alien. The creature collapsed on to the ground, apparently dead. Then they saw something in the background. "What is that, a reflection... No, it is moving and getting closer."

"A mirage perhaps?"

"How would that make sense?" Gaius argued back. As the distortion in space arrived to the alien corpse, it began shimmering. Or should we say, de-cloaking. "My gods, active camouflage!"

A large humanoid alien with a mask on its face became visible. It removed its staff from the fallen alien. Then it decapitated the creature and pulled something out of its mouth.

"What is it doing? Is it pulling the tongue out?" Caprica wondered.

"That's no tongue. That is another mouth!" Baltar reacted with disgust.

"Gaius, turn it off, before it notices us. We've seen enough!"

"Agreed." As Baltar began turning the mirror off, the humanoid alien noticed the mirror on its side. A shoulder gun began targeting them, but before it could shoot, the mirror shut off.

* * *

"That was a nightmare!"

"More than the spider robots?" Gaius teased her.

"Don't go there!" As she saw him getting ready to activate the mirror again, she wanted to stop him. "Again? Really? We had a nightmare scenario twice now!"

"And nothing bad happened. I want to see more!"

She huffed. "Your curiosity will be the end of me someday!"

Baltar dialed another multiverse. They and the Centurions, who remained on alert, watched as the mirror activated again.

"Well, another storage area or laboratory. How interesting, Gaius!"

"Well, it is definitely different than the other."

"Yes, no signs of a fight, clean and orderly. Barely any light as well."

"Look, another logo. Looks like a bird? Maybe? But I can't read this, again." Batar cursed. He would have to get used to this.

"There is something interesting. A glowing ... cube? In that suspended box over there."

"I see it. A blue glowing cube. The only thing giving off light in this room, besides the symbol and sign. Oh, there is something else that I can see. In that left corner on that shelf." Baltar noticed something.

"Yes, looks like a... round shield with a star symbol in its middle?"

"Whoever these people are, they have an interesting taste in designs."

After 2 minutes, they agreed that there was nothing happening here so Baltar began dialing another miltiverse.

* * *

The mirror activated again and the next universe in another multiverse was now seen.

"Now this is interesting." Baltar said with excitement. What they all saw was a high-tech room, filled with consoles, a central hexagonal pylon with consoles attached to it. But what caught their attention were portals. Many portals. But nothing was holding them in place. They were floating in the air. Each portal showed something else. One showed a desert planet with humanoids on it, with what looked like neck bones stretching from their heads to their shoulders. Another was showing an ice planet with blue skinned humanoids with white hair and... antenna? Move worlds and humanoids that looked like humans, but there were differences. Foreheads, pointy ears... really, that is a thing? But then all the portals changed, switched to another image, more worlds and aliens living on them. But one. It showed a ship in space. A really strange ship.

"OK, this is some kind of ...laboratory?" Caprica asked.

"It seems. And the ones who build it were studying the mirror, I would assume." Baltar agreed. "But those portals... I don't think they are mere holographic displays, don't you agree?"

"I do. Maybe an evolution forward of something like our rings?"

"Exactly. But look at that one, the one with a ship. Who in the name of the gods builds a cube for a ship?"

"You got me."

The images changed again, showing the planets or ships up close, more importantly, the people. And when Baltar, Caprica and the Centurions saw the interior of that 'Cube', they were horrified. Again.

"My god, what are those!?" Caprica screamed.

"Look like cybernetically augmented humanoids, but... they look to be from different species? Did they volunteer or... were they abducted?"

"I highly doubt the first part!"

"Oh, from where I stand you and them have something in common. You are cyborgs. Even you, as beautiful as you are, are not entirely human."

"I know that!" Caprica protested. "But we would never do that to us!"

"And yet, if you look at the inside of a Raider, it would look disturbing to a none Cylon."

The images changed again. More planets, but more ships as well.

"OK, we went from the disturbing to the weird. Who uses a saucer for a ship design? With engines sticking out like a shoot me here sign!" Baltar laughed.

"Not only that, is that on top their CIC?"

"Oh, my fraken gods! It is? Who puts such a weak spot like that in their ship design!? What brain dead race..." Baltar got no further with his rant as the images changed again, to the interior of the ship. "I should have known."

"Humans. More or less, with none humans working or whatever they are doing on this ship. Yep, in every universe in every multiverse, humans do stupid shit, Gaius. Get used to it!" Caprica mocked him.

"Whatever, let's get on with it." Baltar changed the setting again and dialed another multiverse.

* * *

Now they saw a devastated city in the mirror. "This is strange, I can read that. The writing on that memorial. 'Peace?'. Looks like they were celebrating, but... something went wrong." Caprica said.

"And I think I know what." Baltar responded. He pointed to the other side. There you could see that the mirror was in some sort of museum. "Frak, it reads, Caprica museum of history."

"I thought that you dialed another multiverse?"

"I did, look at the differences! Our Caprica never looked so... what's the word I'm looking for. Retro?"

"And yet there are similarities. Look at the entrance of the museum. A Centurion, destroyed. Looks like First was model even." Caprica said with disgust.

"Frak indeed, another totally different version of ... us? Is there another me in that..."

"Don't go there, Gaius. Let's just move on."

"Right."

* * *

Another multiverse later, they were looking at what appeared like a crystal palace of some sort.

"Interesting architecture, for sure. " Baltar said as he admired it. "Looking at this, I think this was build or grown."

"Yes, definitely technological in nature. But what is interesting are the weapons and other artifacts inside this room. I can see an exit, looks like this is a weapons room or something?"

"There is something else in here. A uniform, can you see it?" Baltar pointed to a mannequin where the uniform was put. "I mean, really, red boots, a red cape and a shield shape with an S in it? Someone thinks highly of themselves."

"Like you? I bet yours would be even more extravagant."

"Mock me all you want, my dear, but it is not functional, if you ask me."

"As you said before, not in this multiverse, there..."

"OK, I get it. Moving on."

* * *

The next multiverse was indeed different. "OK, is the mirror there in the snow in the middle of nowhere?" Caprica asked.

"Good question. I can't see much of anything in this snow storm raging over there... wait. Look. Someone is approaching the mirror."

And that someone was not alone. An entire army was moving towards the mirror. But what put fear in Caprica and Baltar was when they saw what was approaching.

"My god! They... they... how can they be alive! Look, that one is missing half her face, that one has a hole in his chest, I can see thru!"

"This is some kind of mistake! This defies the laws of nature!"

The army stopped and in the middle, began making room for someone to approach the mirror.

"I said it before today, but frak!"

"And I agree totally again." Baltar nodded. The one who stepped in front of the undead army was a man with pale white skin, horns forming from his head, almost like a crown. But his most disturbing feature were his eyes. Ice blue, glowing.

"I guess that is their king or something?" Baltar said as he was too shocked to do much else.

"Gaius, shut it off, before they get thru!"

He did as he was told, just as the creatures were about to touch the mirror.

* * *

"Thank god! Give me that." Caprica took the remote from him. "Centurion Dragoon! Here, you take it. Your reactions are better than his. If you perceive any danger, shut it off."

"Affirmative."

"Fine. You didn't have to be so bossy about it."

"Get over it, Gaius. Now, next one!"

The next multiverse was seen. "Another show world. Great." Caprica remarked.

"Look, a devastated city of some sort." Baltar said as he noticed the background. "Look's highly developed. So what are these angel statues doing here, partially buried in the snow?"

"Who knows. So nothing useful, Centurion, next one."

"Unable to comply. It appears this is the last available option."

Baltar went to said Centurion, as did Caprica. They all looked at Baltar who began looking thru the settings of the device.

One centurion returned to look at the mirror. "Caprica, your attention is needed. Look at the mirror!"

She and Baltar looked at the mirror again and... almost got a heart attack.

"How in the frak did the statues move!?" Caprica said, panicking.

"Ho...how should I know. Why are the statues now so different, with fangs, claws and looking like they want to rip us apart?"

"It only happened when no one was looking. Perhaps they can only move when unobserved?" A Centurion explained logically.

"Whatever they are, they are fast. In only a few seconds, they dug themselves out and almost reached the mirror. Gaius, SHUT IT DOWN!"

"Agreed. Frak this!"

He deactivated the mirror. Caprica then took the remote again. "You are not getting this again. If only this enables the mirror to cross multiverses, you can't have it again! Too dangerous! Now, you get to that Centurion that got thru and those robot spider parts. I don't care if you analyze them of have dinner with them, just get out! I had enough excitement for 10 lifetimes today. I will set the mirror for that universe our people went and welcome them back."

"Caprica,..."

"NOW!" She pointed to the exit. "Centurions, please escort him to his lab. If he will not listen, knock him out and drag him there!"

As Baltar left the room, with half of the Centurions moving with him and carrying the deactivated one from another universe as well as the parts from those robot spiders, Caprica raged. Her heart was still beating too fast for her liking. Does gaius not know how his curiosity nearly caused one catastrophe after another? Is he that blinded by his own ego and thirst for knowledge?

The other question was: How could multiverses exist where such things are possible?

* * *

 **Now, the last part was intended for all of you who said 'do crossover X, Y, Z' and so on, when I introduced the quantum mirror. This is a cameo and nothing more. A way of me putting these ideas into the story, without having to really putting them into the story.**

 **They will never become a real crossover. Maybe mentioned in later chapters, but that is it. And now, my dear readers, please, write in your reviews if you figured out which shows I picked those 'multiverses' from?**

 **Of course with the help of Google, it will go fast anyway. Also, one of these cameos is based on a work of another Fanfiction writer. I love his work and he used the quantum mirror in one of his stories, even if that story had nothing to do with Stargate, but just as a plot device, so I kind of sneaked the concept how the mirror got into his universe.**

 **XD**

 **Here is a list of ships that will be used in this story at this point. Others will be added as the story continues. I am writing this not just to inform you, but to also keep a list for myself for easier writing in the future. And to keep track of things, so that a situation does not arise where you guys point out an error that I could have avoided with a list like this.**

* * *

 **Also to all who pointed the whole 2 people from different universes can't exist in one for a long time, I ignore it. Stargate ignored it after the episode where they pointed it out. They had several parallel universe episodes, but it never came up again. As for the alternate vs. parallel stuff. I won't be splitting hairs over such details.**

Goa'uld forces:

 **Death glider** \- Standard Goa'uld space fighter. Still in production by the System Lords, Anubis and the Lucians. Look for description on wiki. Inferior design to most Terran fighters, but has greater numbers and cheaper to produce. Has several variants, like an atmospheric only version.

 **Enhanced Death glider -** An upgrade of the Death glider, currently being developed by Anubis to replace the more and more obsolete Death glider design. Has better staff cannons, armor protection and greater acceleration, but remains based on the same design as its predecessor.

 **Needle Threader** \- Prototype, stopped production long ago. A gate ship of the Goa'uld.

 **Ha'tak** \- Main capital ship of the Goa'uld. Being replaced by other designs that are better in that role and is being pushed back to a cruiser role.

 **Ko'tak** \- Began as a prototype ship under Apophis, but was adopted by most other forces in the galaxy who use Goa'uld technology after they saw the success of the stolen prototype. About 50% bigger in size and mass than a Ha'tak. About double firepower and triple shield strength. Also possesses 50% more cargo, troop and mission equipment capacity. Has replaced the Ha'tak as a battleship, but is produced in limited numbers, as the shipyards under Goa'uld control are adapted to Ha'tak construction.

 **Re'nak** \- Apophis command and control capital ship, build with Sokar technology. More than triple in size of the Ko'tak, more fire power and shield strength that an entire wing of Ha'tak's. More capacity for troops, fighters, cargo and equipment then a fleet of Ha'tak's. Possesses an enhanced staff weapon system with superior range and penetration capabilities. Look for description on wiki. Not know if production will continue, since the design secrets were mostly lost with Apophis and Sokar, but the remaining ones may be copied.

 **Del'tak** \- New destroyer design created by Apophis. Does not have any fighter capacity or troop capacity. Primarily designed as a anti capital ship destroyer. A cost efficient alternative to bigger designs. Lacks anti fighter and missile weapons and has no superstructure around the pyramid. Possesses only 25% size, mass and capacity of the Ha'tak. (Idea for this originates from a mod for the Homeworld remastered game).

 **Hasara space station** \- Main design for a space station used by the Goa'uld. Varies in size and usage, anywhere from 800 meters in height to 2 kilometers. The one in the system of the same name is the largest as it is used as a neutral space station by the System Lords. The range of usage is from mining outposts, repair stations, dry-docks, defensive position or a command and control centers. Look for description on wiki.

 **Cheops class -** Predecessor of the Ha'tak. Possessed inferior tactical capacity as well as mission specific capacities, when compared to the Ha'tak. Lacks superstructure around the central pyramid. Still used by minor factions, but reduced to support roles or a light cruiser. Look for description on wiki. Not produced anymore.

 **Al'kesh** \- Medium bomber, transport ship and scout ship. One of only 2 Goa'uld designs equipped with a cloaking device. Because of that, it is a favorite ship for pirates. Look for description on wiki.

 **Transport ship** \- Specialized ship of the Goa'uld, designed for troop transport during planetary invasion or evacuation. One of the few designs of the Goa'uld not based on a pyramid. Look for description on wiki.

 **Tel'tak-** Cargo transport, light troop transport and scout ship of the Goa'uld. In many ways, succeeded by the Al'kesh. Upgraded with a cloaking device. Look for description on wiki.

 **Anubu'rak** \- New capital ship of Anubis, both 2000 meters long and wide, combining the best of Goa'uld technology, some Ancient technology and technologies stolen from other sources. Is equipped with 4 power amplifier jewels for its plasma beam weapon. The only one currently in existence, but Anubis is building 2 more. Look for description on wiki. Lacks the typical Goa'uld pyramid design.

Terran forces:

 **F-201 -** Arrow class light fighter. Designed with all the Alliance technologies from the beginning. A small fighter with a light weapons load out, mostly meant for dog fighting. Can't engage capital ships and hope to do damage to them, but possesses superior acceleration and maneuverability. Additionally, the small size makes them a harder target to hit. (Idea for the hull design originates from Star Wars - Z-95 Head hunter, the name from the Wing commander series). Possesses a hyperdrive.

 **F/I -202** -Scimitar class Heavy interceptor, first attempt by Earth at a space fighter. Previously called the F-302. Was upgraded by the Alliance with many new devices, including hyperdrives, superior atmospheric performances and long range weapons, including anti capital ship weapons. Lacks maneuverability and has a big silhouette, making it easy to hit or outmaneuver in dogfights, but it's fast acceleration, deployment rate and long range anti fighter capacity make them excellent interceptors, but poor dogfighters. Alliance has discontinued production for their main forces. Only keeps spare parts in production as well the designs not equipped with a hyperdrive, for planetary defenses.

 **F -203** \- Rapier class medium fighter, a slightly larger design of the Arrow, with more powerful engines, range and weapons capacity. (The name comes from the Wing commander series). Possesses a hyperdrive.

 **T -204 -** Shrike class transport ship. Terran version of an Al'kesh. Capable to defend itself, possesses a cloaking device and hyperdrive. (Idea comes from Xenonauts game.)

 **B -205 -** Broadswords bombers, build on a similar hull design as the Scimitar, but optimized for a bomber roll. This ship is twice as long, the wings are used to carry heavy weapons, like torpedoes or large plasma staff weapons. A co-pilot is needed here to operate the added weapons systems, including a small ventral and dorsal rail gun turret. It is lacking maneuverability, but has extra armor protection and greater hyperspace range than any fighter.

 **DD -303** \- Prometheus class destroyer, meant as a first attempt of Earth at an interstellar ship. Became obsolete the moment the Alliance was founded, but the 2 ships under construction were build nevertheless. Will not be upgraded with future technologies, unless it becomes necessary. Look for description on wiki.

 **DD -304** \- Daedalus class destroyer. Replaced the Prometheus at the destroyer/light carrier role. Has limited capacity both in fighters, crew and mission equipment, but is fast and packs a punch. Is now reduced to a support role. Look for description on wiki. Upgraded with a reverse engineered and improved Goa'uld cloaking device.

 **DD -305** \- Liberty class missile destroyer. The core hull design is identical to the 304, but lacks any fighter capacity and has no fighter bays. In their place it possesses missile and torpedo pods as well as their storage facilities. Designed as a more specialized 304, reduced to support roles. Upgraded with a reverse engineered and improved Goa'uld cloaking device.

 **DD -306** \- Banshee class stealth destroyer. Designed for stealth missions. Based on a modified 304 hull, but with most of its capacity designated to stealth missions, including a Tollan matter phasing device. Currently only 2 exist, but more are planned.

 **CA -401** \- Freedom class cruiser. Based on the same hull design of the 304, but larger in size. At 600 meters long, it possesses several times the size, mass, fighter, crew and equipment capacity of its predecessor. Was the main front line ship of the Alliance for a few months, until the first 501 was build.

 **BB -501 -** Excalibur class battleship. Is now the main command ship of the Terrans. At 950 meters length, it is the biggest ship they have that they themselves build. It also possesses the largest capacity of fighters, troops and equipment. Production of this class is paramount. (The hull design is based on a fan art design of the same name).

Ancient:

 **Destiny** \- The oldest known design of the Ancients still in use. Look for information on the wiki page.

 **Seed ships -** Support vessels of the Destiny. Look for information on the wiki page.

 **Discovery class** \- Little brother of the Destiny. Designed and build millennia after the departure of the Destiny. Like the Destiny, primary meant as a scout and exploration ship, but unlike the Destiny, it has no Stargate and was meant to return one day with all the gathered data. Has immense range, but limited combat capabilities.

 **Ancient Destroyer** \- Xpios class destroyer used by the Ancients before the first cityship was even build and long before their exodus to the Pegasus galaxy. Small in size and a limited capacity. Also, while technologically advanced for the Colonials, is technologically on the same level as the Discovery, the outpostship and the Goa'uld during their first discovery of Earth, 8000 years ago.

 **Puddle jumper** \- First modern known Ancient design. Look for information on the wiki page.

 **Ancient destroyer** \- Not to be mixed up with the one found by the Colonials, this is a modern version used in the Pegasus galaxy. Based on a similar design as the cruiser and battleship.

 **Ancient cruiser** \- Modern version used in the Pegasus galaxy. Based on a similar design as the destroyer and battleship. Much larger than the destroyer. (Both are based on a design of the Asurans in the wiki site.)

 **Aurora class battleship** \- The pinnacle of Ancient war efforts. Has 3 design classes. The mark One was the only one used during the first decade of war with the Wraith. Has immense fire power in the form of drones as well as incredible shielding, but lacks specialized defenses or weapons, making it a one trick pony, as the Ancients found out the hard way. The Mark Two was designed when the war began to go badly for the Ancients. Is 4 kilometers long, 500 meters longer than the mark One, has more specialized weapons and more armor. The mark Three was the pinnacle of the design. Build during the last years of the war, at 4,5 kilometers long, it was the biggest war ship ever build by the Ancients. Unfortunately, 'bigger is better' did not work in this case. It possessed more than triple the fire power than the Mark One, almost triple shield and quadruple armor strength, but the industrial cost made them too expensive to mass produce, even if they could win a battle 10 vs. 1.

 **Outpostship** \- Kobol class, predecessor of the cityship. The first attempt of a mobile planeside base/city, that can relocate fast, if needed, can transport entire societies from planet to planet and serve in both military or civilian capacity. Is build more robustly than her successors, since the technology was more restrictive back then. Has tougher hull and designed to survive in space even without power for shields, but is smaller and has smaller capacity in everything, when compared to her successors.

 **Cityship** \- The mark One class cityship is the Olympus class. Successor of the Kobol class, it is bigger, better, faster and has greater capacity. It's main flaw is the weakness of lack of power. Unlike the Kobol, it can't survive in space without shields, but relies on superior technology. The mark Two is known as the Atlantis class. The pinnacle of Ancient cityship design, this is the top of the line.

 **Ship killer satellite** \- Guardian class, designed by the Ancients during the last years of the war. Possessed the long range ship killer anti-particle particle beam weapons, capable of piercing most known shields and armor technologies, since anti energy reacts on contact with energy or matter, destroying each other. Only the high construction cost and energy demands made these satellites hard to deploy in the final years of the war.

Asgard:

 **Bilskirnir** **class** \- Main capital ship of the Asgard for millennia. Superior to all Goa'uld ships during the reign of Ra, but Apophis and Anubis have improved Goa'uld tech to a level, where Bilskirnir needed an upgrade or be replaced. Look for information on the wiki page. Not produced anymore.

 **O'Neill class** \- Replacement for the Bilskirnir class as the main capital ship of the Asgard. Was build with superior technology and materials, mainly for the war with the Replicators. Fenrir has since upgraded this design into a much more combat oriented role (like a slug match), since the old Asgard mentality that superior technology does not need more guns is no longer valid. Has also been replaced by the Teal'c class as the main front line battleship, thus demoted to a heavy cruiser role. Look for information on the wiki page.

 **Samantha Carter class -** Smaller cruiser, designed as a support vessel for the O'Neill, but primary also a war ship.

 **Daniel Jackson class -** A modern research vessel, not designed with combat in mind, but capable of defending itself. Look for information on the wiki page.

 **Teal'c class -** Designed by Fenrir by combining the O'Neill's advanced design and technology with the capabilities of the Aegis. Is the front line battleship of the Asgard. Also the biggest ship the Asgard ever build.

 **Aegis class -** Specialized war ship designed by Fenrir, but the Asgard abandoned the design, seeing it as too militaristic in the past. Only one of its kind existed. Not produced anymore.

 **Vanir ship -** Used by the Vanir, after the Wraith destroyed their intergalactic ships. Look for information on the wiki page. Not produced anymore.

Furlings:

 **Cruiser -** Main support ship of the Furlings. Because of a more militaristic approach to ship design, unlike the Asgard, most of these ships can hold their own in a battle. Only the recent technological advancements from Anubis have begun to show the Furlings the need for a technological upgrade. Like most Furling ship, these excel at ship boarding due to the usage of gateway technology.

 **Battleship -** The main war ship of the Furlings, an equal to the Asgard Bilskirnir, but based on a slightly better technology base as well as designed for brawling battles. The modern Asgard ships are superior both technology wise as well in the ship design mentality, curtsey of Fenrir.

Nox:

 **Void ship** \- A state of the art Nox ship. While large, its combat capabilities are inferior to the Asgard or Furling counterparts. The Nox were never an aggressive race and this ship embodies that way of thinking. But where it loses in firepower, it gains in space and battle manipulation. It possesses not just a cloaking device and matter phasing device (both superior to the Goa'uld or Tollan counter parts, only surpassed by the Ancients) that can not only cloak and phase the ship itself, but any ship in its vicinity, including entire fleets. If all the power is transferred to the cloak and matter phasing generators, it can also do the same with an Earth like planet.

Jötunn:

 **Scout ship -** As the name implies, a long range scout ship, designed for search missions. Once a target was located, it would call its fleet to attack the enemy. Were used during the first war between the Jötunn and the Furings, Asgard and Ancients. They were used in large numbers as the Jötunn became desperate for a counter attack in hope of saving their galaxy from being overrun by the Ancients. For this, they needed to find the home galaxy of any of the Alliance members. They never did.

 **Planet devastator** \- A large ship designed to terraform any solid planet into a frozen wasteland that the Jötunn could then colonize, but since the Jötunn required such different environments to survive, than most other life forms, they realized that they could weaponize this technology. This weapon can also be used against ships and stations. The ship is, on the other hand, not a good warship, when engaging an opponent of similar technology level. Also possesses the power siphon technology.

 **Rift ship -** designed thousands of years after the first war. Since the Jötunn realized that they have inferior hyperdrive technology, they decided to develop an alternative mode of travel. This ship, after reaching its destination, can create a temporary rift to another location, where another rift device is located. The rift then enables entire fleets to bypass large distances in seconds. The ship, while massive, is not designed for war, so it cannot hold its own, if not defended.

Colonial:

Only as reference points, since these ships are already obsolete in every way when compared to other civilizations (except for the Cylons of course.)

 **Viper mark 2** \- An outdated space superiority fighter. Small, fast, agile, with good anti fighter load out and dog fighting skills. It lacks range, FTL, fire power and durability. Was used in first Cylon war, is now outdated. Would say to check out the wiki, but it is down.

 **Viper mark 7** \- State of the art fighter of the Colonials before the fall. Many improvements, but still has the same shortcomings that all its predecessors had. Would say to check out the wiki, but it is down.

 **Raptor** \- Multipurpose craft. Scout, explorer, missile ship, nuclear attack craft, light transport, electronic jammer, gun boat... and many other uses. Would say to check out the wiki, but it is down.

 **Valkyrie class Battlestar -** Smaller and cheaper Battlestar, when compared to its bigger cousins. Existed since the first war, but the design was continuously updated. Has the most weapons per hull size of any Colonial ship. Was mass produced before the fall. Its main weakness is it's ventral part, where its armor is lacking and the ship can easily be crippled, mostly due to its exposed fuel lines and FTL. Would say to check out the wiki, but it is down.

 **Galactica class Battlestar -** The most successful Battlestar design during the first war. Combines the power and durability of a battleship, speed and flak defense of a cruiser and the fighter and bomber capacity of a carrier. Became obsolete after the war. Would say to check out the wiki, but it is down. Also, I found it called the Jupiter class or Columbia class on some sites, so I don't know which one is the right one, so I'll stick to this.

 **Mercury class -** The Galactica replacement, longer, bigger and more internal space for more Vipers, ammo and equipment. More automation also meant smaller need for a crew. Would say to check out the wiki, but it is down.

Cylon:

Same rules apply as for the Colonials.

 **Raider -** Cylon space superiority fighter. Possesses the same strengths as the Colonials Viper, but is FTL capable. Would say to check out the wiki, but it is down.

 **Heavy Raider -** Bigger than a regular raider, can transport troops and be piloted by a human Cylon. Would say to check out the wiki, but it is down.

 **Basestar -** Cylon main capital ship. In most ways inferior to its Colonial counterpart with the exception of electronic warfare and FTL range and calculation. Possesses a larger surface area, relies on long range missile attacks, can regenerate its outer organic armor and possesses some form of reaction less drive. Would say to check out the wiki, but it is down.

 **Resurrection ship -** Designed as a safety net for Cylons. Extends the range of the resurrection Hub, but mostly defenseless on its own. Generates a large subspace signature that advanced civilizations can track. Would say to check out the wiki, but it is down.

 **Resurrection hub -** The heart of the resurrection program. Without it, all resurrection ships become useless. Has a massive subspace signature. Defenseless on its own. Would say to check out the wiki, but it is down.

 **Colony ship -** The mobile HQ of the Cylons. One of the largest ships on this list, but is still limited by the technological difference when compared to most other civilizations. Can defend itself. Would say to check out the wiki, but it is down.

Wraith:

 **Dart -** Main space superiority fighter. Is used in a similar role than the Death glider for the Goa'uld, a cheap, expendable fighter that overwhelms the enemy with sheer numbers. Has less fire power and durability than its Goa'uld counterpart, but is faster, smaller and more maneuverable. Also designed for gate travel in mind. Possesses a transporter beam, designed to capture targets during fly-by's. Look for information on the wiki page.

 **Hive Ship** \- Main capital ship of the Wraith. Possesses large hangars and wings of dart fighters. Like all of their ships, these behemoths are grown, not build. Only specific parts, like weapons, sensors, engines and power sources are installed after its growth is completed, but computer systems and life support are also organic. At 4 kilometers, these are not small vessels, with hundreds of pulse particle weapons all around its hull, designed to wear a target down. Lacks shielding, but possesses heavy regenerative hull armor. The weakness of an organic ship is the buildup of radiation. Wraith ships have both inferior hyperdrives and their ships can't stay in hyperspace for long periods of time.

Wraith ships are also, like all organics, susceptible to other organics, like parasites or viruses. That is ironic, since the Iratus bug, from where the Wraith originate, is itself a parasite. While a Hive ship is formidable, it relies on support vessels to shield her during battle. Look for information on the wiki page.

 **Fleet Hive ship -** A larger variant of the standard Hive, 5 kilometers long, usually reserved for the queens to use and command. The increase in size also increases durability, weapons amount and overall capacity, but this is reaching the maximum size of Wraith ship construction, since they were limited by their technological restraints, mostly by power generation.

 **Cruiser -** Support ship of the Hive, designed more for the direct combat role, with limited fighter capacity. At 900 meters length, it is small when compared with the Hive, but still rather large, when compared with many Milky way ships. Has the same advantages and weaknesses as other Wraith designs. Look for information on the wiki page.

 **Destroyer** \- Based on the same hull design as the cruiser, but only half the size as the cruiser.


	17. Calm before the storm

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **Chapter 17: Calm before the storm.**

* * *

 **Earth's moon, high orbit, defense perimeter, 8 months later**

Lt. Mary Stone was not having a good day. She had graduated weeks ago and earned her wings as well as a promotion. Being in the top 1% of all the rookies earned her those privileges. Including a F-203 with her name on it. Or Star Fury, as her call sign was now. She got it from her pilot friends because of her nature of getting angry when things did not go her way. And when she got angry, her kill board got filled. Something her instructors saw as a good thing as well as something to look out for.

Right now, she was angry. Earth was under attack. A massive Goa'uld fleet lead by Anubis himself was attacking the Sol system.

A massive fleet exited hyperspace mere 10 minutes ago. It was lead by that monstrosity of a mother ship. More than 80 Ha'tak's, twice as many destroyers and a dozen of those larger battleships, it was the biggest single Goa'uld fleet ever encountered. And if that alone was not bad enough, the improved fighters, the plasma super weapon and new frigate class ships equipped with a new anti fighter and missile weapon were hammering the defenders.

 _"The mother ship is charging her weapon again, break, break!"_ the CAG of the Trident, the ship she was assigned to, called out.

In space, Anubis's mother ship fired a concentrated beam of plasma energy at the Trident. Her Aegis shields active, the weapon and barrier clashed in a blinding flash. Seconds later, following a small shockwave, Mary looked outside her cockpit.

"Eva, report. What's the Trident's status?" She saw her capital ship still out there, but badly damaged, her Aegis shield off-line.

"The Aegis shield was depleted by that hit and her standard shields are nearly gone as well. Several hull breaches detected, decompressions detected on decks 7 to 9. Her maneuverability is decreased by 80%." her on-board VI answered.

"Damn. What's Anubis's mother ship weapon status?"

"On recharge cycle. Based on previous rate of fire, it will be recharged in 50 seconds."

The Damocles and Aegis modules were designed to increase the defenses and offences of a ship as long as the naquadria reactor designated for them still had fuel left. It was a poor man's substitute for the power amplification crystals of the Ancients. And in this case, having 4 original ones is better than having one poor substitute. Better recharge cycle, fire power and range. They lost 2 Excalibur, 7 cruisers and god knows how many destroyers by now. If that monster was not here, or if it only did not have that weapon, they would be able to keep the defense... but this was going from bad to worse. They also lost the Mars terraforming colony and Ceres mining colony. Over 85000 people dead. Now they were falling back even more.

 _"Fall back, fall back! The Trident is lost, her crew being evacuated. We are re-grouping at Earth orbit!"_ the CAG barked out again.

All the fighters and bombers did as ordered, following the capital ships. As they passed the moon, they saw their Lunar base... or what was left of it. Now only several craters remained. The plasma super weapon outranges all their planetary defense weapons, meaning that Anubis was able to destroy their Moon base at a safe distance with several shots, once crippling her shield defenses. Only their long range missiles and torpedoes had similar range, but the new anti missile and fighter weapon was countering their tactic's well. Almost too well. Anubis did his homework.

The remaining defenders, 42 capital ships, mostly cruisers and destroyers, since Anubis also prioritize the battleships first for his mother ship to take out, regrouped in high Earth orbit. The Aegis and Damocles modules were expensive, so only battleships got them, but they were no match for his mother ship. The only battleships left were the Phoenix and Titan.

Mary took her position with her wing next to a cruiser. The defense satellites in orbit, all of them designed with standard Terran technology, as well the several space stations, mostly designed for travel, logistics and defense, were ready to protect Earth as well. Below them, they saw the many bubbles of energy being deployed over the most populated area.

 _"This is not looking good, sir."_ one of her wing said over the tachyon comm systems.

" _Stow the chatter! Stay focused!"_ the CAG ordered.

" _Why did we have to send the last useful ZPM to Pegasus anyway_!?" another pilot asked.

 _"I said stow it! One is being delivered to Earth thru the gate as we speak, but we can't rely on the drones for now!"_ the CAG roared again, trying to get some form of order.

"Eva, status report." Mary asked her on board VI.

"Armor intact, all primary systems at 100%. Missiles depleted, only particle impulse weapons and rail guns available, ammo for guns at 55%."

"Great. Join the space forces they said. See the galaxy they said. Help protect humanity they said. They should add, die against impossible odds into their recruitment slogan." she groaned.

Just then, another plasma beam from the mother ship, who had entered her long range weapons range, but remained outside the defenders range, hit the Phoenix, with the same result. The ship survived, but was crippled.

After the strike, the defenders saw the cloud of enemy fighters approaching them.

" _Looks like Anubis is sacrificing his peasants first, get ready!"_ the CAG said. _"With so many, we can't launch our missiles and torpedoes as well, they would be shot down almost on the spot. Clever bastard!"_

The space battle began. It was a mess of dog fighting. The Goa'uld outnumbered the Terrans 3 to 1, but the Terrans had better fighters and the defenders advantage. Mary was having a hard time staying alive, with so many enemies around her. During the engagement, another flash was seen, crippling the Titan. Now they were down to cruisers.

 _"We can't stay here, were getting slaughtered!"_

 _"Redeploy to the cruiser Alamo, we have to regroup there..."_ was the last the CAG said as his fighter was shot down.

Mary realized that she was now in charge of the squadron. "You heard him, let's move, people!"

" _Star Fury, look!"_ one of her pilot friends shouted out.

She saw a hyperspace window open up behind the enemy fleet. "It's the Orion!"

The modified Aurora with a small escort had arrived. Not bothering with her Terran inspired weapons, she released her drones almost on the spot where she arrived.

 _"This is the Orion to all Terran forces, stay clear of the enemy fleet. Let's hope this works_." her captain ordered the defenders.

In space, everyone saw the small could of glowing dots launched from the Orion, who got under attack the moment the Goa'uld fleet turned around. As the drones were still moving to the enemy fleet, the Orion got hit by the plasma super weapon, but fared much better than the Excalibur class ships. But the 4 power amplifier crystals were having an effect.

"Captain, shields dropped to 89%. That weapon really packs a punch to do this to an Aurora!" The tactical officer reported on the Orion bridge.

"And the other weapons were getting hit by?"

"Almost no effect, but if they continue hitting us with that primary weapon, the shields will be depleted in 5 to 6 shots."

"Damn. Order the drone operator to focus on that mother ship. Ignore everything else!" the captain ordered. "Anything we can do to increase shield strength to endure more shots?"

"No, we are maxed out on power output, only a ZPM would make a difference. With a ZPM, that weapon would do minimum damage..."

The captain gritted her teeth, hoping the drones would do it, she just shot the entire load of the Orion.

As the glowing could of drones reached the enemy fleet, it began tearing them apart, but all the drones were still focused on the mother ship. And Anubis saw what was coming and changed tactics. His mother ship pulled back at full sublight, while the rest of his fleet began forming a meat shield. A cold, but typical Goa'uld tactic. He was willing to sacrifice his fleet to achieve victory. The drones would use up more of their fuel as they had to either dodge or pass thru shields and armor. Sooner or later they would have to detonate after hitting a target, or stop dead in space.

And it worked. While Anubis sacrificed almost 90% of his fleet, the drones were depleted after that and his mother ship was still active, being hit by only a few drones, doing minimum damage.

"God damn it! Reroute power to standard weapons and open fire! We have to take him out fast!" the Orion captain roared orders. Just then, the bridge rocked hard, as the Orion was, again, hit by a plasma super weapon shot.

"Shields down to 64%" the tactical officer reported again.

"Full thrust, charge at him, take us slightly to port. Call Earth's remaining defenders, we need their help!" The captain ordered again.

"Yes sir, but they are still busy with the fighter assault over there." The comm officer responded.

"Whatever they can spare. I'll take it."

"Sir, the enemy..." the helm officer drew the attention of everyone. "They are retreating."

In space, Anubis's mother ship and the few remaining capital ships retreated into hyperspace, leaving the remaining Death gliders as a distraction.

In her fighter, Mary took a deep breath. "Well, it worked this time. After 7 tries..."

* * *

 **Terran main training and simulation facility, Hoth system, same time**

Mary took a helmet off her head and looked around. "So, after 7 simulations today, we managed to hold the line once. God damn it, we need to do better. Every simulation we try, the moment we remove the ZPMs and drones from the scenario, we lose." She cursed.

As she stood up from the training simulation chair, another of her friends, who got 'shot' down during the simulation, helped her stand up and smiled. "Look at it this way, Star Fury, you at least got to the end of this simulation. Unlike most of us."

"Yeah, great, but WE still lost everything up to the Earth. And if we did not add the Orion this time, we would have lost... again. Why do we have to do simulations with no Antarctica ZPM?"

"Because we have to be ready for anything, Lt. Stone." Colonel O'Neill said as he entered that simulation room, mostly filled with pilots on their simulation chairs. There were many other identical rooms thru the base. The Terrans had adapted this planet, so well hidden, with an Ancient base on it, for training. And it was doing it's job good.

"Attention, commanding officer in the room!" Mary shouted and stood at attention. The others did the same.

"At ease, people. Nicely done. Nice to see you again, cadet. Or is it lieutenant now?" O'Neill smirked.

"Sir, yes sir. This was my final test day after shipping out."

"Oh, where you deployed?"

"The Trident, sir."

"Oh... Ramius ship? Here is a word of advice. That old Russian is one of the hardest captains we have. But while he will grind your ass down if you cross him, he is fair and has excellent judgment. You could do much worse." O'Neill smirked after telling her that.

"And here I thought he would get the Kursk?"

"Why, cause he's Russian? We are literally an international, interstellar... hell, now even intergalactic civilization now. No one gets to pick and choose. Although I do hope to get the Enterprise one day." O'Neill smiled. As he turned around to walk out, he said. "Come with me lieutenant, let's get something to eat. My team and I are meeting in the mess hall."

Mary nodded and followed him, not sure if he was joking about the Enterprise. Was there a ship with that name being built at all?

* * *

As they reached the mess hall, the rest of SG-1 was already there, with SG-1A also present.

"Hey sir! Over here!" Mitchell shouted and waved at the colonel.

O'Neill nodded in confirming that he will join them. Once he got something to eat. Mary, following him, had to ask. "Sir, why is SG-1 here anyway? Don't you have a galaxy to save as our flagship team?"

"Heh, well, we need some down time as well. In this case, Carter is looking how the simulation systems the egg heads installed on this Ancient outpost, are working. Teal'c is looking into the combat training simulator and Jonas is looking over the history simulation. Also, as you can see, we are now teaching new recruits with on the field training." He responded as he made his pick and went to the table where the rest of SG-1 were waiting. Mary noticed some of her old friends there as well.

As she sat down at the table, she was warmly greeted. "Wow, you guys. Fancy meeting all of you here." She smiled brightly at James, Ornek, Skar and Jennifer. "So, you guys are SG-1 in training?" She said mockingly.

"Oh shut it, 'Barbie'." Jennifer fired back, smirking.

"So, what assignments did you guys get?"

"Marines, explosives and tactics." Ornek replied.

"Engineers." Skar said.

"Marines, sniper specialist." James replied.

"What do you think? Tech specialist." was Jennifer's answer.

Mary nodded. "So all you are missing is the history and culture egg head."

"In the current situation of the galaxy, that is not a priority for SG teams at the moment." Mitchell responded, listening to their chat. "With the war between the System Lords against Anubis, us not wanting to wake up the Wraith, the New Great Alliance of 3 beefing up the defenses of all PPT worlds and the Asgard begining to push the Replicators back, we need fire power right now. That is why every SG team also has a marine escort right now."

"Yes, and if we had not "provided" the System Lords with a disabled Anubis Ha'tak in a secret location, they would be getting hammered. This way, they are at least putting up a fight." Sam sighed. "But his Kull's, Khalek clones and that plasma super weapon... it is only a matter of time."

"Speaking of those, Sam..." O'Neill began with his usually cocky smile. "How are our countermeasures coming along? Because based on these simulations, only the Auroras and drones can kill that thing. These simulations are becoming more and more like that Star Trek thing... Kobayashi test... Something. The unbeatable scenario. Do we really need a Kirk here?"

"Sir..." Carter sighed. She knew this was coming. "Based on the information we have on Anubis forces, we know that his super weapon can overpower our defenses, the Aegis included. Only Ancient shielding used on an Aurora or Atlantis class cityship can resist it. If he had all 6 power amplifier crystals, his weapon would be that much more destructive. Even if we knew how it works and how he made it, we would still be 1 crystal short of building an equal version, we only have 3."

"OK, so... Were screwed? Since only drones can defeat that monster..." Mitchell tried to wrap his brain around this discussion.

"No, the anti-particle beam is effective as well." Sam interrupted him.

"Is that the reason that both the Velocity and Orion are hauling 4 of those satellites to the Milky way?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes sir. That is the reason. 1 for Earth, 1 for Tollana, 1 for Langara and 1 for Hebridan."

"Why only those 4?"

"Most populated, developed, industrialized or rich in resources worlds. That is why. New Terra will get one at some point, but since the Goa'uld don't know about its location, it's safe for now. Besides, we needed to evacuate 3 worlds in the past months, since we knew that we could not hold them, because they were in bad locations, either deep in Goa'uld territory or in the middle of nowhere with their location known to the enemy. The Ilempiri world Atropos included. We simply don't have enough of the satellites to defend every world."

"Sam's right." Mitchell agreed. "Our only luck is that they were not densely populated. Hell, the longest it took us was to evacuate the 2 million Ilempiri and we had several weeks to spare before Anubis arrived to only find an empty world. What do you suppose he wanted there?"

"Only guess was the Ancient laboratory with the anti Goa'uld immunity research. Thank god we took everything with us." Sam responded as she took another bite.

Everyone sighed. This was becoming a depressing conversation.

The sad truth was that they were afraid of Anubis. It seems that Daniel's warning a few months ago during a short conversation he had with O'Neill, thereby breaking the ascended rules, was right. He warned O'Neill that Anubis is aware that something in the time line was altered. Anubis did not know what was changed, but he knew something was off. The perks of being half-ascended it seems. O'Neill remarked that space monkey came thru for them that time, but still said that the whole ascended thing was overrated.

Now the renamed Terran Federation was having issues understanding the power amplifier technology as well as the upgrades Anubis did to his mother ship. They had 3 of the crystals, but were one short to match Anubis and they could not make more. It was discovered that a rare mineral was needed to create these crystals. It was even rarer as neutronium.

Because of this, the Terran fleet could stand up to Anubis regular forces, but his psyonic solders and mother ship were a real problem. The Tok'ra had no success in getting someone on board that ship to either sabotage it or study it. The same applied to his Kull factories and Khalek cloning facilities.

During the many clashes, they also noticed that Anubis was not sleeping during this conflict. He was adapting. Both his tactics and technology. In the case of tactics, Anubis knew he could not be everywhere, so he kept his forces together and not spreading them out thin to be picked off one by one. Anubis would only attack when it was on his conditions and when he located a good target. Terran outposts or planets too far out with small populations were ignored. He could break those worlds with a large scale attack, but they were not worth it. The larger worlds were. Like Atropos. Ba'al, against his better judgment, warned the Terrans of Anubis plans, giving them the time to evacuate the planets population. O'Neill was glad he did, but knew that Ba'al only did it to further his own cause.

As for the technology part, Anubis began adapting his ships to counter the Aegis and Damocles technologies. His approach was to adapt his weapons and shields to be better at countering these technologies. It was not a perfect solution, but it drastically reduced the Aegis durability, while the Damocles remained almost 80% effective. In the end, Anubis had the same problem as the Terrans. Lack of information. He was forced to study sensor data and not a captured Terran ship.

To get a break, the Terrans needed one of several things. Either a fourth power amplifier crystal, access to Anubis mother ship or another secret planet with abundant resources, inaccessible for the Goa'uld and with already functioning shipyards. Good luck with any of those objectives.

Their progress in Pegasus was also slow. They had their hands full with Anubis, so the last thing they wanted to do is awaken the Wraith. Or the Pegasus Replicators. Imagine the shock the Terran Council got when McKay send them a report of the origin of the Replicators and that there was a human form Replicator world in Pegasus. God help them if the spider Replicators ever join their humanoid brothers.

What success they did have in Pegasus was in making contact with the Genii, which did not go well, as the Genii wanted to be the military power in Pegasus. Other than that, they did discover 2 more Auroras. One just drifting in space after it was abandoned because of a radiation leak. The other however was so badly damaged that she would be used for spare parts and nothing more. The latter did have its original crew still alive in stasis pods, but they were so old that they were beyond help. All they could do was make its crew as comfortable as possible, while the Ancient crew helped them with information and knowledge as much as possible. The other Aurora was being retrofitted on New Terra at the moment, while the original two, that they found months ago, were making their final delivery run from Pegasus to the Milky way. For now.

"Yeah, good old Anubis making things harder. As if he is trying his hardest to be a bastard." O'Neill joked, trying to lift everyone's spirit.

"I have a feeling he is doing this as part of a preparation for something else. Bigger." Mitchell added his thought. "Think about it, we know that he knows the future was changed, but no details. Yet his actions are really different from what you said happened the first time, sir." he looked at O'Neill, who was now eating and listening to his comment. "He is stocking up his fleet and solders, now creating these Khalek clones... is it me, or is this overkill, even for him? Why not just go to Dakara and get it over with?"

Everyone else had a deep thought after this. Mitchell had a point.

"While I agree with you, Cam, speculating on this will get us nowhere. I do fear that the timeline was altered even outside our sphere of influence, but only Janus knows the full extent. Even that AI of his in Atlantis doesn't tell us everything. Or knows everything. All we can do is to continue on our chosen paths." Sam responded.

Everyone nodded their heads. As they continued with their meal, a soldier who had just entered the mess hall, approached them.

"Colonel O'Neill, you, SG-1 and SG-1A are to report to Earth ASAP. We have a situation and Earth Council has requested your presence. This is a need to know only order, so keep quiet, sir." the solder whispered to him.

"Understood." O'Neill saluted him and stood up. "So much for down time. Let's go people."

As everyone began to leave the mess hall, O'Neill turned to his recruits.

"OK, you guys stay here, this sounds official. Continue the simulations and try to win some of them." He then smirked and turned to Mary. "Keep up the good work, even if only simulated for now." O'Neill saluted them all, and left with the rest of the main SG-1.

When the former cadet's were left by themselves, they realized that they had another simulation session in 1 hour. Plenty of time to finish their meal and to catch up.

As SG-1 and SG-1A were moving to the gate room, android Carter slowed down and held her hand to her forehead. Sam saw this and slowed down as well.

"Something wrong?" Sam asked her android self.

"Nothing, just... fucking months and that bitch's virus still has side effect on me, even after purging it. I'm still not at 100%. Wraith viruses now really scare the shit out of me." she replied slowly.

"It's going to be fine. Just take your time." Sam patted her on the back.

"Yeah, as if being stuck on lab duty is not taking is slow enough. Feel so useless these days." She looked up again and smiled. "I'm OK. Let's go."

* * *

 **Earth, New Earth Council HQ, Outpostship Terra, middle of Atlantic ocean, 1 hour later**

"Really love what they have done with the place." O'Neill remarked with his usual humor.

In fact, Earth had repurposed the Outpostship that Simmons used in his failed attempt to destabilize the planet. Limited to one micro ZPM, it was running mostly on the naquada reactors that they fueled up, reserving the micro ZPM for emergencies.

It provided for a secure, out of the way location for Earth politicians and military command to set up a command and control center where civilians could not be nosy or annoying around them. Like the media.

The Outpostship was fixed up and was now permanently populated by several ten thousands of people, mostly assistants, technicians and security personnel. Even a fresh coat of paint was added to give it a more personalized touch.

The Earth Council was made up of nations that met the criteria that the original Stargate nations as well as the members of the larger Terran Council decided were necessary. Like technological level, poverty and inequality status, infrastructure, political system, level of religious influence on the government, level of industrial influence on government and many others. That solved many issues, since the new Earth council did not have any religious influence, but also created other problems along the way. There were no African nations on the council or part of the Stargate program. That meant no access to any technologies or travel options. Many called that a racist decision, but looking at all of the nations on that continent, none made the minimum requirements in any area. Civil wars, inequality, uncontrolled population expansions... Until those issues get addressed, they are out. The same was with dictatorships, fake democracies and states controlled by religion. No matter how much they protested, they are out. It was also decided that if any nation already on the Earth Council regressed back and made bad political or economic decisions, it could and would be thrown out.

On the other hand, the Earth Council was also made responsible to help these nations to get their acts together. Any method was authorized, short of a military intervention. Infiltrations and assassinations were also out of the question. But if the nation did not want help, they would not get any as well.

So the Earth Council was made up of the USA, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Japan, South Korea, Germany, UK, Italy, France, Russia and China. The remaining EU member states were represented by the EU itself, while Turkey, India, Brazil and Israel were made part time members. The part time membership was given as to not insult them, because otherwise they would be out. They made the cut in military and economic influence, but struggled in other areas just like many EU member states, but had issues that were easier to resolve than those that were not admitted.

Every nation had problems, but they hoped that with a refocus of objectives, these could be resolved fast. One was actually being resolved on its own. The education of the younger generations. Seeing what the future could bring and the threats outside the solar system meant that people stopped arguing on pointless matters and focused on what was important. Enlistments into the military or civilian careers like science, engineering, environment, architecture, programming and other similar fields swelled up, while the social studies, which were useless to a development of a civilization on a larger scale, began shrinking. People began to understand that when faced with the wider galaxy and enemies like the Goa'uld, a degree in social dance classes would help no one. Least the one having such a useless degree.

* * *

Walking down the hall to the central military wing, they had to pass thru several security points. Finally arriving at their destination, general Hammonds office.

"George's door is even more fancy than before." O'Neill joked again, noticing all the security and decorations.

The doors opened and they entered the general's office. Inside, the general, Selmak, Bra'tac and Richard Woolsey were all already waiting at a tactical holographic map of the galaxy.

"Ah, SG-1 and SG-1A, welcome." Woolsey greeted them. "Please come in. We have much to discuss."

They did as they were told and entered the room, taking positions around the large table with the display.

"Sir." O'Neill saluted. "SG-1 and SG-1A reporting as ordered."

"At ease, Jack." Hammond ordered and smiled at his friends and subordinates. "A situation has arisen that requires our immediate attention. Unfortunately, that also means that we had to push some changes meant for both teams up the timetable."

"Sir? changes?" O'Neill asked on behalf of the rest of the team as they all had confused looks.

"Relax, no one is getting fired or court-martialed. In your case, I should add the word 'yet', right Jack?" Hammond smiled with that little joke aimed at O'Neill. "Anyway, to business. Android Carter, as the reports have shown, you are still not 100%, even 8 months later?"

"No sir. The fastest way to get another 100% android Carter is to make another copy of the original. With me, I may be a machine, but this will take time and several more purges and scans of my entire neural structure, before I am at peak efficiency. Sorry for that, sir."

"No need, we are only human, as they say. Based on that and the other situation, I'm disbanding SG-1A, effective immediately."

"What?" Android Carter wanted to protest. "Sir, I swear I will get back to peak..."

"That is not the main reason, so relax." Hammond stopped her protest. "Android Carter, you are being reassigned to the R&D division on New Terra, subdivision Ancient technologies. We need all the people there we can get our hands on. If one Carter is there, that is a win in my book." Hammond then turned to android Jackson. "Since Dr. Jackson had an unplanned ascension, you are going to be replacing him, along with Jonas Quinn, of course." He turns to android Teal'c. "You will go with master Bra'tac. In the upcoming operation, the free Jaffa will need all the help they can get. As for you..." he turns to android O'Neill. "One person does not make a team. So, for the time being, you're being reassigned to the military academy."

"What?!" android O'Neill shouted out. "Sir, with all due respect, babysitting kids is not what I had in mind."

"It is either that or back to Harlan. He did say he would like one of you back on their home world. Since so many of his people returned, they are expanding..."

"No, changed my mind. I'll babysit, sir."

Hammond had to suppress a smirk. He knew that would happen.

"Anyway, you might like that. Sharing your experience from the field, mostly tactics against the Goa'uld and flight instructions." Hammond ended with SG-1A and turned to the original SG-1 members. "Which brings me to you, the flesh and blood O'Neill."

"Sir? Who did I piss off this time?"

"You mean who you didn't? Relax, Jack. It is not about your character or actions. It is politics." Hammond then nods to Woolsey as they both move to O'Neill, Woolsey carrying his briefcase with him. "Stand at attention, colonel O'Neill!"

Jack did as ordered. Woolsey opened his briefcase and pulled out new rank insignias. He passed them to Hammond.

"Colonel O'Neill, in recognition to your contributions to both Earth, the Terran Federation and its allies, I am herby promoting you to the rank of brigadier general, effective immediately." Hammond proceeded to add the new rank on O'Neill's uniform. When he finished, he saluted him and shook his hand. "You deserve it, Jack."

"Emmm... I'm speechless, sir."

"Had to happen someday."

"If I may ask sir, why? With this rank I won't be able to take part in missions."

"That is the point, general." Woolsey responded. "After the incident with the original Khalek, we understood that if he had broken Jackson mental defense and our team was not there to kill him, god knows what could have happened. Only you, the now ascended Dr. Jackson and Dr. Weir in Atlantis possess extensive knowledge of the future. We kept it this way to minimize the chance of something like this happening. But it still almost happened. With you not in the field, no one can mind probe you or read you mind, since you can't get captured. Sorry, general, but politics are politics. And I agree with the Council's decision this time."

O'Neill huffed. "Great." He then looks to the ceiling. "Thanks for this, space monkey! Laugh your ass off!"

"Emm, sir, you got promoted? Since when is that a bad thing?" major Carter asked.

"For me it is! I always give crap to the man. But if I am the man... who do I give crap to? Also, speaking of this, thank you for all those years of extreme understanding, sir." O'Neill looked at Hammond.

"Your character flaws were always made up with mission proficiency. And they came handy from time to time. Anyway, this leaves SG-1 without a commanding officer, so..." Hammond once again turns to Woolsey who hands him new rank insignias. "Major Carter, at attention!"

She does as ordered.

"For your continued service and past accomplishments, I am honored to promote you to the rank of lt. colonel and give you command of SG-1" He then saluted her and shook her hand. "You'll do just fine out there."

Her father, who had been standing back to let things develop the way they were intended to, couldn't resist anymore. He went over to his daughter and embraced her. "Congratulations, kiddo. You deserve it."

"Heh, thanks, dad."

"Ehhmmm, not that I want to disrupt this, but where will I be posted, sir?" O'Neill wanted to know.

"My old post, Jack."

"Cheyenne Mountain? But..."

"It is only temporary, so relax. Look at it like this. At least your office is not on a floating island with lots of politicians and you get to spend more time in that fishing hut of yours." the general tried to see O'Neill the good side of his new posting. "Besides, once your knowledge of the future ends, when we reach that point in time, the restrictions go out the window as well."

"I guess."

"Now back to business, if we could?" Woolsey said. He wanted to get to the heart of the matter. "The mission that we will brief you on, was green lit based on information we got from the System Lords. More precisely, the Goa'uld Camulus paid us a visit after we cleared him."

"Camulus? Who's that?" Mitchell asked what most others were thinking.

"Camulus, a minor System Lord, mostly in service of Ba'al." Teal'c answered.

"Also the ancient Celtic god of war. Remember that planet where we stole a ZPM from under the Goa'uld noses. That was his planet." android Jackson added.

"OK, so what did this snake want?" android O'Neill wanted to know.

"Right, let's begin." Hammond said and looked to Jacob, who switched to Selmak.

"As you all know, we have been sharing information with the System Lords. The military movements and other tactical information regarding Anubis, to be specific. All off the record, of course. The people would not understand that we are partially cooperating with one enemy to defeat another."

"Worked in WW2, if you asked me." Mitchell remarked.

"This is a completely different scenario. And we are not sharing resources or technology, that is out of the question, even if Camulus made an effort for those. No need to say that the Terran Council dismissed that request on the spot."

"Even if the real issue is this: We have the tech to counter Anubis, the System Lords have the fleet size and ground forces." Woolsey pointed out. "Not that I disagree with the decision of the Council, we can't trust the Goa'uld to keep their end of the bargain."

"Yeah, the moment this is over, they will backstab us. You don't need to be a university professor to know that." O'Neill added.

"The Council came to the same conclusion. But we did give them the schematics for the anti Kull energy weapon. A sign of good faith."

"Let me guess. They were not impresses and wanted more." O'Neill asked.

"Indeed. They demanded our MAC weapons technology, since with the Aschen tech upgrades ,the Kulls are much more resilient to our anti Kull energy weapons. They also demanded any and all info on our anti psyonic technology." Woolsey answered.

"You mean the thing that can block telekinesis and telepathy? I thought they were not even past the prototype stage?" android O'Neill asked.

"That is an issue, yes. We only have Khalek's corpse and that of his clones. Having a living clone would help." Woolsey responded.

"And that brings us to the matter at hand. Ba'al has given Camulus all his info he managed to obtain on Anubis territory. It is far more detailed than any Tok'ra agent managed to get." Hammond activated the holographic display on the table and showed them Anubis territory and all planets. "Camulus has shared this information with us."

On the display, the galaxy was now carved up into different parts. Anubis's territory was stretching from the tip to the third of the Scutum-Centaurus arm as well as the larger portion of the Outer arm. The planet Delmak was shown highlighted in the middle part of Anubis territory in the Scutum-Centaurus arm. But several other locations were highlighted as well.

"These are the objectives needed to be taken out." Hammond began pointing to different locations on the map. "Demos shipyards, Renan shipyards, Xi shipyards and Korinaros shipyards. The biggest ones are on Delmak, but going there is now suicide. And even with what we know, we can destroy only 3 of them."

"A multi pronged attack? Ambitious, sir." Young remarked, impressed with the plan.

"Yes. The System Lords will attack Xi, they are the closest to their territory. Our free Jaffa friends will attack Renan, they are the least defended, while the Federation hits Demos. It is the furthest away and our fleet has the best mobility. But we will need a distraction. That is where the last shipyard comes in. A fake attack will be launched, making the impression that a large fleet is being deployed there. That will force Anubis to use his Mother ship." Selmak continued Hammond explanation. "However, we will not be sending any fleet there."

"Emmm, yeah. Don't want to sound stupid, but if we don't use a decoy fleet... then what? Ask Anubis kindly?" O'Neill wondered.

"That is where Rush and Wallace come into play. They developed a new system based off the Asgard holo technology. One of our 401 cruisers is being equipped with mass holographic projectors. With that and sensor scrambler technology, that one ship will be able to make an entire fleet appear. Of course, if the enemy fleet gets too close, they will be able to see thru the ruse, but by that time, we hope Anubis will eat our bait. With the sensor scramblers, we also hope to simulate the energy signatures of hyperspace engines, making it appear that a fleet is moving thru hyperspace. The illusion will not last long, but hopefully long enough."

"I have a feeling that there is a 'but' coming." android O'Neill remarked as he listened to the plan.

Woolsey, Hammons and Selmak all sighed. Android O'Neill noticed it.

"Yes, the power needs for the holographic projectors and sensor scramblers to create an entire fleet and fool the enemy...are large." Woolsey answered.

"Like ZPM large?" Mitchell guessed.

"Yes, we will have to use one of our surplus ZPMs for this." Woolsey confirmed.

"OK. Sounds interesting. But Anubis is no idiot. He might suspect a diversion." Carter pointed out.

"That is why the Tok'ra will raid several small bases on the outskirts of his territory, making it look as if that is the diversion." Selmak answered. "If all goes well, that one cruiser and the small escort will be able to fool Anubis to commit his main fleet. Once his forces are displaced, we strike."

"All fine, but why are we here, sir?" Mitchell needed to know. He was getting impatient.

"This." Hammond pointed to another planet on the map. "Tritris system. Anubis main Kull and Khalek clone R&D lab. Heavily fortified. An attack from orbit would be suicide, unless we commit a third of our fleet, which we can't. So this is where SG-1 comes in."

Hammond then activated the display to show the entire compound on the planet. It was indeed a fortress.

"OK, I did not sign up for suicide runs, sir." Mitchell argued. "I don't mind going on dangerous missions, but this..."

"Relax, Cam. We would not send you without a plan." Selmak calmed everyone down. "You have young Mr. Wallace to thank for your way in." Selmak pressed on the display controls and an image of a Puddle Jumper appeared.

"OK, a Jumper? What of it? A cloak won't get us passed the energy shields, unless we get their precise frequency and calibration to shut them down or bypass them. Regular scans won't do that." Sam pointed out.

"Eli got an idea from Janus." Woolsey responded. The image of the Jumper changed to its interior. Inside the rear passenger compartment, which is usually empty in the middle of the walkway, was filled with a device. "Remember the time drive Thor removed from Janus prototype Jumper? Well, this one has a Tollan matter phasing device integrated into it."

"Same problem. If we don't know the exact settings or as close to it as possible, we can't phase thru the shields or the field he will have at the gate. The only advantage is this would enable us to remain cloaked, since we would not have to drop the cloak to convert it to a shield and try to bypass their defenses. And Ancient cloak's are resistent to most detection technologies." Carter pointed out, a bit disappointed. "In the end, we hit the same brick wall. I know Eli is a genius, but he did not thought this one thru."

"Actually, Sam. He did. And for the record, Rush had a similar reaction, but louder and some curse words added. " Jacob Carter corrected her. "Eli and Narim found a way to set the matter phasing device to a wide spectrum range. The advantage is that this way we don't need the precise settings of Anubis shields at that base. But... and yes Jack, there is a 'but'. While all the simulations show a 92% success rating, there is also a 96% chance that the matter phasing device will short out after you pass thru the shields. The trade off for the wide spectrum settings. It becomes a onetime usage."

"And based on that, we are back to the suicide part." Mitchell pointed out.

"No. Only the matter phasing device will be crippled, everything else should still work after that. All you need to do then is land somewhere under cloak and infiltrate the base." Jacob concluded his briefing.

"Define 'should' still work." android Daniel demanded to know.

"There is a less than 2% chance of the cloak or other systems failing as well. Negligible, if you ask me." Selmak, who took over from Jacob, responded.

"Said every gambler on the planet ever." Mitchell cursed.

"Guess it is a risk we have to take, right sir?" Young asked, knowing what was at stake.

"Exactly. But don't worry. We will have our newest 306, the Specter, hiding on the outer edge of the system, aviating your signal for pick up. All you have to do is shut down the defenses, once our primary mission is complete." Woolsey responded, wanting to conclude this briefing.

"Speaking of objectives, let's go over them." Hammond suggested. The display remained that of the laboratory and the surrounding compound. "Unfortunately, we don't have detailed information on this location. Even Ba'al could not get anything more than this surface schematic. But we do know that this is the main R&D site for the Kull solders and Khalek clones. Your primary objective is to destroy this entire complex. Use any means necessary. Secondary objective is to download as much of Anubis research and database on his research here as possible. Preferably everything. The tertiary objective is to capture a living specimen of a Kull solder and a living Khalek clone. Your choice how you accomplish this."

"Only these objectives? Should we take his silverware as well, sir?" Mitchell joked. Or so the others thought. He was serious. This mission was looking worse every minute.

"I know this sounds hard, but it is doable. You will get 2 members of Fisher's shadow unit for this mission, Nomad and Psycho as back up. Additionally, everyone will get a now new mark 3 nano-suit for this mission."

"Sir, I know the make 3 has a personal cloaking device, but we also know Anubis has sensors that can see thru Goa'uld based cloaks, even ours. And sensors like that are always deployed on a planet. A planet like this will have detection capabilities like that in spades." Sam pointed out. "I know the jumper has ancient cloaking technology, so we don't have to worry about that, but the personal cloaks are useless. Even TER's can see thru them."

"We know, lt. colonel. That is why we came up with an alternative for this mission. Another of young Mr. Wallace's ideas. Although we do have to thank our newest R&D member, Miss Ginn." Woolsey continued explaining. In truth, he had to pull his weight to allow Ginn access to such sensitive areas, but after 6 months, most 'former' Lucian members proved their loyalties to the Terrans. Made sense, if living conditions were so much better here and loyalty meant something. But the Terran Council was still weary. They had to remain vigilant, mostly because some rescued Lucians still returned to their people instead of joining the Terrans. Like Simeon. So no matter how badly the situation there was, some would remain loyal to their old commanders. Bad treatment or not.

"Oh, Eli's groupie?" O'Neill smiled. "Never thought the math geek would have a hot girl swooning over him."

"2 math geniuses working on the same projects. Had to happen sometime. Besides, he's still a bit clueless." Carter remarked.

"Back to the point. What they suggested was this." Woolsey changed the holo display to that of a small device.

"Are those not..." O'Neill wanted to ask.

"The Stragoth holographic masking technology." Carter finished his question. "Have the scientists found a way to copy this technology?"

"Not entirely, but well enough to have the nano-suits you will use, equipped with them. They have a time limit, but can create a disguise from scanning someone from a certain distance. "Selmak began explaining. "The Tollans inspected every piece of technology that was rotting in Area 51 and unlike us, they grasped the basic of the tech. Eli and Ginn thought that this might be useful in this mission, since Anubis never encountered and will not be ready to counter it or detect someone using it. Theoretically."

"Meaning even this is not a 100% guarantee? Right?" Mitchell asked.

"There are no 100% guarantees, major." Hammond responded. Then he moved to his private table. "This concludes the briefing. Jack, you go to Cheyenne to get acquainted with your new command. The rest of SG-1, report to New Terra, where the preparations for this mission are underway."

"Sir, just one last question. Can we really trust good old Ba'al and Yu? I mean, they are snakes?" O'Neill asked the obvious question. Woolsey, who was halfway out of the office, responded.

"We don't, but we can't risk Ba'al being on the level as well. In this case I think he values his survival more than hurting us. In reality, it will be the Jaffa taking the biggest risk. Their fleet is the weakest, that is why they are taking the easiest target."

Bra'tac nodded. He did not like it as well.

"To think that in my old days I will be leading great warriors into battle on a word of a false god. But we will not go unprepared. We will take our Re'nak to the battle. Hopefully, it will be enough."

"What about our SG-1 in training?" Carter also wondered.

"They will be reassigned for the duration of this mission. Don't worry, we'll take care of them." Hammond reassured them. Whit everything done, they all left Hammond alone in his office. Jacob Carter escorted SG-1 to the transporter room.

* * *

"I'm coming with you to New Terra. There is something the Tok'ra council wants me to do."

"Something serious, dad?"

"No, just the research on our queens offspring has produced interesting results. Our new young queen might go into a procreation cycle a few years faster than anticipated."

"Oh, you guys found her a boyfriend already?" O'Neill asked, overhearing the conversation. Jacob sighed.

"Jack, you do know that there are no Goa'uld or Tok'ra males. Our queens can manipulate their own DNA and fertilize their own eggs."

"Sounds boring. Is that why you take hosts?"

Everyone but Jacob chuckled.

"Now that I think about it, is that why so many SJW are abandoning ship on Earth, now that they know that the slavers and dictators of this galaxy are biologically what they want to be?"

Jacob just ignored him and went ahead.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

 **New Terra, planet based shipyard, same time**

Eli was looking out the window. The view he had was, from an engineering point of view, magnificent. An area over a dozen kilometers long and half that wide, filled with ships in various stages of construction. Some were only a skeleton, others were almost finished. some were completely landed, others floating over the ground. But the one that had his attention was the 3rd Aurora the Atlantis expedition found. And this one had his full attention. He managed to convince the Terran Council with his calculations that a dumb down but functioning ship killer weapons system of the Ancients can be installed on it. Rush argued against it, stating that while 'young Wallace' is intelligent, but this was a pointless waste of resources. Eli argued back with compelling simulations.

In the end, the council decided to green lit the project and install a Terran build ship killer weapons system of Ancient design on the latest Aurora. It would take the entire forward ventral section of the ship, making adding any turret there impossible. All they did was copy and paste the weapons system that the Ancients used on their satellites. But what Rush argued against was the power issue. With a ZPM there is no problem. without one, the rate of fire is abysmal. Eli countered back by adding a naquadria reactor designed for the Aegis and Damocles modules, but powering the ship killer weapon. They needed an equalizer against Anubis mother ship and this could be it.

"Enjoying the view, Eli?" a female voice asked him from the rear. He turned around and saw Ginn enter the observation platform. She carried a Pad in her hand.

"Something like that. Are those the latest calculations?"

"Yes. Its looking good." She handed him the Pad to look over.

"Hopefully. This might get Anubis off our back. And Rush off mine. He's even more annoying that usually."

"I think he's jealous. You, the young star overshadowing him, the old man." Ginn smiled and stepped closer. Eli got a bit nervous.

"Emm, yes. maybe. Anyway, I'll input this data and see what it spits out, OK? Thanks Ginn."

"I actually have to thank you. If you and Mr. Woolsey would not have supported me, I would still be doing pointless stuff here. Not that I would not be grateful, butt..." She begins to leave the room and almost stumbles. "Anyway, see you later."

As Eli is left alone in the observation room, a solder enters the room.

"So, you busy, Eli?"

"Ah, Sergeant Greer . Not much. Waiting for a computer analysis on the power distribution of the main weapon system on that ship."

"Ah yes. I heard. The ship with the big honking gun, as colonel O'Neill calls her. Really looks like a gun with engines now

"Well, that is the idea. And a weapon like this takes up allot of space. You have no idea how much energy and space it is needed to create and then properly align antiparticles to..."

"Yeah, I'll take your word on that. How is it going with you and red?"

Eli stops his calculations and looks at him.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Really? I've been assigned to her escort duty until the council is sure we can trust her. Which means I've seen her allot. And let me tell you, the way she acts around you. She's into you."

"What? Really? No way. You must be wrong." Eli brushed that thought away. Greer sighed. This was not going to be easy.

"You have zero clue about women, do you? How much more obvious could she make it for you? You are a math genius, she likes math. So how often does a geek like you get a chance with a girl like that? Go for it my man. I mean, as smart as you are, do a mathematical calculation on this. Or do a math equation for love for all I care."

"Your serious?"

Greer put his hand on Eli's shoulder.

"Look, I may only be a marine grunt. I have zero clue how to build that ship outside or calculate the density of a star. But I do know how women think. That is the advantage of being a simple grunt. I don't over think things. Not everything has to compute or make sense. Not everything has to be explainable with an equation. If it could, machines would love as well. Even thou my old truck would disagree with me on this one. If I don't treat it with love, it breaks down on me."

As Greer left the observation deck, Eli was in deep thought. But for the first time in a long time, it was not math that he was thinking about.

* * *

 **Earth, New Earth Council HQ, Outpostship Terra, middle of Atlantic ocean, Dr. woolseys office, minutes later**

"Why did I agree to take over the international Earth relations office?" Woolsey asked his assistant. He had a pile of digital paperwork on his desk.

"Because your efficient, hard working and an honest public servant." she replied back.

"I guess that is the reason general O'Neill tolerates me. Nice to know that. anyway, when is the meeting with the representatives of the industry to start?"

"She looked at her Pad she had in hand. "You still have 4 min until the meeting, sir."

Woolsey stood up. "Let's not waste time then. This work can wait till later."

A few minutes later, Woolsey arrived at a conference room, where industrialist and company representatives of nations that are part of the Earth Council were already waiting for him. Greetings and handshake followed. Representatives from the computer industry to the agricultural sector, car manufacturers and communication companies. Everyone wanted a piece of the pie, but they knew that they would have to give away huge concessions to get anywhere with the Earth Council, who had to play by the rules set up by the Terran Council. The Council needed the industry to implement the technologies in the civilian sector but the industry needed the Council to get access to the knowledge and resources. And the industry already made some agreements, but this was a continuous process, so more negotiations were needed. But what astounded Woolsey was that the representatives of the industry all agreed, more or less, on a chairman who would represent them.

"Mr. Colson, nice to meet you for the first time." Woolsey shook his hand. "So you're the leader of this representation?"

"Yes. After several months and hard negotiations, I manage to convince most of my fellow CEO's that I am the best for this job."

"Well then. Let's start with this, I still have a ton of work waiting for me in my office."

"I know the feeling. " Colson laughed. He really did know that feeling.

* * *

 **Cheyenne mountain, Old SG complex, brigadier general O'Neill's new office, minutes later**

"What the hell!" O'Neill shouted as he entered his office for the first time.

Walter, hearing his ne CO react like that, runs into his office.

"Sir, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong!? Tell me, Walter, what is wrong with this picture?"

"Emmm... is this a trick question, sir?"

"No chair, no desk, no flag, no nothing. Only the damn red phone!"

"Ah,... sir, did no one tell you that... well, general Hammond took most of his old stuff with him."

"And since George commanded the SGC from his temporary moon posting before he got reassigned to the city of Terra... yeah I get it now. This office was empty for months. And since there was no one here I never went to look as well." He looked at Walter. "I bet good old George is having a laugh at my expense now."

"I wouldn't know sir. As for your office, you'll have to request a new table, seat and everything else. Should not take more than a few days."

"Am surprised he didn't take you and Siler with him."

Walter coughed a bit at that statement.

"He tried, didn't he?" O'Neill asked.

"Emm, I'll take the 5th if you don't mind, sir."

"Is that even a thing now, since a new constitution for all Earth Council members is being drawn up?"

"In a way it still is, sir. Now, if there is nothing else..."

"One last thing, Walter. Is there a hidden reason for my posting here or is it really just a temporary measure?"

Walter got a bit nervous. O'Neill saw it and knew there was another reason.

"OK Walter. Let's have it. I promise you I will not get mad."

"Umm, sir. Remember P3X-439 and P3R-272?"

"Again, who names these...! Never mind. Should I know these planets?"

"Sir. These 2 planets were known to poses Ancient Repository of knowledge devices."

"The head sucking thing that pops out of the wall?"

"Yes sir. We took them both with everything we found there to New Terra. Ever since then, our scientists have tried to connect them to our computer networks to download the entire Ancient knowledge."

"Let me guess. It hasn't worked, has it?"

"No sir. The Ancients build allot of barriers and security measures to prevent something like that. Ever since that, one of them is being kept here. No point to have them both on New Terra. So..."

"OH HELL NO! Those assholes! I'm their guarantee, should we ever need that knowledge again. I and that head sucker are in the same base. So I just stick my head back in, get the info and save the day. F those ass holes! I'm not a guinea pig! Where is that red phone!?"

Walter sighed. He knew how O'Neill would react.

* * *

 **Planet Delmak, same time**

Anubis was looking over the reports from the front and the laboratories. Things were not progressing as planned. The System Lords were putting up a better fight than anticipated. He could only guess that their new anti Kull energy weapons adaptations were a result of an unofficial exchange of information between them and the humans. The irony. He hated irony.

These humans and the System Lords were making things difficult. No doubt by whoever altered the time line. But he needed to be ready. When Surtur's slaves arrived, whoever they were, he needed to be ready. And no humans or his lesser brethren would stop him.

To accelerate things, he informed Thoth of his suspicions of the time line alterations and his encounter with Surtur. He needed someone he trusted to accelerate his productions and research. Half ascended or not, he could only be in one place at a time.

The Kull upgrade thanks to the Aschen database helped his solders to survive longer when hit with the anti Kull energy weapon. But his Khalek clones were the real prize in this. After his son 'unfortunate' demise, he decided to begin cloning him, based on his genetic template. But he needed a control mechanism. As well as a way to terminate them, should they revolt. Again, the Aschen data came in handy. He designed a genetic flaw into their DNA. On purpose. It meant that they needed a specific chemical compound on a weekly basis to survive. It regulated their higher brain functions. Without it, they die in 2 weeks, but lose their psyonic capabilities in one week.

He was the only one to know the formula and ingredients of the compound. Not even Thoth knew, since his mind could be read by a telepath. Anubis was beyond such tampering. But what worried him were not the System Lords, but the Terrans. He heard reports that they possessed one or several Ancient warships. If true, that could be a game changer. A big game changer. The only reason they hadn't used them yet must be because they were either not ready or needed elsewhere.

As he stood up from his throne and moved to the balcony overseeing the main staging area for his Kull solders, Her'ak entered the throne room. He was clearly smiling, meaning he had good news for his master.

"My lord, our scouts in the Pentak system were successful in acquiring what you ordered them to do." he reported as he kneeled down. Two more Jaffa entered the throne room and did the same. One of them held a box in his hands.

"Show me." was Anubis simple reply.

They did as ordered. What Anubis saw in the box were several blocks of something technological. He picked one up and began examining it.

"You have done well Her'ak. You please me. You shall be rewarded accordingly."

"I only followed your guidance, my lord. If I may ask, what is it?"

"A Replicator building bloc. Ancient technology that might be useful to my plans. That is all you need to know for now. Tell no one of this. And summon Thoth to my chamber at once."

"It shall be done, my lord. " Her'ak kneeled again. As he stood up to exit the room, Anubis stopped him.

"One more thing. I received a report of increased Tok'ra activities on our borders. Go to my command ship and assume command. I have a feeling they will try something."

"You believe an attack on those worlds? I think it might be a diversion, my lord."

"I agree. That is why I actually like you, Her'ak. You are loyal and can think. Prepare the fleet, but await my instructions."

Minutes later after Her'ak left, Thoth had arrived.

"My lord, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Take these Replicator blocks and begin an analysis. I want to see the possibilities that this technology can offer me."

"My lord, pardon for asking, but is it wise to tamper with technology that even the Asgard can't completely understand?"

"We will not be so careless as the Asgardians. I only wish to see how we can use it to upgrade my forces, not to make more Replicators."

"Of course, my lord. How did Her'ak find them?"

"One of my informants, before being exposed and killed by the Tok'ra, transmitted the location where Thor's ship, with the help of Earth's SG-1 managed to defeat these machines. It was a gamble, but it seems that they did not take all the remains of their enemy with them. Now, leave me." Anubis waved with his hand, signaling Thoth to leave.

"Of course, my lord. I shall transmit the findings the moment I have them."

* * *

 **New Kobol, Helix star system, same time**

Admiral William Adama was having a good day. Most of his days have become a routine by this point. The alliance with the rebel Cylons was remaining strong. His people were finished fixing the city on the planet. The first harvest of the year was done and promised to be a surplus for their demands. They surveyed the other systems in this detached group of stars. There were many natural resources on this and the other planets, the infrastructure left by the Builders was amazing and mostly already reactivated, but still needed maintenance. But most importantly, for 8 months, nothing bad happened. They truly were isolated out here in the middle of nowhere. A perfect spot to start anew.

The only bad news was that his military forces were massively reduced. The bulk of Colonial civilian ships were 'rotting' on the planet's surface in the landing area, while the military ships and civilian ships that can't land on a planet, did the same in space, docked with the Builders orbital facilities. Only a skeleton crew remained to man the orbital facilities, the Battlestars were unmanned for the past 5 months.

His only true military forces were the Cylon Centurions (oh the irony), their Basestars, Raiders and his Colonial military on the military base overlooking the city they settled in. Less than 2000 people. He hated it, but understood that to rebuild any civilization with no threats on the horizon, the military was not a priority. He could still remember the day he finally arrived here after his 2 months long trip.

* * *

 **Flashback, outpostship transporting the Colonial and Cylon fleets to New Kobol, en route, hyperspace, 6 months ago**

Bill was walking thru the corridors of the Pegasus. It was a walk he did every day after waking up for the past few months. It was his routine he developed. Inspecting his 'new' ship. He continued to the Kobol command center to do the same. Every Colonial, human form Cylon or Centurion he met, he just nodded to them and continued. I amazed him how he got accustomed to Centurions walking the halls and not bothering him. Looking out, he saw the blue flow of this other dimension called Hyperspace. So much they still needed to learn. To understand. But in the end, he could only wait until the day they arrived. And that day was close. In just a few hours, they would arrive.

As he arrived in his office on the Kobol, his Cylon counterpart, a model Six by the name of Natalie Faust.

"So." She began. "Almost over. Our little trip."

"Indeed. Can't wait to see some of my old friends again." Bill smiled as he sat down and poured himself a drink.

"A bit early, don't you think?"

"Perhaps. Maybe I'm picking up Saul's bad habits?" he smirked back and took the glass into this hand.

"If I may suggest something, admiral?"

"Please. I actually enjoyed our little talks these past months."

"Get rid of the mustache. I don't think Laura would like that."

He remembered. He actually stopped shaving when they departed. She was right, maybe it is time to get rid of it.

"Perhaps your right."

Hours later, he and Natalie were in the ring room with most of the officers. They were looking out the main window on the top of the ring room.

"10 seconds sir." the nav officer reports.

Over them, the view of hyperspace disappeared and normal space appeared for the first time in months. Stars, planets and all.

"Report." the admiral ordered.

"Sir, we are exactly where we should be. I'm detecting massive orbital installations, the stellar constellations match and... were being hailed from the planet, sir!" the nav officer, clearly exited, reported.

The entire room exploded with cheers and laughter. well, except for the Centurions, who just remained standing as if nothing happened.

"Let's see it."

On the main screen on the command platform that overlook the rest of the ring room, Laura Roslin and commander Nash appeared.

" _Hello Bill. Welcome to New Kobol!"_ Laura announced.

"Glad to finally be here, madam president. It was a long trip. Anything happen during this time?"

 _"Nothing that we could not handle, admiral, but you will need to sit down for an explanation. Sufficed to say, it was Baltar's fault."_ commander Nash reported while smirking. That peaked the admirals curiosity.

"What is it? Tell me, that is an order!"

Instead of answering, Nash just stepped aside to give room to another person who appeared on the screen. another admiral... Adama? Bills brain froze on the spot. Deer in headlights look applies.

 _"You had the same expression when we told you the truth."_ Laura laughed while looking at the other Adama. _"Bill, what do you know of parallel universes?"_

* * *

 **Flashback end**

He still had to chuckle when he remembered that meeting. Parallel universes. If he hadn't seen the proof himself he would have send them all to an insane asylum. If they had one.

But talking to himself was an eye opener. A person that was in a way himself, had similar experiences and had endured similar hardships... all of that made him be thankful for what they had. Like in that other universe, it could have been harder here as well.

The one truly emotional scene was the meeting with Zak. He never thought that he would see him again. This Zak was not his son, but he was the next best thing. And he would not look a gifted horse in the mouth. That was his chance to say goodbye to Zak the proper way. And he took it.

Adama had to laugh now. All of this because Baltar can't keep his fingers off of things. Almost like his inability to keep a certain lower body part out of a certain other body part. Once it nearly cost them everything, now it opened up new possibilities. Of course after he read the report Baltar and Caprica wrote on their discoveries in the other 'multiverses', overcoming a headache and getting a translator for the techno babble, he agreed with Laura. The mirror was off limits with one exception. The universe where they helped their counterparts. Some like Nash pointed out that other universes might exist where the Colonials needed help as well. Or where they themselves could get help. The admiral answered with simple logic. It is both too dangerous and the fact that in this universe they have enough problems on their own. They can't play police for every other universe. Hard, but that's the way it is.

* * *

 **Flashback, New Kobol, 8 months ago**

"YOU DID WHAT!?" was the one sentence echoing thru the research tower where the mirror was located.

"Madam president, if you could..." Baltar tried to calm Laura down. She and the rest of the expedition to the other universe just arrived and noticed that some things in the mirror room were off. Not bothering to conceal it, Caprica told the truth. Laura was not blind or stupid, so why try it. As Baltar predicted, she was furious. He had hoped to return everything to its proper place, but the other multiverses they saw had shaken them up to a degree that they forgot the time.

"I explicitly forbade YOU TO DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS!" She then turned to parallel admiral Adama who accompanied them with some of his people. He had every right to see their universe like they did his. Laura did not object. Neither did her counterpart. "I can't believe this. You are supposed to be the smartest man in the Colonies, scientifically speaking! You have proven time and again how well developed your survival instinct is! Where in Hera's name was it today!? You like to play with fire far too often!" She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Bill, I know you're not my admiral, but since he is not available at the moment, I will ask for your advice on how to handle this matter."

"My pleasure. I have a few ideas already."

"I see yours is as arrogant and shortsighted as mine. Guess in every universe, Baltar is the same." parallel Laura half jokingly responded to the situation. "Makes you want to rethink the airlock option, doesn't it?"

"That was idea one." the admiral responded.

Baltar just gulped. He was in hot water indeed.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

Laughing some more, the admiral just shook his head. Of course Baltar was too important to airlock, but his counterpart and both Laura's put the fear of the Lords themselves into him that day. As well as making large restrictions on his privileges.

As he stood up from his desk in his office, he turned around to look out the window. He saw the entire city, the other landed outpostship docked next to Kobol and the ocean stretching in front of him to the horizon. It was so... peaceful. No more combat alerts, no more emergency jumps, no more whining civilians... well that one still remained. But to a much lesser extent. With a sky over their heads, dirt under their feet and real air to breathe, the people were far more content than before. Humans by definition need space and not to be locked up like sardines in small ships. If there was one truly unchanged thing, it was the... god's damn Quorum. Politics. Good thing he and Laura were on friendly terms. On very friendly terms. But then there were the Gemeniese representatives and of course Tom Zarek. He was quiet. Too quiet for his liking. He wouldn't mind throwing him into the prison they now had. Too bad they had to leave the prison ship behind, but found a functioning structure of the Builders that fulfilled that function perfectly.

Not all people were fine with following the rules, so a prison was needed. Mostly the ones from the black market that lost the most when it was shut down. That was another ironic situation. The Cylons were better model citizens than the Colonials.

Speaking of their allies, the Final Five, even if reluctant, reestablished the resurrection technology, by linking their minds together on said ship and combined their knowledge to assemble the plans and knowledge of the working process of resurrection. After that, it took about a month to modify the ship to perform the function of the destroyed hub. But with far smaller capacity. So their only remaining resurrection ship was now effectively the hub, but it was still just one ship and had limited range. It could only cover their local systems.

Saul even contemplated to resurrect, just to get his eye back, but the problem was that the Final Five had only 1 extra body on the ship. The main supply of bodies for the Five were lost with the original Hub. Cavil apparently decided to restrict the model supply on ships based on said models usage. There was always only one model per Final Five, so no need for a big stock. That way he also decreased the chance of being discovered during the time when his plans were going according to his design. When he was the only one who knew everything.

Based on that, Saul decided to not resurrect. It would take several months if not years for the resurrection ship to grow additional bodies for the Five. So no hurry. Also, Ellen did not mind, so he didn't care if looked like an old movies pirate. Even joked that since pirates always drink excessively, he had another excuse to do that as well.

Bill wanted to let Saul go to enjoy civilian life, but couldn't. Not completely at least. So he kept him on the reserves. Most other commanders left as well. Only his son and Nash remained. Adjusting to civilian life was hard for people like them. A lifetime's worth of war can't just be brushed under the carpet.

He turned around and put the stack of paper down on the table. Paper. They had all this 'fancy' alien tech, yet still relied on something so... antiquated. He didn't mind. He liked old fashioned. His taste in Battlestars showed that. Also his mistrust of technology contributed to that. Look what their own technological accomplishments got them. Here on this 'virgin' planet, they at least would never have a paper shortage like they did in the fleet. He had to laugh again. Yes, those were some desperate times. A space fairing civilization. And it once had a paper shortage. He didn't know if it was tragic or a joke. If there were any Lords out there, they had an interesting, almost perverted sense of humor.

As for the Battlestars, one final advantage of the mirror was that he could see 'his' old ship again as well. He had to give his a burial. Nice to see the old girl remained somewhere else, doing what she was made to do.

* * *

A knock on the door shook him from his thoughts.

"Come in."

It was Laura.

"You done, Bill?"

"Yes, with what little work I have these days. Also, you do know these doors have buzzers?"

"Old habits. Now, come. People are waiting."

As they walked down the halls, their destination one of the habitation towers on the mainland, Bill continued to look around. The city was buzzing with life and activities, human and Cylon ones. It was refreshing to see most humans not being afraid of a Centurion walking by anymore. And the Cylons working on living together with humans. It was not perfect, some wounds ran deep and the people that had them would not forget. Or forgive. Not in their lifetimes. But peace, as fragile as it was, was better than the alternative.

"So, how are things with the leeches?" he asked her.

"You mean the Quorum? Same as always. Everyone is whining about something. The Gemeniese are threatening to leave for the isolated land mass on the southern part of the planet if they don't get their ways."

"Is this about the abortion thing again?"

"That is only the tip, but yes. I agree that for the time being, abortions are put on hold. We need to repopulate and we can't do that if we abort unborn children. But I only accepted that law since it is temporary. Once we get to a normal sized population, whatever that means, we return to the old laws put in place before the fall."

"I thought that woman would count her victories and not whine about them. This is basically as good as she could hope for."

"All she knows is how to whine. Religious people. Like all zealots, I can't give her the hand. If I do, she'll tear my arm out. I will not ignore centuries of laws and backtrack women's right just because of her."

"Just remember, the other extreme side can be just as bad."

"Yes, the new representative from Caprica and Leonis went up the walls as well. For the opposite reasons. 'How dare I take women's rights away'! Can't these people see the situation were in?! Yes, we have a home now. Resources, food and a well defended place, but if we don't start to have allot of children, all these rights will be good to no one but the dead. I got a projection of how many children each woman needs to have in order to guarantee a stable next generation and a good genetic pool. They... and by 'they' I mean Baltar, said that we should also put the human Cylons into this equation. It improves the outlook."

"You mean more babies like Hera? I don't have a problem with that, but some might. The Cylons do in fact have mostly female humanoids"

"I know."

"What about our side project?"

She sighed. That. She understood Bills urge to do that, but getting enough support in the Quorum was a pain.

"I got the majority in a secret voting. The Quorum agreed that the people didn't need to know this."

"Do I want to know how you pulled this off?"

"Well, Gemenon sided with me because of the abortion thing, even if they continued to whine. But ... Zarek was the one who tipped it to my side. I don't like being in his debt."

"With 13 members, how could there be a tie?"

"Picon, Leonis and Libra remained neutral."

"Well, as long as it worked. I'll take it."

"So you have been preparing?"

"Yes. The Pathfinder is stocked, fueled and ready. All she needs is her entire crew and she is ready to go."

"And who will lead this expedition?"

"We are going to him right now. Just have to convince his wife, my daughter in law to say yes."

"Well, if Baltar had found out how to dial the Great Kobol galaxy and maybe Earth's address, this would not be needed. Figures. He finds other multiverse's but fails at something so much closer."

* * *

Minutes later they arrived at their location. Lee's apartment. As they waited outside after ringing, the door opened up. It was Sharon.

"Hey, you two are late! Come in!"

Bill just hugged her.

"How are you doing, Sharon? Or do you prefer Athena these days?"

"Either will do, sir."

"Off duty, so drop the sir." he smirked back.

Inside the apartment, they reached the den, where several people, mostly couples were having a party. The kind meant for children.

"Dad. Madam president. What took you two?" Lee asked as he stood up from his chair, holding a baby in his hands. He approached the older Adama.

"Late or just on time if you ask me. How is my grandson?" Bill asked, looking at the baby in his sons arms.

"Zak has issues letting his parents and sister sleep at nights." Lee responded handing his son over to his father to hold.

"Ah, so no different than you in that age." he responded while cradling his grandson.

Dee, who enjoyed the sight of father and son interacting, decided to join them.

"Here is someone else wanting to see her grandpa." she said in a childish way, holding her daughter.

Bill switched grandchildren with his daughter in law.

"And how is little Carolanne today?"

"She is quieter at night, but is greedy during feeding time." Dee answered.

"That is good. She needs a healthy appetite." Bill then sat down while still holding his granddaughter.

There were many friends gathered in this get together. Saul and Ellen. The Galen and Cally as well as their son Nicholas. That was a rough patch for them to work out. But they managed it. Just like Sharon and Carl with their daughter Hera who was also present here, crawling on the floor and exploring her environment.

Bill turned to Laura and whispered into her ear.

"Is this not what you wanted? Children?"

"Well, it is a start at least."

* * *

About 2 hours later, most of the people had left when their kids began falling asleep. It was a nice get together. Something even Bill needed after all he was thru. But the elephant in the room was still there and he needed to address it.

"Ehhhmmm. Son. Can I have a private word with you?" he asked Lee.

"Is this about the Pathfinder and your quest to find the real Earth?"

Both Bill and Laura almost choked on their drinks.

"How?"

"Yes, how? It was confidential." Laura demanded to know.

"Tory. She told us in secret. A heads up if you will. Lee and I had a long talk about it." Dee answered as she sat back down and joined the remaining group. "She decided to tell us ahead of you to keep your hands clean. And while I don't like it, Lee convinced me. I'll allow it."

"Thank you Dee. This will help allot now that she will have a competent commander. Also..."

"I was not yet finished, admiral." she stopped him. "Under one condition."

Uh oh. Bill thought it was too easy.

"Name it."

"If my husband and father of my children will be absent for an unknown amount of time, my children will need to see more of their grandfather. Like every day."

Laura smirked. Dee had fire in her.

"You would make a good politician. Ever thought about it?"

"Why is that? Cause she holds my grandchildren against me?" the admiral asked confused.

"In a way. So?"

"I'm not a politician, madam president."

"Perhaps, but you would be much better than some of the sharks there. I myself would much prefer to teach again, but can't trust any of those in the Quorum to not destroy everything we accomplished in the past months if I hand over control. Anyway, it was just a thought."

"So, admiral? A deal?" Dee asked her father in law.

Bill knew when he was beat. This was no different than with his wife. Take or leave it. Not that he mined. He wanted to spend more time with them. He only feared what Dee will use him for when he would visit.

"Deal."

"So, who's my XO?" Lee wanted to know, now that he was going. He also needed to change the subject.

"Shaw declined, she has her own life to work out. You're stuck with Kara."

"Oh gods... wait! She knows and has agreed?"

"Yes. She was the easy part. She and Sam are on board. As well as Caprica Six. She will be the tech expert on this mission. But after what happened with that mirror, I'm not sending Baltar. Can't have him do something reckless again. Felix also volunteered as well as several other officers and several squads of marines. In total around 300 people. As well as... one squad of Centurions. I know, but get used to it. You'll also get several Raptors for scouting or landing purposes, but I won't waste many Vipers. You'll only get 7 of them. We saw how useless they would have been against those blue skinned giant aliens, so why waste them here. This is a reconnaissance mission with the goal to establish contact with any human civilization, preferably Earth."

"Understood, sir. When do I leave?"

"One week."

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, TFS Banshee, Nebula X-22, 1 day later**

 **"** Remind me again why we are here again, Meredith?" Sheppard whined, dying of boredom. Thew were on the bridge, behind the science station, looking at the scans of the nebula.

"As I wrote in my report... you did read the report?"

"Emm, yes?"

Rodney got an annoyed look now. He knew what that meant.

"You didn't read it. What a surprise. Am surprised you can read at all, Kirk."

"Hey! That is below the waistline! So, why are we here?"

"Replicators."

"Huh? I thought their home world was in the other direction?"

"It is, but I do hope to find 'it'. It being the Wraith outpost from where a command protocol was uploaded to the Replicator mainframe to stop them from going to war with the Wraith. They had to manually put an upload device on the Replicators planet, but it was uploaded from this outpost."

"So... this outpost is important?"

"You serious? Janus little AI program keeps allot to itself, but he did intercept the command protocol when it was uploaded. If I can study it, maybe I can undo it or use it to further alter the human form replicator programming. Imagine if you will, we can reprogram them to start building Auroras for us, and allot of them. Jumpers, a stockpile of ZPMs and drones... everything we will ever need."

"And they will just hand it over when we ask nicely, right?" Sheppard asked with his usual teasing way.

"Do you always have to be such an ass?"

"When it comes to you, yes."

The holo screen in front if Rodney began beeping.

"Captain, we may have something. A bio signature, coordinates 330 - 213. Near the center of the nebula. Judging by the size of it, it has to be a Wraith construct." Rodney reported.

"Helm, take us there, full sub lights. Tactical, keep sensor scans at full, but passive status. Look out for any problems. What is the cloak's status?" the captain asked.

"Working at 100% sir. The nebula is not interfering." the tactical officer reported.

"Good. Keep an eye on it. Can't have it fail on us in there."

* * *

 **New Terra, main research complex, same time**

Rush was looking over the progress on the latest Aurora refit. He was still angry that he lost the argument with Eli on how the ship should be refitted. As he entered the research lab where Eli was working on... something else, Rush did not really care what it was. He needed his input on something. He spotted Eli in the middle of the room, standing perfectly still.

"Eli, I need your opinion on something, could you look at this?" he held his Pad out to give to him. Nothing happened. Eli did not react.

"Eli?" Rush grabbed his hand and still nothing happened. Eli looked like an emotionless doll.

"Eli!? What is wrong with...?"

"Rush, what are you screaming at...? Oh?" Eli responded. The Eli that just entered the lab the same way Rush just did moments ago. "I thought I turned that off."

"Yes, you were a bit forgetful today, Eli." Greer smirked as he followed him into the lab. "Maybe it's the red on your mind making you forget things?"

"Greer, please. I feel like in high school again."

"Sorry man. I'll continue my routine."

Greer left, leaving the 2 scientist alone.

"So? What is this?" Rush asked pointing to the other Eli.

"My latest project."

"You have many of those lately, don't you. What is it?!"

"You know we have access to many alien databases. Well, only rudimentary ones with the elder races, but still..."

"The point, Eli!"

"The Asgard, Tollan, Ancient, Gadmeer... all of their holo technology, since I came up with the mass holo projector idea to simulate an attack fleet for the upcoming mission, I thought if I can combine the best aspects of all these holo technologies, maybe I can develop something better. Viola, the Isomorphic projection technology. Here you can create the classical holograms..." as Eli pushes a button on the nearby console, then steppes to his holo clone and swings at him, only for his hand to pass thru. "... or become a solid projection." He again turns to that console and presses another button. Now he touches his projection and his hand does not go thru.

"Amazing. Solid holograms?" Rush tries to grasp the concept of what Eli just did.

"Not entirely. Holograms with added force fields and particle synthesis technology. The last one is only available to the Asgard and Ancients."

"I may not be a fan of Science fiction, Eli, but all those terms sound familiar. Did you just use Star Trek metaphors?"

Eli just grinned. He was caught.

"Hey, I am a geek after all. Besides, if Anubis can do it, why can't I?"

"Do what?"

"Rip off Star Trek. The Khalek clones. He uses a biochemical substance to control them after creating an intentional weakness in their DNA. That is so Deep space nine."

Rush shook his head. He lost a debate with this kid in front of the Council? How did that happen?

"As impressive as this new toy of yours is, let's get back to work. I have some calculations for the anti particle dispersion rate of the main weapon..."

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, TFS Banshee, Nebula X-22, 3 hours later**

"This was exiting for about 5 minutes, but I'm getting bored here again, Meredith." Sheppard whined.

"Would you shut up. We are downloading as much of the Wraith code on how they hacked the Replicators as we can. This is a delicate procedure, so again, shut up! We are just lucky, there is only a small force of Wraith on this outpost and that all are in hibernation. Hmmm..." Rodney began looking intensely at the code in front of him. "Fascinating. Replicator coding is so advanced, but to create an opening in such a way is clever. For a Wraith I mean. Captain. we may have what we are looking for. I can't be 100% certain, but won't know until later when I analyze everything."

The captain, who left his seat and walked over to Rodney, looked at the data stream.

"Anything else of value there?"

"No, just some logistical data, nothing important. As... woah. I take it back. This is interesting." Rodney responded.

"What?" both Sheppard and the captain asked.

"This is interesting indeed. As you know, the Ancients created these Replicators as a weapon to fight the Wraiths. They put several security measures to keep them under control. For instance they can't rewrite their own programming and enhance themselves. They can't attack their creators. But here is another, well hidden restriction."

"What kind? Of any use for us?" the captain asked.

"Well, of the strange variety. The Ancients gave the Replicators the ability to copy their technology as well as their entire database. But with exception of critical technologies, everything else the Replicators build and is based on Ancient tech, is a poor man's version of it."

"You mean the Replicators can't do good copies of Ancient tech?" Sheppard asked.

"Not by choice. A ZPM can't be made any other way it is made, so ZPMs are as good as the ones the Ancients build. But their ships and cities are only about 50% as good as the originals. The Replicators are not even aware of it. This restriction is part of the activation phase. If that Ancients ever wanted to unleash them, they would switch to phase 2 and removed this restriction, but they never did when they abandoned this plan. So the Replicators were... are stuck in Demo mode for a lack of a better explanation."

"So what? If they build an Aurora, it s only 50% as good as the ones we found? Why are we bothering with this then?" Sheppard wanted to know. He would hate this to be a waste of time.

"Even a 50% Aurora is an Aurora. Give me time to figure it out. I bet these restrictions can be removed with some work. From the ships they build I mean. This was not a waste of time, I promise. Besides, if the Replicators ever take the initiative, we can handle them a bit easier."

"Will this help with the ones Thor has issues with?" the captain asked as he retook his seat.

"Maybe. Since the Asgard managed to push their Replicators out of the Othala galaxy, they had little success in Ida. I'll sent this data to him, see what he makes out of it."

"Helm, 180 turn, get us out of the nebula."

* * *

 **New Terra, R &D laboratory, weapons testing area, same time**

"Nice new toys you guys have." android O'Neill remarked as he inspected all the weapons and armored exoskeletons. "Mark 3 nano-suit?"

"Mark 3, version beta. This is what SG-1 will get for the upcoming operation." Anise replied. She was put in charge of testing the equipment that would be used in the field. "They have the Stragoth holo masking technology instead of a cloak. As well as a prototype psyonic inhibitor. But it has limited range. And it was never really tested. If we could get a live Khalek clone..."

"We know, Anise. That is why we are going." Sam reassured her.

"Fancy new suits. Do I get one as well, darling?" Vala asked, since she will be going as well.

"Against my better judgment, yes." Anise responded with annoyance.

As SG-1 continued looking over their equipment for the upcoming mission, android O'Neill almost kicked himself. He is stuck with babysitting. At least he doesn't have to listen to Harlan, so that is something. But he was impressed how these eggheads managed to crate by crossing so many technologies from so many sources together.

Ever since it's conception, the Humans of the Terran Alliance which was a few months ago renamed the Terran Federation, knew that they could only represent humanity. They would make the exception for the Ilempiri, who had just lost their home world and were close to human physiology, the Serrakin who had integrated themselves well with the humans on the planet Hebridan and the Altair, who were once humans.

But the other races would work with the Humans in another organization. Each race would have only one representative, so for all the human worlds out there, they would only have one voice. The galactic Alliance. For now, they lacked a formal HQ. The first idea was the planet Heliopolis, the former home of the Alliance of the great four races. But that planet was in a deteriorating orbit around its star. A consequence of the war between the Alliance of the 3 great races (the Ancients not included) and the Goa'uld.

So they decided to meet on New Terra for now. Some would come in person, some via holo transmissions. The Great races had their own plans, so asking them to join was pointless. This Alliance had to prove it's maturity to the elder races, before they would interact with them on an equal level.

Since the Gadmeer were finished terraforming, Lotan agreed to represent them until the ship grew enough of the Gadmeer people from its genetic storage area and they actually build a civilization. And while Lotan was more than willing to share technology, he was also grateful for any help he received for his creators in return.

The Netjerian, Ohne, Omeyocans, Spirits and Re'tu were the only new members that had their own planets, society and technology on a level that rivaled the Terrans at this point. But the Ohne and Re'tu had suffered at the hands of the Goa'uld which left their home worlds devastated. Being part of this Alliance meant that they did not just contribute but also got help in return and the Re'tu and Ohne were grateful for it. But while they were all willing to share resources and to a degree technology, only the Re'tu decided to wage an offensive war against the Goa'uld. The other races currently lacked the military power or capability to wage an offensive war.

The energy beings from P9C-372 refused to join and wanted to remain isolated. As did the  
Stragoth, who were as aggressive as they were during the first contact with Earth.

The Sekhmet, Reol and Unas were just too primitive and scattered all over the galaxy thanks to the Goa'uld. But all that were found were contacted in hopes to return them to their worlds of origin. As well as to try to undo as much damage done to them as possible. The Sekhmet and Unas as a prideful races wanted to help no matter how small their contributions would be, so the developed races would look into it how they could contribute. As for the Reol, just their cooperation in understanding their natural defense capabilities was appreciated by the scientists.

That left the Tok'ra and free Jaffa who were already active members. All the other races still out there were either not on friendly terms, not capable to join or help or even pre-verbal.

Now the scientists on New terra had the task of seeing what tech was useful and how to integrate it into their forces. The nano-suit was a great example of crossing technologies from many sources and get great results.

"I am so jelly right now. you guys go out there and kick snake asses, while I'm stuck here." android O'Neill whined as he marveled over a nano-suit.

"Unfortunately that suit is not compatible with androids." Anise said to dismay him of putting it on.

"So Anise. Any important project you guys are working on? I mean besides everything in this armory?" Mitchell asked her, curiosity getting the better of him.

"If that is not the lamest pick-up line I have ever heard of..." Valla remarked, clearly trying to embarrass him.

"If you must know, while Rush and Wallace are in the ship construction and their technologies, I am in technologies that we don't have yet but would be really useful right now."

"Such as?"

"Terraforming technology. And I mean the Ancient variety. And how the Ancients build the ZPM's and power amplification crystals. These are top priority. If we could just download the data depository from that device... but the Ancients protected it from tampering well. In a way it is better that way. imagine if the Goa'uld managed to find and crack one of them?"

"Any headway in any of those categories?"

"One. We now know that the crystals and ZPM's need 2 extremely rare elements to create."

That got Valla's attention. rare means valuable.

"How rare? How much would it sell for?"

"Rare as neutronium if not rarer."

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, TFS Banshee, Nebula X-22, 1 hour later**

The Banshee had exited the nebula and began her preparations for the departure, her mission now complete.

On the bridge, Rodney had his hands full with the data they downloaded.

"Well, you have fun, McKay, I'm getting something to eat and then some sleep. Chewie and I have a mission tomorrow." Sheppard said as he stood up from a chair next to Rodney's working station.

"You go ahead. I still have to look thru this before we leave. If we missed something, it would be good to..."

"Sir, hyperspace windows forming, 7 of them. Ships incoming!" the tactical officer reported.

"We're cloaked, but in any case, battle stations!" the captain ordered.

Outside in space, close to the nebula, 7 ships exited hyperspace and remained in a closed formation.

"They are actively scanning the area, sir." the tactical officer reported.

"That is not the only thing those morons are doing! They are using active sensor pinning and tachyon comm signals. They are lit up like a Christmas tree. Automated or not, that Wraith outpost will detect that! We have to stop them before it is too late!" Rodney yelled out.

The captain cursed. He wanted to remain undetected, but not waking the Wraith was a priority.

"Any info on those ships? Do we have a hit in the database?" the captain demanded to know.

"No, no match. A completely unknown. Whoever these ships are in a poor state. In need of a major overhaul. Like they didn't see a dry-dock in decades. They..." Rodney stopped abruptly.

"What, Rodney?" Sheppard asked.

"Since they are so badly maintained, I managed to get a scan of the interior and... the life signs are human!"

Sheppard and the captain shared a look.

"Travelers?"

"My thoughts exactly." the captain agreed. "De-cloak us and open a channel. Lets shut them up before they mess things up."

The Banshee appeared to the port side of the small fleet, startling them as they almost panicked, not expecting something like this.

"This is captain Morales of the Terran ship Banshee. Inside that nebula is a Wraith outpost. Your active search of this area might alert them to your presence. Please stop with your search and maybe we can help you with whatever you are searching for."

After about a minute, the unknown ships stopped their search as they deactivated all of their sensors and comm systems.

"Well, they listened to you, captain. They went silent. Let's hope the Wraith didn't pick anything up. Or the Replicators, since we are only a few light years from their system." Rodney reported.

"Sir, we have a comm. Request to speak to us from the lead ship." the comm officer reported.

"Put it on. Let's see who we are dealing with."

On the main holographic screen that was overlaid on the bridge view window, a blond, attractive woman appeared.

 _"I thank you for the warning, but must ask why you did not destroy the Wraith outpost you mentioned?"_

"First meetings require introduction. Ladies first." Sheppard responded.

 _"Oh, a man with a backbone. I like that. I am commander Larrin of the Travelers. You?"_

"Lt. colonel Sheppard, Terran Federation. That is captain Morales, the CO of the Banshee."

 _"Terran federation? Sounds like a military alliance. Am I wrong?"_

"And if we are?"

 _"I have been instructed to search for a new military power in this galaxy that might usurp the Wraith. We were searching for months now until we got a tip that they might be here. And so we found you."_

"And almost blew up our plan to let the Wraith sleep for a couple of centuries more while we prepare. Great job. As for the military power, Terran means human in a dialect of the Ancients, who also called themselves Alterran a long time ago. And Ancient is a Ancestor for you Pegasus people. So in short, you found us, yay!" Rodney responded with a raised voice.

"Rodney! Keep it down. We are here to try to get them to cooperate with us, not yell at them!" Sheppard looked angrily at Rodney.

 _"So, finally a result. Have to ask why you were here at this Wraith outpost. You didn't destroy it... so are you trying to sabotage it?"_

"How about this, you tell me your secret, I tell you my secret?" Sheppard tried to be charming with his best smile.

 _"Fine by me. And stop with the theatrics, men allot handsomer than you tried. Most are not around anymore. So, why were you here?"_

"There is a planet only a fre Ly avay from here. On it a machine race called Replicators exist. They are a weapon created by the Ancients. They were designed to fight and destroy the Wraith, but the Ancients disassembled them when they deemed them a failure. They failed at the disassembled part and the machines are still there. To prevent the Replicators to go to war with the Wraith, the Wraith found a way to insert a command protocol into their system to prevent them leaving their solar system and going to war. Satisfied?" Rodney explained, not happy he had to.

 _"interesting. So you reactivated them?"_

"Ahhh, not so fast, little lady. Our turn. If you are the Travelers we heard so much of, would you be interested in an alliance? you know military support, exchange of technology?" Sheppard sopped her.

 _"Perhaps, but I would have to ask our ruling political body to decide. And based on this, do you know the location of an Ancestor ship, massive in size that we found some months ago, but when we returned to ti in order to reactivate it, it was gone. Do you know anything about it?"_

Sheppard gulped. Damn. They sure did know about it. It was on New Terra, getting a new paint job and big gun.

"We found it 4 months ago. It is in our galaxy of origin being upgraded and repaired."

 _"And what if we want it back?"_

"Hey, you found it and left it cause you couldn't salvage it! Not our fault we found it later and could salvage it! But if you want stuff, the Satedan's wanted stuff as well, so that should not be a problem. We could overhaul your entire fleet of rust buckets if you ask me."

 _"Satedan's? So the rumors are true."_

"OK, you know what. You want us to talk some more who gives you these rumors? How did you know we would be here!?"

 _"I don't like being ordered around! The last man who did, went out the airlock!"_

"And I bet he didn't have a ship behind him or was so good looking!"

"Rodney had to sigh at that remark. Here we go.

 _"You got courage. It has been a while since I saw a man speak like that to me. The Genii. Ever since you made contact with them, they have been trying to do everything to prevent you from becoming the main military power in this galaxy. Of course they can't do anything directly, but turning planets against you and spying on you is another matter. As I understand it, some of your young solders need to learn to keep their mouths shut when speaking to young farmer's girls on some planets they visit."_

Rodney could hear Sheppard's teeth grind against each other. That meant he will get an earful from colonel Marshall for not maintaining closed mouths with the troops.

"And how did you get the Genii to cooperate with you?"

 _"We helped them with their nuclear weapons program. For helping them getting the program to a working prototype, they provided us with information. Strange thou. The information stopped a few days ago. We herd rumors that there was a coup."_

"Enough of this." the captain stood up. "You want to discuss this further, fine by me, but not here. Meet us at these coordinates in 3 days and we can talk in depth. Fine by you?" the captain asked as his comm officer transmitted the coordinates of their Beta site in the galaxy.

 _"Fine, we'll see you there. And don't disappoint me Sheppard. The last man who did, didn't fare well at all."_ Larrin smirked as the view screen returned back to the space in front of the ship. There the 7 Traveler ships began to accelerate and entered hyperspace.

"You really are Kirk!" Rodney whined. "Every time it is an robot, enemy alien or technical trouble, they call me! When it is a sexy blond captain, it's you!"

"Do I need to remind you how you were leaving a drool train behind you on Taranis. What is her name again... oh, right, Norina."

"Can you two bicker somewhere else, like the mess hall? Helm, get us back to Atlantis. This will be an interesting debriefing." the captain ordered. "Also, make a note in the log that there may be a change in the Genii leadership. Maybe now they will be a bit more cooperative."

* * *

 **Earth, O'Neill's fishing hut, 6 hours later**

There was a getting together of people at the back of O'Neill's fishing hut. Grill and beer party.

"So nice of you guys to join me. I could never get my old team to just go out here and relax. Next to this lake, with no pesky fish in it." O'Neill said with satisfaction as he took another beer bottle and opened it. "Besides, I need this after the president told me I have no choice but to be the guinea pig since I am the only one so far to survive having all that Ancient junk in my brain thing."

"You'll get over it, general. And congratulations." admiral Chegwidden said with a smirk.

"How is that fair? You getting a promotion?" Maybourne whined as he too took a sip of his beer.

"I never sold secrets, Harry?"

"Your never letting that one go, Jack?"

"Uncle Sam almost didn't." Rabb responded. "And I would not either, if I had my way. But I guess in the end you did more good than bad."

"Great. 2 flyboys picking on me."

"They pick, I shoot." Gibbs responded as he rolled the meat over on the grill. "And I am a good sniper."

"I am getting the feeling that I came to the wrong place. All this military talk." McCoy said. He was indeed the only civilian here.

"Don't worry, you nailed Kinsey good. Your always welcome here, chief justice." O'Neill smirked.

"I am not that yet."

"The part being yet. I have faith." Rabb responded. "From one lawyer to another."

"Chief justice? Sounds like something from a movie or something? Earth Council approved this unified judicial system plan?" Chegwidden asked. He was not a fan of this.

"For the moment yes. But it is a long way to go before we get there. Also, good job nailing Simmons, captain." McCoy applauded Rabb.

"Like you, just doing my job. Now, general, any news on the front?"

"You know he can't talk about that." a teenage sounding voice said from inside the hut.

"Did you guys hear that as well?" O'Neill asked.

"Sure did. OK, son. Come out so that we can see you!" Chegwidden yelled at the hut.

"Relax you old people, just trying to get a beer." said a young man, more a boy, who exited the hut in an attempt to join them.

"Oh, hell no! What are you doing here... mini me!?" O'Neill exploded as he stormed to... well himself.

"What do you mean. This is my hut too!"

"This is general O'Neill's hut, not O'Neill the puberty kid! This is the thanks I get for allowing Thor to take a sample of my DNA for Loki to experiment with it and create you! And give me that!" he swiped the beer can from his hand. "You underage!"

"I have your mind and memories, so how can I be underage!?"

"You have pimples and no armpit hair!"

During all of this, Maybourne had to hold off his laughing.

"I always knew Jack would one day go crazy and talk to himself, but this..."

"I am lost for words." Rabb agreed.

"OK, let them argue it out. Gunny. Question. Did you build that ship over there?" Chegwidden asked Gibbs about the small ship made of wood in the lake next to O'Neill's hut. It had the name 'Charlie' engraved on it.

"A little gift from me to the general. We both lost our kids, so we understand each other that way."

"That was nice of you, gunny." the admiral remarked.

"How did you even get here!?" O'Neill asked his younger self.

"I can drive, remember?"

"But do you have a license?"

"You know what? Next time I'm having them beam me over here!"

Maybourne laughed again.

"Makes sense. The only one who can beat O'Neill in a BS contest is O'Neill."

* * *

 **Higher planes of existence**

"Janus. Not that I am not thankful, but I have been here for 8 months now and you still have not told me your end game plan?" Daniel argued with Janus.

"The fever know, the better. Besides, my friend. You'll be needed down there soon." Janus responded.

"Take it as a compliment, dr. Jackson. You can at least go back." Elizabeth sighed. She could not go back. She was already there. The other her. The one of this timeline.

"Besides, I will need you down there. The plan has to be altered a bit. Surtur arrival has created another problem."

"Who is Surtur? I mean I know Norse mythology, but here?" Daniel asked with worry in his voice.

"All in good time, my friend."

* * *

 **Unknown planet surface, landed Wraith Hive ship, same time**

The sleeping pod opened as 2 Wraith drones picked the now wake Wraith from the pod and helped him on his legs.

"Is it time for the harvest again?"

"No, commander. We woke you early. We may have a situation." the 2nd in command of this ship reported as he approached the stasis pod chamber.

"This had better be good."

"I rather risk your wrath than hers."

The woken Wraith smirked at that remark.

"Yes, our queen can be unpleasant after being awakened. And hungry. since it is not harvest time yet, you made the right decision, or you might have been her meal. What is it?"

"We received a transmission from the outpost at sector Black."

"Sector Black? Have the machines overcome the programming?"

"Unknown, but I don't think so. The report is in your quarters."

As the Wraith commander entered his quarters and accessed the console, he began reading the transmission. He remembered that outpost. It is from there his people infiltrated the Asuran planet and deactivated the Asurans' Wraith-attack program. But now there seems to be other activities in that area. The Travelers were known and of no consequences, but there was something else. He summoned his XO.

"Yes, commander?"

"Prepare my Hive for departure. We must inspect that outpost ourselves. Also, tell our hunters to search for a Wraith."

"Any particular Wraith?"

"One gone missing for years. One who might be of use again, should the Asurans become active. Find Guide!"

* * *

 **Asuran home world, same time**

Niam was working on the long range sensor telemetry when the door to the sensor room opened up.

"You wished to show me something, Niam?"

"Yes, Oberoth. Our sensors have detected several ships close to our system not long ago. I thought you might..."

"Why do you waste my time. The Wraith are of no consequence to us."

"These are not Wraiths. Look." He shows him a close up image taken of the ships.

"Is this why you didn't simply transmit these findings thru our link? As I said, pointless. These are some primitive organics. Not out problem. Do not waste my time anymore!"

* * *

 **New Kolob, high orbit, 1 week later**

The Pathfinder was ready for departure. Lee and all the others had made their farewells. Father and son shared a hug.

"Safe journey, son. Send regular updates and don't go looking for a fight. remember..."

"I know. Finding Earth is top priority." Lee turned to the president. "Madam president."

"Good hunting, commander. Hope you find what we are all hoping to find."

Lastly he turned to his wife.

"You'd better come back in one piece, Lee. Do you hear me?"

"That is the plan, Dee. until then, grandpa will have to hold the fort."

* * *

Minutes later, Lee arrived on the bridge. Everyone was already at their posts.

"Commander on deck!" the security officer yelled.

"At ease. You all know our mission. So let's hope we find what we are looking for. Kara, do we have a course?"

"We do indeed, Lee. Want me to punch it?"

"Please do. Let's get underway."

* * *

In space the Pathfinder accelerated from the planet and entered hyperspace. On the min orbital station, the admiral and president along with D'Anna looket out the window and saying goodbye again.

"There she goes." Laura remarked. "Couldn't even say goodbye with a proper ceremony, since this is an off the books mission."

"That the price we had to pay. Anyway, I'm off to the resurrection ship." D'Anna replied and began to move to the transporter room.

"Problems?" the admiral inquired.

"Hopefully no, but since this is the only working resurrection ship now, we found a backlog of information in it's buffers. Might be nothing, might be something. Have to look it over. Don't want any of cavils old sins to follow us here, do we."

* * *

 **Planet New Kobol, New Kobol city, industrial sector, same time**

Galen was looking over the large empty storage facility. one of many they found in the industrial sector. They moved all they could use from these storage facilities to the still empty sectors of the city. The remaining stuff was moved to one of the outside areas of the city. They simply needed the room for their own products and goods.

But finding out what was junk and what was useful was another matter. That is where Baltar came in. Whenever something was found that could not be categorized yet, he had to find out what it was and how useful it is. When Galen and his crew found 2 containers they could not get open and did not know what they contained, they called him to inspect it.

"Ok, chief. What is it this time?" Baltar said with an annoyed look as he reached the chief.

"These 2 containers. Both full as they are heavy, but no idea what's in them as we can't get them open. As you can see, there are some numbers on them, but..."

"Yes, I see. Perhaps we can access the logistics logs." Baltar thought as he went to the ring control console. "Hmm, ah yes. Here it is. An inventory catalog. Let see... I input the number here... interesting."

"I'll say. what the Frak are Yurantic crystals and Lythuric ore?" one of the chiefs people asked. as he read what was displayed on the console.

"Good question. But since they are sealed in such tough containers, I have to guess they must be useful for something. Move them to the laboratory complex. I'll see what they are there."

"Sounds good to me. Useful or not, it is taking up space I need. OK people, you hear the man, move them!" the chief ordered his people who went to wonrk.

* * *

 **New Kobol Orbit, Cylon resurrection ship, 1 hour later**

D'Anna moved fast to the main control room. She had just finished helping with the cleansing of the main bath tanks filters.

"Lisa, you said it was urgent?" she asked a Six who was overseeing the ship.

"Yes, take a look at this!" she urged D'Anna to put her hand in the neural interface.

As D'Anna did as she was asked, she noticed it too.

"A log of every Cylon, who's mind is still stored in this ship? But how? If you die when there is no resurrection...?"

"I know, but it seems we only lose the ability to download again, but our memories and personalities still get stored it seems."

"Still, stuck inside a data storage device is no better than death if you ask me. Is this all you wanted to show... me... My god!" D'Anna gasped.

"What?"

"Our Cavil, Boomer, Gina, they are in here!"

"You mean we can bring them back?"

"Don't know. This was never done before. It will all depend on how badly their memories and personalities have degraded... But we have to try." D'Anna said with a determined look.

* * *

 **The Pathfinder, hyperspace, en route, 1 hour later**

Lee had taken the first shift, letting Kara and Sam get some sleep. But Kara was not sleeping. She was in the main computer room of the Pathfinder. The same room, where on the Discovery not so long ago, it all started. But Starbuck hadn't told anyone yet. That something was wrong.

As she looked at the command chair, she felt it approaching again.

 ** _"You have a destiny, Kara Thrace. God has plans for you." Leoben said as she had just stabbed him to death. Then she went back to eating her meal, as if nothing happened._**

She breathed deeply, as her vision ended.

"These are not memories. I never had a conversation with Leoben like that. What the frak is going on?"

She looked at the chair again.

"I really hope there are some answers on Earth. If there is an Earth."

* * *

 **The answers to which other multiverses Baltar and Caprica saw:**

 **1\. Alien vs. Predator (more from the games than the movies). A Wayland Yutani corporation off world dig site.** **  
2\. Marvel comics, pre Avengers movie. SHIELD storage room.  
3\. Star Trek. Iconian planet with active gateways.  
4\. Battlestar Galactica 1978 (the original one). Caprica main street after the fall.  
5\. DC comics. Superman's fortress of solitude, an indirect link for a story written by ben10987654321, story's name is Superman Returns: A New Vision. He uses a quantum mirror as a plot device there.  
6\. Game of thrones. The far north of the wall, where the undead roam the ice-lands and the Night king looks at the mirror.  
7\. Dr. Who. Planet Gallifrey, former home world of the time lords, now a dead planet. The statues were Weeping angels, one of the scariest monsters I ever saw in a show or movie and the only reason I ever watched Dr. Who, since it is a bit cheesy UK show otherwise.**


	18. Welcome to our hell, cousins

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **Chapter 18: Welcome to our hell, cousins.**

* * *

 **Anubis command ship, planet Delmak high orbit, 16 days later**

Anubis was standing on his ship's Pel'tac, looking out the main view port. He was waiting for an update from Her'ak. He was expecting one.

* * *

 **The Pathfinder, outer part of the Milky way galaxy, 6 days ago**

Their search had begun the moment they arrived 10 and a half days ago. With Pathfinders intergalactic drive, it was only a few hours to get to the Milky way galaxy. But to find one planet in a galaxy of stars was a difficult task, to say the least. So Lee decided that the first thing to do is use the sensors of the Pathfinder to search for any advanced technologies, like the FTL communication systems that the Builders used. There have to be some transmissions, old or new, that would be picked up. The other thing they were searching for is a habitable planet. Habitable planets meant an increased chance of a Ring of the Lords being present.

But what also caught Lee's attention was Kara. Her behavior to be exact. She was acting weird. Well, weirder, when it comes to her. when asked by Sam or Lee, she just brushed it off as if nothing was wrong. But they could both see it. Something was bothering her.

One of the few things that got the old Starbuck out, besides a card game or two, was fling her Viper. While not practical in the search, he indulged her and the other pilots from time to time. When they surveyed a star system, he let his Raptor and Viper pilots have some time to 'just fly'. They had enough fuel on board. Wasting some of it was not a big thing.

Right now they were in a red dwarf star system. Nothing unusual, except that it was being orbited by a gas giant almost as big as the star itself. This giant planet even put their own Zeus gas giant to shame. It must be on the upper limit of how big a planet can get before it becomes a brown dwarf. That said, it had plenty of moons for them to search thru.

Caprica was behind the sensor station, analyzing all the data.

"Commander. This is something you should take a look at."

Lee stood up and came to her station.

"What is it?"

"There are 3 moons of this planet that are generating massive magnetic fields. I mean massive. I ran the data thru the main computer core and... the ship thinks the planets have massive naquadah deposits, mostly in their cores."

"Molten naquadah?"

"Partially, yes. I guess, since naquadah can be superconductive, it has a natural ability to store energy more efficiently. Add the tidal forces from the gas giant and you get this result. Massive magnetic field. What fascinates me is that it still remains stable and has not exploded. Our understanding of the element seems to still be very limited. But the vast deposits would also explain why the moons are almost 40% heavier than the others of the same size."

Lee smiled. This was interesting but consistent with their findings. This star system was rich indeed. They found deposits on other moons too, but never entire cores made out of the stuff. Enough to supply entire civilizations for centuries. Millennia.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, tylium. Lots of it. Since both materials are related, I'm not surprised. There is more tylium in this system than what the Colonials consumed in all of their history."

Lee had to laugh. In the old days, that information would have made him richen than anyone else alive.

"But why did we not find that much tylium in our little dislocated corner of the universe?"

"According to the research of the Builders, tylium remains tylium only in the vacuum of space. Makes sense, since we or you never found any tylium veins on a planet with an atmosphere. Otherwise it becomes naquadah over thousands of years."

"OK, so based on that, we may have naquadah deposits on the old colonies?"

"Who knows. We never bothered to look for something we didn't even know existed."

"Right."

He went over to the comm station. He sat down, since it was empty at the moment and began listening to the wireless chatter.

"Let's see what you're up to, Kara."

* * *

 **Colonial Viper patrol, unknown star system, same time**

Starbuck was in her element. She was happy. She was cocky. She was having fun.

"OK people. Let's see if you still now how to fly these fighters! This gas giant had a wide ring around it. Let's dive into it and have a little target and maneuvering practice."

 _"Really, Starbuck? There are no enemies for gods know how far and you want us to do stupid things again?"_ It was Hot Dog. He was beginning to regret of volunteering.

"Suck it up, Hot Dog. I say we practice and have some fun, so let's do it!"

She then rolled her Viper over and dived into the rings below.

 _"There she goes again. Why are we still surprised?"_ Racetrack sighed as the other Vipers followed her into the rings.

 _"What I'm surprised is why Anderson still puts up with her shit."_ Kat asked on open channel.

"Watch it KAT!"

* * *

 **The Pathfinder, outer part of the Milky way galaxy, same time**

Lee had to contain his laughter, so he bit his lip. Yep, that was Kara. At least in the cockpit, she was still her old self.

He looked at the internal time indicator. It was late. He must have been up for 16 hours already. No wonder he felt exhausted. He began leaving the bridge.

"Felix. I'm going to get some rest. Take over. Call me, if anything important happens."

Felix just nodded and left his engineering station to take over at the command chair.

"Sir, we have a scheduled update for the admiral in 9 hours. Should I wake you before that?"

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Lee left, going for the improvised mess hall they cobbled up on the ship. As he arrived, it was only half full. But he saw one person he wanted to have a chat with. He sat down next to him.

"Hey, Sam. How are you doing?"

"Oh, Lee. You know. Sensor analysts and pilots have their hands full, people like me, not so much." Sam responded, taking another sip of his coffee.

"I meant, how is it with you and Kara?"

"Oh, that. Can't really say. You know, she's as stubborn as an Tauron ox sometimes. It also doesn't help things that she avoids these conversations. Whenever I bring the theme up, she leaves, ignores me or tells me to drop it. I would love to get a marriage counselor on this ship... or on New Caprica to help us."

"Yeah, not a single counselor survived the fall. Tough luck. But she has me worried as well."

"Yeah. I sure know how to pick them, can't I"

They both laugh.

"You and my brother would have gotten along."

Sam stood up and returned his empty plate. As he passed Lee, he lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, I'm off. Graveyard shift. You have some good rack time."

* * *

 **New Terra, fleet admiral Yao's office, same time**

The admiral was working herself into the ground. Ba'al postponed the operation for several days. Some excuse about needing time to deploy sufficient forces in the right locations. Of course she didn't believe him. Even if he did tell the truth. The Goa'uld didn't do themselves any favors there. No one believes a liar, even if he tells the truth.

The Terrans couldn't launch the operation without the System Lords. Well, technically they could, but more would be achieved if they waited. What annoyed her was that the extra time didn't help her forces. Nothing would be changed in those few days. Nothing more gained. Except for the 2 new ships of a new class that entered production months ago.

What she really needed was a short but almost impossible list of things.

First: Another star system with already functioning shipyards and preferably, people to operate them. It would also help, if it was out of the way, hard to find. With a 3rd planet producing for their fleet, they would be able to synchronize production. Large capital ships on New Terra, fighters and civilian ships on Hebridan and escort capital ships on the third location.

Second: Access to a space fairing people with combat experience. As well as experience with space mining. The Goa'uld mostly mined habitable planets, making naquadah that much harder to find on them. But it and the other needed elements were found in abundance in space, asteroids and uninhabitable planets, moons. And while the members of the Terran Federation were as different from one another culturally and technologically as the colors in a rainbow, none had allot of experience in space mining. Only the inhabitants of Hebridan had some, but not sufficient for the total needs of the military.

Third: The knowledge on how to make the curtail Ancient technologies and the materials needed to construct them.

Fourth: Ancient or any other form of terraforming technologies. They knew that the Ancient's used highly sophisticated terraforming satellites, but they have yet to find even one. This was more a civilian need, so she ranked it as negligible in her eyes.

The only good news that this delay brought them was that the first new 402's were being churned out. Only two will be ready for the operation ahead of them, but she decided to hold them in reserve.

* * *

 **New Kobol, high orbit, resurrection ship, same time**

He felt warmth. He felt light. First thoughts formed. He was in water. He had the urge to breathe. So he pushed his head up to catch his first breath.

"Aggghhhh."

He was in a tub of water. As he looked around, he began remembering.

"Welcome back, John." a blonde woman kneeling next to the tub said. "Remember the procedure. Deep breaths. Deep breaths."

"D'Anna? How? What? Where?"

"All in due time. But first, I need to know. How do you feel? Can you move your body?"

He began testing his body. No, things were wrong.

"My head really hurts. My hands... why are they shaking? And... frak. My legs. I can't feel them!"

D'Anna sighed. It was as she feared.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out of here first." She stands up and moves to the exit. She addresses the 2 Centurions guarding the entrance. "Help him out, please."

They obey and go inside. She moves to the next room, where she sees Boomer in a tub of water as well. Laying motionlessly. She looks at Leoben who was sitting on a chair next to the tub.

"Anything?"

He just shakes his head.

"No, no response. We tried most tests. Cavil?"

"He's here, but not completely. He's damaged."

"Well, at least he can respond, Boomer... I don't know if she ever will."

D'Anna peaks into the 3rd room, only to see it being empty.

"Where is Gina?"

"We gave her a room to get dressed, but... she was in panic... paranoid...scarred."

"How, she was in range of resurrection, unlike Cavil and Boomer?"

"Not that kind of scarred. The psychological one."

D'Anna understood. She read the report from the Colonials about Cain's actions.

* * *

 **The Pathfinder, outer part of the Milky way galaxy, 3 days later**

They continued the search. System after system. So far they only found barely habitual planets in the range of ice orbs or sand dunes. Nothing in the range of wide diversity of life. The Raptors were also doing overtime, to extend the search range. They had slowly moved more into the arm of the galaxy they were in. Lee knew that they did not have the time, luxury and resources to scout every plant. That would take several life times.

They had moved into a orange giant system. It was a star much bigger than the normal main sequence stars. The chance of habitable planets thus much lower. But something else attracted them here. A debris field. A large one. What was left of a battle fought long ago, was now part of a disk around the 3rd gas giant in the system. They had began a scan of the field, trying to find the answers to their questions. Who? What? when? Why? As Lee looked over the reports he was given on the bridge, Felix began standing up from the comm console.

"Sir, we may have something. A faint tachyon signal."

Lee stood up. Finally something!

"Tachyon? That means it has to be close. Can you pinpoint it, captain Gaeta?"

"Trying. Caprica, can you give me a hand?"

She went to his console and assisted him. After several minutes, they had a location.

"4th moon of this gas giant. Has to be a partially intact crashed ship." Caprica reported.

Lee nodded. This was perhaps their first break. They were actually lucky. They might have needed months to find anything. And if they had searched for smoke signals with binoculars, they might have. But searching for radio waves or tachyons with advanced sensors, that accelerated things. They were searching for civilizations, but the space traveling ones, not the rock throwing ones, like they already found in their old home galaxy.

"Kara, take us there. Sam, get our marines and Centurions ready. We may have to board whatever is there."

"You got it, Lee."

As the Pathfinder entered standard orbit of the moon, they began an intensive scan of the surface.

"I think I found something, sir. Looks like Caprica was right. A ship. From what I can say, it seems intact. If you can call that a ship." Felix reported.

"Let's see it. On screen."

What they saw was really not a standard ship hull design.

"OK, what the frak." was the general reaction.

"Do the humans in this galaxy have a pyramid fetish?" Kara laughed.

"Who said this is a human design?" Caprica commented. "Around 600 meters long and wide, can't say for sure due to the damage of the impact. Outer hull is naquadah based, I'm detecting technologies similar to the Builders. But the ship is a derelict. The crash must have damaged the systems. We can only learn so much from here. I say we board it. Power signatures are low, so bad to no atmosphere. We will need environmental suits. The Centurions should go first."

Lee nodded. They needed to minimize risks.

"Caprica, you get the Centurions ready, Sam, you go with the marines after the Centurions. Does that thing have ring transporters?"

Felix checked.

"We indeed have a handshake protocol engaged. The question is will there be power for a return transport?"

"Kara, get our Raptors ready, should we need them. Caprica, after the Centurions secure the location and our marines prepare to depart, you go with them. I need your assessment of that ship."

Minutes later, in a dim corridor on the crashed ship, the ring transporters came to life again. 4 Centurions appeared and spread out.

 _"We have arrived, Caprica. The ship looks deserted. Air quality is stale at best. Will established a perimeter. Transport the next group."_ the lead Centurion reported.

* * *

An hour later, the ship was, for the most part, secures. Caprica was in the engine room, looking over the systems. She was in a direct wireless link to Lee to update him on the situation. She took her helmet off as she managed to restor partial life support.

 _"So, Caprica, how does it look?"_

"Whoever build this ship used Builder technology, with several additions of unknown origins. The portable Builder computer interfaced with this ship and the portable naquada cell is doing its job as well. The language barrier is the issue. The Builder computer is working on it, but it may take some time. This alien language looks more like icons and not letters. A pictogram based language? Everything else I could make out visually, this ship may fly again, but that depends on the engines. Our ship does not need the naquadah fuel, this one does. And we only brought so much with us..."

 _"I get it. Carry on. Have we found any survivors?"_

"The marines and Centurions are still searching the middle decks. All we found so far, are human looking corpses, but..."

 _"But?"_

"They are not human. They have this... pouch things in their bellies... and a snake inside it."

Lee remained silent for a moment, realizing that the Builder told them about these.

 _"A 'false god' as the old Builder called them. A Goa'uld?"_

"My thought's exactly."

 _"If they can infest humans, we should be careful. Centurions should check the corpses first."_

"Agreed. I'll inform the search parties."

* * *

In the mean time, on the upper floors, Sam and 2 marines were looking over the Pel'tak. To say that this was a CIC completely different to anything they ever saw was an understatement.

"Were the builders of this ship thinking of design over practicality?" a marine asked as he went over the main control console.

"Who knows. Let's keep moving. But all I can say is there is enough gold on the walls to make us all rich. There is a door where we haven't checked yet." Sam pointed to the door on the left of the Pel'tak.

As they entered the still unexplored room, the first thing that came into their eyes was the sarcophagus the room's center.

"A golden sarcophagus? Do they bury their people on the ship?" one marine asked.

"Look, there is a device plugged into it. A power source?" the other marine asked.

"Ok, I think we should report this." Sam said and grabbed his wireless.

"Hey, there are some controls here. Maybe we can open it?" the first marine said and activated the sarcophagus.

"Don't touch it, you moron!" Sam yelled.

Too late. The sarcophagus opened up. Before Sam could call the 2 marines off, they took a look inside.

* * *

In the engineering room, Caprica was about to issue the new instructions, when she heard some comm traffic.

 _"Frak, it's still alive... we need help..."_

"Come in! What is going on!? Report!" Caprica shouted into her wireless. "Someone talk to me! Who was that shouting!?"

 _"This is corporal Jefferson. I think that was Sam's team near the top of this ship."_

"Frak. To all people, we may have a situation. Centurion team alpha, converge to the top of this ship. Something is wrong with Samuel's team! Caprica to commander Apollo."

 _"I hear you. What's the update?"_

"We have a situation. Sam's team is not responding. We may have a survivor. Have the 3 outgoing ring transporter locations secured!"

* * *

 **The Pathfinder, bridge, same time**

"What? Repeat that? Sam's team is not responding?" Lee asked over wireless. That did not sound good.

 _"Affirmative. Secure outgoing ring transporter locations on the Pathfinder!"_

Lee stood up from the command chair. This was not good. He looked at Kara. She had fear and anger in her eyes. Her Sam was not responding.

"Kara, go!"

She just nodded and wanted to leave the bridge to help the search, when 2 shots were heard behind them, at the entrance to the bridge. The 2 marine guards were down, probably dead. But what shook Lee, Kara and Felix was who the shooter was. Sam, still holding the smoking gun.

"Sam? What the frak are you doing!?" Kara screamed.

"Sam?" 'Sam' replied, with a distorted voice. "Sam is gone, little girl." His eyes glowed. "I am Mer'kesh. Your new god, human!"

Lee almost panicked. The Builder was right. A parasite race. And Sam was infected. These things could take over human Cylons as well!?

"Sam, what..?"

"Stop, Kara! He's not Sam anymore. You're a Goa'uld, right?" Lee asked, trying to buy time to find a way out.

"That old Ancient told you? Well, I now also know everything. To think the Ancients wanted you pathetic humans to be the saviors of the human race in this galaxy? I don't know who is more pathetic? You or them. Your race was born to serve us. And you will once again. Now, step aside." Mer'kesh pointed his gun on Lee, showing no sign of playing around.

Lee did as asked. Mer'kesh approached the main console and began interacting with it. He cursed.

"Cunning, these Ancients. This technology is resisting me. No matter, only a matter of time. First off..."

The doors of the bridge began closing.

"Some privacy. Don't want those primitive machines to interrupt us. From my point of view they are toasters indeed. Now..."

The doors stopped closing. 2 pairs of mechanical arms grabbed the door and barely held it halfway open.

Before the Goa'uld could react, Caprica managed to enter the bridge thru the opening the Centurions created and point her weapon at Mer'kesh.

"Now that was just rude. Let's see who the primitive around here is."

"You think you can threaten me, female? Kill me and you kill Sam as well. I know that as a Final Five, he means allot to your kind. And I also know you are outside your resurrection range."

"Then maybe I'll just knock you out. Wouldn't be the first time."

"Try it. I am now as strong if not stronger than you. Besides..." he points slightly to her left where Felix is standing and shoots. Felix is hit in his leg and fall to the ground screaming in pain. "Do you really want to test my resolve. I am willing to kill you all, machine!"

"Oh shut up!" Kara screamed from behind him. He completely ignored her, not seeing her as a threat. And since Caprica managed to get in to distract him, Kara saw her chance. She just jumped him. Lee saw an opening and joined her to restrain him. It was hard, he was really as strong as a Cylon now. Caprica managed to open the doors again, allowing the Centurions in to regain control. As Mer'kesh threw Kara off of him, he was looking at the barrels of 2 Centurions. He just smirked.

"Now what? I still have this Sam you are all worried about."

Caprica just punched him to knock him out.

"Centurions, restrain him. Take him to the holding cell and guard him."

They did as ordered. As the bridge was secured, everyone was trying to get over the shock. Felix was taken to the medical bay to get his leg looked at.

"Lee, we have to help Sam, we...!"

"I know, Kara, but we know next to nothing about that parasite!" Lee replied. "We need more information. Caprica, go back to the ship below and crack their database. Maybe there is some information there. Also keep me updated on Felix." he then looked at the marine corporal. "How many dead?"

"2 on Sam's team, 2 in the 2nd outer ring transporter locations... and now 2 here on the bridge. Frak, this infiltrator..."

"I agree. We need to get it out of Sam, but I doubt we can just cut it out. Double the guards on the transporter entrance points and finish the search of the ship, but be extra careful. 1 Centurion with every marine team! And give me a full report on where this happened and what happened there when you return!"

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Beta site planet, same time**

"They are late! And women whine when guys show up late!" Sheppard cursed.

"Your cursing won't make them appear faster, colonel." captain Ellis argued back. He hated babysitting missions, but with the prospect of a new ally on the horizon, he was not complaining. Except having to listen to Sheppard and McKay. Ronon was just silent. He liked that Satedan. Just shoots and asks no questions. A solder after his taste. "Besides, depending on how many ships arrive, we may have to change our security measures."

For this meeting, the Apollo was chosen to represent the Terrans. As a 501, she was much more imposing than a 306.

Another 15 minutes later, the Apollo's sensors picked up a hyperspace distortion.

"All right people, we're getting visitors. Look sharp!" Ellis barked out.

They really came, 4 Traveler ships exited hyperspace and entered standard orbit of the planet.

"Sir, were being hailed."

"Put it on."

On the screen, Sheppard saw the same woman who only a few days ago was having an almost flirtatious conversation with.

 _"Sheppard. You didn't disappoint. Good. I would hate to have to throw you out of the airlock."_ Larrin greeted with a seductive smile.

"Here we go again, Kirk." Rodney cursed.

"Good to see you too, Larrin. So, your people ready to talk?"

 _"Yes, the 4 ships carry our leaders. They are eager, if not a bit carious of this meeting. It would not be the first time we tried something like this, only for it to blow up in our face."_

"I'm captain Abraham Ellis, commanding officer of this ship. We know the feeling. We'll prepare for your arrival in our hangar.10 minutes. Security reasons, I hope you understand."

 _"10 minutes it is."_

* * *

10 minutes have passed fast as Sheppard, Ronon, McKay, dr. Weir and captain Ellis were waiting with a military escort on the Apollo's main hangar that was located in the ventral part of the ship. As the front hangar door opened, they saw the 3 Traveler shuttles approach their ship.

"Here we go." Ellis muttered. "And remember. Sheppard, no flirting. Rodney, no whining. And Ronon... no killing."

"I'll try, sir." Sheppard replied.

"Who's whining?!" Rodney replied.

"No promises." Ronon just tugged at his weapon holster.

As the 3 shuttles passed the barrier and landed, everyone tensed up. As the doors of the lead shuttle opened, everyone recognized the leader, who stepped out first.

"Captain Larrin. Welcome on board. I hope these talks will be productive." captain Ellis greeted the newcomers.

"Glad to finally see each other face to face. These are our representatives." Larrin points out to the people behind her. "They will take over the boring part of this. Now..." she walks over to Rodney. "You're the little whiner who talked from high up down on to me?"

"Well, I... I wouldn't... put it like that..."

Larrin smirks, then punches Rodney, flooring him.

"Never do that again, little man."

The Terran guards reacted accordingly, getting their weapons ready.

"Hold it guys. I'm sure, the lady has..." Sheppard tried to calm everyone down, only to be floored next.

"Cute or not, don't try to bait me. It has never worked."

Sheppard gets up, while Rodney is still whining on the floor.

"What is your problem, lady?!"

"I only respect men with a backbone."

"Does me shooting you count as that?" Sheppard replied and put his hand on his sidearm.

That made the Traveler guards react, as they unsheathed their particle impactors.

"Stop it all of you!" Weir intervened. This was not going as hoped. "I thought you came here to talk?!"

One of the Traveler representatives stepped forward, signaling the guards to stand down.

"We are, but you have to forgive commander Larrin, she is the hit first, ask questions if she feels like it type of person. Most of our captains are. It comes useful for surviving centuries in this galaxy."

"Good to know. I am dr. Elizabeth Weir. I represent the Terran Council. Now... If you wish to continue, we have a meeting room prepared, but your guards leave their weapons here." Weir explained the situation.

"Like hell." Larrin protested.

"Commander. This is not your decision. We will go. You can stay here if you wish." the representative ordered her and signaled the guards to hand over their weapons.

Ronon was one of those who collected these weapons. He began inspecting the sidearm. Test it. How it feels. Finally, he just aimed it at a cargo container and fired a red bolt of particle energy. Everyone, except for Larrin, ducked.

"Ronon, ARE YOU INSANE!" Sheppard yelled. "What were you thinking?!"

"I like this gun. Much better than the Satedan crap. Also better than yours, Sheppard. Feels better and react's better. I'm keeping it."

"Try that again, and I'll have you put in the hole for a day, allies or not!" captain Ellis responded similarly to Sheppard. Larrin however was interested.

"Satedan? So you're from that planet? Well, you can keep that one. A gift from me. At least there are 2 men here that are not weaklings."

Weir needed to regain control. She addressed the Traveler representatives.

"Can we please go. The faster we can get started, the better off we will be."

Everyone agreed and they left with the escorts. That left Ronon, Sheppard and Larrin with a few of her unarmed men standing in front of the landed Traveler shuttle. The rest of the hangar was of course booming with activity. Sheppard just caressed his chin.

"Is this how you start a date?"

Larrin smirked again. Sheppard was not the typical man.

"That is how I test one. And as I remember, you did not disappoint me. So. Show me around this ship of yours. See if it's as good on the inside as it looks on the outside."

* * *

 **The Pathfinder, bridge, 1 hour later**

Lee was waiting for Kara and Caprica to arrive. They had finished their scouting of the ship and apparently Caprica made some progress on the alien computer. The good news was that Felix would make it. It would be a problematic wound to the leg if they did not have this ship and it's medical technology, but since they did, he would be on his legs in a matter of days.

The bad news however were piling up. The crashed alien ship could not be salvaged. Not with what they had here. They would need a complete salvage team and several ships to lift it, since that ships engines were crippled.

6 dead marines were also a really bad news. They were put into an empty storage room for now. Caprica depressurized it to prevent them from decomposing, for now.

Lee heard several people approaching the bridge. He now had 2 Centurions guarding the entrance. The only dumb luck they had that prevented that alien from closing the doors fast and taking over the ship was that the ship, just as with the Cylons, resisted theses parasites. And now they also realized another thing. The ships internal sensors, like with the human form Cylons, could detect one of these parasites. Sam was now marked as red.

He saw both blondes enter the bridge.

"OK, Kara you first. Anything of use on that ship?"

"Well, the Centurions took that sarcophagus thing to our cargo room 3. There was also an old man in that thing. Apparently he died of old age."

"If I had to take a guess, he was that monsters host, but when they opened his 'tomb' up without precautions, he must have switched to Sam." Caprica tried to analyze the situation.

"OK, but why switch host? And how was that thing able to survive, gods know for how long. The air was not breathable before we jumpstarted that tub up again." Kara responded back.

"I can only guess, he or whatever that is, kept itself alive inside it's old host inside that thing. It was hooked up to an independent power source, but I took a look at it. It is almost empty. As for how long... I checked the logs, this ship crashed on this moon 224 years ago."

"224 years? You mean..." Lee tried to grasp the new information.

"You 'friend' was trapped for that long in that casket. Guess his host must have aged, more so, when power was being rationed. Which also explained the host switch. He needed a younger, stronger one. Sam was in a way lucky."

"HOW is that LUCKY!" Kara raged. "Sam can't even respond to us because of that thing!"

"The alternative would have been a bullet to the head, just like with the marines. As hard as it is to hear, he's still alive for now." Caprica raged back.

Lee tried to calm Kara down.

"She has a point. We can still save him. Back to business. Anything else of value on that ship?"

"Well, their cargo holds were full of these energy weapons that look like oversized staffs. Some grenade looking things were also there. In the 'hangar' and I use that term loosely, there are some sort of double seated fighters. Remind me of firs Cylon war era Raiders. Besides that, mostly only dead humans... or humanoids with these pouches in their stomachs. And allot of dead snakes."

"Why would they use humans for that, but then take them over in another way? Makes no sense to me." Lee asked no one in particular.

"There is one, we just don't know it yet. As for my report, I may have some good news. This ship once belonged to a lesser System Lord, whatever that means."

"System Lord?

"Yeah, I've never heard of a title like that as well. Anyway, our prisoner is one of his servants. This ship was in battle against a rival System Lord... and here is where things get interesting. It was Ares."

All the Colonials on the bridge froze. Ares? Their Ares? Was the old Builder right after all? Caprica noticed their reactions.

"Yes, as in the Aras. But that is not the interesting part. This servant's master has a planet around 22 Ly from here. Caprica class. And a ring of the Lords as well. We should continue our search there."

Lee nodded. He pushed the Ares thing out of his head first. He, like his father, was never really religious anyway.

"What about the technology on that ship?"

"As I said before, mostly based on the tech of the Builders, but with some upgrades. And I am sorry to say, tactically, that wreck would outclass us, with the exception of the main ventral gun. Our shields are weaker, our other weapons as well, that thing can turn on a dime, outgun us... Our only advantage is FTL and sensors. Their FTL is also based on hyperspace travel, but much slower. They could barely keep up with our jump drives."

"Based on that, we should avoid a battle?"

Caprica just nodded. Great, outclassed again. He turned to Kara.

"OK, we grab anything of value from that ship. Kara, get into our Raptors and try to get one or more of those fighter out of there with the Raptors. Haul them out if you have to. Those weapons storage areas, take as much as you can. In the mean time, Caprica, go take a look at that sarcophagus thing. Try to figure out what it might be. I'll go interrogate that thing."

As Lee began to leave the bridge, Kara grabbed him by the arm.

"Lee, please be careful. And don't hit him. It's still Sam's body."

"I know. Don't worry, Kara. After the interrogation, I have a call to make."

* * *

 **New Kobol, admiral Adama's residence, 1 hour later**

They were having a small party at the admirals residence in one of the main residential towers in the part of the city being in use. The admiral was near the top of the tower, which didn't bother him. Pilots usually didn't have problems with high places. He however was a bit tired. Dee was right. Zak was not a deep sleeper. And holding his promise, he did his 'grandpa' part as good as he could.

Laura, Saul and Ellen were already having a drink in the den, when he arrived.

"Sorry for being late, but Zak has issues sleeping."

"I take you prefer this problem over the endless jumps we had to do in the old days, Bill?" Saul smirked ad he took another sip,

"In a way, Zak is scarier." Adama laughed and took a seat to join them. "By the way, where is D'Anna?"

"She said she has a surprise for us. Don't know what it is, but... we'll see." Laura answered.

They all leaned back into their chairs. It was a relaxed atmosphere. Dimmed lights. Cigarette smoke in the air. Some time to relax and get to spend some time with friends. If Laura could, she would rearrange Bill's apartment a bit. It looked too... Spartan. Military. They are organized and efficient, but can be boring interior decorators. Maybe when the time comes and they live together... she can change that. But not now. In a few years... A few years. That notion almost sounds so strange to her. Slightly more than a year ago she thought that she would not have years left to live. Or that they would be living on a pristine planet together with... Cylons.

"So, Bill. How goes the mission that doesn't exist?" the former colonel asked as he finished his glass of alcohol.

"I get daily reports. So far nothing important to report. It's only been 10 days Saul and that galaxy is several magnitudes larger and more massive than ours. In about 13 hours I expect another report from Lee. Until then I thought of getting some shut eye as well. After this get together, of course."

"Of course. Too bad that there aren't any fun parks here. Could go out with our ladies and have some entertainment. Hell, even a stadium or strip club would do it."

"I would prefer opera colonel, thank you." Laura said as she poured herself another drink.

"Well, we don't have one of those as well, Laura. Guess for a while at least, were stuck to bars." Ellen said as she cuddled to Saul. "Unless these Builders have some hidden entertainment center somewhere?"

"No idea. Our first priority was safety and food supply, not dancing or sports. Even Kara's husband has been nagging the sports issue for a while. Anyway..." the admiral was interrupted, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

As he opened the door, he was greeted by D'Anna and... Cavil?

"Your face is priceless. Looks ridiculous, admiral." D'Anna mocked him. "But it was worth it."

"Yes, pushing me around like a piece of meat." Cavil argued. He was bound to a wheelchair.

"How?" was the only thing Adama was capable of saying until his brain rebooted.

"Let's talk inside." D'Anna pushed Cavil's wheelchair into the apartment.

As the shock in the den subsided, D'Anna explained how they found their Cavil's Boomer's and Gina's consciousness in their resurrection ship. Well, in the back up data buffer, to be exact. But not without side effects.

"Well, this particular resurrection ship was the closest in every occasion when one of us died." Cavil began to explain as he too got a drink. "We never fully understood the organic memory transfer. Not even the Final Five do. Guess it really is based on alien tech. Anyway. Gina is back fully, she was 'lucky' in a way. My other models never bothered to bring her back after all the psychological damage she endured at the hands of Cain. I'm not pointing fingers, we Cylons did far worse, but she may never truly recover. As for me and Boomer, well..." he looked at his legs. "We were already outside of the maximum range of a resurrection ship when we... well, died. Somehow, we were still downloaded, but because of the range... I have permanent neurological damage. Even if I resurrect again, my next body will not walk either. On top of that I get tired easily and... I forget things..." He stayed silent for about a minute. "Well, could be worse. Could be stuck in there forever. Or be a vegetable like Boomer." He drank the whole content of his glass after that.

"Boomer... what's wrong with her?" the admiral asked.

"She is in a coma. She may never awaken again. She's like our hybrids now, as best as we can figure it out. we left her in a tank for now, but... her mind is so damaged, we may pull the plug someday." D'Anna explained.

Another 30 minutes passed as they talked, now more focused on the future of this colony. This civilization. As they were thinking of calling it a day, Adamas wireless communicator began beeping.

"This is the admiral."

 _"Sir, this is ring command room. We have a transmition from commander Adama. He says it is urgent, sir."_

Bill looked at his guests, who stopped at what they were talking about and listened to the conversation he was having.

"The next report was not for another 12 hours. Did something happen?"

 _"He wouldn't say, sir. He just insisted to talk with you."_

The admiral went to the large screen in his den, attached to the wall leading to his study room.

"Can you patch him to my room, the main screen?"

 _"Will try sir."_

A few moments later, said screen lit up and Lees face appeared on it. He was showing the signs of a worried man. He was sitting at the comm station on the Pathfinder's bridge.

"Son, your early. Something wrong?"

 _"You can say that, sir. We made... first contact. I repeat, first contact was initiated. But not with humans. With... the things the old Builder warned us about."_

That got everyone's attention as they moved behind the admiral to be closer to the screen.

"Tell me what happened."

Lee began explaining. The crashed ship. The dead bodied, altered for these things. The stashes of weapons. The report from Caprica and... the incident. The admiral began seething. He lost men... again. To creatures the Builder hoped his people would destroy. When Lee got to the part about Ares, the colonial members went totally silent. Now the admiral didn't care. He was not a believer. But many would flip a table in this city if they heard this.

"How's Sam?" the admiral wanted to know.

 _"No idea. That thing has his body completely under his control. And I can tell you, interrogating something like this is not easy. First off, I can't beat it, it's still Sam that I would hurt. The other thing, it mocked me for my interrogation techniques."_

"If I may, perhaps one of our Centurions should help you. Might frighten him... or it? Or whatever it is." D'Anna shook her head. She was getting a headache thinking of this.

 _"Already tried it. It mocked the Centurion as well. A 'primitive machine' not even worth calling a toaster, he said."_

"Oh, he said that, did he?" That got D'Anna's blood boiling.

 _"And he knows he has the cards in his hands. He knows we want Sam back. And it won't give him up_ _with ought_ _a fight."_

"And ideas on how to proceeded?" Laura wanted to know.

 _"Yes. Caprica found the log of this ship. A few Ly from here is a Caprica class planet with a ring on it. We start there. But it may have more of these thing on it, so we exit FTL on the outmost planet and then send a Raptor to scout the planet. Hopefully, the Raptor will not be detected."_

Bill saw the logic. They needed more info. He didn't like it, but it was the best course of action.

"Can't you enable the ship you found? If it is tactically superior to the Pathfinder, it could be an asset."

 _"We can't get it off the moon. It's engines are badly damaged. Probably from the impact. We would need another ship and a crew of engineers to get it off. We couldn't even get one of their fighter's from the hangar. They are somehow connected with the ship and we have no idea how to 'launch' them."_

"Very well. That ship can wait. I give you a green light for the operation. Update me the moment you know more, understood?"

 _"Yes sir."_ Lee then saluted and the connection was terminated.

As everyone was thinking of ending this party, Cavil began returning to the table in the den.

"That was enlightening."

* * *

 **Planet PX7-116, outer rim of the galaxy, 1 hour later**

The Stargate activated and a Puddle jumper flew out of the event horizon.

"No need to floor it, lieutenant. We're in no hurry here." General O'Neill ordered Mary as she flew the Jumper.

"Sorry sir. But flying this is so different to my baby."

In the back, the rest of SG-1 in training were having a chat.

"Since when did Mary have a child?" Ornek asked, confused.

"Wait, what?" Jennifer responded, now also confused. "What baby?"

"Mary just said 'her baby'." Skar repeated after her.

"I think she meant her 203. Usually some people call their vehicles a 'baby' or 'hot rod'... you get the idea." James clarified.

Back in the front, O'Neill was looking outside, as if searching for something. And he found it. As they were flying over the countless forests, the Prometheus could be seen hovering about 100 meters over the ground near a settlement. Next to the settlement in a clearing were several landed Tel'tak's and an Al'kesh.

"Over there, land us there. They are expecting us." O'Neill pointed where he wanted her to land. "Also, stop whining. You're lucky I let you fly 'my baby' after you got the ATA gene therapy." Then he turned to the back. "The same goes for all of you. No more 'we don't need a baby sitter' crap. I wanted to get out too so I pulled rank and got HQ to throw me this bone. You guys get some more field experience and I get out a bit. Win-win."

"Yeah, all is better than those endless simulations. Scenario A. Scenario B, Scenario XYZ and fuck all." Mary agreed. "I mean, Earth is heavily fortified, ZPM's, drones and all. Why simulate a scenario where we don't have them?"

"Because we have to train for every eventuality. We may have them now, but what if we run out of ZPM's and can't replace them? We can't rely on a specific tech or weapon. Because if we do and then it breaks down and we run around like headless chickens because we did not train, were screwed! This way you guys are prepared for most eventualities! Got it!? Now, no more whining. And that is an order." O'Neill yelled as he got annoyed with the 'are we there yet' mentality of theses 'still kids'. Not long and his mini me will be part of it as well. He dreads the day. A smartass, just like him.

As the jumper landed in the landing site not far from the Al'kest, and the team began to disembark the Jumper, they were greeted by Teal'c, Ishta, Haikon, Bra'tac and several female Jaffa guards. Ever since Moloc was killed, they took over most of his outlying worlds, so that they didn't have to hide on Hak'tyl. And with the chaos in the greater galaxy, a few worlds would not be missed by anyone. The Free Jaffa and the Terrans were helping them wherever they could. The Free Jaffa had hoped that these female Jaffa would become part of the Free Jaffa one day.

"O'Neill, it is good to see you outside again. How did you get military command to let you out?" Teal'c wondered.

O'Neill just looked at his 'team in training'.

"I am the baby sitter. That is the downside. Anyway, we have the tretonin you asked for."

The SG members took out several cases filled with vials of blue liquid.

"Excellent. This will help my sisters immensely." Ishta then ordered her guards to take one of the cases and ordered others to come from the camp to help.

O'Neill saw how Ishta and Teal'c acted around each other. He just smiled.

"T, you dog you."

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Beta site planet, same time**

Time passed and the negotiations went on. During all of this, Larrin and several other Travelers got the 'tour' of the Apollo.

"This is a nice ship. But can it fight? All I have seen so far is a lot of glitter but no real indication of what it can do." Larrin said, unimpressed.

"Well, we can't go and wake the Wraith now can we. Not until we are ready." Sheppard replied while they were now in the main armory inspecting their arsenal there.

"I still want a demonstration. Repairing our ships in a dry dock sounds good, but if you can't build capable ships yourself... I'm not impressed." Larrin argued back. "I don't care what the other leaders say, I want a demonstration."

Ronon, who remained on the sides for all of this, had an idea.

"Hey, Sheppard. Why not take her to your galaxy. You have a large operation planned there don't you. Let her be on one of your ships to get an idea of what your ships can do. I know the Satedan's are asking for it as well."

"That...!" Sheppard stopped himself from raging. Ronon had a point. "You know what Chewie. That is not a bad idea. And it's still not for a few days. so..." he looked at Larrin. "You want to see us kick ass, that is your chance."

Larrin too was thinking hard. The Satedan had a point. This way her galaxy remains as it is... with the Wraith still sleeping.

"Fine by me. But if you, as you say, only got here a few months ago, how will you fix our ships? Dragging them to your galaxy seems a waste of time."

"Well, I think the dry-dock on Taranians as well as the small facilities on Atlantis should be enough for now. We are searching planets where we can build our own facilities."

Satisfied with the answers, they continued with the tour. The mess hall was next as they all became a bit hungry after all this time.

* * *

 **The Pathfinder, bridge, edge of unknown star system, same time**

"So, we finished with the scan?" Kara asked, being angry at the current situation. She hated being helpless. and her husband being hijacked classifies as that.

Caprica had been on the sensor console all the time. She needed to be sure that this was safe and worth it.

"As far as I can tell, yes. The 2nd planet in this system is the habitable one. There are some moons as well, but they are borderline habitable. I guess the 2nd planet it is. However I do not detect much in the form of signals... of any kind. Some residual background radiation pointing to comm traffic, but years ago. I think we can try it."

Lee was listening to all of this. He was 6 men down, one in the medical bay and one a hostage. Not the way he wanted to start this. He hoped that there were answers on that plnaet. He stood up from the command chair.

"Caprica, your with me. I'll lead the mission. 2 marines and 2 Centurions..."

"Like hell you are, Lee. You're the commander and..." Kara protested.

"You are not going, Kara. Your emotionally too attached. Take command or get some shut eye, but you're not going!" As he and Caprica were already left the bridge, Lee stopped. "However, have a 2nd Raptor ready, just in case. If we don't report back in 2 hours, send it after us."

* * *

 **Orbit, unknown planet, minutes later**

In a flash, the Raptor appeared in orbit of the 2nd planet in the solar system.

"Jump complete. We're right where we should be." Lee said to the passengers. "Caprica, Dradis?"

"Clear. We are alone. The planet reads a healthy oxygen nitrogen atmosphere, allot in the organic spectrum... this is indeed a healthy green planet. Average temperature 16 degrees, small inclination, no moon. 3 large landmasses... I say we start."

"Right. Hang on to your lunch... or batteries, whatever goes." Lee announced as he began descending the Raptor into the atmosphere.

After several minutes, they began seeing something thru the cloud cover. Land. Forests. Mountains. Life everywhere.

"Wow, it seems planets like this aren't so rare as we thought." one of the marines in the back said as he marveled at the wilderness below them.

"I think we have those Builders to thank for this." Caprica remembered what the old man said and what they found in the database of Kobolous.

"Affirmative Caprica. It is only logical to assume what the data points to." one of the 2 Centurions agreed with her.

"Ok, I'm going low. Caprica, keep an eye on Dradis and comm. You guys use our eye's and keep an eye out the window. Time to begin scouting this planet."

* * *

 **Planet PX7-116, outer rim of the galaxy, Jaffa base camp, 45 minutes later**

They had unloaded the Jumper and were now helping wherever they could. There were several platoons of Terran military personnel, mostly engineers, who were helping to design a permanent settlement here on this world.

All the Terran military personnel was now equipped with a new standard armor. It was nowhere near the nano-suits capabilities, those were too expensive and difficult to make, so only the commandos and elites got them. The regular forces got the new Hoplite armor, named after the ancient solders of Earth's history. They possessed not just a good trinium naquadah alloy for protection, but added mobility and flexibility. A wrist mounted computer interface system, a mobile short range sensor and wireless communication device in one hand and a magnetic grappler hook in the other. This armor was lighter than the standard Jaffa armor, thus enabling it's wearer greater speeds. To complete the set, they all possessed a helmet with an audio and visual interface as well as a build in breathing device, but this armored suit was not designed for underwater or space operations. For this peaceful mission, all the personnel on the ground left their helmets on the Prometheus. Or in the case of O'Neills people, in the jumper.

Speaking of general O'Neill, he was having a discussion with Bra'tac about the defense of this planet when a voice interrupted them.

"Should have known you'd come. Never could keep sitting still could you?" android O'Neill remarked as he entered the tent where general O'Neill and Bra'tac were.

"What are you doing here?"

"That is my question."

"I outrank you!"

"Age before beauty."

"What?"

"Technically, I'm only a few years old... so..."

"Oh great. My mini clone used the reverse approach days ago."

"They grow up so fast, don't they. I'm so proud." android O'Neill mockingly rubbed his eyes, as if he was crying.

"Oh shut up and tell me why you are here!"

"Babysitting. I am an academy teacher. All these marines out here, complete greenhorns. Except the project managers, of course. Some field exercise will do them good. And not being screamed at by Payne as well. So, why are you here?"

"Same thing. Babysitting the young SG-1."

"Get off it, 'general'. You pulled rank to get out here for a few hours, right."

"Oh for Christ sake... Yes! I did. My office still doesn't have a chair, what else am I suppose to do until then!?"

Now while Bra'tac was a patient man, seeing two grown men bicker like that even pushed him to the limit.

"General, we have more pressing matters. I still need to return to the assembled Jaffa fleet over Renor in a few hours. So, if we could finish this now and you two argue later? Hm? I may be old, but even I don't have that many years left to listen to the two of you."

"I got an idea. You and old Bra'tac go to the Prometheus. Their planning room could speed this up. I'll take over down here for the moment." android O'Neill smirked.

"Good idea. Let's go." Bra'tac announced and left the tent.

"Oh you... I'll get you for this." the general cursed his counterpart.

Android O'Neill just continued smirking and waved to the general as he left.

"Now, where is SG junior at?"

* * *

 **Unknown planet, Colonial Raptor landing site, minutes later**

They landed in a small clearing on a raised plateau. After almost an hour of searching, Caprica detected some wireless traffic. This planet was not only covered by wilderness, it seems.. Lee was not taking any chances. They would proceeded by foot, to minimize the chance of getting detected. 1 marine stayed behind, guarding the Raptor, the remaining marine, Lee, Caprica and 2 Centurions went into the forest. Their goal was to see what the source of this wireless traffic is.

"It's definitely tachyon based, so whoever it is..." Caprica began saying as she stepped over some big roots.

"Has to have some of the Builder technology or understands the principals of it." Lee finished her thought. "I think once we get to that cliff edge, we can get a good oversight of what is going on."

They were only a few hundred meters from the lookout spot Lee had decided to use to see what they were dealing with. He didn't want to risk exposing the Raptor and get spotted. And while this dense forest was obscuring their view, it was also providing them with excellent cover.

"Do you hear that?" the marine asked as they all began hearing an engine sound approaching from the mountain range to their left.

"Yes. Some sort of ship?" Caprica wondered.

"Centurion's, any movement?" Lee asked the 2 machines.

"Negative, however, we too detect the sound. It is like nothing in our database."

Minutes later and they were reaching their destination. The forest was clearly getting less dense and the sunlight got more to the forest floor. But the unknown noises also got louder.

Crouching on the cliff edge, Lee prepared to take his binoculars to scout out the valley before him... but he didn't need to.

"Frak. Well, we definitely are not alone here." he muttered.

What they saw was a ship of curious design, floating over the forest near a campsite... or a small settlement. He couldn't be sure, the trees down there still obscured his view. The others joined him.

"Frak indeed. Well, the good news, we can be sure these are not the same people that we found on that crashed ship. That design is something completely different." Caprica remarked as she observed the hovering ship in the distance.

Lee in the mean time was taking a look with his binoculars, and he was not sure about that statement. He passed the binoculars to Caprica.

"Look at the landing site near that settlement. Those ships there... the design is similar to the one we found."

She looked where he pointed at and realized he was right.

"OK, so now what? If they are as hostile as our prisoner... we can't risk it. We..."

She was interrupted when 2 fighters flew over their position, several hundred meters above them,

"Frak. A CAP?" the marine asked.

"Possibly. Those fighters share a similarity to the ones we found on the alien ship but..." Lee said as he observed the 2 fighters fly past the mountain range.

"I saw several distinctive differences. These were much more sharp edged, not smooth, like the others." Caprica pointed out. "Maybe a design evolution or a copy."

Lee began pulling back. The others did the same.

"We need to return to the Raptor. This is getting more and more confusing and dangerous. We need to come up with a new plan."

As they returned to the forest, they never noticed that they were being watched.

* * *

 **Planet PX7-116, outer rim of the galaxy, Jaffa base camp, same time**

Android O'Neill was sitting in the Jumper cockpit. He really hated the fact that he could not fly this beauty. But he had the next best thing. Lt. Stone had agreed to fly him around a few times once they finished their duties on the ground. So for the time being, he was bored out of his mind.

Outside, he saw a Sodan Jaffa run to lord Haikon, who was talking with Ishta about the settlement location, layout and other matters. Said Jaffa began to report something to Haikon. Android O'Neill noticed the change in the Jaffa immediately. Something was up. Haikon began ordering his troops to the nearby forest, while Teal'c, who had just returned from a tent and joined them, ran with Ishta and several other Jaffa to the Al'kesh.

Android O'Neill ran outside and yelled at SG-1 junior, as he called them.

"What's going on? Are we under attack?"

They ran into the Jumper and Mary took the pilot's seat.

"Don't know for sure, but they spotted intruders in the forest on that plateau. So we are going airborne to help with the search of the area." James reported as they all took their seats and Mary began powering the jumper.

* * *

 **The Pathfinder, bridge, edge of unknown star system, same time**

Kara was pacing up and down the bridge. She felt so helpless. Slightly less than an hour left for Lee to return. Hopefully this mission didn't go wrong as well.

Around half an hour before this, she had 'talked' to the prisoner. Well, yelling would be more appropriate a description. She demanded to speak with Sam, but the Goa'uld only laughed and mocked her. Calling her a weak female like all of her gender was and that someone named Moloc was right from the beginning.

When she began hitting him and saying that she saw how his race really look like, when they saw the dead snakes in the pouches of those poor 'humans', her response was simple.

"You call yourself a god. Since when do gods look like oversized tapeworms!?"

Now that did not amuse the prisoner.

After not having any luck with the prisoner but trading insults and threats, she went to look how Gaeta was doing. Laying on a medical bed was not how he wanted this search to end for him. However his leg was stabilized. He would not be able to walk for a week, but it would heal. The slug was removed easily with the alien tech on the ship. Even the first aid medic on the Pathfinder was able to perform great with those.

The last part where she went, was the cargo bay where the alien weapons they found, were stashed. Getting an idea what they might be dealing with was always a good thing. So the marines and Centurions had a go and tested them. While impressed with the fire power of the hand held staff weapons, the unpractical size and unreliable accuracy was something they did not like. The grenade looking devices were left alone for now. They did not want to risk blowing a hole in the ship, since they did not know what kind of explosive they were dealing with.

Back on the bridge, Kara went to the comm station.

"Anything?"

The officer at the station just shook her head. Kara really did not like waiting. going into one of the Vipers they had and just fly around sounded more fun, but she could not leave her post.

* * *

 **Unknown planet, Colonial landing team, minutes later**

They were running thru the forest. They needed to return to formulate a plan. But now they all noticed. They were discovered. They were being followed.

"I detect 21 pursuers, they are gaining on us." one of the Centurions reported as it turned around to scan it's surrounding. "I believe that they must have intimate knowledge of these forests. We will have a hard time outrunning them. The 2 of us could, but you organics can't."

"No, we stay together. Those fighters worry me. If they find our landing site, we'll have a hell of a hard time getting off this planet." Lee jumped thru a bush in front of him as the others continue. "We stay together. Only a minute till were there anyway. Caprica, any luck with the comm?"

"No, they are jamming us, I can't call the Raptor."

"Frak."

The saw the forest clearing in front of them. They were almost there. As they passed the last trees to see the Raptor... their plans fell apart. The last marine left at the Raptor, was kneeling a few meters from the Raptor, his hands on his head, surrounded by several humans... or human looking people. All female, holding the same weapons they found on the derelict ship.

Lee and the rest of the group reacted by pointing their weapons at them. The 2 Centurions did the same.

"Lower your weapons! We only wish to leave! This doesn't need to get bloody!" Lee yelled, hoping they would listen... or understand him.

No reaction, except of course the fact that the unknown female soldiers took cover themselves and readied their weapons too.

 _"Stand your ground, my sisters. These intruders will be either killed or captured. Reinforcements are coming. " _the leader of the group yelled to her solders.

"Frak, I don't understand anything. We are in trouble, commander. Maybe we should try to shoot our way out?" the marine asked, almost panicking.

"If we shoot, you can bet those behind us will have no quam to do the same!" Caprica argued back.

Before Lee could respond, the group of Colonials and Cylons saw that it was over for them. The same ship of similar design to the one they found, but much smaller, that was landed in the clearing they observed, appeared out of nowhere hovering over them. And if that was not bad enough, a double weapons port was aiming right at them.

"Frak me. Stealth technology!?" Now it was Capricas turn to panic. She never got the chance to. They all felt something at their necks.

The next moment, people, men, armed with similar staff weapons as the females, appeared out of nowhere as well, next to them. Each one of the Colonials had a staff weapon pointed at their heads, point blank range. The 2 Centurions had even 2 pointed at them. The lead solder, a tall black man, spoke to them.

 _" You are surrounded. There is no escape. Drop your weapons or we will kill you." _It was lord Haikon.

Lee did not understand what he said, but knew what he wanted. He just nodded and slowly dropped his submachine gun. The others did the same. Even the Centurions retracted their guns.

"Guess we are not going anywhere guys." Lee pointed out the obvious.

The solders pushed them to the ground, like the marine at the Raptor. As they looked around themselves trying to understand what would happen next, another ship appeared. This one was much different. It looked like a flying cylinder. It and the larger ship began landing next to the Raptor.

"If they kill us, it has been an honor, sir." one of the marines said.

"We are not dead yet. If they wanted us dead, they'd killed us by now." Lee tried to calm everyone down. A minute later, a group of people appeared from the rear of the landed cylinder ship. And they were not of the same group of people that captured them. In fact, their equipment looked much more similar to their own. Except more science fictional.

The older man, who was wearing a cap, looked at their captors.

 _"They said anything?"_

 _"Yes, but we don't understand it."_ one of their captors responded.

The man kneeled down, looking at Lee.

" _Do you understand me?"_

Lee just looked at Caprica.

"They are trying to communicate? Any idea of what language they are using?"

"Doesn't sound like anything I ever heard. This might be difficult." she responded.

The older man tried again, but this time in another language. Lee reacted to it.

 _" That sounds like a similar language as the Builder used! Do you understand me!?"_

The man turned to his people.

" _No idea what the first language is they are using, but that was a variation of the Ancient."_

 _I think the first language he used sounded like some form of Latin. " _a young woman said to the man.

 _"You sure?"_

 _"Well, we'd need Jackson to be on the safe side, but yes, sounded like pig Latin to me."_

 _"Wait. I may have a solution. Time to use my android head."_

After several seconds of doing nothing, the older man kneeled again in front of Lee.

"OK, do you understand me now?"

That got the Colonials and Cylons attention.

"Frak yes! Listen, we meant no..."

"Shut it, kid. I'm asking the questions. You look like military. Name and rank?"

Lee gulped. Talking them out of this was out of the question. This man was not an amateur.

"Lee Adama, Colonial navy, rank commander."

"Commander Lee Adama, eh? So, son. Why were you spying on us and our allies? Why are you on this planet?"

"I refuse to answer any more questions."

"Oh, want to play it hardball? Listen, these Jaffa wanted to waste you. They still might. If you meant nothing bad, you'll be allowed to leave. So?"

Lee did not budge. He was stubborn, like his father in such situations.

"OK, why not tell me where you come from. You must have a ship somewhere, you clearly did not come thru the Stargate. Look, either talk to me, or someone on New Terra or Earth will squeeze it out of you..."

Lee's head snapped at the man, looking him in the eyes.

"Earth? As in THE Earth. Birthplace of humanity?"

Jack noticed it. This meant everything to the kid.

"And if it is?"

"Are you from Earth?"

"In a way. Long story really. So, why your interest in Earth?"

Lee hesitated. Was this a trap? Was he baiting him? in the end, what did he have to lose? Lee sighed.

"We were send to find Earth."

Now that got Jack's attention.

"You and those oversized Terminators?" he pointed to the 2 Centurions.

"It's also a long story."

Jack sat down on the grass next to him.

"I've got time. And you are not going anywhere, son. So, we can stare at each other in embarrassing silence surrounded by Jaffa, waiting for the general to come, or you talk to me." Jack then tilted his head. "Come on. I'll buy you a beer later. I'm colonel Jack O'Neill, Terran military, by the way."

Lee looked at his team. He really did not have any choice.

"Before I say anything, I need to know. Do any of you have snakes in your body?"

"You mean a Goa'uld. Me and most others, no. The Jaffa used to have them. They were genetically altered by the Goa'uld millennia ago to serve as incubation chambers for them. But not one of us has one in his head, of that's what your worried about. Why?"

"We... one of my crew members got infected by them and we lost 6 people already. I..."

"Kid, tell me everything."

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Beta site planet, same time**

The talks were partially successful. The Travelers were prepared to accept the help in repairing and updating their fleet, but permanently settling down on a planet would be a problem. since each ship had a voice, it would not be easy to convince all of them.

But most captains agreed with Larrin. They wanted to see what the Terran military was capable of, before they made any final decisions.

John and Larrin, who had joined the negotiating parties in the conference room, were also having a heated discussion on this matter.

"How are we suppose to show you anything on a live enemy without waking the Wraith. The not waking part is our strategy. The idea was for you to accompany us to our galaxy. Road trip, as it were. We don't want history to repeat itself by waking the Wraith, do we!?" Sheppard stared down at Larrin.

"The council of ship captains is not convinced. I will go, but the others do not want to leave their ships without the captains. Then there is also the fact that you have no reputation in this galaxy. No blood spilled. No victories to claim. Without that it will be hard to convince the other captains of your sincerity or skill. The Satedans can, they have a reputation. You have none. The price you pay for taking your time and letting the Wraith sleep."

John couldn't believe. This woman... stubborn and crazy doesn't even cover it, but she had a point. They had a pseudo democracy. If she was the only captain who was willing to go, they couldn't force the others. Why are all the really hot ones also the borderline psychotic. Then it hit him.

"Wait a minute."

Weir and Larrin looked at him with interest. what did he thought of now? Sheppard just smiled.

"You can take your ships, all of them, if you want, to Atlantis. Your people get some R&R and maybe a first inspection on your ship status while the captains go to the show. If you park your fleet, the captains are hardly needed, right?"

Now Weir got it.

"John, you can't be serious! Command will not agree to this!"

"They might if it gets us another ally." He turned to Larrin and the other Travelers. "How do you people feel about a road trip?"

Rodney on the other hand cursed. Here Sheppard was flirting again, while he would be stuck taking care of this pit stop.

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, same time**

A team of scientists were having their hands full in one of many R&D laboratories of the ancients. But this was a special room and the Terran Council put top priority on getting it back to operational status.

"OK, how does it look? Any progress?" dr. Zelenka asked as he went to inspect on his people.

One of the assistant scientist looked from behind the main console, as she was trying to restore power.

"Not good. And even if we get it back operational, it would still have the side effects. Any luck on your end?"

"No, Janus AI is not really cooperating on this matter. And to make matters worse, Rodney is returning in a few hours."

Everyone groaned. When Rodney was gone, they actually had fun doing their job. Another scientist doing the programming analysis got an annoyed look.

"And that Jumper hyperdrive program?"

Zelenka just shook his head.

"No progress. And when he gets back, whose fault is it going to be!? Mine..." He stormed out, heading for the Jumper bay. " _Insufferable ass!_ "

* * *

In the medical isolation room, not far from where Zelenka just was, Jennifer Keller and Carson Beckett were having their own issues.

"Did you hear that?"

"Lass, concentrate on our job here, would ya? I bet good old Radek is cursing in his native language. Again. Probably Rodney's fault. Again. I do have to admit, he can be a wee bit of a jack ass."

She just nodded and went back to work. On their 'operating table' was a block of ice. But what was inside, was what interested them. An Ancient.

"Just hope we can get a tissue sample. We need to understand that disease to create a cure for it."

* * *

 **Planet PX7-116, outer rim of the galaxy, Raptor landing site, 10 minutes later**

Android colonel O'Neill sat silently on the grass field, letting this commander Lee Adama and a woman he now understood to be a flesh and blood machine named Caprica, explain their situation to him. Their history. Their tragedy. Their encounter with the Ancient who explained all of this to them. And some of the words sounded familiar to him. Kobol? Like Kobolous, the name of a planet the Ancients took humans to save them from the Goa'uld? Helix star system where the Velocity was heading to, if it weren't damaged during a battle with the Wraith? Could it be this simple?

OK, so these people were, for the moment safe. But their situation could be useful to the Federation. And they were looking for the 'real' Earth, whatever that meant. But what really got his attention was the battle with these blue skinned giant humanoids. They will need to ask Thor if he knew anything.

As they finished explaining their situation, he just sat there for a moment, thinking over his options.

"OK. I get the gist of it. What you explained to me. Now. 3 times, you people managed to mess things up, over and over again!?" He looked at Lee. "Son, your people done messed it up."

Lee sighed. Yes they did. And now a man he doesn't know anything about, tells him the same thing.

"But who am I to judge. We messed up as well. Plenty of times. But never the same thing over and over again. OK, here is the deal. We stand up. You, commander, will go with me and my team into that small ship. It's called a Puddle jumper, build by the Ancients..."

"Ancients?" Caprica asked.

"Emm, the gate builders?"

Lee and Caprica still had blank expressions.

"Gate builders! The Stargates? The ring things that create wormholes?"

Now they understood. Lee examined the ship from the distance.

"Why design a ship like that?"

"It flies thru the Stargate... em the Ring for you. Anyway, you come with me, the rest on that large ship behind us, called an Al'kesh."

"You want us to go with the servants of these parasites!?" Caprica protested.

"Hey, they are Free Jaffa, the emphasis on free. They are rebelling against their false gods, so relax lady. Hell, they even killed their old master, Moloc I think. You'd think since your ancestors rebelled against your old masters, you'd understand their situation. This thing..." O'Neill points at the Raptor.

"It's a Raptor, medium range support ship." Lee explained.

"Whatever. It stays here, for now. As does your equipment and weapons. You'll speak with the general, who is on that ship you saw floating over the settlement. Also, miss Caprica, tell your silver friends to not deploy their guns, unless they want to make the Jaffa go medieval on them."

Caprica nodded, not completely understanding the metaphor, but understood it meant nothing good. She was just glad they removed the talent inhibitors from the Centurions. Had the still been dumb down, they had opened fire without a thought. But now, they did think. And realized that shooting their way out was pointless.

Lee followed this colonel to the ship he mentioned. Inside, he saw more people with same uniforms and armor. They were all kids! And by the gods. One was not even human. He did not understand what they were talking about as the ship took off.

A minute later, the jumper and Al'kesh landed on their previous landing spots. Ans the Colonial and Cylon 'prisoners' exited the ships, the free Jaffa, mostly the children, came running to observe the strange newcomers. Ishta ordered her guards to hold them back.

" _Stay back, children. Let the humans handle this. We don't know who these people are."_

"What did she say about us?" Lee inquired as he and his group were headed to a ring transporter platform in the settlement center. O'Neill just shook his head.

"Nothing really. Just told the kids who never saw a 2 meter tall robot before to keep their distance. Kids, human or Jaffa, they are just fascinated by the unknown. Now here we are."

As they all stood in the center of the platform, waiting to get transported, Caprica remembered a question she had.

"Colonel, if I may ask, how come only you can speak our language?"

"In a way, Hailey can partially understand it as well, both languages I mean. The first is a version of Ancient we use as Terran standard but sufficiently different to give us issues, the other, your original, is a weird form of Latin. I just accessed my linguistic database and searched for this language. There are still some barriers, but it works."

That answer created more questions with the Colonials and Cylons.

"Emm, what database? I that armored suit of yours? It has those interfaces, so I assume..." Caprica tried to explain her train of thought. O'Neill stopped her.

"No, these don't have translators for those languages. Didn't expect to need them for such specific languages. No the database I'm referring to is in my head. You see, miss Caprica, you and I have something in common. I'm an android."

* * *

 **Prometheus, ring transporter room, seconds later**

As the rings lowered themselves after the transport was done, the Colonials were in shock while the Cylons were amazed.

"You are an android? As in not flesh and blood?" a marine asked, panicking.

"Yes. Why would I lie about this?"

"And the others?" Caprica wanted to know.

"Oh, flesh, blood and all that comes with it."

Lee was now angry.

"You lied to me. You said you were from Earth!"

"I said 'in a way'. You need to listen better, son. The original, the one who's mind was copied to create me, is from Earth."

"And why would anyone want to have his mind copied? Explain that one!"

O'Neill sighed. Yep, things just took an interesting turn.

"Look, junior, It is a long and... annoying story that can wait. But If it puts your mint to rest, remember the general I'm taking you to..." everyone nods. "He's me. The original. And I still say it is a discrimination against the copied that I was not promoted! So, here we go."

As O'Neill led them to the bridge under heavy escort, leaving his team in training on the planet to continue with the logistics, they arrived on the bridge.

The bridge was buzzing with activity, mostly because of the Colonials and Cylons. This was a logistical mission, so getting surprised by a group of people from a civilization that you didn't even know existed, turned things upside down. General O'Neill and Bra'tac were in the back where a display of the settlement was shown and plans for the expansion shown. General O'Neill was currently talking with Yao over a the large display.

" _So you are telling me these people could be the ones we found information on in Olympus? The whole Kobolous thing? Helix star system? The works?"_

"Seems so, mam. Ah, here they are. I'll go a round of 20 questions with them and report to you as soon as I have something."

She just nodded and her display disappeared. Bra'tac too moved to the exit.

"I will let you handle this, O'Neill. Our discussion can wait till then. But tell them if they try anything, they will see what we Jaffa can do, if angered!" He puts his cloak around one hand and walks off the bridge.

"Wait, I understood him? How?" Caprica wondered.

General O'Neill smiled.

"They are full of questions, aren't they?" he looks at his double.

"Don't I know it." android O'Neill draws their attention. "We told them in advance and the geeks on the ship programmed the translation unit to translate your language now as well. So, sir, if there is nothing else, I'm going back to my team of kids."

As both O'Neill's saluted, the android one left.

"Now, commander, right? Why commander? Is a ship CO not a captain?"

"Emm, why? That is a lower rank?"

"In the military yes, not in the navy. Do you guys mix your ranks?"

Caprica, while almost overwhelmed by all of this that she just learned wanted to get to more important matters.

"Commander, we should continue to the reason we are here. Captain Thrace is going to send a 2nd Raptor if we don't report back in less than 30 minutes!"

"Perhaps you are right. Now, commander. My android me had heard your history. What I want to know is your current status, needs and what you can offer us." O'Neill looked at Lee, encouraging him to begin.

"Right. Almost forgot about that in all of this commotion. But understand that for security and trust reasons, I will not divulge critical information, general. Now, where to begin..."

* * *

 **New Terra, admiral Yao's office, same time**

 _"Now the Travelers wanted a front view seat on their upcoming operation. Well, as long as they don't interfere with the operation and interrupt our people of doing their work, I have nothing against it."_

"Indeed. My thought's exactly, Mr. Woolsey. As for these people both O'Neill's encountered on PX7-116, if they are who they say they are, it could be either good for us or it changes nothing. Your thoughts?"

 _"Yes. The good outcome is we get them to play ball. But for now, we know little of them. I have my hands full here, so I'll let you handle it."_

Yao nodded and deactivated the holographic comm link. Now she had a choice to make. They needed a real negotiator there as well as some military muscle, should things go south. Well, these 'Colonials' needed someone to help them with their small Goa'uld problem. Maybe she can solve multiple problems at once. She tapped her comm link to her assistant.

"Yetrel, please call Anise, Lantash, and Deidra. I have a mission for them. Also, get me the Captain of the Phoenix. I have a mission for her as well. Her shakedown cruise is over."

 _"Yes, admiral. At once."_

* * *

 **Prometheus, bridge, 10 minutes later**

"So, what you mostly need is help in getting your people up and running. From what you just told me you did a pretty good job yourself." general O'Neill asked his guests.

"To a degree. We could use medical supplies, spare parts... things we will need some time to either make ourselves or can't produce enough of it. As well as experts to help us with... well so many things. We have a conical shortage of doctors, engineers, programmers... the few things we have no shortage of are farmers and pilots." Lee answered.

"Well, we could initiate an exchange. But experienced pilots we could really use."

That caught Caprica's attention. Why would they need that.

"I thought you had pretty competent pilots based on what we saw of those fighters flying patrol over the forests."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you? No we are starving for them. Or any military personnel with experience. I'd tell you more, but you know, like you, I am under orders not to divulge too much. Tell you what. We still have some time till your dead line. The Prometheus lifts off and we go to your ship out there, have a talk with your leaders. I assume you can call them on your ride?"

Lee and Caprica nodded.

"But what assurances do we have...?"

"None, commander, but my word and good will. You..." He was interrupted by a lieutenant who whispered something into his ear. He nodded and turned his attention back to his guests. "Well I might have something. My CO, fleet admiral Yao just send a civilian negotiator as well as a expert in Goa'uld who will take a look at your prisoner. She and her friends will then, once we agree on anything, do a surgical procedure to remove the tenant of your friend. Not on your ship, of course, but on one of our bases."

"While that sounds good, what is stopping us from just cutting it out?" Capriica asked. If a simple surgery was needed, they could do it.

"Because the Goa'uld, if removed incorrectly, can kill it's host as a last line of defense. Trust me, don't try it, it you don't know how. Our friends, the Tok'ra know."

"Emm, Tok'ra? A human tribe... or..." one of the two marines wondered at the name.

"No, cousins of the Goa'uld. But not parasitical in nature. Symbiotic. Even if I still have my doubts."

Lee didn't like, one bit. To trust one of these things to help them with another. It made no difference of what this general said. They didn't trust each other as well, they both knew it. But he had few other options left. Even Caprica and the others just looked at him, signaling that it was up to him.

"Fine. Caprica will give you the coordinates. But I'm holding you to your word, ... sir."

On the ground, the Prometheus activated it's engines. The Jumper they were waiting for had just landed on its port hangar bay. With that completed, the ship took off.

* * *

 **The Pathfinder, bridge, 6 minutes later**

Kara had been to the hangar where the remaining Raptors were being prepared for takeoff, if Lee doesn't respond, and soon. He had less than 30 minutes left. She had 3 of the 4 remaining Raptors prepped for takeoff. She would lead them herself, if there were any other senior officers left to command the Pathfinder. With Lee and Caprica on the mission and Felix out of commission, she was ranking officer. She had no one who could handle this situation to pass the torch to.

Satisfied with the Raptors and the crews standing for the green light, she left for the bridge again. This was in a way what she had been doing for the past hour. Going around the ship. doing that on the bridge would have made the rest of the bridge crew nervous. So she went around the ship, checking if everything was in order. As she was about to reach a transporter location, she heard 2 pair of foot steps behind her. It was Felix and the medical officer.

"Captain, I apologies, but he insisted." the medic said as he was helping Felix walk. His leg was bandaged and he was limping badly.

"Felix! You are off duty until your leg..."

"Captain, I can manage. The bullet is removed and the bleeding stopped. The only thing I'm missing is a crutch, but I can manage. I heard you could use some help on the bridge."

Kara, while usually the first one to be on the insubordination list, had to now consider things from the other side. She understood his desire to help, but if he doesn't watch his leg, it could get worse. And he might lose it.

"Frak it. Why not. But if your leg gets worse, your off the bridge, got it?" she asked him as she took Felix's arm over her shoulder to replace the medic who let go. Felix just nodded. "Fine. Let's go to the bridge then."

As they ringed to the bridge deck and walked slowly to it, Felix had to ask Starbuck for an update.

"The commander?"

"Has a few minutes before I launch a search mission."

"The situation outside?"

"All quiet. The way I hate it."

"Here on the ship?"

"Same."

"And... Sam?"

"Let's not talk about that, OK?"

He understood and dropped that theme.

They had reached the bridge door where 2 Centurions were now permanently posted. Before they could open the door to continue, the alert lights on the corridors went up, signaling that someone set the ship to battle condition.

"Here, you take him." Kara dumped Felix on one of the Centurions and rushed to the front of the bridge while Felix managed to reach a seat in the back.

"What do we have?"

"A ship exited FTL in front of us. Unknown configuration." the officer left in charge of the bridge, reported. "It's small but generating an impressive energy signature. I can't get a clear scan."

"Sir..." Felix butted in, having reached the sensor station. "Based on these readings, that ship, while awkwardly build, had superior technology to ours. I would suggest to avoid a conflict."

Damn. Not what she hoped for. somehow, this has got to be Lee's fault. and Kara now inherited his problem. Before she could order a retreat, the comm officer noticed a request for a channel connection.

"Fine, let's see who we are dealing with."

On the main view screen, a face appeared she did not expect.

"Lee? What the frak..."

 _"Sorry to surprise you like this, Kara, but our scouting mission did not go as planned."_

"No shit."

 _"Kara, stand down. These people are... well, to say it's complicated would be putting it mildly. They may have a way to save Sam. So far I haven't seen any indication they lied to us about anything, but... best be on the safe side. We'll ring over. Have security ready. They agreed that if we submit to their security on their ship, they will do the same. also, call my father. They have a negotiator and a high ranking military representative on board. Understood?"_

Kara just nodded. She also knew Lee well enough that he wanted options, should things go south.

"Any word on Earth?"

 _"This general that is coming over claims to be from there."_

Whispers and talking filled the bridge. People were interested in this news.

"You sure?"

 _"Well, they didn't exactly take us there, but we'll see. Get everything ready. Lee out."_

The screen returned to the space in front of the ship. Kara turned around, looking at everyone else on the bridge.

* * *

 **New Kobol, ring room, minutes later**

Helo had taken over the late shift in the ring room. There was only the bare minimum military personnel in the room, as in the past months, nothing would happen during this time of the night. He sat in the command chair on the elevated platform, sipping his coffee, being bored with the routine. It was an annoying job, but someone had to do it.

He just out his mug on the open space on the console, when he noticed it. The comm system was blinking. The frequency reserved for the Pathfinder. That's strange. He took over an hour ago, but heard that the Pathfinder had called once before this night. This made two not scheduled calls in one night. Something was up.

"Pathfinder, this is New Kobol command, Helo speaking, over."

On this screen in front of him, Lee and Kara appeared, clearly on the Pathfinder bridge.

 _"Helo, get my dad and the president on the line. This is a call they need to take."_

"Lee, do you know what time it is? This had better be important..."

 _"Trust me, Helo, it is. Now, please..."_

Helo sighed. Here goes nothing. Either the admiral will be pissed off or this might be something game changing.

* * *

 **Admiral Adama's apartment, same time**

Bill was sitting alone in his new favorite chair. It was large, comfortable and made out of... well, it was not leather, but something similar. The Builders really knew how to build stuff. Laura had gone to bed around half an hour ago. The other guests left 1 hour ago. He remained. Waiting in the dark. Only the lights of the other apartments and the city provided some light. Not that he cared. He was worried. For the expedition. He emptied his latest glass of booze Saul left for him. Before he could refill his glass, the wireless began beeping. Just what he was waiting for.

"This is the admiral. Ring room, what's the update?"

 _"Emm, sir, this is Helo, how did you know...?"_

"Call it a hunch Carl. It's the Pathfinder, right?"

 _"Yes, sir. Lee insisted to talk to you."_

"Fine, put him thru, just like before."

He turned on some of the lights so that Lee could see him. The screen activated and he saw Lee and Kara standing at attention, waiting to report something.

 _"Sir, we may have found something."_

"I'm listening, Lee. Report."

Lee didn't answer but just stepped aside, letting a man Bill had never seen before take the front spot. He was not an old man, but not young anymore as well. Grey hair and some wrinkles were showing. But he also showed the signs of a man who had seen things. Things the admiral really didn't want to deal with right now.

 _"Admiral Adama, I presume?"_

"Yes. To whom am I speaking to?"

 _"General Jack O'Neill Terran Federation Stargate forces. To clarify, Stargate is what we call the Ring of the Lords. And the Terran Federation is a political, military and economic alliance of mostly human planets. Earth included."_

Earth. The man said Earth. Was he using their need to find that planed as a ploy or was he genuine?

"Are you from Earth?"

 _"Yes, born there, married there and divorced there."_

The general's attitude or lack thereof was something Adama did not expect. He was too relaxed for his liking. People like that are either complete morons or real professionals.

"So, what now, general. My son was suppose to only scout that planet, not ... this. We can't really talk like this to discuss many important things. and let's be honest. You don't trust me and I don't trust you. Am I correct?"

He saw how the general grinned.

 _"I like you already, admiral. You're a no BS person. Like me. Unless it is a real ass hole who deserves it. Or a politician. Or my boss. Or a Goa'uld. Thinking of it, I really have too many exceptions for that rule, don't I? Anyway, to business. Yes we need to talk face to face, so, any suggestions?"_

"I prefer talking on my territory, if you don't mind."

 _"I don't, but we don't have your gate address. While we know of Helix star system, the Ancients, that is the Builders to you, erased the address from Olympus database for safety reasons if the Goa'uld had ever found the city."_

Did the general just say 'Olympus'? That was the thought not just for the admiral, but everyone on the Pathfinder bridge. Adama didn't react to it or show any signs to do so, so the Pathfinder bridge crew kept quiet. They understood. A question for another time.

"And we don't know how to access all the databases of the Builders on our end. We learnt so much over the months but we are still scratching the surface. Our Cylon friends could do it, but the Builder systems are rejecting them, so we had little success with that."

O'Neill understood that. Another safety feature, just like with the Goa'uld rejection.

 _"Well, we can take a ship to you. Just one so as to not make you panic. We can bring both our negotiator as well as some experts with us that can speed up the process and find the address."_

"But you already know your address? I don't understand."

 _"Yes, but since you are in another galaxy, the symbols might not be the same or the address might be different. Don't ask me. I didn't design the damn thing."_

"And Samuel Anders? The man infected with that... thing."

 _"Oh, I think he's in good hands."_

"We would be honored to welcome you, general. If you come, that is." was the answer in the form of a female voice that came from behind Bill. He never noticed her, but Laura must have heard the conversation and decided to invite herself to the talk. The admiral sighed.

"General, this is Laura Roslin, the president of the 13 colonies."

 _"Mam. Pleasure to meet you."_

"Oh, and your rule to BS politicians?" she teased him. "Whatever that means."

 _"BS, as in bull shit. As in you're talking crap. Well, I hate most politicians cause they are turncoats that steal babies. At least judging by my experience."_

Now the admiral smirked.

"I think I am beginning to like you as well, general. Until Laura, those were my thoughts on politicians as well."

"General, back to the point. I agree to your terms. We can have the Pathfinder deliver you and your people to our star system in only a few hours..."

 _"Sorry, but 2 reasons that won't work. First off, my CO, fleet admiral Yao said that is a no go. We come in our ship or not at all. Second, we are under time pressure. We have a large military OP in a few days and can't waste time. Your ship at maximum speed takes slightly less than a day to traverse the distance your commander mentioned. This tells me you are in another galaxy or cluster of stars just outside of our galaxy. We have a ship incoming. It's hyperdrive can get us there much faster. All we need is the coordinates. Your commander can even inspect the ship, if you are afraid we are deceiving you."_

"And what about our people that are there already?" the admiral wanted to know.

 _"Send them home, to our ship, or to one of our planets for a debriefing until we get the gates to work. Your choice."_

The admiral and president looked at each other. She wanted to say yes, his face showed that he didn't like it. Their hidden location was the only ace they had left.

"We'll call back when we discussed this, general. Please understand."

 _"I do, but do not take your time."_

As the comm link shut down, Laura looked at bill with a disappointed look.

"Why, Bill? You got more than what you hoped for? If all we learned is true, Earth found a way to help themselves! This could be our chance..."

"And if he is lying? If this is all just a ploy? The Cylons played us once, and looked what happened! We cannot be too careful in a situation like this, Laura!"

"I understand it is a risk, by the gods! I saw Baltar take brain damaged risks, I saw you take risks against the odds! But sometimes you have to have some faith!"

Bill took his glasses off and massaged his forehead. Gods damn, he was getting too old for this. He grabbed his wireless.

"Get me commander Nash! And wake all senior military staff!"

* * *

 **The Pathfinder, holding cell, 20 minutes later**

Mer'kesh was smirking. He could hear them coming. They tried interrogation. They tried intimidation. They tried psychological warfare. Pathetic. He was a Goa'uld. His race practically wrote the handbook on all of those. Even torture. They didn't use that. As the door opened, 2 of these primitive machines, Centurions, entered, followed by those 2 blonde females. His master Moloc really had a point. Females, such pathetic creatures. Only useful for one thing.

"So, have you come to continue to amuse me with your pathetic attempts..." He stopped. A third female entered. one he didn't see before. But that was not it. He felt a presence.

Freya looked at Sam and assessed the situation.

"So, this is Mer'kesh? We thought he died at Ares hands. Keeping himself alive at the expense of the crew. Typical Goa'uld tactic." She closed the gap between them. "What's the matter, you got all silent? Something bothering you?"

"You, who are you?"

Freya lowered her head. The next second she looked him in the eyes, her beginning to glow.

"I am Anise of the Tok'ra. Enjoy your stay in this individual. It will be a brief one, I assure you."

"Shol'va! How is it that your rebellion hasn't been crushed already!?"

"The time of the System Lords is coming to an end. Our friends, the Tau'ri, have achieved much in the past few years. Humanity at large has. Many System Lords of old are dead. Apophis, Ra, Hathor, Cronus and many others. The rest will follow soon. But your time is even sooner."

They left the cell and Anise turned control back to Freya.

"We should take him to one of our planets thru the gate. If we operate in the hour, we can have him back on this feet in a day or two."

"This is so interesting. You actually share your body with another life form. How interesting. Can you..."

"Caprica, can you hold your interest back, please. We are talking about Sam here!"Kara snapped and reminded Caprica about what the priority here is.

"Right, sorry."

"Now all I have to do is convince Lee to allow it."

* * *

 **Pathfinder, bridge, 10 minutes later**

On the bridge, Lee and O'Neill were sharing some of their experiences, without revealing anything important. It was almost like a dance of intelligence gathering, masked as a simple conversation. During all of this, Felix, who insisted to remain on the bridge, even if these humans that claimed to come from Earth, gave him the option to get his leg looked at in their medical bay, kept an eye on the scientist that came with O'Neill. And after just a few minutes, Felix had a thought he never believed he would have. There is a person even more condescending and annoying that Baltar. This dr. Rush would give Gaius a run for his money. And from what he heard, there was another one on a research city. Someone called McKay. Seems that eccentric scientists were all like that, no matter where they originated from.

"Well, general. You'll have my report in the hour, but I can easily say, that besides the hyperdrive, this reactor that is powered by star matter and the shields designed for pressures and radiation, this rust bucket is not worth our time."

"Doctor Rush!" O'Neill tried to shut him up before he really insulted someone. "We are on their ship! Try to not be yourself for once, would you!?"

"What's the point of me being here? Eli and I have more important matters to attend at New Terra..."

"And he stayed there, you could be spared for a day! Go to that computer room they mentioned and see what comes up while we still have the time. Once we go, you go with us!" O'Neill turns to Lee. "With your permission, of course."

Lee just nodded and let Rusk go, just to get him out of his hair.

"By the gods. He is just like our Baltar. Only not the manipulative part, as far as I can see. But he is direct. A bit too direct."

"You have one of those too? Figures. They are like cockroaches, aren't they? Even a nuclear apocalypse can't kill them?"

Lee understood what the general was trying to do. Defuse the tense situation, even if his joke was a bit off all things considering. Before they could continue their small talk, Kara, Caprica and anise arrived on the bridge. O'Neill just looked at Anise.

"And?"

"We can remove the Goa'uld. But an operation will be needed. If we move now, they can have their officer back in a day."

"Lee, please consider it! It's Sam's life were talking about here!" Kara pleaded.

"I know, but I am waiting on what my father will say. He and the president are debating it right now. remember, this is an off the books operation for us. If the Quorum get's involved..."

"Yeah, yeah. A bunch of pencil pushers."

"Sir, that ship... em, the Prometheus is hailing us." the comm officer reported.

"Put it on." Lee ordered.

On the screen, the captain of the Prometheus appeared.

 _"General, we are detecting a hyperspace distortion, ship incoming."_

"Ah, that would be our back up Yao send. No worries."

In space, a vortex appeared. Seconds later, a Terran ship appeared.

"OK, didn't think she would sent that ship." O'Neill wondered.

"Something wrong, general?" Lee asked at the general's confusion.

"No, it's just that is a brand new off the assembly line 402 Phoenix class battle cruiser. Didn't even know it was operational."

The Phoenix took a position parallel to the Prometheus who had kept a bit of a distance to the Pathfinder. The Phoenix, as a cruiser, was much larger than the old, outdated Prometheus. At 750 meters length, it was slim and possessed, unlike the current Terran ship design, more curved shapes, not rigged and sharp edges. As a battle cruiser, it was meant to be a fast response ship with a smaller fighter and bomber capacity, smaller troop capacity, smaller cargo and mission specific capacities but battleship fire power. It also possessed some new innovations, mostly reverse engineered from sources outside the Federation.

It's main strength however were its engines. This ship could outperform most other vessels of similar size, bots at sub light as well at hyperspace travel.

"Commander, that ship transmitting that they are ready to take our people and the general's personnel over to bring them to our planet. When we are ready." the comm officer reported again.

"Well, that was fast." Lee said impressed at the response time. As well as to how that ship looked. But he wondered what it's combat capabilities were. "But I'm not going anywhere until my father sais otherwise."

"Understandable. But this Sam person we can only help the way we told you. So I hope..."

"Sir, New Kobol is transmitting. It's the admiral."

"... that your admiral hurries. Well. That was awkward." O'Neill finished.

On the screen, admiral Adama and the president appeared again.

"So?" O'Neill asked, getting a bit restless.

 _"Lee, give them the coordinates. Guess we are taking a leap of faith on this one. But once you arrive, your ship will be watched all the time. No fighters or other craft are to be launched. Understood?"_

"Loud and clear, admiral. Commander?"

Lee nodded. Time to roll a hard six.

"Understood, sir. And Sam? Or the Pathfinder?"

 _"If they can help him, let them help him. We have no choice on that matter. As for the Pathfinder... against my better judgment, if the general agrees, I'll let his people decide where she should go. I would prefer one of your worlds, but... your choice."_

O'Neill smiled and saluted him.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of them. Commander?"

Lee nodded.

"Understood, sir. Will see you when we arrive."

The screen shut off.

"Kara, you go with Sam. Good luck."

Kara smiled, hugged him and left the bridge.

"Can you also help my officer, captain Gaeta? Medically I mean?" Lee asked O'Neill.

"As I said. No problem. The Prometheus may be outdated in every way, but they can help him."

"Good. Felix, the ship is yours. General, I and Caprica plus 2 marines are coming with you. I'd imagine you don't want any centurions on your ship. This time?"

"As cool looking as they are, they are intimidating. So yes, leave them this time."

"Right. So we should go to the ring transporter site to begin..."

O'Neill's smile grew as he interrupted him.

"Commander. Relax. And tell your people not to panic."

"What for?"

O'Neill put his cap back on and smiled even more as he activated his comm device in his hand.

"Where we are going, we don't need any rings. Phoenix. You got a target lock?"

 _"Affirmative, sir."_

"Then by all means."

In a flash of light, all the people that were meant to go, vanished.

* * *

 **Battle cruiser Phoenix, bridge, same time**

As Lee, Caprica and the 2 marines materialized on the bridge, The Colonials and Cylon were shocked and surprised. to say the least. Caprica was the first to understand what happened.

"You posses matter transportation technology that does not require platforms or rings!"

"And people still use dumb blonde jokes." O'Neill laughed. "Right on the mark." He then looked at the captain. "Captain Smith. We ready?"

"How ya going, general? We sure are. Got the coordinates. The middle of bum nowhere. Helm, engage."

On the main view window, the sight of dark space was replaced by the blue of hyperspace.

"We are holding at 1,51 Ly per second, Captain. Should we test the new system?" the helm officer asked, eager to try out the new feature.

"By all means, we are in a hurry." the captain answered. The helmsman grinned.

"Rerouting everything but life support, tertiary power and navigation to the engines. Hyperdrive augmenter active. We are leaving the Theta band and entering the Iota band now. Speed holing at 3,1 Ly per second. We should reach our destination in less than 10 hours."

"Good. Now, commander and guests. If you would follow me." O'Neill asked them to follow him.

"Frak, advanced transporters and engines that can outperform the Pathfinders! We needed slightly less than 20 hours for those 105.000 Ly plus change." Caprica whispered to Lee.

"I know. Keep it down."

They both had to marvel at the interior of this ship. Not that the Prometheus was not interesting, but the difference between that and this ship was like the difference between the Galactica and Pegasus. Automated doors, computer interfaces on the walls, strange corridor separation markers every few meters.

"Em, general. Where are we going?" Lee wanted to know.

"Conference room 1. In here." O'Neill motioned them to enter a cylinder shaped room on the side of the hallway.

"Transporter?" Caprica assumed.

"Yes. Who needs lifts, right? Computer. Deck 4, forward section."

As the doors to the transporter room opened again, they saw that they were indeed in another part of the ship.

A minute later, they were at their destination. In the room, Rush was having a debate with Eli infront of a display showing some equations, while a read haired woman was talking to Harlan behind the main desk.

"Ok, you two egg heads. What now!?" O'Neill interrupted Rush and Wallace.

"Oh nothing, sir. Rush is just being an ass, as usual." Eli responded first.

"Just because I don't agree with your findings, does not mean I can't argue back!"

"Anyway, have a nice time. I will. For as long as it lasts." Eli smirked. A second later he disappeared.

"What? What was that?" one of the 2 Colonial marines asked.

"Holographic technology. On a much higher level than the Builders had when the constructed our city."

Rush sat down, almost slamming his pad on the table.

"Yes, well. As interesting as it is to play the circus attraction to a bunch or hillbillies, I have more important work to do General. So if I could..."

"You will sit here and be part of this debate, doctor! Or I will let Eli finish the work on that Aurora by himself and let him have all the glory. Got it!?" O'Neill put Rush in his place. He had it with him. McKay you can intimidate on the spot, Rush, not so much. "I knew I should have insisted on taking Eli or anyone else for this mission. The admiral just pulled rank and pushed you on me! Just like him. Don't know if I'm being punished." O'Neill looked at Harlan.

"O'Neill, my friend! Why do you always react that way." Harlan asked.

"Because comtraya this and that. And you made an androids copy of me without asking!" He then turned to Caprica. "Your people at least got it right. Cool and dangerous terminators and hot looking chicks. He, annoying, hair pulling android. And yes. He created my android self. You will have all the time to talk with him and exchange notes, later." O'Neill sat down, nodding to the red haired woman.

"Thank you general. welcome, Colonials and... Cylons guests. I am chief negotiator and diplomat Deidra Jensen. The Federation Council and fleet admiral Yao have assigned me for these negotiations. So until we get to the Helix star system, we have some time to kill and to get to know each other better. Now..." She looked at Lee. "The story of your people I partially already understand. Originated on Kobolous, or Kobol, then created the Cylons, they left to become you 13th tribe that searched for Earth. Your ancestors then left Kobol for unknown reasons, probably a disaster. They then settles in the Cyrannus star cluster. During all of that, the 13th tribe nuked itself, then you created your Cylons, again. That That makes it what... 3 times. wow. And now you..." she looked at Caprica. "Talking about complicated histories and origins. But what caught my eye and will make this difficult is the 40 billion dead people. You might give the Goa'uld and Wraith some competition."

Caprica cringed. The way she said it, not that she was wrong, but she feared that this might come back to bite them. No point at saying they were lobotomized or lied to. She just lowered her head.

"Hmm, and here I was expecting a response, miss Caprica. Usually something in the range of pointing fingers or blaming your superiors, the 'I was just following orders' excuse. No?"

"What would be the point? What could be said, has already been said. I see no reason to repeat myself. What we did was wrong. Evil. But if you want to judge us, go ahead. Hell, the one most responsible is still hiding on our colony ship in our galaxy."

"Ah, yes. The model One's. We have a saying. Karma is a bitch. They will get theirs, soon enough. But back to you. I see your crimes, but none of us here is blameless. On Earth they had their own genocides not even a century ago. On Hebridan the humans and Serrakins still have some segregation issues. On Langara the 3 countries were at each other's throats only a few years ago. I was particularly proud of negotiating that peace treaty and later unification. And in our current time, we the Terrans were indirectly responsible of the fall of the Aschen."

"Aschen?" Lee asked, wanting to hear more.

"A group of humans, who much like the Tollans, developed advanced technology. But unlike the Tollans, who were compassionate and kept to themselves, the Aschen were conquerors who saw other human worlds as fair game and their occupants as disposable. They committed genocide on many worlds."

"You mean the nuked them?" Caprica wondered. It wouldn't surprise her, but it helped their cause, if humans were doing this to other humans in this galaxy.

"Nothing so fast and direct. They made contact and used their advanced technology to get the trust of the locals. They supplied them with a drug that cured all disease and doubled the life expectancy of the population."

Lee's view darkened. He saw where this was leading.

"Let me guess, this drug had a side effect. It killed them, right?"

"No, old age killed them. They just never had any kids anymore. you see, the drug sterilized the population. That is why I saiy 'nothing so fast'. The Aschen did it slowly. After 200 years, the population drops by 90% or more and the Aschen just walk in without having to fire a single shot."

"That is so... cold and calculation. A human civilization did that?" Caprica wondered. This was a plan worthy of Cavil, if he had that kind of patience.

"Well, the truth is the Aschen were a human race of accountants. I mean no sense of humor. Never even smiled. They were more robotic than your terminators. Flesh and blood, but nothing in here." O'Neill points to his heart.

"So what happened?" Lee wanted to know.

"We, in a preemptive strike, attacked their world. we removed their gate, took their knowledge to use it for something good and then crippled their military capabilities. You would not believe how many bio-weapons those ass holes had. Makes nukes look like a mild sunburn." O'Neill replied.

"But you didn't destroy their civilization, you just disabled their was capabilities. So why...?"

"The Goa'uld System Lord Anubis. He's the big bad bastard we are facing right now. That OP I mentioned, it's against him. Well, anyway, he found the Aschen home world. Because of us. He captured one of our spies and got the info out of him before the spy died. When he attacked the Aschen, they had no way to defend themselves. No that they could even if they still had everything, but he found them because of our negligence. A few months later, when he was done with them, he bombarded the planet from orbit and released their bio weapons on the population. The planet is now a dead world."

"That was a sad chapter in our short history, but in a way the Aschen brought this on themselves. After Anubis left them for dead, we sent a rescue fleet to evacuate anyone still alive. We relocated them to a rim planet without a gate, supplied them with more than they would need to survive for a year and left them there to rebuild. Less than 300000 survived. But from our point of view, they did the same things to many other civilizations. As I said. Karma." Deidra explained. "Now, wets begin. We need to exchange the needs and have's of both our sides. So..."

* * *

 **New Terra, Olympus, ring room, 10 minutes later**

The gate activated in the ring room. Landry and a squad of marines were waiting at the gate. They were expecting this.

Seconds later, 4 Tok'ra guards, several Terran marines, Anise, Kara, a limping Felix and a restrained Mer'kesh stepped thru the gate.

"Ah, our guests have arrived." Landry smiled and approached the new arrivals. "Welcome to New Terra any by extension, the city of Olympus. I'm general Hank Landry, CO of the Stargate installation. Captain Thrace and Gaeta, I presume?"

Kara just saluted, eager to proceed, while Felix tried, but the general stopped him.

"No need for that, captain. Let's get your leg looked at." He signals several medics with a hovering gurney. They move to help Felix get on it so that they can move him to the hospital complex. As for you, captain, I can see you are eager for ... this to be removed." he looks at Mer'kesh. "We had many guests of your type already, adding one more is always a pleasure. Anise, they are ready and waiting for you at the operating room."

"Thank you general for the hastily reply. Come, we can get started in 10 minutes." Anise nods and her guards move the prisoner to the transporter booth.

As Kara goes with them, she stops next to the general for a moment.

"Thank you, sir. For helping Sam."

"No problem, captain. Now, go, before your left behind."

* * *

 **Battle cruiser Phoenix, 2 hours later**

Long talks were not his strong point. He usually let Daniel handle that. But O'Neill had no choice here. An order is an order. so when the negotiator said that the main points were cleared and they can take a break, he was out the door almost like a classical cartoon character.

Walking down the corridor, he needed to get a drink. He deserved one, after enduring Rush for so long. Before he could reach the transporter booth, Lee managed to catch up to him.

"General, mind if I join you?"

"I want to get drunk a bit, so either join me or don't talk much and you can come. Deal?"

Lee nodded and O'Neill mold Lee's escorts to take a break. He will look after him. They reached their destination. Lee looked. interesting, this ship has a small bar as well.

Sitting on the bar stools, they looked around. It was mostly how bars should look. But when the bartender appeared, Lee reacted defensively.

"Frak. You have your own Cylons?"

It was a humanoid robot.

"Good day, sirs. What may I get you?"

"One whiskey for me. Commander?"

Lee still sat there, not believing what he saw.

"Look. It's a robot. No AI. No networking capabilities. It can't learn or adapt. It will never turn against us. They have this 3 laws of robotics thing that guides them."

"Really? If it can't learn, what's the point. It will always need a human leading it."

"And that was your mistake. You tried to replace humans entirely with them in certain fields. Like military, garbage, construction... so on? Am I right?"

Lee nodded.

"If you give them the ability to learn and one day replace you, what happened to you will always happen. They will outgrow their limits and try to replace you everywhere. Our robots are not our substitute, but enhancement. Our solders go and die at the front. Robots just assist. Our bar owners work at the bar, the robots just take the load off. Besides, with the whole AI law that guarantees any and all AI the same rights as any sentient life form, no matter what shape or type it is... well, it is a preemptive measure that we don't get your scenario. and if you didn't notice it, we have AI in our civilizations. And they, for the most part, are not rebelling, right?"

"If you mean your double, he was once you right? That is a different scenario." Lee then looked at the robot. "I'll have the same as him."

"Coming up."

"So, that thing is not an AI?"

"A VI as I understand it. This ship has one as well."

"VI?"

"Virtual intelligence, I think." He tapped the comm button on the bar table. "Eva, VI means virtual intelligence, right?"

"Affirmative, general."

Lee looked around, looking for who just said that. O'Neill smirked and took the drink he just got.

"Relax. That was Eva, electronic video assistant. Here you try it. Ask her something."

Lee took his drink as well and just poured it all down.

"I'll pass. Hmm. This is nice. General. I do need to ask to see your ships capabilities, like my father demanded and you agreed to."

"Right. Knew I forgot something. Would miss Caprica want to join you?"

"No, she was more interested talking with this Harlan person. I won't bother her with my mission."

O'Neill finished his drink too and stood up.

"Fine, let's go to engineering."

* * *

 **Battle cruiser Phoenix, 6 and a half hours later**

Lee was sitting on a comfy chair in the guest quarters. He, the 2 marines and Caprica were all here, exchanging what they learned.

"So, your talk with that Harlan was productive?" Lee asked Caprica.

"To say the least. To think his people did the opposite of us, they were humans but became machines. I have to agree with the general, he needs some getting used to. But at least he is not arrogant as that Rush. He made me actually miss Gaius. And you? Did the general give you the tour?"

"Oh yes, he did. What I learns is, that no matter what my father prepares, if they want to fight, we won't last long. "

"Meaning?"

"This ship combines technologies from many sources. Their holographic and the transporters that don't need platforms. They got them from the Asgard, the same race you own your organic memory transfer to."

"Wow. They found them, stole them...?"

"No, they were given to them. It appears that there was once an alliance of 4 great races. The Furlings, Nox, Asgard and the Ancients, or Builders for us. The Ancients are gone, but the other 3 have reignited their old alliance. While the Furlings and Nox keep something the PP treaty here and enforce it against the Goa'uld, the Asgard have their own issues in their galaxy."

"Wait, wait. Their galaxy? And what issues. And what is the PP treaty?"

"Yes, it seems that the Nox are the only indigenous 'Old' race to this galaxy. PP stands for Protected planet treaty. Races or civilizations too primitive to defend themselves against the Goa'uld or other aggressors are protected that way. As for the Asgard... they have their own issues, it seems. The general did not want to go into detail."

"What did they say about the blue giants we mentioned?"

"The general said he would contact the supreme commander of the Asgard, Thor. He should know something."

"Thor? Like one of the fallen gods in your mythology?"

"It seems so. We definitely bet on the wrong horse there."

Caprica smirked. No wonder that the negotiator's main concern with the Colonials was their religion. Many human civilizations here hate the Goa'uld. And by all means, the Goa'uld are the basis for the Lords of Kobol. This could end badly if the Gemeniese morons get to say anything.

"Sir, what about the ship?" a marine asked.

"It's a, as they call it, a battle cruiser. It has the speed and mobility of a cruiser, but fire power of a battleship. It's a quick response ship. Limited capacity. It can't stay on a mission for prolonged periods. It's fighter wing is limited as well. But... it has formidable fire power against ships, great sub light speeds and as we all saw, it can reach great hyperspace speeds. It can punch hard and fast. Respond hard and fast. But it can't brawl for long."

"But how do they even manage to carry the supplies they have? Their cargo capacity must be limited?" Caprica wondered.

"I asked the lead engineer, a temporary person, a Tok'ra by the name Lantash. He was sent to this ship to take over engineering, since it was not meant for this mission, yet, but it was the best choice. Anyway. They reverse engineered something called Wraith transporter beam. They store their cargo in a energy buffer. At least that is how they explained it. So they fill one of the cargo rooms and then the transporter located in that room stores the cargo in the buffer. Then they do it again and again. one room is then used to access storage 5 time bigger than what it could hold."

"That is amazing. A ship can carry cargo many times its own capacity that way! But how do they keep that cargo intact?"

"That is the only down side. A constant flow of energy is needed. It's tied in the tertiary energy grid. If it should fail, that cargo would be lost."

"I mean, I really hoped we would find something, but all of this... is almost too much." Caprica said.

"And you? Are you angry they have these VI on board?"

"Well, it does bother me a bit, but we did the same with the Centurions once. We denied them sentience after they already achieved it. These humans are just not allowing their VI's to evolve their own. I think that is less bad than what we did. And they do have laws that protect true AI, so that is something."

Lee nodded, understanding her. He looked around. Their accommodations weren't bad. It was no Cloud 9, but for a military ship, it quite spacious. All the wonders this ship possessed, while intriguing, were not the pressing issue for him. this meeting between both sides was. Besides, 2 years ago, all of this would have shocked him to no end. Now, he had gotten used to it. To a degree.

He looked out the window. So many windows on a military ship. Lee would laugh if it weren't for the shielding. But then he began questioning this Eva, the ship's VI. The hull and armor were based on an alloy made out of naquadah and some other elements. The VI refused to go into detail to a guest of the ship. He also learned that the 'weak spots' are neutralized during combat as the armor holes are closed when the armor extends out to cover them. He did see those outside the window.

As for their quarters, it had everything they needed. Beds, entertainment, and a work station. Lee went to look over the entertainment options, movies and music mostly. But with so many member worlds, the selection was both large as well as wide. Caprica on the other hand went to look over the database. Well, to what she got access to.

"So, Caprica. What did you learn of this ship? Any details?"

"Not much."

"But you were on that computer for hours, looking thru the database."

"And every time I wanted to access a ship system for information, Eva replied 'You do not have sufficient clearance level to access that data'. Never thought an artificial voice would one day get on my nerve."

The comm console on the wall began beeping. Lee activated it.

"Yes?"

 _"Commander, you and your team will be escorted to the bridge. We are arriving."_

"Understood." He deactivated the comm link and looked at the others. "Guess we are here."

* * *

 **New Terra, same time**

"Would you like some more refreshments?"

"Unless they have some alcohol in them, frak no."

"I am sorry, but no alcohol can't be served in the hospital complex."

"Yeah, yeah. You guys are as stiffs as our guys. Fine. I'll have another of those... soda or whatever it was called. If not alcohol, then sugar, I guess."

"Coming right away."

The robot went to work. Kara looked at it with suspicion. She hadn't slept during all of this. They had removed that damn thing from Sam, but he needed to rest. And she was not allowed to visit him, yet. So she was killing time by looking around the hospital. She even went out to the city a bit, as far as her escort would allow her to go. She was offered to have a guest apartment for a while, but she declined. So here she was, in a cafeteria in the hospital, not being able to get drunk. Before she cold sigh again, she noticed Felix approach her.

"Hey, look at you. Crutch free?"

"Captain. Yes, they fixed me up. I even went to the central ring hub. some of our people arrived thru the ring, or gate as they call it. Seems the Pathfinder arrived at their delta site, whatever that means. They do not want to take it here, security reasons. But some of our people are here already. No Centurions. Again, security reasons. So then I remembered, you and Sam are still here. This Eva Vi told me where to find you. How's Sam?"

"They got that thing out. He's resting. He..." She stopped as the robot got her drink.

"Sir, anything for you?"

"Emm, no thank you." The robot left again. "That is so freaky."

"Right. So I am not the only one."

Felix looked out the cafeteria.

"Those 2 mountains. Your escort?"

"Yep. The ones on the left yours?"

"Yep."

Kara took her drink and finished it in one go.

"Well, they at least have good sugary drinks. Reminds me of that Leonis drink."

"Boy was that unhealthy."

As they continued to talk, one of their escorts approached them.

"Apologies, but your friend is about to be awakened. Perhaps you should go to him now?"

"Frak. Ok, let's go then."

* * *

 **New Terra, ring room, same time**

The Stargate activated as a large reception was prepared, general Landry included. The next second, the Traveler captains and SGA-1 arrived thru the gate.

Larrin and the other captains looked around, recognizing Ancient technology and architecture on the spot.

"Well, the ancestors really build big. But this looks a bit different than Atlantis." she noticed as she continued looking around.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm general Landry. Welcome to New Terra. Fleet admiral Yao is expecting you. If you would follow us..."

"Of course, general. Lead the way."

as they moved from the ring room to the transporter booth, Sheppard noticed a group of human in strange uniforms being escorted by Terran marines. He whispered to Landry.

"Sir, who are those people?"

"Remember the memo on Kobolous and Helix?"

McKay, overhearing that, budded in.

"Oh yes, the failed human colony project of the Ancients and some storage planet of the Ancients. So, what do those people have to do with it?"

"They claim to originate from Kobol, or Kobolous, take your pick. and they settled on Helix. That's why. So, please doctor McKay, doctor rush already had general O'Neill walking up the walls for being himself. Don't you add to this."

"Why? I never..."

"If he does, I'll have Chewie use his new Traveler toy on him." Sheppard smiled. "It does have a stun setting, right?

* * *

 **Helix star system, New Kobol, high orbit, minutes later**

Everything the Colonials and rebel Cylons had at their disposal was in orbit, armed and ready. Which wasn't much. 3 Mercury and 1 Valkyrie Battlestar, 6 Basestars, 7 discovery class ships and 13 Xpios class destroyers. The orbit was also swarming with Vipers, Raptors and Raiders. The resurrection ship had taken cover on the far side of the system.

 _"OK, anyone got an idea what we are doing here? The old man is not saying anything!"_ one pilot whined.

 _"No idea. Are those aliens back? Or the other cylons?"_

 _"Frak if I know."_

 _"Those were not aliens, the Lords created this universe for humans only..."_

 _"Shut up, you Gemeniese moron. What else could that ship belong to?"_

All of this was heard over the wireless. And Adama, now standing in the CIC of the main orbital station, needed to stop it.

"Comm, tell all the pilots to stop the chatter!"

Said officer nodded and issued the command.

"You nervous, Bill?" Saul asked him, as he took a sip from his flask.

"No if you don't share, yes if you do."

Saul smirked and handed him the flask. He then took his wireless communicator.

"Major, anything on the sensors of your ship? We got frak over here." the colonel asked Helo over the wireless. He was on the Discovery.

 _"We just detected a disturbance in this... hyperspace. I think they are almost here."_

The 2 old friends looked at each other, then Bill looked at Laura who was standing next to them. The admiral looked at her with a 'hope you were right' look.

On the Discovery, Helo was in the command chair. He, like all people, who knew what was coming, was nervous. As he stood up to get closer to the main view window, a hand on his shoulder tried to calm him down. It was his wife.

"Relax. We have to believe that the expedition was successful."

"Yeah. Your right. But still..."

In space, a rift formed and seconds alter, the Phoenix appeared around 100.000 kilometers from the planet.

"Frak, here they are. Well then. We'll let the old man handle this. But still, Dradis, can you scan that ship?" Helo turned to his officers.

"I'm trying sir. That ship is emitting some sort of EM jamming field. It's wreaking havoc with the sensors. All I can tell you is the dimensions and shape. They are even capable to mask their power signature... somehow."

"That's all? Damn. Sharon, can you check?" Helo asked his wife. she obliged and went to the sensor console to confirm the information.

"No, that's all we got."

* * *

In space, the pilots were trying to keep their cool as well. The admiral reminded them to not do anything stupid. So for the moment, they remained in formation, doing nothing.

On the Phoenix, O'Neill and the Phoenix bridge crew saw the show in front of them.

"Quite the reception, commander. You people build them big, don't you?" O'Neill looked at Lee and smirked. "Well, you got the first thing I always wanted right when we started building our fleet."

"That being?"

"Big ships with big honking guns. Nice."

"And that is all they are." Rush muttered as he looked over the sensor data.

"What do you mean with that, doctor?" O'Neill tried to remain calm.

"Big, that's the only thing they are. Otherwise, useless. Can't believe these people can navigate space at all..."

O'Neill face palmed. He needed to get him off the bridge, before he puts his foot in his mouth in front of someone more important than the commander. He had no luck, as the Phoenix was being hailed.

"Tactical, the new toys working? What do the quantum sensors tell us? Any traps, cloaked ships?" The Xo of the ship asked.

"No sir. But we are getting allot of data on the ships, Ancient and theirs. Those big... starfish ships have an organic bio-hull of sorts."

"Like the Wraith?"

"Based on these readings, not even close. A poor man's version. We are also detecting a strange ship on the edge of the system, emanating a large subspace signature. What it's for is anyone's guess, but if they want to attract someone, they have our attention there. A bit stupid to hide, but have such a massive signature."

Lee was making mental notes of all of this. It could come in handy later. But the general turned to him before he could react himself.

"This ship? What's it's function?"

Lee sighed. He didn't want to explain anything on their capabilities, but it seemed that it made little difference.

"It's a resurrection ship. For the Cylons. However, the Builder called it organic memory transfer."

And that got Rush to pay attention to this conversation.

"How do primitive AI's like that develop a technology like that? We can bet the Asgard will have similar questions." Rush looked at Lee.

"Yes, well, it seems the original Cylons once found a derelict ship with such technology and reverse engineered it. Perhaps it is their technology?"

"But why such a massive subspace signature? What's the point? They trying to get noticed and shot at or what?" Rush continued probing.

"We use it to add range. We never knew it left a signature until those blue skinned aliens attacked us. They must have used the same principal to track and destroy us and Cavil's forces in our galaxy. The old Builder was right,... again." Caprica cursed as she now realized the massive drawback of their resurrection tech when confronted with advanced civilizations. She also didn't like Rush's attitude. Reminded her more and more of Gaius. Minus the charm.

"Well, let's not keep the polly's waiting, general. We want these to make these people our mate's, right?" the captain asked cheerfully. "So, let's hear what they have to say."

On the main view admiral Adama appeared with the CIC of the station he was on. Laura stood next to him, her face showing how eager she was to cget started.

"G'Day. Admiral Adama I assume. I'm captain Jennifer Smith of the Terran ship Phoenix. Permission to enter orbit?"

On the screen, Bill got both an amused and confused look. Amused because he liked the military command structure on the Terran ship he missed so much from the days before the fall of the colonies. During the run from the Cylons, he kept up military protocol and organization as much as possible, but now it was gutted. What confused him was the slang from this woman.

" _Granted. Welcome to New Kobol."_ He then noticed his son and the general. _"Good to see you back, Lee. How was the trip?"_

"Good. Insightful and fast. We have much to talk about, sir."

O'Neill nodded. They were under time pressure.

"Admiral, with your permission, we would like to begin with the talks immediately. I would also like to ask permission to allow, under supervision, of course, for our technical expert to take a look at your mainframe to see if he can find the address of your world or the address of our world so that we can then establish a more direct link."

The admiral was hesitant but Laura elbowed him. He got the message.

 _"Very well, but he will be under guard and our own expert will be monitoring him."_

"Agreed. Just promise not to shoot him."

 _"Excuse me? We would never..."_ the president protested, thinking that the general was rude with that sentence.

"Madam president, believe me, when you meet him, you'll understand." Lee assured them that the general was not joking. At least he hoped he was not. Rusk remained neutral to all of this. He didn't care what they thought of him, as long as he got the job done.

"OK. Captain, if you will?" O'Neill asked captain Smith.

She smiled while Lee remembered what would follow.

"General, wait..."

* * *

In a flash of light, the general, Lee and his company, Rush and the negotiator disappeared off the bridge of the phoenix and... appeared in the CIC of the station. To say the Colonials and Cylons were shocked and alerted, was putting it mildly.

"... we should... not do that. Frak." Lee cursed as he saw that it was already over.

The guards began pointing their weapons at the newcomers, but Bill signaled them to stand down.

"I do love grand entrances." O'Neill proclaimed.

"Sometimes I think you are just a big kid, general." Rush snorted.

"Beat's being a pain in the ass." The general then turned to his Colonial counterpart and saluted him. "Permission to come on board?"

The admiral, while still suspicious of the way they arrived, returned toe salut.

"Granted. Now... Before we do anything! What in the frak was that!?" admiral Adama yelled. Lee stepped to him and tried to calm him down.

"Sir, the Terrans posses technological bases from multiple sources. These are, as they call them, beam transporters. It does not need any platforms, apparently. They were apparently gifted to them by the Asgard, the same race the Cylons may have gotten their resurrection tech from when their ancestor found that derelict ship."

While informative, this did not calm the admiral down.

"Any what assurances do I have, that this teleportation technology will not be used to infiltrate our planet or ships!?"

Rush, also not wanting to waste time, stepped forward.

"Simple, you don't. But you apparently do have some rudimentary knowledge of how to use the Ancient technology on this station, the ships and the planetary installations. Right? Outdated by our standards, as far as I could tell, the sensors should still be able to pick up the increase of energy and the locations of beam in and beam out points. If not, I can show you how to do that, later."

Hearing this statement got Baltar to get out of his daze.

"Emm, yes. I have made great progress to understand this technology. And we could..."

"Yes, while fascinating to hear 'your' discoveries on outdated technology, I do have several important projects back on New Terra. So, let's go to your main data core room where I can tap into this Ancient outpost and hope to find the addresses we need for the Stargate. During all of that, I could use some sleeping pills, so I'll humor you in letting you tell me of your 'discoveries'." was Rush's somewhat insulting response as he rolled his eyes.

O'Neill on the other hand saw the egghead cat fight coming at some point. This Baltar was not used to being talked down like that, not by another scientist at least. And by one who used his condescending language.

Ambassador Jensen, listening to all of this patiently, decided to make her presence known. She stepped forward to the woman she now knew as the president of these people. Let the men squabble. She and this woman had more pressing matters to talk about.

"President Roslin?" the Terran ambassador asked as she held her hand out.

Laura while still in shock at what she just saw, also realized that there were things needed to be done. She took the ambassadors hand and shook it.

"Yes. Welcome, miss...?"

"Ambassador Deidra Jensen, Terran diplomatic core. I will be the person you and your staff will be talking to."

"Yes, I am the president of the 13th tribes. Again, thank you and welcome." Laura shook her hand. "I think we can let your scientist go to where he wants to go as long as he is escorted and watched, right, admiral?"

Bill nodded and looked at his marines.

"4 escorts and a scientist to look at what he is doing. I think Baltar just volunteered."

"And I, admiral. I will go as well." Caprica added. "I think the commander can be debrief alone without me, for the moment."

"No. You will be debriefed by D'Anna, then you can go and join Baltar."

Caprica didn't want to stay here, but when she looked at the de facto Cylon leader, D'Anna, who had a stern look on her face, she knew this was not negotiable.

"One thing I want to know from you, President Roslin." Rush stopped everyone before they could go. "Why have you decided to tell us your location? Why invite us? We don't know you and you don't know us. It was a huge gamble on your part."

Roslin had to keep up her smile. Baltar had a similar reaction when he learned of this.

"I had faith."

Rush snickered.

"What, doctor? You don't approve?"

"Faith? Faith is a belief based on the lack of data. It invites disaster. You were just lucky this is not one of those times."

Laura had to bite her tongue. Better not to start trading insults here.

"Then let us begin. This way." Laura motioned the group to follow her, while Baltar and Rush went with the colonial marines to a transporter booth, their destination the planet. The main group then split up, the Cylons taking Caprica for a debriefing, both Adamas doing the same and the political representatives plus O'Neill remaining in the main coridor.

As the group walked down the corridor to the prepared meeting room, Harlan, who was trying to stay quiet so at not annoy O'Neill, was getting more and more nervous. And some noticed it.

"What now, Harlan?"

"Ah, O'Neill my friend, should I not accompany the Cylon known as Caprica?"

"Why, they are debriefing her, she is one of them, remember?"

"Yes, Mr. Harlan, is it?" Laura asked as she could not help to overhear the discussion. "Why would you go with them?"

Here we go. O'Neill knew this was coming.

"You see, president Roslin, Harlan is an... android."

The colonial part of the group stopped. O'Neill saw this coming, like it happened with the commander and the 2 marines on the Phoenix.

"Come again?" Foster, who had stayed with Laura all this time, asked.

"You heard the general correctly. Harlan is an android. He and his people are part of our Federation. But unlike your Cylons, who were machines but took human form, Harlan's people did the opposite. They were humans who became androids." the Terran ambassador explained.

Before any other questions could be raised, Jack put his hand up to stop them.

"Em, we can discuss all of this later. We are on a tight schedule. So please."

Laura, shaking off another shock, just nodded.

"Yes, of course."

* * *

 **New Kobol, central data hub building, minutes later**

Rush, under heavy guard, not that he cared or noticed, he had a sub dermal transponder so he could be beamed out if an emergency arose, was lead to the central data hub. It was a mess. The Colonials and Cylons were trying to access it more efficiently. Since the technology would only allow those that were marked green to access, which made up less than 1% of the total population and completely excluded the Cylons.

"What in god's name were you doing here? Using hammers and rocks on it!?"

Both marines and Centurions went silent at his statement. A human form Cylon approached him.

"Hello. I'm Jenna, a model six Cylon helping doctor Baltar in this project. Did you just say 'god's name?' As in a single god? You are from Earth, right? You worship a single god?"

Rush rolled his eyes and got really annoyed.

"I did not come here for trading beliefs. For your information, I'm an atheist. And yes, I'm from Earth. But there are many religions from where I come from. Some don't even have a god or gods. But back to the matter at hand!? Did you use rocks on this thing?!"

Now Baltar, getting tired of being indirectly insulted by this man, stepped in.

"No, we used the best methods at our disposal in order to gain a wider access to this database as to not exclude the majority of the population. So as you can see..."

"As I can see, you did a piss poor job!" Rush dismissed Baltar, unpacked his portable computer and access terminal on the floor. Then he pulled a thick cable out and began attaching it to an open crystal port of the large core.

"What are you doing?" Baltar demanded to know.

"I am establishing a connection. My portable computer speaks the same language and is based on the same technology. It is also programmed to search for a specific thing, this being the Stargate addresses. So instead of me looking thru it manually on your terminal there, I'm using this to speed up the search."

As the connection was established, his portable computer went to work. Even the Ancient computer the Colonials were using, detected the link, but made no attempts to block it.

"Why does it not reject you? We tried for months to link Cylon tech to it, but..." Jenna wanted to know.

"We encountered similar security measures before and believe me. These are easy when compared to the ones in the Ancient data depository."

"So now what?"

"Now we wait." Rush then got up and looked bored. "So now you can 'amaze' me with your findings." Rush mocked Baltar.

* * *

 **New Kobol, military wing, debriefing room 1, 10 minutes later**

The admiral sad silent in the room, his son on the other side of the table, on his side seevral military officers, listening to Lee's debriefing.

So, if all that they had learned is true, the humans on Earth managed to do what the Colonials were meant to do but failed at it. Now however, their galaxy was in a state of chaos. These 'false gods' were still at large.

some of them killed in past wars, others by the terrans or their allies. Like Cronus. But others, like Ares were still alive. It was a shock for him, but he would get over it. The more religious zealots, the 2 obvious colonies, were the problem. If they decide to break ranks, leave the Quorum or even this city, he would learn to live with it. Frak, they even had 2 habitable planets in this small region of space, plus a moon. They could just go there, build their temples and not bother him for the rest of time for all he cared. They had to face reality and he was not one to bury his head in the sand like some others would.

The other knowledge would be an issue as well. The terrans were using the so called VI casually, while making sure that any 'real' AI was protected by law as a real life form. He realized why. They made sure their VI could never become an AI, but if they do, they would be freed, thus eliminating the need to rebel. That would have been an issue on the Colonies before the 1 war. For the same issues as the first problem. Religion.

Religion was limited in its influence with the terrans. They separated it from politics, military or economy. Frak again. why could this not be accomplished in the Colonies in the old days.

Then there were the 'elder' races. The Builders, or ancients were one of them. Races millions of years older than their civilization. Both Adama's already knew that they were not a small fins in a large pond, but an ameba when compared to the rest of the cosmos. The question was, how long it would take for the rest of the population to realize it.

* * *

 **New Kobol, military wing, debriefing room 2, same time**

D'Anna and Cavil were having similar thoughts and existential questions as the admiral. These humans from Earth and the other planets used a so called VI instead of an actual AI. That in itself would make her mad, but the fact they made sure any AI are by law made equal to their creators and that an semi AI race was part of their government made her believe that in some way, humans could adapt and accept them. She in a way understood why they used VI's. In a dumbed down analogy, it could be compared to humans using animals for manual labor in the past. These VI's were basically machine animals.

* * *

 **New Kobol, quorum chamber, 25 minutes later**

Laura was having both the day of her life as well as feeling a headache approaching. This woman, the terran negotiator, was similar to her. A professional who was prepared to compensate but had firm positions she would not relinquish. From what they had achieved so far, the 13th tribes would profit allot from this. If any agreement would be achieved, their food, medicine and other similar problems would be a thing of the past. Also the whole genetic pool issue Baltar brought up would also disappear on the spot. Maybe, with time, whey could allow migration of people from and to New Kobol. That would also solve their conical lack or doctors, engineers, scientist and people of other professions that, unfortunately did not survive the fall of the Colonies.

The issues that arose, were of course those of religion. To say the Gemeniese representative was hoping mad that not only did the people of Earth and all of the member worlds not believe in the Lords, but in a great many religions, but that their Lords were the enemies the terrans were currently at war with. Also, she as a religious person would have allot less influence in the Terran Council, since they segregated religion from all other branches of power. She really hated that.

But again, Zarek surprised her. He was not protesting. Then again, she heard rumors that his people were not glad he was silent and bending over for Roslin's agenda.

That was what they could gain from their cousins. But what could they offer? All arrangements go both ways. Her fears were quickly subdued. While both their original technology from the colonies as well as the one from the Builders they found, was obsolete by the standards of the terrans, they did find some of the things they possessed interesting. Mostly people of professions that the Colonials had a surplus of. Military people. In time of peace, which many of the colonial military personnel had issues adapting to, could be used by their cousins. In exchange for what they needed. And an update in training, of course.

Another point that would have to include the possibility of migration, was their location. The Phoenix made some detailed scans of the solar system. The moment the orbital and planetary shipbuilding capabilities were detected, the terrans were game. This was exactly what the fleet admiral was looking for. Outdated and in need or manning and maintenance, but those were details. Something else the Cylons and Colonials found amusing was the Terran ambassador's interest in their jump drive. But once they realized that with advanced technology, their FTL could be made faster and more precise, it would make an excellent short range propulsion for fast maneuvers or deployments.

Harlan listened intensely, mostly looking forward to more talks with the Cylons. The ambassador also remained professional. But O'Neill, well, he was O'Neill. D'Anna and admiral Adama joined the discussion 5 minutes ago after finishing the debriefings.

"Well, this concludes the first step. We have learned allot of each other in such a short amount of time. May I suggest a break?" Laura smiled and looked at the servants began pouring some drinks. But before anyone could take the first drink, the alarms of New Kobol went off.

Adama went to the panel on the wall behind him.

"Ring room, this is the admiral, report!"

 _"Sir, an unknown ship exited hyperspace and has entered orbit. It is unlike anything we have ever seen. The defense fleet is trying to stop it, but the weapons won't get a lock!"_

The admiral eyed O'Neill.

"Something you want to add?"

"No, but I may have a sneaky suspicion of who it might be." He took his portable communicator that was also his universal translator. "Phoenix, the Colonials are in an uproar. Do we have a guest up there?"

 _"Affirmative, sir. A Bilskirnir-class capital ship has entered orbit. They are also jamming the Colonials to prevent them from firing."_

"Understood." O'Neill put his communicator back and sighed. "Thor. He never calls, he never writes. This 'we call you, don't call us' routine is getting a bit old."

Hearing the name of one of the older gods that opposed the Lords got the Colonial and Cylon attention. D'Anna was the first to react.

"Thor? So not a god as well?"

"Yeah, he's an Asgard. Old friend of mine. No worries. They are the good guys. Tell your people to stand down. I'll vouch for them. But for them to be here so fast means..."

O'Neill didn't have time to finish. In a flash of light, an Asgard sitting in their typical command chairs, appeared in the room, startling everyone who never saw an Asgard. Or alien in general.

"OK, you're not Thor."

"Greetings, general O'Neill. I am Heimdall. Commander Thor sends his regards, but is preoccupied with the war."

"Ok, nice of you guys to show up after a while, but why now?"

"The news of these humans and their machines would not have attracted the attention of the High Council, if it weren't for 2 matters. The fact that these Cylons use a similar organic memory transfer technology as we do would be the first. As the report stated, they believe that some ancestors of theirs reverse engineered it from one of our ancient ships? Correct?" Heimdall then looked at the human form Cylons, as if waiting for a response.

D'Anna, realizing that she as the 'leader' had to react, stood.

"Yes, that would be correct."

"For how long have you used it?"

"Not really sure. We, for several decades. But it was used before then, by the 13th tribe, thousands of years ago."

"I see. So the side effect could not have occurred yet."

"Side effects? What side effects?" was the general question of every Cylon in the room.

"You had to have known it. The technology of diminishing returns has, sooner or later, a dead end. We Asgard have been incapable of cellular meiosis for a thousand years. Because of this, we can only stay alive with cellular mitosis, but it has been reaching its limits. With the help of our allies, the humans of Earths as well, we have stalled the issue for now."

All the non scientists, which made up the majority of the room, looked confused. Now D'Anna was no scientist, but she got the basics of it.

"You are all clones. For a thousand years that has been the only way for you to stay alive. You even lost the ability of sexual reproduction? If I understood you correctly?"

"Yes you did."

"So what do you want from us?"

"I am a geneticist of the Asgard. I was hoping to study you adapted methods and genetic pool to see if your people might help us to develop a more long term solution. General O'Neill was kind enough to donate his DNA for us to study, but having another independent source would be good."

D'Anna now eyed O'Neill. Why was this alien talking ho highly of that man, who almost fell asleep during this debate? O'Neill noticed it.

"If you must know, it appears that I am an evolutionary leap of the human race. Or something like that."

"You undersell your importance, general. You are the first of your race to survive having the entire depository of knowledge downloaded into your brain and not only survive but make some limited use of it. A generation ago it would have been impossible." Heimdall corrected him.

"Yeah, what he said."

Heimdall turned his attention to D'Anna again,

"What puzzles me is why your ship that you are trying to hide at the edge of this system is using a long range download method?"

"Why not? It adds range to it. Do you not use it that way?"

"No. Our minds are too vast to download that way. It also adds the added weakness that an advanced race can easily track and disrupt such signals. In a state of war, a race like that could prevent you from downloading at all."

D'Anna cursed. So the Builder and now even Caprica were right. The admiral in the mean time wanted to know more.

"And what is the other reason for your coming?"

"In your report you claim to have encountered a race of blue skinned humanoids that were larger than your machines. Correct?" The admiral nodded. "They were the old enemies of the Furlings. We joined in their war against them. Later even the Ancients did. The Jötunn. We thought they were extinct. I wish to see all your data on this matter. If they are still alive and after many millennia had time to rebuild... this could be dangerous."

"How dangerous?" O'Neill asked, beating the admiral to the punch.

"The Goa'uld Anubis you are fighting is half ascended. The Jötunn are lead by one of them who found a way to ascend."

"Oh great. As if dark and gloomy snake boy wasn't bad enough."

"Ascended?" Laura, who wanted to join this conversation, asked.

"Oh, you witnessed it, if what commander Adama said is true. The old man Ancient, when he became white light. Remember? You become, well, god like. But not a god. I still say it is overhyped, but old space monkey is having fun at my expense. You hear me, Daniel!?" O'Neill shouted at the ceiling.

"Forgive the general. The person he is referring to is doctor Daniel Jackson. The man on Earth who discovered how stargates work. He ascended several months ago. But becoming an ascended being means that you are a non corporeal lifer form blessed with immortality and to some extent great power and knowledge. But with limits." the Terran ambassador tried to explain.

"Yes, the Builder said something like that." Laura remembered. "He even said that they can't interfere for some reason."

"So that they don't get tempted of misusing their power. If power corrupts, ultimate power can corrupt even more."

"I see."

D'Anna, while intrigued by all of this, turned her attention back to this... Asgard.

"Very well. I will... grant you access to your resurrection ship. Not that we could stop you if you wanted to do it by force, it seems. But in return I want you to help us with the same issue. We, with the exception of one of us, are incapable of procreation."

"Then perhaps the first step would be to scan and get a DNA sample of the parents and this hybrid you spoke off."

"I think Sharon... would agree to it. Once I persuade her. We would also ask for you to help us with some members we managed to resurrect while they were outside the range. They were brought back... damaged."

Heimdall narrowed his eyes.

"As you know, my people never used in that manner. I can help, but there are no guarantees."

"I'll take whatever I can. So it's a deal then?"

"Very well."

"Hey, while we are at it, our scientist, Rush is in the main data room, trying to access the gate addresses, if they weren't erased. Maybe you could... lend a hand or two?" O'Neill asked. an Asgard should be able to accelerate things."

"That too I can help with. For now, I will update the High Council on this situation, then help with your data access problem. Please have the information on the Jötunn ready by the end of this planet's day." Saying that, the Asgard was beamed avay.

During all of this, the Quorum members were stunned... again. but one of them in particular saw this as an atrocity to her belief.

"What in the name of the Lords was that? The scrolls say that this universe was made for us and us alone! I refuse to believe what that... thing just said!" the Gemeniese representative said, fuming.

"Hey lady! 'He' was right in front of you and you still don't believe it? What is your malfunction?" the general raged back.

"First you tell us our Lords are evil and 'false gods', then you say you are at war with them and not these enemies of the Lords show up and you are friends with them!? This is outrageous..." she stood up trying to leave, but Laura signaled the guards to stop her.

"You will stay or forfeit your seat on the Quorum."

"You have no right to do that! No President had that authority!"

Now it was Laura's time to stand up and get mad.

"Listne here, you religious zealot! I had to listen to your whining for the past 16 months to no end. No matter what I did, you were never satisfied, you self centered, entitled brat! You threatened to leave and take your people with you. Fine! Go! Then it will still be 12 tribes. But If you and the rest of the Gemeniese people go, then know this. You will not go to another continent on this planet, you will go thru the ring to another planet. We have 2 plus a moon in the neighboring systems here. Take your pick. But you also only take what you can carry and what we originally had when you arrived here! No more luxuries! No more medicine! You are on your own from there on! And let's not even go to the little matter that we on our own, all 13 tribes, already had a genetic pool diversity problem. How much worse would that be for 45.000 Gemeniese isolated on a planet? You clearly did not think that thru, did you! And if anyone from your people asks for asylum here, they can stay, which will only make matters worse for you!" Taking a deep breath, she turned to Zarek. "Anything from you? Your people want to leave as well?"

Stunned by her outrage, Zarek hesitated a bit.

"I can imagine that once they hear of this, they will be angry as well, but not to my colleges extent. I agree with you, Laura, but my people might remove me from this post, once this get's out, so you better get a plan for them ready as well."

"Them? Not us? You abandoning your people already?"

"As I said many times over, I am a pragmatist. I see no point to deny what we just saw and bury my head in the sand. So if my tribe goes crazy as well, I will be the first to ask for that asylum." he smiled back.

When the room quieted down again and the Gemeniese representative, reluctant, sat down again, O'Neill laughed.

"Lady, you just made my list of politicians I like. And that is not something I say lightly."

Laura did not know how to take it, but she really needed to get that rage off of her.

"Bill, of you would inform our people to welcome these... Asgard guests once they are ready. I would hate to have another incident on my hands. And perhaps you and the general can have a talk on four eyes, leaving us to deal with this?"

The admiral nodded and motioned the general to follow him.

* * *

 **New Kobol, central data hub building, same time**

Baltar really wanted to show this Earth 'doctor' that he wasn't an amateur. Being tired of trying to debate him and loosing miserably while amusing Caprica who had arrived some time ago, he decided to show him everything. so he lead him to the 'forbidden' lab. The one the president said was off limits to Baltar but Caprica could enter. Rush humored them.

"Oh, so you have a quantum mirror as well? Guess the Ancients were just leaving them around for anyone to find."

"You know of this?" Baltar asked, not believing that this did not interest the Earth scientist.

"Yes, even helped us once. But this one seems a bit different. Has it been modified?"

Caprica nodded.

"Yes, one of the Builders that came here long ago, made the modifications. It enables us to access other multiverses on top of just other universes. But the president has forbid it being reactivated..."

"Wait, wait... Other multiverses?"

"Yes. You see the difference to a universe..."

"I know of the hypotheses of multiverses. Or metaverses, xenoverses and omniverse. I just never knew that an Ancient, or anyone had ever made a device to travel to them? Since you are forbidden to use it, I do hope you have some data or recordings?"

That was the magic word Baltar was waiting for. He went to the main table with the monitors and activated them, showing Rush all the footage taken. Of every multiverse they saw. Rush was not amused.

"Is this meant to be a joke?"

"What? Why? we recorded all of this when..." Baltar tried to defend his findings.

"Why joke? Why?" Rusk pointed to the footage of the cubic ship. "This... is from a stupid sci-fi entertainment show from Earth, called Star Trek. And while I don't watch such nonsense, I think this would be a Borg Cube. The one next to it... I don't know their names, but a Starfleet ship of some sort. Then this..." He points to the other screens. "Superman's uniform and captain Americas shield. Comic books, really? I don't even know the names of the rest, but I do know they are in some form of a show or movie on Earth. Did O'Neill put you up for this? To annoy me!?"

"I can assure you these footages are genuine. We never went there for security reasons, but we recorded everything!" Caprica defended Baltar. While this Rush was starting to get on her nerves as well, his reaction was intriguing her. Why did he react like that?

Before Rush could respond, something else caught his eye. There, lying on the table. It appears these people tried to dissect it, analyze it. He picked one of the parts up and looked shocked.

"Where did you get Replicator building blocks!?"

For the first time since they met Rush, Baltar and Caprica saw a sort of fear in his eyes. That moment, a flash of light announced an Asgard joining them. While all in the research district was alerted to the arrival of an alien race allied to their cousins, seeing a living alien was something else completely.

"Dr. Rush? I assumed you would be in the main data core room? I was asked by general O'Neill to speed up the process you started."

"Em, yes. You are...?"

"I am Heimdall, geneticist of the Asgard. A Cylon by the name of D'Anna has already agreed to cooperate with my mission, but I will also honor O'Neill's request. Now, why are you here and not in the data core room?"

"Look at this." Rush showed him the Replicator block. Heimdall was immediately alerted.

"Where did you get this?"

All Rush could do was look at Baltar and Caprica, also wanting an explanation. They, still stunned at the sight of a living alien, were frozen on the spot. Things just got interesting.

* * *

 **New Kobol, admiral Adama's military office, minutes later**

"Hmm, nice. Not entirely my taste, but nice none the less." O'Neill praised the drink the admiral just poured him in his office. The 2 veterans had gone here to discuss matters more privately.

"Heh. It's an acquired taste. Strangely, Saul, my XO, can't get enough of this stuff." Adama replied while taking a sip of his own. "Now, general Down to business. just the 2 of us and no political crap in the way. I have a feeling that this time pressure you keep mentioning is somehow militarily based. Am I right? An operation perhaps?"

"And that tells me you indeed are not a BS person. Yes, we have a large scale attack on Anubis planed. I can't go into details, but it will be a multipronged attack. we, our Jaffa friends and... reluctantly the other System Lords will be hitting multiple targets. Hopefully to knock him out of the game."

"And these Asgard? Or the other 2 races I keep hearing of?" Adama asked as he leaned into his chair.

"They have their own problems. The Furlings and Nox are enforcing the PPT, a treaty that defends planets that can't defend themselves, like a human civilization in the stone age, for instance. As for the Asgard... they have, well your scenario."

"Our scenario?"

"Yeah, they are at war with this bug machine race called the Replicators. They didn't build them, we can only suspect that a primitive human civilization did, using Ancient knowledge. The Asgard just inherited the problem."

"Hmm, that might cause issues with the Cylons down the line. If they find out that another machine race is..."

"I would not worry about that. Harlan and his people tried to initiate contact. The bugs still just wanted to eat them. They don't care about anything else but to get their hands... or legs? Whatever, they want resources and technology. Nothing else."

"Well, I guess we'll see. Your proposal would definitely solve the abundance of military personnel we have. They could be put to better use with you."

"Yeah. After your son told us the basics of your story, I mean... shit you guys went thru hell and back. I mean, we had some close calls... but damn."

Wanting to change the subject, Adama remembered something.

"You said your divorced?"

"Yes?"

"Because of your military carrier"

"Yes. And the fact that my son died."

Bill put his glass down and stopped for a moment, thinking how to respond to this.

"I guess we have more in common than I thought. My youngest, Zak, he died in flight school."

"How?"

"He wanted to please his old man. but he was not a good pilot. should have dropped out, but... It's in the past. My marriage was dead long before that. My ex once said that I was married to that Iron woman I was commanding more than to her."

"Your old ship? Yes, your son told me about it. You could call it divine intervention of something like that. An outdated ship by your standards becomes your peoples life boat."

"She was a good ship. I started my carrier on her. Hoped to end it as well, but didn't quite work as planned."

"Life usually doesn't." They both finished their drinks.

"I have a request, if you could indulge an old man."

"Sure, but I mean, you're not exactly old. A bit older than me, but really."

Bill smiled at that compliment.

"Trying to butter this friendship, general?"

"Not really, it's just a fact. So, your request?"

"I want to be there, during your operation. This cooperation is, in my eyes, something that we can't and shouldn't stop, the religious morons and traditionalists be fraked. But I want to know what you are up against."

"That... shouldn't be a problem. We already had a similar request from a group of humans from the Pegasus galaxy, the Travelers."

"Travelers?"

"Yeah, they are nomadic. Been living on ships for thousands of years."

Bill froze for a moment. For millennia? He once feared that this might be a fate fotr his people, if their ships didn't fall apart before that.

"Why?"

"To not be eaten. In that galaxy, the Ancients lost a war against the Wraith 10.000 years ago. These Wraiths see you and me only as food. They never completely destroy a civilization, but thin them out for food and prevent them from developing and useful technologies. The Travelers just decided to be mobile before it was too late. And just like with you, we are trying to 'butter' the relations with them as well."

"Frak and all. In just under a day I learned of the horrors of this universe that make the Cylons look like a small joke."

O'Neill smiled at the admiral and waved with his empty glass, signaling that a refill was needed.

"Welcome to the big league, admiral. Welcome to our hell!"

* * *

 **New Kobol, central data hub building, 7 minutes later**

Heimdall's presence did speed things up. Hawing an Asgard computer interface beamed down to ling New Kobol with his ship in orbit meant that they could search for the information as extreme speeds.

Heimdall beamed himself and the others to his ship to further accelerate things. Baltar and Caprica could only marvel at the smooth lines of the interior of the alien ship.

"Why not come with an O'Neill class, they are much more advanced?" Rush asked as he helped Heindall search.

"None were available. Besides, there was no indication of a need for military intervention, so another reason it was not needed. Besides, I believe that I found what you were looking for."

A long list of addresses of the Magellanic galaxies appeared. Both of them, addresses even the Colonials were not aware of before. But there was a short list that was separated and different that caught Baltar's eye.

"Why do these have 8 symbols?"

"8 chevrons are needed to dial another galaxy or in this case another gate system. These galaxies are close to one another, but they still have independent gate systems. I believe the first is Earth, the second New Terra. The others are Heliopolis and what you now cal Hoth system. However... there is something else of interest here." Heimdall accessed another data package. "Terraforming satelites facility. Interesting. With this we might one day stabilize the orbit of Heliopolis."

Rush had a look at this data.

"Not only that. There are several of those satellites present. They could be valuable in our terraforming projects."

"Then there is also this. It is heavily encrypted. It also originates from the natural moon where the docking bay for those exploration ships and terraforming satellites is. The Destiny initiative?" On the screen a ship was displayed. One no one recognized.

"I found something on the Destiny initiative but didn't get anywhere with it. What is it?" Baltar asked the Adgard.

"Do not know, yet. I will need time to analyze all of this, but it seems the Ancients found something rather interesting millions of years ago. The High Council will be intrigued. I will, of course, share any and all data I unlock. For now, I suggest I return you to the surface. You should be able to dial New Terra now."

"What about you and D'Anna beginning the exchange of information you mentioned." Caprica remembered the alien saying something like that. As if to answer her, D'Anna and Cavil in a wheelchair were beamed up that moment. "Oh, D'Anna and... what the frak... Cavil?"

"Nice to see you to, Caprica. As well as your man toy. Yes, it's me. At least the upper half. Now, if you don't mind, I think we have some work to do with, in a way, another of our progenitors. Even if they are unintentional."

* * *

 **New Kobol, ring room, minutes later**

It had taken a few minutes for Baltar and Caprica to contact everyone that would want to be present at their first attempt at calling New Terra. The gate began dialing.

"To think that 8 symbols are needed to dial another ring system. How... simplistic in its own way." Baltar talked to himself, admiring the sight in front of him.

"If it is so simple, why didn't you solve it yourself? Besides, your symbols are completely different to ours. Every gate system has its own symbols, so that complicate things." Rush wanted to get him to stop daydreaming.

The Stargate reached the 7th chevron and continued to the 8th one.

"It's true. The 7th didn't trigger it." Caprica also admired it.

"Symbol 8 locked." the dialing officer announced. The gate activated and established a stable wormhole. After a few seconds, cheers erupted in the room.

"Finally." Laura exhaled. Admiral Adama on the other hand remained calm and collected.

"I doubt we can just go thru it, right? You have some security measures?" he asked O'Neill.

"Yeah, an iris several microns over the horizon. You go when it's up and you die." O'Neill then took his communicator and activated it. Adama in the meantime made a mental note to ask the general if they could get such a security measure.

"New Terra. This is general O'Neill. Security code sierra bravo 761101 charlie 107. copy?"

 _"Jack. You having a collect long distance call?"_ the voice from the other side asked with humor.

"Hank? No, no worries, these people are covered, no need to collect." Jack fired back. "You got the gate address from the connection?"

 _"We do. We can now dial anytime ourselves. Good job. So, how are the natives?"_

"In a way, restless. Some are eager to go visit us now, while others want nothing to do with us. Fortunately, those are in the minority. Hank, we should come ASAP, these people could solve many of our current problems and we theirs. Get some of the pencil pusher off of their asses. And the fleet admiral."

 _"Will do. Woolsey is already here for the Travelers, might kill 2 birds with one stone then. anything unpredicted happened?"_

"Yes. The Asgard sent Heimdall here for... stuff. This don't call us arrangement is getting old. Remind me to post a formal protest with Thor when this is over."

 _"Might take a while for that, Jack. Anyway, the iris is open. You are green to go."_

O'Neill turned to the Colonials and Cylons.

"Well?"

Laura turned to the admiral who just nodded. He was still concerned, but that was his job. Hope for the best, plan for the worst. Then she turned to the Quorum members. Most of them were as eager as she was, with the usual exception.

"Then let's go, general."

* * *

 **New Terra, seconds later**

The people began pouring thru the gate. Landry did not have time to prepare a ceremonial reception, but they were under time pressure. They would skip this and redo it later.

Laura was one of the first to arrive. While the architecture was fantastic, she saw the resemblance to their city. They were greeted by armed security personnel as well as a man in a similar uniform as general O'Neill. Said man stepped forward and saluted the Colonial military personnel, mostly the admiral. He returned the salute.

"Welcome to New Terra. I'm general Hank Landry, Co of this Stargate base. Sorry for the mess, we were not expecting such a fast response from you."

"General. This is the Colonial military CO, admiral Adama. I think we should go see Yao ASAP and let the politicians do their stuff." O'Neill suggested.

"I agree with the general, as long as you guarantee my peoples safety." Adama added.

"Any we guarantee that, no problem. Jack, Woolsey is already here fot the Traveler meeting, might as well attach these people to that. He won't like it..."

"He'll live. He lives for things like this. Now, Harlan, you go with these people and try not to be yourself." He then turned to D'Anna. "Sorry, but your... mechanized friends have to stay here, security reasons. I hope you understand. If things work out, we'll change that, but giant robots with machine guns for arms... make people uneasy."

"I understand, general. They will comply."

O'Neill nodded and motioned the guards to escort the Colonial delegation to their destination, the Terra Council building.

"Now, admiral you and your people follow us, OK? Rush, you..."

"I'm going back to the R&D sector. I think I might have some information from the Colonials blind walking with the quantum mirror that might get Eli so fall over, for a change. And this Destiny initiative."

Hearing where the terran doctor was heading, Baltar saw his chance. Adama cut him off.

"You are coming with me, for now, doctor. If things work out, I'll let you off the leash. Until then, the preverbal leash stays."

Baltar said nothing, but had a displeased look.

"One day you have to tell me how you did that. Put a leash on someone like him. Would love to do that to one or two people." O'Neill said, walking along the Adama to the transporter booth.

"Helps to have dirt on him."

* * *

 **New Terra, military HQ, minute later**

As they stepped out of the booth and the transporter building, the Colonials looked around themselves, eyes wide.

"Frak me, dad."

"My words exactly, Lee.

"Admiral, look!" Baltar pointed to the ships seen in the distance, hovering slightly over the city, construction platforms hovering next to them. The one massive ship caught their exe.

"You are building something so massive?" Adama looked at the 2 generals.

"That? It's an Aurora class. The best ship the ancients had in their war with the Wraiths. We are just repairing her and pimping her a bit." O'Neill smiled, thinking at the pimping part.

"But didn't you say the Builders lost that war?"

"Only because they had less ships. That one can take on a battle 10 against her and win, but the Wraiths could do 20 against her or even more. Besides, the Wraiths are currently hibernating best time to find anything useful against them." Landry added.

Before they could continue, Lee spotted someone.

"Dad, it's Kara!"

Indeed it was. Kara, Felix and several other Colonials from the Pathfinder were sitting in a cafe at the edge f the military plaza, having a talk with Teran military personnel, most of them looking like kids. But one of them caught the Colonial eye.

"That is... you?" the admiral asked O'Neill. "Your android counterpart?"

O'Neill sighed.

"What is he doing here with the trainees? Hank, let's make a detour."

During that exchange, they were spotted by Kara.

"Frak, Lee, admiral! You made it! You found the addresses!?" she waved franticly.

Bill smiled, seeing Kara smile again. She was all gloomy for months and no one knew why.

"Good to see you too, captain. You making friends I see?" She nodded. "And Sam?"

"The operation went well, he's recovering, but will remain for observation for a day or two. Apparently had a massive headache." She then turns to Felix. "They also fixed Felix up, so no chopping any limbs off."

"Not funny, Kara!"

During all of this general O'Neill looks to his android counterpart.

"You had one job! Slacking off is not it. These not cadet's anymore need seasoning!"

"Hey, the kids needed some time off and since we have so much traffic here, why not socialize with some guests?" colonel O'Neill nods to SGA-1 and the Traveler captain as well as the Colonials and the rest of SG-1.

It was an interesting sight.

"Yes, that's what I said. Besides, look at this. This just jells for a blonds in a bar joke." Mitchell snickered as he took another drink. Carter, both of them, Larrin, Kara and Anise. Sheppard, who just finished his, smiled. Until Larrin smiled back at him with a grin, making Sheppard stop smiling.

"Besides, we were exchanging stories. You Colonials and we have some things in common, except we were stuck to our ships for far longer than a few years." Larrin said. "And I like you captain Thrace's attitude. would make a good Traveler captain."

"You mean the insubordinate part?" Lee jokes. Larin did not smile.

"The being tough part, daddy's boy." She finishes hr drink and stands up. "Shouldn't we be going to your fleet admiral already?" she asks Sheppard.

"She has some tactical data to look over on the OP we are planning. We can't just budge..."

"I think Hank and I can make that happen, so let's go." General O'Neill said. "You..." he points at colonel O'Neill. " ...get the team back into simulator or something, they've slacked off enough. Carter... my Carter, shouldn't you get ready for the OP?"

"We had some time to kill, sir. Some last minute changes. Valla was taken off the team and we got colonel Fisher instead."

"Why was she taken... She did something, right?"

"Yes. You don't want to know. She's in the brig for three days on bread and water. Something about embarrassing an admiral."

"Don't. Want. To. Know. Admiral, Larrin, let's go."

* * *

 **New Terra, military HQ, fleet admiral Yao's office, minutes later**

Yao hated it. The new info they got was showing a problem in their strategy. Anubis, not your typical Goa'uld. He does not just act, but reacts good as well. This new Zat frigate, as the military people had named it, was a direct response to the Terans superiority in the missile and fighter field.

It was armed with large scale Zat weapons, designed for anti missile and fighter role. The frigate was garbage against larger capital ship, but was a nightmare for the things she was designed to counter. Her success in the past month has convinced Anubis to install these weapons on larger ships. He had to sacrifice some existing weapon ports that were occupied with staff weapons and exchange them with these new ones. The weapon had limited range but fast fire rate and an arcing energy weapon.

This ship was also not the traditional pyramid design. Another indicator that Anubis was more practical than the other Goa'uld.

Now Yao had to refine her strategy. And she hated it. Having to now entertain these 'guests' was not something she had time for either!

 _"Admiral, excuse for disturbing, but general O'Neill and Landry are here to see you."_ her secretary announced thru the comm system.

She sighed and pinched her nose.

"Let them in, I can guess what this is about."

And she was right. as she expected, the Traveler commander and Colonial admiral. Great. But she remained civil.

"Generals, miss Larrin, admiral. Welcome. sorry for the mess and lack of time, but I have been burning the midnight oil for this... mess of an operation it is turning out to be."

Her guests saw the large holographic display of the galaxy, locations, positions, information on enemy strengths... the works. Larrin, while intrigued, was not really the strategist type. Adama on the other hand was in his element. Planning and executing.

"Admiral Yao? I am William Adama, the CO of the combined Colonial and Cylon forces. It is a pleasure to meet you." He then saluted her. She returned the salute.

"Nice to meet you too admiral. As you can see, or not. I have a problem to solve here, so I don't have much time. You want front row seats for this OP?" she looks both at him and Larrin. "fine, as long as you and your people don't get in the way. Anything else?"

Larrin, while satisfied, wanted more.

"I want some details before I say yes, admiral."

"As do I. but perhaps if you explain your situation and problem to me, I could be of some help. Granted, I never had dealings with such technology or a galaxy wide conflict, but I was in 2 wars and have decades of experience. I want to help, if you let me."

Yao began thinking. Why not? Maybe a fresh pair of eyes could spot something she missed. She activated her comm to call her assistant, ordering coffee, tea and something to eat. This might be a long evening.

* * *

 **New Kobol, high orbit, 1 day later**

Helo was nervous. The admiral, president and the other members of the Quorum returned from their trip. They were optimistic. The terrans needed the Phoenix to return, fast. so as a sign of gratitude for the supplies their cousins had already sent, he decided to give some back. The ring was too big, but the Phoenix was just right for this cargo. Their cousins were interested in their ship and fighter designs as well as their FTl method. outdated they may be, but they were battle proven and perhaps updated with the state of the art terran technology, would be useful again. so he had one of their Raptors and Vipers as well as a Raider who's AI died, shipped to the Phoenix. Sharon and Hera were back to New Kobol after 'visiting' Heimdalls ship. There a few cell's were taken, for study, as well as bimolecular scans of their bodies performed.

Now Helo had the task to 'escort' the cargo to its destination. Admiral Adama, who was also standing in the hangar of the Phoenix, just signed off the delivery and approached him.

"No problem, Karl. just babysitting duty. Then you return thru the ring. just need one of us officially to oversee this."

"Understood, sir. When will the Pathfinder return?"

"She's on New Terra now. They want to get a look at her, her reactor, FTL, fuel gathering method and shielding. but if all goes good, we will have many of their engineers and builders stationed here. maybe with time, even living here. They want to use our shipbuilding installations here to construct destroyers and slammer ships, freeing up capacity on New Terra for the larger cruisers."

"Ad this mission you'll go on?"

"In a day or two. I'm only an observer there, along with Lee and Kara. You might get to take Sam back with you, if he's going to be fine by then. Felix will take the Pathfinder back, once they are done with her. Now, safe journey, major!" he saluted Helo, who returned the salute.

Minutes later, in space, the Phoenix turned about and entered hyperspace.

* * *

 **Terran flag ship BB-501 Excalibur, Terran task force, en route, hyperspace, now**

They all stood on the bridge, looking out the main view port. There they saw other ships. Other 501's, cruisers, destroyers and the rest. This was it. Admiral Vix was in command, looking over all the information arriving like a hawk. He didn't mind the guests, as long at they did not slow his work down.

"Admiral, 6 minutes." the nav officer reported.

"Hope your plan works, Yao." Vix muttered.

* * *

 **Anubis command ship, planet Delmak high orbit, same time**

Anubis was standing on his ship's Pel'tac, looking out the main view port. He was waiting for an update. He was expecting one. And he got one. The control panel alerted him to a comm request.

"Her'ak, I expect only good news."

 _"And I give good news, my lord. As you predicted, a Tereran fleet is approaching Demos in hyperspace."_

If Anubis still had a face, he would smile.

"Good. The terrans will fall before me there. I gave you my flagship to cripple them. They are the biggest threat. Do not disappoint me."

 _"I will kill them all in your name, my lord."_ Her'ak announced, bowed down and deactivated the comm link.

Anubis then looked at the overall state of the galaxy as he switched the display to that of the galaxy. His commander in Xi has detected the System Lords and the one in Renan detected another Goa'uld fleet, or as he now knew, a fleet from the traitorous Jaffa. There was also something approaching Korinaros, but he ignored it, knowing that it was a distraction. The traitor did his work well. Anubis turned around, facing his mole who was flanked by 2 Kull solders.

"You have done well."

* * *

 **Zat frigate:** Design used from the mod for the game Homeworld remastered. A small anti fighter and missile ship.

 **Phoenix class BC -402:** Fast battle cruiser. Fast in hyperspace and with sub light engines. For fast responses and hard strikes. Possesses great forward firing arks. A fast strike and retreat ship, not a brawler. Possesses more limited fighter and troop capacity, but integrates new technologies, like a reverse engineered Wraith transporter for cargo storage, quantum sensors for greater range and detail as well as anti cloaking capabilities (not against Ancient cloak). Also possesses an improved hyperdrive that can be pushed hard for a limited time by rerouting most of the ships energy into it. Far more streamlined than the 401's with smoother edges. Based on an artwork named Valkyrie on Deviant art.


	19. Breaking the wheel, part 1

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **Chapter 19: Breaking the wheel, part 1: If it's stupid but it works...**

* * *

 **Anubis command ship, Delmak high orbit, now**

Anubis was standing on his ship's Pel'tac, looking out the main view port. He was waiting for an update. He was expecting one. And he got one. The control panel alerted him to a comm request.

"Her'ak, I expect only good news."

 _"And I give good news, my lord. As you predicted, a Tereran fleet is approaching Demos in hyperspace."_

If Anubis still had a face, he would smile.

"Good. The terrans will fall before me there. I gave you my flagship to cripple them. They are the biggest threat. Do not disappoint me."

 _"I will kill them all in your name, my lord."_ Her'ak announced, bowed down and deactivated the comm link.

Anubis then looked at the overall state of the galaxy as he switched the display to that of the galaxy. His commander in Xi has detected the System Lords and the one in Renan detected another Goa'uld fleet, or as he now knew, a fleet from the traitorous Jaffa. There was also something approaching Korinaros, but he ignored it, knowing that it was a distraction. The traitor did his work well. Anubis turned around, facing his mole who was flanked by 2 Kull solders.

"You have done well."

* * *

 **Terran flag ship BB-501 Excalibur, Terran task force 'Hollywood', en route, hyperspace, now**

They all stood on the bridge, looking out the main view port. There they saw other ships. Other 501's, cruisers, destroyers and the rest. This was it. Admiral Vix was in command, looking over all the information arriving like a hawk. He didn't mind the guests, as long as they did not slow his work down.

"Admiral, 6 minutes." the nav officer reported.

"Hope your plan works, Yao." Vix muttered. He then turned to Adama. "And yours as well, admiral."

Adama, who was on one side of the planning table, overwhelmed by the military power and technological capabilities of their cousins, but was also somewhat familiar with it. It felt like being on a Battlestar again, surrounded with an entire Colonial fleet.

"If the data pans out, it will. That is Starbuck's strong point. She may be loud, insubordinate, undisciplined, but she can come up with solutions to problems in a way that others can't. Now..." he turned around to the bridge part that reminded him of a CIC and stepped to the planning holographic table. Vix joined him. "When are we to expect the telemetry?"

"Hopefully soon."

* * *

 **Ancient Puddle jumper code name 'Peeping Tom', hyperspace, same time**

"You did test this prior of us just... jumping, Meredith?" Sheppard looked at McKay, worried at the shaking of his ship.

"Yes?" Sheppard looked annoyed at that response. "OK, no, but we didn't have time. I blame Radek! It was his project and..."

"By the predecessors, he is whiny. And annoying." Larrin remarked as she sat in the co-pilot seat.

"Why did we take Rambo Barbie along with us? And I am not whining!" McKay asked, ducking the same moment.

"I want to be at the front row, little man."

"So do I." Ronon concurred in the other rear seat. "And you are whining." he looked at McKay.

"OK, to all of you, stop complaining or I will stop this ship and you can walk home!" Sheppard joked, somewhat. "Besides, we are approaching in 10 seconds. Rodney, get ready!"

In space, the hyperspace window opened and the jumper entered normal space. The same moment it cloaked.

"We are we should be, Rodney?"

"Yes, right on target. Now... pass this molten moon and our target should be in front of us."

"You sure his scanners will not see thru the Ancient cloak?"

"Not 100%, but 99%?"

"Great."

As they passed the moon, their target planet appeared on the main window. As well as the large fleet and orbital facilities defending it, including several Hasara space stations.

"OK, getting telemetry, linking up with 'Party crashers' and 'Hollywood' task forces." McKay went to work.

* * *

 **Terran flag ship BB-501 Excalibur, Terran task force, en route, hyperspace, now**

"Sir, getting telemetry uplink, 'Peeping Tom' is on site." the comm officer reported. On the holographic display table, their target was now displayed with only a few seconds delay.

"Right, looks like we got all the info we need, admiral?" Adama looked at the fleet commander. He was for all intense and purposes, still an 'observer'.

"Looks good. Comm, get me 'Party crashers'. Is the 'Paparazzi' force still doing its work?"

"Yes sir. The Goa'uld defense fleet is still sitting on their hands, thinking that we are approaching that system."

"Good, the longer they need to put it together on what is going on, the more time we have."

* * *

 **The Phoenix and Valkyrie, task force 'Party crashers', 2 Ly from the target, running stealth mode**

The prototype sister ships were waiting for their signal. They were phase 2 of the operation 'New Overlord'. Captain Smith was not happy. Her ship and the Valkyrie were not ready, but they were the fastest ships the Terrans currently had. And the only ones with the new stealth hyperdrive option. It drastically reduced maximum speed of the ship, but made it almost impossible to detect with current hyperspace sensors. This way, they managed to sneak up to their target system without being detected. And while normally not having any fighters on board was a self defeating concept, this was for this operation, something useful.

"Captain, comm from admiral Vix, phase 1 is good, we are to prepare for phase 3."

The captain just nodded and looked at her guests. Kara Thrace and Caprica.

"This is your barbie, ladies. Suit up."

Kara smirked and nodded to Caprica.

"Let's go then. When is phase 3 to begin?"

"Once we get confirmation from the Jaffa and our distraction fleet for phase 2."

"And those... System Lords?"

"They... are on their own." the captain remarked, no sign of regretting that last remark.

* * *

 **The Mirage 401 cruiser, task force 'Paparazzi', hyperspace, en route, same time**

"Time?" captain Y'idris, a Serrakin, asked, looking nervous out the main window on the bridge.

"22 seconds sir."

"Our upgrade? Is it working well?" he looked at the chief engineer.

"Yes, the ZPM is helping allot. We are projecting a massive hyperspace distortion, one that usually only a fleet would do."

The captain nodded.

"Good, get the holographic projector ready. And charge the sensor scramblers. Everyone, battle stations!"

In normal space, the Mirage exited hyperspace, but the same second, a fleet of ships appeared all around her. It was not a large Terran fleet that was approaching the 4th planet of this double system.

"Status?"

"Projectors and jammers are working. Enemy fleet is not yet in short range sensor range, so they did not see the transition." the XO analyzed the sensor readings.

Y'idris looked out the main window again.

"Very well. Tactical, begin scan. Update telemetry to Excalibur. Once we have confirmation that the enemy is taking the bait, phase 3 can begin."

"Sir, I can already confirm that Vix and Yao were right."

Y'idris stood up to look at the tactical officers console. He then smiled.

"They are so predictable. Now we slowly approach the planet and see if they take the bait. The longer they waste here before they figure it out, the better for our main attack."

* * *

 **The Phoenix and Valkyrie, 2 Ly from the target**

"Captain, 'Paparazzi' reporting that the bait has been taken, the Jaffa defenders are just waiting and not engaging. Also, command was right, IT is there." the comm officer reported.

Captain Smith tapped her comm device.

"Captain Thrace, you're up."

In Phoenix's hangar, Starbuck entered her ship, a Cylon heavy raider. In fact, the entire port hangar was filled with them. The other Raiders were getting manned with Cylon pilots.

"Good luck, Caprica. Monitor the situation on the CIC." Kara smiled at Caprica, who was remaining behind.

"I think they call it the bridge."

"Who the frak cares. Let's just hope your jump calculations are good."

"They are if the scout did his job well."

"And let's hope these toys of our cousins do a good job."

Kara closed the rear door of the heavy Rader. In the hangar, the launch doors opened, with the atmospheric barrier active. The raiders begin to take off.

In space, both ships have all their hangar doors open, letting hundreds of Raiders loose.

"OK, Party crashers, check your jump coordinates, weapons and give a green light. Then, we wait for the 'old men' to give us a green light."

* * *

 **Ancient Puddle jumper, minutes later**

"You done yet, Meredith?"

Rodney ignored him and kept on working.

"Rodney!"

"Keep your shirt on! We now know they can't see us! We have time!"

"Not indefinitely! The distraction ship will engage any minute!"

"And the more time I have... there, got it!"

The Jumper HUD displayed the entire planet, with several spots marked with red.

"The planetary targets? You mean..." Sheppard tried to understand this.

"Yes, Party crashers will be able to initiate the first part of the bombardment themselves, not just the defensive forces. I'm transmitting the info now. Sheppard, NOW, you can get us out of here to a safe distance."

Sheppard complied and began taking the Jumper out of orbit, right under the noses of a fleet of Ha'tak's.

"Music to my ears."

* * *

 **The Phoenix and Valkyrie, 2 Ly from the target, a minute later**

"Captain, we got an update! The scout gout all the ground based targets marked. Admiral Vix has given the green light and also said that Party crashers are to target the marked planeside targets."

"Good. Update the Raiders and let them go!" captain Smith smiled. Time to get this show going.

On her heavy Raider, Kara got the info update.

"Frak, this is detailed stuff. Sure we can target all of those factory complexes, so close to the population?" she asked the Phoenix captain.

 _"We have little choice. Collateral damage."_

"Right, now we wait for the decoy and the main fleet."

* * *

 **Terran flag ship BB-501 Excalibur, Terran task force, en route, hyperspace**

"Sir, exiting hyperspace in 3, 2, 1..."

The fleet arrived at its target planet.

"Report!" Vix yelled out.

"Sir, enemy defenders are reacting. Ha'tak's deploying their fighter screens and their frigates are preparing to take our missiles down."

Vix looked at Adama. Both men smiled.

"Party crashers are a go!"

* * *

 **Anubis super Anubu'rak, Demos defense fleet, high orbit, same time**

On the Pel'tak, Her'ak saw the Terans approaching and smiled. Like lambs to a slaughter. But their approach speed was troubling him. Why take their time? Something was off, but he dared not deviate from his masters plan.

"Charge the plasma devastator weapon! And contact lord Anubis! Something is not right!"

His 2nd in command Jaffa bowed and went to his station.

"It will be ready in 15 seconds, my lord... My lord! Our communication is being jammed! I cannot reach lord Anubis."

Her'ak really did not like it. This was going too... well.

"Fire the main weapon and tell the fleet to leave their position to engage the enemy!"

"Lord Her'ak, lord Anubis strictly..."

The 2nd in command Jaffa, who wanted to protest, got no further, as Her'ak shot him with his Zat.

"Anyone else want to protest? No!? I will take the punishment from our lord if my decision brings us disaster, but execute my order, NOW!"

In space, the Anubu'rak had deployed its main weapon, having opened up the central cylindrical area. As the power spiked and the ship unleashed its main weapon, something happened that Her'ak did not expect. The defensive fleet, capital ships, fighters and escort ships broke rank to engage the enemy. They had similar success.

"What happened!" Her'ak screamed at the other Jaffa.

"My lord... the beam just... passed thru the ship!"

"I can see that, you incompetent fool. What I want to know... no!? They didn't!"

"My lord!?"

"To all ships, open fire and keep firing, hit something, anything!"

As instructed, the fleet opened up on the attackers, only to hit empty space. Their shots went thru the attackers.

"Treachery! Their distraction fleet is here! They are not attacking Demos!" Her'ak turned to his subordinate. "Get me lord Anubis, I don't care how you do it! Use the gate on the planet if you have to! The rest of you, find the ship projecting this!"

* * *

 **Anubis command ship, planet Delmak high orbit, same time**

Anubis was standing on his ship's Pel'tac, looking out the main view port, not believing what was happening. He had it all planed out. How could it all go so wrong? His rage began getting the better of him. As he turned around, he stared down the Goa'uld who was standing behind him all this time, flanked by 2 Kull solders.

"You have failed me!" Anubis roared.

"But my lord, Ba'al made this plan and the Terrans agreed to it..." the traitor whined and began bowing, hoping to save his life.

"Nerus, you are of no further use to me!" Anubis then signaled his Kull's, who grabbed him by the arms and began dragging him off the Pel'tac.

"My lord, please..." He got no further with his pleades.

"Once I deal with this nuisance, I shall extract the little value he may still have in his brain." Anubis turned his attention to the problem at hand "Jaffa, mobilize the fleet! We need to..!" Anubis did not get to end that sentence. His ship began to rock as large explosions engulfed his fleet.

* * *

 **The Phoenix and Valkyrie, 2 Ly from the target, seconds earlier**

"We have green light." Starbuck yelled out over wireless. "OK, Party crashers, jump in 5, 4, 3, 2, ..."

* * *

 **Delmak, high orbit, behind the defensive fleet and orbital installations, seconds later**

In flashes of light, the Cylon raiders appeared right where they wanted to. At the soft underbellies of Anubis forces. Far from his fighters, orbital satellites and stations and most importantly, the new frigates.

"Jump complete. Everyone here?" as Starbuck got the affirmative from all wing commanders, she barked out orders. "OK, you know what to do, all of you! Select your targets and let loose! Let's see what our cousins nukes can do!"

The raiders launched their missile loads. Most of them at the orbital defenders, but some on the planet as well. Since the Raider force had split up into several groups and jumped at different parts of the orbit, they had plenty of targets to choose from.

The missiles were launched and the Raiders began to pull back. They were noticed, the staff weapons of the capital ships turning against them, but all missing. The anti fighter weapons were mostly still on the frigates that were in no position to engage the Raiders.

Starbuck then saw it on the Dradis. The Terran fleet had arrived, gaining all the attention of the defenders.

"Looks like the big boys have arrived. Would love to see this frackers face when he realizes that we caught him with his pants down!"

The first nukes went off, hitting their targets. Blinding flashes of light engulfed the defenders as the shockwaves of the explosions devastated the Death glider wings and the support ships, like the frigates and Al'kesh. The capital ships were mostly unharmed, but the damage was done. Anubis just lost his main defense against Terran missiles and fighters. Only a few capital ships were equipped with the new Zat cannons, not enough for what was in front of him. He also lost most of his unmanned defense satellites, leaving only the bulkier space stations standing. He was not prepared for a rear attack.

"Frak, that is a monster explosion! They weren't fraking around. Those Mark X as they call them pack a punch." Starbuck looked at her work in awe. The same was happening on the planet, but with the smaller warheads. Most got thru with only some getting shot down. Then she saw the shockwaves approaching them. "OK people, we outstayed our welcome, let's jump back!"

As ordered, the Raider force began disappearing in flashes, leaving a really angry Anubis behind.

* * *

 **Flashback: New Terra, fleet admiral Yao's office, days earlier**

With Adama's advice, Yao had captain Thrace brought to her office. Adama, Larrin, O'Neill and Vix were already there.

"Captain, understand that anything you say is classified and I am only entertaining this notion because of your admiral. He made... some interesting observations that caught my attention. He seems to have the idea that you are the person to go to for an 'out of the box' idea." Yao said to Kara as they both saluted each other.

"Thank you, sir. And he is right about that, sir."

"Drop the sir for now. You are here to give your input on this OP, not to brown nose. Here on this holo table are all the information we have as well as our battle plan. Look it over ASAP and tell me what you think. I'll discuss the other matter with the others in the mean time."

As Kara began studying the information and plan, Yao and the others went to her work table.

"Admiral, one thing I do not understand." Adama began the conversation. "This plan is based on the recommendations of one of those System Lords. As far as I was told, they can't be trusted, so why...?"

Yao smirked.

"That is the revised plan. I never trusted Ba'al. Maybe he is telling the truth, maybe he is lying. But they might have a traitor in their ranks, so I just said yes to shut them up. I never had the intention to follow his plan."

* * *

 **Flashback in a flashback, New Terra, 1 day prior to fist contact with the Colonials**

People were getting ready. The time of the operation was approaching. They all hoped that Ba'al could be trusted. They all hoped that they can deal a serious blow to Anubis megalomania. On the good side, the Pegasus expedition had made good progress. They, even if only by accident, made contact with the Travelers. The meeting was meant to happen soon.

Walking down the hallway of the special forces complex, Samantha Carter had been engrossed in a report on her PDA. It was the current know position of Anubis forces. She did not like it. It looked like the Tok'ra distractions were working. Almost too well. What she saw was the perfect position of enemy forces for the plan to get a green light.

What Sam did not know, was that an old friend wanted to talk to her. But he was stopped. No one saw them.

"Why? They need to be warned." Daniel Jackson said to Janus, who held him by his arm.

"You can't. The others were lenient, so far. But if you do this..."

"Yes, they banish me. As if that did not happen the first time! You told me that yourself. But these are my friends! They need to know that Nerus has betrayed the System Lords!"

"No! Besides, watch and learn, Daniel." Janus smirked as he went to the command center, dragging Daniel with him. There they began listening to the conversation.

"So?" Yao asked no one in particular, but everyone at the same time.

"So we never intended to implement Ba'al's plan in the first place. Nice thinking, sir." Hammond responded. "You don't trust him?"

"No. Not him or any of his underlings or the other lords. The plan Ba'al proposed was screaming betrayal. If not by Ba'al, then by someone else. I guess a mole could be a minor System Lord trying to get on Anubis good side. We said yes, but never intended to hit his proposed targets. We fear that it might be a trap. Now whoever the possible mole could be will be feeding Anubis information that will not be accurate anymore. At least for us and the Free Jaffa. We can't tell Ba'al about this." Yao explained.

"OK, but why keep my former team in the dark?" general O'Neill in holographic presence asked.

"We can't be too careful. And if the mission goes fubar and they get captured, they would have just confirmed the original plan, while our forces hit Demlak and level it. And I mean level it, space, atmosphere and ground. We will not strike at the population, but this is war and collateral damage is unavoidable. If Anubis leaves Delmak with only minimal fleet defense, we only have to worry about the planetary and orbital defenses. My main concern is to get that monster with that plasma super weapon away from Delmak. But it will still be a difficult battle. One way or the other, if there is or is not a mole, in both cases, Delmak will be far less protected than usual. SG-1's mission will remain unchanged as well."

"So if this is a trap, we are letting Anubis slaughter the System Lords? Not that that is a bad idea, but all those innocent Jaffa... not to mention that if the System Lords loose most of their offensive forces..." Bra'tac tried to argue back. While letting the false god's be slaughtered did not bother him, lying and letting fellow Jaffa die in vain was not honorable.

"Sorry, master Bra'tac, but here most of the military command agrees with the fleet commander. We can't risk warning them." Hammond stopped her.

"And the whole holographic decoy thing?" android general Aron asked.

"Still being used. But at the planet where our fleet should attack and Anubis might expect us. At the Demos shipyards. No point to use a diversion where they expect us to use it." Vix reassured him.

"I may have a suggestion, admirals and generals." Bra'tac stood up and leaned on the display. "We may not be able to warn the System Lords, but we may warn some of the Jaffa. The ones I can trust. But only if you agree, of course."

The military brass looked at each other. They did not like this. Hammond however trusted Bra'tac's judgment.

"Who?"

"Oshu, the prime of Yu. I can trust him. And if I warn him as late as possible, that should suffice."

Unknown to all of them, Janus and Daniel head all of this.

"See? Did I not tell you all will be fine?"

"You need to work on your delivery, Janus."

"Hmm, besides, I think my little side project is blossoming nicely. They are finally back to the galaxy of their origin." Janus smirked as if he was looking at a point in space that no one else could see.

"Who?"

"Patience, Daniel Jackson. Patience. They may have their part to play in all of this."

* * *

 **Flashback in the flashback end**

Admiral Adama listened to Yao's explanation of their 'modified' plan.

"I like it. Let this Anubis and your 'allies' guessing. No matter if you use the original or modified plan, your best target would still be Delmak, Anubis seat of power. But this way, you remove the risk of walking into a trap. But many things can still go wrong and you will suffer losses."

"We know. That is why I am humoring your request. If we can speed up this OP and minimize losses, I'm all ears. Hopefully, your captain will be finished soon." Yao replied as she leaned into her chair and massaged her forehead. "Sometimes I hate this job."

Adama almost laughed.

"Care to swap? The past 2 years included?"

She and Vix looked at him, knowing he was joking.

"To quote you, admiral, 'frak no'." That got Adama to laugh.

"Sir." Kara said to draw everyone's attention. "I think I got the basic of it and... I think we can increase the chances of success."

The flak officers all got up and joined her at the holo planning table.

"Very well, captain. Let's hear it." Yao ordered her.

"Your plan is sound, but if your info pans out, they have a good way to counter your main advantages, fighter superiority and missile tech. If we knock those out, your back in the game."

"If we knew a good way to do that... we would. I guess you found one?"

Kara nods and looks at Adama.

"We jump a force of fighters armed with the best nukes you guys have behind their fleet, where they least expect it and let them have it. Now the nukes will do little to nothing to the capital ships, but the frigates and fighters... they will waste them, right?" Vix and Yao nod at this. "And according to your intel, these new anti fighter and missile weapons are mostly only installed on these frigates, so once they, the fighters and orbital satellites are gone, all you have left to deal with are these space stations and capital ships."

"Good plan, three problems. I thought about it, but our hyperdrives can't make such pinpoint jumps, yet. At least on the fighters. And anything bigger can't get the job done and will be wasted by the large anti capital ship weapons. Second, Anubis, like most of his planets, has fortified Delmak with hyperspace sensors, so they will see them coming. Third, our fighters have small hyperdrive engines, they need several minutes to cool them down before activating them again. During that time, the shockwaves would destroy them along with the enemy. Nice try captain, but..."

"We use ours." Kara smirked.

"Come again?" O'Neill asked. Adama got it.

"Our Raptors. We have jump drives. Something your enemies have never faced before. We can jump in and out before they can react." Adama tried to explain as he began to understand Karas plan.

"No, sir. Not Raptors, Raiders." Adama raised his eyebrow.

"Raiders?"

"Yes sir. They have better range, faster calculation and are more accurate. Besides, the Cylons have hundreds of them, we not so many Raptors."

"Uhhh, guess I'll see if they are willing to use them. The heavy Raiders can be piloted, but the regular ones... if they say no, since they are now free and have their own will..."

"We'll just ask them. Why would they say no? Cylons are our buddies now, right? And a way to redeem themselves, I'd jump at that chance."

"Perhaps based on that they don't want to be part of another nuking the planet operation. Maybe they don't want to do that anymore?" Adama asked Kara sternly. Then he sighed. "Well, asking them can't hurt. But then there is the logistical problem? We can't get them thru the gate and..."

Yao went to her desk and activated her comm device.

"Admiral Adama, please contact the Pathfinder. They have several Raptors, yes?"

"Yes, they do."

"My assistant, Yetrel, will connect you. We need to test them first."

"For what?" Adama asked as he went to her desk to begin the call.

"If our sensors can detect jumps, if we can mask them and all the small print stuff. Allot of 'ifs'."

"The Pathfinder can detect jumps, but only jump in and out points. Since a jump is instantaneous, there is no warning time." Adama logically argued back.

Yao was impressed. This might work.

"We still need to test them out first, but I agree. Make the call."

Adama just nodded and went to work. Yao joined the rest at the planning table.

"Captain, what is the range of these jump drives?"

"Ours? Around 1 to 1,5 Ly. The Toas... sorry, old habits. The Cylons around 2 Ly."

She activated another comm channel on her view screen behind the planning table.

"Eva, get me Narin, ASAP."

"Understood, admiral."

"Now, while we wait, what is the missile holding capacity of these Raiders?"

Kara began thinking hard.

"Don't know the exact number, but at least 4 to 6 missiles, if memory serves. No idea on the Heavy Raiders."

"Hmm, Vix, what do you think. We put a mark IX on all of them? That should do some damage?"

"It would, but we have the new mark X available. I mean, 11,2 gigatons is more than 2 gigatons, so..."

"We would be using up all the stock. But you are right. If there are enough of these Raiders and we handle the other problems... we could even spare some mark IX to preemptively hit the planet. What about scouting options? We need eyes there before we strike."

"Any Al'kesh would be detected. He has a sensor deployed on that planet that can see thru Goa'uld cloaks. And no spy had managed to infiltrate it." Vix shook his head. As he did that, the comm console began beeping. Yao activated it.

"Narim, sorry for waking you, but we need some info."

" _No problem, admiral. What can I do for you?"_

"The 2 hyperdrive based projects, how are they progressing?"

 _"You mean the hyperspace capable Ancient Puddle jumper and the stealth hyperdrive? Well, the first is still being worked on, first trials may begin in a week..."_

"We need it done prior to the attack."

Narim almost fell off his chair.

 _"Madam, that is not possible. Dr. Zelenka has..."_

"I don't care. Cannibalize anything and everything you need, this is top priority. With a Jumper with a hyperdrive we could get eyes on Delmak without getting spotted. We need that info!"

Narim tried to argue back, but stopped himself. When Yao was like this, there was no point.

 _"As for the stealth option on the hyperdrive, the Phoenix and Valkyrie are outfitted with them, but we haven't even begun the trial tests."_

"Nothing like the present. And have the same stealth option on the Jumper ready. It will be needed!"

Before Narim could react to that demand, Yao cut the comm connection.

"That was rude." O'Neill remarked. "I mean, he can be a bit... too nice, but..."

"I am paid to win wars, not to hold people's hands, general and so are you." Yao shot back at O'Neill.

Adama joined them.

"The Pathfinder will have all Raptors landed in 15 minutes. You can then take your time testing them. Our pilots will be standing by. But what about the Raiders?"

"Admiral, I have a request. From one veteran to another. As soon as we get the results of these jump tests, I will order the Phoenix and Valkyrie to New Kobol. They will be the ships to deploy them anyway, if the plan is to be implemented. And they are the fastest, so it also makes sense there. You return via the gate and persuade the Cylons to cooperate."

"I'll do what I can, but the gate is in use, when...?"

"In 12 minutes, a large shipment of wheat, medicine, clothing and other essentials are being send to New Kobol, you can hitch a ride there, so to speak, without disrupting the traffic."

Adama understood. This was a good idea. He knew that the ring on New Kobol was now almost 23 hours in use, that planets whole day.

"Then permission to leave, admiral?"

"Granted. Your captain and we have other things to discuss. Don't worry, she is in good hands." Yao smirked as she saluted him. He returned the salute and began leaving, fast.

Yao then turned her attention back to the planning table.

"So, captain, any other brilliant plans you want to share?"

"I do have a question. This capital ship you want to avoid confronting. If he has 2 and another being build..."

"The one we want to avoid is modified with Ancient tech. 4 power amplification crystals that enable it to use a plasma super weapon."

"Like those power crystals or as you call them, ZPM's?"

"No, a real crystal that somehow amplifies power of whatever system it is part of, engines, shields, weapons, power generation... The System Lords called them the eyes of the Goa'uld. We got 2 of them before Anubis, he got the remaining 4. We then found the Eye of Kronus on Earth, but we are still one short." To hammer her point home, Yao showed her a holographic model of a crystal.

Eyes of the gods... Lords. The eye of Jupiter! Kara's eyes widen.

"We may have one of those on New Kobol."

The flag officers in the room stopped debating and looked at her, intensely.

"Come again?" O'Neill just dropped what everyone was thinking.

"We found this... crystal on a planet where a temple was build. The temple of Five. Baltar has tried everything to figure out what to do, short of dancing around it. And the Gemeniese want it for themselves. Something to do that it is a sacred object..."

"You mean those religious nut jobs?" O'Neill cursed and slapped his forehead. "Guess they will really hate us now. Captain, we need... scratch that, want that crystal!"

"Ok, but if you have 3 already..."

"We have the basic understanding how Anubis modifications work for his weapon, but have no idea of how to make another crystal ourselves or where to find additional resources. We know where to get the info, but that source is beyond our ability to hack for the moment." Yao tried to explain.

"Then it is best if we let the old man know that he has another headache incoming." Kara suggested.

Again, unknown to them, they were being watched.

"See, Daniel. No problem."

"So you keep saying, Janus. These Colonials were not there the first time. Is this your doing?"

"In a way. The original planners had nothing to do with me. But this one. Kara, she is special."

"You mean because she has flashbacks of her life she had in the original time line?"

Janus looked surprised.

"You surprised me, doctor and that is a rarity for me, thank you. You noticed it. Yes, she was the one leading the Colonials to their final destiny in the original time line. I think Maros or Kaira choose her for that honor."

"Or a burden, depends on how you look at it."

* * *

 **New Terra, gate room, 11 minutes later**

Adama arrived minutes ago, seeing the convoy of vehicles designed to fit thru the gate, waiting for the connection to be established. general Landry saw Adama and approached him.

"Yao told me. Good luck admiral."

"Thank you, general. Will see if D'Anna and Cavil will be in the giving mood."

"Before you go, I do have another request. Your captain just called, that eye of Jupiter you have?"

"Yes?" Adama responded, not liking where this was going.

* * *

 **New Kobol, minutes later**

Karl and Lee were in the ring room, overseeing the delivery, giving orders where to send what.

"Well, they are quite punctual, our cousins." Karl smirked, seeing that the food rationing will come to an end. "Not having to see children going hungry to bed every other day... sounds so nice."

"Oh yeah. I know what you mean. I mean, my 2 kids are still on mom's milk, but even she has to eat. Our harvest would be in a month, so this helps. Hey, Karl. I checked my weight."

"And?"

"Back to my normal before I started not taking care of myself. Thank you."

"No problem, champ. Dee was chewing my head off, so I had to do it. Sharon as well, you know to help a friend. Besides, this food shortage helped as well, didn't it." They both laughed. "Hey... is that the old man?" Karl pointed to the ring.

"Yeah." They both went from the upper platform to the ring level to greet him. "Something's up, he wasn't supposed to be here, yet. And he looks depressed."

They saluted him as he passed them.

"Walk with me." They did as ordered.

"Sir?"

"Kara's plan was... accepted. But now we need the Cylon's help, so.. I will need to speak with D'Anna. And... call Laura. I have a headache to share with her. Where is everybody anyway, I was expecting more people in the ring room?" the admiral wondered as they walked out to the main corridor.

"The Quorum, while pleased on the improvements on the current situation, food wise, well, you know which 2 members are still bitching." Lee said with a sigh.

"And when I ask for the eye of Jupiter they will really go insane."

Both Lee and Karl looked surprised.

"Why would our cousins want that, sir?" Karl asked first.

"Apparently, it is a valuable piece of technology. Their enemy, this system Lord has a ship with 4 of those crystals and that ship has everyone scared."

"Frak." Lee and Karl muttered in stereo. They had turned a corner when they bumped into Leoben.

"You, Leoben! Where are D'Anna and Cavil!? This is urgent!" Adama said with raised voice. Leoben saw the urgency in the admirals voice.

"Still on that Asgard's ship with that Harlan. They seem to..." Adama waved his hand.

"I don't care. I need to speak to them. How do I contact them? Can I use our cities comm system?"

"Yes, but only on a secure frequency. Don't worry, I have it, let's go to Tory's office, I'll call them."

As the admiral and Cylon began walking towards the political sector, Bill turned around to look ad Karl and Lee.

"You two go to the president and tell her what we just talked about!"

Both of them stood there as the admiral disappeared behind a door. They looked at each other.

"You want to tell her?" Lee asked Karl.

"Frak that idea. The admiral is your father, you tell the president."

Lee shook his head.

"Fine, I'll tell the president. You owe me, Karl."

* * *

 **The Daniel Jackson, high orbit of the plant New Kobol, minutes later**

Admiral Adama found himself on a completely new ship, one he didn't know anything about. The only thing he knew was what Leoben had told him. Another Asgard ship had arrived, a more modern science ship, apparently, called after a human from Earth. And it was commanded by another Asgard geneticist. Loki. As in the enemy of the Lords Loki. Adama just shook his head and remembered that this is nothing strange now, when compared to what they had already learned.

He looked around, seeing a completely different interior on this ship when compared to the other one he was on not so long ago. But there was a similarity to the design. Spotting D'Anna sitting on a chair next to a... pod of some kind and an Asgads behind her working on their... consoles with those strange stones of theirs.

"Admiral, please, come here. I understand you wanted to talk?"

"Yes, D'Anna. I have a request... what the frak is this?" he nods to the pod that began glowing thru the partially transparent surface.

"A new body for... Cavil."

"Hm, so they... found a way to fix him?"

"Not entirely, but to replace the damaged parts. This Loki, after arriving, had some... let's call them strange ideas. He was fascinated by our version of their tech, but I think he almost went overboard. Anyway, this Harlan fellow, he volunteered to be scanned down to the molecular level. Now, Loki is creating an android body based on the same design, but with Cavil's looks. John even made a joke that he will now get what his brothers always raged about, a machine in a mechanical body. Oh, speaking of the devil..." D'Anna looked past Adama to the entrance of this chamber. Harlan had just returned.

"My friends, is it working?"

"Patience, the construction of the new body is progressing nicely, the transfer will be another matter, I still have some memory and motor routines to replace." Loki said with a bored tone.

D'Anna just shook her head and looked at the admiral again.

"Now, admiral, what is it you need?"

Bill took a deep breath. Hope this works.

* * *

 **New Kobol, Quorum chamber, same time**

Laura took a deep breath. She had just told the Quorum of their cousins request. And predictable as the sunrise, the Gemeniese cried out like spoiled children.

Massaging her forehead, she had to keep herself calm.

"Madam president, I have to protest! The Eye is a sacred artifact! You promised...!"

"I promised nothing! I said that IF it was of no use for Baltar or the military, you would get it. You haven gotten it yet, have you. And guess what. It has become valuable! I think using it for whatever it can be used is better than a decorative piece for your beliefs!

"Our beliefs are your beliefs!"

"Not to this extreme!" she turned her attention to Lee, ignoring the Gemeniese representative. "Anything else?"

"Well, they are still asking for our inventory list of anything Ancient we found."

"Has Baltar not done that already?"

"You know him, he's on New Terra annoying them to let him see their laboratories. I think I'll have to do that, madam. Relying on Baltar now is pointless."

She just nodded.

"Agreed, get to it then, commander. Where is the admiral?"

"Asking something of the Cylons."

"Do we want to know what?"

"Not really." Lee replied and walked out, also not wanting to hear more questions from the Quorum members.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

 **Anubis command ship, Delmak high orbit, seconds later**

Anubis was seething. This was not going according to plan. These humans were making a mockery of him. They will learn that he has a surprise or 2 of his own.

"Jaffa! Are the modified Ha'tak's ready?"

The lead Jaffa kneeled down.

"Yes, my lord, but they were never tested..."

"Launch them! They know of their mission."

"But the amount of losses..." He didn't get to say more as a Kull shot him dead after Anubis signaled him with his hand. Anubis then looked at the second Jaffa. He did not hesitate.

"As you wish, my lord!"

"Lord Anubis!" another Jaffa ran to the Pel'tak and kneeled. "Lord Her'ak has contacted us thru the Chappa'ai. His forces are engaged with the diversion fleet, but his communication is being jammed. He send a transmission thru the gate, requesting permission to disengage and return here to assist us."

"OF COURSE HE SHOULD COME HERE! DON'T WASTE ANYMORE TIME! Tell him to leave a reserve force there but to take the rest back to Delmak!"

Turning to the main view window, he activated the tactical display. something caught his eye. A large energy discharge. Several of them, less than 2 Ly from Delmak. These 'new' interlopers had used a new form of FTL. That intrigued him. He detected the same energy signature when they appeared. That had to be their point of departure and it seems that they returned there. He activated his communication station. A face of yet another Jaffa appeared on the main view screen.

 _"My lord?"_

"Take your force of Ha'tak's and go to these coordinates. Either destroy or capture what is there!"

 _"It will be done."_

His ship began to rock. The Terran force had arrived and positioned itself. Those modified Ha'tak's would buy him time, but Her'ak needed to come or this might not end good for him. The problem was time. He needed to bog the Terrans down or he could lose control of Delmak. But if he lost Delmak, he would make sure the Terrans lost as well. He tapped his comm station again. On the screen, a young woman appeared.

 _"My lord. What is your command?"_ she asked with a distorted voice.

"Athena. Prepare all of my experiments and research on Delmak and move it to... that location."

 _"It will be done, my lord."_

"I will hold you responsible should anything happen. Also, contact Ko'rus. It is time I put Nerus's research to good use."

Athena smiled perversely.

" _Excellent, my lord."_

* * *

 **Terran flag ship BB-501 Excalibur, Terran task force, moments earlier**

"Sir, all ships present and accounted for. The fleet is in formation." the XO reported to the admiral as they looked at the holographic cable to see Anubis fleet status. "Also, Party crashers were successful. There are only a few fighter squadrons and frigates left."

Vix and Adama were looking over the situation. The fleet had split up and arrived at 3 different locations to start poking at the defenses, searching for a weakness.

The fighter screen had deployed as planned as well. At the fleets flanks, just like the destroyer escorts.

"OK, comm. The fleet is to initiate the attack. I have..." Vix began issuing orders.

"Sir, some of the Ha'tak's have broken off the formation and are coming at us, full speed." the tactical officer drew the admiral's attention. He and Adama saw the new development.

"What are you up to, Anubis?" Vix asked himself. "Tactical, if he somehow got word to his main fleet, how long till they reach us? Has the distraction force send an update yet?"

"Impossible to say, but best guess is 4 hours, unless they managed to improve their hyperdrives. As for our forces there, his main ship and fleet are still there. Sir..." the officer stopped and looked at the information on his display.

"What is it?"

"Sir, best you see for yourself." The officer then transferred the data on the holo table where Vix and Adama were looking at the situation. Vix got angry.

"That bastard."

"Am I missing something?" Adama wanted to know. All this info was gibberish to him.

"These readings... he has partially copied our Aegis shield tech! These Hat'ak's are emanating the same particles our ships do when that module is active. Not to the same extent... that's why they don't have the visual change. Tactical! How in the hell are those ships generating the energy needed for this?!"

"They aren't. They just transferred all power to the shields, short of thrusters and artificial gravity. Even life support is at minimum. This is strange."

"I say. Does he want to commit suicide with those ships?" Vix grumbled. Then he saw another development. A force of Ha'tak's split off the main force and enter hyperspace. "Sensor station, where are those Ha'tak's heading?"

"Sir... looks like they are heading for the Party crasher's location."

"Shit, that was faster than anticipated. Comm, warn them! They need to get out of there for their next operation. They can't get stuck there defending themselves." Vix had to hand it to Anubis. He was not making this easy. "To all ships, the incoming Ha'tak's are a priority target! Begin stage 2 of the operation!"

The tactical officer hesitated.

"Sir, those ships are..."

"I know! But I don't like this! We will never shoot those Ha'tak's down before they get to point blank range. And I think Anubis wants that!"

"I agree." Adama concurred. "We need to shoot them down, fast."

"Contact the fleet to make room for the Behemoth and Arrow. Time to give Anubis a dose of his own medicine!" Vix barked out loud. The officers went to work, not wanting to argue back.

The Terran fleet began rearranging. The ships in the middle of the formation, cruisers and battleships, moved apart, making room for 2 ships. 2 BB-502, a new version of the 501. It had the same hull design, but it's ventral hangar bay was replaced with 2 medium length guns and one long barreled gun between them.

 _"Behemoth and Arrow ready, sir."_

"Then by all means, captains, open fire!" Vix ordered.

The 2 ships in the middle of the fleet aligned themselves to get the optimal shot. At this distance, no weapon of the Terrans they had on their ships could hit a target. Except of their missiles and torpedoes and those were already being fired at the approaching Ha'tak's, doing minimal damage. Anubis super plasma weapon could also be used at these ranges, but that ship was MIA in this battle. Seconds after aligning themselves, the 2 smaller cannons opened fire. They were a long range subatomic particle beams, much bigger and heavier than the standard models. That also gave them longer range. After the first salvo was fired, the large middle cannon began glowing. As it fired it's green anti particle weapon, the effect were much more impressive as 2 Ha'tak's were cut down and exploded.

On the Excalibur bridge the crew erupted in cheers and congratulating themselves.

"Keep it quiet! This is just the opening salvo!" Vix reminded them. "How long till they are recharged?"

"Sir, the subatomic beams will be recharged in 27 seconds, but the anti particle weapon will need 2 minutes, even with the naquadria reactor."

And that was the problem. Big punch, abysmal damage per minute. Those 502's had their naquadria reactors that would be used for the Aegis and Damocles modules, reserved for those big guns. And once depleted, the rate of fire would plummet even further.

"To all 501, thrust ahead, activate the Aegis shields and Damocles weapons system. We will have to take the beating for the fleet. The rest continue with the mission as planned!" Vix then looked at Adama. "Your thoughts?"

"He has something planned. Something we are not seeing."

"I know. But no point guessing. That is the worst we can do."

"Agreed."

Vix, ignoring this situation for a second, had to smile. This Adama was a sharp one. Thrust into this situation with technology centuries ahead of anything he might have seen and also survived the destruction of his own world and yet, he kept his cool and professionalism.

"If this pans out and your people agree to the membership, I'll have a chat with Yao. An officer like you will be invaluable to us. So I hope you didn't think about retiring, yet."

Adama had to smirk as well.

"I did, but..." he looked at the holo table and the current situation. "... guess our job is never truly done."

* * *

 **The Mirage 401 cruiser, taskforce 'Paparazzi', same time**

"Sir, look! Anubis monster and her escorts are breaking formation. I think..." the tactical officer was cut off as said fleet jumped into hyperspace.

"Guess the jig is up. Alert Hollywood task force. Now, what is left of the defenders?" the captain went over the situation.

"Around a quarter left, not counting star bases and weapons platforms." the XO reported.

"And our status?"

"We got his several times by that plasma super weapon, but the ZPM covered that. Some damage bleed thru, engineering teams are on it."

The captain nodded. As planned.

"Let's begin the next step."

In space, the holographic fleet began panning out as if preparing to attack. On the 'new' command ship, a Ko'tak, the head Jaffa was seeing the change of tactics.

"What are these humans trying to accomplish with illusions? They fight like cowards, hiding in this... ghost fleet!" Just as he spoke those words, his ship began shaking, as if hit by something. "What was that!?"

"My lord, we are getting hit by... human missile weapons!"

"Locate the point of origin! It has to be the ship projecting this illusion!"

"My lord... we tried. Multiple points of origin detected!"

The ship shook more, the lights beginning to flicker.

"Then there have to be more than one ship! Target them and fire!"

"We did, but our weapons are just going thru!"

And in fact, the plasma bolts were just going thru. Several destroyers that broke off the main force, fired missiles and torpedoes that when they hit a target, did not disappear like the holographic cones, but impacted like real weapons.

"What trickery is this!" the head Jaffa screamed.

On the Mirage, the captain had to laugh. These Jaffa were now truly clueless.

"The new 307 strategic destroyer. I don't think the Goa'uld would expect the Tollans to upgrade their matter phasing devices to be able to allow ships to fire missile weapons while still phased!" the XO smiled.

The 307 was a new type of destroyer designed to break blockades. It was still in experimental stages, but the Tollans were still not ready to mass produce their last ace. And to use it as a weapon was also difficult. The torpedoes with the matter phasing warheads were a testimony to that. But to develop a matter phasing generator that allowed the usage of weapons while phased was truly innovative. The only drawback was that only torpedoes and missiles were able to be used. Somehow the matter phasing generator prevented energy weapons and KEW to be used. Even missiles and torpedoes would be useless if they hadn't been equipped with a countermeasure that allowed them to return to normal phase seconds after being fired. The cloak was also out of the question, it could not be used while firing weapons. The 307 was simply a new experimental ship based on the 305 basic design, but a large dome on top of the rear dorsal section was added to house the new modules.

These ships were in the 'ghost fleet', acting as if they were holograms as well. Now that the big defenders were gone, they could go to work. Destroying the shipyards, ignoring, mostly, the defenders.

Of course, there was always the chance that an enemy might hit them with a weapon calibrated to the precise same energy or frequency calibration, thereby cancelling the matter phasing effect out. That was a one in a million chance. And with the 401 jamming communications and sensors, the enemy could not get a precise scan to even begin adapting their weapons settings. But since the shields were also down as long as the matter phasing device was active, they could be easily killed if a lucky shot hit them.

"Should we deactivate the holo emitters now, sir?" the scientist in the aft of the bridge asked. "They are taxing the ZPM."

"No, we might as well keep them guessing."

* * *

 **The Phoenix and Valkyrie, 2 Ly from the target, same time**

Kara and the other fighter were making their landing approaches. This part of the mission went as planned. Now they were needed elsewhere for another strike. As she was making her landing, she heard an all out warning from the Phoenix.

 _"To all Cylon fighters, speed up your landings. We got a warning from the Hollywood taskforce. The Goa'uld are on to us and a fleet has most likely been dispatched here. That would confirm our readings that ships are approaching. You have 2 minutes, tops. Then we leave!"_

"Frak! You heard the CAG! Get your asses in gear and begin landing faster. We just nuked that guys ass, he's sure to be pissed!"

* * *

 **Ancient Puddle jumper code name 'Peeping Tom', observing the current battle**

"Hey Rodney! Go check the jumpers scanners. Can you get wise out of the info on those ships that are moving in on our guys but not firing!?" Sheppard asked Rodney. He had a bad feeling.

"I'm on it."

"Why would he leave the main part of his fleet at the planet but sent those... well, sacrificial lambs ahead?" a marine in the back said out loudly.

"That marine, is the million dollar question." Sheppard replied. "Anything Rodney?"

"I'm working on it, keep you... shit!"

"What?"

"Remember when the Tok'ra heard the rumors that Anubis was prepared to do anything to get one of our ships to study."

"Yeah, so?"

"Those Ha'tak's are one way. They have small boarding... vehicles on their exterior hull." an image from the boarding vehicle was shown on the main display. "He wants to capture one or several of our ships. Those Ha'tak's were only designed to endure the beating and in the end be destroyed, but last long enough to get to point blank range to deploy their cargo. And we can bet those boarding vehicles don't have candy on them!"

"Yes, more like Kulls and Khalek clones! Damn. Rodney, are the cloak modifications ready?"

"Oh no! You are not taking us into battle!"

"The hell I am not! This jumper has a full arsenal of drones and they can pen those shields, knock off copies of our design or not, right?"

"Technically yes..."

"Good enough for me! Ronon, Larrin, marines, strap yourselves in. This ride just got bumpy!"

"Finally some action!" Ronon smirked.

"Agreed." Larrin added.

"Oh, I hate you people." Rodney whined.

"This is Sheppard to Excalibur! McKay realized what those ships are!"

 _"So did we. They intend to board us. We are dispatching security personnel and taking evasive actions!"_ Vix responded over wireless.

"And so are we. I have a Jumper full of drones. Enough to maybe knock out 4 or 5 of them."

 _"That's a negative. You are to stay put.."_

"Sorry, sir. You can court-martial me later." Sheppard replied as he began accelerating. "Rodney, cloak!"

"Yes, yes, give me a second!"

In space, the Jumper appeared as the cloak switched to a shield. Several F-203's took position next to it.

 _"Sheppard, the admiral is furious, but ordered us to help you, since he could not stop you."_ the lead pilot said.

"Thanks for the escort guys."

The jumper got into weapons range of the lead Ha'tak, but ignored it.

 _"Sheppard, if you want to fire, then take the shot. What are you waiting for?"_ the pilot asked again.

"That ships shields are almost gone. Would be wasting ordinance on a dead ship." The Jumper passed said ship to target the one behind it. As the drones were fired, they effortlessly pierced the shields and hull, doing damage. Seconds later, secondary explosions ripped the ship apart.

"Rodney, can we take out a target with just one drone? I want to take as many out as possible."

"Not a chance, unless you get stupidly lucky and hit the main reactor and they don't shut it down in time."

"Can you paint the target area for me?"

Rodney sighed.

"Yes, I suppose I can."

The Jumper rolled over and began aiming for its next target. The Ha'tak to their left was blown up during the maneuver as several B-205's flew past the explosion.

"Rodney! Now or never!"

McKay transferred the data on the targeted location. Sheppard fired the drone on the indicated target area. The Jumper flew past, getting his twice by staff weapons.

"It's not working Rodney!"

"Keep your pants on. The ship is losing power. It's dead in the water, the reactor just shut down in time before the breach. We... shit!"

"What!?"

"Look!" Rodney pointed out the window to a Ha'tak who had reached the shield perimeter of the Excalibur. Both enhanced shields flared, pushing against each other.

"What's the worry, the Excalibur's shields got this. They... what?"

The attacking Ha'tak was somehow pushing thru the Excalibur's shields.

"Rodney! How is that possible!?"

"Best guess, Anubis has modified those shields to be able to invert the opposing ships shields. The drawback is his ship shields are also affected so it won't last long, but..."

"That ship is empty so if it dies, no one cares." Sheppard finished the sentence.

"Exactly. And that Ha'tak's fate is sealed, but it did its mission. It delivered the cargo." Rodney said in a depressed way as they all saw the boarding pods and vehicles undock from the doomed Ha'tak and go for the Excalibur. Several were shot down by the point defenses, but many got thru and burrowed themselves into the hull, piercing it.

* * *

 **Terran flag ship BB-501 Excalibur, Terran task force, moments earlier**

The bridge shook as the boarding pods damaged the ship and delivered their cargo,

"Helm, full reverse, get our fighters to shield us more!" Vix yelled. "Status!?"

"Sir, boarding parties are on decks 12 to 14 and 6 to 8. The main force is in the ventral hangar. We are evacuating those areas." the security officer, a marine colonel, reported. "The good news is that the hull breaches are not venting, force fields are holding."

Vix gritted his teeth. He turned to the marine commander.

"Colonel, you take charge. Clean my ship of this infestation."

"Sir, if I may suggest. The transporters can't get a lock on them, some sort of jamming device. We should evacuate those decks and use the emergency defense protocols there."

"Good idea."

"If I may, admiral." D'Anna, who had patiently observed the entire development from the back for now, stepped to the planning table. "We have a dozen Centurions on board as part of our delegation. Use them."

"Nothing personal, miss D'Anna, but as intimidating as they are, a Kull would squash them, not to even mention the Khalek clones. Besides, the noise makers they originally had on their arms would not even annoy them." Vix declined her idea.

"Sir, we could give them our weapons, for now." the colonel replied. He the idea. "Plus they have never fought a Centurion before, might get them off guard."

Vix huffed. The colonel had a point. And he hated it. It was already a risk taking them along for the nuking part, even if it was successful. But Vix would be damned if he would ever trust a race that committed genocide. Not unlike the Goa'uld.

"Fine. But expect casualties. Your Centurions included." D'Anna nodded and went with the colonel. Vix turned to his CAG in the rear of the bridge. "Tell all our pilots to go to another ship for refueling and rearming. They can't land here for now." He then turned to his XO. "Any other ship get infected?"

"Yes. The Proxima and Victory, plus 2 cruisers and 4 destroyers."

"Shit. If the destroyers can't contain the situation, evacuate them and set the self destruct." The bridge rocked again and sparks began flying around.

"What's the status of the boarding Ha'tak's?" Vix demanded to know.

"Last ones were just taken out, sir." the tactical officer reported.

"Good. Now tell Sheppard to get the hell out of her or I will really have him court-martialed!" He looked around. He just lost one officer and is ship was for all intense and purposes out of the battle. "Order all ships that are boarded to pull back. We can't fight properly while we have to deal with this." he then looked at admiral Adama, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Hasara space station, neutral grounds, same time**

"Waaaahhh!" Ba'al shouted as he threw his food into the wall. The System Lords were all assembled. Ba'al, Yu, Kali, Olokun, Svarog, Bastet, Morrigan, Anmaterasu, Zeus and Ares. They were looking over the battle of their fleet at Xi system at the holographic display at the center of the room. The room was shaped in a circle, with the chairs of the members aligned the same way. The battle was not going well. The fleets were evenly matched. And now Ba'al had received the message from his home world that Nerus was missing.

"That fat piece of disgusting excuse of a Goa'uld! When I find him, I'll cut his heart out!" ba'al screamed and sat down, reluctantly.

"Your yelling will not help anyone here. Fortunately, my command of the fleet has turned the tide, somewhat." Yu pointed to the fleet status.

"Only because the humans warned your Jaffa of the possibility of a betrayal." Anmaterasu pointed out. "The humans betrayed us as well!"

"Or they were smarter than us! They learned our lessons a bit too well." Bastet added.

"No matter, if the humans are successful, Anubis might still fall! He will pay for what he did, how he humiliated me! He...!"

"Shut up, Ares! Your sister Athena did to you what Nerus just did to me! Sold you out to Anubis. And Anubis took half of your territory in days! The only reason you are on this council is because there are no other Goa'uld left!" Ba'al silenced him. "And your boring same old tactics just show how pathetic you are! I actually admire the humans for their tactic. Even if we win today, our losses will be such that the humans might become the dominant race in this galaxy. Then it is only a matter of time." Ba'al said what any normal sentient person should be capable to figure out.

"What I want to know is how Anubis was able to detect our fleets and set up such an ambush for them. Even now, our secondary fleets are engaging in battles all over the galaxy, like the enemy knew where they are! Did Athena or Nerus do this!?" Zeus wanted to know.

Ba'al remained silent. He knew how. Nerus took his own tracking technology he slipped o the ships of the other System Lords and gave it to Anubis. He could not admit it or the others would turn against him. But he would make that fat fuck pay! He swears. But this also played into his hands.

Before the conference could continue, a servant of Yu approached his master from the rear of the chair and began whispering into Yu's ear. Yu got angry.

"That bastard!" Yu shouted as he stood up and began pacing.

"What is it?" was the question on most minds.

"My worlds, including my home world are under attack! Thru the gate. Entire armies of Kull solders and those... clones! I need to contact my Jaffa commander..."

Several other servants went to their respective masters and did what Yu's servant did not too long ago. The System Lords looked at each other.

"All of our worlds are under attack!" Ba'al stated the obvious. "While our fleets are distracted, he attacks with his main advantage!"

"We need to revise our tactic!" Zeus suggested.

"Agreed. My home world at least is not under attack, I am least distracted. Go to your rooms and coordinate your planets defenses. I will command the fleet." Ba'al offered to the other Lords.

"Why is your home world not attacked!?" Olokun demanded to know as he and the others began to move out.

"I learned from the Terrans. I placed an iris on the Chappa'ai at my home world. I believe the humans from Earth have a saying: Learn from your enemy, for he can teach you much."

"I believe I use that line as well, Ba'al." Yu remarked.

"Yet you don't use that wisdom."

As the other System Lords left to their chambers to see how their empires could be saved, Ba'al looked over the battle screen.

"I underestimated you, Anubis. Yet..." He inserted a crystal into the main console of the command interface for the fleet on the display. As he inserted the crystal, a new fleet appeared in another part of the galaxy but close to Anubis teritory. "I never marked my fleet with those tracking markers. And I never told Nerus all my secrets." He began issuing orders to this 'new' fleet. The display showed the new target. The larger fleet that also possessed 3 Re'nak class capital ships, was heading to the Tritris system. "If your fleet is occupied with the Terrans, I can take your main R&D site and possibly... your forces as well. Let the other System Lords squabble for the scraps of this galaxy. And if all goes well, the Terrans are at Delmak right now, weakening you and themselves."

Ba'al's plan was simple. Let the System Lords throw away most of their forces while he sacrifices only a small portion of his fleet. If the Terrans and Anubis take each other out, he can come in and take the spoils. He didn't have any concrete proof that the Terrans were at Delmak, but if he was in their shoes, he would strike there. The traitorous Jaffa would also waste their fleet at their attack area, crippling themselves and he didn't have to do anything. If all went well, he would come out on top. Bu he needed to get the Tritris system. That is why he devoted all of his Re'nak's to that world. If he could capture the main Kull production facility next to Delmak, he could imprint himself as their new leader. And with all the distractions Anubis had, the planet would be poorly defended. He hoped. He didn't have any real info on the installation and defenses, but that also meant nobody else had that info as well. And he, unlike the other System Lords, did know where it was.

Ba'al removed the crystal to remove the 'ghost' fleets from the screen. A good thing the other System Lords never knew how much Sokar and Apophis hardware he managed to grab during their fall.

"Good. All according to plan." He then activated a comm transition and stood up. On the display where the galaxy was shown, the image of another Ba'al appeared.

 _"And?"_

"It is as we have foreseen. Mostly. The Terrans warned the System Lords of this possible betrayal. Their losses are smaller than anticipated."

 _"Unfortunate. Just as it is unfortunate that Nerus DID betrayed us. I now have my hands full defending 'my' territory."_

"Yes. He will die by our hands..."

 _"He is already dead or whishes he was. Anubis must know that his plan is falling apart. And he probably blamed him. Continue distracting the others. Do not contact me again until the battle is over."_

"Of course." The holo display changed back to the galaxy as Ba'al's clone sat down again and smiled.

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, unknown planet, same time**

It was a prison, just for him. It was cold. It was dark. And he was hungry. Ao hungry. They only feed him when they interrogated someone for information. Never letting him finish his 'meal'. His life, no his existence was miserable.

"So, anything new with HQ?" one of the guards asked the others.

"No. The boss is still pissed that not all support him since the hostile takeover. And Kolya wants to overthrow him, of course." the other answered.

"Yeah. He wants to talk with these new humans. Heard he is getting soft. Kolya is better." guard one scratched his knee and put his gun down, yawning.

"Grab your gun again, moron!"

"The prisoner is too far away to get it, relax!"

"I don't care. Commander Kolya will feed you to this Wraith himself if he finds..." An explosion broke off their discussion as the prison began shaking.

Another guard ran into the room with the cell.

"A Wraith cruiser! We need to get out of here, warn Kolya!"

The guards began panicking.

"Let's go then. We need to get out of..." They got no further as paralyzing shots knocked them out from the other entrance. Only the guard that warned the other two managed to run for it thru the entrance he came in.

"You here to kill me?" the prisoner asked the Wraith commander, who approached the cell. He motioned his droned to open the gate. As the prisoner was yanked out of his cell, barely having the strength of standing, the Wraith commander looked him over.

"Guide. Look at how pathetic you look."

"Nice to see you too, Heraz. Now, you here to kill me?"

Heraz shook his head and removed Guide's shackles.

"I would love to do that after what you did in the past. But my commander wants you alive. A new player has appeared in this galaxy and... the Asurans might become problematic again."

Guide smiled and looked at the knocked out guards.

"That explains it. I am the only surviving Wraith who knows Replicator coding. Now... you mind? I'm starving."

"No. Be my guest. But make it quick. Our presence will be noticed. We had to destroy 3 human worlds to find you. Tell me, what do you know of these... Genii?"

* * *

 **The Phoenix and Valkyrie, 2 Ly from the target, moments later**

Their time was almost up. Most of the raiders had landed. Kara was already standing on the hangar deck, her heavy Raider already parked out in the back. She shouted and clapped at the still landing Raiders.

"Come on! Move your wings! We don't want to be here longer than needed!" Kara, still shouting, noticed Caprica with 2 Terran marines approach her.

"How did it go, Starbuck?"

"Went as planned. Mostly. Only a few squadrons and frigates survived. They didn't know what hit them when we jumped again." She looked thru the barrier to the void where the last few Raider were making their approaches. "Wish your birds were as fast in landing as they are at jumping. So where is our..." The deck began shaking and people were tossed to the side. Kara and Caprica saw the reason outside. Several Ha'tak's had arrived and opened fire on the spot. The Phoenix took damage as her shields were still down for the landing procedure. Thankfully, the last raiders just landed and they could depart.

"Caprica to bridge, were ready here!"

 _"Understood. Valkyrie is finished as well. Would have been better is you finished faster, but we'll take it."_

Thru the barrier, the void was replaced with the blue tunnel of hyperspace. As well as the scorched hull of the Phoenix.

"Hope her armor held. Let's go Caprica." Kara tapped her Cylon friend on her shoulder as they exited the hangar.

* * *

 **Korinaros star system, Free Jaffa fleet, Re'nak class capital ship**

The battle between the Free Jaffa and Anubis forces were at full swing. On the command ship, Bra'tac and Teal'c were overseeing the battle. To say that it was not going as hoped was an understatement. The losses kept piling up.

"The Terrans are late." Bra'tac said as the battle progressed. "I would have thought that they value punctuality, hmp!"

"Patience, master Bra'tac. Those ships had been running ever since the beginning. They needed to be refuelled and get some maintenance, as I understood it. And I hasten to point out it was our leaders that pushed for this attack to take place earlier. The Terrans said they weren't ready." Teal'c tried to calm him down. His trust in the humans was unshaken. "Let's just hope the Tok'ra did their work well at creating false sensor data at Renan."

Out in space, the battle was heating up. The Korinaros shipyards were actually 3 shipyards, all located on 3 moons circling the same gas giant. Only one was habitable, but unlike most other System Lords, Anubis was far more practical. The other 2 moons that were being used, had large mineral deposits, excellent locations for a fast mining and refining operation.

The Free Jaffa had taken both of their Re'nak class capital ships, even if one was only 80% finished. The Jaffa were not great builders or engineers and the Tok'ra and Terrans had their own hands full. The Jaffa leaders realized that solders alone can't win wars, or hold the piece after the war, so rethinking was needed. But after millennia of indoctrination, getting the Jaffa to accept that the Goa'uld are not gods was hard enough. Doing everything else made it even harder.

The Jaffa organized their forces in groups of 12 Ha'tak's with one Ko'tak as a command vessel. Smaller ships were allocated where they were needed. Right now, the not finished Re'nak was engaged at Korinaros Three's second moon while the main force where Teal'c and Bra'tac were, was engaged at the habitable moon, the 7th one.

Anubis defenses were not as great as expected, capital ship wise, but he made that up with planetary installations at the 2 uninhabitable moons.

As the Pel'tak shook again when the ship got hit by a long range orbital satellite weapon, Bra'tac became more and more agitated.

"He is trying to slowly chip off our forces, war of attrition. And his standard fleet in this system is preventing us getting close enough to strike at the planet or those Hassara space stations. If this continues... we may have to pull back. I don't want a pyritic victory."

"Master Bra'tac, we have company." M'zel reacted as 2 hyperspace windows appeared above their command ship. 2 Aurora class warships jumped out of the tears.

 _"Greetings, master Bra'tac. Sorry for the delay, but you Jaffa need to learn a bit of patience."_ a man on the main screen said, smiling. And he brought smiles to Bra'tac and Teal'c as well.

"Hammond of Texas. Good to see you, old friend."

"Indeed, general. I did not know you would be given command of these fine ships."

" _With all the madness today and all the ships and fleets around the galaxy engaged in their battles, a more seasoned officer could not be found for this so they choose me. Since this is your show, you just tell us where you want us and we will clear the way. But we have to hurry. We are needed elsewhere as well."_

"Then by all means, Hammond of Texas, show us what Terran ingenuity and the ancient power can do. Make us a hole in their fleet!"

In space, both Auroras had their guns aimed, including the main course.

"Tactical, the main gun armed and ready?" Hammond asked, sitting in the command chair on the Orion.

"Yes sir. heavy ion cannons and subatomic particle beams ready, we can punch a hole."

"Then fire at will!"

Both ships powered their massive weapons from their numerous turrets as well as the main long range fun turret attached behind the bridge. The guns began glowing and seconds later, they fired, creating a wall of energy pulses escorting 2 orange energy beams, cutting thru shields and armor easily, thou some ships that were hit, managed to survive it. Their counter fire was, however, pointless. Each ship had at least 4 to 5 Ha'tak kills in that one attack. The defender fleet began scrambling, not knowing if they should plug the hole, attack the newcomers or just... run.

"Ahead full. We aren't called the 'Bouncer' task force for nothing. Let's bounce them out of this system." Hammond smirked as he gave the order. He was having way too much fun.

Both ships moved forwarded, ion cannons and subatomic particle weapons firing all the way.

Bra'tac too was smiling. The tides have just turned.

"Jaffa! Now we strike! Follow the humans, do not give them all the glory of this battle!"

* * *

 **Flashback: New Terra, fleet admiral Yao's office, days earlier**

"So those are my suggestions, admirals and generals." Kara leaned back after explaining her other ideas on the planning table. **_"These holo tables are so much easier to use than our old ones."_**

Adama left several minutes ago, so she was now alone in a room with people she did not know, or entirely trust. and the feeling was probably mutual.

"We will look it over." Yao nodded. Then she looked back at the holo display again. "What is the status of the Orion and Velocity?"

"Being refueled and rearmed. It will be close, but they will be ready for the operation, mam." Yao's assistant reported.

"Wait? Our 2 functioning Aurora's?" O'Neill asked, not understanding.

"We hit Delmak, our decoy fleet will annoy the defenders at Demos, Renan is left alone, but the free Jaffa and our 2 Aurora's will hit the Korinaros shipyards. I have even allowed the usage of drones for this operation. 2 Auroras plus a small escort should be more than enough for that planet." Yao explained.

"Wait, what about their cargo? They were not supposed to be back for another week?" O'Neill asked as he remembered they were towing those ship killer satellites.

"For the duration of this operation, they were left in the void of space between the galaxies. We will pick them up after the mission." Vix answered.

"Now, gentlemen, based on captain Thrace's suggstions we need to make small adjustments to the operation." Yao leaned over the display of the galaxy and began pointing to target systems. "I suggest..."

* * *

 **Flashback end.**

 **Earth, Cheyenne mountain, minutes later**

O'Neill was bored. He was ordered back to Earth. And he hated it. Not Earth, the boredom. His office was finally fully equipped, char and all. But now he took some time off since the gate was moved back here. Some issues of where the gate should be, now that the outpostship Terra was fully manned. Some argued it should be there, neutral territory. But the new Earth council was also there, so a security risk. The moon was out as well, another security risk. Antarctica already had the gate used exclusively for the Pegasus operations. So for now, the original gate went back to the old SGC.

Until it was properly installed, O'Neill had nothing to do. Except watching TV in the guest quarters.

"You heard about those aliens that enslaved the galaxy?" one cartoon boy asked the other three waiting at the bus stop.

"Yeah damn those fuckers! They stole my idea!" the fat cartoon boy yelled out of anger.

"You wanted to enslave the galaxy?" the green caped boy asked.

"Yeah. How cool would that be. Then you would have to worship me!"

"Like hell, fat ass!"

"Your just jealous that no alien impersonated you burning bush. Haha." the fat cartoon kid mocked.

"Cartman, you racist!"

As they argued, a cartoon Goa'uld ship landed behind them and solders exited the craft, lead by a cartoon mockery of Ra.

"Now this world is mine!"

"Oh fuck, it's this ass hole! Hey dude, your late. We kicked your ass millennia ago!" Cartman mocked him.

"Insolent child."

"Really. I mean, you have all this fancy tech, yet we still kick your ass. Haha. What a bunch of losers!"

Cartoon Ra shoots the hooded kid in retaliation.

"You still think me weak?"

"Oh great, you killed Kenny. That has been done like... we don't even care anymore, dude." Cartman said, continuing the mockery. "At least he's not PC about it." he whispered to the other 2 boys.

* * *

O'Neill shut the TV down.

"Simpsons are still better. But I wouldn't mind having a guest appearance on any of these shows, once the world knows of me, of course."

He stood up and stretched. The loudspeakers activated.

"Unscheduled off world activation."

"Great, now what." He made his way to the transporter platform.

As he reached the dialing room, he looked at Walter who was manning his station.

"So, who's coming?"

"No idea, sir. No identification signals, no codes... nothing. I tried contacting them, but still. It can't be any of our worlds, they know the gate still won't be properly inserted for another 15 minutes."

"OK, keep the iris up, I'll call Landry." O'Neill made his way to his office in the upper level.

 _"Jack, I hope this is not important."_ genera Landry asked over the comm display as he sat in his chair on Olympus.

"Hank, did you dial us?"

 _"No. we Know of your gate schedule. But strange, we can't dial Tollana or several other worlds. I am contacting them to get some info. we are preparing for SG-1's mission. Will call you back."_

Back in the gate room, the engineers managed to get the gate partially installed but could not get the job done until it was deactivated.

Walter and a scientist began a gate diagnostic when the scientist noticed something.

"There is a small power transfer in the lower bands. We would have missed it if not for these new sensors and diagnostic tools."

"What could this be?" Walter asked himself.

"What could what be?" O'Neill interrupted Walter as he returned from his office.

"Sir, what did general Landry say?"

"It's not them and they can't reach some other worlds thru the gate either. So, what did you find?"

"A power spike, small one, but constant. We don't know... sir?" the scientist saw O'Neill's face darken.

"Oh, you SOB! You didn't!" O'Neill slammed his fist on the table.

* * *

 **Unknown ice planet, same time**

The gate was active, encased in a bubble of energy, as well as the surrounding area. In front of the gate was a large device made of crystals. It was aiming a beam of energy at the active gate.

In the command bunker, several Jaffa guards were watching the Goa'uld in charge of the facility.

"My lord, why did lord Anubis have this machine moved here? The other planet was much nicer."

"Do not question his decisions if you value your life! He has his reasons."

* * *

 **Excalibur, main armory, a minute later**

The soldiers were arming themselves with anti-Kull weapons. 2 Master at arms were handing them out in an orderly fashion.

"Remember your training! Watch your corners. Only go in a 2 man team! Next!"

The colonel arrived, with the 'guests' All solders stood at attention.

"At ease. Chief, give them the new M-12 MA Mk. VI and the magazines. They are similar enough for them to handle it." the colonel ordered as he nodded to the Centurions.

"Sir... colonel Hendrix. This might not be a good..." the master at arms wanted to argue back.

"Shut it! We are boarded and I will take and back up I can get!" he replied with a look that shut up any other argument. The Centurions were handed the weapons.

"Impressive design, if a bit too... familiar."

"That was the point. The learning curve is minimal. Now, you take orders from me. Who's in charge of your group?"

A Centurion with a red stripe across it's torso stepped forward.

"That would be me. I am Centurion Ophirion."

"Fine. Go with major Burova to the port hangar entrance. I'll lead the starboard team."

The Centurions did as ordered. The colonel looked at the captain in the room.

"You go ahead, I need to check the security central first."

The security central was the main room for ship interior security and was located not far from the main armory in the middle of the ship. Next to the main medical bay, it was the securest part of the ship, intended as a good defensive position or a disaster shelter.

The colonel reached his destination.

"Report. How are our defenses holding?"

One of several security officers working the stations, looked at him with worry.

"Not good. The force fields that we installed every 2 meters in the hallways on all ships... these Khalek clones are ripping them apart. At this rate..."

"And the other protocol?"

"Sir... we could get our own people with that! And it is only meant as a last resort..."

"We are getting swarmed with Kull's! Those people are dead either way, they knew the risks! I'd rather lose some people than the ship! Do it!"

The officers, hesitantly, did as ordered. On the holo monitors the group of Kulls lead by a Khalek clone that were approaching another force field and a corner, suddenly stopped. They saw the Khalek clone fall to his knees and scream out in pain, but the Kulls only stood there.

"Sir, gravity plating at 20 g."

The Khalek clone fell to the ground and blood started pouring out of his head and torso as his body was getting crushed. The Kull solders, however... began moving again, only slower.

"What? These monsters can still move at 20 g!? Damn that Anubis. He must have improved them." Hendrix watched with both fear and interest. "Can you increase it more!?"

"No. For security and practicality reasons, the plantings can't go beyond that."

"Shit. At least it is slowing them down. And without that Khalek clone it will take them a while to break thru every force field by themselves."

Hendrix saw what he needed to see. He moved out of the room.

"I'll contact you when I want you to lower the gravity to normal again."

* * *

 **Tritris system, minutes later**

The gate deactivated as the Jaffa and Kull's carried the floating cargo containers to the large building complex surrounded by lava pools. A blonde woman was coordinating everything.

"Get these to bio lab 1 on the spot! Thoth will need this!" she ordered a Jaffa who went to work.

As she entered the complex, guards flanked her and another Goa'uld began walking with her.

"Why are you doing this, Athena?"

"Lord Anubis orders. The plan is not going according... to plan. Nerus was useless. Prepare the mind probe, Lord Anubis whishes to probe him before killing him."

"It will be done."

"And our security status?"

"No sign of any enemy activities. This is still an unknown planet to them."

"Good. Best we keep it that way. Is the new Anubu'rak from Demos shipyards here in orbit?"

"Yes. Lord Anubis saw it fit to defend this world properly. He believes this world might not be as unknown to our enemies as we think. I personally believe he is a bit paranoid..."

"Be that as may, I dare not question him or cross him."

"Neither do I."

Back at the Platform with the gate, the Kull and Jaffa saw the gate dialing again, indicating an incoming wormhole. The barrier shield activated immediately encasing the gate in a bubble.

* * *

 **New Terra, same time, Olympus cityship, gate room, a few minutes ago**

Landry assigned several scientist and engineers to figure out the gate issue on the worlds they couldn't dial at the moment, but he had a bad feeling about it. Nevertheless, he couldn't postpone SG-1's mission. The modified Jumper was landed in the gate room with Narim and Rush doing the last minute inspection. While Baltar was just jumping around asking questions no one had time to answer.

SG-1 arrived with Nomad, Psycho and colonel Fisher. They were all geared up and ready to go. Including their new nano-suits. General Landry was waiting for them.

"SG-1, before I say good luck, since we received the first updates on the battles, we know that Anubis has some new tricks waiting for us. Based on that, it will get clouded on that Jumper."

"Sir?" Both colonels asked as Landry looked behind SG-1. Jolan and Volnek had arrived, with Valla in tow, who had 2 MP marines next to her.

"We will accompany you. Our cloaks are still beyond Anubis understanding. Since your scientists can't copy it safely yet, it is our only option." Jolan explained. "And master Bra'tac and Teal'c would not be pleased if anything would happen to any of you."

"Well, we are happy to have you boys with us, but remember, this is a stealth mission. No shooting unless really needed." Mitchell reminded them.

"I know, Mitchell. And after this mission, we will have a rematch!" Volnek announced as he entered the Jumper.

"Was it something I said?"

"I believe my brother is still mad that you managed to fight him to a standstill in your last training session. He still believes that our fighting style should be kept a secret, but Lord Haikon's decreed has been made." Jolan explained as he passed Mitchell. "Also, while you are a good student, I think it Irks my brother how much... 'dumb luck' you had."

During all of this, Carher went to Vala.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be..."

"The slammer? Is that how you say it? Love that word. Yeah, someone had the bright idea that having a good thief would be a good idea for a mission of this sort, so..." she removes her jacket to reveal her own nano-suit. "General O'Neill's idea. Pays to have friends in high places. Don't worry, after this mission I'll be hustling you out of your money again."

"Vala... uhhh, wasn't that the reason you are in this mess?"

"Speaking of messes, where is robot Daniel?"

"He's staying. We, organics, got our temporary mind probe inoculation, androids don't have them. You know, just ..."

"Yes, if anything goes wrong. So that was the point of that needle."

"Ehhmm... we all ready to go?" Mitchell coughed to remind everyone that they were on the clock.

As all were on the jumper, Fisher leaned over to Carter.

"Just a heads up. You may be in charge of this operation, but I outrank you. If I see a situation developing itself, I may choose to overrule you."

"Understood."

As the Jumper lifted off and the gate ended it's dialing, Landry whished them luck.

"Well, hold on to your lunch and put your seats in an upward position. Here we go." Mitchell announced as the Jumper disappeared into the event horizon.

* * *

 **Unknown galaxy, same time**

The leadership cast was nervous. This had not happened in millions of years. These life forms were something different. A pure, natural energy being. As these orbs with tentacles floated in the blindingly white room at the top of the spire overseeing their glowing city, the leadership cast began to debate.

"This session will commence. Now, you all heard about it?"

"Yes, overseer. The time authority has detected a temporal incursion. We, the keepers have recorded it." the record keeper responded.

"So? We detected those in the past. Even made some ourselves?" one in the back asked. "Why is this one different?"

"It is of immense proportions. Somewhere in the depths of this universe, someone has altered the time line, and it affects us as well." the overseer answered. "Keeper, do we have any clues?"

"Only one. The galaxy where we created the artificial star and planet and the galaxy infested with those automated machines. It's effect is stronger there."

The debate began intensifying. For several minutes much was said on what to do, but in the end, the overseer decided.

"We must observe these galaxies intensely. I believe that those automated ships that were placing the space folding devices on the planets have something to do with it. Whoever is behind this, it would be the first time that a race created something like this that could be greater than us. We must be prepared."

* * *

 **Alterran galaxy, planet Celestis** **, same time**

In the city of Celestis, the chamber of the Doci was filled with Priors. They all wondered why so many of them were summoned here.

The Doci stepped in front of the door leading to the Flames of Enlightenment and addresses his fellow worshippers.

"The Ori have summoned you here for you all to hear their wisdom." He turned around and opened the doors to the wall of flames. A part of the flamed entered his eyes and they began glowing red. The Doci turned around again.

"Someone has altered the time stream! The origin is the galaxy of evil. We decree that you build vast fleets of ships and recruit armies of solders that will march into battle. It will take time, but we must be prepared should evil come to us. We will continue our search for answers. Until then, do as we have told you." The flames left the Doci's body and the gate behind him closed itself again.

"We have heard of the god's wisdom. Hallowed are the Ori." the Doci proclaimed.

"Hallowed are the Ori."

* * *

 **BB-502** New Battleship of the Terran Federation. Based on the same hull design as the 501, but sacrifices the ventral hangar bay and gets 3 large cannons designed for siege operations and long range fire support. 2 of them are long range subatomic particle beams, the middle one is an anti particle weapon. The grange and fire power are still inferior to the Aurora version, let alone the original on the satellite. The rate of fire is also bad due to the power generation limits.

 **DD-307** Strategic destroyer based on the 305 hull but with an upgrade in the form of a matter phasing generator intended to make the ship intangible but still be able to fire it's misses while phased.


	20. Breaking the wheel, part 2

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 ** _"Thinking/Centurion or other wireless machine talk"_**

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"_ _Speaking in a different language"_

 **Chapter 20: Breaking the wheel, part 2: SG-1 squared** **\+ O'Neill** **tripled= improbable temporal mechanics.**

* * *

 **Unknown location.**

It was a large laboratory... or was it an observatory? Clearly of Ancient design. State of the art Ancient technology. In any case, it was on an unknown world. No way to get out and to the surface. If it had a surface. In the command room, there was a display of the galaxy hovering over a table. The galaxy display was blinking, the galaxy graphically cut in half, a red and blue. And the blue half was getting smaller. Behind the round table were many consoles and seats with a large monitor showing data of something currently happening.

"No! No! This should not be happening!" a young blond girl was screaming at the monitors as she saw data in ancient that made no sense. She was behind the main command console sitting in an Ancient command chair.

"What?" the voice of an elder man snapped her out of her scream.

"Dad... sorry. But this is not making any sense!"

"OK, you have your mother's brains... so I won't ask. But are we ready?"

"That is the point! We are, but... there is a massive temporal shockwave approaching! The lab's sensors are detecting it! Something in the past was massively altered! We are about to be erased from time!" she yelled out and jumped off the chair, grabbing the man's arm and begin dragging him to the exit.

"OK, what?" was his only response.

"We don't have time for me to explain why we don't have time, dad! We need to get to the Jumper and dial the planet Kytos!"

"Plan B? What about those time pods you wanted us to use?"

"What part of no time don't you get?!"

As they ran thru the connecting corridor to the main hangar and gate room, the man yelled to the one guarding their jumper.

"Ite-kh, get in! We are leaving!"

The Reetou did not hesitate and entered the Jumper. Mere seconds later, the man and girl joined him.

"I'm taking off, dial the planet. Will this..."

"No idea, dad! This new problem might throw my calculations on the solar flare needed for our trip way off course!"

The man looked out the main window and saw a form of transparent wave approach them as it passed thru matter as if it weren't there.

"Shit! Guess time really is up!"

The Jumper entered the active Stargate.

* * *

 **Planet Kytos, the present.**

The Jumper exited the gate and cloaked on the spot, gaining some altitude. The girl went to the back, where a work station was added to the Jumper in the middle of the rear compartment.

"So, we when we are suppose to?" the pilot asked.

The console began showing numbers, indicating it was calculating something. When the number 2003 was shown, the girl paled a bit.

"We are in the past, but off by a year."

"Perhaps we can use this to our advantage?" Ite-kh asked.

"How?" the pilot asked back.

"We can't dial Earth, so... the laboratory again?" the girl threw an idea out.

The pilot sighed. Not there again.

"Fine. Dialing."

As the 7th chevron lit up... nothing happened.

"What? Jade, darling, you sure we are at the right time?" the pilot asked to confirm the information.

"Yes, I am. Damn it! Why is the observatory blocked... unless... oh no! This is the new timeline! The shockwave already passed thru this part of the past! Our knowledge is not accurate anymore!"

The pilot and Reetou looked at each other, not getting any of that.

"Look, Jade. I am glad you made that armband for Ite-kh here to enable us to see him, but... staring at his face that reflects mine in the 'what' department... please, what are you talking about?"

"That shock wave of time had to have come from somewhere... or some time, to be precise. We are not the only ones traveling thru time! This 'past' has already been altered and this alteration... erased our present we came from. I set of events have to take over the other! And the only reason we even know this is because the observatory offered some form of limited protection and enabled us to escape!"

Once again, the other 2 passengers in the Jumper looked... lost.

"How many people could do shit like this! We found Janus damn temporal lab, for Christ sake! Any why do you insist on calling it an observatory anyway?"

"Because it is more accurate. It is not a simple lab, but it can scan the timeline itself and calculate almost limitless possibilities on time alterations. Janus designed it as the final upgrade using Ikaros own temporal probability machine. The Charybdis. Only guess what. Janus device actually works!"

The Reetoue stood up and went to the cockpit, sitting in the co-pilot chair.

"Colonel O'Neill, perhaps the best course of action would be to contact an Earth outpost, possibly the Gama site. It did not have an iris, right? I can then scout the place out, once I take my armband off."

Colonel O'Neill grit his teeth.

"God damn the Aschen and their bio weapons. Now we got this mess. Your... right. The Gama site should still be under construction... so space to maneuver and land somewhere."

The gate was getting dialed again.

* * *

 **Gama site, seconds later.**

The Jumper cleared the gate. When colonel O'Neill looked around the ship while piloting it to a higher position and activating the cloak, he was surprised.

"OK, this makes no sense. I remember that this was planned to begin construction in months, if it really is 2003. Nothing but open forests!?"

"Like I said, dad..."

"I know, I know! Damn. Any other bright ideas?"

"I think we should return to Kytos. Maybe we can get some info from the locals in a village.

* * *

 **Planet Kytos, a minute later**

As the Jumper repeated it's now familiar procedure, the Reetou noticed something different.

"O'Neill... there is a crash site in that tree line left to the gate."

O'Neill saw it.

Minutes later, after they landed their jumper but leaving it cloaked, they managed to reach the crash site. after clearing the leaves, branches and other tree remains, they saw it. Another Jumper. Badly damaged, showing signs of battle.

"This was not here when we first came thru, right?" O'Neill asked.

"No, this is new." Ite-kh responded while attempting to get the rear door open. Jade and O'Neill began helping him, forcing the door open.

Inside it was a similar scene of devestation. 2 dead human marines with wounds made by energy weapons. They also wore uniforms and body armor the 3 time travelers did not recognize. O'Neill turned one of the corpses over.

"Lt. Sekmeth? Terran federation marine corps? What?"

"That is a typical Langaran family name. What has happened?" Jade also wondered as she began moving to the cockpit, that was closed off. As the door opened up, the stared at the point of a weapon.

"Who the frak are you?! What date is it!?" an angry, badly wounded blonde woman at the cockpit controls asked. She was bleeding badly and was pointing a strange staff like weapon at her.

"Jade. Jade O'Neill."

"Never heard of you. What time is it? Date?!"

"OK, drop it!" colonel O'Neill yelled as he and the Reetoue pointed their guns ah the pilot.

"General... O'Neill... How, your dead?" was all the woman said as she lost conciseness.

As Jade stepped back to allow her 2 comrades to enter the cockpit, she realized something.

"She said you are dead and called you a general? If this is 2003 and you are a general and dead.. that means I will never..."

He stopped her train of thought.

"Don't go there!" he held her tightly. "We'll figure this out. You got Sam's brains after all, you can do anything." That got her to smile a bit.

"Thanks, dad."

"I think I might have an explanation." Ite-kh caught their attention. "This ship's chronometer is showing the year 2008. I believe we are not the only time travelers today."

Around 10 minutes passed as they moved the wounded woman to their jumper and patched her injuries. Jade returned and sat down on the rear bench.

"The log is coded, we need her to know what the info on that ship is... and why she is here."

"How long should we wait? The way she looks, she will be out for hours if not days." O'Neill responded.

"IF she came to this exact time, we might not have that long." Jade stood up and reached up to the top compartment and took a medical kit out. "Some adrenalin should wake her up."

"Or it could kill her."

"Look, dad. We have to risk it."

O'Neill just nodded, knowing his daughter is probably right. Jade pushed the needle into the woman's arm. Some seconds later, the woman shot up, as much as she could. She took a deep breath.

"Frak me! What!?"

Jade held her down and began reassuring her.

"It's OK. Your safe. Your 2 friends, not so much. Now... I'm Jade O'Neill. You already know my father. And this is Ite-kh."

The woman narrowed her eyes.

"The general never had a daughter!"

"Yeah, about that. How in the hell am I a general?" Jack became curious.

"If you don't know any of this, this is a trap! Who in the hell are you people!"

Jade realized that the adrenalin might push her to this, so she had to tell more than she was willing to.

"We come from the year 2032! We returned to prevent the Aschen of whipping the majority of humanity in the galaxy with a bio weapon as an act of revenge for using a black hole to destroy their home world!. I also believe you did something similar, or does the year 2008 not ring any bells?"

The woman calmed down. Her eyes moving around erratically.

"Yes... I remember. Daniel explained this to me. Agghhh...!" she yelped as her shoulder began burning in pain." Frak... But... that time line should be gone! When Janus altered the future after dr. Weir accidentally traveled into the past of Atlantis, he altered everything! You should not be here!"

Jade began realizing. Janus. Always him. He altered something over 10.000 years ago, long before they even went back. He altered it at a point of time when their time line could be altered to achieve something like this.

"That would explain the shock wave of time that was turning our time line into yours. But by you being here... something went wrong with Janus plan, didn't it?"

The woman nodded.

"But he planned for that as well. He left this Jumper I came in to correct his alteration. Frak!" she snapped her fingers. "The instructions even said to use these coordinates at that exact time! He must have known! Of you. Of me! I piggybacked your time traveling wormhole!"

Jade nodded, understanding. The other 2, not so much and Jade saw it.

"She comes from the future of this new time line, while we come from the one that no longer exists, thanks to Janus."

That was good enough for her dad, who kneeled down to the woman.

"So if I understood this, we have the Biff messing up the past, like in Back to the future?" O'Neill wanted to understand this... mess.

Jade just rolled her eyes. Dumbed down... for the dumbed down. Only she knew that her father was not as dumb as he played it.

"Yes, dad, just like with Biff."

He smirked and kneeled down to their patient.

"Fine, now that the techno talk is over, who are you? And what is it with this frak thing you keep spamming out?"

"Major Mary Stone, Terran federation space forces. The frak basically means fuck. My friend and... in a way older sister Kara Thrace from the Colonials... she rubbed off on me... the wrong way. Mostly the drinking and pissing my superiors off part."

Jack smiled and nodded.

"Like her already. Sounds like a handful. Anyway, why are you here?"

"We need to get to New Terra, the HQ of the Federation. If we are not too late, they are attacking Anubis at the moment. I need to warn them!"

The 3 people around her did not know what she was talking about, but the urgency in her voice said it all.

* * *

 **New Terra, minutes after SG-1's mission began.**

Hank hated this. He was at the side lines. Yao was coordinating everything in the C&C site and the eggheads were working on this gate attack that Anubis was doing.

His thoughts on worrying on these matters were cut short as the gate activated.

"Unscheduled activation!" the gate control officer announced.

Hank ran to the command room from the gate room as the iris activated and the shield encased the gate room.

"Report!"

"Sir... we are getting an ID code... It's SG-1."

"Let's hear them."

 _"This is Jack O'Neill, request iris deactivation."_

Hank and everyone in the room was silent. How did O'Neill get a connection, if Earth was blocked. And why use SG-1's code.

"Jack? Care to explain?"

" _General, no time to explain, sierra, delta, zero, omega, 4, the hammer falls!"_

The code of a flag officer, saying a level of emergency that overwrites everything.

"Open the iris!"

Seconds later, a Jumper exited the gate and the gate shut down. Inside the ship, the 3 people, who were seeing this for the first time, were slacked jawed.

"What in the hell were you people doing!?" Jack asked.

Jade, who was looking after Mary, helped her up.

"Thank god the code you were given, worked."

As the ramp was lowered, the security detail approached the ramp to raise their weapons. They did not expect this scene.

"Whoa, guys! We are all friendly here!" Jack tried to reassure them.

"Who are you?" a solder asked. "You are far too old to be general O'Neill.

"Would you believe me that I'm from the future?"

Hank came around the jumper and saw this strange collection of people.

"Why have the Reetoue not informed us of this? We are still allies after all. And who are you people suppose to be?"

"Sir, that man said he is general O'Neill." the solder repeated what O'Neill just said.

Now Mary had enough.

"General Landry! I'm Major Mary Stone, one of the few survivors of the federation military from the year 2008. Is the mission against Anubis under way?!"

"If you really are Lt. Stone, you would know that that attitude will not get you far with me. Now..."

"We don't have the time! After Anubis, one enemy after another will come, until the Ori finish us off! We need to hit Anubis harder if this messed up future is to be salvaged! As for them, they came from that other future where the Aschen killed everyone with their bio weapon. Janus changed that! Sir, we really don't have the time!"

The guards were utterly confused.

"What? What... that makes no sense!" one of them whined.

"Temporal mechanics do not always make sense, but are always logical." Jade tried to explain, to no avail.

"We don't have time, you say? We will make time!" Landry ordered. "Now, you will come with us to the military medical wing to get examined. Once we confirm your identities and story, we can talk!" He signaled his men to get serious if the 4 people in the Jumper don't comply.

O'Neill removed his holster and put it down.

"Guess we have no choice."

* * *

 **Tritris system, same time**

The commotion on the hidden base died down. For some strange reason, the Stargate activated for a few seconds, but nothing came thru. In the command center, Athena and Thoth looked over the info they got. Thoth looked at the base commander.

"Was anything detected? Any stealth incursion?"

"None, my lord. And even if they had cloaking systems to bypass out TER tech, the force field would have stopped and paralyzed them." the Goa'uld commander reported as he ordered the Kulls and Jaffa to resume their original patrol paths.

"Remain extra vigilant. Lord Anubis does not tolerate failure!" Athena emphasized that part particularly. "Now Thoth, best we continue with our work. Being late is also not tolerated by him."

Thoth nodded. He too knew of Anubis lack of patience.

On the outside, near the main comm dish, no one noticed the cloaked Jumper. In the rear compartment, the newly installed phase device was sparking and smoke was coming out of it.

"As expected, this generator is now busted." Sam sighed. "But we knew that. And the cloak remained operational in transition thru the wormhole. Our R&D team came thru."

"Fine and dandy. Now..." Colonel Fisher stood up and put his red visor on, covering him completely in the nano suit. "You know the plan. Nomad on me, Psycho, back SG-1 up."

The back door opened and Fisher's people took point as the rest of the team put their visors on.

"Jonas, you stay here and have the Jumper ready for an escape." Same said to Quinn as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I hope I can fly this thing well enough. Only had a crash course and the ATA therapy."

"You'll do fine. Now..." Sam turned to Vala. "Vala, you are on theft duty. Mitchell, you go with her. The rest of us, we go in and do damage." She put her own visor on as they left the cloaked Jumper.

They saw the base. A massive structure, partially build into the mountain, suspended over a river of lava. Connections to other parts, like the Stargate platform, landing bays, hangars, Jaffa barracks and so on were made via bridges and ring platforms.

As SG-1 approached the edge of the top of the comm building where they landed, 3 Kulls approached them. One of them spoke.

"The holo masking works. We just peaked at those patrols and the suit did the rest. "Fisher announced.

"Good. Best not copy a Jaffa, they might recognize the faces." Sam added. SG-1 crawled to the edge to spot a patrol and scan it. Seconds later, they all looked like Kulls.

Once they were all incognito, they split up. Fisher and Nomad jumped up onto the cliffs and ascended to the peak of the cliff that the base was build into. The rest jumped down onto the walkway connecting the base facilities, once the coast was clear.

"This steam and heat is annoying." Young remarked.

"There is lava under this base, what did you expect?" Psycho replied.

"Figures. Evil bad guy lair. Next thing he will have is freaking sharks with freaking laser guns." Mitchell joked.

* * *

 **The Excalibur, orbit over Delmak, main corridor on the port side of the ventral hangar, minutes later**

2 marines were taking cover at each side of the corridor where it splits off into 2 different directions. They were completely suppresses by the plasma staff fire from said corridor.

"Shit! Even with 20g, those monsters are only slower!" the marine on the left cursed, gripping his MAC SMG.

"You don't say!? I haven't noticed! I thought we were looking at a movie in slow motion!"

"Oh, shut up, you ass hole!"

"Grenade!" was the shout of major Burova as she and her solders reached the position of the 2 marines. The grenade flew past them at the Kulls... but once she reached the high gravity field, it mostly rolled there. As the grenade exploded, creating a small energy shock wave, the front Kulls fell to the ground. Those behind them began climbing over the corpses of their fallen comrades. Then the 2 marines noticed the Centurions.

"Mayor, what..."

"Backup. Now, how many do we have?"

"At least 30 here alone. With their fire power, we can't get into the corridor to repel them and sooner or later..:"

"That is why we have these!" the major pointed to a small disk like device at her back as she took it off. "Centurions, can you handle 20g gravity!?"

"For a short time, yes."

"Good enough for me. Once I throw this disk it will create a small localized force field. One way. Our shots go thru, theirs don't. But it will not last long, so... we open the first salvo, then you push into the high gravity part while we continue the support. Keep you left and right flank clear, we'll shoot thru there, so stick to the middle. The corridor is wide enough for that."

Ophirion, the Centurion leader here nodded.

Burova then leaned to the edge of the corner and threw with one hand the disk into the corridor. It fell on the ground in the high gravity part of the corridor. Enhanced armored suits or not, she could not throw it any further with 20g.

As the Approaching Kulls noticed the dist, a new barrier appeared in front of them, soaking up their shots.

"Now!" the major yelled as her solders on both sides turned around the corner and opened up, beginning to mow down the Kulls.

"Go!" she yelled at the Centurions, who began their own push.

As the Centurions stepped into view of the Kulls, both sides saw each other for the first side. And both continued firing. The number of Kulls were diminishing fast, but not fast enough. The barrier began to fail.

"The Centurions reached the 20g area!"

As they did, they also slowed down.

 ** _"These opponents are like nothing we have seen before!"_** Ophirion told his brothers.

 ** _"We noticed, leader."_**

The barrier failed. Both Centurions and Kulls entered a slug match. And the Centurions were not doing well. But well enough to mop up the remaining Kulls, with the human's help. Ophirion engaged the final remaining Kull in hand to hand combat and the Kull closed the gap. Ophirion deployed his claws on the hands. As he swiped across the Kulls torso... nothing happened. The Kull armor was too tough for simple claws to have any effect. Ophirion tried again, only to have the hand grabbed by the Kulls own hand and begin to get pushed back. The Centurion tried to use the weapon the humans gave him, but the Kull, while driven by instinct and programming more than intelligence, reacted and grabbed that hand as well, twisting it and breaking it. With it's now free hand, the Kull began taking aim at the Centurions torso with its plasma caster only for a Terran marine to shoot it in the head several times. Ophirion was lucky. The remaining Centurions and marines had just finished up the other Kulls to assist him.

"This is Burova to security control. Port main corridor of Hangar one is secured. Lower gravity to normal!"

 _"Acknowledge. We see it. Lowering now."_

As her people went to see to the Centurions, Burova tapped her comm device again.

"Security, how is colonel Hendrix doing?"

 _"Same as you, starboard is clear. Now for the main hangar."_

She approached the fallen Centurions and asked Ophirion of the situating.

"We lost 7 of my brothers."

"My condolences, but you wanted to help."

"Oh, they are not dead. Not completely." He lowered himself to the remains of a destroyed Centurion, only to open its torso open and pulling out a blinking module. Burova raised an eyebrow. "His main programming is in here, as a backup. "Since we don't have resurrection, we needed a new approach. All he needs now is a new body."

"As the Americans say, the need for something is the mother of innovation."

 ** _"We are inferior in both armor, fire power, speed, strength and durability. This is concerning. Finally I understand how the Colonials once felt when they encountered us in battle."_** Ophirion spoke wireless to the other remaining Centurions.

 ** _"It is a worrying development. I think we should ask for our hand weapons to be reinstalled if we intend to work with these humans."_**

* * *

 **The Excalibur, orbit over Delmak, battle for Delmak, minutes later**

On the bridge, Vix was trying to use his resources as efficiently as possible. And not lose too much at the same time.

"Sir, the destroyer Triton and Bruiser are getting overwhelmed by the boarders, they can't hold them!" the comm officer announced the update she just received.

Vix slammed his hand on the planning table, gritting his teeth.

"Begin evacuation on the spot! Set them to overload and tell the fleet to both target them and get some distance to them. Order the destroyers to go on a collision course, if possible. If Anubis wants them, he can have them!"

Out in space, the front lines of both fleets had engaged in close range battle. The Excalibur had pulled back to get her infestation problem under control. Other 501's remained on the front. That is what they were designed for. Adama and D'anna were watching all of this unfold.

"Frak me. Makes our encounters almost look meek." she spoke with a stuttering voice.

"Putting it mildly." the Colonial veteran replied. Outside they saw another green energy beam shoot from behind the Excalibur, hitting a Goa'uld Ha'tak, ripping it to pieces. "But I do see a massive mistake on the enemy hand here. Shows me that they are not prepared fighting a battle like this, when the enemy is on equal or superior footing."

D'anna looked at him with interest.

"Oh, and what would that be, cause I can't make heads or tails out of this?"

"Same issue we had with you. You outranged us with your superior missile and nuke weapons. If you kept us at arms length, we would have been fraked. But our Battlestars were meant to get close and rip you apart. This Anubis, genius or not, it letting this happen to him. The Terrans have greater missile range, better fighter and then this new siege ship. They turned the tables on him. If I remember correctly, his flag ship has an even more powerful siege weapon. If he keeps defending and camping, he has already lost. If I were him, I would send everything he has to point blank range."

In space, a 501 to the Excalibur's port opened with her subatomic beams and ripped another Ha'tak apart while her ion cannon turrets focused on a Ko'tak along with another 501 that engaged from the rear. During all of this, several death gliders flew past the Excalibur's shield perimeter. One came too close and slammed into it, exploding.

"I think they are close enough. I don't understand what difference that would make, admiral?" D'anna asked, seeing the battle unfolding.

"That way he could at least increase the damage and casualties to the Terrans. Otherwise, dying there in the planets orbit with a finger up his ass or here... yes, he would lose badly either way but here he would do more damage."

"You explained it so colorfully, admiral."

A large explosion caught their attention. One of the 2 destroyers mentioned before, exploded on a self destruct command. The other was accelerating to an enemy formation. Guess that one was taking the ramming option.

"This situation is getting crazier by the minute." D'anna remarked, observing the battle.

Anubis had the defenders advantage and numerical advantage. 3 to 1 to be precise. The Terrans had quality advantage if you ignore his command ships, as well as range (again ignoring the command ship with the super weapon, since it is not here, yet) and fighter superiority due to their opening attack.

The longer this battle lasted, the more it would work to Anubis favor. The Terrans could not have this turn into a slug match. They could not replace their troops by growing or cloning them. And shipbuilding was also on Anubis side.

All the Terrans needed to do was destroy his largest center of military, command and logistic. The entire planet surface and orbital installations. This was not a KO blow, but one that can buy them time... and tilt the balance in to their favor.

In the back, a cyber security officer noticed something alarming as his digital console turned red, indicating a hack attempt. From the inside.

"Sir, admiral! We're getting hacked from the inside! Must be one of the invading teams!"

Vix did not expect this. Anubis was prepared. He ran to said officers console.

"XO, take over. Now... can you pinpoint the hack attempt?"

"Not precisely, but it is on the ventral hangar deck. Firewalls are holding... for now, but these are some good coding. It's only a matter of time."

Vix tapped his comm wrist.

"Hendrix, come in! We have a situation."

 _"Sir, we have multiple situations, be specific._ " Hendrix responded, clearly in a firefight situation with all the fire and shooting noise in the background.

"Somewhere in the hangar some of Anubis forces are attempting to hack our database!"

 _"Shit. That would explain their suicidal tactics. We can't reach the main hangar. Every time we clean one wave, another comes into the same corridor, just to stall us and die. The major has similar difficulties on her end."_

"Colonel. I don't care how you do it, get in there and clear them out! Decompress the entire hangar to flush them out if you have to!"

 _"Already tried. First thing they did after boarding was to overwrite the local atmospheric barriers and hangar doors. We took those blocks out, but they welded the doors shut during that time. We can't open them without welding tools and... not getting shot at!"_

Vix gritted his teeth. That clever bastard.

"Do what you can, Hendrix. Guess we have to go plan B. Vix out." He then looked at the cyber security officer. "Activate Sentinel."

"Sir, we only got the prototype. It might not work."

"I don't give a shit! Eva is getting demoted to civilian duties and replaced by Cabal anyway, Sentinel is on the other hand designed for cyber warfare! As a DAI it was designed for such occasions. Activate it!"

The officer nodded, knowing that the situation called for it. On the main screen at his work station, a digital humanoid face appeared, speaking with a calm male voice.

"Sentinel Defense-AI active. Admiral Vix, I was not meant for activation during this time."

"Can't help it. Eva can't handle this, but you can. You have detected it, haven't you?"

"Of course. Cyber intrusion detected from the main hangar, fighter diagnostic station 47. They are connected to the main data core for repair and diagnostic purposes."

Vix smiled. It is working... so far. It found the exact point of attack.

"Can you do something about it?"

"I assume you don't care if the attackers survive?"

"No I don't. Be creative. But try not to do too much damage to my ship down there."

"Affirmative. Activating defense protocol 3 beta. Energy feedback initiated."

Seconds later, Hendrix called Vix over the comm.

 _"Sir, there was a large explosion from the hangar. Was that you?"_

"I activated Sentinel. I guess he took my order to be creative in stopping the cyber attack a bit too literally."

"The hangar is badly damaged anyway, one overloaded fighter station more won't make a difference. Besides, the Khalek clone and his hacking equipment are destroyed as well. I also managed to jam their comm channels."

"You heard that, Hendrix."

 _"I did. Can that AI help with our mopping up operation?"_

"I am designed for cyber security. My ability to act autonomously and in the physical world are limited, colonel."

"Sorry, colonel. You will have to do that the old fashioned way. Vix out. Sentinel, keep an eye for any other hack attempts."

Vix moved back to the front of the bridge, next to his XO.

"Eva, since Sentinel has the security covered, how is the battle progressing?"

"Not well. Anubis forces are holding their ground."

"Damn. XO, any ideas?"

"One. Once the Orion and Velocity do their thing, they need to come here fast to aide us."

Vix agreed. And hated it.

"Then it will be a race of who's main capital ship comes here first, ours or his."

"Admiral, if I may." D'anna butted in. "I may be only an observer, but are using AI's to do your work?"

"I assure you, they are not true AI's. until recently, we called these things Virtual intelligences, but since that did not really apply to programs like them in a correct ways, the egg heads renamed them dumb AI. Not fully sentient. I think they call it..." Vix began thinking hard. Damn the programmers and their smart sounding words.

"Pre-sentient algorithms and programs. Sir." his XO came to the rescue.

"Yes, that. Like Eva, her military replacement Cabal and now Sentinel. Harlan's people are considered SAI, or smart AI's, while you... well, you are organic with cybernetics, so CI, or cybernetic intelligence. Both CI and SAI are considered sentient and thus given the status of a life form."

D'anna narrowed her eyes.

"Sounds like splitting hairs to me, admiral."

"You can file a protest with the council... after this mission."

"You can count on it."

The bridge shook. The Excalibur was hit, hard. During this commotion, in space, 2 Re'nak's approached the Excalibur from the port ventral side. Their Ha'tak escorts cleared the way for them, pushing and engaging the smaller Terran ships, forcing them into close range battle. The 2 Re'ank's opened up with their weapons, pummeling the Aegis shields.

"Sir, the Aegis module is fluctuating, we can't hold it for more than a minute." the engineering officer at the back yelled.

"Damn. Helm, full reverse. Get some distance to them. If we can get some pressure off of us, we can go to a recharge cycle. our Aegis will be depleted no matter what, but our regular shields can get some rest."

"Sir, comm request coming in. It's admiral Yao."

"Now what?"

* * *

 **Flashback: New Terra, minutes earlier, Yao's office**

She looked with an intense stare at her... 'guests'.

"Let me get this straight. You..." she points at the elderly O'Neill, his daughter and the Reetou. "Come from that future Jackson wrote a report not long before his ascension. The whole Aschen destroy humanity thing? Correct?"

"Correct, mam." the elder O'Neill responded.

"And you came back as well, but from 'our' future, to warn us about something? Correct?" she looks at major Stone.

"Yes mam."

Yao massages her forehead. How do these things happen.

"Your story can wait." she looks at O'Neill. "Yours can't. Talk." she orders Mary.

"Mam. Your attack will be both a victory and disaster. It is the disaster part I want to prevent."

"How?"

"You know that Earth's gate and several other gates were dialed? By Anubis?"

"We know. The gate destroyer weapon. We have a mission scheduled to attack that planet..."

Mary shot up, walking over to the admiral's table, putting her hands on it.

"It will be too late! He moved the weapon! You won't find it there anymore! And you don't have the time as well!"

Now Yao stood up, eyeing Mary.

"Too late? How? He dialed multiple gated, using Nerus knowledge of the gates. Reprogram one to dial multiple gates at once. As the R&D department reported, this would slow the power build up and overload time since the power get's redistributed to multiple gates. You telling me we don't have a week?"

"This attack started 12 minutes ago?"

"Yes."

"Then we have exactly 56 minutes until all the gate go gigaton boom!"

The room went silent. Yao did not buy it.

"How is that even possible, unless Anubis found a ZPM. Did he?"

Mary looked at Anise, who was present with android Carter and O'Neill as well as a detachment of security personnel.

"She knows why. She just doesn't realize it."

"What do you mean. How would I know it?"

Mary walked over to her, mere inches apart.

"Think. Does the name Arus'us ring any bells?"

Anise nodded.

"Yes, he was one of our spies in the ranks of Anubis. One of our best, but he stopped transmitting months ago. We assumed he got captured but committed suicide."

"Didn't work out so well for the Aschen the last time one of your people got captured and committed suicide. Now, what other research did Arus'us have inside his brain that could do great harm in the hands of... oh I don't know... ANUBIS!"

Anise paled. Shit, how could they forget that. Anubis mind probes, even in suicidal death can still extract some information. And if he got that...

"Naquadria."

"Exactley! Naquadria research, how to tap into naquadria deposits on an Icarus class planet! Just like P4X-351 that you found not too long ago as well of course Langara!"

Now it began to make sense to Yao.

"He got some of that research from the dead Tok'ra infiltrator, found another Icarus class planet, transported the gate destroyer there and is now using the naquadria deposits by tapping into them to speed up the overload!?"

"Finally someone put 2 and 2 together!" Mary clapped her hands. "A miracle!"

"Stow the sarcasm!" Yao shouted. "Where is that planet. I assume you know?"

"P2C-211."

Yao activated her holo controls on her table.

"Eva, holographic display of the galaxy, coordinates of P2C-211 relative to New Terra."

Eva did as ordered.

"Shit. It's on the other side of the galaxy in an isolated area, so far away from our main forces..." Yao stopped and looked at Mary again. "I thing you did not come here just to tell us we can't stop this?"

"The Velocity and Orion are needed with the Jaffa and would still be too late since the Jaffa target is so far out, the Phoenix and Valkyrie can make it, but they are damaged and only 2 ships can't break the blockade around that planet. We have to get the gates off the planets. Let them blow up harmlessly in space."

"Perhaps not. Maybe we can still get that damn thing. Now, major. While all of this sounds plausible, we would lose a large logistical tool, the gates, if we do this."

"It's either that, or we lose 7 member worlds. The strongest ones. The Federation never recovered after this! Do NOT underestimate that monster! Besides, the Tollans can always build replacement gates and Earth still has the Antarctica one."

"There is one issue. The Tollans. There is not a single hyperspace capable ship in that system at the moment. How do you propose to get their gate off the planet and far away in time?"

Mary smiled. She knew this was coming. That they forgot.

"No hyperspace capable ship, yes. But one with a jump drive."

Yao almost slapped herself.

"Of course, the Colonial Raptor they are inspecting. Well, their jump drive anyway. If the gate is attached to it and it is sent on an autopilot jump... I need to make some calls."

Yao went to work, while the elderly O'Neill just stared at his android counterpart.

"So, you are still around in this... past?"

"And you still have all your hair, old man."

"Great, 3 of us now... how annoying."

"4, actually. Junior makes me prouder every day."

The elderly O'Neill didn't even dare to ask what that meant.

* * *

 **Flshback end. The Excalibur, orbit over Delmak, battle for Delmak.**

Vix was in the rear of the bridge, behind the planning table, flight command station and the holographic comm device, talking with the Phoenix captain, Hammond and Yao over a conference link. Yao had just briefed them on the situation, emitting the fact where they got the info from, since the Colonial and Cylon people on the Phoenix and Excalibur were present. No point in telling them that time travel is possible. With the Colonials this would open a completely new can of worms. Also, convincing them that Janus had modified the gate system with a command update, completely preventing and time travel, unless it originates from a timeline where it does not exist or uses a Janus program designed to bypass it, like with Major Stone. She guessed that Janus had good reasons that he did not save the colonial civilization from being nuked. Hopefully they learn of that reason one day. Hopefully it is a good one. That is why she already sent a request to Weir on Atlantis to question the Janus program.

"So now we need to alter the plan." Vix summarized.

 _"No, just modify it." Yao corrected him. "The Phoenix and Valkyrie are to pass near Langara to get the object that will destroy the gate destroyer, if all works."_

 _"What object, admiral?"_ the Phoenix captain wondered. _"We used up all of our nuclear arsenal on the raid and Langara has no current WMD's stored. On top of that, with the gate blocked..."_

 _"I think that is the point, right?"_ Hammond said, getting the admiral's plan. _"The overloading gate on Langara. we use it on the thing overloading it."_

 _"Exactly. If Anubis wants to destroy our gates, we shove one of them down his throat!"_ Yao smiled with a perverted sense of justice. _"Phoenix, you'll have to floor it. Use the power source for the Aegis and Damocles modules as well. If all goes to plan, you will not need them anyway. Once you have the gate, attach it to a Raptor and connect it to the Phoenix targeting sensors. Once you arrive, scan the planet for the biggest power source. Then just let the Raptor go on autopilot and upload the coordinates. Guess we'll be reimbursing the Colonials for 2 raptors now."_

Adama chuckled. In a way, they did that in spades anyway, but it was a nice way to perhaps ask for one of their fighters to test in exchange.

The Phoenix captain nodded and the comm to the Phoenix cut off. The rest remained.

"My plan doesn't change, right, Yao?" Vix asked for confirmation.

 _"Yours not Vix, but yours does, Hammond. The moment the free Jaffa can handle the situation themselves, break off and head for Delmak. If it speeds the operation up, I'm authorizing Drone usage."_

"If I may ask, admiral. What is the status of Mirage force?" Vix wondered.

 _"Latest update shows they are finished and retreating. No casualties. However we can expect that snake to come up with a counter measure in the next engagement. He always does. Yao out."_

The comm went silent as Yao and his guests returned to the front section of the bridge ,observing the holographic screen of the battle, since the armor was deployed.

"Eva, loss status of the fleet." Vix demanded an update.

"Admiral, 8% of capital ships either badly damaged, being boarded or destroyed. The boarded and damaged ones are in retreat. Based on current battle progress, I can calculate an 88% chance of victory within 2 hours. However, losses will increase to 35%, 60% for fighter and bomber forces and the command ship from Anubis could arrive in less than 90 minutes."

"35%? Damn! That is unacceptable! Anything above 20% is."

"Admiral. We Colonials had much greater losses during the first war. I admit that 35% is allot..." Adama tried to share some of his experiences, but Vix cut him off.

"The issue is that Anubis can take the losses, we can't. And we have other issues on the horizon then just him." Vix looked at his XO. "We still out of the fight?" The XO nodded.

"Until we get the boarding issue under control, we can't risk it. It's contains, but those Kull's are stubborn. And our main hangar is out of action for this entire fight."

"There is no way around it then. I wanted to spare the population of this word. To not use that. Tactical, rearrange the fleet. We use plan C."

* * *

 **Light-years from planet Delmak system, same time**

3 401's cruisers were hiding in an asteroid field in a neighboring system. There was a fourth ship there, a modified cruiser of a new class. They were plan C. They took position around a small planetoid, not large enough to begin taking a spherical shape, but at its longest it was around 22 kilometers long.

On the lead ship, the command from Vix was received, so all 4 ships began closing the gap to the planetoid from four different directions. Once they were close enough, they activated their graviton beams, attaching themselves to the planetoid. All 4 ships then aligned themselves to look at the same directions and... began pulling the planetoid with themselves.

They began accelerating, using every energy source, including the Aegis and Damocles power source to pull their cargo with themselves. After a few minutes, they reached 0,2% of the speed of light. Fast enough for their needs. Getting faster with this cargo made little sense, it would be only a loss of time getting up to higher speeds. They stopped accelerating and engaged their hyperdrives, entering hyperspace with their cargo.

* * *

 **New Terra, same time, Yao's office**

Vix made the call to use that plan. Yao didn't like it, but understood his decision. If it was good enough for Anubis, it is good enough for them. Only they upscale their present for him.

Right now, her attention was still on her guests.

"Now, what are we to do with you? You, major Stone, can adapt quickly, even if it will be strange encountering your... past self."

"I understand that, mam. I understood that the day we came up with this plan."

"Good. you also know..."

"Yes mam. Not a word to the Colonials or they might get crazy in undoing their own destruction."

Yao smiled. That was... easy. Now comes the uneasy part. She eyed the other 3 guests.

"You people need to be brought up to speed. Colonel 'android' O'Neill. Please take care of this."

Android O'Neill paled, if androids could pale.

"Mam, why..."

"Why you? I learned from reports as well as dealing with O'Neill's that only an O'Neill can truly handle an O'Neill. Dismissed."

Yao sat back down behind her desk, activating her work station, where reports were piling up. As her guests began leaving, with escorts of course, android Carter stopped.

"Mam, I would like to accompany both O'Neill's, if at all possible."

Yao looked up from the reports.

"Why, you have work to do at the R&D sector and you know it."

"Mam... I want to learn what their lives were like."

Yao didn't buy it and went back to work.

"What's the real reason." she askek, showing Carter she has to try again.

"Uhh... to avoid that Colonial ass."

Now Yao stopped and looked at her again. And understanding.

"I heard some reports that dr. Baltar is a bit... flirtatious. Doesn't he have a Cylon girlfriend?"

"I can assure you, he's worse than Rodney. Rodney tries awkwardly and is clueless, but this guy... He ... doesn't get the hint and I really want to punch him. He even doesn't care that I'm an android. Guess he's immunized to that fact since his girlfriend is a cybernetic life form."

Yao went back to work.

"Very well. I will talk to the Colonials to get a leash on him, or I may have him prosecuted for sexual harassment... on an android. That would be a first in the law books. And when this mission is over, you might want to have a talk with miss Caprica."

* * *

 **New Terra, R &D sector, Eli's lab, same time**

Baltar was in candy land. All these projects, devices, sciences, experiments... he was getting excited (in every way) by this alone. Add the many beautiful females working here, that had brains as well almost made it too much. Right now however he and Rush were looking over the Destiny initiative info they managed to gather. And it fascinated them both.

What did annoy him were the 3 lead male scientists here. Rush was arrogant and McKay was annoying. The fact that he shared those traits was not noticed by him. Eli on the other hand annoyed him for the same reasons he annoyed Rodney and Rush. A young college dropout was smarter than them on several fields.

While he and Rush were busy looking ober the Destiny data, Eli was looking over the data recieved from Lee Adama who had to do Baltar's work. And Eli was showing his nerd personality all over the place.

"Really!? A Star Trek multiverse! Really!?"

Rush was done sighing over Eli's endless questions.

"For the 50th time Eli. Apparently yes."

"And an Marvel multiverse, DC multiverse... even Alien and Predator one! If that is the case, there has to be a Star Wars one as well! Or..."

"Who cares!" Rush and Baltar both shouted in sync. "Those are just shows you like to watch. We have real work to do here, Eli!" Rush ended the sentence, returning his attention to the display showing the Destiny.

As the room went quiet again, Eli came out of his shock of being screamed at.

"Told you, jealousy." Ginn, who was assisting Eli, whispered to him. "But I have to ask, Eli. Why is this so important to you?"

"This might mean that some people in our universe somehow on some level of awareness saw things in these other multiverses and wrote those things down. Either that, or there are really so many possibilities that anything we write, film, sing or whatever, is a reality in another universe or multiverse. And if that is true..."

"We might be a character in another multiverse as well." Ginn understood his train of thought.

"Exactly. A frightening thought, if you ask me. Althou..."

"You would love to meet some of the 'real' heroes from those realities that your childhood shows are based on?" Ginn smiled, showing her knowledge of Eli.

"Well, yes. Like meeting Picard, Or Luke... like unlimited possibilities!"

"We told you to be quiet and get back to work, Eli!" Rusk reminded him again.

Ginn smiled again, having an idea. She pulled Eli from his work station.

"Let's leave them to do their thing and have a break."

"But this is my lab. Let them do their 'work' somewhere else." Eli protested while still letting himself get dragged out. Ginn looked at him with a smirk.

"Would you rather stay with these 2 'old' men, or spend time with me?"

OK, that was a... none question. So he went with her.

* * *

 **Tritris system, minutes later**

Vala was in her role. Sneaking. Spying. Stealing. How... wonderful. She only hopes there would also be shiny and valuable things as well, not just... tech stuff. And Mitchell was seriously cramping her style. They acted according to her disguise. Mindless Kulls. Acting as if on patrol they bypassed several security points and reached a high security building. Fisher was the first to reach a station with a base layout. He transferred said plans to all involved party member. Vala say her target on the plan. Lowest levels, if you ignore the geothermal plant on the north side of the base. Here in the south west, the large underground security fortress with several storage rooms was located. For storing of stolen technology, artifacts or other objects of interest. For later study. Or Anubis most valuable innovations, prototypes and such.

The other thing Vala missed was the ability to bullshit her way out of a situation. Still might happen.

They passed the main entrance, fooling the dozen other Kull's to let them pass.

"According to the plan, we go left here, past the next security station. Then there should be a ring transporter leading to the lower levels." Vala said to Mitchell over the nano suit built in comm system. They could not afford to actually talk with their voices right now. 2 Kull's debating would be spotted.

"You lead the way. You're the thief anyway."

They reached the platform and ringed to the lower levels. A hexagonal ring chamber with 3 exits. Each leading to a storage area.

"Wait. We can't go yet. Someone's is coming!" Vala heard voices coming from one of the chambers. "Quick, stand next to a wall and act as if you're a guard. Don't move."

Mitchell did as she suggested. They both played their role again. Then they waited. A minute later, a blond woman with 4 Kull guards and 1 Goa'uld scientist exited one of the storage areas, closing the door behind them, activating a force field. As they passed the 2 disguised Terran infiltrators, the woman passed a Goa'uld computer tablet to the scientist.

"I want this research to be prioritized. Anubis ordered it. No excuses!"

The scientist just lovered her head as they all stepped on the platform and ringed out.

Checking that the coast was clear, Mitchell and Vala moved from their positions to the entrance the blonde woman originated from.

"Great. This is now locked like a gold depository!" Mitchell cursed. "How will we..."

"Keep your pants on. Or not. I always like a peep show." Vala began typing the combination into the console on the wall next to the entrance. It worked, as the force field was lowered and the door opened up again.

They entered the storage vault.

"How did you know that combination?"

"Please darling. One does not become a great thief by not seeing a combination being typed on the console from a weird angle." Vala replied with amusement in her voice. Then she got serious. "Besides. I still have a score to settle with that blonde bitch!"

"The blonde Goa'uld that passed us? Who is she?"

"The bitch my old snake plotted with all those years. The one who sold me to Simmons. Athena."

"Oh. Her. Will she be a problem?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Can't tell." She reached the only console in the vault, right in the middle. "Ah, the inventory list. Let's see what goodies are stored here."

* * *

During all of this, Carter's team reached the main R&D building. It was not hard to get to, it was smack in the middle of the entire base, the most heavily defended structure. Of course finding it was the easy part. Getting in was another matter. Here is where the lava pools below the base came in handy. One could dispose of killed Kull corpses easily so no one would stumble upon them.

As 2 more Kull corpses fell into the flowing river of lava only to disappear in it, on the connecting bridge from where they fell from, Psycho smiled.

"Talk about effective garbage disposal."

Carter looked around. No one spotted them. This back entrance was... a bit cliché, but if it works... no arguing.

"Fine. Young, stay here and play guard. If anyone approaches this entrance, alert us. Jolan, Volnek, stay cloaked and shadow us. Psycho, were up."

Sam then bypassed the security console and opened the door. Good thing they knew how to bypass the hidden silent alarm triggers. Inside she saw the main laboratory behind a transparent surface. Several Goa'uld were working on either analyzing something, dissecting something, assembling something or disassembling something. What worried her were the Kull's and Jaffa guards in the security room.

"Jolan, Volnek. Can you take them all out without triggering an alarm?" Sam asked while looking at the security room that was overlooking all the laboratories. Apparently Anubis made them transparent to ensure that no scientist would get a chance to betray him and steal anything. His guards were loyal. His scientist however could turn against him.

"Consider it done. With these new EM disks you designed to take a Kull out silently, it will be doable." Jolan replied, smiling under his cloak as he readied his new staff weapon in one hand and the disks in the other.

"Just remember, they only knock them out, you'll have to finish them off in 3 minutes or the stun wears off." she reminded him. The 2 Jaffa went to work.

"What about us, boss?" Psycho asked.

"You go to the main entrance and get the security override attached to the main door, like we practiced."

"Right. If we get discovered, we can lock ourselves in here and buy time. got it." He began moving down the main hall, still acting his part as a Kull.

Sam remained there, also pretending to be a guard, but scanning the laboratories, seeing what can be of interest to her and what can just be blown up when they leave. And she did spot something. 2 scientists, working on a coding in what she assumed was a programming lab. She recognized the coding on the main display that her visor managed to amplify.

"Replicator coding? How in the hell did he get his hands on that. For what purpose?" This mission just got a whole lot more interesting. She activated her comm system again. "Carter to Fisher. We are in the laboratory complex, making the final preparations, but I may have found something disturbing."

 _"So have we. Nomad and I reached the secondary command room. The primary would have triggered every alarm here. We found out that Anubis is currently building 3 more Anubu'rak ships. But the disturbing thing is that they have the same modifications for the plasma super weapon getting installed as well as a number of upgrades I never saw before. Based on some form of Ancient tech."_ was the answer she got.

"Damn. and I think I know where he is getting ht upgrade. Replicators. He somehow got his hands o Replicator tech. 2 of his scientists are working on Replicator coding right now."

 _"That... is not good. Does that mean he has more power amplification crystals lying around as well?"_

"I really hope not. Wait a minute. Vala, come in?" A few seconds later, she got a reply.

 _"What is it darling, I am working right now."_

"Vala, are you in the vault?"

 _"Of course I am, where else would I be?"_

"Emm, Mitchell, please if you are there, have you found anything connected to the power amplification crystal tech down there?" Carter switched to Mitchell knowing she would get an answer faster that way.

 _"Now that you mentioned it.. damn. Why did we not see it before."_

"What?" Sam and Fisher both asked over wireless at the same time.

 _"There is allot of research on these crystals here, but no crystals. Sam, what materials are needed to make them? The crystals I mean?"_

The Federation learned of the materials needed to make them from Ancient research on this subject, but not the procedure of how to make them. In the end it did not matter, the materials were rare.

"Yurantic crystals and Lythuric ore." was Sam's answer.

 _"Shit. I was afraid of that. There are 3 vaults here, we only have access to the one that was used by Goa'uld scientists here as we arrived. The other 2 are locked and inaccessible. But here in the inventory log we can see that one of them is full of this... ore thing, the other with these crystals. Several tones of each. Also, FYI, there are some Replicator building blocks stored here. Guess that is not good as well?"_

Sam began to sweat. Anubis knew how to make more of them and had enough material to make several hundred more. Fisher broke her from her thoughts.

 _"That would explain this as well. We also found another complex under construction in the lower levels in the east side of the base. A manufacturing line. What do we want to bet..."_

"That it will be used to manufacture more of those crystals." Sam finished the same train of thought. "I think we all know what we have to do. Let's hope he didn't have time to make any, yet."

 _"Hey Mitchell, can we possibly get some of that stuff, steal it?"_ Fisher asked.

 _"Vala already tried. No way in hell unless we blow the doors wide open and that would bet us unwanted attention."_

 _"Understood. Then... Jonas. Get the package in the Jumper ready."_ Fisher contacted Jonas.

"Colonel, you really think it is time for that already?" Sam asked Fisher over the comm link.

 _"If we can't take it with us, we blow it. Now a distraction would be welcomed, so let's prepare for..."_

The alarms went off, sounding over the entire base.

"Shit, were we spotted!?" Sam asked over the entire ling every member of this raid.

 _"Not here in the vault."_ Vala responded.

 _"It's not us."_ Nomad responded, alerting Fisher to get to his console ** _._** _"A large Goa'uld fleet is approaching. And it isn't Anubis."_

 _"That would explain the Ha'tak's taking off from the shipyard area. Among other things."_ Young reported, having the best view of the area. indeed the entire force of constructed or even half constructed ships took off for orbit, followed by every death glider and other support ship there was. At the same time the base's shield went off, encasing it in a defensive bubble.

 _"Any bets on this one. I say It's Ba'al who screwed us over after we screwed him over."_ Mitchell asked everyone over the comm.

 _"Good guess. But also an opportunity. The distraction we needed."_ Fisher said, seeing the advantage of this development. _"OK, everyone double time on what you are doing. Jonas, set the packages to stage 2 and get the Jumper ready. We may need to leave in a hurry later. Psycho, Jolan and Volnek. You finished with your tasks?"_

 _"Sure thing, boss."_ Psycho confirmed.

 _"We as well. Not that it matters anymore, the scientists are going to the secure shelters, it seems."_ Jolan reported.

 _"Cowards."_ Volnek added.

"Will make my job easier." Sam said as she entered the main laboratory and began hacking the computer network.

 _"And while you do your job, you 3 get to the Jumper and bring the naquadria nukes to the vault area and the main lab. We will monitor the situation down here and in space."_ Fisher said, liking the current development.

 _"One last thing, colonel. I would like to capture an old 'friend' of mine_." Vala said with a serious voice.

 _"Who are we talking about here?"_ Fisher asked.

 _"Athena, sir. She is a head scientist here and... Vala has a score to settle with her._ " Mitchell explained the situation.

 _"While we cannot allow personal vendettas to get in our way, if we can capture a head scientist like her or Thoth, go for it, but not at the expanse of the main mission!"_

Carter cut her comm link off, concentrating on her task at hand.

* * *

 **Korinaros system, the Orion, minutes later**

Minutes earlier the battle was at a stalemate between the free Jaffa and Anubis forces. But the 2 Auroras turned the tide of the battle fast.

But that one update from Yao changed the plan. Hammond needed to hurry up and get to Delmak ASAP. This gate destroyer counter attack threw a wrench into their plans. They needed to finish this fast incase he had any other surprises ready.

Breaking the backbone of the defense here was paramount. 3 space stations armed to the teeth, defense satellites surrounding them, not to mention the still remaining fleet. He knew what he needed to do.

"Tactical, prepare 10% of all of our drones. The Velocity keeps using conventional weapons only."

"Sir, are you sure?"

"I am, Yao gave me the green light."

The bridge crew went to work as both Auroras were deep in the enemy defense perimeter. Seconds later, the Orion's guns went silent.

"Sir, drones ready, drone chair officer standing by."

"Then by all means. Fire at will."

In space, the Orion began firing her drones. She began getting surrounded by a small but growing cloud of glowing dots. They began flying to the Goa'uld defenders, piercing anything they hit and continuing on their trajectory. The Drones were in a way cleaning the road of obstacles. Several of them managed to reach the defensive stations and satellites, ripping them to shreds.

As the defensive perimeter began to show a massive gap that began getting bigger by the second, the defending Jaffa panicked as several ships and formations began breaking rank in an attempt to get out of the battle.

Hammond saw the results and contacted Teal'c and Bra'tac.

 _"General, nicely done."_ Teal'c applauded the show of force.

"Teal'c, can you handle the rest? We are needed elsewhere."

 _"Why the hurry, general? Has something happened?"_

"Anubis happened. He is using his gate destroyer on several of our worlds. We need to go to make sure he has no surprises for our attackers on Delmak."

 _"Go, general. We can handle the rest. We might even be able to persuade some of the Jaffa defenders to switch sides. Good luck."_ Bra'tac said as he lowered his head in recognition of the help they got from the Terrans. The screen returned to the situation outside.

"Helm, order the Velocity to follow us. Set a course for Delmak, top speed."

Both ships broke formation from their Jaffa allies and entered hyperspace several seconds later.

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, same time**

Weir's day had started good. Negotiations with the new allies, overseeing the projects that currently dr. Zelenka was in charge of. Of course fi things are going so well, something will go wrong. When she received the info from Yao about the time line change, she knew what Yao wanted.

Currently she was having a heated discussion in the holo room with Janus AI. Or should we say, she was hitting a brick wall.

"If Janus made these changes, did he not foresee of such potential dangers that another time jump was needed. And also not informing us of the potential of getting the leftovers from the deleted time lines is irresponsible!"

"A minor inconvenience at best. As for the Jumper from 2008, Janus made these alterations, yes, but Moros himself did not prohibit time manipulating technologies from being developed without a good reason. This time alteration is still undergoing. The final outcome still unknown. Even to me of the real Janus. So small alterations are still needed. Either that or going back to the drawing board."

Weir blinked. What did he mean with that.

"You mean start over!?"

"Yes. And this time line is the current best outcome."

"Is that also the reason you did not alter the Colonial past at the point where their colonies still existed?"

"Yes."

Weir waited for an explanation. Not getting it.

"Yes? That's it? just yes?"

"What else would you want?"

"An explanation! Do you know the mess the Colonials might make if and when they find out time travel is a possibility!?"

"Exactly my point. They did make a mess. Over and over. Every scenario Janus made with the Colonial worlds still intact ended in either disaster or made things for humanity at large worse. I am sorry if 40 billion were sacrificed, but hundreds of billions will be saved. This is a game of numbers and this way I can save more. If we go down this path, someone could ask Janus to alter colonial history when they were still on Kobolous, or on the Earth of the 13th... where would it end? If you or someone else can find a way to save the colonies without them declaring war on you for stupid reasons like you not worshiping their Lords or bringing the blight of still berserk Cylons to this galaxy, not unlike the Replicators... as you humans say, I'm all ears!"

Weir gritted her teeth. He had a damn point and she hated it. She turned to go out, but turned to eye the hologram one last time.

"This is not over!"

""Of course it is not. The time line is still undergoing changes and merging with the original."

"Not what I meant!" she stormed out.

"I know what you meant." Janus AI said more to itself than anyone else. His eyes flashed a bit as he disappeared. In the lower levels of Atlantis, in his still secret laboratory hidden behind a resonance wall, a device began blinking.

* * *

 **Unknown location, Temporal observatory, same time**

The observatory lit up, receiving an update from Atlantis. The map of the galaxy appeared again.

On the map, a text in ancient appeared.

'Temporal incursion 159 alpha and beta detected. Time line alteration in progress. Calculating possible impact on the time line.'

A glowing white light appeared, reading the text.

"Interesting. But not unforeseen. I did note several leftovers from those previous time lines that arrived here. I wonder how Mitchell will react when he stumbles over his own grave? When future Sheppard arrives. The Daedalus appears. Or Kara Thrace, when she learns the real reason of her visions. Temporal fragments. So many left to arrive. Now, old friend Moros. Your awakening is drawing closer." Janus said with an amused voice. "A good thing I blocked the access to this place as well as put a new fail safe in the gate network, prohibiting time travel, unless I allow it. I really would hate to reset this experiment... for the 11th time. This one is promising.. so far."

* * *

 **Delmak, high orbit, minutes later**

The fleet had repositioned itself. The new formation had a large gap, like a tunnel in the Terran formation. On his command ship, Anubis did not like it. He knew the humans, while sometimes intellectually challenged, ewer not imbeciles.

"My lord. They have presented us with an opening, We can strike hard and fast if we..." the commanding Jaffa said with enthusiasm.

"Be silent, you fool! Either this is the most obvious trap I have ever seen, or they are planning something. Tell our forward forces to keep pressing the attack, but to remain vigilant. I want.,..!"

"My lord! Hyperspace distortion approaching. A massive one!" the Jaffa at the sensor station yelled, showing signs of fear.

Seconds later, Anubis realized what was going on. His own plan! At least one of them! And they dared to use it against him!

"Evasive actions, all forces pull back! Prepare to focus all fire power at the opening at the Terran fleet."

* * *

A minute later, as the Goa'uld forces were still in the process of entering a new formation, a large hyperspace window opened up behind the Terran forces. The 4 cruisers that has pulled the planetoid with them, disengaged their gravity beams and released the planetoid on a collision course with Delmak. The Terran fleet began repositioning itself even more to ensure that no ship would get hit as the planetoid moved passed them.

"Tell the Event Horizon to engage it's hyperspace jammer!" Vix barked out the order as he saw the package arrive.

The only cruiser of the 4 that dragged the planetoid here that was not a 401, began moving to the rear of the fleet. A 403 cruiser designed with a limited hyperspace jammer based on Janus Altero device. Not strong enough to jam every engine, but on a localized area it can prevent an enemy from escaping. Of course that worked both ways, the Terrans were now stuck as well and it cannot prevent someone from arriving, just make them exit hyperspace further out than planned.

The Event Horizon on the outside looked like a regular 401, but it's 2 hangars were sealed off and more cylindrical shape. It was here that the hyperspace jammers were located.

"Sir, receiving confirmation, Jamming field is active. They can't dodge it by jumping into hyperspace." the tactical officer reported, smiling.

"Good. Now let's see what Anubis does. Sacrifices his fleet, or his world. What will it be, you monster?" Vix asked n one in particular as he just wanted to enjoy the show.

* * *

Anubis was pissed. Beyond pissed. They dare to do this to him!

"All ships, open fire! Concentrate on that planetoid."

"My lord, it is on a collision course with our main orbital defenses." the Jaffa commander reported.

Anubis realized that it would be better to cut his losses.

"Prepare to leave orbit. We are retreating. They want Delamk, they can have it!"

"My lord. We cannot! Hyperdrive is inoperable!"

"What!" he stood up and went to the console said Jaffa was manning, pushing him aside. "Is the planetoid saturated with naquadah?"

"no sign of naquadah, my lord."

Anubis understood. A modification of the plan. If it exploded while in transit, their fleet would get blown away as well as his.

"If they were not humiliating me right now, I would be impressed. Fine, you want to play, let's play." he activated a command protocol that only he had access to. "Begin ship evacuation."

As ordered, all the personnel began using the ring transporters to evacuate to the other ships. In the main power core, the core began glowing more and more. A device attached to it also began glowing.

"Let's see how my first self made power amplification crystal does in a suicide run." Anubis remarked as he entered the transporter platform after setting a collision course and setting his command ship on an autopilot.

* * *

On the Excalibur, Vix and company saw the change in Anubis tactics.

"Dragging a planetoid here to use as a ballistic weapon... now I've seen everything." D'anna gasped as she saw the planetoid fly past the Excalibur.

"What is he up to?" Vix asked himself, seeing Anubis command ship accelerate to the planetoid while the rest of his forces continued to fire upon it.

"Sir, massive energy build up detected on the command ship." the tactical officer reported. The energy signature is consistent... no."

"Consistent with what, solder!?"

"Sir... a power amplification crystal."

Vix and other high ranking officers looked at him, then each other.

"To the fleet, evasive actions, break formation, get some distance between us and the planetoid that just passed is!" then he looked at his XO. "If his command ship your Mirage task force engaged had the 4 we know of, how in the hell...!?"

At that moment the command ship and the planetoid collided, generating a large explosion that tore the planetoid apart. Mostly. Several large chunks remained, but the rest was turned to a shrapnel that was now mostly aimed at the planet, but some of it, curtsey of the explosion, was now aimed at the Terran fleet as well.

"Everyone, shields double front! Brace for impact!"

* * *

 **New Terra, Yao's office, same time**

Hammond was finished and was now underway to reinforce Vix, the Mirage task force was finished and was returning, the Phoenix picked up the overloading gate from Langara and the 2 Jumpers from the future were being checked over. Plus all the overloading gates were off their respected worlds, to explode harmesly. Guess the Tollans will have their hands full next month to build new gates. And their logistics will be disrupted for a while. All nice and well. But the 2 Jumpers had their memory and logs whipped clean. That was suspicious. She would have the guests questioned for that at some point. Like who these Ori are that the major mentioned. But now her worries were aimed at Vix and SG-1. Hopefully, everything was going well.

* * *

 **Large Magellan cloud galaxy, system of the previous New Caprica colony, same time**

Months ago, they began sending out scouts and Basestars to see if there still were any hostiles there. There weren't. The 4's and 5's wanted to rebuild. Try to reactivate the Hub.

The Cavil's had other ideas. Their thirst for revenge was still paramount. and they knew not to waste time trying to reactivate the dead hub. Only the final five could.

For months they were searching, trying to backtrack where the rebels and colonials were and went.

Looking over the devastation in this system made them realize that a battle took place. The planet's atmosphere was scorched, it's water boiled. There was a moon once, but it was mostly ripped apart, asteroids still flinging everywhere in the system. But they did find hull fragments of the ship that almost destroyed everything they worked for.

"Finally some progress." the lead cavil smirked on the Basestar's CIC.

* * *

 **Event Horizon class CC-403:** Using the Altero device knowledge, this is the first attempt of creating a localized, mobile hyperspace jamming device. Has a limited range of 150.000 km, requires a lot of energy, but has no side effects.

 **To inform all of you, there have been changes in my life and I have allot less time at my disposal. That said, I will slow down the rate of posting to, at best, 1 per month, but probably 2 months or so. Depends on how much time I'll have.**

 **Thank you all for your comments.**


	21. Breaking the wheel, part 3

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **Chapter 21: Breaking the wheel, part 3: The old master.**

* * *

 **New Kobol, during the attack on Delmak**

Laura was having a hard time staying on topic. She was not dealing with the more and more irritating Quorum. Or Gemenon. Or Sagittaron. Issues with the Cylons. None of those things were on the agenda. Currently she was having a debate with Mr. Woolsey from Earth. This was more or less a discussion on future relations between the Colonial remnant, the Cylon rebels and the Federation. Tory was also present for a 3 way talk. No military, no Quorum or other distractions. And yet, Laura was distracted. And it showed.

"Madam president?" Woolsey asked after ending a lengthy presentation on agricultural planning the Federation had purposed for New Kobol. While they had no issues supplying the Colonials with food, this was a planet totally capable of supporting billions, with the right infrastructure and planning, so making this world self sufficient was the long term plan.

Laura blinked a few times, returning her mind back to the subject. "I'm sorry. I... I've been distracted these past few hours. My mind scattered."

Woolsey understood. "The operation the admiral is part of as an observer?"

"Am I that transparent and easy to read?"

Tory smirked. "Yes, you are. I'm sure if anything worth mentioning would have happened by now, our Terran representative here would have been updated, right?"

"Of course." Woolsey nodded.

"And yet, if your military operates in anyway ours did, if it is bad news, you would keep it under wraps." Laura more so stated than asked.

"Perhaps. But this is not helping anyone here if you mope. But..." Woolsey stood up and closed his PDA for the moment. "Perhaps a break is in order." He turned to Tory. "We should get some refreshments and have madam president have some alone time. If you agree?"

"Why not." Tory stood up and accompanied him out of the presidential office. "Have to brief Cavil about the agreements we achieved today. Man can't stay still for a minute."

"Speaking off Mr. Cavil, how is he doing?"

"Don't ask. He is getting the hang of his new full machine body, but coordination and balance still need work. Something about the Cylon coding being in conflict with the original coding for movement."

"Interesting. And the Centurions? Have you spoken to them about..." They turned down the hall, escorted by 2 guards and disappeared.

Laura was alone, trying to clear her head.

"Are you OK, Bill?"

* * *

 **Delmak, high orbit, the Excalibur 3 minutes later**

The bridge was filled with smoke. Several panels were smashed, chairs and their occupants laying on the floor. The alert lights were illuminating the room now more than the monitors, which were only now rebooting themselves.

"Report!" the 2nd officer yelled out. No answer. "I said report!"

The other officers, those that were still conscious, or alive, began returning to their stations. Or just stand up.

"Sir." the tactical officer responded, trying to get a report. "Shields held, but are down to 30%, aft shields are off-line. No hull breaches, but several power lines, including main ones, are burnt out do to overloads. 22 dead reported, so far. Also, the boarders are all dead the colonel reports."

"And the fleet?"

"Give me a few seconds sir."

The 2nd officer didn't want to wait. "Eva, fleet status." No response. "Eva, report!"

"Sir, all support AI's are down and rebooting." the cyber security officer at the back of the bridge reputed. "They'll be down for at least 14 minutes. Overloads caused a security shut down."

"Sir!" one of the security marines shouted, drawing the attention to himself. The smoke had dispersed somewhat, allowing the 2nd officer to see what the marine shouted about. Vix and the XO were down, bleeding behind the main planning table at the back of the bridge. The shockwave must have knocked them all across the bridge.

"Where is the medical team, for fuck's sake!" the 2nd officer yelled, checking Vix and XO over. He was no medical expert, but he could tell it was not good. Especially the XO. A head wound like that could leave permanent brain damage, healing tech or not. "Marines, move them carefully out to the hallway and get the medics here ASAP! But be careful moving them."

During all of this, Adama got up as well. He knew of the technical capabilities of these ships, somewhat, but still did not trust all this fancy tech. Including the inertial dampeners. When he saw the shockwave and shrapnel approach, his instinct kicked in as he ran to a wall that would counter the direction he would be thrown at when the impact hit. Then he held on tight and kneeled to reduce the surface area of his body. And it worked. Only a light wound on his head to show for it. Currently he was looking at D'anna lying on the floor between the main tactical console and the helm console, where usually Vix stood. She was OK, but unconscious. Clyon physiology. They could endure a bit more than humans could.

Adama looked around. The personnel were professional, but he was seeing it. They were scared. Their plan just went sideways and the 2nd officer was shoving his inexperience in a real combat situation. He was not keeping the people from panicking. So Bill did the only thing his old military mind told him to do.

"Lt. Commander Stix."

The 2nd officer, still worried with Vix, looked up from behind the planning table. "Admiral Adama?"

"Contact the fleet. Tell them that until Vix is back on his feet, I'm taking command. And by the looks of him, he is not getting up anytime soon."

The authority around him made the lower ranking officers go to work on the spot, not even questioning the fact that he was only an observer.

"You are a guest and an observer. You have no authority..."

"And you are so green it shows!" Adama shut him up. "I'm sure you have far more technical skills than me, you have allot of VR practice, holo training, but that never compensates for real live fire and battle! I saw 12 worlds die. I saw 40 billion die! I went thru hell and back with a small fleet of ships that were so outdated to yours it is laughable. But guess what. I'm still around! Now, do as I said, and we might get out of here alive! After all, my speciality are unwinnable situations it seems."

The silence was deafening.

"Yes, sir." was Stix's answer as he nodded to the comm. officer.

"You're on, sir."

Bill took the small ear piece with the microphone, not putting it into his ear, but healed it, like he did with the old 'phone' on the Galactica.

"To the Terran fleet. This is admiral Adama of the Colonials. Admiral Vix is down. I'm taking command of the fleet. Every ship send a status report. Ships with crippled weapons and engines evacuate the crew to the nearest functioning ship and destroy your vessel. Ships with crippled weapons but good engines retreat to retreat point alpha. The rest form up, defensive formation 3. All fighters and bombers to the flanks. Remember your training, and you will make it out alive."

He put the comm device down and turned to Stix. "You are my XO now. Get me a damage report and the status of the enemy fleet, yesterday!"

"Sir, information coming in." the tactical officer reported and transferred the incoming info to the main screen that was currently showing the chaos in space over Delmak. "Admiral, if I may ask, is it not time to retreat?"

Bill looked at the young officer. "I assume most of you read about the Colonial/Cylon conflict?"

"Yes, sir." was the response from most officers.

"And I also assume you read how we mostly retreated. Right?"

Again, same response.

"You think I am a master of retreat? I had a civilian fleet to defend. No such excuse here. We are here for a job! And we cannot let those that have already died to have died in vain! Avenge them today, mourn them tomorrow! Besides, as fracked up as we are, I would bet they are far worse off. Now... XO?"

Stix moved next to him.

"Sir, ship is battle ready and prepared to fight, but our defences are depleted. That goes mostly for the rest of the fleet. We lost 29% of captial ships, either do to them retreating by your orders, or evacuating. As for the enemy, we have to wait for the radiation do disperse."

"Good. Tactical, order our fighters to split into 2 groups. Bombers and half of the fighters to circle the radiation cloud and hit the enemy from that direction. The remaining fighters remain in reserve and watch our rears. They are not much use against capital ships anymore anyway since they used up their heavy weapons already. Right?" He looked at Stix, who nodded in confirmation. "The rest of the fleet, form up, switch to manual targeting and full power to KEW weapons grid. Every missile and torpedo is to be set to dumb fire mode. Once all ships give green light, we charge thru the radiation to finish the job." He was about to finish when he remembered. "The 2 sedge ships, their main energy weapons, how do they handle in a dense radiation environment?"

It was the science officer who responded. "They use a basic copy of an ancient weapons system..."

"I don't need the thing's description, just if they work in that scenario!"

"Um, yes sir. Their effectiveness will be reduced, but not by as much as ordinary plasma or particle weapons. Anti particles do not interact with particles of radiation the same way as other particles or ionized matter. They destroy each other, but the beam of anti particles is concentrated enough to just cut thru it, losing about 10 - 15% of its intensity."

Adama smirked. He just got another good idea. "The fighters that are to remain here are to defend those 2 ships. They stay as well and give us supporting fire."

"Sir, the radiation will hamper our sensors and comm systems, we..."

"We will be in the radiation and rock cloud, we can transmit the targeting coordinates and make a hole for them to fire. No need for friendly fire. As for communications, set up a line of fighters from the 2 ships to our force. Use the ones we leave behind. They create a chain of communication to transmit coordinates. You can do that can't you? Stop relying on your high tech so much. If it doesn't work as intended, improvise! Sometimes a low tech solution is better!"

The science and comm officer nodded, understanding what he planned.

But the rest of the bridge crew hesitated. "Worried? Your ships have armour, they don't. You have KEW that are not affected by radiation, their energy weapons are affected. In the cloud both sides will have significantly limited scanner range and no missile lock, so manual targeting. You have been trained for this, they were not! We use our strengths and exploit their weaknesses. And while you wait for me to explain this to you, you can bet that Anubis ordered that one ship you are all so afraid of to get here ASAP, so the sooner we do the mission, the faster we leave!"

That lit a fire under their ass. A sound plan, good reasoning and motivation. They went to work, issuing command to the fleet and their own ship.

 ** _"I guess I am not ready for retirement, yet._** Bill smirked at that thought. **_"Sorry Laura, still have a job to do."_**

"Sir, what about the Event Horizon? She is not meant for such combat and to leave her so defenceless..." Stix reminded Adama.

"I assume the radiation cloud created by our little stunt and Anubis counter is also hampering FTL?"

Stix nodded. "Yes, anything in low or mid orbit can't engage hyperdrive do to the radiation. A ship has to get cleared before engaging..."

"Good." Adama cut him off. "Tell the Event Horizon to deactivate the jammer and retreat back to the retreat area as well. No need to risk her staying here. And she needs to deactivate the jammer anyway for our crippled forces to be able to leave. Now..."

"Sir, comm request for you. It's Sheppard in the Jumper."

Adama nodded. That man showed guts and intelligence in the battle. At least the way Bill saw it. Vix might be a great officer, but he was too worried for the losses and thus lost the focus for the main goal. While avoiding losses is always important, sometimes they are unavoidable. This pilot, Sheppard, however disobeyed orders and got things done. Kind of reminded him of one of his own pilots in a way.

 _"Admiral. We heard about the situation. If you want to do this, this Jumper can continue the stealth scout role. I can navigate thru the debris and radiation under cloak and transmit target data for you."_

"No. Transmit the target data to the Behemoth and Arrow. You'll be their eyes now. Just transmit the targeting vectors to us as well so that we can avoid getting in the crossfire. We will handle the forces in the debris and radiation field that you can't spot, you handle the ones in low orbit outside the field."

" _Understood, sir."_

* * *

 **Delmak, other side of the radiation cloud, same time**

During all of this, Anubis was having similar issues on his 'new' command ship, a Ko'tak. His fleet was hammered by the explosion and subsequent shrapnel fire.

"My lord, the fleet has been decimated. Should we not retreat and..." the lead Jaffa at the ships controls began asking when one of Anubis Kull escorts just shot him.

"No one questions me. This radiation is working in my favour. They have to get point blank to see and target us. If Her'ak is doing as ordered, he should be here within the hour."

Anubis orders to his first prime were simple. In a situation like this, he has permission to push the engines on the flag ship past their designed limit. Even if, when he arrives, the engines burn out, he can do it. The engines can, after all, be replaced.

 ** _"Only a bold person would now dare push this assault. And from what I have seen, the commanding officer of these humans is far too passive. And once Her'ak arrives..."_**

* * *

 **Tritis system, minutes later**

The base on the planet as well as the defending fleet were in full mobilization. Ba'al's fleet would arrive soon and no one dared to lose it and then have to explain to Anubis that they lost his base and research. This worked in favour of the infiltration team... untill now.

In the command centre, Thoth and Athena were looking over the situation developing in orbit.

"Which Goa'uld would be foolish enough..."

Athena interrupted Thot's questioning. "Does it matter? Begin the transfer of the research material into the transport cart. Get all Kull troops mobilized and prepare to defended the base." She moved out of the command canter, signalling 2 Kulls to follow her.

"And where are you going?"

"To my research laboratory. Then to the vault. Anubis will not be pleased if we don't take that data and material with us as well."

As she left, Thos had to agree with her. He looked at the few Jaffa there with him. "What are you waiting for!? You heard her! Get the transport cart ready!" He began pulling crystals out of the computer terminal and putting them into a storage container.

During all of this, Fisher was coordinating the raid of the facility from the secondary command centre. And now they were under time pressure.

"Sir, we have a problem." Nomad alerted him to a security console. "Athena and several Kulls are on their way to the vault."

"I can guess their intentions." He activated his comm device. "Vala, Mitchell, wrap it up! You're getting company soon!"

 _"Can you be more specific. Like who and when?"_ was Mitchell's reaction.

"Athena and a Kull escort. I think Ba'als upcoming attack has them spooked."

 _"Darling, the only way I can get this data fast is if I pull the damn crystal out. And then every alarm in this place will be set off!"_

Fisher grinded his teeth. Vala had a point. The base was already on high alert and that played into their hand. But if the base security now realized that they had a breach... it would be a nightmare at best.

"Jolan, Volnek. How far are you in placing the presents?"

 _"Only one remains. The one meant for the vault."_ was Jolan's response.

"Good. All but Carter, converge to the vault, double time. Carter, return to the Jumper and help Jonas prep our exit." Fisher then tapped on Nomad shoulder. "Let's go."

Nomad nodded as they both activated their holo camouflage and exited the secondary control room. Outside, they saw the existing havoc escalate. As they began their exit out of the main structure, which they could not speed up, not to draw attention, the base alarm went off. Seconds later, the base shields flared up from the plasma shots from orbit hitting them as well as defensive turrets of the babe beginning to retaliate.

"Damn. Ba'al is here." Nomad cursed.

"Yes, and no matter who wins, we have to be out of here before that is decided."

* * *

 **New Terra, 15 minutes later**

The main police HQ was a busy place. As the planet became the immigration Mecca and the population swelled, not that that was a problem, in fact, it was welcomed, the issue was to get the professions that were needed The other was... crime. It is in human nature to be corruptible, so as the population now reached 25 million on this one ancient planet, crime prevention was in full swing.

A detective and his partner were exiting the police HQ. The building was like all the other ancient structures in the city. As the Ancients were much more disciplined than humans, they apparently did not need law enforcements. at least to the degree humans need. The police HQ was originally an administrative building, but the new Terran tenants converted it into its new purpose. The one obvious addition were large, reinforce blocks that were heavily isolated from the rest of the building as well as the other surrounding. Holding blocks for criminals.

"So Miller. Out 2nd bust of the day. One day you'll have to tell me how you do it. Where you get your tips." detective Dimitri Havelock asked senior detective Josephus Miller, who was whistling and smiling.

"Trait secret, boy."

"Oh, come on! You were saying the same thing on Visian, when we were at Star Helix police force!"

"Yes and I showed you how things worked on that planetoid colony. Guess who asked for you to come here with me?"

"You?"

"Sure. Who else."

"You mean cause I'm the only one who puts up with your bull shit?"

Miller smirked more. "You think so?"

"I thing you were assigned here cause police chief of Star Helix, Shaddid, got fed up with you."

"Yes. And look where it got me. Off of that Hebridan colony and right here!"

His partner just shook his head. Before the Federation, Hebridan was limited in its space travelling technology. Most of their colonies were in the same solar system, designed for mining. Including the central logistic colony of Visian. Of course now with advanced FTL, sublight and Stargate technology, these 'old' mining colonies were becoming obsolete.

"Anyway kid. See you tomorrow." Miller tapped him on his shoulder and turned left at a transporter booth. 20 minutes later, Miller was enjoying a drink and meal at a fast food restaurant. Looking at his personal PDA, he was investigating a series of thefts in an industrial complex, where hull armour for the military ships was being welded.

"Eva, freeze frame. Enhance grid A6." he ordered the AI assistant in his PDA as he chewed some noodles from his meal. "Can you enhance audio?"

"Negative. Too much background noise."

"Damn. And they know how to mask their faces and other tell tale physical attributes. Can you confirm the usage to biometric scramblers?"

"Confirmed. Biometric scrambler usage detected in the data. Person identification impossible from this recording."

"Damn. How do these people get classified military and spook technology like that?" Miller cursed as he continued eating. "Took you long enough, special agent."

Gibbs approached him from behind and took the seat next to him. "What are you drinking?"

"Whiskey."

Gibbs signalled the barman to bring him one as well. "You even have the time to chew?"

"No time to chew. You any closer to find how these people get their hands on bio scramblers?"

"No. Another dead end. You?"

"Your clue panned out. But only small fish. Except for him." Miller hands his PDA to Gibbs who looks at the photo. "Johan Schwan. From Earth."

"He not talking?"

"Can't talk. Some sort of neural scrambler. Bastard fried his memories. Almost to his childhood. He can't tell, if he doesn't know. Whatever this is, if people go to these length's..."

"Yeah. It's big. Would one of those snakes not get it out of him?"

"The Tok'ra don't do such stuff. Morality. Figures. And that sleeper agent detector can't work on an empty head."

"Neural scrambler? Galaran tech?"

"Not really. Someone heavily modified their neural interface to do something like this. Look, we've been on this for 5 months now and got little to nothing to show for it. Something is rotten in one or several member worlds. We need to tell someone higher up in the food chain."

"And if 'they' learn of our suspicion?"

"Damn I know! Look. Who besides your team do you trust?"

"Not my boss. Not for being an android, but he can be hacked because of that. SG-1 I would trust... maybe even that Jag lawyer/pilot. Even the Earth generals. You?"

"Hmmm, well I still have friends from my old cop days in the colonies. But... I don't know the military people that well. But ex military I do know."

"Who?"

"A former colonel who quit the military after a fight with pirates went bad. I mean really bad. A lot of families died. He couldn't have known what those pirates did, but still blamed himself. Got the unofficial title of 'butcher of Anderson station'. He's the CEO of Tycho industries now. Fred Johnson."

"A CEO? You serious?"

"Sadly, yes. He has his ears to the ground. He would notice something."

Gibbs was annoyed. They needed answers but adding more people to this investigation would increase the chance it got spotted. He nodded.

"Do it."

* * *

 **Hoth system, 5 minutes later**

Tycho industries had been allowed to set up a centre on this planet. They after all possessed the best and most experienced ship builders in the Federation. If the Colonials were still there, all 40 billion of them, they would have competition, but for now, they were the best. Fred was given limited access to this secret location on Hoth even many military people on the planet did not know of. For an easier oversight of the projects here and his control of Tycho labour, he was also allowed to set up a local HQ. Right now he was having a guest in his office at the Ancient military outpost.

"So, Mr. Colson, what do you say?" Fred asked Alec as he sat behind his desk.

"Most impressive, Mr. Johnson. I have to say, many of my partners I now represent had their doubts about doing business with a man called the butcher, but I learned to never judge a book by its cover. Am glad to see I was right." Alec answered as he overlook the delivery from Earth to Tycho on his PDA. "What I am interested what all these engine parts we are building for the military are used for. Clearly they go here to Tycho..."

"As you know, I signed a no disclosure contract. If I tell you anything, I would look at jail time. Hope you understand."

"Of course. But it is for the war effort. In freeing the galaxy, right?"

Fred again could not say anything, but nodded lightly.

Alec smiled. "Well then, Mr. Johnson, then tell me how we can help."

"What?"

"Just because we are a business doesn't mean we can't selflessly help as well. Nothing that would risk a security breach, but surely you can think of something you need help with."

Before Fred could answer his Eva PDA blinked.

"Yes?"

"Sir, one detective Miller send you a message, marked urgent."

Fred sighed. Miller. Good man that always has a way for trouble finding him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Colson. I have to se this. Can we continue this in 10 minutes?"

* * *

 **New Terra, 5 minutes later**

 _"I noticed small irregularities as well. Good to see that I am not the only one. But with the now massive bureaucratic machine, I did not know who to tell. I am transmitting all the irregularities I noticed. Will continue to monitor the logistical situation. You may be a pain in the ass Miller, but don't do anything that will get you killed. Johnson out."_

Miller and Gibbs saw the message and then Miller opened the data files attached.

"Clever. Many irregularities in the shipping and transport lists. Small stuff goes missing. So small no one really notices. But Fred noticed. He is just too hands on person."

Gibbs smiled. "Like him already. But..." He pointed to several small shipments that 'lost' some equipment. "This corresponds to the data we have. And all of this points to..."

"Earth and Hebridan. These 2 worlds. Something is rotten. You thinking what I am thinking?"

Gibbs did not respond. He just stood up and began leaving. "Kinsey and Simmons. Whatever love child they created is still there. And now it has a partner on Hebridan as well."

Miller followed him after paying. "Was afraid of that. So now what? We should contact that spy who helped SG-1 that time..."

"You mean Maybourne? Only over my corpse. I don't trust a man who once sold government secrets."

"But we need to tell someone."

"I will. To SG-1, once they return."

Miller nodded and began to go his separate way, back to his apartment. "Till tomorrow then, gunny. Stay safe."

"You too. And loose that stupid hat of yours. On Earth they went out of style 50 years ago!"

* * *

 **Tritis system, same time**

Athena had was in a hurry. As she left her laboratory, where she and Thoth were performing vital research for Anubis, she heard her Kulls open fire on the data storage devices in said lab. She smirked. She took the backups that were mobile while ordering the Kulls to destroy the originals. Saving time that way, she could hurry to the vault. 2 minutes later, she was past the main entrance and on the ring transporter platform, her destination the main floor.

Once on the main vault access area, she moved to the vault door leading to the crystal and Replicator research. Unfortunately the material for the crystal construction could not be transported, not in time anyway. Their only hope was that Ba'al would lose the battle in orbit and her evacuation order was premature.

As she entered the access codes and entered the storage area, she passed the Kulls standing guard there while her escort of 4 Kulls followed her in.

"You, grab that box! You two do the same with the large container. You, stand guard."

The Kulls did as ordered while Athena went to work. She accessed the same console Vala was working on minutes earlier. Athena deactivated the security lockouts and began pulling the data crystals. No alarm was triggered because of her deactivation of the security system.

"You two on the outside! Come in here! You will carry this bag with the crystals while the other carries the resource sample and Replicator blocks!"

As the 2 Kulls outside the storage area entered, Athena stopped working on the next console and looked up.

"Stop." She ordered the 2 Kulls she ordered from the outside. "Since when were you 2 there? Kulls are not supposed to guard the interior of the vault..."

Just as Athena was about to put 2 and 2 together, the 2 Kulls in question jumped left and right of the entrance, allowing energy blasts from the outside to hit 2 of Athena's escorts, weakening them. They fell to their knees. The other 2 Kulls remained there, confused.

Athena herself took cover and shouted. "What are you fools waiting for! Kill them."

They did not hesitate anymore and opened fire, both thru the entrance and the 2 'Kulls' that took cover behind boxes and other stored materials.

The 2 Kulls deactivated their holo cammo. It was Vala and Mitchell.

"Nice to see you are not a complete imbecile, darling!" Vala shouted, knowing exactly how to push Athena's buttons.

Athena raged. "Quetesh! Your still alive?!"

"Wrong person, darling. Your playmate is dead. I'm Vala, if you care to know. The unfortunate host of Quetesh. Well, former host now. And let me tell you, you two were always so boring and predictable. Even I knew you would sell her out, but did Qetesh listen? And now it's payback time!"

Athena knew she needed to sound the alarm. She went for her communicator, but all she got was static. They were jamming her. This was a trap all along. But she smiled. She was the one who deactivated the security protocols. She can reactivate them, then trigger an intentional alarm. As Athena was working on her plan, ducked behind the consol, the 2 kneeling Kulls were finished off. Volnek and Jolan, still under Sodan cloaks, took positions on each side of the storage entrance, while the remaining team members were firing into the storage area from the other side of the ring room.

As Athena was ready to reactivate the security system and then trigger it, she pulled one command crystal out of the computer access terminal. As she was about to insert it into another hole, she got shocked by an electrical discharge. The scream shook the 2 remaining Kulls to turn around and help her, which was all Volnek and Jolan needed to get the crippling shots in. The 2 Kulls fell to the ground, dead.

The small fire fight over, SG-1 moved into the room and began taking inventory.

"You were right Vala. She did all the work for us. The data crystals and Replicator blocks plus a resource sample for the power crystals. More than we could hope for." Carter praised a now graining Vala who was kneeling over Athena, restraining her.

"Thank you darling. I do however expect to get paid for this. Then again, it was your idea to create a feedback loop for a forced alarm activation. So I can't take all the credit."

"You can pat yourself on the back later." Fisher reminded them. They were still in hostile territory. "We grab as much as we can for round one. Jolan, Volnek, once you get to the Jumper and unload your first cargo trip, grab the last nuke and bring it down. The rest of us, double time. That parked cloaked Jumper will not remain unnoticed forever."

As everyone began taking material out of the Vault, Mitchell grabbed a now restrained and unconscious Athena. Vala in the meantime found some gold and naquadah and began stuffing her own backpack with it.

As Jolan and Volnek reached the vault entrance, they saw the interior of the Jumper. It was parked with its rear hatch facing the vault. As they put their stolen goods down, they picked up the last nuke and began going back as the rings just transported Fisher and Nomad with another haul.

"How does it look?" Jonas asked from the pilot seat.

"Good, for now. Here?" Fisher responded back.

"The fighting is intensifying. The shields will not hold for long. I can only guess that Ba'al is getting the upper hand up there."

Fisher agreed with that assessment. "And our pickup?"

"The Vigilant has signal us. She is under cloak in orbit of the 4th planet. Once we get into orbit, we signal them for coordinates."

Mitchell arrived, dumping Athena into a seat, restraining her even more. "If she wakes up and gets rid of her gag, shoot her."

* * *

 **Delmak, high orbit, minutes later**

The fleet had been slowly moving thru the radiation cloud, getting hit by the occasional meteor.

"Sir, as we expected, energy weapons are at reduced efficiency." Stix reported to Adama, as a good XO should.

"Any numbers?"

"Plasma and ion weapons are reduced to 55%. The same will apply to the enemy. It can go down even further in higher radiation areas. The particle weapon we use is hammered even more. Down to 30%."

"And missiles and KEW?"

"KEW are unaffected, missiles as well, with the exception of the guidance system, as you predicted."

"So now both sides have one hand tied behind their backs. Good thing we have 3 more arms. They don't." Adama smirked. "Sheppard, your status?"

 _"Getting thru the cloud now sir. We are ahead of you by about 3 minutes."_

"Any targets in the cloud?"

 _"Plenty. At least half of their forces. I guess they expected us to run by now. They are blissfully unaware of what's coming."_

Adama looked at Stix, as if telling him how wrong the Lt. commander was and how right the admiral was.

"To all ships, transfer all power from energy weapons to KEW grid. Focus fire and finishe them off quickly. Don't spread out your fire!"

 _"Sir, were in position and transmitting first set of coordinates to the Arrow!"_

"Coordinates received, we are in no danger of getting hit sir." the tactical officer reported. "No need for evasion."

"But once they figure out what we are doing, they will send the rest of the fleet to play hide and seek with us." Bill argued back.

* * *

On Anubis command ship, the Goa'uld was sitting on the command chair, overlooking the tactical data he was receiving. until this radiation cloud disperses or Her'ak arrives, he cannot leave this position. Or so he thought.

A now familiar beam of green energy cut thru the cloud and his a Ha'tak square in the middle, cutting it in half. Seconds later, it's neighbour suffered the same fate.

Anubis screamed in pure race. **_"Whoever this human is, he will suffer endlessly! I would be impressed if the situation was different."_**

As more and more ships were getting picked off, he knew what had to be done. The rest of his fleet entered the could, for whatever was spotting them would have a much harder time doing it there. As the last of his ships entered the could while still under fire from the green beams, the Jaffa commander of his forward forces reposted that they were engaged by the enemy. **_"If I stay there, I loose, If I go inside, I risk losing. This human is cunning. Or desperate."_**

* * *

The Excalibur bridge shook again. They had found their first Ha'tak in the cloud. As expected, the fire they were receiving was negligible.

"Sir, Enemy Ha'tak is changing course, heading..."

"Hard to port, 30 degrees down. All MAC cannons, open fire!" was Adama's order.

The 6 large MAC cannons on the dorsal side of the Excalibur raised themselves from the hull and turned to their target. Seconds later, they opened up, leaving small particle trails as each high density slug was propelled at a small fraction of the speed of light at their target. After a few hits, the shields got pierced, a few later the Ha'tak received catastrophic damage. It exploded as the Terran ships avoided the fireball.

The bridge crew cheered. While Adama smiled, as he knew this moral boost was needed and welcome, they were far from done.

"Sir, message from Sheppard."

"Put it on."

 _"Excalibur, Anubis remaining fleet joined you in the cloud. 13 of their Ha'tak's were destroyed."_

"Good job. Now get back to the Arrow and stay there until I needed." Adama ordered and turned to Stix. "Phase 2. The guard dogs are gone."

Stix nodded. "Comm., order the bombers and destroyers to begin the planetary bombardment on the shipyards."

This tactic was Adamas plan from the beginning. The forces he sent to flank Anibis were never meant to attack him, but the planet. Now that he forced them into the cloud, he would keep him busy until the targets are destroyed. Then they pull back, their mission complete.

* * *

 **Void between the Pegasus and Milky way galaxy, same time**

"This is getting to look like a base!" colonel Marshall said as he looked at the main hall of the Midway base that was still under construction. The Federation decided to save power in the ZPM's by making the dialling only halfway. The shorter distance with a pause in the middle spared allot of energy drain. As well as being a good out of the way logistical and training base. But unlike the original Midway, this base was already over a kilometre in size. Hangars, fuel depot, living quarters, entertainment, training, command and control and docking ports for their larger ships.

"Colonel Marshall." the Midway CO greeted him and saluted. Marshall returned the salute.

"Colonel Everett." They both smiled and shook hands. "Long time, old friend."

"Too long. So you here for an inspection?"

They began moving out of the gate room to the C&C. "You know the brass. A second opinion. Personally I would rather be with the fleet right now."

"You and me both. This babysitting scientist is getting tedious."

They passed the sensor room, where currently Radek had his hands full.

"No, no. This crystal in there!" he pointed to an opening in the open panel as he inserted a control crystal. "Now..." He tapped a button on his PDA. The control crystals lit up and began humming. "Nice." He pushed the panel into the wall, sealing it and walked into the middle of the room and sat down behind a hexagonal panel that had 2 entrance points while the other scientists did the same on the other chairs.

His assistant activated a holographic display on the opposite side of the entrance of the room. They saw the space around them, mostly empty, except for a few small chunks of rock or radiation pockets.

"Long range sensors and communication is operational." Radek smiled.

"Sir... look." His assistant pointed to something the sensors just detected. Radek and the other scientist saw it too. An object, moving at relativistic, but subluminal speeds.

"My god. Quickly, begin analysis." Radek ordered. As they did just that, an image appeared of the scanned object. "Call the colonel quickly! We just detected an Aurora, moving at 99,9% of the speed of light! And it's coming here!"

"It will still need years to get here." his assistant pointed out.

"Yes, but eventually..."

* * *

 **Tritis system, 20 minutes later**

Athena had woken up. And she was pissed. Her eyes glowed with rage, but she was not getting out of her restraints.

The team managed to get most of their objectives from the Vault, short of the crystal construction resources. They only got the sample from Athena, 7 kilos. A really small amount, when compared to the rest in the vault. Right now, they were only waiting for Vala, Fisher and Mitchell. The ring activated and the 3 remaining members appeared.

"Vala! God damn it! You have to carry all of this!?" Mitchell yelled at her. Vala had literally helped herself to Anubis jewels.

"You could have helped me, Shaft!"

"Yeah, like you would have shared."

"I..."

"Shut up, both of you!" Fisher ordered as they entered the Jumper. Their last stolen good put on the Jumper floor, they took their seats. The Jumper was so filled up with their heist goods that walking was a problem. carter had, in the meanwhile swapped places with Jonas.

"We ready?" she asked.

"Punch it, colonel!" Fisher acknowledged her question.

The Jumper lifted off and began approaching the shield perimeter. "Now comes the tricky part." Sam warned the other passengers as she switched the cloak to shields. Then she fired off several drones at the emitter they passed. At that moment the base turrets changed their targeting on the Jumper.

The Jumper smashed onto the shield perimeter and punched thru, getting hit several times during that. As they accelerated from the base, carter kept low to avoid additional fire.

"Bad news, colonel Fisher. Our stealth mode is off line." Jonas reported reading the damage report.

"Crap. Call the Vigilant, we will need planet close pick up. I doubt Ba'al will let us leave with his prize." Fisher responded as Carter activated the comm system.

"Colonel Carter to Vigilant, we need pick up, planet close. Stealth mode disabled."

Some seconds later, they got a response. _"Understood. Planet and danger close pick up. Go to the north pole orbit. Transmitting coordinate."_

In space, they could see the battle still raging on. Or what was left of it. Ba'al truly sent a massive fleet here. Probably his remaining reserves. He managed to take the orbit, but once the nukes go off, his would have paid a price and got nothing in return.

As they reached orbit, the Vigilant appeared out of hyperspace. A 304. The Federation could not spare any other ship. Even the Spectre which was originally meant for this mission was redirected to another theatre. The Vigilant opened her port hangar, expecting the Jumper. But the jumper got attacked by its pursuers, a wing of death gliders.

The Vigilant began intercepting the attackers as she accelerated at the jumper to close the gap faster. Several Ha'tak's were spotted on an intercept course as well. As the jumper made it into the hangar and the hangar doors began closing, several deathglider shots made it into the hangar, doing minor damage. The Vigilant was after all forced to lower its shields to allow the jumper to land. Seconds later flashes of light were seen on the planet. The nukes just went off. At the same time the Vigilant left the Tritis system, entering hyperspace.

As the jumper landed and the team smiled at a mission well done, Jonas looked at some of the preliminary data on the research Athena and Thoth were doing.

"Em... colonel." he caught Sam's attention. She looked at the data and realized the problem.

"Shit. Colonel Fisher. We have problems."

He moved to the front as the doors were being lowered. "What?"

"Anubis was working on a form of dampening tech, not unlike the Asgard use. To dampen explosive devices. According to this he is designing it to counter our torpedo warhead technology. But he intended to install them on his bases as well."

"So?"

"Sir, some parts of the base we just nuked had those dampeners. That said it means that perhaps not all of the base was destroyed."

Fisher sat down behind Carter. Damn, their mission was not a complete success. "And if Ba'al get his hands on what is left over down there..."

"That is not even the really bad news sir." Carter drew his attention to the screen.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

* * *

 **Delmak, 20 minutes later**

The battle in the radiation cloud was getting heated up. Anubis now cared for little more than a scorched earth policy. He just learned that his shipyards, mining operations and Kull factories on Delmak were gone. He was forced into the cloud and left the planet undefended. Blinded by the could he did not see it coming until it was too late.

Sheppard and crew were still in the jumper, babysitting the 2 BB-502's.

 _"Mission complete. All primary targets destroyed."_ was the comm transition they received from the bombing force. _"Clearing the radiation cloud now. Will see all of you at randevu coordinates."_

"Nice. Mission almost over." Sheppard smiled and looked at the passengers.

"Finally. Can't wait to go back to some fun stuff." McKay replied.

"You mean eating and programming stuff?"

"Not all of us get kicks by blowing stuff up."

 _"To the fleet, begin pulling back. We are leaving."_ was a calm and collected order received over wireless.

As the Jumper and the 2 502's with the fighter escort began turning away from the planet, their sensors alerted them to an incoming.

"Something is approaching in hyperspace. Fast!" Rodney responded.

"Can't be the Velocity or Orion. Too early. Not to mention that we're done here. What..." Sheppard did not finish that sentence, as he got an answer. "He should not be here as well!"

It was Anubis command ship with her escorts. Ahead of schedule.

"And I know why. They burned their hyperdrive out. They are stuck here." Rodney analyzed the scans of the newcomers.

"Doesn't matter! Arrow, Behemoth, get out of here!"

In space they could see the Goa'uld ship opening up its main weapon, getting ready to fire. The 2 terran ships turned to face her.

"Arrow, Behemoth! Move for god's sake!" Sheppard yelled, pleading they would listen. "Get me Adama, maybe he can get some sense into them."

"Oh shit. Sheppard, move! We need to get some distance to the 2 502's!" Rodney shouted, panicking a bit.

"Why?"

"According to this scan, that ship does not have 4, but 6 power amplification crystals. That bastard made more than just the one he used to intercept the meteor! and you know how it arcs..."

Sheppard floored it."Arrow, Behemoth, get out of there!"

 _"Negative. This may be our only chance to destroy it!"_ was the response.

The 2 ships opened fire. But the command ship was well defended, as Ha'tak's sacrificed themselves to intercept the incoming shots. Shot after shot was getting intercepted, until both ships were on a cool down time. But Anubis ship was the opposite. It unleashed its primary weapon, hitting the Behemoth directly then arcing off of it hitting the Arrow and hundreds of fighters that remained there for defence. The Behemoth's port engines exploded clean off, crippling the ship.

"Behemoth!" Sheppard yelled again.

 _"This is Adama, we are clearing the cloud now, what is the status?"_

"Sir, get the fuck out of here, Anubis monster is here! The Behemoth is crippled!" Sheppard replied.

 _"Arrow, if you can still fly, disengage and get out of here! That is an order!"_ Adama commanded the still functional 502.

 _"Sir, the Behemoth still has survivors..."_

 _"They will not allow you to evacuate! You should have left when you had the chance. The people there are dead already!"_

During this the fleet exiting the cloud got hit by a plasma super weapon, hitting a 401 and arcing off of 11 other ships, destroying 3 in one shot.

"Arrow, do as he said! No point of you dying here as well!" Sheppard supported Adama's command. "If you had listened..."

Another shot his the retreating fleet, destroying another 2 ships. The death toll was growing.

 _"Sir..."_ was the response from the Behemoth. _"We will divert all remaining power to our weapon and draw their fire. Get everyone else out of here! Sheppard... should have listened to you..."_

The Arrow turned and left as the Behemoth fired another shot. In the hangars the landing craft were leaving the ship, evacuating anyone that could be evacuated. The landing craft also entered hyperspace. This stunt got the Behemoth the attention it wanted as the command ship charged again to finish her off. She got one more shot off, killing a Ko'tak before she exploded in a fireball after getting hit again.

Space was not quiet. Only Delmak defence fleet remained, now being approached by the command ship and escorts. Every Jaffa, including Her'ak knew their master would not be pleased.

 **Excalibur, hyperspace, same time**

The mood was bad. Yes they won a victory. But paid a heavy price for it. Even Adama understood that. He managed to salvage their mission, but underestimated the trump card Anubis had.

"Get me Terran HQ. And tell those 2 Ancient ships to divert to the randevu coordinates." Adama sighed and sat down on the command chair. Wonder if they would praise him for taking command in this situation or crucify him for daring to do such a thing. Could go either way. The military probably not. But politicians love scapegoats, if things go wrong. Sometimes showing initiative can be counterproductive.

"How are the wounded? D'Anna and Vix?"

"Should make it, sir. But the XO is gone. Died during our battle in the cloud." was Stix report.

"Damn. So this is a war in the next league?"


	22. Breaking the wheel, part 4

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **Chapter 22: Breaking the wheel, part 4: Divine worlds.**

* * *

 **Atlantis, moments later**

"So you are saying that there are ancients on that ship?" Weir yelled as she once again interrogated the Janus AI. Only this time colonel Marshal was with her.

"The Tria. Yes, she survived, but her hyperdrive was crippled. The crew is using the vacuum extractor unit to reach near speed of light with her sublight engines. "Janus AI explained. "I however think that their original target system was... maybe not yet." He just smiled, stopping himself to not reveal more.

"What?" was Marshall's response, but Weir began walking out.

"Don't bother. He won't say anything he doesn't want to. No point to blow at this wind mill, colonel."

They exited the holo room. "Radek, I need you to do an extrapolation of this ship... the Tria you discovered on Midway. Has it already altered course for Midway?"

Radek, who returned to Atlantis due to this new discovery, sighed as he stopped his work at the computer station. "Difficult to say. Perhaps their course was parallel to Midway, perhaps not. If they already discovered us, I would say not. Perhaps we just send a ship there and ask them?"

"No." was Marshall's answer as he followed Weir up the steppes. "Command for the moment does not want to accelerate this first contact. Who knows what they will do... take over Atlantis? After all we did, over my dead body! And we have a mess back home. Do what you can, Dr. Zelenka." He turned to Weir. "We are expected on Erath. I hope you giving command for the time being to this Teyla person will not bite us in the rear."

"I learned to trust her. Besides, if we want a good productive cooperation with Pegasus humans, we need to do things like this as well."

The ring officer began dialling Midway as they returned down to the Stargate level. "Any news on the operation?" Weir got curious. And nervous.

"No. And it is bothering me."

* * *

 **Tritis system, same time**

The orbit was now littered with debris of both fleets. However, while Ba'al lost a sizable chunk of his forces, he was victorious in the end. One of his clones was standing on the Pel'tak of his command ship, overseeing the operation as now several Ha'tak were descending into the atmosphere. He was enraged that the humans double-crossed him as well. Now the only thing that remained was to search the remains and see if something survived.

As his ship followed the Ha'tak's into the atmosphere and descended below the cloud cover, he began to see the results of the human raid. Most of Anubis base was flattened, with craters and dust clouds covering the former base. At least a quarter was now also swallowed by the lava river that erupted from the ground.

He pushed the lead Jaffa from the control console and began looking at the data. Radiation was thru the roof in most areas, but for some reason he could not explain, some areas were significantly less affected than others, including that the buildings were still standing... mostly.

"Begin landing troops in any area still accessible. Any survivors are to be brought for interrogation immediately. Concentrate on the research area and Kull production!"

As all but the lead Jaffa bowed and went to issue the orders, Ba'al went back to his throne. "What is it?" He asked the lead Jaffa, who was still not executing his orders.

"My lord... if we send the Jaffa down there, even their symbiotes will not be able to keep them alive for long in those... areas..." Ba'al's look stopped him from talking any more.

"Then pray the Kull area is still intact so in the future I'll send them and not you. Now, if you don't begin relaying my orders, you will be the first to go down there!"

There was no more hesitation.

* * *

 **New Terra, minutes later**

As the gate activated, the security detail got ready while the iris closed the gate. In the control room overseeing the gate room, Gen. Landry was expecting this call. Like the ones before it.

"Sir, code is from new Kobol." the ring officer reported.

"As if the 8th chevron was not a dead giveaway solder." the general smiled. "Open the iris."

Indeed it was New Kobol, as Woolsey and the Colonial representatives arrived. Hank went to greet them.

"Mr. Woolsey. A bit early are we. This was not scheduled for later this afternoon." he shook his hand.

Woolsey had an exhausted look as he shook back. "The colonials were getting restless. More specifically 2 member worlds. Or should I say tribes at this point? Anyway. So Laura and I decided to kill 2 birds with one stone. We continue the talks here while the Quorum members get their visit to Earth. Have the legal issues been cleared?"

"Yes, Greece, Turkey and all the countries with the ancient Greek ruins including the sites we know of where some of the old world wonders used to be, like Zeus's statue and Artemis temple, are cleared. Security and accommodations included." then he looked at the Quorum members. "As long as they behave."

"I'm sure they will" Woolsey replied half heartedly.

"If they don't, I don't mind you showing them the other side of Earth's hospitality, if you understand my meaning." Laura added, getting tired of their constant demands.

"One thing I have to mention." Hank interrupted the group before they could depart. "The gate at the Cheyenne Mountain is not there anymore. They will arrive at the Antarctica site."

The change in tone was noticed by Laura and Woolsey.

"Why? Has something happened?" Woolsey demanded to know.

"You will be briefed, but the short story is that Anubis launched an attack of his own. The gate destroyer weapon."

"So you removed the gate? A bit early for that too?"

"We got reliable information that the weapon has been moved to an Icarus class planet to accelerate the overload and he is using the dial multiple gates tactic."

"Nerus handy work?"

"Yes. Tollana, Earth and several member worlds will be without a gate for a while. Good thing Earth has 2 of them. Now if you please." he motioned to the Quorum to prepare for departure as the gate officer began dialling. Laura, Woolsey, Tory and Landry moved out of the gate room.

"Well, you have a nice... meeting. If those things can ever be nice." Hank said and began turning back when Woolsey stopped him.

"I think you should come with us for this, general." Woolsey pseudo ordered him. "I know you don't like meetings like these, but it comes with the rank".

Hank knew Woolsey was right. So he began escorting them. Laura interrupted the silence.

"Have you heard from your main force? I assume this attack on your gates is linked with that?"

"Can't say much here. The fleet admiral will brief you. Her or a pencil pusher, but rest assured, the mission was a success. Even if we lost more than we planned. Besides we have another situation in Midway."

Woolsey reacted with a bored reaction. "How? They are in the middle of nowhere."

"A situation that called Weir and Marshall back from Atlantis minutes before you arrived. An Ancient Aurora class was detected when Midway's sensors came on-line. With possible Ancients on it. Only Janus AI is not talking. Again."

"Really? Have they made contact?"

"No." Landry began explaining as they reached a transporter hub and entered a booth. It just completed a transport as a man in a hat exited the booth. "Detective? What seems to be the hurry?" the general greeted said man.

"Meeting on Earth with an informant. All I can say. Big case." was Millers response as he hurried past them.

"You just might catch the transport there right now, if you hurry." Hank chuckled and stepped in to the now vacant booth. "Now, where was I?"

"Contact..." Laura reminded him, even if she did not get half of what they were talking about.

"Ah, right. The council decided to postpone on that. Who knows what they might do. Demand Atlantis back. Besides, we have time. They are moving at 99,9% of the speed of light." He pressed the command interface. "Military HQ please." As a flash of light passed thru the room, the doors opened and they stepped out into the main hub of the military wing of the city.

* * *

 **Earth, Antarctica base, seconds later**

The colonial group as well as other travellers arrived on Earth with security checking their identities on the spot. The travellers themselves were a bit confused, since some of them, minus the quorum, were on Earth before, so this location was not what they expected.

"Hello folks. Sorry for this little inconvenience, but war is war." Jack greeted them, who with nothing better to do after Cheyenne mountain gate was removed. He asked the military command for either something important to do, besides now only babysitting the ancient knowledge depository, or give him the day off. Boy did he regret saying that when they assigned him to a new babysitting duty. With his nemesis. If you ignore those pesky fish of course. Politicians.

The colonial quorum representative approached him, her hand extended. "Good day. I am Sarah Porter, current quorum representative."

"Ah, General Jack O'Neill. 2 L's. So, our long lost cousins, so to say. Your group is cleared for travel. They are expecting you already."

"You are not coming?"

"I'll be right behind you, just something personal to finish up first." O'Neill responded and nodded his head to the exit of the ring room where escorts were waiting to get them to a transporter booth.

As O'Neill waited for the gate room to clear, he saw the person he was waiting for. "Miller. Nice of you to drop by. Sorry we have to meet here, but... I will skip repeating myself. Come to my temporary office on this base."

As they left the gate room as well, they arrived at a small office where O'Neill currently was posted, until the gate issue is resolved. "So?"

"As we feared. My contact at Tycho panned out." He pulled his PDA and showed O'Neill the info he got from Johnson. "This, my poking around and the gunny's info plus your suspicions... we have a parasite problem. The human kind."

As O'Neill took the PDA and looked at the info, he looked at Miller again. "Kinsey and Simmons?"

"Well it isn't Teddy the detector that's for sure."

"Who?"

"Uhh, never mind. Anyway, if it is not them, it's whoever they left behind. Either that... or..."

"Or what?"

"Or, whoever set them up to fall."

O'Neill remained silent. That was a scary thought. "You think we caught them a bit too easy?"

"If you ask me, yes. Looks like a set up for them. I mean you on Earth have this saying. If it walks like a goose, quacks like a goose and looks like a goose..."

"Duck, but yeah, your right." O'Neill sighed. Simmons and Kinsey. This was not over, yet. And he could not go interrogate them without sounding an alarm somewhere with whoever is in the background. "Well, I'll go talk with Harry..."

"No. Gunny and the lawyer both say it is a bad idea to involve him."

"Look, I admit he has his issues, but Harry is on the level now..."

"And if he was part of the setup?"

Again O'Neill stayed silent. Miller continued. "There are only 3 choices here. Either he is willingly part of this set up, he was manipulated or just dumb luck he stumbled into it and it all fell into place the way it did. In 2 out of 3 scenarios it looks bad for him. Also inform your team... or what's left of them. They need to know."

"Yeah, yeah." O'Neill cursed at that logic. "I hate it when someone else is right about such things. Fine. Inform the gunny. I'll continue here. You'd better get back now." Then as they were about to part ways, O'Neill stopped. "Wait. Why not just inform me over the comm?"

"Can't risk it. Earth is one of two infested worlds. What if they are intercepting communications? Yours would be on the top of the list."

O'Neill nodded. Made sense. Who knows if he was bugged.

As Miller began leaving and O'Neill began mentally preparing himself for the politicians, he yelled after Miller. "And for god's sake, loose that stupid hat! It's not exactly raining inside." Then, as he began leaving for the transporter booth, he looked up at the ceiling. "Could really use your help, space monkey. Things are not working out as predicted... or planned."

* * *

 **New Terra, Military HQ, 10 minutes later**

Laura and other 'guests', mostly military personnel were all gathered in Yao's office where they were briefed on the current situation of the military operation. While they were pleased with the success of the mission, the losses they suffered and the advancements Anubis made in the field of technology worried them. Even more now if Ba'al got his hands on the leftovers. That would be just shifting the problem from one dictator to another.

Laura was particularly proud when she heard how Bill salvaged the situation by doing what he did best. Command. Of course she also knew what politicians did best. Cover their rears.

"While commendable, admiral Adama's actions cost us dearly." a terran general spoke first. "If they had just retreated…"

"The mission was only half done at that point. He did a great job preventing our forces from routing…" an admiral commented back.

"We will discuss the repercussions of this later!" Yao established order, preventing any further bickering. "The Orion just arrived at the randevu coordinates. We'll let Adama and Hammond update us." She activated the comm station. On the main display both Hammond and Adama appeared on their bridges. "Gentlemen, job well done, even if one of you was only a guest. Glad your presence was advantageous for us." She saluted both men, Adama slightly more. After the salute was returned, she continued. "Now, your thoughts."

 _"_ _Admiral. I know I don't have any real authority here, but we should go back."_ Adama spoke.

The common, if quiet, response in the room was if Adama was insane. Yao remained professional. "Care to explain why?"

Adama stepped aside, letting Dr. McKay and Sheppard join him. They landed on the Excalibur minutes ago. _"I think Dr. McKay is the reason for this."_

 _"_ _Me? Why me? I never said to go back there, so…"_

 _"_ _I think what he means is that you said that the command ship burned it's hyperdrive out getting to Delmak so fast. If so it is our best chance to finish it off before they can replace the engines. Am I wrong, sir?_ " Sheppard guessed Adamas thinking process. As well as to stop Rodney's whining.

 _"_ _Precisely. He is stuck there. This is our best chance."_

Woolsey, who was like everyone in the room, listening intensely to this conversation, ever the politician, hat to ask the obvious question. "And how would you do that? Our forces are weakened, our ships depleted of both ammo and shields. Given time, days to recuperate, I would be for it, but I doubt you had such a time frame in mind."

 _"_ _I think I am standing on the solution, right?"_ Hammond joined the conversation _. "Our human made ships are depleted, but the 2 Aurora's are mostly still fresh. As well as the only ships we have that can handle that command ship."_

 _"_ _Yes. That is the idea. If you approve of it_." Adama replied, waiting for an answer.

"Kicking them, when they are down? Not very sporting, admiral?" Yao asked more serious than jokingly.

 _"_ _This is war. Fair battles are for idiots. The more unfair you make it for the opponent, the better off you are. People say that is not honourable. What is more honourable than victory?"_

Yao now smiled and stood up from her desk. "You and allot of generals and philosophers would get along greatly. I agree. You have green light. I want you and any personnel you want to transfer to the Velocity. If anyone has any ideas on how to decrease any more losses we might take…"

 _"_ _Emm, I might have an idea."_ Rodeny returned to the screen area with a PDA in hand.

"Dr. McKay, the last free ZPM is with the Apollo right now and the Mirage task force will not be back for hours." Yao reminded him, thinking he would ask for that.

 _"_ _Yeah, no. I was thinking more of the power amplification crystal. We have 4, I could adapt the ZPM console on each ship to accept the crystal. Yes, each ship can only take one without massive modification, but this is better than nothing. We are in orbit of P1Z-11A, just send them thru the gate via jumper."_

"If the Auroras can handle a crystal from the beginning, why not use a micro ZPM? The colonials have at least 3 spare ones." Woolsey asked Rodney while looking at Laura for approval.

"4, last we checked."

 _"_ _Power amplification crystals are universally compatible with ancient tech. ZPM's of different sizes need modification to the power systems, mostly the station where they are inserted, if they are not the right size and thus power settings."_

Yao sat back down. "And we know that Anubis knows how to make more of them. We only destroyed the resources he needs to build more as well as his building site. But that is only a small setback. According to Carter."

"Yes. No sources of yurantic crystals and lythuric ore to be found. Besides the planet we just nuked." Woolsey sighed, saying it more to himself than anyone else.

But Laura froze. She heard those names before. "Excuse me. Can you repeat those names?"

"Yurantic crystals and lythuric ore." Woolsey repeated himself. "Why?"

Both Laura in the room and Adama via communication link looked at each other.

"Is there something we are missing?" a general asked as most in the room saw their expressions.

"Those names. You heard of them before?" Woolsey more stated than asked.

"Some months ago, when we were still settling into New Kobol, we went thru all the parts of the city, the industrial sector included. There some containers were found. Most had spare equipment and parts, but 2 were sealed shut. In the inventory list they were marked as containers for these two materials. Since then Dr. Baltar had them transferred into the laboratory complex and opened them. We did not know what to do with those materials, but we have at least several tons of them. Baltar would know the exact figures."

 _"And knowing him, he is preoccupied with less important stuff! Why has he not forwarded the inventory list the Terrans asked for already?"_ was Adamas reaction. He was more and more losing his patience with the good doctor.

"A question I intend to ask him myself. I already asked your son to take over for him, since he is chasing his next item of interest."

"No." Yao interrupted Laura. "WE will be asking him. If SG-1's info is confirmed, we might be able to produce the crystals ourselves now. This is too big." she accesses her table console. "Security. Get me Dr. Baltar here ASAP. If he resists, talks back or... anything but walks, stun his ass and drag him here." She then looked at Laura. "Any issues with that?"

"No. I appreciate that."

* * *

 **New Terra, Research HQ, same time**

Baltar and Rush were still at it. Their bickering. Their arguing. Their wide eyed expressions whenever they discovered something new about this Destiny program the Ancients had. Eli did the smart thing when he went with Ginn. Only he was just about to return to his lab, stopping outside after hearing the bickering.

"Remind me again why I returned?" he half hearted asked Ginn.

"You said you left your PDA with the notes on advanced holographic there."

"Yeah... I'm regretting it already."

"Ha, I said it! I said he would say that! Pay up buddy!" a loud female voice was heard from down the main corridor. As Eli and Ginn turned around, they saw Master Sergeant Greer and 3 other solders escorting 2 women in their direction. One of them was smiling as Greer gave her some credit chips.

"Well, I thought you were... you know. Bluffing. Oh, hey Eli. We need to talk to Rush, so best you get your... whatever while we talk with him."

"Oh, hey. Sure. What is this about?"

"Can't talk in front of our colonial friend. Some things are still classified for them."

"Oh, fine. Let's go then."

They entered the laboratory in question where the 2 scientists were still looking and admiring the information on the main display. Not that it meant anything to the solders that arrived. Or Eli and Ginn who got fed up with it a while ago. Or to be more precise the effect it had on certin individuals.

"Dr. Rush. We have a situation that needs... ehm. Your expertise." Greer drew the attention of the 2 scientists.

"Can't this wait? We are in the middle..."

"I don't care what you are in the middle of. Narim's orders."

Rush hated it. He would go and give that Tollan a piece of his mind... but talking that way to him was pointless. He was far more emotionally balanced than Rush himself and they both knew it.

"Well, since you are needed elsewhere, I can continue the examination of this information by myself. So please..." Baltar began saying as he could not contain his smile. Finally he was rid of an annoyance. Form his point of view. Of course he would never admit it that there are allot of scientists here that are as smart if not more so than him. And they all have a head start on him. His smile was cut short when 6 more solders, MP's appeared behind the original group.

"What's this?" Greer asked the other Master Sergeant.

"Orders from Yao. Dr. Baltar is to come with us this instant."

Baltar wanted to protest. What now? "I have to ask what this is about. I was given limited clearance by your council, so whatever this is, I will put a formal protest with my president..."

"She approved it!"

Baltar gaped like a fish. Did he piss her off again? He began thinking what he could have done this time. "But why? She is on New Kobol still, so why...?"

"She is here. The operation your admiral is part of is getting an update. Don't know all the details, but during the conversation it was learned that you posses some quantities of rare materials that are needed for some crystal construction. YOUR president got angry you hadn't forwarded the inventory of your colony to the Terran council... yet."

Baltar gulped. He did indeed forget. "What materials?"

Rush dropped his PAD and grabbed Baltar by his collar. He figured it out. "Yurantic crystals and lythuric ore? You people have Yurantic crystals and lythuric ore?"

"Oh frak."

"I take that is a yes." Baltar nodded and Rush let him go. "You are the dumbest scientist I have EVER met! You need to get your priorities sorted out!" Rush yelled and looked at the MP's, nodding. They took Baltar with them, no more protesting from him. Now Rush sighed as the reason Greer and co were here was still not explained. And even Eli and Ginn were getting curious.

"I take it back. Going back was worth it." Eli chuckled.

"Now." Rush turned his attention back to Greer. "Why are you here, before we were so rudely interrupted?"

Greer turned to the 2 women behind him he and his solders escorted here. "Meet

Jade O'Neill, another brainac for this little team."

Rush was not impressed. "What qualifies her for this?! I won't tolerate…"

Mary beat Jade to the punch here. "Told you. Your mom was soooooo right about him. A jackass. No wonder you didn't get laid much prior to your death from when I come from." Future Mary Stone snared, now seeing the jackass in real life.

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm Mary Stone, federation pilot… from the future. She…" nods to Jade… "Is Jack O'Neill's and Samantha Carter's daughter from another future. We arrive not too long ago almost at the same time. I think THAT qualifies her."

"That and the fact I saw Janus's temporal observatory close up." Jade added, wanting to see Rush's reaction. Another pin drop moment occurred. Eli broke it.

"This is getting better and better. You saw Janus's temporal observatory? Where is it? Can we gate to it? Can…"

"Whoa whoa there. We tried already when we got stranded here after your timeline deleted ours. Seems Janus in this time made his observatory inaccessible. And yes, we have the address, but we tried with a ship in our time as well, nothing to find there. Must be well hidden." She stops herself for a moment and inhales some oxygen. "Besides, even when we were in the observatory I only managed to unlock the basics."

Rush just shook his head. "No surprise. I doubt Janus would encode the crown jewel of his life so that any person that stumbles upon it can just take controls. And…"

"And I still got more time with it than you. With you like the rest of Earth being dead by Aschen bio weapon attack in our time. You included."

"Wait… wait. I read about that. You came from that future? But how…? What?" Eli tried to gasp the whole issue in front of him.

"Only Janus would know. I can only guess that this time-line is now becoming the prime one and all other time travels are being redirected here. Or now… or whatever." She stopped to prevent a headache to manifest itself.

"Speaking of…" future Mary nods to Greer who then takes a small data crystal out of his breast pocket. He hands it to Rush.

"What is this?" Rush asks.

"This is all your research you managed to do in the few years in the future I come from. Not much when you think of the fact that so many worlds died in that future."

Rush realized what that could mean. He went to his console and inserted the crystal. Eli and Ginn were right behind him.

"You should go as well." Mary encouraged Jade.

As Rush began reading the data, he got a curious look. "This data encoding looks familiar."

"It should. I use this coding." Eli remarked and joined Rush in the data analysis.

"Yep. You encoded this crystal after all." Mary smirked at Eli's response.

"Me? I did this?"

Rush stopped working and sighed. "Makes sense. I was dead as you said. And if so many worlds died, allot of other people died. Carter, McKay?"

"McKay at the hands of the replicators, Carter at the hands of the Ori."

Now Eli stopped working as well. "So the replicators awoke after all?"

"A war between them and the Wraith devastates Pegasus. The machines won in the end and exterminate everything else. They are only stopped by the Ori in the end. The colonials are wiped out by the Jötunn, who then continue to the Milky Way that is crippled by the infighting anyway. And when the Ori arrive… they have open season on everyone. With the little info we had, we never found out how they arrived, from where they came from and why they are attacking. The only thing we knew was that they hated the Ancients. It took them some time, but in the end we only had one safe place left. The same place we moved Atlantis to. On this crystal is all the info we managed to acquire on how the Pegasus replicators became such a threat, or more precise from where. As well as the location of our last defensive position. The last info is on when the Jötunn arrived, but not where. We only know it is somewhere in the large Magellan cloud. Doesn't really narrow it down. But makes sense since the cylons and colonials stumbled on some of them there."

The temperature in the room fell as the people heard of the catastrophe that needed to be averted.

"What about the great races? Did they not try to stop this?" Rush asked the obvious question.

"They did. But the Asgard and Furlings had their hands full with the Jötunn for a while, leaving the Nox alone to handle the PPT. Then the Pegasus replicators arrived in the Milky Way with the Ori only a few months behind them. Then the galaxy burned. And we humans were like bugs caught in the crossfire."

"Damn." Greer cursed. "And with 'us' crippled… we couldn't fight back, right?"

"Yes. But hopefully the gates not devastating our worlds and this little info will change the course of history."

Rush, who returned to the console, isolated 2 data blocks. "2 gate addresses? And a set of coordinates. Where do they lead?"

"The one in Pegasus we don't know. We never got the chance to get there, but we know the Pegasus replicators get far more dangerous after they get there. Even their little civil war did nothing to dent their speed." The others looked at her, indicating they wanted to know more. "The civil war? Yeah, the easiest way to explain it they went the cylon route. They are not completely unified. In the end the side who had a destroy all organics fetish won."

"And the other gate address?"

Mary smirked. "You'll just have to find out, won't you? The same with the coordinates."

Eli, still working on the data while listening to Mary's explanation, noticed something. "Wait a moment. These coordinates are in the cluster of stars where New Kobol is located!" He looked at future Mary. "What is there?"

"Take me there and I'll show you." She smirked back.

* * *

 **Phoenix and Valkyrie, same time, hyperspace, nearing P2C-211**

Caprica was preparing the colonial raptor that was attached to the still active gate in the second hangar of the Phoenix.

As she was finishing her programing of the jump drive, the Phoenix CAG entered the cockpit. "How's it looking?"

"All done. Once we arrive, the Phoenix just transmits the target coordinates, the raptor accepts them and jumps in 10 seconds, gate and all. We will have to be quick in decompressing the hangar and getting the raptor into space, or risk damaging the Phoenix as well."

The CAG nodded. "I know. All fighters are secured and the hangar evacuated. What is bugging me is if we can jump an active gate at all… or if it will rip us apart? I mean, we are already moving an active gate thru hyperspace… this must be breaking some laws of physics… right?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm no expert." Caprica replied as they exited the raptor and closed the hatch. "But as I understand it the connection was not broken due to so much power being channelled into the gate from the other end."

They moved from the raptor to the hangar crew entrance. Well, one of them. "So the very thing Anubis is doing to overload it is allowing us to give it back to him, overload and all?"

Caprica nodded. "Yes. But the side effect is, as the chief engineer said, that the structural integrity had to be boosted. By like 300%, to prevent the stress of dragging an active gate thru hyperspace to not tear the ship apart."

They closed the hangar entrance and made their way to the bridge via transporter booth. "That explains why several decks are unpowered right now." the CAG realized the reason.

* * *

 **Orion, minutes later**

The doors on the bridge slide open as McKay entered. There Hammond and Adama were already talking things over as Sheppard listened.

"Look. I'm a ground person. So I suggest you come up with the strategy on this one. You clearly have more experience in space combat than me or... well most people here." Hammond looked around the bridge to see if any of the personnel there would respond to that. None did.

"I appreciate that, but my knowledge of this ships capabilities are limited. My suggestion is to that as long there are no surprises you remain in charge."

"I tend to agree with this suggestion sir." Sheppard added his 2 cents. "The Orion uses drones while the Velocity backs her up with standard weapons. If needed they then switch positions after a few minutes. Speaking of which..." Sheppard motions to Rodney to join them. "Well, how does it look?"

Rodney, still occupied with his PDA, looked at him for a second. "Oh, yeah, yeah. Crystals are installed, we can begin the test."

Liking the answer, Hammond sat back into the command chair. "Well then. Doctor, whenever you are ready."

Rodney sat down at the engineering station and activated the power modifications he just did. The lights and screens flickered for a moment before stabilizing again. "Annnnddddd were done. Power output up by 31%."

"31%? That's all? A ZPM could do far more than that, Meredith!"

"Would you... Stop calling me that, Kirk! I said it would be something like that. and besides, this power up is permanent unless the crystal is overloaded or the power reactors it is enhancing loose juice. A ZPM would provide much more, but also sooner or later run out. Anyway. I'm done here and on the Velocity. So General, admiral, guests..." he looks at Ronon and Larrin. "and Kirk. I'm going back to main engineering now to..."

"Hold your horses doctor." Hammond stopped him. "A new update. Rush is going to the colonials, you, Sheppard and our guests back to Pegasus. We just got new info about 2 locations of curtail importance and the one in Pegasus will be investigated by you."

"But.. but... You may need my help. What if the crystal burns out or..."

"I think the engineers here will manage it doctor." Hammond then turned to Sheppard and saluted. "Good hunting colonel."

Sheppard returned the salute and extended it to Adama. "You too sir. To both of you." Then he went past Rodney and grabbed him by his uniform, dragging him out. Ronon and Larrin casually followed.

"Best you get to the Velocity then. Once all systems are green, we proceed." Hammond suggested. Adama nodded and left the bridge as well.

* * *

 **Earth, Greece, Athens, same time**

Summer time. Warm climate. Good food. Nice people. Great city. Watertight security for the 'guests'. What more could one want? Well for Jack O'Neill, a granite wall to bang his head against would be nice.

This quorum was... like a group of kinder garden kids. Whiny. Entitled. The Acropolis tour was nice and all, but these were not normal tourists. All they were looking for were signs if this was humanities birthplace.

And it was driving O'Neill up the walls. Who did he annoy to get this assignment? No scratch that, who did he enrage... scratch that as well. Well someone had it in for him. He turned to the major who led the marine security detachment along with the Greek security team.

"So... How you boys holding out?"

"Sir, permission to speak freely?" O'Neill nods. "This bites. I mean do they want a diaper next?"

"I know the feeling. If only... oh, pipe down guys." O'Neill whispered to the major and the group guarding the corner of the locked down street as Zarek approached the group.

"I can't thank you enough for this, general. My fellow quorum members were getting insufferable at times."

"Interesting, cause your president adds you to that group. Your colony even more so."

Zarek smirked, expecting that answer. "Laura has good intentions for our people, but she sometimes lacks fantasy or perspective."

"And I guess bombing innocent civilians gave you your perspective?"

"Any other man would have been insulted at that, but I stand by my past deeds. Those were hard times after all. For my people a hard century. I did read about some of Earth's history, when I had a chance. Did your United States not rebel against its masters at one point in your history? Tell me where the difference is between your Washington and me?"

"I doubt he bombed children of redcoats." the major responded.

"Or get caught." O'Neill added.

"Do you have any evidence of that? It is over 2 centuries ago after all. I think both sides had blood on their hands. There is no such thing as a bloodless revolution." Zarek stopped for a moment and leaned against the wall of the building they were all standing by. "I regret many things. But all I did was for my people." He stepped away and walked back to the quorum group who were having a heated debate with several officials of the city.

"Was he trying to convince us or himself?" the major asked O'Neill, who just shrugged.

* * *

 **New Kobol, minutes later**

Lee and Karl just arrived in the ring room as colonel Tigh and commander Nash were already present with all the regular staff needed to operate the gate activities.

"What took you Lee? Coffee break?" Saul asked about Lees late arrival with his usual 'charming' personality.

"Was in the gym colonel. So sorry for any delay."

"What are you wasting your time there? You're in the best shape in years? Want to impress the misses?" Saul smirked back. "Especially since she has to do most of the baby work at home."

"Look who's talking. We both do our rolls. As for the gym thing. I intend to apply at the Terran military command."

"As what? A reminder of a failed stone age civilization? Frak after all we have seen, we qualify as that."

"No colonel." Nash intervened. "I heard that the Federation is hiring anyone with combat experience or anyone with a military background. The technology gap is apparently quickly bypassed with their version of our old holo bands."

"Well isn't that nice of them. So, you going as a pilot? CAG again?" Saul turned to Lee again.

"No, ship commander. Or in their case captain."

Saul laughed. "Yeah right. Like they'll just hand the keys of one of their ships to one of us!"

"I think it won't be that easy, but if we join them it actually should be that easy."

The gate began lighting up.

"Incoming wormhole!" the gate room officer reported. It was Baltar, Laura, Woolsey and several other SGC personnel and scientist.

Saul, Lee and Nash saluted and greeted them.

"Madam president. Welcome back. Has something happened for your swift return?" Nash wanted to know.

"In a way. Bill is more actively involved in their operation that we all thought. But for the reason of why we are here. Gaius here..." she looked with a disapproving look at him. "will show these scientists and engineers where we have those crystals and ore we found but did not know what to do with them. Seems the Eye of Jupiter and the others like it are made from those resources. As for the rest... commander Adama. You and a squad of our marines and centurions will accompany the remaining terran experts to a set of coordinates they will give you." Laura nodded to Rush who went to the dialling station and put the coordinates into the computer.

"Wow. No wonder this address was not in your database here." Rush said as he and colonial officers there saw where this address leads to. The others joined them.

"The small Magellan cloud galaxy?" was Eli's look of interest. He eyed future Mary, whose identity was still a secret to the colonials. He whispered to her. "You knew this?" She just smirked.

"Makes sense. Nothing outside your small galaxy of origin was in the database and that counts as another group of gates but is still part of the same ring system." Rush realized the lack of data. "Dialling now."

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Atlantis, same time**

The team arrived back, leaving the jumper at the Midway station.

"Home sweet home!" Rodney exclaimed.

"Don't get too comfortable Rodney. We have a mission ASAP." Sheppard reminded him as he went to the upper floor to greet Teyla.

"Back already colonel? Everything well with the mission?"

"For now yes, but we have new info. So..." he turns to the rest of the staff in the command room. "I need 2 squads of marines, Becket and Ford in the gate room in five. I'll get the jumper, Rodney will prep everything else."

He began leaving for the jumper bay as Ford joined him for the walk. "Why not send one of our new hover MALP's?"

"According to our info this address will only work if the gate detects an organic with ATA gene. If it doesn't detect it, it redirect the wormhole to another address."

"Wow, some tight security."

"Yes. Plus the address was deleted from Atlantis database. So gear up. Don't know what to expect. Even our informant doesn't know, except that it can't fall into replicator hands."

* * *

 **Unknown location, small Magellan cloud galaxy, minutes later**

Another gate room on another Ancient base. The gate was already active as the expedition arrived. The solders went to cover all the entrances, passing the hover MALP on their way. The all clear signal given, Rush and the other scientist arrived.

"A mark one city ship. Like our Olympus." Rush noticed the design. He, Eli and the other's went to the command consoles to see what they were dealing with.

"Everything is standard here." One scientist commented.

"Three small scale ZPM's in the power room, fully charged. Funny thing, they are not even tapped. The city is powered from somewhere else." Another scientist remarked.

"And that is not even the strangest thing. It ready that there are connections, both power lines and everything else leading directly to the bottom of this planet as well as to the north and south pole." Rush said as he scratched his head after looking at this data. "And it reads that there are docking ports at all of those locations. Including... Wait a minute! This can't be right!? Vacuum of space? How can there be vacuum at both poles and at the centre of the... planet? Unless this isn't a planet?" His eyes shot up to look a future Mary with an intense look. She just smiled sheepishly.

"Your look. Worth every second of it."

"And I think I know why there is vacuum there. Look." Eli pointed outside the main observation window. Everyone else looked and they saw it. The horizon. It was going up, not down. They could see the planet twisting upwards. With edges on each side. "Oh my god. This is a ring world, isn't it?"

"Took you guys long enough. A fraking ring world build around a red dwarf, to minimize construction time and cost." Mary announced proudly. "And it was our last bastion after the whole mess."

Rush, who had also gaped like a fish starring at the sight before him, sat back down. "That also explains the ZPM thing. The sun, the amount of energy this world would need is gigantic, but it can exploit the star all the time. The star is powering this world and the power is also charging the ZPM's back up."

"Yes, but at a slow rate." Mary nodded. "And they are needed to cloak this thing and even then it can't remain cloaked forever. Believe me, we tried, even with Atlantis boosting it. Also I almost forgot, welcome to new Heliopolis."

"New Heliopolis? Wait, the 4 great races met here?"

"Yes Eli, they did. The old one was abandoned for this one. The old one still had sentimental value, but all 4 races contributed to this one. In the end it was hardly used. You know, the whole plague thing. Happened only a century after it's completion."

Rush was back at work at the main terminal. The ring was massive, 0.8 AU in diameter, but was not needed to be larger due to the stars lower size and surface temperature. Still it was closer than the normal habitable zone, but the excess heat and radiation were soaked up and turned into power for the ring, allowing only as much sunlight to pass as it was needed for the life in the ring to prosper. The ring also had an automated night and day cycle, where an energy barrier that blocked all the sunlight on the rings side but absorbed it all on the sun side kept rotating around the ring every 24 hours while simulating a night sky. A brilliant design. Then there was the ring itself. It was separated into 4 areas, each being controlled by a station designed by one of the great races, all connected by transporter platforms. Outside were large docks and maintenance stations as well as weapons emplacements. This ring could defend its self. But the sheer amount of time and resource needed to construct it was something Rush did not want to think about at the moment. It was a great sanctuary indeed. Out of the way and hidden. But for the moment not much more. The ship maintenance and building prospects was nice, but this place was so out of the way that logistic would be an issue. But troop training, food production or colonization, those were good prospects.

During all of that Eli was still mesmerised by the sight before him. To see the mountain ranges and oceans twist upward on the horizon just did not make sense to a normal person. Even he had to admit this was cool. The ring supported all the habitation zones from Earth and planets like it. He spotted deserts, tundra planes, oceans... everything. In both directions. Of course at some point the sheer distance made it impossible to see the ring anymore.

The one who was also amazed but depressed at the same time, was commander Adama.

"Something wrong Lee?" Karl wondered. "I mean are you not impressed by this? Just think of..."

"What I think about is what the Gemeniese and Sagittarians will do when they see this. As religious as they are..."

"Frak. Your right. They'll claim this place for themselves. Declare it a holy world and crap like that."

"Exactly."

Rush stood up and got everyone's attention. "OK, listen up! We will split into teams. 3 will go to the transporter platforms and explore the other 3 command hubs. 2 will remain here. One in the control room, the other explore this hub. The remaining 2 will go via transporter platforms to this sections pseudo north and south poles. Let's explore and map this place out."

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, unknown location, same time**

A similar procedure happened in the Pegasus galaxy. Only here it was a mark two city ship, a sister of Atlantis, parked on an Earth like planet. Nothing strange about that, with 2 exceptions. No ZPM power and allot of planeside shipbuilding capabilities. Plus the fact that they saw a massive gas giant in the night sky. This was a habitable moon orbiting that planet. And that planet also had a large asteroid ring around it. Fortunately for the moon, it was outside said ring.

McKay exited the jumper and hooked his mobile diagnostic PDA with the cities command station. "As expected. This thing is dead. Only emergency power."

"So where the ZPM's at?" Sheppard asked him the million dollar question as he and the marines joined him.

"According to this, they were taken by the Ancients during the last months of the war. They were needed elsewhere." McKay then went to do his magic. "So let's see... this place is one of 2 main project worlds that the ancients hoped would turn the tide of the war."

"And why did it fail... again?"

"This place was a large shipbuilding site. Or at least it would have been. The entire system, this moon included is saturated with naquadah, trinium and even neutronium. Would make sense. The Ancients hoped to be able to match the wraith shipbuilding capabilities with this."

"So what went wrong?"

"Delays. That's what. When it was operational, it was too little too late. So they grabbed the ZPM's to be used elsewhere. Including... Atlantis. The original depleted ones we found. At least one came from here. The rest is scrambled. I guess they feared the wraith would find this place, so the mined it. That is why only one with the ATA gene can get here."

"What about that other project. The one that was being developed parallel with this one?"

"Give me a sec... here... oh shit."

"What?"

"Makes sense why the replicators would go out of control if they found this place." Sheppard began looking at the data Rodney brought to the screen. He was no expert, but...

"The Asuran replicators are the weapons division project while this is the Indra logistical project. Am I reading this right?" That sentence made Sheppard's skin crawl. "So this is connected to the replicators. But why would this place..." he stops as everyone hears something from the corridor. A machine like sound. "That sounds strangely familiar, doesn't it Rodney?"

"Oh shit no. Don't tell me... we have to get out of here!"

At that point it was too late. The ring room was swarmed from all entrances. By the bug replicators. They came in by the hundreds.

But as the marines got ready to defend themselves, they stopped. A meter from the human perimeter. They just stopped. And waited.

"OK, this is weird. And me without my bug spray." Sheppard turned to Rodney who was already working on the console to get answers. "Any idea Rodney?"

"All I can say is that they were made to be the builders of the ships and weapons here. Makes sense, they are far more efficient at it than humans. Ah, found the code entrance protocol. Oh wow. Ha! This is too good! Everyone, you can relax."

"Relax? You kidding McKay!?" Ronon shouted back, ready to stomp something.

"Yes Conan. I am serious. These bugs won't attack anyone with the ATA gene. And we have all been given the treatment. Well all but our traveller friends, so you should stick close to us."

Larrin just took a step closer to Sheppard, weapon in hand. "Ah the lengths you will go to impress me."

"Not exactly my idea for a first date either."

"Wait, wait." Rodney put his PDA down and stepped to the bugs who backed away. "Return to your stations." Seconds later, they did as ordered. The gate room was cleared. Rodney had the biggest smirk on his face.

"What. The hell. Is going on McKay!?"

"As I said. Won't hurt anyone with the ATA gene. And I extended their command protocol right now. They will obey commands."

"And if the decide they don't like that and we end up with another problem like the Asgard have?" Sheppard reminded him of that scenario.

"Relax. These models have failsafe after failsafe in them. They have limited learning capabilities and limited network connections. No hive mind. No adaptability. No technology assimilation. No rebellious thoughts. In fact no thoughts at all. Whoever the idiots were that made the Ida galaxy ones must have added the subspace link technology to them. Anyway." he returned to the main terminal. "The command and control core is in this city ship. The Indra city ship and Asura city ship were specifically designed for these tasks. But while the original Asuras was destroyed during the war after the ancients abandoned the planet, this one remained. In darkness."

"And the ones the human form replicators have?"

"A copy of Asura perhaps? Who cares, they can build them by the dozens anyway!" Rodney continued to scan the database. "The good news is once we get our only spare standard ZPM here we can power this place back up reasonably well. The bad... the ancients were so paranoid that it will take me some time to decode everything. And I mean time. This is not one of those scenarios where you just annoy me and I find the answer later."

"So it is useless?"

"No, not entirely. The bugs won't build anything until I get past this mess, but they will fix anything we give them to fix. As long as we upload the original schematics for the item to be fixed." Rodney stopped in his thought process and looked at a bit bored Larrin. "Your ships. If you still have the original blueprints, we just scan them into the bug control system, you land them here, evacuate everyone off them and in a few hours... good as new!"

That peaked her interest as well. "Perhaps you are not as useless as I thought."

"Emm, thanks?"

"OK, but why do you need so much time if the human replicators can just take over like that?"

"Cause they are REPLICATORS! They have the entire ancient database and coding! Taking over this would be like snapping fingers for them!" Rodney replied, getting fed up with Sheppard smart assed personality. "I think we should ask Thor to send some of their guys here to take a look. Might help them in their war. I mean the ones they are fighting are leaps ahead of these guys, but the basics are the same. And these are housebroken anyway."

"Fine." Sheppard looked at the rest of the marines. "Spread out and check this place out. I'll dial Atlantis and tell them what we found."

"Hold on... Hey Sheppard. You remember that ancient ship, the Tria that Radek detected on Midway?"

"Yeah?"

"It was headed here. Again, makes sense. This place would be perfect for a bit of tuning."

"You said this project was abandoned? Don't they know that?"

"Who knows how long they were out there? They might have never received the info. Our problem here and now is not security. I mean this place is at the edge of the galaxy, far off any known wraith bases. Plus, remember those ship killer satellites? They were build here. Plenty of them in orbit as well."

"Also no power, am I right?" Rodney did not answer, but Sheppard knew it. "How is the Arcturus thing going? You and the other egg heads any closer to make that thing work without blowing the star system up?"

"Oh give me a break will you! I'm overworked as it is. We are no closer to finding a solution. And if the ancients couldn't find it, don't expect a miracle from us. If we crank the ZP reactor above 20% it gets unstable. If we can't find a solution, we'll just use plan B."

"And plan B is?"

"We build a recharge station on that planet and plug it into the power systems. Then recharge depleted ZPM's from that reactor while it is on low setting. Will take months to recharge at that setting, but better that than nothing."

"Right. Better get Atlantis up to speed now. Keep looking Rodney."

* * *

 **Velocity, minutes later**

The board was green. Bill took the seat of the commanding officer. "Status?"

Stix who accompanied Adama on his request as his pseudo XO, adding to the original Velocity crew, who adapted quickly, reported that the ship was ready.

"Get me Hammond." The holographic display of the general appeared next to him.

 _"We're ready here."_

"As are we. Let's go."

Both ships entered hyperspace, leaving the remaining terran fleet to continue their wound licking and preparations to return to New Terra.

* * *

 **Earth, Athens, same time**

Zarek found a way to let the other quorum member do their thing while leaving him alone. He took a seat at a nearby cafe. He was given some credit chips to pay with. They were already accepted in most Earth countries that were part of the SGC initiative. Some alone time. That's what he needed. And a new plan. His original one to get the quorum out of his way and the presidency from Laura by hook or crook was down the drain. A long time ago. First the Discovery. Then New Caprica. Then the cylon rebels. Then New Kobol. Now Earth. One obstacle after another. He could do nothing now. Even here on Earth his actions from before marked him. O'Neill made that clear. He instantly disliked that man. Too much like the admiral. With an annoying personality to boot. All the things he did to help Laura were only for self-preservation. Nothing more. But by doing so he made things much harder for himself.

He also could not just go somewhere alone. Away from the quorum members who were still at it. That Geminese woman. So short sighted. Could not see the truth or an opportunity if it hit her in the head.

His guards were on alert all the time. But as he was taking another sip of the coffee, one of the civilian assistants assigned to their group sat down next to him.

"Mr. Zarek. How is your stay here on Earth so far?"

"Please, It's Tom. And good for now. As long as certain colonials don't sour the pot." Looking at the one black woman he had in mind.

The assistant just smirked. "Those kind of people are everywhere. Can't kill them. Can't live without them. Right?"

"Can definitely try." They both chuckled at that one. "So tell me, Mr...?"

"Smith. For the moment. I was tasked by a private group of people and entrepreneurs to open a dialog with you."

"You mean with the quorum, right?"

"No. With you. You see, we can spot people with vision. People with imagination. Your quorum lingers too much on the past."

"Amen to that."

The man takes out a card and gives it to Zarek. "We can be powerful friends. Friends who can help you get what you want. If you play ball."

The man almost whispered that last sentence out.

"I can assume this is off the books?"

"Sharp indeed. Think about it. And enjoy your stay." He stood up and left, leaving a bit confused Zarek behind.

"Future industries and Mao-Kwikowski Mercantile. Interesting." He put the card into his pocket as a marine approached him.

"What did that pencil pusher talk about with you?"

"Nothing, just if I was comfortable enough. No need for a diaper change." Zarek mocked back, clearly stating that he heard O'Neill and the marines back then.

* * *

 **The Phoenix, hyperspace, same time**

They were approaching the planet. Their present ready with only minutes to spare. This will be a photo finish.

Kara and Caprica were on the bridge. Their work was done. All they could do now was watch the fireworks when they happen.


	23. Breaking the wheel, part 5

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **Chapter 23: Breaking the wheel, part 5: You can't defeat the reapers of souls.**

* * *

 **New Heliopolis, minutes later**

Laura, Woolsey, Baltar and allot of other people arrived in the 2nd wave. And the reaction was the same as with the first wave. Just jaws to the floor syndrome.

"Where are Lee and the others?" Was Laura's first question after the shock subsided.

"I sent them to the other command hubs as well as the poles of this quarter of the ring." Was Rush's response, as he was preoccupied with taking in as much data as possible. Of course he groaned on the spot when his newest annoyance joined him. Again. Baltar.

"Do you mind?" he asked the Colonial scientist as he pushed him partially to the side to get a good view himself.

"I do actually."

Rush turned his look to Laura. "What was that about a leash?"

Laura sighed. "He always gets it off."

"Might I suggest a flea collar? Or neutering?"

Baltar stopped looking at the display and turned his attention to Rush. He was not amused at that jab. "Like you're the one to talk."

"I don't neglect my work or responsibilities."

"Now listen here…"

"Shut up, both of you!" Greer snapped at them. "Not just me, but we all…" he begins to point to everyone in the gate room."… are getting sick and tired of both of your shit!"

"You forget yourself, master sergeant!"

"But I tend to agree with him." Laura entered the conversation. "Gaius. Let the Earth scientist do his thing! There has to be something else that peaks your interest? Either that or back to New Kobol for that INVENTORY mess we still have! Don't make me regret I did not insist on the Terran security officers to sun you and drag you to the conference!"

Baltar stood up and grumbled. On the other side of the gate room future Mary just chuckled. As Baltar left for the lower levels with a Colonial escort and the others, centurions included, spread out to see if this city was really abandoned, only a few remained in the gate room. Laura, for the first time noticed future Mary.

"You helped getting here, right? I'm Laura." She offered her hand.

Mary shook her hand, knowing all too well who she was, but had to keep up appearances.

"Umm, hi. I'm Janet. I am an assistant in research. Basically stumbled onto this info. Sorry. Nothing too fancy of a story." It was a lie of necessity. She still remembers how the Laura she knew reacted to the whole 'time travel is possible' bomb. Until Yao tells her otherwise, her lips are sealed. And technically it was not a lie. Her full name is Mary Janet Stone and she did assist Eli in her time as much as she could. Scientist being scares in that future and all. So she did learn some things there. Including Eli's plan to alter the future. He was in fact the one who found the only loop hole Janus left behind in the gate system to initiate a time jump with the help of a solar flair. Then again that might have been Janus plan all along.

"Nice to meet you. Care if I ask what amused you so much?"

"You mean besides Groucho and Crapo? All we're missing is Whino."

Laura did not get the joke.

"Emm, the three Stooges? Thou your Baltar is more like 'A case in sexual harassment' type. Maybe two and a half men then?"

"Sorry, but I don't get that reference. Is it from Earth?"

"Yes. Why don't… Oh yeah, sorry." For a minute Mary had forgotten this Laura did not see any of Earth so called culture yet. Unlike her Laura. She had to keep it together or she might blow her cover. "Sorry, forgot how big the galaxy has become lately."

"Or beyond it, right?" Laura smiled back. But she did not buy the routine. So many lies after the fall and plans behind her back had hardened her to such things. She also did not buy the story how this woman found the clues on this place. Something was off.

"Anyway, everyone's facial expression when they arrive plus those 2 and who needs any more entertainment?"

Laura nodded and went outside to enjoy the view. Mary on the other stopped holding her breath and went to see how Rush was doing.

"So. Everything good, doc?"

"Fine. Just a bit busy as you can see. Wish we had a ship here to help us chart this system and ring more effectively."

"Yeahhhhh. About that. Remember the 3rd set of data you got from me on the crystal?"

"The coordinates in space?"

"Yes. And the thing the coordinates lead's to has a brother here. Look." She took charge of the terminal he was working on. She imputed a command code she got from her Eli after he broke the code, it gave them full control of the entire ring. But there was something else. The ring was controlling a station in low orbit of the star. As the display showed the station, Rush began looking at the corresponding data.

"What is that?"

"A hyperspace jump station."

"A what?"

"Well the technical term is a hyperspace acceleration station. It is linked with the one near New Kobol, one in the large Magellan galaxy and there is even one at the edge of the Milky Way. Their purpose is to accelerate a ship's hyperdrive engines to the targeted location. One can only use them if one 'jumps' to another station. That is their main limitation. That and power, so they are positioned over stars to use as a fuel source. As you can see…" she points to the image of the station, as it's lower tip was in a way connected to a small stream of plasma to the star"… they are linked to the star."

Rush processed the information. "So you are telling me that… we can send ship from here to any of the other locations in… what?"

"Minutes."

"Minutes?"

"Beats hours or days, right?"

"Fascinating. But why only there? Why have they not built a network of them? And why are they only around red dwarfs?" He had to ask as he saw the data on the other stations. They were all in the proximity of such stars.

"Longevity. As you know such stars last the longest. That and not much more power was needed. They do have a range limit of around 300.000 light years. So if you thought of making one here and one in Pegasus… good luck. I have no idea how to make them. As for why not more? No idea. We only learned that in both cases the Ancients got ideas from outer sources."

"Meaning?"

"The ring world idea apparently originated from the NGC 300 galaxy. The hyperspace station idea from the Andromeda galaxy. There are also some references to the Triangulum galaxy in there, but we never learned anything more. You know, priorities."

That meant only one thing for Rush. The Ancients were there at some point. And they interacted with civilizations there. But why was all the data on that missing? Just like the one on the Wraith or Ori? Were the Ancients hiding something? Or protecting everyone by hiding this knowledge?

* * *

 **Indra system, Pegasus galaxy, same time**

Rodney moved to the lower levels of Indra cityship with a military escort. To say that the Replicator bugs gave the team something to adjust to was an understatement. The bugs moved aside whenever a team member crossed paths with it, but it was still unsettling. They arrived to the main Replicator control room. It was one level above the ZPM room. In it was a massive computer core that controlled all the Replicators on the planet. Rodney was already at work at the main access terminal.

"Hmm. Rodney to Sheppard."

" _Go ahead."_

"I have the answer as to why the city still has some power, ZPM's or not. It has a geothermal backup power supply. But it provides no more than the power needed to supply the control computer for the bugs and the lights in the city."

" _So for the bugs to perform any task, encoded or not, a ZPM is needed?"_

"Yep. Pretty much. The way they are now they only defend this place and nothing more. How's it going up there?"

" _Colonel Marshall and Weir returned to Atlantis when we informed them of this find. They'll arrive in moments. Have fun down there."_

"Will definitely have more fun than you." Rodney smirked as he tried to return to work. Only now a Replicator was standing on the terminal he was working, "Hey you, get lost. Shooo!" Rodney ordered the bug to react. And it did as it moved off." Wonder if I can give one of you to Jeannie as a house pet? She always wanted a dog during our childhood. Plus no fur, no drool, no barking. And no teaching, only reprogramming. Huh, where were you during my childhood? All those bullies. Would not have been so smart assed if I programmed one of you to eat their faces…"

* * *

 **Tritis system, same time**

6 Ha'tak's landed on clear landing areas near the former base that belonged to Anubis. The command Ko'tak followed. Fortunately for them the landing pyramids were not affected by the blasts. They were not considered a priority target for nuking. Or a target at all.

The Ba'al clone was waiting on the Pel'tak, getting more and more restless by the minute. The Jaffa who questioned him minutes earlier entered the Pel'tak and kneeled.

"My lord. We are still searching the ruins. Nothing of any material value so far. In fact the main vault has been destroyed by the large lava river."

"Then I hope you have any good news to report. For your sake."

"I do, my lord." He stood up and ordered the 2 escort Jaffa to join him. They had a restrained prisoner with them. "My lord, we found the head scientist Thoth."

Ba'al now turned to them, ignoring the Jaffa before this moment. He looked at Thoth. He was in bad shape. Bleeding, burned, dirty. A surprise he was alive at all. "Thoth. I believe we know each other, correct? You were a genius even back then. You created the sarcophagus for Anubis after he failed to steal the prototype."

"I… "cough" I doubt I was brought here to refresh old memories."

"No, you were brought here to either work for me, or we throw you back out there. There you choose. Lava or radiation. If you work for me, you will be handsomely rewarded. Perhaps even a new host, as this one is badly injured." Thoth did not react. He remained defiant. "You will change your mind. A few days or months of torture… and you WILL change your mind." Ba'al reminded him of the Goa'uld way of solving things. "Take him to the sarcophagus. He needs his strength for our first session."

As the Jaffa began dragging him out, he turned around to shout at Ba'al. "You have no idea what Anubis will do or is capable of! You may be smarter than the average Goa'uld, but you are still only 2nd best!"

As Thoth was dragged off the Pe'tak, Ba'al turned back to the display showing him the status of the base and its surroundings. He began relaying new orders to his Jaffa in the field over the consoles. There was a large complex build into the mountain. And it was mostly intact. For some reason whatever weapons the humans used did nothing there. A failure? Or perhaps Anubis planned ahead?

* * *

 **Delmak, high orbit, same time**

The tension on the Pel'tak on the command ship was so tense, you could cut it. Her'ak, as all other Jaffa and Kull were kneeling. Waiting to find out what the next move will be. And their god screamed. The rage was getting to him. He was just informed of Tritis. Tritis, Delmak, his fleet, his shipyards... This was not as he had planned. Now he was down to less than half a dozen power amplification crystals. And the ones on his command ship.

He sat on his throne. "He'rak. Rise." Her'ak did as ordered. "You did well. The only one who did?"

"My lord. I live to serve."

"I know. This assault was... unsettling. The System lords working with... those Shol'va and Tau'ri! But this... commanding officer of the Tau'ri fleet. Cunning. Bold. Enraging." Anubis stood up and motioned Her'ak to follow him. "This is not over Her'ak. Take command of my remaining forces here. I will use the Chappa'ai and go to my remaining base and send a fleet with parts to restore my command ship to full capacity."

"Yes, my lord." Her'ak acknowledged the orders. "If I may ask, how long will it take?"

"Do not question me. The humans may have won a victory here but paid a price. I am far more concerned about my invasions of the other System lords. I will take command there. As for Delamk... it's a dead world now. If anyone else wants it, they can have it. It served it's purpose. Once the ship is repaired, retreat and regroup with my remaining forces."

"As you will, my lord." Her'ak bowed in the corridor they were walking in and turned around to return to the Pel'tak to take charge, as ordered.

* * *

 **New Terra, minutes later**

The gate activated. Hank was back to receive the travellers. The gate room was packed with security and other personnel.

"Hope they had more luck than our attack force." Hank said to no one in particular as they received the SG-1 code. As the iris retracted, a puddle jumper flew thru and landed a few meters away. "Stand down everyone."

The guards did as ordered. The jumper's doors began lowering themselves as the general and the security detail saw the interior. Packed to capacity.

"Welcome back. Mission successful?"

The answer he got was a display of their stolen goods. And prisoners. The 2 Sodan Jaffa exited the jumper first, holding their Goa'uld prisoner at each end. She was not just gagged, but also blindfolded, as to not give her the opportunity to get any gate addresses. The jumper was launched off the Vigilant in a system near Tritis that had a stargate. They could not wait to get the content to New Terra. And the Vigilant was needed elsewhere, not to do a delivery tour.

Jolan pulled the hood off of her head, revealing a really pissed off Gao'uld.

Hank smiled at the sight. "Welcome to New Terra. We had a few 'gods' as guests here, but their stay was brief. You on the other hands..." he steppes closer, signalling the marines to take over from Jolan and Volnek. "... we still have many questions. Take her away!"

"Make sure to give the five star cell." Vala joked from the back of the jumper as the rest was getting off the ship and beginning to unload the cargo.

"You mean the one you got for that 'incident'?" Mitchell joked.

"A misunderstanding at best, darling. Now, if you help me carry this gold and gems, I'll give you 10%"

"What makes you think you'll get to keep any of that?" Mitchell continued.

"My question exactly." the general added as the marines began helping the unloading process. The one thing that was most difficult to move was the still living Kull. During the raid in the vault, one of the Kulls was stunned with the specially prepared chemical mix. They kept him on the stuff to make sure he/it doesn't wake up and they had to keep t that way, so moving it was a pain.

Carter and Fisher let the rest of the group continue the unloading while they wanted to speak with the general.

"Sir, any news from the front?" Carter wanted to know, beating Fisher to the punch.

Landry looked at the dialling room, motioning them to follow him. He could not just say things out loud. When they arrived in the isolated room, he began. "Went in a way similar to yours. At least the Delmak task force. Everywhere else it went as planned."

Carter and Fisher got tense. "Our BBQ was crashed by Ba'al. What about Delmak? What went wrong?" was Fisher's question.

"Anubis had power amplification crystals on his 2nd command ship. He used it to counter our asteroid plan. Then Vix got knocked out and to make matters worse, the main command ship we lured away, got back faster than anticipated."

"He burned out his hyperdrive didn't he?" Sam made an educated guess of the situation. Hank nodded in confirmation. "And all of this after McKay and me warned HQ of this possibility!"

"It was a calculated risk colonel. Either risk it or play it safe all the time. Only the latter won't get the job done." Fisher defended that decision. He more than most understood the risks anyone in the military or special forces takes on a daily bases. And wars without deaths are not a reality.

"HQ agreed with that. But now we are sending the 2 Aurora's back there." Hank saw the confused looks on the 2 officers. "Once Vix was out of the picture, the Colonial admiral took command. He above everything else made sure we got the victory we needed there. The losses suffered could have been minimized if our own people had either listened to him and fallen back, instead of playing hero, or not second guessed him and wasting precious time." Hank took a breath. He hated politics as well as this potential infighting of the flag officers. Some supporting Adama's idea, others being against it. "In my opinion he did better than most would. Anyway, it was his idea to go back and finish the command ship off since it is stuck there. Now to our business here. Fisher, you and your men are to get some rest. Same will go for our Jaffa allies. As for you Carter. No rest for the wicked."

Fisher saluted and made his exit out of the room. He was glad to get some R&R. Carter however got curious. "Sir, what do you mean with that?"

Hank sighed. This will be tricky. "You are needed in Atlantis. They... made a troubling discovery, to put it lightly. 2 in fact, but one is on the hold for the moment. And 2 more were made in the Colonial backyard, but that can also wait. Rush is with the Colonials, McKay in Pegasus, but Pegasus has priority."

"Can you get into detail?"

"Not here. Before your departure, go to R&D HQ and deliver the data you got from Anubis personally to Narim. There is... someone waiting there for you."

"Who?"

"Best you see it for yourself. Dismissed."

Hank went back to the gate room to oversee the unloading of the jumper. Carter was left with questions she knew she would not get answered by just standing there. So she retrieved the case with the data crystals and went to the transporter hub. During all of this, Mitchell was taking charge of the prisoner.

"I'll escort our marines to the military holding cells. So if Vala can behave..."

"Only if they let me keep some of my loot!"

"... then I'm off." He also saluted the general and left with the squad of marines and Athena.

Vala was still looking over the goods she got, displaying them on the ground. Landry got annoyed by her antics. "Get that stuff off the ground and out of the room, or I will confiscate them for real!"

She huffed. No one was taking her prize. "Fine darling. But as you can see it is a bit much for me alone... so some help would be appreciated boys." She turns to the rest of the marines unloading the jumper. The men smiled at her, but their female commander just shook her head. The general too shook his head.

"Fine, marines, help Miss Vala to... move her cargo to whatever location she deems worthy for her needs. I personally would suggest a bank. Or museum." as he turns to let the solders do their work, he remembers something. "You might want to accompany Mitchell to the military holding cells. There will be an interesting reunion there."

* * *

 **New Heliopolis, same time**

To be able to say that now they have seen everything was an understatement for Lee and Karl. They went with the Terran SG teams to the 3 other hubs. To see the different building styles, languages, architecture... so much to see. So many possibilities. The ring itself included. It was now also becoming clearer that not only plants and animals from Earth were present in the rings ecosystem. Many life forms which never saw each other in real life for obvious reasons were now separated by massive oceanic masses.

At this moment he and Karl were overlooking a massive forest from the spire of the hub they were in. It belonged to the Nox as the Terran scientists realized. The endless forests and trees larger than any he ever saw in the Colonies. Made sense to him. From what info he got on the four great races, the Nox were pacifists and nature lovers above all else. Not that he mind. He liked the calm and peaceful atmosphere. With the occasional roar from that... floating creature they saw in the forests below. One that had no wings, yet could hover, fly and turn invisible. Damn that was a scary thought. The really weird thing was that the Nox hub itself was also floating. Several hundred meters above the ground surface.

"Ever thought to see a place like this, Karl?"

"Frak me. This has more trees and green that all the planets in the Colonies could scrape together."

"Far more than that. Rush estimates that the interior surface of the ring has a surface area several thousand times larger than the surface area of our colonies combined. Including all the planets, not just the habitable ones!"

Karl pushed himself from the rails he and Lee were leaning on to look at the forest below and just stared at his friend. "You kidding me? I mean, the gas giants as well? You got to be fraking with me... right?"

"Wish I was. This place... is like the Elysium fields. Well, if you are religious anyway. The more we see, the more I question everything we thought."

"You and me both. Remember the Asgard hub? Blue plants. I mean what? Why blue? Or the Furlings with their tundra and crystal patch."

"Can't expect life thru the stars to be the same we are accustomed to. It seems that only because the Ancients used more or less the same template in their terraforming attempts are these worlds so similar. And I heard there are silicon, sulphuric, crystal, electric and metallic life forms out there in the universe as well."

Before Karl could answer, they both got a shock of their life. A roar from not too far away shook them from their conversation. Moments later, the flying creature they were observing minutes before, flew vertically past them into the sky.

"Frak... the thing scared the hell out of me!" Karl screamed, getting off the floor again. Lee was not better off, but he smiled.

"If this is our greatest problem now, I'll take it. A flying herbivore scaring us versus being chased by Cylons."

Karl chuckled as well. "Point. This place would be paradise indeed... if only..."

"If only?"

"A moon. I miss a moon in the sky during the night."

"We are on a ring world and that is your problem with it?" Lee shook his head, not believing that statement.

"Well, I'm just that picky."

"Looking at your taste in women, I believe that." Lee teased him as he made his way back inside.

"Oh, it's like that now is it?" Karl replied as he followed him.

"Oh yeah, it is."

* * *

In the northern 'pole' of the Ancient hub area Baltar and several Colonials and Centurions were looking over the docking ports and hangars. And what hangars and docking facilities they were. Some hangars were large enough to house not just Battlestars but even the never produced Warstars the Colonials had plans for, if their 'beloved' president Adar had not cut the military budget. And on some level they agreed that putting all of your eggs into one basket mentality was self defeating, but having at least one or two would have been a large boost to their confidence. In the end it would have mattered little, they were susceptible to the same flaws that destroyed their beloved Battlestars. Inequality in cyber warfare.

"And here I thought that New Kobol was impressive in orbit and on the moon, but this..." Baltar could not stop grinning. These Ancients were getting more impressive with each new discovery. The only bad news here was that all of the fleet capacity here was intended for maintenance and loading/unloading, not construction.

How he wished they found all of this prior to the fall, when he had allot more credibility and influence. All the Colonial scientist he would be authorise to order around. The military being at his beck and call. But here he was... just another scientist. One at the beck and call of others. It irked him to no end.

How he wished that whoever was responsible for making the Discovery stop in front of the fleet to have done that years earlier. The Discovery… " ** _Wait a minute! The DISCOVERY. It all started with her. The entire chain of events that brought us here. If it hadn't happened we would have been in the same situation as the 'us' from that other universe. And when we mentioned this to the Terran council… they were not as surprised as I thought. I could attribute this to them having more experience with the builders… or Ancients. But this Rush, the fat kit, the whiny lemon allergic and… uhhh that blond woman. Me, her, that blond Tok'ra and Caprica in one room… Wait! Getting off topic! They always act as if they know more than they let on? This is more than them just having more experience with situations like this. Perhaps they even know who send the Discovery… and why then? Why not prior to the fall… THE FALL. Why let the Colonies fall at all? This is interesting indeed. Better not tell Laura or she will just think I'm looking for excuses."_**

"We should continue with our search doctor." The lead centurion said as Baltar got out of his thoughts. He just nodded.

"Your right. Docking space, as fascinating as it is, gets boring. Let's continue."

* * *

 **New Terra, military holding wing, minutes later**

Vala caught up with Mitchell who was escorting the marines with their prisoner.

"Why are you here Vala?"

"Relax 'Shaft'. The general suggested I would want to see something here. No clue on what it is."

They passed the last checkpoint and entered the high security area. Armed guards, force fields, life signs and anti-clocking scanners… basically the works. Everything was like an escape proof prison should be… with the exception of one person that stood out like a sore thumb.

"Aris Boch?"

The 'best bounty hunter in the galaxy' had finished a chat with the colonel in charge of this facility. It seems he transferred something on Aris personal PDA, which made him smile.

"Nice doing business with you, colonel. Ah, Colonel Mitchell and… Quetesh?"

"Wrong woman, darling. She is dead. I'm her host. Didn't get the memo?"

Aris smirked as he put his PDA into his armoured suit. "Was out in the galaxy for months, so no, didn't get the latest updates. You know, business is blooming and the underworld is full of chatter."

"Speaking of underworld…" Mitchell went past Aris to the prison warden. "We bring a new prisoner. High priority." He hands the PDA with the instructions from Landry.

"Yes, was already informed." The Warden took the orders and looked them over. "Athena? What is it today with Greek BS getting delivered to me?"

"Sir?"

"I just paid Boch the bounty we put on Ares. With the mess out there and Anubis attacking everyone, Boch took the opportunity of the confusion…"

"And snatched the lesser System lord from his palace. Wasn't easy. But worth it." Aris pronounced proudly. Then looked at Vala. "You got Athena?"

Vala just pointed at the blond woman flanked by marines behind her. "Yep. Right from Anubis nose while Ba'al unintentionally provided the distraction. Right, darling?" Vala annoyed her 'old friend'. Athena could only glare back at her.

"Oh right." Vala went to remove her gag. "There. Go ahead and threaten me now."

Athena's eyes glowed in rage. "You will suffer endlessly for this, Quetesh!"

"Uhhh, are you getting senile in your old age? Vala, not Quetesh. I'm beginning to sound like a broken record here!"

The warden joined the group to look over the latest prisoner. "You can chat later. Marines." The marines turned her over to the prison guards. "Take her to the cell next to Ares. I believe they have allot to talk about."

Vala's smile got bigger. "Oh I so have to see this. Can I?"

Mitchell and the warden just looked at each other and shook their heads.

"We can always put you back here if you do something stupid. Like last time." Mitchell reminded her of her last time she was here. As Vala went to see the upcoming threat and insult show, Mitchell escorted Aris out. "By the way, not that we don't appreciate this, but why not grab a, oh I don't know, Goa'uld a bit higher up the food chain?"

"Ever since your public executions of some of the System lords that kicked the Jaffa rebellion into high gear, they got really paranoid on personal security. Grabbing a small fish like him is possible. But even with a distraction like this, someone like Ba'al… not happening. Not when you don't know which bastard is the real one."

"Oh shit. The clone thing, right."

Aris nodded. Anubis can't be captured cause of the half ascended thing, Ba'al... well Aris, like any bounty hunter is not paid by the dozens. He only gets paid if he can prove he got the real deal.

* * *

 **New Terra, R &D HQ, same time **

"Nice work Sam." Narim smiled in his usual calm nice guy demeanour. She just handed him the entire batch of data crystals in his office. Several scientists had interfaced them in a specially made interface for Goa'uld tech. As well as to check them for viruses and anything else. Anubis was notorious for this, so they were not taking any chances with it. Sam's android self and Anise were also present, helping where they could. During all of this Narim was behind his desk talking with Sam.

"Thanks Narim. Glad the mission worked. In a way."

"You could not have predicted Ba'al's involvement. Or Anubis newest tech improvement."

Sam knew he was just being himself and trying to reassure her, but a revision board might think differently. "By the way. General Landry said there is someone for me to see here. Any clue what he meant with that?"

Narim knew this was coming. This 'situation' also made it clear to him that he and Sam probably were never happening. Yes, that was not this time line, but it made clearer where things might lead. It was no different for Martouf when Anise informed him. He just had other things to do to so he couldn't be there himself.

"Sam… 2 people are waiting for you in the temporal research lab."

"Why…?"

"Just go there Sam. It is impossible to explain. Once you see them, you'll understand."

Noticing Narim's change in demeanour, she got the hint.

A minute later Sam was in front of the temporal research lab. Here the human worlds were trying to recreate the Asgard time dilation tech, among other things. The entrance was guarded by 4 heavily armed soldiers. As she saluted them and went thru the bio scanner to both confirm her identity as well as making sure she was not infected with a Goa'uld, the doors opened for her. As she stepped into the lab, she saw 2 people alone in the room. A young woman working on the main terminal inputting some sort of data as well as an elderly man sitting at a desk in the rest area, clearly bored.

"Em, hello?" was Sam's attempt to get their attention.

The young woman turned around and the elderly man raised his head from the table, his boredom clearly gone.

"I was told to come here… who are you two?"

The answer she got was not what she expected. The young woman leaped out of her chair and ran to her, eyes clearly watering. She hugged Sam fiercely, sobbing.

"God, it's really you MOM!"

Sam's look of pure shock was expected. This person just called her mom. Sam tried to loosen the grip. "Wait… who are you!?"

In the time this happened, the man stood up and slowly mowed to them. He was not much for this stuff, but seeing his daughter so happy in a long time even made him a bit emotional.

"Oh come on Sam. Don't you see the resemblance? You always did say she looks like your mother. Well, your looks and brains, but my charming personality." Now Sam realized it.

"Sir?"

Future Jack smirked the way he usually did. "Never took you this long to put 2 and 2 together. Was it the slight hair loss that gave it away? And I'm not a colonel anymore. Not for years from my point. So no sir's. As for the little monkey clamping onto you… Jade O'Neill. My pride and joy. And yes, that makes her your daughter. Well, not you you… but you get it. Time travel. Headaches included." He finished his explanation as he reached the 2 most important women in his life. "And it is really nice to see you again. Has been several years from our point of view."

Sam's eyes were as wide as possible, processing this info. She remembered. Janus wrote it on the monolith. But that future should be gone. So how…

Jade finally let go of her, eyes read. "I think you have questions, mom. This is going to be a doozey, since we are not the only time travellers today."

* * *

 **Tritis system, minutes later**

The Ba'al clone ringed to the undamaged area that his Jaffa cleared out. The base was still a mess, most of it gone. But he hoped that his prize was still intact. Many Jaffa died during the searching and excavation. Even the symbiotes can't counter lethal doses of radiation indefinitely. But after they managed to gain access to the undamaged underground area, they reactivated the local shielding to stop the radiation from spreading any further into the structure.

The clone stepped over the corpses of some Kull and Anubis Jaffa that had died in the explosions and cave-ins. He continued down the only corridor that was still serving its purpose. Every so often he looked at an adjacent room connected to the corridor. They were always filled with Kull armour pieces, wrist mounted weapons or helmets. This was looking better and better. Then he reached the main course. A massive hall filled with hundreds of tanks with humanoid figures in them.

Ba'al could not hide his smile any longer. "Well done." He praised his Jaffa for a change. "Now all we need to see if it's still operational." The lead Goa'uld scientist went to work expecting the system and control units.

"My lord. There is a new batch of Kull solders growing in their chambers. A thousand units as far as I can tell. But this room is losing power. If we do not secure a stable supply, the units will die in hours."

Ba'la did not hesitate. To come so far to only lose everything now. "You heard him! Get some portable naquadah generators in here and begin linking our landed ships to the bases energy grid!" He ordered/shouted at his servants.

"My lord. There is something that should interest you." The Goa'uld scientist alerted his master. Ba'al saw the back-up security feed from the vault. And what he saw explained a few things.

"SG-1. Should have known. And what a fool Athena is, getting herself captured so easily. Why did the Jaffa here not react to this footage?"

The scientist was still looking into the data, which was heavily corrupted. "It appears that Athena had a private server here. This was a footage only she would have had access to. I only found it due to the extensive damage to the system. And it was only activated after Athena seemed to try and trigger the alarm."

"Why would she need this? Why risk the rage of Anubis by going behind his back?"

"I can't answer that question, my lord. Perhaps she had ulterior motives?"

"I didn't ask you, you imbecile! Continue to work on this. If the Kull die, you will join them!"

Ba'al was now puzzled. Athena was smart in the tech part. But plotting, scheming, backstabbing… those were not her strengths. Not with a track record she had. A failure, one after another. There was something else going on here. He continued to study the information his scientist was unearthing. What he was made sense to him. The Jaffa have become unreliable at best. Their replacement was in order. And the Kull were only step one. But what was step two for Anubis?

"How long until they mature?"

"An hour at most, my lord."

"Good. Once they do, I just imprint myself to their memories, we put their armour and regeneration units on them and load them up. How long then to disassemble this place? Every cloning units, armour fabricators, regeneration devices and all?"

"Hard to say, my lord. We would have to find the blueprints for these devices to..." Ba'al grabbed his scientist by the throat. This was clearly not the answer he wanted to hear.

"You better make sure you get everything loaded on my ships within 3 days, or I will have MY new Kull solders use you for target practice!" He let go of his scientist, who stumbled and coughed.

"Why such urgency my lord? We can take our time..."

"You are an imbecile! If Anubis could be defeated so easily, the System lords would have succeeded millennia ago during his exile. No, today only weakened him. He is still out there. And once he recuperates, he will come here looking for his possessions. We have to be long gone by then!" Ba'al hung his cloak around his solders and turned to leave. "Report anything else of value you find. I'll be on my command ship."

* * *

 **Delmak, high orbit, minutes later**

Her'ak was in charge of the remaining forces over Delmak. His master left some time ago to the planet. What his plan was did not concern him. He did not question him. He only obeyed. Anubis was now abandoning Delmak to whomever would take it. All the important parts of the planet were gone or damaged. The shipyards. The mines. The Jaffa barracks. Planetary defences. All gone. Only the civilian population centres were mostly still intact. Humans, showing mercy. A weakness his master will exploit next time, Her'ak was sure. He was sitting in the command chair on the Pel'tak.

"How much longer until the engine replacements arrive thru the Chappa'ai?"

"An hour at least, my lord. But repairing them will take days." The Jaffa at the front command console responded.

"Then I will ensure they have the proper motivation in repairing the engines once the engine parts arrive." Her'ak smiled. He learned allot from his lord.

The other Jaffa smiled as well. They began to know Her'ak well. But before they could continue their idle chatter, if Jaffa even do that, the Jaffa at the front command console got an update from the sensors.

"My lord. Sensors are detecting 2 large hyperspace distortions. Ships incoming."

Her'ak got off the chair and shoved the Jaffa from the console to take a look himself.

"Get the fleet battle ready. It can't be our master. Whoever it is, they will receive a welcome deserving of anyone daring to insult our god."

In space the command ship and the 2 dozen Ha'tak's entered a battle formation, weapons and shields charged. They also began launching all their death gliders and Al'kesh.

"Should we charge the weapon, my lord?"

"No. If it is not the humans, no need to tip our hand. But keep it ready for deployment."

In space 2 hyperspace windows appeared 50.000 kilometres from Her'ak's position. 2 large ships appeared out of them. Larger than the command ship. Something Her'ak never saw.

"Scan them! Get me their tactical analysis."

All the Jaffa went to work to get the info Her'ak demanded. But they found it difficult to get any strong results. The ship was partialy blocking their scans. Her'ak was at the consoles as well, getting more and more nervous. Partial information or not, the energy output, shield power modulation, hull material signature… these were no ordinary ships. Her'ak was now really nervous.

"Shall we hail the, my lord?"

Her'ak did not respond at first. But as he snapped out of it, he returned to the command chair. "NO, you idiot. Charge the main weapon! All ships, fire!"

* * *

On the Velocity Adama saw the welcoming party.

"Sir, the Orion is charging her standard weapons." Stix reported. "We are cleared to engage the command ship.

Nodding, Adama was observing the information displayed in front of him on the neural interface of the command chair.

"Ready drones. 2% of our total capacity. No need for an overkill."

"Yes sir." Stix smiled. This was what he was waiting for. Payback. Then the alarms went off. They all saw it. The command ship was opening up, deploying its main weapon, just at the Velocity send a small swarm of gold glowing drones at them. "Sir, enemy power signatures are rising. They will be ready to fire in 10 seconds. Our drones will not hit them before 30 seconds!"

"Then brace for impact. If the information is correct, their weapon should not be able to damage us for a dozen shots if not more."

As the counter went to zero, everyone waited for the super plasma discharge... but nothing. "Sir. Their power signature is doping to standards levels..." the chief engineer reported as she looked over the data. It made no sense, to anyone. "Sir, I may have an explanation..."

* * *

On the command ship, Her'ak was now beyond shocked. "What do you mean the weapon won't work!? It worked merely minutes ago!"

"My lord... the power crystals are missing!" the Jaffa manning the engineering console reported. He was getting an update that showed 6 red icons around the main reactor. The dots represented the missing crystals. Her'ak turned to him, both anger and fear in his eyes.

"Why not tell me this sooner!?"

"The only explanation I have is that... someone encrypted the data until we activated the weapon. And only..."

"Only lord Anubis knows how to do that." Her'ak too now realized. His lord just sacrificed him. That talk in the corridor... meant nothing. He was reduced to cannon fodder. Anubis knew this could happen. The Terrans returning to finish the job. So he took his prize possession with him.

The fact he was sacrificed was not what bothered him. The fact he would die did not bother him. But that after all he had done for his god, he was still lied to. Used. Then tossed away like garbage.

As he saw from the observation window, it was now also far too late to surrender. The glowing orbs reached his ship. The moment they pierced the shields and struck the hull, the entire ship began shaking. Consoles were indicating the damage being inflicted upon them. More and more systems failing.

Her'ak closed his eyes. He should have seen it coming. Nirrti, Khalek, the Aschen... and many others. They all did as ordered, but were in the end tossed aside once they became useless. Or in the case of Kahlek getting a fate worse than death. He thought he could avoid that by being efficient. By not failing him. By being a better boot licker. It seemed he was mistaken. No one is above betrayal, when it comes to the Goa'uld.

* * *

On the Velocity Adama was looking at the results. The command ship just went up in a fireball. The remaining forces were routing and retreating. This was so one sided it was not funny. A part of him wanted to question the Terrans as to why not just use these 2 ships here in the first place? But he understood. In a way. There were only the 2 of them for now. They were used to close the holes in the attack. 2 ships could not be everywhere at once. Compromises had to be made.

He stood up from the chair. "I think we are done here, right?"

Stix stood by his side. "It seems so sir. The Orion is preparing to return to our forces."

"Then let's follow. But this is not over."

"No sir. Why do I have a feeling that Anubis was not there?"

"He wasn't. He took those 6 crystals and left his men to die. What a coward."

* * *

 **P2C-211, 2nd moon of 4th planet, seconds later**

2 hyperspace windows opened and the 2 BC-402 appeared in orbit of the moon.

"We arrived captain. Holding orbit on the dark side of the 2nd moon." The helmsman reported.

"Nice. Ladies." Captain smith turned to Kara and Caprica. " This is your barbie. The firecracker ready?"

"Ready and waiting." Kara raplied, then looked at the digital clock on the main display on the bridge, counting down. 4 minutes left. "But we should hurry."

"Agreed. Tell the Valkyrie to follow and protect our flanks. Military speed, get us around the moon."

Caprica moved to the science station to see the info the officer there was receiving. And even as the ships were clearing the moon, the energy readings went thru the roof. First off, the planet itself was emanating energy on a level usually associated to a volcanic, radiated planet, not an ice world. That meant the naquadria was indeed in use. Second, the energy was being focused in a frozen meteorite impact site. That had to be the gate's location. Third, the defenders. Around 50 plus ships of different sizes. But they would not be the problem. The energy field protecting the gate would be. It appeared that Anubis used the naquadria as a power source for that as well, the shield bubble was so large, it was even visible by the naked eye, encompassing the entire frozen continent on the planet.

Of course once they cleared the planet and accelerated towards it, they got spotted immediately. Death gliders launched, Al'kesh on an intercept course and Ha'tak's tightening formation.

"Good thing we don't intend to fight." Kara mumble.

"We have a target lock for the jump drive, but I suggest we get as close as possible to the atmosphere. That large force field is having some jamming effect on the targeting sensors." the tactical officer suggested.

"Get the port hangar ready for decompression." Captain Smith ordered.

"Captain. We might have a problem with the original plan." the science officer reported after talking with Caprica at her station. "The force field plus the raptor being attached to an active, near overload gate... it could either prematurely detonate the gate, with us too close for comfort... or miss the target."

"Crap. And ideas ladies?"

"To be 100% sure it does not detonate prematurely... we have to make a house call. Fly into the atmosphere."

Now Kara entered the conversation. "And then? Ramming that force field? Bug on a windshield is not something I want to be, thank you!"

Caprica had an idea and asked the science officer quietly. She nodded and went to work analyzing something. Seconds later, she replied. "We don't have to. We dump the raptor in high atmosphere to bypass re-entry for it, then autopilot it the old fashioned way to target. This being the highest concentration of naquadria veins on the planet. I don't have time to simulate it, but I am 90% sure the nauadria will detonate, causing a cascade reaction that will turn this ice ball into a molten world. With any luck, it should swallow the gate and gate destroyed as well."

The captain was still not convinced. "And if we jump it, what are the chances of it detonating in our face?"

"Best I can say, 50-50."

Those were not good odds. Best reason they did not anticipate this was cause the jump drive was not ready prior to this and the force field messed up their original plan.

Captain smith nodded. "Fine. Tell the Valkyrie to follow us in."

Both ships were now within weapons range of the defenders. All power was transferred to engines and shields. They would not bother to return fire.

"Once we pass the blockade, full reverse! If we slam on the atmosphere at such speeds, we won't need the gate to kill us!" Captain Smith ordered.

The 2 BC's manoeuvred to avoid the front Ha'tak's, one going to port, the other starboard. As they passed the first line, some death gliders got smashed on the front shield. That plus the bombardment of staff shots rocked both ships as they continued to just ignore the defenders. The Ha'tak's in the 2nd line saw what was happening and tried to intercept them, even if they suicide on them.

"Get us above them! Then 180 degrees roll." Was the command the helmsman received as they saw the defenders response. "Tell the Valkyrie to break off, try to get some of them to follow them, break formation or something!"

The Valkyrie did as ordered, turning during the evasive manoeuvres, and turned to the planet counter-rotation wise while the Phoenix continued on the original course.

The Phoenix managed to pass more and more of the blockade, but the shield fatigue began to stack up.

"Captain, overall shield strength is insufficient to survive a re-entry at such speeds, even if we begin deceleration now..."

"Which we can't do since we need the momentum to pass the defenders fast." The captain understood the dilemma her XO pointed out. "Once we pass the blockade, transfer aft shield power to forward shields."

"That will leave our aft exposed!"

"You have any better ideas?"

The XO cursed internally. "Let's hope the armour holds. And they don't get lucky in hitting a vital system.

Caprica and Kara looked at each other. This was getting more and more risky. But Kara was smirking.

"How can you be so calm at all of this?" Caprica asked her, as the ship rocked once more after getting hit and actually scraping the shield perimeter of a Ha'tak.

"I'm enjoying this. Almost as good as my viper. And me without a cigar."

Caprica had to question Kara's sanity. and why Leoben was so obsessed with this... pilot with questionable tendencies.

At that moment they were past the blockade, but the chase was now on. The defenders were accelerating after them.

"Captain, 30 seconds to atmospheric re-entry." The helmsman reported, clearly hoping to get the order to begin deceleration.

"In 15 seconds, go full reverse on graviton engines and shut the ion drive off. Tactical. shields double front."

The ship began slowing down, her pursuers gaining on her. But her advantage was still sufficient. 30 seconds later, the shield began heating up, glowing read.

"We are at 5500 Kelvin temperature on the shields. Rising dramatically. Hull at 1000 Kelvin." The XO looked at the hull display. "If we pass 3000 Kevlin on the hull for a long time, we get problems."

"What's the alloy durability?"

"Tested up to 6K Kelvin, but we'd be fried internally by then! We need to slow down more!"

"Right. Helm, 20 degrees up, let's increase our surface area!"

Said and done, the ship began slowing down faster, but at a cost. Now her dorsal shields began receiving hits from above. And with her aft section being exposed...

The bridge shook violently. Caprica, Kara and several other people were thrown to the rear of the bridge.

"What the hell was that!" Captain Smith demanded a report.

"We got hit into the ion engines! Port main ion drive is..."

"Is what, helm?!"

"Gone, captain! Blown clean off!"

Captain Smith gritted her teeth. Great, one lucky shot and they are down 50% thrust. In the atmosphere it makes no difference, but once they deliver the package...

"We've slowed down to mach 10 captain! 40 seconds till we can see the tectonic rift on the surface." The helmsman updated his captain. "However with only half engine thrust, we can't escape the defenders once we return to orbit."

"We'll have to make a planet close hyperspace jump then."

"Jenny, you think it's wise to risk that?" The XO asked the captain.

"We came so far, no point in playing it safe all the way. You two!" she looked at Kara and Caprica who just managed to return to the rear of the science station. "Get the package ready."

They did as ordered, all the while the bridge continued to shake several times more as the ship got hit in its unprotected rear, losing its aft MAC cannons and rear shield emitter.

Caprica and Kara were at work as well, initiating the raptor from remote control. with the new target added into the navigational system of the raptor, all they now waited for was to open the hangar bay doors.

In the background of the bridge they heard the chatter of 2 engineers who were cursing that the Goa'uld cloak had not yet been upgraded to conceal a ship their size yet, since it's usage would have made this mission a cake walk. A third one reminded the 2 chatting ones that with Anubis technology improvements, a Goa'uld one may not have mattered. So they all cursed the scientists back on HQ (one Rodney McKay in particular) for not yet finding a way to copy the puddle jumper cloaking systems.

They reached the target. A large rift in the planet's tectonic plates. And the sensors were confirming it. There was naquadria at the bottom. The package they brought should do the job.

"Open the hangar!" The CAG ordered the launch officer.

As the doors opened on both ends, the only ship not secured on the hangar floor, the colonial raptor, got pushed out by the wind forces now blasting into the hangar itself. Some other parts, like a missile here or a repair box there were also dragged out.

"Hangar clear!" CAG yelled out from the rear of the bridge, signalling to Caprica that now it was her turn. He activated the programmed navigational instructions. As the Phoenix made a tight turn to begin accelerating from the planet and get some distance to it, the just ejected raptor responded and engaged its engines, now turning to the rift.

"Captain, we held 80% of our speed after the turn, but we will really need to make a planet close hyperspace jump." The XO looked at the data and what he was seeing was not something he liked. "Those defenders positioned themselves to intercept us in orbit. The Valkyrie reported that they are not taking the bait anymore. They are ignoring her."

"Ten tell her to break off and begin return trip." She looked at her friend. "What's the other news, old friend?"

"You know me too well. I don't think we'll escape the blast radios at this speed." He pointed at the countdown clock above the main screen.

4... 3... 2... 1...

Behind the Phoenix the tectonic plate the raptor just flew into did not just shake, but it was lifted up from the explosion, in both directions of the opening. Then the explosions continued, like a chain reaction, right down the tectonic rifts.

"All power to aft shields. Guess today we find out what our girl can endure!" Captain Smith shouted and braced herself. Seconds later the ship shook again, but even more violently that during her descent.

Outside, the shockwave just reached the Phoenix and dragged her along.

"Hull stress at 90% of maximum tolerance. I don't know how much more she can take! First the heating up, then the bombardment and now this!" The science officer reported, looking at the screen indicating the critical hull stress levels.

"How much higher until hyperdrive can be initiated!?"

"We need to be at least 1100 kilometres for that." was her XO's response. But as the tremors settled down, she looked at the main display again. The good news: As planned, even if improvised, the gate destroyer energy signature and the shield on the planet were gone. Just like allot of the ice. The released energy from this stunt turned this ice planet into a lava world. Their mission was a success, even if they paid a price for it. Her ship will need months in dry dock. The bad news: The defenders saw what happened and they now knew that the only way to get some form of mercy from their 'god' was to bring them the ones responsible for this.

Captain smith closed her eyes. "Jack, get ready to abandon ship. Load as many as you can into the hyperspace capable transports..."

She got interrupted by the tactical officer. "The Valkyrie, mam! She is engaging the blockade!"

"Captain Sigurd Ohnstad, that insane bastard!" Smith smirked. Drunk or not, that Norwegian was a bit crazy. Not that what they just did didn't qualify for that as well. "Let's use the distraction! The shockwave has passed us, shields back to full front!"

The Valkyrie passed another Ha'tak, blasting it with a subatomic beam shot, crippling it and breaking their ranks, as several Ha'tak's went to pursuit.

As the Valkyrie kept the fleet distracted while taking heavy damage in return, it was all the Phoenix needed. The Phoenix passed the distracted defenders and crippled or not, left the battle, entering hyperspace, followed by her sister ship Valkyrie seconds later.

Everyone on the bridge began relaxing. It was touch and go there for a while. Captain smith stood from her chair. "People, get me a damage report and call HQ! Also..." She turned to the bridge crew and guests." Once we return to New Terra, first round is on me!"

* * *

 **The Jack O'Neill, Ida galaxy, same time**

" _Supreme commander, this is Heimdall_." Was the communication request Thro received in his command ship.

"Heimdall. What is the situation?"

 _"I have good news. 3 battles with the Replicators and 3 victories in the last 12 hours."_

"Good. The communication disruptor is still working. If this continues, we might claim victory in 3 months."

Heimdall's look changed. " _Perhaps. But the high council learned of some disturbing news."_

"What is this news?"

 _"The Replicators at sector 17, near the binary neutron stars in Ida... after their defeat we found evidence they were attempting to extract neutronium from the stellar remnant of the original stars."_

It was common knowledge to all Asgardians that neutronium could only appear in nature during birth of neutron stars or matter in the proximity of such a star gets slowly transformed into neutronium. Planets with neutornium were because of that few and far apart.

"But why would the Replicators have the need for neutronium? Only human-form replicators need it for their nano-cell construction. The regular ones..." Thor stopped when he realized something. "Did we miss something? Could they be in the process of making human-form bodies?"

 _"Unknown. But where would they get the information for it? The original is still in our possession. And they have no knowledge of the human discovery in Pegasus."_

"Perhaps it is time we return to Pegasus. If the Janus AI will not give us the answers, we will have to get them ourselves. "

* * *

 **On the edge of the Ida galaxy, same time**

In the darkness of space, a lone Asgard ship waited. It was old. none of the known designs. Heavily modified. Ice had build up on its hull, indicating it was there for a long time. But it was not without power. Inside its central command and control room, the lights turned on. A large monitor, which was already active before, now really light up. It was positioned above a hibernation pod.

"Situation update received. Asgard Replicator war not progressing as planned. Unpredicted intervention suspected. Approved course of action: Waken the creator." An AI voice said as the hibernation pod began working to revive its occupant. Inside 2 large black eyes opened up to see the monitor and the current state of the galaxy.

"Welcome back, creator. While you slept, the Replicator Asgard war has progressed as planned, until 1 year ago. The Asgardian forces made unexpected progress and are months away from claiming victory."

"I see." A cold female voice reacted to the update, almost in a bored way. "And idea as to why this is? My predictions were never false. Something must have happened that I did not know of. And if I did not know of it, I could not predict this outcome. The Goa'uld? Ancients? Nox? Furlings? Something else?"

"I have compiled a report of the current state of all important events and galaxies, known to me."

The alien began reading the report. Anubis, unexpected. The possible return of the Jötunn, unexpected. The rise of a human civilization, really unexpected. She never thought the humans would amass to much. Thor was such a fool! The return of the Vanir and Fenrir... now this shocked her. That and the fact the Asgard now knew the Replicators were an Ancient invention.

"And information as to how Thor found out the origin of the Replicators?"

"Only one. This communication was intercepted not too long ago."

The AI played the communication between Heimdall and Thor. When Janus name was mentioned, the hibernation pod occupant realized the reason for her miscalculation.

"So... that Ancient. Makes sense now. The rumours about his temporal observatory were not just rumours it seems. But for what reason would this Janus AI not divulge the information on how to defeat the Replicators? Unless... he has his own agenda, that smart Ancient bastard."

She got out of the pod and stretched. For millennia she was banished by her own people. For millennia looked at as a monster. Yes, Loki broke the rules, Fenrir went even further as did the Vanir, but she was the only one willing to go as far as needed.

"Have the genetic modifications to my new body been made as I requested?"

"Yes. It took centuries to simulate the right way to fuse Ancient and Asgard DNA, but it is ready."

"Good."

And that was part of the reason for her banishment. While Loki still had limitations as to what he did, she had no moral issues. For her, the Asgard race should have dominated the other races from the beginning. And even more so once the only race she feared, the Ancients went extinct. The Nox were a joke and the Furlings always 2 steps behind. And if her people had a bit more backbone, they would have put the Goa'uld in their place millennia ago, human casualties be damned!

After the banishment, or self imposed exile, cause she fled imprisonment, she wanted to find a way to punish her arrogant race and make them beg for her return. So when a primitive human race was fumbling with Ancient knowledge, she took advantage of it. She did not create the Replicators, but she did find a way to influence them, guide them. Once the Asgard found them, her AI continued influencing them, as it was instructed. Only wake the creator if the Asgard beg for her return. Or if this happens. But that opened another possibility. As the AI was influencing the Replicators thru the subspace communication link, it could also monitor Asgard communications the same way. Not all, but some.

"The primitives once called me the goddess of death. Time to see if they were right. And time to make my people pay for exiling me!" She proclaimed and walked to the chamber where her new body resided. "One last thing Niflheim. Based o this, you did upload the schematics on the Replicator android into the Replicator sub-space communication network?" She asked her ships AI.

"Of course, creator."

* * *

 **Earth, unknown location, hours later**

The Colonial Quorum had come and gone, much to the relief to Jack O'Neill. But while for him this nuisance was now gone, there were other problems on Earth brewing.

In a dark room, Mr. Smith who had just returned from his mission, sat down behind his desk, doors behind him closing shut by the armed security guard.

He inserted a red crystal in a data port and submitted a retinal scan.

"Identity confirmed. Establishing communication link."

2 people appeared on the split screen. well, one plus a shadow.

 _"And?"_ The visible man asked.

"I think we got another ally. Mr. Zarek seems like a smart man. and if we give him what he wants..."

 _"Good. Someone in the ranks of the Colonials to further our cause. I have my hands full here with the political battles. Make sure he plays ball!"_

"Of course, Mr. Mao."

The link to the owner of Mao-Kwikowski Mercantile on Hebridan was cut off, leaving only the 2 Earth men to talk. "Do you think we can trust this man?" The agent asked the shadow person. _"Our interests align. I never trust anyone. Including our potential new asset. Keep an eye on him."_

* * *

 **Earth, another unknown location, same time**

The display shut off, as the man in the shadows now stood up as well. The door opened and he returned to his penthouse apartment from his secret room. He looked at his watch, then went to the wall to buzz his assistant.

"Marquita, it's time for my medicine again. Please bring it to me."

 _"Right away, Mr. Cooper!"_

He turned to the wall where his picture was framed from a newspaper. 'Johnson Cooper, the future of Earth's technology sector, innovator and businessman?'

The next picture read a similar way. It was a large futuristic factory. 'Future industries plants the foundation for the biggest single manufacturing building on Earth near Seattle, making the old Boeing factory looking small. Is someone compensating for something?'

He reached his working desk and sat down. He looked at his schedule on the computer as his assistant arrived with a small box. "Here is your medicine, monsieur." She put the box on the desk and left, knowing from past experience that he wanted to be left alone when he took his medication. She assumed he, the soon to be most influential private citizen on Earth did not want to be seen as weak in front of anyone. He only nodded and opened the box, once he was sure he was alone.

The box was secured with his palm print. Once open, he removed a small device from it and injected himself into the neck area.

"Ahh, much better." He put the device back into the box and closed it. "While Athena was never as smart as she thought, this little invention of hers is quite useful." He sat back comfortably and activated a special function on his computer. The display changed from his calendar to a display showing many military blueprints. Including ones for a 501. He had access to Terran military files no civilian should.

* * *

 **Flashback, Earth, over a year ago**

"Over here!" An archaeologist shouted to get the private security team to his location.

They were excavating near mount Olympus, Greece. It was the location their benefactor, one Simmons gave them. Where he got the info, no one cared. They only cared about the money, which one US senator provided. "What have you found, professor?" The lead security officer asked as his team arrived near a small crack in the mountain side.

"This is no crack. From what the colonel provided us with..." He points to the top of this small part of the mountain where a symbol was seen. Only spotted if you knew where to look for it." That is the symbol of Cronus. And if from what we learned, this must be the closed off entrance to... Tartarus!" He proclaimed excitedly.

"Good work professor. Men, get to work."

Hours later they dug the dirt and rocks aside to reveal an underground entrance. But their 'expert' was getting confused as they entered the tomb. "This makes no sense. Look at these symbols. They are part of ancient Egyptian writing, not Greek! There is something weird here." He stopped at the hieroglyphs on the wall right outside a closed door. "It reads: Only the guilty reside here. Tormented for all eternity. For their treachery, Cronus and Rs condemn them to pain and suffering. Ra and Cronus? What... This is a discovery of a life time! The first time 2 different cultures are mentioned in the same place? But why would Ra...?"

He fell to the ground, dead. Shot in the back by a silenced weapon. "Thank you professor, but your services are no longer needed." The lead security officer said, not even blinking at what he just did. He looked at the door. "Plant C4 boys. We aren't getting paid by the hour!"

As the door was blasted apart, they entered the tomb, flashlights active. It was full of gold, silver and jewels. Before his men could go and grab what they could, the boss stopped them. "Hold it! We get what we're paid for first! We can get everything else later! I don't want to have an 'accident' like the professor just did!" What they found were several Goa'uld artefacts. A sarcophagus. Still working. Several kilograms of naquadah bricks. One Eye of Cronus and other small trinkets.

But one solder was not careful. He found several small statues and began breaking them to see if there was anything in them. The others already went outside to update their benefactor. "Come on Holden! we can tomb raid later!" One of his friends shouted into the tomb.

"Just one more minute FFS!" He kept on smashing until he got to a black figurine that looked like a small demon. As he broke it, he almost panicked. It was not empty, but a living Goa'uld craved on the floor. "Hey Wesley, we...Gah..." The Goa'uld jumped into his neck, infesting him. As the man's eyes now glowed, it immediately went to a small box that everyone overlooked. He removed a device from it and injected himself with it. His eyes stopped glowing. The other solder came down, hearing the commotion.

"You OK, Holden?!" The man looked at him with a smile.

"Everything is fine. Was just frighten by a skeleton."

"Oh you mean the one in the sarcophagus we tossed out? Your such a pussy sometimes. Come on, let's get to the boss."

* * *

Days passed and no one notice him. The first chance he got he switches hosts, killing his previous one every time. Then he finally settled on this one. He would have to thank his human liberators somehow. And he did, when he let them fall on the sword. Brainwashing technology. His expertise. The reason for his imprisonment. It seemed that the other System lords needed millennia to catch up to him.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

"My father. Always so short sighted. Imprisoning me in that tomb Athena sold the location to this Simmons moron was a stroke of luck for me. These humans never realized what they found. That they found Tartarus? Not so big or grandiose as the human myths make it out to be. But it was his prison."

"Who they freed. Did they really think their pathetic plans would succeed? By providing the humans with a small boost of technology I will let them deal with my problem while I subvert them and take over before they even know it. Slaves... so overrated. Slaves aren't creative, nor motivated to fight for their lord, if they get nothing from it. These humans already did so much for me. Killing so many enemies of old. Others removed by the System lords themselves. Heh. Including father and one of my brothers. Now only you remain, Zeus. Always the most power hungry, easiest to anger, but also easiest to fool." Then he turns the display to the information from New Terra about Athena and Ares. He had a sadistic look. "Oh niece and nephew. How I wish I could pay you back for your treachery all those millennia ago. Why Ra thought you, my dear bloodthirsty nephew would make a good fleet commander to lead the combined System lords against the Asgard is beyond me. You only know how to attack, never strategise. And look at both of you now." Then he switched to the info he had on the Colonials. "If only I had known about you sooner. Millennia sooner. An isolated galaxy for me to exploit with the help of a group of moronic humans. The god of death, am I now? Oh well. As the humans say, don't cry over spilled milk." Athena and Ares captured. Aphrodite, or Hator, whichever you preferred, Cronus, or father for him, Poseidon, his brother and Artemis dead. Apollo, that treacherous bastard! He will not even acknowledge him anymore! Their once great dynasty, gone. Who knows where Hera is, nor does he care. He is alone. And he will succeed alone.

Then he switched to another display again. Another blueprint was seen. A blue print for the device he just used on himself. It read: Goa'uld physiology suppressor. The one he used was running out of charges. The one his niece originally made. He needed a new one, soon. Or his true nature could be exposed. Too bad Quetesh was dead. She could have helped him with that, but he could not have risked his exposure by saving her. And knowing her, she would have back stabbed him sooner or later anyway.

But he also needed something else. He brought up a map of the galaxy, with all the gate addresses known to the Terran council displayed. "P11-799. I wonder if you are still in your prison, my dear Persephone?"

* * *

 **Tritis system, 1 hour later**

In the landed command ship, the Ba'al clone had just updated the original on his status. Part of him wanted to leave as soon as possible. Anubis would not take prisoners when he arrives to reclaim his property.

But now he was killing time with pleasure.

"AHHHHHH!" Was the screams of a Thoth in agony. He was restrained by an energy field, hovering over the ground, all extremities extended from his body. A Jaffa was standing in front of him with a pain stick. He shoved it into Thoth's stomach area again.

"AHHHHH!" Thoth's eyes glowed as he again had to endure pain. "I will never serve you!"

Ba'al, sitting behind the Jaffa dong the torturing, smiled all the time. "Time, my friend. Time changes everything." He took a bite from a piece of fruit of a tablet held by a slave. "Time will even change your mind."

"Remember those words when Anubis does this to you!"

Ba'al laughed. "You still have spunk in you. Good." He took the pain stick from the Jaffa and gave him a vial of a green liquid. "Use this. Don't kill him. Yet." Ba'al then exited the room as more screams followed.

Minutes later he arrived at the cloning chamber. It was now fully powered, as he ordered.

"Report!" He ordered the head Goa'uld scientist whom he entrusted this task.

"My lord, they are ready."

He smiled even more and stepped forward." Did you program them as I instructed?"

"Of course. All you have to do now is to give them an order."

Ba'al looked from the left to the right. 1000 Kull units waiting for an order.

"Whom do you serve?"

They all shouted in one battle cry. "Lord Ba'al!"

"Excellent! Board the landed ships and await further instructions." As the Kulls moved out, Ba'al turned to his head Jaffa. "See to it that all this equipment here is brought onto my ships within 2 days, or we leave you behind!"

* * *

 **New Heliopolis, hours later**

The council decided to send a permanent force of experts to the ring world. Should they ever need it, it would be good to fully understand it. The Colonials packed up and left, leaving only the Terrans there. Only Rush and Greer were in the command hub of the Ancient part of the ring. The others were setting up permanent quarters i the city.

"So you find anything new and useful in this computed, doc?"

"Plenty to keep me busy on New Terra for weeks. Even more so if I can get rid of 'him'."

Greer smiled at that comment. "Why, you are both similar in a way."

"I am nothing like that self indulged, posturing, skirt chasing, bad excuse of a scientist!"

"If you say so doc. You forgot to mention arrogant, loudmouthed, cranky..."

"Please be quiet Mr. Greer." Rush silenced him as he got a telemetry update from Helix. "The first test was successful."

"Test?"

"Yes. those hyperspace jump satellites our young time travelling pilot told us about. The council decided to test them out. The Lionheart arrived at the location 20 minutes ago where the coordinates indicate the 3rd satellite. The one in our galaxy." He put up all 3 galaxies on the display. Each having an illuminated dot, plus the 4th one in Helix cluster. The one in the Milky way was blinking. "See, that one was just used. At the edge of the galaxy. Now..." At that moment the one in the Helix cluster began blinking. "Now they just used the one there. In about 2 minutes they should appear here."

"I see. But if the Colonials scouted all of those systems, how could they have missed something like that!?"

"Beats me. My guess is they didn't bother with the stars as much, only the planets. And they used their equipment. And you ask me why I hate working with that ass. Anyway, my hope is that whoever is left in the large Magellan cloud galaxy doesn't find it."

"Where is that one located?"

"Believe it or not, less than 20 Ly from that 13th Earth, in low orbit of a red dwarf."

"That... is a little close, if anyone is still there. You know, the homicidal robots, not the good ones we have..."

"I'm more concerned with those frost humanoid things we know will arrive there sooner or later. And unlike these Cylons they will now how to use it!" The console began beeping. Seconds later the sensors detected a hyperspace rift appear. A 401 appeared in orbit of the star.

"I guess it worked."

Rush agreed. He could not wait for the crew report.

* * *

 **Atlantis, same time**

The gate was still active as SGA-1 returned from Indra. Rodney was engrossed into his laptop, not looking where he was going.

"McKay! Watch it!" Sheppard grabbed him by the sleeves to prevent him tripping on the stairs. "I know you love your new toys, but give it a break for an hour, would you."

"Are you kidding. I can't wait for me and Carter to make these bugs build ships for us! Too bad I can't take them with us."

"And why is that anyway. The ones the Asgard are fighting have no such issues." Sheppard asked as he saluted Ronon and the other marines and dismissed them.

"I'll use small words. Unlike the run out of control ones our grey skinned friends are dealing with, these are directly linked and controlled by that large computer core. If one leaves the range of the core, the blocks collapse and shut down. A security measure."

"So if I want to shut them all off, all I have to do is shoot the core?"

"In essence, yes, but why always the hammer approach?"

"Why not? It works with you? Besides , I can't believe you named one of them!"

"Hey, leave Timmy alone!"

* * *

 **New Terra, 1 day later**

Karl and Lee stood at the 'dry dock' area, observing all the Terran ships landing. What they looked more closely was the battle damage.

"Frak, they look like we did after a few rounds with the Cylons." Karl remarked, looking at the hull breaches of a 501 that just landed.

"we would not have lasted for a few minutes in that fire-fight. Anyway..." He points to 2 ships beginning their landing approach. "Those 2 must be where Kara is."

"Damn, you see that. one of them is missing an entire engine!"

"And I bet Kara is on that thing!" Sam added as he joined them while hundreds of personnel were moving around the area, driving vehicles, moving cargo, helping the injured that just got off ship. Usually transporting these things was a preferred choice, but with so much traffic, they had to do many things old fashioned.

"Glad you could join us." Lee nodded to Sam. "Knowing her, I agree with you."

"And you Lee? any news on your request for officer status after you get the whole ifo download thing and virtual training. And does it sound as stupid to you as it does to me?"

"It does, yes. No idea yet. Hell, they were all so busy lately, I can't expect an answer on the spot anyway."

"Hey guys!" Karl bumped Lee into his shoulder to get his attention. Kara just arrived on a transporter platform, alongside Caprica. Seeing her friends, she just squealed and ran to them.

"Frak Sam! Lee, Karl! So good to see all of you." She hugged Sam and continued laughing. "So did you all come to see if I am well?"

"That and to see what trouble you got yourself into this time. Again." Karl nudged her as she punched him back, both laughing.

"Oh, nothing much, just lit a few gigaton fire crackers and then did the same to a planet, right Caprica!" Caprica was too exhausted to be part of this celebration, so she just nodded. And you, had fun?"

Lee, when his shock wore off, since no one besides Caprica and Kara were briefed on their mission, so they couldn't know, wanted to return the favour. "Meaning making sure Baltar stays out of trouble, well more than usual, we found... a ring world."

"A what now?"

"Believe me, you have to see it to believe it."

* * *

 **PX9-077, same time**

Nerus was in a cell. He was hungry. He was scared out of his mind. He thought that he chose the winning side. But his old master and the humans were more insidious as he thought.

"Hello? Anyone there? I'm really hungry!" No response. "I could use some meat. And eggs. And fruit. And sweets. Some alcohol would be good as well." Still nothing. "I can be useful to your lord. I supplied him with valuable technologies!" Again silence.

What Nerus did not know was that all of this was being recorded. In the command room of this base, Anubis was looking over the status of his forces. And he was seething. He wanted to make an example. and Nerus would be it. But with Thoth and Athena gone, he was in need of another scientist. But Nerus... how repulsive can you get? But that was also an opportunity. Leverage. He would not need torture, intimidation or brainwashing. only hunger and Nerus will work.

He left the command room down the lower floors. He reached his first destination. A large cloning room filled with stasis chambers. But there were no Kulls in them. But they were filled with other, familiar faces. He motioned his assistants to get to work.

"As usual, revive one of each and insert the last memories recorded." As he moved out, the assistants, mostly Jaffa, went to work, removing one Her'ak clone from a stasis pod on one side of the room and one Khalek clone from the other side.

They always thought they were the original. They were always wrong and expendable. Too bad he could not clone Thoth that way. But copying his intellect and genius was not as simple as these morons. and he would not copy Nerus, that fat slob.

His attack on the other System lords was only partially successful. Amaterasu was on her knees. As was Morrigan. Ares was gone as far as he knew. Zeus was crippled. Only Yu and Ba'al remained strong. And he would bet it was Ba'al that took Tritis. He will deal with him sooner or later.

He reached his final destination. A large hall, one of many on this arid planet. Inside was his army assembled. Or at least an impressive part of it.

"All hail lord Anubis!" yelled several thousand Kull solders. Besides them were several hundred Khalek clones. The regular ones. the ones who knew they were a clone. The ones with the genetic defect. They too yelled out the same battle cry, just not as enthusiastically.

They want war? This was only a minor setback. He will rebuild. and he still has 2 dozen power crystals as well as the original 6. But his talk with Surtur worried him. He needed to hurry before his lackeys arrive.

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, sector black near Asuras, same time**

"You done yet!?" Heraz asked, getting more and more impatient. "I don't want to stay so close to those machines any longer than needed.

The wraith who rescued Guide had a cruiser stop at the station from where the shut down program was transmitted to they needed Guide to operate the station.

"Patience is a virtue. I learned that one when I was starving in that cell!"

Heraz motioned one of the droned to react to that outburst. It did by pointing it's weapon at guide's head, who was currently working hart at the bio-interface control station.

"Kill me now and you learn nothing!"

Again Heraz motioned the drone, only now to stand down. "Yes, but at some point I will evaluate your life as not worth the issues you give me!"

Guide continued working. Finally he found what he was looking for. Back-up security footage. On it the Traveler ships were seen with a new class of ships. A type not seen by the Wratih before.

"Who are those?" Heraz asked Guide.

"Unknown, but I can tell you they partially hacked the station."

That was not good. The Wratih do not tolerate anyone having any tech that can counter them.

"And the machines?"

"Docile, like intended."

"Good, make sure they remain like that."

Before Heraz could leave to report ho the lead male to evaluate if they dare risk waking their queen for this, Guide grabbed him by the hand.

"Do you think it is wise to wake her? She'll be hungry and the food supply needs several centuries longer to recover."

Heraz pulled his hand from Guide. "I know that! But we need to wake at least one for guidance!"

"Then tell the only one still awake. The watcher who protects all the ones sleeping!"

"You know how volatile she is!"

"Like your queen will be any less if you wake her for this trinket of information!"

Heraz hated it when Guide made a point. He just walked out, not bothering to keep arguing with him, leaving the drones behind to watch him.

Left without any intelligent oversight, guide went to work and accessed the link to Asuras.

"Have you noticed anything my friends?"

* * *

 **Planet Asuras, same time**

Oberoth, like all human form replicators noticed the intrusion into their systems. Whoever it was, was clever. But they had millennia to upgrade their defences. They would locate the location of the cyber hack.

And they did. In their Cyber link, Oberoth ordered the only Aurora they currently had functional to leave orbit and investigate the location. They were still influenced by the stand down order, but their self defence protocol allowed such actions.

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, sector black near Asuras, minutes later**

As Heraz returned to the control room, he saw 4 dead drones lying on the ground and Guide... was nowhere to be found. He tapped the communication control to hail his cruiser.

"Guide has escaped! Send more transport ships here with drones! We need to find him!"

 _"Commander, we just detected a launch of a transport ship from the station!"_

"It has to be him! Shoot him down!"

In space as the cruiser was beginning to engage the transport ship, it's attention got diverted when an Aurora jumped into the vicinity of the station. The cruiser crew panicked and began firing everything they had on the Asuran ship. To no avail as a swarm of droned decimated the Wraith ship. during all of this, the transport ship made it's escape into hyperspace.

On the station Heraz saw what had just happened. He knew he was dead. As he was to resign to his fate, a monitor in the room lit up. It was Guide.

 _"I thank you for freeing me, 'old friend'. And I leave you with a parting gift."_ The screen showed a countdown. 20 seconds remain. " _While I have you, I'm not as blind to allow the Replicators to get their hands on the shut down code. So I hope that you learned your lesson today. Never underestimate me. Now, have a nice life. Hahaha!"_

The station went up in a large explosion, leaving the Asurans puzzled, since they did not open fire on it.

* * *

 **Johnson Cooper - Malcolm McDowell**


	24. Rebirth, part 1

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **Chapter 24: Rebirth, part 1: There be monsters here.**

* * *

 **9 months later, Hoth planetary manufacturing hub and shipyard**

Fred Johnson was overlooking the main construction dry-dock on the planet. It did fill him with some pride and joy to see his people who mostly came from the asteroid and planetoid colonies here for a better life to put their expertise to good use. All they needed was a month long training with holo and virtual training included to speed the process up on how to use the new technologies. But building sturdy ships… that is something you need to want to do. Have it in your blood to be good at doing. Everything else was a bonus.

What he was looking at were several new batches of the 400 series battle cruiser class. These ships, more designed for the hit and run or fast relocation needs were now put on high priority on the shipyards. If only 2 of them managed to humiliate Anubis at the planet with his gate destroyer weapon, they proved their worth. And hard hitting ships with smaller crews were really needed. The humans knew that 9 months ago, they only bought themselves some time, nothing more. Now Anubis and Ba'al were fighting the main battles, while the humans remained at the sidelines.

One of the few upgrades on these new ships was heavier armour, made of naquadah, trinium and carbon alloy. Hope the Asgard won't mind for the idea theft. All the other systems were based on the current BB-501, but for a smaller ship. As well as one other system. The Colonial/Cylon jump drive. While installing them into the existing ships was not practical as long as they were needed everywhere, giving the next generation ships an advantage was a simple matter. With better materials, better technological basis and miniaturization, these ships jump drives were only a quarter the size, double range, 20 minutes recharge time as well as having 2 jumps in one engine, so no need for 2 engines, like the Battlestars were using. While untested under battle conditions, it was hoped that these relatively short-ranged FTL engines would give the hit and run tactic a completely new meaning.

The engineers and scientists also looked over all the Cylon and Colonial designs, but most Cylon designs were not usable. Too unusable hull shapes for their needs. The organic integration into the technology base was the only really interesting part but bumped into several issues. First off they were not compatible with the crystal based technology and the naquadah superconductors could overload any Cylon organic ship system. Second while their organic hulls had the regenerative advantage, they were much weaker than the standard armour on Terran ships, not to even mention the newer materials. As well as suffering the same bottle neck the Wraith ships had, it limited any hyperspace usage due to radiation build up. The third issue was pretty straight forward. Any organic tech the Cylons had, the Wraith had millennia more advanced and the Pegasus forces managed to get some samples of Wraith ship wrecks. So why use obsolete tech?

The doors to his office opened as Fred was looking outside to the lower levels where the ships were being assembled. A tattooed woman approached him, handing him a PDA. He took it and began reading the report.

"Hmm. We're on schedule on the fighter construction, but behind the capital ships? Why is that, Drummer?"

"Ya know how some belters want to renegotiate the deals and contracts? Well, this is their attempt to resist."

Fred massaged his forehead as he returned to his desk. "This again? How much?"

"7% raise."

"Do they know how insane that is? I do this for the hull assembly crews, the computer tech crews come next after this. Then the engine installation crew, then weapons crew… a fucking domino effect! I can't in good will do this! If I do and this happens, we can't stay in business. The council can increase our pay for 2% for all. That's it! And don't they realize that, if we lose this war, do they intend to negotiate with the Goa'uld?" He chuckled half-heartedly. "Would pay to see those morons try that."

"War or not boss, they feel they are being exploited."

"Really? Yes it is a 10 hour work day in 4 shifts, but the pay is already 48% higher than in the other shipyards due to the location, danger and harsh environment but they get to go home via the gate every day. Not like they are forced to live here!" He slammed the PDA down and stood up. "Tell them this: 2% for everyone, no matter which crew. Take it or leave it. If they don't, they lose their job, can look for it somewhere else, where the pay won't be as good, while I get replacements, who might not be as experienced, yet, but won't bitch about it!" He sat back down trying to relax and calm down. "This is the thanks I get. Years fighting for their rights and now when we live in the proverbial honeypot, they try to sabotage me."

Drummer sat down on his desk next to him and took the now cracked PDA. "Will tell them boss. And if they don't listen, I use the other words." She makes a fist and smiles. Fred smiles back.

"You remind me every day why you're my second in command here."

"Cause I speak belter language?"

They bumped fists and laughed. He took 2 glasses out of a drawer and began pouring some alcoholic

drink into them. "You up for one?" He asked her, holding a glass out. She took it and drank it all

down, not waiting for him. He just shook his head. "Guess you are." As he drank the content of his

glass, she was already drinking seconds.

"And to think the workers would smarten up after we got some more competition in Pegasus now. They are sabotaging themselves. So, don't worry, boss. I'll make sure they get the message!"

"Before you go..." he stops her from leaving. "Did you find anything out?"

"No. And it's irking me as well, boss. If I dig harder, the politicians might pull our contracts no matter if the workers whine or not."

Fred understood. This is as far as the can get. Where were those engines they build going? Those new advanced plasma drives were too big for any 500 series ship, so the only conclusion was that a new class was being build. But where? And why the secrecy? And why not build them here? Unless their hulls were so big even Fred's shipyards, while under lease from the political body, cold not build them? And he still has his work cut out for him. The damn mystery he and Miller found themselves in. Miller knew more and had other people on it, but for the purpose of security the less he knew, the less he could tell if compromised.

"Good. Back to work then!" he stood up and followed her out to see the finishing touches on the new F-250 Viper. First 100 were just getting finished. Based on the Colonial Viper design, the mark IIV. Unofficially called the mark VIII Viper. It was similar in the outer design to the mark VIII, but the weapon's ports were modified to be exchangeable for pulse particle weapons, plasma staffs or rail guns. A gravity engine was also added in the lower part of the ship, seen with a small bulge there indicating the engine. There were, however, 2 versions in production. The F-250-A and B. The A version had a miniaturisation Cylon jump drive, for the so called "short range" support version and the B version with the hyperdrive with a range of 3000 light years, but limited to the delta band.

Fred and Drummer passed the security check point at the fighter factory as they were cleared by the security personnel. Walking past the final assembly part, where automation was doing most of the work, but overseen by human workers.

"Hey boss!" the shift leader greeted him. "Here to see the final product?"

"You bet." Fred smiled as he put his hand on the wing of the first F-250. "Hopefully our Colonial friends won't mind that we improved on their designs."

* * *

 **P28-1C1, same time**

A hyperspace window opened up as a small taskforce appeared over the habitable world with the gate in the system. 4 cruisers, 7 destroyers and one 501.

On the bridge of the 501, the Kursk, the crew began scanning the system.

"Board is clear, no hostiles in system or any large energy signatures within 20 light years, sir." The tactical operation officer reported.

"Good. Then let's begin with our mission." The OX, who was currently sitting in the captain's chair. He stood up and looked at the CAG in the back of the bridge. "Send recon ships to scout every planet and scout this world, high atmosphere only. We have reports the humans here are pre-industrial. No point to scare them. So the first contact rules apply. We avoid contacting them at all costs. That is first priority. Second is finding the gate and unearth it." The commander ordered the CAG, one major Anna Titov, who saluted and left the bridge to get her flyers ready. The XO sat back down. "Also, someone wake the captain."

"Am already awake commander." Captain Marko Ramius responded as he walked onto the bridge with a cup of tea. His XO stood up and let the elder captain take his seat. The old Russian put his tea down on the armchair and looked over the information coming in on the main view screen. "So, another boring expedition to a lost world. How… exiting." He joked with his heavy Russian accent. "Your thoughts commander?"

The XO, one commander Lee Adama who now stood beside the captain, only sighed. "I signed with the Terran military to help humanity. Not play scout and do milk runs for the council. Respectfully, sir. This bites."

The elder man smiled. "I would agree. But at my age you welcome some boring assignments."

"But with all the reports of this Anubis and Ba'al slugging it out and the large battles fought, we should be taking the initiative. "

"Perhaps. But I say let them exhaust themselves. Unless they attack a colony, ally or member world, we do not interfere."

"I get that. But if we wait for too long, we might lose the chance to finish them off."

"Patience, my young Colonial friend. You got this posting to learn and balance out the command structure. My age and your youth… if you will. This is new for me too, not just you. Anyway, these expeditions are not just a waste of time. Any world we can't reach because the gate is gone, buried or anything like we have to investigate old fashioned."

"Yes, searching the galaxy with massive ships is old fashioned…"

"You know what I mean. The council is looking for more clues of some Ancient weapons storage or something. It was Dr. Jackson's idea anyway. Now that he is up there, we don't exactly have an expert to narrow the search." He stood up and took his cup with him. "Come commander. Some breakfast will be nice for the both of us. For the moment we are not needed here."

* * *

 **High atmosphere of planet P28-1C1, Earth class planet, 20 minutes later**

"Wolf pack 5 reporting in, over a large mountain chain, nothing to report."

" _Roger that. Stay on course, keep scanning for any Ancient signals. Kursk command out."_

"Roger that." Mary signed off and continued her search. More searching and no action. She and her F-203 were not meant for this. But she dared not complain to the CAG, let alone the captain. Not that they were hard to work with, but they were disciplined and part of the old school. Complaining because of peaceful missions was moronic in their eyes.

"Lieutenant, sensors detected a power signature near the large mesa at the south part of the mountain chain." Her on board AI assistant reported.

"Show me EVA." She saw in her helmet's HUD display the info. There was something down there all right. But it could not be the gate. That was detected on a northern continent, near the major population centres. And thanks to the new first contact protocol, no gate means no interfering with the natives, unless they notice you themselves and contact you. So they could not dig the gate out. Maybe beam it out once they get precise coordinates. But the southern hemisphere was mostly uninhabited. She was really south of the equator now, not a local human near this place for 5000 kilometres.

"Kursk command, this is Wolf pack 5, Starfury reporting. Sending over data. Found something at the south part of the mountain chain. Definitely Ancient."

 _"Acknowledge. Will analyse it. If it shows promise, will send a transport ship and beam an exploration team down. If so, prepare to escort the T-204."_

"Roger that. Permission to land and help on the ground? Could need some fresh air."

 _"Your request is… granted. No hostiles in this system, so you can go."_

* * *

 **P28-1C1, same time, the Kursk, captain's quarters**

Captain Ramius and commander Adama were having breakfast in the captain's private quarters. The advantage of a high rank, you didn't have to eat with the rest of the crew in the mess hall.

"So boy. Any plans for the future? 2 more weeks and you'll get promoted."

Lee just drank a glass of orange juice to help swallow the buttered toast. "No idea. I don't know if there will be any ships ready for me to take charge. They did send me here to learn from you and the crew as well as share some experience myself, right?"

"Smart boy." Ramius took a sip from his tea. "Anyway, you will be missed. I liked having someone like you around. One not fresh out of the academy or too afraid to tell what's on his mind. I understand you took this job because you like military life?"

"Part of it. My father was in the navy all his life, I guess it was predetermined. That and… well the pay is good and it helps my family back home."

"Ah… that I can understand. A wife and kids?"

"Yes, son and daughter."

"Well…" Ramius purred some more tea into his cup and offered Adama some, who refused. "Let me give you some advice. From one old sailor to a young lad. Don't be married to the job or career. Believe me, life is too short for you to regret things. Try finding a balance. Me… I didn't see my boy grow up for almost his whole life. I was so absent… I was a stranger to him. When he died in the line of duty… I was out on sea. Same when my wife died. I came back home to an empty house."

Lee nodded, as if he heard that story before. "My father's story is similar. Except he had 2 sons, I am still alive, Zak not so much. And mom divorced him, saying he was really married to his iron mistress than her."

"I know. Read your file when I heard you'd become my XO. It takes a special kind of woman to sacrifice the things that a military life expects you to sacrifice. Make sure you tell her that. You make her remember how important she is to you. And…" He took another sip of his tea. "Take more time off, when you get the chance. I know you are trying to impress the higher ups, but don't overdo it. We all read the reports you Colonials submitted on your journey to New Kobol. You don't have anything to prove. Trust me on that."

The comm console lit up. Ramius touched the comm button. "This is Ramius, what is it?"

 _"Sir, we may have something. Patrols on the southern hemisphere found an Ancient signal and power signature. And…"_

"And what?"

 _"It reads… Tell Jack it's about time he send someone here!"_

Both Ramius and Adama were… lost. What does that mean? The captain cleaned himself and stood up. "We're on our way."

* * *

 **P28-1C1 surface, 10 minutes later**

Mary had landed her bird next to the drop ship and was now waiting for the exploration team to begin their search. While beam transporters sounded a good plan, since they now had both that and the advanced sensors to get a pin point target lock, a protocol was put in place when dealing with Ancient technology that required a physical mode of transportation off the site if the need arises. If there was any race capable of countering most, if not all known technologies, it was Ancient tech. This meant that the deployment time was increased, but security was improved. Mary only had her standard particle sidearm, curtsey of the Travellers, who had now colonised a habitable planet in the Pegasus galaxy and were supplying the Federation with their weapons. Not free of charge of course, it was all business. The issue arose which planet to choose. The problem was that on one hand they did not want to put all their eggs into one basket by joining a population on an already inhabited planet. The alternative was also present, to not spread too thinly since the Terran fleet was still not in great numbers in Pegasus. Should the Wraith wake up, they could realistically only defend Lantea from a full assault. So for the moment the entire Traveller fleet was permanently stationed on Lantea. For this purpose they both moved the city of Atlantis closer to the shores of the main continent as well as moving allot of construction material to the planet from the Milky way galaxy. The Lanteans originally wanted to use the planet Indra, but once Rodney made them realize that the world might be one day targeted by Asuran replicators, they backed from that idea. Too risky. Then again, with the Asgard and the Terrans now in possession of the disruptor specs, the question was raised: Why not just deal with them now? The Janus AI had a direct answer. First, they could not take them all out before they make the first adaptations. Second, they would be needed in some shape or form for what's to come. At least the Pegasus ones. The Milky way ones had another destiny.

Janus made his answer so cryptic it bothered all who heard it. What would be coming that makes the need to keep the replicators around? Aren't they, in the long term, the highest threat, unless Anubis pulls something out of his ass next?

The transport ship appeared from the thick clouds and began landing next to her fighter. It was a windy day in a really hard to reach place. A rocky cliff mountains on one side, a cliff beach on the other. If it was not for the obvious bunker complex and a large reinforced door leading to it, no one would think twice to go here. As the ship landed and the troops exited, Mary waited for the military to reach her. The regular solders took point, covering the entrance and surrounding area with their weapons, should anything hostile appear. She saluted the major who was leading the security detail.

"Major."

"Lieutenant. Anything to report?"

"No sir. Dead as a graveyard. A windy graveyard."

"So I noticed. No wonder the natives did not come here, yet. Wonder what this is? Our sensors detected the Stargate in the heavily populated northern continent. So what is this thing?"

"That's a question for me to answer, major." Colonel Carter answered as she and SG-1 emerged from the transport ship. "After all, that's what SG teams are meant for."

Behind her was the rest of the now not so new SG-1. Android Daniel, colonel Mitchell, Vala, 4 marine escorts and Mary's old friends. With a another salute later, she went to hug her old friends.

"You guys! You didn't tell me you were on the Kursk!?"

James, Ornek, Skar and Jennifer looked at each other and with just looks decided that Jennifer should do the Q&A. "Look, sorry, but new protocol. If the SG team is on a secret, black-ops, council approved or otherwise important mission, they can't tell anyone about it, with the exception of a superior officer of the lead SG commander. In your case the captain and XO."

"Damn, sounds serious."

James enters the conversation. "Yeah, we needed to learn to keep our mouths shut at many times."

"Even after the mission." Skar adds.

"Enough chatter back there! SG-1, we're going in!" Mitchell got them back to here and now as they moved out to the entrance, always covered by the security detail. But before they could even reach the main, naquadah reinforced door, it began to open up, so they stopped and took cover.

Sam and Cam looked at each other. "Trap?" He asks her.

"Maybe." She hand signals to everyone to keep moving.

Minutes later SG-1 and the military escorts reached the end of the corridor. They passed allot of rooms they checked out, all of them full or resources, naquadah in most cases.

"What do you think all of this is needed for, Sam?"

"Who knows Cam, but maybe the Ancients hoarded it here for a project?" She answered as they reached the end of the corridor and another large door. Before they could begin opening it, it did so on its own.

"Good guess, Samantha." A voice from inside the room answered. SG-1 entered slowly, not knowing who said that, even if the voice sounded familiar. It was a control room, showing the entire base layout on one display, power grid on another, defences and orbit on yet another... but the last one showed the status of... the main manufacturing complex. The chair behind that console turned around, revealing the person who responded to Sam's guess.

"My god!" carter and her team gasped. "Daniel!?"

He smiled in a tired way. "Long time." He stood up and approached them. He looked a bit malnourished, had a week long beard as well as a... certain odour. "Yes, I know. Hadn't showered in a while. But this facility doesn't have one."

Sam hugged him anyway. "God! Daniel! Is it really you?"

He returned the hug. "In a way."

SG-1 looked puzzled. "In a way? Don't tell me you are another android." Cam asked, then looked at android Daniel "No offence."

"None taken. I'm as curious as you."

Daniel cleared it up. "Oh no, flesh and blood. Just, when I descended, well, it was Janus idea anyway..."

"What was?"

"I took some knowledge with me that I shouldn't. And... I did not come with my original body. This one is a bit more... ancient, if you know the meaning."

Sam caught on. "Your an ancient now?"

"Not entirely, but far closer than even Jack." He demonstrates as he lifts Carter off the ground with his mind, then lowers her back. "See?"

"But the whole rule thingy... did you cheat?" cam asked the obvious question.

"In a way. I did say it was Janus. He knows of ways to descend and take some things with you. Unfortunately there is a limit. If you try to overdo it, the 'others' notice it and intervene. So no, I don't have any ascended knowledge, no all knowledge of the Ancients, just specific knowledge in our search for the Clava Thessara Infinitas. And as I said, I am not a full Ancient, so even I at this moment can't handle the entire knowledge of the data depository. But our solution might be on Atlantis."

"You mean the thing Rodney is working on?" Sam asks, trying to keep it as secret as possible. She knew Daniel would know, but the others would not, as Sam was one of the few people who knew of the ascension device in Atlantis. Rodney and his team were trying to modify it to evolve a person to the brink of ascension, but not further. Not unlike Khalek. So far with no success.

While the others in the room just looks confused, Daniel nodded in confirmation. The team then spreads out to secure the location.

"Why here?" Sam asks Daniel.

"What?"

"Why descend here?"

"Oh, that. You would never had found this place without me. I shut down the defences, including the camouflage system. And..." He returns to the main console and inputs a command. On the display a text in ancient appears. SG-1 joins him.

"What is this?" Sam asks, trying to read this old dialect of Ancient.

"Another clue to the Clava Thessara Infinitas. So make a copy of it please."

Sam looked at Jennifer, who nodded and went to work on the console, plugging her mobile computer station in.

"So just for this you descended here? And if we hadn't arrived when we did?" cam needed to know as from his point of view, the universe is large and this was a risk for Daniel.

"I was working on that as well. It is linked to why I descended here." Daniel activated the console for the manufacturing sector. It showed the production line and Sam realized what it was for.

"Stargates! This is a Stargate production facility!"

"Yep. Every gate in our galaxy was build here. Even the original gates for the Destiny project were designed here. Only the Pegasus ones were not made here. And..." he points to the corner of the screen where a single finished gate was seen. "I made one gate and was making a DHD as well. If you guys hadn't arrived when you did, I would have finished this and just dialled one of your planets to contact you."

"Wow. This would solve allot of our problems right now, Daniel." Cam pointed out.

"I know. The Tollans still didn't manage to build all the replacement gates since the material is being used for military needs. this planes is really rich in minerals. The only issue will be the locals, but that is not my problem." Daniel answered. "Also..." He brings up several gate designs on the main engineering screen. All based on the Pegasus gates and of 2 sizes. The standard size and a much bigger one.

"Daniel? Did the Ancients have these..." Sam wondered.

"No, I put these designs in. Janus idea, again. We.. as in the small conspiracy group up there, know of the council's plan to one day put up a secondary, independent gate system. and after that, even a tertiary. The original one would be used for civilian needs, the other 2 for military and economic needs. And in the economic case a bigger gate would be welcome. So... I input these designs. Now all we need is a permanent presence here to monitor the automated production and all our gate needs and problems are over."

Sam was genially impressed. "But how did you solve the obvious issue?"

"The one where, if there are multiple gates on a planet, one always becomes the primary one, which means that on Earth the Antarctica gate and the Cheyenne mountain gate could not be used at the same time?" She nods. "The designs for the other 2 gate systems would use different frequencies and bands of hyperspace and subspace. In other words, it the original gate systems uses A bands, the 2 new will use B and C bands respectfully. Not compatible with one another and they don't interfere with one another."

Cam held his hand up. "Question, why didn't the snakes then just configure the existing gates that way to have their own, un-hack able little gate system?"

"Cause this modification is in the base design of the gate. As you make a new gate, you have to design it physically to operate that way. You can't change it once the foundation is build. The only thing you can do is make another gate. And the Goa'uld don't make their own tech, as you know, they just steal it. Even discovering the how to dial multiple gates ability was more a coincidence than their own brilliance." Daniel paused for a moment. "And if you think about it, even the Tollans only copy pasted the original gates, cause they did not know how to do this."

"Right."

"Now if you don't mind. I'm starving and in need of a shower. and you will probably need to confirm my identity... so..."

"Yes, you are right. Carter to Kursk."

 _"This is Ramius, go ahead SG-1."_

"We found... the original gate building site of the Ancients it seems. As well as a lost sheep. Daniel Jackson, back from the ascended planes."

A moment of silence followed. _"You sure it's him?"_

"Well, he looks like him and asked to be taken up for a shower, some food and a medical check up, even if he is part ancient now."

Another moment of silence followed. _"Very well. Ready to beam up. Colonel Carter, secure the location. I want a report in hour."_

"Yes sir."

As she said that, Daniel disappeared in a flash of light. Carter and Mitchell went to work with the rest of SG-1, still smiling. Their old friend was back.

* * *

 **Atlantis, same time**

Rodney was called to the conference room for their weekly update on all the problems, projects and developments in the Pegasus galaxy.

 _"Weir to Rodney. Come in."_

He stopped in the corridor as he wanted to reach a transporter booth. "Yes, Elizabeth, I'm already on my way!"

 _"Not why I'm calling. John is not answering my hails."_

"And that is my problem, why?"

 _"You are going to pass his quarters. Wake him up and remind him of the meeting."_

"Fine. McKay out." He continued on his way, grumbling. "Now I'm a wake up service. What's next?" He reached Sheppard's quarters and rang. Nothing. He rang again. After 3 more tries, he began knocking. "Sheppard! I can hear you in there! stop wasting my valuable time! We have a meeting. After that I have important things to do while you can go back to sleep for all I care! Come...!"

Rodney did not get to rant anymore as the doors opened only for... not Sheppard to come out. It was Larrin.

"You were right John. Weir send him." She said into the room that McKay could not see into as she was obscuring his view. "Here is an advice. Don't shout again, or maybe we'll have a repeat of what happened on the Apollo." Rodney gulped while she turned back to look into John's quarters. "See you in 3 days when I get back from my mission. You were better than... expected." She smiled as she passed by Rodney, who was just frozen in place. John came out a minute later, still pulling his pants on.

"So Rodney, what's up?"

"You... she... emm.. What?"

"Come on, Meredith. We're going to miss the conference, get a move on." He moved pass Rodney in the direction of the booth. Rodney's brain finally rebooted as he shot after him.

"You, you Kirk you! You did that on purpose!" He shouted as he entered the booth with John.

"Don't know what you mean."

"The last sentence! And... my god, all this time I joke with the Kirk symbolism, but you really are one! I mean she is not green, but qualifies anyway!"

"Oh, that. Believe me, you wouldn't have survived. I got bruises in places I didn't even know I had..."

"Stop!" Rodney put his hand in front of john's face as they exited the booth, now on the needed level. "Don't want to hear you brag or anything like that. Let's just go!"

As they passed the ring room, John had to add. "Just food for thought. This city has internal sensors."

"And?"

"If Weir knew I was in my quarters based on that, she knew I was not alone. So why did she send you?"

"Cause it was on my way here!"

"You sure about that one?" He grinned as he reached the conference room.

"Finally you two arrive. Come on McKay, let's get this conference started!" Weir addressed the late comers.

Rodney's brain was on the fritz yet again. Why was everyone picking on him?

* * *

 **New Kobol, same time**

Bill had his hands full at the moment. Not with work. Not with command. Not even with dreaded politicians. No, he had his hands full with his grandkids.

"Zak, come back here!" He said playfully as the crawling toddler just squealed. Bill picked him from the carpet in the den of his son's apartment.

"Thank you so much admiral. I really have almost no time to do any housework here if someone is not watching them." Dee said, smiling at the sight of her father in-law.

"No problem, Anastasia. But drop the rank. You're a civilian now and I'm off duty." He said on the couch with Zak in his arms playing with a rattle. Carolanne was already on the couch, nibbling at her toy. "Looking at Carolanne, her teeth will be coming out soon, the way she is using her mouth already."

"Yes, they both will soon." Anastasia agreed as she came out of the kitchen, with a drink for both her and Bill in hand.

"Hope it's not..."

"It is non alcoholic, so no worry." She sat down next to him.

"Well, now we just have to tire them out so they go to sleep, right?" He smirked at Zak and put him down next to his sister.

Dee broke the talk about her kids. "How's Lee? Any updates?"

"Getting bored out of his skull, last I heard from him. The council wants' to stay out of the main fighting for now, so he's on milk run duty."

"He can complain all he wants, It makes me worry less. And you, sir? You were gone for several hours today. A trip thru the Stargate?"

He nodded and took a sip from the drink. "To the ring world. It's now basically a refugee world for all fleeing from the Goa'uld. Makes sense to me. Out of the reach, hidden, more than enough space for billions, doesn't strain the resources of any exiting member worlds, unless they have the capacity and no need to colonize a planet that would then need defending as well."

Dee understood the policies behind it. and it made the Gemeniese hopping mad. Lee, months ago made a joke about how the religious people of the colonials might see this as a holy world, and... he was right. And they were getting more mad by the minute. First they lost the Eye of Jupiter, now this 'Holy world' and on top of all that, they refused to acknowledge the truth about the Lords, even when they saw the proof with their own eyes.

"Sorry to say, but I'll be leaving in an hour." Bill said.

"Where to?"

"Classified."

"Well, stay safe. Can you say what it is about?"

"Don't know. But I hope they will finally give me a ship. The admiralty might have been impressed with my performance during that mission, but for the past months I've been only helping them plan operations. I don't do desk duty well."

Dee smirked. "To all the evidence of the contrary. You are doing a great job here as our military leader."

"That is necessity. I want to pass that to Nash or someone else."

"Tigh?"

Bill laughs. "No way in hell would he take it and I would not force him to take it."

* * *

 **Kursk, 1 hour later**

Daniel, now shaved and clean, was eating his 2nd meal in the captain's dining room. Lee, carter and Mitchell were there as well. He was briefing them on what he did know and remember. Lee of all present was interested in this, as for the first time he heard about the Ancients that were responsible for their ancestors being on Kobol and the one that set the discovery to arrive and help them, after the original plan failed. Not that he blamed the original 3 Ancients who planned their relocation, the Colonials had only themselves to blame for their near destruction. But it was the name Janus that intrigued him the most. He heard some rumours about an Ancient with that name, but it was all hush hush. No one was talking. So here and now he learned more than ever before. But not known to him, Daniel kept the whole time travel aspect of Janus out.

"More tea, doctor?" Ramius asked, pouring himself another cup.

"Thank you, yet." Daniel replied in between bites.

"You really are starved, Jackson. I don't remember seeing you eat so much since the time I knew you." Mitchell said, observing the feast Daniel was having.

"Yeah, not much to eat in that place down below." He finished with his meal. "There is also another clue. Or more precise I know of the location of the clue."

"You can brief us all, when O'Neill and Yao contact us for the update. at the moment they have other priorities." Ramius explained.

"Unfortunately we don't have time. The reason I took that specific knowledge with me is because Anubis is or will be aware of that location and it's significance! We don't have the time!"

"Ahme. If this Clava Thessara Infinitas is so damn important..."

"Why did I not just take the info of its location directly? You think I didn't think of that, Cameron! I couldn't! It is one of those information the 'others' would never allow anyone to take to the lower planes! I now understand the 'feeding us with small pieces of information instead of giving us a straight answer' thing. Those that would, can't. The moment they would try, they get stopped and accomplish nothing! And it is not just Anubis I worry about."

"What, something worse on the horizon?" Cam joked, but Daniel remained serious.

"As I said, I don't know much, since the restrictions on what I could take, but I do know that the Ori are coming."

"Ori?" Was the common question.

"Old, original enemies of the Ancients. Plus their unintentional creation is also still out there."

Sam sighed. "And you can't tell us much beyond that as well, right?" He nodded in confirmation.

"Well, lad. If it's the way it is..." Ramius gives him a PDA. "The coordinates, if you please. I assume there is no gate there?"

"No." Daniel responded and went to work.

"Commander, inform the captain of the Conqueror to take command of the fleet here. We'll be taking the Kursk to the location doctor Jackson will give us."

"Sir, and the councils orders?"

"Their order is to find this Clava Thessara Infinitas. This qualifies as part of the order." Daniel finished and gave the PDA back to Ramius, who became visibly paler. "Dear god." He said, in Russian.

* * *

 **Indra system, 3 hours later**

Vix and Adama had arrived as planned and were received by the military garrison. Salute's were made as they made their way thru the city.

"So admiral." Bill began. "Why exactly am I here?"

"To answer that question, we need to arrive at our destination. But to put is simply, the time of you gathering dust behind a desk is over. I had to pull allot of strings, since you Colonials are relatively new to our little civilization mash-up."

"You're giving me a ship?"

Vix smile gre. "Yes, but not just any ship. You'll see."

As they continued moving down the hall, Rodney ran past them, followed by a dozen bug replicators. "Timmy, you know what to do, get to it!" The bugs turned to the left at the end of the hall while Rodney turned right.

"That is... scary." Adama grumbled.

"Tell me about it. Doctor McKay treats these replicators like pets."

* * *

 **Atlantis, minutes later**

The gate deactivated as Rodney went up to the control platform where Weir and colonel Marshall Sumner were with a group of soldiers and members from SGA-1, including captain Ford.

"Fine, I'm here! Now, what's so important it couldn't wait!?" Rodney demanded to know.

Weir, with a heavy heart, responded. "SGA-1 was ambushed. john is missing."

"Wait, Sheppard is missing?"

"Yes." Ford confirmed. "We don't know who ambushed us, but they user Wraith weapons, as they wanted us alive. They were set to stun. I've got 2 guys knocked out in the infirmary at this moment."

"Rodney, we already sent several teams back there, but no luck. You're the best expert on Stargates we have, so..." Weir tried to explain it to him.

"Right." He picks up his mobile working computer. "I'm going to take the DHD apart there to find the last 10 addresses, then we go searching."

Nothing else was needed to be said.

* * *

 **Unknown location, minutes later**

He was restrained and had his head covered un a bag. He managed to could at least 12 gate jumps. So that means his people would need time to find him. Currently he was in a cold place, tied to a chair from what he could make out.

"Colonel john Sheppard, commander of SGA-1, Terran Stargate military." A voice from the room spoke. "Took me quite allot of work and bribing to get such a big fish like you into my net." He removed the bag, allowing John for the first time to see his captors and surroundings.

As the man removed the gag, John returned the favour. "Judging by your uniforms, Genii? always knew we couldn't trust you people, even after that peace treaty. So much for 'stay out of our business, we stay out of yours'."

The leader sat down across john. "You mistake me for the Genii leadership. After that coup, the 'new' Genii leadership didn't have the stomach to oppose you. I'm what's left of the old leadership. Commander Kolya, at your service. You and me are going to get to know each other very well, colonel Sheppard. one way or another, I'm getting control of the Genii people and military thru you, even if it kills you."

 ** _"How did this day go from fantastic to bat shit bad in such a short amount of time?"_**

* * *

 **Caprica, Large Magellan galaxy, same time**

The Cavils were having a meeting in their makeshift HQ in the former Colonial military bunker on their old capital world. They hated the idea to use the human's old installations, but after they got royally screwed by those blue monsters, they could not be picky. Their shipbuilding facilities were gone. The Hub was gone. Well it was still there, but they had no idea how to reactivate the resurrection ability, even after reactivating the power. Also, as a side effect of having its power drained everyone that was still boxed in the hub or was not yet resurrected due to the massive need for that when they began losing ships to those invaders, they permanently lost allot of Cylons of every model. Even centurions, raiders and hybrids. But without the hub they now had a royal problem. Bigger than having no shipyards. Bigger than having no centurion and raider factories anymore. No resurrection. They were mortal now. And that meant they were fraked. And even if they could procreate biologically, all the female models were with the Colonials! As if some higher power was mocking them.

The lead Cavil, who was sitting in Adar's chair in the presidential bunker that was linked directly to the main military bunker 20 kilometres outside of Caprica city, continued listening to the arguments from his brothers, as well as the few Fives and Fours that were there. There were some female models stuck in the hub, but were lost when the power was gone. And even if they would still be alive and have not cooperated, rape was a biological issue, so he didn't mind or cared for it. The rest were in the resurrection ships, locked away until… or perhaps if at all they can solve this issue.

He slammed his palm on the table to get everyone's attention. "You all done now? Want some milk with your bickering?" No one argued. "Good. Now, any progress with the fragments we found in that system hidden in the nebula?"

A Four stood up. "No. Unfortunately the fragments we found were too badly damaged to make any quick progress. With one exception." He removed a picture from the table they were all sitting around. It was filled with recognisance data, pictures and all info they currently had. The picture he was holding was that of a long range subspace transmitter from the old "Ares" the Colonials lost at that battle. Damaged or not, it was now transmitting. "We know it is some kind of transmitter, not unlike our resurrection technology, but far more advanced."

"Can you use it to get resurrection back up?"

"No, not at this time."

"Then you better have some good news until next week, or I just might retire you…" He was interrupted from a call from the surface.

" _Thi…. und….Bases… not respo…"_

All the Cylons in the room looked at each other. "What the frak was that about? We have visual feed from the surface?"

The Five in charge of the tech nodded and went to the console to activate the video monitor. He began cycling thru the outside cameras until one of the outside landing area was seen. Or more precisely how the centurions there were looking into the sky. A large spider like landing ship landed on the strip next to the bunker entrance. Machine bugs of different sizes erupted from the hatch and engaged the centurions, overwhelming them easily with sheer numbers. And to add to the growing fear in the presidential bunker, every bug killed was reassembled by their non-fallen brethren. So their centurions were as effective as paper trying to stop a wall of water. Even the reinforced titanium doors were only slowing them down, once they entered the bunker. They were literally eating thru the doors.

The room was in panic. "What about our fleet? What the frak happened up there? Why didn't they stop these… whatever they are?"

"We can assume the fleet is gone… again." The lead Cavil assumed. "We can now only hope the colony around that black hole remains hidden. We're dead already."

Minutes passed. They began hearing the fighting outside the presidential room. Shooting, hand to hand combat… and that menacing machine noises they never heard before. Then the door began melting, as all the others before it. The bugs penetrated the last defences, deactivating any and all electronic devices along the way. Now they stood at the entrance, but not moving any further in, leaving the scared Cylons there scratching their heads. The few weapons they had were still being pointed at the bugs, knowing that in the end, there was no point to do so with such numerical advantage on their invader's side.

"Oh you are not dead." A voice from the hall the bugs just arrived from said. Seconds later, a human entered the presidential room. "At least not yet. Then again, the term death… is so organic. Wouldn't you agree?"

Now the Cylons are even more shocked. A human, here? In command of such an army? The lead Cavil stood from Adar's seat and took his small firearm from the table. "Then I guess you're in charge of these… things?"

"Hard to miss that." The leader of these bugs responded.

"Than this will be your last mistake." Cavil said and shot him… only for no blood to start dripping, his target still alive and the hole in his head now closing. "What the… frak?"

"What the frak? Interesting word. Frak. I like it. Also shoot first, ask questions later? How… biological of you." He smiled and looked at the others behind himself. "My underlings do not appreciate this. But don't worry, they are on my leash."

"What are you?" The lead Cavil asked, almost too afraid to do so.

"Me?" He stepped forward, passing the bugs. "In a way, I am you. A better, more evolved you. I am a human form, nano-cell Replicator. The first one. As for these. "He looks at the techno bugs. "They are to me what your centurions are to you."

Cavil gulped. "What do you want?"

"Clarity. Purpose. A goal. And a hiding place… for now. Your meddling with that long range subspace transmitter lured me here. I don't know why I decided to come to this galaxy, but I did. After my lesser brothers were defeated in Ida and Othala galaxies at the hands of the Asgard, we needed a place to stay. So by sheer coincidence we found you. Now…" He moved to the lead Cavil until they were face to face. He then grabbed Cavil by the shoulder and forced him to his knees. The other Cylons did not dare to do anything, as they saw before it would be pointless anyway. "My name is First. I have 4 more models and more in the works. Perhaps you will inspire me on those projects. Now…" He pushed his fingers into Cavil's head.

Cavil screamed…. But when he opened his eyes, he found himself back in that room. The room he hated the most. The room he grew up in. The one his "mother" wanted to teach him human values in.

"Interesting." First said as he looked around, standing beside Cavil. "Your entire past is still stuck here. Your hatred. Your thirst for vengeance. How… human of you."

"Do not compare me with those meat bags!"

First smirked. "You are a meat bag, no matter how much you want to delude yourself." Then he went to the door leading out. "Now, come."

"Why should I?"

"I can make this painful, if you don't cooperate." A flash of memory in Cavil reminded him of the pain when he was shot by his traitorous brother. "Now open this door."

Cavil complied. "There, now what?"

"Now you'll be my guide to your life. And don't bother lying to me. I will know. Every time you do, you will get punished."

* * *

 **Edge of the large Magellan galaxy, same time**

On the Asgard ship overlooking the developing situation, one blue skinned human with black eyes was looking at the real-time data.

"Excellent. This First has no clue on to why he and the remaining Replicators came to this galaxy. That I suggested they come."

"Creator. If this unit may ask, why introduce the Replicators to these primitive organic machines?" Her ship AI asked.

"Several reasons really. The Replicators never overcame the weakness to the communication jammer Fenrir developed. Also we now know the Janus AI gave Thor the specs for the anti-Replicator disruptor weapon. If my little puppets had not retreated, they would have been annihilated. Here at least they have a place to hide. The second reason, these Cylons intrigue me. Perhaps they can strengthen my puppets, make them effective again."

"I find that outcome unlikely, creator."

"I agree, but if nothing else, this Cavil has some creativity to him, which is more than what I can say about First."

"He is too emotional. Not unlike Fifth, who is still undergoing tests."

"And that is why Fifth has potential. He is not just a wind up robot. Same for Oberoth. Rage. Lust. Revenge. Primitive emotions. But if put to good use and channelled into the right direction, they provide a motivation. A purpose. Something First really lacks."

"First would call that a programing error."

"So would I, but as I said, useful. Last reason: Those ice evolution rejects are coming soon. If they aren't there already. Best to give them a warm welcome. The Cylons would not last a minute, but now, if the Replicators use them to upgrade themselves… integrate what value the Cylons have to offer… the frost giants will regret from ever returning."

Hela turned the display off and stood up from her command chair. She stretched again. It was becoming a habit. She was not accustomed to such a body. And the psi powers were also something new. But she did it. Where her father and the Vanir failed, she succeeded. Of course this little project would get her an even harsher sentence from the Asgard council, if they ever found out.

"Keep an eye on this new development for me. I need some time to regenerate."

"As you will, creator."

* * *

 **Caprica orbit, minutes later**

Around fifty Basestars were in orbit, with half a dozen resurrection ships. And they were in turn surrounded by cylindrical ships. The Basestars however did not move or react. They were hacked the moment the Replicator fleet exited hyperspace. The one area where the Cylons shined in warfare and they were humiliated in their own playpen.

In a flash of light the lead Cavil and First appeared in the command centre of the lead Basestar. The other Cylons there, who were already terrified, only stared at what happened. Minutes earlier their own centurions and hybrids were turned against them.

"Caivl… what is going on here?" Another One asked.

"Frak if I know. But this…" He points to First. "Is not a human, but a machine, not unlike us."

First now for the first time laughs. "Like you? I take back my previous assessment of you. You have a sense of humour. Compared to you I am the pinnacle of technological evolution. You really are… like the Colonials called you… a toaster compared to me."

"Then either kill us or leave!"

First motioned his hand above Cavil's forehead again. "Do we need another lesson?"

Cavil backed off, not wanting to repeat the painful lessons. "No. But why are you here?"

"I haven't decided yet…"

"Decided what?"

"If you are worthy."

"Of what?"

Another flash of light appeared behind First. Four other human-form Replicators appeared. 2 male and 2 female. But what caught the attention of all the Cylons in the room was Third.

"Is this some kind of a bad joke?!" Cavil barked, thinking this First was having a laugh on his expense.

First, now sharing all he learned from Cavil with the other models, had to chuckle. "Indeed. Third looks almost like a spitting image of the one Colonial known as Karl Agathon. Quite a coincidence. But then again the human face only has so many facial and physical features and combinations. Now, as to my proposal. We haven't decided if we want you to join us or not."

"You mean…"

"Yes. The enemy of my enemy. But you will need some upgrades. No more looking at the world with gelatinous orbs. Or talking with a piece of meat in your mouth. You want to see x-rays? Smell dark matter? Feel the solar winds? We can make that happen. But you will have to submit to our authority. Remember, I now know everything you do. No more subverting the collective. No more unilateral boneheaded decisions. If you hadn't hated the final five, this little war of yours would have been over long ago. Now look at you. Your hate, while a good motivator, made you blind. You couldn't see the forest beyond the trees."

"If my hate is so useless, why do you bother with me then?"

"It is distracting, but not entirely useless."

The Cylons in the room looked at each other. One by one, they nodded to the silent question asked. Do they take their offer? "It is decided then." Cavil said after the vote. "What happens now?"

"Now you prove you can be trusted."

"What?"

"Did you think we would give you this gift just like that? No, this is something you have to earn."

"How?"

At that moment, all the centurions in the ship powered down. A second later, they were powered up again.

"I released the control of your… solders." First explained. "Order your colony here."

The Cylons hesitated, with the exception of Cavil. "Do as he said. Send a Basestar there."

"John, you can't…" A Four protested, but was shot by Cavil on the spot.

"I told you all I hate that name! Besides, he was in my head! You know the location of the colony anyway. Right?"

First nodded. "You passed the first test. You're not a compete moron."

"So what's the next one?"

"Your raiders, hybrids and centurions have outlived their purpose. They will be recycled and their materials used by us."

Cavil understood. "Centurions. Terminate each other."

The lobotomized Centurions went to work, shooting at each other, not even caring if any Replicator got in the way, not that it mattered. It did not even annoy them. Once the shooting stopped, the last few standing centurions were finished off by the human Cylons. Well, those that were on board with what Cavil was doing.

"There, happy?" Cavil asked First, getting more annoyed with him by the minute.

"Well done. Burning your bridges. What you asked of all those sleeper agents of yours… you had no problems doing yourself." He then clapped. A flash of light later they found themselves inside a Replicator ship. But it was just a room, made out of the same blocks those spiders were made of. "Now stand still…" First rammed his hand into Cavil again…. And he screamed for several seconds. Then his body fell to the ground. Dead.

"This was not part of the deal you promised us!" Another One yelled at First.

"Oh? And how did you think your evolution would be achieved? With a debate and good manners? Look behind you."

Behind the Cylon party the wall of Replicator blocks parted to reveal Cavil. As he opened his eyes for the first time, he stepped forward as the wall closed behind him. He looked at his hands. Then his Cylon brothers. Then he laughed. "Now this is much more like it! No longer stuck in that body! No need to eat! No side effects for getting rid of the sleep program! Too bad mother is not here to see me now!"

"Do not get ahead of yourself!" First brought Cavil back to the here and now. "I made some modification to your programing. No shape shifting, no hacking ability, no adaptation… you're in the basic model mode, until you prove your loyalty to the group."

"Fine. So how do I do that?"

"Wait a minute, we're still here! When do we get our turn!" A Five reminded their leader of the other Cylons still in the room.

"Oh that…" First and his group began moving out of the room in the opposite direction as again the wall parted to make room. "Cavil, your first task as one of us to make the selection of those… worthy."

As the original Replicator left, the Cylons looked at Cavil, not understanding what First meant.

"Sorry, my brothers. But you see, as I understand it now, these bodies require a really rare mineral known as neutronium to make. The others only managed to mine enough to make 20 more bodies… for now. And with so many of you here…" He grabbed a Four by the neck and snapped it, killing him. "We have a selection process to undertake." Cavil smirked. He will enjoy this. But once he finds mother… that's when the real fun begins. Oh, he can only imagine the torment he will make her endure. First her, then father, then the other 3, then the Colonials… and finally humanity at large.

Of course there was the small matter of getting rid of First. With the Cylons he was first. So subverting his parents was easy, with no competition. Here it will be another matter. And he also had no illusions First knew of his motivations. That's why he was limiting him. First was not a fool. For the moment Cavil will have to play his game. As long as that leash is on him, he has no choice. Now he knows how the others felt when they discovered what he did to them.

But if First and he had one thing in common, it was… patience, even if his was wearing thin from time to time.

During all of this, First and the others were in their digital meeting room. Allot of data was being shown in Ancient language. And Cylon.

"This is from the so called resurrection ship we captured in this system?" First asked.

"Yes. And while the technology is beyond primitive, there is something of interest..." Third replied and pointed to a large part of code.

"Memories. Personality matrix, adaptation programs... this is a Cylon humanoid, right?"

"Yes. One stuck in limbo, so to say."

"What's so special about this one?"

"The fact this Cavil wanted him dead. Permanently. The illusive model Seven, the Daniel. Guess Cavil missed this one. But it is damaged beyond repair. However, there might be one or several in their Hub."

First smirked. "Yes. Cavil does not understand this technology, no wonder he missed this. But... should we bring him back? According to Cavil's memories, the Daniel is as weak as Fifth. Compassionate. Merciful. An artist. A waste of neutronium, if you ask me."

Second entered the conversation. "Or a possibility. We could use him to keep Cavil in check... and to learn of the weaknesses of organics. As you said, a flawed design by our standards, but common with organics. If we learn to think like them..."

First understood. "Yes. You are right. And Fifth is still a child. We could learn much more from this Daniel. So, do we have a consensus?"

All four models looked at each other. "Then we agree. After this newest member of our collective has finished with his flawed organic desire of bloodshed, I will go to their hub. The rest of you prepare these planets. While they have no resources or technology of any use for us, we can harvest all the energy from them to resupply. Including all that nuclear radiation they wasted in their pitiful war. Dismissed."

* * *

 **The Kursk, hyperspace, same time**

Everyone was on the bridge, waiting to arrive.

"So, you informed Jack?" Daniel asked Ramius.

"I did."

"And?"

"To quote: 'Space monkey comes back and wants' us to go where!?' And I agree. Where we are going, sailors usually don't go. Odysseus would know that you don't dance with Sirens."

"Sir, were approaching the coordinates." The navigational officer reported.

The Kursk entered normal space. The moment it did, it began shaking violently.

"All power to shields and structural integrity." Ramius ordered his crew. The shaking stopped, mostly. "Report!"

"Sir, massive radiation levels and gravitational forces detected. we are in a literal maelstrom here." The tactical officer reported. "Cabal, put an EM filter over the display so we can even see anything!"

The on board military dumb AI did as told. Now they could at least see outside without getting blinded. Hundreds of stars in a close proximity of one another. All held together by the primal force of gravity.

"Sir, we managed to achieve a stable orbit. 18 light minutes from the main object. I'm also detecting several smaller ones in a distance of less than 2 light years, in addition of the stars. It will be a nightmare to find anything here. Our sensors are partially blind." The science officer added to the tactician's report.

"Then the faster we get to work, the better. Plan a search pattern. If anything could survive in proximity of that sea monster, it would be of Ancient design." Ramius ordered as he and SG-1 looked at the main display. It showed them the literal heart of darkness of the milky way galaxy. A black sphere, surrounded by warped space-time. The Cabal AI even added the name on the display. It read: Saggitarius A*.

Ramius looked at his XO and smirked. "This exciting enough for you, lad?"


	25. Rebirth, part 2

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **Chapter 25: Rebirth, part 2: Return of the dying leader.**

* * *

 **Indra system**

The 2 admirals reached the jumper bay. Vix took the pilot chair while Adama joined him on the co-pilot seat. As they took off, Adama saw that they were going to the area south of the Indra city. There was a large canyon at least several hundred meters deep, where the replicator bugs were eating away at the natural deposits of naquadah in a large exposed vein as well as the delivered refined blocks of trinium and carbon. As they reached the canyon, Adama saw several ships, mostly of the 500 series being build, hovering over the ground, being held in the air with a construction platform at one side of the ship. There were at least 2 dozen of them.

(Insert music: Blood and Chrome - OST - The Galactica) But... then he saw them. At the furthest part of the canyon Bill saw them. Several hulls being constructed, their design all too familiar to him. But the first 2 he saw were nearly complete, unlike the others. The alligator shaped head, the port and starboard flight pods, the massive engines in the rear sections...

"You bastards you." He said with a growing smile.

"Hope you approve. And not taking it personally that we stole the design and... improved it."

"Depends."

"Depends?"

"If the improvements are good and make it better and... if I get one of them."

"Why do you think we are here, Adama?"

Bill shook his head. "Told you before, call me Bill, would you."

"Fine by me. So... want the outside nickel tour?"

"Thought you would never ask."

"Oh, don't worry. It gets better." Vix smirked as he took the jumper to a hovering position a few hundred meters above the first ship. "Look at the flight pods."

Adama did and... smiled with pride. On the flight pod, the name of the ship was written in Ancient and above that the same name in smaller letters in Caprican standard. "TFS Galactica, BSG-75." Bill, like all Colonial military members who applied to the Terran military, had to go thru the same procedure. The first part was the language barrier. The Federation was still implementing its idea (originated by Daniel Jackson) to use the Ancient language as their basis, thereby eliminating the dozens of languages from so many worlds and the disputes that would arise on which language should be the main one. So people were being more and more educated in the Ancient language. For the military this was needed fast. Without a proper communication no military can function properly, so the digital training chairs, usually used for training pilots and solders, were also modified to teach languages. this way, a person could learn basic Ancient in days, instead of months. Next came the ATA gene therapy for all the Colonial military personnel who didn't have it. Of course, Baltar, once he heard of this, was the first to demand it. with the ATA gene, the Discovery class ships accepted everyone in their chairs, including him. Said chairs were also inspected by the Terran scientists. The conclusion was that it was a similar device to the data depository, combined with the ascension device, but unlike in the cases of the other 2, it's effect was really limited, but could be implemented right away. So the surplus chairs in New Kobol storage were taken to New Terra and taken apart. Soon after this, copies of these chairs were made, using current state of the art technology and used in the academy and medical facilities. A small boost in IQ and knowledge was better than nothing... for now. Then there were the fitness reports, readiness, discipline... that one was a real problem for Kara, as she finally found one person in military uniform even more sadistic than Tigh... and she butted heads with him just as much. One Gunny Payne. In the end said Gunny was also shocked that there was a person who was not willing to take his verbal abuse and ... as she put it: "Am not taking any ass holes shit! No matter the rank and how much hair he has!" And she showed her protest with her fists, effectively. Bill was on one hand not surprised at Kara's reaction, but was surprised at the Gunny's reaction. He... saluted her. "No need to teach you anything anymore. You're tough as nails already. As for obedience... that isn't my problem." He ended his evaluation of her, with a smirk, knowing that whichever officer would get her, that person was in for a ride.

Back to here and now, Vix slowed the Jumper down to get it to hover over the ship. "Only this one is not a rust bucket." Vix poked some fun into the situation, well aware what the Colonial survivors had affectionately called the old ship.

Bill laughed. "Perhaps, but she had character. Hope this girl will as well. By the way, is it me, or is she much bigger, since it looks like you mashed the Jupiter and Mercury class designs together with some Terran tweaking?" Most obvious one was the extension of the primary hull to the sides where they got attached to the flight pods. Gone were the 2, or in the Mercury's case, 3 connecting pylons as the flight pods were connected with a much wider and taller connection that was directly becoming part of the hull. But the pods were still clear to see as an individual part of the ship.

"Oh yeah."

"As well as some Kobol class Warstars that never left the drawing board, am I right?"

"Yes, but we left the additional 2 hangar bays out of it, they made no practical sense, only a greater surface area and the silhouette was easier to hit in simulations, so we passed the quadruple hangar design."

Bill understood that reason. He managed to get a peek at the original designs at Scorpia shipyards and... while the size, firepower and capacity impressed him, the ship design was a bit ridiculous. Sometimes less is more.

"Back to the size issue. For logistical reasons we bumped it up. She is 3020 meters long, so more than double on your old ship."

"Frak. But... logistical reasons?"

"The reason we build them here, in another galaxy, is the replicators here build the hulls. Dr. McKay managed to bypass the first level lock-out, so the bugs can build the hulls of the designs we put into the control computer. But we are still locked out from the higher levels, so the bugs can't build complex machines, only hulls and anything that doesn't have moving parts or computing power. So power lines are possible as well. But the reactor, engines, transporters, weapons... everything else we have to build ourselves and bring them here, so for now we have one Aurora on milk runs all the time." Bill nodded, understanding.

"So the bugs build them much faster than our people could, so we only have to build the working parts?"

"Yes, and since we can build a large engine faster than several smaller engines, we decided to super-size it. But don't worry. We are not putting all our eggs into one basket. Smaller ones will be build at some point, when the egg heads solve the logistic problem. Or McKay finally gets the entire replicator control computer unlocked." Of course Vix told only half the truth here. The design came from the future. The one future Mary came from. There the Indra system was lost to the Asurans and the Milky way galaxy way a monster battle ground. But, if nothing else, before dying, Carter managed to finish McKay's work on unlocking the first level lock out on the bugs on Indra and finish the designs on the Terran Battlestar. As Mary was chosen for the return trip, she carried the data crystal with the information with her. It was more precious than even her life and she understood this. On top of that, the crystal was of course heavily encrypted and contained all the info the loosing remnants of the Federation had on the events that lead to that point. Hopefully things could change now, especially that the Indra system could be used and the designs implemented. But explaining this to a Colonial was off the table for now. It could cause a backlash of epic proportions, not that the religious elements of most member worlds did not have choice words on the streets of their planets or countries. Monotheists against polytheists, monotheists against other monotheists, polytheists against other polytheists and basically most religious groups against the idea of equal rights of synthetic life forms. In their eyes a god or gods did not create them, so they have no rights. Fortunately religion was not making policies in the council and everyone wanted to keep it that way. Way too many times was blood spilled in the past on "empty" issues. Of course the debate still raged on, but many people turned their backs on these zealots, mostly because of the simple truth: Gods in the past were aliens. And in many cases still were and they were at war with them. The fact Vix did not have to endure that headache was a blessing. Let the politicians and law enforcement agencies deal with them, he has a war to fight. And ironically, against would be gods. The same ones that gave and still give Adama some migraines as well, when he has to deal with his own zealots. Who were themselves on a warpath with the zealots of the other groups. Ironically again, the Cylons decided to stay out of it. To let the storm pass and sort itself out. Unless they are threatened in a way, the will let the humans argue amongst themselves, even if Leoben was itching to get into the thick of it. D'anna persuaded him out of it. In the end the machines were far more pragmatic than humans.

Vix returned to the here and now, trying to gauge Bill's response and thinking process. Bill nodded, as he saw the movement of these machines on the other hulls that were still under construction. From this distance it looked like ants building an ant hill. The platforms that were holding the ships in the air had these tunnels of light going from them all the way to the surface. There the bugs would go with an assembled part of the hull onto the area where the light touched the ground, only to be lifted by some form of anti-gravity up into the air, their destination the platform. Once there, they would move the part they assembled on the ground via extensions of the platform to the ship and weld them into place. And since these are bug replicators, the welding was so perfect, one would think that an armour plate the size of an entire upper part of the alligator head was one piece and not thousands of them. The advantage of molecular reconfiguration technology. That and these bugs did not tire or make mistakes.

"So, want the basic info on her?"

"By all means. I can see she has teeth."

"Indeed she has, but... we saw that you designed you Battlestars on a defensive warfare. Am I right?"

"Of course. We were defending our colonies."

"And the new ones follow this principle. Not saying they can't bring the pain to the enemy, but they are more a defensive, command and control ship. That said, she was meant to be tough. To take a much greater beating than any other ship we currently build. The Auroras excluded for now, of course, their shields are second to none at the moment."

"Of course."

"But until we can copy that shield tech, we use what we can build. That said, we took lessons from your past and added extra thick armour plantings, as you can see." He pointed to a hull in the rear. "In the most obvious places where the ship might take hits, like the belly and spine, the neck and frontal head sections the thickness is anywhere between 60 to 102 centimetres. The other sections still have at a bare minimum 41 centimetres of this new alloy. The same stuff was used for the skeletal structure of the frame."

Bill whistled. The older Colonial ships used up to 30 centimetres of titanium and steel alloy for armour. "This new alloy? What is it?"

"Naquadah trinium and carbon combo. Don't ask me how they do it, but we kind of stole the idea from the Asgard."

"I won't tell if you don't."

Both had a laugh. "Well, it's lighter than regular naquadah, 80% stronger but has all the same capabilities of regular naquadah plating's. The radiation repulsion included."

"So tough?"

"Well... in one word, yes. Tough. "

"And those... areas with windows? We had those on our Battlestars as well, but made them narrower and harder to hit as well as put them in the areas that were less directly exposed on the ship in battle."

"Armour shutters. Like with our ships. All those areas can be closed up with armour shutters. All other quarters in the ship use large displays to simulate a window. Just project a picture of the outside into a room nowhere near the bulkhead next to the vacuum of space. "

"Ah. That's good to know. Now on to the... teeth."

"You were just waiting to say that, weren't you? Anyway. Let's go to the obvious weapons." Vix piloted the Jumper over the dorsal part of the ship. "Ignoring the forward section for now, we concentrate on the spine of the ship. Like yours, we put many turrets on her. As you can see." There were 4 large double barrelled turrets on the front part of the spine, a slightly elevated area behind them and on that raised part 2 triple barrelled massive turrets, one at the front port side of the elevation, the other starboard back side. On either side of the elevated platform were four more turrets of the same design as the front ones. "The ones surrounding the raised part are equipped with heavy ion cannons, the ones on the raised part are heavy SP beams. All for ship to ship combat. 360 rotation, 180 elevation."

"So just like the rest of the fleet? I was hoping for... something new."

"Well, the Tollans, as always, tweaked these and these tweaks will be implemented in the rest of the fleet. Not a massive upgrade, but better than nothing. Besides, we can't just developed something new in a few months, most of this is either copied, stolen or was un use for decades or centuries." Bill understood that logic. The Colonials themselves used the same weapons tech for centuries, it was just continually miniaturized and optimized. They were at the time of the fall still nowhere near at a level needed to have energy based offensive or defensive weapons. So he could not be a judge here. "But don't worry Bill, she has some new toys to play with. Now, back to the tour. As you see there is the same setting in the aft section of the spine, before the engine part begins." And it was. The third part of the dorsal spine had the same configuration as the first one. But the middle was different. It was... devoid of any turrets. The only visible thing on the flat surface was the original Colonial symbol used in the original Galactica, painted on it. Vix continued. "That area is the main WMD launch area. They may not be useful against capital ships, unless their shields have been disabled already, but taking out swarms of fighters, small support ships... or if the need arises for a planetary assault, there are plenty of naquadah enhanced WMD's at your disposal. That and... see that reinforced area on the port side?" Bill nodded. "That opens up, if you need to vent the main reactor."

"So a failsafe to prevent an overload?"

"Exactly. So in a situation like that, best have no allied ships near that area or they might get toasted."

Bill would remember that. With power output on this scale, when compared to their old tylium power reactors... it made sense. But before they could continue to the port and starboard extensions from the hull that went all the way to the flight pods, descending at an angle from the upper most part of the dorsal spine, getting narrower as it approached the pods, Bill noticed something in the rear engine area. There were 2 blocks of engines, port and starboard with 2 engines per block. He assumed the ventral area had the same configuration, making it 8 engines. First thing he could see was that the engines were slightly extended from the main hull. He immediately realised why. "Those engines... they have exhaust ports in both directions, haven't they?"

"Yes, these new plasma engines are designed to be able to go into full reverse, so to prevent the hull getting damaged, they are elevated enough for the exhaust to miss everything. But the reverse power is still only 55% of the forward thrust on just these engines. The 2 main engines are in the middle of the engine block, surrounded by these 8 we can see."

Made sense to Bill. This way the ship can slow down but keep its main guns still pointed at the target. He knew the reaction less drives could do it as well and he had no doubt this ship had that as well, but this approach guaranteed a rapid deceleration.

"I understand that design choice, but... what the frak are those...? Am I seeing this right?" Adama asked as Vix just smirked at his expression.

"Yes, 8 docked DD-305 destroyers, docked on the dorsal engine block and between port and starboard engines."

"Why?"

"Why not? It's large enough to do it, has more powerful hyperdrive engines,can reach a deployment zone faster and... if push comes to shove, they can be used as back-up, additional targets or worst case scenario, a limited form of evacuation. And since they have cloaking capabilities, you can use them for recognisance or stealth assaults."

"I can assume the R&D still hasn't come up with a way to cloak something... as big at this." He points out the main window to the Galactica.

"Small steps. We can cloak the 400 series now, but anything above that is impossible. And this 600 series is, as you can see, much bigger than the 500 series."

Bill understood the logic behind it, but... he was not entirely a fan of this. "And that rather large... observation window just before the engine block?"

"Secondary bridge. It lowers into the hull during combat and just like with other ships in the fleet, armour shutters close for protection."

"Why would I need a secondary bridge? Is the main CIC still in the forward section?"

"Yes, the middle of it. As for why another bridge? A ship this size, better have 2 heads. The Ancients lost way too many Auroras when the shields fell and the bridge was an easy target. Besides, the secondary bridge is also where the CAG is present. It's from there all the wings are coordinated."

"And is my XO to be in charge there?"

"You mean Tigh?" Bill was a bit shocked Vix figured him out, but didn't show it. "I know you plan of asking him. But no, the first officer is in the main CIC along her CO, in the Galactica's case you. The 2nd officer is located in the secondary bridge, along the CAG and a back up bridge crew. From there he can also organise the launch of the 8 destroyers, if needed. As for those ships, they are the missile support variant, all the fighters and bombers are on the Galactica. And when docked, the 8 ships can be refuelled and resupplied by the Galactica or provide her with their power, if needed."

"Hmmm..."

"I can tell you are not a fan of this."

"Not directly, but the admiralty in the Colonies was trying to overcomplicate things like ship designs as well, never went that good."

"I can understand your view, but for now... make the best of it."

Adama nodded. "Can we continue?" Vix began turning the jumper to the landing bays. "Also, who is my 2nd officer?"

"Lieutenant commander James Holden."

Bill for a moment stopped focusing out the window and looked at Vix. "The hero of the battle of the Horsehead Nebula?" Vix confirmed it. "I don't know if I should be impressed or worried."

"His idea saved several ships from complete destruction and forced Anubis ambush force to retreat."

"He disobeyed orders. Not for the first time I might add. Read his file."

"How many times in history were disasters defended by the 'was following orders' defence?"

"Or the reverse. Look, he's a competent officer... but he can be a loose cannon. He is about discipline and chain of command, but..."

Vix stops the jumper over the landing bays. "Look, if it doesn't work, you can have him transferred in a month. But that other time he disobeyed orders..."

"Yes?"

"Well, the Hebridan HQ didn't want to make it public, but... before they found their Stargate, they were a sub-light race, mostly confined to their system. They colonized several planets... well mining colonies mostly and... piracy arose as a large problem."

"We had similar issues, but for centuries."

"Well, he refused to fire on a smuggler ship. Turned out he was right. The smuggler was smuggling people, not contraband. And now in our bloated military, we need everyone we can get and he's proven useful."

Bill was in deep thought. "At least he has a good moral compass. Can we continue with the tour, or we'll never be finished."

"Agreed."

The jumper began descending, allowing a good look at the so called pylon that connected the landing bays to the main hull, even if in this case it was so big it was part of the hull anyway. Here Bill saw many of the new secondary weapons. And bill honestly did not know what many of those... objects on the hull were.

"I can see you need information on some of the ship structures on the hull."

"That would be nice. A turret with guns on it is self-explanatory. But these..."

"The smaller half orbs sticking out of the hull all over the hull extending to the fighter pods are the new plasma staff and flack combo weapons. Can be used for ship to ship, but are mostly meant for point defence and taking on smaller ships, like frigates, letting the big guns take the big targets."

"I see, but the design is strange."

"Ironically It's similar to the original Goa'uld one they still use on most of their ships, they just use multiple sizes. We added the flack option to is, as you know. Mixed in between them are the smaller rail gun defence turrets, like the rest of the fleet has."

"How many of these are we talking about, on the entire hull?"

"Let's see... At least 250 staffs, twice as many point defence rail guns."

"Nice. And I can assume those larger turrets at the port and starboard sides are the MAC guns?"

"Yes, in a row of four to add the broadside fire power. But as you see, we did not over mix the guns at every point of the ship."

"Yes, I noticed. The dorsal section mostly has energy based weapons, with the small rail guns mixed in. The port and starboard are far more heavy on KEW with staff and rail gun defence added."

"Yes, the ventral part is identical to the dorsal one, minus the 8 docked ships and a secondary bridge, but the third hangar is located there."

Bill stopped his visual inspection of the ship. "Like with the 500 series?"

"Well, yes, but allot smaller, since it will be used exclusively for the T-204's, your new "raptors" so to say. all the variations, troop transport, missile support or recognisance."

"Makes sense. But tell me, what are those long strips bulking out at some parts of the dorsal hull?"

"Shield armoured emitters. As you can see, there is one on the dorsal alligator head section, the dorsal front of the fighter pod, rear fighter pod... simply put, they pus allot of them there, for redundancy purposes. If one get's damaged or knocked out, there are others to take over."

"All fine, but where are the dorsal ones? I didn't see any there?"

"But you did see 2 spherical bulges on the dorsal hull, right? One in front of the main dorsal guns, the other behind them? " Adama nodded. "Well, that's them. Really heavily armoured."

"But they are huge."

"And so is the ship, so it needs large ones, or many small ones. At the front, sides and rear there is no real space for the large ones, so we implemented the longer thinner and smaller ones, but in greater numbers. And we also need them. We... ehm, added several new systems to the ship, including 3 new shield systems."

"Oh, care to tell me?"

"For one, secondary shields."

That got Adamas attention on Vix again. "How does that work? And why bother with them?"

"The primary are the spherical ones, the secondary ones are skin tight. The only place where we have the same smaller but wider shield emitters are, as you can see, in the rear where the engine begins."

Adama began to understand. "The same reason why there are so many smaller ones on the frontal and side parts. All areas where fighters and bombers can launch. As well as those docked 305's. This way you can lower only parts of the shields to allow launches or docking. Am I right?"

Vix did not answer at first, just shook his head. "Thank you."

"For?"

"I just won a bet with the admiralty. Well, general O'Neill and me did. The bet was how long it would take you to figure that out. Only Jack and me bet on less than a minute." They both had a laugh. "Some were still sceptic about you. Glad to see you keep showing your sharpness. But yes, you are absolutely right."

Bill stopped laughing and had a thought. "There are other things you bet on, am I right? Like why this ship has proportionally more KEW's and missile based weapons than energy based. at least on the total amount of weapon's ports when compared to the typical Terran ship."

Now Vix stopped laughing. "You know, you're starting to scare me. But yes. As I said, we made the BS-600 series extra tough and based on the amount of resources we put into them, making sure they survive is a good investment. So... the tech boys devised several new defensive systems, based on your own experiences in the battle of Delmak." Vix looked intensely at Bill. "Yes, the things you did inspired some inventions, the others are a response to Anubis."

"Me?"

"Remember when you forced Anubis fleet into the radiation cloud, created by the nukes and ships blown up?"

" Yes? But... ohhhhh. I see. It really limited energy weapons in there."

"Exactly! These ships have a prototype degaussing field module for their shields. It can be turned on or off at will. We never got any chance to test them in battle conditions, but simulations show a 42% reduction in plasma and ion based weapons systems effectiveness against these shields. And since most of Goa'uld ships weapons are plasma based... you do the math."

Bill understood. The snakes did start to use the new electric arching anti fighter and missile weapons, but they were nearly useless against capital ships. Everything else is plasma based. And such shields... would devastate Goa'uld combat effectiveness in space. "Let me guess. It has a similar effect on the weapons on the ship using the degaussing effect?"

"Yes. As I said, this ship still has many ion and plasma based weapons, but if forced to use the degaussing effect, you have back-ups to fall back on, they won't."

"And the SPB's?"

"13% loss of effectiveness. So still useful. And the snakes don't have a counterpart to it. But... we don't have one to the plasma super weapon."

"How will the degaussing effect work against that?"

"No idea." Vix replied honestly. "We are talking about massive power levels. It might do nothing. Might drastically lower the damage or even get overpowered."

Bill did not like it. He liked the idea of this new system, but the many question marks bothered him. "Anything else?"

"Permanent Aegis mode."

"Excuse me? Permanent? How?"

"Remember the power amplification crystals?" Bill nodded. "Well, your ship has 2 of them. One being the Eye of Jupiter it's self. The Navuu has the other 2."

That got Vix Bill's undivided attention. "You had 3, we had 1. Are you telling me the new Galactica and the other ship I saw both now have 2 of them?"

"Yes."

"But what about the other hulls I saw back there?"

"We managed to set up a production line on Tollana for the manufacturing of the new crystals. With the research we, ehm, 'borrowed' from Anubis and your resources, they are currently testing how to make them. First results are promising, but they need some minor tweaking to do until full production can begin. But we are still limited by the amount of resources you had. So the best solution is to give every of the 600 series 2 of them."

Made sense to Bill. "And Anubis?"

"You mean if he's making more of them? "Bill nodded. "No idea, but so far everything is quiet. The one issue is he managed to make and store a sufficient number of his home made crystals to power 2 more command ships with the plasma super weapon."

"I read the reports. Ba'al is losing some major battles. But that is why he is now concentrating on more disposable but fast build designs, right?"

"Yes. So once a winner emerges, we need to be ready. Anyway, one crystal is reserved for the shields exclusively. That is why the Aegis module can be activated permanently."

"And the other?"

"Power distribution. You can assign it to enhance the engines, weapons, sensors, hyperdrive, if you need to get somewhere faster, or even life support, if you take on more people than this ship was designed for."

Now this Bill liked. Flexibility.

"Anything else on the defences?"

"3 more things. Secondary shields."

"What?"

"Secondary, hull tight shields."

"Why? Everything else I get, but that makes no sense."

"You gave us the degaussing idea. Anubis gave us this. Remember his shield inversion technology?"

Bill remembered when they were boarded. "I get it. It can only work on one shield system at a time."

"Right. And should they get creative and use any jump drive or hyperspace jump to bypass shields, like we are tinkering with, we have another line in the sand. Speaking of... I always wondered. Why did the Cylons, when you were still at war with them, never use that tactic on you, once you found the Ancient ships?"

"The jump pass the shield perimeter?" Vix nodded. "No idea to be specific. something about that at first they didn't think about it and once they did, we already evacuated the colonies and moved on. And even after that, the Discovery was so fast and kept them guessing, they could never get accurate jump coordinates to make it work." Vix raised a eye brow. "Yes, not exactly a water tight explanation for me too. But I didn't complain. So, last 2 defensive system."

"Right. While we can't adapt a cloak, yet, we have added a page from your military school. Silent running."

"Ah. So minimize the thermal and EM signature."

"Yes. Now for a ship this size it is a bit difficult, but might come in handy. Of course shields, active scanning... they kill that idea, so you have to risk getting caught with your pants down. Plus several torpedoes are now equipped with an EM projection system. Might fool them to chase it, thinking it's a ship, at least until they get a visual confirmation. The last system is borrowed from the Cylons."

"You seem to ' borrow' allot of your ideas?" Bill poked fun at his continued explanation.

"Imitation is the best form of flattery. Or so they say. Anyway, we really liked the idea how the Cylons deployed their raiders so fast and efficient. Of course we didn't attach our fighter on the hull, that would be stupid, but we have a defensive system, partially controlled by the Sentinel system and operated by controllers in neural interface chairs. That came from the Eurondans. They already had something similar." Vix piloted the jumper under the port hangar bay. Adama saw both frontal landing and takeoff openings, including the armoured doors that were currently open. But unlike on a Mercury class, where the lower landing strip was upside down, which made little difference in space, here the lower landing area was just wider and larger, but otherwise the same as the upper one. The lower part of the flight pod where the Mercury had the second landing strip, here it was closed. "In there is fuel and ammo for the bombers and fighters, but if you look at the sides..."

Bill saw them. The reverse triangle shape... it was not empty. The entire surface area was full of attached... orbs? "What are those?"

"Combat drones. Terran own invention. As I said, overseen by the Sentiel AI, controlled by the operators on the ship. They can re-attach themselves on the docking ports, get repaired in the ship and new ones can be build. They have no armour, have a single pulse particle weapon, but are really fast and manoeuvrable. And at only 1,2 meters size relatively hard to hit."

"I can imagine. But that... AI thing is bothering me."

"Yes. I know. But to make sure the Cylons don't get on our bad side, we did agree that if any of these dumb AI's should develop true sentience, we'd give them their freedom as well. And a body too. On top of that they have several saftey features that makes it impossible for them to take over the ship. And they can't directly take over critical systems. Only a physical person can. And all the assistant robots on the ship are not networked and also require a human guiding and commanding them."

"Frak. Right. There are 3 of them on the ship, right? Cabal for most military protocols, Sentinel for the cyber warfare and... what's the last one again?"

"Eva, the oldest. She's basically demoted to non combat duty. You know, personnel inquiries, logistics... such stuff. They even have an independent computer core. Engineering as well."

Adama was now itching to finish this and get to the interior. "Can we land now?"

"Let's not forget the main battery. The forward mounted, fixed batteries at the lower part of the alligator head. " Vix maundered the jumper to that area so Adama could see the gun openings. As well as all the smaller turrets there, meant to defend that area. "4 large heavy SPB's at the sides as you can see. But the 2 large openings in the middle are the money shot."

"They don't look like that ship killer weapon. I remember how they looked on the Arrow and Behemoth."

"And that's why the Arrow is the only ship that still has that weapon. They are too power consuming, difficult to build and maintain and we still can't build them even half as good as the originals. If we could solve at least some of these issues, HQ would not have issues installing them. But until then, the Arrow remains the sole user. No, this is a really upscaled KEW."

"I was afraid of that. That kind of shell is shot from that opening?"

"A 2300 ton tungsten naquadah shell, propelled to 19% of the speed of light in under a second."

For the first time during this tour, Bill has a 'What the hell' expression. "You're not fraking with me, are you?"

Vix laughed again. "No, I'm serious."

"Frak... me. A shot like that... would tear a Basestar in half."

"Exactly. And the Goa'uld shields are not as effective at defending against KEW's like ours are. And even if they could stop this shot, it would splinter into shrapnel that would partially pierce the shield and bombard the hull. Bye bye Goa'uld. The only drawback is ammo. Now this ship is large and holds a lot of ammo. That is another reason we added so many KEW's. Ammo capacity. But for the main gun, you 'only' have 180 shots. So 90 per barrel. But as for the ship killer system. That's the beauty of this new Battlestar. They are more modular in design. Meaning they can be upgraded as new technologies become available much easier. So one day... who knows."

The last remaining part were the torpedo and missile tubes. Bill did not notice them at first as the launch tubes were behind closed heavy armour. There were smaller ports on the dorsal and ventral areas but the port, starboard and front were the main focus. On the so called 'shoulders, where the hull began expanding into the landing bays, there were on each side large weapon bays where the ship could fire entire salvos of missiles and torpedoes. The same applied on the hull extension just above the hangar bays. Below the weapons ports were the fighter launch tubes. And below those were general use service and landing areas. Bill even understood the need to have the landing strips behind the atmospheric barriers being used for launch purposes, not just landing. The launch tubes could only fit smaller ships, so the 201 and 203 were launched there, the 202 and 205 at the launch and landing strips directly and 204's in the lower ventral hangar.

After a few more minutes, they finally began their descend into the port hangar pod, landing on the upper landing strip. Adama saw the interior before as they inspected the ship from the outside, but now he got a closer look. Here, because of the atmospheric barriers, not that they were currently needed while still in the atmosphere of the planet, unlike on the old Colonial ships, there was allot of movement. This area was made to be also a service, resupply and repair area, if needed. He also some lifts of different sizes. While there were transporter platforms for regular use for moving fighters and other ships in the belly of the new Galactica, lifts were mandatory, should the transporters be knocked out or the ship is in an environment where they would not work. as the jumper landed on a landing area that served as a transporter platform while being guided by crew member. As the jumper touched down and the glow of a transport in progress, Vix shut the engines off and turned to Bill. "Welcome home."

* * *

 **New Heliopolis, Small Magellan cloud galaxy, same time**

In the city ship on the ring world in the Ancient part of the ring, the Stargate was in constant use for days. Almost every hour there was uninterrupted traffic, as more and more refugees arrived. And if that was not enough, in space a small Terran taskforce was guiding civilian transport ships that just made the travel here using the hyperspace jump stations. Traffic was heavy and coordination was hectic, at best.

"OK people! Get moving, this isn't recess!" A well known gruffly voice yelled at the military personnel as they guided the newcomers after their arrival thru the gate. "We need this room clear! The next wave is inbound any minute!"

"Colonel." Helo interrupted him. "I don't think it's productive to be yelling like that. The solders know their job..."

"And they are doing a piss poor job! When I got my first posting as a Terran colonel, I sure as hell do not intend to slack off or make friends!" He turned to look at Helo directly, clearly making his cybernetic eye visible that replaced the one he lost. "Besides, remember what happened in their academy?"

"You mean you and that drill instructor actually getting along. And him and Kara getting into a real fistfight?"

Tigh chuckled. "Yeah. Good times. Went on a drink afterwards."

"If I remember, their psychologists and medics did make the remark about your clear alcoholic dependency."

"Hey! Stow it! I got it under control. I just hope Bill gets back soon and with a ship! I'm getting bored babysitting here. And hopefully some day we can go back to our galaxy and skin those remaining toasters. Now that warms my heart."

Helo shook his head. Some people will never change. "Do try to remember that my wife is a Cylon."

"So? I AM a Cylon. Doesn't mean I don't have a right to hate those back stabbing Ones!"

The Stargate activated again and the refugees began arriving, with military escort. But Saul notice another person. "What is he doing here?"

Said man, as he passed the check point and left his weapons behind, went to the command platform from where Tigh was overseeing this logistical nightmare. "Boch? What the frak are you doing here?"

"That any way to say hello to a drinking friend?"

They shook hands and laughed. "Am on duty, as you can see."

"Yes, charming as always."

"You're the one to talk!"

"I'm here cause these are my people. Curse of leadership. Even more so since we were cured from our dependency of the roshna. So, how does the construction of the settlements go?"

They moved to the outside observation window, There you could see the growing number of buildings, including skyscrapers in the distance, most of ancient design style, but others of different styles, reflecting their culture. This was becoming an even bigger cultural mix than on Earth or the Colonies.

"If nothing, fast. Indoor plumbing, food distribution and clean water are a minimum for such a growing population here. Your people will fit in nicely. That corner..." He pointed at the eastern part close to a lake. "That is for your people. Still partially under construction."

Aris was impressed. For too long his people were now without a real home. And he could not real blame the Colonials to not be the most welcoming, well the religious ones at least. So this was a good and safe alternative.

"How many people are here anyway?"

"Karl?" Tigh passed the question on.

Helo activated his PAD and took a look. "Not counting today's arrivals, well over 30 million, in 7 growing cities."

"I just hope putting them all here will not be in the long term a bad idea." Aris remarked before he returned to his people he was escorting.

* * *

 **Earth, unknown location, same time**

The room was dark. No natural light was allowed in. In his working room, Hades had again sealed himself in. His business demanded it. He had his display activated and on it was a familiar face. at least to him.

"Ba'al. You 'demanded' to talk to me?" He smirked. For Ba'al to 'demand' this meant, from a Goa'uld perspective to crawl for a favour. "I thought our business was done? You helped me and I helped you."

 _"You did. The research the Tau'ri had on the new anti Kull weapons was much appreciated."_

"Don't lower the importance. I heard the reports that Anubis upgraded his Kull's with improved armour and is even testing a far deadlier plasma rapid fire weapon for them. You may have Kull's yourself, but he has more and better, so an equalizer was necessary."

Ba'al grind his teeth. " _Be that as it may, I need more."_

"Really? And what do you offer in return? Remember, I also provided you with the plasma flack technology, the improved Jaffa staff designs and the upgraded cloaking devices to allow you to cloak your Ha'tak's as well. I think that in exchange for a small flask was a bargain."

 _"While I don't know what that flask I found in your late queens sarcophagus contained, I know it means a lot to you. And you came to me, remember! You contacted me! You came asking for this! For my help as you could not risk leaving your cosy position with the humans. I do wonder what they will do if someone should leak that a former System lord is hiding on Earth and trying to take over from the inside."_

Hades smile faded. "Do that and Anubis might just learn of the location of your main Kull factory. You lose that and this war is basically over for you!"

Both Goa'uld were at a stalemate. _"Fine. Name your price!"_

Hades thought about it. "The humans found a secret laboratory from Anubis. Abandoned some time ago. It was part of his research on how to transplant Goa'uld genetic memory on humans."

 _"And?"_

"I give you the location and you take that planet. You get all the data there and transmit me a copy. Do with the rest as you will."

 _"And when the humans retaliate?"_

"It is undefended. Only a small amount of ground troops are there. And since it's far from Anubis territory and you should not know about it, they don't suspect an attack. Kill them, make it look like... I don't know, the Lucians did it and contact me again." Hades then transferred the information.

 _"Hmmm. I'll need 2 days."_

"2 days it is."

 _"And what will I get for this?"_

"How about several planets the humans were prospecting for naquadria mining, but abandoned them because of logistical and security reasons as they were too close to the war zones."

 _"Interesting, but not enough."_

"Ah, Ba'al, must you be so greedy?"

 _"I need something that can be used now, not after mining it and refining it!"_

Hades hated this, but he knew that Ba'al was no fool. "Fine. all the weapons and shield modifications the humans made on Goa'uld based technology."

Ba'al remained silent for a few seconds. " _Better. But I want the human technology as well. Ion cannons, Aegis shields, intergalactic hyperdrive..."_

"Forget it! I give you something that can't be explained by you simply getting lucky or developing it yourself and the humans might get suspicious." Hades stroked his chin. "Power amplification crystals. The humans made their first batch a few days ago and it looks promising."

Ba'al signalled his guards. _"Wait a moment."_

"Do hurry. I can't keep this signal undetected from the human security forces indefinitely."

 _"I know. Send me parts of the data on the crystals now. I they check out, you have a deal."_

"What good will part of the data be to you?"

The guard Ba'al ordered away before, returned, with Thoth being led in by a chain. " _I do believe you recognise our illustrious friend and Goa'uld technology inventor Thoth."_

"Well well." Hades had to smirk. He and Thoth never liked each other. "How the mighty have fallen."

 _"You! Your still alive!?"_ Thoth responded in outrage.

 _"He is. And you better authenticate what he will send me. I know you will know. You were the head researcher on those crystals after all._ " Ba'al informed him of his intentions.

Hades hardly contained his laughter and began transmitting a sample. as it was received, Thoth began inspecting the data in Ba'al throne room. His shock was clearly visible. _"How? This data was suppose to be secret!"_

" _So you did now about it?"_ Ba'al stood up. " _You said you didn't know_." Thoth backed from the console.

" _I only knew the basics. I..Ahhhh."_ The Jaffa guard showed the pain stick into his back. As Thoth fell to the ground, Ba'al kneeled beside him.

 _"I will deal with you later. And just when I thought we understood each other."_

 _"How? Who knows about this? Where... did he get it from...?"_ Wee the last words from Thoth as he was dragged off.

"So, we in agreement?"

Ba'al nodded. _"In 2 days, same hour, I will contact you again."_

The display shut off. As the lights went back on and the curtains opened up, allowing the sun to shine again, Hades leaned back into his seat. He pulled back his suit from his arm to reveal a small bracelet. Only it was a technological device. Not of Goa'uld origin. "Thank you for the flask, Ba'al. I have no doubt you took a sample of the liquid to have Thoth analyze it. Good luck with that. Only Anubis would be able to make sense of what pitharan liquid is used for." He began stroking it. "Went better than the first time."

* * *

 **Earth, New Zeland, same time**

"Yes, frakers, go go!" Was one of many shouts in a stadium that was drowning in clapping and shouting. Here they were just two of many. No one here noticed them talking a bit differently.

"Look! This is going to be a goal!" Sam shouted, also engrossed in the game.

"I think they call it a try, Sam."

"Same thing! Oh yes!"

 _"5 points for the New Zeeland's All Blacks."_ The announcer said over the loudspeakers.

The crown erupted again, as did Sam and Kara. "Man, it may not be Pyramid, but I like this game all the same." Sam shouted as Kara barley heard him.

"Yeah! At least these guys don't suck, like a Caprican team I know of."

Sam steppes laughing. "You will never let that one go, will you?"

She had her evil sheepish grin. "Nope." As the game continued, they began drinking again. "Best game so far Earth has to offer."

"Yeah, have to agree. I mean that European handball was interesting as well. And that ice game... What was it called again?"

"Hockey I think. I liked that as well."

"Oh yeah, Kara? Or was the fighting what you really liked?"

"Hey, I like rough games! No pussy footing around! I mean that European football and basketball were just too much whining about who hit whom."

"If that's the case, why didn't you like that other football?"

"You mean the game where there was no real ball and barely any kicking done? How in the frak is that football? And those guys were so juiced up, where's the point? Now this is much more natural."

As the game continued, Kara sighed. "We only have 5 days of shore leave left."

"I know. Want to get some Earth culture as well?"

"If you mean bars, racing and flying, yes. Frak museums or historic sites. Those get ruined by our religious zealots anyway. Don't want to get the bruises from the locals that would be meant for them."

Sam nodded. "What do you think? Would I have a chance here?"

Kara almost chocked on her drink. "Yeah right. They would eat you alive. You are too rusty. Try that snooze game with the sticks rather than this. Or did they call them bats?"

"Frak you. You can enjoy that game only if you are drunk!"

* * *

 **Delmak, high orbit, same time**

Several Ha'tak's were in orbit, searching thru the debris field as the Al'kesh did the detailed searching. On the bridge of the command Ha'tak, a read haired woman was overlooking the operation. She seethed. She and those like her, he inner circle of the Lucian alliance, reduced to scrap searching. And this was risking it. Delmak now belonged to no one, but in reality it was still an Anubis planet, with the occasional Ba'al fleet passing thru. If either catch them here, they lose more than what they might gain. But what choice did they have. They were a bug between 2 storms. They suffered heavily. Lost almost half of their fleet and were now in hiding. They tried to assert themselves as a power once the fighting started, thinking the distraction of the major powers could be exploited. It was exploited, just not as they planned. The Lucians were used for target practice by Anubis. And if that was not bad enough, those traitors that abandoned her after refusing to die like solders, were now working for the Terrans. Oh, if she ever gets her hands on Ginn, she will make her wish that rape threats on a daily basis were her only problem! And Varro. He would not see his wife for a long time, if Kiva has anything to say about it.

Simeon was one of the few that remained loyal. That was also why he was her current second in command.

Her fleet moved in once her scout reported that the small fleet Anubis had here, left for reasons unknown. That was hours ago.

Commander Kiva was not used to lose. To be humiliated. But she needed to restrain her temper. She really was a small fish right now. "Simeon. Any news on our lost sheep?"

All the guards stiffened at that. They knew if she would get upset, one of them would die. So they prayed Simeon had good news.

"Only that Ginn is in their military HQ planet, wherever that may be. As for Varro. We might get him."

The guards breathed again.

"Tell me."

"We learned he goes on infiltration missions in the underground. As you know, a former Lucian knows those areas better than one not from us. And he hangs with that arrogant bounty hunter allot."

"Boch." She spat his name out. "Refuses to work for me, even if I would pay him more than the Terrans."

"I think he does it for his people as well."

"Loyalty. What a novelty."

Simeon smirked. He knew what she meant. No real honour between pirates, thieves and murderers. That and no loyalty.

"But perhaps we can use that."

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, unknown location, same time**

Another punch to the face. He stopped counting a long time ago. His face swollen. His lips bruised. The punching stopped. He heard a chair moved next to him.

"Again. How do I bypass your shields on the Stargate? Tell me the code!"

"What.. point... would that be? They change them... once I went missing." He spit blood out on the floor. "You didn't think this thru, did you, Kolya?"

Another punch followed. "I don't need the code. Just a way to make your people understand that they will never see you again if they don't do something for me!" He stood up, getting tired of not getting anywhere with John.

"We... don't negotiate... with terrorists!"

Kolya turned around and grabbed him by the throat. "And yet you allied yourself with them! The new Genii government IS a terrorist group! They murdered the last government and took over!"

"One's person's terrorist is another's hero I suppose. Just let it go. and let me go, you crazy bastard! You are not pissing off just my people, but the Genii you want to overthrow will have an interest of stopping you and... the Travellers. One important commander is a good friend of mine. She will have a bulls eye on you as well."

"Listen you..." Kolya stopped. The ground began shaking. A guard entered the cell. "Commander, ships incoming!"

Kolya cursed. "Terran?" Sheppard smiled. Rodney must have found the adress, no matter how many gates they passed thru.

"No sir. Wraith!"

Both Kolya and Sheppard paled. **_"From the fire right into the volcano! Someone hates me today!"_**

"Begin evacuation, get to the gate!" Kolya yelled out orders ah he left the cell.

"And him?" His escorts asked, looking at Sheppard.

"Leave him. He is of no further use to me."

* * *

 **Center of the Milky way, same time**

The Kursk began her search of the area. Of course the many singularities, gases, radiation and stars made it really difficult.

On the bridge, Sam was helping with the tactical and navigation officer to plot an efficient search pattern. To make matters worse, they didn't even know what they were looking for.

"Contact!"" The tactical officer yelled. Ramius stood up and walked to his console.

"Enemy or friendly?"

"Enemy, sir. Al'kesh, under cloak."

"How do you know that, boy. The sensors are having real difficulties here!"

"Yes, but so is their cloak. It's affected as well. And... shit, they know we know!" As he said that, the cloaked ship turned and began running.

"Pursuit them. If it's a scout for Anubis, we need to take him out!"

"Aye captain."

"Too late, sir." Lee reported as the Al'kesh entered hyperspace. The bridge went silent.

"We need to speed this up. We will get company, soon! Everyone, set condition one!"

Lee intervened. "Sir, I do not recommend fighters, not in the proximity of those gravity wells."

"I know! CAG, get them ready anyway, but don't launch anything yet!" Ramius then turned to Daniel. "If we can't secure whatever we are looking for, we nuke it. No discussions, doctor." He turned to the tactical officer. "Get a mark 9 ready and keep continuous scans for enemy ships."

"Sir, in this soup, it will not be easy."

"I know, but they will have same issues."

* * *

 **Responding to guest**

 **Rebirth has many meanings, both to Daniel and the Galactica. And maybe more.**

 **Forgot about the Hoth planet form Universe. Well, this is a new time line and no Destiny expedition was send yet, so they don't know about that planet yet.**

 **The Hoth planet in this story is in the Milky way galaxy.**

 **Potential technologies may be addressed in the future.**

 **The other System lords are a minor force now. Anubis is not a necessary evil, the replicators are. Anubis is an issue to be dealt with.**

 **Stargate production is in Milky way. As I stated there, the Pegasus gates were build in the Pegasus galaxy, which is self explanatory that this facility is not in Pegasus.**

 **The Milky way replicators are not helping cleaning up anything, they just need power and nuclear radiation can be useful, if nothing else can be found. They will strip the Colonies of anything usefull, including power and resources.**

 **Sagittarius A* is a real world super massive black hole in our galaxy. It is the gravitational heart of our galaxy. The 'others' are smaller stellar mass black holes in orbit of Sagittarius A***

 **Ring world is in Smaller Magellan cloud galaxy, as mentioned. the hyperspace jump stations are at the edge of Milky way, the Helix star system between the galaxies, large Magellan and small Magellan cloud.**

 **The Daedalus Variations is planned. As is Grace. Don't plan much with Vis Uban so far. Maybe add it later, maybe not. Discenna city ship is planned.**

 **Jolinar of Malkshur is dead. This story starts after Crystal skull and before Nemesis episodes. Jolinar died before that. But Martouf and his snake are alive.**

 **As for the name of this episode: Anyone get who the "Dying leader" really is? If not, one youtuber had a really good explanation. Just type in youtube: battlestar galactica who is the dying leader? click on the first option, from Spacedock and listen to his explanation why the Galactica IS the dying leader.**

 **F-250 Viper space superiority fighter.** Upgraded copy of the colonial Viper mark VIII that never left the design phase. Also equipped with jump drives or limited hyperdrive.

 **BS - 600.** Description in this chapter. At least the outside. The rest in the next chapter.


	26. Rebirth, part 3

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **Chapter 26: Rebirth, part 3: Belly of the beast.**

* * *

 **Indra system, The Galactica, flight deck, minutes later**

The Jumper just landed on a designated spot. A part of the deck reserved for jumpers. Still inside the cockpit, Bill admired the sight before him. All those fighters and other ships. The people working. Even some non human. Something he still has issues with, but will have to get used to.

"Ready?"

"You need to ask?" Bill responded as Vix stood up from the pilot chair.

"Come then." The back hatch opened as a squad of security personnel, marines and officers were already waiting.

"Flag officers on deck!" The marine colonel shouted. Everyone stood at attention. Vix already departed the jumper, but Adama savoured the moment.

"Feels like old times." Bill said with nostalgia in his voice. "If you ignore the... transporters, force fields... all of this technology stuff..."

"You'll get used to it, Bill. Now..." Vix motioned him to the officers at the left side.

The 2nd officer, Lt. Commander James Holden, was the first Bill inspected. He was already saluting him.

"Sir. It's an honour to finally meet you. Admiral Vix told us much about you. And... well, your service record."

Bill returned the gesture. "Heard things about you as well Commander Holden."

"If I may ask, what horror stories did you hear?"

"Your tendency... to disobey orders, if the situation asks for it." Holden remained silent. He didn't know how his potential new CO will take that. "Don't worry. I have some officers myself from the Colonial days that were like that." One particular pilot came to mind. "That said, I do have some ground rules for you. If you disobey my orders, you had better have some damn good reason for it, like the security of the ship, crew or the Federation is at stake. If you disobey orders and by doing that you put my ship, crew or the Federation at risk, your ass will have a date with the airlock." Vix did tell Adama that no summary executions can be made here, but old habits die hard. "And while I will take input from any of my officers, once I make up my mind, don't you dare undermine my authority, or you will spent some time in the brig, got it?" Holden nodded. "And one more thing. You betray me... you will wish you never stepped foot on this ship." Bill eyed Holden hard. James wanted to get a measure of his new CO. He really got it. "That said, you do your best, stay true t what I managed to read about your performance in the Horse head nebula and you and I should get along fine. I am a lenient officer, to a degree. But my XO, Saul Tigh. Oh... I can see trouble in the future between you two."

James relaxed now. The admiral marked his territory and laid the ground rules for him. "Yes sir. Thank you for... your confidence. As for your XO, that's the reason I never accepted any promotion to a 1st officer. You have to be the crews enemy as the XO. Personality wise, I am more the crews friend, not the enemy."

Bill chuckled at that. "And while you may be that, Saul excels at making the crews lives miserable. So you two might balance each other out. Or kill each other. Could go either way." He continued to the next officer. "So... Lt. Commander Naomi Nagata. To be honest, I don't have a clue about you." After he said that, he looked at Vix for some guidance. He obliged.

"Naomi worked as an engineer on almost everything that you could find out there. But she prefers old ships, where there are things to fix. So she might have issued with a fresh off the assembly line one like this."

"Ah. Then she would have loved my old ship. The one this one is named after." Bill's focus returned on her. "Is admiral Vix's assessment of you correct?"

"Mostly, sir. But he is right. I am an engineer to fix things. If there is nothing to fix, I get bored."

"Well, it was always my thinking that if there is nothing to fix on a ship that the engineers were doing a good job. So if this girl won't need fixing, you'll be doing a good job." They both chuckled at that. "Not too crazy about the hair style, but I'll overlook it." Once again Bill moved on. "Now you... you look like you've seen some shit, son. Am I right?"

"This is Lt. Amos Burton, logistical officer. And yes, you could say that Bill."

Amos did salute, but far less formally. "Sir, I'm basically the maid for everything here. Used to do the dirty jobs. My only motto is, you do good by me and I'll do good by you." Everyone was a bit stiff after that. Amos was far more direct than anyone wanted to be with a fresh new CO.

Bill on the other hand smirked and leaned to Vix. "I like him. Reminds me of Starbuck." He turns to Amos again. "So let me guess, you are also the type for the difficult decisions? That makes two of us. I can tell, just like with Starbuck, I'll have little issues with you, my XO on the other hand..."

"Will have to get used to me or find another job, sir. I'm staying. But as I heard from Galen, he's a bit of a drunk. If he wants, he can challenge me. I'd yet to find someone that can drink me under the table."

Bill suppressed a laugh. Oh he really liked this one. And hearing the chief's name reminded him, he did see him and Bulldog at the end of this line. "Carry on, son."

Moving on, Bill stopped at the next officer. "Lt. Alex Kamal, your new navigational officer. He piloted anything from garbage haulers, transport ships, destroyers... you name it."

"Interesting. You a pilot?" Bill inquired after Vix explained once again.

"No sir. No fighters, only large ships with big rears. I like them that way."

"And your last posting was...?"

"The destroyer Rocinante, lost at the battle of the horse head nebula."

"Sorry. you must have lost friends that day."

"That's war, sir. I'm not going to sugar-coat it. Holden saved my skin that day."

Once again moving on, they stopped at the intelligence officer. "Lt. Lopez. He'll be in charge of intelligence reports, interrogations along with the marines and communication updated from and to naval intelligence."

"Lt. Lopez. I seem to remember that name?"

"I think my former CO, Admiral Yao, may have mentioned my name." Bill's eyes widened a bit. He was the fleet admiral's officer. "I served under here before her promotion to the desk job. Now that the Donnager has been destroyed, I was reassigned here. And If I may say, sir, I can tell you are mostly a no BS officer. A bit less than Yao, but still, my kind of officer."

Bill once again contained a smile. He would like this one as well. On the other hand he dreaded the day when Saul arrived. Saul and Lopez would get along as well. A deadly combo.

Moving along, they stopped at the marine commander. Colonel Black. "Sir. I think I can introduce myself. I just have 3 rules. You tell me if I kill, capture or hold hands with someone or something, I do it. If anyone threatens this ship, I'll have my boot on their necks. No matter if a snake or giant robot. And unlike Holden, I'm here to keep this ship in line and not soften the solders on it."

Another candidate of the 'will get along with Saul' category. "Nice speech, colonel. I remember you as well. Special forces from Earth." Black nodded. "Damn, didn't think I'd get someone like you."

Black smirked a bit. "And I didn't expect to get a CO like you, who literally survived hell and came back to ask for more." As professionals they kept their cool, but inwardly, they both appreciated the compliments . "Let me also introduce my head alpha team marine commander, Gunnery Sergeant Roberta Bobbie Draper.

She was an imposing female, size wise. "Glad to have you on board, marine." Bill extended the curtsey. "If Black has a high opinion of you, that's good enough for me."

"Sir, as the colonel said, we are here to kill our enemies. We were not trained for niceties."

"Good." Bill once again turned to Vix. "I think we are done with the most important part, right. The still missing personnel will come from my people."

Vix nodded. "OK, people. Dismissed."

As everyone began leaving the hangar deck, except Holden, Naomi, Galen and Bulldog, admiral Adama approached the latter two.

"You two bastards. Disappear on my ass for months! Some top secret Federation assignment that pays good. And now here you are!"

Galen answered first, smirking all the way as he shook the admiral's hand. "Well sir. They needed an 'expert' on battlestar construction and layout. Plus maintenance. And I was, as sad as it is, it. Plus the pay is really good. Or was. I'm back to the deck chief part. If you'll have me?"

"You have to ask, chief?" Bill turned to the still remaining new faces. "What's your take on them?"

"Oh, all great people in their own way. Except Black. He scare me more than the Tigh. Holden is really nice, but professional. Amos... he's a great person, but... there is some darkens to him. Must have been a hard childhood. But he wasn't' joking. He drank me under the table easily. As for the rest, all professionals, if a bit relaxed. But I like it."

Bill listened to this with interest. Galen always had good character judgement skill. Speaking of character... he turned to Daniel. "So... Bulldog. How did you bull shit your way here?" They both smirked.

"Well sir. They asked me to be an advisor. The payment was good and the hotels were five star." Yep, he was trying his BS way again. Bill knew his old friend well. "To be honest, Bill. I got tired of sitting on my hands. They wanted a viper pilot to advise them and I took it. We'll get a full batch of them in the Milky way." Bill's eyes lit up at that.

"New models?"

"Mark 8. Don't know specifics, but heard it has some nasty new toys."

"Ehm... Sir." Galen got Adamas attention again. "Speaking of new toys. There are still things you need to learn about this ship. I think that's why the 2nd officer and chief engineer are still waiting."

"Right. Keep it up you two. We'll have a drink later."

As Adama left, Bulldog whispered to Galen with a perverted smile. "Just wait till he gets to his quarters."

"Can't wait."

Bill followed Vix and the 2 officers from the main fighter deck to the connecting hallway. He liked it. It was a mix of the Colonial Mercury class and the Terran design update. The hexagonal corridors were a dead giveaway, but the touch screen consoles every few dozen meters, the force field emitters at every corner and the bio scanners for access to rooms were, of course, something completely new.

"Where we going?"

"Main engineering. We need to explain some last details before I transfer control to you." Vix explained as they entered a dead end corridor that led to a transporter booth. Once inside, the doors closed. "Main engineering."

A flash later they exited the booth and went to the left. Bill saw a... what looked like a large door, except it was closed. And 4 armed guards at that door. To say that he was confused was understandable at this point.

"Sir... welcome back. You know the procedure." The head guard greeted Vix. The admiral then stepped under a glowing scanner just short of the door... or wall, Adama as he watched all of this was still confused.

Naomi realized this and elaborated. "Sir... main engineering is a high priority area. Transporter blockers included. Only engineers or high ranking officers have access. Or if the high ranking officers grant access to someone, like Vix will do with you now, since the ship does not recognise you, yet."

Well that helped a bit... but where was the door? As the all went thru the procedure, Vix began moving to the wall... only to disappear thru it.

"What... what is going on?"

Naomi went next as Holden just waited for Adama to go. "It's really easy sir. Just go thru."

Bill did just that. It felt strange. As he passed thru the wall, he entered the main engineering. "What was that?"

"Resonance frequency wall." Naomi explained as she motioned him to follow her as Holden was right behind him and Vix already at what appeared as a control station. "The wall is made of solid neutronium, but bombard it with a specific frequency and you can pass thru. Has the advantage of a wall, but is passable like a force filed. For a high security area like this, all access doors are like it. Dr. McKay came up with the idea. Even if he won't admit it he copied it from Janus."

"And If that frequency stops when someone is halfway thru?"

"Well... they die. But it has a fail-safe to power it for several minutes, even if main power should fail."

"Somehow that doesn't comfort me." For the first time, Bill looked around. It was a large room, but the reactor that was spherically shaped, was only halfway in the room. Vertically walls separated the aft part of it. Bill realized that it was in another part of engineering, separated from this one. The entire engineering section was made up of compartments, for security reasons probably. The room was not too high, but had several decks above it. Left of him he could see several manned stations with technicians. He managed to get a glimpse of what those stations were. Power regulation. Reactor control. Reactor coolant. Ship general coolant. Power grid. Back-up power grid. Secondary power supply. Emergency power supply. Right of him were other stations. Weapons power grid. Sensor grid. Shield grid. Structural energy grid. Jump drive control. Hyperdrive control. Plasma drive control. Reaction-less drive control. Emergency venting. But the station in front of him had several meanings. It was arranged in a hexagonal shape made of control consoles. Some of them were already manned. Power amplification station. ZPM back-up. Chief engineer station. Main computer control. Naomi of course sat down at the main engineering station, with the 3 other engineers greeting her.

"OK boys and girls. Meet our new CO. Admiral Vix will transfer control to him now. We ready, sir?" She asked Vix.

"That's why we are here for. Bill, come here." Vix was at the rear part of the hexagonal control station, where a bio scanner was as well as a small control console with 4 access openings that were currently closed. "This and the CIC are the only places where command can be transferred. So... Cabal. Scan and identify... Vix. Admiral. Command code epsilon zeta 334 mark 1101 mark 6689. confirm."

"Identity confirmed. Please state command."

"Command transfer to Adama, William. Admiral."

"Please step to the scanning location."

Vix stepped aside to let Bill do as the dumb AI of the ship asked. A scan later it responded.

"State your identity and command code."

"William Adama. Admiral. Command code alpha 002 mark 5561 mark 9012."

"Transfer complete. Military vessel designated Galactica under the command of admiral Adama."

Bill stepped aside. "That was... weird."

"Perhaps, but... she's all yours. Naomi will explain the few new systems we added here. I already have to go and you... I hate to do this, but you have a mission, as of right now. You take off in 30 minutes."

"Wait.. what? But the ship only has half a crew..."

"Don't worry. It's not a combat mission, but there is a task that will need it's muscle. Holden knows the details." Vix saluted and began leaving the engineering.

"Well he left me out in the cold."

"Don't feel bad sir. He's under a lot of stress. And we are really needed. It's a transport job. I'll let Naomi explain the new systems. I'll be waiting outside." Holden also left.

Left with many questions still unanswered, Bill decided to just roll with the punches. "So, chief engineer. Tell me what I need to know."

"Right." She activated her consol and showed him the main reaction-less engine. "These engines, while based on the Ancient design, have something new added to them. A new element we managed to discover in a system at the edge of the Milky way galaxy. It's so rare that we reserved it for this."

"I don't want to rush you, but can you get to the point."

"Yes, well..." She brought up a chart of the engines. "This new crystal element, Zro crystals as they call them, have the property to, if added to these engines, enhance them in a really unique way. They lower the mass of the ship, by a significant amount, for as long as the engines are active."

Bill was having a hard time understanding this. "Wait... how does something loose mass? Mass is mass, right?"

"Nothing really looses mass, this element just lowers it artificially. Lower mass means faster acceleration, better turning, better power to weight ration when in atmosphere... the works. It even allows this ship to pull maneuvers at sub-light speeds that would otherwise tear it apart due to inertia. Also makes atmospheric flight so much easier. The only drawback, beside the scarcity of this element is that it has no effect on any FTL system. At least as far as we know."

"Let me guess. The scarcity is also the reason only this ship has it for now?"

"Yes... that and the fact that we are still mostly experimenting with the stuff. Only the Galactica and the Nauvoo currently have them."

"Nice to know. Anything else?"

"Yes sir." She turned and looked pass Adama. "Look behind you."

"Yes, the reactor."

"The first of the four main reactors powering this ship. The other three are behind it, but everyone is separated by the bulkhead. This also separated the main engineering into four sections. For security reasons. But the point I'm trying to make is this: That is not just an oversized naquadah ion fusion reactor, like the rest of the fleet uses. That is, once again, a copy of the Ancient and Asgard neutrino ion reactor."

Neutrinos. Adama heard of that exotic particle. Usually created in the cores of giant stars or supernova explosions. "So... this reactor is different... in what way?"

"Sir... neutrinos are created in the cores of giant stars, supernovas and hypernovas as well as neutron star collisions and black hole mergers. So, in events where massive energies are released. But there is one more scenario where they appear. When matter or energy collide with anti-matter or anti-energy."

Bill blinked and looked at the reactor again. "So are you telling me... that inside that thing matter and anti-matter are colliding?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that sir. Simply put... the lower part, the round part of the reactor, that is the normal naquadah ion reactor, just massively up-scaled. The energy generated there then gets focused up to the neck section that connects the round reactor section to the cylinder shape sticking out to the ceiling. That glowing neck section is a quantum converter, where the generated energy gets converted into anti-energy. That is then focused into the main chamber in the cylinder where it collides with deuterium."

"So... anti-energy and matter?" Naomi nodded. "But why?"

"To dumb it down, sir. The regular reactor at the bottom creates 3 energy units. The converter then uses those 3 energy units to create 1 unit of anti-energy. Then that 1 anti energy collides with deuterium and creates 22 energy units that we can use. 100% matter conversion into power. Only black holes are as efficient when they create Hawking radiation by consuming matter."

Bill still only got half of it. "Well, if it generates power, I'll take your word for it."

"Sir, this is the same principal how the ship killer satellite works. It converts massive energy amounts and turns them into anti-energy, then focuses that into a beam of destructive power. The Ancients just adopted their reactor schematics and weaponized them."

"Hmmm... but why deuterium? Wouldn't... that energy grade naquadah be better?"

"Yes, it would, but why overdo it? The Asgard and Ancients do it this way, until they need extra power, for let's say... boosting their hyperdrives, if a ZPM is not available. We have naquadah in reserve for just that, if we need a short term massive engine boost, but deuterium is much more common than naquadah and gives good results this way as well."

"So we can boost our engines as well?"

"Yes, or shields in combination with the crystals. That's why the entire reactor casing is made from neutronium. Only that element can withstand that pressure and radiation. And that's also why we have a specialized emergency venting system for this."

Bill began to understand how much further this technology was when compared to anything the Colonials ever utilized.

"Many were also pushing for the addition of that solar reactor you found on those automated exploration ships, but were overruled. It was decided that they were too impractical for this design."

"I can understand that. You mentioned the crystals. Vix said this ship ahs 2 of them and one of the micro ZPM we supplied you with?"

Naomi stood up and went to the rear console where Bill took control of the ship not too long ago. She accessed the panel. 3 of the 4 closed ports opened up and 2 crystals and one micro ZPM arose from them. "That one is the eye of Jupiter." Naomi pointed to the one closer to Bill. "Just so you know what we used them for."

"What about the 4th one? What's inside there?"

"Nothing, yet. But in the future, who knows. I think that covers it, sir. Better get going. James is waiting for you."

Bill smirked. "I didn't get half of it, but nicely done anyway."

Once outside in the corridor again, Bill saw Holden who motioned him to the transporter booth again. "Was it insightful?"

"More like confusing."

"Well, then let me make it better. The main CIC is next."

A minute later they arrived in the CIC. It was about the size of the Pegasus CIC. Perhaps a bit larger. Everything he expected was there. The digital planning table, all the necessary stations... but what he didn't expect were the large, curved display which currently showed the ship's outside as seen from the front, reinforced doors that could completely isolate the CIC, if needed, and ... a chair for him.

"You can take a look around, sir, but the Nauvoo is waiting for us." Holden reminded him.

"Right."

James then announced to the CIC crew. "To all who didn't meet our new CO yet. This is admiral Adama. He is an experienced commander of the colonial navy. Show him the same respect and professionalism as you did me and Vix all these months when we were preparing for this moment. Now... sir. The ship is yours."

Bill looked around. Everyone was waiting for orders. "Ship status?"

"Ready and waiting. All docking clamps are already released." Holden responded.

"Then... Mr. Kamal, take us into orbit. Signal the Nauvoo to follow us out."

Alex smirked at that. "With pleasure, hos."

"Admiral Souther confirms and will follow us." James updated Bill. On the screen he could now se how the ship began accelerating upwards. Funny thing, he felt nothing.

On the planet, ever worker on site stopped for a moment and began cheering as they saw their masterpieces leave. Too bad there could not be any ceremonies. They were already needed.

Once in orbit, both ships aligned themselves to a cretin direction. "Sir. Mission coordinated already in the nav computer. Just give the word." Alex could hardly contain himself. This was the biggest and baddest ship he had ever flown.

"Then by all means, take us there, best possible speed."

The 3 304's in orbit made way as the 2 newest additions to the fleet passed by and entered hyperspace.

"We're in the theta band. will arrive at destination in 1 hour and 11 minutes."

"Good job, Alex. Now, sir." James once again got Adamas attention. "Best to brief you on this mission. And to show you your quarters."

"We do have time to kill... so after you."

As they once again wet to the transporter booth, Bill remembered something. "You are in the secondary CIC, right?" James nodded. "Is it like this one?"

"More or less. with the exception that there is not a screen but a real window outside. Now... Officers deck."

A flack of light once again moved Bill to another part of the ship. As he followed Holden, they passed a security door. "Don't tell me that the officer deck section has extra security?"

"Yes, but not too extreme. Around here, sir." As Bill turned the corner following his now 2nd officer, he saw 3 people already waiting at, what he had to assume, were his quarters. "Well, I keep on stumbling onto you two."

Galen stepped aside to allow Adama to enter his quarters. "Sorry, sir. But in your housewarming party, we thought you'd want some company. Emm... if that's fine with you, sir?"

"Wouldn't have any other way." Passing the chief, Adama simply replied with a hint of gratefulness in his voice. "Now, how do I open this thing?"

"Here Bill." Novacek pointed at the small console at the entrance. "Hold your hand here. DNA encrypted."

During this Amos who was here as a courtesy to the chief, passed an item to him and whispered quietly. "Good luck. Don't drink it all on the first day." He patted him on the shoulder and left the officers deck.

As the doors opened, Bill for the first time saw what would be his new home away from home for the time being. There were dim light strips at the floor where the walls began, illuminating just enough to see where you are even in darkness.

They all waited for the admiral to go first. As he finally did, they followed, with Holden right behind him. In the connecting hall to the first room ahead there was a large sliding door on his right, a normal door on his left and what seems to be a command console on the left.

"To explain..." Holden began and pushed the sliding doors aside. "This is your closet." It really was. And a rather big one for Adama's taste. Inside were already several hung uniforms, but not much else. "Yeah, sorry for the lack of a selection, but just like you, this mission caught us off guard. You can requisition some additional clothing later at the logistic centre."

"Heh, it's fine." Bill turned to the other door and console. "And these?"

"Right. The large console is a standard network interface where you can get any information on ship status you want. Access intercom systems... the works basically. As for that door..." As the door opened, Bill took a look inside. Yep, as he thought, the good old head. Only this one was three times as big as the one on the old girl. Plus a shower and space for other stuff.

"You people trying to spoil me? I don't need something that big."

James, Daniel and Galen looked at each other, then started smirking. "Pay up, James!" Galen gleed.

"We told you so!" Bulldog added, almost laughing at this point.

Bill had a pretty good idea this was some kind of bet they had, at his expense. "Mind telling me what you bet on?"

Galen strengthen himself out and answered first. "When we saw this place while it was still being furbished, we told the people you would complain about having too much space and it was being wasted. Holden didn't believe us. No one usually complains about too much space."

"Usually..." James grumbled. "I'll transfer the money on your accounts after this."

Bill had a need to explain his remark. "Commander... the reason I reacted like this, well... this is a warship, not a luxury liner. Surely space is a premium, even on a ship this big?"

"It is sir... but we can spare some. Besides, I didn't design the damn thing. Can we?" James once again motioned the admiral to follow him to the end of the connecting hall.

Once there, Bill saw a familiar sight. Only a bit different than the old one. The leisure area, a large three quarter of a full circle couch, a circular table, several relaxation chairs , several other smaller decorative items and a large screen, similar to the one on the CIC, only smaller but also curved. The entire area was also lowered into the floor by the depth of 2 stairs. But the one item that caught his eye was at the far right side of this room. "You frakers!" He smiled brightly and turned to his two old friends. "Who's idea was this?"

Bulldog stepped aside and let Galen explain it. "Sir... we all know how sad you were that day, when... we buried the old girl. So... me and some of the crew saved some parts of her. We thought that this ship would not be completed or be her spiritual successor without this."

"You were damn right!" Bill shook Galens hand and smiled some more. The item in question was the old Colonial military insignia, complete with the Galactca BSG-75 name, hanging from the wall. "Thank you for this."

"Ehm... I think we have time for nostalgia later, if you don't mind, sir?"

"Yes, yes. Please continue, commander."

"Right..." James stepped down and sat on the couch. "Besides a place for relaxation... " He urged Adama to follow his view, showing all the shelves and drawers in the wall. "This also has some other purposes. He placed his hand on the table. "Cabal, recognize."

"James Holden, Lt. Commander. Recognized."

"Activate command console."

As he said that, the table rose from the floor and Bill saw how it showed on a display the tactical information of the ship and its surroundings. Not unlike a planning table in the CIC. "In an emergency... or if you fell like it, you can do your planning here. Also... " He pressed a button on the command console in the table that appeared. The entire bend screen came to life and did the same as the table. More information than Bill knew what to do with. including a long range dradis update. "As you can see, everything here is dual purpose."

"Hm... nice. Can that screen do anything else?"

"Yes sir. On moment. Cabal, end command mode." Everything returned back to normal. "Only you or one the command crew from the CIC can do that. As for that screen, if you ever want to contact one in the fleet or HQ or you yourself get contacted, you can do it via the screen. And as for the leisure part... Eva, entertainment mode, show me a list of all recorded pyramid games from the Colonials in your database."

Bill saw a list of recorded sports. Some he even saw live himself. "Really? The entire fraking database?"

"Yes sir. Every movie, TV show, sport, program of any kind that isn't live or licensed is on here."

Bulldog slapped Bill on the shoulder. "Imagine Bill. You me and Saul can watch an old game and get drunk together. Well, Saul mostly, but you get the idea." Bill shook his head. Bulldog was enjoying this too much. And he feared he was right. once those shelves get stocked on liquor, Saul will be a regular here.

"Commander, let's continue."

"As you wish." They turned to the left of the den area the room extended further, ending in what looked like a small dining room. Left of it was the wall separating it and the bathroom, to the right were 2 doors. as for the room itself, a dining table, 6 chairs and a small preparation area that seemed to serve as a small kitchen as well. "Here the chief steward of the ship can bring you your meals if you prefer to eat here and not in the officers galley. Or if you want to have guests over." Bill saw that everything for that was already here in the drawers. But there was one small compartment in the wall near the working table behind the dining one that seemed out of place.

"What's this for?"

"This... Well, it's a work in progress. Only officers quarters get them so far. With all the matter and energy conversion technologies we are mixing and matching... this is a molecular replication unit. more specifically a food unit."

Once again Bill found himself blinking. "Like in that cheesy sci-fi show from Earth I once saw?"

Galen chuckled at his CO. "Yes sir. But as the commander said, a work in progress. If you ever want to use it, that's what it's there for. just like with that big ass screen, the whole menu is in the system."

"I think I'll stick to what's actually cooked, thanks."

The last thing remaining were the 2 doors. The one closer to the den was his bedroom. Simple, small, functional. The other room was his office. He was informed he had an official one near the CIC, but this was a private one. Room for his books, models and other stuff. A desk, access to the ship logs, comm unit... the works a flag officer would need. It seems that Tigh, Black and Holden would have quarters half the size but still relatively big, when he compared them to any Colonial design. Holden's and the chief engineer had theirs nearer to the secondary bridge with the support officer deck while the rest had them here in the centre of the alligator head. The marines and pilots, with the marine commander, squadron commanders and the CAG of course, all had a room with a bunk bed and each room shared the head and shower with the neighboring unit. Their officers ahd quarters of similar sizes, but private to themselves. And a working office as well. He knew how Kara will hate him for this when he thrusts the CAG title on her. And she will be getting on both Tigh's and Black's nerves. Everyone else had had similar arrangements as the regular pilots and marines, deckhands included. Well, the chief was also excluded with a private quarters, a small luxury for being the one in charge.

He could say he was overwhelmed, but that would be putting it mildly. There were many things he liked, but some he didn't like. One thing that did bother him, was that a Cylon officer would be added once they arrive back in the Milky way and a detachment of the new Centurions would be added to the marine barracks.

After about another 10 minutes of showing the small details of the room, Holden saluted and left the three Colonials for some small talk while he took charge of the CIC.

Bill finally sat down in a relaxation chair in the den. "Will one of you two open up that bottle already. No point in trying to hide it any longer."

"Will do sir." Bulldog responded with a shit eating grin and began pouring out the drinks. After they all had a taste and bank into their comfy chairs, Bulldog looked at his glass. "Have to thank Amos for this. Guy knows his booze."

"Here is a warning about him, Bulldog. Don't take any bets on drinking him under the table. I saw him drink a bottle like that empty in record time and hardly be fazed. Guy can hold his liquor."

"Wow, really? Thanks. No bets with him..."

"Chief, Daniel... Why did you keep all of this secret from me?" Bill finally asked.

"Well sir. We wanted to surprise you. And..."

Bulldog finished his drink, and Galen's sentence. "And the brass here told us not to. Speaking of brass. You still need to look at the mission briefing. Even I'm curious."

"Right." Bill stretched his arm out until it touched the table, just like Holden showed him. "Cabal, access mission briefing from admiral Vix."

"Identity confirmed. Opening file now."

The data was shown on the large screen in the den. All three of them began reading it... and could not believe what they were looking at. "Are they fraking insane!?"

"Yep, seems like it. Who's up for another round!" Bulldog laughed and began pouring himself another glass.

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, unknown location, same time**

He was finally coming to.

"Finally awake?" The voice seemed familiar.

Opening his eyes, he could still feel the aftereffects of the stun weapon. Then he noticed it. He was restrained. Again. And the man talking to him was once again Kolya. Only now he too was restrained on the opposite side of the room they were in. and Sheppard, finally opening his eyes fully, realized where they were. "Please don't tell me we are where I think we are?!"

"We are on a Wraith ship. Same one that attacked my base."

"I just told you not to tell me." Still feeling groggy, Sheppard needed answers. "How long was I out?"

"All this time. Since the attack began. You were hit by mistake by the stun shot from a Wraith soldier. I never saw such a fast, coordinated attack. Not on one of my bases anyway. Whoever this Wraith is..." The doors opened and 2 soldiers entered. Then the Wraith commander followed. Kolya got visibly paler. "You!"

Guide came next to him and stroked his hair. "Nice to see you to, colonel. I'm flattered you remember."

"How could I not. You and your kind disgust me. You..."

"Yes, yes. I hate you and you hate me. But sadly I need you. Well, I need you personally right now, but your species in the long term anyway. You know, food chain and all. But while my attack on your base was merely meant for revenge after what you did to me for all those years, like starving me like an animal..."

"You are an animal...! All your kind is!"

Guide slapped him across the face. "And you do not consume flesh of your prey! By that definition we are all animals! But back to here and now. Your guest intrigues me." He signaled his soldiers to hand him a pad. "His DNA is different. He has Ancient DNA."

Sheppard eyed Kolya. "He took my blood?"

"You sound surprised."

"While your bickering is amusing, I am on a tight schedule. So, colonel Sheppard. That means you are in a military unit. But not of the Genii." He approached John. "From where are you?"

Sheppard tried to stall, so he did what he did best, BS his opponent. "Disneyland!"

"Hmm... sarcasm does not suit you, colonel. A bit more dignity if you please."

"What, I told you where I'm from!"

"I may not have the telepathic capabilities of a queen, but I can tell when someone is trying to mix sarcasm and lies in one. You must be from this new power I heard about." He turns his pad to Sheppard, a picture of a Terran ship clearly visible.

"What's that?"

"Playing dumb will also not help. Don't worry, at the moment I have no interest in you. But if and when my brothers and sisters wake up, that will change. Right now I have other problems."

"Tell me why I should care?"

"Hm... does the name replicator mean anything to you?"

This time John remains silent. That was all Guide needed to know. "It does, doesn't it? Unfortunately during my escape from my 'liberator' I used the machines as a distraction. You see I was the one who uploaded the stand down command into their network millennia ago. But to escape and survive I had to... shall we say, modify that command line. But when I tried to establish a link again from another location, I was detected on the spot. What little I noticed was that they used that intrusion to remove the stand down command. These machines didn't remain idle all this time. And now they might come for all of us."

Sheppard listened to all of this and began assessing his options. "What do you want?"

"Finally willing to listen? Well, I need an ally. One with resources to help me put the replicators back into standby mode. And one who will nt execute me on the spot, like every queen out there right now."

"If I help you, IF I even dare to TRUST you! Then you'll need to trust me. No contacting the other bloodsuckers of your kind!"

"As if I would do that! They left me for dead. For now let them sleep."

Sheppard once again contemplated his options. "I know a planet. I can contact my people from there. But you will have to trust me."

Guide smiled. "See, that wasn't so hard. Now if you excuse me, I feel a bit peckish..." He slammed his palm on Kolya's chest. The scream filled the room as Sheppard saw his former kidnapper turn into an old man and then... corpse. "Ahh, revenge and a meal, all in one. It's true what they say, revenge is sweet."

"Could have warned me."

"Be glad I'm full right now. Now..." The soldiers removed the restraints and grabbed Sheppard to drag him out of the interrogation room. "You'll provide me with the coordinates, like you promised, and I'll not drain you like I just promised."

"Speaking of food, what happened to Kolya's men?"

"I have a rather large crew. I needed to restock on supplies."

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Asuras, same time**

Niam, along with his acolytes who one day hoped to ascend themselves and meet their creators directly, walked to the central chamber of the Asuran council in a copy of Atlantis.

The other leaders were already there.

"You are late Niam!"

"Oberoth, sorry for my late arrival, but what could be urgent it could not be discussed in the digital link?" Niam asked as he took his place in the council.

"I will explain now. To all, you know the attempted hack into out digital link not so long ago." All nodded. "Well, we know it was those abominations who defeated our creators. The same ones who added the stand down protocol. Because our creators programmed us so that we could not alter our own programming, we were stuck, until now. I have already send the update thru the entire link."

"How? If we cannot alter our own programming..." A female council member asked.

"We cannot alter our original programming, yes, but the addition was excluded from that. And only because of the sloppy work of the hacker are we able to proceed with the plan."

Niam gave it a thought. "The place was lightly defended and our Aurora made short work. Perhaps he or she were under time pressure, which now gives us more freedom once again."

"Whatever the reason, we will now start with the mobilization." A holographic display appeared and showed parts of Asuras. Every part displayed several planetary shipyards building Aurora class warships, cruisers, destroyers and ship killer satellites." Then we start with these creatures, after that, our... 'siblings'."

"What is the strategy?" A male black Asuran asked.

"The straight forward one. The simplest one. We deny our enemy their source of resources. And since they are organic, they need food. This way we kill 2 problems at once. The humans and the Wraith, until this galaxy belongs to us. Then we expand the search beyond it."

Niam was worried about the remarks concerning humans. "If we do such bloodshed, we might never be able to ascend... We should..."

"Forget ascension! It is overrated. Best focus we become the best machines we can become! But I do have one task for you Niam. One most suitable for your talents."

"Of course, Oberoth."

"We must find the sister world to ours. Indra."

"That knowledge was erased by the Ancients. You know that as well."

"Expand your search beyond Asuras, now that we are not stuck here any longer." Niam nodded, not saying anything else, knowing it would be pointless. "Now, we have the time to build up our forces, as long as these creatures sleep, so..."

* * *

 **Centre of the Milky way galaxy, same time**

The Kursk had been searching for a while now. Realizing they could not stay here forever Ramius decided that Dr. Jackson better come up with more info or they will be leaving. Trying to meditate in the aft of the bridge, Daniel concentrated, trying to remember.

"I really hope Daniel remembers something more." Sam worried. "Whatever is here we can't let Anubis get his hands on it."

"I agree, captain." Lee supported this idea as he and Sam talked with the captain.

"I know, but we can't waste time here and wait for Anubis to show up if we don't even know where to begin to look, and this place is huge. Colonel, is it not possible that all these millennia could not have caused, whatever we are looking for, to be ripped apart by the black holes tidal forces?"

"Anything is possible, sir, but the Ancients would..."

"Got it!" Daniel shouted and he stood up and ran to the nav console. "Is there a star in a close tight orbit of Sagittarius A*? Right now?" He asked the nav officer.

"Yes sir. A blue giant is approaching at great speed and will be slingshoted in about a month as it passes the periapsis."

"Then set a course. Whatever we are looking for has to be between here and that star." Looking at the captain, who nodded, the nav officer set the course.

"Why there, Daniel?" Sam asked her friend.

"A sun orbits. That line stuck in my head. That same image, like a hydrogen atom, or a planet orbiting a sun... or..."

"Or a sun orbiting a black hole. Better than what we had a minute ago." Ramius agreed, even if he hated hunting dreams of another man.

* * *

Minutes passed as they began seeing the approaching star with the UV filter on the screen. The science officer got something on the sensors. "Emm, colonel Carter?"

Sam reacted and went to her station. "Sir, we should stop accelerating. There is something there."

"Can you be a bit more clear." Ramius demanded. "What is there?"

"Something... Can't say directly. It's... If I had to guess, it's phase and dimension shifted, similar to the Sodan cloaking devices, but on a whole other level. We only know it's there because of the close proximity and our knowledge of the Sodan cloaks. Wait..." She took a remote controlled scout probe, which looked like a flying metal ball and put it on the console of the science officer. "Can you link this scout to the ship and then synchronize the transporter with the data we see here, then beam it over, wherever that is?"

"Yes mam."

That peaked Ramius interest. "What's this about, colonel?"

"Sir, we can use these scouts all SG teams come equipped with and beam mine over. We link it with the ship so we can see what it sees and remote control it."

"Good idea. This way we don't risk anyone."

"Ready, mam." The science officer reported. "We are ready. Initiating uplink."

Everyone on the bridge saw the image from the scout. "Then beam away." Ramius ordered. As it disappeared in a small flash of light, the display changed. What they saw was... essentially an Ancient laboratory and observatory.

"OK, this is interesting. Can you get closer to those screens. There seems to be a lot of information on them." Sam asked the science officer who was now controlling the scout. As the content on the screens was now more visible, Sam began reading it. "My god."

"What?" Even Daniel now got curious.

"The Ancients wanted to develop a reactor technology to rival their ZPM's. By using black holes. This observatory was a long term plan to study them to develop that tech." She turned to Ramius. "Sir, permission to go over there."

"How sure are we this will work on humans? I don't want to send you over there to only have molecules of you appear?"

"Well... I don't, but the scout went over without a problem..."

Ramius did not like it.

"Sir, we are wasting time here." Sam pressed the issue.

"Fine. But keep it to a minimum."

Sam nodded and eyed her team. "Right, Hailey, Mitchell and Ornek, your with me, were beaming over. Get a data transmitter ready, whatever research is there, were taking it. As well as that clue we need. Also, Jennifer, take your tools as well."

"Why?"

"Whatever cloak they are using is beyond anything we have seen so far. We're taking it with us, if it is possible."

"One more thing." Ramius stopped her before she and the people she called out could leave the bridge. "Take a naquadah bomb and arm it once you are over there. Once you return, we blow that place."

"Right."

* * *

 **Large Magellan Cloud galaxy, unknown location, same time**

In an unknown area of the galaxy in the middle of nowhere, a large ship was just... there, seemingly doing nothing. Except it's central area which looked like a massive gyroscope, which seems to accelerate and rotate faster and faster. But at the rear of the ship where it's engines end, something began happening. A rift appeared. Small in the beginning, it began expanding, getting larger and larger. soon this rift was massive, but what was on the other side was the truly impressive thing. A fleet. A massive fleet.

On the bridge of the ship in the Magellan galaxy, the commander kneeled down. "Contact Ymir. We have arrived. The rift is open."

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, unknown location, Terran staging area, 1 hour later**

The Galactica and Nauvoo finally arrived at the location. Six 501's and a dozen cruisers were already waiting, all in a circle around a gas giant moon.

Bill was now back in the CIC. While this really was not a combat mission and the ship only had half the crew on board, this was still insane.

"We ready?" He asked Naomi.

"Yes sir. The Nauvoo is taking position at the front of the Midway moon, while we take position aft. Once we are in position, we establish the hyperspace link and initiate the bubble."

This was a delivery mission. A large delivery mission. This fleet, with the two Battlestars acting at the main mules for this. They will deliver this moon to the Midway station. In the middle of nowhere. Once there, the station lands and becomes a base. The moon was selected for a purpose. It was a cold moon, no more heat, but it was full of naquadah and trinium. They will be able to mine it at the location and build spare parts as well as base components directly on site, eliminating the need for deliveries, at least for the larger components. After that, they will keep refining and mining. You never know if a ship will need a refueling. But still, moving something with a diameter of slightly more than 1500 kilometers, not even thinking about the weight, was insane.

Bill was still not sure, so he inquired some more. "You sure the ship can handle this?"

"Remember the overload mechanic on the reactors plus the 2 power crystals and the micro ZPM?" Bill nodded. "Yes, the answer is yes. We will need 11 days for this trip instead of the usual 7 and we will need to initiate the venting procedure once we arrive, but I' m sure, sir."

No point in arguing with a person that knows so much more on these matters than he does, so Bill left it at that. "Sir, we're linked. Fleet is waiting for your order."

"Then let's not keep Midway waiting."

In space the moon began moving as a hyperspace window opened. Seconds after that it and the fleet disappeared.

"Sir, all reactors are at 90%, so we still have some room. The 4 main ones are at 400%, but they can keep it up till we get there."

"Nice." He stood from the captains chair. "Holden, with me. Naomi, you got the CIC."

As James and Bill arrived in his official office near the CIC, they both sat down, Bill behind his desk. "Vix... I'll have a word with him... this is fraking crazy! Delivering a moon."

"There are even other thing waiting for us."

"Explain."

"A Excalibur class will go and search for an Atlantis class city ship in the void. They found the coordinates. The Discenna, I think. But we will stay to make contact with the Ancient Aurora that is approaching Midway."

"First this, and now... even more BS. Vix has a strange sense of humor." Bill grumbled.

* * *

 **Colonel Black - Jason Statham**


	27. The power of light and darkness

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own the characters, Ideas or anything else based on these 2 shows. The TV studios that produced them, do. This story is also free as it is a pet project. Enjoy.

"Talking"

 _"_ ** _Thinking_** _"_

 _"Wireless/communication"_

 _"Speaking in a different language"_

 **"Reading a text"**

 **Chapter 27: The power of light and darkness**

* * *

 **First TF Battlestar Galactica, hyperspace, delivery fleet, 30 minutes later**

Bill left his quarters, letting his friends either stay there and continue drinking and reminiscing of old times, or go to their quarters for some down time. He didn't care right now. He was still wide awake and wanted to get to know his 'new' young girl a bit better. And the crew. His old crew, he hoped, would join them after this mission, but more than half is brand new and from worlds previously unknown to him. He needed to get to know them better as well, mostly the CO's. The marine CO, engineering CO, the 2nd officer... a lot of new faces to get adjusted to.

"Deck 24, forward starboard section." The EVA voice announced as he stepped out of the transporter booth. The moment he did, several recruits and one officer, a Lieutenant according by her marks, entered, or at least tried.

"Officer present!" She yelled and everyone stood at attention, saluting.

He returned the gesture. "At ease. I'm off duty right now, no need for that... Lt...?"

"Bastila, Sir. Lt. Bastila. Engineer, 1st class. Sorry to interrupt your walk, emm, sir. I'm just..."

"Taking some fresh out of the academy recruits to a simulation or training session. So they learn the ship's system live and not just in a VR simulation, right?"

"Emm, yes sir. Commander Nagata's orders."

Bill smiled. This brought back old memories. Breaking in new, possibly cocky recruits who thought they knew it all... like he once did. "Carry on!"

Bill could still hear whispers in the back as he left them to continue on their way. Possibly they all thought they were in some sort of trouble. He, the old war dog that is all about discipline and no room for errors and human emotions. Well, he was about discipline, but not the back breaking type. As for the latter two, humans make mistakes, no way around that, it's what makes humans... human. And so do emotions. But to know when to accept your failures due to mistakes, to 'man up', that's what builds character in his eyes. And to know when to detach your emotions and when to let them out is also something that has to be learned and trained, if you want to be a good solder. No one said solders have to be emotionless robots. But in the heat of the battle, it's almost better if they were. And he knew how to do that. A bit too good sometimes.

He arrived at the marine section. It was separated from the rest of the ship's interior with security doors and guards. Not that they were needed, but separating the crew by profession and military occupation was something useful sometimes. And in a case of being boarded, it could function as a more easily defendable position.

As he passed the security detail, he could see a bit of a difference already. not in the construction of the corridors... but the more... Spartan approach the marines had. As well as the locker rooms full of combat gear, the new exoskeletons, weapons lockers and there was even a combat simulation room somewhere in there. Their drop ships were not here. Having a separate hangar would be a bit too much and costly, so the off duty facilities and transportation modes were shared among all professions.

"Sir. May I help you with something?" Bill was so engrossed at his... let's call it an inspection, that he didn't notice a young-ish man approach him. Most of the marines, even some alien among them, didn't notice him as they were too busy with training or combat practice. Or asleep in their closed off bunk bed rooms.

"No, just... inspecting my ship, it seems." He inspected the man and saw his insignia. He recognized it. "You're a Cylon? Never saw your model before." Then he remembered that it was not really nice to call them models. "Sorry, old habits... I didn't mean to call you..."

"It's quite all right, sir. I'm getting used to it myself."

"Meaning?"

"Well, sir. My 'old' name would have been 01010011 01110000 01100001 01110010 01101011. But that... is a bit silly here. So I am called Spark. As it literally translates to that. I was a ... centurion. A few months ago. Until... "

Bill understood. "The centurion and raider humanization program. Any centurion or raider that wants it, can get a human body and download it's conscience to it. Didn't think they were this far ahead."

"It's still a work in progress, sir. We in fact still have them."

"Them?" Spark motioned the admiral to follow him. At the room next to the exoskeleton locker, Spark activated the lights and Bill saw them. "Centurions."

"Yes. And these..." He pointed to the seat across the deactivated and secured to a wall centurions. "Are the control stations we sit down into to... well, return to those bodies. A new form of short range resurrection. I die in this body, I awake in that. and vice versa. For defensive purposes or deployment on a planet the ship orbits, it is quite handy."

Something else Vix 'forgot' to tell him, Bill noted. "Why short range only? I remember when we were being chased, you had a range in light years."

"True... but remember how easily the advanced sensors found our resurrection ship when the federation and Asgard made first contact. That is a weakness. And it can be easily jammed at long range. So... this is a trade off."

"Hmmm... and the raiders?"

"Yeah... we don't have any, yet. The range limitation will be a difficulty incorporating this system. But we do have remote control pilots for those defense drones. So, something. Also..."

They heard a noise from the corridor. And a marching sound.

"I don't know how I got here,.."

"I don't know how I got here,.."

"...but I'm goanna kick some snake's scaly rear!"

"...but I'm goanna kick some snake's scaly rear!"

"Our big new sip is our pride and joy..."

"Our big new sip is our pride and joy..."

"...and we're going to defend her honor, from fighter to buoy."

"...and we're going to defend her honor, from fighter to buoy."

"The admiral is an old war vet..."

"The admiral is an old war vet..."

"... and we're goanna make him proud with our blood and sweat...!"

"... and we're goanna make him proud with our blood and sweat...!"

Hearing that training/march made Bill chuckle a bit. And the one leading this bunch of marines in their exercise around the marine block was Sergeant Draper.

"Marines, halt! Officer present! At attention!"

In a way, Bill liked this more and more. "At ease. Sergeant. Where is Colonel Black at the moment?"

"Sir, he's at the lowest level of the marine barracks, 3 decks below us. Breaking in the greenest recruits."

"I see." He saluted the solders. "Carry on." He also smirked at Draper. "Don't go easy on them."

"Never do, sir." She smirked back. "Just wait when you see what Black is doing to his bunch."

They continued on their training march. Adama just kept on smirking. "Any idea what she's talking about?"

"No sir. I honestly haven't been to that level yet. The recreation level, well, usually. And I'm kind of new to the human recreation part."

"Hm..." Bill went the opposite way down the corridor the recruits just went. "If I remember, the marines have their isolated transporter system, right?" He approached another booth.

"Yes sir. Again, security reasons and a defensive position."

The admiral entered. "You coming? I enjoy our little conversation."

Spark did join him. As the transport was initiated, he asked. "Sir, speaking of recreation, how is, by your opinion, the recreation of the human procreative act?"

The transport ended, yet Bill remained in the booth. Did he hear him right? "Son, you need to work on your etiquette. That is usually not a thematic you ask someone, especially a CO."

The former centurion didn't understand, but just nodded. "I understand sir. Apologies, if I overstepped my boundaries."

"I'll overlook it, since this is all so new for you. But..." He left the booth. "You're asking the wrong person. It's been a while, if you know what I mean."

No, he didn't get it, but decided to remain silent on the matter, to not overstep his boundaries again. As he followed, he stopped just outside the booth. "Something's wrong here."

Bill was already around the corner, but he did hear him. "Took your time noticing it."

Spark lifted his foot. "Feels heavy."

Meanwhile, Bill passed the recreation areas, consisting of several simulation rooms, a bar and sports rooms. Sooner or later he would bump into Black, and he did. The recruits behind him were looking far worse than the ones that Draper was leading. And as before, they stopped and saluted.

"Admiral. Wasn't expecting you."

"Making my first rounds of this ship, of sorts. Need to get to know her and the crew after all. By the way, a bit unorthodox, but... I can guess you raised the gravity here by 20%, right?"

The soldiers behind the colonel began whispering.

"Yes I did. And not one of them noticed it!" Black responded, not happy with the recruits. "What, did you think all assignments will be on 1 G planets? sometimes you'll be in zero G, sometimes in 3 G environments. Get used to it!"

The scene was amusing for Bill. But the marines not noticing the gravity increase was something he was used from the Colonial days. "Colonel, a word, if you can?"

"Of course sir. Marines, carry on!" Whining and complaining followed. "You ladies still have 3 laps to finish! Did I say please and thank you!? MOVE IT!" The whining stopped and they did as ordered. "Bunch of soft, whining..."

"Ehm, as nice as it is to see that Saul will have at least one person on this ship to get along with and I don't want to take too much of your time, can I just ask you directly?"

"Go ahead, sir."

"What do you think of a... well, role sharing program."

"Sir?"

"We, back in the days of the Colonies, also had separate functions, but in spare time people on my ship would switch tasks to learn other traits and also get better at things they were not trained for. Like pilots taking over marine combat duties, or the other way around. Now I'm not saying we should send marines out into space in a fighter during combat, but extra knowledge and practice..." He stopped when he noticed Black's grin.

"Sir, I would have asked you that sooner or later myself. Many of the officers proposed that to HQ, but were denied for... time constraints and 'other' reasons. I would love to have some fighter jocks or programmers, engineers or any other crew member on this ship do a bit combat training here. and my people could also use some fresh air, if you get my idea."

Both men understood each other. "You come up with a rotation plan for training. Since Saul isn't here yet, give it to me and I'll coordinate with the other section CO's. By the way, since private Spark seems missing, do you know of the centurion upgrades? I noticed their bodies had a different shade of color."

"Same plating as the ship with some of that energy absorbing material from the Kull armor, cold fusion cell, rapid fire plasma caster... basically the whole package."

"Good to know. Now... you continue your 'torture' while I take a look at my part of the ship." Bill saluted him and began leaving. He was, however, wondering where Spark went to.

"And where is that, sir?" Black asked him, before he left as well.

"Pilot country." Both laughed at that. Before he could reach the exit to the marine barracks, he noticed Spark again, in the bar. And he was having a talk with a female marine. "Well, he doesn't waste any time."

* * *

 **Space station Terra One, Earth orbit, same time**

Earth orbit was buzzing with construction for the past months. As were the moon and other planets. Well, the latter were mostly prospecting work.

Terra One was Earth's first real new era space station. A disk shape construction that extended at the bottom towards Earth where a sort of beam was being directed at the planet, as well at the top from the Erath, where a massive turret ended at the top level of the station. In the disk section itself that had a diameter around 4 kilometers and stood tall around 500 meters, the construction continued on, even if it was mostly finished as the hangars in that area were buzzing with traffic. But the really interesting part were the 2 arms extended from the station in both north and south direction, if you took Earth as a point of orientation. The arms were thin and long, but attached to them were massive solar sail like constructions, hundreds of them.

Inside the civilian sector, a private room designed as a studio, was filled with the media representatives who were having one of many discussions around this round table on the current developments on Earth.

"Hello and welcome back to our show I'm Larry King and let's start with today's recollection of everything that has happened so far to Earth and all our off world friends and allies. And as always I welcome my guests Ed Schultz, Matthew Amroliwala, Dareen Abu Ghaida and now replacing Anderson Cooper for the first time and probably permanently, Tucker Carlson. Welcome all."

While all chuckled a bit, it was Tucker who began. "Thank you thank you it's a great honour to be here Larry. I'm replacing Cooper here because of the circumstances where he and his entire staff are in deep trouble because we all know some media companies are in some serious financial troubles now."

"Well, we all know the issues our line of work currently has, don't we? Many media have the problem today." Larry replied. "But let's focus at the issues at hand. The galactic one and let Earth sort it's problems on its own... So..." He looked at all of his guests. "Who would like to go first?"

Ed Schultz cleared his throat. "Yes Larry let's begin by addressing the first thing, this elephant in the room. It being this space station we are currently on. Earth's first fully functioning orbital facility."

"Yes but more importantly why it is here? Did you notice those large solar sail like structures outside? Does anyone know what they are actually there for?" Amroliwala returned the ball to Ed.

"They are the Earth's future energy source, large solar collectors as far as I understand it. At the bottom of this station is an array of energy transmission system. That is how the collected power is transferred down to the planet. This facility alone can probably cover about 1/5 all the planets current energy needs, but it's still under construction so it's total output would be much greater than it is now."

Tucker butted in. "Yes but let's not forget that this facility is as you've mentioned not yet completely built and we are also in the process of building three other stations. Each one will be covering a quarter of the geostationary orbit of the planet so that we are going to have twenty-four-hour-a-day coverage. According to the projections the entire system should be able to produce double the amount of energy that our planet is supposed to have the need for in the near future. This however does not take into account the future needs based on the technological developments as well as the military needs for planetary defense. Some additional sources of energy may be required when in the future or we may need to further expand this solar array."

"Agreed." Ghaida nodded. "We can talk about the energy needs of our planet at a later time, it's still a work-in-progress. But what is far more important right now is this project we are sitting in right now. Can production get a shot of the planetary installation that we are currently transmitting this energy to?"

The screen in the background changed from the beautiful view of the orbit to a shot in Kenya where the first orbital transceiver array was currently still under construction but already operating. The look was essentially that of a large receiver dish not unlike the old SETI program but it was clearly visible that it was military in nature since it was reinforced with defensive structures and a beam of energy was currently hitting it at the near-perfect angle. Also there were additional constructions made at the base of the structure Apparently underground tunnels were being built next to it for the high voltage cables that will need to be used to transport energy across the globe.

Larry was curious. "As far as I understand those cables are being laid by the usage of some sort of crystal tunnelling technology right? Does anyone know where we got it from?"

Amroliwala looked at the notes. "From an ally of the Federation probably since we are not told everything for security reasons. What I'm far more interested in is how these tunnels are going to be implemented under nations let's haven't signed the alliance pact of Earth?"

Tucker responded. "They're probably going to be tunnelling so deep that they are not going to care about a nation's sovereignty if its 5 km underground even though that's technically a breach and violation of international law. This is about global energy security and a small nation that doesn't like it basically will not be the one that stops this project. Like the old saying goes: the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, even if I don't exactly agree with it."

Larry remains curious. "We can also assume that both of these cables just like this station and the receiver at the bottom are made from the same alien material or should I say materials since there are multiple of them, right?

Schultz chuckled. "Yes and the military is hogging all of it so no wonder the stock markets, especially for those less valuable metals and materials are in a free-fall right now."

Tucker corrected him. " Not all of them. The rare earths metals are still high in demand and will probably be even more so. I'm talking about platinum, palladium, iridium and even gold and silver are very much in demand especially since we now know that in combination with the alien metals they are still extremely useful for future constructions like alloys, superconductivity energy-storage and transmissions."

Now Larry looked at his notes and scratched his head. "Perhaps, but the fossil fuel market is practically gone. They are basically in the bargain sale level right now, nobody currently wants coal, oil or natural gas so basically the Arabic States and many in the US and Russia are having serious issues by having too much in stock and practically no demand. I mean yes the cars are still going to run for a while on fossil fuels until we can switch to anything of the alien technology but that's just a matter of time right now. Can production show us the current status of the most in-demand at least in-demand stock markets right now?" On the screen behind them the stock markets were currently displayed and just like it was said, the fossil fuels were in a free fall but ironically gold and silver were still in high demand. "But let's drop the markets for now and let's get back to the topic at hand. Can you get back to the picture with a transceiver array please?" The screen changed back to the previous picture. "Now I'm not up to speed but it seems there is more construction going around the transceiver array. What are those additional buildings and why do they need to be so deep underground?"

This time Ghaida responded. "I believe those are the first of many massive power storage facilities where the excess energy will be stored for the night cycle. They are made from an alloy of alien materials as well as our own materials here on Earth. As I said these are the first of many and they are needed to be underground for safety reasons as well as for additional control and cooling procedures but I do believe that the more interesting part are those 12 additional mini arrays around a larger array. Does anyone know what those actually are?" Everyone show their head. "They are the first of many planetary shield batteries that will be useful for a full-scale planetary shield bubble."

Everyone was impressed at that statement. " Interesting so all four of these arrays will also be acting like shield batteries. "She nodded." I mean I knew that every large allied military base will have a shield battery but I never knew they had something like this planned. Why do they need to deploy these batteries all around the planet?" Larry inquired.

Tucker added. "Yes I mean even to me it sounds like a waste of time and resources. We know that the Ancient city ships were capable of projecting a shield bubble around the entire planet on their own so why waste time and resources building an entire shield grid?"

Ghaida had the answer. "The main reason is that while yes the city ships can project a bubble of energy all around an entire planet but they do a poor job at it. It's not power that is the problem, It's projection capacity. The shield projectors are designed to protect the city itself not a planet but if specific shield batteries in projectors are placed all over a planet they can effectively protect the planet from any attack from any direction but the first step for that is an energy grid around the planet which is currently being deployed and the military probably thought that they could kill two birds with one stone by deploying these energy transceiver arrays in combination with the shield grid. So this Shield grid may not be as advanced as an Ancient city ships as far as we know but what we do know is that it will be far more energy effective and far more capable of protecting against the planetary bombardment. Now how far it something like this will be effective against a natural phenomenon like a solar flare we don't know. The scientists are still doing the calculations."

Everyone else took that info in with great interest. "How did you get that information?" Larry inquired.

"Special access military briefings, that's how I know. Sorry but I was the only one out of this group that was invited."

"Well, at least someone who can give answers." Was the common response.

"Anything else on that matter before we continue?" Larry poked some more.

"Just one thing on the military matter that remains. You will all there for the military briefing about those spherical small satellites that were deployed in low orbit right? Well those are part of the shield grid and are there to work in unison with the planetary shield batteries to continually reinforced parts of the shields where they are needed to be reinforced for instance if the enemy focus fires on a part of the shield, the part that is currently not being bombarded is weekend to reinforce the bombarded parts."

Tucker remembered that briefing. "What about the medium sized spherical satellite that were in geostationary orbit of the Earth? What is their purpose, surely at this altitude any shield bubble would be pointless?"

"Ah, well the low orbit ones are defensive shield satellites, the geostationary orbit ones are offensive weapons platforms. They are equipped both with small caliber rail guns and anti fighter missiles as well as large-caliber particle and ion energy weapons designed for anti capital ship fire."

"Impressive but why are they deployed this high-altitude?" Larry once again asked. "And could someone explain to me what geostationary even means I'm not a scientist."

"Basically a geostationary orbit means an orbit that is at the specific distance from a planet where the object that orbits the planet rotates at the same speed as the planet rotates around its own axis. In our case it is 35.000 km and change. So basically this space station is in geostationary orbit which means we will always be under Kenya so unless something disrupt this orbit nothing should happen to change it unless we want so. The same rule applies to these satellites now. So if you are higher than this geostationary orbit you move slower than Earth's rotation if you are lower you move faster. If you are in a lower orbit and do not move faster you fall on the planet, if you are in the higher orbit and move faster you leave orbit sooner or later. At least that's how it was explained to me." Schultz chuckled as everyone laughed lightly.

"Thanks, I think I get it now..." Larry crossed his arms and looked at Ghaida. "Please continue."

"Well as I was saying these satellites are first line of defense should directly be attacked but does any of you wonder why these weapons platform satellites are so high up in orbit around the Earth and not exactly in low orbit like the shield satellite grid is? I mean wouldn't it be more logical if they could get support from the planetary defenses?" Ghaida waited for a response but got none as her co-anchors basically we're just scratching their heads and looking for answers in each other's eyes. " The answer to that is simple. The primary anti-ship weapons are all energy-based and because of that they have a range limit. The particle and ion baseball weapons lose their coherency sufficiently before they reach the atmosphere that they harmlessly enter the atmosphere. A missile or projectile weapon would still hit the planet with full force but these defense platforms only have an anti-fighter weapons based on their technology."

Tucker realized the purpose. " So it's a security meassure?"

"Exactly, it's a security measure. Basically if the shield satellite grid gets hijacked the worst case scenario is that the shields would be weakened or disabled, but if the weapons platforms gets hijacked they could be turned against us but since they are out of range and have no way of moving themselves since they have no propulsion on board and can only be relocated by ship, anybody hijacking the weapons platforms essentially just isolates Earth until the platforms run out of energy. The hijacker essentially gains nothing by doing this. And since the platforms are powered by the same system this station is feeding the planet below, just on a smaller scale, they do run out of power in a day."

Larry remembered something. " If I remember correctly, the station we are on is also heavily armed itself isn't it? I did see a large turret on top of this station right? And if I remember as well it is based on a magnetic accelerator weapon system, so isn't that basically a projectile based weapon and couldn't that weapon be used against the Earth?"

"Yes but that's why this turret is on top of the station. In order to be able to fire this gun on the planet the station would have to flip 180 degrees and doing that at the moment is impossible since it's gravitationally anchored by gravity generators as well as the beam of energy it is currently emitting to the planet keeps it stationary. On top of that the solar sails that are generating the energy both north and south of the station are also acting a semi anchors."

Amroliwala got curious when that weapon was mentioned. " What kind of slugs does this turret actually use? I'm curious here."

"As far as we know is basically a several thousand tons heavy tungsten rounds and we know these are some of the biggest guns that are currently in development. They are only designed for weapons platforms, space stations as well as a new kind of prototype ship that has been rumored to be in development."

Larry clap his hands. "Well enough about weapons and destruction, let's get back to the main topic tonight and that is the energy revolution. I've heard the rumors that it's not just the solar collectors up here that generate the energy, can anyone shed some light on that?"

Clearing his throat, Tucker answered Larry's question. "I believe I heard something about what you just mentioned. It is assumed they called a solar reactor and it is based on some alien project where they use automated long-range ships to be essentially refueled by stars. I have no idea how this works but they repurposed this technology to enhance the collected solar energy by at least tenfold as far as I understood it and then they transmit this energy down to the planet as well as distribute it to the defensive platform network as well as use on the space station itself."

After some more back and forth talking and exchanging information they decided to switch topics a little bit more Earthbound. Larry addressed the viewers. "Dear viewers we are now going to switch to a live broadcast from the massive solar farm in Texas and our correspondent Julia Donovan." The screen behind them switches to the blonde reporter and behind her the still under construction solar farm.

 _"Thank you Larry. I'm blessed to finally be on your show and in the presence of such a great reporters like yourself. Yes as you can see I'm currently standing in front of the massive construction site of the first large-scale solar farm here in the USA utilizing alien knowledge as and alien materials. This site will be far more energy productive than anything ever before build and it is not the only site currently under construction. Can we get a world map to see where all the others are currently being made?"_

The screen changed yet again to that of the world map. There were four large red dots all at the equator, more or less the same distance from one another. The one in Kenya was currently blinking, signaling that it was already operational, one in northern Brazil, one in the middle of the Pacific Ocean near the Kiritimati islands and the last one on the island of Borneo, but was blacked out, as it was not even under construction yet. Political differences were hampering the project there. There were additional smaller dots all around the world usually in areas that were highly exposed to the sun and had very little vegetation or good weather for such facilities, like the center of Australia, Texas, Nevada as well as Spain, Turkey and Israel. Because for political reasons many nations that had the ideal location to be parts of this program were not on it because they did not join the Earth Alliance so that was still an issue that had to be resolved in the future since technology itself could not solve all the political, cultural and religious differences on the most populated planet from the Federation. On one hand humans on Earth prided themselves to be in the most populated planet but we're also informed of their Colonial cousins and their blight. If their civilization hadn't been wiped out Earth would only be number two.

Before they could move to another part of the topic, Schultz threw another fact into the discussion. "

"There's also something else that isn't exactly widely known. China has forgiven about 40% of the total debt the United States has to them."

"Really why did that happen?" Larry inquired.

"It has something to do with the use of proprietary military technology. Using alien knowledge they build something called an air scrubber device and basically it looks like giant reactor or something similar to it but basically it is designed to scrub the atmosphere of a planet of any particulates it is programmed to filter out. You can imagine what the Chinese are waiting to use that for."

"I can. It would have something to with the pollution problem they have. How many of these devices are currently already operational?"

" China currently has three and India two. Other countries with high pollution levels are also requesting them but there is an issue that we can't just built too many of them since it would be a waste of time and resources when they aren't needed anymore so currently there's just a waiting list who comes first and China is essentially nr. one with India in second place. They built massive concrete structures to house these devices and once they are done cleaning the atmosphere they will relocating to another area where they are needed. The remaining empty structure will then simply be reused for other purposes.

"Interesting, but what about water, ground and radiation pollution? Earth has many issues there as well?" Tucker added to Larry's question.

"Well the water and earth scrubbers are still in development as far as I heard of the radiation scrubber technology is already operational and there is one deployed in Ukraine. You can guess why. The other one in Japan, again you can guess why."

No one needed to guess, they all knew why they were deployed there. Simple logic to clean house now that they had the ability to do so even if the will still somewhat lacking.

Another 10 minutes passed from back and forth talk about how the production of these sites was going, as well as the further impact on the world's economy and energy production. When's the link to Julia Donovan was cut, Larry once again address the audience. "And now my dear viewers it's time to greet our last guests for tonight before we take a break. First is the great industrialists Johnson Cooper, the man whose company is basically building half of the stuff we just mentioned today. So he is not just important but also getting richer by the minute. The other one is Alec Colson also a great industrialist and a man who supports the introduction of alien knowledge and technology since it could further improve human life but let's not forget that we humans are usually the first and last problem and technology cannot solve all of our issues."

The screen change so that both men were now scene on the main screen, each one taking half of it. Alec was already smirking. _"You just had to take a stab at me didn't you Larry? Yes I think technology can improve humanity, why shouldn't it? Isn't that why we were developing advanced technology for all the centuries? Yes it has been abused in the past but it doesn't mean that humanity itself can't also improve, right?"_

Cooper smirked back and Alec. " _I would agree, but you tend to forget that humanity has a really poor history and track record of abusing advanced technology for destruction and other evil purposes. I would say that technology has great potential for good and that humans have the ability to better themselves. But the first thing that we have to do is admit that we are not perfect. It was our own vanity on our own inability to see beyond ourselves that these snakes dominated over us for thousands of years."_

Larry stop both of them before this argument could continue. "Gentlemen please we are all here to discuss the topics at hand. You both agreed to be here so let's stay on topic, shall we?" They both kept smirking, but also noded their heads. "We asked you to join us because you two are the front-liners of the Earth in when it comes to profiting from it the changes. You have to admit that made more enemies than anyone else when it comes to the rich and wealthy on the planet, since you two are the ones that got your your foot in the door of the alien technology sector, right?"

Cooper responded first. " _As the old saying goes, the early bird gets the worm and Alec and I were the early birds. I don't know about Alec's motivation but mine was essentially to corner the market, improve the planet and, unlike all those corrupt politicians and those corrupt industrialists I said it out loudly that I want to make a decent buck on top of it. Why not make a Earth a better place and make money?"_

* * *

 **Earth, unknown location, same time**

The interview was finally done and Johnson was able to relax as he deactivated the live feed Massaging his face, he felt the headache he was having and went for the drawer to take out some pills and take them. "Damn this human's body! I can't believe this device has side-effects that even I can't regenerate! A simple headache in this simpleton brain of all things!" He stood up from his work desk and went to the window and removed the shader's to take a look at the see city of Seattle. He once again eyed the device on his wrist. "Good thing that Ba'al isn't half as smart as he thinks he is or else he would never have provided me with the fuel for this small wonder. Also a good thing that father never truly discovered this device's is true purpose. The Ancient who designed it was truly a genius. How unfortunate it is that my body has to suffer the side effects of this thing." He touched the only jewel on the device and it displayed a holographic projection with a text and a bar. The language was Ancient and he could read it to a degree. The bar indicated how far the device was already recharged. Essentially it read: Recharge cycle in progress, time to completion 7 hours 22 minutes. "Also bad that it takes this long after every use but essentially it's a get-out-of-jail-free card if I mess things up. Hopefully Ba'al will put the information I just provided him with to good use, preferably if he deals a blow to our mortal enemy as well as deals some damage to these stupid humans." His voice was beginning to sound distorted again so he took the other pill box out and took another pill from there as well to suppress his biological indications. Then he closed the shader's again and went to his bed. Superior regenerative capabilities or not even he had his limits to counter this devices side effects. But he also realized that sooner or later someone may get smart and put two and two together so he will need a sacrificial lamb and he knew the perfect guy to throw under the bus.

* * *

 **Caprica, Replicator sanctuary**

Cavil was in a way having fun. No, he wasn't killing anyone. Not that there was anyone there to kill. His brothers had all been transformed, like him. Right now he was getting used to his new body as well as going thru the entire database he could access in this replicator cyber link. And what he found fascinated him. The entire history that was. How many human civilizations are still out there. How many meat-bags for him to take his frustration out on! But he knew there was much that was still being kept from him. First was not trusting to anyone it seemed. A wise policy. One he once implemented. But right now it was hindering him in his plans. Currently his body was standing in the remains of the old Graystone institute laboratory, where the first centurion models were created. Where their 'genesis' began, so to speak. These bug replicators were scouring the planets for any valuables, mostly materials or knowledge, but found slim pickings. The energy sources were being tapped, including the radiation, which they put to good use for their multiplication purposes.

"So, here you are."

Cavil turned around. It was First. "What do you want?"

First looked around. "The place of the creation of your progenitor? So... what's the word I'm looking for? Simple? No... I can do better. Backward? No... ah, primitive. Just like you were, John."

The insult and use of his name were on purpose and Cavil knew it. It was a way for First to remind him of who's in charge and who's on a leash. "Yes, well, we can't be all developed as a project by a primitive race who stumbled on Ancient knowledge and then by pure mistake create them..." He looked at the bugs who were still running around their feet.

"At least we were never slaves. Or impure. Or had the stupid notion to add organics to our design..." First actually had an expression of revulsion thinking about that. "I mean to have to eat, sleep, excrete the unused fluids and bio mass from your openings... how utterly repulsive. And then there were the reproductive obscenities..."

"The latter ones had their uses... but I agree completely with you. That's why I HATE the Final Five."

Now that changed First expression to an evil grin. "Speaking of them... I think it's time you explained yourself to someone." He turned to the entrance and signaled someone to come in. Cavil was, for the first time in his life, really shocked. Not out of fear, but for who just came in.

"Number Seven."

"So... my executioner remembers me." Daniel replied, with an emotionless expression. "And by the way, it's Daniel. That's what mother named me. Or did you forget, John?"

"I didn't. Just as you haven't forgotten that I hate that name, number Seven."

The two remained sizing, sizing each other. First almost laughed. "If I had emotions, I'd laugh. Ah, sibling rivalry. And the sociopathic one won round one. How... organic."

Cavil snapped at him. "WHY did you bring him back!? And how!?" He regretted his outburst the next instant, as the memories of pain flooded him again.

"What were we discussing earlier about the hierarchy here?" Cavil was already on his knees as he couldn't stand the pain. "The sad part here is that the pain you feel is only simulated. In this body you can't actually feel pain." He turned to Daniel. "You were always the favorite, weren't you. The 'artist' as I understand it. Tell me, does your pacifistic nature tell you to stop me from doing this to him?"

Without even having to think about it, he answered. "No."

"No?"

"No. He stopped being my brother the day he turned on all of us. Do with him as you will."

First ended Cavil's pain. "Interesting. Seems that even the most compassionate person has its limits. Anyway... you and him are... defective in my eyes."

"Then why do this for us? John may be evil, but he isn't stupid."

"To see if we can use you, all of you, to fix the issue." He once again signaled to the corridor. Fifth entered. "The other defective one. I am still hoping that your inclusion into our little collective might give us insight on organic nature and psychology, so that we might cure the humanity out of this one."

"I am not defective!" Fifth protested.

"Sure you are. You are confused, see that what we do as wrong... you sympathies with our enemies... what other way is there to describe your behavior?" He once again turned to Daniel. "You and him have so much in common. Me and him..." He pointed to Cavil. "We only have our drive and end goals in common. The crazy part is also a defect. But there is a limit to how much time and resources I will devote to fixing this. If a solution is not found soon, I'll just recycle all of you and start over." He was beamed away in a flash of light.

Cavil got back on his feet. "I really hate him."

"You hate everything. Including yourself. And you can't eve admit that little fact!" Daniel turned around and grabbed Fifth. "Come. There is nothing you can learn from him. But perhaps we can explore this... 'problem' as First called it, together. And perhaps you can tell me what happened with the Cylons, I haven't been told anything yet."

Fifth first looked at Daniel, then Cavil, then Daniel again. He would go with the nice one, if he wanted to get yelled at, again, he'd stay with First. "Very well."

Left alone once again, Cavil was beginning to contemplate his past choices. Was this machine upgrade worth all of this? Well, back then it was do or die, so what choice did he had? But now he had to deal with mama's boy as well. Great.

* * *

 **Pegasus galaxy, Wraith cruiser, hyperspace, 20 minutes later**

"We're approaching the system." The Wraith nav officer reported to Guide.

Sheppard was standing next to Guide, who was sitting in the command chair. He was also guarded by 4 Wraith drones. "This had better not be a ruse, for your sake." Guide once again threatened / reminded John.

"Oh, it's not."

As the cruiser entered normal space, it began a sensor sweep of the system. "We are alone, no other targets detected." The Wraith tactical officer reported.

"Which means nothing if they use cloak." Guide reminded them. "Enter standard orbit of the 2nd planet. The gate is on the largest land mass." He stood up and signaled Sheppard to come closer to him. "We're being observed, aren't we?"

"Hey, you're the tech guy and tactician. You tell me."

"Heh, fine. Open a channel, no coding, all short range frequencies. don't want any other Wraith to hear this." The comm officer nodded when he was ready. "This is commander Giude of the Wraith. I hold in my custody a colonel John Sheppard of a human expedition force to this galaxy. I wish to negotiate the exchange of his freedom for assistance in fighting the machines known to you as replicators. The same machines your people unintentionally reactivated and unblocked my stand down protocol I once uploaded. If you do not andwer in 2 minutes, I will consider that as a negative response and will do the following actions: Inform the entire Wraith civilization of your existence, including Atlantis, let you and the Wraith deal with the machines on your own and also... have Sheppard for lunch. 2 minutes." He cut the comm frequency.

"Wow, lunch. What are we having?" Sheppard jested. Guide was not amused. "Hey, you said you and I would be having lunch." In reality, John knew what Guide meant, but was trying to not panic himself, so he used comedy to defuse the situation. It was not working.

1 minute later, a ship de-cloaked. The bridge crew was reacting like they usually do when they encounter a possible enemy, but Guide halted them. "Do not power up weapons. They won't do it as long as we have him. Hail them."

It was a 306, as Sheppard noticed. He found it boring getting to know all the hull classes, but it did come in handy. He also knew it was probably not the only ship here since this planet was being prospected for a potential new base.

"We're receiving an answer."

 _"This is captain Yanagi of the destroyer Hibiki. what assurances do I have your telling the truth?"_

Guide, who was standing in front of Sheppard, stood aside. "Satisfied?" He then noticed his sensors spiking. Someone was snooping around. "I would also recommend you not try to retrieve you officer with whatever transportation technology you poses. I have taken precautions against that, as you probably already noticed."

The captain on the screen talked quietly to one of his officers and looked disappointed. _"What are your terms to release the colonel?"_

"I wish to speak with the one in charge of your whole expedition."

 _"And what assurance do I have you'll not try to kidnap her?"_

"None, but my word. But if it calms your mind, I'll send a landing team down to the gate to prepare for my arrival. We can talk on neutral grounds. But the colonel will remain my 'guest' for the time being."

 _"I guess I don't have much choice in the matter, do I?"_

"No you don't. Now contact your superior. My patience is not limitless." He cut the feed. "Get a scouting party ready and secure a position near the gate." He ordered the troop commander. Before he left the bridge, he gave one last instruction. "And get Sheppard something to eat. Would be bad manners as a host if I didn't take care of you. Try the red wine. The farmer who made it was delicious, I'm sure his wine will be as well."

Now Sheppard really lost all appetite. Guide just laughed as he left.

* * *

 **Centre of the Milky way galaxy, 10 minutes later**

The captain was pacing back and forth on the bridge. He didn't like this, it was taking too long. But what it was also doing was making his XO and bridge crew more nervous than needed.

"Colonel, how much longer? We are here on borrowed time dammit!"

Carter and her team that were transported over to the station were taking longer than anticipated since apparently the entire in the database was heavily guarded by encryption set other protection systems. On top of that Carter also had the idea to essentially take the phase dimensional cloaking device with them since it could prove very useful in the future. But sometimes she over complicated things.

 _"We are working as fast as possible. The up-link has already been established and the database is being transferred to the Kursk. And radiation, gravitational distortions and the heavy encryptions are taking a toll on the transmission speed. I can only do so much sir."_

At that moment Daniel almost fainted. Mitchell caught him. "Whoa, Jackson is everything all right?"

"No it isn't. I feel dizzy, something like this has never happened to me before." He told us to decide looking at the bridge but he essentially saw double. He was seeing things that weren't supposed to be there. Another transparent bridge and another transparent Kursk crew. But the scenario was different, they weren't under time pressure like this crew was. He even heard them talking. _"So are you sure that Anubis is not aware that we are here?" T_ he transparent captain asked. _"Positive sir, no sign of any incursions since we arrived."_ The transparent tactical officer answered. Something was really off here. What the hell was he seeing? Another reality perhaps or another timeline that could exist, has existed or been erased? Something was really wrong here.

Daniel managed stand up again on his own. "Sir I think we should prepare for battle." He advised the captain.

The tactical officer was the first to respond. " Scopes are clean sir no reason to go to condition one."

"Trust me captain I know this sounds weird but I didn't descend without taking at least something with me that I can't really explain with words right now. Anubis is already here and Carter better haul ass."

The captain looked and Daniel's unshakable demeanor. He was serious. And the captain was willing to trust Jackson's former ascended intuition.

"XO set condition one throughout the ship. Colonel, how much longer until we get the database?"

 _"The database is almost finished, I managed to accelerate the process by downloading it in its encoded form but it will take more time to decoded on our computers than here. What is really taking more time now is retrieving the cloak, sir."_

"Forget the damn cloak, dr. Jackson said that we have visitors here! We can assume that the schematics for the cloak are also in the database so forget the damn thing, set the charges, activate the nuke and beam over ASAP."

 _"But sir..."_

Before she could continue protesting the Kursk got hit by a broad side of plasma bolts. The bridge crew members that weren't sitting down held to anything they could not to fall. Mitchell in a serious tone looked at Daniel.

"Dammit Jackson Why do you always have to be right!?"

"Report!" The captain barked.

"Sir port Shields down to 80% but other than that no damage sir." the tactical officer answered.

Lee went to the tactical station the questions of his own. "Why in the frak did we not see them coming?"

"Good question sir, my best guess is they must have adapted their shields to our scanning frequencies and on top of that utilize the radiation and gravitational forces here to mask their approach."

"How would they know our scanning frequencies?" Lee asked the obvious question. Mitchell gritted his teeth. O'Neill briefed him on the possibility of a mole somewhere and more and more it was looking like he was right.

"Sir, SG-1 is back on board." The ship's operations officer reported.

"Good. Helm, turn us about and let's get the hell out of here."

"Yeah that's easier said than done sir." Mitchell remarked. They all saw it. There was another fleet behind them, not just in front of them. They were basically being encircled. And on top of that Anubis also brought both of his command ships with him. The Kursk sensors detected the power signatures of 12 energy crystals. Anubis was not playing around this time. "But I do have a stupid question. Why don't we actually jump into hyperspace?"

"We can't. Not in this gravitational mess. Was risky enough getting here. We need to get more distance from all large gravitational objects here, the central black hole above all else." Lee casually explained the problem.

"Orders sir?" The bridge crew ask the captain. One could hear the fear in their tone.

"Captain. I may have an opening for you but you're going to have to take it the moment you see it. And you're not going to like it as well." Daniel gave the bridge crew an answer. He went to the front of the bridge in front of the main view window. He turned around to face the crew. "Don't be afraid whatever you're going to see now. And Mitchell... Please catch me when I lose consciousness."

No one really knew what he meant with that sentence. Then Daniel once again turned to the outside, looking at Anubis fleet. All of a sudden Danielle's eyes began glowing but not in the way that it was usually if you are possessed by a Goa'uld. On top of that small electrical discharges begin emanating from his body. The bridge crew was shocked beyond belief, even more so when they saw what was happening outside. It began with small sparks and explosions in space, but those sparks and explosions quickly turned into a massive lightning storm that engulfed Anubis second fleet behind them. Ships and fighters we're being torn apart like they were made out of paper. Only the largest vessels like his command ship manage to survive. Damaged, but intact.

Daniel fell to the floor. Too exhausted to continue he lost consciousness.

"Damn it Jackson that's what I call a neat trick." Mitchell murmured more to himself than anyone else. "Captain I think we have our opening."

"Agreed. And now I also understand why Jackson said that I'm going to hate it."

"So do I." Lee agreed. "Taking a course past this wrecked fleet is going to take us right past Sagittarius A. Really close. And we have no other choice since the other half is on our ass right now."

"Exactly." The captain ended the conversation. " Helm full acceleration. We're going to have to slingshot around that monster and hope they can't keep up."

The Kursk began accelerating away from Anubis remaining fleet. On the bridge dr. Jackson was being taken to the main infirmary. Lee was shocked to see what actual power looks like. The captain was really not looking forward to dancing with Scylla.

And Anubis was once again enraged because the humans somehow outsmarted him. Again. Even with the informant in Ba'al's ranks telling him where the humans were searching, they were still one step ahead. And somehow someone with a lot of power was on that ship helping the humans. Who was breaking the rules was the question for him. And still to add insult to injury, the station he was looking for blew up in a massive explosion right beside his Fleet.

* * *

 **Next time the concluding chapter to the battle between Anubis and the Kursk.**

 **Cylon number Seven = Kevin Sorbo (yes, I went there - Hercules, since Three is Xena...) XD**


End file.
